


The Game Begins

by overthemoonday



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anything after the DS arc is going to be very different, But that's only half true, Canon Gay Character, F/F, F/M, I would say I follow the plot, I write to make a new story not to copy and paste with a brand new oc, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, New duels are added, New tournament is in there, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 369,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthemoonday/pseuds/overthemoonday
Summary: What happens when you drag a girl into a war? A girl that isn't remotely important- save for the fact that her closest friends are the five Signers. An ancient war is about to begin, with the Dark Signers calling for a revolution. Lina Kazukata is stuck in the middle of it all. The Game Begins with the kidnapping of an ordinary girl- and turning her into a pawn.





	1. Overture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage sets with the young Ellie learning that her parents have passed. Where will she go when she ends up in the Satellite due to Sector Security's incompetence?

_"Take my hand, and lead me to salvation._

_Take my love, for love, is everlasting."_

_-Epilogue from Les Misérables by Claude-Michel Schōnberg_

* * *

"One second, Ellie!" Yuri Kazami stood up from the dining room table to move across the room to where the phone was ringing. Young Éliane Kazukata, the daughter of Reo and Yvette Kazukata, was five years old. Her pale green eyes widened with a mix of shock, curiosity, and annoyance from her duel being interrupted. She had just recently been given her deck for her fifth birthday, and she very much wanted to use it.

Yvette and Reo Kazukata were currently away on business in Paris, her Maman's home country, leaving the teenaged Yuri in charge of Ellie.

"Hello?" Yuri answered the phone. "Yes, this is her. What's up?" Ellie raced over to where her babysitter stood to grip onto her shirt, her free hand bitting her thumbnail.

"Yuri, _I wanna duel_ ," Ellie whined out. Her voice came out muffled from her thumb being in the way.

"What?" Yuri jumped in the air, her voice screeching, causing Ellie to swiftly move back from fright. " _Dead..."_ Yuri's voice came out as a harsh whisper. Her hands were trembling horribly. "They died in a car crash? How? How the hell did this happen? _What am I going to tell Ellie-_ " Yuri cut off her words upon realizing that the young girl was standing right beside her room. Her pale stared lifelessly.

Ellie couldn't process the information. She knew what the word 'dead' meant. Her Papa's parents were dead. Many people died years ago when Ellie was a baby in an accident. No one came back from the dead. No one could ever come back from death.

She didn't expect that word to apply to the two people she needed the most.

"She heard me," Yuri's voice shook into the phone. "Oh gods, Ellie heard me. What the hell do I do? How do I fix this?" Yuri was only sixteen. She had tears dripping down her face, effectively ruining whatever makeup she had on that day.

Little Ellie, they called her, would never call her again.

"Ellie..." Yuri tried calling out to her. This snapped the young one out of her thoughts. Ellie always thought Yuri was one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen. Now her skin was puffy with a red overtone. The phone was hanging limply in her hands. "Ellie, I can explain. Please, come here..."

Ellie shook her hand, her fists tight in her hands. What would happen to her? She couldn't live without her parents. They might take her away. They might take her back to her Maman's country, where her grandparents were, or maybe her Aunt Adela would take her in and she could stay with her cousin Addi. Maybe her godmother would take her.

Ellie didn't want any of those options. She wanted her _parents_.

She did the first thing that came into her mind. Ellie flung herself towards the table, grabbed her cards, shoved them into the front pocket of her overalls, and ran.

Ellie could hear Yuri on the phone, begging whoever was on the other end to help her, to tell her what to do, but Ellie didn't care. She wanted to leave. She wanted to run away and never look back. She would run until she could escape this world and go into the world her Papa always talked about, the land with fairies and magic and flowers.

Ellie ran out of her home in a place known as the Tops and through the streets. She heard bystanders calling out to her, but Ellie couldn't stop. She could never stop. She could leave this world for a better one- one where her parents would still be alive to kiss her and be _there_.

Ellie stopped against a wall. She gasped for air, her eyes watering from exertion and despair.

"You have to stop," One of Lina's duel spirits, Star Magician, leaned next to the young girl and put his translucent hand on her shoulder. "You can't keep going."

"I don't care!" Ellie snapped back to the duel spirit. She stubbornly forced herself back to her feet, before collapsing onto the ground. No one could see her duel spirit but her. A gift, her Papa had called it.

This gift could not help her at the moment. As Ellie's vision blackened, she saw her duel spirit disappeared.

"I don't know about this. Shouldn't we check if she belongs to someone?" A deep voice could be heard- but it was almost as if it were through a fog.

"A kid who looks like that? You know where we are. The brat probably lost her parents in the accident years ago. Must be a stray. Why else would she be in the Daimon Area? The only things alive here are the thugs roaming around."

Ellie had been running for what felt like hours. She most likely didn't look the cleanest, or polished.

"Yeah, maybe. Satellite it is."

"Probably for the best. Do that for me, yeah?"

"Me?! Why the hell do I gotta grab the kid and drop it off there?"

"I'm not touching Satellite scum. I might catch what they have, you get me? Just do it, or you'll be on ticketing duty for the next six weeks instead."

"Alright. Whatever man."

Ellie could feel she was being carried. Then, she couldn't hear or feel anything.

When Ellie woke up, she was alone. The Satellite. Criminals were sent to the Satellite, but so were people who had been left there after the _accident_. The Zero Reverse.

Now Ellie was here.

It didn't matter. She had no home to go back to.

Days quickly turned to weeks. Ellie had managed only to survive from scraps of food from vendors who pitied her in the different Squares. _A beautiful girl_ , they called her. Sometimes people would approach Ellie for the cards in her hands, but they couldn't catch her when she ran. They never did, and they never will.

The Sector Security (she had learned from a Vendor that they were the ones who drop people off to the Satellite) had left her abandoned on a dirt road, leaving it up to Ellie to find a place to sleep, and food to eat. Ellie was currently walking home to her current resting spot when she heard a voice cry out to her.

"Hey, you! Wait up!"

Ellie's back straightened, her eyes going wide. Without thinking, she pulled out one of her cards- Sun Hope's Magician.

"Who is it?" Ellie didn't dare turn around. The voice sounded young- maybe her age?- but she couldn't question it. The duel spirit appeared by Lina's side and smiled.

"They're safe," The duel spirit promised her. "I promise. Talk to them!"

Ellie nodded. She carefully put the card back with her deck, forcing the duel spirit to vanish. She slowly turned to face whoever was trying to talk to her, only to be met face to face with two boys. One was taller than the other with blonde hair and purple eyes, while the other had spiky black hair with yellow streaks and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Ellie raised her chin in the air, her posture defensive. She still didn't quite believe these two were friendly, despite every part of her body telling her this was exactly where she was meant to be.

"Where do you think you're going? It's getting dark!" The blonde one complained. "Don't you know you're a girl!?"

"What about it?" Lina's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We saw you were alone," The one with black hair interrupted before the blonde one could say anything. "We thought maybe you were all by yourself."

"And what if I am?" Ellie sized up the boys.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" The blonde spoke bluntly.

"Jack, shut up," The black haired boy shot a look towards 'Jack'.

Ellie froze, her breath catching in her throat. The black haired boy seemed to catch on what was happening.

"We have somewhere you can go," The boy promised the young girl.

"Her name is Martha. She's our adopted Mom. Neither of us has parents, but we have her. You could come with us," Jack promised Lina. "She's better than anyone else I know."

"You don't have parents either?" This made Ellie look up in shock and disbelief. "Do you...do you think Martha could be-"

"We can take you to Martha," The raven-haired boy confirmed with a nod.

"I'm Jack Atlas!" The blonde declared. "I'm six, and I'm the best duelist you've ever seen!"

"I'm Yusei," The blue-eyed boy looked to Ellie with a smile.

"My name is Éliane," As soon as Ellie said her name, she knew it was a mistake. Both Jack and Yusei looked at her in confusion, Jack more than Yusei.

"That doesn't sound like a word!" Jack complained. "Say it again!"

"Jack," Yusei rolled his eyes.

Her Maman had told her Éliane was a beautiful name inspired by her first language, French.

She could tell them her name was Ellie. It was her nickname everyone called her.

But her parents called her that. No, it wouldn't work. She wanted something new, something meant for _her_.

"What about Lina?" Those were the first words to pop into her head. She had thought of different variations of her name but settled for that.

"Lina," Yusei repeated. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah, and when we do that, we can duel! I won't go easy on you! I see your deck, but I bet it doesn't have a chance against mine!"

Both Yusei and Jack held their hand out for her to take. With a large smile, Lina grabbed both of their hands in one of hers. Together they began to walk down the road to her new home, with Jack on her one side and Yusei on the other.

"I won't go easy on you either, Jack," Lina promised the blonde.

A home. _She had a home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: (12/16/18)
> 
> I started this fic in June of 2018. Admittedly, it was the first thing I've ever published in public without fear of people seeing it (well, there was still some fear!). It's crazy to think of where I started and where I ended up. The positivity I've been given is mindblowing, especially considering how late it is for the fandom. It's only been a few months, but my writing style has already changed and adapted so much since starting.
> 
> That's why I made the decision to go back and rewrite some of my earlier chapters. When I first started, I started on shaky feet. I wasn't sure where to start or where I would go, but I know now what I want. I want to give out my best work, which is why I think my earlier chapters should match what I'm giving out in my newest chapters. I'm not changing the story, so don't worry about needing to re-read anything. It'll just be the words, maybe some conversations, and the overall style. The goal isn't to rewrite the story or themes. The goal is to give my story, my audience, and myself the best choice available. That's what this story deserves.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who will read this story, who has, and who has continued. It means so much. I'm excited for what's in store for you, and for Lina. Thank you :)
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Kara
> 
> Edit: (12/31/18)
> 
> The Game Begins is officially updated. Thank you for your patience while things underwent maintenance.


	2. Young and Healthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After ending up in the Satellite, Lina spends the next few years at Martha's with her new friends.

_"I'm young and healthy,_

_So let's be bold;_

_In a year or two or three maybe we will be too old."_

_-42nd Street by Harry Warren_

* * *

A year passed by.

Lina was currently being carried on Jack's back with a huge grin plastered across her small face. They were walking down the streets together- her, Jack, and Yusei. They had been inseparable since Lina had joined them just one year prior. Martha had opened her arms right away to the young girl. Lina couldn't help but notice the sad smile on Martha's face like she knew something Lina didn't, but Martha had simply told her that she would tell Lina when she was older.

Martha had asked the trio to run to the Market to pick up food for dinner, knowing they were capable of the simple task. Yet, Lina had a plan in her mind.

"You're heavy!" Jack grunted out the complaint, despite not letting go of Lina.

"You're the one who offered to give me a ride! Stop being mean," Lina countered back with the biggest shit-eating grin a six-year-old could manage. "Martha says we shouldn't be mean, Jackie, it's rude!"

Yusei chuckled beside the pair. He may not have been the loudest or the most talkative as Jack and Lina were, but he was definitely the most intelligent.

"You're the one who won't stop asking!" Jack huffed as he adjusted Lina's position on his back so he could have a better grip on the small girl. Lina was one of the tiniest, even out of the younger kids, while Jack stood as the tallest. Even Yusei had a good few inches on Lina's height.

"It was _nice of you_ to finally offer, Jackie," Lina patted the top of Jack's head, causing Jack to groan loudly in response. A road in the distance made Lina strain to look up. A smirk crossed her features. Yusei glanced over and noticed the look on Lina's face.

"What's up?" Yusei questioned her with a curious tilt of his head. Lina didn't answer. Instead, she proceeded to stand up on Jack's back, causing him to shout an insult and jumped off to get a running start towards a nearby road. Yusei and Jack were left in the dust to process what had just happened.

"Lina!" Both boys bellowed out before moving to catch up with the small blonde, but it was no use. Out of all of them, Lina was the fastest of the three, and catching up would not be easy.

Jack and Yusei stopped to catch their breath. Where would Lina run off to? Why did she run off?

"What was that?" Jack stretched, a nasty glare on his face. "Where did she go?"

An idea formed in Yusei's head. He let out a small chuckle, making him earn a cold look from Jack. Of course. It was obvious where she went. Her eyes had lit up when she saw that _one, specific road._

"I think I have an idea!" Yusei took off running again- this time to the dueling area where most kids gathered to play card games. Yusei wasn't worried about Jack following. He could hear his steps behind them.

Yusei had been right. Lina was on the ground sitting beside a boy with orange spiky hair. He looked younger than Yusei and Lina, perhaps by only a year.

Yusei knew Lina came to this area to watch and play duels with others. She must have seen this boy and sought him out. It wouldn't have surprised Yusei.

"I saw you dueling the other day, in the Square," Lina was the one mainly speaking. "You're really good! You have a bird deck, right?" Lina didn't give the boy a chance to answer. "If you're out here, that means you don't have a home, right? I think you're like us! That's Jack and Yusei over there. We all don't have parents. But that's okay! We have each other, and Martha. Martha's our foster mom, and Yusei and Jack are my foster brothers. We fight sometimes, but they help me a lot. My Mommy and Daddy died a year ago, and I ended up here, but they found me and brought me to Martha's. A lot of the times I sleep in the same room as them, but that's because I'm scared of the dark. They're really nice and care a lot and I never had brothers before this." The boy seemed to be staring at Lina in fascination as she kept rambling. Lina stood up, extended her hand, and grinned. "You can be our brother too! You can come back with us to Martha's!"

The orange-haired boy didn't seem to know how to react to Lina. But then, a huge grin broke out on his face, one that was identical to Lina's. "Yeah!" He grabbed Lina's hand to pull himself up.

"Yusei! Jack!" Lina turned to her foster brothers and gestured them to join her. "Look who I found! His name is Crow and he's going to be our new foster brother-"

"You could have _asked_ us first what you were doing," Despite Jack's annoyed tone, he looked amused by the events happening around them.

"Why would I do that? That's no fun!" Lina giggled out.

"I'm Yusei," The raven-haired boy turned to Crow with a nod.

"And I'm Jack!" The self-proclaimed 'future King of Card Games' announced.

"I'm Lina, but you know that!" Lina looked to the boys with a light in her eyes.

"I'm Crow!" The orange-haired boy supplied. His gaze turned to Jack, and with a wicked smirk, he pointed at the tall blonde. "And I challenge you to a duel!"

"What?!" Jack was caught off guard.

"Yeah!" Crow pumped his fist in the air. "I heard you talkin' the other day about how you were the best, and I want to beat the best!"

"Keep dreaming! You'll never beat me!" Jack, with a huff, crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yusei beat you three days ago. I beat you yesterday," Lina quipped as they started walking back towards the Market to get what Martha needed. Lina reached out and grabbed onto Crow's hand, mainly to make sure that he knew he was supposed to go with them. Crow didn't seem to mind, as he didn't pull his hand away.

"That wasn't a real duel," Jack complained.

"What's a real duel to you?" Yusei asked curiously, a hint of mock innocence edging into his tone.

"Probably one where Jack says he's the winner," Lina added.

"Does that mean all of his duels aren't real?" Crow joined in.

"Why is everyone ganging up on me?" Jack threw his hands into the air.

"We're a family, Jackie! We do it because we love you!" Lina squeezed Crow's hand to let him know he was apart of their family now.

"Jackie?" Crow snickered, earning a sharp look from Jack. This caused the other three to start laughing, and for Jack to sigh.

* * *

Three years passed by.

Lina and Yusei were now nine. Jack was ten, and Crow was eight.

It was the middle of the night. Lina shared a room with a few other girls, but that didn't matter when most of her stuff was in the boy's room. She spent most of her time in there anyway.

Lina gasped awake, her whole body shaking. She could feel the tears streaming down her face.

Another nightmare. She had those frequently- ever since her parents died and she was left alone in the Satellite.

No, she wasn't alone. She had people who cared.

Lina jumped off the bed to race down the hall. She bolted through the door, her mind running. She couldn't breathe. She was biting her nails. The boys were awake, most likely awoken by the storm occurring outside. Crow was by the window. He must have forgotten to shut it again.

Before Lina could ask, Yusei scooted over on his bed. Lina, without a word, moved to lay beside him. Her arms wrapped around his, just to remind herself someone was there. Someone was with her.

Yusei used his free hand to cover her with the blanket. As soon as the blanket hit her, she was out like a light.

* * *

Six years passed by.

Lina was now fourteen. She sat at a table in their makeshift 'living room'. The group had moved out of Martha's at age thirteen, the usual age for kids to move on, as more kids needed room in the orphanage. They had found an abandoned building they called home. It was her, Jack, Yusei, and a boy named Kiryu they had met and instantly connected with.

Lina currently had a white jacket in her hands that was meant to be a present for Jack. Lina was glad for the skill Martha had taught her. It had come in handy- as most of their clothes had been handmade by Lina.

Renard, Lina's duel spirit, appeared next to Lina. Lina smiled affectionately down at the small fox creature, his yellow and white fur standing out against the gray environment.

Lina's ability to see duel spirits never went away as she got older. If anything, they grew stronger. The gang had all assumed Lina had imaginary friends and had been annoyed when Lina proclaimed she could hear duel spirits. Lina had been forced to prove them wrong by talking to _their_ duel spirits. It's how Lina learned that Jack had stolen one of Lina's trap cards and that Crow was the one who threw away Lina's toothbrush. After that, it became a contest of 'what card am I holding in my hand?", but instead of _actually playing the game,_ the boys tried to trick Lina into trying to talk to a spell or trap card. Lina had to explain that no, she couldn't talk to spell or trap cards, that's stupid.

"What's up, buddy?" Lina didn't look away from her project. The boys had left a while ago 'to do something important'. Lina rolled her eyes at that. She wasn't an idiot. She knew what day it was and knew what they were up to.

Lina looked to her duel spirit but had to squint her eyes as he jumped around the room. Lina's eyesight had started to get worse as soon as she turned thirteen. She couldn't see beyond ten feet in front of her, or else words or people started to get fuzzy. She needed glasses, but glasses were either expensive or hard to come by in the Satellite. Lina vaguely remembered her Dad having glasses when he was alive, which made Lina wonder if she would ever need them.

Renard barked in response to Lina's question, causing Lina to roll her eyes. "No, I don't know what they're up to. I don't _care_ ," Lina put an emphasis on the word. Renard cried.

"Stop it!" Lina laughed, a sound that echoed throughout the air. "No, I really don't care! They could get me some string and I would be happy. We don't really have a lot of money here, you know." Lina thought of the mark on Crow's forehead. He had gotten it when he stole from Sector Security. He had been stealing cards for the kids in the orphanage.

Renard disappeared with one last bark, alerting Lina that the boys had come back home. Jack was the first person to walk through the door.

"Lina!" Jack grabbed the girl, with Lina currently standing at 5'0 and Jack at 5'11, and put her into a chokehold. "How's my jacket coming along?"

"Maybe better if you wouldn't strangle the seamstress!" Lina gave a snarky reply. Jack let her go with a short laugh.

"Go easy on her, Jack," Yusei set a bag down onto the counter of the living room area.

"Yusei's right! It's Lin's birthday," Kiryu added with a large smile.

"You guys better not have spent our food money on a present for me," Lina gave the boys a look.

"Come on, your birthday only happens once a year!" Crow shoved Lina's shoulder. "We didn't steal anythin' either. In fact, we _earned_ that money!"

"Oh really?" Lina wasn't sure she believed him.

"He's right," Yusei confirmed with a nod. Yusei could see the look on Lina's face. "We did some duels in the square. We _wanted_ to."

"All because we wanted to get something for our favorite girl!" Kiryu threw his arm around Lina's shoulders.

"The _only_ girl here," Lina reminded them.

"Shove it and open it," Jack pushed the bag into Lina's arms with a roll of his eyes. Lina giggled but didn't argue back for once. She sat on the couch. Yusei and Crow joined her on either side, with Jack and Kiryu watching from behind the couch. Lina reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of glasses frames. It took her a second to process what she was holding. Then- her eyes widened.

"You guys didn't!" Lina stood up abruptly. "Where the hell did you find glasses?!"

"Don't worry about it!" Crow's playful smirk made Lina groan.

"We went to the scrap yard and found some parts. We used the money to buy the actual lens," Yusei informed Lina.

"Try them on, Lin," Kiryu encouraged.

Lina obliged. She jumped into the air from the sudden change. Objects around her had sharped. Lina could see the words on posters her and Crow had found and hung up. She could see a chair across the room. "Holy shit!"

"Lin finally joins us in the land of sight!" Kiryu chuckled. "What's it like, four eyes?"

"Better than your hundred eyes!" Lina turned to face Kiryu. "What do you say? What about a duel? This time, I could finally see your deck!"

"Woah there, Atlas Junior!" Crow pointed to the bag. "There's more shit in there!"

"Atlas Junior? And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lina crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Crow. Jack was much taller than Lina, along with Lina having a darker olive toned complexion compared to Jack's fair skin. They didn't even have the same color blonde- as Jack's hair was a golden blonde while Lina's was a pale ash color.

"Who wouldn't want to be related to the future King?" Jack gave a pointed glance to Lina. Lina stuck her tongue back out at Jack.

"If you want a duel, you should see what's in the bag," Yusei had an amused look on his face. This got Lina's attention. She reached into the bag. It felt empty at first, but her fingers felt something thin.

A card. She could feel a card. Lina pulled it out, letting the bag fall to the ground, and gasped.

She couldn't stop staring. It was beautiful.

" _Spirit of the Stars Dragon_..." Lina breathed out, her attention captured. The dragon itself was impressive- a slender beast that seemed to shift colors as Lina moved the card in her hands. Lina read the special effect, a shocked noise escaping her lips. It fit her deck perfectly. Lina's Dad had created her deck, as he had been a former card designer at KaibaCorp, and had given the handmade deck to Lina on her fifth birthday. The fact that the card fit perfectly was a pleasant shock.

And yet, on some other level, it felt right. It felt as if this card was _meant_ for Lina. This card was always supposed to be in her hands- in her deck-

"Where did you guys find this?" Lina's voice was quiet with awe.

"You might not believe this, but it was left on the sidewalk! Yusei found it when we were out!" Crow lounged back on the couch. Lina looked to Yusei with a raised eyebrow. Yusei gave a nod in response.

"He's right," Yusei shrugged. "I thought it would be something you would like."

"And you already have Stardust, or else you might've kept it for yourself," Lina teased back.

"I'd never dream of it," Yusei returned back in a dry voice. "I mean it, Lina. That card was meant for you." From Yusei's tone, Lina felt something that made her heart light. He felt it too.

"Get a room!" Crow interrupted, causing Yusei and Lina to turn red.

"Whose getting a room?" Jack demanded.

"No one yet, because I have something to announce!" Kiryu stepped to the table with a map in his hands. Everyone's attention was on Kiryu.

"Can't it wait until after dinner?" Crow joked out.

"It can't!" Kiryu stood on one of the chairs. "I have an idea. We're living in this piece of shit till the day we die, right? So why not get some Satisfaction out of it..."


	3. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After gaining her ace dragon and new glasses as a gift from her friends, Lina Kazukata joins her friends as they take over the Satellite as Team Satisfaction.

_"You're like me. I'm never satisfied._

_Is that right?_

_I have never been satisfied."_

_-Hamilton by Lin-Manuel Miranda_

* * *

_Neo Domino City._

Inside of a dimly lit office, a man stood facing the window where the sun slowly started its descent from the sky. The man was tall, his gray hair cascading down his back, his expression impatient. He was waiting for someone. While the meeting itself did not bother him, the man he was going to meet was a different story.

The newcomer let himself through the door. The taller man didn't turn to look.

"I should be surprised you agreed to this meeting," The newcomer spoke politely, but a hint of a malice smirk crossed his features. "After all, I know how you can be about what you feel is yours, Godwin."

"It's hard to refuse someone of your caliber, Divine," Godwin briefly closed his eyes. He could have said no, but it would be pointless. He had more to lose than to gain in this situation. "We both want to obtain the same object. I assume you want her because of her supposed ability to communicate with duel spirits."

"That's my area of expertise."

"I'm having a hard time believing that's the only reason you wish to have her." Godwin finally turned to face Divine.

"That's none of your concern," Divine's tone took a hard edge to it.

"Let me assure you that you won't find what you're looking for," The Director held Divine's eye. "She's a pawn to be used in order to achieve a purpose for the greater good."

"I'm not interested in your games, Godwin."

"Then let us make a deal," The two men were glaring at each other. Godwin smiled, but it was cold. "She won't have enough power for that insignificant army you're trying to create. I need her alive. I will give you the time you would like with her, but once _I_ need her, you will return her. In return, when the time comes, I will make sure your little Movement obtains the sponsorship and attention it requires."

"And if the girl does meet my expectations?" Divine had a greedy look in his eyes.

"She won't." She was nothing like the power her Father had been- purely based on the observations Godwin had on her. Divine would try to dispose of her within the year. Godwin would have to make arrangements to safely procure the girl.

"I'll accept your deal." Divine nodded to Godwin. "Be careful with what you do, Godwin. We both know what the Arcadia Movement could do."

"Consider it done." The conversation was over.

* * *

Lina had been outside for what felt like hours. Her feet were pointed into the air, her breathing even as she practiced her forms. Her arms were starting to burn from the weight of her body. Lina extending her legs, angling them horizontally before she straightened them to kick upwards and land back on her feet. Lina could feel the back of her shirt was drenched in sweat, causing Lina to wrinkle her nose.

She could ask Jack to duel her, but he was scouting the surrounding districts with Kiryu. Yusei was inside fixing Lina's duel disk since it broke during their last match when it took a nice fall out a window. Crow was playing cards with some of the younger kids in the area, leaving Lina alone to practice.

Team Satisfaction had already taken out several gangs in a short time span. Their plans worked flawlessly, thanks to Kiryu's leadership, all of their ability to evade Sector Security, and the fact that all of them knew how to throw a good punch from having to protect themselves at one point or another in the Satellite.

Kiryu had several plans in place for Team Satisfaction. Some of them had Crow and Lina switching off as bait for the gangs, while Yusei was their technician, and Kiryu and Jack were the powerhouses.

But sometimes, they would use Plan D. This meant Lina would go to another gang's territory as a civilian, and not as a member of Team Satisfaction. Since Lina had the ability to talk to duel spirits, it was her job to deceive a member of the gang long enough to be able to steal one of their cards and lead the others to their hideout. This meant Lina was more exposed if she got caught, as she would be by herself, but Lina didn't mind. She was just as strong as the other members of her team.

Lina took off in a running start, her legs flying into the air to do a turn, her hands flying out to land and push off the ground to return to her feet. Lina laughed, a proud grin stretched across.

"Impressive," Yusei commented from the doorway. He was leaning against the doorframe, a small smile lighting his entire face.

"Hey!" Lina beamed at him, before proceeding into a cartwheel, and then moving to do a turning kick. She couldn't let him distract her. "How long have you been standing there?" Lina stretched her arm behind her head. She aimed a playful smile at Yusei.

"Not long," Yusei supplied. Lina took a glance at the vest he was sporting, a design by Lina with fabric stolen from a warehouse. "I finally fixed your duel disk. Maybe next time we'll avoid tossing it out of a window."

"I don't think that was my fault!" Lina laughed. "Since you're here, wanna fight?" Lina moved into a defensive stance.

"Last time I checked, _we_ were the ones who taught you how to fight," Yusei moved into a similar position.

"We taught each other. Don't tell me you're scared, Yusei," Lina's eyes lit up with amusement. "I'll go easy on you, I promise."

"Will you?" Yusei rolled his eyes. Lina made the first move, aiming low, but Yusei jumped back. Lina smirked. Yusei was quick on his feet, but he was not on Lina's level. Lina struck out again, but Yusei blocked. He was on the defensive, most likely waiting for an opportunity to have an opening. Lina wouldn't give him one. Lina took a few steps back, then raced forward, catching Yusei off guard. She leaped into the air, aiming to get behind Yusei, but an arm grabbed her side, effectively causing Lina to crash down onto something.

That _something_ was Yusei. He was laughing underneath her. They were laying on the ground, with Lina on top of Yusei. Yusei's arm still snaked around her body, trapping her against him.

"You can't do that!" Lina whined out.

"I think I just did," Yusei replied cheekily.

Their faces were close to each other. Too close. Lina had only finally noticed. Yusei must have too, for his cheeks started to tint pink.

"Hey!" A voice called out. It was Kiryu. Lina scrambled to get off Yusei, but the boy took his time getting up. He was glancing guilty towards Kiryu, making Lina frown. Was there something she didn't know about?

"Come on, I found something! Get inside!" Kiryu motioned for everyone to go into the living room. Lina, with one last look to Yusei, moved to follow Kiryu inside. Crow and Jack were already there.

"The Bishops are having something in Checker Square. Team Satisfaction's going to meet them there," Kiryu announced to the group. They all nodded, their excited energy sparking throughout the room.

* * *

Kiryu slammed a map down onto the table. Several of the areas already had X's crossed over, but there was still a majority that was left uncovered. By taking over the duel gangs, they would be making Satellite a better place.

"Who's ready to take down Team Phoenix?" Kiryu smirked, his expression vigorous. Kiryu had a way of making all of them feel _wanted_. It felt like they were doing something that mattered.

"We can dream all we want to, but we're _never_ getting out of the Satellite, so we need to make the Satellite the place to be! We need to wipe out these duel gangs and make the streets safe for everyone! I want to be _satisfied_." Kiryu slammed his fist down onto the table. "Let's put Plan D into action!"

Plan D _._ This was a mission for Lina. She took off her belt, the one that held her deck, and took off her vest that marked her as a member of Team Satisfaction to place both items on the table. Lina's next move was to take off her glasses, an identifying part of her and removed her ponytail out of her hair. Her ash blonde hair cascaded down her back in wavy curls. This left Lina wearing a pair of blue shorts, a loose green shirt that hung off her shoulder.

"Do I look normal?" Lina shifted to face the guys, her eyes squinting slightly to get a better view.

"I never liked this plan," Jack grumbled. "Not after Team Golem."

"That was a minor thing," Lina argued back, her eyes narrowing. There was a brief moment when Lina had been caught but had managed to cause enough commotion for the boys to find her.

"Yeah, _minor_ thing," Crow snarked out.

"They have a point, Lina. We could come up with another plan." Even Yusei was participating.

"Have some faith in her!" Kiryu shook his head with a snort. "Lin's one of us. She'll do great."

"I've done it before," Lina crossed her arms over her chest. "Stop worrying."

"We're only worried because if something goes wrong, you can't duel your way out," Yusei defended the group. Kiryu moved to stand beside Yusei and laid a hand down on his shoulder. Yusei looked away, his cheeks turning pink.

"Be careful out there," Jack moved to Lina and affectionately squeezed her arm. Lina shot him a grin in return.

"I always am," Lina gave a wink, causing Crow to groan, but Lina ignored it as she made her way out. Kiryu had marked on the map where the duel group was. It was a bit of a walk from Team Satisfaction's area, even more, when Lina decided to take different paths in case someone did suspect her.

Lina felt bare without her duel spirits, but she had to push that back. Lina's cards were a dead giveaway to who she was. It made her unsettled, especially since at times it felt like someone was watching her.

Then again, this was the Satellite. Nobody cared enough to watch them.

A figure stood blurry in the distance- a tall dark haired guy. Lina put on her best smile. She could see his jacket- marking him as a member of Team Phoenix.

"Looks like you're in my way," Lina laughed, causing the boy to turn and stare at her in astonishment. "Must have gotten lost. See, I was on my way to the markets."

"We-ell..." The boy in front of her was stuttering. Lina smirked internally. "You-you're in Team Phoenix's territory-"

"Am I?" Lina's eyes widened, a larger smile marking her face. "I know you! You're Team took out the Vixens a few days ago." Lina whistled. "Sure was something, wasn't it?"

"Do I know you?" The boy was trying to regain whatever strength he may have previously had.

"No, but you're about to," Lina blinked her large eyes up at him. "What's your name?"

"Haru," The boy responded almost uncertainty.

"Haru?" Lina stepped closer, her hand reaching on his chest. This distracted him. Lina used her free hand to sneak towards the pouch on his deck and remove a card. The card held tightly between two of Lina's fingers. Lina backed away, a light in her eyes that could have been from amusement, arrogance, or both.

"How about we _really_ get to know each other tonight?" Lina held the card behind her back. "I'll meet you. We could watch the sunset." Lina didn't wait for an answer. It didn't matter to her. She had already begun to walk away.

"W-wait! I don't know your name!" The boy whose name Lina had already forgotten called out, but Lina only waved her hand in the air in response.

"You'll find out tonight!" Lina looked down at the card she had taken. Karakuri Spider. Lina laughed out loud. She would have to put this on Yusei's pillow when she was done with it, as he had a fear of bugs.

Lina could hear the sound of the card spirit calling out to her, demanding to know who she was. It wanted to go back to its owner.

"I'll help you if you can find him for me," Lina whispered back to the card. "We're having a date tonight. Just him, you, me, and _a few of my friends_."

* * *

Lina had just lost a duel. She fell onto her knees with a wheeze. The air had just left her stomach.

"What the hell were you thinkin'? Did you really think you could defeat us all by yourself, little girl?" The bigger one of the Magician's Five cackled before kicking Lina in the chest. Lina fell onto the floor face first with a snarl. She shakily used her hands to get back onto one knee.

"I'd watch who you called a 'little girl'," Lina bit back, her gaze moving to glare up at the men in front of her.

"Why don't you take a message back to your boyfriends? The Fleet Distract belongs to the Magician's Five. No shit gang is going to take it from us!"

"And let 'em know that _this_ is what happens to shit duelists who try to fuck with us!" The one with the tattoo kicked Lina, but this time sent her duel disk skidding across the concrete. It was clearly broken.

"Hey man, fuck you!" Lina spat on the ground. "Don't you know how hard duel disks are to get?"

"Just be glad we just took your deck. We could've taken your glasses, four-eyes," The one with the orange shirt moved to take Lina's glasses off of her face, but Lina reacted by biting his hand, causing Orange Shirt to step back with a fling of curses escaping his lips. Lina laughed, until the five men formed a semi-circle around her, effectively trapping her. Lina held her hands in the air, but her eyes remained defiant.

"Alright, I get the point. Maybe we can talk about this," Lina was smirking. "I'm _sorry_ I came and challenged you all, and that I, you know, bit the shit out of one of you."

The biggest one grabbed Lina by the shirt and held her against the wall. Lina did nothing to stop him, but she cringed away from his face. His breath reeked.

"You like magic, love?" His voice was low. Lina crinkled her nose in revulsion. "We're about to make you disappear for good. No one's gonna save your pathetic ass, not even your little boyfriends."

"It's really impressive you think I have four boyfriends," Lina commented with a snicker. Kiryu was gay, but that wasn't something they needed to know.

"Listen, punk! Just because you're a girl doesn't mean we're gonna go easy on you! Nobody knows where the hell you are- this hideout is new!"

A beeping went off right on time. "Look at that!" Lina began cackling. "Looks like none of you are too bright. Isn't that right, _love_?" She delivered the pet name back at the man with arrogance.

The beeping was coming from Lina's duel disk, which had broken to reveal a red light placed inside that was flickering frantically.

"What the fuck is that?" Orange shirt was starting to sound scared.

"You heard him! Answer him!" The man holding Lina shook her. "What the hell is that?! Is it gonna go off?"

"You guys really are a bunch of idiots!" Lina looked both entertained and intense. This seemed to scare the Magician's Five more. "I'll speak slowly for you. It's called a trans-mit-ter," Lina enunciated each word out. "If you don't get it still, it's telling _my little boyfriends_ where I am. This was a setup. I was the bait, and you all fell for it since I'm such a _poor, helpless little girl."_

The men didn't have time to react. The wall to their left exploding, pelting them all with debris. Lina took the moment of chaos to deliver a swift kick to the stomach of the man holding her, her fist aiming for his cheek, and stepped out of his reach. Four silhouettes could be seen through the doorway. Even if their features were shrouded with shadows, Lina knew automatically who they were.

"Fuck, they're here! It's Team Satisfaction!"

"That bitch brought them here!"

"Cut the power!" The lights cut out, scattering the group.

"Lina!" That voice was Jack's. Lina would know it anywhere. Lina reached her hand out, effectively catching the duel disk Jack had thrown to her and attached it to the wrist dealer on her arm. Her deck was already loaded into the compartment. The deck that had been stolen- the duel disk that had been broken- they were tricks created to throw the Magician's Five off of their guard. Kiryu had made the deck purposefully weak so Lina would lose.

Lina stepped in front of the big guy, her chin raised. The man stopped, his eyes searching for somewhere to go, but Lina was blocking his escape.

"Move out of the way," The man raised himself to look stronger. Lina chuckled. "I'm not dueling the team's _bitch_."

Lina threw the metal cuff, effectively connecting herself to the opponent's duel disk. "Looks like you don't have a choice," Lina's eyes were alight with excitement. "I'll show you what this _bitch_ can do." Lina drew a card, her smirk only growing. "I summon Sun Magician to the field!"

Around Lina, the others were in their own duels. Kiryu was taking on their leader. That's how their operation worked.

"Junk Warrior, attack with Scrap Fist!"

"Blackwing Armor Master, attack!"

"Go, Exploder Dragonwing!"

"Finish this, Sun Hope's Magician!" Lina stretched her hand out to signal the attack. Her opponent's life points decreased to zero. Her opponent's duel disk short-circuited, making the man fall to his knees. Lina calmly took the metal cuff back, her steps powerful as she walked closer.

Lina crouched down so she was eye-level with her opponent, a victorious smile on her face. "So much for a challenge, huh?" Lina stood back up, her leg kicking out to hit the man in the side of the head. He collapsed to the ground. That was for putting his hands on her.

"Be thankful that was me, and not one of my four boyfriends," Lina growled the words. "They're not so forgiving."

"Lina!" The four boys were already gathered together, each with a grin on their face. Kiryu motioned for her to join them.

"Next time, Crow's gonna be bait, just so he can get the shit kicked outta him!" Lina threw her hands behind her head with a laugh. "Alright, who's wrapping me up this time?"

"Next time, I'll kick the shit out of them," Jack grumbled.

"Hey, I kinda liked not being bait!" Crow scratched the back of his neck.

"I kinda like you as bait!" Lina countered back.

"We'll make sure to be faster on the timing next time," Yusei promised.

"That was _satisfying,_ " Kiryu's smile was energizing. It made them all feel happy- like they accomplished _something_. "Bring it in!" Kiryu elevated his fist, prompting a five-way fist bump.

* * *

"One more..." Kiryu murmured under his breath as Team Satisfaction walked down a street that would lead to the last duel gang they hadn't fought. "I'm ready to be entertained."

Lina had a bounce in her step. They could do this. They could _win_. A bark sounded at Lina's feet. Without looking, she knew it was from her duel spirit, Renard. Lina looked up just in time to see a duelist in red peeking out from a doorway. They knew Team Satisfaction was here.

The duel gang had them surrounded in a manner of seconds. Lina had a smile on her face. She was ready for this.

"Shit, there's a lot of them," Crow swore.

"It wouldn't be satisfying any other way," Kiryu had a smirk on his face. "Go!"

Just like that, each member of Team Satisfaction activated their duel disks and took off in a run. One by one, they started to go down. Lina threw out her metal cuff, catching four duelists on the chains. No one expected the power to come from the small blonde, but she was wiping out duelists. Soon enough, no one was standing near her. Lina ran into the nearest building and started running up the steps. Only a few stopped to face against her, but none could defeat her.

" _YUSEI_!"Lina heard Crow cry out. For a second, her heart skipped. Lina raced to the window to see what was going on. She saw Yusei falling off of the roof.

" _Yusei!_ " Lina shrieked out, her hand flying to her mouth in horror. Thankfully, Kiryu threw his chain and caught Yusei by the wrist. "Thank the gods," Lina murmured to herself. He was safe. That was something.

In the distance, Lina could see the Leader running. That didn't work for her.

"Jack!" Lina called out to the other blonde. "Go help them!"

"Right!" She heard Jack running to the roof. Lina knew what she was going to do. Lina ran out of the building, right where the leader would be waiting. She saw his massive frame and heard his chuckle when he saw Lina calmly walking towards him.

"So they sent the Satisfaction Bitch to duel me," The leader audibly laughed, a sound that bellowed through the air. "I hope you know, girly, that I don't duel."

Lina raised her fists in front of her. "That works too."

The leader scoffed in disbelief. Lina took that opportunity before he could think to lash out. Lina kicked her leg out, sending the Leader back with a roundhouse kick, but he quickly staggered back in recovery. Lina dodged his attacks, ducking under his punch, and smirked when she saw an opening. Lina sent the leader sprawling to the ground with a focused kick to his temple.

"Ha!" Lina pumped her fist into the air. "Gotcha!"

"Lina!" The small blonde heard her name being called from the roof. Lina looked up to see all four boys looking down at her.

"Hey, boys!" Lina waved back cheerfully. "Is Yusei alright?"

"I'm alright!" Yusei called back and returned her wave.

"Get the hell up here! We just won!" Crow made a motion that signaled for her to join them.

"Yeah! Come up, Lin!" Kiryu joined in.

"We'll wait for you," Jack added.

"Comin' up!" Lina shouted back. She began to run around to the front of the building. She prepared to jog up the steps-

_"Sector Security: freeze!"_

Lina froze, her arms automatically going into the air. What the fuck where they doing here? When Lina turned around, she had a terrified expression on her face. The worst they could do was take her deck or duel disk, but Lina would rather run than let that happen.

"Officers, I wasn't doing anything wrong," Lina tried to explain. The Sector Security officer grabbed Lina's raised arms and roughly pulled them behind her back. "What the hell are you doing!?" Lina began to twist violently to try and get out of their grip.

"You're coming with us," The officer told her.

"No, I'm not!" Lina was shaking. "I haven't done anything. _Let me go!_ "

"Arguing with Sector Security. That's something." The officer chuckled behind her. "Let's go, Satellite. Someone wants you in Neo Domino City."

Neo Domino City. That was away from the place she considered home, from her friends, and the life she had made. The life may not have been much, but it was hers.

" _NO!_ " Lina thrashed. "Yusei! Jack! Crow! Kiryu! _HELP!"_ Lina's glasses fell off somewhere in the brawl. It didn't matter. Lina was shoved in the back of a Sector Security patrol car. In an instant, she was gone.

When Team Satisfaction raced down the stairs to the outside of the building, they found nothing. Lina was gone.

"Where is she?" Yusei's voice was quiet.

"Where the hell could she have gone?" Jack demanded to no one specifically. He looked murderous.

"Guys-!" Crow pointed to the distance. They could just barely see the Sector Security car in the distance.

"Maybe she ran," Crow expressed with false optimism.

"She didn't," Yusei bent down to pick someone off of the ground- a pair of rectangle frames. Lina's glasses.

No one spoke. Jack punched the wall of the building, while Crow turned away. Kiryu, on the other hand, marched to the leader of the duel gang, grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him close.

"Where is she?" Kiryu's tone took on a new edge none of the guys had ever heard before. It held intensity that was downright frightening.

"I-I don't know!" The man raised his arms over his head in a gesture of peace. "Sector Security came by and took her- but I-I don't know why! I don't know where the hell she is, man!"

Kiryu growled deep in his throat. That wouldn't do. That wasn't enough information. Kiryu threw him to the ground in disgust, letting the leader flee back into the building.

None of them knew how to process this.

Lina was gone.

"They'll pay for this," Kiryu vowed. " _They'll all pay."_

* * *

When Lina had woken up, she was in a cell. She didn't need to ask where she was. She knew she was in Neo Domino City. Lina gripped the edges of the vest in her hands. She needed the comfort of her memories to support her- of the friends she knew would one day find her again, and help her get out.

Lina knew she hadn't been taken to the Facility. If she had, she would have already been marked. No one had told her why she was here, only that someone wanted to see her.

"Hello," a voice called out, making Lina jump. She tried to see who it was, but her vision was blurred. Her glasses had been lost.

"Who's there?" Lina could barely see a figure walking towards her.

"A friend," The figure had gotten close enough that Lina could see a man with reddish brown hair, and a neutral smile on his face. "Hello, Éliane. I'm here to take you home."

"My _home_ is the Satellite," Lina countered back defiantly. "Unless you're taking me there, I won't go with you. I have friends who are looking for me." She believed they could find her. They had to.

"They won't," The man spoke confidently. "Your new home will be with me in the Arcadia Movement. We will become your new family."

"I have a family already. Who the hell do you think you are?" Lina pressed closer to the bars, her eyes narrowing into a suspicious glare.

"My name is Divine," The man smiled. He reached through the bars to touch Lina's cheek, but Lina stepped back, her heart racing, and her gaze wide-eyed.


	4. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Team Satisfaction's final win, Lina ends up being taken by Sector Security and ends up within the Arcadia Movement.

_"Knock me down, it's all in vain_

_I'll get right back on my feet again!"_

_-Rock of Ages, originally written by Pat Benetar_

* * *

Lina felt like she had gone from one jail cell to another.

The Arcadia Movement was a towering, large building with many rooms inside, but hardly anyone to fill them. Lina estimated around a dozen students, and maybe eight staff, to fill these rooms. These people, no, scratch that word, _children_ , were known as "Psychic Duelists". Supposedly they could materialize their monsters in real life and not just a duel simulation, but Lina had yet to see the 'control' part of their powers yet.

Lina might not have believed it if she hadn't seen it for herself. Divine had asked Lina to watch one of the Veteran students duel against another new recruit- a girl going by the name Aki Izayoi. The young girl was roughly shorter than Lina, younger by a year or two, but definitely held more power. Lina shivered from the energy in the room.

Aki was strong. That much was obvious to anyone. Lina, despite being several floors above the duel, could feel the wind whipping around the air. Aki had knocked over her opponent several times throughout the course of the duel.

"Remarkable, isn't she?" Lina hadn't noticed when Divine suddenly appeared and stood next to her. "She came just after your arrival."

"You're taking advantage of a kid," Lina bluntly responded.

"Haven't you heard? Her parents threw her out. They called her a monster. She was out there alone- and scared." Divine glanced at Lina with a blank look. Lina hated that about him. She could never tell what he was _really_ thinking inside of that sick head of his. 'Tell me, Éliane. How am I in the wrong? I'm the only one who accepted her for who she really is, and offered her a family. Just as I've done to you."

"I'm not a Psychic," Lina wasn't sure how many times she had repeated that statement. She could see duel monsters, but for fuck's sake, she couldn't make them _appear out of thin air_.

"You may not have the power now, but you will, once you reach your full potential." Divine reached out to move a piece of hair out of Lina's face. Lina stepped back in reflex. Lina sighed. "Really, Éliane. I _want_ to help you, but you're making this difficult."

"You don't give a shit about me," Lina glared at him. "If you did, I'd be back in the Satellite."

"You should let them go. Do you think they could ever love you as much as we do here?" Divine looked down at the choker on Lina's neck. Her hand went to shield it on reflex. "Maybe we should start by getting rid of objects from your...past life."

"You can take it when you cut off my neck," Lina snapped back. Divine knew it had been a gift- and knew how much it meant to her. He had asked before.

Yusei had given it to her for her fifteenth birthday. He traded it in the market by giving away one of his best spell cards. She wasn't giving it up for anyone- especially not someone like Divine.

"That attitude- that fire- is astonishing, but unnecessary," Divine's eyes narrowed. "My only goal is to help you. I'm here for you more than anyone else in your life has been." Divine's words remained smooth, despite Lina being on edge.

Aki had summoned her ace card- Black Rose Dragon and depleted the rest of her opponent's life points. The poor guy had been knocked back against the wall, where he now laid unmoving. Lina watched in horror, her stomach moving uneasily.

"Prepare for tonight. You'll be dueling for the first time, against me," Divine smiled, but Lina knew it was insincere. "We're going to unlock that power, Éliane."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Lina's voice shook. Divine walked away, leaving Lina alone to think everything that had just happened over. She was going to duel against a Psychic. Not just any Psychic, but _the_ Psychic Duelist.

Above everything else, Lina had to survive. She knew she didn't have these so-called 'powers'. Wouldn't she know? No, she would end up just like the poor bastard who just lost, and Lina couldn't let that happen.

 _"C'est dommage,_ " A boy, maybe slightly older than Lina, appeared next to the sixteen-year-old blonde. Lina recoiled, startled by the unexpected invasion, and whirled to face the newcomer. The boy was wearing a regular white button-up, dark pants, and had neatly combed dark brown hair on top of his head. Dark green eyes peered at her that appeared both annoyed, but curious.

 _"Mettre son grain de sel,_ " Lina replied without thinking. Lina had to pause to think what just happened. She couldn't help but laugh. "Didn't think anyone spoke French around here." She knew Divine spoke French, but she didn't give a shit about Divine.

"I didn't think they taught it in the Satellite," He countered back.

"What can I say? There was an old lady in the square. She liked to talk. I liked to listen," Lina's Mom was born and raised in France. It was important to her that she learned the language. "What about you?"

"Ah, let's say I had a...wealthy upbringing," His words were vague. "Beyond that, Divine likes his students to be...well-rounded. He hails from a studious background himself. Languages, music-"

"So what do you play?" Lina turned an amused eye to the boy. "Come on, you just said Divine likes to teach music. What do you play?"

"...violin," He admitted. Lina smiled. This is when the boy took on a serious expression. "You know, it might be beneficial to stop antagonizing Divine like that. It will only be so long before the mask comes off. When that happens, he may show you who he _really_ is,

"I don't give a shit," Lina briskly replied but automatically regretted her tone. She forced herself to relax her body- all of the tension- and took a deep breath. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I just don't wanna hear that shit right now."

"Interesting," The boy raised his eyebrow. "How do you expect to escape with that sort of attitude?"

"I have people I need to see again," Lina's response was direct.

"You have...friends. On the other side," He seemed to consider her words. "Forget them. No one leaves the Arcadia Movement."

"Who the hell said that?" Lina rose on the defense.

"Anyone. Nobody leaves this place. There's only one way out, and that's only for those who aren't strong enough. They never pass Divine's... _tests,_ " Although his words were harsh, his tone was the opposite. It was matter-of-fact. It was calm. The implication of what he said landed hard on Lina. She turned to face the railing once more.

"You're saying nobody leaves here alive," Lina was the one who spoke the words out loud. "I'm Lina. Who are you?" Lina turned her head to look at the boy.

"Kaito," The boy returned simply. "Good luck with your duel tonight. It would be a shame if we didn't meet again." He walked off, leaving Lina by herself. She didn't have a comeback for that.

* * *

Lina stalked through the halls of the Arcadia Movement, abandoning her 'room', if it could be called that. Lina saw it as a prison of four white walls- white walls she had seen too much of during her first-week of... _isolation_ , as Divine had called it. Her punishment for trying to run. That was when Divine had taken all of Lina's personal objects, including Lina's Team Satisfaction vest. The only thing Divine _had_ given her was contacts so she could finally see.

"What a fuckin' dump," Lina muttered to herself. She had tried to find the mysterious boy from before, Kaito, but couldn't locate him. None of the rooms had name-tags on them, just numbers, making it hard to locate anyone. Lina wanted _someone_ to talk to. She had always hated being alone. All she had found so far was a bunch of empty rooms meant to be bedrooms.

"Snap out of it, Lina," Lina shook her head. She had a duel to think of. She needed to focus, to get her head out of her ass.

Lina stopped abruptly. Did she hear piano music? Kaito had mentioned earlier that Divine had liked to teach music. Perhaps this was another one of his students. Lina followed the music down the hall, towards a room at the end. Lina, being nosy, peaked into the room. Aki Izayoi sat on a piano bench. She wasn't amazing, but Lina was content listening. The tone of the song was somber. Perhaps this is what Aki was feeling at the moment. Lina could relate in a way. While she had never been an outcast, she knew what it felt like to be alone.

There was something new in Aki's hair. It was a metal headband or some sorts that were now holding her bangs back. She hadn't been wearing it when she dueled earlier.

"Who's there?" Lina hadn't even noticed when Aki had stopped playing. Yet, Aki had stood up and already activated her duel disk in preparation for a fight.

"It's me," Lina stepped into the light with her hands raised in surrender. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was listening to you play."

"I know you," Aki said it in an almost accusatory tone.

"We both arrived around the same time," Lina confirmed. She slowly let her hands drop to her side.

"You shouldn't be here," Aki snipped back. This close, Lina could really see how young Aki was. She looked to be around Crow's age, maybe younger. Fourteen? Lina felt for the younger girl.

"Couldn't help it. I like listening," Lina spoke calmly. "I saw your duel earlier. It was amazing." Lina watched Aki tense up.

"I hurt him," Aki spoke bluntly. Aki reached up to touch her metal headband, a motion that caught Lina's attention. Aki seemed to notice. "It's a stabilizer," Aki explained. "It's supposed to help me control my-" Aki cut off abruptly. It was if she realized she had said too much to a stranger.

"Your powers?" Lina finished it for her. Lina took that opportunity to take another step forward. Aki didn't react. "Don't think you're a monster, Aki," Lina's words were soft.

"You saw the duel-" Aki tried to speak, but Lina held up her hand.

"I'm not done," Lina shook her head. "You're a _kid._ Look around you. You're surrounded by people who are learning to learn how to control their powers. That's why you're here. With Divine?" Lina couldn't stand Divine, he was a shady man with his own plans, but she knew he was helping in his own way, she guessed. Aki was a prime example of that.

"If you can't control them now, you will! That doesn't make you a monster. That just means you need practice, like with anything else you're not good at." Lina took a pause. Aki wasn't saying anything, just staring at the floor. "I can see duel monsters," Lina continued, waiting to see if that would get Aki's attention back. "They can talk to me, and I talk back. I think it's really cool that you can make them come to life...I wish I could do that."

Aki wasn't speaking. "Divine thinks I'm a psychic, like you guys," Lina rambled when someone she was talking to didn't reply. She did it all the time to Yusei when he was busy working on duel disks. "I don't think I am. I'm not like you. I'm not powerful,-like you are- like everyone else is. It'd be cool if I was, but I'm not."

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. "Divine told me a little bit about you. Mainly about your parents." Aki turned her back to Lina. It wasn't a gesture Lina wanted, but she wasn't surprised. Still, the younger girl didn't walk away. "I'm sorry," Lina called to her. "I can't imagine that. My parents- they died when I was five. My friends always accepted me. That's what friends do! And…" Lina stopped to think carefully of her words. "I'd like to hear you play sometime again. I've never had any friends who were girls. I think...I think it would be a lot of fun." Lina was about to give up. "I'm sorry," Lina turned to leave.

"I'd hurt you too," Lina almost didn't catch Aki's words. Lina stopped in her tracks. Lina turned back to face the other girl, but Aki still had her back to her. A smile crossed Lina's features.

"You know, one time, one of my best friends broke one of my ribs. His name is Crow. Crow and I were fighting, just for fun, and he pinned me down," Lina laughed at the memory. "We were like fourteen He didn't mean to, and I forgave him. Friends always forgive each other. He felt bad about it, but I knew it was an accident. Everything was alright." Lina let out a sight at the memory. "I have a duel with Divine tonight. I'd like it if you watched. I watched yours, so it's only fair." Lina turned to leave. "Good night, Aki. Hopefully, I can see you later."

Aki didn't reply. Lina didn't know what she was thinking. But yet- she knew one thing.

She wanted to be her friend.

* * *

It was time for Lina's duel.

Lina was wearing some kind of helmet on her head. According to the jackass across from her, it was supposed to help her 'open her powers' or some type of other bullshit. Lina hadn't really been listening.

"Ready, Éliane?" Divine had that annoying smirk that made Lina bristle.

"Bring it," Lina wasn't frightened. She would win. She always won.

"Duel!" They shouted in unison.

"My draw!" Lina pulled out a card, a smile highlighting her face. Perfect. "Come on out- Sun Magician!"

_Sun Magician is a Level 3 Light Attribute Monster with 1200 ATK and 1900 DEF._

The young magician was wearing a hat that was obviously too big, and when she peeked from underneath it, she was delighted to see Lina. _  
_

"It seems your monster knows who you are," Divine noted.

"Yeah, I think we already know I can talk to cards. Don't wear it out," Lina held up another card. "Since Sun Magician's on the field, if I have Soleil Knight in my hand, I can special summon her straight to the field. Soleil Knight appeared, a tall woman with long curly blonde hair and pale green eyes. A sword was in her grasp. Lina's mother, Yvette, inspired the monster.

_Soleil Knight is a Level 5 Light Attribute Monster with 2000 ATK and 1000 DEF._

"With that done, I place one card face down and end my turn! Your move," Lina set the cards down.

"A strong start," Divine nodded. "My draw!" Divine drew a card.

Lina- 4000

Divine- 4000

"I activate the spell card Teleport from my hand!" Divine laid down the card. "Once per turn, if my opponent controls a monster on the field while I don't, I can pay eight hundred life points to special summon one Psychic Monster from my hand. Storm Caller- appear to the field!"

**Divine- 3200**

_Storm Caller is a Level 6 Wind Attribute Monster with 2300 ATK and 2000 DEF._ **  
**

Fuck, a Level 6 already? Lina had to amp this up a notch.

"Now I summon Mind Protector in defense mode!"

_Mind Protector is a Level 3 Light Attribute Monster with 0 ATK and 2200 DEF._

"Storm Caller, attack Sun Magician!" Divine held out his hand. _  
_

"I don't think so!" Lina interrupted the attack. "Since Soleil Knight's on the field, your attack goes to her instead!"

"Your monster is still destroyed!" Divine called back. "It's time for you to feel how what's it's like to duel against a true Psychic!"

Soleil Knight was destroyed. Electricity coursed through Lina's body, causing her to shriek out. It stopped as quickly as it happened, leaving Lina gasping for breath. "What the hell was that!?" Lina demanded to Divine. "What was that supposed to do!?"

**Lina- 3700**

"I told you I would unlock your powers one way or another," Divine gave her a harsh smile. "I'm afraid it will only get worse from here. I lay down a face down and end my turn. With Mind Protector on the field, I lose five hundred life points every standby while he's on the field."

**Lina- 3700**

**Divine- 2700**

That was a shit effect. What was his deal? Why lose life points?

"Let's go!" Lina drew a card. "And I summon Sun Horn Pegasus to the field in attack mode!"

_Sun Horse Pegasus is a Level 4 Light Attribute Monster with 1800 ATK and 1400 DEF._

"When Sun Horn Pegasus is summoned to the field, I can special summon a Tuner Monster from my deck! Let's go, Cloud Tiger!" Lina felt energized. She could do this. She could _win._ She just needed her ticket to get there- her ace card.

_Cloud Tiger is a Level 1 Tuner Monster with 200 ATK and 600 DEF._

"I bet you can guess what's gonna happen next!" Lina smirked. "Let's go- Synchro Summon!" Lina held her arm out into the air as her monsters combined together to create her ultimate beast.

"Spirits connect from the heavens, aligning together by the stars, and light a path against all odds. Lead the path to revolution! Let's go! Fly, Spirit of the Stars Dragon! Allons-y!"

A magnificent dragon appeared from a burst of light. Lina's smirk only grew. Spirit of the Stars Dragon was a slender, gorgeous dragon that shifted in color as it moved, leaving trails of sparks in its wake. Lina could hear gasps from the crowd.

This was her ace card. She could feel the strength her monster was given to her, supported by the power from the people she cherished most. Her friends gave this card to her. She would make them proud. Spirit of the Stars Dragon let out a mighty roar.

_Spirit of the Stars Dragon is a Level 8 Light Synchro Monster with 2500 ATK and 2700 DEF._

Lina couldn't stop the grin on her face. "Let's do this!" Lina turned back to face Divine. "Spirit of the Stars Dragon- attack Storm Caller with Absolute Light!"

**Divine- 2500**

Storm Caller may have been destroyed, but Divine appeared untouched. Whatever sparked Lina hadn't touched Divine. "It seems someone hasn't paid attention," Divine chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lina gritted her teeth. Her arrogance was temporarily gone.

"When Storm Caller is destroyed, my opponent takes damage equal to their monster's attack points," Divine let out a _tsk_ sound. "This may hurt."

 _"What?!"_ But that would mean Lina would take two thousand- five hundred worth of damage.

Lina wasn't prepared. She screamed- a sound that lingered in the air. When it was over, Lina was on her knees, gasping for breath, while her dragon _begged_ for Lina to get back up.

_Get up. Get up._

**Lina- 1200**

"Is that all you can take?" Divine was taunting her.

" _No!_ I'm not done," Lina slowly got back to her feet, albeit unsteady. When she looked up, her green eyes were burning. "I lay a facedown and end my turn!"

**Lina- 1200**

**Divine- 2500**

"I must say I'm disappointed in what I've seen so far. Your ace card on the field..." Divine let the words trailed off. "Perhaps a lesson must be taught."

This is what Kaito meant. Lina could see the rage and disappointment lingering in his eyes.

"I summon Mind Master to the field in defense mode."

_Mind Master is a Level 1 Light Attribute Tuner Monster with 100 ATK and 200 DEF._

"When Mind Master is on the field, I can pay eight hundred life points, tribute a monster on my field, and summon one Level 4 Psychic-Type Monster from my deck to the field. I tribute Mind Protector to summon Psychic Snail."

**Divine- 1700**

"Why get rid of all your life points?" Lina couldn't understand his strategy.

"Sometimes you have to give in order to gain," Psychic Snail appeared on the field.

_Psychic Snail is a Level 4 Earth Attribute Monster with 1900 ATK and 1200 DEF._

Lina's eyes widened. "You're going to Synchro Summon," Lina realized.

"It appears there is some hope for you," Divine was staring straight at Lina as his monsters combine. "My flames of hatred, blazing within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that will overrun this world! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Magical Android!"

_Magical Android is a Level 5 Light Attribute Monster with 2400 ATK and 1700 DEF._

"Now I use Premature Burial to bring back Mind Protector!" Once again, Divine lost life points.

**Divine- 900**

Lina couldn't wrap her head around _why_ Divine kept choosing to deplete his life points, or why. After this round, he would lose another five hundred life points. To add to that, his Magical Android couldn't stand a chance against Lina's Spirit of the Stars Dragon. What was his end goal? Why didn't he feel the same pain Lina did?

"Before I end my turn with a face down, I activate Magical Android's special ability. During my end phase, I gain six hundred life points for each Psychic-Type monster I currently control."

"Ha! I don't _think_ so!" Lina couldn't help herself. She felt like he walked right into her trap. "I activate Spirit of the Stars Dragon's special ability! When a monster effect is activated, I can negate that effect, _and_ my dragon gains attack points equal to _your_ monster's attack points until the end of this turn!"

_Spirit of the Stars Dragon- 3900 ATK_

"How impressive, Éliane," Divine may not have shown any outward emotion, but Lina wasn't fazed. This duel was _hers to win._

**Lina- 1200**

**Divine- 400**

"It's my draw!" Lina drew a card. "You know what's gonna happen now! Spirit of the Stars Dragon, attack!"

"I activate my trap card," Divine calmly revealed his face down card- Telepathic power. "When a Psychic Monster I control is attacked and destroyed in battle, I can destroy the monster that attacked, and I gain life points equal to its attack."

**Divine- 4300**

"What? No!" Lina turned in horror to see her dragon being destroyed in a vapor of light. She could feel its roar. Lina turned to Divine with an enraged glare. "You'll pay for that!" Lina spits the words. "You tricked me so you could get life points!"

"Good. Let out your rage," Divine seemed pleased with the turn of events.

" _Fuck_ you," Lina was infuriated for her monster. "When Spirit of the Stars Dragon is destroyed, I can summon out a Level 6 or below monster from my deck. Come on out- Sun Hope's Magician!" One of Lina's favorite monster joined the field- all the while sharing the same expression her master had.

_Sun Hope's Magician is a Level 6 Light Attribute monster with 2200 ATK and 1800 DEF._

"I'm going to crush you, Divine," Lina meant every word she said. "And I'll start with the spell card Photon Lead! With it, I can special summon one Level 4 or below monster from my hand. Let's go- Blanche Dragon!" Lina laid the card down. A small, pure white dragon stretched its wings as it appeared to the field.

_Blanche Dragon is a Level 4 Light Attribute Monster with 1700 ATK and 600 Def._

_"_ I end my turn," Lina's smirk was back. "Bring it."

**Lina- 1200**

**Divine- 4300**

"How disappointing. I thought you were better than this, Éliane," Divine shook his head. "The battle ends this turn."

"Not until I win," Lina narrowed her eyes.

"That's where you're wrong. I activate the spell card I just drew- Hinomata!" Divine laid the card down. "With it, I inflict five hundred points of damage!"

**Lina- 700**

Lina screamed, her back arching as electricity coursed through her. Sun Hope's Magician flew over to her, repeatedly demanding if she was okay. Lina turned to her with a grateful nod. Blanche Dragon whimpered for its master, but Lina couldn't say anything to comfort him. She had to keep her mind on the duel. **  
**

"What's next?" Lina still held her arrogant tone, despite her racing heart.

"Still so confident," Divine shook his head. "Here's where you lose. I summon Psychic Commander in attack mode, and use the spell card Monster Reincarnation in my hand to bring back Life-Force Harmonizer."

"No!" Lina's eyes widened in realization as to what Divine was doing.

"I'm going to Synchro-Summon Thought Ruler Archfiend in attack mode! _Surge, my black flames of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, Thought Ruler Archfiend!_ "

_Thought Ruler Archfiend is a Level 8 Dark Attribute Monster with 2700 ATK and 2300 DEF._

"Shit," Lina breathed out. She had to pull out her trap card, or it would be over. "I play-!"

"I activate my trap card- Twister!" Divine stared at Lina with almost a malicious glint in his eyes. "By paying five hundred life points, I can target a trap card on your field and destroy it!"

Divine- 3800

"No!" Path of the Stars was flipped over and destroyed, eliminating Lina's chances of bringing back Spirit of the Stars Dragon.

"I'm not finished! I activate Brain Control from my hand. I pay eight hundred life points to target one monster my opponent controls, and take control of that target until my End Phase. Come, Sun Hope's Magician!"

Divine- 3000

Sun Hope's Magician gave out a strangled cry that broke Lina's heart as she was forced onto Divine's side of the field. Her look of dread matched Lina's.

"You can't do that!" Furious tears started to form in Lina's eyes. Lina never realized the extent of Divine's powers, but she was about to. She should have listened to Kaito's warning.

"Why aren't you showing me your power, Éliane?" Divine's words made Lina's head spin. "If you refuse to show me, I'll have to force it. Sun Hope's Magician, attack Blanche Dragon! Destroy your master!"

The duel monster looked upset and reluctant, but both monster and owner knew neither had a choice. Lina nodded. She wanted her duel spirit to know that she understood. Sun Hope's Magician attack, destroying Blanche Dragon.

**Lina- 0**

**Divine- WIN**

Lina screamed. She tried to stay standing against the harsh wind, but Lina was powerless. She was flung back, her body hitting the wall behind her, and helplessly fell to the ground.

Her own monster had destroyed her. Divine had Synchro Summoned his ace card to the field, but chose not to use it in favor of hers.

It was sick. This man was _sick._

Lina could hear Divine marching up to Lina, but her vision was blurred. She couldn't see him.

 _"Pathetic_ ," His voice held contempt. "You showed _nothing_. Oh, but don't worry, Éliane. We _will_ find your power. As for now...I'll see you again when you wake up."

Lina couldn't hear anything else. Her vision turned black.

* * *

When Lina woke up, she was back in her room, laying in her bed. God, everything _hurt._ She never wanted to duel again if that would be the outcome every time.

" _Fuck_ ," Lina swore as a cough bubbled in her throat. When she tried sitting up, her senses kicked in, telling her someone else was in the room with her. Lina carefully looked up, startled by the figure. "Aki?" Lina sounded shocked. The young girl jumped, most likely from embarrassment at being caught.

"It's okay!" Lina told her reassuringly. "You just surprised me, that's all. I'm sorry about that."

"I saw your duel," Aki's words were blurted out quickly, her statement echoing Lina's from earlier in the day. Lina smiled and nodded for her to continue. Aki seemed uncertain. "Can-can you really talk to your cards?" Aki took a step closer to Lina. "I saw- I saw you," Aki spoke the words more confidently this time.

Lina nodded. "Yeah, I can." Lina quickly tried to think of something to say to keep the conversation going. "I could talk to yours too if you want."

Aki's eyes widened, reminding Lina that despite the power Aki held, she was still a kid. "I-"

"I don't mind at all. We should just maybe do it when I hurt less," Lina gave out a laugh.

"Yeah," Aki agreed shyly. "I think...I think I'd like that." As if she said too much, Aki scurred out of the room, leaving Lina feeling both amused and puzzled.

"Geez..." Lina flopped back against the pillow, her mouth forming into a tight line when the action caused pain. "Lina, what the hell did you get yourself into this time?"

She was alive. She had to remind herself of that. That was something she could rub into Kaito's stupid face when she saw it.

A shot of panic ran through Lina. Her hand flew to her neck, where the familiar weight of where her choker once sat was gone. Lina felt her heart beat out of its chest.

 _Divine_. Lina knew without a doubt in her heart that he had taken it.

As if on cue, a knock came at her door. Divine himself stood there with that usual cold smile. "I see you've finally awoken. Good. It's time to begin your testings."

* * *

 


	5. I Found A Hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her loss to Divine, Lina makes some new friends in Kaito and Aki Izayoi.

_"A voice inside me, said, 'Kid you love it',_

_I think you're into heavy pain."_

_-Little Shop of Horrors by Alan Menken_

* * *

"Get ready for this!" Lina drew the first card from her deck. She already knew which one it was before presenting it to Aki. "This is Renard," Lina introduced the card with a loving smile. "See, it's French for 'fox' if that wasn't already obvious."

Aki stared in wonder as Lina handed the card to her. The two had been meeting close to every day for the past few weeks. Lina _very_ much enjoyed the company. It had been a refreshing change from Divine and his so-called 'tests'.

Divine had been growing more and more enraged by the day that Lina wasn't 'showing her strength'. Lina rubbed her arm where a burn mark from the electrodes had been placed as a patch on her skin. Divine saw _something_ in Lina that she didn't understand. He wanted to push her, to get her to unlock her full potential, but Lina didn't think there was anything to find.

Lina had been trying to find a way to show Aki her powers, as she couldn't accurately prove anything besides "I bet I can guess which monster card is in your hand." The younger girl was shy, but clearly growing on Lina. Still, Aki was terrified to use her powers, and Lina didn't push to try her to summon one of her own duel spirits. Lina had a better plan in mind.

"You could try summoning him," Lina encouraged, causing Aki to look to her with frightened eyes.

"N-no, I can't," Aki tried to give the card back, but Lina placed her hand on top of hers.

"Of course you can," Lina spoke calmly, with a gentle look in her eyes. "I trust you, Aki."

"I'll hurt you," Aki spoke softly, looking down.

"I trust you," Lina squeezed her hand. "I know it's hard, but you can trust me too." Honesty was the best way to breaking down Aki's walls. Lucky for Lina, she didn't know how to be anything but genuine.

"My deck is all light spirits," Lina explained. "My Dad gave it to me when I was five because he made it himself. There are four types of monsters in it: Stars, Spirit, Sun, and Lumen," Lina couldn't help but laugh. Aki was staring at her with a wide-eyed gaze. "My Papa thought it was so funny! See, Éliane means sun, so he created a light deck because of it!" Lina's laugh was infectious. Aki soon joined in, even if hers was only a light giggle compared to Lina's obnoxious loud laugh.

Lina realized she had said Papa instead of Dad. Papa was what she called him when he was alive, but Lina had grown so used to using the standard word 'Dad' to feel more normal around her friends. Lina shook her head.

"My cards are apart of me," Lina told Aki. "They would never you- just because I would never do anything to hurt you. Not while I'm alive." Divine had used Lina's own cards against her to hurt her. She may never forgive him for it, but if Aki did it, Lina knew she would forgive her and help her try again. Aki was trying to learn control, while Divine used his powers to hurt on purpose.

"My Father…" Aki articulated bitterly. "He gave me my deck for my birthday." Aki rarely spoke of her parents. Lina knew it hurt her too much.

"It's a wonderful deck," Lina answered back sincerely. "I'm not scared of you, Aki. I could never be scared of you. You're my friend. Your cards are beautiful, just like _you_. You should use embrace your powers because it's amazing!"

Aki's cheeks flushed pink. Aki stood up quickly before she could regret her decision, and her hand moved to lay the card on her duel disk.

Lina gasped in wonder as her duel spirit leaped over and knocked her over, happily licking her face. Lina screeched with joy, laughing, and placed her hands on his back.

"He's soft! Aki, I can feel him!" Lina almost couldn't believe this was happening. It felt like magic. Aki was watching Lina. "Aki...thank you!" Lina couldn't express the joy she felt. Renard walked over to Aki and sniffed her leg before barking.

"That means he likes you," Lina explained to her. Aki jumped.

"He does?" Aki whispered. Lina nodded.

"Here!" Lina handed Aki another card. "This one should be able to talk. Like a normal person, I mean." The card was Star Witch.

Aki nodded in response. Slowly, she placed the card on the duel disk. A teenage boy appeared, perhaps around seventeen to eighteen, with an outfit that was comprised of blues and purples mixed with white. A witch's hat sat on top of his head, along with a long white staff in his hand. He looked almost surprised to have been summoned, but once he noticed Lina he moved onto his knee in a bow.

"Mistress," His voice was deep. He stood up, and also bowed to Aki, overwhelming her. "Thank you, Mistress's friend."

"I really don't think we need to go that far," Lina deadpanned.

"He talked!" Aki gasped.

"I speak to my Mistress every day," Star Witch nodded.

"And I tell you every damn day that my name is Lina," The blonde countered. Renard had laid down beside Lina and rested his head on her knee, where Lina was currently embracing him. "One more," Lina assured Aki as she handed over the last card.

"I can't play this. Divine hurt you with this card," Lina had given her Sun Hope's Magician.

"You can play it. She won't hurt me. I trust you," Lina nodded. Aki looked unsettled.

"I will protect my Mistress if it comes to it," Star's Witch vowed.

"Your powers aren't nearly the same," Lina sounded exasperated. Star's Witch scowled back. Lina glanced at Aki and beamed. "Go ahead. I believe in you. Renard is here, and if it comes to it, when he's destroyed in battle then battle damage becomes zero for the whole turn. Nothing will happen." Renard lifted his head when he heard his name, his attention won. He rolled over, exposing his stomach. Aki watched the sight. Slowly, albeit with a trembling hand, Aki summoned the card. The teenage Magician arrived and blinked.

"Lina!" Sun Hope's Magician grinned, her grip around her staff tight with excitement before her smile dropped. She looked ashamed. "My Master, I am so sorry."

Lina stood, and walked until she was face to face with her card. They were the same height, and Lina placed a hand on the duel monster's cheek before smiling. "It's okay!" Lina wasn't at all disconcerted. She dropped her hand back down to her side. "I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. We're still a team."

"Mistress, next time may I suggest playing Star Eyes Dragon?" Star's Witch looked innocent, but Sun Hope's Magician whirled on him, her staff pointed at him.

"Are you saying us "Sun" monsters aren't capable enough?" Sun Hope's Magician pouted, her arms moving to cross over her chest.

"Not at all. I'm saying that us "Star" monsters are simply better," Star's Witch replied in a sober tone. The two continued bickering but stopped when Lina started laughing, a laugh that ended up with bending over and holding her stomach.

"Thank you," Lina told them all. "And you should all thank Aki."

The two monsters bent to their knee and bowed. "Thank you," They spoke in unison.

"It was no problem…" Aki stammered.

"I'll see you all soon," Lina promised her cards. Aki took the cards off of the duel, causing them to disappear, before handing them back to Lina. Lina took them in her hand, letting the moment pass before she proceeded to swiftly hug Aki. Aki was stunned by the response but quickly returned the hug.

"Thank you," Lina sounded so sincere. "I know you were scared, but you still did it. You're a really good friend." Aki may not have answered back, but she felt the girl rest her head against Lina's chest. Lina pulled back from the hug with a grin. "Did you know I never actually had a friend who was a girl?"

"Really?" Aki looked to Lina was a surprised frown.

"Yeah!" Lina sat down on the ground. She patted the spot beside her for Aki to join her. "See- I always had guys as friends, so I never got to do anything girly." Lina considered her words. "Jack let me paint his nails _once_ , but that was shitty. The nail polish we found wasn't actually nail polish, and Jack was pissed because one of his fingers got infected." Lina paused. "Can I braid your hair?" Lina's question was abrupt.

The question had obviously caught Aki off guard. "What?" Aki's hand moved to the stabilizer on her head that acted as a headband.

Oh, yeah. Aki couldn't take that out. Lina would have to switch gears. Lina turned her back to Aki, her hand moving to remove the hair tye from her hair. Her long blonde hair tumbled down her back. "How about instead you can braid my hair?" Lina suggested.

"I don't know how," Aki sounded uncertain.

"We can figure it out together," Lina assured her.

"Okay," Aki agreed. "Can you tell another story?" Lina had been telling Aki of her former life in the Satellite, and her four best friends.

"Sure!" Lina could feel Aki's faltering hands at her hair. Lina sectioned her hair for Aki. Soon enough Aki began weaving the strands together.

"I've got a good one," Lina had a happy smile on her face. "Okay, so I had my first kiss when I was twelve." Lina's cheeks had a faint blush that Aki couldn't see. "It was with Yusei. He was the one who could fix or build whatever the fuck he wanted." Lina missed him. The memory of him should have hurt, but talking helped. Talking helped remind her that she would find him again.

"Jack had been bragging about some girl he kissed after he won some duel. The bastard started teasin' me because I hadn't had my first kiss yet, but he and Crow had. I got so pissed that I just marched right up to Yusei and planted one on him!" Lina giggled at the memory. Yusei's mouth had dropped open, his expression stunned. "It literally happened in a second. Fuck, I literally walked right up to him- without thinking- and kissed him. I thought I killed him for a second- he wouldn't move or talk. He just kinda stared at me- so I punched him. It was in the arm, but that seemed to wake him up. We never spoke of it again, but Crow and Jack _love_ reminding us about it." Lina thought about the story. "You know, I don't think he liked kissing me if that was his reaction!" Aki giggled, causing Lina to join in with her.

"I think I want to meet them. Your friends," Aki was gentle with Lina's hair. She briefly touched a sensitive spot on the back of Lina's neck. Lina knew Akiza found a spot where Lina had a burn mark. Lina moved her hand to placed on top of Aki's, to cover the spot on her neck fully.

"One day," Lina promised. "They'll love you just like I do. Blood is only that. We get to chose our family, and I want you to be a part of mine."

Aki didn't speak, but Lina knew she was content. Lina started a new story as Aki continued braiding Lina's hair.

* * *

Lina couldn't even scream; everything ached so severely. She couldn't breathe. The electricity came quickly in patterns, one after another. When it was over, she was only half-awake.

"Something is protecting her, sir. For some reason, there is a block. Her patterns are showing that she's not receiving the full amount."

"She's hiding something. We'll find it soon enough. She can't hide it forever," That was Divine's voice. The patches were removed from Lina's body, allowing her to catch her breath. Her vision was blurry- along with the fact it was hard to hear. It always took Lina a few moments to return to reality.

"How are you?" Kaito. Lina knew it was him. He stood beside Lina's beside. That's where he always was after one of her tests. Lina raised her hand into the air. Kaito grabbed it, his strength pulling Lina into a sitting position. It was clockwork at this point, a normal routine.

"Oh, I'm _peachy_ ," Lina spat onto the ground. This caused Kaito to give her a disapproving look. Lina rolled her eyes in response. "Like I give a single shit about the floors," Lina spoke before Kaito could say something.

"Divine hasn't found what he wanted yet," Kaito assumed correctly. He always did.

"I don't think he will," Lina admitted.

"Ah, Divine has never taken well to being wrong," Kaito shrugged. "I imagine he'll keep trying until there's nothing left of you but burns. Then again..." Kaito paused. Lina whipped her head to look at him. Kaito almost never contradicted himself.

"Divine is holding back," Kaito announced, his eyes alight as his thoughts ran. "He could have killed you by now to prove his assumptions, but he hasn't. He's holding back."

"Sure as hell doesn't feel like it," Lina placed a hand on her collarbone. That's where it currently hurt the most. Kaito shot her a sympathetic look. Lina glared in return. "Don't look at me like that," Lina's voice had an edge.

"My apologies," Kaito didn't sound apologetic. "I'm curious. By every account, you should be dead by now. You show no Psychic talents- and therefore should be useless to the Movement. We have dueled countless times, and nothing." Lina and Kaito had dueled each other- sometimes on orders from Divine, and sometimes just for fun. Lina knew Kaito got in trouble from Divine for going easy on her with his powers, but Kaito refused to deliberately hurt her.

"Other Psychics who haven't met the standards disappeared without warning. Yet, you're still here," Kaito looked to the machine Lina had been hooked up to. "It's almost as if...he may be trying to prove something..." Kaito trailed off. "I'm overthinking. It may just be nothing."

"I'm nothing," Lina echoed the words. Kaito shot her a disapproving glance. Lina ignored it in favor of holding out her hand. Kaito grabbed it and proceeded to help her off of the table. Lina leaned on Kaito as he helped her walk back to her room.

Kaito had been an odd ally for Lina. Kaito was incredibly intelligent, laid back, but believed fully in the Arcadia Movement and what they stood for. He had a past he never talked about, yet Lina knew it was affluent. Lina, on the other hand, was headstrong, _passionate_ (Kaito said she was _abrasive_ ), and prone to arrogance.

Still, Lina knew Kaito was her friend. He had said she should be dead. Why wasn't she? What was holding Divine back?

"I brought something for you," Kaito reached into his messenger bag and pulled out something Lina never would have expected: a coloring book. Lina laughed at how ridiculous the sweet sentiment was. Kaito had given her a coloring book of one of the most classic forms of duel monsters: The Crystal Beast Deck.

"I love it- but why?" Lina couldn't help but admire the book. It would be helpful to keep her entertained during her downtime, which nowadays felt like _most_ of the time.

"I felt like you would like something as childish," Kaito replied in a deadpan tone that caused Lina to pout.

"Just because you're old doesn't mean I'm a _child_ ," Lina stood up straight, proudly showing her new 5'1 height. That inch of a growth mattered to her goddammit. "How did you get this?"

"Some of us are allowed outside," Kaito shrugged. "After all, unlike you, _he_ knows I won't try to leave."

"So...you can get whatever you want?" Lina's eyes widened as a plan formed in her head.

"To...an extent," Kaito spoke the words slowly, cautiously. He knew Lina was up to something. In a flash, Lina ripped a notebook paper out and began promptly writing with the closest thing she could find (a crayon) and presented the list to Kaito.

"I almost don't want to ask what this is," Kaito swiped a hand through his dark hair with annoyance. Lina grinned boastfully.

"It's a list," She told him with her hands on her hips. "I need those things, A-S-A-P!" She popped the P as she spoke.

Kaito read over the list. His eyes widened in realization. "They're for Aki," He guessed correctly. "Why do you keep trying to reach through to her? You know Divine is her idol."

"Everyone deserves a friend," Lina moved her arms to hug her body. "Especially Aki. She's...I couldn't imagine myself in her shoes. To be so alone, I mean. I would never want that, and I don't want that for her. Besides!" Lina's drab tone turned lively once more. "I never had a friend who was a girl before! I don't think she has either, so it might be fun to do some things together that you know, boys don't like to do."

"Alright," Kaito nodded. "I'll bring you the things as soon as I leave." He sighed. "This may be the worst decision I've made yet."

"Thank you!" Lina wrapped her arms around Kaito into a hug. While Kaito didn't return the hug, he didn't stop her either.

In the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn't be growing attached to the blonde.

She would be dead once Divine found what he needed.

* * *

Months had already passed by. Lina's situation had maintained relatively the same. Divine tested her, Lina was in pain, rinse and repeat. But now Lina had upgraded herself to dueling other Psychic Duelists. Kaito referred to her as a 'punching bag' for the new recruits. Even though Lina usually won the duels, she was in the one in the infirmary afterward. Kaito had told her it was punishment, but Lina hadn't understood what she was being punished for.

Kaito had begun to gather items from the outside that Lina needed. At first, it had been books for Aki and Lina to read together. Lina realized that Aki liked to read. That transpired into Kaito getting more coloring books for the two to work on together. Then it switched to Lina picking out plants for Aki's room to care for, and then switching to a paint set to decorate Aki's room with their (amateur) paintings.

At some point, Lina had tried to show Aki how to sew, an Aki had tried to teach Lina how to play the piano. Neither were very good at the other's talent. Lina had also spent time watching Kaito play the violin, or indulging herself in speaking French with him.

Lina was skipping down the halls. She knew Aki was what she had dubbed her 'music room'. Aki was currently sitting on the piano bench but stopped with a beam when she saw Lina walk in. She moved over on the bench for Lina to sit. Lina enjoyed watching her play. In the past weeks, Aki had begun playing more lively songs compared to when they had both first arrived.

"I have something for you," The words tumbled out of Lina's mouth as soon as Aki finished the song. She was bouncing from excitement.

"What is it?" Aki held her hands in her lap.

"Here! I made something for you!" The strings were red, pink, and black. "It's called a friendship bracelet," Lina wove the threads and tied them around Aki's wrist. The other girl was watching, absorbing in everything Lina was doing. "This means that there's proof of our friendship. Not that we need it, but I liked making it!"

"...Thank you, Lina," The smaller girl hugged Lina. This was a new thing Aki had been doing for the past few weeks. Usually, it was Lina who started the hugs. Lina returned the hug, smiling, with her tongue between her teeth.

"No problem!" Lina stood up and stretched. Her body was still sore from the testing yesterday. "I'll leave the bracelet kit outside your door if you want to make your own. I don't mind," Lina replied quickly before Aki could refuse.

"Okay," Akiza nodded with a modest smile that Lina returned.

* * *

It was the same night. Lina was stretching in her room. The sun had started to set- the usual time for when Lina started her daily workout. These exercises included pushups, cartwheels, kicks, headstands, and general stretching she did to maintain her flexibility. She didn't want to lose her strength.

It proved to be more difficult as time passed. She was growing weaker after every 'test'. Her workouts became shorter, as fatigue would consume her, and Lina's breath would leave too soon. It pissed her off.

Kaito entered Lina's room just as she was doing one of her kicks.

"Impressive," Kaito raised an eyebrow. "It's a shame your form was better a month prior. Are you losing your touch?"

"I'm fine," Lina snapped back as she moved into a split. The move wasn't as fluid as it should have been, but the task was still easily accomplished.

"You've lost weight, too," Kaito commented. "Those circles under your eyes also appear darker. Have you been sleeping?"

Aki had commented the same thing at lunch. "I don't sleep well," Lina told Kaito the same thing she told Aki.

"I've noticed you've been sleeping in Aki's room," Kaito noted as he sat on her bed. Lina didn't bother stopping. She needed the practice.

"Yeah, well, I sleep better with someone near me. I bring a blanket and pillow and sleep on her floor." Lina did a round-off, and for once, her landing was smooth. Lina turned to face Kaito and crossed her arms. "What do you care?"

"It's just an observation," Kaito shrugged. "Your personality can't keep you afloat forever, Lina. One day, your spirit will sink, and you'll have to rely on strength. You can't keep this attitude up."

"Watch me," Lina almost spoke the words as a threat. She didn't know whom it was directed to.

* * *

Lina stared outside her window. On the calendar beside her, the date was marked as July 7th.

It had been seven months since Lina had first arrived at the Arcadia Movement. Seven months since she had last seen her best friends. She missed them every day, but it hurt the most on days like this.

Lina closed her eyes. She wanted to be back on that stupid, broken roof where Team Satisfaction had watched the stars. She wanted to sit beside them in the grass outside of Martha's and fall asleep. Lina's hand went to rest on her neck- where her choker had once been.

"Happy birthday, Yusei," Lina wondered if he could hear her. Lina hadn't given up hope that they would find her. She couldn't. It was the one thing that kept her going, that kept her _alive_.

A knock woke Lina from the reverie she was in. Lina's eyebrow raised. If it had been Kaito knocking, he would have already let himself in, but he never knocked at night. Lina opened the door, her breath leaving her with a delighted gasp.

A stuffed yellow fox sat on the ground. It automatically reminded Lina of Renard, who Lina assumed it was supposed to be based on.

Aki. It was a gift from her. Kaito would have given it to her personally. That, and a friendship bracelet consisting of blue, pink, and a pale green sat on its head. Lina's favorite colors. Lina grinned from ear to ear as she tried the bracelet to her wrist.

Lina had told Aki about this day. Aki had offered to sit with Lina, but Lina had declined.

"Aki...thank you," Lina smiled to her herself. A wave of determination passed through Lina. She knew what she had to do. Aki's birthday was a month away. She knew her next plan.

Lina woke up the next morning only to march herself down to Divine's office. He didn't seem surprised to see her, despite the fact that Lina never took time out of her day to see him. He raised an eyebrow, beckoning for her to sit. Lina remained standing.

"I want to go outside for Akiza's birthday," Lina spoke simply. She didn't demand, but it wasn't a request.

"You know you can't go outside, Éliane," Divine didn't pause. "You can't be trusted not to leave."

Lina had been prepared for this answer. That's why, without a word, she took her deck from the pouch on her belt and laid it on the desk. Her hands moved slowly to slide the deck towards Divine.

This was the deck Lina never went anywhere without. She had a special bond, a connection, that duelists longed to have.

Divine considered his next actions. They both knew Lina would never run away without her deck. Slowly but surely, Divine nodded in approval. "I see. Very well. You may leave for Aki's birthday. I will hold onto this," Divine took the deck with a smile. "Thank you for your cooperation, Éliane. I am so proud of this recent development."

Lina didn't hide the disgust she felt towards him, but she made herself nod, turn, and exit the room.

She had to believe she did the right thing.

* * *

_The Satellite._

The full moon was visible through the cracked ceiling of the abandoned theatre. Jack Atlas sat atop his throne, where he spent most of his time since leaving Yusei.

Jack couldn't stand the sight of him.

Not after what had happened in Team Satisfaction.

Jack's eyes shot open. Someone was there with him. "Who is it?" Jack demanded to the open air.

A man came into the light. Jack had never seen him before, yet he could feel the aura of authority he had.

"It's nice to meet you, Jack Atlas," The man eyed the boy. "My name is Yeager. I bring a message from the Director of the Public Maintenance Department. Don't worry, I come as a _friend_."

"What the hell does the Public Maintenance Department want from me?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"We think you lost something," Yeager held something in his hand. A photograph. With a swift toss, Yeager tossed the picture. Jack easily caught it.

His breath left him. Lina. He hadn't seen her in months, but he would always recognize her. She was wearing some kind of uniform, her duel disk on her arm, and her hair haphazardly pulled back. That wasn't it, though. She looked like she had been through hell. Too thin, too pale- and where the hell did those bruises come from?

Jack's blood turned cold.

"The Director would like to invite you to the city," Yeager continued. "Our City needs a King to rule it- to serve as the symbol of the city, giving hope and dreams to the people. What better way to start than by saving _her_?" Yeager gestured to the picture. "Of course, you can say no, but I'd be quick Jack Atlas. It's only a matter of time before she ends up...oh, you know," Yeager chuckled. "That Mark on your arm is the key to all of this. It's how you can protect _her_. Tomorrow evening, at five o'clock, the pipeline will be shut down for an hour. We've prepared to welcome you, but..." Yeager sighed. Jack stared down at the picture. "The pipeline won't open without two cards- Red Daemon's Dragon, and Stardust Dragon. This is your only chance. The clock is ticking. You can end your life as the King of the slums, or...you could give her the life she deserves. The life with a King." When Jack turned, Yeager was gone. And yet, his voice lingered.

_"I'll be waiting in the city."_

Jack had already made up his mind before Yeager had left.

He would save her.

"I'm coming," Jack swore out. " _Lina. I'm coming for you."_

 


	6. Borrowed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets ready to leave the Satellite, Lina spends Aki's birthday with her, and Kaito has a difficult task on his hands.

_"You can do your best to do your worst to get in my head_

_I will hold out longer than you."_

_-Death Note: The Musical by Frank Wildhorn_

* * *

"Holy shit," Lina stared in awe at the scenery around her as soon as she stepped outside of the Arcadia building.

She was in Neo Domino City. Just for one day, she was free.

"Lina, wait up!" Aki's voice knocked Lina back down to reality. One day for freedom. This was all for Aki's birthday. Aki was wearing the garment Lina had made for her: a sleeveless magenta trench coat that was longer in the back and pleated in the french. Lina was wearing a pair of green overalls Kaito had snuck in for her, and a cropped light blue top that she had made.

"Sorry!" Lina apologized with a laugh. "I should probably wait for the birthday girl."

"It's okay. I know you're happy to be out," Aki looked around the outside.

"Do you wanna pick where we go?" Lina tilted her head as she gazed around. She didn't remember much of the city. The last time she had seen Neo Domino City, she had been five. "Whatever you wanna do."

Aki thought about her choices for a few minutes. A smile lit up her face. "I've never been to the mall with a friend before."

"Neither have I!" Lina took Aki's hand in hers and started swinging it between them. "Let's go!"

Aki was the one who took the lead. She was also the one who had to tug on Lina's hand when Lina froze at the sight of the gigantic mall. Aki looked at her curiously, which seemed to snap Lina out of it.

"Stop looking at me like that, you're making me feel weird," Lina breathed out a laugh.

"Do you want to go in?" Aki asked with a smile. Lina took no hesitation in nodding.

"Oh, fuck yeah I do," Lina and Aki stepped through the doors. As they did, they almost ran straight into Sector Security, who were escorting what seemed to be two girls outside. Lina let go of Aki's hand to whip her head around to stare at the scene, her hair flying behind her.

A mark. She saw it.

"What's going on?" Lina demanded out of the two officers, her glare defiant.

"Get lost, kid, unless you want to join in with the scum," The man replied, his tone clipped, but his face showed displeasure at being interrupted.

"What- just because they have a mark that means they're not human?" Lina was outraged. She thought of Crow. He was one of the most morally right people she knew. "You can't throw people out for-"

"Lina," Aki gripped the blonde's hand. She clearly wanted Lina to let it go and move on. Unfortunately for Aki, Lina didn't understand the meaning of 'let it go'.

"I'd suggest you listen to your friend," The officer spoke dismissively. "Unless you'd like a pretty mark to match."

"Lina," Aki was pleading. Lina turned, her lips pursed together into a firm line. Aki let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure what she would have done if she hadn't gotten through.

Lina couldn't help but look back at the two girls. One of them turned to meet Lina's eyes. Aki made a noise next to her.

"She's a Psychic," Aki's words were quiet.

"You can tell?" Lina was confused.

"Psychics can...sense each other," Aki had trouble finding the words to explain. "Everyone has an aura. Hers is similar to..." Aki bit her lip. "It's kinda like Kaito's, but not." Aki turned to look at Lina. Lina was still staring at the door.

 _"Fuck them,_ " Lina's words were harsh. "What do they know?" Lina's fists were tight against her sides. Where was Sector Security when people were dying suddenly in the Satellite? Where were they when someone desperately needed medical attention? Where were they when kids were starving?

Oh, right. They were arresting the people trying to help. They gave marks to people like Crow for stealing to help.

They let children die every day in a cult called the Arcadia Movement.

Aki was giving Lina a concerned look. Lina shook her head. In a second, her signature smile was back on her face. "Never mind. I'm sorry about that, Aki. People like that piss me off, you know?"

"It's okay," Aki shrugged. "Let's start going into some of the stores."

Lina paused. Her mind was still in the situation that had just happened. It took her a second to answer. "Yeah. Let's go."

Lina thought she and Aki managed to have an eventful day. Aki bought some books, and Lina had bought a cheap gold ring with a star shape in the middle.

"Why a ring?" Aki asked as they sat in the food court.

"I wore one in the Satellite," Lina explained as she twisted the ring on her finger. "I wasn't wearing it when I ended up here. Don't tell Divine I spent some of your birthday money on myself."

"I was the one who bought it for you," Aki rolled her eyes.

"I think I like you better when you were quiet," Lina teased, causing Aki to giggle.

"I learned from you," Aki countered. Lina grinned. Aki looked happier than Lina had ever seen her.

Maybe it was worth giving up her deck for this moment.

"We're going to commence the day by having proof we had a fun time!" Lina pointed behind Aki to a photo booth. Aki tilted her head to the head.

"What about it?" Aki seemed bewildered.

"We're going to have our photo taken!" Lina grabbed Aki's hand and lead her into the booth. "Okay, so we're going to smile for the first one, make a weird face for the second, and hug for the last one. How does that sound?"

"Okay…" Aki spoke with reservation. Still, Aki went along with it. Lina hadn't let her down yet, and she trusted the older girl.

"Look!" The pictures came out, and Lina held them up. "There's two- one for each of us!" Lina handed the other to Aki. "There you go, Aki! Happy birthday! Now we have something to remember this day by!"

Aki laid her hand over the strip of pictures, a faint smile on her face. "Yeah…"

"What's up, Aki?" Lina frowned. "Something wrong?"

Aki shook her head. "No, I'm really happy. I've...never had a friend before."

"That's why you have me now," Lina put her picture strip into her backpack.

"Can we go to one more place?" Aki quietly asked Lina. She seemed almost afraid that Lina would say no.

"Anywhere you want," Lina promised Aki. Aki hesitated but began leading Lina by the hand down the streets until they ended up at a park with beautiful floral scenery.

"Aki, this is beautiful," Lina looked around in wonder.

"I used to come here when I was little with my..." Aki didn't finish the sentence, but Lina got the hint. She used to come with her family.

"I'm glad you showed me," Lina's words were soft. "Thank you, Aki."

"No, thank you for everything," Aki turned to Lina suddenly to wrap her arms around her in a hug. Lina stumbled, her balance off by the sudden move, but she caught herself enough to return the hug.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Lina spoke honestly. Aki stiffened in Lina's arms. Lina rose on the defensive, her eyes traveling around before they settled on two girls sitting on a bench.

"Aki, take a look around. I'll meet up soon," Lina stepped back from the hug. Aki looked to the bench, and upon seeing the two girls, relaxed. Lina figured Aki must have sensed the Psychic, but Lina had a plan in mind.

"Be careful," Aki warned Lina. Lina responded with a laugh.

As Lina walked forward, she got a better look at the girls. The Psychic Duelist was a cute girl with violet hair that went slightly past her shoulders, a bow tied back in her hair, and large teal eyes that widened when they caught Lina. She nudged the girl beside her to whisper something.

That's when the other girl finally turned to look towards Lina. For the first time, Lina could see the strip of a yellow mark underneath her left cheek, a sharp contrast to her dark skin. Her auburn hair was held back with a white bandana, but what stuck out the most were her eyes. Gray eyes glared straight ahead at Lina. She was daring Lina to come closer.

"What the hell do you want?" Her voice was icy, something that made Lina stop in her tracks.

"That wasn't fair- what they did," Lina's words were quick.

"Oh?" The girl raised an eyebrow. "Didn't think someone like you would give a shit."

"Anya," The purple haired girl beside her whispered.

"Why wouldn't I give a shit?" Lina's voice rose slightly.

"A pretty bitch like you?" The girl- Anya- stood up to come face to face with Lina. Lina didn't back down. "How the fuck would you know what it's like to end up like this? I thought people like you, they don't talk to girls like me."

"You don't know a damn thing about me," Lina hissed back. "Look, I said something because I've got friends like you. I think I know somethin' about it. I don't need a mark on my face to know when something is fucked up or wrong, and I don't need to be different to stand up for it. I thought it was wrong. I said something. Get the fuck over it."

"What? Do you want validation? You're another person who says it's wrong but won't give a fuck later on," Anya sneered.

"I'm _not_ asking for a medal," Lina's eyes narrowed into a glare. This girl was managing to get under her skin. "I did it because _I_ wanted to."

The two girls were staring at each other, neither backing down. Soon, Anya walked off, her red hair flying behind her. The girl with purple hair gave a disappointed sigh.

"I'm sorry," Her words were soft, and her gaze apologetic. "She can be...rough," She was choosing her words carefully. "What you did...it meant a lot. To me, I mean." She opened her mouth- maybe to say something else- but it seemed she decided against it, as she scurried off after the other girl.

Lina blew her bangs out of her face. That went well.

"How did it go?" Aki appeared next to Lina. Lina gave a bitter laugh.

"Definitely could have gone better," Lina swiped a hand through her hair.

"Wanna take a walk?" Aki offered.

"Yeah," Lina took ahold of Aki's hand. "Lead the way, birthday girl."

* * *

"Please remind me why I'm helping you to do this," Kaito never looked more uncomfortable as he brought in the three bags of pillows, blankets, and assorted lights into Aki's room.

"Because you're my friend?" Lina gave him an innocent smile. "Come on, Kaito. You can't tell me you've never built a pillow fort before." Aki had gone out to grab them some dinner, leaving Lina to put together her surprise for her.

"At this moment, we aren't," Kaito's tone was serious, but Lina knew he was kidding. She was pretty sure, anyhow.

"You're _fine_ ," Lina rolled her eyes as she unloaded the pillows and blankets from their bags. "Now come help me set up."

Kaito was eyeing Lina as they had begun setting up in silence. The way he was looking at her bothered her. "What?" Lina went on the defensive. "Do I have somethin' on my face?"

"Something happened," It wasn't a question.

"Someone sounds worried," Lina tried to divert the attention, but Kaito kept staring. Lina let out a sigh. Kaito had always been able to read Lina like an open book. "Just some girls," Lina muttered. "One was a Psychic, the other was Marked. The one didn't like somethin' I said. Said I was like the rest of them."

"I think sometimes you forget that not everyone had the life you grew up with," Kaito's words made Lina tense. She opened her mouth to argue, but Kaito raised a hand to interrupt her. "Hear me out," He continued. "I understand you lived in the Satellite for the duration of your life. The difference is that you had people who unconditionally loved you for who you are- even for your talents." Lina blinked in shock at Kaito.

"What do you mean?" For once, Lina was speechless.

"You forget that despite not being a Psychic, you do have powers," Kaito shook his head. "Perhaps not everyone would accept your ability to see and speak to duel monsters, just as the world doesn't accept people like Aki or myself. But you, Lina Kazukata, have always had people who accepted you."

"I...never thought of it like that," Lina glanced down at the pillow in her hand.

"Nor would I expect you to. It's simply something you never had to experience," Kaito paused. Lina was watching him. "Most of the residents here in the Arcadia Movement had nowhere that would accept us. This is the best place for people like us. This has been the only place that has accepted Aki, and myself."

"I guess that's why you defend it," Lina's words were bitter.

"It's my home," Kaito agreed. "Without it, I'm not sure where I would be. I can tell you that Aki would still be on the streets as the Black Rose Witch."

"She hasn't done that for months," Lina looked away from Kaito.

"That would be your doing. You accepted her for who she was," Kaito was still. "Some of us will never feel that."

"Kaito..." Lina looked up to gaze at her friend. "You never told me what happened to you."

"It's never come up," Kaito's response was brisk. Lina knew that wasn't true. He hated talking about it.

Lina walked over to take Kaito's hand. The boy froze, but Lina continued. "You can tell me," Lina's words were soft.

Kaito closed his eyes. His body was tense. "...I know," His words were almost inaudible. With a sigh, he sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand going through his hair. Lina kept ahold of his other hand as she sat beside him.

"I was in Duel Academy," Kaito's words were cautious. Lina knew he was admitting something no one else besides Divine knew. "I was on the track to earning the top spot in the Academy. However..." Kaito took a shaky breath. Lina squeezed his hand, letting him know she was there. Kaito let out a bitter chuckle. "It seems it wasn't meant to be. I was dueling the second-best."

"Your powers unlocked during the duel, didn't they?" Lina guessed, knowing she was correct.

"He was knocked against the wall," Kaito confirmed. "I remember staring at him. They called my Father. The words they used..." Kaito closed his eyes. "Some Psychics will never be accepted by society, nor from their family."

"Is there anyone else in your family who's Psychic?" Lina tentatively asked the question.

"I don't know," Kaito answered honestly. "I never knew my parents."

"But I thought-"

"I was adopted," Kaito admitted with a shrug. "My sister and I were chosen by my Father. Since we're being so honest, I too came from the Satellite."

Kaito's confession made Lina take a pause. Kaito chuckled. "I never thought something I said would cause you to stop talking."

"Do you miss her?" Lina looked up to meet Kaito's eyes.

"Yes," Kaito knew she had meant his sister. "Every day."

"What was she like?"

"Intelligent. Beautiful." Kaito hesitated. "She's the same age as you- sixteen. The rightful heir to my Family's company."

"Which is-"

"Don't." Kaito's words were stiff. "I left that life behind me when I joined the Movement. I wish to leave it in the past."

"I'm sorry," Lina cast her eyes down. "I understand why you and Aki like it here. I just-"

"Just because this is my home does not mean this is your home," Kaito interrupted her with a matter of fact tone.

Lina looked at him in surprise. She didn't know how to answer. Instead, she stood up from the bed and began unstringing the lights.

"Did I say something to upset you?" Kaito asked seriously.

"I'm thinking about what you said," Lina let out a sigh. "Kaito-" Lina turned to face him. "Do you think I'm special?"

The question came out of nowhere, but Kaito didn't appear to be shocked. He met her gaze. "No," He answered truthfully. Lina's mouth set into a line. "However," Kaito's one word made Lina's eyes widen. "I think there's something in you that makes you different from everyone here. Divine might not see it, but Aki and I do. You may not be a Psychic, but what's inside you- it's the type of light people would die for. There will _never_ be someone like you." Kaito's words took on a dry tone. "If there was, I'm afraid I would have to leave Neo Domino City almost immediately."

"Oh, shut up!" Lina broke out into a grin. She flung the closest pillow she had at Kaito, causing him to scowl. "Let's finish this," Lina gestured to the party supplies around her. "Time's running out." Lina began hanging up some of the lights.

"Yes..." Kaito glanced at Lina's back. An unreadable look was on his face. Lina couldn't see the slight tremble in his hands, or the way he briefly closed his eyes to compose himself.

Time was indeed running out.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Aki asked again as Lina lead her through the halls. Lina's hands were over Aki's eyes.

"Not yet!" Lina finally arrived at her door and opened it. "Okay...now!"

When Aki opened her eyes, a gasp left her lips. Lina (and Kaito) had decorated the room with pillows, with blankets hung across the walls to create a canopy. To finish it off, the blankets were woven with different colored lights that ranged from yellow, orange, red, pink-

"You did all of this while I was gone?" Aki seemed speechless.

"Happy birthday!" Lina gave her best friend a joyful hug. "Come on! We have a wild night ahead of us, starting with some of this nail polish I bought just for you." Lina sat down on one of the pillows and gestured for Aki to sit beside her. The girl followed, automatically placing her hand on Lina's leg. Lina took out the nail polish and began painting.

"Have you always done this much for birthdays?" Aki couldn't help but ask.

"I always try to remember birthdays," Lina was careful with her paint strokes. "This was the first year I could really do anything. It's not like we had much money back in the Satellite. I usually sold clothes I sewed to buy the boys any presents. Even then we couldn't afford much. If we wanted something nice, we all usually had to band together to get a joint gift."

"So...I'm the first you've done this with?" Aki's eyes widened in realization. A shy but joyful smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, I guess you are!" Lina grinned back. "And let me tell you, it was really fun. I had a blast today, and I hope you did too!"

Aki took a second to bask in what she had. She had a friend who was there for her, who loved her unconditionally.

* * *

Lina was awoken in the morning by the slamming of a door. She jumped up, only to lock eyes with Divine.

"I shouldn't be surprised you are in here," Divine mused as he took in their surroundings. Lina had spent the night in Akiza's room. "It seems you created a mess."

The magenta-haired girl was also awake and was staring at Divine with wide eyes. Lina knew she adored him. Aki looked up to Divine in a different way than she looked up to Lina. While Lina took on a big sister role, Divine took on that of a Father. Divine was the supportive Father that Aki never had.

"Éliane, why don't you get changed and meet me in the testing room? We have a lot of work to do." With one last look, one that Lina would call a viper trying to smile, he walked out and shut the door behind him.

"Guess I have to leave already," Lina let out a chuckle, but the humor was empty. "Hope you liked our night, Aki."

"I did," Lina gave Aki one last hug. They both hung on, neither wanting to let go. Lina had a bad feeling, but she could endure it. She pulled back, pushed the hair out of Aki's face, and smiled. "I'll be right back after I'm done, yeah? I promise."

"Okay," Akiza squeezed her hand. "I'll hold you to it."

* * *

Lina couldn't describe the pain she felt. It was different than before. Her lungs felt as if they were collapsing. It had _never_ felt like this before, to the point where all she could hear was her own screams. Even then, it came to a point where her throat felt too raw, where she felt too exhausted to react, but it kept coming.

"Sir, I'm not sure if she can take much more of this. Heart failure will soon commence if we don't stop now."

"What's different _this_ time?" Divine demanded. "She's had this level many instances before."

"I don't know, sir, but this time around her body is failing her. Whatever repressed the electricity before just isn't there."

Divine stared at Lina, the blonde who was strapped to the table. She looked so small and helpless. Divine narrowed his eyes. Were her powers failing her? The girl had been able to suppress some of the damage before with ease. She had been able to handle this level of testing for months.

Divine searched her body- searching- until his eyes landed on her belt. Her deck was gone.

It hit him too sudden.

He knew what was wrong.

Godwin had been right this entire time.

" _Damn it!_ " He swore as he slammed his fist down on the table in front of him. She had never been a Psychic Duelist, but a cheap, weak imitation of her Father. She was a different type of power that would be of no use to him.

Divine _hated_ being wrong, especially when Godwin was in the right.

Divine removed Lina's deck from his pocket. This had been the first test where she didn't have her deck on her person. This was the first test where she hadn't been able to handle the levels given to her.

This entire time her duel spirits had been protecting her. The bond she shared with them was what had saved her. Divine clenched the cards in his fist, and with a murderous look, he turned to the other man in the room.

"Turn the levels up," He commanded. Damn Godwin. Damn the contract. Her life was useless to him. She meant _nothing_. _Useless_. Godwin would handle losing his pawn.

"But, sir, that might-"

"You heard me," Divine turned and left, the sound of Lina's rejuvenated screams filling the hallway before the door closed.

It was no more than a minute later when Kaito entered, a blank look on his face. "Sir, Divine informed me that you could turn the levels off. You're free to go." Kaito spoke directly and seriously. The man looked nervous, as the orders hadn't come from Divine himself.

Would I lie about something like this? You of all people know the punishments that would occur." Kaito didn't break eye contact. Quickly, the man shut off the machine and scurried out of the room. Kaito rushed to Lina's side and pulled the patches off of her. Her breathing was rough, her eyes bloodshot, and Kaito could see that her burns were more serious this time around than they ever were before.

"Lina, it's me," Kaito placed a hand to her temple. For the first time, he looked upset. "I saw Divine walk out, and I knew something happened. I heard you scream."

"K-Kai-to?" Lina couldn't fully pronounce his name. He could tell that she was completely out of it and mostly unresponsive.

"Hang on," Kaito swiftly scooped Lina off of the table and positioned her so that her head was resting on his chest. "Listen to me for just this once. You have to stay awake, alright?" Kaito had begun to walk with Lina in his arms. "You said you wanted to see your friends again. I'll make that happen. Just listen for once _in your damn life and stay awake."_

 _"Yes..."_ Lina held weakly to Kaito's jacket. Kaito didn't want to imagine how close to death she had been before Kaito stopped the machine.

He knew Divine had finally realized who Lina was, and what she was capable of to him.

"We're in your room," Kaito opened the door to Lina's room and carefully laid her down on the bed. Lina couldn't see anything. She could somewhat hear, but she felt like she was underwater. Was she drowning?

"Lina Kazukata, if you die, you can't tell Aki goodbye. You'll leave her alone with Divine," Kaito was pleading with her. He had never felt so helpless in his life. Lina's eyes began to turn unfocused. Kaito lept forward to place his fingers on her pulse. Too quick. She needed medical attention.

Kaito closed Lina's eyes for her. She was unconscious, which is what Kaito feared the most. He knew it had only been a matter of time, and he had tried to prepare, but nothing could have prepared him for seeing the fiery blonde like this.

If she didn't leave, and Divine found her, he would kill her himself. The thought made Kaito's heart jump.

"Dammit," Kaito gripped Lina's hand. No response. This was the same girl who no more than fifteen minutes earlier would have made fun of him for being worried about her. She would have said that she didn't need his help. She could take care of herself.

Yet, here she laid. He knew her heart would fail her soon.

He needed to get her out.

Even if it meant trading his life for hers.

"Hang on, Lina. You will survive," Kaito vowed.

* * *

Jack Atlas was standing on a concrete pier. He watched as the waves crashed against the rocks. A storm was on its way.

He was waiting for someone. A white duel runner sped forward, only to stop beside Jack. Yusei removed his helmet with haste, his eyes glaring towards Jack.

Neither was happy to see the other.

"Where's Rally?" Yusei's voice was tense.

Jack pointed towards the water. "Look over there."

Yusei turned his head. Rally was a long way away from the shore. He appeared to be tied up on a small rowboat that would tip over in a matter of minutes.

"Rally!" Yusei called out in panic.

"At this rate, he'll be swept into the sea," Jack's words were calm. "If the boat capsizes in this storm, he's finished."

"Why is Rally over there?" Yusei already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it for himself.

"I'll tell you the truth. I did it," Jack took a picture out of his pocket. "Someone very important needs my help in the city. The ticket to get in is my Red Daemon's Dragon, and your Stardust Dragon."

"What?" Yusei didn't understand what he meant. Jack threw the picture at Yusei. Yusei took one glance, his breath escaping.

"Lina," Yusei's words were almost inaudible.

"You could go to the City and save her yourself if you have the two cards. What will you do?" Jack and Yusei were staring at each other. "If we battle, you can watch the boat disappear among the waves. Or..."

"We could save her together. It doesn't have to be like this," Yusei tried to argue.

"But it does," Jack didn't take his eyes off Yusei. Rally cried out, the boat tipping. Yusei threw off his jacket and dived into the water to save Rally without a second thought.

Jack watched him. He stepped towards Yusei's abandoned jacket, pulled out the single card he needed, and slipped it into his own deck. He let the rest of the deck fall to the ground before mounting the prototype duel runner.

Jack was gone within a matter of seconds. Yusei couldn't have followed him if he tried.

"This is my fault," Rally looked upset. Yusei patted Rally on the back to console him before bending down to pick up the picture.

Lina.

She was alive.

Jack rode down the pipeline to freedom.


	7. Secret and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina is close to death due to Divine. Kaito has to figure out how to save her before that happens.

_"The line is quickly blurring between what's right and what is not_

_I don't care who gets hurt now_

_As long as I get one more shot!"_

_-Death Note: The Musical by Frank Wildhorn_

* * *

Jack took long strides down the hallway of the Arcadia Movement. He may not have been sure where he was going, but he knew what he had to find. He needed to find Lina, and then he needed to get the hell out before he was caught.

Jack was currently dressed as a security guard, an outfit provided to him by Yeager to help accomplish his mission. His duel runner was parked in the back, a small walk away from the building, as he was trying to avoid suspicion. He had been informed a back entrance to the building and had entered from there.

He wasn't sure how well his disguise was working, but he surged onward, uncaring what happened as long as he found her. A man, perhaps around the same age as Jack, grabbed his arm from behind. Jack was pulled into an empty room and came face to face with the said man.

"Who are you?" He ordered, his eyes narrowing. "I know the staff here. You're not one of them."

"Would you believe I'm a new hire?" Jack spoke in a deadpan tone. He knew he had been caught.

"I think I would know if you were a new hire," The man looked Jack up and down, causing Jack to scowl in response. "No. You're either here to get someone, or you're trying to find something on Divine." He took one more pause to look at Jack. "It's the former. I know it."

"So what if I am?" Jack didn't give anything away.

"I would say that you were in luck. I have a friend who needs to get out," The man extended his hand as a peace offering. "My name is Kaito Asahi. If you help me, I will help you get out. Listen to me carefully. I have a friend who _will die_ if she does not receive medical attention immediately. Her name is Lina-" At the mention of the girl's name, Jack's eyes widened.

"Where is she?" Jack demanded.

"You know her," Kaito's hand dropped in realization. "I see. You're here to help Lina escape."

"I'm not repeating myself. Where is she?" Jack took a step closer to Kaito. "Where the hell is she, and why is she-"

"Do you wish for me to explain, or would you like to see her?" Kaito's words, his uncaring gaze, made Jack take a step back. "Follow me. Do not speak to anyone. I'll lead you to her, but if we get caught, it's game over for all of us."

Jack growled but had no choice but to comply. The stranger's presence made him uneasy, but if it would help Lina, he would have to listen. Kaito may have seemed genuine, but it could have easily been a trap.

"Here," Kaito gestured to the door. Jack took it as his cue to enter.

The first thing Jack noticed upon entering was how bleak the room was. Lina had always been a colorful personality, but the white walls and white bedsheets were a sharp contrast compared to how Jack remembered her. Only a lime green backpack showed any sign of Lina's personality.

Laying on the bed was Lina herself, her pale blonde hair spilling around her. Her olive skin was a stark pale color, her cheeks flushed with fever. Jack raced to her bedside. He could see her eyebrows furrowed together, along with beds of sweat lining above her brow.

"She's been asleep for three days. She won't wake up," Kaito explained in a monotonous tone. Jack opened his mouth to ask a question, but Kaito beat him to it. "The Movement here likes to challenge its students, in a way."

"What the hell does that mean?" Jack snapped as he turned to the other boy.

"It may be better to leave it at that," Kaito expressed grievously. "I've filled her backpack with belongings she would want to take. Here," Kaito handed Jack a deck and a necklace. Upon inspection, it was Lina's deck, and her choker she wore often in the Satellite. "She'll want these the most. Tell her not to lose them again."

"Why are you helping?" Jack couldn't wrap his head around Kaito's goals. He was apart of this movement, this so-called "cult" as Yeager had called it. "What's your motive?"

"She doesn't belong here. She never did," Kaito explained it as if it were a simple answer everyone should know. "It was a mistake that she was brought in, and it will cost her life if you don't leave with her soon."

Jack was staring at Kaito. There had to be a trick to this.

"It's funny. I know exactly who you are, Jack Atlas," Kaito chucked, but it was almost meaningless. Jack stiffened, his jaw clenching. "Oh, don't worry too much about it. Lina...she spoke of you. She spoke of all of you, and your friendship in the Satellite. She always said that her friends would come for her, that she would see them again. I never believed her."

"You love her," Jack realized he hit the nail on the head when he saw Kaito shake his head.

"I suppose it's hard not to," Kaito's words were monotonous.

"What do you get out of this?" Jack slugged Lina's backpack over his shoulder. "I find it hard to believe-"

"She will be safe," Kaito's voice was hard. "Is that enough?" There was a stretch of silence. "I can assure you, Jack Atlas, that I know what I am doing," Kaito looked straight at Jack. "I accept everything there is to come. For her. After all," Kaito's gaze traveled to Lina. "Is that not the reason why you're here?"

Jack didn't have a response to that. He carefully removed the covers off of Lina and lifted the small blonde into his arms. Despite the deadweight, she felt light. Too light. Jack didn't look at Kaito as he exited the room, but he heard Kaito following.

"Stop!" Just as they were about to exit, real, actual security guards ran to stop them.

"Dammit!" Kaito swore. Before either of them could react, Kaito took out his duel disk. Jack wondered what that would accomplish, but he realized where he was.

This man was a Psychic.

"Go," Kaito's one word was spat out harshly. "I'll hold them off long enough for you to take her and run. When she wakes up, tell her not to look for me." Kaito pulled out a card. With one last action, he looked to Jack and nodded.

Jack hesitated. He nodded back.

Jack didn't look back as he walked out of the Arcadia Movement.

" _Blue-Eyes Darkness Dragon- attack!"_

* * *

 _Lina_ , She could hear a voice calling out to her. Gods, how long had it been? Lina's eyes were heavy as she opened them for what felt like the first time in years. She couldn't see anything. Her eyes stung, despite the fact that Lina could feel she wasn't wearing her contacts. There was one good thing, at least. The pain could have been worse.

A flash of blonde moved next to her. Lina realized that someone was holding her hand.

"Lina," A voice breathed. It sounded so hauntingly familiar. "Are you awake?"

 _Jack?_ Lina wanted to say, but her voice betrayed her. She couldn't speak. She thought she was still dreaming, but the hand holding hers felt too solid.

"Here," water appeared in front of her. Lina graciously accepted. The figure helped Lina into a position where she could drink. How long had she been out? She couldn't remember much at the present moment, such as when she last fell asleep. Why did it feel like she hadn't had water in weeks?

The figure was close enough that Lina could make out some of his features, but not all of them. Her eyesight wasn't completely back yet. Still, Lina knew that face.

"Jack," Lina broke up into a smile. Tears filled her eyes.

"You came," Lina was freely crying now. She could go home, back to her friends, and back to the Satellite.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," Jack promised.

"I knew you would come," Lina could feel tears burning the back of her eyes. " _I knew it."_

* * *

The next few weeks passed by in a confusing blur. Lina was slowly but surely recovering her strength. By the first week, she had been able to stand without help. By the second, Lina had been able to leave.

Lina expected to go back home on a ship or a plane. Jack hadn't told her how he had ended up in Neo Domino City. He kept saying he would tell her when they were in a safe place, something that pissed Lina off.

Lina had her arm wrapped around Jack's as he helped her walk towards what appeared to be some kind of fancy building. A vague memory stirred in Lina from her childhood. She had lived in one of these buildings before.

"How did you afford a building in the Tops?" Lina looked to Jack in confusion. Eight months ago he had barely been able to afford an eggwich, let alone a fancy flat in the Tops.

"We'll discuss it soon," Jack repeated a line he had told Lina many times in the past weeks. Lina scowled, her thoughts running. She kept her mouth shut until they stepped through the doors of their new home.

"Okay, Jack Atlas, if you don't tell me what the fuck is going on right now-!" Lina may not have been too intimidating, but her expression showed she was _tired_ of being kept in the dark. Jack sighed, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Fine," Jack looked out of the window. "A man named Yeager told me you were in danger. I couldn't say no."

"No, that sounds too easy," Lina looked incredibly bewildered. "What about Yusei, or Kiryu, or Crow? Where are they? What happened to Team Satisfaction? Why aren't they with you?" Lina was firing off question after question. Lina took a step towards Jack but stumbled. Jack reached out, his hand gripping her arm.

"Take it easy," Jack's voice sounded soft. Lina knew he cared about her, but at that moment, Lina felt alone. She felt like she was being kept in the dark.

"Jack, _please_ ," Lina blinked her eyes up at him. Jack looked down at her. Carefully, he led Lina over to the couch and helped her sit, his arm going around her shoulders. Lina leaned into him.

"...We knew it was Sector Security who took you," Jack finally started his story. Lina listened to his heart beat through his chest. "Lina..." Jack's arm around Lina tightened. Lina could see the look on his face. He was having trouble finding the words.

"What happened?" Lina asked quietly.

"Kiryu went after Sector Security," Jack's words made Lina suck in a breath. "Crow and I thought if we left, he would stop. He didn't. Yusei...Yusei stayed with him. He killed one of them." Jack paused. Lina was watching, unable to speak. "Yusei went to turn himself in, but in the end, Sector Security found him. None of us know what happened to Kiryu." Jack looked down to Lina. Her eyes began to tear up. Jack caught one of her tears with his finger, his hand moving to rub her back.

"Stop blaming yourself. He would have acted out whether you were there or not. At least this way you didn't have to see it for yourself." Jack was trying to comfort her. Lina had never known Jack to be this soft.

What happened while she was gone?

"Kiryu..." Lina whispered his name. She thought of her friend, the last time she saw him, and how much his friendship meant to her. "What about the others?" Lina blinked back her tears. "What happened to Yusei and Crow?"

"Crow left. Don't know where he ended up," Jack's tone was blunt. "Yusei and I drifted apart. We tried to find you. He wasn't the same Yusei you knew. He found new friends to his time with." Jack paused. "He knew what I was doing, Lina. I told him what happened to you, but he chose to stay with _them_ instead."

Lina's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lina moved to bite the nail on her thumb, an action she only did when she was upset.

Yusei had chosen his new friends over her. Why did that hurt? Her heart felt weird. She would describe it as heartbreak, but she didn't know why.

"What happened next?" Lina's voice was withdrawn. She wanted to hear the rest, but she almost didn't.

"I stole Yusei's runner," Jack admitted in a low voice. "I needed it to get to Neo Domino City. He had built one out of scraps. I wouldn't be surprised if he had already made another. I found you. Your friend...Kaito, that was his name," At the mention of her friend, Lina sat up. She was hanging on to every word that came out of Jack's lips. "He led me to you."

"Kaito..." She never got to say goodbye to him, or to Aki. She hoped they were okay. She hoped Aki wouldn't blame her for leaving.

"He wanted me to tell you not to worry about him," Jack looked down to Lina. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," That was a lie. Everything hurt. Lina's eyes traveled down to Jack's chest, where two rings sat on a chain. A bubble of laughter escaped from Lina. Jack looked confused until he saw what Lina was looking at.

"You kept my ring," Lina gently touched the smaller ring, the one that matched the larger one.

"It was something I had of you," Jack answered bluntly. Without a word, he removed the cord from around his neck and untied the cord to remove the smaller ring. Lina held out her hand. Jack slipped the ring to Lina's right hand the fourth finger, where Lina usually kept it. Jack re-tied the cord around his neck. Lina stared for a few seconds at the ring. It would go nicely with the ring Aki had bought her.

Lina leaned over and hugged Jack tightly, despite her bruises telling her to stop. Jack accepted the hug and wrapped his arms around her, breathing her in.

She was alive. That was all that mattered.

She would never know.

"Thank you, Jack, for telling me the truth."

* * *

"I am disappointed, Kaito," Divine stood in front of the boy. Kaito had a neutral expression on his face. "Acting out is not something I expect from you. You lied, stole from me, and helped one of our students escape with an unknown man. This is not how the Movement is run. I hope you know the grounds for punishment will be severe."

Kaito didn't look frightened. In fact, he smiled. "I would do it all again, if I had to," Kaito told Divine simply. It was as if there was nothing else he could have said.

The answer did not sit well with Divine.

* * *

Lina stared into the mirror as she fastened the choker around her neck. Recently, she hated seeing herself. She felt a lack of identity with the person she saw. Too frail, too pale...and her hair. Lina had always had long hair. It was something she always felt completed her, as childish as that sounded.

They had to cut her hair. It was falling out due to the stress Lina's body had been put through.

Lina saw it as something else Divine took from her.

_"Reports are detailing the suicide of the oldest son of the Kaiba name. He was found outside of the-"  
_

The TV turned off. Lina turned her attention away from the mirror to see that Director Rex Godwin now stood in their apartment.

"Thank you for meeting today, Éliane, Jack," Director Rex Godwin nodded to both of them as he spoke.

"It's Lina," The blonde corrected. "My name is Lina."

"Very well, Lina," Godwin corrected himself.

Godwin reminded Lina of Divine in some twisted way. Sure, his words were nicer, but Divine also had smooth words. They both held that undertone of something cold, uncaring, and that touch of manipulation. The difference was that Lina couldn't sense anything malicious coming from Godwin as she did with Divine.

Her paranoia was getting the best of her. She blamed it on her night terrors. The Director was the one who had helped save Lina from the Arcadia Movement. She should be grateful.

"I'm sure the two of you are curious as to why I've called this meeting," Godwin looked at the two with a polite smile. "I initially offered the chance for Jack here to save your life, Lina. With that, I realized something. Jack is the perfect figurehead for something greater. His destiny is to become the next King for our City- the King of Dueling."

"What's this got to do with me?" Lina tilted her head to the side, a frown on her face.

"I plan to offer you something...different," Godwin was choosing his words carefully. "I will offer you safety and protection here in Neo Domino City. There may be those still after you. If you help Jack achieve his quest to the Top, you will have stability." Godwin looked to lock eyes with Lina. "In order to fully help, you understand I must change Jack's background. The city would not accept a King born from the Satellite, nor would the Arcadia Movement accept a defeat. As you are a minor, your guardianship was passed to Divine."

"I don't understand," Lina was shaking her head.

"If you wish to remain safe, from this day forward, you will be known as Lina Atlas, the younger sister to Jack Atlas. I would become both yours and Jack's guardian until you become an adult. They would have no ownership over you."

Lina's mouth dropped open. She looked to Jack, to see his reaction, but he was nodding to Godwin's words.

"I could keep you safe," Jack saw Lina's face. "They wouldn't be able to touch you ever again."

"But..." Lina didn't understand why it felt so _wrong._ It made sense. If she changed her identity, Divine couldn't hold ownership over her. The Director himself promised he'd keep her safe.

But it meant throwing away who she was, her family's name. She didn't have a lot, but she held on to her title.

Yet, when she looked at Jack, she saw the hurt in his eyes. She knew by hesitating, it hurt. He saved her life and this is how she repaid him.

There was no reason to say no- not when it could save her life. It made _perfect_ sense. Both Jack and Lina were half-European and half-Japanese. At a glance, they did look somewhat alike.

Her head was spinning. Lina felt like she was suffocating. Too much was happening, too much was changing, there was too much-

"I-I need time to think about it!" Lina felt like she was having a panic attack. Tears were building up in her eyes as she looked to Jack. "I'm so sorry."

Jack tried calling after her, but Lina rushed out of the door without a second thought. She didn't know where she was running, but she felt like she couldn't stop.

Lina had to stop to take a breath. She wasn't at her full capacity yet. She was still weak.

Lina looked up. She didn't recognize where she was at first, but it felt familiar.

The Daimon area. It was where Sector Security found her before they had taken her to the Satellite. Lina collapsed onto the ground, her head in her hands.

Lina needed to get a grip. In every way that mattered, Jack had already been her family. She could be safe from Divine forever if she said yes. Her roots were already the Tops. She would just be returning home.

But her heart was telling her this was wrong. It was wrong to throw away what she had- even if it was the better option. It was just a name, but it was a name that held meaning to Lina.

Lina had too many names. Ellie was the nickname her parents had given her. Éliane was what Divine had called her, her real name that made her flinch when she heard it. Kazukata was the name her Papa had given himself, as he never had a family.

There was no reason to say no.

She would just have to give up her identity as Lina Kazukata, the daughter of Yvette and Reo Kazukata, a model and a card marker from KaibaCorp.

Ellie was the name her parents gave her. Lina was one of the orphaned girls in the Satellite. Éliane was what Divine called her when she was his student. Now Godwin wanted her to be Lina Atlas.

"Hey," A gentle voice came from in front of Lina. "Are you okay?" Lina slowly removed her hands from her face to be met again with the girl from earlier. Her long purple hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She smiled at Lina, a genuine smile that made her feel something.

Safe. She felt safe.

"It's okay," The girl offered her hand to Lina. Lina graciously took it, and the purple-haired girl helped her to her feet.

"It's like fate that we keep meeting," She looked happy. "My name is Yui."

"I don't believe in fate," Lina realized she spoke at the same time as another voice. Lina looked over to see Anya, the girl with the mark. The two glared at each other.

"What the hell is a priss doing around here?" Anya's voice was a low growl.

A smile marked the edges of Lina's lips. "I thought about what you said," Lina raised her chin into the air. Anya raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you were right," Lina started. "I don't know what you're going through. But you're wrong about me. I'm something different."

"Oh?" Anya wasn't sure what answer she wanted, but she hadn't expected that.

"Yeah," Lina nodded. She smirked. "Duel me and you'll find out." Lina's voice took on an arrogant, but playful, touch.

Amusement and interest shown in Anya's eyes. It was the first time that she didn't seem outright pissed off towards Lina.

"Fine," Anya activated her duel disk. "We'll see what this bitch is made of."

"It's Lina," She spoke her name clearly. "My name is Lina."

"Anya," The girl gestured to herself. Yui handed her duel disk to Lina, which Lina quickly loaded onto her arm.

"Let's duel!" The two shouted in unison.

"I'll start this off!" Lina drew a card. "Blanche Serpent, come on out!"

_Blanche Serpent is a Level 4 Light Attribute Monster with 1300 ATK and 300 DEF._

"With that, I'll lay two face-down cards and end my turn."

**Lina- 4000**

**Anya- 4000**

"Is that all you got?" Anya couldn't help but sneer. "It's my draw!" Anya looked at her cards. A smirk lit her face. "I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode!"

Lina grimaced. Spear Dragon held 1900 ATK compared to her Serpent's 1300 ATK. This was going to hurt.

"Spear Dragon- attack!" Anya shot out her arm.

Lina flinched, her arms moving to protect her face. She was waiting for the damage to come, for something to hurt.

Nothing came.

**Lina- 3400**

Lina's eyes slowly opened. It took her a second to realize what had just happened. Her face flushed red. Right. She _wasn't_ dueling against a Psychic. The damage didn't happen in most duels. Lina breathed out laughter of relief.

Yui was staring at Lina with wide eyes, while Anya had a close-lipped smile.

"You done?" Lina couldn't help but ask.

"Not yet!" Anya placed two cards face down. "Your move, Princess."

"Sweet! It's my draw!" Lina drew a card.

**Lina- 3400**

**Anya- 4000**

"Oh, _fuck_ yeah!" Lina felt excited. She could enjoy herself during a duel for _once_. "Sun Horn Pegasus, let's go!"

_Sun Horn Pegasus is a Level 4 Light Attribute Monster with 1800 ATK and 1400 DEF._

_"_ Thanks to his special effect, and trust me, it sure is something, I can summon a Tuner monster straight to my field. Spirit Carbuncle, let's kick things off!" Lina missed this feeling. She missed having fun during a duel.

"Synchro Summon!" Lina lifted her hand into the air. Her monsters combined together, revealing a bright yellow light. "Soleil Dragon, come on out!"

A large red, yellow, and orange dragon appeared, roaring into the air before returning to curl its tail around her master.

_Soleil Dragon is Level 7 Light Attribute Monster with 2800 ATK and 2300 DEF._

Lina giggled softly as she stroked the tail of her beloved dragon. "Did you miss me?" Lina whispered. Her dragon made a noise in response, telling Lina that yes, she did miss her master. _  
_

"You can talk to your cards," Yui spoke in realization. Anya didn't react. She was watching Lina's movements carefully.

"Maybe," Was Lina's cheeky response. "Soleil Dragon, let's attack that Spear Dragon!"

**Anya- 2100**

"How's that for you?" Lina had a self-satisfied look on her face. Anya laughed.

"Is that it?" She taunted.

"No!" Lina revealed her trap. "I play Sun's Awakening! By removing one card from my hand, I can summon one "Sun" card to my field. "Come on out, Sun Skunk!"

_Sun Skunk is a Level 2 Light Attribute Monster with 500 ATK and 700 DEF._

The monster laid down in defense mode. "I play one face down and end my turn. Your move, Anya!"

"My draw!" Anya drew.

**Lina- 3400**

**Anya- 2100**

Anya chuckled. "And here's where the duel ends, Lina! I start off by using the spell card Monster Reincarnation! By discarding one card from my hand, I can add one monster card from my graveyard to my hand. Come on out, Spear Dragon!"

But Anya wasn't done. "Next, I can summon Turbo Booster if I have normal summoned this round, but trust me when I say I have one more trick up my sleeve. I activate the spell Symbols of Duty!"

Lina was following every word that came out of Anya's lips with her own smile.

"Since I sacrificed a monster this turn, I can special summon it from my graveyard to my field. Say hello to Magna Dragon! And with my spell card Synchro Boost, I can upgrade its level by one! You know what's coming!" Anya raised her hand in the air. "You can kiss my ass and say hello to my Scrap Dragon!"

A monster made up of scrap parts appeared. Lina couldn't help but admire it. It reminded her of a certain someone she knew who used a junk deck. A genuine smile lit up her face as she thought of the boy from the Satellite. For a second, it felt like she was dueling him.

"And since my monster has more attack points than your Sun Skunk, I think she's going to attack!"

"I don't think so!" Lina held up one of her cards. "By sacrificing Star Chick from my hand, I can negate your attack!"

" _Fine_ ," Anya didn't appear pleased, but she didn't seem worried either. "Your move, asshole."

"And the last!" Lina laughed merrily.

**Lina- 3400**

**Anya- 2100**

"Let's start off by summoning Sun Magician in attack mode!" One of Lina's favorite monsters entered the field, albeit a baby version of it.

"And what's that thing supposed to do? Hit me with its pacifier?" Anya rolled her eyes; as if she believed Lina was pulling a joke on her.

Sun Magician stomped her foot indignantly, and Lina laughed. "Don't worry, Sun Magician. She won't be saying that for too long. By halving half of her attack points, Sun Magician can attack you directly!"

"Say what?" Anya wasn't prepared for Sun Magician's attack. She waved her staff, and a ball of light shot right at her. She put up her hands to protect her eyes from the light.

**Anya- 1500**

"I'm not finished!" Lina gestured to her Sun Skunk. "Once per turn, my Sun Skunk can decrease one of _your_ monster's life points by 500. I think you can guess which one I'm targeting!"

_Scrap Dragon- 2300_

"Still not enough to win!" Anya snapped.

"Maybe not," Lina agreed. "But I still have Soleil Dragon's special ability. If she declares an attack on another monster, she loses 500 attack and defense points permanently. _But,_ and this is a big but, the opponent's monster loses 1500 attack and defense until the end phase.

" _Say what?!"_ Anya watched in despair as Scrap Dragon's attack points were reduced.

_Scrap Dragon- 800_

_Soleil Dragon- 2300._

"Game over!" Lina pointed to Scrap Dragon. "Go, Soleil Dragon!"

**Lina- WIN**

**Anya- 0**

Anya dropped to her knees, while Lina deactivated her duel disk. "Gotcha!" She saluted before walking over to Anya. At first glance, she thought she saw that Anya was upset, but instead, she was laughing.

"Fuck, you got me good," Anya let out a sigh. Lina offered her hand. Anya stared at it for a second before accepting it and allowed Lina to help her to her feet. "I haven't felt like that in a while."

"I know what you mean," Lina admitted.

"How you acted," Yui joined up with them. "Lina, you acted as if you were expecting real damage."

She hit the nail right on the head. Lina looked away.

"You've met Psychic Duelists before, haven't you?" Yui seemed suddenly heavily invested in Lina. "Were you apart of the Arcadia Movement?"

"Yui," Anya put a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. Lina was surprised Anya had that side to her. Yui relaxed. "I'm sorry," Yui looked up to Lina. "I'm a Psychic Duelist. I was wondering what it was like, to be in there. I've heard...well, I'm sure you know."

Lina nodded, her stomach sinking. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Look...Lina," Anya sighed as she ran a hand through her auburn hair. "Maybe- maybe I was wrong. Maybe you can be of some use."

"Be of some use," Lina scoffed. "Sounds fun to me."

Anya winked. "Work yourself up first. But first, proper introductions are needed." Anya extended her hand. "My name is Anya Layne. I'm a marked criminal. Over there is Yui Hiraoka. She's a Psychic Duelist."

This was her moment.

Lina Kazukata, or Lina Atlas.

She had to make a choice.

Lina took her hand and shook it.

"My name is Lina Atlas. I may be privileged, but I swear to any god that I will fight for both of you."

Her choice was set. There was no turning back.


	8. I'm Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being forced into becoming Lina Atlas, Lina meets Anya and Yui, a marked criminal and a Psychic Duelist. Lina has defeated Anya in a duel, but where do they go from there? This is the creation of Team Tag.

_"Because life is too short and the road is too long_

_To believe you can walk it alone_

_But together we might find a place to belong_

_Where together we'll face the unknown."_

_-Death Note: The Musical by Frank Wildhorn_

* * *

Lina sat in one a chair in the apartment of Anya Layne. Her hand was clasped around a sewing needle as she finished the last final touches on Jack's riding jacket, one he would start wearing during his next duel as his debut into the finals of the Whirlwind Tournament.

In other words: It was a _very_ big deal.

The scene felt too familiar. It reminded Lina of the time before Team Satisfaction, when the whole gang would gather around and just...be together. Jack and Crow would be bickering in the kitchen while Yusei tried to get their broken radio to work and Kiryu would be picking on Lina while she finished a shirt for one of the boys.

"Where the fuck is mine, and why does Jack Asshole get one?" Anya was relaxing on the couch nearby. Anya and Yui lived in a studio apartment, as they couldn't afford (or obtain) anything more. The area was tight but had enough to fit a decent sized bed, a two-person couch, a dresser, a desk that was shoved into the corner, and a TV stand.

"Atlas," Lina corrected her with an eye roll. "Our last name is Atlas, Anya."

"Yeah, that's what I said: Asshole." Anya moved closer to inspect Lina's work. While Anya wasn't a seamstress, she classified herself as an "I'll fix it somehow" kind of girl. That went with clothes, furniture, her duel runner, and the TV. "I saw you making an outfit for yourself earlier. Something navy blue, orange, and red. Interesting colors, don't you think?"

"I'm surprised you cared enough to call it "navy blue," Lina deadpanned as she cut the thread and finished the stitch.

It was true that the colors were different than what she normally wore. The colors called out to her, but she didn't know why. They were comforting to her, in a way.

"You're changing the subject," Anya got off the couch and crossed her arms over her chest. Lina knew that look. She was trying to read Lina's facial features to see if she was hiding something. Lucky for Anya, Lina was a lousy liar. "You don't even have your riding license."

"Yet," Lina recognized she gave away what she was planning, and she let out a moan. Anya smirked in triumph.

"So you're going to try for your license," Anya sounded smug that she figured out what Lina was up to. "It's strange, don't you think, to get your license when the good 'ole Director banned you from dueling?"

"He didn't _ban_ me from dueling," Lina expressed defensively as she rubbed the bracelet on her arm. She still wore it, though some of the threads had since become frayed. "I'm just not allowed to go pro like Jack is."

"Or semi-pro, or even duel in the same arena," Anya counted off on her hand as she spoke. Lina didn't react. Her pale green eyes rose up to meet Anya's.

It was true that Lina wasn't allowed to go pro. Everyone was worried someone would find out who Lina really was, and they couldn't risk that. Lina understood, but _she didn't have to like it._

"You're right. But you're missing one option." Lina returned her own smirk towards Anya. " _Underground dueling."_ _  
_

"Underground dueling?" Anya echoed as her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. She didn't understand Lina's plan. Her snobbish look was gone, something that pleased Lina. The two enjoyed stunning the other. " It sounds shady as hell." _  
_

"It might be, but it's the closest thing I'll _ever_ get to dueling, don't you think?" Lina used Anya's words against her.

"Oh, you shady bitch, " Anya laughed in amusement as she finally caught on. "What else have you got up your sleeve, Princess?"

"How would you feel about being my partner in the tag team duels?" Lina spoke it so sincerely, but there was a glimmer of something in her eyes. She had a plan. It was more than just dueling. "We'll work ourselves up, and then team together. We'll be unstoppable."

"I'm marked," Anya was stunned. Lina was pleased to see she left Anya speechless. "Underground or not, they'll kick us the hell out because of me ."

"I'm not marked," Lina addressed boldly. "I'm the younger sister of Jack Atlas." Lina leaned forward and took hold of Anya's hands. "Listen to me. We'll _make_ them listen. We'll fight. We're both incredible. We'll make them change their minds about you, and about Yui. We're going to fight back."

Anya paused. She seemed to be considering Lina's words.

"You're something, you know that," Anya let out a chuckle. "And here I pegged you as a spoiled brat from the Tops."

"I am that," Lina agreed. "But now you're stuck with me on a team."

"My worst nightmare," Anya joked.

"Get used to it," Lina teased back. The two stared at each other, a smile lighting both of their faces.

* * *

_"Red Daemon's Dragon, attack with Crimson Hell Fire!"_

Jack emerged as the clear winner once again. Lina felt energized just _watching_ the duel. Jack took a victory lap around the arena.

Lina would kill to be the one out there. Yeah, she had ridden on the back of Jack's runner plenty of times, but she wanted to be the one winner duels. _The Princess of Dueling._ That's what the media called her, but Lina hadn't earned that title. She gained it by being Jack's little sister.

She hadn't earned her own success.

Lina raced down to greet Jack on the sidelines. Jack came by her side and threw his arm around her shoulder as they walked together to the garage. Lina gripped the ends of his jacket with her hand, a move that gave them both comfort. The big screen showed the two walking off together.

" _And it seems that Jack Atlas's baby sister has come to congratulate the champ for winning his most recent duel!_ " The MC's voice boomed over the arena, causing the crowd to produce an _aww!_

" _Baby_ sister," Lina sniffed, her tone bothered as she gripped Jack's jacket tighter in her hand. "Really? That's all he can say about me?" _  
_

Jack rolled his eyes. "I just won the finalists, and you're worried about what they call you. Don't rip my jacket."

"I am happy for you!" Lina grinned up at him, her eyes shining. "Congrats, Jackie! I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it!" She hugged him, and while Jack returned the hug, he grunted loudly in her ear at being called "Jackie." "That's payback for the 'baby sister', and don't worry, I won't rip the jacket _I made_ for you." Lina gave him a playful look.

Lina wanted what he had. She wanted it for herself. She wanted to feel that speed- to be in control.

It may be the only thing she would have control over.

"Jack," Lina looked up at him with wide eyes, a huge smile on her face. "You're going to teach me how to turbo duel."

Jack considered her words. "I was wondering when you would ask," He chuckled lightly. Lina's eyes lit up. "We'll start at nine sharp. I have to warn you, I won't go easy on you. I won't be satisfied until you're at the same level as the King."

"That's a challenge I can take on," Lina smirked. She was ready. She was going to be a Turbo Duelist.

* * *

A year passed by in the blink of an eye. Lina easily obtained her riding duel license.

More importantly, Jack became the King of Games. He had been undefeated since he first came to Neo Domino City, something that didn't surprise Lina in the slightest.

Lina was currently in the middle of a duel of her own, with Anya by her side. A tag-team duel, naturally.

It was Anya's turn. Their opponents had no monsters on their side of the field. The other duelists were a tall and lanky man and an average sized girl. They called themselves Team Aquarian.

Lina, Anya, and Yui (who would occasionally trade off with one of them) referred to themselves as Team Tag.

Spirit of the Stars Dragon had just been destroyed in battle in their opponent's previous turn, but Lina wasn't done. Sun Hope's Magician entered her field, thanks to the effects of her dragon.

"Think you can win now?" The man on the other team ridiculed.

"We're not finished. It's my turn!" Anya drew a card and looked to Lina with a nod. Lina couldn't help but laugh.

"What' so funny?" The girl demanded.

"This!" Lina shot out her hand. "I play my trap card, Spirit of the Stars Revolution! Due to its effects, I can summon _any_ dragon when Spirit of the Stars Dragon is in the graveyard. I'm bringing out Scrap Dragon!" Anya's dragon appeared on her side of the field. "Can you take it from here, Anya?" Lina gave a finger salute towards her.

"I can," Anya's smirk was dangerous, her dark skin almost glowing in the sunlight. "Scrap Dragon- attack! Let's win this thing!"

"What? That's not fair!" The girl groaned.

**Team Aquarian- 0**

**Team Tag- WIN**

Lina and Anya turned to the other for a high-five. Another victory was under their belt. They were _this_ much closer to being the best in the underground circuit.

"You guys did it!" Yui ran up to hug both of the girls. Out of the three of them, she was definitely the most affectionate, or the most likely to say nice things in general.

"Did you doubt us for a second?" Lina smirked as the crowd joined around them. Lina could tell that some of them were reporters.

"Not a chance," Yui returned with a caring smile. She moved to wrap her arms around Anya's, but she was pushed out of the way by the reporters.

_"Lina, what did you think of your brother's latest win?"  
_

_"Does he know you duel with someone who went to the facility?"_

_"Why did you turn down the chance to model for KaibaCorp?"_

" _You_ got offered to model?" Anya couldn't help but burst into laughter. "You would be doing your two least favorite things- listening to other people and sitting still!" _  
_

The reporter's shot off their questions rapidly. Lina wasn't amused. With a turn of her head, she began to walk away from the noise. Anya and Yui rapidly fell into step, even though Anya resume her cackling.

"You could have been nicer," Yui fussed. "They might have eventually asked questions about the team."

"I don't give a shit. Either ask questions about the Team or fuck off," Lina spoke with passion. "They can ask questions about Jack to _him._ "

"Didn't you know? Second-rate reporters like that would get thrown out of the Kaibadome," Anya seemed heavily amused by everything going on. "We've been winnin' every single duel. Makes you wonder why they don't ask about that."

"We _know_ why," Yui spoke softly. It was apart of their team name, after all. Team Tag. Anya was marked physically by her criminal mark, Yui was marked by society for her Psychic abilities, and Lina was marked for her ability to see spirits. While Lina's ability wasn't known, that didn't mean she wasn't unmarked, or not _tagged_.

"We'll get there!" Lina nodded with a smirk. "We'll make them ask about us."

"Sure, _Princess_ ," Anya used the title mockingly.

Lina scowled. "Shut up, lameass" Lina swatted in Anya's general direction.

"And now you have to get ready for that fancy party, don't you, _Princess_?" Anya's eyes were alight with amusement. Lina sighed.

"It's Jack's party for winning the Championship. Of course, I'm gonna go," Lina looked away from there. Sure, she really wanted to go, but she wished she was going to be more than just a sidepiece next to Jack. She didn't feel like her own person with her own achievements.

"That's exciting!" Yui stated. Lina gripped the edges of her red jacket.

Lina's outfit was special to her. It consisted of a red dueling jacket with orange accents and elbow pads, a navy blue undershirt, and navy blue jeans. When she wore it, it was the most she felt like herself.

Lina Kazukata used to like blues and greens, but Lina Atlas mostly wore purple, white, and silvers to match her brother. Lina Atlas from Team Tag wore red. It felt right.

"First modeling contracts, and then fancy parties. You sure are going places without us, aren't you?" Anya raised an eyebrow.

"Do me a favor and fuck off," Lina arrived at her runner- a beautiful light purple runner with silver accents. Jack had given it to her when she obtained her license. It matched her new duel disk and the "Atlas" brand.

She didn't want to be the poster child for Godwin's brand. Jack had that covered already. Lina's Mother used to model. She would be following in her footsteps if she did, but she was not her Mother.

Not that she knew who she was anymore.

"Tomorrow?" Anya raised her hand to do a mock salute. "I'll see you on the TV, Asshole."

"Tomorrow, Lameass," Lina nodded in agreement, and rode off on her duel runner.

* * *

 _"Look who is coming in now, it's Jack Atlas, the new King of Turbo Dueling, and the man of the hour! Walking beside him is Lina Atlas, Jack's baby sister, the upcoming future Princess of Turbo Dueling! Rumor has it that Lina will be participating next year in the Fortune Cup, where the winner will have a chance to battle Jack Atlas for his title as the King. The Fortune Cup will be a new tournament that will be hosted by Director Rex Godwin. Stay tuned in the future to find out who our other contestants will be!_ " The reporter's voice was cheerful as she announced the pair's arrival.

"Well, shit. That sure is news to me," Lina had her arm wrapped around Jack's as they walked together through the flashing cameras. Lina was wearing a long purple dress that hugged her body, a tasteful sweetheart neckline, and a slit up the side of the dress. Her hair was held back in an updo. On her feet were a pair of sparkling silvery-white heels. She matched Jack perfectly in his white suit that Lina created for him.

"You were complaining this entire time about not being able to duel," Jack reminded her in a low voice. "Maybe now you can quit that waste of time _underground dueling_ for _real_ duels."

"I'll do what I want, and where I want," Lina spoke cheerfully as she smiled up at Jack. "Looks like I'll have to talk to the good director himself and find out what's going on."

"Be smart about it," Jack reminded her as she let go of his arm. She gave him an innocent look, one that Jack scoffed at.

"I'm always careful. Be good, brother, I'll be back shortly." Lina played the part of the younger sister well. She kissed Jack's cheek, electing sound from the crowd, and walked off to find her next target. He was going to answer her questions this time.

It wasn't hard to find the Director. Lina figured he had been waiting for her and her questions.

The Director stood in front of a window that overlooked Neo Domino City. His back was turned to her, but Lina knew he wasn't hiding. He had been waiting.

"Director," Lina's voice carried a tone. Her eyes were slightly narrowed. That feeling about him- that cold feeling- never went away. There was something about the Director she didn't trust, despite his genuine intentions.

"I'm sure you heard the good news," Rex Godwin looked out to the city. Lina wanted to know what he was looking at, but she knew she would never find out.

"I don't really understand," Lina admitted. "Why can I duel now? What happened to hiding? Why only after Jack become the King? Why _this_ specific tournament and why announce it when it's still a year away?" Lina was firing off question after question.

"I understand why you may be confused, but rest assured that there is a reason for all of it," Godwin never gave away what he was truly feeling, leaving Lina feeling unsettled. His face, his posture, his tone of voice, it all remained in a neutral position. "Here I thought you would be happy at the prospect of dueling in the pro-league. If I recall, you were the one who wanted this."

"I'm happy!" Lina spoke quickly in defense, her hands shooting out in front of her as if she were surrendering. "Don't get me wrong, Director, I'm so happy about this. I'm just confused to why a year from now. At the very least I could start now and get some practice in, you know?"

"That's when the tournament is planned, and when all the viable participants will be available" Godwin spoke so simply. It made Lina think that the answer was written plainly on a wall that Lina couldn't see. "Remember, this is also the age you will be a viable adult. Those who were after you before won't be able to touch you."

"Oh," Lina's eyes dropped. She never considered that point, but it made sense.

"Jack may be the King, but we have plans for you as well. You believe we have forgotten about you, but your plans are just taking longer to form."

"I understand," Lina's voice was detached. She moved to rub the friendship bracelet that was usually on her wrist, but she realized she took it off for the party. Lina settled for fiddling with her ring instead.

A year. She would have to wait a year to become the duelist she was meant to be.

"You should return to the party, Lina. I'm sure your brother would like that." The Director's voice was final. Lina had no choice but to agree. She knew even if she did have more questions, Godwin wouldn't answer them. He gave Lina many things to think about, mostly regarding her future status in the Fortune Cup.

Lina gave one more final glance towards Godwin before she mingled back into the crowd. Jack quickly rejoined her side. The crowd parted for him, naturally. Lina could hear the whispering around her. Lina gave Jack a sweet smile as she laced her arm through his once more.

"Did it go well?" Jack bent down to quietly ask in Lina's ear. _Damn his height_. His growth spur irritated the fuck out of Lina, stood a foot shorter than him.

"You already know what I'll say," Lina sniffed with disdain before a forced smile crossed her face. "Come on, Jackie. This is your party. Let's have some fun."

* * *

_The Satellite._

Yusei was working on the prototype for his newest duel runner. He was halfway complete with the mechanics, but halfway wouldn't get him across to Neo Domino City. Halfway complete wouldn't win him his inevitable duel against Jack. He needed something _fast_ to beat the pipeline that connected the Satellite to Neo Domino City.

The TV blared behind him as he worked. He wasn't paying attention. All of his focus was going into his work. The gang liked to watch the duels as a past time. Yusei rarely found himself minding the noise.

" _We have a clip from Jack Atlas's latest victory from earlier today in the Championship! Listen up folks, this is the moment that made him_ _the King of Games!"_

"Are all of you idiots? Turn that shit off, Yusei doesn't want to watch it!" Rally's voice snapped Yusei back into reality. He stood up and turned to walk closer to the TV, his arms crossing over his chest as he leaned against the wall. _  
_

The first thing Yusei noticed was that Jack wasn't using the duel runner he had stolen from Yusei but in fact a nicer model. The thought made Yusei furious, but Jack wasn't where his attention was diverted on. No, he was waiting for someone- someone who almost always appeared after one of Jack's duels. They always managed to show a clip of _her._

"I'm sorry, Yusei, we didn't think this was going to turn on! We'll turn it off!" Taka moved to change the channel, but Yusei held up his hand. _  
_

"It's alright. Leave it on," Yusei shook his head. The boys were confused, but Yusei kept his eyes glued to the TV. They didn't understand what Yusei was watching, as they all knew Yusei's disdain for Jack Atlas. Rightfully so, of course.

" _There she is! The Princess of Dueling herself- Lina Atlas- is rushing to congratulate the King at the finish line! Look at that family dynamic!"_

The camera panned to the small blonde as she raced forward to greet Jack. Jack picked her up into a hug and briefly spun her before he set her down to entertain the crowd. They both held large smiles on their face.

Lina was staring at Jack with awe and adoration on her face. Yusei knew that if she knew what was really going on, she wouldn't idolize him. She couldn't know the truth. If she did, she wouldn't be beside him now.

" _Say hello to your new King!_ " Jack roared out. The crowd cheered in response. Jack had one armed wrapped around Lina. The other was raised in the air in victory.

"That's your friend, isn't it, Yusei? Lina?" Nerve was the one who asked. Yusei simply nodded.

"She's really pretty," Rally commented. Yusei didn't respond.

_"We have a clip from the King's Championship party! Look at that stunning pair! Neo Domino City better be prepared for when this Princess makes her debut in the dueling field during the Fortune Cup!"_

_I'm coming. I'll be there soon._ Yusei vowed in his head. He would find Lina. He had to make things right. _  
_

"Alright, I'm changing it! I can't take watching that traitor anymore!" Rally banged on the TV, effectively changing the channel. Yusei returned to work on his duel runner once more. He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Lina stood on the roof of Godwin's mansion. The view overlooked the entirety of Neo Domino City, but that's not why Lina was up there. She could see the Satellite, the soft lights, the fog in the air surrounding the island.

Lina wanted to see what Godwin had been staring at. Maybe she would be able to understand some of the decisions if she could.

She was expected to be his next project, the _Princess._ The new breakout duelist. It was what Lina wanted, but something didn't feel right. She could make a difference. She would be free. She could use her voice for people like Anya, Yui, Aki, Crow- all of them. She could use her status to shout to the world that everyone deserved to be treated like people.

But there was something... _not right_ about Godwin's offer. Yeah, waiting a year made sense. Lina would be eighteen, and therefore free to duel without fear of consequences. No one would own her, not even Godwin.

But was that what she wanted?

Lina reached her hand into the air. Maybe if she stretched enough, she could touch the stars. Lina loved the life she had in Neo Domino City, but she wanted _more_. She _needed_ more. She had everything before- when she lived in the Satellite. She was happiest when she was with Team Satisfaction.

What did Godwin out of his life? What were his goals? Why did being around him make her feel so _uneasy?_

Lina's hand moved to the choker sitting around her neck. A beautiful black ribbon with a sun pendant. Kaito had risked his life to get it back for her. Lina wondered what he was up to now, and if he was okay. _He wanted me to tell you not to worry about him._

What an idiot. Of course she would worry about him. She wanted to reach out to Kaito, and to Aki, to save both of them from the Arcadia Movement, but Lina knew she couldn't. The task was impossible.

Lina couldn't go back to the Arcadia Movement. She would have died there if it hadn't been for Kaito and Jack. Maybe she was selfish. She should be there for her friend, but instead, she was worried about being caught and being forced to stay there. She couldn't help either Aki or Kaito, not in the way that Kaito had helped her.

Lina closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. Jack, in a lot of ways, _was_ her brother. He had always her foster brother, along with Crow and Yusei. He was the one who saved her. He was the only one who was here with her now. She didn't know where Crow was, and Yusei didn't care about her anymore. Jack had told her as much.

She missed him. She missed Yusei. She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. She wanted to hear his thoughts. She wanted to know why he did what he did. Maybe once she did, she could move on and hate him to her heart's content.

But a part of her wanted to forgive him. A part of her wanted to believe he was still her best friend, that he still cared, that-

"Are you coming back down?" Jack's voice made Lina jump in the air. She turned to him with a scowl.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Lina smacked his arm. "You scared me!"

"You were lost in space," Jack retorted back. "Come on. They're about to play the video of the duel. I want you there."

"I'll join you in a second," Lina told him gently. Jack looked down at her as if he were trying to see what Lina was thinking. She smiled a genuine smile that was supposed to show how much she cared and appreciated Jack. "I promise. Okay? I know how much it means to you."

Jack nodded after a second. "Alright," He agreed.

"I love you," Lina called out.

"You too," Jack left her alone once more. Lina looked out at the skyline.

She would find him. Yusei. She would get her answers.

He owed her that.


	9. Seize the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina has gained her Turbo Dueling License. Team Tag is on the rise. Lina was chosen to be in the Fortune Cup to possibly duel against her "brother", Jack Atlas. There's nothing that can stop Lina Atlas.

_"But let us seize the day/Courage cannot erase our fear_

_Courage is when we face our fear/Tell those with power safe in their tower_

_We will not obey!"_

_-Newsies by Alan Menken_

* * *

Dammit, Lina. Stop hesitating.

Lina's hand was outstretched, just barely missing the handle to the door of an apartment flat. She could feel her body shaking.

She could do this. She _had_ to. This was her home. It belonged to her- written in her family's name.

This was the home she grew up in. This moment had been calling to her, always there, waiting for her to come back. Godwin had given her the key if she desired to look. Lina could go in whenever she wanted and take whatever she needed.

Lina choked back a noise, her forehead moving to rest against the door. Her fist rose up to slam against the wall. Lina hissed in pain.

Lina heard her ringtone echo throughout the empty hall. She straightened her body, her one hand moving to her side, the other moving to pick up her phone. "It's Lina," She greeted cheerfully, despite her eyes watering.

 _"Where are you?!"_ That voice belonged to Mikage, the technical 'caregiver' to her and Jack. Lina wrinkled her nose with a suppressed laugh.

"Oh, you know. I'm somewhere," Lina knew her flippant tone aggravated Mikage. "I'll be back soon. Calm down." Lina didn't give Mikage a chance to respond before she hung up and stuffed her phone back into her jean pockets.

Lina stared at the door in front of her. Her one chance. She could reconnect with the girl she used to be, and see the last remnants of her deceased parents.

Lina shook her head. With a swift turn, she began to walk towards the elevator that would lead her back to the home she shared with Jack.

* * *

The crowd was cheering for _her_. For Lina.

This wasn't Lina's first Turbo Duel, but that feeling of adrenaline and exhilaration always made her feel as if it was her first time behind the wheels. Her blonde hair flew behind her. The feeling of flying coursed through, supported by the wind whipping at her jacket.

Lina checked the stats through her vizor.

**Kiro- 400**

**Lina- 100**

The odds weren't the best, but they were close. He had one monster on the field: Dark Street Fighter. Lina had none, but that would change. She needed a card that could beat Dark Street Fighter's 2600 ATK.

A smirk began at the corner of Lina's lips. This would be easy.

"It's my draw!" Lina's smirk only grew when she saw the card in her hand. This was _hers_.

"What do you think is so funny?" Her opponent, Kiro, demanded.

"Wait and see!" Lina set down her card. "I summon Sun Magician to the field, and with Spirit Carbuncle's special effect, he can come out and join her since I normal summoned this round." Lina's amusement only grew as she looked to her opponent. He had no idea what was in store.

"Get what I'm trying to do?" Lina raised her hand into the air. "I combine my monsters to Synchro Summon one of my favorites- Sun Hope's Magician!" Lina revved her engine, speeding fast enough to pass Kiro's duel runner.

"That's not enough to beat me, _girly_ ," Kiro barked the word like an insult.

"Someone can't read," Lina's eyes held a joyful light that contradicted the arrogant smirk. "See, when Sun Magician is used when I bring out Sun Hope's Magician, my friend here gets an extra one thousand attack points. You sure that can't beat yours?"

_Sun Hope's Magician- 3200_

" _What_?! No!" Kiro cried out, his own confident façade disappearing as he realized his defeat was guaranteed.

"Looks like you're about to be beaten by _this_ girly!" Lina shot out her hand. "Sun Hope's Magician- _attack_!"

**Kiro- 0**

**Lina- WIN**

As soon as the duel finished, Lina pulled her duel runner beside Kiro and offered her hand to him in congratulations. "Nice one!" Lina grinned happily. Kiro stared at her hand in confusion before shaking it.

"An Atlas, huh," Kiro muttered under his breath. Lina wasn't completely sure what he meant by that, but she beamed in response.

"Hey, Lina! You were amazing," Yui came running towards Lina the moment Kiro pulled away on his runner. Lina took her helmet off so she could get a better look at her two friends, but Yui didn't hesitate to fling her arms around the blonde, causing Lina to almost fall off of her duel runner. Lina laughed loudly. Anya was following behind, but at a much slower pace, of course.

"Easy there, kid. Let's not kill the dumbass before the big duel this weak," Anya let out a short snort. "Nice one out there, Asshole," Anya patted Lina roughly on the back.

"Worried about me, Lameass?" Lina raised an eyebrow to the redhead.

"I might be waiting for the day you finally leave so I can be the star duelist of the team, but I guess that's not happenin' today," Anya shrugged. "Don't get too used to dueling by yourself. We're a team, got that?"

"About that-" Lina laughed short, a tinge of embarrassment underlying that went with the sheepish grin. Lina stretched her hand to scratch the back of her neck. "I got something to tell you- both of you, I mean. It's about this thing called the Fortune Cup-"

* * *

"You're _WHAT_?!" Anya was shocked- to say the least- when Lina told her the news. Actually, that wouldn't convey all of the emotions that Anya had felt. When Lina had first tried to explain, Yui had insisted it waited until they were in private, as Anya had been about to explode. "What in the every lying _fuck_ do you mean you're going to be in the Fortune Cup? What the fuck is that?"

"It's a tournament," Lina had her hands in her lap as she sat on her couch in her own apartment. While the girls normally spent their time in Yui and Anya's apartment, they were currently staying in the Atlas household until someone could fix the leak in their pipes. The broken pipe had flooded their bathroom. "See, the good 'ole Director invited a bunch of us to compete. The winner gets a chance to beat Jack Atlas."

"A _chance_ ," Jack entered the living room, a mug of coffee in his hands, despite the setting sun.

"It's a really cool thing to be asked to do," Lina tried justifying her actions.

"You'll be a real duelist!" Yui gripped Lina's hands in hers with a bright smile.

"She _is_ a real fuckin' duelist!" Anya snapped. She was bristling, the white bandana holding back her auburn hair was threatening to fly off from Anya's rapid movements. She looked back and forth between Yui and Lina with a spark of irritation plainly in her gray eyes. "What about Team Tag? What the fuck are we gonna do with that?"

"We're still Team Tag. We'll be Team Tag after too," Lina promised as she twirled the ring on her finger. "Anya, use your damn head for once. Think about it. We could go _pro._ All I have to do is-"

"You! That's the fucking key word here! _You!_ That's not us!" Anya never targeted this level of anger towards Lina before.

"I haven't let you down yet, have I?" Lina smiled reassuringly. For once, she was being completely serious. "I'm not starting now."

"I need a drink," Anya leaned back on the couch, her mouth set in a thin line.

"We have our big duel later this week," Yui rubbed Anya's leg to comfort her.

"Yeah," Anya seemed dejected.

"It's a Turbo Duel," Lina stood up from the couch, her movements suddenly buzzing with excitement. "We got this. This duel is gonna let everyone know that they can't mess with us. I mean it, Anya, we'll be champions!"

"Champions of _underground_ duels," Jack Atlas sniffed from where he stood. "Unlike the _King_ of _real dueling_."

"Oh, Jack Asshole! When did you get in from the sewers?" Anya's face lit up with something Lina couldn't describe, but she could tell Anya was in a better mood.

Pissing off Jack Atlas was one of her favorite hobbies. Anya knew she could get under Jack's skin.

"I could let you sleep on the streets," Jack countered back with a glare in his purple eyes.

Anya refused to back down. "Funny, I thought _Lina_ was the one who invited us."

"It's very nice of the Atlas family to let us live here," Yui would always be the peacemaker of the group.

"Yeah, whatever the fuck she said," Anya shot an amused look to her best friend.

"Lameass," Lina muttered under her breath.

"Oh, fuck you, Asshole."

"Don't talk to my sister that way," Jack's tone was bored, but there was an undertone of annoyance.

"I'll talk to the two of you however I damn please!" Anya shot back at him.

"After we agreed to let _you_ live in _our_ house in the Tops? Do you have any idea what risk we're taking letting the two of you-"

"Oh, your poor shitty reputation must be _so_ at stake here by letting the fucking girl with the mark in-"

"Let 'em go," Lina raised her hand to interrupt Yui before the soft-spoken girl could say anything. Yui blinked in surprise, but Lina only shrugged in response. "They'll keep goin' anyway, and secretly...I think they like pissin' the other off, you know?"

"...Okay." Yui spoke uncertainly- but chose to lean against Lina on the couch while Lina picked out a movie to watch.

* * *

Lina bit her lip in frustration. Her cards were laid out in front of her, but nothing made sense. She was overthinking. She knew that.

Yui and Anya were already asleep in Lina's room, where they had been staying while Lina slept in Jack's room. They didn't know yet that Lina paid the bill for the apartment repairs. She wasn't planning on telling them.

Lina groaned, her hand moving to her lips so she could bite her fingernail. Why couldn't she choose which cards to put into her deck for tomorrow's duel? Now wasn't the time for second-guessing. She had to win- she had too much to prove. She had to prove that she was not the lesser Atlas, even if she wasn't pro like he was. She _had_ to win.

"Can't sleep?" Jack came up and sat beside Lina on the couch. Jack was already in his PJs, while Lina wore an old shirt of Jack's along with a pair of green shorts. Her glasses rested on her face.

The imagery reminded Lina of the past. If only the rest of the people were with them now.

"I need to figure this out," Lina was determined. She could do this.

"Let me see. I could help," Jack took a glance at her cards. Lina looked up, unable to help but stare at his face. Jack noticed. He gave her a glance out of the side of his eye. "Yes?" He knew what she would ask.

"Are you gonna come tomorrow?" The question blurted out of Lina's lips.

"...I believe so," Jack came to her duels when he could, but it was difficult when he wasn't supposed to be seen by the public. That would take attention away from Lina and Team Tag. Neither really wanted that to happen, even though Lina knew Jack _loved_ being the center of attention.

"It's a pretty big deal," Lina reminded him in a hum.

"It's not dueling," Jack grunted. "You don't even have a real arena."

"It's mine. It's what I have," Lina's tone was forceful as she wrapped her arms around his and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Are you using Star Eyes Dragon or Spirit of the Stars Dragon tomorrow?" Jack asked her as he moved her cards around. Lina shrugged against him. She could understand why he was asking. Star Eyes Dragon was originally meant to be the ace of her deck, but that was before Spirit of the Star Dragon was given to her by Team Satisfaction.

"Both are gonna be in there in my extra deck," Lina confirmed. "Not sure which I'll use. I like the in the moment parts of a duel, you know?" Lina smiled up at Jack. "You know, the part where you can't predict what happens, so you have to think of something quick on how to do something so you'll win."

Jack nodded in understanding. He paused just slightly before saying passionately, "You'll win. I wouldn't expect anything less from my little sister."

Lina opened her mouth to respond but closed it. Lina and Jack weren't related. Even if they had acted like siblings before this, Lina wasn't sure when the facade stopped and it felt instead like reality.

Lina couldn't think too hard about it. She had to focus on her duel. Underground Dueling was her one thread to having something of her own, and if she were honest, she wasn't completely herself there either.

"I'll win because I'm the best," Lina turned to Jack with a huge grin. "After all, I think I'll beat you in the Fortune Cup!"

Jack scoffed. "We'll see about that. We're nowhere near the same level of talent."

"Says who?" Lina huffed. "I'll prove it to you who the better duelist is, Jackie!" Lina playfully shoved his arm, but Jack wasn't answering. Lina frowned in confusion, but Jack held up his hand.

"I figured it out," Jack interrupted. He showed her one of her cards. Lina's eyes widened.

"That's perfect!" Lina hugged Jack, and he let out a slight chuckle. "Come on, what about this? Do you think this would work with it?" Lina pulled out another card to show Jack. The two talked about dueling, strategies, until somewhere along the way Lina fell asleep on Jack's shoulder. Jack shook his head with a chuckle. Lina was known to fall asleep in the middle of a sentence. Jack carefully hooked her leg around his arms and made sure her head was leaning against his chest before he walked her back to Jack's bed. Once he gently laid her down, he moved a blonde hair out of her face and took off her glasses so he could place them on the nightstand beside her.

"Goodnight, Lina. You'll win," Jack's voice, for once, was soft as he looked down at the small blonde with a promise.

* * *

Anya sat on her duel runner, a sleek dark orange beauty that made Lina raise an eyebrow of where she got it. Lina knew Anya went to the Facility for stealing, but Anya waved off Lina's concerns by saying she had an ex who was good at getting what he wanted. Lina decided it was better not to question it too much.

"You guys are going to do so well out there," Yui was their back up rider for the duel in case anything went wrong, but none of the girls believed anything would go wrong.

Besides, Yui didn't even know how to ride a duel runner.

"We know," Anya slipped on her helmet and let down her visor. Lina smirked in response.

"Don't lose, Lameass. I'd hate to take on _two_ opponents today. I can't do _all_ the work," Lina let out a chuckle. Anya rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we'll see how you do, Asshole. I'll do better than you ever could." Anya gave the two a two-finger solute before taking her position at the starting line.

"Good luck, Lameass!" Lina called back. Anya pretended not to hear her. They were currently tag teaming against Team Volcanic Wave. Lina wasn't too worried about their fire and water decks. Team Tag had their own tricks up their sleeves.

"Ready, Layne?" Matsu Murasaki was starting first for Team Volcanic Wave.

"I'm ready to kick your fucking ass," Anya countered back, causing Matsu to immediately jump to the defense.

"Don't assume you're going to automatically win!" Matsu snapped.

"Who says I can't see the future?" Anya barked out a laugh as she mounted her ride and revved the engine.

" _Folks, we're about to begin the race! Starting for Team Tag is Anya Layne, the powerhouse herself. Her dragon deck will be dueling against Matsu Murasaki and his fire deck._ " The MC of the duel was as makeshift as the arena itself. He stood on a crate as he held a microphone to his mouth to narrate the duel.

"Start!"

"I'll let you take the first round," Anya kept back, letting Matsu round the corner first. His grip clenched around his runner.

"I don't need your handouts!" He drew his first card. "I'll start by summoning Volcanic Scattershot in attack mode!"

_Volcanic Scattershot is a Level 2 Fire Attribute Monster with 500 ATK points and 0 DEF._

"I lay one facedown and end my turn!" He called out with a smug look.

**Matsu- 4000**

**Anya- 4000**

"That's it? That's all you play?" Anya couldn't help but cackle. "If that's what you consider a strong move, wait until you see mine! I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode!"

_Masked Dragon is a Level 3 Fire Attribute Monster with 1400 ATK and 1100 DEF._

"Masked Dragon, you know what to do!" Anya shot out her hand, and Masked Dragon destroyed Volcanic Scattershot.

**Matsu- 3100**

"Not so fast!" Matsu was grinning madly. "Due to the effects of my Volcanic Scattershot, you take 500 points of damage when he's destroyed in battle!"

Anya growled as her life points depleted. "Fuck you! I lay two face downs and end my turn!"

**Matsu- 3100**

**Anya- 3500**

"I activate my trap card Raigeki Break!" Matsu revealed his trap. "By discarding one card, I can target one of your cards on the field, and destroy it! I think I'll select your Masked Dragon!"

" _Anya is taking some of the heat!_ " The MC roared to the crowd. " _She'll have an empty field! Looks like Matsu can take a hit to Team Tag with a direct attack!_ "

Anya called out, "I activate Masked Dragon's effect! When this boy gets sent to the graveyard, I get to bring out another one of my dragons. Come out, Decoy Dragon!"

" _We all know what happens if you attack Decoy Dragon!_ " The MC was amping up the crowd. " _Will Matsu take the bait?_ "

"You heard him. Are you going to take the bait?" Anya taunted with a smirk. "After all, I can't use her effect unless I have a dragon in the graveyard. But, I do have my trap cards still here…" Anya was making Matsu squirm.

"I lay Flamveil Guard in defense mode and end my turn!" Anya had gotten to Matsu. She smirked.

_Flamveil Guard is a Level 1 Fire Tuner Monster with 100 ATK and 2000 DEF._

**Matsu- 3100**

**Anya- 3500**

"I start my turn by summoning Debris Dragon in defense mode!" A new dragon made its way out onto the field.

_Debris Dragon is a Level 4 Tuner Monster with 800 ATK and 2000 DEF._

"With his effect, I can summon Dragunity Corseca. His effects might be negated, but I won't need them for what I'm about to use." Anya reveals her trap card. "I use Dragon Rebirth! By gettin' rid of Decoy Dragon, I can bring back Masked Dragon. Now I have enough to Synchro Summon!" Anya raised one of her hands into the air. "Come out onto the field, Scrap Dragon!" _  
_

The crowd cheered loudly as the dragon entered the field. " _Anya's ace monster has just come out! What will she do with it?_ " The MC's voice echoed off the arena.

"Her ace is out," Yui spoke beside Lina. Lina was leaning over the railing beside her runner.

"She would summon it as fast as humanly possible." Lina was watching with an intense gaze. She always found watching Anya duel fascinating. The MC was right when he said she was the powerhouse of the group. Where Lina's deck relied on always having a monster on the field, Anya's was about strength and power. It reminded her of how her brother played. Although the last time Lina mentioned that to Anya, she had kicked her in the shin in annoyance.

"I ain't done yet!" Anya's smirk was vicious. "I play my other trap card- Dragon's rage! If I have a Dragon-Type monster whose defense is lower than my dragon's attack, then I can deal the difference as damage. Scrap Dragon, attack with Iron Blast!"

**Matsu- 2300**

"Go, Anya!" Yui cheered.

Matsu's jaw clenched. "I activate my Volcanic Counter's effect! When I take battle damage while this card is in the graveyard, and if there is a fire monster _other_ than Volcanic Counter in my graveyard, then you take battle damage equal to what I just took!"

**Anya- 2700**

" _It looks like they're neck and neck! Whenever Anya attacks, Matsu finds a way to redirect it back!_ "

"We'll see about that," Anya scowled ahead. "I set two face downs and end my turn."

**Matsu- 2300**

**Anya- 2700**

"I special summon Red Nova- since you have a Level 8 or higher Dragon-Type Synchro Monster on the field," A tiny red fairy entered the field. Anya rolled her eyes.

" _Adorable_ , isn't she?" Anya spoke in a patronizing voice, causing Matsu to tense.

"Yeah, well, let's see how cute you find this!" Matsu's voice level kept rising. "I summon Volcanic Rocket, but he's not staying for long. I'm combining my two monsters to Synchro Summon Volcanic Hammerer!"

_Volcanic Hammerer is a Level 5 Fire Attribute Monster with 2400 ATK and 1500 DEF._

"With Volcanic Hammerer's effect, I can inflict damage equal to the number of "Volcanic" monsters in by graveyard times two hundred. Since I have three in my graveyard, you take six hundred points of damage!" Matsu revved up his engine and sped past Anya while the auburn hair girl took damage. Anya growled, her glare aimed towards her opponent.

**Anya- 2100**

"I lay one facedown and end my turn!" Matsu turned his duel runner around to face Anya. "Your move, Layne."

"I draw!" Anya pulled out a card from her deck.

**Matsu- 2300**

**Anya- 2100**

"Get a load of this- I summon Blizzard Dragon in attack mode!" Anya placed the card down as one of her dragons joined her on the field.

_Blizzard Dragon is a Level 4 Water Attribute Monster with 1800 ATK and 1000 DEF._

"Next I play my trap card- Castle of the Dragon Souls! With this Scrap Dragon gains some attack points attack points."

_Scrap Dragon- 3500_

_"Scrap Dragon's attack raised! Can Matsu beat this_?" The MC held the microphone close to his face as he watched the duel with the crowd.

"Scrap Dragon- attack!" Anya's smirk was victorious. He was done for.

**Matsu- 1200**

"I play my trap card!" Matsu revealed his trap- Call of the Haunted. "With this, I bring back Volcanic Hammerer!" His monster reappeared.

"That's so _funny_ \- because I have a trap too!" Anya revealed her trap- Karma Cut. "By getting rid of one card, I can pick one of your monsters you control, banish it, and banish _all_ cards with the same name as that monster from my opponent's graveyard! What a neat effect."

"Huh?" Matsu was confused when his monster disappeared. "Hey, you can't do that!"

"I just did," Anya had a gleam in her eyes. "I attack with Blizzard Dragon! You're finished, buddy!"

**Matsu- 0**

Anya raced around the track as her newest opponent joined her: Deitz. She knew him to be a slender man with dirty blonde hair.

" _Will Deitz's water deck be able to beat Anya's dragon deck_?" The MC called to the crowd. " _With Matsu out, Team Volcanic Wave only has one team member left! Can Team Tag win this?_ "

"Come on, Anya! Finish this!" Lina cheered for the other girl. Maybe she wouldn't have to duel today.

"I believe I will take my turn!" Deitz's larger duel runner easily sped past Anya's to turn the first corner. Anya gritted her teeth.

"Fine. Show me what you got," Anya couldn't help but taunt.

"I draw!" Deitz drew his first card.

**Deitz- 4000**

**Anya- 2100**

"I start by playing Hammer Shark in attack mode!" Deitz made a dramatic show of laying his card down.

Hammer Shark _is a Level 4 Water Attribute Monster with 1700 ATK and 1500 DEF._

"Once per turn, I can reduce the level of this card by one, and then I can Special Summon one Level 3 or below Water monster from my hand. Appear, Reese the Ice Mistress!" Deitz had a straight face. Lina's eyes widened.

"He's planning on Synchro Summoning on his first turn!" Lina realized aloud.

"Do you know what I'll do next? I combine my monsters to summon Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon!"

"What a mouthful," Anya rolled her eyes. She clearly wasn't intimidated.

_Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon is a Level 5 Water Attribute Monster with 2300 ATK and 1800 DEF._

"And now my Sea Dragon will attack your Blizzard Dragon. Go!" Deitz gave nothing away from his facial features, unlike his emotional partner. It made Anya feel uneasy.

**Anya- 1600**

"I end my turn with two face downs," Deitz looked to Anya. "Your move, my lady."

"Gross," Anya drew a card.

**Deitz- 4000**

**Anya- 1600**

"Let's go ahead and do the obvious. Scrap Dragon, attack Sea Dragon Lord- whatever," Anya sniffed in disdain. She didn't feel the need to say its full name when it would be gone in a matter of seconds.

"No!" Lina called out from the stands. "Anya, it's a trap!"

"I play my trap card!" Deitz shot out his hand. "When an opponent's monster declares an attack, I target your monster, negate the attack, and then gain life points equal to that monster's attack!"

"What?" Anya was stunned shocked. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I now have 6800 life points!" Deitz's duel runner glowed as he gained more and more life points.

The crowd gasped. Yui had a hand over her mouth. Lina winced for her friend.

_"What a comeback for Team Volcanic Wave! What will Team Tag do next?"_

"I'mma head over and get set up. It's not looking too hot out there," Lina told Yui. Yui nodded. Lina ran off to prepare to duel.

Anya looked pissed. "I end with a facedown. Your move," She was almost spitting out the words.

**Deitz- 6800**

**Anya- 1600**

"I activate my Speed Spell- Monster Reincarnation! Since I have two or more speed counters, I chose to bring back my Reese the Ice Mistress!" A low-level Tuner monster was brought back to the field. "But that's not why I did that," Deitz continued. "Next I play my trap card- Spiritual Water Art- Aki! By sacrificing Reese the Ice Mistress, I can look at your hand, and then send one card from your hand to the graveyard.

Anya's cards popped up on Deitz's duel runner. He chose one to send to the graveyard. Anya was glaring at his back while she sent her card to the graveyard. "But I'm not finished, " Deitz continued. "When a face-up Level 3 or lower monster is sent to the graveyard, Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon's attack points become 3000 until the end of this turn! Go, attack Scrap Dragon!"

**Anya- 1400**

"And Anya's ace monster is gone! Can she come back from this!"

"I lay a facedown and end my turn." Deitz held a small smile on his face.

**Deitz- 6800**

**Anya- 1400**

"I can and _will_ come back from this!" Anya drew a card. "You're not the only one who can use Monster Reincarnation! I bring back Decoy Dragon!" The small dragon entered the field, causing Anya to smirk wickedly. "Your move, buddy. Bring it."

**Deitz- 6800**

**Anya- 1400**

"You expect me to attack, and attack I will. But first, I will summon Armored Sea Hunter!" Deitz had a plan. It was obvious.

_Armored Sea Hunter is a Level 4 Water Attribute Monster with 1800 ATK and 400 DEF._

"Next I use my trap- Gozen Match! Each player can only control 1 Attribute of a monster. All others get sent to the graveyard."

Anya let out a low noise. Most of her monsters had different attributes. She had to get rid of his card.

"Armored Sea Hunter attacks Decoy Dragon!" Anya went to interrupt Deitz, but Deitz cut her off. "If Armored Sea Hunter attacks, your monsters effect is negated! Scrap Dragon won't be making a return!"

"What? No!" Anya knew what this meant. Her time was over.

**Anya- 0**

"You better win this for me, blondie," Anya muttered as she pulled over to their "pit stop" area. Just as she pulled in, Lina swiftly pulled out in her small purple duel runner. Deitz revved his engine to go faster, but he was no match for Lina as she quickly sped around the first corner.

"Looks like I'm going!" Lina held a joyous smile on her face.

"My trap card is still in place- meaning you can only use one attribute!" Deitz reminded her in a tone that made Lina roll her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Looks like someone hasn't been paying attention to my deck!" Lina couldn't help but laugh. She only had _one_ attribute in her deck, unlike Anya. "And I'll start off by summoning Renard in defense mode!"

_Renard is a Level 2 Light Attribute Monster with 300 ATK and 300 DEF._

"How you doing, buddy?" Lina greeted her friend as he entered the field. He gave a short bark in response, causing Lina to grin. "Good! I lay one face down and it's your move! Let's see what you go!"

" _Lina's deck is full of Light monsters, but can she get past Deitz's trap? What can she do with her low-level monster?_ " The MC questioned the audience.

**Deitz- 6800**

**Lina- 4000**

"And that is supposed to help you win?" Deitz was confused. "I have two monsters opposed to your one low level."

"So attack it then," Lina held a playful smile. "If you're so sure it's nothing."

Deitz paused. "I think I will. Sea Dragon Lord, attack Renard!"

Her monster was destroyed, but Lina took no damage. Deitz was stumped as he jumped in surprise.

"Looks like you didn't read my card!" Lina wagged her finger into the air. "When Renard is destroyed in battle, I take zero battle damage my entire turn! Even if you attack with your dragon, I'll still take no damage! I told you I had some tricks up my sleeve!"

Deitz knew when to back off. "Fine. I end my turn."

**Deitz- 6800**

**Lina- 4000**

"Oh boy, this is gonna be a long one," Lina started off by placing one of her monsters down. "I start by summoning Cloud Cat in attack mode, but he's not staying for long! With its special effect, I can tribute it to destroy one of your monsters if they battled mine during your turn! Say bye to your Sea Dragon Lord!"

Sea Dragon Lord left the field. While Deitz gave no verbal reaction, he did stiffen. Oh, but Lina wasn't done. Not by a long shot.

"Since Cloud Cat is in the graveyard, I can summon my Tuner monster Cloud Tiger!" A similar but smaller Cloud figure appeared beside Lina.

"And now I play my trap- Sun's Awakening! By sending one card in my hand to the graveyard, I can summon one "Sun" monster from my deck onto the field. Say hello to Sun's Witch!" The crowd was in awe as Lina continued her strategy. She sent a silent thanks to Jack for his help the previous night. He told her to take advantage of her deck's natural effects, and she was.

Play as many cards as she can in a row that she could. That was her strategy.

"One more thing, and you know what's going to happen. Since I sent Lumen Fairy to the graveyard, and I have a face-up Tuner monster on the field, I bring my friend right back onto the field! Before I combine them, because I have another "witch" monster on the field, I can summon Star's Witch from my hand!" It was hard to keep up with Lina. She was playing move after move. "Now let's combine my monsters to summon- Soleil Dragon!" A beautiful gold dragon entered the field, causing Lina to beam at her monster.

_Soleil Dragon is a Level 7 Light Attribute Synchro Monster with 2800 ATK and 2300 DEF._

_Star's Witch is a Level 4 Light Attribute Monster with 1200 ATK and 1600 DEF._

"Now I use Soleil Dragon's effect! If my dragon battles another monster, Soleil Dragon loses five hundred attack and defense points, but the monster it battles loses fifteen hundred attack and defense points until the end phase!" _  
_

_Soleil Dragon- 2300_

_Armored Sea Hunter- 300_

"You know what's next!" Lina shot out her hand. "Soleil Dragon, attack with Sun's Rays! Star's Witch, attack directly!"

**Deitz- 3600**

Deitz took the hit and ended up driving behind Lina. Lina gave him an amused salute as she passed him.

_"Look at that comeback! Can the younger Atlas finish what her partner started?"_

"Get it, Lina! Come on!" Anya called out from the audience.

"That was impressive, I'll give you that, Atlas," Deitz was frowning. "But I'm not done yet."

"Good! It wouldn't be as much fun if you _let_ me win. I'll lay one face down, end my turn, and wait to see what you have in store," Lina was confident, causing Deitz to narrow his eyes. Arrogance annoyed him.

**Deitz- 3600**

**Lina- 4000**

"It's my draw! I'm summoning Abyss Soldier in attack mode!" Deitz needed a comeback.

_Abyss Soldier is a Level 4 Water Attribute Monster with 1800 ATK and 1300 DEF._

"I'll start by using my monster's effect! By discarding one water monster to my graveyard, I can target one card on the field and return it to the player's hand. I target your Soleil Dragon!" Deitz shot out his hand, but Lina was faster.

"Not so fast!" She cried out as her card activated. "I play the trap card Synchro Spirits! By banishing Soleil Dragon from the field- I can bring back my monsters that were used to Synchro Summon her! Come back to the field- Cloud Cat, Lumen Fairy, and Sun's Witch!" The monsters all appeared to Lina's side of the field in defense mode.

"No matter!" Deitz was determined. "My monster can still attack! Abyss Soldier, take out her Star's Witch!"

**Lina- 3400**

"Are you done?" Lina almost seemed amused.

"No!" Her arrogance was starting to affect Deitz. "I play my Speed Spell Sonic Buster! Since I have more than four-speed counters, I can select one face-up monster you control, and inflict damage to you equal to half its attack! I chose my Abyss Soldier!"

**Lina- 2500**

"Now I'm done, but first I lay a face down," Deitz ended his turn without further fuss.

"It's neck and neck, folks! Who will take home the title?"

"This round decides it!" Lina drew a card, a smirk appearing on her face. This was hers.

**Deitz- 3600**

**Lina- 2500**

"I summon my Sun Horn Pegasus in attack mode!" Lina didn't hesitate before she continued. "Because this card was normal summoned this turn, that means I can summon a Tuner monster to my field. Come out, Baby Sun Dragon!"

A smaller version of Soleil Dragon came out and yawned. Lina couldn't help the smile that stretched to her face. She now had five monsters towards her side of the field. This was her moment.

"Can you guess what happens next, Deitz?" Lina was giddy. "Lemme spell it out for you! I'm gonna Synchro Summon two monsters- Spirit of Lumen Dragon, and Star Eyes Dragon!" A flash of white stretched throughout the entire arena. When it dimmed, two beautiful dragons stood in its place.

_Spirit of Lumen Dragon is a Level 5 Light Attribute Monster with 2300 ATK and 1500 DEF._

_Star Eyes Dragon is a Level 8 Light Attribute Monster with 2600 ATK and 2000 DEF._

" _Two_ dragons?!" Deitz was starting to worry. His calm façade was gone.

"That's our girl!" Anya called from the sidelines.

"I activate my Abyss Soldier's effect! By discarding a Water monster to the graveyard, I can target one card on your field and return it to your hand!" Deitz tried to use his monster's effect, but nothing happened. "What the hell? Why isn't it working?"

"Because my Spirit of Lumen Dragon negates monster effects," Lina spoke simply. The answer was obvious. "Guess we have nothing to protect your monster, huh? Star Eyes Dragon, attack Abyss Soldier!" Lina shot out her arm. "Go!"

**Deitz- 2600**

"Now my Spirit of Lumen Dragon can attack you directly!" A smirk was on Lina's face, despite knowing he would still have life points remaining.

**Deitz- 300**

Deitz cried out as the monster attack, and his runner kicked back. He was far behind Lina at this point. "I'm still in the game!" Deitz called out victoriously- like his personality would be enough to win. "I'm not done yet!"

"Neither am I- because I play my Speed Spell Speed of Light!" Lina revealed the card. "Since I have four or more speed counters, I can send a monster from my hand to the graveyard to summon a Light Monster from my extra deck. Come out, my beautiful soul, Spirit of the Stars Dragon!" Lina's ace monster appeared onto the field, causing the crowd to roar. Deitz's mouth hung open.

"Another dragon?" Deitz knew he was done.

"Not just any dragon!" Lina's voice rose with joy. "She's going to win this for us!"

"A _nother dragon just appeared on the field- but not just any dragon- it's Lina Atlas's ace dragon!_ " The MC's voice boomed as he echoed Lina's statement.

"You know what happens now," Lina gave a wink. "Spirit of the Stars Dragon, let's end this!"

**Deitz- 0**

**Team Tag- WIN**

Lina stopped her runner and offered her hand to Deitz. He stared at it for a second before reluctantly taking and shaking it.

"Good game!" Lina beamed at him. "That was a tough one!"

"Yes…a good game indeed." Deitz narrowed his eyes before turning away and riding off on his duel runner. Lina shrugged, as she wasn't in the least bit offended. Anya came running over to pat her on the back, while Yui ran and crashed Lina into a hug. Lina couldn't help but laugh.

" _Another victory for Team Tag!_ " The MC walked over and shoved the microphone into Lina's face.

"And we'll keep winning, so just you wait!" Anya took the microphone and started answering questions. Lina wasn't paying attention anymore. She was staring at a tall blonde figure standing in the back. She smiled. Jack gave her a nod before walking away.

 _Jack,_ Lina thought to herself as she placed a hand over her heart. _I hope I made you proud today._

"Hey, you stupid bitch, are you even listening?" Anya bopped Lina on the head with the microphone.

"What the hell, Anya? That hurt!" Lina complained to the auburn haired girl.

"These people are trying to ask _both_ of us questions. Get your head out of your ass and listen. This is what we've been waiting for," Anya's words were rude, but her tone was playful. Lina just rolled her eyes and did as she asked.

Her thoughts were still on what Jack thought of her duel. She was a champion.

She only had one more challenge waiting for her.

She had to beat Jack in the Fortune Cup.


	10. Everything to Win: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been two years since Jack had saved Lina from death within the Arcadia Movement. The Fortune Cup is about to begin.

_"I wonder if our paths will ever cross again_

_We said this was goodbye, but even so_

_You never know."_

_-Anastasia by Stephen Flaherty_

* * *

Neo Domino City didn't have a star in the sky. Lina couldn't help but think of what she would have seen had she been on a roof in the Satellite.

The thought made her heart pang with longing for the life she used to have.

Lina stood on top of a bridge that overlooked the entirety of Neo Domino City. Her duel runner sat beside her, her helmet in her hands. Lina came to this bridge when she needed a moment alone or a moment of clarity.

It had been two years since Jack Atlas had saved her from the cult known as the Arcadia Movement. It had been almost three years since she had been taken from the Satellite in the first place.

So much had changed since then. Too much. Crow had left, Kiryu had been arrested, and Yusei didn't care.

Lina couldn't decide which hurt the most.

"Seems like you have a lot on your mind," Sun Hope's Magician appeared next to Lina. Lina didn't respond as she leaned over the railing to get a better look at Neo Domino City.

"Maybe," Lina finally replied with a light voice. She turned to her duel spirit with a sad smile. Lina and Sun Hope's Magician no longer looked exactly alike. Lina was now eighteen, 5'3, and had more defined features than her sixteen-year-old card counterpart. Lina was saddened by the fact that she out aged her card. "I wish…you know, I'm not sure anymore what I wish. Gods, that probably sounds stupid," Lina continued on with a low chuckle.

The spirit nodded. "You miss the Satellite, right?"

"I guess I am an open book," Lina suppressed a laugh. "Fuck, it's stupid. I have everything I could have ever wanted here, you know? I've got money. I've got great friends. I've got a brother that loves me. I'm about to be famous by being in the Fortune Cup. This is what I want, right?"

"But it's not enough," Sun Hope's Magician returned Lina's sad smile. "You're missing so many pieces."

Lina hesitated. She didn't want to admit she knew what her card was talking about. "I don't know what's missing," Lina answered with a shake of her head. Lina anxiously gripped the edge of her red coat.

Today, Team Tag had lost, and it had been Lina's fault. The bandages wrapped around Lina's arms and ankle served as visible proof of their loss, and Lina's part.

Lina had been dueling against Shira, the mysterious duelist who never took off his cloak that covered his face and body. Lina had two monsters on the field: Spirit Keeper and Star Witch. She had been prepared to Synchro Summon one of her dragons. That is until Shira had started to ram his runner into hers.

She had been against Shira, a mysterious duelist who never took off his cloak that covered his face and body.

Lina had two monsters on the field: Spirit Keeper and Star's Witch. She had been prepared to summon one of her dragons until Shira started crashing his runner into hers.

 _What the hell are you doing!?_ Lina had shrieked out as she tried to control her runner that threatened to topple over. His runner was far larger than hers. She was no match in terms of sheer strength.

 _Securing a win. Important people are watching. I can't lose!_ Shira had slammed into her runner once more, effectively throwing Lina off. She tried to stop her fall, only to slam on her forearm before rolling to a stop. She could feel the pain in both her left arm and ankle.

 _Lina!_ Both Anya and Yui had come running to her side. The monitor proclaimed Shira had won- since Lina was off her runner and could no longer ride. Team Tag had lost.

 _Dammit!_ Lina had slammed her hand onto the ground. She tried standing up= but ended up having to have Anya catch her before she fell onto her side again.

 _Fuck, Lina._ Anya rarely used the blonde's name. _Yui, call Jack. For fuck's sakes, Lina, I swear to God, stop moving!_

"I think I know what's wrong," Sun Hope's Magician turned to Lina with a cheeky smile. "Besides, obviously, the ankle thing."

Lina whipped her head to stare at her card. The words had broken Lina out of her reverie of what had happened earlier today.

"What?" Lina demanded with wide eyes.

"Maybe it's better not to tell. Find out for yourself and _live_ a little," Sun Hope's Magician gave her a wink before fading away. Lina sighed in exasperation, her hand running through her thick hair, before stopping at her side.

"Damn duel spirits," She couldn't help but let out a weak chuckle. Her gaze turned back around to stare out towards the view. Lina had no idea what her card meant. She had no idea what was missing.

Lina shook her head and placed her helmet on her head.

It was time to go home.

* * *

"You're home late," Jack commented as Lina threw her red jacket onto the couch. "For someone who isn't supposed to be _riding_."

"Zip it. I was...somewhere," Lina waved her hand dismissively in the air towards Jack.

"You were _moping_ ," Jack corrected from his spot on the couch. Lina winced. He had her sore spot dead on. Jack was currently in his pajamas, a stark contrast to Lina who was still in her full riding gear.

"I was _not_ ," Lina sniffed defensively. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"You don't have to pretend I'm not aware what's wrong," Jack looked up at Lina with a raised eyebrow. "You lost. Mikage and I were the ones who took you to the hospital."

"I know that!" Lina out a huff of air, causing her bangs to fly up. "I get it. It's not the end of the world." Lina moved her ankle, causing her to wince in pain.

"That's what you get for dueling in Underground Duels," Jack shrugged, his tone dismissive. Lina scowled.

"Fuck, Jack. That was my fault. We lost because of me," Lina was annoyed. Out of everyone, Jack should have understood, since he hated losing more than anyone else she knew.

"Loss happens now and then, Lina. Put the past behind and move on," Jack gestured for her to sit beside him on the couch. Lina sighed but obliged.

"Easy for you to say," Lina sunk down on the couch and rested her head on Jack's shoulder. "You haven't had a loss since before you came to Neo Domino City."

"You've still got a lot to learn before you're at the top with me," Lina punched Jack's shoulder, causing the two to laugh together.

"You're an ass," Lina had a smile on her face again. "Okay, you win. I smiled. I'm still hurt, but I'm laughing. Happy?"

"I'll feel better once your injuries heal, but in the meantime, I have something you might be happy to see," Jack gestured to the list sitting on the table.

"Is that-?" Lina quickly reached for it with a grin on her face. "Is this what I think it is!?"

"It's almost all of the participants for the Fortune Cup," Jack confirmed with a nod. "We're still missing one more, but otherwise the invitations have been sent out courtesy of Rex Godwin."

"No way!" Lina greedily read her eyes over the list. "Okay, Kodo Kinomiya, that's a lame name. Professor Frank? That's original. Shira?" Lina wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ugh! That's the ass that threw me off today! I hope I can turbo duel him again to show that dick what a _real_ match looks like, and not one where there's next to nothing rules!" Lina continued on down the list. "Wow, how surprising that your name is first. I wonder if you're the headliner or something."

"Are you done yet?" Despite the rude words, Lina could tell that Jack was amused.

"Never," Lina stuck out her tongue. "Bommer? That's a big and powerful name. Which, you know, goes great with Ruka. Oh! There's my name! And…" Lina's breath hitched in her throat. She stopped breathing. Her olive skin turned pale. The paper dropped from her hands, and Lina sunk back towards the couch, her hands over her mouth.

Jack jumped in shock. He turned towards Lina. "Lina? What's wrong? What happened?" His hands moved over hers to gently pry them off her mouth.

Lina was already crying, the tears quickly streaming down her face. She looked at Jack with wide and blurry red eyes. "T-the list. Jack, I-" Lina was shaking, her breathing heavy. Jack knew she was having an anxiety attack.

He had calmed several since living with him. He knew she suffered from some kind of PTSD from the Arcadia Movement. Lightning was a trigger, but he had never seen her like this.

Jack took a look at the list. Aki Izayoi. Of course. He should have remembered. Lina had spoken about her before- the girl she befriended in the Movement. If it came to it, Lina would have to see her again. She may have to duel against her.

"Listen to me," Jack gripped Lina's shoulders and hugged her close to his chest. His one hand was secured around her body, while the other rubbed her back. "Listen to me for once. It will be alright. The Director said the invitation was sent at random. This is a mistake we can fix. I'll call him in the morning. I'll make sure you two won't duel. Do you hear me?" Lina didn't answer. Jack was starting to get worried. Slowly, Lina nodded in response. "Good. I'll talk to him, Lina. He'll listen to me."

Lina couldn't breathe. Aki Izayoi. This was the girl she abandoned at the Arcadia Movement. How could she face her again?

Jack held Lina in his arms while the girl cried onto his chest. He knew his time was coming up, to where Yusei would finally meet him for a duel. He only hoped Lina would stay with him.

" _Jack_ ," Lina spoke in a hushed tone. "Tell Godwin that if Aki duels, there _won't_ be an arena after this is all done."

* * *

"Hey! Lina? _Lina_!" Anya smacked Lina out of her thoughts, literally. Lina jumped in the air and moved her hands to her head. Anya was currently holding a folded newspaper in her hands and a scowl on her face.

"What the hell was that for? You could have given me a concussion! I did just have a riding accident, you know," Lina whined out as she nursed her injury. "And I'm not a dog!" Lina added almost as an afterthought.

"You've suffered enough brain damage already. This won't kill you. You haven't been listening to a single damn thing I've been saying," Anya snapped back as she laid the newspaper on her coffee table.

"Sure I have. You've been saying…" Lina trailed off pathetically. "Okay, maybe I have been spacing out."

"It's not about the duel, is it?" Yui frowned with worry. "You know that wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known you would be thrown off. Are your injuries bothering you?"

"No, it's not about that," Anya leaned in close to Lina and narrowed her eyes, and if she what was wrong was spelled out on Lina's face. Lina squirmed uncomfortably.

"Could you go away?" Lina flushed beet red. "You're too close."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Anya countered back with a raised eyebrow. "Spill it, jackass. There's something you're not telling us."

"Maybe for good reason," Lina straightened in her seat on the couch.

Anya moved back with a scowl. Lina returned it with her own cold look. Yui cleared her throat.

"I don't think this is helping," The purple haired girl often had to be the voice of reason between the two hotheads. "Lina, do you mind telling us what's wrong?"

"It's about the Fortune Cup, isn't it?" Anya snapped her fingers in the air as a look of realization coated her features. "I'm right!" Anya smirked in victory as Lina stiffened. "That was the only thing that made sense since it's only two weeks away! What is it? What happened? You're not getting nervous about it, right?"

Lina looked down at her feet. Her throat closed, and her heart skipped. "Yeah…it's…I'm dueling someone. From my past, I mean."

"Besides Jack Atlas?" Anya looked interested.

Lina nodded. "You've met her before."

Yui and Anya looked at each other in confusion, before realizing at the same time what Lina was talking about. It had been two years prior when Lina had stood up for them against Sector Security. Aki had been with her at the time.

"That small girl with the magenta hair?" Anya frowned in confusion. "But she's just a kid."

Lina didn't answer. Her hands were placed over her knees, and her grip tightened. She was as stiff as a coil.

"Anya? Do you think we could have a moment?" Yui smiled reassuringly towards Anya. Anya didn't look happy, but she shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll talk a walk around the block. Tell me what happens after." Anya gave a two-finger salute before exiting the apartment. Yui was the only one who could ever get Anya to listen.

"She was your friend in the Movement, wasn't she?" Yui gave Lina a second to think before she asked. Lina didn't reply. It was getting harder for Lina to breathe. "It's okay," Yui continued with a reassuring look. "Anya and I already knew you were once in the Movement. You-you know what I am already. I've hidden from people like them all my life." Lina stared at Yui and motioned for her to continue. Yui shot her a thankful look.

"It's okay to be scared," Yui placed her arm around Lina and hugged the girl to her side. "I know what it's like to be scared," Yui continued on with a soft voice. "Before I had Anya, I was alone. I was kicked out of my foster home- because, well- you know." Yui was rubbing circles onto Lina's arm. Lina didn't speak. "After that, I was running. I ran into Anya after she was marked." Lina knew Anya had been marked for shoplifting at fourteen. "We were a team after that. She was my first friend. Until we found you." Yui smiled at Lina, although it was sad.

"I left her," Lina spoke quietly as if she were ashamed of words. "I didn't go back because I was scared. I am scared. She was a kid, and I left her there because I can't go back." Lina clutched the ends of her shirt in a tight grip. Yui nodded for Lina to continue. Lina bit her lip. She couldn't. "I can't see her again. I can't. I can't-" The words left Lina's mouth.

Divine.

She would have to see Divine again, the man who almost killed her.

Lina stopped breathing completely. Her whole body was trembling. Yui, noticing what was happening, pulled the blonde into a hug. Lina started sobbing into her shoulder. Yui's arms wrapped tightly around Lina as she started petting her hair to comfort her.

"It's okay. I'm here. It's okay," Yui was speaking calmly into Lina's ears. Lina couldn't hear her past her hyperventilation. She would have to face the man who tried to kill her.

"Anya and I will always be here," Yui never let go. "And you have Jack. All of us are here for you. Lina, I promise, it's going to be okay. No one will take you or hurt you ever again."

Yui didn't know what had happened to Lina. The only person who knew was Jack. Nobody could protect her from her demons except Lina herself.

Yui pulled back and rested her hand to cup the side of Lina's face. Lina was still sniffling, her eyes puffy from crying.

"It _will_ be okay," Lina was staring right into Yui's teal eyes. Yui gave her a smile, one that was genuine. It made Lina reach up to grip Yui's hand- the one that was resting on her cheek. "I promise. Okay? Anya and I will be your bodyguards if we have to go that far. Nothing bad will ever happen to you again."

Lina knew how much Yui feared the Movement, and yet, she was willing to put herself in the line of fire. Lina couldn't help but marvel at the kindness of her friend. This time, it was Lina who pulled Yui into a hug. Yui was surprised at first, but quickly softened into the hug, and rested her head on Lina's.

"Thank you," Lina spoke tearfully. "Thank you so much."

"That's what friends are for," Yui wiped tears off of Lina's cheek with her free hand. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay? Let's make things okay again."

"I'm not strong enough to face her," Lina whispered. Yui shook her head.

"You _are_ strong, Lina," Yui spoke passionately. "You stood up to Sector Security. You were banned from pro dueling, so you decided to try to be the best at Underground Dueling. Everyone breaks down, even those who are strong, and it's okay." Yui smiled at her friend. "It'll work out, okay? You can talk to Akiza and tell her what you told me, about how you feel."

"I can't," Lina insisted.

"Of course you can. You're Lina Atlas. You never took no for an answer before. Why are you telling yourself no now?" Yui brushed some of Lina's hair out of her eyes. Lina's eyes widened at her words.

She was right. Lina always fought to get her way, even if she was told no.

She'd do the same for this.

Lina smiled back at Yui. Her eyes were red, but her smile was real. "I'll try," Lina promised Yui. "No," Lina corrected herself. "I _will_."

* * *

Jack handed Lina a mug filled with hot chocolate. Lina hadn't noticed that she had been staring off into space for probably too long. She hadn't even noticed when Jack had joined her on the couch.

Lina took an appreciative sip of her hot chocolate. It's how she noticed that Jack was drinking coffee instead, despite it being late at night.

"You haven't been very talkative tonight," Jack noted as he sipped his drink.

"And you're still dressed," Lina countered with a raised eyebrow, one that let Jack know what exactly she was thinking. "Are you seriously heading out?"

"I just haven't changed. Is that a problem?" Jack was avoiding answering her question. Lina was suspicious of his actions. "There's something wrong with you," Jack noted as he tried to change the subject back to her.

"Besides the past?" Lina snorted lightly. "You know the problem already, Jack."

"And I told you that nothing's going to happen under my watch," Jack sounded so confident. Lina was jealous. She wished she felt as easy about the situation. The aftershock of her anxiety attack at Yui and Anya's apartment still impacted her. Yui's words echoed through strongly, but that lingering trace of doubt was still there. Lina feared it would never go away.

"You say that, but you can't guarantee it," Lina muttered under her breath.

"You're under Godwin's care now. That Movement can't touch you," While Jack's words were supposed to be comforting; Lina couldn't help but shiver at his words. She supposed in a way she did belong to Godwin.

"Are you dueling tonight?" Lina tried to switch the topic back to why Jack was still in his riding gear by rephrasing her earlier question.

"I'm meeting someone," Jack's tone was evasive. He wouldn't meet her eyes, which to Lina was a huge red flag, seeing as how he never had an issue with eye contact (specifically if he was glaring at someone).

"Who?" Lina narrowed her eyes. She adjusted her position on the couch to get a better look at Jack.

"Is it really that important?" Jack spoke in a biting tone, meaning that he was done talking about the conversation. Lina wasn't done. Not in a long shot.

"Yes!" She stood up suddenly but lost her balance due to her ankle. Jack reached out for her wrist to stabilize her. Some of her hot chocolate spilled on her pants. "Thank you," Lina spoke dryly as she patted her pants dry with her free hand.

"You should get some rest. You still have injuries," Jack was looking at her in concern, mixed with…something else. Lina suspected he was trying to get rid of her. Jack took her mug from her and set it on the side table.

Lina sighed. "Okay," Lina sat down beside Jack once more. Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulder while Lina leaned in to rest her head against his chest. Jack kissed the top of her head.

"I spoke to Godwin," Jack spoke in a calm voice. "He agreed to the duel."

"...Okay," So Lina wouldn't have to duel against Aki in the Fortune Cup. That was a good thing, at least. They didn't speak. Lina closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

It was the waiting game. Curiosity killed the cat, but the cat wasn't named Lina Atlas.

Lina was glad she didn't have to wait too long. Jack never had the patience for waiting. He leaned over to see if Lina was asleep before carefully standing up and letting Lina rest against the pillow on the couch. Jack set his mug down on the counter, his other hand moving to cover Lina's body with a blanket. Jack kissed her head once more, his lips muttering something Lina couldn't decipher before he made his way out of the apartment.

Lina quickly shot up, put on her riding gear, and mounted her duel runner. She knew vaguely where Jack was going, as the two had a tracking device in each other's duel runners that acted as a GPS to find the other if something went wrong. Jack had requested it after Lina became friends with Anya and Yui. For once, Lina was glad for one of Jack's overprotective ideas.

He was headed towards the sewer pipes, an odd choice for Jack. Lina knew was going to be meeting someone. Jack had told her before that he escaped from the Satellite through the sewer pipes. Was someone else coming through from the Satellite? Who could it be- friend or foe?

Lina thought she knew a shortcut. If she was to find out whom Jack was meeting, she had to get there before he did.

Lina revved up her engine, moving faster with each turn she took. Perhaps she was going too fast. A red duel runner raced by, almost colliding with her. Lina stopped suddenly, as did the other runner. Lina turned her runner around to face the newcomer.

"What the hell was that?" Lina called out in frustration as she came to a full stop.

"I'm sorry," The other rider apologized. His voice was hauntingly familiar. Lina couldn't see his outline too well in the dark, but she could tell she knew him. "It looks like we were both going too fast "It looks like we were both riding fast. I have someone I'm trying to meet."

"Is it Jack?" Lina took a gamble and asked the stranger. The rider stiffened.

"Yeah," He nodded. "Who are you?"

Lina calmly stepped off her runner, her motions fluid. As she stepped into a patch of moonlight, she removed the helmet off her head, causing long ash blonde hair to tumble down her back. The moonlight caused her tan skin to glow in a beautiful way. She stared straight ahead at the other rider, her green eyes cold.

"I'm his _sister_ ," Lina hissed out. "What would he want with someone from the Satellite? I know that's where you're from. We're standing in front of the entrance to the sewage pipes. Come on buddy- hurry up before I call Sector Security for trespassing."

Lina didn't notice the other rider's gasp. He was staring straight ahead at her, unmoving. Finally, he spoke. "Lina?" His voice was low- almost cautious- as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Lina jumped back. She was caught off guard. "Who the hell are you?" Lina tried to take a step forward but hissed in pain. Damn her ankle. The stranger's gaze shot down to her ankle, but Lina snapped her fingers to bring his attention back to her. "How about you get outta the dark so I can actually see your face!"

The stranger's moves were slow, almost deliberate. He was taking his time. He stepped off his runner, his hands on his helmet. He took a breath before removing the helmet off of his head, his gaze forward, so he could see Lina's face when she recognized him. He stepped forward into a patch of light, his expression neutral.

He was taller than Lina, and was wearing a navy blue jacket that Lina could place somewhere, but didn't instantly recognize. But the hair. She knew that spiky mess anywhere.

And when she looked at his face, she saw those blue eyes she missed.

"It's me," His voice was soft. He didn't say his name. He didn't need to. They both knew who he was. Lina made a noise that wasn't comprehensible.

"Yusei," Lina spoke in a hushed whisper as if she believed her eyes were playing tricks on her. "You're here." A rush of excitement washed over Lina, and a brilliant smile crossed her face. It was the one person she wanted to see the most. Just as quickly, a look of anger replaced her look of joy, and she glared furiously at Yusei.

"Why the hell are you here?" Lina snapped at him, causing Yusei to jump back in shock at Lina's tone. "Jack said you didn't give a damn about us anymore. What's the point of coming to Neo Domino City, huh? You want what Jack has now that he's King?"

"Lina, it's not what you think," Yusei raised his hands in front of him as if he could try and pacify her in that instant.

"I _know_ what I think!" Lina was growing more hostile as the built up emotions exploded out of her. She had bottled them for two years. She _knew_ what she wanted to tell him.

"I think I almost fucking died," Lina's took a step closer to Yusei. "I think _you knew_. You _knew_ , and you know what you did? Not a damn thing! Your friends, your _new_ friends, were more important than dying Lina." Lina's fists were clenched at her side. She was furious. Yusei stared at her, his expression neutral, but Lina could see the hurt building in his eyes.

"You finally sick of them too?" Lina was aiming low. She wanted to hurt him. "You here for the fame and fortune? You here to get revenge on Jack for taking your runner?" Lina was shaking.

"Lina, please-" Yusei tried to interrupt her.

"No, _fuck you!_ " Lina had tears building up in her eyes. " _Shut up!_ Shut the _fuck_ up. Don't tell me everything's okay, because _fuck you_ , I'll believe you." Lina looked up to meet Yusei's eyes. "I hate that I can't hate you. I want to hate you. You left me to die, Yusei, and I still missed you every _fucking_ day and the way you looked at me and-"

Yusei reached out to grip Lina's wrists in his hands. Lina stared up at him in stunned surprise. They stared at each other in silence.

They were standing face to face. Lina didn't know when he had moved closer. There was distance Lina wanted to close but chose not to.

Lina took a shaky breath. Yusei, removing one of his hands from her wrists, carefully took off his glove and moved to Lina's face. Lina was trembling. She couldn't read the emotions on Yusei's face, and that scared her. Yusei used his hand to clean Lina's face of tears before moving a stray piece of blonde hair out of her face. He left his hand cupping the side of her head.

He was being calm for her. Lina knew that. She wanted to hate him for that too.

"I wanted to come for you," Yusei finally spoke. His eyes were looking into hers. "I'm here now."

"You did?" Lina's voice was soft but disbelieving.

"Jack was the one who stole my runner," Yusei started to explain. "I built another to get here- to the city. I came for _you_." Yusei hesitated. He was trying to find the right words to make things right. "I don't know what Jack's told you, Lina, but you have always been my friend. I tried looking for you for years until Jack found where you were. He didn't exactly give me a choice with staying in the Satellite. He stole Stardust. He stole my runner after tying up one of my friends into a boat to drown."

"Jack wouldn't do that," Lina stepped out of his embrace and shook her head. "He said he only took the runner because you were choosing to stay with your friends. He wanted to save me," Lina whispered. He had saved her. He wouldn't go that far to get out of the Satellite. He wouldn't.

"If you don't believe me, stay for our duel and see for yourself," Yusei let go of Lina's wrist and stepped back. Lina flushed as she finally took in how close they were.

Yusei seemed so sure of himself, but so had Jack. One of them was lying to her. She believed for the past two years that Yusei had been the bad guy. She believed Jack had been the one who wanted to help her.

Seeing Yusei now, with an honest look on his face, it made Lina doubt all of the stories she heard.

Why did she feel like this?

"You seem so sure of yourself," Lina couldn't help but say her thoughts aloud.

Yusei was keeping his distance from Lina. She could tell. She used to know Yusei like that back of her hand and vice versa. He was giving her space.

"I am," Yusei responded with a nod. "I know what happened. Here," Yusei walked over to her runner and started messing with the control pad.

"What are you doing?" Lina rushed over to see what he was up to. Yusei raised a hand to stop her.

"Wait…there," Yusei stepped back and gestured to her runner. "I have a microphone set up that's already attached to my duel disk. I programmed it to play on your runner. You can hear every word Jack and I say, and you can decide for yourself what happened. Is that okay?"

Lina understood what he was saying. He was trying to help her. "Okay," Lina was still unsure. She turned to her duel disk and pressed the map button, and a map of Neo Domino City wad displayed. "This is where Jack is," Lina pointed to a purple star on the screen. "I'm guessing he's waiting for you."

"Thank you," Yusei turned back to his duel runner, but Lina stopped him.

"Wait," Lina called out hesitantly. Yusei stopped but didn't turn around to face her.

"I'll be listening," Lina's voice was strong. She would figure this out. It broke her heart that she was going to find out who was lying to her, but she had to know.

Yusei nodded. "I'll be counting on it." Yusei placed his helmet atop his head and rode off to meet Jack. Lina did the same, but instead of riding off, she waited on her duel runner for the action to start.

"Jack," Lina could hear Yusei's voice perfectly clear. She shouldn't have been surprised. Yusei had always been a genius.

Jack chuckled. The hairs on Lina's arms stood up. This was a different side of Jack than what she was used to. "Long time no see, Yusei." There was a pause. Jack continued. "When I was looking at that moon, I had a feeling you would show up. How many years has it been?"

"Two years," Yusei's voice was icy.

"Two years..." Jack echoed thoughtfully. "You built a nice duel runner. I'm impressed."

"Its because you rode off with the one I made before."

"A King never lets a chance pass by," Jack replied. Lina closed her eyes. Yusei had been telling the truth.

"Dammit," Lina held a hand to her heart in a tight fist. " _Dammit."_

"Where is it now?" Yusei's words were cold.

"Fuckin' broke," Lina already knew the answer.

"Where is she?" Yusei was talking about _her_. About Lina.

"You should be asking about this. Stardust Dragon." Jack had stolen Yusei's card. This was the man who was supposed to be her brother. How did she not know? This entire time- how did she not realize?

"We could have saved her together," Yusei's voice was low. "It was what we wanted. This was our dream- all of us."

"Our?" Jack questioned.

"It was the dream of all of us," Yusei's words made Lina freeze. "We all wanted to get out- to become something. This is what Lina wanted."

"I _know_ what she wanted. Do you want this, Yusei? Now that I'm King, this card is useless," Lina could hear the whip of a card. He had flung Stardust back to Yusei. "What's wrong? Put it in your deck."

Another whip. Lina realized with wide eyes that Yusei had flung it back. "I'll get it back from you in a duel," Yusei declared. "That's why you also came, right?"

"Fine," Jack agreed.

"And you _will_ tell me where Lina is."

Lina saw Jack's duel runner start to move on the map. _They must be moving to a different location,_ Lina realize. Lucky for her, she knew exactly where they were going: the Kaibadome. It was the place Jack did all of his Turbo Duels.

"Time to see what's going on," Lina revved up her engine and moved to follow. She had to figure out the truth. There _had_ to be more than what she heard.

With a shaky hand, Lina pressed a button on her duel runner. "Yusei?" Lina called into it hesitantly.

" _Lina_ ," Yusei's reply was automatic. "Did you hear?"

"Yes..." Lina shook her head. "I'm following behind. I'll be there to watch the duel."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." Lina clicked off. She wanted to cry, to scream, but there was no point.

The person she called _brother_ for the past two years was nothing more than a crooked liar. Lina wasn't sure if she could handle that.

If Yusei was right, then the person she loved most lied to her for two years. If Yusei was wrong, then the person she longed to see was as horrible as she was told he was. The evidence was proving to be the former, with Jack admitting to what Yusei had told Lina, but she had to have hope. She couldn't abandon her brother yet. Maybe she was hearing things wrong. She had to be. Jack couldn't do that.

It was a lose-lose situation no matter where the coin flipped.

And Lina was in the center of it all.


	11. Everything to Win: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina runs into Yusei, her tells her Jack isn't as great as she thinks him to be. Who's telling the truth? Yusei, who she undeniably cares for, or Jack, her brother who saved her life?

_"I should be glad that we're breaking free_

_But nothing is what it was_

_With everything to win the only thing I lose is you."_

_-Anastasia by Stephen Flaherty_

* * *

Lina chose to drive a different path than she knew what Jack would. Jack would take Yusei the scenic way- to show off the city Yusei never had. The city Jack had become the King of.

Everything he had told Lina had been a lie. What else had he lied about? Had Kiryu really been arrested? Was Crow really gone? She needed answers.

She couldn't trust Jack to tell her anything. Not anymore.

That meant there was only one person left. It was a risk, and Lina knew it. But something in her heart was telling her to go.

"Yusei," Lina pressed a button that she knew would connect her to the dark-haired duelist. "Take a left and then right."

"Got it." Yusei's response was brisk. Lina took a shaky breath.

Jack was lying to her. She _had_ to process that information, but she couldn't. The thought made her want to scream, to throw something, to go up to him and demand what the hell the last two years had been, but Lina had to keep to the sidelines. She could yell until her heart gave out later, but as of right now, she had to allow Yusei to get his card back.

Lina pulled into the garage of the Kaibadome. Lina threw her helmet to the ground, uncaring if it broke, while she stood up and paced. A second later, another duel runner entered, and Yusei took off his helmet to meet Lina's eyes.

"We don't have much time before Jack gets impatient," Yusei's tone was serious.

"I know," Lina's hand clenched into a fist. "I-I, _fuck_ , I just-"

"I'm sorry," Yusei could see Lina was having a hard time forming the words she needed.

"No, Yusei, _I'm_ sorry," Lina turned to face him with a sad smile. "I spent two years trying to hate you, only to realize I was wrong."

"Lina, it wasn't-"

"Stop trying to be the good guy for two seconds and let me talk, alright?" Lina held up her hand. Yusei stopped. "You need to get your card back, right?" Lina raced to her duel runner without thinking and went for her deck.

Yusei's eyes got wide. "Lina, don't-"

"Here," Lina shoved one specific card into Yusei's extra deck slot. Yusei was hesitating. "You need a strong card against Red Daemon's Dragon. Don't pretend you don't know which card I gave you. You know how to use it," Lina shook her head.

"Lina, I can't-" Yusei held up his hands. Lina took them in hers.

"Yes, you _can_. For...for me," Lina raised her watery eyes to meet Yusei's. He was watching her. "For _both_ of us," Lina clarified. "Maybe...maybe I'll feel like I'm doing something too. That I'm helping. That I'm fixing this fucking mess that I didn't mean to put you in but I did. And...I'm sorry too, Yusei. I want to make things right. I'm _going_ to make things right."

This felt... _right_. Yusei's eyes were wide. Lina let go of his hands and took a step back, her arms gesturing for him to move on.

"He'll start to wonder if you got lost," Lina tried to smile at him. "You got this...hero," Lina let out a shaky laugh.

Slowly, Yusei nodded, his hands moving to put his helmet back on. "Lina..."

"Save it for later," Lina held a hand to her heart. The two gazed at each other.

Lina had shown him that beyond a doubt, she was putting her faith in him. What more was there to say?

* * *

In another room, monitors were trained in every aspect of the KaibaDome. Specifically, they showed a monitor with Yusei and Lina, and another with Jack Atlas. However, the screen soon split to Lina waiting by herself, with Jack and Yusei now looking at each other.

The exits were to be blocked. Out of all of them, Lina was the most of a flight risk. Godwin couldn't lose his pawn before her task was finished. She had a clear connection to both Yusei and Jack. It was obvious how easily she would turn if the cards were drawn in her favor.

Lina's eyes glared towards the monitor before she took off in a run towards another part of the arena.

"Keep all guards on standby," Godwin's directions were clear.

* * *

Jack added Stardust Dragon into his deck, his duel running automatically shuffling. Lina held a hand over her mouth while Yusei glaring ahead Jack.

Lina felt sick. He had twisted Yusei's words in order to make the situation sound like something it wasn't. She realized Jack did the exact thing with _her._ He had lied to her to make himself sound like the good guy, the hero that saved Lina, while Yusei was the bad guy who didn't care.

Worse yet, he was doing the same thing Divine did to her. He was using Yusei's own card against him. This wasn't the Jack she knew. This wasn't the same Jack who had given her a cup of hot chocolate two hours prior because he knew she was upset.

This was the Jack that left all of his friends behind for fame and glory. This was his true self- the King who only cared about his rise to the top. Lina clenched her fists at her side. This entire time. This entire time and she had been wrong.

"I'm sorry," Lina heard the words come out of her duel runner, startling Lina.

That was Yusei. Lina closed her eyes, her hand reaching towards her heart.

"Thank you," Lina spoke the words back, knowing Yusei had no way of hearing.

She was wrong. She had been an idiot, a fucking idiot.

 _"I summon Quilbolt Hedgehog in defense mode!"_ Lina could see the memory clear as day. A young Yusei, perhaps around six, called out as he placed his card down on the ground where they were dueling.

 _"What is that supposed to do?"_ A younger Jack complained. " _It's a low level!"_

" _Shut up and just duel_!" Lina smacked Jack's arm playfully. _"I'm trying to watch Yusei kick your butt again!"_

Those memories meant nothing now. Her best friends were dueling against one another in a duel that held all the stakes.

The only comfort she had was the card she gave Yusei.

"I have to be up there," Lina muttered with wide eyes. In a quick motion, Lina retracted her duel disk from her duel runner and attached it to her wrist dealer. This was in case anything happened and she needed her duel disk. She turned, her body moving to run up the stairs that would lead to a stadium.

Lina couldn't feel it, but she knew someone was reaching out to grab her wrist. Lina froze, her head slowly turning to see Sun Hope's Magician floating in the air, her hair hovering behind her, and her hand outstretched.

" _Don't,"_ The duel spirit was begging Lina. "Don't do this."

"Why not?" Lina couldn't understand what was happening. "They need me." Yusei summoned Junk Warrior to the field.

Another memory hit Lina in the gut.

 _"Yusei! Yusei, look what I found!_ " A twelve-year-old Lina ran over just so she can jump on Yusei's back, laughing the entire time as she did so. Yusei struggled for a second until he realized who was actually on his back, and instead, he let out a strangled laugh.

 _"What is it, Lina?_ " While Yusei sounded exasperated, Lina knew he was secretly amused. He would have forced her to get off his back if he was actually upset.

 _"Look what I found!_ " Lina shoved the card in Yusei's face, knowing full well he couldn't see what it was while it was in front of his face.

 _"Maybe if you got off my back I could see it_ ," Yusei replied this time with an actual laugh.

" _Here_!" She thrust the card out to him, a proud smile on her face. " _I found it with Crow while we were out on a walk! Funny enough, I found it in the trash. Someone just left it there."_

" _Junk Warrior?"_ Yusei took the card and inspected it.

 _"I know you're trying to build your Junk Deck,_ " Lina looked bashful all of a sudden, a sharp contrast to her normally excitable personality. _"Do you think it'll work with your new deck?"_

 _"It's perfect,_ " Yusei smiled at her, causing Lina to beam back at him. _"How about we duel and see if it works?"_

 _"You're on!_ " Lina rushed inside Martha's to get her duel disk.

Lina, in the present day, blinked her watering eyes. She looked up to meet her duel spirit, her expression determined, her mouth set in a straight line. "I'm _going_ up there. They need me more than they know."

"If you knew better, you would go far, _far_ away from here," Sun Hope's Magician shook her head. "Don't you get it? Something's about to happen- something you can't stop, but you can get out of it. You don't need to be a part of it!"

"I was a part of it the second that I gave Yusei my card," Lina protest with a sharp tone. "I'm _not_ leaving him!"

"You can walk away! You can walk away at _any_ time, Lina!" Sun Hope's Magician was getting hysterical. Lina didn't understand why. It was just a duel. "But the minute you walk out there and accept fate, you're stuck. Don't you get it? If you stay-"

"I don't care. I don't care what happens to me," Lina wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You'll be stuck with a destiny no one deserves," Her card whispered. "But you could change that. Just _walk away._ "

"No," Lina refused to hesitate. "I _won't leave_."

"Your parents wouldn't have wanted this," Sun Hope's Magician spoke venomously. "They would rather you be safe than be a part of _this_."

Lina looked up at the monitor. Yusei had Speed Warrior on the field along with Junk Warrior. She closed her eyes. She saw another memory.

 _"You know, it's funny. Usually, you're the one bandaging me up,"_ A fifteen-year-old Lina had made Yusei sit down on the couch as she wrapped his chest with an ace bandage. Yusei squirmed in his seat, obviously uncomfortable.

 _"You always get into fights,"_ Yusei countered back with a sour look.

 _"Who's injured because they got into a fight? Oh, look, it's not me!"_ Lina let out a giggle as she finished up. " _There. All done. How about next time, you let me fight my own battles, okay?"_ Lina rolled her eyes. _"I'm telling Jack the same thing! Just because he got off with no injuries doesn't mean you need to walk around with a bruised rib!"_

 _"They took your card. We had to do something,"_ Yusei spoke innocently, and yet with a deadpan voice. Lina snorted.

 _"Yeah, whatever, put a shirt on, weirdo,"_ Lina smacked his arm lightly.

"In that case, it's a good thing they're dead!" Lina opened her eyes, her green eyes set. Yet, it was clear that the words stung. "So they wouldn't see their daughter end up like this." Sun Hope's Magician took a step back. Lina smiled, but it was bitter. "I won't turn my back on them. Not when they've done so much for me." Lina turned her back on her card, her body moving to move up the stairs. Lina paused, her head slightly turning one last time to her card. A genuine smile lit her features. "It'll be okay. What's the worst that could happen?"

Lina didn't look back as she bounded up the stairs. Sun Hope's Magician looked on as her master fled. She closed her eyes tightly.

"May the spirits protect you," She whispered into the air. "I'm so, _so_ sorry."

_"Witness the power of the rumbling heavens! Synchro Summon! My soul- Red Daemon's Dragon!"_

Lina arrived just in time to see Jack summon his ace monster. Lina stuck to the shadows of the field, her body encased in the darkness near the railings.

"Red Daemon's Dragon..." She heard Yusei mutter quietly. Lina's eyes traveled over Jack's field. Small Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem were still on the field. If Lina guessed, he had fused Multiple Piece Golem and used its effect to separate them to bring out one of the other Golem's.

"Oh, no," Lina's eyes widened in realization as she guessed Jack's plan. "No, Jack, please, don't-" Lina cut herself off, knowing Jack wouldn't hear her. Even if he had heard her, she doubted he would have cared.

"Yusei, look at the figure of the ominous and beautiful Red Daemon's Dragon!" Shut up, Jack. Shut up. Don't do it. "However, this isn't the end. I've invited a special guest for tonight!"

He was doing it. Lina took a step back as her worst fears were confirmed.

"With Stargate, I can special summon a monster whose level is equal or less than the number of gate counters. I special summon the Tuner monster Sinister Sprocket!" Jack held a smirk planted firmly to his face. Sinister Sprocket extended a cable that wrapped around both Small and Medium Piece Golem.

"No!" Lina realized after she spoke that she was being too loud. She covered her hand over her mouth, but the damage was done.

Thankfully, only Yusei seemed to have heard her. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced to her, only to see a horrified expression on the girl's face. At the sight of her, his mouth set into a grim line.

"This is a Level 1 monster. I use this with my Level 3 Small Piece Golem and my Level 4 Medium Piece Golem. Witness the wings guided by a great wind! Synchro Summon!"

A blinding white light lit up the arena. With a shimmering light, a beautiful dragon rose into the air with a powerful roar.

_"Roar, Stardust Dragon!"_

Jack's smile was so smug. It transferred Lina back-back to the Arcadia Movement and her duel with Divine. He had defeated Lina with one of her own cards, one of her favorites. The comparison between the man who tried to murder Lina, and the brother she thought she loved made Lina feel sick. Lina leaned against the railing, wheezing. She felt she was going to throw up. This was too much.

Lina looked up. Yusei was looking at his dragon fondly. That made Lina's heart her _for_ him. Lina turned her thoughts to Stardust Dragon, to see what she would find, and she wasn't surprised by the results.

Stardust Dragon didn't want to battle against Yusei any more than Yusei wanted to defeat his own dragon.

"I'm sorry," Lina spoke the words to the dragon, knowing it could hear her. Stardust let out a moan that broke Lina's heart.

"Soon," Lina promised the beautiful dragon. "I'll do whatever I can to help. I _promise_."

"Everyone who needs to be here is now present!" Jack announced. "I've raised the curtain to this party! Let the game begin!"

"No," Lina's eyes narrowed. "Not everyone's here, _brother._ There's one person missing."

Lina's hand moved to press a button on her duel disk, but she hesitated. She remembered her brother and the kind things he did.

" _You're up late,_ " Jack had walked in on Lina sitting on the couch, her knees curled up to her chest. Lina's glasses were hanging on the tip of her nose.

" _Couldn't sleep,_ " Lina had murmured under her breath.

" _Ah. Another nightmare then,"_ Jack had accurately guessed what was upsetting Lina. In a quick motion, he sat beside Lina and pulled her into his lap, his arms covering her in a protective motion that made Lina feel _safe_. She leaned her head on his chest

" _I'm here for you_ ," Jack said. " _Whatever happens, I'll be there. No one will hurt you again. I promise. Everyone else might have left, but not me. You're not alone, and you never will be."_

_"Jack..."_

Lina's voice shook. " _Don't go. Please."_

" _I'll be here when you fall asleep, and when you wake up_ ," Jack had told her. He had meant it. He meant every word. He had _always_ been there for her. He had saved her, and kept saving her, and kept protecting her.

But then she saw the Jack here. The Jack that so clearly and arrogantly admitted to his faults and crimes. This Jack didn't care.

There were two conflicting thoughts in her head and she couldn't tell which was which.

But when she looked up and saw Yusei, she saw something genuine. Her heart was telling her what to do. For once, she would follow it.

"Yusei," Lina pressed the button on her duel disk. "Please, you know what to do."

"Lina...are you sure?" He was asking her because once he summoned it, there would be no turning back. Jack would know of her involvement and her betrayal. By agreeing, she would be revealing to Jack that she knew all about _his_ betrayal too.

There was no going back from this. Lina knew this.

"I'm sure. Don't make me regret this, hero," Lina clicked off with a slight laugh. She couldn't regret this. She doubted her heart would handle it.

"They're _both_ in defense position? And you were so gung-ho just now. Stardust is waiting for you. You know, if you win this, Yusei, Lina would be waiting for you. How disappointed would she be to see you now?" Jack taunted out.

"You'd be surprised," Yusei answered back through gritted teeth.

"Enough!" Jack shot out his hand. "Let's battle! Red Daemon's Dragon- attack Junk Warrior! Tremble before the Crimson Hammer! Absolute Power Force!" The attack went through, destroying Junk Warrior who was thankfully in defense position. "This is the attack of the King! Monsters that don't want to fight are useless on the King's battlefield. The only thing they can do is be destroyed."

"Fuck, Yusei," Lina knew what was coming, After all, she knew Jack's cards like the back of her hand.

"Due to Red Daemon Dragon's monster effect, all of your monsters in defense position are destroyed. There's more to the King's stage! I'll inflict pain that you've never felt before." Jack had a cruel sort of smile on his face. "Stardust Dragon- attack him directly!"

Stardust Dragon reared back and attacked, shrouding Yusei in a white, misty fire. Lina cried out at the same time Yusei did. Seeing Yusei being attacked by his own monster, and hearing Stardust Dragon cry out in misery, made bile jump to the back of Lina's throat. Lina spit it out, hoping that the fire of panic went away. Her fists clenched against the railing.

It was coming, Jack. Her moment was coming.

"This must be stimulating," Jack mused out. "You're losing life points to Stardust- a monster that used to belong to you. It's your turn, Yusei. Why don't you entertain the King with your antics."

"Is that what you want? My turn!" Yusei drew a card. "I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode!"

"Sonic Chick? That's a mediocre monster," Jack frowned in puzzlement.

"Sonic Chick can't be destroyed in battle against monsters with nineteen hundred or more attack points. I believe this is the appropriate monster in this situation." Yusei took a breath. "I set a card. I'm not done yet. From my hand, I activate the Speed Spell- Speed of Light!" Yusei laid the card down.

"Speed of...Light..." Jack repeated the card.

"When I have four or more speed counters, I can send a light monster from my hand to the graveyard to special summon a light attribute monster from my extra deck," Yusei sent Healing Wave Generator from his hand to the graveyard.

"I don't believe such a card in your deck exists," Jack's eyes widened.

"You're right. Not in _my_ deck," Yusei raised a hand into the sky. A bright, shimmering light lit up the field in a similar manner to Stardust Dragon. "Spirits connect from the heavens, aligning together by the stars, and light a path against all odds. Lead the path to revolution! Fly, _Spirit of the Stars Dragon!"_

"Allons-y," Lina finished the summoning chant in a whisper. Spirit of the Stars Dragon rose to the field with wings outstretched, its multicolored body illuminating the field. With a powerful roar, it commanded attention.

Lina felt the dragon in her mind. It wanted revenge. It felt for its master and wanted to fix what was damaged.

"That card..." Jack seemed stunned speechless. "Where did you get it-"

"You know where, Jack," Yusei's tone was clipped. With a shaky breath, Lina stepped forward into the light.

"He got it from _me_ , Jack!" Lina stepped forward into the light. Her voice echoed throughout the arena, highlighting her position. Jack's eyes shot to her. His arrogant smile was wiped off his face, and replaced with what Lina thought was horror.

"I know everything," Lina continued with a glare. "I heard it all. About me, about you, about _Yusei._ I know it all. I know you've been lying this _entire fucking time."_ Lina's voice rose towards the end of her sentence.

"What did you do?" Jack demanded Yusei.

"I didn't 'do' anything, Jack," Yusei countered back. "She made her own choices based on what she heard."

"Lina, you don't understand," Jack almost sounded as if he was panicking. "You don't understand the choices I had to make-"

"Shut _up_ ," Lina's voice was low, her body shaking. "You made your choices, and I made mine." Spirit of the Stars Dragon let out a protective roar. "A brother wouldn't lie to me. A brother wouldn't do what you did to become _King_." Lina was spitting out the words. Jack looked as if he were being slapped.

"Yusei...this is all your doing. This is _your fault_ ," Instead of arrogance, Jack was furious. "My turn! Yusei, no matter what tricks you pull, nothing can stand up against me. Even if your monster can't be destroyed, I still have Red Daemon Dragon's effect! All your monsters in defense position are destroyed!"

"I activate Spirit of the Stars Dragon's effect!" Yusei shot out his hand. "I can negate your dragon's effect, and Spirit of the Stars Dragon gains attack points equal to Red Daemon Dragon's!" Spirit of the Stars Dragon glowed with a red light surrounding it. "Attack!"

"Another foolish choice! I have Stardust Dragon's monster effect! With Stardust Dragon's effect, I can negate your effect by releasing the dragon! I'm sure you knew that." Spirit of the Stars Dragon lost the glow that was surrounding it. Stardust Dragon was destroyed in a flurry of shimmery light.

"What a wonderful revenge that was left incomplete," Jack noted as he watched Stardust being destroyed. "You performed the last rites that released Stardust. My Red Daemon's Dragon took no damage, despite your attempts. Look, Yusei. Look how beautifully Stardust Dragon wilts away."

Yusei gritted his teeth. Jack shook his head.

"You assume I won't try and destroy Spirit of the Stars Dragon because of the connection I have with it," Jack locked eyes with Lina. Lina showed nothing on her face that would give away her emotions.

"I assume nothing," Yusei replied.

"I set two cards," Jack laid down the two face-down cards. "At the end of the turn, my monster's effect activates. Resurrect, Stardust Dragon!" Jack held up his hand. Once more, Stardust Dragon appeared onto the field.

Only Lina could see the tiny smile that appeared on Yusei's face. Lina's eyes lit up as she figured out what was going on.

"Yusei..." Lina whispered the name out, a hint of a smile appearing on her face. She felt happy for him, for she knew what was about to happen.

"I activate my trap card- Harmonia Mirror!" Yusei revealed his card. "With Harmonia Mirror, when a Synchro monster is special summoned onto my opponent's side of the field in a method other than a Synchro Summon, I can special summon that Synchro monster to _my_ side of the field!"

"I see," Jack closed his eyes. "Of course you knew about that effect. That's how you used Stardust's effect to your own advantage!"

"Stardust Dragon!" Lina felt a grin light up her face. Yes, this felt right. This was where he should be.

"Soar, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust disappeared from Jack's side of the field and appeared new onto Yusei's- right next to Lina's Spirit of the Stars Dragon. Lina couldn't help but notice how much happier Stardust was on Yusei's side of the field.

"You're back where you belong," Lina looked up at Stardust. The noise it made in response told Lina that they agreed.

The wind was knocked out of Lina suddenly. She fell against the railing, gasping for breath. It was as if someone punched her. Tears sprung to Lina's eyes, but she couldn't explain the pain.

"I told you," Sun Hope's Magician appeared next to her with a sadness in her eyes. "I _told_ you. _Lina,_ if you stay, you'll be connected to a destiny you won't survive. _Please._ You deserve better."

"No..." Lina struggled to her feet against the feeling growing inside of her.

"The _real_ game begins!" Yusei announced. "Do you remember what you told me, Jack? You never told me what it was. I've found the answer."

"I'll listen," Jack's tone was serious.

"It's the soul of a duelist that believes in all cards," Yusei turned to look at Lina, but couldn't see her anymore. That bothered him. "That soul let me summon Spirit of the Stars Dragon. That _soul_ called Stardust back to me. There's meaning in every monster and card that's destroyed and released. All of it for this moment. Jack, this is how Stardust should appear."

A sense of pride swelled within Lina at Yusei's words. It reminded her of the other night when Jack talked to her dueling combos. It was a pleasant memory of the two of them just _talking._ She gripped her shirt, the fists balling the fabric into a tight knot. It was hard at the moment to think of Jack in a positive light at the present moment.

"You've successfully fulfilled your pathetic role, along with stealing my sister. Is that what you want to here?" Jack's purple eyes narrowed into a glare.

"My turn!" Yusei drew a card. "I activate my Speed Spell Silver Contrails! One wind attribute monster on my side of the field gains one thousand attack points until the end of my turn." Stardust Dragon rose to 3500 ATK. Stardust Dragon roared in appreciation and power. "Stardust Dragon, attack Red Daemon's Dragon! Shooting Sonic!"

Stardust Dragon reared back its head to attack. Lina felt a strange pulse of energy, one that made her double over.

"What's going on?" Lina whispered.

"I told you so," Sun Hope's Magician glanced at the blonde sadly.

"My arm aches... what is this sensation?" Yusei was just as confused as his arm pulsed.

* * *

In another part of the city, a beautiful brunette stood in her office of KaibaCorp, her fingers flying over her keys as she worked on an upcoming project.

An alert showed on her monitor. Her eyes widened.

"Impossible," She whispered. Her hands swiped across the screen, her attention focused on getting footage of what was happening to _her_ city.

The Moment was beginning to overexert. If that happened, the city would lose power.

"Dammit!" Her hands couldn't stop. She needed to find out what was causing this and stop it.

* * *

Sonic Chick was destroyed. Yusei's eyes widened in shock until he saw Jack's trap card.

"I activate Synchro Deflector!" Jack announced to Yusei. "Because of this, the attack against a Synchro monster on my side of the field is deflected, and the monster with the fewest attack points on your field is destroyed in its place. How foolish can you get, Yusei? You caused your own destruction!"

"No, Jack, I think that was you," Yusei paused. "The effects of Silver Contrails has worn off. I recognize that Spirit of the Stars Dragon doesn't have enough attack points to go against Red Daemon's Dragon. In that case, I summon Ghost Gardna from my hand in defense mode."

"Is that your strategy?" Jack wondered aloud.

"I set two cards and end my turn," Yusei looked ahead, his expression neutral. Lina felt it again- that energy pulse. At the same time, both Yusei and Jack flinched. What was happening? It felt awful to Lina, but she couldn't imagine how Yusei and Jack felt. What was going on? What _was_ that pulse?

"What's wrong with them?" Lina asked her card. Sun Hope's Magician's gaze seemed transfixed onto the duel.

"It's happening," The card whispered to herself, and to Lina. "Their powers are arriving. _It's_ coming."

"What's coming?" Lina demanded loudly, causing Yusei to glance in worry towards her. Lina shook her head, knowing she had no idea what the _fuck_ was going on.

She was scared.

"My turn!" Jack roared. "Let's have our dragon's clash, Yusei! Red Daemon's Dragon- attack Stardust Dragon! Absolute Power!" Red Daemon's Dragon roared back, but Ghost Gardna blocked his way.

"Ghost Gardna's effect changes the target of the attack to itself. Ghost Gardna will be the one to battle Red Daemon's Dragon instead," Yusei glanced back towards Jack.

"I knew that!" Jack snapped out. "When Ghost Gardna is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, it lowers the attack points of my monsters by one thousand until the end of the turn. Now both Stardust Dragon and Spirit of the Stars Dragon's attack points are greater than Red Daemon's Dragon."

"And I still have one more attack- with the person you hurt the most," Yusei glanced up to Spirit of the Stars Dragon. "This is for the person who trusted you, who counted on _you_ to protect them."

"Spare me the lecture," Jack tensed up in fury.

"But it's one you need to hear. On your quest to become _King_ , you didn't stop to think about the people you would hurt along the way," Yusei shot out his hand.

"Yusei..." Lina felt touched by his words.

"Spirit of the Stars Dragon- attack Red Daemon's Dragon!"

Spirit of the Stars Dragon reared its beautiful head back to deliver a powerful move when-

"I activate the trap card Prideful Roar!" Jack revealed his card. "I'm the one who will be lowering the curtains on this duel! By paying one thousand life points, Red Daemon's Dragon's attack points become three hundred more than Spirit of the Star's Dragon's attack points! Battle!"

"I activate _my_ trap- Counter attack Beacon! Since Ghost Gardna was destroyed in battle, one of my monsters gains five hundred attack points and is forced to battle against the monster that attacked!" Stardust Dragon gained in attack points. "You won't be destroying Spirit of the Stars Dragon. Not today. Not on my watch."

This meant that Stardust Dragon had more attack points than Red Daemon's Dragon.

"No! I activate my trap Shadow Spell! I decrease the attack points of Stardust Dragon by seven hundred, but our monsters are still forced to attack! Battle!"

Yusei had saved Lina's dragon, but his own monster would pay the price instead.

The two dragons clashed, their blasts against each other meeting halfway.

A red dragon appeared from the blast unbeknownst to everyone involved. Yusei and Jack cried out as their arms started burning, a glow taking form on both of their arms. But this was overshadowed by Lina's scream.

" _Lina!"_ Both duelists called out to the small blonde.

"I'm _fine_!" Lina spat out, her body aching. It was if an alarm was going off in her head. "Worry about the duel!"

_Go away. Go away. GO AWAY._

* * *

_"_ What do you mean you won't shut down the Moment?" The woman's voice was icy as she stared at a projection of one of _her_ workers.

"Higher-ups demanded it remain stable, ma'am. We were told to watch and record what happens."

"If you watch and record, this city may not exist. Do you not know what happened last time?!" The woman slammed her hand on the table, her body shaking with rage. "There _is no one_ higher-up than _me_. I am in charge of this company. Do you understand that?"

"And you must understand, Miss Kaiba, that there are powers stronger than _you._ " The man clicked off, disappearing from the woman's monitor.

"More powerful than me..." The woman whispered out, her eyes narrowing. She turned to her computer, determined to control what was going on, and _stop it._

She doubted it may be possible, but her efforts were not going to be in vain.

She had lost too much already.

* * *

"Why? Why can't I destroy Stardust Dragon?" A familiar monster appeared onto the field in a transparent haze. "Shield Warrior? But that was sent to the graveyard-"

"Which is exactly where it's effect activates," Yusei had a hint of a smile on his face. "By removing it from play, it can negate the destruction of a monster due to battle _once_. I still lose three hundred life points from the attack, but Prideful Roar's effect has also worn off. Red Daemon's Dragon is back to just two thousand attack points."

"Lina, you need to leave. Please. This is your last chance," Sun Hope's Magician sounded desperate. "Get far away from here."

"I'm not leaving without them," Lina was referring to Yusei _and_ Jack. "I'm not leaving them behind. I can't. I won't!"

"This is about so much more than you think," Sun Hope's Magician was _begging, pleading_ with her. "You _can't_ get caught up in this. This isn't your battle."

Lina didn't know what would happen, and if she were honest, that scared her. She knew it was serious.

But she also knew she was staying. She had to make sure Yusei and Jack made it out alive.

"I'm sorry," Lina replied with a smile.

"I can't watch you do this. I'm sorry," Sun Hope's Magician shook her head, leaving Lina alone once more. Lina stood alone on the sidelines.

She could handle whatever came next. She had to, for them.

Lina felt it again. She watched as Yusei and Jack flinched once more.

"What's this sensation?" Yusei's hand went over his arm, a pained expression etched onto his face. Both of their marks were now glowing too bright. It was blinding.

The three dragons were roaring in the middle of the arena. The red blob was forming into something. The wind picked up, whipping Lina's hair behind her.

That's when the arena began to shake. In the sky above the track, the red streams turned thick, generating an eye in a round orb of light. The red substance soon turned into a massive creature. It flew around the area, away from the duel.

If Lina hadn't been gripping on to the railing, she would have fallen down. This new dragon that soared over the field was _enormous._ She could feel its presence washing over her, drenching her. She had never felt anything like it before. She could sense duel monsters, even understand them, but this was different. She couldn't understand this.

This wasn't a duel monster.

The huge dragon let out a strange cry, causing all three to gasp. Jack and Yusei's eyes started glowing red, red to match the dragon above. The strange dragon let out another cry. With it, a strong wind blew. Yusei and Jack were riding through the violent wind, the walls of the Kaibadome hardly visible around them. Lina was on her knees from the wind, her knuckles just barely gripping the bars.

Lina made the choice to look up, straight at the dragon. This time, it seemed to be glancing back at her.

Lina tried to direct her thoughts to the massive dragon but flinched. There was too much in her head, too loud, to understand. She could see pictures. People in dark robes, giant monsters, and-

She saw her. She saw herself in dark robes, with black eyes, and a sinister smirk. In another picture, she saw _her_. She saw herself in a similar but different red jacket than to what she was wearing.

" _I'm sorry_ ,' She heard herself saying before she stepped forward into the darkness.

"Fuck!" Lina called out, her head throbbing from pain. It was too much. Too much was in her head. It _hurt._

 _"_ Lina!" Jack called out with worry. Lina grunted in reply. She couldn't hold out much longer against the wind, not when her weak arm burned with pain. "What is that? This is the end! I activate a Speed Spell- End of Storm!"

"I'm counting on you Stardust, Spirit of the Stars! And this will be the end. I activate my trap card-" Yusei wasn't able to finish his sentence.

Just as the card flipped over, another gust of wind hit, and both Yusei and Jack were thrown off their runners and blew onto the ground. The red dragon wailed once more. Lina couldn't understand what it was saying. The lights went off in the stadium. The dragon disappeared, with Spirit of the Stars Dragon leaving last with a mournful roar, leaving the three in the dark. Lina got to her feet first, and raced over to the two duelists, despite her ankle protesting. Both of their arms were still glowing.

"Jack! Yusei!" Lina cried out. Jack got to his feet first. She rushed to Yusei, who was sprawled against the track. He came to just as Lina kneeled down beside him, and touched his arm-

"It's hot," He hissed with pain. Lina helped him take off his glove and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a shining red symbol that vaguely looked like the dragon's tail.

"Jack, what's going on?" Lina helped Yusei stand, but he gently pushed her away. Lina frowned. Neither of them answered her, causing Lina to grow scared. "One of you- answer me! What's going on?"

Lina stood in the middle of Yusei and Jack. She looked between them, her eyes watering. "This isn't funny. Please. _Someone_ tell me what's going on!"  
 _  
_

 _Lina, run! They're coming!_ Sun Hope's Magician called out to her just as high beam spotlights turned on, illuminating all of their positions. Security officers surrounded them. Lina instinctively stepped in front of Yusei- to shield him, _to protect him._

"This is Neo Domino City Security! Satellite Citizens are not allowed into Neo Domino City without permission! By order of the Public Maintenance Department, you are under arrest Step away from Miss Atlas or we _will_ be forced to act!"

Twenty officers made a circle around them, each of them pointing a light towards the two. Jack stood motionless. He wasn't going to lift a finger to help.

"What is _wrong_ with all of you?" Lina demanded in a furious tone. "Get away! Get the hell away from him. Jack, brother, _do something_. Tell them to call it off," Lina turned towards Jack, her cheeks streaked with tears. Jack stared ahead. She stepped back, right into Yusei's embrace. "You're not going to," Lina realized with a mixture of shock and terror. "You're not going to do a damn thing. _Do something_ , Jack. You know where they'll take him!" Lina was growing more and more panicked. She had seen Crow's reactions to getting marks and had heard of the pain that had come with it.

" _Lina_ ," Yusei gently squeezed her shoulder from behind. "Run. I'll be fine. I _will_ find you, I promise."

" _I'm not leaving you_ ," Lina whispered back fiercely, but Yusei shook his head. He knew his time was up. There was no running for him.

"I _said_ to step away from the girl!" Sector Security spoke again. Yusei raised his hands in the air and stepped away from Lina, but the officers still kicked him onto his knees.

"Stop it!" Lina shrieked out. "You don't need to hurt him!" Lina could do nothing to help Yusei as one of the officers grabbed him to take him away. "No! Yusei!"

"Lina," Jack finally spoke. Lina turned, her breathing wild and uneven. Jack held out his hand. "Come with me. Come home."

Come home? The thought made Lina laugh.

She had no home. She had a fake name, a fake life, and a _fake brother_.

"You let me live a lie," Lina whispered the words out harshly. "You've been lying to me for two years. _Two,_ Jack. You said Yusei didn't care, but it was you! It was _you all along!_ You were the one who just wanted fame and glory. It was never about saving me, was it?" Lina could barely see him through the tears. She wanted to hate him, but _fuck_ , she didn't know what was going on.

"I was still the one who saved you from the Movement, wasn't I?" Jack countered back in a tone that made Lina's head spin. Lina shook her head, pushed past him, and ran forward to catch Yusei.

A member of Sector Security grabbed her as she tried. She struggled but managed to catch Yusei's eye. He only nodded to her. Lina knew what it meant.

He wanted her to get out. There was no way out of his situation, but he wanted her to get out of hers.

Lina stomped on the Security Guards foot and proceeded to throw him over her shoulder. More came at her, but Lina was gone. She glanced regretfully at Jack, her eyes apologizing to him for what she was about to do.

Lina reached out towards Jack's runner, pulled a _very_ specific card, and she took off. She couldn't let it be used for revenge. Not anymore.

"Lina!" Jack shouted after her as she ran.

Lina had to move fast. She had to go somewhere where Jack or Godwin would never think to find her. That's how Lina ended up running towards the Tops, but not towards the home where she and Jack lived.

No, she started running to her original home, the one she hadn't stepped foot in since she was a five-year-old girl.

The tears were flowing freely down Lina's face. Jack had lied. Yusei, the one to tell her the truth, was gone, and he was in a place where she couldn't get to him.

Lina's ankle was burning, but she had to keep going. She didn't grab her duel runner, mainly due to the tracking device in it, yet she still had her duel disk. She couldn't be found. The entire city was experiencing a blackout, making it slightly easier for Lina to sneak by.

She arrived at the Tops.

The elevators were down. Time to take the stairs.

Lina's lungs were burning. She couldn't breathe. She didn't know what floor she was on when her ankle finally gave out. She collapsed on the stairs, her head smacking the steps on the way down.

Lina lost consciousness.

* * *

The woman stared outside as the dragon disappeared from the sky.

A smirk etched itself onto the corners of her lips. Yes, the blackout was unfortunate. With a few simple clicks, the woman made sure that the pictures of the crimson-colored dragon had been recorded. Perfect.

Something was happening. Something that she only heard through stories of her Father.

She knew one thing. She knew that they connected to the mysteries shrouding Neo Domino City.

And maybe, just maybe, it would be a clue to her missing person.

Kaito. She would find him.

"How...interesting," The woman smiled to herself.

* * *

Rua and Ruka stared at the blonde girl lying unconscious against the steps.

"I don't know, she seems harmless enough," Rua lifted the girl's hand up, and let it drop when she didn't move. "She's definitely out though."

"Rua, this isn't funny! She could have been seriously hurt during the blackout!" Ruka glanced at what Lina was wearing. She definitely looked as if she was from the Tops. Had she gotten lost with the lights out?

A duel spirit appeared next to Lina, a small yellow fox with a long swirling golden tail. It wasn't one of Ruka's duel spirits, meaning it had to have come from the girls. It barked, causing Ruka to giggle.

"Rua, we should bring her inside," Ruka looked at Rua with a smile. She knew what this meant.

She had found someone just like her.

"Awww, why do I gotta do it?" Rua complained.

"I'll help! Come on, let's get her inside before someone comes by!" Thankfully for the two twins, Lina wasn't that heavy to carry. Renard bounced along, barking at his master. Ruka felt a swell of excitement rise in her chest.

Maybe Ruka wasn't crazy after all.


	12. More Than Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the appearance of an unknown dragon, Yusei is arrested by Sector Security. Lina has run away on the guidance of Yusei.

_"I am not the one who the story's about_

_Why can't someone just help me out_

_And teach me how to thrive_

_Help me to more than survive."_

_-Be More Chill by Joe Iconis_

* * *

Jack knew he was having a nightmare when he woke up drenched in sweat, his sheets tossed to the ground, and his body moving to sit up. His breathing was heavy as he tried to regain his senses.

What the hell had happened?

His eyes traveled to the mark on his arm. It had glowed yesterday- during his duel against Yusei.

_It was never about saving me, was it?_

That look on her face. That look of hurt, betrayal, and fury all mixed into one. A look that had been aimed right at Jack. He would never forget it.

He had to find her.

Jack rushed downstairs. Mikage was organizing a vase of red flowers, but she was nowhere in sight. Normally Lina liked making the pair breakfast, as she always appreciated the mundane things, often refusing to allow servants to cook for them. Jack looked to the fridge, where Lina often placed notes if she left, but nothing could be found.

She was really gone.

"How long have I been here?" Jack directed the question towards Mikage. Mikage turned to him with an adoring smile.

"Good morning!" She greeted. "Since this morning, Master Atlas. The Director himself brought you here."

"And Lina?" Jack turned to look out towards Lina's bedroom door, left ajar from when she left. Jack pulled out his phone to check for where Lina's D-Wheel would be, but the red star that marked Lina was still placed at the KaibaDome. She hadn't taken her D-Wheel when she ran off.

Jack knew it was no use to check her phone's location, as he could see it placed on the dining table. Jack grunted in frustration.

"She...we haven't been able to locate her. Not since the duel," Mikage stammered out awkwardly.

"How did you know about the duel?" Jack turned his glare towards Mikage.

Mikage jumped in the air. "Ah, I'm sorry! I saw the whole thing."

Right. That's all Jack needed to hear. If someone had been watching, that meant there had to have been someone who knew Lina's location.

Jack exited out the door without much thought to what Mikage was shouting after him.

* * *

Lina didn't want to open her eyes. Her head felt foggy like she had been swimming underwater. Other than that, she just didn't want to get up.

Visions haunted her throughout the night. Jack and his betrayal. Yusei getting arrested. And that vision she had, the one of her...

Lina didn't want to wake up and face reality. Not when there was nothing to wake up for.

"Rua, I think she's like me!" Lina heard a young girl's voice whispering. It hit her suddenly that she had no idea where she actually was. She vaguely remembered running, but not what had happened.

"What do you mean by that?" The young boy's voice was harsher. "You mean- do you think she can see cards spirits like you?!"

"I don't know for sure- but I thought I saw one of them from her deck."

"Maybe you're just seeing your own."

"I know what I saw, Rua! Wait!" The girl stopped suddenly. "I think she's waking up!"

Lina was busted. Slowly, her eyes opened to reveal that she was lying down on the couch of a fancy apartment. Lina sat up, groaning, her hand flying to her head. She was going to have a _massive_ headache, just judging from the knot on the side of her skull. Her eyes settled on two young kids- twins, obviously, with green hair. Both were staring at her with various levels of shock. Lina blinked uncertainty.

"You're in our apartment!" The boy proclaimed loudly (as if that was an answer to _anything_ ), and very suddenly, causing Lina to flinch. "Don't worry, our parents aren't here. They're gone all the time. It's super cool."

"We brought you up here. We saw you on the stairs passed out during the blackout," The girl explained properly, a bashful smile on her face.

"The blackout…" Lina mumbled to herself. Right. There had been a blackout after the duel. Lina's face ignited up red. She remembered collapsing against the stairs. Lina shoved the blanket off of her and noticed her swollen ankle was now wrapped with a bandage.

"I wrapped your ankle for you," The girl told her with a nod.

"Thank you," Lina was in awe. These two kids essentially helped her for no reason other than out of their own goodwill.

"It's no problem! My name's Rua, and over there is my sister, Ruka!" Rua pointed to himself. "You're in our apartment in the Tops, but you must have already known that since you live here too!"

"How'd you figure that?" Lina raised an eyebrow in amusement at the young boy's enthusiasm. He reminded her of someone, but she couldn't place who he reminded her of.

"You were heading up the stairs! That means you have an apartment here!" Rua declared it as if he were absolutely sure he was right. Lina couldn't help but laugh at his innocence. These kids were making her feel better somehow.

"In a way, you're not wrong," Lina spoke vaguely. Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, and soon she was staring at the shrine to Jack Atlas. Her eyes narrowed into a glare. Of course- they were fans.

"Are you looking at my Jack Atlas collection?" Rua was fired up. "He's the best duelist ever! One day, I'm going to be just as good as him, maybe even better! I'm going to be the King!"

"Not sure if you want that to be your goal," Lina grumbled under her breath. Rua didn't hear her. Instead, he continued his rambling.

"And guess what? I might have a chance to beat him! I got invited to this dueling Tournament called the Fortune Cup!" Rua went to the shrine and held the letter in the air.

"Technically, they invited me," Ruka sounded annoyed.

"Well, yeah, but we're twins, and you don't even want to duel!"

"I'm dueling in the Fortune Cup too," Lina interrupted the two, causing the twins to blink at her in astonishment. "Maybe we'll get to duel against each other, right, Rua?" Lina was smiling at Rua's delight. It made her feel more alive.

"Wait? Really? That is so cool!" Rua jumped up in excitement. "Do you know Jack Atlas? Have you ever ridden a D-Wheel? Oh, are you a turbo duelist too?!"

"Rua, you're being annoying," Ruka scolded her brother. Lina was glad she didn't have to answer Rua's questions, due to Ruka's interruption.

"What? No, I'm not!" Rua spoke indignantly back towards his sister.

"You are too!" His sister countered.

"It's fine. I kind of like it," Lina admitted with a laugh, causing the twins to look at her with bewilderment. "Well, thank you for the help! I should be going. I have some friends I have to see." She couldn't stay. She had to find Yusei and get him out. She was _going_ to find him.

These kids made Lina realize one thing- you help people, no matter how difficult it might be. That's why she had to find him.

"Wait!" It was Ruka who spoke up, an alarmed expression on her face.

"You can't go yet!" Rua objected as well. "We don't even know who you are."

"My name's Lina. Nice to meet you," Lina stood up with a grateful smile. "I'll see you guys later- at the tournament!"

"You can't leave yet," Rua spoke the words loudly, a stubborn look his face. "Because I challenge you to a duel!"

Lina couldn't help but give an exasperated sigh, and yet, there was a smile on her face. She knew at that moment who Rua reminded her of.

And at that moment, she felt _alive._

"I guess I can't say no to that, can I?" Lina laughed.

"Alright!" Rua pumped his fist into the air. "I'm going to duel a real duelist!"

"You're going to lose," Ruka spoke flatly. Rua was about to answer, but Lina interrupted.

"You never know. I'm no Champion like Jack Atlas," Lina looked to the pink duel disk on one of the tables and raised an eyebrow. "Mind if I borrow this?"

"Oh, uh, actually-" Rua had a shy smile on her face. She went to the counter, where a familiar duel disk sat. Lina let out a laugh.

"There she is," Lina fondly looked at duel disk.

"There's more," Rua was looking up at her with kind eyes. Lina could tell the younger girl was drawn to her. Lina wondered why, but more specifically, why her? Lina didn't find herself to be special in any way.

"What's up?" Lina asked curiously.

"We found this with you!" Rua held up a card. Lina let out a gasp. That's right. Lina took the card from him, her eyes gazing over at the beautiful dragon.

"Stardust," Lina murmured. Her gaze hardened. Yusei. She _would_ find him, if not to give this back to him.

That, and he currently had _her_ dragon. Spirit of the Stars would have been confiscated along with Yusei's deck, but that would be a problem for another time.

"And we have this!" Ruka held up Lina's trademarked red jacket. Ruka held up the red jacket, helping Lina put her arms through it. Lina chuckled as she straightened her jacket on her. Yes, now she felt it. She felt like herself. She felt like Lina. In a fluid motion, Lina attached her duel disk to her wrist dealer and inserted Stardust into the extra deck slot. She wouldn't be using him to duel, but she wanted to keep the dragon close to her.

"Get ready to get your game on, Rua," Lina's eyes had that familiar spark in them.

"Oh yeah!" Rua pumped his fist into the air in excitement.

The trio stepped outside. Lina noticed that Rua's was too heavy for his arm and frowned. "Doing alright over there?" Lina called out.

"I'm alright! I'm going to win! Let's duel!" Rua drew the first card, his duel disk almost automatically coming off. Rua caught it in midair and held it in place on his arm. Where Rua stood, just for a second, Lina saw a young girl with a blonde ponytail, pale green eyes, and a devious smile on her face.

 _I hope you know I'm going to win! I'm going first since winners always go first!_ Lina saw a younger version of herself in Rua, and she couldn't help but snort loudly.

"What's so funny?" Rua demanded just as he was about to start his turn. Lina gave him a wide grin.

"You remind me of someone, that's all!" Lina nodded at him to proceed through chuckles.

"The amazing Rua will start first!" Rua held a grin on his face that could rival Lina's. Ruka groaned. She knew what was going to happen. "And now the Amazing Rua will play Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode!" Rua placed one of his monsters on the field.

"So you narrate your duels," Lina mused aloud. "That's cute."

"Don't encourage him," Ruka complained about with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, the audience can't interrupt the turn!" Rua whined. "The Amazing Rua can use Morphtronic Celfon's special ability! Once per turn, I can roll a six-sided die. Go!" The numbers danced around on the machine before it landed on a four. "Yes!" Rua raised his fist into the air. "That means the Amazing Rua can draw four cards! If one of those is a monster, I can summon it to my side of the field!" Rua drew four cards from his deck. "Oh yeah! I can summon Morphtronic Staplen in attack mode!" Another monster appeared on Rua's side of the field. Lina raised an eyebrow.

"Are you planning something?" Lina looked curious.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" Rua placed one card facedown. "It's your turn!" Rua started to fall over from the size of his duel disk. Lina couldn't help but laugh.

"I draw!" Lina drew one card and smiled.

**Lina- 4000**

**Rua- 4000**

"All right, Amazing Rua," Lina had a large smile on her face. "I'll start off by summoning by Volant Lion in attack mode!" A small winged lion appeared on Lina's side of the field.

_Volant Lion is a Level 4 Light Attribute Monster with 1600 ATK and 1300 DEF._

"Leo?" Rua appeared delighted by the name. "That's so cool! I love that name!"

"Well, kind of. It means _flying lion_ in French," Lina swiped a hand through her hair. Lina could hear Ruka moaning. "But this lion packs a punch! When my card attacks, it gains 500 attack points until the end of the battle phase!"

_Volant Lio- 2100 ATK_

"But that means my Morphtronic Staplen is toast!" Rua didn't look too pleased.

"That's right!" Lina shot her arm out. "Attack!"

**Rua- 3300**

_Volant Lio- 1300 ATK_

"When your monster destroyed mine, it lost 300 attack points!" Rua explained with a smug smile while Lina frowned. "I'm still in the game!"

"Everyone's in the game until someone loses all their life points," Lina questioned if she pestered the guys this much when she was younger, just like how Ruka was annoyed by her brother's antics.

"Oh, yeah," Rua seemed sheepish as he sunk in Lina's words. "Is it my turn yet?"

"Nope, because I play the spell card Photon Lead!" Lina exposed her card. "This means I can special summon one Level 4 or below monster from my hand in attack mode! Come out, Renard!" Lina's card spirit appeared on the field. He jumped around his master, causing Lina to giggle.

"Are you happy to be out, buddy?" Lina spoke to her card, causing Ruka to gasp. Lina didn't seem to hear. Renard barked, and Lina nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, this is different. It's a fun duel for once," Lina talked to her card spirit, causing Rua to jump in the air.

"You can talk to duel spirits too?" Rua's voice rose as he grew more and more excited.

"Can you?" The question seemed to stun Lina. She had heard of other people with her power, but she had never met anyone like her.

"No, but Ruka can!" Rua pointed over to his sister, causing Ruka to let out a cutting, " _Rua_!"

Lina couldn't hide her grin. _So she's like me._ _I'll talk to her about it._ "I place two cards facedown and end my turn!" Lina nodded to Rua. "What will the Amazing Rua do next?"

"Let's find out!" Rua drew his card. "All right! I'm going to win this thing!"

**Lina- 4000**

**Rua- 3300**

"I start off by using Morphtronic Celfon's effect!" Rua waited for his monster to dial. The number landed on a three. "I draw three cards and- yeah! I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode!"

_Morphtronic Boomboxen is a Level 4 Earth Attribute Monster with 1200 ATK and 400 DEF._

"But the Amazing Rua isn't done! I release Morphtronic Celfon to bring out Gadget Hauler in attack mode The Amazing Rua is doing spectacular! The crowd cheers!" Rua put his hand to his mouth and made a "cheering" noise.

"Could you get on with it?" Ruka sounded frustrated. "I'm sure Lina doesn't want to listen to this."

"I'm okay with it," Lina shrugged. "I've heard more annoying things from _my_ brothers." Jack and Crow's bickering was the first thing that came to her mind.

"See, Ruka! I'll prove it to you I'm the best! Once per turn, I can send any number of Morphtronic monsters from my hand to the graveyard to give Gadget Hauler 800 attack for each I send! I send one Morphtronic monster to the graveyard- and now he's at- ah-"

"He's at 2100 attack," Lina looked down at her duel disk for the details.

_Gadget Hauler- 2100 ATK_

"Yeah, what she said! But the Amazing Rua isn't done, because I play the spell card Limiter Removal!" Rua brandished his card proudly. "This means I can double the attack of all Machine-Type monster until the end of this turn! I'm doing to win!"

_Gadget Hauler- 4200 ATK_

_Morphtronic Boomboxen- 2400 ATK_

Lina didn't appear worried. Instead, she wore a smile on her face, as she knew what would happen. Rua hadn't been paying too close attention.

"Is it safe to say you're going to attack?" Lina questioned aloud with amusement.

"You bet I am! Morphtronic Boomboxen, attack Renard!" Lina had been prepared to activate her trap card, but hearing how Rua first attacked Renard, she stopped.

**Lina- 1900**

A slight breeze blew her hair back, but otherwise, Lina knew how the game would play out. She made the same blunders at his age.

"Nice job, Rua!" Lina encouraged the other boy.

"Thank you!" Rua looked proud out how his strategy worked out. "I told Ruka this would work, but she never listens! Let's end this! Gadget Hauler, attack!"

"You might not want to do that," Lina smiled innocently. "After all, due to Renard's effects, I take zero battle damage for the rest of this turn. Even if you attack, I take no damage."

"What?" Rua bounced back in shock. "But- but!"

"And since your turn is over, due to your spell card, all of your monsters that were equipped are destroyed," Lina watched as Rua's field was emptied. She knew that Rua expected to win that turn. Rua's eyes started to widen, and then water.

"It's okay!" Lina reassured the smaller boy. "You got a little too cocky by assuming you would win with that combo, and that's okay! Make sure you pay attention to your opponent's cards, and most importantly, _adapt_. Even if you hadn't attacked Renard first, or if you had used your Gadget Hauler to attack first, I would have used my trap card Spirit's Defense to counter it. You can't predict things will happen as you plan, but you can always change things as you go!"

"I'm going to lose!" Tears began to fall down Rua's face.

"You don't know that yet, and even if you do, do you think the King hasn't ever lost?" The words seemed to jolt Rua out of his pouting.

"I draw!" Lina started her turn.

**Lina- 1900**

**Rua- 3300**

"I'll summon Spirit Keeper in attack mode!" Spirit Keeper had 1800. The win was hers.

"No!" Rua wailed.

"Sorry, buddy, but it'll be okay. I promise!" Lina extended her arm out. "Let's end it, Volant Lion, and Spirit Keeper, attack!"

**Lina- WIN**

**Rua- 0**

Rua sank to his knees and began crying. Lina walked over, sat down next to him, and put her arm around him to pull him to her chest. Rua accepted Lina's attempt to comfort him. "I did the same thing when I was younger," Lina began her story. "Every time I would lose, I would get upset. Scream, cry, pout, you name it! Every time one of my brothers would tell me it's all right, or that I was being a big baby. There's always a chance to get better! Next time, make sure to lay some trap cards, or some defense so your field isn't completely empty." Rua looked at Lina.

"The King never loses," Rua sniffled.

"Jack Atlas _has_ lost," Lina replied back with a determined nod. She had beaten him before when they were younger. All of them had one-upped each other at one point or another. "I would know," Lina added as an afterthought. Yusei had just beaten him in a duel the day prior.

"He has?" This made Rua's eyes widen.

"Everyone has some losses and wins. It's all about how we take our losses to learn from it and be better the next time around! We get back up when we're down, and we fight to be better." Lina realized what she had just said. Her smile faltered. "And...Rua..." Lina hesitated as her grip around Rua tightened. "I think you taught me a very important lesson too."

"What-what's that?" Rua sniffled.

"I think you just taught me to listen to my own advice," Lina let out a soft chuckle. It's about how we take out losses. Lina had lost what she thought she had, but she would get back up and _fight_ to get it back. She would fight for Yusei _and_ make things right. She couldn't pity herself, but she could make it better. "We fight for what we love, Rua. I forgot that for a second. Thank you for reminding me." Lina stood up and offered her hand out to Rua. "Come on, how about I treat the both of you to ice-cream."

At this, Rua took her hand and finally smiled. "Yeah!"

* * *

"So, I heard you can see duel spirits too," Lina and Ruka were sitting on a bench together as Rua was in line for ice cream. Lina and Ruka had already received theirs: Ruka with a small strawberry, and Lina with a rainbow cone.

"Yeah…" Ruka appeared shy about it. "I've been able to as long as I can remember."

"Me too," Lina admitted as she licked her ice cream.

"Really? What... what did your parents think about it?" Ruka was looking at her in fascination. Lina realized at that moment that Ruka's parents must not have believed her.

Lina thought about her parents. Her free hand was playing with the sun pendant on her necklace, a trait she did was she was nervous. "My Pa-My Dad, he could see duel spirits too, when he was alive. That's where I got it. It's in my genetics."

"Are you scared of it?" Ruka's words came out soft. Lina took a second to consider her words. "I...I know I'm weird for it."

"No," Lina shook her head without any hesitation. "My cards have always been there for me. They would never let me down," Lina eyed Ruka, who still appeared a tad withdrawn. Lina beamed back at her. "I had a friend before," Lina started her story. "She could actually summon duel monsters, and they would become real. She was very scared of her powers, but I trusted her. I knew she wouldn't purposefully hurt me. No matter what she did, I would love her as a friend, and forgive her, because that's what friends are for!" Lina rested her hand on Ruka's arm. Ruka met Lina's eyes.

Lina remembered the younger Aki, and how she had grown to trust Lina. It made Lina's heart pang to remember. "Everyone's different, okay? We're both different but in the best ways. I'm glad I met you, Ruka because I've never met anyone like me before!" Lina grinned. "But you always have your brother here for you, and now you have me. I always had my family to remind me that I wasn't so different, and even if I was, they didn't care."

"My brother's annoying," Ruka finally smiled back.

"Yeah, so are mine, but I love them anyway. That's what brothers are for," Lina stared at the finished ice-cream in her hand with a sad smile.

An idea hit Lina in the head. Lina quickly stood up, her eyes looking off in the distance.

Lina had to listen to her heart, to her own words. She had friends who needed help and friends who would be willing to help her.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Ruka seemed to read Lina's body language. She looked panicked. Lina shot her a smile to calm her down.

"We _will_ see each other again. I said we were friends, right?" Lina patted the top of Ruka's head. "Tell your brother bye for me. I have some friends I need to help too. I'll see you around, Ruka." Lina squeezed Ruka's shoulder before walking off. Best not to run, or else she'd piss off her ankle again.

Lina missed her D-Wheel specifically at this moment. Walking was _hell_ , but eventually, she stumbled upon the familiar apartment complex and knocked on one specific door.

"Yeah, hold on," Anya's voice could be heard from the inside.

"Honey, it's cold outside. Don't leave out here too long!" Lina jokingly called back. There was a stretch of silence before the door ripped open, and there stood Anya with a look that could have murdered Lina on the spot if an anxious Yui hadn't been gripping her arm.

"It's just me," Lina smiled sheepishly.

"Where the _HELL_ have you been!?" Anya's voice rose, causing Lina to shrink back with a weak chuckle.

Do you know how long Yui and I have been out searching for you? You've been gone all fucking night! Don't act stupid, I knew you were there when that fucking dragon showed up. You could have _CALLED_. We didn't know what the hell happened to you after the blackout you stupid piece of-"

"Anya," Yui was an angel in Lina's mind for her calm and loving nature that often stopped Anya from strangling Lina on the spot. "We're just happy she's alright."

"Yeah, uh..." Lina swallowed. "I've got a lot to tell you."

"Get on in here, dumb bitch," Anya nodded her head for Lina to quickly get inside so Anya could shut the door.

"Fuck, man," Anya spoke when Lina finished her story. "That's shit."

"I know," Lina nodded gravely. "Do you still got your burner phones from the old days?" By old days, Lina meant when Anya was still a thief. Anya rolled her eyes, but pulled one of the phones out of a drawer and tossed one to Lina.

"Who are you calling?" Yui held Lina's hand in comfort.

"You-know-who," Lina responded vaguely, but she knew they understood who she meant.

"Who is this? How did you get this number?" Mikage's voice on the other side sounded deeply bothered.

"It's me," Lina replied back in a monotone voice. "Put Godwin on the phone."

"Lina!" Mikage sounded shocked. "Where are you? Everyone's been looking for you and Jack is worried-"

"I don't care. I want to talk to Godwin," Lina didn't back down. Lina was still. Mikage didn't respond.

"Yes?" Godwin's voice was on the other end.

"I'm not coming back until Yusei is out of the Facility," Lina cut to the point. "We both saw what happened last night. You need him; therefore he doesn't need to suffer in there. Let him out, and I'll come back."

"An interesting offer you're making. What makes you think I'll accept?" Godwin's voice couldn't be described as cold, but there was a hint of something.

"You need us all for something. You wouldn't be looking for me if you didn't, and even better, I saw what happened," Lina didn't back down. "Let him go, Godwin. We all know you're in charge of Public Maintenance. It wouldn't be hard for you to give him a pardon. You really think you can find what you're looking for while he's locked up? I know him better than you. You won't find anything while's in a cage."

They never did when Lina was in locked in the Movement. She would know.

"Very well, I will think about your offer. Thank you for your time, Lina." Godwin hung up. Lina stared at the phone in irritation.

"Don't know what the fuck you expected. We always knew he was an asshole," Anya shrugged. "I say fuck him. Ain't like he's gonna uphold his end of the bargain anyway."

"Anya," Lina spoke suddenly, causing the auburn-haired girl to stop. Lina looked up, her pale green eyes earnest. "I need a favor."

"What is it?" Anya's tone was cautious.

"I need you to call your ex and see if he can find someone for me. I need him to find Yusei Fudo. I'll pay him whatever he wants-"

"Lina-"

"Please," Lina was begging her friend, something she never did to Anya. "I need him. I swear, Anya, I'll make it up to you...I need your help. I'm _asking_ for your help," Lina had never pleaded for anything from Anya before. When Lina looked up to meet Anya's steely gray eyes, Anya could see how upset the blonde was.

"Gods, you owe me," Anya responded with a sigh, causing Lina to let out a breath of relief. "I told myself I'd never see that bastard again, and look what you're asking me to do."

"I owe you," Lina told her honestly.

"Yeah, you owe me a lot, Asshole," Anya turned to the closet and threw a blanket on the bed. "Guess you'll need a place to lay low, huh?"

"How'd you guess?" Lina chuckled weakly.

"Let us take care of you. Just like you took care of us," Yui threw her arms around Lina in a hug.

"Thank you," Lina told her friends, her heart swelling with love for them. "I love you guys."

"We love you too," Yui held on tighter.

"Yeah, fuck off," Anya remarked, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see Anya looked happy.

* * *

A few days later, and Anya had no leads on her ex-boyfriend's whereabouts. She was currently pacing the tiny room, steam coming out of her ears.

"Gods, _fuck_ him. Bastard has been ignoring my calls and texts this entire time. I bet he'll like it if I go to his place and bust the doors down," Anya's eyes were on fire.

"Doesn't he have several houses?" Yui remarked from her spot on the couch.

"I'll break them all down!" Anya hissed. Lina laughed at her friend's anger, causing that anger to be directed towards _her_.

Several days, and no new information. Several days had passed where Yusei would still be in the Facility. She felt uneasy thinking about it. Yui reached over and laid her hands on top of Lina's. Lina looked up in surprise.

"It'll be okay," Yui promised her. "From what you told us, he's a strong guy. He'll make it."

"Yeah..." Lina had to trust him. He _would_ be okay.

The phone rang, causing all three girls to turn toward it.

"Expecting someone?" Lina raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the only people who would call are in this room, and since none of us have any remaining family..." Anya trailed off with a shrug. "Maybe someone trying to sell some shit we can't afford."

Lina shrugged. Maybe it was Jack attempting to call. Lina was the one who made her way to the phone to answer.

"Hey, it's Lina answering for either Anya or Yui," Lina answered nonchalantly. She had expected it to be a telemarketer like Anya had predicted.

There was silence on the other line. "Hello?" Lina called into the phone. She was about to hang up.

"...What is this," That cold voice wasn't directed at Lina, but she knew it.

"Yusei," Lina gripped the phone tightly in her hand. She almost lost her balance. Anya rushed to her side, her hand steadying Lina's arm. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

Silence again. "Is this what you meant? About pain?"

"Is that what you think?" That was Godwin's voice. She could pick it out anywhere.

"Godwin," Lina's tone was cool. "How did you know I was here?"

"Process of elmination."

"What the hell does that mean?" Lina snapped into the phone.

"She has _nothing_ to do with this," Yusei sounded _pissed_. Lina didn't think she had ever heard Yusei sound so angry before.

"On the contrary. I need her just as I need you. However, if you both refuse to comply..."

 _"Don't."_ Yusei was still standing up for Lina, despite the fact he was in more trouble than she was.

"This isn't what we agreed on, Godwin," Lina spoke boldly into the phone.

"And you should know, Miss _Atlas_ , that I am a man of my word. However, I also need both of your...full compliance. I can't promise that either of you will come out unharmed if you refuse my help."

"I'll take my chances," Yusei sounded determined.

"I'll find you, Yusei," Lina declared.

"I warned you," Godwin seemed to sigh.

"Lina!" Yui shouted from her spot on the couch, which made Anya look out the window. A stream of curses flung from her breath.

"What is it?" Lina demanded, her eyes wide.

_"OPEN UP. DETAINEE CH6021! COME OUT WITH THE GIRL. WE HAVE THE AREA SURROUNDED."_

"Dammit!" Anya slammed her fist against the wall. Lina knew they had said Anya's criminal number.

"They're everywhere," Yui's eyes were wide.

"They're after me," Lina whispered, her heart sinking. She had gotten her friends into trouble after all.

"Lina!" She heard Yusei shout through the phone.

"This is dirty, Godwin!" Lina hissed into the phone. "Leave my friends out of it, all right?!"

"You could reconsider my offer at any moment," Godwin's words were smooth. Lina hesitated.

"Don't even think about it," Anya's tone was harsh.

"I'll distract them while you get away," Yui reached for her deck and duel disk.

"Yusei?" Lina spoke into the phone. "I'll find you."

"I'm counting on it," Yusei responded. Lina hung up the phone, and with a look towards Anya, the two took off into a sprint.

_"There she is!"_

_"_ Dammit!" She was an idiot to think that Godwin wouldn't track her. Behind her, she could hear officers screaming, and a cold wind pass. Yui had used her powers to buy them time to run.

"There's more on our tail," Anya said from beside Lina. Anya pulled Lina into an alleyway to catch their breaths. Lina bent her ankle with a pained expression, while Anya held up her hand, telling Lina to be quiet while she thought.

"They'll find us soon," Lina murmured to Anya.

"I know, shut up while I think," Anya waved her hand in the air.

"Lina?" A familiar, high-pitched voice interrupted the air. Lina shot up her head to see Rua and Ruka, their eyes staring at Lina.

"We found you again!" Rua's high volume shout made Anya wince.

"You know them?" Anya glanced to the twins.

"They helped me after the blackout," Lina explained.

"Did they?" Anya kneeled down to be eye-level with the twins. "Hey, kids. Wanna play superheroes?"

"What do we gotta do?!" Rua was already excited.

"Well, my friend here needs help. She's got some people comin' after her, and she needs-"

"She can stay with us," Ruka interrupted as she looked at Lina. Lina took a step back in shock. "That's what friends do," Ruka smiled at Lina.

"Ruka..." Lina whispered, her hand moving to her heart in awe.

"It's settled!" Anya stood up and turned to Lina. "Gimme your jacket."

"What? Why?" Lina stepped back with narrowed eyes.

"Because the way I see it, it's the most noticable thing about you, you dumb bitch. Now hand it over," Anya held out her hand.

"If you're trying to be me, I think we're a little bit too _different_ to look similiar," Lina protested. Anya had darker skin and red hair compared to Lina's tanned skin and blonde hair.

"I'm hoping they'll notice the jacket first and give you time to run," Anya pulled back her hair with her white bandana she always wore. "I'll give it back. Eventually."

Lina sighed, knowing Anya was right. Carefully, she shook off her jacket and handed it to Anya. Anya struggled for a moment, but managed to put it on. "Damn, this thing is tight on me," Anya wheezed.

"Be careful," Lina glanced to her friend.

"You too," Anya nodded. Lina held out her hand. Anya looked at it for a second before taking it and squeezing.

"Don't forget. You said you'd help find Yusei," Lina reminded Anya.

"How could I?" Anya muttered, but the words were soft. Anya let go of Lina's hand and turned to the twins. "She's trouble, but she's family. Keep her safe, got it?"

"Roger!" Rua saluted Anya, causing the girl to laugh.

"Let's pray I don't get a new mark," With one last look to Lina, Anya took off in a run.

Meanwhile, Lina lead the twins through a maze of different roads, roads she knew all too well, and stopped on a busy street."Why were you running?" Ruka asked nervously. "Who's after you?"

"You aren't a criminal, are you?" Rua asked, but instead of being scared, he looked animated, as if he were on an adventure.

"I don't have a mark, do I?" Lina looked around. She didn't notice she was standing in front of a poster for the Fortune Cup, one that featured both her and Jack on as featured duelists. Jack and poster Lina were standing side by side, both of them holding a card in their hands. Both Rua and Ruka were staring at her with wide eyes. In Rua's case, his mouth dropped open.

"You-you're!" Rua pointed to the poster. Lina looked behind her and groaned.

"Damn," Lina wished her luck was better. "Is that explanation enough?" Lina pointed behind her and smiled awkwardly.

"You're Lina Atlas!" Rua's excitement billowed out, but Lina had refused to answer any questions until the following day. Rua was just about ready to burst from all the questions he had.

"Yeaaaah," Lina drew out the word.

"You're Jack Atlas's little sister!" Rua was hopping up and down. Lina looked flustered.

"Yeah, I'm that too."

"You know Jack Atlas! You're going to be a Champion too! I dueled against Lina Atlas! I dueled against _Lina Atla_ s!" Rua wasn't able to contain his glee.

"Rua, would you stop it?" Ruka shook her head.

"It's alright. I should have said who I was from the start," Lina fiddled with her bracelet. "Although, maybe it was a good thing I didn't," Lina couldn't help but say due to Rua's reaction.

"I owe you guys an explanation," Lina looked apologetic.

"What's going on? Are you in trouble?" Ruka never let go of Lina's hand.

"Are you a superhero?" Rua asked, causing Lina to laugh, despite how unsettled she was.

"No, I'm not any of those," Lina admitted. "The truth is that I'm on the run. I found something out during the blackout, and now I'm trying to find my friend who was taken. There's something going on, and I want to know what," Lina stared off, lost in thought before she smiled once again. "If I'm honest, I owe you guys more than I could ever give back. I shouldn't be staying here. I'm nothing but trouble."

"But...we want you here," Rua held her hand. Lina looked up with a kind smile.

"Yeah! That lady said we're super heroes! We'll make sure nothing bad happens to _Lina Atlas!"_ Rua seemed exastic by Lina's presence.

"I won't let anything happen to you guys. This is my mess, not yours!" Lina nodded towards the TV. "How about I pull up some videos of some of my duels? Bet you didn't know I'm a big thing in the Underground Dueling scene!"

That seemed to satisfy both of the twins. Rua jumped onto the couch with a yell, while Ruka hung back beside Lina. The older girl gave the younger a comforting pat on the head with her free hand. Lina could see one of Ruka's monsters- Kuribon, give a comforting noise, and Lina nodded. Ruka finally smiled back up towards Lina.

"You're safe with me," Lina promised. "Us girls gotta stick together, right?" Renard appeared beside Lina. Kuribon hopped towards Renard, causing Renard to bark back and chase the other duel spirit around. Both Lina and Ruka giggled, which made Rua look at them in annoyance.

"This isn't fair!" Rua whined. "I can't see anything!"

"Stop being a baby," Ruka sat down next to Lina on the couch.

"All right you two, that's enough," Lina's tone was comparable to one an older sister would use. "Now let me prove to you that I'm much better than Jack Atlas. Here we go, this one is a Team Tag duel! Let's hit it!" Lina found the duel online and started it on the TV.

* * *

Time passed by.

Yusei and Saiga were in Saiga's apartment. Helicopters outside circled around as they looked for Yusei. Saiga was on his computer typing.

"Public Maintenance usually saves the helicopters for the big-time offenders, but you seem harmless enough. Your marker won't transmit for a few hours, and I've cloaked this building." The door slamming open contradicted Saiga's words. A girl of average height with dark skin, and long auburn hair that was pulled back with a white and black bandana marched in, her gray eyes narrowed into a glare.

Yusei turned to glance at Saiga. The man in question shrugged. "Alright, so I can't protect us against ex-girlfriends. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Saiga appeared irritated by Anya's intrusion, but they both know why she was there in the first place.

"I've been trying to call you for _weeks_ now, you bastard," Anya had a flare in her eyes that Saiga knew all too well. "I told you, I got a friend who needs to find someone, and you're gonna help fucking find him!"

"Who is she looking for?" Yusei spoke up, causing Anya's glare to be turned instead towards him.

"A Yusei Fudo," Anya spoke the words with an edge. "Why? You know him?"

"You can say that," Yusei turned to Saiga. "I need to sneak into the Security Vault Building," Yusei turned once again to Anya. " _I'm_ Yusei. If I had to guess, Lina's the one looking for me."

"What?" Saiga seemed stunned by what Yusei was asking.

"Oh, what's wrong bastard? Can't do it?" Anya's words were taunting.

Saiga let out a growl before he turned back to his computer and began typing.

* * *

The helicopters moved past from their area. A red duffle bag sat on the table, along with an ID card and a maintenance uniform. Anya was watching out the window, while Yusei strayed over to where two pictures sat. One of them was a younger Saiga holding up a trophy with another guy, a card in his other hand. The other was more recent, one of Anya and Saiga sitting side by side in a park. The pair was laughing together. A card sat underneath the first picture, yet it was singed and shredded.

Yusei was the one who picked up the card and glanced at it. "Machina Sniper..." Yusei murmured under his breath.

Anya seemed to notice what Yusei was doing and walked to join him. She was stunned Saiga had kept that old picture of the two of them.

"That was easy. I found it. It seems your precious D-Wheel is on the top floor of the vault. I'll search for the password for the lock on the door. I should be able to do it." Saiga was the one speaking.

Anya was lost in her own thoughts. Her and Saiga met shortly after Saiga stopped being a duelist, and Anya was let go from the Facility. In their own ways, they both had been jaded against the world. That pessimism brought them together.

"You used to be a duelist?" Yusei's question snapped Anya out of her thoughts.

"Stop touching other people's shit. It's bad enough I got her here, I don't need more of my past coming back," Saiga's voice rose from his spot at the computer.

"Fuck off," The girl responded back with a huff. "He was some hot shit in tag duels." The situation felt familiar with Anya.

"I wasn't officially pro. I was a broken duelist in an exhibition league. That's all I was. Stop messing with that and come over here!" Saiga indicated to Yusei, and Yusei joined Saiga at his computer.

"How's it going?" Yusei questioned.

"I acquired the password," Saiga informed him. "I'm willing to bet that you're going to end up back at the detention center."

"I have something I need to do. That's all," Yusei's voice was resolute.

Saiga shook his head. He stood up from the desk and began walking to one of the rooms to sleep. "That doesn't matter to me," Were Saiga's parting words, leaving Anya and Yusei alone. Anya raised an eyebrow, while Yusei was clearly hesitating.

"She's fine," Anya quietly chuckled. Yusei looked confused. "Oh, piss off. It's written all over your face. You were worried."

"You know her?" Yusei asked quietly.

"She's been my family for the last two years," Anya spoke back honestly.

"Were you there-"

"The phone call? Yeah," Anya gestured to the mark on her face. "It's how they found us. She's fine," Anya read the look on Yusei's face. "She's been laying low in the Tops. Staying with some friends she met. She asked me to find you 'cause she knew I had connections. Name's Anya. Anya Layne," The girl held her hand out. Yusei looked at it before taking it.

"You better not get caught tomorrow. Understand?" Anya's gray eyes were piercing. "You break that girl's heart, and I break yours. She's a stupid son of a bitch who doesn't know when to stop fighting." Anya shook her head. "Jack Atlas let her down already-"

"I'm not like him. I won't do that," Yusei met Anya's eyes. "After this is over, I'll find her. I promise. Her card is in there. I'm going to get it back."

"Because that stupid idiot gave you her card," Anya's eyes widened in realization as she let go of Yusei's hand. Anya could have laughed. "Gods, you're both stupid, you know that?" Yusei didn't answer. "She has your card too. She has Stardust," Anya informed him.

Yusei's eyes widened. "How did she-"

"She took it from Jack's D-Wheel before she ran," Anya began to laugh. "That was the first thing she did. Didn't want the Asshole to have it again. That's what she said."

Lina could have went to get her own card, but no, she went for Yusei's. Yusei's fists clenched at his side. He would find her.

"You heard me, Yusei. You keep up your end of the deal. I got my own promise to keep." Anya stalked off to one of the guest bedrooms. She knew Saiga would complain that she was spending the night, but there was nothing he could really do to stop her. "She's counting on the both of us, got it?"

Yusei was left alone when Anya shut the door.

* * *

"Here's everything you'll need. The rest depends on your luck." Saiga woke Yusei up by dropping the duffel bag onto the ground. "Answer me. Why are you going when you know that you'll end up being captured?"

"Because the bond with my friends is there. All I'm doing is going to get it back," Yusei's answer was so simple that it pissed Saiga off.

"Friends? You're doing this for something that lame?" Saiga hesitated. They all looked towards the pictures. "Yeah, I understand," Saiga started. "I used to have a friend too. But the only thing he left behind was the emotionless reality and demo despair and living death." Saiga snorted. Anya turned to look sharply at him. "A bond with your friends? That's just an illusion. Before long, all you'll do is think of yourself, so you'll hurt and use others so that you can survive. Just like me. The lucky one survived. However, he never rode a D-Wheel again. It's the same as being dead. This card is the remnant of our bond. After the accident, he only sent me this card. He was insinuating that I had forsaken him. Risk your life for a friend? In the end, that's impossible to do! In that case, it's better not to make friends in the first place."

"Great words from someone who won't let go of the past," Anya didn't lose eye contact. Saiga instead turned to Yusei with a sigh. Yusei was gazing at him questioningly. "You can tell him all you want to not trust his friends, to be on his own, but what the hell has it done for you, Saiga?"

Yusei picked up the duffel bag and started heading for the door without a word.

"Don't forget, Yusei," Anya called after him. Yusei paused in his step, acknowledging Anya, before continuing on.

Anya turned back to Saiga with a blaze in her eyes. Saiga looked away. "You of all people should know what it's like to let someone down."

"Look at me now," Anya stretched her arms out. "I said I wouldn't do a lot of things. I said I only needed Yui. I'm in a Team. People can change, Saiga."

"This _isn't_ the same," Saiga shifted his attention to the window.

"Like hell, it isn't!" Anya snapped back. "I changed! _Me_! I finally understand what it's like to have a friend now who won't let you down." Anya looked to Saiga. "I have a feeling Yusei wouldn't let you down." They heard it at the same time. They saw out the window a Public Maintenance officer starting to follow Yusei.

"Are you going to follow him, or should I?" Anya turned to Saiga with her hands crossed over her chest, an eyebrow raised. Without a word, Saiga exited his apartment.

Yusei was good for Saiga in the same way Lina was good for Anya.


	13. You're the Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina has been staying with Rua and Ruka. Yusei is about to get his runner back.

_"I'm a worthless check, a total wreck, a flop!_

_But if, baby, I'm the bottom_

_You're the top!"_

_-Anything Goes by Cole Porter_

* * *

"Yusei, _go!_ Connect the bond!" Saiga held Officer Ushio back as the latter was trying to stop Yusei from leaving on his D-Wheel.

Yusei's monster ended the duel between himself and Ushio, causing the latter's D-Wheel to shut down. Ushio and his D-Wheel collapsed on top of Saiga's, which caused Saiga to be thrown off. Yusei looked back in despair.

"Saiga!" Yusei called out. He was about to turn back-

"Go! Don't worry about me. _Go!_ " Saiga wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this. He was going to be sent to the Facility. Yusei rode to freedom, soaring into the Neo Domino night, and out of sight from Saiga.

He was done for.

He felt at peace with what he did.

"Get the _fuck_ up."

That voice. He knew that voice.

A sleek orange D-Wheel rode up beside Saiga and extended their hand to him. The lights in the building glinted off the newcomer's visor, exposing large gray eyes, and lips that were curved into a smirk.

"Anya?" Saiga was stunned that she came to his rescue.

"You gonna take my goddamn hand, or are we gonna stay here and get matching markers?" Anya sounded impatient. Saiga reached his hand out to grab Anya's. Anya helped Saiga stand.

"Get your ass on your D-Wheel. We gotta go," Anya commanded as she pressed a button on her duel D-Wheel. "There are officers fucking _everywhere_. It'll be a miracle if we can pull this off. I'm surprised you took such a risk, but hey, doesn't it feel _wild_?"

"How are we going to get out?" Saiga knew they didn't have much time before they were caught. Ushio was already stirring from his spot.

Anya smirked as she finished typing a code into her D-Wheel. "You're not the only one with tricks. This time, I was the one prepared." Anya pressed a button on her D-Wheel. "Yui, you're up. You got this, love."

A chill ran through the air, along with a bellowing roar that vibrated throughout the building. Officers scattered, due to the sight of the new monster blasting the officers back with a powerful wind.

"You recruited your psychic friend?" Saiga knew he was correct.

"It pays to have people you can count on," Anya gestured to his D-Wheel. Saiga swiftly hopped on and revved his engine. Together, the two exited the Security building, effectively making it to the other side without an issue. Yui was on top of a roof of a nearby building. Anya and Saiga only stopped when they felt it was safe.

"Anya, I caught sight of Yusei. It wasn't looking great. They were ruthless," Yui informed Anya through her D-Wheel. Anya's mouth set into a firm line.

"He got out, that's all that matters," Saiga reassured Anya.

"That means shit if he's injured somewhere," Anya's hand tightened around her D-Wheel. "I told Lina I'd find him and get the idiot back to her."

Saiga looked into the distance. "Why did you come back for me?" The question was sudden and abrupt, but Anya expected it.

"We're friends, despite what you think," Anya informed him casually. Saiga seemed to have accepted it, as he didn't answer back. "The D-Wheel you got for me runs great, by the way," Anya patted the console affectionately.

"It should, after that damn trouble I went through to get it," Saiga finally replied back without thinking. He paused. "Maybe you were right," Saiga admitted in a low voice. "About Yusei."

"I'm never wrong." Anya caught sight of a blonde girl running towards an alleyway. Anya shot forward in shock, only to realize they _were_ outside of the Tops building Lina was hiding in.

"That's her?" Saiga caught sight of the blonde. Two more people trailed behind her- kids, he realized with surprise. She had been hiding herself with two kids.

Lina automatically went to help lift Yusei. Anya shook her head.

"They still end up finding each other," Anya mused. "No use waitin' around here. Let's scram before Public Maintenance shows. We can take a drive around to check back later." Anya drove off, leaving Saiga no choice but to follow the redhead.

* * *

The group was walking home from KaibaLand. Lina had decided to treat the pair to an amusement park. Lina felt bad that the twin's parents weren't around often. She felt she could take it upon herself to do some fun activities with them. Overall, it had been a fun day, even if Rua _did_ throw up on one of the rides because he had eaten too much at lunch. Lina felt embarrassed. She should have known it would happen, but Lina had to remind herself she was still a kid herself, and not their parent.

"Lina, you're so cool! You're the best! Thank you so much for today!" Rua was hopping up and down as they walked down the path home.

"Thank you, Lina," Ruka was holding onto Lina's hand as they walked. Lina found it comforting. She stepped into the big sister role almost naturally with the twins. Then again, she had done it before, when she had been friends with Aki.

"Hey, I had fun too! It's not like I was forced into it!" Lina laughed joyously as they walked.

A sudden chill filled the air. Lina felt the hairs on her arm stand up, the air leaving her lungs. Ruka seemed to be feeling the strange aura worse than Lina as she stopped completely on the sidewalk, her tiny body trembling.

Someone needed their help.

"Ruka?" Lina looked at her with wide eyes of concern. It took Rua a second to realize something was happening.

"Ruka!? What's going on?" Rua was already in panic mode. "Say something!"

"Lina, there's something wrong," Sun Hope's Magician appeared, causing Lina and Ruka to both turned to stare at the Magician.

"What's going on?" Ruka was the one who demanded from the duel spirit, but the duel spirit had no answer as she disappeared just as quickly as she arrived. Lina and Ruka only looked to each other for a moment before they ran ahead.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Rua trailed after them, albeit at a slower pace due to both of the girls having a head start. Lina quickly shot past Ruka. She had always been a fast D-Wheel, and today proved no different. Lina's ankle had since healed in the following weeks since her injury. For once, her ankle wouldn't slow her down.

Lina stopped when she made it to the alleyway. Her heart almost completely stopped at the sight she saw.

" _No!"_ Lina dove beside where Yusei laid unconscious. Her finger went to his pulse. She let out an audible sigh of relief when she could feel his heart beating. "Thank the gods," Lina rested her forehead for a moment on Yusei's shoulder. "Thank the gods you're alive." Lina pulled herself up when she heard Rua and Ruka running up.

"Who- who is he?" Rua, for once, spoke little.

"We're going to take him inside," Lina's tone was intense as she grabbed Yusei's arm and threw it over her shoulder. There was an obvious height difference between the two, but at that moment, Lina wouldn't let it stop her. She had to get him into the apartment.

"Should we wake him up?" Rua was standing beside Ruka once they arrived at the apartment. It was still dark out. Lina was sitting on the couch beside Yusei. She had taken off his jacket, wrist dealer, and gloves to inspect for injuries, but she had found none. He was bruised. He had spots on his body that reminded Lina of the aftermath of her "tests" at the Arcadia Movement.

"Not until the morning," Lina spoke softly as she stared fondly at Yusei. What had happened to him?

"Did you see the marker on his cheek?" Ruka whispered in confusion. "Rua, do you remember that weirdo who used to clean the pool? When Dad came home and saw that guy had a mark on his cheek, he _fired_ him! Dad said that mark meant he was in the Facility!"

"That doesn't make him a bad guy," Lina knew where the conversation was directed. "A marker can mean a lot of things, not just that they did a bad thing. Even if he did a bad thing, he could feel sorry for what he did. Remember my friend Anya, the one I duel with? She was arrested for theft, but she feels sorry for what she did."

Mostly. Anya was _mostly_ sorry she had been caught in the way she had. Lina let her words sink into the twins. "He wasn't arrested for anything bad. Trust me. He's a good person. The best, I think."

"You know him, don't you? Is he a superhero like you!?" Rua was starting to get energetic, and when Rua got energetic, he got _loud_. Lina didn't want him to wake Yusei up before he was well rested.

"All right you two, it's time for bed. We'll find out what's going on in the morning," Lina started to shoo them away. The twins groaned, but grudgingly obeyed, allowing Lina to be alone with Yusei. Lina stared down at Yusei's face, and where his new marker sat along his cheek.

"What did we get ourselves into?" Lina had been looking for Yusei for weeks, only to end up with dead trails every single time. Anya hadn't been able to get ahold of Saiga. He was ignoring her calls, she had said, but Anya had promised to bust down Saiga's door for answers if she had to. Lina made a note to call Anya and tell her everything was all right, and that she didn't have to go that far anymore.

"Yusei-" Lina's hand moved to rest on Yusei's cheek, right where his mark was. Godwin did this. She couldn't help but resent that man, and Jack for not lifting a finger to help. She hadn't spoken to her _brother_ since she ran. Not that he hadn't tried to find her. Lina refused to engage in any sort of way. If Lina could help it, she would keep Yusei away from both Godwin and Jack.

"Yusei-" Lina's hand moved to rest on Yusei's cheek, right where his mark was. Godwin did this. She couldn't help but resent that man, and Jack for not lifting a finger to help. She hadn't spoken to her _brother_ since she ran. Not that he hadn't tried to find her. Lina refused to engage in any sort of way. If Lina could help it, she would keep Yusei away from both Godwin and Jack.

A hand grasped abruptly onto Lina's arm, causing Lina to elicit a noise of surprise. She glanced down, shocked out of her reverie, and she saw a pair of cobalt blue eyes staring back at her.

"You're awake," Lina breathed the words out. A brilliant smile broke out onto her face before she frowned with worry. "I didn't wake you, did I? God, I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot. I should be leaving you alone since you've been hurt and all and I, really I'm just so happy I found you and that you're awake and I-"

Yusei cut off her rambling by pulling her by the arm, his other hand tightly wrapped around her to pull her close. Lina promptly shut up, her eyes closed tight, as she breathed him in.

"You're okay," Lina whispered into his shoulder. She felt she could cry from relief. When Yusei pulled back, his hand cupped her face, his thumb brushing a stray tear that had fallen. Lina weakly laughed.

"I'm a mess, aren't I?" Lina smiled up at Yusei.

"I'm glad you're okay. After..." Yusei trailed off, but Lina understood what he had meant. The phone call.

"You know me. Nothing can ever stop me," Lina lifted her hand to put it on top of Yusei's- the one holding her face.

Then, Lina gasped. Yusei dropped his hand, while Lina rushed to grab her deck. Yusei stared after her curiously. When Lina returned, she held the card out silently. Yusei took it, a soft gasp escaping his lips.

"Stardust Dragon," Yusei murmured.

"I took it from Jack's D-Wheel after your duel," Lina brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I- well, I couldn't let him keep it. Not after everything that happened."

"You should have run," Yusei looked down at the card.

"I did. But not until I had that," Lina bit her lip when she glanced at Yusei. "You come first, Yusei."

"Seems we have a lot to talk about," Yusei laid Stardust Dragon on top of his jacket that laid on the table.

"Yeah. We do." Lina sat down beside Yusei on the couch, her body curling beside him.

The two sat in comfortable silence.

* * *

Lina had woken up before Yusei. It was a good thing too, as she didn't want to answer Ruka and Rua's questions regarding why she had slept on a couch beside a stranger when Lina had been sleeping in the guest room. Judging by the voices outside, Rua and Ruka were awake, and it sounded like they were talking about Yusei _in front_ of Yusei. Lina shook her head.

Lina stepped out in her pj's: a set that included a loose top with the legendary Rainbow Dragon on it, blue shorts, and striped knee-high socks. Her blonde hair was up in a messy ponytail, but untidy strands hung in front of Lina's face.

When Lina stepped out, Yusei automatically turned to look at her. Lina smiled at him. "Need help, hero?" Lina walked over, grabbed Yusei's jacket off the table, and stood behind him. He winced as Lina got the fabric over his shoulders. Lina made sure to move slower, as to not aggravate his injuries further. "Tight fit? Too bad whoever made this didn't leave you room to stretch," Lina winked at him, causing Yusei to chuckle.

"I'll remember to ask for someone else next time," Yusei responded in a dry tone.

"Yusei, you're a duelist, right?" Rua was jumping out and down from excitement.

"Yeah," Yusei nodded.

"I'm also a duelist! Will you duel me?" Rua had wide, pleading puppy dog eyes. "I always have to duel against Ruka, so it's boring, and now we have Lina but I never win against her!"

"That's rude, Rua," Ruka grumbled.

"But I'm starting to get more powerful! Isn't that right, Lina?"

"That's... _one_ way of putting it," Lina had an amused smile.

"Yusei! Are you powerful?" The way Rua was gazing at Yusei made it clear he already idolized the man.

"I'm not much of anything," Yusei spoke in a soft voice.

"Hey," Lina gripped his wrist, her expression pointed. "You're not _nothing_." Lina noticed that Yusei wasn't looking at her anymore. He was staring at Rua's Jack Atlas collection. Lina let out a defeated sigh.

"That's my treasure! It's my dream to someday be the King, and do riding duels!" Rua had a large grin on his face. "Lina says we can't meet her brother until the Fortune Cup, but isn't it so cool that the King's little sister is staying with us?!"

Yusei glanced at Lina with a raised eyebrow. Lina chuckled nervously, knowing they had a lot to talk about.

"Do you like the King, Yusei?" Rua glanced between Yusei and his shrine to Jack Atlas.

"I'm not interested in him," Yusei's tone was clipped.

"Lina said the same thing! I don't get it. What about Lina Atlas? What do you think about her?" As Rua spoke the words, Lina's cheeks flushed red, her head turning to face away from Yusei.

"I'm fond of her," Was Yusei's reply. Lina couldn't look at him without her heart beating fast.

"Anyway!" Lina quickly interrupted. "I don't think the _King-"_

"Oh, yeah! Yusei, look at this! You might be able to duel the King!" Rua had grabbed Ruka's letter and gave it to Yusei. "Ta-da!"

"The Fortune Cup?" Yusei read the letter.

"Yeah! Kaiba Corporation randomly selected people to participate in a tournament! And they chose Ruka! The winner gets to duel the King! I'm gonna duel Jack Atlas!" Rua was jumping up and down again.

"I don't feel like entering," Ruka spoke pointedly from her position on the couch.

"Do you hear that? Ruka is always like this! That's why I'm going to pretend to be Ruka and enter!" Rua announced.

"It's not possible for Rua to pretend to be me."

"It's not impossible! We have the same face-"

The twins started to bicker. Yusei glanced down at the letter once more. When he turned to look at Lina, she had her arms wrapped around herself protectively.

Lina noticed Yusei staring at her. "I'm apart of it too," Lina nodded to the letter.

"The Fortune Cup?" Yusei held up the letter.

"Yeah," Lina looked down at the floor. "I want out. I'm not doing it. Not when..." Lina trailed off. The words were left unspoken.

"We should go," Yusei threw the letter back towards the shrine, alerting Rua and Ruka.

"You're leaving?" Rua's eyes were wide.

"Thanks for hiding us," Yusei thanked the twins. "However, you shouldn't get involved."

"You're not bothering us!" Rua whined. An idea lit his mind. "Duel me! If you're a duelist, you have to accept challenges!"

"Rua, aren't you the one bothering him?" Ruka muttered.

"But Yusei is probably strong! I wanna duel against strong people!" Rua turned back to face Yusei. "Duel me, Yusei! Come on! Let's do it!" Rua's duel disk fell off, causing Lina to laugh.

n Rua's place, Yusei caught a glimpse of this small girl with a blonde ponytail, green eyes, and a wide toothy grin.

 _Watch out, because I'm going to kick your butt! I'll win this entire thing!_ Yusei could see her, and hear her voice clearly in his head.

"You remind me of someone. Let's do it." Yusei mumbled the last part to himself. Beside him, Lina flushed scarlet red. She knew _who_ Rua reminded Yusei of. She found it endearing when Lina saw the similarities, but she felt embarrassed when Yusei saw it.

"Goddammit," She mumbled to herself as she fixed the loose strands of hair hanging around her face.

Lina left to go to her room to get her glasses while Yusei fixed Rua's duel disk and the start of the duel happened.

She stared at herself in the mirror, wondering how so much had changed in such a short time. Lina took a deep breath. Her heart felt light, but she couldn't describe why. Yusei was making her feel this way, but she couldn't understand what it meant, or why she felt it.

Lina returned to the deck, still dressed in her pajamas, but this time she had her glasses on her face so she could see the duel properly. Rua had Morphtronic Magnen and Morphtronic Celfon out on the field.

"It's my turn," Yusei announced. Yusei's gaze landed on Lina. Something about her glasses stirred a memory.

 _What, do I got somethin' on my face?_ A younger version of Lina, maybe fifteen or sixteen, wrinkled her nose towards Yusei in a playful gesture. Her glasses were starting to fall off her face, due to one of the sides threatening to fall off the frame. _Would you quit that? Stop looking at me, jackass._ The tone was harsh, but Lina held a grin on her face.

 _I think the bolts on your glasses need adjusting. Give them here_. Yusei saw himself reaching out to take Lina's glasses off his face. Lina made a face at him, but she allowed it to happen.

 _Don't break them, or I'll make you see for me._ Lina joked back towards him with her tongue sticking out. Yusei chuckled as he sat down at their table and began taking out his tools. Lina leaned on his shoulder to watch his every move.

"Is Rua really trying to pull off the same strategy again?" Lina sighed as she sat beside Ruka. "After I told him he can't just expect his plans to work out?"

"Yep," Ruka already sounded annoyed. She reached out and gripped Lina's hand. Lina squeezed back affectionately.

"Is he narrating his duels again?" This time Lina let out a bemused smile.

"Of course he is," Ruka rolled her eyes.

"I summon Speed Warrior." Yusei let out one of his favorite cards. "And during the whole turn that Speed Warrior is summoned to the field, its attack points are doubled."

"D _oubled_?" Rua cried out.

"Battle!" Yusei confirmed. Lina could see he was genuinely enjoying himself.

"Celfon is doomed!" Rua lamented before he realized he had a trap card. Lina breathed out a sigh of relief. Apparently, he _had_ been listening to something she said, given the fact he finally laid down a damn trap card. "But wait, what's this, ladies and gents? The Amazing Rua activates a trap card! But will it be enough?" Speed Warrior stopped his attack. "Rua has used his Morphtransition trap to put his Morphtronic monster in defense mode so he could block the attack!"

"Rua's duels are loud," Ruka complained.

"That's an interesting trap you're using," Yusei commented.

"Right?! I wanted to show you that it transforms!" Rua exclaimed.

"Rua, don't get cocky," Lina cautioned the boy.

"Looks like Rua's already on the path to victory, people, there's no defeating him!" Rua raised his fist into the air.

"The last time you said that you lost on your next turn," Ruka complained loudly, causing Rua to stiffen.

"Just you wait!" Rua shook his fist towards Ruka. "You're gonna end your turn now, right?"

"I am," Yusei nodded.

"Well, in that case, I draw! Ahh!" Rua almost fell over due to the weight of his duel disk.

"You really do need a smaller duel disk," Lina commented. "If only someone we knew could fix duel disks," Lina gave Yusei a cheeky smile. "That sure would be helpful right now!"

"I'm fine!" Rua exclaimed. "From my hand, I summon another Morphtronic Magnen! But this time, it's in defense mode!" The two Magnens turned towards each other, creating a wall of electricity.

"Admit it, that's pretty awesome! When there's one Magnen on the field in defense mode, you can't attack any other monster, but this is an even _better_ defense system because now on the field I got _two_ Magnens! Which means I'm invisible!" Yusei smiled. Lina couldn't help but chuckle loudly.

"Invincible," Lina corrected between laughs.

"You meant to say that you're _invincible_ ," Ruka sounded done with the situation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is incredible! If Yusei tries to attack the first Magnen, the second Magnen will absorb the attack! If he tries to attack the second Magnen, the first will absorb the attack! It- it- it's a Magnalock! Mister Amnesia Man has no hope whatsoever of breaking through Rua's defense! The unstoppable Rua is driving the crowd totally crazy!"

"That's one way of putting it," Lina noted with a smile. "Rua, don't forget to adapt when he strikes back!"

"Now I'm going to use Celfon's special ability again!" Rua advanced as if he didn't hear what Lina said. "The Celfon is dialing…now! What's it gonna be? Where's it gonna stop? And it's two! Which means Rua can draw two cards! And again he's got a Morphtronic that qualifies! He summons directly to the field Morphtronic Datatron, in attack mode! That's only the beginning of the awesomeness. From my hand, I summon the Gadget Box spell card! And thanks to this bad boy of a card, I'm now able to summon out one Gadget Token once every turn! So here comes the first!"

"He's still too busy getting his cards in place," Lina rubbed at her eyes with a weary smile.

"How does he think a monster with no attack points and no defense points is going to help?" Ruka questioned Lina.

"He's trying to decrease Yusei's life points without thinking of a great way to defend himself," Lina explained.

"I've gathered all the parts! Now for Datatron's special ability! By releasing one monster from the field, I can have Datatron dish out six hundred points of direct damage! So by removing my Gadget toke, I can now attack you! Go, Datatron Corruptor Cannon!" Yusei's life points fell to 3400. Yusei flinched, his arms moving up to protect himself It was as if he were bracing himself for real damage. Lina let out a sharp breath, her eyes widening in realization.

 _How you acted...Lina, it was if you were expecting real damage_. Yui's words two years prior, after Lina's first duel with Anya after her escape from the Arcadia Movement, came back to Lina. Lina remembered the strange marks on Yusei's body. He had been in a duel similar to the ones she experienced in the Movement. She just knew it.

"I did it, I did it, I did it! I knew that combo would work! See, I told you two! I did it! The crowd's going crazy for Rua's spectacular Morphtronic deck!"

"Protect your deck, Rua," Lina warned him, but her mind was on Yusei. That look in his eyes… _Yusei, what happened to you?_

"Isn't it the end of your turn?" Ruka shook her head.

"Oh yeah, I got carried away! You're up, Yusei!"

"It's my turn." Yusei drew a card. "I send one card to the graveyard in order to activate the Card Rotator spell card!" Lina remembered that card too well, and she closed her eyes to mentally prepare herself for the lecture she would have to give Rua about paying attention to his opponent. She didn't know how he expected to do well in the Fortune Cup.

"What's that do?" Rua looked confused.

"Card Rotator changes the battle mode of every monster on your field."

"What? As in, _all of them?!"_ All of Rua's monsters switched battle positions.

"You could have avoided all this if you laid a trap that would protect your monsters," Lina hummed out. "You could have laid Remake Puzzle, Morphtronic Monitron, or you could have saved Morphtransition since you were planning this combo anyway."

"I'm toast!" Rua cried out.

"Furthermore, I summon Junk Synchron." Yusei summoned one of his monsters.

"I'm totally gonna lose!" Rua wailed out.

"The game's not over until a duelist loses all his life points," Lina reminded Rua. "You're still in the game! Fight back!"

"Okay!" Rua didn't look reassured, but he stood straight anyhow. Yusei continued with a small smile.

"With Junk Synchron in play, I can summon a Level 2 or below monster from my graveyard in defense mode. I summon to the field Nitro Synchron!"

"That means he can Synchro Summon a Level 7 monster now!" Rua gasped.

"Not when he has two tuners on the field," Lina pointed out, causing Rua to turn red from embarrassment. "He can't use _both_ of them to Synchro Summon one monster."

"That means he can Synchro Summon a Level 7 monster now!" Rua gasped.

"Not when he has two tuners on the field," Lina pointed out, causing Rua to turn red from embarrassment. "He can't use _both_ of them to Synchro Summon one monster."

"She's right! Watch," Yusei extended his hand into the air. "I tune Junk Synchron and my Speed Warrior in order to bring out Junk Warrior. Next, I tune my Nitro Synchron with my Junk Warrior. Our thoughts combine to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Burn up, Nitro Warrior! "

 _Am I supposed to be scared by that?_ Yusei could see a teenaged Lina standing across from him, a duel disk on her arm, and a mischievous smirk on her face. On her field was Sun Hope's Magician. Yusei had just summoned his Nitro Warrior.

"That's so cool! Two Synchro summons in a row! Awesome!" Rua was mesmerized by Yusei's actions.

"Rua, look out," Lina warned the younger boy with a tired smile.

"Here I go! Nitro Warrior, attack Magnen!" Yusei shot out his hand to signal the attack.

"Magnen!" Rua wailed.

"Next is Nitro Warrior's effect. when it destroys a monster in battle, it can switch one of _your_ monsters in defense mode to attack mode, and then it can battle _against_ that monster," Yusei explained. "I'm switching your Celfon back to attack mode!"

"No way!" Rua gasped.

"Nitro Warrior, attack Celfon with Dynamite Crunch!"

Rua lost the rest of his life points. Lina stood up to make her way to Rua.

"You always cry," Ruka commented.

"I'm not crying," Rua protested.

"Yes, you are, come here," Lina sat down next to him and hugged him to her chest. Rua graciously accepted the hug as he leaned on her chest.

"Your love for dueling has touched me. However, your dueling is a bit too self-centered. Weren't you satisfied when you gathered the four Morphtronic monsters?", Yusei had a small smile on his face. "Morphtronic monsters change their monster effects depending on the situation. However, you're also able to change the situation during a duel. If you can't anticipate my counterattacks and keep dueling in a self-centered manner, the road to becoming King will remain far away. "

"He's right, Rua," Lina was stroking his hair in a way an older sister would. "You just have to _adapt_ and listen. Crying is okay, but you have to get back up from it. Okay?"

"I knew someone else who would cry after they lost their duels," Yusei commented. Lina's cheeks flared up red.

"I don't do that anymore," Lina mumbled with a sour look.

"Lina, we should go," Yusei looked off into the distance.

"Don't go," Ruka protested.

"You can't leave!" Rua added.

"See this marker?" Yusei gestured to his face. "If I stay with you, I'll cause trouble."

"Lina said not everyone who has a mark is bad!" Rua protested, which caused Yusei to look at Lina with a curious look. Lina shrugged.

"He's not wrong, I did say that," Lina spoke nonchalantly with her arms behind her head.

"Rest for today," Ruka glanced at the two. "Please?"

Lina glanced at Yusei. Yusei sighed.

Neither could say no.

* * *

Day turned into night. As soon as Lina sent Rua and Ruka off to bed, Lina turned to face Yusei. She had so much she wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come out. Neither one said anything for a few minutes.

"I tried looking for you, you know," Lina's voice was soft.

"I know. I met Anya," Yusei let out a low laugh. "I told you I'd find you."

"I should learn to trust you more," Lina shook her head. "Gods, I have so much I need to tell you, but we gotta go, huh?" Lina didn't give Yusei a chance to answer. She already knew his answer anyhow. "Just let me get what I have and say bye to Ruka." Lina's eyes lit up when she spoke the girl's name. "I'll miss her. She's like...I have to say goodbye, you know? We bonded. I feel like her big sister." Lina let out a small laugh. "I'll be back, 'kay?"

Lina made her way to the twin's room. Lina let herself in before she sat quietly on Ruka's bed. Lina gently touched Ruka's arm, causing the girl to stir quietly. Her eyes opened to meet Lina's. Ruka could tell by Lina's expression what was going on.

"You're leaving," Ruka spoke softly. Lina nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah," Lina nodded sadly, but a large smile broke out onto her face. "But we'll see each other again, any time you want, I promise. I left my phone number on the fridge, and we'll see each other at the Fortune Cup!" _Probably_ , Lina thought to herself. Maybe not if her plan worked. Still, she wanted to see the young girl again. She _would_ see Ruka again.

Ruka sat up to hug Lina, and Lina returned the hug gratefully. Lina was the one who let go first. "See you," Lina rested her hand on Ruka's head. She walked out, Ruka staring after her. When Lina returned back into the living room, Yusei was working on Rua and Ruka's duel disks.

"Aren't you sweet," Lina grinned. "You're making them smaller to fit, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Yusei finished the last touches. "I'm ready."

"She looks up to me the same way Rua looks up to you. Did you notice that?" Lina tilted her head to the side.

"I'm not a great role model to look up to," Yusei looked away. Lina took his hand.

"I told you that you weren't nothing," Lina swung his hand between them. "I think you're a great guy to look up to." Lina stepped forward to smile at Yusei. Yusei glanced down at her, not knowing how to respond. Lina laughed. "Let's hit the road before the Public Maintenance officers wake up."

"Wait," Yusei stopped her, his hand going to his deck. He pulled out one card. Lina's eyes widened.

"That's not-" She carefully took the card from Yusei. "Spirit of the Stars..."

"I had it with me," Yusei explained to her. "It was confiscated when they took my deck. I knew I had to get it back."

"Yusei..." Lina whispered his name, knowing she could never thank him enough.

"Don't," Yusei shook his head. He knew it was his fault it had been taken in the first place. He had it on him when he dueled against Jack, and it was in his deck when he had been arrested.

"No, listen." Lina gazed up at him with large green eyes. "Thank you, Yusei."

Yusei had nothing to say to that. He nodded. Lina helped Yusei load the D-Wheel into the elevator. As soon as the door closed, the two mounted the D-Wheel. Lina had ridden on a D-Wheel with Jack before, but with Yusei, it felt different. Her arms moved to wrap around Yusei's waist. Yusei had a spare helmet for Lina to wear, thankfully. Yusei lowered his visor and revved his D-Wheel up to move. The elevator doors opened. The D-Wheel shot forward, causing Lina to grip Yusei's waist tighter.

Ushio blocked his path. Yusei had to stop to avoid from crashing into Ushio.

"I was waiting for you, punk!" Ushio roared. "Now why don't you give up? I won't let you escape!" Ushio seemed to notice Lina on the back of Yusei's D-Wheel. "And you have the missing Lina Atlas with you! Kidnapping is a felony, didn't you know?"

"The only felony here is harassment!" Lina bit back. "Get out of the way!" Lina tapped Yusei's back, signaling that she was okay with dueling. Yusei revved up his engine in preparation.

Their way was being blocked by a car with a Public Maintenance Department logo. The headlights from the car temporarily blinded the group.

"Investigator, will you please let the Maintenance Department deal with him?" Lina recognized that voice.

"Yeager," Lina breathed out, causing Yusei to stiffen. He didn't know who that was, but judging from Lina's tone, it wasn't great.

"Public Maintenance Department?" Ushio echoed.

"I'm Yeager, Head of Special Investigations." Yeager flashed his badge." Aren't you Ushio?"

"Head of Special Investigations?" Ushio was growing more and more confused.

"I have a message for him from Director Rex Godwin," Yeager informed the group.

"But he stole that D-Wheel from the security vault!" Ushio shouted.

"Ushio, I don't think you should disobey the Director's orders, do you?" Yeager finished. Ushio gave one last glare towards Yusei before he rode off.

"Why are you here, Yeager?" Lina sat straight on the D-Wheel.

"What does the Director want with me?" Yusei's voice was low.

"This," Yeager handed them a photo. Yeager walked calmly over to hand Yusei an envelope with a photo inside. Yusei gasped. Lina looked over his shoulder to see a group of people in what looked to be a tunnel hideout. Lina didn't recognize who they were, but Yusei did. "Please participate in the Duel of Fortune Cup. If you don't, the four people in the photo will suffer pain you can't even imagine. Okay?" Yeager began to walk away. Lina was shaking from fury. Without thinking, Lina jumped off the D-Wheel and began running after Yeager.

"Hey!" Lina shouted, her voice echoing throughout the alleyway. Yeager stopped. Lina was trembling. "Yeager," Lina's tone was cold. "I'm withdrawing from the Fortune Cup. Find someone else to be Lina Atlas. I'm done."

"Oh?" Yeager didn't turn to face her. "How...unfortunate." There was a pause in the air. "You may want to reconsider. After all, if you refuse...Yusei Fudo may have to return to the Facility for a case of breaking and entering, and kidnap." Yeager's voice cut through the air. Lina took a step back, knowing she was cornered.

"You can't do that," Lina protested. " _You can't-!_ " Lina turned to look at Yusei, her expression torn.

"Perhaps you should be a good girl for the Director, and play your part before someone gets hurt." With that, Yeager began walking back to his car. The headlights shut off, leaving Yusei and Lina left in darkness. Lina fell to the ground, her energy gone. Her fist slammed onto the ground. A hand gripped her shoulder. Lina let Yusei pull her to her feet so she could bury her head into his chest.

Yusei held her as Lina trembled.


	14. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusei and Lina are reunited, but now both are being forced into dueling in the Fortune Cup.

_"I am warning you, Javert_

_I'm a stronger man by far_

_There is power in me yet_

_My race is not yet run!"_

_-Les Misérables by Claude-Michel Schōnberg_

* * *

Lina was helping Yusei push his D-Wheel inside of a garage that Saiga secured for them. Anya, who was beside Lina, was recoiling, her nose wrinkling in disgust at the sight she saw in front of her.

 _"Here_ , of all places?" The question was directed towards Saiga. He shrugged.

"It doesn't have much furniture or condominium, but it has the bare essentials. Ask anything if you want anything. " Saiga flicked on the lights, revealing a sparse room.

"It's plenty. Thanks," Yusei nodded his head.

"It'll be fine," Lina told them with a reassuring smile. "It's just for a short while." Lina glanced over at Yusei. She reached out to grab his hand and give it a comforting squeeze. "I'll be back, alright? I'm going to grab some of my things. Don't wait up for me. You need some rest." Lina hopped on the back of Anya's D-Wheel, and together the two rode off with Yusei watching. Yusei turned around when the orange D-Wheel was nothing more than a speck, and instead, he moved to inspect his D-Wheel. He had a lot of work to do.

"You know, she was right. You still haven't recovered from the last fall you took, and if you plan on dueling and winning the Fortune Cup, you'll need a clear head. " Saiga glanced to Yusei with what could almost be described as a worried look.

"I'll rest when my friends are safe," Yusei walked out of the door to look into the night, right in the direction where Lina disappeared. Yusei's friends had been threatened. Yusei was being used as a bargaining tool against Lina to cooperate with whatever Godwin wanted out of her. He felt tense about the situation.

"You're no good to anybody if you don't have all your strength."

Yusei stared up at the tall skyscrapers at the center of the city. His mouth was set in a grim line.

* * *

Lina rode back in an hour later on her purple D-Wheel. Lina had a backpack on her back, filled with belongings she quickly flung in during the heat of the moment that she would later need. Jack hadn't been home. Lina made sure to check her D-Wheel's GPS before she entered the house. Anya stood outside the door to keep watch while Lina did so.

Yusei was working on his D-Wheel as she waltzes back into the small house.

"What's with the purple?" Yusei nodded to her D-Wheel. Lina had to stop herself from breathing out an audible sigh of relief.

"It goes with the Atlas brand," Lina spoke the words with a bite as she hugged her arms to her body. "Jack got it for me after I got my dueling license. I would have asked for green, but you know, I have a part to play." Lina looked down. She wanted to stop the act, but Godwin was forcing her hand. She _had_ to do it, to protect Yusei.

"How did you get stuck as Lina Atlas?" Yusei stepped closer to her. His hand was at her back. He gently leads her inside so the two of them could sit on the couch. Lina wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Director Godwin said it would help Jack advance," Lina couldn't believe how much of an idiot she was. "I believed him. I believed in all of them, you know? I thought they had no reason to lie to me. Shows how much I know." Lina hesitated.

"You took real damage in a duel, didn't you?" Lina finally looked up to stare at Yusei. Lina couldn't see Yusei's reaction. This time, Yusei was the one who looked away. "You flinched during the duel you had with Rua."

"I had an interesting time in the Facility, that's for sure," Yusei remarked bitterly. "How did you guess?"

Lina turned around and pulled her ponytail out of the way so Yusei had a clear view of the back of her neck. There was a faint spot of where a mark used to be. Lina turned back to Yusei with a sad smile. Her hair fell back into place. "I think I know better than anyone what it's like to take real damage during a duel."

Yusei's expression turned dark. "You said you almost died. What happened?"

Lina took a deep breath. "It's a long story. That night…" Lina was referring to their last time together as Team Satisfaction. "Sector Security brought me to Neo Domino City. I was brought to the Arcadia Movement. It's this place where they train Psychic Duelists to use their powers. It's _amazing_ , Yusei. They have the ability to bring their monster spirits to life." Lina's expression turned cloudy as she remembered her times with Aki.

"Someone thought you were a Psychic Duelist," Yusei guessed.

"I'm not," Lina let out a harsh laugh as she squeezed her body tighter. Yusei put his hand on Lina's knee. Lina relaxed slightly at his touch. "They had these things called "tests." It was mainly just seeing how much levels of electrocution you could handle. The same happened with duels. You took real damage, whether from your opponent or from these helmets they made you wear. Let's just say that I...didn't pass my last test."

Yusei's hand around her knee tightened. Lina leaned against Yusei her head resting on his chest. "Jack saved me. I would have died. I would have if it hadn't been for Jack, and my friend at the Movement, Kaito." Lina was twirling the ring on her finger, the one that matched Jack's.

"Lina…" Yusei started to say something, but Lina shook her head.

"It's okay! I'm okay," Lina's eyes were starting to tear up, but she released her arms from around her body. She placed one of her hands on top of Yusei's.

"Jack may have lied, but he _was_ a good brother. I made some good friends. Godwin told me I wasn't allowed to duel, so I became an underground duelist with Anya. We're trying to make a difference. I found you again." Lina straightened up as she smiled up at him. "I'm a fighter. I'll always fight. That's why we're going to kick ass at the Fortune Cup. " Lina beamed at him. Yusei couldn't help but shake his head.

"You're right," He smiled back, albeit one his trademark side smiles. "You kept the necklace," He nodded to Lina's choker. Lina smiled as her hand went to touch the sun pendant.

"I always wore it," Lina spoke the words as if she were remembering a fond memory. Yusei gave her a confused look. "Okay, yeah, at one point I was mad at you. Didn't mean I hated you. Someone took it from me before. Wearing it showed that I lived."

Yusei let out a small chuckle. Lina laughed with him before they stretched into a comfortable silence. Yusei could see that Lina had something she wanted to say. He waited patiently. Finally, Lina glanced up at him.

"Yusei?" Lina hesitated, her voice small. Yusei looked at her with a kind look in his eyes as he awaited her question. "About what Jack said…it's about Team Satisfaction. He wasn't lying about Kiryu, was he? Did he really kill someone?"

Lina wanted to make sure Jack wasn't lying about that either. She wanted to make sure he didn't paint Kiryu as a criminal if he wasn't.

Yusei didn't answer. Lina bit her lip. The silence was not a great response.

"Yeah. Jack was right." Yusei looked down at his hands. "I tried turning myself in. They found Kiryu and took him. Kiryu must have seen an Officer with me because..." Yusei's free hand clenched in on itself. Lina squeezed his hand.

"Kiryu chose that road himself," Lina spoke in a soft voice. "If we're going to throw around blame, you could blame me for the reason why he went after the Public Maintenance in the first place."

"It wasn't your fault," Yusei looked up to meet her eyes.

"And it wasn't yours," Lina moved her free hand to her mouth so she could bite her thumb. "Did you see Kiryu- in the Facility?"

Yusei frowned. "I didn't."

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing, given the fact that he called you a traitor," Lina chewed on the nail on her thumb. If Kiryu was free, he certainly wasn't trying to find any of them. Lina shook her head. She couldn't think about it. "Could you tell me about your friends in the Satellite?"

Lina continued talking to Yusei as he worked on his D-Wheel. She tried convincing him to go to sleep, but it was no use. When Yusei was upset, he threw himself into whatever work he could. Yusei tried catching her up on the past two years. Lina tried her best to catch him up. Somewhere along the way, Lina fell asleep on the couch. She woke up when Yusei draped his jacket over her body. As he started to walk away, Lina grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stop.

"Stay," Lina murmured sleepily. "I want you to stay with me."

Yusei sighed. He was going to give in. He took off his boots to join Lina on the couch. She fell back asleep instantly.

* * *

This time, Yusei was up before Lina. This time, the sight she saw surprised her. He was working on _her_ D-Wheel. Saiga stood next to him. It took Lina a second to adjust to what they were saying, but once she did, she realized they were talking about Yusei's friends in the Satellite.

"I bet the d-wheel isn't the only reason why the Public Maintenance Department is keeping their eye on you. Your friends?"

"In Satellite. If I don't enter the Fortune Cup, they're in danger." Yusei was typing something onto his computer.

"Isn't that a threat? Do you know why they're going so far to target you?" Saiga noted with a disgusted look in his eyes.

"No," Yusei shook his head.

"With Godwin, he never needs a reason," Lina spoke venomously, causing the two males to look at her in surprise. Yusei smiled at her. "Who said you could touch my D-Wheel?" The words were playful and they both knew it.

"Good morning," Yusei went back to his work.

"Yusei, can I borrow this?" Saiga held up the picture. "I'll investigate how they're doing."

"You have connections in Satellite?" Yusei seemed shocked by this. Lina guessed it was due to how hard he had to work to travel from the Satellite to Neo Domino City.

"I'm a guy who can do anything," Saiga replied vaguely. "This is one of your bonds. I helped you get the one. I can help you get the rest. I'll have Anya hold the fort in the meantime."

"You'll owe her," Lina hummed out. "She'll expect some kind of payment."

"Yeah, what a surprise. I'll ask her _as a friend_." He spoke the words as if they held some kind of meaning. Lina figured he was quoting something the two had previously talked about. Saiga left Yusei and Lina alone.

"I turned your GPS off," Yusei nodded to her D-Wheel. Lina sighed.

"Jack should already know where I am anyhow," Lina murmured. Yusei and Lina had spoken about it the night before.

They expected Jack to show up at some point to confront one of them. Maybe both.

* * *

Lina had gotten bored of watching Yusei work on both of their D-Wheels during the past few hours. She turned on music some time ago while she scanned through her cards in preparation for her last underground duel with Anya before the Fortune Cup began. Lina couldn't hear when two newcomers entered the apartment, mostly due to the loud music, and Yusei revving up his engine.

Perhaps Lina was used to noisy atmospheres, or she was just good at blocking everything out when she wanted to. Lina could hear Saiga shouting. She couldn't understand what he was saying, or what Yusei was trying to say. Lina reached over to shut off the music while Yusei turned off his D-Wheel.

"Yusei! It's me, Yanagi!" An older man around the same height as Lina was jumping up and down around Yusei. The sight caused Yusei to giggle. He sure did make odd friends wherever he went.

"How are you?" Another voice Lina vaguely recognized spoke out.

Lina didn't look up from her cards. Lina tuned out part of the conversation to finish putting together her deck for the duel tonight. Lina thought they must have been Yusei's from the Facility. He had spoken about them the previous night- Yanagi and Himuro.

"Hey, wait a minute!" The tone of his voice made Lina finally looked up to see someone she recognized. Lina's eyes widened in recognition, while Jin Himuro was pointing an accusatory finger towards her.

"Jin Himuro?" Lina's lips curved into a smirk. "I never thought I'd see your sorry ass ever again!"

"Lina Atlas?" Himuro turned to Yusei. " _This_ is your friend?"

"It's nice to see you too!" Lina stood up, a mischievous tone to her voice. "See, Himuro and I go _way_ back. I was there the time he lost to Jack Atlas, and then when he challenged _me_ in the underground dueling ring!"

"Your friends with an Atlas?!" Himuro demanded out of Yusei.

"She's not like Jack," Yusei promised Himuro.

"Yeah, I'm _not like_ Jack," Lina repeated the words teasingly. She stuck her tongue out at Himuro.

"Right," Himuro spoke the words underneath his breath as he remembered his last duel against Lina. The two Atlas's had one very big thing in common: an overinflated ego.

"Himuro, you said you'd be nice," Yanagi scolded the younger man.

"That _was_ nice," Himuro was checking out Lina's D-Wheel. "I'm liking this D-Wheel, though. I'm glad I got to see it in action. Twin exhaust, turbo rotor, holodisplay, and your own deck. It's nice what money can buy. What do you say you let me take a ride on it as a peace offering?"

"Maybe if you can beat me in a duel," Lina shot him a playful smile. "Don't worry, maybe you can ask Yusei after you lose if you can ride his. It's not like you ever beat an Atlas. I can't expect you to start now! That would break your record!"

"Why you-!" Himuro growled, but this time around his tone was more teasing. Their last duel had been intense, as Himuro had recently lost to Jack Atlas. Lina also remembered how _fun_ their duel had been, at least, on her side. Himuro was an excellent duelist. She was excited to win again.

"Ha! I gotta see this!" Yanagi cried out. Yusei nodded in agreement, his mouth moving into a small smile.

* * *

Lina and Himuro had moved to an empty lot, their duel disks ready. The sun shone brightly overhead. Saiga, Yusei, and Yanagi served as their crowd.

"Thanks for the warm-up, Himuro! It's kind to offer when you know I have a difficult duel scheduled for tonight. You know what they say, always start easy before you go hard!" Lina let out a laugh, an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Would you start the duel already?" Himuro complained, a scowl on his face.

"Alright, here I go-!" Lina was prepared to draw her first card, but she froze. She heard the sharp sound of a D-Wheel. Yusei moved towards Lina. They both knew who it was. He had tracked Lina's D-Wheel through the GPS before Yusei shut it off.

The Wheel of Fortune stopped in between Himuro and Lina. The sun glinted off the white D-Wheel, making Lina squint from the brightness.

"Hey there, Jack," Lina's voice was smooth, almost calculated, but most definitely cool. There was no warmth or playfulness that the two had previously used in terms of greeting.

Jack climbed off his D-Wheel, took off his helmet, and faced both Yusei and Lina. Yusei tried to step in front of Lina, almost protectively, but Lina moved to stand beside Yusei. She shot him a look, one that told him they were equals in this situation. Yusei nodded in understanding. Jack glared at the two with steely purple eyes.

"Why is the King?" Yanagi sounded worried.

"I don't know," Saiga appeared on guard.

Jack turned to look back at them with a cold glare.

"Stop it," Lina's voice held a hint of a threat. "Leave them out of this."

"I didn't think I'd meet you again, King," Himuro commented in good nature, only to be ignored by Jack.

"What do you want?" Yusei's voice was low.

"I heard you're entering the Fortune Cup," Jack's expression gave none of his emotions away.

"How did you know?" Yusei's tone was cool.

"That doesn't matter. Did you get your card back?" Jack was glancing at Lina. He knew.

"He did," Lina didn't take her eyes off of Jack. A pang hit her heart, but she ignored it.

"Use it. We can settle the score," Jack returned his gaze to Yusei.

 _"Settle the score..."_ Lina's laugh was dark. Yusei glanced towards Lina. Her eyes were alight with fury. Even Jack seemed taken aback by the small blonde. Neither had ever seen her at this level. Lina stepped forward, her body almost trembling from the anger she felt. "Settle the score," Lina repeated again. "Is that all there is to you now, Jackie?" Lina flung the affectionate nickname back at his face. "You stole from him. You would have let one of his friends, once one of _your_ friends, _drown_ for your quest of becoming a "King". _Settle the score_. That's a joke." Lina shook her head. Jack didn't respond to any of it.

"You will never make up for what you did. And what about me?" Lina marched up to Jack, her gaze staring up at him in fury. "You lied to me. For two years! You want me to forgive you? You want me to come home and be the adoring little sister I used to be? How about you _settle the score_ by apologizing, and telling Godwin to back the fuck off. Being associated with kidnap and blackmail isn't a good look for you, _Jackie."_ Lina snapped the last words out.

"What?" Jack had a genuinely confused look on his face.

"A man from the Public Maintenance Department brought me this photo," Yusei pulled out the picture. "If I don't enter the Fortune Cup, Rally and my friends will be in danger. The reason I'm entering is so that I can fight against the corrupt Public Maintenance Department. If Lina doesn't enter, I pay the price."

"Get the hint?" Lina crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then you should really hold on to Stardust. That's everything I came here this time," Jack mounted his D-Wheel. "Next time, you come to me. Let me say one thing. The Crimson Dragon you saw that day is only the beginning." Jack hesitated. He glanced at Lina. Lina held his stare.

"I'll be back when you apologize for everything you did," Lina repeated the words that served as both a threat and a promise. "And I do mean everything, Jack."

Jack turned his back to Lina. He didn't answer her. Just as quickly as he came, Jack was gone, leaving Lina standing in the middle of the pavement by herself. Lina closed her eyes.

She should have figured he had too much pride. Lina jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Yusei was looking down at her.

"We'll figure this out. Together," Yusei told her. Lina reached to grab the hand on her shoulder. Her mind was elsewhere as she watched the direction Jack had driven off in.

It was upsetting how much she longed to run after him.

* * *

"It's our last duel!" Lina was nearly jumping up and down from excitement. Anya was walking beside her, an irritated expression on her face. Saiga, Yusei, Yui, Yanagi, and Himuro were walking behind them.

"It's not our _last_ duel," Anya huffed.

"Well, it's our last before the Fortune Cup," Yui reminded her with a gentle hum.

"And I'm up first! I'd wish for luck, but I don't _need_ it!" Lina raced forward to join the crowd gathered around. "Alright, folks, the winner's here! Where is he? Is he too _scared_ to show himself?" Another male stepped up, and Lina activated her duel disk. With a roll of her eyes, Anya stepped back to join their gang.

"She sure is something!" Yanagi commented.

"Yeah, she's full of _something_ ," Anya snorted. The duel had started. Lina already had two monsters out on her field.

"What's her deck? I've never seen monsters like that before!" Yanagi kept trying to get a closer look.

"It's a custom light deck. Her Father made it for her. As far as I know, her monsters are one of a kind," Yusei was watching the duel. He hadn't seen Lina duel for three years.

"Her deck mainly focuses on having a monster on the field at all times. It's why almost all of her monsters have a damn effect that lets you bring something out," Anya loved to pick at Lina, but she was glad to have her as a teammate. "I like it because I don't have to work as hard to get _my_ monsters out. She'll do all the work for you."

"One of a kind!? I have to take a look at her deck!" Yanagi shouted, causing Yui beside him to giggle.

"I don't know about that! Lina can be awfully protective over her cards," Yui commented with a smile. She remembered a time when Lina and Anya wrestled, just because Anya had tried to take one of Lina's cards to look at it.

"Yusei. I made preparations so that I can sneak into Satellite. I'm leaving tonight." Saiga joined the group, causing Anya to make a disgruntled sound.

"I'm surprised. You shouldn't be able to travel back and forth between Satellite and the City," Yanagi commented.

"Officially, you can't. However, there's a system where garbage leaves here to be recycled and returned, so there are work boats that do the job. I've arranged it so that I can get on board a boat," Saiga explained.

"Garbage. Sounds perfect for someone like you." Anya eyed Saiga with a smirk. "So, you're checkin' on Yusei's friends?"

"Yusei's got much bigger things to worry about," Saiga confirmed with a look.

"That's kind of you," Yui's tone showed enough gratitude for the group.

"What trouble? The Fortune Cup? Hey, our boy will clean 'em up!" Himuro smirked.

"Spirit of the Stars Dragon, attack!" Lina shot out her hand. Her dragon effectively destroyed her opponent's monster, depleting their life points. Lina let out a cocky laugh. "Come on, I want a _real_ challenge!"

"Then again, he might have some stiff competition," Himuro spoke in a dry tone.

"Like Yusei can't figure out a way to distract her," Anya rolled her eyes. The group stared at her with various confused expressions, save for Saiga. "She's different," Anya commented. "This is a place for people with nowhere to go. Can't go to the City because of a marker, and can't go to the Satellite."

"She stands out," Saiga agreed. A rich blonde kid fighting the lower fight.

"In the best way," Anya's comment was low. "She'll do great in the Fortune Cup."

"There's a lot more at stake here than just the tournament, Anya," Saiga looked towards the auburn-haired girl. "If Godwin's involved, something bad's going on."

"Like the end of the world!" Yanagi piped up. "Everyone in Neo Domino City, marker or no, Satellite or citizen, all our fates are tied to the Signers! To Yusei!"

"I hope that's not true, otherwise I'll make sure to spend my last year alive in paradise away from all of you," Anya turned to face Yusei. "If I die, I'm blaming you, the wannabe hero. Got it?"

"Sure," Yusei didn't seem to be paying too much attention to what was going on. A familiar voice could be heard nearby. Yusei turned to see Rua and who he assumed to be one of Rua's friends.

"Look, Tenpei! Lina's dueling! And over there! It's the superhero who fixed me and my sister's duel disks!" Rua rushed over to Yusei.

"What are you doing here? This isn't a place for children. What happened to Ruka?" Yusei frowned.

"She's home alone," Rua waved the question off.

"Hey, kid, this place is dangerous for anyone five foot and under," Anya stepped forward, her hand outstretched to block the kids from joining the rest of the crowd.

"I remember you!" Rua sounded hyperactive. "You're Anya Layne! You're Lina's partner from Team Tag! That's so cool! You're Lina's partner in crime! And you're the Psychic Duelist!" Rua turned to Yui. "Aki, right!?"

"Yui, but it was close," Yui leaned down closer to Rua's level and smiled kindly. "Thank you for remembering me! That means a lot!"

Tenpei finally caught up, and at the sight of Yusei, Anya, Yanagi, and Himuro, he gasped from fright. "Rua, that's a marker..."

"But he did this for me," Rua whispered back as he held up his duel disk.

Yanagi got in their faces. It was obvious he was trying to be friendly, but he may have been overdoing it. "Who are you kids?" Yanagi's voice made Tenpei step back from fright.

"Are you all Yusei's friends?" Rua looked curious.

"Yeah. He's a kid from the Tops who helped Lina and me," Yusei informed the group.

"I'm Rua!" Rua was elated. He grabbed onto Tenpei sleeve to pull Tenpei beside Rua. "And this guy's my best friend, Tenpei!" Tenpei didn't look as if he wanted to be there.

"Hello!" Yui was the only one who greeted the small boy. Out of all of them, Yui was definitely the least imposing, with her lanky body and hyperfeminine appearance.

"Tenpei, you should duel Yusei! He's really strong. And Lina! She's the one dueling right now!" Rua pointed to the center of the crowd. All Tenpei could see was a large dragon. He turned back to Yusei. He looked intimidating with his marked face and neutral expression.

Then, Tenpei noticed something. "Isn't that-"

"That's an invitation to the Fortune Cup! You'll be there too!?" Rua pointed to the envelope in Yusei's hand. Yusei nodded. "Hooray! I'll be able to duel Yusei again! Yusei, I won't lose ever again. See, Tenpei? Yusei is an incredible duelist who has the skills to enter the Fortune Cup!"

"Kid's full of energy, isn't it?" Anya remarked.

"He's a kid, what do you expect?" Himuro replied back.

"Alright, no need to get snippy-"

"Rich, coming from you-" Saiga started to join in until Yusei suddenly cried out in pain. He fell to one knee, gripping his forearm. Lina's dragon cried out, causing Lina to whip around to look straight at Yusei. Her eyes widened when she saw him in pain. She stepped to run to Yusei, but her opponent reminded her she was in the middle of the duel. Lina gritted her teeth and resolved to finish it quickly so she could help Yusei.

"Yusei, what's wrong?" Rua spoke fearfully as he stepped away from Yusei and closer to the only other person he had at least heard of: Anya.

"Bro!" Yanagi fluttered around Yusei in concern.

"It's the same as last time," Yusei told them.

"Last time?" Yui bent down to put her hand on Yusei's shoulder to comfort him through the pain. "What happened before?"

"The time the Crimson Dragon appeared," It was hard for Yusei to talk through the pain.

A loud noise echoed throughout the area. The crowd scattered, leaving it free for Lina to run over and join Yusei.

"What's going on?" Lina demanded, her eyebrows furrowed together with worry.

"Something's happening!" Rua called out.

"Rua?" Lina whirled around. She stood up, her body moving to stand in front of Rua to protect him from whatever threat was happening.

"Witch!" Yanagi stuttered as he heard the crowd whispering around.

"She's just a myth," Anya snapped back. "We've never seen her before here!"

"Oh yeah? Then what's going on?" Himuro challenged back.

"There's a reasonable explanation here!" Saiga was on Anya's side.

Lina's dragon roared again. Lina sensed it at the same time. A duel spirit was here. Yui looked at Lina, feeling the same sensation, but she could feel something more than Lina could. She could sense there was another Psychic Duelist.

Lina's breath left her body as a sharp sensation ran through her. Her senses were blaring. "Yui, _now_!" Lina held her arm out. Yui stepped forward to take one of Lina's cards out of her hand. She slammed it down onto the duel disk. A barrier of light surrounded them, just in time, as giant vines shot out from the buildings. They emerged from the ground. The vines smashed through the force field, causing the group to scatter. Only Lina and Yui were left standing. Yui was holding onto Lina's arm to support herself, or otherwise, she would have fallen with the rest of them.

This Psychic Duelist was more powerful than Yui. Most of the others landed hard on the ground.

Lina stood still, her eyes defiantly staring into the smoke. It looked as if she were expecting her opponent to walk through to challenge her. She could do this. Yusei had landed in a crouch, his hand still clutching his arm that now was glowing red. A silhouette of a dragon could be seen. Lina gasped, her entire body tensing.

The Black Rose. It all made sense. She knew who The Black Rose was. She knew that dragon. She had seen in action countless times before. She knew those cards like the back of her hand.

Without a word to her friends, Lina sprinted forward, straight into the smoke.

"Lina!" Yui called after her. "Lina, come back!"

Lina didn't care. She kept running until she could finally see her opponent. The figure was cloaked, a mask resting on her face. A mask she knew, because she had seen it before.

"That dragon…" She could hear Aki's voice. Aki recognized Spirit of the Stars Dragon. She wondered why her dragon hadn't attacked Lina's yet. This was why. Aki had been too startled by the appearance of Lina's monster.

"Aki!" Lina called out, causing the younger girl to stop in her tracks. All they could do was stare at each other.

"You're here," Aki's voice was so small. It reminded Lina of the fourteen-year-old she was friends within the Movement, the one who just wanted a friend. This was the same girl who braided Lina's hair and fell asleep with her head in Lina's lap while Lina told her stories.

"I am," Lina choked back her own emotions. She stepped forward boldly. Aki didn't move. Lina took that as a great sign. "Aki, I-"

Lina didn't get a chance to finish what she was going to say. Yusei and the others showed up, causing Aki to jump back. She saw the mark on Yusei's arm and pointed at it almost accusingly.

"You too?" Aki's voice was powerful. Lina had never seen her like this.

"'You too?'" Yusei repeated back in a calm voice. Yusei started to walk towards her. Lina tried to stop him.

"Yusei, no!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him back. He stared at her with a confused frown.

"Is this the company you choose when you ran away from the Movement? When you abandoned your friend? Don't you know what that mark means?" Aki was aiming her words towards Lina. Lina visibly flinched.

"It's not what you think, please, let me explain!" Lina took a step forward, but Aki turned to the offense.

"Stay away! _"_ Lina stopped in her tracks, her mouth falling open in a gasp, and the tears falling freely down her face. Aki flung her arm forward, surrounding everyone in a blue-white light. Lina ran forward, trying to catch up to Aki before she escaped. Everyone else was flung back. Lina had to find her. She _had_ to explain what happened.

When the light was gone, Lina still ran. Aki was nowhere to be found. Lina was crying. Her friend was gone.

"Dammit!" Lina slammed her hand against the wall of the alleyway. She had to make things right. She _would_ make things right. If Jack Atlas could try to be a better person, so would she. Aki deserved that from Lina.

* * *

Lina made her way back to the garage. Yusei was waiting for her.

Neither said anything. It was almost as if he were waiting for Lina to say something first. Lina smiled up at him, surprising Yusei.

"Let's kick ass at the Fortune Cup tomorrow, 'kay?" Lina's eyes told more than what she was saying. She had a plan.

Yusei nodded. "Will do."


	15. The Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first duel of the Fortune Cup begins.

_"The game begins the same way_

_The chase is on, the die is cast_

_I sift a thousand pixels until I chase you down at last_

_The game begins!"_

_-Death Note: The Musical by Frank Wildhorn_

* * *

Lina stared at herself in the mirror. Her outfit, which consisted of a white crop top with a heart cut out in the center, along with a purple skirt, was sent to her to wear for the Fortune Cup. Her long hair was down, with the front strands pulled out of her face so she could properly see. She still wore her choker around her neck, perhaps out of defiance.

Lina stepped out from where she was changing to meet back with the gang. Rua had just finished as well. He looked exactly like Ruka- save for the makeup. Lina let out an exhausted laugh at the sight of the boy.

Ruka kicked him in the shin. Lina, meanwhile, crouched down to Rua's level to wipe off his makeup with a makeup wipe she had in her bag (and stuffed in her pocket for preparation of this moment).

"Lina, you're embarrassing me!" Rua whined but stayed still enough so Lina could take off the blush and eyeshadow.

"You're embarrassing yourself," Lina stood up and threw the makeup wipe away. "I _told_ you to stay away from my makeup! Don't think I didn't notice when some of my stuff went missing!"

"Interesting outfit you got there," Himuro commented as the group finally took her presence in. Lina was thankful that Anya and Yui already took their places in the stands. Anya would never let Lina live this moment down.

"I have to represent as Jack Atlas's little sister," Lina replied bitingly. Her tone suggested the conversation was over.

"You look better like that, Rua," Yusei told Rua.

"Really?" Rua's eyes lit up.

"Rua, you're annoying," Ruka elbowed him in the arm.

"Chill out, Ruka! I'm about to make you a dueling legend! What do you say, guys! Let's go!" Rua raced ahead, leaving Yusei and Lina behind. The two shared a look with each other.

"Are you ready?" Yusei asked Lina.

"Didn't know we had a choice," Lina wrinkled her nose. The tone was playful, despite the harsh circumstances surrounding the tournament. "Come on, _Yusei Fudo_ ," Lina spoke the words deliberately. "Let's win this thing."

Only one of them was able to win, but it would be a win either way for the both of them.

Together, they walked down the halls.

* * *

The Fortune Cup had officially started.

" _Everybody listen! The Duel of the Fortune Cup is finally starting!_ "

"He actually has cheerleaders for himself?" Anya was disgusted, a look that only intensified when Red Daemon's Dragon appeared in the sky.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Red Daemon's Dragon has taken to the skies! You know what that means!"

"Jack Atlas is coming out," Himuro was watching as Jack raced onto the track with his D-Wheel.

"Let's hear it for the reigning champion, the King of the Cards, the one man who rules the duels, the Master of Faster himself: Jack Atlas!"

Jack did tricks on the track, only to finish in front of Red Daemon's Dragon. He took off his helmet to look out at the roaring crowd. His finger rose into the air, pointing at the sky, and he called out, "There's only one King, and it's me! Who's going to duel me?"

"And as we all know- the Fortune Cup is announcing the dueling debut of the Princess of card herself, the future of dueling, and the Champ's baby sister: Lina Atlas! Let's meet our lucky duelists who are selected to compete for the chance to go head-to-head with Mister Atlas! The Fortune Eight!"

Two panels rose up onto the arena four, with four duelists on each stage. Lina stood at the very end, right beside Yusei. The rush of adrenaline filled her at the thought of dueling in front of a crowd like this. She realized at that moment why Jack loved the attention so much. She wanted this. She wanted the crowd to continue to cheer her name like they were. They hadn't even spoken the names of the lineup yet, but they already knew who she was. Lina could feel a grin rising on her face.

Until she looked over to Yusei. At that moment, she remembered why she was here, and the blackmail behind it.

"Now let's hear it for the always mysterious Shira! The Great Bommer! Kodo Kinomiya! Professor Frank! Miss Aki Izayoi! The Lovely Miss Ruka! Yusei Fudo! And Lina Atlas!"

The crowd mixed with cheers, but after the announcement of Yusei's name, there was uncertain chatter.

_Hey, dude, that guy's got a mark!_

_What's a Satellite doing here?"_

_Who is that lowlife?_

_I'll betcha anything he took someone's invitation!_

In the stands, Anya's clenched her hand tightly into a fist. She was trying to control her anger. Beside her, Yui placed a hand over her tight fist.

"It'll be okay," Yui whispered into the girl's ear. "Breathe for me. It'll be okay!"

Anya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was the same thing she went through while she was dueling in the Underground Circuit. This time, it was professional, and she could see her future in Yusei. If there was a future for Anya in dueling, that is.

Lina gritted her teeth, her back straightening. She was pissed. They didn't even know Yusei, and they were already making assumptions about him. The crowd started to chant _who's that loser._ Lina had enough. She took a step forward, to steal the microphone and say something, but Yusei held out his arm to cut her off. Lina stared at Yusei in shock.

"It's not worth it," Yusei told her with a look. Lina bristled. She couldn't let the crowd keep calling Yusei _trash_. Lina heard the words, _I'm not worth it_. She couldn't accept that. Lina was about to make another move forward.

Luckily for her, someone else made a move before she could. The duelist known as Bommer stole the microphone from the Announcer.

"My name is Bommer," The man announced. "As one of the duelists standing here, I want to ask what you're seeing." Bommer pointed at Yusei. "This man is a duelist chosen in the same manner as the rest of us! Whether you have a marker or not, as long as you have cards, we're all the same. As long as you're standing here, there's nothing to be ashamed of. If you're going to stare at him through stupid rose-colored glasses, then your words do nothing but incite violence!"

Bommer had stunned the crowd to silence. Godwin was the first to clap, with the Announcer following enthusiastically, and the crowd joining. Things were back on track. Bommer bowed, handed the microphone back, and stalked back to his place in line.

Godwin stood. Lina had a pleasant smile on her face, but on the inside, she was glaring a giant hole at him as she wished for the ground underneath him to swallow him up.

"Thank you for your heartfelt words, Bommer," Godwin started his opening speech. "What I have prepared here in this arena is exactly what you said. I am Rex Godwin, the person in charge of Neo Domino City's Public Maintenance Department. To thank everyone for their public maintenance, I organized this great duel festival. The difference in status nor wealth does not matter for duelists. This is true equality."

The crowd roared. The screen above showed a bracket, the images shuffling rapidly to determine who would go against who.

"And now let's turn to the bracket shuffler! The pairs have been chosen!" The screen showed the first round of duels. Its list showed Ruka vs. Bommer, Aki vs. Kodo Kinomiya, Yusei vs. Shira, and ended with Lina vs. Professor Frank. Lina snuck a glance at her opponent. He didn't seem too threatening, but knowing Godwin, there was a reason Lina was paired with him.

"Look! I'm dueling Bommer in the first round!" Rua jumped up and down as he turned to Bommer to scrutinize him.

"Rua, don't underestimate your opponent already," Lina spoke wearily. _Especially one that size. It would be fun going in a Turbo Duel against him._

* * *

"This duel disk you fixed for me rocks!" Rua, Yusei, and Lina were sitting down on one of the couches in the waiting room meant for the competitors. Lina kept sneaking glances at Aki, who was sitting by herself at another table. Lina couldn't help but notice that Aki was purposefully ignoring her existence, and only looking in Lina's direction when she was sure that Lina faced away from Aki.

"You don't have, like, any last minute pointers for me, do you!?" Rua directed this question at both Lina and Yusei. Lina jumped in her seat, making it evident that she wasn't paying much attention to their conversation.

"Yep, remember to adapt to your opponent," Yusei shot Lina a concerned look. She seemed out of it.

"Make sure you defend yourself," Lina added, but it almost seemed like an afterthought. She had belief in Rua, but she was pretty sure she knew how the duel would turn out, considering Rua's stubborn nature and refusal to adapt.

"I could do that!" Rua ran off to get in place for his duel.

"Go ahead, I know you want to ask what's wrong," Lina shot Yusei a sly smile.

"I'm worried, that's all," Yusei glanced up at the monitor to watch the start of the duel. "What are you thinking about?"

"Aki," Lina spoke the name so effortlessly, but on the inside, she could feel her heart skip a beat. "The Black Rose. We…well…she's in my past." Lina didn't have to say more. She knew Yusei would figure out what she meant. He didn't seem surprised when Lina said she was the Black Rose. He almost expected it.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Yusei motioned his head to where Aki was sitting. "You said you were friends before."

" _Were_ is the key word here, Yusei. We _were_ friends until I left. I'm pretty sure she hates me," Lina rubbed the back of her neck.

"You'll never until you try," Yusei gave her an encouraging look. "Go ahead."

"I hate you, and I hate when you're right. It's your fault if I don't come back," Lina made a face at Yusei but stood up regardless. He held the same calm expression, one that told Lina how much faith he had in her. Lina made a noise, but raised her head and walked forward to where Aki was sitting.

Aki jumped in her seat, her eyes wide before they crossed into a glare. Yet, Aki didn't run away.

"Hi," Lina said the words quietly. Her hands fidgeted in her lap. She wasn't sure how this would go.

"What are you doing?" Aki almost hissed the words out. Lina visibly flinched.

"I wanted to talk to you," Lina spoke sincerely. "Gods, we haven't talked in two years, Aki. I missed you."

"You don't get to call me Aki after what you did." Aki's hand twitched on the table. Lina let out a breath.

"I know. I-I wasn't a good friend, and I'm _sorry_. I'm really sorry," Lina's words seemed to surprise Aki.

"Why are you here?" Aki spoke in a way that almost sounded as if she were accusing Lina of some act. Lina didn't know what she did, but she was sure she had a long list.

"I really did just want to talk to you," Lina insisted. "You're my friend. You've always been my friend. Maybe we could, you know, catch up."

"It seems like you didn't have trouble replacing me," Aki's body was starting to tremble. "Seeing as how you left without saying goodbye. But it's a good thing you've found your _other_ friends, isn't it?" Lina could tell she meant Yusei and Jack.

"It's not what you think, Aki. If you would let me explain-" Lina made the mistake of raising her voice, just slightly.

"I know what I think!" Aki snapped back. "Divine said you ran away! Now what? He told me you had been lying all this time. I saw you with Jack Atlas. You've been lying about who you really are, _Atlas._ So which is it? You left us for fame and money. You had _friends_ that you left behind for material objects!"

"Aki, please-" Lina was pleading with her at this point. They sat in silence for what felt like hours, but in reality were only minutes. Neither girl moved. "I'm sorry," Lina's words were almost inaudible. She didn't know how to explain the situation. She _was_ lying either way. She couldn't tell Aki she really _was_ Lina Kazukata and not Lina Atlas, but that would be breaking her promise to Godwin about playing the part. It was either protect Yusei or tell Aki the truth about the situation. One of her friends would be hurt either way.

"Who are you?" Aki narrowed her eyes. Lina looked up to meet Aki's eyes.

She couldn't tell Aki that she didn't know either.

"I'm Lina, and I have always been your friend," Lina spoke the words deliberately, never breaking eye contact. "Nothing I've _told_ you have been a lie. I can't explain what's going on, but you have to trust me. Please." Lina tried reaching out for Aki's hand, but Aki stood up abruptly. Lina could feel the sudden energy spike in the air. It was one she knew all too well. Aki was starting to lose control of her emotions. She was becoming the Black Rose Witch, devoid of real human emotion.

"Stay away from me," Aki's voice was low and dangerous.

"No," Lina didn't hesitate as she stood up to face Aki. "I will _not_. Do you know why? I will fight for you, just like I fight for everyone else I care about." Lina stepped forward. The two girls were staring each other down. "You still care about me, Aki Izayoi, or else you would have walked away by now."

"You don't know a thing about me!" Aki's voice rose. Lina looked around, only to see Yusei had disappeared. Rua's duel was over. Lina returned her full attention back onto Aki.

"You're Aki Izayoi, your favorite color is magenta, your favorite tea is rose tea, the first song you taught me how to play on the piano is "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star", _and_ I still wear that bracelet you made for me," Lina held up her wrist to reveal the pink, blue, and green friendship bracelet. Aki let out an audible gasp. "Look in any pictures I'm in with Jack. I'm wearing it, Aki, because I never forgot you. I would never, ever, _ever_ forget you."

"Stop calling me Aki," Aki whispered. "You lost the right a long time ago."

"Let me get it back," Lina took another step forward. "Let me make it up to you."

"Go away!" Aki shouting made Lina freeze in her tracks. The energy in the room made Lina outwardly shiver. "Divine said you refused to duel against me," Aki whispered. Lina swore.

"It's not what you think," Lina's words were spoken in vain.

"You think I'll hurt you," Aki threw the words out, causing Lina to step back. "That I'm a _witch_. You're no better than anyone else. You've lied to me about who you are, and you've lied about your feelings towards me! You have no place in my life." Aki turned and walked away. Lina was stunned for a moment before she regained her senses.

"Aki!" Lina rushed to catch up to the other girl. She was already gone, but she found Rua and Yusei in the hall instead.

"What's _her_ problem?" Rua asked Lina. Lina shook her head.

"She lost her friend," Lina's voice cracked as she spoke. Lina shook her head, plastered on a smile, and turned to Rua. "So, I saw that someone didn't take _our advice again_." Lina may have been assuming what had happened, but she knew Rua well enough.

"Wha!? What do you mean?" Rua tried to act innocent, but Lina grabbed him around the neck with her arms. "Okay, okay, let me go!"

"One of these days you'll get it through your thick skull!" Lina mused his hair before letting him go.

Ruka giggled, but she looked up to the older girl in concern. Something felt off with Lina. "Rua, you totally embarrassed me!"

"Don't worry, only about fifteen million people were watching!" Tenpei chimed in.

"Only fifteen million! Ahh!" Rua cried out, causing the group to laugh again. Lina felt Ruka grip her hand. Lina smiled gratefully down at the younger girl.

"You guys should go back to your seats for the next duel!" Lina smiled. She squeezed Ruka's hand back in response. "Be careful when you go out!"

Lina and Yusei were left alone. Yusei stepped closer to Lina. In response, Lina let her forehead rest on Yusei's chest. He patted her back in an attempt to comfort the girl.

Lina wasn't sure how to fix the situation. Lina took a deep breath. She raised her head to meet Yusei's eyes. "Let's go in and watch the duel. I mostly missed the last one. I don't want to miss this."

"Are you alright?" Yusei asked with a frown.

"No, but I'll make it better. No matter what," Lina vowed to herself. "Come on, we'll miss it!" Lina took Yusei's hand. Together, they walked back to the waiting room. The duel was about to start.

* * *

"You don't need that mask anymore," Divine stood in the hallway with Aki, her mask in her hands.

Aki looked worried. Her fear intensified after her meeting with Lina. If her former friend couldn't accept her, why would the crowd? "I can't duel without it now. I can't face that crowd." Aki remembered their outcries against her. Divine stepped forward and gripped her shoulders.

"Come on, don't listen to _her_ ," Divine was referencing Lina. "You're not who they think you are. You have special powers. She didn't. That's why you're apart of our group, and she ran." Divine took the mask out of her hands. "You're a Psychic, not a sorceress. You don't need this mask. You're more powerful than anyone here. It's time we stopped living in the shadows, Aki. Godwin and I secured a deal for this moment. It's time the world knew about people like us."

* * *

"Now entering the arena, the dueling detective, Kodo Kinomiya!"

"Nice pants," Lina commented dryly as the duelist entered the stage. "Also, what is a dueling detective? Is that a real job?"

"Lina," Yusei sounded amused, but his tone suggested that she watched the duel.

"Okay, okay," Lina helped up her hands in defeat. Bommer came over to join them.

"Has the Witch started her duel yet?" Bommer sat down next to Yusei.

"Aki," Lina corrected. "Her name is Aki."

"She hasn't," Yusei answered for her. "It looks like she's being introduced now."

"Now entering the arena, his opponent, with a record of – well, it appears we don't have _any_ records for her. But we can say she's- uh…Are you saying we have no information for her?! Well, Neo Domino City, let's hear it for Miss Aki Izayoi!"

Aki entered the stage, her mouth in a grim line, and her eyes closed. She appeared tense as if she were expecting something to happen.

"I have the strangest feeling like we've seen her before," Rua couldn't help but comment.

"It's because we have," Anya was looking straight ahead at Aki. Although she had only met the younger girl once, she couldn't get rid of the image of this small child. Rua and Tenpei looked at her in shock. Before Anya could answer, Ruka cried out.

"What is it, Ruka?!" Rua asked in worry.

"There's something with her deck…" Ruka whispered.

"Aki…what happened?" Lina stared at Aki, her heart hammering in her chest. Yusei shot her a concerned look, but Lina wasn't paying attention.

 _Aki!_ A teenage Lina sat in front of Aki as the two looked through each other's decks. _I can hear your dragon! It's funny, your dragon and I share the same goal. We both want you to be happy! Isn't that cool?_

Lina bit her lip. Lina could feel the energy coming off from Aki's decks. Her monsters were crying out. Lina knew it was only a reflection of what their Master felt.

_Look, it's the witch!_

_Uh, I'm going to the bathroom; don't save my seat!_

_Get her out of here! Her powers are real!_

The shouts of the crowd echoed all around. Yui stared straight ahead, unmoving, as the crowd taunted Aki. Anya put her arm around the purple haired girl and squeezed her shoulder. Yui shot her a warm, but pained, smile.

Lina stiffened in her seat, her mouth set into a hard line. She couldn't stand what the crowd was saying about Aki.

"Let's get this match started!" Both duelists started their duel disks.

"My turn. I draw. I summon Violet Witch!" Aki started off the match by summoning out a monster. "Next, I activate the field spell Black Garden." Thick vines, similar to the ones that attacked the night prior, filled the arena. The vines whipped towards her opponent almost aggressively, as if they had a mind of their own. Lina knew they did.

"It's started. You just seal yourself away in your own world?" Kinomiya shot Aki a smirk. Lina stiffened in her seat. She had a feeling this duel wouldn't end well.

Aki was silently glaring at him. "I set one card. I end my turn."

"The Black Rose is growing strong with her Garden field spell! Will the Kodo prune or be pricked?"

"My turn," Kinomiya drew a card. "I draw! I know why you use Black Garden. You want to become friends with other people. However, this is how you behave towards family and friends. I set one card and end my turn." He laid a facedown card, but no monsters. Lina frowned.

"How does he expect to win like that?" Lina looked to Yusei with a confused look on her features. "He's leaving himself open for a direct attack."

"It's the trap card," Bommer nodded to the TV. "It's gotta be something special if he's willing to risk his life points like that."

Lina bit the nail on her thumb as she turned back to watch the monitor.

"What? All Kinomiya did was set a card!"

"This set card symbolizes all the people you've met so far. No one wants to be friends with a witch." Kinomiya pointed towards Aki. "It's those eyes! Everyone is afraid of those eyes that stare at the opponent!"

"She didn't do anything," Lina's voice was low. Yusei laid his hand over hers to try and calm her down, but Lina pulled it away. Her gaze was focused on the duel in front of her.

"It's my turn. I draw!" Aki chuckled quietly to herself. "Violet Witch, attack Kodo directly!" Kinomiya was surrounded by smoke. When the smoke cleared, Kinomiya seemed to have lost his balance. His head was bowed.

"Just as we expected, Izayoi's direct attack damaged Kinomiya!"

_She's a witch! Did you see that? Are her attacks real?_

_I gotta go!_

Anya growled. Yui took a deep breath to stabilize herself. Ruka could feel the spoke in energy, and she shot a look to Lina's purple-haired friend.

"The crowd sure is relentless, aren't they?" When Yui spoke, her words were cheerful. Anya knew it was a front.

"They don't know a thing about what you guys can do," Anya spoke venomously.

"All they see is a scared girl," Yui rationalized. "They'll believe what they want to believe."

"What they believe is wrong," Anya persisted.

"You hurt another person again in a duel," When Kodo looked up, his smile was cruel. "Psychic duelist Aki Izayoi! Three years ago on May 15, you hurt a classmate using Violet Witch during dueling practice. That was the first time you used your power at Duel Academy. From that point on, everyone was afraid of you, so you turned your back on them. Just like the back of this card! Your power is a sinful thing that you shouldn't have. Disgusting power requires punishment-"

Lina couldn't listen anymore. It was almost instinctive, but Lina knew it was impulsive. She shot up off the couch. Yusei turned to her, to say something, but it was too late. Lina was already gone.

"Violet Witch's monster effect. When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, I add one Plant-Type monster with 1500-or-fewer defense points from my deck to my hand. The card I select is Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis," Aki added the card to her hand. "You once again selected a card that has deep meaning for a sixteen-year-old," Kodo commented.

"And what the hell do you know about her?" Lina stood on the sidelines, surprising both duelists. Aki seemed momentarily stunned.

Anya couldn't help but laugh. "I should be surprised, but I'm not. This is something only Lina would have the balls to do." Yui, on the other side of Anya, held a touching smile on her face.

Jack, at the top of the tower, was watching from below. His mouth crooked up into a small smile.

"I've done my research. I know all about the Black Rose, Lina _Atlas,_ " Kinomiya spoke the words with a bite, implying he knew more. Lina's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, but you don't know _Aki,_ do you?" Lina shot back, her temper flaring. Aki didn't say anything. Her hand trembled slightly.

"I'll show you what I know. Crime and Punishment's effect! At the end of the Battle Phase, I can Special Summon one Level 4-or-below monster from my hand! I Special Summon Agent of Hatred in defense position!"

"Due to Black Garden's effect, the attack points of the summoned monster are halved," Aki hissed out.

"Too bad. Agent of Hatred has 0 attack and defense points! The effect of that spell is meaningless!"

"How fitting that a worm is on your side of the field!" Lina scoffed as Kinomiya's monster appeared on the field. Black Garden's special effect activated, and Agent of Hatred was wrapped in vines.

"Since you Special Summoned Agent of Hatred, I can Special Summon one Rose Token onto my field. The Token that I Special Summoned using this effect cannot be destroyed in battle or attack," Aki explained. Lina could see her hand was trembling. Aki was trying to get her emotions under control. Having Lina there wasn't helping.

"Then I also activate Agent of Hatred's monster effect! Once per turn during your Battle Phase, I can regain life points equal to the battle damage I took from one attack." Kinomiya let out a laugh. His life points rose back up to 4000.

"Come on, Aki…" Lina looked at her former friend with hope-filled eyes. "You got this."

"From my hand, I summon Phoenixian Seed in defense position. Black Garden's effect Garden halves the attack points of the summoned monster, and a Rose Token is Special Summon onto the opponent's field in attack position." But Aki wasn't done. "I activate the Continuous Trap Rose Flame. When a Plant-Type monster is summoned onto the opponent's field, the opponent takes 500 points of damage."

Kodo Kinomiya was hit with flaming rose petals, causing him to sink onto one knee. Despite the real hit, Kinomiya started laughing. "Not bad. I read about that combo the first time you used it when you were five years old."

Aki jerked back in surprise. Lina held a hand to her mouth. She had never heard this story of Aki's life before.

"It's the day you won a duel for the first time," Kodo continued. "The excitement of your first victory awakened the power that was lying dormant in your consciousness!"

"My power just doesn't destroy things around me!" Aki protested but seemed to catch her outburst. " I end my turn," She finished quickly.

"You're a monster that's destroying this world!" Kodo snapped out. "Since you're a monster, go back to your monster's nest! This world is for humans!"

"Shut _up_!" Lina angrily snapped back at him. "She's was a _kid_! A kid who needed help! She's not a monster, she's a human being like the rest of us. Maybe you should reflect on what the hell _you_ are!"

"Stop it!" Aki was the one who shouted, causing a blast of energy that almost knocked Lina off her feet. From the stands, her friends held their breath.

"Dammit, Lina," Anya muttered to herself.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ruka looked up to Anya with a worried expression.

"Maybe if she keeps her mouth shut," Himuro shook his head. "Something tells me she's not helping the situation."

"She's dead," Anya put the words bluntly.

"My turn," Kodo announced. "I draw. From my hand, I activate the spell card Mind Monster. Mind Monster's effect. I guess what monster you have. I guess Black Rose Dragon! If you have the monster I guessed, you take damage equal to half that monster's attack points."

He knew she had that card. It was unfair. "Black Rose Dragon has 2400 attack points. You take half its attack points as damage, so you take 1200 points!" A small version of Black Rose Dragon appeared on Kinomiya's side of the field to attack Aki.

"And the Kodo responds with his first attack against the Black Rose!"

"Too bad. If I had your power, I could have hurt you for real," Kinomiya's words were cruel. "Stay tuned for the next turn. I switch Rose Token on my field to defense position and end my turn."

"Shut it! She's not a-" Lina tried once again to defend Aki, but the other girl cut her off.

"I said _stop it!"_ Aki's eyes were lit up. Lina stared at Aki, her mouth hanging open. Aki's eyes shot to Lina. "You don't know who I really am, but you never cared in the first place. You weren't the one to help me. You are apart of the problem!" Lina stepped back from the brutality of Aki's words. Her eyes filled with water, but Lina shook her head, blinking them back.

 _Divine was the one to give me strength…_ Aki thought the words, but a memory came to her.

 _Ta-da! Look what I did!_ Lina had laid a blanket down on the ground. _We're going to duel each other, right here, right now!_

 _But, Lina…_ Aki was hesitant. Lina looked overjoyed.

 _We're not using duel disks_. Lina sat down on the ground and pulled out her deck. _We're just laying them down. Cards only! I told you I had it all figured out! You said you wanted to duel me, and now you can! Are you ready? I won't go easy!_

Aki shook away the memory. Lina didn't care for her. Only Divine did. He was the only one who didn't leave her. Lina had lied to her, abandoned the movement, and abandoned Aki. She was just like the rest of them. A liar who was scared of Aki's power.

"I came here because I believe in someone. And I have the power I need! I draw!" Aki drew a card. "Phoenixian Seed's monster effect. By sending this face-up card on my field to the graveyard, I can Special Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from my hand." Aki's monster appeared on the field, only for it to be wrapped in vines due to her field spell.

"The Black Rose's new monster sprouts to the field- but it won't escape her Black Garden field spell! Amaryllis loses half its power, and the Kodo gets a new Rose Token! And you know what that means- the Rose Flame trap instantly activates! Is it me, or is it getting hot in here?"

Kinomiya let out a yell as his life points decreased.

"Battle! Amaryllis, attack his Rose Token!" Kodo's life points dropped to 2700. His suit was covered in both rips and scorch marks. Aki wasn't finished. "When Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attacks, it is destroyed. Then its monster effect activates. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, it deals 800 points of damage."

"So that's why it self-destructed after the attack," Kinomiya was now down to 1900 life points. "Don't forget, due to Kodo's Agent of Hatred, he gets back the points he lost this round!" Kinomiya's life points rose back to 2200.

"My body is tearing apart... The witch is seriously trying to end my life," Kodo returned to his feet. "If my life points become zero, there are more important things than my fee.

Lina opened her mouth to say something, but Aki beat her to it. "I set one card and end my turn. During the End Phase of my turn, I can Special Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from my graveyard in defense position."

"Black Rose gets her monster back, but the field spell gives the Kodo another Rose Token! Which means my trap activates again!" Kodo lost another five hundred life points.

Kodo was still standing. His life points stood at 1700. "You...freak!" He shouted towards Aki. "I release three Rose Tokens to Special Summon Mad Profiler from my hand! I can Special Summon Mad Profiler from my hand by releasing three monsters on my field!"

"What a move! But that doesn't mean the Mad Profiler escapes Black Rose's field spell! This time, the Token's on Aki's side of the field!"

"Now I'll tap into my Mad Profiler's special ability! By sending a spell card to the graveyard, I can remove any other spell card from the game! I've got just the one in mind." Black Garden vanished; leaving Aki looked startled and off balanced.

"Mad Profiler's monster effect. By sending one card to the graveyard, a card on the field that's the same type as the discarded card is removed from play! I'm going to continue using Mad Profiler's monster effect. I send a monster card to the graveyard. Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis is removed from play! Now when a monster is destroyed, the monster effect won't activate! Let's battle! Mad Profiler, attack Rose Token!" Aki had 1000 life points left.

Kodo Kinomiya's eyes were wild. "I hope you learned that a freak shouldn't disgrace the art of dueling! Go back to your nest! I activate the Equip Spell Destruction Insurance from my hand. Then I activate another Equip Spell! Lightlow Protection!

"And now it's my turn! And I summon Night Rose Knight!" Aki summoned her monster on the field. Lina knew what she was going to do next. She had to brace herself to prepare for it. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch dark flower set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear, Black Rose Dragon!"

Back in the waiting room, Yusei's mark started glowing. He gripped his arm, fighting to stay quiet. Jack, as he walked through the halls, had to stop to grip his arm from the pain. Black Rose Dragon appeared on the field in its full glory. Lina had seen it before, but the beast still took her breath away.

"Aki, no!" Lina called out, but it was too late. The metal headband Aki wore as a stabilizer unraveled and fell onto the ground. Aki was glowing with reddish energy. "Don't do it! You're better than this! You are _not_ a witch!"

"It's more than winning," Aki's voice was echoing throughout the stadium. "It's about finding your place in the world. _And I know where I belong_." Aki turned to shoot Lina a hate-filled look. "I'm through hiding behind a mask. I don't need _friends_ to help me. I'm going to show everyone in this arena my true powers and win this duel! Let's see what this _witch_ can do!"

"Good luck, because as long as I've got my equip spells and lineup of monsters, I'm untouchable!" Kinomiya sounded so sure of himself. He had never dueled against Aki Izayoi.

"Kodo's right. Psychic? Witch? It doesn't matter! The Black Rose can't get to him! What will she do?"

"I activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability!" Phoenixian Seed appeared briefly, only to disappear again. "If I take a plant type monster from my graveyard and remove it from play, then your monster's attack points go to zero!"

"That's what I was waiting for!" Kinomiya cackled. "Now my equip spell activates! Because you used Black Rose Dragon's special ability, my Light Law Protection automatically destroys it!"

A bolt of light raced up and pierced Black Rose Dragon, destroying it. Aki shielded her face, revealing one of her arms that were now glowing with a claw-shaped mark. Lina gasped, her mind going straight to Yusei and Jack's duel when she saw the exact same marks.

"A nice spell, but I still have my trap card Rose Curse!" Aki gestured to her card. "You spent so much time studying my past, being stuck in the past. And because of that, your life points are now going to suffer." The petals started swirling, faster and faster, around Kodo Kinomiya.

"Aki, stop! Please!" Lina begged out, but it couldn't be heard through the noise of the crowd. The rose petals ripped through the arena. The wind drowned out the Kodo's screams. Lina could feel one dart by her face, nicking her slightly. Kodo Kinomiya was on the ground, unmoving.

"It's over! The Black Rose is our Winner! She'll move onto the semi-finals with Bommer!" Aki's sign faded. Lina took no time wasting in running out onto the field. She picked up Aki's stabilizer and offered it to her.

The crowd was booing at Aki, telling Aki to stay away from Lina, and for Lina to get away from the witch before she was hurt. Lina stood still. She wasn't going anywhere.

Aki stared at Lina but looked away when she reached for her stabilizer. "Why are you still here?" Aki whispered, the headband in her hands.

"I meant every word I said," Lina promised, even though her eyes were watering. "I want to be your friend again. I'll never believe what they say, that you're a witch- because you're not. I still see that kid who just wanted a friend. I want to be that friend. I really, really do."

Aki looked up to Lina, her expression vulnerable, but she gasped. A scratch on Lina's cheek had begun bleeding. Aki had caused that. Without another word, Aki ran past Lina, shoving Lina to the side, and leaving Lina by herself in the arena. All Lina could do was stare after Aki. A hand gripped Lina's arm gently. Lina looked up to see Jack walking her back inside. Lina allowed it to happen.

"Are you alright?" Jack's tone was neutral once they were back inside. Lina nodded. Jack, confirming Lina was all right, briskly walked away. She assumed he was going back to where Godwin hid during the Tournament.

Lina didn't say anything as he left. Her pride wouldn't allow her.

"Are you enjoying the tournament so far, Éliane?"

The words made Lina freeze, her breath leaving her body. She turned, only to see the one person she didn't want to see.

Divine.

"Cat got your tongue?" Divine smiled at her. Lina started trembling. She felt sick. She couldn't speak. Divine let out a low chuckle. "I'm excited about your upcoming duel. You've seen Aki's power. You could have been that strong. It was a shame you didn't live up to the Movement's standards." Divine started to walk away. "It was nice seeing you again, Éliane. I hope you remember your time at the Arcadia Movement fondly."

Despite Divine's exit, Lina couldn't move. She felt frozen in place, her eyes glassy as she stared straight ahead. The memories of her last days at the Movement wouldn't escape her. The world was spinning, collapsing on itself.

"Lina!" Ruka ran up to her, effectively breaking Lina out of whatever trance she was in. Yusei and Rua were following behind. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Lina knew they meant what happened at the duel with Aki. Lina would have been lying if she said she had been okay in that present moment. Not after her encounter with Divine.

"You're bleeding!" Rua pointed to her cheek. "Are you sure you're really okay!?"

"It's just a scratch, Rua," Lina laughed it off. It felt hollow.

"Still, let's take a look at it and get it cleaned up," Yusei nodded to the waiting room. Lina sighed.

"Don't you have a duel coming up next?" Lina stuck her tongue out at him.

"They're fixing the arena right now," Rua informed her.

"Which means there's time for you to get a band-aid," Ruka took her hand and began dragging Lina away. "Come on! You can't win your duel with an injury!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Lina looked back at Yusei with an exaggerated look, but Yusei just shook his head in amusement.

Her friends were a nice distraction from the thoughts racing through her head.


	16. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next duel is Lina vs Professor Frank.

_"Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key_

_Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly_

_It'll take you to the other side."_

_-The Greatest Showman by John Debney_

* * *

Yusei was working on his D-Wheel in preparation for his duel down in the garage. Lina sat on a chair watching him.

Her thoughts were still on Aki and what had just happened.

Up next was Yusei vs. Shira, and after that, it was Lina's duel against Professor Frank. Lina was watching Yusei closely. She knew how handy Yusei was, he'd always been good with his hands, but the fact that he had been able to build _two_ D-Wheels by himself in the Satellite never failed to impress her. A small smile glossed over her features.

At points, she wished he had built her D-Wheel. She appreciated Jack's gift and loved her D-Wheel, but it could have been more sentimental.

"What do you know about Shira?" Yusei asked aloud, effectively knocking Lina out of her thoughts.

Lina wasn't sure who specifically he was talking to. Anya stood next to Himuro near the wall. They had all come down to talk before Yusei's duel. After Aki's duel ended, maintenance took a break to clean the arena from the... _mess_ Aki had caused. The audience also needed a chance to relax and take a breather from the excitement that had happened. The red-haired girl wrinkled her nose at the thought of Shira.

"Lina would be the _perfect_ person to ask," Anya's tone was sweet, but her smirk to Lina made the blonde roll her eyes in an irritated fashion.

"I know some fellas who had some run-ins with the guy in the underground duels," Himuro informed him. Lina snorted. That didn't cover all of it.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Lina leaned on her elbows, her one hand moving down to rub at her ankle. "I had a duel with him, and the ass knocked me off my D-Wheel." Lina bit her lip. She could almost feel the phantom pains of what happened afterward. While it hadn't been Team Tag's first loss, it had been their only loss that Lina was solely responsible for.

"Really?" Yusei didn't look up from his D-Wheel, but Lina could tell from his voice that he sounded curious. He wasn't worried. None of them had any reason to be. After all, this wasn't any underground duel. Cheating wouldn't be allowed.

"It cost us our winnin' streak," Anya's words were bitter. "It also cost Lina her pride."

"Hey, leave my pride out of this!" Lina tugged on her hair with her bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

"You plannin' on using Stardust Dragon?" Himuro asked Yusei with a raised eyebrow. Yusei paused. He was carefully considering his next words.

"I'm saving it," Yusei decided with a determined nod.

"Are you going to use it when you go against me?" Lina's words were innocent.

"Against Jack," Yusei's words were serious, but it held amusement at Lina's arrogance. She was sure they would both make it far.

"It's cute how you think you'll go farther than me," Lina's smile was perfectly sweet, but it held that layer of cockiness one would expect from Lina.

"We'll see what happens," Yusei's tone was playful right back.

"I know what'll happen," Lina shot back.

"This is disgusting," Anya's deadpan tone froze over the room.

"I should leave for my duel," Yusei looked to Lina.

"Don't lose," Lina reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"I won't. We have a lot riding on this," Yusei pushed his D-Wheel out of the garage to set up for the duel. Lina waved as he was leaving. When she turned around, she met Anya's disgruntled glare.

"What?" Lina was genuinely confused.

"You. You're hopeless. Both of you!" Anya shook her head. She turned to Himuro and gestured to the door. "You see it, right!?"

"I see it, but they never will," Himuro snorted.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lina tilted her head to the side with a perplexed look on her face.

"You're an idiot," Anya pulled a chair up beside her. "Come on, let's watch the damn duel."

* * *

"An impressive duel, wouldn't you agree?" Yeager asked as the final notes of Yusei's duel against Mukuro Enjo played out. Yusei, of course, had won. Mukuro Enjo had taken the place of Shira, surprising the crowd, but making for a wonderful show. Yusei's mark of a Signer hadn't been revealed. Mukuro couldn't draw it out of him. They would have to continue. Yusei would need a better opponent to rile him up.

"The next one should be more so," It was Lina against Professor Frank.

Godwin was staring out of the window, watching below as events played out. "He shall see the extent of her powers, and how we can use them to her full potential. Perhaps she is as powerful as Ruka is. Maybe more so. If she's anything like..." Godwin trailed off. Her Father had incredible abilities when it came to spirits. He had hoped she would be the same. "Professor Frank will see if she can be transported to the other realm. "

"What's this about Lina?" Jack's words had an edge to them. "This isn't just some tournament, is it? What's going on?"

"You will find out, Jack. You shall learn soon the fate of everyone involved," Godwin promised the blonde. Jack grunted, but otherwise had nothing else to say. Godwin had a test for Lina. The thought didn't sit well with Jack.

* * *

Lina was watching the duel from the garage with Himuro and Anya. She was shocked when Mukuro Enjo was dueling instead of Shira, but unsurprised.

Mukuro Enjo had always had a grudge against Jack, starting from when Jack took the Championship title away, and then from when Mukuro held a rematch to try and take it back. Lina admired how strategic Yusei dueled, but Lina couldn't help but think how nice it would be to have been the one Turbo Dueling instead. She stared at her D-Wheel longingly. Anya let out a grunt as she noticed Lina's forlorn expression.

"Really? Are you that impatient?" Anya smacked Lina's arms lightly. "You think you won't get at least one turn to Turbo Duel?" Lina let out a pout.

"What? I want to Turbo Duel now," She whined. "Yusei got to! Why can't my opponent ride a D-Wheel?"

"You'll get your chance if you survive your duel," Himuro raised an eyebrow towards Lina. "You might not."

"Are you all doubting me already?" Lina feigned a gasp, her hand moving to her chest. "And here I thought I had supportive friends."

"You, _Atlas_ , are not my friend," Himuro shook his head at Lina.

"I thought we were finally getting along," Lina muttered with a smirk. "What, are you still upset you lost?"

"Are you going out to get ready or not?" Anya sounded annoyed as she interrupted the bickering between the two, but Lina knew she wasn't _actually_ upset.

"I'm going, I'm going," Lina grinned. "I'd ask for some luck, but let's face it: I don't need it!" Lina skipped out of the room, her blonde hair bouncing behind her. Anya and Himuro shared a look, one that shared an equal amount of exasperation.

"Cocky bastard," Anya muttered out. Himuro chuckled in agreement.

"She's an Atlas. Their ego is at large as Godwin's fancy mansion," Himuro joked.

"Probably bigger," Anya commented back with a laugh.

"Where's Lina?" Yusei pushed his D-Wheel into the garage, his helmet still on from his duel. It looked as if he had hurriedly made his way back from the arena.

"She left for her duel already," Anya nodded up to the screen, where the duel was just about to start. Lina stood against Professor Frank, a confident smirk held firm on her features. Her opponent stood tall, his posture straight.

"Here we have Lina Atlas, _the_ Atlas Junior, and the future of Card Games! She will be going against the brains of dueling: Professor Frank!" The crowd cheered for Lina. This made Lina's smirk grow. She was eating up the audience's attention.

"She needs to stop enjoying this so much," Anya held a sour look on her face. She knew how much Lina had enjoyed the solo act, but _they were still a team._ Hopefully, this wouldn't go to Lina's head.

"Are you ready, Lina?" Professor Frank's voice was smooth, almost unsettling. Lina wasn't fazed.

"Bring it," Lina moved into position. "I hope you're ready to join the loser's bracket because this will be an easy fight!"

" I agree. I will be going first," Professor Frank drew a card. "And I will be summoning Tour Guide from the Underworld in attack mode!"

_Tour Guide from the Underworld is a Level 3 Dark Attribute Monster with 1000 ATK and 600 DEF._

"Does this remind you of anything, Lina?" The Professor's features were neutral, and yet, his smile chilled Lina.

"What the hell does that mean?" Lina tilted her head in confusion. She stared at the monster, trying to see what Professor Frank was talking about. The more she stared, the less she could see. Something tugged at the back of her mind, something that made her shiver.

"Are you sure this doesn't remind you of your own brush with death?" The Professor's calm voice contradicted what he was saying. Lina jumped back, a small gasp escaping her lips. "I wonder what you saw, in those fleeting moments," He continued. "What did you see, Lina? Did you see a friend or foe? Was someone there to guide you?"

"I -, I saw-," She shook her head. A fog had started to form in her mind. What the hell was happening? "Get the hell out of my head," She barked out, her eyes narrowing. "I didn't see anything, alright?" That was a lie. Lina had to bite back another remark before she lost her cool.

"Let your emotions go. Transport your mind somewhere safe. Take us somewhere else. Can you do that for me? I lay two face downs and end my turn," The Professor smiled at Lina. "It's your turn now. Show us what you can do."

"I'll show you something, but I don't think you'll like it! I draw!" Lina drew a card. Her face lit up.

**Lina- 4000**

**Professor Frank- 4000**

"I start off by summoning Sun Magician in attack mode!" Lina summoned out the young version of one of her favorite cards. The card cried out, her position on the defensive. It appeared she was trying to protect Lina from something.

"I activate my trap card, Light to the Depth!" Professor Frank revealed his facedown card almost as soon as Lina's monster entered the field. "I can activate this when my opponent summons a Light monster. You have to send five cards off the top of your deck to the graveyard, and then you have to draw one card and reveal it. By the end of your turn, you have to play that card or have 2000 points of damage brought to you. Show us your cards, Lina. Show us what you're capable of."

Lina's eyes began to glaze over. It felt like she wasn't in control of her body. Her mind was starting to fog. Professor Frank was counting as Lina discarded her cards.

"What's going on?" Anya was frowning. "What the absolute fuck is happening with Lina?"

"I'm not sure. It looks like he's doing something to her," Yusei had his fist clenched.

"Whatever it is, she needs to snap out of it before something worse happens," Himuro glanced towards Anya. Anya had her eyes narrowed.

"Come on, Lina," Anya whispered harshly to herself.

"Show us your card, Lina," Professor Frank spoke as she got to her final card. Lina revealed it to be Soleil Knight. She had to summon it this turn, but why? What was Professor Frank's plan?

"Since I have Sun Magician on the field, I can special summon Soleil Knight from my hand," Lina's voice was monotone as if she were under a trance. She could see something else when she saw Soleil Knight. She heard a woman's laugh. She saw an elegant woman with curly blonde hair, fair skin, and purple eyes.

_Ellie, come to Maman. Look how beautiful you are, my Mon étoile. Maman loves you so much._

Lina didn't remember the memory, but the scene flashed back in her mind. She was sitting on her Mother's lap. She held a stuffed rabbit in her hands. Why could she hear her Maman? Soleil Knight was based on her Mother, but she never compared the two. The vision bothered her.

"Your Father gave you your cards, yes?" The Professor was staring at Lina with a strange smile. "Your Father had the same powers as you. You both can communicate with duel spirits. You both have power, enough power to take you to another world. Your Father could cross into a different world. Don't you want to join him in the Spirit World? Ask your cards to take you there, Lina. Ask them to help you. They will if you ask."

"I-I-" Lina tried to speak, but her mind shut off. She couldn't think. She tried to fight back, whatever this was, but it was no use.

"I play my other trap, Threatening Roar," Professor Frank revealed his face down. "My trap states that you cannot declare an attack this turn. End your turn, Lina. Let me show you how I can help."

"I play a facedown and end my turn," Lina's movements were slow. It was evident that she was not in control of her own actions anymore.

**Lina- 4000**

**Professor Frank- 4000**

"I start by using the Field Spell Magic's End. All Fairy and Spellcasters lose 200 attack points, while Warrior and Fiend types gain 200 attack points." The Professor laid down his card. The field was encased in darkness. Sun Magician and Soleil Knight cried out as they were encased in darkness, their attack points weakening.

Lina's mind was trapped elsewhere. She couldn't see anything. Lina looked around frantically. She was searching for any forms of life.

"Hello?" Lina's voice sounded panicked. "Is anyone there!?"

"Lina!" She could hear Soleil Knight call out. Lina ran forward but fell back when she ran into what felt like a wall. Lina stood up with her hands out. On the other side of the wall were her two monsters that were currently supposed to be out on the field.

"What's going on?" Lina asked her monsters, a hint of fear in her voice. "Where am I?"

"It seems like you're trapped in your mind," Soleil Knight informed her with a concerned expression. "Your physical body is still active, but you aren't in control." The monster card frowned. "Lina, he's trying to take you to the Spirit World, but you ended up here instead."

"Where is here?" Lina was confused. "Why can't I go to the Spirit World?"

"Your powers aren't strong enough!" Sun Magician explained to her with a frown. "You ended up here, in the in between. You're in between the real world and the Spirit World."

"Lina, we aren't originally from the Spirit World. We were created, not found," Soleil Knight tried to reach out to Lina, but instead laid her hands on the wall.

"How can I get out of here?" Lina almost whispered the words. "I don't want to be trapped here. I don't want _him_ controlling what I do. _I_ want to be in control of what I do!"

Before her monsters could properly answer Lina on what she could do, Lina heard the Professor's voice echo throughout her mind. "Because you summoned a monster in a way other than normal summon, I can special summon Puppet King to my field in attack mode! He's destroyed by my next turn, but he won't be necessary for that long." It almost sounded as if he were speaking over a loudspeaker. In the physical world, Lina stood unmoving, her green eyes unfocused as she stared ahead of her.

"Why is she like that? What is going on?" Jack was almost trembling with fury. Seeing Lina like that scared him, and Jack Atlas wasn't someone who got _scared_.

Still, seeing Lina unmoving, obedient even, made him feel something. The Lina he knew would be fighting with everything she had. The Lina he saw was frightened. Something was wrong.

"It seems like the Professor's hypnotism is working," Yeager chuckled. "I wonder if he got through to her. Do you think she made it?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Jack demanded. "She's not moving! Is she even alive?"

"She is alive. All will be found in due time," Godwin told Jack. Jack didn't seem pleased by that response.

"That's not an answer," Jack growled in frustration.

"It's what you'll have to live with!" Yeager didn't seem too concerned about Lina's safety.

"Lina…" Ruka whispered in fear for her friend, the girl she looked up to. Something was wrong. She couldn't feel Lina's energy.

"Puppet King, destroy Sun Magician!"

"No!" Lina was fearful, even if she did know what would happen. Soleil Knight was destroyed. Sun Magician cried out, causing Lina to flinch. In the physical world, Lina didn't react, save for a breeze blowing her long hair back.

**Lina- 3000**

"Isn't it interesting, how quick your monsters will take a hit for you? Does that remind you of a …electrifying time in your life?" Professor Frank's voice hinted at something.

Lina stiffened her heart rate accelerating. A reaction finally appeared, although Lina didn't say a word. "Can your cards save you now, as they did before? What is your potential, Lina? Will you be trapped in darkness forever, or will you find your light? Show me! Tour Guide from the Underworld, destroy her Sun Magician!" Tour Guide from the Underworld moved to attack Sun Magician, but the attack changed to Lina. Her facedown card was activated: Astral Barrier.

**Lina- 1800**

"You took a direct hit instead?" The Professor seemed curious. "Why are you trying to save your monsters, Lina? Are you fighting back? Let your emotions go. Save yourself from further harm. Transport yourself to your happy place, Lina. Tell me where you were happy,"

"I was happy…with my friends," Lina's physical body spoke, her voice devoid of emotion. The words sounded forced out of Lina's body.

"Lina..." Aki whispered to herself. She didn't want to worry about her, but a part of her couldn't deny that she was scared for Lina.

This wasn't the same Lina who had fought for Aki's friendship just hours beforehand.

"I see even in this state, you want to protect those closest to you," The Professor eyed Lina. "Why is that, Lina? Are you afraid of losing anyone else?" Lina didn't respond. "I see. I lay two trap cards and end my turn. Your move, Lina. What can you do? It seems like you _can't_ travel. Tell me, Lina, are you weaker than everyone thinks? Or are you more powerful than they say?"

**Lina- 1800**

**Professor Frank- 4000**

"Something's going on," Anya muttered to herself. "It's almost like she's…I don't know, hypnotized. But this isn't how she duels. She's usually a wild card, not-hey!" Anya noticed Yusei was walking out of the garage, his back turned to Himuro and Anya. "Where in the ever-loving fuck do you think you're going?"

Yusei didn't answer her, as he had already walked out. Anya shot an irritated look to Himuro, who shrugged in response. Anya threw her hands up but decided to ultimately run after Yusei. She had a feeling she knew where he was headed. Anya had the same thoughts. They both wanted to help their friend.

"Lina…" Yui whispered in the stands, her hands crossed together. Lina's aura felt…wrong, somehow. It was almost as if her soul had left her body. Beside Yui, where Anya usually sat, was Ruka. Ruka stared frightfully towards the arena.

"What's happening?" Ruka asked aloud, her hand tugging on the ends of her shorts.

"I'm not sure," Yui answered in response.

"I'm worried," Ruka held a worried expression. Yui didn't know how to comfort the younger girl. She was worried about her friend.

"Why isn't Lina dueling?" Rua held a frown on his face. He didn't understand what was going on.

Aki was watching from the waiting room, her hand to her mouth. She had no words for what was going on. Jack held a scowl on his face.

"I play my trap card Respect Play," The Professor offered his hand towards Lina, almost as if he were trying to reach out and comfort the girl. That was not the case. "Let's see your cards, Lina. What do you have? Show them to me." The hypnotized

Lina flipped over her hand, revealing all of her cards. Professor Frank only had his eye for one of them. The rest didn't matter. The Professor gestured to one of her cards: Sun Skunk. "Play that card, Lina. Do that for me."

"I summon Sun Skunk in attack mode," Lina's dead voice could barely be heard. Sun Skunk was summoned but surrounded in a dark mist. The field spell made her skunk lose 200 attack points. Sun Magician glanced towards her Master fearfully, as if she knew something that the audience didn't.

"Now I activate my trap card Conscription. Reveal the card on top of your deck, Lina," The Professor encouraged.

Lina's hand was shaking as if some part of her was fighting. Yet, Lina acted as if she had no choice but to obey. The card she revealed was Renard. The Professor's smile was kind, yet there was something sinister beneath it. "Excellent. Because this card can be normal summoned, I special summon it to my side of the field."

Renard appeared on the Professor's side of the field. His barks were full of anger as if fought being pitted against his Master. Lina's physical body reacted to the move. Her entire body started shaking, yet her expression remained blank. "What does it feel like to have your own monster turned against you? Do you fear that, Lina?"

"Yes. I end my turn," Lina's voice shook, the first sign of emotion.

"Lina!" Yusei and Anya now were standing on the sidelines, their expressions grim. Both knew what had happened to Lina. Anya gripped the bars that separated the sidelines to the arena.

"Lina, dammit, wake up!" Anya called out for her friend, her expression scared. She had to reach out and break Lina out of whatever fog she was in. "I swear to any god, I'll drag you out of wherever the hell you are myself if I have to! This isn't the Lina Atlas I know! Fight back!"

"Do you hear that? It's a shame how your powers fail you, Lina. From what I can see, your strength is not up to par with what _we_ want from you." The Professor's voice echoed in Lina's mind.

Lina sat on the ground, her head between her knees, and her whole body shaking. It was hard to think. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. The memories of her battles in the Movement haunted her. She wasn't strong enough there, either. She hadn't been strong enough to protect Kaito, Aki, or Yusei. Lina's fears haunted her.

Lina sat on the ground, her head between her knees, and her whole body shaking. It was hard to think. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. The memories of her battles in the Movement haunted her. She wasn't strong enough there, either. She hadn't been strong enough to protect Kaito, Aki, or Yusei. Lina's fears haunted her.

"Lina!" She could hear Anya's voice. "Listen to me. You're going to wake up and _fight_!" Lina froze. She could hear more. It was more than just Anya calling out to her.

"Don't listen to him!" That was Yusei's voice.

"Lina, please wake up," Ruka's voice was soft.

"You got this," Yui's voice was kind.

"Fight back," That was Jack's insistent tone.

"Lina…" The last was Aki. Her tone held a hint of worry.

"My poor girl..." That voice was new. It almost sounded like it was coming from...

Lina's head shot up. In front of her was a blurry figure drenched in a blue glow. Yet, it felt warm. It felt safe.

The figure held his hand out. Lina took it, and together, Lina shakily stood to her feet. The figure kept a tight hold of her hand.

"This is all my fault," The figure sounded regretful. "My stupid fault. I should have been there for you, but here I am instead. You're lucky I was able to find you. The in-between isn't the easiest place to get to when you are in...a state like mine," The figure chuckled.

"Who are you?" Lina was still trembling.

"Someone who loves you very much," The figure cupped her cheek. "Listen to me. You have people who need you to fight. They're giving you their strength, just as I will give you mine. After all...it's my fault you're here in the first place. Me and my stupid genes. I had to pass my worst traits to you."

Lina's eyes widened. "You-"

"Promise me you'll fight. That's what a Kazukata does," The figure started to fade.

"I will," Lina promised. "Thank you, Papa."

She had to draw on the strength her friends were giving her. They believed in her. They were fighting _for her_. She had to get out of her head and fight back. She had to let go of the fear she felt to help herself, and her friends.

**Lina- 1800**

**Professor Frank- 4000**

"My Puppet King disappears, but we won't be needing him anyhow," Professor Frank wasn't concerned when his monster disappeared. "I can still attack your Sun Skunk with my Tour Guide from the Underworld!"

Sun Skunk disappeared with a cry. Lina's hand twitched.

**Lina- 900**

"Now I play the spell Infected Mail!" Professor Frank revealed the card from his hand. "Once per turn, I can target one Level 4 or lower monster I can control, and attack you directly! I chose Renard!" Renard whined at having to attack Lina but ultimately had no choice.

**Lina- 600**

" _NO!"_ Lina's physical body finally cried out. Lina's voice was filled with emotion. Her arms moved to protect herself as her life points depleted. When she moved them back down to her sides, her green eyes were no longer blank or foggy.

They were filled with anger and determination. Her body shook, but not from fear. Not anymore. She was furious.

Lina was awake.

"You'll regret that," Lina spit the words out, her hair flying behind her. She felt the spell fully shatter from her mind. She could think clearly again. "I'm through with you- or anyone else using my monsters against me! Got that? That's not how we're playing anymore."

She was still afraid. She could do this. She would win. She would show everyone who Lina Atlas was.

"You're awake," Professor Frank seemed genuinely surprised. He hadn't expected that. Although he had been asked to test Lina's power, Lina had shown herself to be at a very low level. Her powers weren't nearly strong enough to transport herself to the Spirit World, and she had easily fallen into his trance. She shouldn't have been able to escape, but Lina stood there, her presence quite large compared to her tiny frame.

"I'm more than that. I'm _alive_. Alive and ready to show you what I'm _really_ made of," Lina smiled, although it held no warmth. "Let's end your turn. It's my draw!"

Not so fast! First I lay a facedown!" The Professor laid down his card. This wasn't how he expected the duel to play out. He had to protect himself before things got out of hand.

"That's my girl!" Anya called out, a relieved smile on her face. "Kick some ass!" Yusei, beside Anya, also held a small smile.

**Lina- 600**

**Professor Frank- 4000**

"I'll show you what kind of duelist I really am. First I play my spell card Spell Purification!" Lina placed down her card. The darkness erased itself, leaving an empty arena. Lina stared straight ahead at Professor Frank. She could finally see him clearly. "Now I a field spell of my own- Spirit's Light!"

The arena tinged itself with a white glow. Orbs of light danced across the arena space. The crowd awed at the beautiful scenery. Lina couldn't help but smirk. "With this spell, all light type monsters gain 500 attack points. Oh, but I'm not done. Here's the best part: I play Divine Spirit Assistance. I should thank you for making me save all of my cards instead of using them. By getting rid of 500 life points, I can special summon one monster that was destroyed this turn. Come on out, Renard!"

Renard reappeared to Lina's side of the field. This time, her spirit looked much happier to be dueling with its master, as he barked joyously.

**Lina- 100**

"What is she doing? She's going to lose!" Rua looked back and forth between the duelists. "She only has one hundred life points left!"

"She's still got something. She has a plan," Yui reassured Rua. The boy didn't look too convinced.

"Shut and watch the duel, Rua," Ruka was transfixed on what was happening. Lina was making a comeback.

"Now I summon Spirit Carbuncle to the mix, but don't worry, he's not sticking around for long!" Lina raised her arm into the air. "Appear, Sun Hope's Magician!" Sun Magician grew into Sun Hope's Magician. The card spirit's expression matched her masters: one of passionate determination.

"Excellent work, Lina. But I play my trap card, Wave of Ill Intent!" Professor Frank didn't appear worried. "Each time a monster I control is destroyed by battle, I inflict 300 damage to you. The duel is mine!"

"But my monsters aren't affected by trap cards, due to my field spell's ability!" Lina's smirk was wicked. "And because Sun Magician was used to help summon Sun Hope's Magician, she gains an extra one thousand attack points. Let's not forget that my field spell gives her another five hundred. So that brings her up to-"

_Sun Hope's Magician- 3800_

"3800!?" Professor Frank's mouth gaped open.

From the tower, Jack could be seen smiling. That was the Lina he knew.

"Looks like it! I know what you're thinking; it's not enough to win! I thought of that too!" Lina revealed another spell in her hand. "That's why I have Lighting Vortex! By sacrificing a card in my hand, I can destroy all face-up monsters on your side of the field! Say goodbye to your Tour Guide from Hell. You didn't care about my monsters, so you know, why should I care about yours?"

All of the Professor's monsters disappeared. He finally looked worried. He couldn't control Lina anymore.

"You know what that means!" Lina pointed to the Professor. "My Sun Hope's Magician is going to attack you directly!"

**Professor Frank- 200**

"But I'm not done!" Lina's eyes were ablaze. She was on a role. "I still have Renard, the monster _you_ tried to use against me. Let me spell this out for you, or anyone else who thinks they can touch my monsters: _I am not afraid of you_. You can try, all you want, but I'm done. Thanks for showing me that. So you can shove that up your psychotic ass!" Lina stretched out her arm. "Renard, let's end this! Show him what you really got!"

Renard barked happily as he attacked the Professor directly. The Professor fell on his knees, effectively ending the duel as his life points dropped to zero.

**Lina- WIN**

**Professor Frank- 0**

"And that's game," Lina stared the Professor down, her pale green eyes cold. "Guess you were right. I'm not strong enough for whatever you wanted. I couldn't take myself or my monsters to the Spirit Realm. And yet, you know what? I was strong enough to defeat _you._ That's something, isn't it?" Lina smiled. "But you did show me something valuable, and you were right about something. _I will do anything to protect my friends_. Got that?"

This time, Lina looked right up at the tower, where Godwin was. "That goes for anyone who might be listening. I've got some people counting on me, and I will live. I will live for myself, and for them."

Lina almost died. That was something she may never fully get over, but that was the past. The fear couldn't haunt her any longer, or else she wouldn't be able to fully help her friends.

From the waiting room, Aki felt a tear running down her cheek. She felt relieved, even if she didn't want to feel any emotion towards Lina anymore.

With that, Lina turned and exited the field. As soon as she saw Yusei on the sidelines waiting for her, her eyes lit up brilliantly, and she sprinted towards him. Yusei staggered back when Lina flung herself at him. He managed to catch her and even returned the hug. Lina was shaking slightly from relief and adrenaline.

"Are you alright?" Yusei's voice was slightly muffled by Lina's shoulder. Lina pulled back and stood up fully. Although her eyes watered slightly, a beautiful smile was placed firmly on her features.

"I am now," Lina promised him. Anya stepped forward and smacked Lina on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Lina whined.

"Don't scare us like that!" Anya snapped. "Do you have any idea what it was like watching that?"

"Do you have any idea what it was like to go _through_ that? It wasn't my fault!" Lina rubbed her head. "I don't really want to think about it any longer. Were you actually concerned for me?"

"I was concerned that we would have to find a new member to replace Team Tag," Anya responded dryly.

"You care about me!" Lina's smile stretched into a grin.

"I wouldn't go that far," Anya rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go find the others," Yusei gestured back inside. Lina couldn't have been more grateful to follow. She would like a chance to sit down and really absorb what had just happened.

"You saw it here, folks! Lina Atlas is the winner of her first round! What an amazing comeback from the younger Atlas! She will go into the semi-finals along with Bommer, Aki Izayoi, and Yusei Fudo! Who will she duel against? Stay tuned to find out!"

"Disappointing," Yeager commented. "So she is not as strong as she appears to be. What a shame."

"Her mind couldn't take her to the Spirit World, but there is always hope for Ruka," Godwin was still staring out the window as events occurred. "Still, it was curious how she broke out."

"Was this all necessary?" Jack's voice was gruff. "What would have happened if she hadn't broken out? Would you have just left her like that?"

"Let's not worry about the possibilities, Jack," Godwin's tone was neutral. "Let's instead look to the future. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an announcement to make. I believe some duelists deserve a second chance, if you will, for the someone to duel against the great Jack Atlas."

Jack glared silently at Godwin from his position. Something was going on.

* * *

"Lina!" Ruka ran full force towards Lina. Lina laughed as she crouched down and accepted the forceful hug.

"Hey, calm down! I'm alright. See? I'm up and moving?" Lina wiggled her arms to prove her point.

"You really scared us," Yui had come with the younger girl and her brother.

"Yeah! What happened? Why'd you suddenly freeze like that?" Rua was standing by Yusei.

"All that matters is that I won," Lina stuck her tongue between her teeth in a smile. "Come on! We should be done for the day. How about Yusei and I take you out for ice-cream!"

"Yeah!" The twins agreed. Lina looked to Yusei with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds good to me," Yusei nodded.

"Cool, let's go!" Lina started to move towards the garage.

"Wait!" Yui was the one who stopped them. "They're making an announcement."

"What about?" Lina frowned. All the duels were done for the day. What could be next?

"Back to your seats! Another duel is about to be announced!" It was the Announcer's voice.

"Another duel?" Yusei echoed the words.

"Who's dueling next? The semi-finals don't start until tomorrow?" Yui turned to Lina with a confused look. Lina didn't know what to say.

"They do," Lina spoke slowly.

"Maybe they want me to duel again!" Rua jumped up and down. "I want to duel again!"

"I don't think that's it," Yusei spoke slowly.

"Whatever it is, I have a bad feeling about it," Lina turned to Ruka, who had a worried expression on her face. Kuribon appeared, causing the girls to both turned towards her. It was almost as if the monster were trying to warn them of something.

"I don't understand," Ruka tried telling the card spirit.

"Don't understand what?" Rua was still under the impression that he would somehow be dueling again.

"Let's get you guys back to your seats," Yusei suggested.

"I'll walk them back," Yui offered. Lina gave her a thankful smile.

"Godwin's planning something, isn't he?" Lina was the one who asked first.

"I'm not sure what," Yusei agreed. "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

"You got that right," Lina fidgeted with her bracelet.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yusei saw Lina's movement. Lina shot him a reassuring smile.

"I am, as long as I have you guys!" Lina playfully tapped his shoulder. "Shouldn't we see what Godwin has in store? Maybe it won't involve any of us this time!" Lina didn't particularly believe her words, but she had to have some hope.

Whatever it was, she was ready for it. They would fight it together.


	17. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruka has to go against Professor Frank in this come-back duel.

_"Fear and doubt_

_Freaking out_

_Dropping way too fast!"_

_-Wonderland by Frank Wildhorn_

* * *

Lina had been getting bored just waiting around for Godwin to make his "special dueling announcement." She resorted to practicing her gymnastics in the garage while Yusei checked on Lina's D-Wheel.

Yusei raised an eyebrow towards Lina. She was currently doing a handstand to see how long she could last.

"I'd like to know what's going on," Lina returned to her feet. She looked over to Yusei with a smirk. "Wanna spar? I'll go easy on you," She moved into a fighting stance.

"It isn't the time," Yusei shook his head. Lina sighed. Her hands dropped to her side. She knew what he was thinking.

It was the elephant in the room, after all.

"I know you're worried about your friends," Lina walked until she was standing beside Yusei and sat on the ground next to him. He was crouched next to her D-Wheel, but seeing Lina, he sat back with her.

"It's more than that," Yusei looked towards her. "You shouldn't be a part of this."

"I am, and there's nothing you can do about it now," Lina spoke the words more harshly than she meant. She bit her lip, a guilty look on her face.

"I'm sorry," Lina automatically apologized. "It's just…I know how you are. You're blaming yourself about this whole thing, but it's just as much my fault, you know? I was involved the minute I escaped the Movement," Lina rubbed her arm. "If anything, it's my fault if you're sent back to the Facility. That's…" Lina trailed off, unsure of where her sentence was going. The thought of something happening to Yusei because of something Lina doing made her feel sick.

"Nothing's going to happen to me," Yusei reassured her. "And if I am sent back, it won't be your fault."

"It's Godwin's," Lina spoke the words with a bite. "He's the one who organized this whole thing. Randomly selected contestants my ass." Lina frowned at Yusei. "What does he want out of this?"

"If I had to guess, it has something to do with this," Yusei raised his arm, gesturing to where his mark once appeared.

"Then why am I here?" Lina questioned with a furrowed brow. "I don't have anything like that. I think I'd know."

"I didn't," Yusei countered.

"Yeah, well," Lina didn't have a response to that. "I don't think that's why I'm here. So far, you, Aki, and Jack all have one. How many does he need? How many is he trying to find? What-?" Lina cut herself off as she remembered an important detail. "Professor Frank tried sending me to the Spirit World. How did he know about my powers if Godwin didn't tell him? Why was he trying to send me there?"

"What happened during the duel?" Yusei held a concerned look for Lina. Lina looked away.

"I wasn't strong enough to make it to the Spirit World," Lina's words were low, but gave nothing about how she truly felt away. Lina didn't feel great about being told she wasn't strong enough, that her powers weren't at the level they expected.

Yusei didn't respond. He seemed to be thinking about his next words. Lina laid her hand on top of his and smiled. Yusei returned, albeit it was one of his trademark small smiled. "You _are_ strong, Lina," Yusei's words were strong. Lina couldn't help but stare back at him with wide eyes.

"Yusei, I-" Lina was about to say something, but the music coming from the monitor stopped the two in their tracks. The Fortune Cup was starting back up again. Lina and Yusei rose to their feet, with Lina offering Yusei her hand to help him up, and Yusei accepting it. They stood close together as they faced the screen. Lina was hugging her arms to her body.

"We have a special announcement! Yes, the rumors you heard are true! Listen up, first round losers, don't head for the exits just yet! Rex Godwin, our master of ceremonies, has set up a Losers Bracket for the first round! That means if you lost, grab your deck because you might get a second chance to duel again!"

"Why do I feel like Godwin isn't doing this out of his own goodwill, or for entertainment?" Lina turned to Yusei with a perplexed look on her face.

"It's because he's not. Godwin isn't the type to give second chances," Yusei was staring intensely at the screen. "And I have a feeling we know who he's going to ask to come back."

"Who?" Lina questioned. Yusei didn't respond. Lina resorted to looking back at the screen and finding out for herself.

"All right! My Fortune Cup's not over!" Rua cheered in the stands.

"I'm not sure if that's a great thing," Anya muttered under her breath.

"Technically-" Rua's friend, Tenpei, started to comment, but Rua cut him off.

"Save your technically for the blogs, Tenpei!"

"What Tenpei means is that _my_ name is up there," Ruka rolled her eyes.

The lights went out.

"We're about to give two of these duelists another opportunity! First, we drew two _very_ lucky players, and I assure you it was random, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Lina snorted. Yusei shot her a look, one that said that he was amused, but they needed to pay attention. Lina returned with her own cheeky smile.

"First up is everyone's favorite green haired girl! She's fast! She's feisty! And she _has_ to be home before her bedtime! Give it up for the next generation of dueling superstars! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you: Miss Ruka!" Rua jumped up from his seat and cheered, but the follow spot hit Ruka, surprising them both.

"That's what I was expecting," Yusei's face was grim.

"Miss Ruka will be going against Professor Frank!" The Announcer kept speaking, but Lina didn't hear anything past that. Ruka would be dueling against the same man who tried to use Lina's powers. Ruka and Lina may have the same ability, but Ruka was much younger than Lina.

"They can't do that!" Lina turned to Yusei was an alarmed expression. "Fuck, she's just a kid. He'll do the same thing to her he did to me. We gotta stop this."

"I'm not sure we can do anything," Yusei put a hand on Lina's shoulder to calm her down. Lina tensed but otherwise didn't move. "Let's go up there and watch," Yusei suggested. "It might help if we're close by."

"Yeah," Lina agreed with a nod. "I'd like that." Lina felt unsettled. Something would happen; she just knew it.

"I can't duel!" Ruka sounded panicked.

"Can't duel? But Ruka, it was _your name_ on that invitation! You belong here!" Himuro was trying to encourage the young girl.

"But I'm supposed to be her!" Rua whined.

"Rua, I'm afraid that the jig is up, young man! The crowd wants your sister!" Yanagi looked around at the crowd. It was true. They had started to chant Ruka's name.

"I don't like this," Anya was glaring down at the arena.

"But- something strange happens whenever I duel-" Ruka seemed frantic.

"But you have to duel! If you win, I get to be you for the next round!" Rua didn't seem worried in the least bit.

"Rua," Yui chastised the younger boy before she turned in her seat to face Ruka. "You're a duelist, Ruka. You got this. And even if you don't…" Yui nodded down towards the arena. Lina and Yusei were waiting on the sidelines. "I think you'll be in good hands."

"Lina!" Ruka stared down at the blonde girl.

"You better win, Ruka!" Rua waved her off as Ruka timidly walked down the steps. Anya smacked the back of his head, causing Rua to whine out.

"What was that for!?" Rua cried out.

"You reminded me of someone, and it pissed me off," Anya crossed her arms over her chest and looked down towards the dueling space.

"Ignore her, Rua. Let's see how your sister duels," Yui shot him a kind smile.

"Lina!" Ruka ran up to the older girl and hugged her waist. Lina returned the hug. Ruka was trembling. Lina brushed her hair back carefully. Yusei watched the two's interactions with a neutral expression.

"What's wrong?" Lina knelt down to Ruka's level with a frown.

"I'm afraid," Ruka admitted. "Every time I duel, something happens, and you barely won against the Professor. How can I beat him?"

"I still won, and I'm right here with you," Lina took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll protect you, okay? I promise. Go out there and win this for us! You got this!" Lina shot her a brilliant smile, one that Ruka shakily returned. Ruka walked out onto the field, her duel disk on her arm. Lina stood up to walk beside Yusei, their arms brushing against one another. Lina would be lying if she said she wasn't worried.

A cloud of smoke marked Professor Frank's entrance. Ruka gulped, her nerves getting to the best of her. Lina glared silently ahead.

"Pleased to meet you, dear Ruka," His voice made Lina's skin crawl. He had been in her head only hours before.

"…Hi," Ruka's voice was shy.

"I've heard many things about you. I'm sure this duel will be quite illuminating for the both of us, don't you think?"

 _Doubt it,_ Ruka thought to herself. She heard Kuribon's voice. Ruka looked around. She agreed with her duel spirit. Someone weird was going on.

"Now! Let's get dueling! Remember- only the winner advances! The loser is out for good!"

"Let's duel!" Both duelists called out.

"You may go first," The Professor was being gentler with Ruka than he was with Lina.

"Sure. I draw, and I summon Sunny Pixie in defense mode!" A small pixie appeared. Lina could tell that Ruka was trying to put on a brave face. "Your turn, Professor."

"I summon Symmetry Rorschach." An inkblot monster appeared. The card was unfocused. Lina tried to get a good look, but a familiar feeling started to watch over her, and she settled for looking towards Ruka before she was sucked back into wherever again. It wasn't worth it "Look at it, and tell me what you see. Tell me if it reminds you of anything. Look into your fears, your dream, even memories lost long ago. What do you see when you gaze into the abyss? A friend, perhaps? Or is it a mentor? Your family?"

"I-I see-"

"Don't listen to a word he says! You saw what happened to me, he'll do the same!" Lina tried calling out. She was unsure how far gone Ruka already was in his hypnotism.

"I don't know," Ruka sounded scared. "I see...A fairy?" Ruka couldn't see when her monster was destroyed. Ruka stared up and glanced at the Professor warily.

"You too must face your fears. You must face your memories and live through them again. Do not be scared," Professor Frank's voice was smooth, just as it had been during his duel with Lina.

"But I'm afraid!" Ruka glanced at Lina as she said this. Lina's heart went out to the younger girl. If she could, she would have been dueling for her instead.

"You must be brave enough to relive what happened many years ago. I _know_ you have great power, dear Ruka. I know that you hear duel spirits, just like your friend. Yet, you are more powerful than she can ever hope to be. I'll help you return to that place, the Spirit World. Yes, it was all real."

"I'm…I'm starting to remember, Professor," Ruka's voice as starting to become monotone.

"I know you are. But for our next step, you need to trust me. Ruka, can you do that? I need you to _want_ to return to the Spirit World. I need your promise, Ruka."

"Ruka, please!" Lina was gripping the railing in front of her to the point her knuckles were white. Yusei had his fist clenched.

"I promise, Professor. Take me back," Ruka's eyes were glassy.

"Very good. Now follow my instructions. When Symmetry Rorschach dispatched your fairy, its special ability continued. Would you kindly turn over the top card of your deck and reveal it?"

Ruka did as he asked. It was Kuribon.

"Thank you for identifying your monster. Now I need you to think back to that scary time when you were in your coma. Try to remember.

Ruka turned to look up at Rua in the stands. "I tried before, but I can't. There's nothing I can remember from it." Ruka's eyes widened. Her body trembled. Suddenly, her words were whispered. "I'm remembering…"

"Rua? Rua, you look sick. Do you need to go to the infirmary to lie down?" Yui gripped the young boy's arm as if she was afraid that he was about to fall over.

"Yui, stop hovering. Give him some space," Anya's words were rude, but her tone was mild.

"You do look sick," Tenpei agreed.

"I'm just worried about Ruka. What's he doing?" Rua felt faint.

"I place two cards face down. It's your turn. Don't be scared, Ruka," Professor Frank smiled at her.

"I draw. I summon out Kuribon," Ruka's voice was empty.

"That's perfect. I play my face down, known as Light to the Depths. You saw it in my last duel," Professor Frank revealed his face down. ."Now send the top five cards on your deck to the graveyard, then reveal the sixth."

"No!" Lina reached for her deck and pulled out her card. She normally didn't force her cards to talk to her, but this was a special case. She couldn't wait for them to appear on their own. "Sun Hope's Magician- come out! I need you."

"What's wrong?" Her duel spirit appeared beside her. Yusei shot Lina a questioning look that told her he was concerned, but Lina couldn't be worried about him right now. Her main thoughts were to Ruka.

"Take me there," Lina demanded.

"Take you where?" Sun Hope's Magician replied vaguely. They both knew what Lina was talking about.

"Take me to the Spirit World. I have to protect Ruka," Lina never sounded more determined about something. She wasn't thinking clearly.

"Lina, we can't. We can't take you there," Sun Hope's Magician tried telling Lina, but it wasn't the answer Lina wanted.

"How do I get there, then? What do I have to do?" Lina wouldn't let it go.

"Lina, if you go, you might not come back. You don't have the power to exit, or even really get there yourself." Her card spirit sounded frightened for her Master. "If you go, we can't help you in any way. We're not allowed there."

"I don't care," Lina shook her head. "None of that matters. I'm not letting Ruka go through that alone."

Sun Hope's Magician shook her head with a sigh. She looked pained. "Fine. Reach out to Ruka. Her power should be enough for you to draw on it. Lina, please, don't do this. You might not come back. You can't disappear. Everyone needs you." Her monster was pleading.

"It's a risk I'm going to take," Lina looked to Yusei with a smile. "Take care of me, will you? I better not wake up with a bruise."

"Lina, what are you-" Yusei tried to talk, but Lina cut him off.

"I mean it," Lina couldn't be talked out of this. "You can do it, hero. I've got my own saving to do." Lina closed her eyes and extended out with her hand as if she were trying to grab something. She felt it. She could feel Ruka's energy calling out for help. Lina reached out to Ruka. Ruka immediately grabbed, and Lina could feel herself being pulled somewhere else.

"Lina!" Yusei grabbed onto her extended hand, but it was too late. Lina's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she collapsed. Yusei pulled her towards him so she wouldn't fall. Lina was deadweight against him. Yusei held her up by leaning her on against his side.

 _What just happened?_ Yusei thought to himself as he held the unconscious woman. He had to get Lina to the infirmary.

* * *

"Don't worry. Huh?" Ruka turned around to see a flash of yellow light. Lina fell onto the ground, her hand outstretched to break her fall.

"Lina!" Ruka sounded relieved as she sprinted toward the girl. Lina caught her in a one-armed hug but quickly grabbed onto her more forcefully when the sun was blocked out by a huge shadow. A new monster appeared into the Spirit World. Ruka screamed. Lina kept a firm arm around the younger girl.

"You! How did you get here?" The Professor's voice demanded out.

"I took the bus," Lina stood up and blocked Ruka. "I told you I'd protect my friends, and I'm here to prove that!" Lina couldn't believe she had made it to the Spirit World. While she could tell it was supposed to be beautiful, the land was tinged with sadness. Something wasn't right.

"Why is he here?" Ruka asked Lina fearfully.

"Even though Ido will be destroyed if I attack with him, he still returns to my field at the end of every turn. Of course, with him summoned, no other monsters will be allowed on my field. A small price to pay," The Professor explained. "Ido the Supreme Magical Force, attack Kuribon! Bring out Ruka's mark of the dragon!"

Kuribon couldn't move. He was destroyed, but reformed. Ruka cried out. Her life points dropped to 1800. Lina stood in front and took the brunt of the blow, her arms protecting her face.

"Of course, with Kuribon still equipped with my little spell, he isn't destroyed, but survives. And next round he'll be destroyed and survive again, and again, and again until you give me what I need. Think, Ruka. Think about the Spirit World. Think about what was revealed to you. Think about the Crimson Dragon! _Tell me about the Crimson Dragon!_ "

"No! This world's supposed to be a safe space! You can't harm me here!" Ruka was starting to cry.

"Ruka," Lina turned around and bent down to face Ruka. "This is your world, right? You can protect it. I believe in you." Lina wiped a tear away from Ruka's face and smiled. Ido was destroyed- but reappeared. Ruka jumped.

"How did that happen?" Ruka's mouth gaped open.

"Did you forget already? Ido returns to my field whenever it's destroyed. It's your turn, Ruka! And don't forget all the progress we've made! Remember, you lose three hundred points due to the effects of Immortal Homeostasis. Perhaps this will jog your memory!" Ruka lost more life points.

"Ruka, you got this," Lina squeezed the young girl's shoulder.

"I can't," Ruka shook her head.

"You can," Lina insisted. "You brought us here. You're way stronger than me! You can do this. Your brother and I believe in you!"

"Rua…" At the mention of his name, Ruka drew a card. Lina stepped back to give Ruka space. "I summon my monster Sunlight Unicorn! And now I equip Horn of the Unicorn on my Sunlight Unicorn!"

"Stop giving her strength!" Professor Frank was directing the statement towards Lina.

"Friends help each other, so you can kiss my ass!" Lina snapped back. "I warned you! Now go-" Lina was interrupted by a bright flash of blue. Both Lina and Ruka had to shield their eyes.

"Ruka…" A beautiful voice called out from the forest.

"Who is it? Who's there?" Instead of being frightened, Ruka sounded curious.

"Ruka, you have finally returned to fulfill your promise."

"What promise?" Ruka glanced at Lina. The blonde shrugged in confusion.

"To protect the realm of duel spirits from the forces of evil."

"But she's just a kid," Lina blurted out.

"You both can come with me…Ruka, I knew one day you would return to us. I knew you wouldn't forget the promise you made. You brought a friend. A beautiful protector. You do remember, don't you?"

"This is _not_ happening," Ruka stepped back towards Lina.

"You promised you would protect all of us here in the Spirit World," The voice informed her.

"I think you've got the wrong person," Ruka grabbed onto Lina's wrist. "Who are you? Ah! Not you again!" Ido reappeared. Sunlight Unicorn attacked Ido, effectively shattering him. "Lina, I'm really freaked out!"

"Take a deep breath, it's okay," Lina rubbed Ruka's arm with her free hand. Sunlight Unicorn was destroyed. Just as quickly as it was destroyed, it came back. Unluckily for them, Ido also reappeared.

"Ruka, I have an idea! Come on!" Lina launched herself onto the horse, and then extended her hand to Ruka. Lina helped Ruka onto the front of the horse. Kuribon sat in front of Ruka. They rode off, but instead of a beautiful forest, they saw the part of the Spirit World that was sickly. Storm clouds floated in the distance. The entire terrain was covered in a dead lavender color. The sight of the fog made Lina shiver.

"What happened to all the trees? What's going on?" Ruka was asking the voice.

"An evil force is attempting to cross the void and access the Spirit World. It yearns to corrupt and twist this place, to harness its powers for malicious purposes."

"Malicious purposes? An evil force? That's scary," Ruka commented.

"Sounds like an ordinary day," Lina let out a forced laugh. They stopped at a dry riverbed. The grass around was completely dead. The group jumped off. Lina gasped at the sight in front of her. It was a huge stone with a carving of a beautiful dragon on the front.

"Hello?" Ruka greeted tentatively.

"I'm here, Ruka, sealed away in this granite prison. I have been waiting for your return."

"I don't get it. What do you want from me?" Ruka stared at the stone for a second. A moment of realization washed over her. "Hang on a sec! That dragon looks familiar! It's you- it's Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

"Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Lina echoed the words.

"We meet again, Ruka. It's time to fulfill your promise, or both your brother's and Lina's spirit may be lost here forever."

"Where is my brother?" Ruka appeared frightened again.

"Lost between your world and ours."

"The in-between," Lina murmured as her eyes widened.

"Yes, you are correct. Ruka, allow me to take you back to when you first came here. To help you remember the promise you made to save this world!"

Ruka stood still as the memories washed over her. All Lina could do was hold the young girl's hand. Ruka's eyes turned bright, and she turned to Lina with a smile. "I remember now! I came here…several years ago. And I made a promise." Ruka turned back to Ancient Fairy Dragon. "I said that I'd protect you. But then…" Ruka trailed off.

* * *

Yusei sat with Lina in the infirmary, his hand clasped around hers. She showed no sign of movement. She looked as if she was sleeping.

"What's he doing to you?" Yusei spoke aloud as he brushed some hair out of Lina's face. His jacket was thrown over her shoulders, as a blanket of some sorts. Lina didn't stir at the movement.

Up in the stands, Rua completely fainted in Yui's lap. The gang reacted right away.

"He's completely out!" Himuro commented as he gently slapped Rua's cheek with the back of his hand.

"What do we do!?" Yanagi cried out.

"We take him to the infirmary," Yui was already working on getting Rua up. Yui handed Rua off to Himuro, who carefully picked up the boy. Anya and Yui moved to follow Himuro. As they passed a room, Anya saw a strip of blonde.

"What the hell?" Anya stood in the doorway. Yusei hurriedly stood up, but Anya wasn't paying attention to him. She moved straight to Lina's side. "What did she do?" Anya turned to Yusei with a glare.

"She collapsed during Ruka's duel. I don't know what happened," Yusei explained, even if he had no real answers.

Anya bit her lip. "The same happened with Rua," Anya admitted, causing Yusei to tense. "He's in the other room," Anya nodded to the wall.

Yusei went to move, but Anya held out her hand. "No, that's not how this is gonna work. You're going to stay here with her. She needs you more than anyone. We can take care of Rua, all right? The least I can do is let Mikage, her caretaker, know what's going on." Anya gave him a steely look, one that said he was not going to leave Lina's side.

"Thank you," Yusei nodded in agreement. He felt relieved.

"You better not make me regret this, or we'll have more than just words," Anya left to handle things in the other room after one last warning look.

* * *

Back in the Spirit World, the two girls could hear Rua calling out Ruka's name. Neither really got a chance to react, as Ido had finally caught up to them. Ruka's arm began to glow with a red claw shape mark. Lina stifled a gasp. Ruka was a signer.

"Go away!" Ruka was terrified.

"Ruka, face your fears! That's the only way to get him to leave!" Lina called out to her friend.

"I draw," Professor Frank's voice was coming out of his monster, Ido. "I cannot believe that I've actually crossed over! I have left my body behind! I have entered the Spirit World!"

"What do you want, a medal?" Lina snapped out. "The best we can give you is a participation award!"

"You are much more important than you know, my dear Ruka," Professor Frank's body replaced Ido's. "Now be a good girl, use your Signer power, and reveal to me the secrets of this wonderful realm! Lend me your power!" Darkness began to spread. Lina moved to protect Ruka. Ido hissed out, "Leave her alone, you stupid girl!"

"Make me," Lina spat back.

"I have no idea what you want, but you need to leave me and Lina alone! You are not allowed to be here!" Ruka tried to be brave. Kuribon cried out as trees around them began to crumble. "Leave this world alone!" Ruka cried out once more, real tears starting to form in her eyes. "I can't do this. I can't do this, Lina! I can't protect the Spirit World. I'm scared, and I wanna go home! I wanna go get ice cream with you, Rua, and Yusei! But if I leave, Ancient Fairy Dragon said that you and Rua would be lost here forever!"

"We'll get out," Lina promised her. "I believe in you! I'm not scared, because I know you'll find a way!"

"Ruka," Rua's voice called out once more. "Ruka, I hear you."

"Where are you!?" Ruka searched the area. "Come on, you gotta get us out of here! Please, Rua! I'm scared! Stop messing around! Do something! Hurry!"

Beneath Ruka's feet, a small stream of water bubbled out of the ground. Ruka jumped back.

"Ruka…down here…" Rua called from the puddle. Ruka looked down to see a reflection that turned into Rua.

"It's me. I'm here." Rua's voice echoed off the area.

"So come on! Get us outta this place quick!" Ruka was begging the vision of Rua.

"I can't…I can't bring you back. But I saw your promise to the spirits."

"I was three!" Ruka was crying.

"I know, but you're connected to these spirits now. Don't worry; know that I'm right by your side. I'll protect you so you can protect them!" Rua disappeared. Ruka panicked.

"He's right, Ruka!" Lina clenched her fist in front of her. "You have the both of us right by your side! Nothing's going to happen to you while you have your brother! Don't worry about us!"

There was rumbling in the distance. Menacing storm clouds flew overhead. Lightning flashed, one of the bolts smashes a chunk off of the rock that impressed Ancient Fairy Dragon. The massive boulder just barely missed Ruka, if it hadn't been for Lina pulling Ruka out of the way.

"We are under attack, Ruka! Now is the time you must defend us!"

"I don't know if I can!" Ruka shook her head.

"You _can_ ," Lina insisted passionately. "Get us out of here! You made a promise, right? Don't let the spirits, me, or Rua down!"

"You're right! I won't let you or Rua down!" Ruka turned to face the danger. "I will fight to protect the Spirit World, help my friend, and save my brother's spirit!"

Professor Frank stood opposite to Ruka. Ruka's duel disk finally appeared onto her arm.

"I reveal my facedown!" Ruka stretched out her arm. "It's the trap Pixie Ring! There are two monsters on my field, and they're both in attack mode, so I can use the power of my Pixie Ring to form a protective barrier around the weaker one! You can't attack Kuribon now- he's safe! I promised to protect the spirits, and that's what I'm going to do!"

"How sweet- but can you protect _yourself_ from the Wave of Ill Intent? Should you manage to destroy a monster of mine, and then I am afraid that Wave of Ill Intent will crash into you for three hundred points of damage! And now, Ido attacks your Sunlight Unicorn!" Sunlight Unicorn is destroyed. "That attack doesn't matter! For sometimes you must be willing to make sacrifices in order to achieve victory. Now I activate my Wave of Ill Intent!" Ruka's life points dropped.

"That wasn't that bad," Ruka was starting to look more confident.

"Unfortunately it's about to get a lot worse! Because you destroyed a card of mine, I can use my Mental Contamination spell! The corrosive power of this spell is capable of destroying one spell or trap card on your field!"

"Pixie Ring is gone!" Lina realized aloud.

"And now during the End Phase, my Ido resurrects again!" Professor Frank had a mad look on his face.

"My move, then! I draw!" Ruka drew a card.

"Since Kuribon's attack points have changed, you'll suffer the effect of Homeostasis! You must now endure three hundred points of direct damage!"

Ruka screamed out as her life points dropped. Lina went to move to her side, but Ruka held out a hand that signaled for her to stop.

"I can't give up! I have to protect this world!" Ruka looked straight at the Professor. "I place one card facedown! With that done, I activate Healing Wind from my hand, which means that for every single monster on the field, including yours; I regain two hundred life points! I end my turn!" Ruka's life points rose to 1500.

"The Spirit World is collapsing," Lina looked around frantically as the darkness spread out.

"It can't! I won't allow it!" Ruka yelled.

"It's too late to save this world or your Kuribon! Ido the Supreme Magical Force, attack!"

"Stop! I play Fairy Wind!" Ruka revealed her card. "Listen up, Professor! I'm not gonna let you do any more damage to the Spirit World! Your evil and destructive ways end, now!" Kuribon was freed, while Sunlight Unicorn lost its horn. "I gave my word to protect this world, and that means I'm going to have to take out your previous life points, even if it means risking my own at the same time! And since your equip spell is gone, Kuribon's attack points return to three hundred! You won't win this duel!"

"And you will not stop me from achieving my destiny! Attack now, Ido!" Professor Frank wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Kuribon's special ability activates! When Kuribon is attacked, he can return to my hand in order to avoid damage! You can't touch him! And even though you regain life points, at least I was able to keep my Kuribon safe! I promised to protect him! I promised to protect the entire Spirit World, and I'm going to keep that promise!" Ruka vowed.

" _NO!_ My power will break you and your promise!" Professor Frank bellowed. "There's nothing you can do to save this world! I will destroy it, and rebuild it under _my_ rule!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon's rock crumbled away. The shape of the beautiful dragon rose up, still in stone, and roared in fury.

"She seems pretty mad!" Lina was just glad the anger wasn't directed at her.

Ancient Fairy Dragon reached to grab Professor Frank in her claws, as he kept cackling. She lifted him in the air. Ruka ran after them.

"She's going to crush him!" Ruka's eyes widened in alarm. "Don't do it! If you do, you're no better than he is! Put him down!" Ruka realized her words weren't going through.

"End the duel, Ruka! It's the only way!" Lina knew it would work.

"I activate Oberon's Prank!" Ruka revealed her card. "This spell reverses Fairy Wind's effect. Instead of restoring our life points, it damages us the same amount!" Both duelists' life points went to zero. Ruka turned to Lina with a smile. Lina smiled back.

"I'll see you up there," Lina promised. Ruka faded away. Lina stayed behind to watch the forest return somewhat to normal. The part she was in was still covered in purple fog, but the trees returned. Lina sat down on the ground with a relieved sigh.

Now she had to find a way out of there.

"Thank you," Lina jumped when she heard the Dragon talking. "Thank you for protecting Ruka."

Lina scratched the back of her neck. "I didn't even think about it. I guess Sun Hope's Magician was right. I'm trapped here, huh?"

"I don't have enough power to send you back, Lina. However…" The voice trailed off. All around, Lina's monsters started appearing beside her. Lina let out a joyous laugh as Renard bounced into her lap.

"You guys are here!" Lina exclaimed. She felt comforted by her monsters. At least now she wasn't truly alone. She supposed there were worse ways to end things.

"Thanks to her majesty," Sun Hope's Magician gestured to the stone tablet.

"Thank you," Lina told the Dragon seriously, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Lina. Consider this a gift. You are not supposed to be apart of this. You are a pawn in this game of chess. For that, I am sorry."

"Reassuring," Lina muttered out darkly. What did Ancient Fairy Dragon mean by that? "What's my role in this game?" Lina asked suddenly. "Why am I here if I'm not supposed to be here?"

"You have no role. And yet, outside forces keep dragging you back. You have a bond with the Signers, Lina. A bond that cannot be broken. You are not apart of this quest, and yet, you remain."

"I've always been told it's hard to get rid of me, but this takes it to a whole new level," Lina blew some of her hair out of her face. Her tone became more serious. "How can I help? Something's happening. You said that yourself. I want to protect all of them."

"That is not your duty."

"I don't care. That's not what I asked," Lina returned back. Her monsters gave her glares that told her it probably wasn't a good idea to piss off the leader of the Spirit World. Lina didn't care. She wanted answers. "You said it yourself. I shouldn't be here, but I am, and I'm not leaving. I refuse. Not while my friends could still use my help."

"You really wish to help?"

"Yeah," Lina didn't hesitate. "I came here, didn't I? I helped Ruka without a second thought, and now I'm trapped here. How much dedication do I need to show? I'll slay a beast next."

"Lina," Sun Hope's Magician gave her a warning look.

The Dragon paused. "You will know what you can do to help when the time comes if you so wish to help. Ruka will need your help the most. My card is trapped. Help her free me from those who wish to bathe this world into darkness."

"I will. I promise. And I promise not to forget my promise," Lina gave her a cheeky smile. "Although, the knowing when the time comes out part is a little too vague for me. Any hints?"

"That's not how that works, mistress," Spirit Keeper answered for the Dragon. Lina gave him a sour look.

"Lina, we don't have much time. Protect your bonds. That's what will save you now, and when the times comes. There are those who wish to diminish your light and replace it with something dark. Keep your light close. Try to remember who you are, and why you fight. Protect her, Lina. Protect all of them."

"What do you mean by that? How do I get out?" Lina stood up. Renard whined as he was forced off her lap, but settled for climbing onto her shoulder.

"Lina!" A voice called out for her. It was one Lina recognized.

"Ruka!" Lina couldn't help but let out a laugh. Her eyes watered as the adrenaline was starting to wear off. "Ruka, I'm here! Get me home already! Come on!"

* * *

In the physical world, Ruka stood next to Yusei. Ruka had her hand on Lina's arm. She was gently calling her name.

"It's not working," Yusei noticed with a frustrated look.

"It is. Just not fully," Ruka looked up at Yusei. "Maybe you should try with me."

Yusei didn't look convinced, but he and Ruka both laid a hand on Lina's arm. Lina's eyes slowly opened, revealing pale green coloring. Lina let out a yawn as she stretched her arms over her head. "Hey," The girl greeted. "What's up?"

"You're awake!" Ruka launched herself at Lina and gave her a giant hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Hey, kiddo, you're crushing me," Lina let out a giggle. She finally noticed Yusei beside her and the fact she was draped in his jacket. "I hope you know, this is mine now. You aren't getting it back," Lina smirked.

"You've been out for two hours," Yusei interrupted her joking around with a serious look.

"A lot longer than I have," Ruka bit her lip. "What happened?"

"Bit of trouble getting out, that's all," Lina smiled sheepishly. "Makes sense, since I was told I couldn't have really gotten out by myself in the first place, and that I would be probably be trapped if I tried."

"You _WHAT?_ " Anya appeared in the doorway, her gray eyes murderous. Lina gulped.

"Fuck," The blonde laughed. "Any way I can get out of this?"

"Nope!" Ruka giggled. The Spirit World may not have killed Lina, but Anya might.

* * *

The gang left Lina alone (after what felt like ten minutes of Anya yelling at Lina for "idiot ideas" and "impulse decision") so she could gather her thoughts and get another hour rest before they left to get a late dinner.

The semi-final list came out. Lina would be going against Bommer, while Yusei would be dueling Aki.

Lina wasn't sure how she would feel watching that duel. It would be intense, that was for sure. Lina and Rua wondered together what Bommer's D-Wheel would look like, considering the build differences between Lina and Bommer.

It would be an interesting match for sure since Lina would finally be getting the chance to Turbo Duel. The thought sent excited shivers down Lina's spine. It would be her first professional Turbo Duel, and it would be against a great duelist like Bommer. She only hoped she had the chance to Turbo Duel Yusei or Jack next.

Lina sat at the edge of her bed, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. It was there beside her bedside when she woke up after her hour nap.

She knew who it was from the minute she saw it. Jack was still there for her, still looking out for her, despite what happened between all of them. A smile touched the edge of Lina's lips. She was still angry with him, furious even, but she couldn't deny that the thought made her feel safe. He was trying, and that's all Lina really asked for.

Besides that apology he owed everyone, but Lina couldn't expect everything at once.

"Finally awake, Éliane?"

Only one person called her that. Lina looked up to lock eyes with Divine. He stood in the doorway, a calm smile on his face. Lina calmly set the mug down on the side table. She was afraid, but she could deal with him. She wasn't shaking anymore. She had faced her fears that he caused, and she _won_.

Now it was time to face the real thing.

"What do you want?" Lina's tone was venomous. Her eyes were narrowed into a glare.

"To talk," Divine took a step closer. Lina raised her hand, signaling for him to stop.

"If you make another step, I'll scream. Imagine how fast Public Maintenance will come if you harm Lina Atlas," Lina threatened. Divine ignored her.

He stepped forward once more, deliberately looking at her as he did. Lina shrieked out, "Jack! Anya! _Yusei!_ Help!" Lina would have continued, but Divine shot forward to cover Lina's mouth with his hand.

"Don't you know what happened while you were gone?" Divine's words made Lina freeze. Lina stepped away from him. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand to get rid of his touch. The back of her knees collided with the edge of her bed, causing Lina to wince.

"What happened?" Lina whispered, her voice betraying her as it cracked from emotion.

"Aki learned who she truly was. Because of you, she learned that the only person she can rely on is _me_ ," Lina realized that Divine only came here to mock her. Divine turned to walk away, to leave, but Lina stopped him.

" _HEY_!" She shouted. Divine stopped. His back was turned to her. "What happened to Kaito?" Lina's words were harsh. "Where is he?"

Divine took a moment to think about his words. "I'm afraid he's no longer in the Movement," Divine turned to look at Lina with a smile. "He's left."

Lina let out a gasp, her eyes widening.

 _You have friends on the other side_ , the memory of Kaito struck with Lina. _Forget them._ _No one leaves the Arcadia Movement._

_Who the hell said that?_

_Anyone. Nobody leaves this place. There's only one way out, and that's only for those who aren't strong enough. They never pass Divine's...tests._

_You're saying nobody leaves here alive._

"You killed him," Lina whispered in horror before her face flushed with anger. Tears sprang to her eyes. "Nobody leaves the Movement, Divine! You- you!"

Lina lunged forward, but an arm grabbed her around her waist, effectively pulling her back. The gloved hand was Yusei's. He was stopping her from punching Divine.

"His recruitment was no longer needed, _Éliane._ He was tainted. Dogs need to be put down when they can't listen," Divine spit the last words out.

" _SHUT UP!_ " Lina shrieked, but Divine was already gone. Lina thrashed against Yusei, trying to break away, trying to go after Divine, to do something, to avenge her friend-

"Lina, stop!" Yusei kept a firm grip, despite the blonde trying to fight her way out. "Listen to me."

"He killed him!" Lina was sobbing at this point. She couldn't see anything past her tears.

"We can do something, Lina, but you have to calm down," Yusei could feel Lina starting to slow down. Lina collapsed, clinging onto Yusei. Yusei sat her down on the bed and held her. Lina gripped his shirt tightly in her fists as she cried out for her friend.

"He killed him. _I killed him_ ," Lina spoke between gasps. "It's my fault. _It's all my fault._ " If he hadn't of helped her, he still would have been alive. If he had left her deck there, her choker, _her_ , he 'd still be here.

"Nothing is your fault," Yusei told her. "It's _their_ fault. You didn't kill him." Lina buried her head in his shoulder. Kaito was dead.

"We'll avenge him, Lina," Yusei gently rubbed Lina's arm.

 _Hey, what are you reading?_ Lina had been looking over Kaito's shoulder as he tried to read a book. Lina had been working on the coloring book he had gotten for her, but she had gotten bored.

 _There are no pictures in it, so nothing that would interest you_ , Kaito's bored voice replied back.

 _I'm smarter than you think,_ Lina retorted back, causing Kaito to roll his eyes.

 _Somehow, I doubt that._ , Kaito closed his book and set it on his desk. At Lina's pout, Kaito gave out an exasperated sigh. _Stop looking at me like that. What you lack in intelligence, common sense, and your stupid bursts of impulse, you make up for in passion and optimism. Are you happy?_

 _Could you put that in lesser words?_ Lina laughed aloud.

_My point. Continue with your obnoxious rant about whatever Divine did to annoy you today that was justified based on your actions- since you refuse to listen to any order he says._

Dead. Kaito was dead.

There was no coming back from that.


	18. My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito is dead. Lina has to put that aside if she wants to against Bommer in the next duel.

_"Every action's an act of creation_

_I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow_

_For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow_

_And I am not throwing away my shot."_

_-Hamilton by Lin-Manuel Miranda_

* * *

Bommer was walking down the hallway after speaking to Yeager. Jack approached from the other end, an intense look on his face. They stopped face to face. It seemed as if they were about ready to face off.

"You're in my way," Jack's tone was dark.

"I apologize, King," Bommer's tone was neutral.

"I'm saying that your very existence is in my way." Jack stared straight at Bommer. Bommer growled in response. "Don't even think about hurting Lina. I've seen your D-Wheel."

"Jack…you are a pitiful King." Bommer shook his head. Jack growled, his fist moving, but Bommer easily dodged. Jack's fist was now in Bommer's hand. "You don't realize your own mission yet, let alone hers." Bommer sighed.

"Mission?" Jack took his hand out of Bommer's grasp.

"I have a mission. A mission that someone like you can't stop."

Bommer walked away. Jack stood as he watched the larger man leave.

* * *

The only thing that had been able to shake Lina out of her stupor was Ruka's words, "Rua is missing." They were all supposed to go out for a late dinner at eight o'clock, as Lina needed time to recuperate, but the three couldn't find where Rua went. Ruka came bursting into the garage (Lina had moved from the infirmary room in order to calm down) to tell Yusei and Lina that her brother was missing.

Lina and Yusei moved into action immediately.

"I'll go out and find him," Yusei automatically hopped onto his D-Wheel. "You two stay here."

"I'm going too," Lina grabbed her helmet. Yusei gave her a look, but Lina pointedly ignored it. They both knew that Lina may not have been emotionally stable at the moment, but that didn't matter. Lina had to find him.

"I'm going!" Ruka declared. Yusei gave an exasperated sigh.

"It's late," Yusei tried arguing.

"She can ride with me," Lina gave him a small smile. "We can cover more ground that way, you know, if there's more of us."

"And he's my brother!" Ruka added.

"You have a point," Yusei finally agreed. Lina figured he was just happy that she wasn't going alone anymore. "Be safe out there." Yusei rode off, leaving the girls alone. Lina gave Ruka her spare helmet, and together, Lina drove off.

They searched Ruka and Rua's home in the Tops, the nearby park, anywhere within a walking distance of the Kaibadome, but Rua couldn't be found anywhere. Lina had to reassure Ruka that they would fine Rua, he was probably okay, and that if he wasn't, Lina and Yusei would stop whoever had him.

"Lina?" Yusei appeared on her D-Wheel screen. "Did you find him?"

"No, and by that tone, I'm guessing you didn't either," Lina's voice sounded grim.

"I'm sending you a location we can meet up. I'll see you there," Yusei disappeared off of the screen. Lina changed direction to follow where Yusei wanted them to go.

"Lina, I'm scared," Ruka said from behind Lina. She had her arms wrapped tightly around Lina's waist.

"Don't worry!" Lina couldn't do much to reassure Ruka while she was driving. "We'll find him. I'll stay out all night if I have to. You know me, Ruka. I won't give up until Rua's back home."

Ruka didn't answer. Lina wanted to hold the younger girl, but there wasn't any time to lose. Lina pulled into a side street just as Yusei pulled in from the other entrance. Ruka stepped off Lina's D-Wheel and rushed to Yusei; despite knowing nothing was found in whereabouts to her brother. Lina followed swiftly behind, her helmet resting on the seat of her D-Wheel.

"I searched from here to the stadium," Yusei could read the worried expression off Ruka's face.

Ruka looked as if she were about to say something, maybe ask a question, but Yusei's D-Wheel started to beep, signaling an incoming call. Yusei pressed a button on the screen. Saiga appeared, although the image was slightly distorted with his voice skipping. The connection wasn't great.

"Yusei, I just arrived at your hideout in the Satellite," Saiga informed him.

"Is everyone okay?" Lina was the one who questioned out.

"Sorry, but no one's here, _"_ Saiga shook his head.

"What happened?" Yusei demanded. Lina moved closer to him to place her hand on his arm.

"I don't know." Saiga sounded frustrated by the situation. "I hacked into the network, and there's no indication that Security captured them. I'll continue to look for them. I can't risk continuing this transmission. I'll contact you if I learn anything. " The picture distorted even more, to the point that Saiga was barely visible.

"Thanks," Yusei pressed a button on the screen, effectively shutting off the video. Lina squeezed his arm to comfort him.

"I'm sorry," Ruka spoke quietly. "Are your friends missing too?"

"Yeah," Yusei nodded. Lina recognized the look on his face.

Lina smacked his arm. "Stop blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault." Yusei looked up, giving Lina a look. Lina had to look away. She knew what that look meant. After all, Lina was currently blaming herself for her friend's disappearance too.

A noise made the three jump and turn towards the alleyway. Ruka scooted closer to Lina. Lina stepped in front of the smaller girl protectively. Bommer stepped out of the shadows. Rua was slung over his shoulder.

"Dammit," Lina let out a relieved sigh. He had done something he shouldn't have; Lina just knew it.

"Why do you have him?" Yusei was on the defensive.

"I'll explain later. He's not hurt. He's just sleeping," Bommer didn't appear too upset. In fact, he seemed amused.

"Let's get him home. We can talk about it then," Lina laid her hand on Ruka's shoulder.

They did just that. Lina and Yusei pushed their D-Wheels into the twin's home in the Tops. Bommer had helped Lina tuck Rua into bed. He looked towards Rua with a smile on his face, despite Rua's loud snoring, and Lina couldn't help but gawk at him. She couldn't connect the gigantic man in front of him with a soft personality. Lina went to tell Ruka to go to bed as well, but the girl looked up at Lina with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lina sat on Ruka's bed with a worried frown.

"Can you stay the night with us?" Ruka was trying to be strong. Lina could tell. Lina smiled and gestured for Ruka to sit beside her on the bed. Ruka obliged. As soon as she sat down, Lina wrapped her arms around Ruka in a hug.

"Tough day?" Lina whispered softly. Ruka nodded against Lina's shoulder. It had been a rough day for both of them.

"It'll be alright. I know it's hard," Lina stroked the girl's green hair. "You know what I used to do? I would sleep beside one of my brother's. So Yusei, Jack, or our other adopted brother Crow. I always did that when I got scared." Lina still did that, but that wasn't the point.

"Rua wouldn't like that," Ruka protested.

"We both know that's not true," Lina pulled back so she could look at Ruka. "You know why?" Lina asked Ruka. Ruka shook her head. "I say that because he'll take one look at you, and he'll know that you need him. And if that doesn't work, be honest. Tell him you're scared, and that you need him. He loves you, Ruka. He's your brother. He'll understand." Lina smiled brilliantly. "Trust me on this. This is one thing I have experience with."

Ruka hesitated, but slowly nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Lina," Ruka gave Lina a tight hug, one that Lina returned.

"I'll stop by in the morning for breakfast. How's that?" Lina rubbed the girl's back.

"I'd like that," Ruka let go. "Goodnight, Lina!" Ruka rushed out of the room and headed towards her brothers. All Lina could do was wave her hand back.

"Goodnight, Ruka," Lina let out a chuckle.

"Are you coming?" Yusei stood in the doorway. Lina wondered how long he had been watching. Lina sighed. She stood up to join Yusei. Bommer was out on the patio, looking at the sparkling waters of the pool.

"Thanks for bringing Rua back. I owe you," Lina spoke seriously as she walked beside Bommer. "Why did you have him?" Lina turned an eye towards Bommer.

"He was sleeping in my garage." Bommer looked down to give her an amused glance.

"Garage?" Yusei was surprised.

"The security system activated and he was trapped inside. He probably came to spy on my D-Wheel," Bommer explained.

"That kid!" Lina let out a large sigh. "When he wakes up-"

"Don't punish him," Bommer interrupted her. "I know you didn't order him to spy." Lina opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. Bommer chuckled.

"I didn't expect you to say that," Lina admitted.

"Why? Because you're the alleged sister of the King?" Bommer's tone let on he knew more than what was going on.

"'Alleged'. Right." Lina looked up at the sky.

"You're not a sneaky person," Bommer looked down at Lina. "I know you're just as far in this as the rest of us. Those kids- they admire you. Both of you. He did it because he was thinking of you." Bommer had a wistful smile on his face. "When I see those kids, they remind me of my younger brother and sister I left behind in my hometown."

"You have siblings?" Lina wasn't sure why she was surprised by that statement.

"Yes," Bommer nodded. "They're about the same age as them." A stretch of silence covered the air. Bommer looked up at the sky. "You can't see the stars from this City."

"No. I feel like I keep trying," Lina let out a laugh. "When I was a kid, Yusei and I, we would watch the stars from a broken roof."

"We would count them," Yusei remembered the memory fondly.

"We said we'd become something one day," Lina held a hand over her heart.

"Lina," Bommer's voice broke Lina out of her daydream.

"What's up?" Lina looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Why do you fight?" His question was easy.

Lina turned her pale green eyes to look at Yusei. A smile crossed her lips. "I'm fighing for someone I care about." Yusei's eyes widened at her answer, but Lina returned her gaze back to the stars.

It was strange to think how much had changed in such a short amount of time. She would have quit and given up her dueling career before it had even started. But they theatrened Yusei.

Bommer was staring at Lina. "I see. Then we're alike."

"Tell me something about you, Bommer," Lina's voice was soft.

"I came from the other side of the world," Bommer started with a small, reminiscent smile. "According to the Inca legends, my people were the descendants of those who served the people of the stars."

"People of the stars..." Lina echoed the statement. A memory tugged at the corner of her mind. Lina stoo up straight, her brow furrowed as she tried to think.

"Lina?" Yusei stepped closer to the girl.

"I remember...I remember something." Lina brushed a hand through her hair. She had heard that phrase before. "My Papa...he talked about it before. He used to travel all over the world. He said it was a legend. The people who served gods."

"You're familiar with it," Bommer commented.

"Not really," Lina shook her head. "Just a memory from when my parents were-..." Lina closed her eyes, a sigh escaping her. She wasn't supposed to talk about her real life, and here she was.

"Does this mean you know the story of the Crimson Dragon?" Yusei interrupted.

"Yes," Bommer nodded. "After a long time, the Crimson Dragon is now trying to revive here. Director Godwin wants to use its power to lead the world in a better director."

"Don't listen to a damn thing Godwin says. He's a liar and a manipulator," Lina's words were intense. She turned to Bommer and stared up at him. He may be taller than her by more than a foot, but Lina didn't back down.

"I need his power to help rebuild my village. The Director promised that if I helped him, he will rebuild my village," Bommer's words held hope, despite the upsetting circumstances. Lina remembered how he mentioned he had a younger brother.

"Bommer, don't trust him," Yusei tried to speak some sense into him.

"We're alike, but our stances are different. Neither of us will waver from what we believe in," Bommer hesiated. "Lina. Tell me your name."

"You know it already," Lina frowned.

"No. Your true name," Bommer turned to face her. "The name that was taken." Lina chuckled under her breath. Yeah, that was a perfect way to describe it.

"Kazukata," Lina's words my as well have been an echo in the wind. "Lina Kazukata."

"Kazukata..." Bommer repeated the name. "A strong name."

"I won't hold back tomorrow," Lina vowed to him. "I have someone to fight for. I _won't_ lose."

"We'll settle things," Bommer agreed. "It was good to find out that you're a duelist with honor, Lina Kazukata." Bommer started to walk away, but instead, he took a moment to pause. Both Yusei and Lina had their backs to him. "You're a good woman, Lina, and in a perfect world, we'd both get what we want in the arena tomorrow. But the world isn't perfect. One of us has to lose, and tomorrow it's going to be you."

"Keep saying that," Lina retorted back. Yusei and Lina were alone. Bommer had left.

* * *

With Rua and Ruka fast asleep, Lina and Yusei had decided to head back to their temporary home at Saigas. Lina was standing in the garage in front of her sleek purple D-Wheel.

She couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were all over the place. Lina had her hands on her helmet. Her visor showed a reflection of Lina. That wasn't what she wanted to see. Perhaps a drive would clear her head. Lina started to reach for her jacket-

"Going somewhere?" Yusei had entered the garage, causing Lina to jump into the air.

"Shit, you scared me," Lina set her helmet onto the seat of her D-Wheel.

"Didn't mean to," Yusei stepped closer to Lina. "Where are you going?"

"I- I don't know," Lina looked away with a pained expression. Her arms moved to hug around her chest. "I needed to think, that's all."

Yusei grabbed her arms, effectively moving them away from her body, and he guided her over to the couch. Lina let him.

"What's on your mind?" Yusei spoke softly. Lina didn't answer. They knew what was going on. "Come with me. Let's get some rest," Yusei offered. Lina shot her head up to stare wide-eyed at him.

"What?" Lina was shocked he was offering.

"You said it yourself earlier with Ruka," Yusei pointed out. Lina realized at that moment that he _had_ heard the entire conversation. Still, a smile formed on Lina's face.

"Okay," Lina nodded in agreement. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot!" Lina needed Yusei. She was scared.

She could admit that to him.

* * *

Lina was in the middle of a dream. Lina didn't know where she was, but she was surrounded by purple fog. She could hear footsteps in the distance.

"Who's there?" Lina called out, her posture moving into a fighting stance.

"You think that's going to help you? Pathetic," A feminine voice sneered. Lina whirled around, trying to see where it was coming from. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a cloaked figure moving.

"I can see you, _jackass_ ," Lina snapped back.

"Can you? What else can you see?" The figure laughed to itself, causing Lina to growl.

"What do you mean by that?" Lina stood still. She was tired of trying to chase after the figure. The figure pouted. She knew she was caught, and stood a distance away. They appeared to be around the same height.

"What are you supposed to be?" Lina scoffed out.

"You look like you just came back from an execution. It wasn't your own though, was it?" The other figure smiled while Lina held back a gasp. "Hit a nerve, did I? That's what happens when you commit murder."

"I didn't kill him," Lina tried to defend herself.

"You didn't stop it, did you?" The figure stepped closer. "We both know you're too much of a coward to save anyone."

"That's not true," Lina spit the words out, but she was trembling.

"Oh, I know that it's true. I _am_ you," The figure pulled back their cloak, revealing long ash blonde hair, and pale green eyes. Only the whites in her eyes were replaced with black. Lina stepped back in shock, her eyes crossing into a glare.

She had seen this before. The vision from the Crimson Dragon.

A laugh almost escaped her lips, but she held herself back.

Lina's voice was low, her eyes crossed into a glare. "You are _not_ me. Dark has never been my sort of thing."

"Interesting," A different voice spoke out, one that Lina knew to be vaguely familiar. "This didn't work as expected. What would work instead, Lina? Would my murdered body get the response I want?"

"Get out of my dreams," Lina sounded bored. "I'm trying to sleep for once."

"I'm afraid we have to have a talk first," A figure appeared, replacing the Other Lina. He was tall with dark hair, a white button up, but the same black eyes the Other Lina had.

Lina stepped back in shock. She knew who he was. "Kaito?" Lina's voice held disbelief.

Kaito smiled, although, it could be described as more of a smirk. "My executioner. It's so good to see you again, Lina."

"Kaito, wait." Lina tried to quickly explain her case. "Please-"

Kaito held up his hand. "My revenge will come for your part. Not on you, of course. My target is someone even more at fault than you, but you will be put in the crossfire. Your time will come. An eye for an eye, as they always say. I helped you live, while you let me die. Sleep well, Lina. Think of me for once in your pathetic life, before it's too late for you to think of anything in that stupid head. Tell me, Lina?" Kaito smiled cruelly towards her. "What did you think about before you died?"

"Kaito, _no_!" Lina shrieked, only to realize she was awake. Tears ran down her face. Yusei was up beside her in a second. He took her into his arms. Lina buried her head in his chest.

"It's alright. You're okay. It's just a bad dream," Yusei was trying to comfort her. Lina didn't say anything for a while.

"Yusei?" Kaito's last question was ringing in her ears. Her almost death was a sore subject for her. Still, she had to talk about it. She had to talk about it with _someone._

"Hm?" Yusei didn't lessen his grip.

"Do you remember one of the questions Professor Frank asked me?" Yusei was silent. He was letting Lina speak. "He asked me what I saw before I died."

"Lina-" Yusei's tone suggested she didn't need to continue. Lina wanted to.

"I saw Team Satisfaction," Lina's voice cracked. "I saw Aki and Kaito. I saw my friends. I wanted to go back to them," Lina gripped his shirt. Her entire body was shaking. "I'm glad I got _you_ back, Yusei. I have you. You're alive and here."

Neither said anything. Yusei held Lina until she fell back asleep.

* * *

"Welcome back to the Semifinals of the Fortune Cup! Four duelists remain, and the winner will take on Jack Atlas in the Championship Duel. First up in our Turbo Duel we've got Lina Atlas squaring off against the Tower of Power- Bommer! Start your engines!"

Yusei was checking the schematics of the D-Wheel, making last minute adjustments before Lina went on. Lina didn't mind. It gave Yusei a chance to take his mind off of things, and it gave Lina the chance to watch him work. Rua tentatively approached the pair. Lina heard him but still turned around in surprise after he spoke.

"Rua? What are you doing here?" Lina was just about to put on her helmet. For today's duels, she was wearing her new Turbo Outfit that was sent to her: a purple jacket with gray pants and a light gray undershirt that spelled out "Atlas."

"I came to say that I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was just trying to help," Rua was staring at the floor.

"It's okay!" Lina went over and gave him a quick hug. Rua shot his head up in surprise.

"Really?" Rua looked as if his anxiety washed away.

"Yeah," Lina grinned. "I would have done the same thing at your age."

"Cheating is never the answer, though, Rua," Yusei gave him a warning look.

"I don't need to cheat to beat Bommer anyway! I just have to be the better duelist, which I'm sure I already am!" Lina mounted her D-Wheel and gave a wave. "See you guys after my victory lap!" Yusei smiled back at her, and in a flash, Lina took off onto the track.

"Ladies and gentlemen: let's hear it for Lina Atlas!" The crowd gave out an enthusiastic cheer.

Lina was taking her warm-up laps around the track when she heard a thunderous noise. Bommer burst onto the track with the gigantic monster of a D-Wheel. Bommer's D-Wheel looked as if it could eat Lina's, as Lina's was known to be small and sleek.

"Would you look at that?! It's the most incredible D-Wheel I've ever seen! It's a whopper of a chopper; it's the wheels with appeal! Ladies and gentlemen, it's Bommer and his beast!" Bommer caught up to Lina almost immediately. The wheels on his D-Wheel were almost taller than Lina and her D-Wheel. Lina ignored Bommer's smug look.

"If that thing hits Lina, she'd be impaled," Anya couldn't help but admire Bommer's D-Wheel.

"Lina's got her work cut out for her," Himuro agreed.

"Don't count her out just yet," Yui didn't appear worried.

Lina and Bommer lined up at the starting blocks.

"You call that thing a D-Wheel, Lina? Does it come with a little bell?" Bommer taunted her.

"The best things come in small packages, Bommer. And this small thing is going to take you and your beast down!" Lina wasn't fazed.

"And now- take out your Speed World field spells! Let's activate them! Remember, only the winner advances, and in a turbo duel, only speed spells can be used!"

"Get ready to eat my dust!" Bommer called out.

"Get ready to kiss my ass!" Lina called back.

"Countdown initiated. Ready, set, duel!"

Lina shot forward, just barely making it in front of Bommer. Her D-Wheel was built for speed, but Bommer's was built to _take down everything in its path_. Lina gritted her teeth.

"I'll make the first move! I draw!" Bommer drew his card. "And I think I'll start with this- Spell Reactor RE! I'll throw down three face downs! You're up!"

"Three face downs and one monster," Lina murmured out. Some strategy.

**Lina- 4000**

**Bommer- 4000**

"I summon- AGH!" Lina lost her concentration when Bommer's D-Wheel got louder in her ear. "Hey, would you knock that off! I'm trying to duel here!" Lina snapped out. "I play Volant Lio in attack mode!" Lina summoned out her trusty card.

"I activate my facedown trap card- Hidden Soldiers!" Bommer revealed his card. "Now yours truly gets a Level 4 monster from my hand, and I got just the one for you- he goes by Trap Reactor YFI! With this card on my field, Lina, I only need one more for a big surprise!"

"Sounds sketchy," Lina commented back with a wrinkled nose."Good thing I can attack now! When Volant Lio attacks, he gains 500 attack points until the end of the battle phase! Go, attack!"

**Bommer- 2700**

Although Bommer's life points dropped, his monster was still on the field.

"Hey, what the hell? Why is he still here?" Lina gestured to the monster. "Shouldn't he be somewhere else, _not_ on the field?"

"I _did_ have three face downs on my field, and one of them was Fake Explosion!" Bommer pointed to his trap. "And not only does this trap knock out your low octane attack, but I get a bonus- as in a Level 5 monster from my hand, bringin' your surprise early! Summon Reactor SK, join the party!"

"And?" Lina was slightly worried. Summon Reactor could seriously mess with her battle strategy.

"Now I activate Delta Reactor!" Bommer smirked as his plan worked perfectly. "This card sends Summon Reactor, Trap Reactor, and Spell Reactor all to the graveyard. I hate to do this to you, Lina, but as I told you last night: One of us has to lose, and today it's _you_. I summon- Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!" A huge beast of a monster appeared in the sky. Lina growled under her breath.

"It looks like that bad bike's not just for show- Bommer brings out his big bang beast in the second round!"

"If you thought it was loud in here before, just get a load of _this!_ You lose 800 life points of damage if you ever summon a monster or place one card facedown! And if that weren't enough, the card you just played will also be destroyed!" Bommer sped up behind Lina. "Just face it, friend, you can't make one move without getting hurt! Which means you're gonna have to lose this match!"

"Not a chance! I'm still in the game until my life points are gone!" Lina had to figure out something, and fast. Summoning monsters were what she did. It's how her deck operated.

"We're going into round three of this nerve-wracking duel, and Bommer's now in the driver's seat!"

**Lina- 4000**

**Bommer- 2700**

"It's my turn!" Bommer drew a card. "And my Flying Fortress SKY FIRE is going to take out your Volant Lion!" Lina's monster is destroyed, causing her life points to drop to 2600. Lina spun back. Bommer easily passed her, while Lina struggled to gain back control of her D-Wheel.

"Lina has taken quite a lashing! She's spinning out, she's gonna- wait! She's managed to gain control! But that direct attack has forced Lina to shift gears, and her game plan! What will she do if she can't summon monsters?!"

"Ha! You're a nice girl, Lina, but you gotta fail, 'cause I got too much riding on this!" Bommer was halfway around the track.

"And I don't?" Lina countered with a bite to her voice. "I have people counting on me too! And I won't let them down! I draw!" Lina drew a card.

**Lina- 2600**

**Bommer- 2700**

"I summon one card from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Lumen Witch!" Lina had summoned her Level 5 monster, but it was a setup. Lina was prepared for what would happen next, but it would be worth it.

"Remember, when you play a card, that card is destroyed, and SKY FIRE rains 800 points of damage from above!" Lina's monster was destroyed, her life points depleting to 1800. Lina started to spin, but this time, she was more able to control what happened.

"You fell right into my plan!" Lina called back. "When Lumen Witch is destroyed in battle, I get to special summon Sun Witch in defense mode! And since his sister is on the field, Star Witch gets to join them!" Both of Lina's monsters appeared on the field in defense mood.

 _Sun Witch is a Level 4 Light Attribute Monster with 1700 ATK and 2000 DEF_.

_Star Witch is a Level 4 Light Attribute Monster with 1200 ATK and 1600 DEF._

"Are two low-level monsters supposed to impress me? You can't attack with them!" Bommer laughed aloud

 _Maybe not, but it'll buy me time,_ Lina thought to herself. "I play two face downs and end my turn!"

**Lina- 1800**

**Bommer- 2700**

"Bommer is seriously wiping the track with Lina. The kid's got no speed counters and two monsters that don't stand a chance to Bommer's SKY FIRE. Will this be the end of her Fortune Cup?"

"Not even close!" Lina spoke in response to the Announcer's comment. "Don't you worry- I've got some tricks up my sleeve!"

"She's done for! Bommer's got her to where she can't even summon a monster! He's just a hulking tower of ruthlessness!" Rua cried out.

"You didn't notice that when you were dueling him?" Ruka rolled her eyes.

"Rua was just too excited to be dueling in the tournament to notice things like his opponent," Himuro waved off.

"Lina's got this," Anya sounded confident. "She's got two face downs. One of them has to be something."

"I'll bet you that card's a game changer, like Mirror Force!" Himuro looked so sure.

"I'll bet you it's not," Anya smirked towards him. "I bet it's something that heals her life points."

"Alright, you're on!" The two shook on it.

"I draw!" Bommer drew a card. "And the first thing I'm going to do it use the effect of my Divine Exploder! By sending this card from my hand to the graveyard, I get to switch the attack and defense of all face-up monsters on my opponent's side of the field!"

Lina didn't look too happy. "I play my facedown, Healing Light!" Lina shot out her hand to reveal her card. "I gain 200 life points for each light monster on the field. Since I have two light monsters, I gain four hundred life points!"

**Lina- 2200**

Anya shot a smug look to Himuro. "That doesn't count, you know her deck!" Himuro quickly tried to get his way out of it.

"And you lost to her deck before. What's the difference?" Anya smirked. "We'll decide later what you owe me."  
"And now I'm going to attack your Star Witch! It's over, Lina!"

"Not so fast!" Lina revealed her face down. "I play Ground Capture! When your monster attacks, I can halve the battle damage, and then draw a card! I'm safe for now!" Lina's life points depleted to 1300, but she was still in the game. This time, she managed to control her D-Wheel much quicker.

"You're only delaying your defeat! I play a facedown and end my turn!" Bommer seemed frustrated. Lina couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Bommer demanded.

"I'm laughing because you think you have a chance!" Lina's smirk grew. "Think again. I draw!" Lina drew a card.

**Lina- 1300**

**Bommer- 2600**

"First, I'm summoning out Baby Sun Dragon in defense mode!" Lina summoned out the smaller version of her Soleil Dragon.

"My effect activates! Or did you forget?" Bommer remarked in a taunting voice.

"It's called strategy," Lina's life points dropped to 500. One more attack and she'd be done for, the game was over. "Because of my Baby Sun Dragon's effect, I can special summon one Level 2 or 1 monster from my graveyard. Since I tribute Renard from my hand to summon Lumen Witch, I can bring him back now!" Renard appeared to Lina's field in defense mode. At least now if she was attacked, she had a backup plan. "But I'm not done!" Lina held a card in her hand. "By sending Cloud Cat from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy a monster that battled one of mine this turn! Say goodbye to your SKY FIRE!"

SKY FIRE was destroyed in an explosion of fire. Bommer rode right through the smoke of his destroyed monster with a grim look on his face.

"Incredible! Lina has destroyed Bommer's SKY FIRE! What move will she make next?"

"You may have grounded my air assault, but let's see how you handle my Chariot Pile trap card!" Spikes appeared on the axles of Bommer's D-Wheel. Lina moved over to avoid them. She wanted to stay far, _far_ away from them. "You won't defeat me, Lina! There's too much at stake!" Bommer's voice was intense. "I respect you as a duelist, but I have something I must do. You're just a roadblock standing in my way!"

"Is that a compliment?" Lina challenged him. "Since Cloud Cat is in the graveyard, I can special summon Cloud Tiger to my field in defense mode! I lay one facedown and end my turn!"

"This has to end!" Bommer drew a card, signifying the start of his turn.

**Lina- 500**

**Bommer- 2600**

"Chariot Pile's effect activates! Once per turn, my Chariot can hit you for 800 points of damage! Looks like your life points are about to get speared, Lina! There's no way you can outrun my attack!" Bommer appeared confident.

"I sacrifice my Cloud Tiger to negate your effect!" Lina's monster was destroyed from the field. "I've got three more monsters, Bommer! Take your pick! I could do this _all_ day!"

"You can defend yourself all you want, but I _will_ win this duel!" Bommer growled in response.

"That's my line!" Lina almost sounded amused. "I'll take this as the cue to start my turn!"

**Lina- 500**

**Bommer- 2600**

"Sun Witch, let's attack directly!" Lina motioned for her monster to attack.

"Not so fast!" Bommer stopped her. "Due to Chariot Pile's second effect, I can pay 800 life points to negate the attack _and_ destroy your monster!" Sun Witch was destroyed, but Bommer dropped to 1800.

"Glad we're getting somewhere! I'm trying to even up the playing field here," Lina shot him a wink. Bommer growled in response. "I play two face downs and end my turn!"

**Lina- 500**

**Bommer- 1800**

"It's my move! And I summon Black Salvo!" The tuner monster appeared to the field. Lina braced herself for what would inevitably happen next. "With the power of my Black Salvo, I'm able to bring back my Trap Reactor YFI! And now I tune my Black Salvo with my Level 4 Trap Reactor YFI! I give you- Dark Strike Fighter!"

Lina held a smile to her lips. Her monsters were in defense mode. He couldn't hurt her with his monster. "Think you can hurt me?" Lina called out mockingly. "Think again!"

"Dark Strike Fighter, attack Renard!" While Lina's monster was destroyed, Lina barely reacted.

"You know his effect, right?" Lina made a _tsk_ noise. "Even if Baby Sun Dragon wasn't in defense mode, I still wouldn't take any damage due to Renard's effect! And now I can play a trap card- Sun's Awakening! By removing one card from my hand, I can bring out one "Sun" card. Come back, Sun Witch!" Sun Witch reappeared onto Lina's side of the field.

"You've got an answer to everything I throw your way, don't you!" Bommer wasn't finished. "Well let's see what you do about the Ultimate Flare trap card, which allows me to summon an Ultimate Flare Token!"

"Lina's finished if she doesn't think of something next round!" Himuro was watching the duel intensely.

"That thing could deal out 2000 points of damage," Anya muttered darkly.

From the garage, Yusei was watching closely. It all depended on Lina's next draw.

"Your fate has been sealed, Lina! There is nothing you can do to win this Turbo Duel now! On my next turn, you're finished!" Bommer came up right behind Lina. Lina swerved to stay away from him.

"Arrogance is usually my brand, Bommer! I'm not done until my life points drop to zero!" Lina grabbed the top card of her deck and closed her eyes. With a fluid motion, she drew a card.

**Lina- 500**

**Bommer- 1800**

Spirit Carbuncle. This would work.

"Due to the effects of Speed World 2, I get to draw another card since I have four or more speed counters!" Lina drew another card. Yes! "I summon Sun Horn Pegasus straight from my hand!"

"She's got this!" Anya had seen this strategy _too_ many times.

"She's going to Synchro Summon," Yui agreed.

"Since I normal summoned this turn, Spirit Carbuncle joins my field. And with Sun Horn Pegasus's effect, I can special summon a tuner monster to the field, so say hello again to Cloud Tiger! But he's not staying for long! I'm going to be Synchro Summoning _two_ monsters to my field!" Lina shot her hand into the air. The crowd went crazy.

"Two?!" The Announcer echoed the crowd's confusion.

"Two?" Bommer frowned.

"That's right! Appear- Soleil Dragon, and Spirit of Lumen Dragon!" Two of Lina's beautiful dragons appeared on the field.

_Spirit of Lumen Dragon is a Level 5 Light Attribute Monster with 2300 ATK and 1500 DEF._

_Soleil Dragon is a Level 7 Light Attribute Monster with 2800 ATK and 2300 DEF._

"Since Baby Sun Dragon was used to Synchro Summon Soleil Dragon, she gains 500 attack points!" Soleil Dragon shot up to 3300. "But I'm nowhere near done! I activate Soleil Dragon's effect! I can sacrifice 500 of Soleil Dragon's life points to make _your_ monster lose 1500 attack points!" Soleil Dragon decreased to 2800 ATK, but Dark Strike Fighter decreased to 1100.

"Impossible!" Bommer hissed out.

"I hear that a lot," Lina stretched her arm out. "Soleil Dragon, attack! Let's win this!" Dark Strike Fighter was destroyed, causing Bommer to deplete to 100 life points. He spun back dangerously on his D-Wheel. Bommer managed to get control back rather quickly.

"I still have life points left, and I have my trap card! This duel is mine!" Bommer shouted.

"Think again!" Lina held a wide smile on her face. "Spirit of Lumen Dragon isn't affected by trap cards! Attack! Let's end this!"

**Lina- WIN**

**Bommer- 0**

"No! _NO!"_ Bommer's D-Wheel burst open, expelling steam. He spun out of control as Lina rode past. Bommer tried to halt to a stop, but Bommer was thrown off.

"Hey, guys, if the duel's over, how come those spiky things haven't vanished?" Tenpei pointed out with a worried glance.

"That's it, people! After rounds of white-knuckle action, this duel has roared to a close with a stunning finale! The Princess of Turbo Duels has managed to whip out a come from behind win! Take a victory lap, Lina Atlas!"

Any other time and Lina would have. Not this time. Lina came to a stop near Bommer. She purposefully didn't move.

"Bommer!" Lina called out. "Are you okay?"

"Come on, Atlas Junior, give us a –"

"I'm fine, Lina. But it's not over," Bommer's voice echoed off the arena. The Announcer's microphone was now off. "I was hoping to do this differently, but if it needs to be like this, so be it."

"What are you talking about, Bommer?" Lina frowned.

"Lina, well done. I lost. However, my mission isn't over! I planned to win this tournament so that during the ceremonies, I could publicly reveal what Godwin did. However, that's no longer possible. Therefore, I'll get my revenge now! Look at this!"

"What? What do you mean? I don't understand?" Lina wasn't following. Bommer pointed to the sphere, where a small village rested.

"My village was completely destroyed! This is my village! My hometown! In order to resurrect the Crimson Dragon, Godwin used my village as a testing ground! And my village was..." Bommer's voice rose as his emotions drastically grew.

"All the villagers are missing, including my brother and sister."

"Bommer, what if-" Lina tried to question the situation, but Bommer interrupted her.

"Lina! Yusei! Jack! Don't trust him! You can't let Godwin have the Crimson Dragon! I'll settle things with him with my own hands! For my hometown friends! For my dear brother and sister! For this sadness to never happen again!" Bommer climbed onto the back of his D-Wheel, arching around Lina. Lina quickly rushed to the opposite way.

 _"NO!"_ Lina launched herself up a different way, just to intercept Bommer. The two D-Wheels crashed together, with Lina hitting one of Bommer's wheels. The spike went through to the window, causing Lina to cry out, "Jack!" in fear that her adopted brother was near the window. Both landed on the track, but Lina was thrown off. An explosion came from Bommer's D-Wheel, but Lina couldn't tell what was going on. Her vision became dizzy from the rough landing. Bommer ran over to Lina, picked her up by the front of her shirt, and held her up.

"Why did you stop me!?" Lina could tell he was more upset than angry.

"I'm _sorry_. I'm sorry that this happened to you, but hurting others won't bring your family back!" Lina was shaking her head. "This isn't the way! Someone I loved was killed, and fuck, I want to kill them too, but that's _not how it works_. Do you hear me? We can't solve a murder with murder." Lina had tears in her eyes, just like Bommer.

Bommer let Lina go. She fell sprawling onto the ground. The wind was knocked out of her.

"What do I do?!" Bommer demanded out of Lina.

"You trust _us_ to figure things out," Lina wheezed. Bommer let out a disgruntled scream.

"People of New Domino City, it's always a terrible tragedy when a gifted duelist like our very own Bommer suffers a complete nervous and emotional breakdown following such an intense duel. But rest assured- he'll get all the help he needs,"

Godwin appeared on the screen, causing Lina to scoff. Help. Yeah, right. The crowd ate it up, however, and calmed down. A break was happening to fix the track, make sure Lina was alright, and to prepare for the next duel.

"Lina. Promise me you and Yusei will take down Godwin," Bommer was being held by Security.

"I promise," Lina vowed from her spot on the ground. She didn't see when Yusei joined her out onto the field. Carefully, he picked her up. Lina couldn't help but laugh, despite the grave circumstances. She felt like a damsel in distress, something she most certainly was _not._

"My hero," Lina poked his chest playfully, before turning serious. "You heard what he said, right?"

"I did," Lina could tell that Yusei was starting to walk towards the garage. "I'll get your D-Wheel in here in a second to look at, but we should bandage you up first."

Lina could have made a remark, but paused. Bommer expected Lina to be a hero. She wouldn't let him down.

She wouldn't let any of them down. Her friends needed her, and Lina needed to avenge both Kaito and Bommer now.

Lina would be a hero.


	19. No One Mourns the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusei goes against Akiza in the last semi-finals duel.

_"And goodness knows the Wicked's lives are lonely_

_Goodness knows the Wicked die alone_

_It just shows, when you're wicked_

_You're left only o_ _n your own."_

_-Wicked by Stephen Schwartz_

* * *

"Lina," Yusei spoke the girl's name in a warning tone. He was currently trying to wrap her torso with a bandage.

Lina sat in her sports bra on a table squirming, which is what caused Yusei to give her a sharp look. She wouldn't stop moving while he was trying to fix her up.

"What?" Lina whined out, completely oblivious to what she was doing. "Can you hurry up? It's not that bad. It's just a bruise. I really don't think-."

"You fell off your D-Wheel," Yusei pointed out in a dry tone as he finished wrapping the bandage. "I'll take a look at your D-Wheel after my next duel. It's going to need some adjustments."

"You better have it ready for when _we_ duel," Lina winced as she put her shirt back on. Yusei gave her a pointed look. Lina rolled her eyes in response.

Lina knew Yusei was right about her injuries, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Instead of the tighter gray shirt that Lina had been wearing during her duel against Bommer, Lina had instead put on a loose fitting blue t-shirt that she had packed in her backpack in case something like this happened. "I haven't dueled you in three years. It's going to be a Turbo Duel. You better be ready for it! I expect your best."

Yusei didn't respond. Lina knew he was thinking about his upcoming duel with Aki. Lina's eyes softened as she stepped closer and placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "What are you thinking about?" Lina asked with a gentle voice.

"I'm thinking about Aki," Yusei admitted to her with a frown. He turned to face Lina. "Lina, tell me about Aki." Yusei held up his arm, the one that held his mark. "She's afraid of this. She's said her mark's caused her nothing but pain. What is she talking about?"

Lina turned away from him. Her hand went to rub the friendship bracelet on her wrist. "It's…something," Lina replied lamely. "You gotta understand. Her parents left her. Called her a monster and tried to send her away. She didn't have friends before the Movement."

Lina didn't know much about her mark. She had seen it before, sure, but she had stopped asking after Aki had expressed discomfort over the questions Lina tried to ask. "Everyone she cared about left, except for the Arcadia Movement, except for _Divine_. I'm not a saint here either," Lina let out a sigh. Yusei grabbed her arm to turn her so she was looking straight at him. Yusei was gazing intently at her. Lina couldn't help but gawk back with wide eyes.

"You keep blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault," Yusei challenged quietly.

"It's a trait we both have in common," Lina blew some hair out of her eyes. A tiny smile lit her features as an idea passed through her head. "What are you planning on doing, Yusei? I know you're thinking of something."

Yusei blinked in surprise. "You're right," He admitted with a nod. "These marks...they connect us somehow," This time it was Lina's turn to look stunned. "Godwin knows why. Something tells me those Arcadia guys know what's going on too. Everyone's out to use us. We gotta come together, like-"

"A team?" Lina proposed the words jokingly.

"Yes," Yusei answered seriously. "And that includes Aki. I gotta get through to her somehow." Lina seemed pained by Yusei's words, though she tried to hide it. She had, after all, been trying to get through to Aki since the tournament started with little to no success.

"Did I upset you?" Yusei gazed down at her with a kind look.

"Maybe you can do what I can't," Lina let out a laugh, though it sounded dull. A brilliant smile took over Lina's features. The blonde reached for her deck and swiftly pulled out a card. "Here!" Lina held it out for Yusei. "I want you to use this," Lina ordered.

Yusei carefully took the card from Lina and inspected it. His eyebrow rose at her choice. "Are you sure?" Yusei spoke with uncertainty.

"Yes," Lina didn't hesitate. "I want to help. I've always wanted to help. Maybe by putting a little bit of me in your duel, we can get to her. I'm not leaving you alone out there!"

Yusei paused. He slipped Lina's card into his deck, along with another card that Lina didn't fail to notice.

"No way! You're using Stardust Dragon?" Lina would have pouted if it weren't for the excitement she felt. She would get to see Stardust Dragon in action. She only wished she would be the first he would use it against.

"I might need to go full force if I'm going to tear down her walls," Yusei related with a determined nod.

"And here I thought you'd save it for our duel," Lina countered dryly.

"You know I was saving it for my duel with Jack," Yusei held a small smile on his face at her arrogance.

"It's cute how you think you're going to be the one dueling Jack," Lina laughed, but just as quickly, her expression turned serious.

"Yusei, what are you planning to do with Jack?" Lina's tone held something. Though she was angry at Jack- furious even- she missed him. She missed talking to him every day and being by his side. She also knew she couldn't forgive him if he didn't apologize for everything he did to both Yusei and Lina.

"We need to get Jack on our side too," Yusei had a plan in his mind. First, he had to get through to Aki. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Bold words," Lina reached out for Yusei's hand to give it a gentle squeeze. His gloves were on, which made hand holding uncomfortable, but Lina found that she didn't mind so much. Being around Yusei made her feel safe.

"Lina…" Yusei's tone made Lina narrow her eyes. That was the tone of voice he used when he would try to ask Lina to do something she wouldn't like.

"What is it?" Lina questioned with a cautious look in her eyes.

"I want you to stay down here during the duel. No watching from the sidelines," Yusei kept a hold of her hand. Lina was the one who pulled it back sharply. A displeased look highlighted her features.

"Yusei, you don't get to tell me what to do," Lina's tone was disgusted. "She's my friend. So are you. I want to be there for _both_ of you."

"Something could go seriously wrong," Yusei tried to argue his case.

"I don't care. Both of you are worth the risk," Lina crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides, it's not like you can stop me while you're dueling."

"…You're right," Yusei conceded. He laid a hand on Lina's shoulder. " _Please_ don't go up. I need to go. I should start to get ready for the duel."

"Good luck," Lina placed her hand over Yusei's and smiled, one he returned. This would be one hell of a duel.

* * *

"Hey bitch, we're here to watch the duel with you," Anya came into the garage with Yui trailing behind. Lina turned to them with a stunned looked.

"Shouldn't you guys be in the stands?" Lina inquired with a curious frown.

"Nice to see you too, Asshole," Anya stepped forward until she was beside Lina. "So we got two of your friends fightin' against each other. Who's your bet for the win?"

"Anya, I'm sure she doesn't want to make that bet," Yui stepped onto the other side of Lina. This made Lina skeptical, as Anya and Yui rarely left each other's sides.

"There's something going on with you two," Lina turned to the two with an analyzing eye. She was trying to spot what was wrong. Yui held a warm smile on her face, while Anya looked away. Something was definitely going on. Anya was never afraid to look someone in the eye unless she was lying to either Yui or Lina. "What's going on?"

"Watch the damn duel," Was what Anya fired off. Lina would have replied if it weren't the start of the duel. The duelists hadn't even made their way to the stage yet, but they were already jeering at Aki. Lina reached over to grab Yui's hand, which made the purple haired girl very pleased. Anya reached over across Lina to grab Yui's other hand.

"You're in my personal space," Lina moaned.

"Watch me pretend to give a shit," Anya's gaze was focused on the monitor. They both knew Lina wasn't that upset in the first place. Still, it made Lina question why Anya didn't just go stand beside Yui.

"None of them know what they're talking about," It was Anya who spoke the dark words.

"They're scared. For good reason," Yui defended the crowd. "Aki's last duel wasn't really…you saw it." Yui's sentence trailed off as she was lost in her own thoughts.

"That doesn't make it right," Lina's eyes narrowed into a scowl. "They don't know what you guys can _really_ do. They just see what the Movement turned Aki into."

"And that's the only thing the crowd has seen so far regarding Psychic Duelists," Yui agreed.

"They'll see more eventually," Lina vowed under her breath. Yui and others like her deserved to be seen in a positive light.

"It's finally time for the second match in the Semi-Finals! The winner of this match gets to onto the Finals to duel the Princess of Dueling herself, Lina Atlas, for a chance to take on her brother, the Master of Faster, Jack Atlas!"

" _Princess_ ," Anya snickered under her breath.

"Lameass," Lina snapped back.

"Our first finalist is the mysterious Black Rose, Aki!" Aki appeared on the platform. The crowd began to boo. Lina felt the urge to run to her, but Yui's hand and Anya's arm held her in place.

"Challenging her is the shooting star from the Satellite Sector, Yusei Fudo!"

Yusei appeared on the screen, causing Lina to catch her breath.

This was real. Yusei was going against Aki. Two people she cared immensely about were going head to head. Lina knew she should be rooting for Yusei, as he wanted to help Aki, but the conflicting emotions she had made it hard for her to decide what was right. Lina still saw the fourteen-year-old girl she used to be friends with. And then, there was Yusei…

"The second round of the Semi-Finals is about to begin! Let's do this!" Both duelists drew their cards. "And now, get ready!"

"My turn. I draw!" Aki pulled her card out with more force than was necessary. It seemed she was already in her own head. Had something happened prior to the duel? "I summon Wall of Ivy in defense mode. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"That was mild," Anya commented casually.

"We haven't even started yet," Lina muttered darkly.

"My turn!" Yusei drew a card. "I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode. On the turn Speed Warrior is summoned, its attack points are doubled." Speed Warrior's attack points rose to 1800. "Speed Warrior attacks Wall of Ivy."

"This isn't gonna be good," Lina knew what would happen next. She had seen Aki duel time and time again to know what would happen.

"When Wall of Ivy is the target of an attack, one Ivy Token is special summoned to my opponent's field." Aki held an intense look.

"We've seen the Black Rose use this strategy before! It really created problems for Commander Koda. What kind of havoc will she wreak on Yusei?"

"He better look for a way around those," Anya was eyeing the sprouts. "Otherwise, you can say goodbye to your boyfriend."

"What?" Lina hadn't been paying attention, though a glare was on her face. All she heard was the tone Anya took. "What did you say?"

"Nothing important. You weren't listening anyway," Anya rolled her eyes. Lina shot her a suspicious look, one to say she may not have heard what she said but she knew it wasn't nice. She cast her eyes back to the screen.

It was Aki's move. "I activate the Cursed Ivy trap card to bring my Wall of Ivy back." Aki's monster reappeared to the field. "I may have a green thumb."

"Lina told me," Yusei returned with a steely look.

"Don't say her name," Aki's whole body tensed. "She has no right to my life, _Yusei_ ," Aki spoke the name forcefully. She was insinuating that she had heard about him as well.

Lina had told stories about Yusei all throughout their time together in the Movement. "Cursed Ivy gets powered up by my Ivy Wall. Now it's stronger than it was before."

"It's been a relatively mellow duel so far. Even the crowd seems to have simmered down a bit, but could we simply be experiencing the calm before the storm?"

Anya was eyeing the plant monsters starting to appear on Yusei side of the field. "I think he hit the nail on the head right there."

"We'll see if she can control her powers," Yui nodded with Yui's words.

"She can't," Lina spoke boldly. She felt Yui squeeze her hand in comfort. Lina returned the gesture.

"My turn." Yusei drew a card. "I release Speed Warrior to my graveyard in order to summon my Turret Warrior. Due to my Turret's special ability, it now gains the attack points of my Speed Warrior. Turret Warrior attacks Wall of Ivy."

"When Wall of Ivy is the target of an attack, one Ivy Token is special summoned to my opponent's field." Aki didn't appear worried as her monster was destroyed. "Since Wall of Ivy was destroyed, Cursed Ivy is also destroyed. When this card is sent to the graveyard, two Ivy Tokens are Special Summoned onto your field in defense position."

"He doesn't have much room to summon anything. What's he going to do?" Yui wondered aloud.

"He has to get around her plant monsters without taking damage," Anya shook her head. "This is going to be some hell of a comeback if he can get there."

"He will," Lina spoke the words with conviction. She believed in Yusei. He had always been one of the best duelists she knew. He had beaten _Jack Atlas,_ the King. Jack had spent two years working himself up in for the position, only to have Yusei knock him down in one duel.

"I end my turn," Yusei nodded for Aki to start her turn.

"That's disappointing," Aki spoke the words with revulsion. "My turn. From my hand, I'm activating the Seed of Deception spell card. With the power of this spell card, I can summon out Dark Verger in attack mode. I advance summon Rose Tentacles attack mode." Aki's monster held 2200 attack points. "Go, Rose Retaliation! Attack Turret Warrior." Turret Warrior was destroyed. A large wind kicked up. Yusei moved to shield his face with his arms as the crowd ducked for cover.

"Yusei," Lina spoke the words with horror. Nothing had happened, but Lina knew it was only a matter of time if Aki had already used some of her powers. It would only get worse from there. "I should be up there," Lina turned to move for the door, but Yui's hand around hers stopped her, along with Anya reaching out and grabbing Lina's arm. Lina's body tensed up. At that moment, she figured out why they were actually with Lina in the garage instead of in the stands watching.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down here," Anya's voice was clear.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Lina bit out her words.

"Yusei asked us to keep an eye on you," Yui admitted to her friend with a soothing look. "He's worried about you. None of us want you to get hurt. Remember, you did just get injured during your last duel."

"That's not anyone's decision to make but _mine_ ," Lina pulled her hands back firmly.

"Don't be an idiot here," Anya tried to shove some sense into Lina. "Think about this. You tried, you failed, and now it's Yusei's turn to get Aki to listen. Don't be a hero here. You _lost_.."

"She's right. You can't keep forcing Aki to do something she's not ready for yet," Yui's words were soft compared to Anya's brash tone. They all knew how Lina could act. "You can't overdo it. We should let Yusei have his turn, and if that doesn't work, we can go from there. She's emotional, Lina. Having you up there won't help you or her."

Lina was about to answer, but she heard a cry coming out from the monitor. Lina looked up and gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in terror. Anya and Yui turned to see why Lina was freaking out. Yusei had a vine wrapped around his arm and leg.

"What's her deal?" Anya couldn't help but say aloud. The next thing Anya knew, her leg was kicked out from under her. She fell to the floor, her hands reaching out to break her fall. By the time she realized what was happening, Lina had run out of the garage. Yui called out to her but didn't try to engage. The only one who could beat Lina in a fight would be Anya, but Lina had used Anya's moment of distraction against Anya to bail.

"Dammit!" Anya slammed her hand down onto the ground. Yui offered her hand to help Anya back up, which Anya readily accepted.

"Should we go after her?" Yui expressed concern for their blonde friend. Anya shook her head. It was too late. Lina would already be on the sidelines.

"The best we can do is watch," Anya spoke the words with exasperation. Neither was surprised that Lina refused to listen.

Another vine shot out, encircling Yusei's waist and arm. He was slowly lifted in the air. He tried to struggle, but it was for nothing. Aki's monster had raised him high into the air.

The wind was whipping around Aki. "No one can help you and no one wants to. You can talk about Lina, but you don't know her as I do."

"That's not true!" Lina bellowed out, causing both of the duelists to stare at her with wide-eyed astonishment, replacing Aki's previous cruel smile. Lina shivered at the expression. She had never seen that look on her friend.

Aki lost her concentration. Yusei fell to the ground. "Yusei!" Lina screamed out, her impulse telling her she had to run to see if he was okay. Lina shoved it down. He rose to his feet, groaning. His legs braced against his trembling body. Lina held her breath, her entire body shaking with fear and adrenaline.

"What are you doing here?" Aki's voice was rigid, her question directed towards Lina.

"I finally know. I know one other emotion that lies beyond rejection and anger. Aki Izayoi, you enjoy the power of destruction. You feel joy from that power," Yusei lifted his gaze to meet Aki's."I summon Shield Warrior in defense mode. I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Aki was panting heavily, a maniacal look in her eyes. Yusei held her stare.

"I enjoy destruction?" Aki repeated.

Lina stepped back from the railing, a troubled look covering her face. Aki had always wanted to help people. That was what she eventually wanted to do. She didn't want to hurt people. She was just scared, and alone, and-

Lina cut off her thoughts as she remembered the sadistic smile on her face as she was hurting Yusei. This wasn't the Aki she knew.

This was what the Movement turned Aki into.

Aki's voice was powerful and sharp. "My turn. I activate the field spell Ivy Shackle. I turn your Speed Warrior into a plant type monster."

Vines wrapped around Shield Warrior. Yusei doesn't react. His expression was neutral. Lina clung to the railing as if her life depended on it.

"Rose Tentacles attacks Shield Warrior! Thorn Whip!"

"Aki," Lina whispered in both awe and horror. Rose tentacles raised its vines to attack. The crowd screamed. Lina was almost blown back by a gust of wind, but she managed to cling on to the railing. Shield Warrior was gone.

Aki held a satisfied smirk on her face. "Since your Warrior is under control, you now take three hundred points of direct damage!" A vine smacked Yusei hard on the back. His life points dropped to 1200.

"Aki, listen to me, please! Don't do this!" Lina tried to get through to her friend.

"Don't do _what_?" Aki turned to Lina with a taunting smile. "Don't attack him directly? And what do I owe _you,_ after all you've done?"

"Nothing, but you're better than this," Lina wanted to reach out and hold her friend. "You're a good person, Aki!"

"Stop it!" The wind picked back up again. "Rose Tentacles, attack!"

"I activate my trap card Card Defense!" Yusei revealed his facedown card. "By removing one of the cards in my hand, my trap's effect cancels your direct attack. I get to draw one card."

"It'll take more than that to stop me!" Aki shouted.

"You enjoy dealing out pain," Yusei commented calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Aki hissed back.

Yusei took a moment to think about his next course of action. "I summon Junk Synchron. Thanks to his effect, I get to summon a monster from my graveyard. I chose Speed Warrior. Now I'll tune my Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior." One of Yusei's favorite monsters entered the field.

A smile lit up Lina's features. He had a chance.

"Next I'm going to activate the equip spell Junk Barrage. Attack Rose Tentacles!" Yusei shot his arm out. Aki's life points finally depleted to 3900. "The effect of my Junk Barrage activates. As soon as my Warrior destroyed your garden, you lose life points for each of Rose Tentacles' attack points." Junk Warrior blasted Aki once more. Aki didn't flinch as her life points dropped to 2800. "I end my turn," Yusei finished his turn.

"That was a big round for Yusei! Now, will his Junk Warrior make trash out of the Black Rose?"

 _Why is he holding back_? Lina could tell that there was something different about the way Yusei was dueling. What was he trying to do? With Jack, Yusei went full force. With Aki, he was taking his time. Lina felt he was trying to prove a point to Aki. She hoped he could help her.

Aki drew her card, signifying the start of her turn. "My turn! Thanks to Ivy Shackles, your warrior becomes a plant type monster. Next, I summon Copy Plant in defense mode! Since your Warrior is under the control of my Rose Tentacles, my Copy Plant now becomes a Level 5 monster." Aki wasn't done. Not by a long shot. "Now that I have the Tuner monster Copy Plant on my field, I can trigger the special ability of my Dark Verger that's in my graveyard."

"Oh no," Lina knew what was coming. Black Rose Dragon. Lina braced herself for the impact that Aki would have.

"I tune my Copy Plant with my Dark Verger. Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! I Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon!" Aki raised her arm to the sky. Black Rose Dragon appeared in a blinding pink light. Her roar was terrifying, but the monster itself was beautiful.

Yusei's mark lit up, as did Aki's. Yusei stared at it in shock.

"As soon as Black Rose Dragon is summoned to the field, I can activate its special ability. By taking a plant type monster from the graveyard and removing it from play, I can choose one of your monsters and set its attack points to zero. I'll sacrifice Wall of Ivy!" Aki looked murderous. Lina could feel herself trembling. "Black Rose Dragon, attack!"

Yusei had a counter. "By removing my Shield Warrior from play, I can save Junk Warrior from being destroyed."

"You still take battle damage," Aki was relentless.

"Not if I play this- Spirit Force! All the damage from your dragon's attack is negated!" A shield appeared around Yusei, protecting him, but not the crowd. The blast bounced out of the shield and flew in different directions. The crowd reacted in panic as screams filled the air. Lina cried out as she was knocked over. Yusei turned to see her lying on the ground, her arm clutching her side.

 _Aki's powers are getting out of control. Lina wouldn't leave if I asked. I have to finish this duel before things get worse,_ Yusei thought to himself. It was time to bring out his ace.

He had to finish this duel as soon as possible, to protect the audience, and to protect Lina. Her injuries were still too fresh to go through any more pain. "With the power of my Spirit Force, I'm bringing back Junk Synchron from my graveyard!" Yusei's monster appeared on his side of the field.

"I set two cards face down," Aki effectively ended her turn, but the audience was rejuvenated. Outcries poured in as the audience started telling Aki how dangerous she was, that she was a freak, that she was a danger. Lina stood up, her teeth gritted from pain.

"Don't listen to them, Aki!" Lina's voice was breathless and strained, but she wouldn't give it. "You know you're worth. You know you're not a witch!"

"That's right. You're exactly right. I'm a witch. I'm a scary girl who enjoys dealing out pain," Aki smiled. "I enjoy it. I really enjoy using my power to deal pain to everyone who pushed me into isolation!" Aki looked forward, straight towards Yusei. She had a crazed looked on her eyes. Lina took a step back, her eyes watering.

"My turn!" Yusei drew a card. He had to do something to prove to Aki that they were trying to help. Maybe it would stop her from causing more pain. "I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode! Thanks to his effect, Speed Warrior is summoned. Now I tune Junk Synchron with my Junk Warrior!" Yusei shot his hand in the air.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon!" In a blast of white sparkling light, Stardust Dragon appeared. Lina gasped in awe. She had seen it the night of Yusei and Jack's duel, but the sight never failed to impress her. "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei announced his ace monster.

"In all my years of broadcasting, I have _never_ seen a monster like this! If you're watching from home, do _not_ adjust your screen! It's as unbelievable as it appears! Get ready people, these two dragons are about to do battle!"

"This is a detestable mark. I despise this mark. If I didn't have this power, I..." Aki glared at Yusei, making Yusei step back in a startled manner.

"You wouldn't have felt joy from the power. You would not have gained pleasure from people's pain," Yusei replied back in a calm manner."

"That's right. This mark is a detestable symbol carved into me by a monster that surpasses humanity. That's why I hate myself. I can't hold back my feelings of destruction. I felt that I shouldn't be allowed to live. However, the stronger those feelings became, the more it transformed into impulses for destruction. So I stopped being me. I created another version of myself," Aki held up her mark. "My masked version wasn't me. I didn't care if I enjoyed destruction and laughed at the pain. That's when Divine taught me that I didn't need a mask and I should just be me. Those words saved me. I'm fine as long as I remain alive. I don't think of anything anymore. I'll just only feel."

"Aki..." Lina whispered. She had done this. She left her friend. "

You have to think for yourself," Yusei insisted.

"I don't care. Divine will think for me," Aki shook her head. "

Don't run from your problems. Lina has been trying to tell you this entire time what she feels," Yusei looked to the blonde on the sidelines.

"There's nothing I can do!" Aki snapped.

"Yes, there is. There's a version of you who don't approve of your joy! As long as those feelings exist, you can start over! You can save yourself!"

"Our fate is to be alone. She's not apart of this! My family..." Aki's tone took on a sadder, quieter tone as she whispered out the words. "My classmates...Lina... Everyone I've ever known... _"_

_"Divine, where did Lina go?"_

_"Éliane? I'm afraid she's no longer with the movement, Aki. Some people just aren't willing to accept their powers. She's left you, but don't worry, I'm still here. I will always be here for you."_

The memory hit Aki. She shook her head. Her eyes were starting to tear up, but she wouldn't let them fall. No one here deserved to see her cry. "That's why having friends isn't a choice, it's something I can never do."

"That's not true," Lina was leaning over the railing as much as she could. "I _am_ your friend, Aki! I know you think I left, but I didn't! Aki, I was _dying,_ " Lina let the words run out of her mouth. Her tone was frantic as she tried to convince Aki what Lina was feeling." Kaito- he helped me get out. I promised you- I promised you I would see you, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I broke that promise. I was scared to go back, but I'm here! I wasn't strong enough before, but I don't care. I'm going to be now, _for you!_ "

Aki held a white mark in her hand, as though she were about to put it on. At Lina's words, she hesitated.

"You're a liar," Aki's words were low. "Divine says everything you say is a lie."

"I've always been honest with you," Lina held her ground. "We're both being used in this game. I didn't want this, Aki. I didn't _ask_ for this." Lina was referring to what Aki had accused her earlier, about Lina lying about her life, about whether or not Lina was Lina Atlas or Lina Kazukata. She hoped Aki understood. "I want to be your friend!"

" _Nobody_ wants to be my friend!" Aki shouted back. "Eighty thousand people are shouting that they're _afraid_ of me."

"Don't listen to them, listen to me," Yusei turned her attention back to him.

"I _need_ my mask. Why are you trying to help me?" Aki understood Lina's motives, but not Yusei's.

"Because I know you!" Yusei insisted.

"You know _who?_ The scared girl? The face behind the mask? The stories Lina told you about me?" Aki's tone was mocking. "If that's the case, I know you too, Yusei, but we don't _really know_ each other!"

"I know what it's like to be the outcast. I'm from the Satellite! You think people liked what they saw in _me?"_ Yusei's voice had an edge to it. "You can't stay afraid! You can't hide behind a mask forever!"

"You're wrong," Aki emphasized.

"He's not!" Lina shook her head. "Let Yusei and I prove that to you!"

"Stardust Dragon, attack with Cosmic Flare!" As soon as Stardust Dragon attack, both Yusei and Aki's sign started to glow, causing Aki to growl in fury.

"Don't wear that mask!" Lina was the first one to gather her bearings and call out.

"I'm sorry, but I've already made my decision. I need my mask. Without it...it's too easy to be hurt," At the last word, Aki put her mask over her mouth. The crowd started to taunt her. Aki stood tall. She seemed to be a completely different person.

"Listen-" Yusei tried to speak, but Aki cut him off.

"No, _you_ listen! It's my move, and I activate Magic Planter! By removing my Ivy Shackles from play, I get two new face downs! I activate one of them- Dark Tuning. For eight hundred of my life points, I can summon any Synchro monster from my graveyard. I chose Black Rose Dragon." Aki's monster reappeared to her field. "I equip Wicked Reborn to my dragon. As long as she's equipped with this card, Black Rose Dragon can be resummoned at the end of each and every round.: Aki was vicious. "When Black Rose Dragon is special summoned, all the cards on your field are destroyed."

A whirlwind spread among the stadium. Lina was knocked down onto her knees, but luckily for her, she was still wearing her riding pants that had kneepads sewn in. Her hands clung to the railing.

"Yusei, stop this! Use Stardust's ability!" Lina was barely hanging on.

"I activate Stardust's special ability!" Yusei called out. Stardust Dragon lunged forward to wrap its wings around Black Rose Dragon. They both began to shine brightly before both evaporated.

"You may have rid the field of my dragon, but let's see how you handle Phoenixian Seed!" Aki's monster appeared onto her side of the field. "Amaryllis, attack!" Yusei's Speed Warrior was destroyed. "Once Amaryllis attacks, it self-destructs, causing another eight hundred points of damage."

Yusei soldiered through the blow. In the whipping wind, a bottom chunk of Aki's mask cracked off, revealing her sinister smile.

"I play my trap card, Pinpoint Guard!" Yusei revealed his face down. "Since you declared an attack, I get to target one Level 4 or below monster in my graveyard and special summon it to the field! Since I tributed him earlier, you can say hello to an _old friend."_ A small yellow fox appeared onto the field, barking happily.

"Could this be happening!? Did Yusei just summon one of Lina Atlas's monsters!?"

"Renard," Lina whispered with a happy smile on her face. Lina felt truly apart of the duel now.

Aki jumped, an astonished gasp escaping her lips. "Why do you have that card?" Aki's voice was distressed.

Yusei looked over to Lina. The two nodded at one another. Yusei wanted Lina to let him take the lead. Lina finally understood.

A memory hit Aki. One of her and Lina in Lina's room after Aki had summoned Lina's duel spirits.

 _"Thank you, Aki,"_ Aki could remember how Lina looked. She stood tall, a brilliant smile on her face, with unshed tears in her eyes. She was positively happy, a happiness that was caused by Aki. " _You were scared, but you still went through with it. You're a good friend."_

"I end my turn with a facedown," Aki stared straight ahead, unmoving.

"Stardust returns to my field." Stardust Dragon appeared back onto the field, but so did Black Rose Dragon.

"I resummon Black Rose Dragon!" Aki called out. "I activate my trap, Overdoom Line. The monster I just summoned from my graveyard gains one thousand attack points. I'm activating Amaryllis's special ability, which allows me to summon it from my graveyard. I end my turn."

"My turn!" Yusei had a combo forming in his mind. Things were starting to form. "I take my Stardust Dragon and switch it to defense mode. Then I'll activate the spell Prevention Star. Since my Stardust Dragon is in defense mode, I can equip the power of Prevention Star to it. Now I get to prevent one of _your_ monsters from attacking or changing its battle position! I think I'll freeze up your Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!"

"I play the trap card Synchro Back!" Aki countered with her face down. "By removing one Synchro monster from my field, I can re-summon it next turn. Who better than my Black Rose Dragon, Yusei?" The beautiful dragon left the field.

 _"You better do something, Yusei,"_ Lina thought to herself.

"I'll end by throwing down a facedown," Yusei declared.

"It _won't_ help you, because thanks to my Synchro Back's effect, Black Rose Dragon comes back to the field!" As Black Rose Dragon returned to the field, Aki's marked started to pulse. Lina could feel it. It had a similar energy to it that Jack and Yusei's had during their duel, but it was at a much lower level.

"I know you're enjoying this," Yusei stared down Aki.

"Stop it," Aki snapped.

"You're in pain, aren't you? The time has come for you to change. The joy of destruction has been tormenting you. And that pain... That pain is changing to something we both share because we have the same mark," Yusei held up his arm. "The mark has guided us. The pain is trying to tell us something. In order to know the answer, you have to think for yourself. This mark holds the answer! Don't let others think for you. You have to think for yourself."

"What will a witch like me think about? As long as Divine guides and loves me, that's enough!" Aki was trembling.

"What about the rest who love you?" Yusei nodded to Lina. "She's been here the entire time. She loves you. Now you have to love yourself."

 _"It's a wonderful deck,"_ The memory of Lina hit Aki forcefully. " _I'm not scared of you, Aki. Your cards are beautiful, just like you. You should embrace your power because it's wonderful!"_

"If I could do that...If I could..." Aki shook her head. "I'm in pain because I _can't!"_

"Shut up!" Aki wasn't sure if she was shouting at Yusei or the memory of Lina. Lina stood watching, her hand pressed to the friendship bracelet that a younger Aki had made. Aki closed her eyes beneath the mask. She was panting heavily. The stabilizer Aki always wore in her hair wildly came out. Lina stifled a gasp. "I activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability! All your cards are destroyed!" Pieces of the track began to shatter and break. Lina ducked for cover, but a shard of glass knicked her in the arm. _  
_

"I'll keep taking it! I use my dragon's special ability! I'll sacrifice him to stop this destruction!" Yusei shot out his hand. Once again, Stardust lunged forward to grab onto Black Rose Dragon. Black Rose Dragon and Stardust Dragon both disappeared. The wind died down.

"The pain is fading," Aki whispered breathlessly. Aki almost sounded as if she were crying. "Amaryllis can now attack." Aki gestured to Renard. "You think I'm scared to attack it? Just because there's a past?"

"Destroy it, Aki!" Lina's voice called out passionately. "Say whatever you want! You can hurt me, you can hurt my monsters, but I'll forgive you! I forgive you, Aki- because you're my friend!"

"We're not friends!" Aki was trying to convince herself at this point. Her tone took on a more hysteric edge.

"Then attack!" Lina was challenging her. "Do it! I'll still try to help because I care about you, and you can't make me stop caring!"

"Why do you two continue to try and stop me?" Aki shot out her hand. "I'm going to attack!"

"I want to save you, Aki. I want to help you!" Lina finished the statement. "If attacking will make you feel better, go ahead! I did something terrible to you, and I'm sorry. Go ahead. Do it! Do it, Aki!"

Aki's arm was shaking. She wanted to destroy the monster, but Lina's smiling face burned through her mind. The memories of their times together were too much.

_"Aki, did I tell you the story yet about the time I learned to dance? I usually danced on Jack's toes, because I was always so much smaller than him, but one day he got tired of it! That was when he liked to pretend he was a prince. He taught himself, and me, how to waltz, then showed it off to Martha! Crow wouldn't ever let him forget about it!"_

_"Aki, did you know one time Yusei and I tried to take down one of the rival duel gangs by ourselves? It was by accident, kind of, but we ended up getting trapped in a closet together by the rival gang. Yusei managed to unlock it from the inside, you know, being the engineering genius he is, and we used a sneak attack method to take down their gang! Okay, it was a gang of like twelve people, but it was still pretty cool!"_

_"Tell me another story about Crow,"_ Aki could hear her own small voice coming through.

 _"Another one? Geez, you really like hearing stories about him, don't you? Okay, I got a good one. We were probably fifteen at the time. We had broken into a warehouse to take some cards for this group of children Crow was watching over. Public Maintenance found us, and we were cornered into a room. You wanna know what Crow did? He pushed me out a window! Said he was trying to make sure I didn't get caught!"_ Both of the girls giggled together. _"He jumped out himself, go figure. Public Maintenance was still on our tails. Crow, the idiot he is, decided we should duel against them! But get this, Aki. He managed to summon out one of his Blackwings and completely obliterated their life points! I wish you could have been there to see it! He totally saved our asses. He wouldn't have looked great with another mark."_

_"Can you tell another one?"_

_"Geez, Aki, crush much? Remind me to introduce you two when we see them! I think you'll really like him. Okay, I have another one. It's about the time he first got his mark."_

The memories were overwhelming. Aki blinked, trying to make them go away, but when she opened her eyes, she saw Lina staring back with hopeful green eyes. Aki saw the cuts on Lina, and yet, she was still there. Aki was hurting her, and Lina was still trying. Aki was about to attack, but Renard stood happily. Lina had told her before that he liked her, that he was excited to see Aki. He held the same stance he had when Aki first summoned him.

"I can't do it," Aki whispered in harsh realization. "I can't attack."

"I use my trap card Cosmic Blast!" Yusei declared out. "Because Stardust Dragon left the field, you lose life points for all of its attack points." The rest of Aki's life points depleted. Aki's mask fell off, cracking into two pieces, revealing a crying Aki.

"Help me," Aki's voice cracked with emotion. Lina, without a second thought, jumped over the broken railing and ran straight to Aki. Lina wrapped her arms around the broken girl. Both sunk to the ground, with Lina holding Aki in her arms. Aki sobbed into the other girl's shoulder. Lina held her close. Lina's hand sat on Aki's hair and the other around her back.

"It's okay. I'm here," Lina wouldn't let go. If she could help it, she'd never let go.

"I'm sorry," Aki let out. "I hurt you. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Lina was starting to cry with her. "I told you before that I will always forgive you. I mean it. I meant every word I said." Before Lina knew what was happening, Lina was pushed back away from Aki. She was sent sprawling to the ground. Yusei ran over quickly to help her up. Lina took his hand. Once she got to her feet, Lina saw Divine beside Aki, his brown trenchcoat draped over Aki's shoulders. Divine didn't look back at Lina. She was nothing to him.

Yusei held on to Lina's hand so she wouldn't try to run after them. Divine lead Aki off the field. Aki glanced back, staring at Lina. Lina smiled back at her.

She had gotten through. Yusei had made an impact. She just knew it.

"The winner of the duel is Yusei Fudo! He will go on to challenge Lina Atlas for a chance to battle Jack Atlas! Who will win: Satellite's Shooting Star, or a sibling to the King himself, the Princess of Turbo Dueling?"

Lina and Yusei stood on the field, their hands still intertwined. They gave each other a relieved look. They would get through this.


	20. I Believe in You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina and Yusei, the two finalists, have to go head to head to see who's going up against Jack Atlas.

_"Yet, there's that up turned chin_

_And the grin of impetuous youth._

_Oh, I believe in you."_

_-How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying by Frank Loesser_

* * *

"My arm hurts," Lina's voice came out as a whine, her hand cradling her "bruised" arm. She had her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Despite the noise she was making about her "injury", both parties involved knew that Lina was most definitely at fault for the cause of it.

"Shut up, or I'll hit you again," Anya was sitting in a corner, her arms crossed over her chest. _Pissed_ didn't exactly cover Anya's emotions after the stunt Lina pulled during the last duel. Anya wasn't sure what she was more angry about: the fact that Lina knocked her down on her face or the fact that Lina refused to listen to reason, _again._

"I said I was sorry!" Lina tried to defend herself. It wasn't getting her anywhere.

"Sorry doesn't cover it," Anya snapped back, a look of fury crossing over her gray eyes. "You didn't listen, _again_ , plus you knocked me over to get your own way. I know you're a spoiled brat, but one of these times you're going to learn that you can't have everything you want. What if something went wrong? What if Aki didn't listen? What if you got hurt- more? What if she hurt someone? You know, the people in the crowd, Yusei, Ruka? Would you have cared then?" Anya fired the questions off one after the other in rapid succession.

Lina hesitated. "But it did work," Lina gave Anya a sheepish smile. Lina knew she shouldn't have done what she had done. Lina had reacted on impulse when she saw Yusei get hurt. She wasn't thinking. Everyone involved already knew why Lina had done it. She had to save her friend. Lina had already lost one. She couldn't handle losing more. The thought of Kaito was driving her emotions through the roof, along with her need to protect and help her friends.

"Yeah? You think it will next time?" Anya's glare only deepened at Lina's choice of words.

"I think this is a specific situation," Lina rolled her eyes. Anya was being dramatic, Lina thought.

"It won't be with the way you act," Anya's words were harsh but necessary. "If you keep running into everything head first without thinking, just consider about this, Atlas. Someone- either you or someone else- is gonna be hurt because of it. Why don't you just take a second and think things through before you even _consider_ doing something? It'll leave you with a lot less pain in the future."

"That's a little much, don't you think?" Lina returned Anya's glare with a steely look of her own.

"Not with you, apparently. Just _consider_ what I said, will you?" Anya stood up, her hands moving to dust off her jeans. "By the way," Anya's tone changed to something lighter, something less serious. Anya nodded to the bag in the corner. Lina's eyes widened with brightness. She hadn't seen it before now, but her curiosity was peaked.

"What's my bag doing here?" Lina turned to Anya with a raised eyebrow.

"I took it from your room at Saiga's. I have a key," Anya shot Lina a smirk, one that told Lina that Anya had done something mischevious. "Remember that he left me in charge of the place while he takes a joy ride to the Satellite. I left you a nice surprise."

"It better be good," Lina gave Anya an amused look as she made her way over to the bag across the room.

"Look inside, moron," Anya made a frustrated noise as she gestured impatiently towards the bag. Lina took her time unzipping it, just to piss off Anya more. Unfortunately for Lina, Anya was wearing the self-righteous smirk when Lina expressed bewilderment. Lina pulled out her red riding jacket out of the bag and held it up.

"Why did you bring this?" Lina spoke with awe, her green eyes moving to look at Anya with a stunned wonder.

"Thought you would get tired of the purple already, y'know?" Anya shrugged nonchalantly. "With all this bullshit going on, you deserve something to yourself. Some sort of familiarity to keep you grounded. Plus, you're goin' against Yusei next. Thought it'd be nice to have a little Team Tag with you," At the last sentence, Anya's smirk only grew. Lina sighed with exasperation.

"I can't wear it, Anya," Lina's voice was low and uncommonly serious. "Godwin said I had to play the part of an Atlas. Pretty sure this doesn't make the cut of an "Atlas."

"Fuck that. Where the hell on that purple jacket does it say that you're the property of Jack Asshole?" Anya looked Lina up and down as if she were trying to find something that they both knew didn't exist. Lina was silent throughout Anya's tirade. "A red jacket ain't gonna change anything serious, got that? You aren't even wearing the shirt they gave you anymore because it'll hurt your bruise. What's a red jacket gonna do?"

It was true. Lina was going to wear her blue shirt for the next duel, as it was more loose fitting than the shirt she had been wearing for her duel with Bommer. Her rib still ached from earlier. Yusei had suggested a standing duel, but Lina insisted on a Turbo Duel. Nothing was going to change her mind about this.

"I don't know..." Lina stared at the jacket with uncertainty. "It just doesn't seem worth it. There's a lot of hills to die on, and this doesn't seem like one."

"Not worth it? _Not worth it?"_ Anya raised her hands in the air, obviously mocking Lina. She turned to the girl with a fiery expression in her sights. "You wanna know what's not worth it? It's not worth it to put a little girl in a duel against a guy who literally invades her mind. It's not worth it to destroy a guy's entire village over some _myth_. It's not worth it to blackmail not just you, but Yusei, _just to participate in a tournament._ "

Anya was on a roll. "You know what I think? I think you have to stand up for yourself. Where's the Lina Atlas that fought with me in underground duels? Where's the Lina Atlas who founded Team Tag because she wanted to make a difference? If you find her, let me know, because the bitch has gone missing."

"I'm still me," Lina fired back indignantly, her green eyes sparkling.

"No, you're Godwin's _puppet,"_ Anya raised an eyebrow at Lina's glare. Her hands move to her chest as if she were about to gasp. "Oh? Are you mad? What are you gonna do about it, _Princess?"_ Anya threw her fist out in a punch, but Lina quickly caught it with her hand. Anya's fist was only inches from connecting with Lina's face. Anya howled out a laugh.

"I'm not anyone's puppet," Lina finally caught on to what Anya was doing. Lina's own smirk lit up her face as the lightbulb went off over her head.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Anya challenged the blonde. "You gonna fight? You wanna make a difference, stupid. These were _your_ ideas if you don't remember in that thick head. This is the perfect time to start. Go show them who Lina Atlas really is. Show 'em you're not just Jack Atlas's little sister."

"I think I will," Lina tossed Anya's hand to the side. Anya let out a laugh as she stretched, a smile placed on her dark skin. Lina tossed the jacket over her shoulder, her arms smoothly working through the sleeves. The fit was comfortable against her bruises. "Thanks, Lameass. Maybe you are helpful for something."

"Oh, I'm a national treasure., and you know it," Anya gave Lina a mock salute. "Don't fuck up in your duel. If you lose, you can no longer call yourself tough shit, got that? Just 'cause he's your boyfriend doesn't mean you can let him win."

Lina's cheeks flushed as scarlet as her jacket. "He's- he's not my boyfriend!" Lina hissed out the words, but her voice rose at the end of her sentence, letting her embarrassment escape and shine through. Anya only chuckled.

"Speaking of your boyfriend, here it comes!" Anya waved teasingly before she finally walked out. Yusei walked into the room a moment later. He raised his eyebrow at Lina, who had turned into a red-faced mess. Lina had to look away from Yusei to collect herself.

"I fixed your D-Wheel. It should be ready for the duel," Yusei chose his words carefully, considering how Lina was acting. "How are you feeling?"

"Good enough to duel, if that's what you mean," Lina finally turned around to face Yusei with a smile. The redness had faded, but only barely. Lina's smile was just a little too big. "What about you?"

Yusei paused. Lina recognized the guarded expression on his features. He was going to tell Lina something she wouldn't like. The smile wiped off of Lina's face and was instead replaced with her mouth forming into a line.

"What is it?" Lina kept her distance away from Yusei. Her defenses were up. Yusei was in his overthinking mode.

"I need to win the duel, Lina," Yusei wasn't looking at her. His fists were clenched at his sides. "For my friends. If I don't win this duel-"

"Then what? Is it game over? They're gone forever?" Lina placed her hands on her hips and stared up at Yusei with a firm look in her pale green eyes. "Because obviously, we're not a team."

"Lina-" Yusei tried to speak, but Lina cut him off.

"No, no, let me finish," Lina held her hand up to stop him from talking. Yusei looked up at her, his blue eyes staring to meet hers. Lina didn't back down. "Here's the thing you're forgetting. We are not enemies. Yeah, sure, we're going against each other, but we are _still a team_. You win, we're still fighting together. I win, we're still fighting together, and that means I fight for your friends too. Got that?" Lina's eyes narrowed. "I'm fighting for _you_ , Yusei. That's what Godwin's got over me. I don't fight, and I lose you."

"That's not as important," Yusei tried to argue.

"It's important to _me,"_ Lina fired the words off immediately. Her expressions softened as she took in the situation, and the eighteen-year-old boy in front of her. She stepped forward to take one of Yusei's hands in hers. Yusei glanced at her in surprise. Lina only smiled back in response. "Yusei, you're important to me, and I'll keep fighting for you, your friends, _and_ everyone else I can fight for. I finally know what I want, and it's a future with all of you. You, Jack, Aki, Anya, Yui, Ruka, Rua-"

"Maybe you're right," This time it was Yusei who cut Lina off. Lina couldn't help but chuckle. She was rambling again.

"You talked about all of us being a team. You can't go back on your word," Lina reminded him in a hum. This time, it was Yusei's turn to chuckle.

"I won't," Yusei promised. An intense look crossed over his eyes.

"Do your best out there, Yusei," Lina still held onto Yusei's hand.

"You too, Lina," Yusei finally took in Lina's appearance. A small smile crossed over his face. "You're wearing the red jacket," His tone expressed amusement.

"It feels comfortable. I made it because it reminded me of someone who makes me feel safe," Lina's words were soft but playful. The two let out a chuckle together. "Yusei, when all of this is over, let's take everyone and go to the beach. Can you promise me that?" Lina's words were hopeful, her expression joyous.

"Why there?" Yusei raised an eyebrow at her choice of location.

"We've never gone to the beach in the Satellite," Lina answered as if the choice was obvious. "All of us. That's what I want."

"Okay," Yusei nodded. "I think we can manage that."

"Thank you," Lina's smile could only be described as _brilliant_. It was the type of smile that could brighten any room. "You better make this one hell of a duel, Yus. We haven't dueled in three years. Your deck better have changed since then, consider the fact that Crow and I helped you find most of your cards! I won't go easy. You might have beaten Jack, but you sure as hell ain't beating me!"

"We'll see," Yusei was used to Lina's arrogance. He squeezed her hand. Lina squeezed back.

* * *

"Lina, wait," A voice called out just as Lina was about to mount her D-Wheel for the start of the duel. Lina looked up in shock. She was midway in action of putting on her helmet. Jack Atlas stood in the doorway. He was slightly out of breath. He must have run to catch up to her before she left.

"Jack?" Lina tilted her head to the side with a confused frown. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Jack stepped closer to Lina. He froze when he saw her outfit. "What _are_ you wearing?" Lina knew he was trying to cover it, but she could hear the hurt in his voice.

"It's something that means a lot to me," Lina quickly spoke the words out. "I know it's not the "Atlas" brand, but hear me out, okay? The pants are still Atlas. The top is mine. The jacket is Team Tag's," And the reminded her of Yusei, but Lina didn't need to say that aloud to Jack. That wouldn't have helped the situation in the least bit. "Plus, I stole these boots from Anya sometime last week. It's everything I care about all in one." Anya didn't need to know about the last part. The bruise on her arm _still_ hurt. Lina didn't care for any more unwanted bruises appearing on her body due to Anya's wrath.

Jack slowly nodded. He wasn't as upset as before Lina's explanation, but Lina could still tell that the outfit change bothered him. Lina gave him an embarrassed smile until she remembered that she was still supposed to be angry at him. Her features instead took on a more neutral expression. "What do you want?" Lina's voice took on a hard edge to it.

Jack stepped back, his gaze looking away from Lina. "I wanted-"

"To apologize for what you did to Yusei and me?" Lina's tone could have been mistaken for cheeky if her expression hadn't been blank.

"You're insufferable, did you know that?" Jack gave her one of his trademark cold glares.

"I learned from the best, brother," Lina returned his look with one of her own.

"You did now, didn't you?" Jack stared straight ahead towards the other blonde. "Lina, Yusei and I have a score to settle. Don't get in the way of that. This is between him and me."

"Wow, an apology would've been fun, but this is great too," Lina brushed some of her hair behind her ear. She should have expected it. If there was one thing Lina and Jack had in common, it was arrogance, stubbornness, and a large sense of pride. "Whatever happens _will_ happen, Jack, and you can't stop that. If Yusei beats me, you get to settle the score with him. If I beat Yusei, you're going against me, and _we'll_ settle ours." Lina's words seemed to take Jack off guard. Lina let out a bitter laugh. "What? Didn't take a second to consider how I feel about all this? I'm pissed, Jack. I'm pissed that you didn't do a damn thing to help Yusei when he got arrested. I'm pissed that you lied to me for _two years_. I'm going to prove who's the better Atlas in this tournament. I'll let you in on a secret: _it's me."_ Lina shot him a wicked smirk. Jack couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the stubborn look on her face. Lina stared at him, startled for just a moment until her own chuckle escaped her lips. The two were laughing together. Lina hated how _normal_ it felt. It felt like a regular day when Lina would wish Jack good luck before a duel. Not that Jack ever needed it.

She missed him. She missed her brother. She missed sitting on the couch together, drinking coffee or hot chocolate, teasing each other, having meals together, and just _talking_ to each other. It didn't feel right to carry on without him in her life.

She couldn't forgive him until he apologized. That's what she had to keep telling herself.

"The start of the Finals is here? Who will take on the Master of Faster, the King of Turbo Duels, Jack Atlas himself? Will it be Yusei Fudo- or Lina Atlas?"

"That's my cue," Lina smiled, although it could have been described as pained. "Wish me luck, Jack."

"You don't need luck. You're related to me," Jack looked as if he had more to say.

"First up is Satellite's Shooting Star, Yusei Fudo!"

"Jack, I have to go," Lina started to put on her helmet and rev up her engine.

"Lina, hold on. I have something to tell you-"

"His opponent will be the Princess of Turbo Dueling, Atlas Junior, the tiny bundle of speed-"

"I'm sorry, Jack, but I gotta go! Save it for later!" Lina cut off the taller blonde to ride her way out onto the arena.

"- _Lina Atlas_!"

Lina briefly wondered what Jack wanted to tell her, but ultimately decided it wasn't worth getting distracted over. Lina took a lap around the track, a large grin on her face as she absorbed in the crowd's cheers. Yusei was waiting at the starting line. Lina pulled up behind him and waved.

"Ready to lose, Yusei?" Lina taunted out with a cheerful grin.

"I'm ready for a fight," Yusei back.

"I'll be sure to give you one! Don't let me down!" Lina braced herself. She wanted to get around the first corner before he did.

"We are at the finals! The winner of this duel gets to go on to battle Jack Atlas! Start your engines, duelists! Countdown initiated! Ready, set, _duel!_ "

Both duelists shot forward. They were neck and neck. Yusei pulled ahead at the last second, crossing the corner first. Lina growled under her breath. It didn't matter. She would still find a way to pull through.

"Winners go first, so I think I'll take the first turn! I draw!" Lina couldn't help but laugh as she drew her first card. She had a strategy in mind. "I start off by summoning Star Witch in attack mode!"

_Star Witch is a Level 4 Light Attribute monster with 1200 ATK and 1600 DEF._

"I lay a facedown and end my turn!" Lina shot a wink towards Yusei. "Your move, old friend!"

"So, who are you guys rooting for?" Himuro was the first one to ask. He was clearly entertained by the duel. "My money's on Yusei."

"Yeah! Yusei's going to kick butt!" Rua shouted out the words, his fist in the air energetically.

"Both of you are wrong. Our girl's going to take this home," Anya had a smug smirk. "Lina's not a cocky ass for no reason. She's got the skills to back it up. Most of the time."

"What about you, Ruka? What do you think?" Rua turned to his sister with a hyperactive look on his face. "Don't tell me you're rooting for Lina!"

"She did help us all those times, Rua. And she beat _you_ all those times," Ruka's voice was a matter of fact as if there was no other answer for her. Anya stuck her tongue out towards Rua.

"There's no telling who can win if the duel just started," Yui gently reminded the group. "Let's just keep watching to see what will happen."

**Lina- 4000**

**Yusei- 4000**

"It's my move!" Yusei drew a card. "I think you'll remember this one. It's an old classic. I'm summoning out Speed Warrior! in attack mode." Yusei's monster appeared on the field.

"Lemme guess, you're gonna activate his effect to double his attack points. Am I right?" Despite the implication, Lina almost seemed excited for what would happen next.

"That's right! And that gives him enough power to take out your Star Witch!" Yusei shot out his hand. "Speed Warrior, attack!" Lina's monster was destroyed. Yet, Lina held a smirk onto her face.

**Lina- 3400**

"See! I told you! Yusei just totally wiped out her monster!" Rua laughed loudly. "He's so going to win!"

"Don't you pay attention at all to any of Lina's duels?" Ruka sounded annoyed.

"What do you mean?!" Rua stared wide eye at the girls.

"Yusei destroyed one of Witch cards. That means-" Yui started the sentence.

"-That means that Lina can summon a new Witch," Anya finished.

"Huh!?" Rua exclaimed.

"I use Sun Witch's effect! When one of her fellow "Witch" monsters are destroyed in battle, I can summon her straight to the field!" Sun Witch came onto Lina's field. "So don't think you're getting any direct attacks in, Yusei!"

_Sun Witch is a Level 4 Light Attribute Monster with 1700 ATK and 2000 DEF._

"I play a facedown and end my turn! It's your move!" Lina was suspicious about his face down. It had to be something good.

**Lina- 3400**

**Yusei- 4000**  
  
"Here goes!" Lina drew her card. Spirit Carbuncle. Perfect. "I start off by summoning Star Chick in defense mode! You know that's not all, though! Because I normal summoned this turn, I can summon Spirit Carbuncle straight from my hand in attack mode!"

_Star Chick is a Level 1 Light Attribute Monster with 0 ATK and 500 DEF._

_Spirit Carbuncle is a Level 3 Light Attribute Tuner Monster with 400 ATK and 300 DEF._

"It looks like Lina Atlas has enough to summon a Synchro Monster!"

"She's not going to do it,"Anya spoke the words confidently.

"What? Why not? She has the right amount of monsters." Himuro looked to Anya with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll start off by attacking Speed Warrior with Sun Witch!" Lina stretched out her hand. "Since his attack went back to 900, you're in for some damage!"

"Called it!" Anya smirked pleasantly. "She's going to try to destroy his monster, and _then_ go for a direct attack." Anya knew Lina's strategies all too well from their tag team duels together.

"I don't think so! I play the trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei's card came out to block Lina's attack. Lina gritted her teeth.

"Fine! I end my turn. Show me what you got." Lina couldn't make another attack. Her other monster was too low on attack points to challenge his Speed Warrior.

**Lina- 3400**

**Yusei- 4000**

"Let's start things off by summoning Junk Synchron to the field!" Yusei was gearing up. "I think you know what's coming next. I tune my Speed Warrior with my Junk Synchron to bring out- Junk Warrior! Let's rev it up!" One of Yusei's favorite monsters entered the field. Lina couldn't help but smile.

"Yusei just Synchro Summoned! His monster's attack is higher than all of Lina's monsters! Can she escape this!"

"Junk Warrior, attack Spirit Carbuncle with Scrap Fist!" Yusei called out.

"I play the trap card Urgent Tuning!" Lina's facedown was revealed. "I think we need some more power on my side. Let's go!" Lina raised her hand into the air as her monsters combined together in a white light.

"She's bringing it out already?" Anya raised an eyebrow.

"It appears so," Yui nodded in agreement.

"What?! What is she doing?" Rua tried to question, but both Anya and Ruka shushed him.

"Spirits connect from the heavens, aligning together by the stars, and light a path against all odds," Lina started her Synchro chant. "Lead the path to revolution! Fly, Spirit of the Stars Dragon! Allons-y!" At the last word, a beautiful white dragon appeared onto the field. Its scales shifted color as it moved, while its eyes were a deep blue. Lina grinned up at her friend, the very card that Team Satisfaction gave to her for her fourteenth birthday.

_Spirit of the Stars Dragon is a Level 8 Light Attribute Synchro Monster with 2500 ATK and 2700 DEF._

"This is a game-changer, folks! Lina Atlas just brought out her ace monster! What will Yusei do to counter it?"

"It's beautiful," Ruka looked up with wide eyes.

"Well? You wanna try to attack now?" Lina shot Yusei a cheeky grin.

"I'll end this turn with two face downs," Yusei couldn't help the small smile that crossed. A plan formed in his mind, one that would make Lina _incredibly_ happy.

**Lina- 3400**

**Yusei-4000**

"I'll start off by summoning Spirit Keeper in attack mode!" Lina summoned her monster onto the field.

_Spirit Keeper is a Level 4 Light Attribute Monster with 1800 ATK and 400 DEF._

"And I think I'll start off by attacking Junk Warrior with Spirit of the Stars Dragon! Let's do this!" Lina was waiting for it.

"I activate my trap card, Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei activated his face down. "Did you forget about my trap already?"

"Nope!" Lina popped the "p" sound. "In fact, I have a counter for it! See, one of Spirit Keeper's special abilities is the ability to destroy a trap card when _you_ activate it, destroying it, and inflicting 800 points of damage. Ready for this, Yusei?"

Yusei grunted as his life points depleted. "What else you got?"

**Yusei-3200**

"You can guess what's happening next!" Lina looked at her dragon. "Go ahead, you beautiful girl! Turn his Junk Warrior into scrap metal!" Spirit of the Stars Dragon roared, obeying its master, and attacked. Junk Warrior was destroyed.

**Yusei- 3000**

"But I'm not done! I've got one more monster! Let's go, Spirit Keeper!"

"I activate my trap card Synchro Spirits!" Speed Warrior and Junk Synchron returned to the field. "By removing Junk Warrior from play, the monsters that were used to Synchro Summon him can return to the field!"

Lina narrowed her eyes. "Fine! I can still destroy Speed Warrior! Spirit Keeper, attack!" Speed Warrior was destroyed. No damage was dealt since both monsters were in defense mode. Still, Lina stopped him from being able to Synchro Summon by getting rid of one of his monsters. She hoped so, anyhow.

"I end my turn!" Lina declared with a smile. "Bring it!"

**Lina- 3400**

**Yusei- 3000**

"It's my move! I draw," Yusei drew a card. "And I think I'll play my Speed Spell- Vision Wind! When I have two or more speed counters, I'm able to summon one Level 2 or below monster from my graveyard to my field! My Speed Warrior's joining the field!" Speed Warrior was back. "Now I'm summoning out my Shield Warrior in defense mode. Don't worry, he's not staying out for long."

"A Synchro Summon?" Lina guessed.

"You got it." Yusei's monsters combined together. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon appeared onto the field in its full beauty. It let out a roar, which Spirit of the Stars Dragon mimicked.

"You used Stardust!" Lina couldn't help but let out a happy laugh. The light in her eyes glittered. "You _do_ care!"

"Two dragons!? Will these beasts go head to head?"

"The idiot's in heaven," Anya rolled her eyes.

"Stardust Dragon, attack Spirit Keeper with Cosmic Flare!" Spirit Keeper was destroyed. Lina braced herself for the impact. She managed to stay steady on her D-Wheel but ended up behind Yusei.

**Lina- 2700**

"Is that the best you got?" Lina taunted out.

"You haven't seen anything yet. For now, I'll end my turn with a facedown," Yusei laid down the card.

**Lina- 2700**

**Yusei- 3000**

"It's my draw!" Lina had a combo in mind. It would be a game-changer for sure. "I start off by using my speed spell Sonic Buster! When I have four or more speed counters, I can select one monster you control, and then inflict damage to you by half of its attack points!"

"I don't think so! I use Stardust Dragon's special ability!" Yusei's words surprised Lina, as he would take more damage from a direct attack than this spell card. Lina eyed his face down.

"I activate _my_ dragon's special ability!" Lina's words interrupted Yusei's. "When a monster effect is activated, once per turn I can negate the effect, and then _my_ dragon gains attack points equal to _your_ monster's until the end of this turn!" Spirit of the Stars Dragon's attack powers rose to 5500.

"5500?!" Rua almost fell out of his seat. "That means- that means Yusei lost!"

"Yusei still has his facedown card," Himuro reminded the young boy.

"Oh, right! I forgot! It better be something good!" Rua couldn't keep his eyes off the duel.

"Don't forget Sonic Buster still goes through! I chose your Stardust Dragon!" Lina had a feeling Yusei had a plan.

**Yusei- 1750**

"Spirit of the Stars Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon!" Lina felt it. That strange energy. It was only confirmed when Yusei flinched, his hand moving to clutch his arm.

"Yusei!" Lina called out in worry. Images from his duel with Jack flashed in her mind. Nothing like that would happen again though. Right? That only happened because both Jack and Yusei were Signers. Lina was _not_ a Signer.

Still, what was up with that energy?

"I activate my trap card- Defense Draw!" Yusei's trap was revealed. "The battle damage becomes zero, and your dragon's attack points return to normal!" Yusei gritted his teeth. "I'm fine, Lina. Don't worry about me. Focus on the duel."

"Okay," Lina had a gut feeling something was wrong. "I end my turn. Go, Yusei. You better impress me."

**Lina- 2700**

**Yusei- 1750**

"I'll try not to disappoint," Yusei drew a card that would work. "Let's kick off by using my speed spell- Silver Contrails! With this, Stardust Dragons gains 1000 attack points during this battle phase. Can you guess what happens next?" Stardust Dragon's power rose to 3500.

"Oh shit," Lina stared up at her dragon. "I'm sorry, my love." Lina couldn't stop it the attack. Not with the cards she had. She would have to wait for the right opportunity to make a comeback.

"Stardust Dragon, attack Spirit of the Stars Dragon with Cosmic Flare!" It wasn't a fluke this time. The pulse was stronger. Yusei let out a grunt as Spirit of the Stars Dragon was destroyed. The pulse was around the same energy as when Yusei dueled Aki, maybe lesser, maybe stronger. Lina couldn't tell. She didn't exactly have knowledge regarding the subject.

**Lina- 1700**

"When Spirit of the Stars Dragon is destroyed, I get to summon out a Level 6 or below Light Monster! You can say hello to Sun Hope's Magician!" Lina's copycat monster entered the field, an identical smirk to Lina's on her face. She let out a battle cry, electing a giggle from Lina beside her.

"This is incredible! Yusei managed to take out Lina's ace dragon with his own, but Lina returned by bringing out a new monster! What will happen next?"

"I end my turn," Lina could see that Yusei's tone was slightly pained. She frowned in response. Was his arm bothering him?

**Lina- 1700**

**Yusei- 1750**

"Watch this, Yusei! Sun Horn Pegasus, come on out!" Lina summoned her Pegasus in attack mode. "I bet you know his special effect by now. When he's summoned to the field, a tuner monster can be special summoned! Baby Sun Dragon, join him for a little tune-up!" Her monsters combined together. "Born from the light in the darkness, your presence blazes through! Light the way! Fly, Star Eyes Dragon!" A large blue and purple serpent-like Dragon entered the arena, eliciting a gasp from the audience.

"A new dragon!? Can Yusei compete with this?"

From atop the tower, Jack smirked. Impressive, but he couldn't be too surprised. Lina and Jack were _siblings_ , after all. Jack could expect nothing less from an Atlas.

"It looks like Star Eyes Dragon has enough to take out your Stardust Dragon! Let's go! Attack with Star's Fire!" Lina's monster attacked, but nothing happened. _Nothing_ happened. The strange energy didn't reappear. No pulses came.

**Yusei- 1650**

"Why is your monster still here?" Lina questioned with a frown. "Shouldn't Stardust be in the graveyard?"

"He would be if it weren't for the effects of my Shield Warrior!" Yusei was confused by what was going on as well. What was happening? "By removing him from play, I can stop any monsters from being destroyed this round in battle."

"Damn. Alright. I'll lay a facedown and pass it off to you!" Lina set down her card with a chuckle. This trap card would be her trump card to victory.

**Lina- 1700**

**Yusei- 1650**

"It's my move!" Yusei drew a card. Turbo Booster. "I'll start off by summoning Sonic Chick! You're not the only one who can summon multiple monsters per turn, Lina. Since I normal summoned a monster this turn, Turbo Booster enters the field!"

"Wait- no!" Lina saw Yusei make this move before. That meant-

"Turbo Booster can take down one of your monsters that battled one of mine this turn! Say goodbye to your Star Eyes Dragon!" Turbo Booster shot off, taking Star Eyes Dragon with it. Sun Hope's Magician was left out on the field. She sent out a concerned cry to Lina.

"I know, buddy. This isn't looking too good for you," Lina shot her monster a comforting smile. "I'll see you soon!"

"Stardust Dragon, attack Sun Hope's Magician with Cosmic Flare!" Sun Hope's Magician was destroyed. Lina winced from the impact as she wobbled on her D-Wheel, but she managed to pull through.

**Lina- 1400**

"All of Lina's monsters are gone from the field! Can she return from this?"

"Yes, she can!" Lina looked up with a passionate gaze. "When Sun Hope's Magician is destroyed, Sun Magician takes her place!" The younger magician appeared onto the field, a giggle escaping her lips. "I'm not done! I play my trap card- Spirit of the Stars Revolution! When Spirit of the Stars Dragon is in the graveyard, I can summon out any dragon I want! Can you guess which one it is?" Spirit of the Stars Dragon appeared onto the field again with a powerful roar.

"Why wouldn't she summon out Star Eyes Dragon again? It has more attack points than Stardust!" Yanagi questioned with a confused look.

"Spirit of the Stars Dragon has the same amount as Stardust," Yui commented with a frown.

"She did it deliberately," Anya's eyebrows furrowed together in thought. "I don't understand why either." In duels, Lina was a powerhouse. It wasn't like her to choose the slow path. What was she planning?

Ruka held a hand to her mark. Something was going on. It didn't work with Star Eyes, but it came when Spirit of the Stars Dragon battled Stardust Dragon. Was that why Lina brought back Spirit of the Stars Dragon?

"I lay a facedown and end my turn," Yusei called out. His mind was starting to wonder about what was happening. He couldn't let that cloud his thoughts now. He had a duel to consider.

**Lina- 1400**

**Yusei- 1650**

"This is the end, Yusei! It's my draw and your loss!" This would be the last turn. Lina could feel it, someway or another. The win was hers. "Blanche Serpent, let's join the crowd onto the field!" A white snake appeared, a happy _hiss_ escaping its lips.

_Blanche Serpent is a Level 4 Light Attribute Monster with 1300 ATK and 300 DEF._

"Blanche Serpent, attack Sonic Chick!" Lina couldn't help the grin that stretched over her face. One down.

**Yusei- 650**

Yusei managed to keep a steady control over his D-Wheel, but Lina shot forward, her small D-Wheel easily flying past him. She turned around in her D-Wheel to face him, a similar trick that Jack did during _his_ duel against Yusei. "Don't think I'm done yet, Yusei! By halving Sun Magician's attack points, she can attack you directly!" Sun Magician shot forward with her staff and hit the side of Yusei's D-Wheel with it. Yusei grunted but was otherwise fine. Lina gave Sun Magician a high-five when she returned to Lina's side of the field. Lina righted her D-Wheel so she could fly forward once more as Yusei skidded back.

**Yusei- 50**

"No!" Rua wailed out. "Yusei's going to lose! Yusei's _going to lose!"_

"Get it, girl!" Anya stood up in the stands and cheered out. "Kick his ass! You're doin' Team Tag proud!"

Ruka held a smile to her face as she watched Lina duel. It was mesmerizing. It also didn't hurt that she was about to beat Rua idol, even if she would have to deal with Rua whining for a few days. It would be worth it to see Lina win.

"You saw it here, folks! Atlas Junior is about to move on to battle her brother in the Championship match! This Princess may just become the Queen!"

"Sorry, Yusei, but it had to end like this. It was a good match while it lasted!" Lina had another card in her hand ready to use. "You know I'll keep my promise! I'll keep fighting for all of us until the end!"

"I know you will, and I agree about this being the end of the duel. That's why I play my trap card- Crossline Counter!" Yusei revealed his trap card, his hand shooting off to the side.

" _What!?"_ Lina's eyes widened with her mouth dropping open. Her monsters copied their master's reactions. Spirit of the Stars Dragon let out a weak roar. "But-" Lina started to protest, but Yusei cut her off to explain his trap.

"I can activate this card when I take battle damage during your turn. By choosing one monster, they gain twice the amount of battle damage I took." Stardust's attack points rose to 5500, the same amount Spirit of the Stars Dragon rose to earlier in the match.

"But that means-" Lina couldn't finish the sentence. She didn't have anything to counter with. The game was set. Lina had lost.

"That means this duel is over! Stardust Dragon, attack Spirit of the Stars Dragon with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon attacked. The pulse was back. Yusei's arm started to glow with his mark. His groan was audible, despite Lina focusing on steadying her D-Wheel.

**Lina- 0**

**Yusei- Winner**

"Your mark..." Yui was the first to notice that Ruka's mark was glowing amongst the cheering and angry fans. Ruka stared down in shock, the pain just now hitting her after the shock wore off from the duel they had all just witnessed.

"Why is it glowing?" Anya demanded, yet she knew no one had a _real_ answer.

"Huh?" From the tower, Jack looked down at his arm, his Signer mark glowing.

"Interesting," Godwin noted.

"What does this all mean?" Jack demanded. "Why is it glowing?"

Aki stared down at her arm, her hand clutching her marked arm to her chest as if she could hide it from the world.

"Yusei..." Lina had stopped her D-Wheel beside Yusei's. The pair were staring at his arm with equal amounts of alarm. "Why is it glowing?"

"I don't know," Yusei replied honestly. "It usually only activates when-" Yusei stopped sharply to look at Lina. Lina looked down all over her body, searching for something, _anything,_ but found nothing. The blonde shook her head as she held up her arm. Nothing. No marks.

"There's nothing there, Yusei. I guess I'm just not special like the rest of you are," Lina smiled wistfully, but there was sadness mixed in with some bitterness. "I feel no pain or nothing else like you feel. Ordinary Lina here."

"Then why did it come out?" Yusei turned to look up at Godwin's tower. Only one person knew what was truly going on. It was time to get some answers out of him.

 _The girl_ _may yet be useful to us after all,_ Godwin thought to himself as he stared down at the dueling arena. _Only time will tell._

 _"_ There you have it, folks! Yusei Fudo has taken down Lina Atlas! Yusei will go on to compete against our Champion, Jack Atlas! Can Yusei take down both of the Atlas siblings? Or will the Master of Faster prove why he's the King of Turbo Dueling?"


	21. Playing His Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final duel of the Fortune Cup is Jack Atlas going against Yusei Fudo.

_"I'll mimic his will and learn his routines_

_And feel the same thrill and know what it means_

_I'll walk in his shoes as long as it takes_

_Till deep in my bones I'm sure I'm winning my game while I'm saying_

_I'm playing his game!"_

_-Death Note: The Musical by Frank Wildhorn_

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Lina asked Yusei as soon as the two of them pulled into the garage on their D-Wheels. Lina held her helmet in her hands, a perplexed look on her face. She was, of course, referencing to their duel, and the fact that Yusei's Signer mark started glowing when their ace dragons battled.

Yusei took off his glove and rolled up his sleeve, revealing his mark. Lina gasped. "Is that-"

"It wasn't during our duel," Yusei interrupted Lina with a shake of his head. "It appeared after Aki and I's duel. I'm not sure why it hasn't gone away. It has every time before."

"So what does this mean?" Lina looked at him with a frown. "You, Jack, Ruka, and Aki all have marks. You're going against Jack next, who when you last dueled, a big ass dragon appeared when your marks started glowing. Does that mean it'll happen again?" Lina was worried for their friends in the audience, particularly Ruka and Rua.

Yusei seemed to be thinking the same thing. "We need to warn them. They can't stay here. Not after what happened between me and Jack."

"We're wasting time, then. Let's go get 'em, and after that, we can have a few words with Godwin about all this," Lina gave a nod towards Yusei. They both had questions that needed to be answered.

* * *

Up in the tower, Jack glanced towards Godwin. The Director had been responding to Jack vaguely about what was going on, but none of it made sense. Lina had activated Yusei's mark. Kodo had been able to activate Aki's mark, but as far as Jack had seen, Lina and Yusei's duel hadn't been on the same level as Aki and Kodo's in terms of emotions running. Yusei and Lina were having _fun_ during their duel.

"So now you know who the four of the five Signers are," Jack commented aloud, his hand moving towards his marked arm.

"That's right," Godwin agreed. "When you duel Yusei, be sure to _push_ him to his limits. The power your duel generates will reveal the fifth Signer and unite you all."

Jack stared ahead, his thoughts running. The fifth Signer. All of the other Signers participated in the Fortune Cup, which had to mean that the fifth Signer was either nearby, or also participated.

Jack couldn't help but believe it to be Lina. That would explain Godwin's interest in her. It made sense to him. There was no other option for him. It _had_ to be her.

* * *

Yusei and Lina were running up the stands, skipping steps as they did so. Workers nearby still seemed to be doing damage control from Yusei and Aki's duel that took place early in the day, as several rows of chairs were partially demolished. Yui was the first to spot the pair running. She stood up at the sight- as both Yusei and Lina wore equal expressions of determination and concern.

"What's happening?" Anya caught on to the pair and stood up beside Yui.

"You have to get everyone out," Lina wasted no time cutting straight to the point.

"Yusei, Ruka's got a mark! She's a Signer like you!" Despite the tense situation, Yanagi exclaimed the words proudly.

"That's why you need to get her out. _Now,"_ Yusei looked to the entire group. "All of you need to get out. I'm thinking something's going to happen. Something dangerous. Look what happened during my last duel with Aki. It has something to do with the Signers."

"Do you know what's going on?" Ruka looked to Lina with hope-filled eyes. Lina could tell she was scared. Lina shook her head.

"We're going to see Godwin now. We'll get some answers. For now, Anya, could you take them to Saiga's?" Lina glanced towards her friend. The auburn haired woman nodded.

"We can manage," Anya spoke as if she had a new mission. Lina knew Anya wouldn't let her down.

Yusei and Lina glanced to each other, nodded, and took off towards the tower Godwin rested in. The group, meanwhile, took towards the exit.

" _Stop right there!"_ Voices shouted behind them. Yui and Anya immediately took to standing in front of Ruka and Rua protectively.

"You weren't planning on _leaving_ , were you?" Anya recognized that man based on Lina's descriptions. It was Yeager, Godwin's right-hand man.

"And what if we were?" Himuro challenged the shorter man.

"Director Godwin would like you to stay and enjoy the rest of the tournament," Yeager held the same smile that gave Anya the creeps.

"You can tell him to fuck off. He can't force us to stay," Anya snapped back. Yui laid a hand out to signal for Anya to stop.

"What she means is that we have places to be, and cannot stay for the final match," Yui's voice was smooth and calculated. "Extend our apologies to the Director for us."

"How unfortunate. Say, did you know that Yusei has friends back in the Satellite Sector?" Yeager's words made everyone freeze. They knew where this was going.

"What about it?" Anya's voice was low. Her whole body was tensed.

"I heard they went _missing_ a few days ago," Yeager's smile never left his face. "I hope nothing _bad_ happens to them." The group was staring at Yeager. "I think it would be best if you return to your seats. _Now_."

The group had no choice but to obey.

* * *

Yusei and Lina were sprinting down the hallways. Security guards rushed at them. Lina ducked underneath the first's punch, only to turn around to kick him upwards, all the while Yusei took out the second. Both guards were laying on the floor. Lina shot Yusei a grin.

"You still got it, huh?" Lina couldn't help but laugh. Yusei would have cracked a smile, it if weren't for the situation. Together, they both went through the double doors into the control tower. They could hear Godwin telling off Ushio.

"Is Langley one of the guys guarding the door?" Yusei interrupted their conversation. Jack, Ushio, and Godwin all turned to stare at Yusei and Lina.

Lina gestured behind her to the doors. "You might need some new security."

"What are _you_ doing here, punk?!" Ushio barked off to Yusei as he and Lina stepped further into the room.

"That's enough." Godwin stood up from his seat. His tone was clipped, cool, yet also calm. "How can I help you Yusei, Miss Atlas?"

"Weren't you going to throw him out?" Yusei seemed almost amused. Ushio grabbed Yusei by the lapels. Lina stood on the defensive, but Godwin beat her to the punch- literally. Ushio was dragged out by guard towards the elevator, screaming along the way about how Godwin would pay and how he was going down.

The air tensed.

"It's time to talk," Yusei turned to Godwin with a glare in his eyes. "You forced me and Lina into this tournament. You threatened me, locked up my friends, and blackmailed Lina. I wanna know the truth. I'm not dueling Jack until you tell me why you've done this."

"Are you _dense_ , Yusei?" Jack spoke up. Lina looked away from him. "It's cause of this," Jack pulled up his sleeve to reveal his mark. "This mark. He wants the Crimson Dragon's power, so he's been trying to gather everyone up with its mark! He got me here by lying to me, buttering me up, and manipulating me! Do you think it's a coincidence that Lina was inNeo Domino City before the two of us showed up?"

"What?" Lina whirled around, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Oh come on, you're making me sound so devious," Godwin sounded hurt. Lina could tell from the neutral expression on his face that they were merely just words. "Jack, you _wanted_ to be the Turbo Duel Champion."

"I wanted to _earn_ that title," Jack huffed. "At this point, I'm starting to think you've been rigging everything. I think your little plan involved setting Lina up as bait- for both Yusei and me." Yusei scowled, his hands clenching at his sides, while Lina could only gawk. "Godwin knew that I would go after Lina. I did everything as he asked me to do. Isn't that right, Director?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I didn't even know about Yusei until you dueled him that night in the arena," Godwin's words weren't convincing.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe this is some big coincidence!?" Jack's glare only intensified. "You needed to verify that Yusei had a mark, so you needed me and him to duel with passion. You created a situation in which the stakes would be as high as possible! Yusei, Godwin could never have made you the same offer, because you wouldn't have stayed in Neo Domino City. You would have taken Lina right back to the Satellite. You couldn't leave behind your _other_ friends. I, on the other hand, walked right into the trap of fame and fortune by taking your card." Jack slipped his gloves back on. Lina and Yusei were listening silently. "He brought Lina here. He gave you a reason to come after me."

"Public Maintenance brought me here," Lina realized in horror. She always thought the Arcadia Movement were the ones who brought her to Neo Domino City, but Lina knew it was Public Maintenance. Godwin was in charge of Public Maintenance. "You were the one who took me away from the Satellite," Lina glared towards Godwin. Her body was trembling from rage. "That's why Divine never tried to kill me until the end. You two had a deal. That's how Jack was able to " _save_ " me." That's why I became Lina Atlas. I was just a _pawn_." Lina spat out the last word. Lina was stupid to never have seen this before. She felt disgusted at being used against her two best friends.

"I have a demand to make," Jack turned the attention back on him. "You got what you wanted. Yusei's here, right? Let his friends go. He doesn't need to be coerced. I want this duel to be legit. No threats, no gimmicks, just us." Jack paused. He was hesitating. "Yusei, I'm... _sorry_ for how this happened. This duel is going to mean something. One of us will finally prove who's the best." Lina stared at Jack in surprise. He had actually done it. "Lina," Jack turned to his "sister". A neutral expression was shown on his face, but Lina could tell his tone had become more gentle. "I'm sorry for lying. I didn't know it would end up like this."

"I forgive you," Lina's face lit up into a smile. She ran forward to hug her brother. Jack tightly returned the hug, if only for a second. Lina enjoyed the hug. She missed Jack. Godwin raised his glass in the air.

"If that is what my Champion wants...then so be it," Godwin took a drink before setting his glass down on the side table. "However, I request that Lina stays in the tower during the duel."

"No," All three spoke at once.

"It is my only request," Godwin's voice held no room for debate. Lina gritted her teeth. "Come back before the duel starts, Miss Atlas. We're awaiting your company. If you do this, then our... _contract_ is void." He meant his blackmail against Yusei. Lina could only glare.

"You have my word," Lina's voice was low. Both Jack and Yusei shot Lina a look- one that conveyed their own special look of worry for the small blonde.

* * *

Yusei and Lina were in the garage awaiting the start of the duel when an image of Yusei's friends appeared on his D-Wheel, crowded around a video screen outside of a cargo container.

"They're okay," Yusei murmured. Lina gripped his arm tightly.

The call changed to Jack. "Are you happy?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "You finally have the chance to settle the score with me."

"I guess," Yusei responded. The call ended.

"Yusei, they're okay!" Lina leaned to give Yusei a hug from behind as Yusei sat on his D-Wheel. Yusei raised his hand to grip Lina's in a tight squeeze.

"Are you going to be okay?" Yusei was referencing to Lina staying in a room with Godwin.

"Don't have a choice, do I?" Lina's words were bitter. She was pissed at what she just learned about the good Director, but Lina had a deal. All she had to do was stay in a room with him and Yeager, and Yusei would be free. She could handle it.

"Be careful, alright?" Yusei gave Lina's hand one last squeeze. Lina stepped back and gave him an innocent look.

"I'm always careful, aren't I?" Her tone was cheeky. "Good luck out there, alright?" Do us Satellite's proud!" Yusei nodded to her. With one last grin, Lina made her way up to the tower., just in time for the duel to start.

"Here we go," Anya mumbled to herself. "The start of the end of the world."

"This is _the_ moment! Will Jack Atlas continue to reign as the King of Turbo Duels?"

"Ah, Miss Atlas. So splendid of you to join us," Yeager greeted Lina as she walked into the room.

"Bite me," Lina sat down on the couch in front of the monitor.

"Or will be he dethroned by Satellite's Shooting Star? It's time to find out!"

The countdown hit green, causing the two D-Wheels to speed off. The crowd went wild.

"Admit it, Yusei! The roar of the crowd is more appealing than the scamper of rats," Jack was already starting with the trash talking.

"Let's duel. I'm summoning my Shield Wing in defense mode!" Yusei started off the duel. "Next I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"In that case-" Jack drew his card. He wasted no time in his next move. "I summon Twin Sword Marauder in attack mode!" Jack's monster appeared on the field. "You have just scrapped your way to the title match, but those other duelists were just _amateurs_ compared to me!"

"Hey!" Lina was personally offended, even though she would have said the exact same thing. "That was _hurtful!"_

"Did Jack just insult Lina?" Rua asked aloud.

"He sure did," Anya would have laughed if Jack didn't irritate her so much.

"Allow my Twin Sword Marauder to give you a proper welcome to the big leagues, Yusei!" Jack's monster attacked Yusei's, causing Yusei's life points to drop to 3300.

"Shield Wing can't be destroyed in battle. It has to be defeated twice," Yusei countered.

"I do know that," Jack held a smug smile to his face. "When Twin Sword Marauder attacks a monster in defense mode, it can attack again! I said that I was _two_ steps ahead of you, Yusei, not just one! Go, double Marauder Mayhem!" Yusei grunted as his life points full further to 2600. "I end my first turn with one facedown. You can't defeat me, Yusei!"

Yusei drew a card, signifying the start of his turn. "From my hand, I summon Junk Synchron. And now I'm gonna tune my Junk Synchron with my Shield Wing in order to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior! Let's rev it up!" One of Yusei's favorite monsters entered the field. "Now take out that Marauder!" Jack's life points fell down to 3300 as his monster was destroyed. "Next I activate my trap card Synchro Blast. When my warrior attacks, Synchro Blast can slam you with 500 points of damage!" Jack was now at 2800. The score was more even than before.

"Now you're dueling, Yusei, but you won't be for long! From my hand, I summon Dark Tinker!" Jack wasted no time in his turn. "I activate the Powerful Rebirth trap card! With this card, I can resummon Twin Sword Marauder from my graveyard!"

"What are you up to, Jack?" Lina whispered to herself. She figured he was trying to summon out Red Daemon's Dragon, but this early? He was wasting no time.

"Now the monster resurrected by Powerful Rebirth gains 100 attack and defense points, and its Level increases by one!" Jack had enough to summon out his ace monster. "Yusei, I'm the best Turbo Duelist Neo Domino City has ever seen, and that move I just made was just _one_ example of why I'm King! The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Daemon's Dragon!" Red Daemon's Dragon appeared on the arena with a powerful roar.

"He's not wasting any time," Yusei muttered to himself. He had to get out Stardust as soon as possible. Yet, if he did that, would the same thing happen as before?

"The Master of Faster Jack Atlas already has a commanding lead! Can Satellite's Shooting Star catch up? Or will this be his final lap? Let's watch and see!"

"What's that?" Ruka looked up at the sky and gasped. Purple clouds had begun to form.

"I don't think the forecast called for scary purple clouds!" Rua moved closer to his sister, both protectively and because he was scared himself.

"It's a sign!" Yanagi insisted. "The Crimson Dragon is coming! _And_ if he's coming, we should all get going! We don't wanna be here when he gets here!"

"Take it easy, gramps," Himuro didn't sound too concerned. "I mean, it's probably just some acid rain drifting in from the Satellite."

"Don't be too sure," Anya was staring at the clouds with a narrowed gaze.

"Don't tell me _you_ believe in all that nonsense, Layne," Himuro stared at her wide-eyed.

"I don't," Anya spoke the words slowly. "I do think something's going on, more so than what we know."

"Something's going to happen," Yui agreed with her friend. Anya reached over to take Yui's hand in her own.

"They wanted us to stay for a reason," Anya glanced down towards Ruka. "I think we're about to find out why."

Up in the tower, Godwin looked down at the duel with a smile. "It's the sign we've been waiting for," His voice was smooth. "Soon the Crimson Dragon will awaken from its long slumber."

"Just one question about all that," Yeager interrupted with a curious look to his face. "I thought we needed _five_ Signers, no?" Lina perked up at the conversation. "We just have four- the little girl, Aki, Yusei, and Jack. Besides, are we even sure we can control the Dragon's power once it's been summoned? Perhaps Officer Ushio had a point."

"Yeager, don't you trust me? You see, I know the fifth Signer," Godwin didn't sound worried at all.

Lina gasped in her seat. Godwin knew who the fifth Signer was. Yeager seemed to not take in his words, as he kept rambling. "That's good. If you know, I'll just watch this match and-" Yeager blew out air, the dawning of realization finally hitting. "Wait, you know?!" Yeager turned to the Director. "Who is it? Are they here?!" Yeager turned to look at Lina, surprising the blonde. "How exciting! Then that means we can unlock all of its power!"

"Why are you looking at me?" Lina couldn't help but snap out into the air.

"First, we must see if we can harness the immense power the Crimson Dragon's summoning will create," Godwin ignored Lina to answer Yeager. Lina only scowled at the pair, but they weren't looking in her direction anymore. Lina instead turned to watch the duel.

"It's my turn, Jack!" Yusei started the round. Lina expected him to summon Stardust Dragon- or at least try to. "First I'll activate my trap- Descending Lost Star! By powering down my Junk Warrior, I can then bring it back out to my field. Then I summon Hyper Synchron! I tune my Junk Warrior with my Hyper Synchron!" Lina was right. Stardust Dragon was appearing. She stood up, her adrenaline rushing. Would it come out again? Yusei started his summoning chant, "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

"Go Yusei!" Rua called out from the stands as Stardust Dragon appeared in its full shimmering glory. Lina stepped back- as if she were bracing herself- as a wave of energy hit her. Jack and Yusei's marks on the track began to glow. Lina could see it from the monitor.

"It's starting," Yui whispered with worry as she looked at Ruka's arm, which was also glowing. "Ruka, are you okay?" Yui held concern for the younger girl.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Ruka wasn't completely telling the truth to the purple haired girl. She was worried about what was going to happen. She felt completely sick to her stomach. Her head was pounding.

"This is the moment we've all been waiting for! So get ready, 'cause these two beasts are about to battle it out! It's dragon versus dragon!"

"Incredible! Director, are you getting all of this?!" Akutsu appeared on the screen. His voice rang with frantic energy. "The Crimson Dragon- it's here!"

"What!?" Lina held a hand to her head. The energy was strong. She could feel it vibrating throughout the air. She only imagined what Ruka was feeling at that moment.

"And now, Hyper Synchron's special ability activates!" Yusei continued on with the duel. "You see, Jack, when it's a part of a Synchro Summon, the new monster gets an extra eight hundred attack points! So now my Stardust Dragon's at thirty-three hundred!" It was enough to beat out Red Daemon's Dragon.

"I guess I'll play my trap card Tuner Capture!" Jack revealed his facedown card. "This enables me to take control of the monster you used to make your Synchro Summon happen. What goes around comes around, Yusei!" Yusei's monster appeared on Jack's side of the field.

"Whoa! While Yusei's Hyper Synchron goes Benedict Arnold, Jack out monsters him two to one!"

"Stardust Dragon, why don't we even up the playing field?" Yusei was getting prepared to attack.

"Come on now! I trigger the trap card Tuner's Mind!" Jack's trap card was a game changer. Jack's smirk was shown on the monitor. Lina held her breath. "This is just one example of why I'm the Master of Faster, and you're a worthless wannabe! Now I can de-tune my dragon to double my defenses!" Jack's monsters reappeared on his side of the field, with his Red Daemon's Dragon disappearing.

"Stardust Dragon, attack Twin Sword Marauder with Cosmic Flare!" Yusei tried to attack but Dark Tinker blocked the attack. "No way!" Yusei's eyes widened.

"Surprise, surprise!" Jack let out a chuckle. "You see, my trap forced you to attack my Dark Tinker. When are you gonna learn that you'll never be a match for me, Yusei? I'll beat you in front of the whole world, just like I beat you way back in the Satellite!"

 _Like we all haven't beaten you in the Satellite,_ Lina laughed at her thoughts. Back in the Satellite, they all had beaten each other in a duel at one point or another. Jack and Lina's duels had lasted _hours,_ as the two would argue over if the other was "cheating" or not.

"That was then and this is now! Go, Synchro Blast!" Yusei still chose to attack. Jack's life points were now down to 2300. "Thanks to that trap card, you automatically lose 500 life points!"

"The difference between us is that I can afford it! It's my turn, Yusei!" Jack drew his card.

"It won't help you win the duel, Jack," Yusei sounded confident. Unlike Jack, Yusei wasn't just spewing words from his ego.

"Oh really, Yusei? Because I tune Hyper Synchron with my Twin Sword Marauder in order to Synchro Summon Red Daemon's Dragon one more time!" Red Daemon's Dragon appeared once more onto the field in its dark glory. It let out a menacing roar as it did so. "Let's kick this Turbo Duel into overdrive!" Jack raised his fist into the air. The crowd cheered. Jack turned backward in his D-Wheel to face Yusei, who appeared collected. He wasn't giving any of his emotions away. "Just like Hyper Synchron added 800 attack points to _your_ dragon, now it's helping me with _my_ Synchro Summon. I get to reap the benefits of its power as well. You wanted to prove who's dragon its the best? Let's find out, Yusei!" Red Daemon's Dragon's attack power rose to 3800. "Ready?"

"Bring it!" Yusei countered.

"Consider it brought!" Jack pointed towards Stardust Dragon. Red Daemon's Dragon took it as a cue to attack. The dragons clashed, but just as quickly separated. Neither was destroyed.

"It looks like you forgot that since Hyper Synchron was used, neither dragon can be destroyed!" Yusei reminded Jack. Still, Yusei's life points fell down to 1400.

"Good thing I've got this: My trap Field Cannon!" Now you lose 500 life points 'cause I couldn't destroy your monster!"

"Yusei, no!" Rua wailed from his place in the stands.

"Yusei better think of something fast," Himuro glanced with worry towards his friend on the track.

"I'm not sure if he'll have time to, with those clouds lookin' like that," Anya glanced up at the dark clouds, which were now swirling around ruthlessly. Huge flashes of lightning began. One formed a huge bolt that struck right through the image of Jack and Yusei on the sphere, while also forcing the two dragons apart.

"Here it comes!" Jack sounded excited. He was ready for this. He was ready for this power.

"The Crimson Dragon," Yusei murmured in alarm.

"It's back," Lina stepped closer to the window to get a glance of what everyone wanted a look of. The lightning formed itself into the familiar shape, one that was present on all five signer's arms. It was now flying directly beside both Stardust Dragon and Red Daemon's Dragon.

"Why are you here?" Lina knew the Dragon wouldn't answer the question. Lina couldn't understand it anyway. The power radiating off of it was too strong. It sounded like alarm bells loudly going off in Lina's head when she tried to understand.

"I see it- but I do not believe it! It's the third dragon!"

"My arm...It's glowing again," Ruka rubbed her arm cautiously. Yui put an arm around the younger girl to comfort her.

"It'll be fine," Yui spoke in a quiet, soothing voice. "Everything's going to be alright."

"Don't promise what you can't deliver," Anya couldn't help but say. Yui shot her a pointed look, one that Anya sheepishly smiled back at. "What? It's the truth."

"The blackout," Lina suddenly remembered what happened last time. "What's going to happen this time?" Lina demanded out of the Director.

"Nothing. Watch and look closely, Lina," Godwin was staring directly at the Dragon. "Beautiful, isn't it? So much power that we have yet to understand. Yeager, get me Akutsu right now."

"Right away, sir," Yeager pulled up a monitor that revealed the hyped Akutsu.

"It's working!" Akutsu announced happily. "We're absorbing the Crimson Dragon's Ener-D! I've never seen anything so power!"

"You must shut the reactor down immediately," Godwin responded back in a direct voice. There was no room for debate.

"Excuse me? But...it's working perfectly!" Akutsu was very deeply confused. "There's enough Ener-D here to power Neo Domino City for a hundred years! It's a success!"

"We must be cautious, Akutsu," Godwin stared straight ahead, his mouth in a firm line. "If you don't shut down the reactor right away, then there might not be a city left to power. I'm sure you understand." Godwin hung up the call. Lina stared straight ahead, her heart racing.

"Bommer's village..." Lina held a hand to her heart. Bommer had lost his home, his family, all because of Godwin and his quest for the Crimson Dragon. It was here now, but people's _lives_ were lost because of it. Lina couldn't help but question if all of this was worth it.

"Crimson Dragon, welcome to my arena!" Jack, of course, announced his presence to the mighty beast. "Now watch and witness how your future master rules this duel!"

"Jack, how is that a good idea?" Lina pressed her hand up to the glass. She longed to be beside her friends on the sidelines so she could cheer them on, but she had to make do with being stuck in a tower. "Let's not taunt the big scary dragon, thanks."

"Jack, be careful!" Yusei was being the voice of reason. "The Crimson Dragon might rip this place and everyone in it!"

"Don't tell me you're _scared_ ," Jack's words were mocking. "I am a Signer, Yusei Fudo, and this is my destiny! Godwin told me that the power of the Crimson Dragon will help me save this world!"

Lina couldn't see what Godwin was doing. Instead, she saw the Crimson dragon roar, the wind picking up. The audience yelled to shield their face. When Anya could finally see, Ruka was gone.

"What!? My sister's gone! Ruka's gone!" Rua was crying out. "Where did she go?"

No one had an answer for him.

"Guys, there's no one out on the field," Yui pointed ahead to the track. Stardust Dragon and Red Daemon's Dragon were suspended in motion. Neither Jack and Yusei were on the field, nor was the Crimson Dragon present.

"Where the hell did they go?" Anya stood up in her seat to take a better look. "Come on, this is some hocus pocus bullshit. They can't have just _vanished_."

"Take a look again, Layne, because that's exactly what happened," Himuro gestured to the field.

"It was the Crimson Dragon! The Crimson Dragon took them away somewhere!" Yanagi was spouting nonsense as usual. At least, non-sense to Anya.

Lina cried out from her spot on the tower, her heart dropping. Yusei and Jack were gone. Lina turned towards Director Godwin, who held an odd smile to his face.

"Where did they go?" Lina demanded, a passionate look in her eyes. "Where did the Crimson Dragon take them?"

"They're off learning about their future, and their destinies," Godwin answered her vaguely.

"I don't believe in fate," Lina growled out. "They better come back alive, got that?"

"It's not my choice to make, Lina," Godwin stared out the window. "That is left up to the Crimson Dragon."

* * *

"All of the Signers are here," Aki spoke to herself as she glanced around the new world the Crimson Dragon had taken them to.

"No, there's one missing! There's only four!" Ruka called out as she counted.

Only four. One was still missing. All of the Signers glanced around. They all had one person in mind, but she wasn't there.

"It's not Lina," Jack realized it first.

 _Who else could it be?_ Yusei was convinced the fifth Signer had to have been Lina, but she wasn't present. _If not Lina, then who?_

* * *

Lina stared straight ahead, her teeth biting her lip as time passed agonizingly slow. Lina could feel the strange energy in the air. It was weaker, yet felt more chaotic.

"Can you feel anything in the air, Lina?" Godwin turned to the blonde.

"...No," Truth be told, Lina didn't try. She wasn't sure if she wanted to after the last time she visited the Spirit World and nearly didn't make it out.

Still, her friends were gone. Lina closed her eyes and reached out into the unknown, to the in-between, or perhaps even further. Lina could feel a spark of something, some form of life-

Lina cried out in pain as she was forcibly ejected out of wherever she was. She didn't recognize the voice, nor could she clearly make it out, but she knew it was telling her to stay out for her own good. Lina couldn't tell if it was trying to protect her, or if they were annoyed at her for trying to intervene. Lina sunk to her knees, her hands moving to her head, all while she tried to gather her bearings again.

"Interesting," Godwin was staring at her with a newfound curiosity, as if she were a new device he could figure out. "You _do_ have a bond with the Signers, to an extent. You, an ordinary girl, somehow forged a bond with the gatekeepers to destiny."

"Their Dragons are out there," Lina breathed out. She was panting from the pain she just felt. "They're somewhere else. It's like- it's like there's a wall separating our world and wherever they are. I can't reach it. Something's not letting me." Lina last time used her bond with Ruka to venture into the Spirit World. Lina may have been blindly reaching out to whoever she could, but the moment she had gotten a response, her mind was kicked out by _something._ She couldn't understand what it was.

"Lina, don't," Sun Hope's Magician appeared next to Lina with a frown. Lina stood up slowly, a determined look on her features. "Don't get involved!" Sun Hope's Magician insisted. "This isn't your fight. It's never been _your_ fight! Don't make it apart of you!"

"I already _am_ apart of it. I'm not backing down now," Lina dismissed her monster. Sun Hope's Magician shook her before fading. "Godwin," Lina turned her attention to the Director. "In the last match, Yusei's mark started to glow. Why? Why was it only Spirit of the Stars Dragon that made it do that? What do I have to do with- with all this?" Lina gestured to the air around them.

"As I've said before, Lina, you have a special bond with each of the Signers," Godwin spoke the words as if they explained everything. "Think about it. Before this tournament, you had a connection with all four of them."

He had a point. She had known Jack and Yusei since childhood, Aki she had become close within the Arcadia Movement, and Ruka she had found by accident, but bonded over their shared powers. "Did you do this?" Lina accused the Director. "This all seems really coincidental that this all just happened that way, that I formed a bond with each of the Signers."

"Believe what you will, but I had no part in your connections with either Aki or Ruka," Godwin's voice held a certain tone to it. Lina didn't know why, but she believed him.

"You didn't answer my question yet about the duel," Lina took out her card: Spirit of the Stars Dragon. "I summoned Star Eyes Dragon and attacked Stardust with it, but _nothing happened._ When Spirit of the Stars Dragon attacked, his mark glowed. Answer me that, Director."

"Fine," Godwin's tone suggested he was merely humoring Lina. "Your card. Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift," Lina answered simply. Kiryu, Crow, Jack, and Yusei had given it to her for her birthday. Her ace Dragon wasn't originally intended for Lina's deck, but fit perfectly.

"Do you remember Aki's duel with Kodo, when her mark started to glow?" Godwin questioned Lina.

"She got upset," Lina nodded. She vividly remembered that duel, and Aki's rampant emotions.

"Aki was pushed to her limits. Her emotions were at a high, high enough that her mark appeared. Ruka, on the other hand, was frightened." Godwin paused. "There are other ways rather than negative emotions to gather the same effect. To every negative, there is a-"

"Positive," Lina finished it for him. She stared down at her card in wonder. "The bond we share with my card. Are you saying _that_ caused his mark to appear?"

Godwin didn't answer her. Lina let out a growl, but on the inside, she felt all light. Yusei was happy dueling her. Yusei felt strong enough emotions that his sign came out. A smile tugged on the corner of Lina's mouth.

"What about the fifth Signer?" Lina looked to Godwin, a fire in her pale green eyes. "There are five, right? Where's the fifth?" She didn't mention how Yusei thought it was her. Lina knew she wasn't a Signer.

"They will be revealed soon," Godwin's answer was short. He was hiding something. Lina could tell. "I know and am in contact with the fifth Signer. All will be revealed when the time is right."

"I want to help," The words came out of Lina's mouth before she could properly think about them, but she didn't regret saying them. "I want to be there for them- all of them," Lina continued in a stronger voice.

"You will be able to do something," Godwin promised her. "Your powers may be weaker than any of the Signers, but you will have some use."

" _Some_ use," Lina couldn't help but scoff. _Some use._ Lina wasn't sure if she should be offended by the words. Knowing Godwin only used her this entire time as a pawn against Yusei and Jack, she couldn't tell.

"Lina, they're coming back," Sun Hope's Magician's voice rang in her ears. Lina stiffened, her whole body tensing. Without a second thought or a word, Lina raced out of the tower and down to the sidelines.

Just in time for Jack's D-Wheel to fall out of the sky. Jack's D-Wheel fell to the ground, flipping midair, and throwing Jack off onto the ground. Yusei landed next. He side skidded hard but came to a halt. He was breathing heavily.

" _Jack!"_ Lina shouted as she jumped over the railing to sit next to her brother. She placed Jack's head in her lap and grabbed onto his hand.

Stardust Dragon and Red Daemon's Dragon still remained frozen in place.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties at this moment! Your patience is appreciated as we try to sort this matter out."

The dragons blurred, before vanishing into sparkles.

"What just happened?" Yui glanced down at Ruka, who was now back in the present with the gang. She was the only one who wasn't looking freaked out.

"First they were dueling, then they disappeared, now they're back and their dragons are gone!" Yanagi shouted out the words.

"Guys! Look there!" Rua pointed to the monitor. Yusei had 400 life points left. Jack had zero.

Yusei had won the duel.

"Well I'll be damned," Anya stared at the scoreboard.

"Yusei won. He's the new champion now," Ruka confirmed in a calm voice, a sharp contrast to how she was acting earlier.

"Jack, say something," Lina was close to tears.

"He beat me..." Jack was in disbelief as he stared up at Lina. He tried to wipe a tear away from her cheek but didn't have the strength. Lina gave him a shaky smile as she took his other hand in hers.

"You're going to be okay," Lina promised him.

"Are you okay?" Yusei rushed to join them.

"You did it...I don't how, Yusei, but you're the Champ now," Jack seemed to be in disbelief.

"If that vision was true, none of this matters!" Yusei looked shaken. Lina stared back and forth between them. "It looks like we _all_ might lose. We're in danger and our cities might be destroyed. We have to unite and stop it from happening."

"Where did you guys go-" Lina looked up in alarm at Yusei by his choice of words. Yusei was never one to be dramatic. Whatever they saw, it was intense.

"You always wanted to be the hero...here's your chance," Jack slowly closed his eyes.

 _"_ Jack! _Jack!"_ Lina was starting to panic.

"Lina..." Jack breathed out.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," Lina squeezed his hand. It was too late. Jack had fainted.

"It's over! Yusei is our winner!"

The crowd cheered. Anya and Yui both stood up, turning to the other with excitement.

That's when Anya did something she _knew_ was wrong. She grabbed Yui's face in hers and kissed her on the lips. When Anya pulled back, Yui stared at her with wide eyes. It took Anya a second to figure out what she just did.

"Oh, fuck, no," Anya had gotten too wrapped up at the moment. She had fucked up royally.

Yusei's face was on the holographic screen. "From the refuge of refuse, he rose! From the slums of Satellite, he now reigns supreme!"

Lina stood up, gently letting Jack down onto the ground as she did so, to stand beside Yusei. Lina grabbed onto his hand. Yusei held on tightly, as if his life depended on it. Lina couldn't imagine what he had seen.

"I proudly present Neo Domino City's newest hero- _Yusei Fudo!"_


	22. If the World Should End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fortune Cup is over. Yusei Fudo has been crowned the new King of Games.

 

_"And if the darkness will descend_

_Don't need a savior or a friend_

_I can say I've really loved if the world should end."_

_-Spiderman: Turn Off the Dark by Bono & The Edge_

* * *

"I'm off," A scrawny girl with long blue hair gave a small wave to her older brother. They were currently in their favorite hideout of the week as they tried to survive everyday life in Neo Domino City.

"Think we'll have enough for this week?" The other person in the room was taller but held the same blue hair like his sister. He was currently hunched over a table as he worked on a program- something that looked like a new duel disk.

"We should. That last duel disk we sold should give us enough for food," The girl shrugged. This type of situation seemed to be common. "Who knows?"

"Hey, be careful out there. You've heard the rumors," The boy gave the girl a pointed look. There were rumors of some darkness spreading. It was mainly rumors coming from the Daimon Area.

"Yeah, and Yusei Fudo legitimately won the Fortune Cup. Shut up, Eito, I'll be fine," The girl rolled her eyes. Eito had been protective over her since their older sibling left years ago.

"I'm just saying. It never hurts to care. Love you, little Leiko," Eito returned to his project, his glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"Love you too, Eito. I'll be back before you know it." Leiko Hiraoka closed the door behind her. A spider hung on the roof, following Leiko as she made her way down to the marketplace.

* * *

_Back at the Stadium._

A group of reporters gathered around as they waited for the opportunity to strike their prey. Yusei Fudo had just won the Fortune Cup, yet, the last moves hadn't shown. Carly Nagisa, a young reporter with large glasses, tried to make her way to the front up to the front, only to be shoved behind by her rival, Angela.

"Wait! Is that someone coming by?"

"No, it's just a girl. We need to wait for Yusei Fudo or Lina Atlas! Maybe even the Director will show up!"

A girl? Carly tried to crane her head to look up, but only caught a glimpse of purple hair. The girl in question was Yui Hiraoka, one of the members of Team Tag. Carly had done reports on Team Tag before, as most of her stories came from street duels, but she hadn't seen much of the third member of Team Tag. Most of Team Tag's duels were done by either Lina Atlas, Anya Layne, or the two of them tag teaming the duel together. Carly never got much of a chance to see Yui Hiraoka in person, let alone to see her duel.

Yui was crying. That much was obvious to see, even from a distance. She was running away from the stadium in a hurry.

Carly was about to run after her. She recognized her from somewhere, and not just from her position on Team Tag, and besides that, she was crying for a reason. However, the reporters started to shout as officials walked by. They were going to be allowed to question Yusei Fudo and Lina Atlas in a minute. Carly held up her camera in preparation.

* * *

Jack Atlas was being loaded onto a gurney. Lina stood beside it, her hand in his, as she watched with frantic eyes.

"Back up kid, you can't come with him where he's going," A paramedic tried to brush Lina off. She bristled in response.

"I'm his _sister_ ," Lina hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I think it's well within my rights to go with him!"

"Mister Atlas is going to just fine. He's just going to the clinic for some routine tests. Director Godwin already signed him off. We don't need some _kid_ going with him," The paramedics covered Jack with a blanket. Yusei came over and laid his hand on Lina. She stared up at him in surprise.

"You can see him later," Yusei promised her. "He'll be alright. You heard them, it's just a couple of tests." Yusei was staring at her in a way that made Lina feel reassured that everything would be alright. She trusted Yusei. Slowly, Lina nodded, and let go of Jack's hand to step back. The paramedics wheeled Jack off. Lina bit her lip as she watched them go.

"Tell me what you're thinking about," Lina whispered to Yusei. They both knew she was only asking because she was trying to take her mind off of what was happening around them.

"I'm thinking about what we saw in that light," Yusei admitted with a look towards Lina. "The Crimson Dragon showed us the future."

"What did you see?" Lina stared up at him with wide eyes. Yusei had been acting differently since the duel had concluded. Whatever he had seen, it wasn't good.

Yusei was about to respond, but hecklers from the crowd started calling out.

_Hey Satellite, how'd you do it?!_

_We know you cheated, pal!_

_Enjoy it while it lasts, loser!_

_You think you're one of us now? You're not!_

Lina growled under her breath. She was about to say something- to defend Yusei- until she saw the unaffected look on his face. He wasn't bothered by any of it.

"Yusei!" Rua came running up to them. Ruka, Himuro, Yanagi, Tenpei, and Anya followed. Yui wasn't with them.

"Hey, guys. Everyone okay?" Yusei asked the group, although Lina could tell that it was mainly addressed towards Anya, who held a distance expression on her face. Something had happened. Lina could tell the minute that she noticed Yui wasn't with them anymore.

"What's up?" Lina mouthed the words over to Anya, her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Anya shook her head.

"Tell you later," Anya mouthed back.

"We're fine, but you're about to face a brand new enemy! The media!" Yanagi pointed behind him to a fence nearby. Cameras were already flashing. Reporters were shouting and waving their microphones in the air. The fence fell, letting the paparazzi loose.

"We better get out of here!" Ruka exclaimed.

"They're loose!" Rua cried out.

"I'll meet you guys, I gotta get my D-Wheel!" Lina started running off in a different direction. She knew where to go.

"Come on, I got a quick route," Anya took off running, leaving everyone else no choice but to follow. Yusei and Himuro helped in pushing Yusei's D-Wheel. Anya leads them to an underground pathway, where Lina was already waiting with her purple D-Wheel.

"Took you long enough!" Lina greeted with a cheerful look. The group was uncharacteristically quiet. Yusei was in his own thoughts, as was Ruka, while Anya couldn't look at anyone. The group started to walk forward. Lina gestured for Anya hang back. The other girl nodded. Together, the two girls started to walk side by side, with Lina pushing her D-Wheel.

"Why are they back there?" Rua asked Yusei loudly.

"Just let 'em go. They need some time to talk," Yusei answered back with a small nod. Rua seemed to accept the answer, as he walked beside the boys.

"So what's going on?" Lina's voice was low. She didn't want the others to overhear. Anya wasn't the type of person who opened up easily. It took over a year before Anya had started to open up to Lina.

"I kissed Yui," Anya looked ashamed of herself. Lina's eyes widened in surprise.

"You- you _what_?" Lina was convinced that she had heard Anya wrong. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"You heard me the first time, Asshole. Don't make me repeat it." Anya's eyes narrowed as she bit her bottom lip. "I kissed Yui. I knew how she felt about me, and I kissed her. I got caught up in the moment- Yusei winning- and them all being okay that I kissed her. I'm a fucking idiot."

"Well, yeah, you're an idiot. You like her too, don't you?" Lina couldn't understand Yui and Anya's dynamic, no matter how much she tried. Yui had always had a crush on Anya, but Anya never returned it, despite the fact that the two did everything together. Anya never let anyone _breathe_ rudely towards Yui.

Anya didn't answer. She was staring straight ahead.

"Don't give me that bullshit about how she looks up to you," Lina turned to roll her eyes. Anya stiffened. Lina had hit the perfect nerve, the root of the problem.

"I'm no better than Hisa if I go after her," Anya muttered under her breath.

"You're different than Hisa," Lina defended Anya for her. Anya scoffed. "I'm serious!" Lina insisted. "Okay, similar stories, fine. I'll give you that. You weren't toxic like Hisa. You didn't introduce her to a fucking gang that used her for her powers. If I remember the story, you _saved_ her." Lina gave Anya a pointed look.

"Exactly. She looks up to me. We're not equals. She deserves an equal," Anya looked as if she were trying to convince herself of an answer.

"Then why'd you kiss her?" Lina questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It was an accident!" Anya snapped back.

"How do you accidentally kiss someone?" Lina was being cheeky at this point and they both knew it.

"Fuck off," Anya huffed, but Lina could tell that Anya felt better after talking it out. In a softer voice, Anya let out, "What should I do?"

Lina took a moment to think about her words. "I think you should apologize," Lina's voice was gentle. "I think you should tell her that you were happy and relieved, but it wasn't an excuse. That you love her as a friend, but she deserves an equal."

Anya considered Lina's words. "Maybe you're right for once," Anya let out a low laugh. Lina could see that Anya's eyes were starting to water.

"You alright?" Lina felt sympathetic toward her friend. Anya was rarely upset, but Yui always had some kind of effect on her, whether it be positive or negative.

"I will be. I just gotta make things right. I'll things cool off first. If I'm right, and I'm always right, she'll text you to talk first," Anya sounded so sure of herself.

"Know it all," Lina chuckled quietly to Anya as if the two were sharing a joke.

"You already knew that," The two had slowly moved to join the rest of the group. Their presence hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Where are we? Where did you lead us to?" Tenpei's question was directed towards Anya. Anya let out a laugh that echoed off the walls.

"We're in an abandoned service tunnel that just happened to lead into the Kaibadome. Lucky us, huh?" Anya was working herself up back to her usual self. She gave out a proud smirk.

"That's so cool! How'd you know it was down here?" Rua was walking beside Anya as he looked up with an animated expression.

"I have my tricks," Anya was enjoying the attention.

"Saiga must have told her," Himuro wasn't as impressed with Anya as he shot her a look.

"You have to ruin everything, don't you?" Anya shot him a sour look. "Just let the kids think I'm amazing."

"I wouldn't expect anything less than a loser," Lina gave him a cheeky look.

"Why, you-" Himuro started, but Yanagi cut him off.

"Yusei, I have no idea what happened while you were gone, but I'm thrilled you won the tournament!" Yanagi shouted out.

"I knew you could do it, Yusei!" Rua looked excited. "Ruka thought Lina would win, but I always knew it would be you because you're the best duelist I've ever seen! You're my hero!"

"Last week, your hero was Jack Atlas," Ruka rolled her eyes.

"Hey! That was before I met Yusei!" Rua defended himself with a slight flush to his cheeks. "Yusei is totally better than Jack!"

"Yusei also managed to defeat _both_ of the Atlas siblings one right after the other," Himuro laughed, a smug smile on his face.

"I'll get him eventually!" Lina huffed, but a smile was still placed on her face. "You did good, though," Lina shot a proud smile to Yusei, who returned the favor, albeit with a smaller smile.

"That's not the point of all this," Anya was the one to break the calm atmosphere to point out the elephant in the room. "Let's not forget that all of this was a setup. The only reason Yusei and Lina dueled was because of the Director and his strategy of blackmail. Oh, and that big ass fucking dragon," Anya shot a look to Yusei. "Until we figure this weird magic shit out, let's lay low at Saiga's."

"Ruka, Rua, you should stay with us too. We'd feel better about it," Lina shot Yusei a look, to which the latter nodded in agreement.

"Really!? Are you serious!? This is so cool! We get to have a sleepover with Yusei!" Leo jumped in the air.

Ruka didn't answer. She was quiet, obviously in thought.

"What's up, buttercup?" Lina playfully bumped her elbow into Ruka's, causing the smaller girl to jump in alarm. Lina gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you like that."

"No, it's okay. It's, just…" Ruka trailed off.

"What is it?" Yusei shot her a concerned looked.

"I saw you guys dueling," The words tumbled out of Ruka's mouth. Yusei stiffened, while Lina looked troubled. Ruka obviously was referring to Jack and Yusei's duel. "I saw the Satellite being destroyed!" Ruka turned to Yusei with a fearful expression. Lina couldn't cover the gasp that came out of her mouth. "That was the future, wasn't it?"

"I have no idea," Yusei managed to answer quickly before Lina could chime in. "But if that _was_ some kind of vision of the future, then we're going to stop it from happening."

"What _is_ a Signer?" Ruka held a hand over her arm.

"Sounds like some magic bullshit," Anya muttered under her breath.

"Allow me to explain!" Yanagi jumped in between them. "I can tell you everything there is to know! But before I start, I'll have to give you some backstory by thrilling you with tales of my numerous archaeological adventures around the world!"

"End my suffering," Anya shot a pleading look towards Himuro.

"Don't look at me, this is their mess," He gestured towards Lina, Yusei, and Ruka.

"I'll pay you good money," Anya countered back with a sweet smile.

"Like you can afford my rate," Himuro fired back.

"Aren't you listening?" Lina nodded towards where Yanagi was telling one of his tales.

"Oh hell no," Anya confessed with a smirk. "This ain't my mess, and I ain't dealin' with it. Have fun saving the world from freaks, Asshole," Anya gave her a mock salute.

"Lameass," Lina turned her attention back to Yanagi.

* * *

A group of five sat in darkness, their only source of light being a candlestick sat in the middle of a long table. All of the figures were cloaked in some way, effectively masking their features.

"Godwin has started his mission of gathering his _precious_ Signers and summoned the Crimson Dragon, eh?" The figure at the head of the table let out a chuckle. It vibrated in the room. "I believe it's time we make our presence known. We must lower the curtain of shadows on Domino City. Like the great Bard said, "What a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive."

"The dawn of the spider has come," A deep voice in pale green accented robes agreed.

"And soon, it shall cloak the world in darkness!" The figure in blue accents tightened his first. "Who are targeting first- Atlas, or Yusei Fudo?" The man spoke Yusei's name as if it were a curse. The words left his lips with hatred.

"The spider has its prey. The hunt has begun," The "leader" of the group spoke vaguely. "We shall see how Yusei Fudo rises up to the challenge.

"Allow me to be the witness to carry out this mission," The man in the light green robes stood up and bowed to his leader. "I will not let you down."

"My as well. As for the girl…" The woman in green let out a chuckle. "I will be able to see her skills myself tomorrow, at the launch of Jack Atlas's new movie."

"Very well," The leader nodded to both the woman and man. "May the darkness rise forward. Carry out your missions as planned."

"Yes, sir," The man replied with another bow before he swiftly exited.

* * *

"Here it is!" Yanagi proudly displayed a drawing. "Now, keep in mind that I'm not an artist, and I only saw it one time, but the Dragon's seal looks something like this!"

"It looks like a kid's drawing of a dragon," Anya was still making fun of the entire situation. "But hey, mystical god it is."

"Anya," Lina gave her a warning look.

"What? You can't tell me that you believe any of this shit," Anya let out a snort. "This is ridiculous and pure fantasy. There _has_ to be some explanation for what we saw."

"You didn't see my vision," Yusei countered. "Besides," Yusei pulled down his sleeve and took off his glove to reveal his sign. It looked exactly like one of the drawings. "That's the dragon's tail," Yusei pointed to the corresponding symbol on the picture.

"What's your mark, Ruka?" Lina encouraged the younger girl. Ruka hesitated before also lowering her sleeve, revealing one of the claws.

"So Ruka's mark looks like the claw-thing. What's that mean?" Rua turned to Yanagi with a curious look.

"It means nothing because this is all fake, but no one cares to listen to me," Anya turned away from the rest of the group to check her phone for any updates.

"According to legend, the Crimson Dragon's head, wings, hands, legs, and tail were split into five parts," Yanagi began to explain. "They were sealed away as marks on the original Signers. The marks were then passed down through generations."

"Cool, but you said _five,_ right?" Anya pointed out the obvious. Despite claiming she wasn't interested in the conversation, she still had her ear out.

"Thought you didn't care?" Lina raised an eyebrow towards Anya.

"Shut up, what I said is still valid," Anya swatted Lina's arm.

"She's got a point. How was the Crimson Dragon summoned if only four of 'em were gathered?" Himuro rubbed his chin in thought.

"The fifth Signer would have been somewhere in that arena," Lina spoke quietly, as she was also thinking. The fifth Signer wasn't in the Tower, and she couldn't see anything in the arena. Who was it? Why didn't they show themselves in the tournament? Lina knew the Fortune Cup was made just so they could find all five of the Signers, but only four were revealed during the duels.

"So Ruka's a Signer, Jack's a Signer, Aki's a Signer, and Yusei's a Signer!" Rua counted off all the people. "Who's the last one?" Rua gasped. "Maybe it's me! Maybe I have a mark somewhere!" Rua began to frantically search all over his body for a mark of some kind.

"I don't think you're it, Rua," Yusei was staring straight at Lina. Lina could feel her face flushing from his gaze. Something seemed to happen between them, some kind of tension in the air as their gazes locked. Yusei was keeping something from her, something he had seen in his vision besides the Satellite being destroyed. Lina would find out what it was.

Ruka let out a gasp, then started to fall to the floor in a faint. Anya moved quick to catch her, but Lina was right beside her to take her from Anya's arms.

"Is she okay?" Yusei moved beside Lina to ask.

"Ruka! What's wrong!?" Rua frantically asked his sister.

"Nothing…just a little tired or something," Ruka nuzzled into Lina tiredly. Lina couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"We did have a rough couple of days," Lina adjusted her grip on Ruka. "Come on, let's get you to bed. Rua, are you comin' too?"

"Do I have to?" Rua whined. Lina gave him a look, one that she used when she stayed in their apartment and Rua tried to stay up past his bedtime. Rua gave her a sheepish smile in return. "I'm coming," He spoke quickly as he followed Lina into the only bedroom.

"Guess we're splitting time on the couch's tonight," Himuro noted there were only two couches in the room.

"Well, obviously I'm getting one. Lina's getting the other. I guess you can share with Lina if she asks," Anya waved flippantly in Yusei's direction.

"What about us?" Himuro gestured to Yanagi and himself with an irritated wave of his hand.

"I have spare blankets and pillows," Anya shrugged. She wasn't too concerned with sleeping arrangements.

"Some host you are," Himuro remarked.

"Yeah, well, ain't my house, now is it? Take it up with Saiga to get more shit to sleep on," Anya looked down at the drawing of the Crimson Dragon.

"You aren't going back to your own apartment tonight?" Yusei was the one to catch on first. Anya froze.

"It's…best if I stay here tonight," Anya chose her words carefully. Her tone suggested she didn't want to talk about the subject further. She was saved from answering more when Lina reentered the room.

"Hey," Lina greeted the group. "I'd love to talk, but Mikage just texted me that it's okay if I visit Jack. I'll be back later. Rua and Ruka are fast asleep. I left my card on the table if anyone wants to order or get food. See you!" Lina left out the door just as quickly as she entered. The sound of her D-Wheel pulling out could be heard a moment later.

Anya let out an exasperated sigh as she realized she was going to be left alone with a group of oddballs.

"Bitch," Anya laughed out the word. She held the phone in her hand, anything to distract from her from what was going on around, or from any conversations about her. "Alright, who's callin'? It sure ain't gonna be me!"

* * *

Lina hated to rush out of Saiga's, especially with what was going on, but Lina couldn't help but have a one track mind as soon as the text went through to her phone.

 **Mikage:** Jack is stable. We're in room 304. If you want to see him, now is a good time. I'll update you if something changes.

 **Lina:** Be right there!

Lina sent the text message before she bolted out of Saiga's and started riding towards the hospital on her D-Wheel. Jack was stable. That meant he would be alright. She had just gotten her brother back. She didn't want to lose him.

But everything was going to be alright because he was okay.

Lina groaned when she saw a large amount of paparazzi in front of the hospital. It was of no use. Lina would have to go through them if she wanted to go inside to meet Jack.

"I'd only do this for you, Jack," Lina shook her head as she hopped off her D-Wheel. Just as she was taking off her helmet, her phone buzzed in her pants pocket. It was a text from Anya.

 **Anya:** lmao check this out

 **Anya** : _sent link_

Lina clicked the link. As she scrolled through, Lina felt herself bristle. It was a slander article written by a woman named Angela. She was calling Yusei a fake who didn't actually win the competition. It was pure slander with no evidence. Lina pressed the dial button on her phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Did you like it?" Anya sounded amused.

"What the fuck?" Lina rubbed at her eyes. "I know there have been some interesting rumors about both Jack and I before the tournament, but to call Yusei a fraud? They don't even have any proof! Can they do that?"

"Yeah, well, we all know your boyfriend's a fake," Anya let out a laugh, which caused Lina to growl back in response. "Oh, calm down. It's a joke, Asshole."

"He's not my boyfriend," Lina shot back with a bite.

"Now who's spreading lies?" Lina could tell that Anya was enjoying herself immensely. "Has Yui texted you yet?" Anya's tone shifted to something more on edge. Anya wanted to know if she and Yui were okay.

"No. I'll let you know when she does," Lina reassured her auburn haired friend.

"Yeah, make sure you do. Nothing's changed up here yet. How's the older Asshole?"

"Haven't seen him yet. The paparazzi are everywhere," Lina took another look at the large crowd swarming the front.

"Fuck, I don't envy you."

"Yes, you do," Lina responded back with a roll of her eyes.

"Alright, yeah, I do. I just want my picture on a magazine, dammit," Lina and Anya both let out a snort. "Be safe out there. Everyone's mostly asleep- except for Yusei, obviously. I think he's trying to wait up for you."

"Tell him he can go to sleep on the couch," Hearing those words made Lina feel anxious, yet weirdly. Yusei was waiting for her. "I might not be back until later."

"Hell no am I arguing with your boyfriend. That's a _you_ problem. I have my own relationship problems." Anya's tone held that layer of attitude that Lina expected from Anya.

"Yeah, that I'm dealing with," Lina countered back with a groan.

"That's different. I'll stay up for a bit, but other than that, lock the door when you get back."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll be home soon," Lina let out a laugh.

"Yeah, fuck off." Anya hung up the phone. Lina placed the device back into her pocket before she whirled around to face the massive crowd.

It was now or never.

Lina stared straight ahead as she walked forward through the crowd. Her red jacket was a neon sign amidst the dark, along with her light blonde hair. The reporters took notice of her almost immediately after she revealed herself.

_"Lina! Lina, what is your opinion of your brother losing to someone from the Satellite?"_

_"Is Jack Atlas alive? What happened during the duel?"_

_"What happened inside that light?_

_"Can you tell us about the Champion? What's his story?"_

_"Do you think Yusei Fudo cheated against his duel with you as well?"_

The last question caught Lina off guard. She paused in her step, only to lock eyes with a blonde woman. Angela. Lina's eyes narrowed. The reporter stepped back from her glare, one that was trademarked to the Atlas brand.

"I can tell you that he didn't cheat," Lina's voice was smooth, but didn't fully hold back from the anger she was feeling. "Unlike some, Yusei doesn't need to _lie_ to further his career. Thank you for your time." At the last words, Lina resumed her trek forward inside the hospital. Angela stared after her with a shocked look on her expression. The people operating the front of the hospital let Lina through, unlike the media, which made her breathe a sigh of relief. Room 304. Lina couldn't help but rush to get there.

"Mikage!" Lina found the room with relative ease. On the bed sat Jack, as pale as a ghost. Only his blonde hair held any sort of color in the white room. "How is he?" Lina ran to his bedside to take his hand. Although Lina wasn't facing her caregiver, the question was clearly directed at her.

"He hasn't moved yet, but he's recovering," Mikage glanced between the two siblings.

Lina breathed out a sigh of relief. Thank the gods. "I would like a moment with him, Mikage," Lina gaze didn't leave from where she was looking at Jack. She thankful he was okay. She couldn't stop looking at him. Something might change if she did.

"Yes, Miss Atlas," Mikage had left.

"Jack…" The words trailed out of Lina's lips. Lina could feel a hand, albeit weakly, squeezing her hand back. " _Jack!"_ A grin broke out on Lina's face. "Jack, are you awake?"

"Lina…loud…" Jack breathed out the words. Lina let out a joyous laugh.

"You're awake," Lina made sure she spoke in a hushed tone.

"Lina…" Jack echoed the word.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," Lina promised. The words sounded hauntingly familiar. "Now I know how it feels. Except, I'm not the one in the hospital bed," Lina was referencing to two years prior. Tears pricked her eyes. She was happy. Lina stubbornly wiped them off with her jacket sleeve.

"Pain…" Jack would have laughed if he had the energy.

"Are you calling me a pain, or yourself? I already know you're a pain, Jackie," Lina pulled the chair up so she could sit right beside his bed. "I love you," Lina spoke the words quietly. He didn't respond, but she felt his hand on her hand tighten. He could hear her. That was enough.

"He's awake!" Mikage gasped out.

"Is that news?" Lina stood up from her spot, a frown etched onto her face. Had he not woken up prior to this? Mikage had told Lina that Jack was stable. Had he not woken up this entire time?

"I must inform the doctors immediately!" Mikage turned to Lina. "I'm sorry, Miss Atlas, but you'll have to come back tomorrow. The doctors will have to take a look at him."

"What if I want to stay?" Lina was lightly challenging her.

"Jack's recovery is more important than anything else," Mikage gave Lina a look. Lina bit her lip, but ultimately knew she couldn't do anything if it meant Jack couldn't get better. "I'll be back soon," Lina gave Jack's hand one last squeeze before she exited the room. Doctors rushed in a moment later to check Jack's vitals. Lina let out a sigh. She would try to come back as early as she could the next day to check up on him.

Lina had a missed text on her phone.

 **Yui:** Meet up?

Lina already knew where Yui would be. Lina sent a quick text to Anya, saying she would be talking to Yui before she replied to her purple-haired friend.

 **Lina** : On my way now.

Lina let out a sigh. This night was already proving to be busy. A strange vibe suddenly took over Lina, and the blonde shivered. There was a strange energy in the air, one that Lina had never felt before. It made her feel slightly nauseated.

"Damn hospitals," Lina shook her head. She was tired. She would be home soon. She had to keep reminding herself that.

All she had to do was talk to Yui, and then she could join Yusei on the couch for a well-deserved rest at Saiga's.

* * *

"I'm guessing you already spoke to Anya?" Yui was facing out towards the city view. They were on top of a roof of a tea shop, one of Yui's favorite places to stargaze. Lina kept her distance.

"Yeah. We spoke after the tournament." Lina stepped closer until she was beside Yui at the edge. "What are you feeling?

"Good question," Yui took the time to think about her answer. "I…I'm upset. Understandably, I think."

"She shouldn't have done that if she didn't mean it," Lina agreed.

"She's scared. She assumes she knows my past better than I do," Yui closed her eyes. "Yes, Anya saved me from the life I was living. That's not the only reason I have feelings for her. I have feelings for her because of the person she is. She's wonderful. Hisa was a lot of things, including my mentor, but we never had that kind of relationship." Yui was referencing to the woman who had saved Yui from poverty and a life on the streets, but the same woman who also forced Yui to join a gang to survive.

"I disagree, but hey, to each their own. Tell her that. Tell her what you just told me. Make her see your side," Lina pressed gently. She was starting to feel as if she were in the middle of their argument, but Lina also understood that the two never had a third member in their party before to confide in when they got upset at the other. Lina was their only venting machine.

"She's stubborn. She only listens to what _she_ believes to be true," Yui opened her eyes again, a beautiful teal color that stuck out in the night sky.

"She thinks you're upset at her," Lina informed Yui.

"I am," Yui admitted with a shrug. "She knows how I feel. Still…" Yui looked off into the distance. "Time heals everything. I can't stay mad at her, and I know she'll try to be better for me."

"That's what love is, isn't it? Trying your best for someone else?" Lina tilted her head to the side with curiosity.

"I'm not sure," Yui let out a soft chuckle, although it felt hollow. "Anya was right about one thing…we may not be full equals," Yui admitted.

"We just have to find a way to change that," Lina declared with a determined nod.

"I'm not as strong as either of you, Lina," Yui smiled regretfully. "I can't turbo duel. I'm not as strong of a duelist as either of you."

"But you're powerful in your own way," Lina insisted.

"Yes, I have my powers. I'm not sure what good they come in. Look at Aki. That's how _they_ see us," Yui's tone was melancholy.

"But that's not who you are. Yui," Lina gripped her friend's arm, causing Yui to glance at her in alarm. "You're a good person, regardless of what you think! I know you are, and that's enough for me. Besides!" Lina gave her a large grin. "You've saved my ass before, like that day in the alley with Aki! Anya and I are _both_ grateful for you. You're apart of Team Tag for a reason. Okay?"

"…Okay," Yui smiled back. Yui had a beautiful smile, one that radiated across the space the two shared. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm not usually so down on myself."

"I know Anya fucked up, but give her a break. She feels sorry for what she did, and she knows she's in the wrong. She wants to make it up to you," Lina assured the other girl. Yui nodded.

"We need to talk," Yui agreed. "I'll call her in the morning. We can go out for breakfast." Yui turned to her blonde friend. "Thank you, Lina. You've given me a lot to think about."

"Don't sweat it!" Lina grinned back at her friend. "That's what I'm here for, right? Motivational pep talks and end of the world crises, apparently." Lina checked the time on her phone. "Speaking of that, it's late. I better get to bed. Don't stay out too late!"

"I won't. I'll be heading back soon," Yui gave her friend one last smile. "I hope everything goes your way, Lina. It would be a shame if you lost your smile."

"I agree. See you!" Lina took off back to Saiga's, hopefully for some sleep.

* * *

Lina was already half-asleep by the time she made it back to Saiga's. Anya was asleep on the one couch, while Yanagi and Himuro slept on some blankets on the floor. Yusei was asleep on the other couch, but something was wrong. He appeared to be sweating in his sleep, his breathing too heavy.

"Yusei," Lina shook his shoulder lightly. "Yusei, wake up. I think you're having a nightmare." Lina wasn't sure what to do. Without thinking, she punched him hard in the shoulder. Yusei's eyes bolted open as he sat up on the couch. His eyes darted around, looking for the intruder until they landed on a small blonde girl with an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry!" Lina swiped hand through her hair. "You looked as if you were having a bad dream, though!"

"You aren't wrong," Yusei looked away from Lina. Lina's smile turned into a frown. She sat beside Yusei on the couch and took his hand in hers.

"What did you see?" Lina's voice was gentle as she questioned him.

"The same vision as early," Yusei's words were low. Lina waited for him to continue. "I saw the Satellite being destroyed. There was a giant spider. I don't know what it means, but I believe it's a sign for what's to come in the future."

"The Satellite being destroyed…" Lina echoed the words with her free hand resting on her chest, right where her heart was. "We have to stop it then, right?" Lina looked up to meet Yusei's eyes. Yusei nodded.

"We have to find the fifth Signer first," Yusei was giving Lina that look that Lina never liked.

"Yusei…" Lina knew where this was headed. "Yusei, it's not me. You gotta stop thinking the fifth Signer is me."

"Who else could it be?" Yusei countered. "It had to have been someone in the Fortune Cup."

"Godwin confirmed it wasn't me," Lina dropped the bombshell. Yusei's eyes widened. "He knows who it is already, but he wouldn't tell me," Lina continued with a forced smile. "Besides, I wasn't there with you guys in that vision, was I? I tried, but something _forced_ me out."

"What?" It was Yusei's turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly that. It's not me, Yusei, no matter how much we all wished I was." _No matter how much I wish I were,_ The thoughts weren't said aloud. Lina couldn't make herself more upset than she was.

"Why did my mark glow during our duel?" Yusei's question brought a large smile to Lina's face, a genuine one that lit up the room. Yusei stared at her in confusion.

"It's my secret for now," Lina squeezed his hand. "Come on," Lina started to make herself comfy on the couch. "Let's go back to sleep. Sound good?" As if answering, Yusei's mark started to glow. "Or not!" Lina stood right back up.

"My mark…" Yusei took off his gloves and rolled up his sleeves to reveal the glowing Signer mark. "It feels like it's trying to warn me of something. There's something nearby." Both duelists turned to look outside the window. A figure rushed by, a purple spider mark glowing on their arm. Yusei and Lina both took off, going in separate directions as they did to try and cut the person off. Lina was always the fastest one out of the group. She was able to easily catch up.

"Hey!" Lina shouted out, causing the figure to stop. The person was feminine, with a scrawny body and a few inches shorter than Lina. Teal eyes showed underneath a cloak.

"And who do you think you are?" Lina challenged the newcomer. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Take a guess," The voice confirmed the person to be a girl. She was young- if Lina could guess accurately.

"Your mark's glowing. Are you the fifth Signer?" Lina questioned with a cautious step forward. The figure extended her arm. Lina stopped in her place.

"Not another step," The figure warned.

"Who are you!?" Lina demanded again.

"I don't remember my orders going after someone as insignificant as _you_ ," The girl sneered out. "You're not worth to battle a Shadow Drone!"

"Shadow Drone?" Lina repeated the words. Something Director Godwin had told her earlier that day reached her. "To every negative, there is a positive. So that means…" Lina stared ahead at the "shadow drone". She had found the negative. "So that means-"

"Hey!" Yusei's voice cut through the tension. "You!"

"The guest of honors arrives," The girl purred out. "Now I can show you the power my Master has provided."

"Your Master? What the hell are you talking about?" Lina couldn't help but step in front of Yusei. "If it's a duel you want, then bring it! I'm all open."

"No," Yusei lightly pushed Lina back. "I'm the one you want, right? Leave Lina out of this."

"That's not how this is going to work," Lina's words were harsh.

"You're not needed. It's _him_ I want. You have other uses that aren't for my Master yet!" The girl flicked her hand. Lina was sent flying back from a strong gust of wind. She landed heavily on her side, the wind knocking the breath out of her. She had only felt that type of power in one other place.

The Arcadia Movement.

It had been during duels against other Psychic Duelists.

Did these Shadow Drones have similar types of power, or was this a Psychic Duelist?

"Lina!" Yusei tried rushing to her, but purple flames encircled the area, effectively cutting Yusei and Lina off from one another.

"Yusei! I'm okay!" Lina arose shakily to her feet. Yusei breathed out a sigh of relief. Another figure stood in the distance. He was dressed similarly to the girl, only with light green accents instead of purple. Lina's eyes widened. "Yusei, I think I found another! I'm going after him!" Lina took off after the figure.

"Lina, no!" Yusei tried calling after her, but Lina was already gone.

"I wouldn't worry about her, Yusei. I would worry about you instead! Let the duel commence!" The girl activated her duel disk. "I hope you're ready for a Shadow Duel! You lose, and you lose your life to the shadows! You think your friend is going to like that, Yusei? Try saving the world when your own heart is encrusted in darkness. Or..." The girl held a cruel smile to her lips. "Maybe it'll be your little girlfriend who turns dark. Wouldn't that be fun? You think you could duel against her?"

Yusei gritted his teeth. This was the type of danger his mark had been trying to warn him about.

And it was this type of danger that Lina had willingly walked straight into.


	23. The Dark I Know Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina has chased after a Dark Signer, while Yusei is going up against a Shadow Drone.

Eito was running down the streets at top speed. This was serious. Leiko was missing. His fifteen-year-old sister was nowhere to be found. Leiko, while not always the most cautious, always came home before ten. It was an unspoken rule between the two of them. All she did, and all she said she would do, is go to the market to get food for the week. That usually didn't take more than an hour or two. She hadn't been answering her phone. Eito called after the fourth hour of not hearing anything back from her. Eito's friends in the marketplace hadn't seen Leiko at all that day, as he checked after she didn't answer his calls or texts.

Leiko was missing. There was no other explanation for it.

Eito would find her. He had to. She was all he had left, and vice versa, since their days in the foster homes were far gone. His duel disk went off, signaling that Leiko's duel disk was activated. She was dueling nearby. That's what the signal was telling him. Eito searched around, and his breath caught at the building in front of him. It was glowing on the inside with a strange purple light. What could that mean? What was going on in there, and why was Leiko involved?

He didn't know what his sister got herself into, but he knew he had to help her get out of it. There was no other choice.

* * *

"It appears our Shadow Drone has managed to trap the fly," The man is blue accented robes had a wicked smirk etched on his face. " _Yusei Fudo."_ The words held back barely contained rage. The man and Yusei had a past. He was furious at Yusei for his past crimes, and was responsible for the man becoming a Dark Signer in the first place.

"Satellite's Shooting Star, they call him. The new Champion," This was spoken by the leader of the group. "He dueled with strength in the Fortune Cup. Let's see if his power is strong enough to escape our trap."

"Look. Our dog is being chased by the cat," The man with yellow accents was the one who spoke this time around.

"He knows his orders. He's not to strike until the time is ready," The leader didn't seem too concerned with what was happening. "Lina Kazukata will be ours when everything is aligned. The dog will be a perfect pawn in our game. The Signers will lose their bond, the very person that connects to all of them."

The man in blue accents let out a laugh. It sounded deranged. "When we have _her_ , the win is ours! There's no way they'd all be able to go against her, their _friend."_

The leader appeared at ease. "The game begins. Let's see how our Shadow Drone handles against Yusei Fudo."

* * *

"Are you going to make the first move, or should I?" She didn't give Yusei any time to reply back. "How about I make that decision for you?" The Shadow Drone held a malicious smile. "I'll start! And I'll play my Possessed Dark Soul in attack mode!"

_Possessed Dark Soul is a Level 3 Dark Attribute Monster with 1200 ATK and 800 DEF._

"I'll lay a facedown and end my turn. Can you handle the shadows, Yusei Fudo?" The girl was taunting him. "Think about it. You, the executor of this world. Sounds exciting, doesn't it?"

"Who are you really?" Yusei narrowed his eyes.

"That would ruin the fun! How about we keep dueling, and you'll find out?" The girl sounded so young and childish. She couldn't have been older than sixteen. "Are you scared to duel a Shadow Drone, Yusei? How about you quit before you're ahead, if you're so scared."

"Not a chance!" Yusei drew his card.

**Shadow Drone- 4000**

**Yusei- 4000**

Yusei took a glance at the card he just drew. This would be perfect. "I activate the spell card Tuning! I can add one Tuner monster from my deck to my hand as long as I send cards equal to my monster's level from the top of my deck to my graveyard. I'm choosing to bring out Junk Synchron." Yusei discarded his top three cards: Speed Warrior, Ghost Gardna, and Quilbolt Hedgehog. "And due to my Junk Synchron's effect, I can bring Speed Warrior back to my field!"

"Not for long. I activate my Possessed Dark Soul's effect!" Junk Synchron disappeared from Yusei's side of the field, as did Possessed Dark Soul on the girl's side of the field.

"What did you do? Why is my monster on your side of the field?" Yusei demanded with a clenched fist.

"Pay attention, will you?" The girl let out a sinister laugh. "By tributing my card, I can take control of all Level 3 monsters _you_ control. So much for Synchro Summoning, huh?" Her smirk intensified. "What a _champion_ you're really turning out to be."

"This round isn't over," Yusei laid down a facedown. He had no real defenses on his side. Junk Warrior would have helped, but the Shadow Drone had taken his monsters from him. He would have to wait to see what happened.

**Shadow Drone- 4000**

**Yusei- 4000**

"I think I'll start off by tributing your Junk Synchron to bring out my Level 6, Haunti, Dragon of the Graveyard!" The Shadow Drone extended her hand. Junk Synchron disappeared in place of the girl's higher level monster. "I'm not finished! I normal summon my Deadroot Dragon! Say hello to my _dark_ tuner monster."

"Dark tuner? What does that mean?" Yusei questioned with a frown.

"Watch and see. I'm going to Synchro Summon! Come out, my Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!" A hideous red dragon with two heads appeared on the girl's side of the field. She let a cackled that echoed throughout the parking lot. " _This_ is what a dark Synchro Summon looks like. This is what the beginning of the Satellite's destruction looks like!"

_Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons is a Level 8 Dark Synchro Monster with 3000 ATK and 3000 DEF._

"Satellite's destruction..." Yusei echoed the statement, his foot stepping back. A resolved look appeared on to his features. "That's not going to happen!" Yusei shouted back.

"Do you think you can really save Satellite? _You?!"_ The girl shook her head. "As long as you believe in the Crimson Dragon, this world is gone. You can't even save your _stupid_ girlfriend. What makes you think you can save everyone?"

"Girlfriend- what are you-" Yusei realized who she was talking about. "Lina-" Yusei's eyes widened. "What are you doing to Lina!?" Yusei glared at the girl in front of him.

"She has her own problems to deal with. You really should be focused on this duel, and what the Dark Signers have in store for you," Yusei tried to protest, but the Shadow Drone held a finger to her lips. "You're ruining the moment. My dragon is about to attack yours! It's time for us to show you the power of the darkness!" A voice cried out in the darkness. Yusei stiffened.

" _Lina!"_ He called out.

"Beelze, attack!" The girl outstretched her hand. Beelze attacked Speed Warrior, effectively destroying the monster. Yusei tried moving his arms up to protect himself, but it was no use. He was knocked back by the blast.

**Yusei- 1900**

The damage was real. It felt like before, with his duel with Jack, and then during his duel with Akiza. Yusei shakily rose to his feet, his body trembling from the attack.

"Have you had enough?" The girl smiled at him.

 _I've got to win this duel, find Lina, and figure out what's going on,_ Yusei thought to himself. "It's my draw!" Yusei spoke aloud as he drew his card rather forcefully.

* * *

Lina was sprinting forward as she attempted to catch up with the man in black. She made it to the ground level before he finally stopped in his tracks, his back turned to Lina. The chase was over. He was waiting for her.

"Hey, you!" Lina stopped in front of him, her breathing heavy as she tried to catch her breath. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Lina panted out, but her voice held that spark that was so associated with Lina. She could play the hero, just like Yusei.

"An interesting question. Do you really wish to find out?" The man turned towards Lina. His face and hair were covered by a hood, but he appeared to be wearing a long dark jacket that held pale green accents. His whole being seemed to admit a dark energy to it, one similar to the purple flames Yusei had encircling his duel.

"Depends. Are you gonna show your face? Are you a Shadow Drone too?" Lina demanded, her pale green eyes narrowing into a glare.

"A Shadow Drone? What an interesting concept," The way he spoke reminded Lina of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "No, I am not a Shadow Drone. I am something much worse, something much more powerful. I doubt you could comprehend the subject fully."

"Yeah, well, I'm not scared of you," Lina swung out in front of her to activate her duel disk. "So what do you say? How about a duel?" Lina held a cocky smirk to her lips. The man emitted a laugh. It was a low chuckle that turned into something deeper Lina took a step back, her smirk turning into a frown.

"Oh, how I haven't forgotten your stupidity," The man shook his head, a chuckle escaping his lips. "And the way you charge into danger without a second thought to yourself, or even to others around you. You'll never change."

"What are you talking about?" The man was speaking as if he knew Lina, which would be impossible. She didn't think she knew anyone whose main goal was to destroy the Satellite. She thought she kept better friends than that. "You act like you know who I am."

"As if I could ever forget a personality as moronic as yours," The figure didn't give himself away. Lina tried to look for any resemblance she could to someone she may know. The height was around the same as Jack's, but that would _definitely_ be impossible. The voices didn't match up, and as far as Lina knew, Jack was still in a hospital bed. He could barely move, let alone have Lina chase him through a parking lot in the shady side of Neo Domino City.

"Alright, I'll bite. I'm listening," Lina held her ground. "What does your cult or whatever want? Why are you here? Why is one of your buddies dueling my friend?"

"Friend. It's truly amazing how that word can be thrown around, but taken away the next when a new opportunity arises," The man mused to himself. Lina stiffened. "To think, I helped save a life, but the man never looked back, never tried to help me. There is one that I considered a friend who left me to die. Did you know they labeled my death as a suicide?"

"Poetic," Lina rolled her eyes. "You sure don't look dead to me. I don't think dead people can talk. Trust me, I think I would know. What's the point to any of this? How does this connect to Shadow Drones- or all of you being the evil halves to the Signers?"

The man paused. "No, I doubted you would realize. You figured out what a Dark Signer is, and yet..." The man trailed off. Lina finally saw a glimpse of his arm. It almost looked like a dog was etched in glowing purple on his arm. "You truly are an idiot," The man let out a hollow laugh.

"I'm done talking. You're not going to make any sense. Let's duel. The only way I can protect my friends- and the Satellite- is if I beat you in a duel," Lina was ready for a fight. "Come on. I'm not letting you get to Yusei until you fight me. Trust me, you won't get that far once you duel me!" Yusei would be safe if it were up to Lina.

The man paused. "A fight, eh?" He activated his duel disk. Lina recoiled at the sight of it. Something about it set her warning alarms off. "I'm not sure you're prepared for a Shadow Duel, _Éliane Kazukata,"_ As soon as the name left his lips, Lina stiffened, her eyes widening, and her mind transporting to those dark times in Arcadia.

She didn't know why this certain memory hit her. The force made her step back, her body wincing from the thoughts.

_My name...It's Lina. Not Éliane. Nobody's ever called me Éliane._

_Divine called you Éliane._

_I don't like Divine. Divine doesn't listen to anything I say._

_Nor do you listen to anything he says._

_I have no reason to. He's the reason I'm here. Who the hell are you, anyway?_

_Kaito. Good luck with your duel tonight. It would be a shame if we didn't meet again._

The first time she had met and spoken to Kaito. Why that memory? Why now? None of it made sense. It didn't connect to what was happening with the Dark Signer in front of her, or the Shadow Drone that Yusei was currently dueling.

Most importantly, this Dark Signer knew Lina's birth name. She didn't know how, but he did. "Perhaps I can put you in a setting you're more comfortable with." The man drew a card from his deck and set it down on the duel disk. A dragon cloaked in darkness appeared onto the field. Lina had to step back. She had never felt a monster with this type of _dark_ energy before. The presence almost made her feel nauseous. The wind collecting from the monster made Lina place her foot back to brace herself from being knocked over. The beast let out a mighty, deafening roar. Lina gritted her teeth. She would not back down. She would fight with all she had.

"Chaos Dragon, attack!" The man stretched out his arm. Chaos Dragon let out a roar. The wind picked up again. Lina was blown backward by the blast, her falling and rolling onto the ground. A shriek escaped her lips. Lina was still on the ground. The man scoffed.

"I expected more from you," The man spoke in a low voice. "As someone who-" He cut himself off. Lina had begun to- slowly- get back to her feet. She made it onto her arms before she fell back again, but she refused to give up.

"Is that the best you've got?" Lina raised her head so her eyes met his. Her green eyes were filled with a fire he had only seen directed towards Divine. "I've battled Psychic Duelists before," Lina spat onto the ground, her limbs trembling. "You think you scare me?" Lina finally made it back to her feet, her blonde hair a mess, as it had escaped her ponytail. "You do," Lina admitted. "But I'll continue to fight. My friends are counting on me to be there for them. I won't let them down, not for some cheap tricks."

"You would impress me, if you weren't about to die today," The man sounded calm. It didn't sound as if he was talking about someone's planned murder. "Your friends. Is that the reason you fight with every willpower you have? How reckless."

"You bet that's _why_ I fight. And don't worry, I'm not that easy to kill," Lina shot back with a smirk. "Come on. Show me what you've got. _Try it._ "

Underneath the hood, Kaito smiled. He didn't expect anything less from Lina Kazukata.

This was, after all, the girl who he had died for.

* * *

"You think your girlfriend's dead yet?" The Shadow Drone taunted Yusei. "After my friend's done with her, you might not recognize her."

"She knows how to take care of herself." Yusei had to reassure himself that Lina would be okay. "It's my move! I start off my summoning Sonic Chick in defense mode!" Yusei's low-level monster entered the field.

"My monster can't destroy it. So you're going on the defensive," The girl noted with a murmur. "Is the Satellite's Champion giving up already?"

"Not a chance," Yusei eyed his opponent. He needed to buy time. He needed the right cards.

Carly sat behind one of the cars in the parking lot, her camera held up and propped against the hood so she could record and comment over the entire duel. This was going to be one big scoop! Now she definitely wouldn't be fired from her job, and she could finally _beat_ Angela. She just had to get the footage, interview both Yusei and Lina quick after the duel, and turn in the evidence she found into her boss. It was all a piece of cake! Nothing could go wrong!

"Carly? Carly Nagisa, is that really you?" A voice from behind spooked Carly so much that she almost dropped her camera. Carly whirled around, only to be met with a lanky blue-haired, teal eyed boy. Square framed sat crooked on his nose. They were obviously in need of a good repair.

"Eito, you scared me!" Carly scolded the younger boy with a frown, her finger pointed at him. "You almost made me lose my camera _and_ my footage! This is a big thing going on, and I could finally get ahead of my career. Don't make me screw up!"

"What's going on?" Eito stared ahead at the purple flames. He couldn't quite make out what was going on, or who was even dueling. He didn't bother asking why Carly was here. The fact that the reporter was there in the first place didn't phase him. Carly had always been an odd woman, even in childhood.

"Get this," Carly was speaking in a hushed whisper, so the duelists in the middle of the duel wouldn't catch them, or maybe so the camera couldn't catch their voices. "The duelist right there is _Yusei_ _Fudo_. He's dueling someone who claims to be a Shadow Drone. He seems to be taking real damage from the duel, but I have no idea where the flames came from, or why they're purple in the first place. Lina Atlas was here, but she ran off before the duel began to chase after someone else. But listen! That Shadow Drone has a glowing arm like Yusei!" Carly stressed the last part as if it were the most important information she had ever been given. Eito appeared to have stopped paying attention after Carly mentioned Lina.

"Ran after someone..." Eito echoed the statement, his words trailing off. His thoughts started running a mile a minute. The real damage to him automatically meant that whoever Yusei was dueling was a Psychic Duelist. That could mean Leiko was in trouble. Her powers were still uncontrolled and need work. They had only started growing recently, and Leiko had yet to figure it how they worked. "Sorry, Carly. This all sounds super fuckin' cool and interesting, but I really have to run."

"Wait- what are you doing here in the first place? Are you involved with what's going on? Did you see something?" Carly was firing questions off one after the other. Eito didn't have time to respond.

"Text me later and find out!" Eito ran down towards the parking lot. He could feel another presence in the air, another Psychic Duelist. He knew he had to follow that. He hoped Lina had been chasing his sister down the path, and not something worse than what Yusei Fudo was dueling against.

**Shadow Drone- 4000**

**Yusei- 1900**

"No point attacking when my monster can't destroy yours, right?" The Shadow Drone looked across to Sonic Chick with disdain. "I can't even cause damage. Consider this your warning. Next turn, I won't be so forgiving. I lay a facedown and end my turn."

"How thoughtful. We'll see what happens," Yusei drew his card.

**Shadow Drone- 4000**

**Yusei- 1900**

Yusei let out a small smile at the card he drew. Nitro Synchron. This would be perfect for what he needed to do. "First I think I'll play the trap card Graceful Revival!" Yusei revealed his trap card. "I can select one Level 2 or below monster from my graveyard, and bring them back out to the field. I'm going to bring back my Speed Warrior to the field!" Speed Warrior rejoined Yusei's ranks onto the field. "But I'm not done there, because I'm going to normal summon my Nitro Synchron to the field!" Yusei was gearing up for a Synchro Summon. "And due to Quilbolt Hedgehog's effect, if I control a Tuner monster on the field, it can be summoned from my graveyard onto the field." Yusei had four monsters on the field. "I'm combining all of my monsters together for a Synchro Summon! Gathering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Nitro Warrior, let's rev it up!" One of Yusei's best monsters appeared onto the field.

"It's still not enough to defeat my dragon, or can't you read?" The girl responded nastily.

"It will be after I use the spell card Fighting Spirit!" Nitro Warrior gained three hundred attack points. "When I activate a spell card, my Nitro Warrior gains one thousand attack points." Nitro Warrior was now up to 4100 attack points. "Nitro Warrior, let's attack her dragon! Go, Dynamite Crunch!" Nitro Warrior's fist leaped up to attack the dragon.

**Shadow Drone- 2900**

"Your dragon wasn't destroyed," Yusei realized with wide eyes.

"No, it wasn't," The Shadow Drone agreed with a laugh. "My dragon can't be destroyed in battle. On top of that, any time I take damage from an attack, my monster gains attack points equal to the damage I took!" Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons now had 4100, since the girl had taken 1100 points of damage.

" _What_?!" Yusei reared back in shock. How was he supposed to defeat this thing if it couldn't be destroyed in battle, and only got stronger as he attacked? He needed a new strategy.

"This duel is hopeless, just like your chances of helping anyone," The girl made a _tsk_ noise. "Really, you should just give up. This duel is out of your league. I can only imagine what _poor_ _little_ _Lina_ is up to by now."

"I'm not giving up this duel. I'm fighting _for_ her and everyone else who needs the Signers power," Yusei laid three cards down. "I end my turn with three face downs.

"Like anything can help you now. It's my turn!" The girl drew a new card. A smirk appeared on her face. "It's the end of the line, Yusei! This duel is over! My Beelze attacks your monster! Say goodbye to this world, Yusei!"

* * *

"Eager to die, aren't we?" The Dark Signer shook his head with a sigh. "This fact shouldn't surprise me, and yet, you always find a way to one-up your blunders with one worse than before."

"I guess I'm just good like that. Gotta be great at something, right?" Lina's bruised rib from her previous crash began to sting. Lina knew it hadn't fully healed yet. Lina imagined she would have to get it checked out again when she got home.

"Lina-" Sun Hope's Magician appeared next to Lina, her hands pressed tightly together. Lina knew that her monster was concerned. After all, Sun Hope's Magician usually came to warn Lina of danger, or when Lina was in a position where she was way over her head. This situation just happened to check both those things off.

"I know," Lina interrupted her monster with a small smile. Lina _knew_ she was in over her head. She didn't need to be told this time. She was self-aware. "Guess it's not possible to ask you guys for a little help, huh? It'd be nice if I could summon you, or one of my dragons."

Sun Hope's Magician shook her head. "We can't help you, Lina. If we could, we would in a heartbeat. You know we would already be out on the field."

"So I'm on my own," Lina stared ahead, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"We're always here with you," Sun Hope's Magician touched her chest. "We're inside you. We may not be able to protect you, but we're always rooting for you. This isn't the end."

"Of course it isn't. I'm not ready yet! I still have a life to live!" Lina shook her head stubbornly. The Dark Signer watched carefully. Sun Hope's Magician faded. Yusei promised to take her to the beach, dammit. Lina wanted to make sure he lived up to that promise. She wanted a future.

"That bond you have is exactly why the Dark Signers want you, you know," The Dark Signer's tone was pointed. Lina raised an eyebrow.

"The Dark Signers want me? You know, join the club. I'm a desirable member of for _any_ team," Lina held her duel disk out in front of her. "Although, I should warn you that my fee is above your pay grade."

"Are you still trying to duel me?" The man sounded incredulous. "I have the upper hand. My win would be almost guaranteed. It's fate."

"I don't care," Lina's tone was firm. "I don't believe in fate. I think we as people are able to pick what we can do, _and_ how we live our lives!"

"Our own destinies..." This was the first time that the man sounded anything less than confident. Lina's eyes widened. Was she getting through to him? The man laughed, a sound that echoed throughout the parking lot. Lina stiffened.

That was a no. That brief moment was gone.

"A ridiculous idea," The man scoffed. "We don't _choose_ what road we walk on. It's given to us, and we have no choice but to accept. I've accepted the path given to me. This conversation is over. I will not stray!" The man stretched out his hand. "Chaos Dragon, attack! Finish this once and for all!"

Lina closed her eyes to brace herself for the attack.

She waited. Another beat passed by. Lina heard the man across from her let out a small exhale. Something surprised him. Lina opened her eyes to see why the attack didn't go through. A shocked gasp formed out.

Blocking Chaos Dragon's attack from hitting Lina was a metal type dragon. Lina recognized it as a Cyber monster. Lina had never used a Cyber type monster in her life. Anya used a Dragon deck, and Yui used a Snow and Ice Deck. Neither was the culprit.

Once Lina was able to see again, what she saw made her pause. Standing in front of her, as if he were guarding her, was a boy about 5'8, lanky, and curly blue hair. He was young, around sixteen to seventeen.

He was protecting Lina from a Dark Signer.

"What..." Lina couldn't form a proper sentence. She had no words for what was happening. This wasn't anything Lina could have ever expected.

The Dark Signer seemed astonished as well. The boy stared straight ahead, his breathing heavy. Lina could see that his body was trembling.

This boy was terrified, and yet, he still chose to step in and protect Lina.

"Leave her alone," The boy's voice shook, yet, he stood his ground. Lina couldn't help but be in awe.

"A young Psychic Duelist," The Dark Signer remarked as he took in the boy. "What makes you think this is your fight?"

"We don't use our powers to hurt. That's why everyone hates the Arcadia Movement," The boy's voice sounded more clear this time, more resolute.

"Is that so?" The Dark Signer sounded irritated. The excitement of the boy's arrival had worn off. "It's a shame you're interrupting a moment that has no room for further involvement. It's a private manner. It's a shame that I will have to destroy such a young talent before they fully evolve." At the Dark Signer's words, Lina shoved the younger boy behind her, her smaller body automatically moving to protect him. The boy made a noise of protest, but Lina didn't budge. He had powers, but Lina wouldn't let anything happen to him. Not on her watch. He had already helped her, she wasn't letting him die for her. That would be the second person to do that for her, and one was already too much.

"You're not getting past me," Lina spoke the words as a threat.

The Dark Signer seemed to consider her words. "It seems our time is up," Is how he instead chose to respond. Both Lina and the boy jumped back in shock. "Surprised, are you?" The Dark Signer smiled. "It seems Yusei Fudo has managed to win his duel. The mission is complete. I have no reasons to stay past my time. We will meet again, Lina Kazukata. Until then." With that, the Dark Signer stepped back into the shadows and completely disappeared, along with his Chaos Dragon. The boy's dragon disappeared as he fell down onto the ground, the adrenaline finally wearing off. Lina hovered over him, a worried expression on her features.

"Are you okay!?" Lina laid a hand on his arm. "That was amazing, what you did.

"Yeah...just...give me a minute," The boy took a deep breath. He took his time standing back up straight, his glasses perched on the end of his nose, as if they could fall off at any second.

"Hey," Lina gave him a smile, one that said despite what just happened, they were alive, and they were okay.

"Hi," He responded back with a short reply. "I didn't expect that to happen."

"I don't think anyone wakes up and says they're going to battle some mystical lord of evil," Lina replied with a dry tone. "But hey, kid, you did good work out there. You're a Psychic Duelist, right?"

The boy stiffened. "It's okay!" Lina raised her hands in defense, her tone quick to reassure. "One of my best friends- she's a Psychic Duelist. My name is Lina Atlas."

"I know," the boy replied quickly. A faint blush rose to his cheeks. "I-I mean," He stuttered the words out. "I mean, I know who you are. You're kind of famous. I've watched you duel- in the Fortune Cup!" He didn't seem to be able to get his words out. Lina just watched him, a smile on her face. He was star struck. "My name- it's Eito Hiraoka."

"Hiraoka," Lina repeated the last name. It was Yui's last name as well.

"Yeah," Eito nodded grimly. "I'm here because my sister, Leiko, went missing. I thought you were running after _her_ , not some shadow guy. Shows what luck I have."

The lightbulb went off. Lina jumped in the air, startling Eito. "I know who you are!" Lina cried out, her voice energized.

"What? You- you do?" Eito almost seemed frightened. He didn't know why a celebrity duelist like Lina Atlas would know _him_ , a nobody from the Daimon Area.

"Yes! But-" Lina's eyes widened. The tension in the room arose.

"What is it?" Eito inspected the older girl for her emotions. He was trying to read her, but it almost seemed as if Lina shut down to process the information going through her mind.

"I know where your sister is," Lina whispered suddenly, her voice low.

"What do you mean?" Eito stood up straight, his eyes narrowing. "Where is she?"

"Follow me and I'll show you!" Lina took Eito's hand and began running forward. Eito had no choice but to go along with Lina's wishes. Her hand against his felt nice, and her grip was _way too fucking strong for how tiny she is what the fuck._

* * *

"Beelze, attack Nitro Warrior! End this!" The Shadow Drone was about to win. She could feel the dark energy in the air.

"I play my trap card, Iron Resolve!" Yusei flipped over his facedown card. "By paying half of my life points, the battle damage turns to zero, and I can end the battle phase!"

"Your monster is still destroyed!" The Shadow Drone snapped out, her playful composure breaking as her plans started to fall apart. She didn't like it when things didn't go her way. The wind picked up, causing Yusei's jacket to blow in the strong breeze. Yusei narrowed his eyes.

Like Akiza, this girl didn't seem to have great control over her powers.

"You're wrong. Nitro Warrior is staying right where he is," Yusei stated. "Because he's equipped with the spell card Fighting Spirit, when my monster would be destroyed in battle, I can destroy this card instead!" Yusei's monster returned to having 2800 attack points.

**Yusei- 950**

"And since your battle phase is over, I think we can declare your turn over," Yusei held a determined look on his face. He had to draw a game-changing card the next round. This duel had to end.

"I lay one facedown and end my turn," The Shadow Drone growled out. "Don't think just because you got the upper hand last round that that means you can win this thing!"

**Shadow Drone- 2900**

**Yusei- 950**  
  
"Oh, I don't think. I know I'll win this duel," Yusei drew his card. "This round is the last. I start off by summoning Massive Warrior in defense mode!"

_Massive Warrior is a Level 2 Earth Attribute Monster with 600 ATK and 1200 DEF._

"Now I'll play my trap card Synchro Strike!" Yusei revealed his trap card. "For every monster used to Synchro Summon my Nitro Warrior, my monster gains 500 attack points. I'm not ending it here. I equip my Nitro Warrior with Junk Barrage! Now due to my monster's effect, he gains another 1000 attack points!"

"It has 5800 attack points?" The Shadow Drone repeated in a panicked voice.

"You got it!" Yusei pointed to Beelze. "Nitro Warrior, attack Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!"

"Not so fast!" The Shadow Drone revealed it's facedown card. "I activate Chaos Burst! By tributing one of my monsters when one of _yours_ declares an attack, I can destroy your monster, and then inflict 1000 points of damage! Since you only have 950 life points left, this duel is over! You've lost to the shadows!"

"Not if I activate _my_ trap card- Panic Wave!" Massive Warrior was destroyed, canceling out the Shadow Drone's trap card.

"He was just bait," The Shadow Drone realized. "You only brought your monster out to cancel my trap!"

"That's right," Yusei confirmed. "Not there's nothing stopping my Nitro Warrior from attacking your dragon!" Nitro Warrior attacked the Shadow Drone's Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons.

**Shadow Drone- 700**

"You idiot! Now my dragon gains attack points based on the damage he just took!" The Shadow Drone cackled. "Next round and you belong to the Dark Signers!"

"Did you forget about my Junk Barrage's effect?" Yusei gestured to his card. "When Nitro Warrior destroys a monster, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to half of the destroyed monster's attack."

"But- that means-" The Shadow Drone had lost.

"That's right! Nitro Warrior, attack!" Nitro Warrior depleted the rest of the Shadow Drone's life points.

**Shadow Drone- 0**

**Yusei- Winner**

The purple flames disappeared. The Shadow Drone sunk to the ground, the purple mark disappearing from her body. The mysterious shadow cape disappeared, instead leaving a scrawny, short girl with light blue hair. Her teal eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell. Yusei stepped back from the surprise of it. His opponent had been a _kid._

"Yusei!" Lina raced forwards to give Yusei a tight hug. Yusei had to brace himself from the launch, but managed to hold the both of them upright. He returned the hug, thankful that Lina was alright, and that he had made it out alive.

"Are you alright?" Yusei pulled back to inspect Lina. She returned with a large smile.

"Bruised ribs, bruised ego, but I'm doing good. I could take on a Shadow Drone for myself," Lina shot him a cheeky smile. Yusei shook his head in exasperation. "Don't look at me like that," Lina stuck out her tongue. "That's your "we're going to check out your injuries when we get home" face. I don't like that face. I like your face, but not that face."

"It's true," Yusei sounded almost innocent. "Whether you like it or not, that rib won't help itself."

"Leiko!" Eito cry brought Lina and Yusei back to the real world. They stepped apart from one another to survey the scene in front of them. Eito held Leiko close to him, her head resting on his chest. It was obvious that the two were siblings. Beyond that, they both shared the same eye color and eye shape as someone else Lina knew.

"How did she get here?" Eito questioned Yusei and Lina.

"She had that mark," Lina gestured to Yusei's arm. "One like his. We followed it here."

"She had these dark tuner monsters," Yusei started to explain. Eito's eyebrows shot up. He went for Leiko's duel disk to grab her deck, and then proceeded to shuffle through the cards.

"There's nothing in there like that," Eito raked a hand through his hair in frustration. "No mark, no monsters. She's a fucking kid. She's got no answers for you. And am I just supposed to accept that she was possessed by _shadows_?"

Neither duelist had an answer for the young teenager.

"Um, hi, I'm Carly Nagisa, and I was hoping to know what it was like to battle as Neo Domino City's newest champ!" A girl around Lina and Yusei's age stepped forward with a camera. She had long black hair and large circle glasses that covered most of her features. Eito looked furious, while Yusei and Lina stared at the girl with mixed levels of irritation.

"And why are you asking?" Yusei was only mildly irritated.

"Does now really look like the time to ask questions?" Lina was more than mildly irritated.

"Oh, well, ah, I'm a world-renowned reporter, and _this_ is going to be my biggest story ever!" At Carly's words, Eito let out a snort.

"World-renowned? In what planet?" Eito rolled his eyes. He carefully stood up, his sister in his arms. Carly pulled out a portable microphone and held it up to both Lina and Yusei.

"Now, perhaps you wouldn't mind answering a _few_ things. First of all, how did you make that comeback? Did you always plan to summon Nitro Warrior? Lina, where did you go when you ran away? How were the flames summoned? What does that mark mean? Is this some sort of publicity stunt?" Carly fired out off the questions one after another. She barely took a breath as she spoke rapidly.

Leiko stirred in Eito's arms. "Leiko?" Eito adjusted his group to make his sister more comfortable.

"Ow..." Leiko groggily moved her hand to the back of her neck. She had a pained expression on her face. "It feels like a spider stung me. Little shit." Leiko winced, causing Eito to tighten his grip on the girl. Sirens could be heard approaching the area.

"A _spider_?" Carly seemed to notice the sound going off. "Who called Sector Security?"

"We better get out of here before they start asking questions," Yusei turned to Lina with a nod.

"Got it," Lina affirmed back.

"But my interview!" Carly tugged on her hair frantically.

"We'll finish it later!" Yusei turned to run off the edge of the building.

"Come with me, please," Lina turned to Eito, a begging edge to her voice. "You trusted me enough to save my life. Let me repay the favor. I have someone you need to meet!"

Eito hesitated, but Lina kept at her, her pale green eyes winning him over. He nodded. Together, Eito and Lina followed Yusei off the edge of the building. Carly was left running after them, but managed to trip over some debris.

"Just one more question!" Carly wailed after them. "I lost the best scoop ever!"

* * *

"Your mission?" The leader, Rudger, greeted Kaito as he marched into the room, only to sit in one of the chairs.

"Yusei Fudo was properly tested," Kaito confirmed with a nod. "Lina Kazukata remains an unknown."

"She shall have her opportunity," Rudger let out a deep laugh. "The Satellite is truly worthy of our efforts. Our web is wide and strong, the spider's bite swift and merciless. It's not the venom we need to change, but the prey." Lina and Jack Atlas appeared in mind for Rudger.

It was time to make the next move.

* * *

"It's just this way," Lina was leading the group through the city streets to a certain apartment. "Only one block more, and three floors, and we're there!" Lina wouldn't tell Leiko and Eito where they were headed. Lina had sent Yui a quick text saying she was coming over but gave no context to what was actually going on. Lina wanted it all to be a surprise.

"Can I walk yet?" Leiko complained for the third time since they started their trek. Eito was still firmly holding on to Leiko, despite the girl being fully awake. It was apparent that Leiko did not remember anything at all that happened during her time as a Shadow Drone, which relieved all of the members involved.

"No," Eito was being overprotective and he knew it. To be fair, he had gone up against another Psychic Duelist, one who far outranked him in terms of power, and his sister had been possessed by some evil cult. Being a little overprotective seemed more than fair to him.

"We're almost there anyway. You can sit down once we get in," Lina led the way through the hall of the apartment complex. Yusei kept giving her looks as he tried to gauge what was going on, but Lina kept giving playful looks in return. She would explain everything when they had a moment _alone_ , not without the kids.

"Here we are!" Lina waved her hands towards the plain looking door. "Here, I'll knock for you guys." Lina was way too giddy about this reunion and she knew it. Lina knocked three times on the door. She would've knocked a fourth, but Yui answered midway, an amused smile on her sleepy face. It was evident she had woken up not too long ago. She was still wearing long pants, a loose fitting t-shirt, slippers, and her purple hair was braided back instead of being down like it normally was.

"Yes?" Yui sounded patient with Lina, despite the fact that Lina was ready to burst with joy. "What is it? Did something happen?"

"Yes!" Lina knew Yui wasn't taking her too seriously, mostly due to Lina's massive grin. "I have someone- two someone's- you have to see!" Lina stepped aside, revealing Eito and Leiko Hiraoka. Leiko had been put back onto the ground, both feet placed firmly on the floor, but she was leaning on her brother. There was no recognition in their eyes, but Yui reacted almost instantly. Her hand flew up to her mouth, her eyes watering.

"Eito? Leiko?" Yui's words came out staggered. She couldn't believe this was real. It almost had to be a dream.

"Let's get out of here," Yusei and Lina spoke to each other at the same time, causing the two to laugh.

"Good idea," Lina agreed as she took his hand and began walking away. Yusei let her take the lead. Lina had a proud, accomplished step to her walk, a smug smile on her face. She looked like a puppy who had just successfully caught their new toy.

"Those were Yui's siblings," Yusei realized at that moment. "You reunited them."

"You bet I did!" Lina swung his hand in hers between them. "You see, Yui never tried to find them because she was scared. She thought they wouldn't understand because she's...you know..." Lina waved her hand in the air flippantly. She didn't like talking about it, as it wasn't her story to tell. Then again, this was Yusei. If she couldn't tell Yusei, one of her best friends, then who could she talk about it with?

"That she's a Psychic Duelist?" Yusei guessed.

"No, but that _is_ the reason she got kicked out of her foster home," Lina shrugged her shoulder. "She's worried because she's _trans._ Anya and I tried telling her that it would be fine, but she's still pretty beat up about it. You know, change and all."

"I see," Yusei was quiet as he took in the situation. The adrenaline was starting to wear off. Lina let out a yawn.

"Let's go back to Saiga's and get a few hours of sleep. Please? I promise I won't hog the blanket this time. We can look at my ribs in the morning." Lina looked up at Yusei with wide, pleading eyes. Yusei couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"You got it. We _are_ looking at your ribs in the morning. Lead the way, blanket hog," Yusei gestured ahead. Lina playfully smacked his side, but proceeded to march ahead.

She felt happy for her friend, and her well-deserved reunion.

* * *

"You're here. You're both here," Yui's was in awe. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. She wasn't sure if this moment was real, but if it wasn't, she didn't want to go back to reality.

"Do we know you?" Leiko was the one who spoke. Yui seemed familiar, but they didn't know for sure from where.

"It's me!" Yui knew why they didn't recognize her. "Little Leiko, Eito, it's me. It's been a few years, but it's still me."

It took a moment for it to register what was going on. "Yuto?" Eito was the first one to figure it out.

"It's Yui now," Yui corrected gently. This was the moment. "I go by Yui."

"You finally did it," Leiko stepped forward, her hand extending out. Yui took her sister's hand, their fingers automatically interlacing. "You always wanted to do it," Leiko had started to cry too. "Are you happy?"

"Yes. Very much," Yui nodded her head, a large smile on her face. She used her free hand to cup her sister's cheek. Leiko returned the smile.

They accepted Yui for who she was. She had her younger siblings back. Leiko was the one who moved forward to hug her older sister. Yui returned the hug almost greedily, but still gestured for Eito to join. Eito was slower to join, but returned the tight embrace. His body was shaking.

"Come in," Yui held the door open for them. "It must have been a long day. We'll get some rest, and then we can talk about everything in the morning. I have some friends I want you to meet. I have a lot to tell you about my life, and I want to hear about yours as well."

Yui would have to call Anya right away to tell her the good news.


	24. Good Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina and Yusei have to deal with the aftermaths of the duel with the Shadow Drone.

_"And all I need is one last chance_

_To prove I'm good enough for someone_

_I'm good enough for_ someone."

_-The Lightning Thief: The Percy Jackson Musical by Rob Rokicki_

* * *

"Thank you for coming over today, Miss Lola," A boy with ash blonde hair and pale green eyes stuck his hand out in a manner of saying goodbye. "It was a pleasure to have you, as always! I look forward to our next meeting!"

"Mr. Beaulieu, you know there's no need to be so formal. We are friends, after all," Misty Lola gave him a pleasant smile. "It's Misty. You know I always tell you to call me Misty."

"And I always insist that you call me Adrien!" The blonde haired boy swiped a hand through his hand with a large grin. It was a game they always played. "What are you planning on doing next? First, you visit my family in France, and then what?" Adrien and Misty had meetings occasionally. They had met through various lines of work. His Father was a photographer, while his Mother was the CEO of her own business. Both hired Misty for various modeling jobs. Today was no different. Adrien had invited Misty back to their home for dinner afterward.

"I have a movie premiere I'm attending later today: 'Atlas Rising, The Rise of Jack Atlas," Misty seemed to notice a magazine on the table. A beautiful blonde woman with curly hair and pale green eyes stared back. Misty knew who the woman reminded her of, and it was a certain _Princess_ of dueling.

"Ah, Jack Atlas! It's a shame what happened to him in the Fortune Cup. Him and Lina Atlas both," Adrien shook his head. "To think- both of the greats lost to the same person, an unknown before his debut in the Fortune Cup! Lina was so hyped up as a duelist too. Ah, at least her duels were interesting to watch! We only got to see the King duel once, and we couldn't even see the final move!"

"Yes, how unfortunate," Misty was glancing at the magazine. Adrien seemed to notice where Misty's attention was.

"That's my aunt- Yvette. She, well, passed away a long time ago," Adrien explained with a sad smile. "Both her and her husband died in a car crash when I was around five or so."

"Yes, I know the story," Misty knew who Yvette was. Yvette was known as a famous French model. Her story only grew after her passing, and the mystery behind it. "And their daughter-"

"Was never found. My cousin, Ellie," Adrien nodded as he finished the story. "I'm trying to read up on them. As much as I can, you know? It's family I don't _really_ remember. I was so young." Adrien's smile lit up the room. "Plus, my uncle, Reo, was a card maker. He made my deck when I was younger, perhaps around my fifth or fourth birthday. I want to be like him. That's why I'm taking an internship under Kaibacorp. I'm hoping I can create cards just like he did. I leave for Japan in the next few months."

"I see. What a wonderful opportunity," Misty picked up the magazine to inspect the woman closer. "Her name- it was Yvette Beaulieu?"

"Kazukata," Adrien corrected for her politely. "Her married name was Yvette Kazukata."

* * *

"Why are you already awake?" Anya came into the living room to find Yusei sitting on the couch. Lina's head was resting on his lap. She was still soundly asleep, wearing one of Jack's old t-shirts as her pajamas, and black leggings underneath. Yusei was dressed, minus his jacket, which instead was laid overtop of Lina. The blanket she did have over her was thrown onto the ground. Anya was wearing her full riding gear. A cup of coffee sat in her hands, freshly made. "I expected you to be knocked out for another few hours. Didn't hear you two come in until late," Anya took a sip of her coffee, which was as bitter as her personality.

"I have a lot on my mind," Yusei answered in reply, causing Anya to raise her eyebrows.

"Tell me about it. Yui texted me late last night, inviting me over for breakfast. Said she has a surprise for me," Anya sat on the table in front of the couch, right across from Yusei. She didn't care if she was "abusing" Saiga's furniture, or whatever the fuck else he would complain about. "I'm worried," Anya admitted, showing the vulnerability that she normally didn't let others see. "Don't think you're special just because I'm opening up to you. You're just the only one awake, and I ain't waking up the stupid one if she's not going to be alive enough to talk. Guess I need a pep talk before I head over to whatever Yui going to say."

"I wouldn't be worried about Yui," Yusei's reply surprised Anya. The mug froze halfway up to her lips. "The surprise she has isn't about you. She just wants to show you what she found," Yusei continued.

Anya let out a short laugh. "She did something, didn't she?" Anya nodded to the sleeping Lina. Yusei didn't answer, which confirmed Anya's thoughts. "Go figure," Anya shook her head. "She's always involved. It really is amazing, just how one person can change your life." Anya took another sip of her coffee. Yusei was watching Anya intently. "I think of it like this," Anya set the mug down beside her. "She made me care about her," Anya announced. "I hate everything about people like her. She's rich, air-headed, _beautiful_ , and has _so_ much fucking privilege compared to me that it's insane. But _she_ doesn't care about any of that. She cares about people like you and me, like Yui and Aki. It's funny. Maybe it's that Satellite part of her, I don't know." As Anya spoke the words out, Yusei's eyes widened. Anya shot him a smirk. "Surprised, are you? Yeah, I know about the little Asshole's identity. I know she's not actually related to Jack."

"I thought nobody was supposed to know?" Yusei shouldn't have been surprised that Anya knew, but he was. Lina hadn't told anyone else, not even Ruka or Rua.

Anya paused. She looked as if she were carefully considering her words. "Nobody is," Anya agreed with a nod of her head. She leaned forward, her chin resting on her hand. "Lina always planned on telling us, but we found out about a year after we met. Me and Yui's apartment was busted, so we were staying with the Assholes," Anya closed her eyes at the memory. She had never forgiven Lina for paying off their apartment bills and repairs during that period of time. "It was her Mom's birthday," Anya continued. "She came into her room bawling. She'd forgotten all about it. She felt awful for not remembering. Fessed up to everything." Anya opened her eyes and proceeded to meet Yusei's. "Yui and I spent the night listening to her tell stories about everyone. Her parents, you, Team Satisfaction, Aki and the Movement. That's also when Yui and I told her about us."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Yusei interrupted her with a neutral expression on his face. "You don't seem to be the type to open up to people so quickly."

Anya looked down at Lina, then back at Yusei. Her smirk was back on her face. "She always said you were a good listener. Guess she wasn't wrong." Anya let out a sigh. "Wanna know something? I don't give a fuck if you do or don't, because I'm going to say it anyway. I care about her, about Lina, an awful fuckin' lot. Maybe more than I should. She changed me into a better person." Anya noticed Yusei stiffen. Anya barked out a laugh. "Easy there, killer. I ain't after your girl. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm in love with Yui, but that's a whole other shit storm that I need to deal with." Anya leaned back. She was inspecting Yusei for his reaction. "I care about Lina in a different way than I do Yui. I can't live without either of them, but when it comes to Lina, I need her friendship. With Yui, it feels like she's apart of me. With Lina, I need that positive bullshit and her shitty opinions on life. I can't imagine my life without her now she's in it. She's one of my best friends for that reason."

"I feel the same way about her that you do," Yusei's eyes cut down to Lina, but returned to Anya when Anya let out a sharp laugh.

"No, you fuckin' don't," Anya adjusted the bandana on her head. The sudden movement caused it to go crooked. " _You_ feel the same way about Lina that I do about Yui. Just admit it."

Yusei's cheeks flushed pink. "I think you're getting the wrong idea-"

"Would you die for her?" Anya interrupted his statement with her own question. Yusei fell silent.

"I would protect any of my friends," Yusei stated in a low voice.

"That's not what I fucking asked," Anya stared straight at him, her gray eyes steely. "Yeah, I would protect any of my friends too. But if there was only one way to save the world, a sacrifice of someone, could you watch her do it?" Anya let the question hang in the air. "I could," Anya answered, surprising Yusei. "Would it hurt? Oh, hell yeah it would. I would grieve. I would scream. I would blame everyone, including her, for actually going through with it. But ultimately, I would know there was no other choice. If it were Yui..." Anya let the sentence trail off. Her fists clenched together. "I don't believe in fate, Yusei, but if fate was real, I would rip it open with my bare hands rather than let Yui be hurt because of it. And that, I believe, is love." Anya raised an eyebrow at Yusei. She was expecting an answer. "Well? Could you do it? Could you let Lina be killed by fate?"

Yusei hesitated. He had his mouth open as if he were about to speak, but he closed it once more. His cheeks held that same pink tint. Anya sipped some of her drink casually.

"So, you either love her, or you have a massive hero complex. Maybe both," Anya stared down Yusei. "You love her," Anya spoke the words with conviction. "You just can't admit it. Why?" Anya narrowed her eyes. "She loves you too. She's just too stupid to realize it, just like you."

"We're her brothers. I don't think she feels that way," Yusei turned away. He couldn't look at Anya.

" _I had my first kiss when I was twelve with Yusei Fudo_ ," Anya mimicked Lina's voice, only it was an octave higher. Anya was poking fun at Lina's favorite story to tell. " _Jack_ is her brother," Anya corrected him. "Crow? She probably views him as her brother. You? You're a whole different ball game, and we all know it. Kiryu, yeah, probably also her brother." Anya noticed Yusei stiffen, his jaw clenching. Anya couldn't help but shot him a smug smile. "I found it," Anya had a way of getting under people's skins and finding their weak points. "I found what's holding you back. It's Kiryu, isn't it?"

"Don't," Yusei shook his head. "Leave it alone."

"So, you had a lover boy after Lina left Satellite, and your boy toy got himself arrested after committing a murder, but you tried to take his place instead. Didn't work, and now you feel guilty. Am I right, or am I right?" Anya knew she had hit Yusei's weak point. She could also see his hand clenched tightly. Anya had heard the story from Lina. "Word of advice? Let the past go. You'll never be happy until you can leave that bad shit behind. Trust me."

"You don't seem to follow your own advice," Yusei noted. Anya shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I didn't say I wasn't a hypocrite. Still, do you see me going to make things right? Oh, fuck, I am!" Anya stood up from the couch. Her coffee was all gone. "It's much more than I can say for some people," Anya gave Yusei a pointed look.

"There's a lot going on. I don't have time to think about relationships with the end of the world coming up," Yusei spoke dryly.

"Yeah, well, she's not going anywhere," Anya gestured to Lina with her hand flippantly. "She's going to follow you straight into hell, whether you want her to or not. She's involved, so you better realize that, or stop her," Anya set her mug down in the sink. "She's not going to listen. She'll follow you regardless."

"I realize that," Yusei pushed some of Lina's hair out of her face. Anya had given him a lot to think about. "Do you mind if I join you on the way to your apartment? I think I want to keep talking."

Anya's eyes widened. She was genuinely caught off guard by Yusei's question. "I mean, sure, if you want," Anya shrugged. "Guess I could have worse company."

Yusei then remembered the sleeping blonde grizzly bear on his lap. He looked down at Lina, and then glanced at Anya helplessly. Anya rolled her eyes.

"I got it," She spoke in a droll tone. She reached beside the couch, into Lina's backpack, and pulled out a stuffed yellow fox. She placed it beside Lina, who automatically latched onto it and pulled the stuffed animal closer to her chest. Anya gestured for Yusei to stand up. The raven-haired boy did so, albeit warily. Lina didn't move from her sleep.

"You ain't gettin' your jacket back, but hey. At least you're free," Anya snorted.

"Where did she get that?" Yusei nodded towards the stuffed animal.

"Aki gave it to her years ago. Obviously, because it looks like Renard. She sleeps with it when she's by herself. You know, if Jack's on some trip or whatever for dueling," Anya couldn't help but notice Yusei's look. "You know, before she had you back in her life, it was Jack. Don't forget that. Neither of you could help that you got separated." Anya couldn't help but feel sympathetic. Both Yusei and Lina were hopeless.

"I wish I could have been there for her," Yusei admitted quietly.

"Yeah, she wishes that too," Anya nodded to the door. "Come on, hero. Let's go on a morning walk to see if my semi-girlfriend is going to break up with me."

* * *

"How'd you get your mark?" Yusei and Anya were walking down the path to Anya's apartment. Anya's hand reached to touch the crescent-shaped mark underneath her left eye.

"The normal. Ran away from an abusive home life at twelve, picked a random city to travel to, and I ended up in Neo Domino City." Anya had lived with her Uncle after her parents were killed. Needless to say, they didn't get along. One day, her Uncle said that if Anya didn't like living with them, she was free to leave. Anya left that night. "Nobody wants to help the poor black orphan girl, so I resorted to stealing what I needed to survive. It caught up with me. Some street urchin turned me in, so at thirteen I got to spend two years in the Facility," Anya shrugged her shoulders. The memory didn't bother her anymore. It was the after effects that still bothered her.

"They locked up a kid at thirteen?" Yusei glanced at Anya in alarm.

"Like you haven't seen what Public Maintenance is like," Anya eyed Yusei. "Look around. You saw it first hand in the Fortune Cup." It was quiet as they walked along the path. "How did you get yours?" Anya was referring to Yusei's mark.

"Godwin thought he could try to control me or find my mark," Yusei held up his arm, the one with the mark of the dragon.

"Well, he managed to succeed in both, didn't he?" Anya never failed to point out the flaws in a situation. "Look where you are. You're caught up in this Signer bull."

"If it means saving the Satellite, I think I'll manage," Yusei hand his hands in his pocket as he walked.

"Just do me a favor," Anya stopped along the street. Her voice never sounded so serious. Yusei stopped as well, but his back was still turned to Anya. He could feel Anya burning a hole in his back with her glare regardless.

"What is it?" Yusei had the nerve to ask.

"She comes back alive," Anya was referencing to Lina. "Whatever you do, you make sure she makes it. That's all."

Yusei let out a small smile. "I was planning on doing that already."

"Good," Anya resumed her walking. "We're here, by the way," Anya proceeded to climb up the steps to her apartment. Yusei walked slowly, as he was hanging back in preparation for the two girls to have their moment. Yusei had a plan, one that he felt would help the two girls move forward.

Anya could have used her key to go into the flat, but instead, she chose to knock. Yui answered almost right away, a large smile on her face. Anya seemed taken aback. Just yesterday, Yui couldn't look at her, and now she was beaming.

"Am I missing something?" Anya wasn't totally unconvinced that Yui _wasn't_ going to ask Anya to pack up her bags and get out. She wouldn't blame Yui after what had happened yesterday.

"No," Yui responded, but seemed to reconsider her words. "Yes," She spoke instead, causing Anya to frown. "I have something to show you!" Yui took hold of Anya's hand and led her through the door. Yusei stood back to watch.

Anya could see two kids sitting at the table- both with blue hair and teal colored eyes, the same color as Yui's eyes. Anya's mouth dropped open, and she stared at Yui in astonishment. "Are they-"

"Yes!" Yui couldn't help but interrupt Anya. She was radiating happiness. Leiko and Eito couldn't help but smile at how happy their sister was just based off of the reunion. They were happy themselves to have found her after so many years.

"So, this is Leiko and Eito," Anya surveyed the two teens.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Eito stood up and offered his hand to Anya. Anya shook it, making Eito wince from the pressure. "Strong grip," he commented.

"Well-" Anya was about to say something sarcastic back but stopped when Yui gave her _that_ look.

"How about I take the kids with me back to Saiga's? You two look like you need a moment alone to talk," Yusei stood in the doorway. "It doesn't seem like you have much room to be alone, unless you're planning on talking in the bathroom."

Yui jumped at Yusei's voice, but relaxed when she noticed it was him. A frown appeared on her face. "Yusei, I didn't know you were here," Yui rushed over to the boy. "I'm so sorry, I should have noticed. I would have-"

"Don't worry about it," Yusei reassured the purple haired girl. "I was giving you guys some space on purpose. What do you say?" Yusei glanced to the young teens. "Mind coming back to my place for a bit?"

"Not at all," Eito's face flushed as the King of Turbo Duels spoke to him. First Lina Atlas, and now Yusei Fudo was talking to him.

"Yeah, it sounds fun," Leiko was less impressed than Eito was. She couldn't remember her duel against Yusei, but she knew from Eito telling her that she had lost.

"Are you sure?" Yui was worried. "We-"

"Sister, it's fine," Eito gave her a kiss on the cheek. That seemed to calm Yui down. "We'll be back for lunch. Maybe we can go to the movies tonight?"

"Eito just wants to watch the newest Jack Atlas movie," Leiko rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, that does come out tonight," Anya smiled, although it seemed more like a smirk. "A certain _Princess_ has to make an appearance tonight. I bet you ten bucks she forgot."

"I'll remind her," Yusei had already made plans with Ushio. He was speaking to Godwin tonight. He _would_ figure out what was going on with the Dark Signers.

* * *

"Linaaaaa!" Rua was whining. "Are you done yet?!"

Lina was currently making breakfast, although it was getting close to lunchtime. Yusei had been gone when Lina had woken up, but Anya wasn't in the house either. Considering the fact she was holding her stuffed yellow fox when she woke up, along with wearing Yusei's jacket, she figured the two had been up to something together. It was an odd mix, one Lina wasn't sure she liked, but it made her heart warm to know her two best friends were getting along (she assumed, anyhow).

"Yes, Rua, I'm almost done," Lina sounded patient. Next to Lina, Ruka was rolling her eyes.

"Would you just wait?" Ruka was tempted to kick him again. "She _said_ she was almost done."

"That smells good, whatever you're making," Himuro reached over to take some of the food that was already on the plate, but Lina smacked him on the hand with her hot spatula. Himuro stepped back with a string of curses.

"It's not done yet," Lina spoke out in a sing-song voice, a shit eating grin on her face.

"Bastard," Himuro grumbled out.

"You called?" Lina didn't appear offended in the least bit.

"I'm back," Yusei called out as he entered through the garage. Eito and Leiko trailed behind him. Leiko was holding on to her brother's hand.

"Woah! Who are they?" Rua rushed over to where Leiko and Eito were.

"Hi," Leiko was the one who replied.

"This is Leiko and Eito. They're Yui's siblings. They'll be here while Yui and Anya talk some things out," Yusei explained to the group. "Why don't you guys make yourselves comfortable?" Yusei gestured to the couch.

"I'm making breakfast!" Lina was still wearing Yusei's jacket, despite the fact that it was obviously too big for her.

"So, do you guys have decks?" Rua walked over to the siblings and asked.

"Yeah, mine's a Cyber Deck," Eito explained. "Leiko is still under work."

"It's mainly full of dark attribute monsters," Leiko explained with a hesitant smile.

"That's so cool! Lemme see your cards!" Rua pulled out his own. "I have a Morphtronic Deck! That's kind of like a Cyber Deck, right?"

"Lina, could I talk to you for a second?" Yusei was standing off in a corner. Lina turned off the stove and walked over to join him.

"What's up?" Lina smiled up at him. Yusei was wearing a serious expression on his face. Anya's words echoed in his head from earlier. He didn't know what to think or feel.

"I was doing my research on spider symbols earlier," Yusei explained to Lina. "Nothing. There weren't any solid leads."

"So we'll have to go straight to the source," Lina nodded as she realized what Yusei was saying. "Okay, so we go talk to Godwin and get what we need, and then we go to the Satellite."

Yusei was about to say something but chose not to. He couldn't tell her not to come with him to the Satellite. Anya was right. Lina would follow him wherever he chose to go. He couldn't tell her it was too dangerous. She had already stood up to a Dark Signer for him. There wasn't any way she would walk out now.

"You're not coming with," Yusei started. Lina's green eyes narrowed into a glare, but Yusei held up his hand. "Hear me out," Yusei pushed to the defense. "Did you forget about your movie premiere tonight?"

Lina's eyes widened in realization. Anya was right. Lina had gotten so wrapped up in the excitement that she had forgotten. "Oh, son of a bitch," Lina swore. She took one of Yusei's hands and smiled sweetly. "You'll tell me everything that happens?" Lina already knew she couldn't get out of it. Director Godwin would never let her, especially since Jack was in the hospital. Someone had to represent the Atlas's.

"I promise," Yusei nodded.

"Good," Lina squeezed his hand. "So, how are we getting there? Safely, I mean. There's gotta be tons of media running around, not to mention Shadow Drones or Dark Signers or whatever else wants to kill us."

"I actually already have that covered," Yusei looked away from Lina. He didn't want to tell her quite yet. He had texted his target of choice his plan about an hour prior.

"Who is it?" Lina narrowed her eyes as she stared at Yusei. She was acting as if she could read the answer on his face.

"Hey, Eito, I noticed your glasses were crooked on your face. I can fix them," Yusei dodged Lina's question by making himself over to the younger boy.

"Really?" Eito seemed excited as he took off his glasses and handed them to Yusei.

"Yeah, I have experience fixing glasses. Someone I know broke theirs all the time," The comment was directed towards Lina and they both knew it.

"You'll have to show me so I can learn," Eito glanced at Yusei with a large smile.

"Bastard," Lina muttered under her breath, her cheeks red.

* * *

"Ushio!? Out of all the people you could have picked, you picked _Ushio?"_ Lina stared outside at the several Public Maintenance cars that had pulled up in front of the house.

"Alright, Yusei, I got your message!" Ushio was shouting through a megaphone. "Now get your deck and get down here! I'm not gonna wait all day just because we're teaming temporarily, you understand me?"

Lina gave Yusei a look, one that let him know just how much Lina disliked his plan. Yusei had an innocent look on his face. He was putting his jacket back on that Lina had so _graciously_ offered back to him.

"I don't know, Yusei. She may have a point. Can we really trust him?" Himuro, for probably the only time, was on Lina's side.

"He's the best we could find," Yusei shrugged nonchalantly. It was as if he couldn't see the glaring problem. "As long as he gets us to Godwin safely, it should be fine."

"As long as he doesn't deliver you straight to the Facility," Lina mimicked back to him in a low voice.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's roll out." Yusei grabbed Lina's hand and began to descend the stairs. Lina had no choice but to follow. That didn't mean she had to like it.

"You've got a lot of nerve asking for my help, you Satellite reject!" Ushio moved forward to grab Yusei by the shoulder, but Yusei calmly grabbed his hand to throw it to the side, all while still holding Lina's hand.

"Good to see you too, Officer Ushio," Yusei spoke in a deadpan tone.

"Hey, Ushio!" Lina was much less formal than Yusei as she followed him into the Public Maintenance Department car.

"Let's get something straight- you want my protection, you need to respect my authority!" Ushio was ignoring Lina in favor of yelling at Yusei. "Hey! Did you hear what I said! If you keep ignoring me, Yusei, the deal's off, you got it!?"

Lina stuck her tongue out at Ushio and let out a small wave as the car started moving. Yusei couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Hey, good luck tonight with the Director!" Lina squeezed Yusei's hand and gave him one of her trademark grins, the one that could light up an entire room.

"You too," Yusei stared straight at her and smiled back. He didn't know if anything had changed, or if he wanted anything to change, but he felt differently. He just didn't know how to act on it.

* * *

Yusei was getting tired of waiting.

As soon as he arrived at the destination, Lina had been taken away by a handful of passerbyers that were waiting for her arrival. "Hair and makeup team" is what Lina tried to explain before some of them took her away by the arms and forcefully lead her away. All Lina could do was mouth back a "Sorry!" while Yusei waved her off.

Another person had led Yusei into a waiting room where Yusei had been sitting for the past two hours. There was no sign of Director Godwin, or even Yeager. All Yusei wanted were some answers, not to play the waiting game.

The TV had been turned on and showed live coverage of the Atlas Rising red carpet. Lina hadn't walked through yet. That was the one thing Yusei could keep his focus on, or else his thoughts ran off without him. He was getting impatient for answers he desperately needed.

Then again, thinking about Lina didn't do much for him either. Thinking about her made him think about his conversation with Anya, and what he felt for his blonde friend. Anya had hit his weak spot: Kiryu. Their relationship ended horribly, with Yusei being at fault for why Kiryu was sent to the Facility. Yusei hadn't told Lina that he and Kiryu were _together_. He would have to soon. He had to do it before he could even process what his feelings were for her.

A knock came at the door. Yusei stood up. He expected it to be either Ushio or Yeager. He doubted the Director would come to get Yusei at the door himself.

"Yusei?" It was Lina's voice that called out, although it was muffled by the closed door.

"Lina?" Yusei called back, his body instinctively moving closer to the door.

"I'm coming in, but I'm leaving if you laugh!" The doors opened, revealing Lina as she stepped into the room. Yusei stood frozen, his breath catching in his throat.

Lina was wearing a dress that had a form-fitting halter top, showing off her slim figure, but the bottom of it was made of a light flowing material that flowed gracefully as she walked, mostly thanks to the slit on the side. The color was a glittering white. The color bounced off the lights and shifted as she moved. Lina's hair was pulled back into a braid, and the strands seemed to have some kind of small beaded crystals woven throughout into her hair. On her feet were a pair of white stiletto heels.

"What? What is it?" Lina's makeup was minimal compared to her outfit, but she still managed to ruin it by twisting her face into a pout. "I told you if you laughed, I would leave!"

"It's not that," Yusei reassured her as he reached out and grabbed her hand. That seemed to quiet Lina down.

"Oh?" Lina's face turned instead into a playful smile. "What is it then?"

"It might look better with your hair down," Yusei's words tone was serious, but Lina knew he was joking around. Still, Lina took her free hand and undid the braid. Her hair came tumbling down her back in loose waves. The effect only made the crystals in her hair stand out more. "Better?" Lina stuck her tongue between her teeth into a smile.

Yusei could only nod. He looked down to notice her shoes. "Those are something," Yusei commented.

"I know!" Lina's face lit up. "If I get in a fight, I could kick someone with them! It's really cool."

"How can you walk in those?" Yusei questioned curiously.

"I do gymnastics. It's not that hard. Wanna see me do a cartwheel in them?" Lina was about to do the action, but instead, she glanced at the TV and groaned. Most of the guests had already made their way inside. "Guess I gotta go," Lina rolled her eyes. "Don't forget our promise! You told me you would tell me everything Godwin says. We're a team, got that?"

"You're right" Yusei reassured her. "I haven't forgotten. Have fun out there." Lina gave him one last smile before she disappeared out of the door.

Yusei could only stare after her.

Maybe there was something true to Anya's statement.

* * *

Lina entered the crowd, only to be swept by one person after another. Many had praise for her actions during the Fortune Cup, some asked about her brother, and others just wanted to compliment Lina on how beautiful she looked.

Lina would be lying if she said she _wasn't_ enjoying the attention she was receiving.

Then she remembered that this was all attention Jack should have been receiving instead, as it was _his_ movie, and Lina was only representing him while he was injured. She also remembered the fact that Yusei was just upstairs, waiting for Director Godwin to tell him everything he needed to know about the Signers and Dark Signers.

Director Godwin stared down at Lina from his position on the steps. Lina took that as her cue to stand beside him. The night was about to start.

"Enjoying the festivities so far?" Godwin looked down at the crowd instead of Lina.

"So far, so good," Lina eyed Godwin from her peripheral vision. "I take it you'll talk to Yusei after giving your speech?" Lina hinted at the fact that Yusei was getting tired of _waiting_ around.

"We shall see," Godwin kept his answer vague, as always. Lina would have let out a growl, if it weren't for the fact that Lina had an appearance to keep up with.

"Ladies and gentlemen- your host, Rex Godwin!" A spotlight appeared on both Godwin and Lina. Lina descended down the large staircase to stand in front of the audience. Lina wished she could hear what the crowd was saying. She hoped they liked her dress. This was probably the one time she _loved_ what the Atlas brand made her wear. She felt like a princess, which was ironic considering she hated when the media called her one.

"Thank you for coming, everyone!" Godwin greeted the crowd. "What makes a champion a champion? What drives the driven? Was he born great, or did he have greatness thrust upon him? All of these questions and more will be answered in 'Atlas Rising- The Rise of Jack Atlas!' Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to share with you the untold story behind the legend!" The screen flicked on behind them. The audience began to clap. Lina joined in as she saw her brother on the screen. In a few of the scenes, Lina happened to join him. Most of the time, it was them celebrating victories together.

"Jack's journey began at the Top. He was born the eldest out of two, with Lina Atlas being the youngest. They were born in Neo Domino City's Top District."

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I have some matters to attend to," Godwin bowed his head to the crowd. "I will be back. Lina Atlas will be our representative at hand, as Jack Atlas is currently unavailable. Please enjoy yourselves, and enjoy 'Atlas Rising!" Godwin started to head back up the stairs but was stopped by a reporter.

"Wait for a second!" Lina recognized the reporter as Angela. "Director Godwin, one question! Regarding the narration of the film, it's saying that Jack was born in the Tops, but that's not true! According to my sources, the _former_ champion Jack Atlas was born in the Satellite Sector, just like the new champion Yusei!"

The crowd started to whisper back and forth. Godwin glanced towards Lina. Lina nodded back to him, signifying that she could handle it from there. Godwin proceeded to resume his climbing up the stairs. Lina stood straight and proud as she addressed the crowd.

"And what did you find on me?" Lina's voice was loud and clear. "Was I also born in the Satellite Sector?" Lina held a smile on her face, but it was cold. There was no evidence that Lina was born in the Satellite.

There was no real evidence that Lina Atlas existed. Ellie Kazukata was presumed missing, while Lina Atlas was imaginary.

"I, well, uh-" Angela didn't seem to know how to respond to Lina's question.

"Rest assured, both of us were born to the same parents under a roof in the Tops," Lina's smooth voice rested over the crowd. "Now, if we're done with rumors and gossip for trashy tabloids, how about we continue this party, and enjoy my brother's movie?" The crowd was silent. Lina descended the staircase, her dress shifting in colors as she walked. Lina made her way to a quiet corner to pull her phone out of her tiny pocketbook.

 **Lina:** You okay? I know you're watching.

Lina sent the text to Jack. She had forgotten she had changed his name since their falling out. Previously it had been "Brother", but after Lina found out about everything that had happened in the Satellite, she had changed it to "Asshole." She never found the time to change it back.

All Jack sent her back was a thumbs up emoji.

 **Lina:** Alright fucker I just stood up for you and I deserve more than a THUMBS UP emoji. I''m your sister

Jack didn't respond.

 **Lina:** I'll change your name back on my phone

 **Jack:** What is it now?

 **Lina:** Asshole

 **Jack:** I love you. Are you happy?

 **Lina:** Love you too. We're figuring out what's going on. I'll keep you updated

Jack sent her back a thumbs up emoji. Lina couldn't help but roll her eyes as she put her phone away. When she turned around, a black haired woman stood in her way, one that Lina only vaguely recognized.

"Gods, I'm so sorry. You scared me," Lina wheezed out but passed it off as a laugh.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," The woman gave her a kind smile. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Misty Lola."

"Misty Lola..." Lina's eyes lit up in recognition. "Yes, I know you!" Lina smiled back in return. "You're that famous model."

"Yes, I am," Misty stepped closer to Lina. "Your face- it's full of wonders." Lina couldn't help but notice how close Misty was.

"Thank you?" Lina didn't know how to respond.

"So full of light, and yet, darkness is to come." Misty narrowed her eyes as she scrutinized Lina's features. Lina was starting to become very uncomfortable. "You remind me of someone," Misty continued. "I just saw her face in a magazine. She was a French model. I believe her name was Yvette Beaulieu."

"Actually, it's Kazukata. She was married after-" Lina stopped her words at once, her hand flying to her mouth as she stepped back in alarm. "You tricked me," Lina realized as she lowered her hands. Misty had that same soft smile on her hands.

"I was right. You _are_ Ellie Kazukata, the missing child," Misty gave Lina a once over.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Lina's voice turned harsh. "It's not as if anyone would actually believe you if you told them."

"No, you're right. Instead..." Misty's smile disappeared. Lina could feel the tension rising in the room. "What do you know about the Arcadia Movement?" Lina could almost feel the area disappear around them. It felt like it was only Lina and Misty left.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lina tried to speak, but Misty cut her off.

"I _know_ you have ties to the Arcadia Movement. Toby. He's my brother. Did you see him?" Misty was giving Lina a cold look. "You were friends with that Aki girl. She murdered him in cold blood."

"Aki would never do that," Lina instinctively defended her friend. "Whatever you think, it's not true, got that?" Lina held her own glare against the taller woman. "I suggest you leave this area, and more importantly me, alone," Lina's tone held a threat to it.

"Fine, but this isn't over," Misty gave one last look to Lina. "My _condolences_ for your friend. It's a shame what happened. The Movement is a dangerous place. You should know where your allegiances _actually_ lay." Lina stiffened.

She had meant Kaito.

Misty walked away, the only sound remaining was her heels that echoed. Lina could feel herself returning to reality.

"You," A girl with brown hair pulled back into a low bun, and a long blue dress was staring intently at Lina. Lina hadn't noticed her before. Apparently, from her expression, she had heard some of the conversations.

"Look, I don't know what you heard, but-" Lina tried to explain herself, but the girl wasn't here for it.

"She spoke of a dead man from the Arcadia Movement, yes?" The girl cut straight to the chase. "My name is Kirika. I am a representative of KaibaCorp. You could say that..we are exploring his death. Though deemed a suicide, there may be more to the case. What do you know?" The girl's dark green eyes reminded Lina of someone, but she couldn't put her thoughts to who.

"You mean Kaito Asahi?" Lina was taken aback. "I'm not sure what happened to him. I'm sorry," Lina shook her head apologetically.

"No, it's not your fault," Kirika seemed disappointed, but not surprised. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Miss Atlas," Kirika bowed her head, but Lina gestured for her to stand.

"No, don't worry about it. It's fine," Lina gave her a reassuring smile.

"Kirika," A silver-haired man stepped forward and placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder. Kirika glanced back, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes, Itsuki?" Kikira sounded impatient.

"We must be heading back. You must be aware of what...company you chose to keep," At this, Itsuki gave a glare towards Lina. Lina could only stick her tongue out in response. She wasn't offended. She was used to the snobby upper class.

"Forgive him," Kirika turned back to Lina. "This is Itsuki Phoenix, a representative from the Phoenix family. He is a tad-"

"Grumpy?" Lina suggested the word.

"You could say that. There are other synonymous I would suggest, but yes, perhaps that is a good one. Not perfect, but enough to properly explain the situation at hand," Even the way Kirika spoke reminded Lina of _someone_.

" _Kirika_ ," Itsuki spoke in a warning tone.

"Yes, I am coming. There is no need to be rude. Lina Atlas, please be aware that we shall be in touch," Kirika vowed to the girl with a wink.

"How? You don't have my number," Lina was confused by the girl's insistence.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I will make sure to find and contact you when the right time is available." Kirika began to walk away, with Itsuki joining her, leaving Lina by herself in bewilderment.

"You shouldn't associate yourself with the likes of _them._ Those types of people are nothing but destruction and trouble," Itsuki almost sounded as if he were scolding Kirika.

"She knows _something_ about Kaito. I will not sit by while he is out there," Kirika spoke passionately. Itsuki gave her a look. Kirika returned with her own glare. "He is _alive_ , Itsuki. He would _not_ commit suicide. That's not him. He's never been like that. Something is going on, and I _will_ find out what."

"You shouldn't stick your nose into business far above your level," Itsuki would know. He was, after all, training to become a high-ranking detective in the Public Maintenance Department.

"Learn your position. I still outrank you in terms of power," Kirika did not back down from the boy. "Kaito Asahi...so that's the name he went by." Kirika would find him. First, she had to track down Lina Atlas's contact information.

* * *

"Uh, Lina?" Lina whirled around, only this time she was met by a familiar face.

Although, it wasn't a familiar face that Lina had wanted to see. Her features turned neutral. She remembered Carly from the previous day when Yusei dueled that Shadow Drone.

"Yes?" Lina sounded over the conversation before it had started. Carly looked as if she dug up a dress from the tackiest store on the streets.

"Well, I, um, have some questions for you," Carly had her notebook out, but Lina held up her hand.

"I'm not answering any questions about Jack, Yusei, or what happened last night," Lina shot off the list right away. "If you try, I _will not_ hesitate to throw you out for stalking. This isn't funny."

"You don't understand, I have to-" Carly stopped dead in her tracks.

Lina's features morphed into a glare. "You're going to stay away from Yusei and I. This isn't just some report you can use for fame and fortune. This is real life that's affecting us in a way you will _never_ understand." Lina smoothed down her dress.

"But- but, my report!" Carly tried to protest. Lina shook her head. She let out a chuckle, but it was empty.

"If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be," Lina walked away, leaving Carly alone. Carly moved to chase after Lina, but instead, Misty Lola stood in Carly's way.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" Misty gave her a gentle smile.

* * *

"Well?" Rudger glanced at the members of his group, Kaito, and Demak. Although, it was questionable whether or not they could accurately call Demak a full-fledged member of their group, as he hadn't completed the transformation. They were saving him as a backup and held the actual spot open for someone else.

"Kiryu is in place at the hospital to oversee the Jack Atlas duel," Kaito replied smoothly. "He is under strict orders not to interfere with the actual duel or to give away his position. Miss Lola is at the movie premiere currently. It seems she has made contact with Lina Kazukata. Both duels will commence shortly."

"Excellent," Rudger let out a malicious smile. "We await the outcomes, then."

"Let the shadows rise," Kaito agreed with a similar smile to Rudger's.

* * *

Lina had made her way onto the roof. She needed to think. Too much was happening in such a short amount of time that Lina couldn't fully process everything that was happening.

She wanted to leave so she could meet up with Yusei and find out what was going on, but she knew that wasn't going to happen at that moment. She had a part to play, and he had information to find out. That was their roles at the current moment.

Lina felt cold all of a sudden, as if the temperature dropped. Lina stiffened. She could feel the same energy as before- the same energy as last night.

"Lina, someone's here," It wasn't Sun Hope's Magician this time, but Star's Witch. Lina nodded her head. That much she could have guessed.

"It's something bad," Now it was Sun Hope's Magician who spoke.

"Oh, like she couldn't have guessed that," Star Witch gave a snarky response back.

Sun Hope's Magician was about to respond, but both monsters froze in the air.

"It's here," The spoke at the same time. They faded off. Lina slowly turned around. Facing her was a tall man dressed in a black hood, his features completely masked. Lina couldn't even see his eyes.

"Let me guess: Shadow Drone or Dark Signer?" Lina's voice was calm compared to what she was feeling on the inside.

"I am a servant to the Dark Signers," The boy announced.

"Shadow Drone," Lina got her confirmation. "What do you want?" Lina lifted her chin up defiantly.

"A duel," Was the Shadow Drone's simple answer.

"I'm not a Signer," Lina stated back plainly. "But if you're looking for a duel, you got one! The more of you I take out, the less the others have to!"

"Are you scared to take the challenge, Lina Kazukata?"

Lina stiffened. Again, they used her real last name. Why? It made her head spin. She didn't feel like Lina Kazukata. She hadn't heard anyone use that name in two years. She had been Lina Atlas, the loving sister to Jack Atlas.

Lina felt sick.

"Are you challenging me to a duel? Because I'll win!" Lina took her deck out of her pocketbook. The Shadow Drone threw Lina a duel disk, which Lina was thankful for. It wasn't as if she could stuff a large duel disk into her purse.

"Handy," Lina's voice was flat. "Are you that desperate for a duel there, buddy?"

"I wish to test your skills. The Dark Signers wish to see how useful you are." The Shadow Drone gauged Lina's reaction. She stared back, a slight smirk on her lips. "The Dark Signers could offer you more than the Signers ever could. We could offer you power. We could offer you the chance to enhance your natural abilities. You could travel and take over the Spirit World if you so desired."

"Pass. I promised to protect it. That sounds more my style than a hostile takeover," Lina had never dueled in a fancy dress and heels before, but there was always a first time for everything.

"You dare disrespect the Dark Signer's offer?" The Shadow Drone sounded offended. "They offer you power! You could be a Queen!"

"I'm fine with being the fake princess I am," Lina activated her duel disk and placed her deck into the slot. Lina shot him a wicked smirk. "Listen to me. I'm going to duel you, and I'm going to win. I don't know what you and your cult want with me, but I'm not biting. I'll win because I'm _going_ to protect my friends. I'm not turning for some cheap costumes and fire tricks."

"As you wish," A pillar of purple flames surrounded the pair. The boy's mark glowed a purple spider.

"It's that mark again," Lina realized with wide eyes.

"Are you ready to fall into the shadows, Lina Kazukata?" The boy taunted Lina.

"I'm ready to win, and save whoever you possessed underneath that hood!" Lina drew her first card. "Let's duel!"

* * *

From where he was, Yusei felt his mark sting as it began to glow. Yusei winced from the pain. His mark was trying to tell him something. A shadow duel was happening nearby.

He couldn't feel who it was, or who was dueling. He had a pretty good idea who it was though if he could feel that the duel was close by.

Lina.

It could only mean Lina was dueling a Shadow Drone.


	25. Someone Gets Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina and Jack both have to face their own enemy- a Shadow Drone. Can Lina, a non-signer, handle it?

_"Was I a game to you?_

_Was I a way to be cool?_

_I truly cared_

_Was I the fool?"_

_-Mean Girls by Jeff Richmond_

* * *

Jack was staring at the disgusted face of Ushio. A glowing spider mark appeared on Ushio's arm, illuminating the surrounding area. Jack narrowed his eyes at the menacing figure in front of him.

"So, you the fifth Signer?" Jack raised his chin in the air. Something felt off about Ushio. He didn't suspect the man of being a Signer, but he had that _mark_.

"My Master is a Dark Signer," There was something different about Ushio's voice. It almost sounded layered, like if someone were speaking through him. "He sent me here to extinguish the light of your mark, so that we may envelop the world in a cloak of darkness. You will be the first to fall!"

"I seriously doubt that," Jack scoffed.

"Hang on!" Carly, the woman dressed as a nurse, interrupted with a panicked expression on her face. "You can't duel him, Jack! _Yusei_ battled someone like him. It was some guy dressed in a bathrobe, and he had the same weird purple mark glowing on his arm, and Lina chased after another guy with a mark-"

"Did you say Lina? And Yusei? When did all of this happen?" Jack demanded out of the girl.

"Last night, and, uh, Yusei won. I don't know what happened to Lina, but she was pretty banged up afterward." Carly gave him an embarrassed smile. "I'm Carly, by the way."

Jack thought about it. These guys were after Yusei _and_ Lina. That had to mean something. "Carly," Jack repeated back the word. It almost sounded like a command.

"Yeah, h-hi!" Carly stuttered out. Jack Atlas was talking to _her_.

"Tell me something, Carly. Do you know how to duel?" There was only one way out of their situation.

"What!?" Carly exclaimed. Jack gestured to the bag with his duel disked packed, spun Carly around, and handed the duel disk to her. Carly was freaking out.

"You just have to hold the cards and draw for me, right?" Jack spoke as if he were explaining things to a child. Carly could see how Lina and Jack were related.

"But, I-" Carly tried to protest.

"I have no idea what the fuck is going on, what this purple glow is about, but if your drones _hurt_ my sister, then I have no problem taking you down!" Jack glared ahead at Ushio. "Yusei was able to take someone like _you_ down. Carly, put the duel disk on my arm." Carly didn't attempt to protest as she slid his duel disk onto his left arm. Jack's right arm was still against his chest in a sling. "Are you ready? I'm about to show you why _I was the King._ "

* * *

Crow was at a Public Maintenance Department building in the Satellite. He opened one of the drawers, clearing searching for _something,_ and proceeded to make an overjoyed noise when he found what he was searching for.

"Hey! Hurry up, would'ya?" A voice sounded over Crow's headpiece rang out in Crow's ear. "Public Maintenance is outside. Looks like you don't have much time left!"

"Relax! I found just what I'm looking for." Crow began to grab the cards and shove them into his bag he brought with him.

"Don't blame me if they steal your D-Wheel! They're eyeing it up right now, criminal. One of them wants to take it home with him."

"Yeah, well, you know what's a crime? Keepin' sweet cards like these locked in here, while players back home can't even make a decent deck!" Crow didn't sound worried in the least bit, despite his heavily marked face.

"Crow, the security system for the D-Wheel engaged. Looks like one of the assholes got shocked."

"Serves them right!" Crow laughed loudly as he pulled open another drawer. "They can't take the Blackbird away from me! It's mine!"

"Shit, you're just _begging_ to be caught again. They're coming your way!"

"On it! I'm outta here!" Crow began to run. A smirk held firmly on his face, despite the fact that he was now being chased by Public Maintenance officers.

"Attention! There's no way out! Surrender now!"

"Riku, which way should I go?" Crow asked his friend as he ran through the halls. He knew they were tracking him through a monitor on his computer at home.

"You'll love this one. To the left- you'll see a window. It leads straight to your D-Wheel."

"There he is! Stop running and drop to the floor!" Public Maintenance called out.

"Oh, I'll drop to the floor all right!" Crow knew what Riku wanted him to do. He liked this plan. "The _ground_ floor that is!" He made a leap, his arm moving up to shield his face, and he proceeded to crash through the glass window at the end of the hall. Crow landed on top of a truck that arrived to take away his D-Wheel. Crow jumped off, pulling off his duel disk in midair, and proceeded to land on his D-Wheel and press his duel disk into the console. Crow placed his helmet on his head and revved up his engine.

"Time to ride!" Crow announced before he took off. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her, but me and my ride gotta take off now! Try and keep up if you can, officers!"

"The gates closing! Speed up! I'll try to hold it off!"

"This is gonna be close!" Crow sped forward towards the closing gates. His smile never left his face. Sparks were flying behind him as he drove. He jumped the face at the last moment, effectively escaping.

"Show off." Crow could hear Riku rolling their eyes as they spoke.

"A show off who just got us some sweet new cards for the nest!" Crow felt amazing. His flock was going to love this new stash for sure!

* * *

Yusei didn't know what to think. He stared back and forth between Godwin and the Mark of the Dragon on his arm.

If he couldn't rise up the task of a hero, the Satellite would be destroyed. Everyone in it would be gone, including his friends who were still there. It was up to him and his deck to protect everyone.

The Dark Signers were rising. There was no way to stop it. They didn't even know who the fifth Signer was yet, despite Godwin's claims that he already _knew_ who it was. Yusei had his suspicions, but they were more hopes and speculations than facts. He wanted it to be Lina. He wanted to have that connection. It made sense, considering Lina already had a bond with all of the Signers they knew about.

Lina insisted it wasn't her. She knows _why_ Yusei's mark activated during their duel, but she was keeping it a secret from Yusei. He didn't know why, but he intended to find out.

 _The people need a hero, Yusei!_ Godwin's words echoed out to him. _Be that hero! Defeat the Dark Signers, or let them take over- the choice is yours! What's it going to be?_

The Satellite needed a hero. His home would be gone if he didn't do something. Martha would be gone. Crow, Rally, Taka, all of them would be gone if he didn't do something.

Godwin stood in front of a large helicopter transport, one that was ready to take Yusei back to the Satellite to start the battle. Yusei's runner was already in the cargo department. Yusei took a step forward- but stopped.

His mark had begun to glow. Yusei winced from the pain. It was almost as if his mark was trying to tell him something.

A Shadow Duel was happening. His mark glowed the last time a Shadow Drone was nearby. Who was dueling? He couldn't think of any of the Signers who would have a reason to come by. Jack was in the hospital, Aki was in the Arcadia Movement, Ruka was back at Saiga, and Lina-

Lina was at the party.

It was Lina dueling.

Yusei sucked in his breath, the air leaving his lungs. Lina was in the middle of a Shadow Duel. Yusei knew Lina could take care of herself, but the thought of her by herself with one of them made him feel uneasy. His mark was trying to tell him something. He couldn't ignore it.

"Sorry, Godwin, but it appears we might need to delay this trip by a few hours," Yusei held up his glowing mark. The Director merely raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going until I know my friend is alright."

"Oh?" Godwin raised an eyebrow at Yusei's resolute reaction. "Very well, Yusei. But please be aware that our time is limited. Any delay could further tip the balances of light and dark."

"I'm well aware," Yusei's words were cool. "But my _friends_ come first. I'm not leaving without Lina."

With that, Yusei began to walk away. Godwin wanted him to be the hero. That's exactly what Yusei intended to be.

* * *

"I think I'll start the first turn!" Lina looked at her cards with a huge grin. Perfect. Lina may have the advantage of starting off the duel.

Lina was currently in the middle of a duel with a Shadow Drone. Lina wasn't sure why they were her- maybe they were searching for either Jack or Yusei- but Lina knew she had to win. She couldn't let them go after her friends. It was up to her to figure out what they were up to and stop them.

"I'll start off by summoning Sun Magician in attack mode!" Lina laid the card onto her duel disk, summoning the young duel spirit. The duel spirit cried out happily as she joined the field, causing Lina to elicit a joyous laugh.

"It's good to see you too, friend!" Lina held another card in her hand. "And because Sun Magician is out on the field, that means I get to special summon Soleil Knight straight from my hand!"

"Not so fast!" The Shadow Drone interrupted Lina, causing the blonde girl to frown in confusion. "I use my Effect Veiler's special ability! During my opponent's turn, I can send this card to my graveyard to negate the effects of one of your monsters for the rest of this turn!"

"What?!" Lina put her Soleil Knight back into her hand. She had just lost her major offensive edge. "Fine!" Lina narrowed her eyes. "I place one card face down and end my turn!"

**Lina- 4000**

**Shadow Drone- 4000**

"Are you ready for the shadows to take over?" The Shadow Drone taunted out.

"I'm ready for you to kiss my ass," Lina countered back, her chin raised in the air defiantly. She was giving what Yui would call the "classic Atlas glare."

"Temper, temper. You won't be saying that for long. I draw!" The Shadow Drone pulled out a card (far too _dramatically_ , in Lina's humble opinion). "I use my spell card, Swan Maiden, to bring out my Valkyrie Zweite!"

"A Valkyrie deck," Lina murmured to herself. The card names sounded familiar. Were they used in something important? Some other duel? Lina couldn't remember.

"And now I can normal summon my Valkyrian Knight, but I'm not finished! Not by a long shot! By paying 1000 life points, I can special summon my Dark Tuner Goddess Hecate from my hands!" The Shadow Drone was pulling Lina's stunt of summoning multiple monsters out at a time.

**Shadow Drone- 3000**

"Hey, you can't block _my_ strategy and then take it for yourself!" Lina complained. A _dark tuner._ That didn't sound very good. Usually, tuners weren't classified with the word "dark" in it. Did that make them special in any way?

"Hey, what's up with the whole "dark tuner" thing?" Lina used finger quotations around the word. "Is that supposed to mean something or-"

"It means the end of your time!" The Shadow Drone interrupted.

"Gotcha. That's very specific," Lina held a deadpan tone.

"I'm going to combine my Dark Tuner Goddess Hecate and my Valkyrie Zweite to make the monster of your destruction! Come out, Crimson Blader!"

_Crimson Blader is a Level 8 Fire Attribute Monster with 2800 ATK and 2600 DEF._

"This might hurt!" Lina was bracing herself for the two monster attacks. It was at that moment that Lina realized she was still in her fancy dress and heels. This was going to be bad.

"Crimson Blader, attack Sun Magician! _Go, Crimson Blades!"_ The Shadow Drone commanded his monster. Sun Magician shrieked out as she was destroyed. Lina braced herself against the wind, and the pain she felt, as her life points depleted. Lina was pushed onto her back, the concrete of the roof knocking the wind out of her as she fell. Thankfully, she didn't land on her head.

**Lina- 2400**

"I still have Valkyrian Knight! He's going to attack you directly!" The Shadow Drone let out a laugh. "Feel the shadow's wrath!"

"I play- my trap card!" Lina was struggling to her feet in her heels. It didn't help that she felt as if she couldn't properly breathe. This duel brought back painful memories of her time in the Arcadia Movement- but she had to push past all of that. She survived those times, and she could survive this.

Lina would _not_ stop fighting.

"Offensive guard activates when one of my opponent's monsters declares an attack!" Lina declared out. "It haves your monster's attack points until the end phase, _and_ I get to draw a card!" This card better help her.

"You still take damage!" The Shadow Drone was ruthless. "You better watch out, Atlas! You're looking a little too close to the edge! Valkyrian Knight, go! Attack!"

Too close to the edge? What did that mean?

Good thing for Lina, she found out _very_ quickly what he had meant.

Lina tried to steady herself, but the duel spirit knocked her over. Lina was at the edge of the roof, her foot falling over as Lina tried to catch herself. The stilettos almost made the feat impossible.

**Lina- 1450**

"Alright, fuck this," Lina shakily got to her feet. She had almost fallen off the edge. One wrong move and Lina was a goner. "We're not playing this game anymore! I am _not_ dying for some _shoes!"_ Lina ripped the heels off, her feet breathing a metaphoric sigh of relief as she did so, and she flung as hard as she could away from her. They skittered on the ground before falling off of the edge of the roof, but Lina couldn't find herself to care. Survive this duel first, and then worry about shoes was her main course of action in mind. Lina had to make sure she didn't fall off the edge of the roof, nor could she lose. The heels were holding her back.

"Because of Crimson Blader's special ability, once he destroys my opponent's monster by battle, you can't normal summon or special summon any Level 5 or higher monsters your next turn!" The Shadow Drone cackled. "Good luck defeating him with no high-level monsters on the field!"

"I don't like you," Lina declared out. "Are you done yet? I'd like my turn to be now, just so I can wipe that ridiculous smirk off your face." She didn't know if he was actually smirking, but she assumed he was underneath the cloak. "Actually, I don't care. It's my draw!" Lina drew a card.

**Lina- 1450**

**Shadow Drone- 3000**

Spirit Carbuncle. That wouldn't do her any good right now. The rest of her cards were spells or traps.

"I lay a face down and end my turn," Lina didn't sound happy about her decision, but she had no choice. Hopefully, this card would pull her through to the next round.

"That's it? That's all we get from the famous _Lina Atlas?_ The supposed "Princess" of dueling?" The Shadow Drone was taunting her. Lina stiffened. "You're a fake, just like your brother."

"Don't talk about Jack that way!" Lina snapped out the words. "You don't know a thing about him, or me!"

"Lina Atlas, the one who lost in a duel against a _Satellite_ of all things. A no one who will achieve nothing!" The Shadow Drone continued on. "To think, he's the one who's going save the world from the Dark Signers! He can't even save _you_ from your destruction!"

"I don't _need_ saving." Lina spat out the words. "I'll beat you on my own, not because I don't need Yusei, but because I'm every ounce of hero he is!" She needed him. She needed both Yusei and Jack in her life. That much Lina knew.

But Lina didn't need either of them to be a great duelist.

"Go on then, attack!" Lina held her own with a steely-eyed glare. "If you think you're going to win, what's the harm in attacking?"

**Lina- 1450**

**Shadow Drone- 3000**

The Shadow Drone didn't hesitate. "I think I will. Crimson Blader, attack! Wipe out the rest of Lina's life points!"

"I use my trap card- Call of the Wild!" Lina revealed her face down. Renard appeared onto the field, his shackles high as he growled at his opponent in defense for his Master. Renard was destroyed as Crimson Blader attacked. Lina didn't move. The only damage was the wind pushing Lina's blonde hair back. The crystals in her hair reflected as they moved.

"In case you didn't know, when Renard is destroyed, all battle damage becomes zero for this turn," Lina's voice was ice cold, despite the smile on her face. "You can attack me directly all you want, but I take no damage. So much for it being my last turn, huh?" Lina's smile transformed into a smirk. "Go on then. Let's see what else you got, hotshot."

"I lay a face down and end my turn," The Shadow Drone was thinking. Lina let out a laugh.

"It's my turn then!" Lina drew a card.

**Lina- 1450**

**Shadow Drone- 3000**

"Oh, where were all those tough words earlier? Are you thinking you may have underestimated me? Don't let the pretty dress fool you, because I won't stop until I win this!" Lina held out her card. "And I'll start off by playing Sun Horn Pegasus in attack mode!"

"I play my trap- Bottomless Trap Hole!" The Shadow Drone unveiled his trap card. "When my opponent summons a monster with 1500 or more attack points, I can destroy that monster!"

"One! I just want _one monster_ out on the field!" Lina let out a frustrated noise. "Fine! I lay three face downs and end my turn!" Lina would have been embarrassed, considering the macho speech she just gave, but her pride wouldn't let her be anything other than anger. She had to get her offense onto the field and fast. She couldn't survive on trap cards forever.

**Lina- 1450**

**Val- 3000**

"Do you think those are enough to save you, Lina Atlas?" The Shadow Drone was eyeing her trap cards.

"Attack and we'll find out," Lina knew this was going to be painful, but she was prepared. She had to make every moment count.

"Crimson Blader, attack Lina Atlas directly!" The Shadow Drone extended his hand out towards Lina.

"I play my trap card Sun's Awakening!" Sun Witch appeared onto Lina's side of the field. The attack, instead of directly going to Lina, went to Sun Witch instead, destroying Lina's card. Lina shrieked as she was flung back.

There was nothing below her feet. Lina had been pushed off the roof. All Lina could do was gasp, her pale green eye's widening as she realized what was happening.

Lina was falling. Lina was going to die. This was actually the end of her journey. She wasn't going to be able to help Yusei or Jack. She wasn't going to be able to help Aki or Ruka. She'd never see Anya or Yui ever again.

The darkness would win over her. Lina was a goner.

She didn't want to die. She had too much to live for. She had too much fight in her to go. She had to survive. _She would survive_.

Lina's hands reached out to grab something- anything- to stop her descent. She would not die. She refused to. She couldn't.

Lina looked like a shooting star in her color shifting dress. Her time was up.

" _NO!"_ That voice belonged to a male, a male that Lina knew all too well.

A hand grabbed her arm, effectively halting her fall. Lina cried out as her body jerked, the momentum pulling at her arm. Still, she couldn't complain. She was still there. Lina looked up, her smile brightening at the sight of a gloved hand.

"Yusei!" Lina called out happily. Her eyes started to water from sheer relief.

"Hang on, I got you! I'm pulling you up!" Yusei called back, his other hand moving to help Lina up.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm just hanging around!" Lina attempted a joke. "Just, you know, don't let go, cause that would really suck for the both of us. I'm not ready to go yet, you know. It's not in my schedule. You have a beach to take me to." A shadow duel wasn't planned either for the day, but that wasn't the point. Lina was rambling because she was scared.

"I wasn't planning on letting go!" Yusei began to pull Lina up rather forcefully. Lina fell forward, but Yusei caught her, his arm moving around her waist to steady her. Lina looked up at Yusei, her cheeks flushing. He had saved her life.

"Rough duel?" Yusei and Lina were both trembling. Lina could feel her adrenaline spiking. She still had a duel to finish.

"You could say that," Lina breathed out a shaky laugh. She wiped the tears off of her face. There was no time for that.

"Lina-" Yusei tried to speak, but Lina shook her head, her attention turning back to her opponent.

"Save it, hero. I have my own saving I have to do," Lina would start with the boy they used as a possession. Lina stepped out of Yusei embrace to stand across from her opponent.

"A close call, don't you think, Atlas?" The Shadow Drone chuckled.

"You think that's the first time I almost died?" Lina's face curled into a smirk. Lina could tell the Shadow Drone was surprised. "You're going to have to try harder than that," Lina eyed the boy up. "I've battled Psychics. I've almost died before then too. You think that was something? Try being electrocuted."

"This _is_ your end, Lina Atlas! I still have one more attack!" The Shadow Drone announced.

"Then use it!" Lina fought back. "Take me out! Do it! See how far that gets you!"

"Lina, you don't have to do this. This isn't your fight! Let me take over the duel," Yusei stepped closer to Lina, but Lina held her hand out, effectively signaling Yusei to stop.

"This _is_ my fight, Yusei." Lina wasn't looking at him. She was looking at her opponent. "I started this, and I'll sure as hell finish it. Besides," This time, Lina shot him a genuine smile. "Now I know you'll catch me if I fall."

"Are you ready for your destruction?" The Shadow Drone was getting antsy waiting.

"I'm ready to show you what I got," Lina nodded in determination.

"Valkyrian Knight, attack!" The Shadow Drone was certain he was about to win.

"I play my trap card- Defense Draw! Any battle damage now becomes zero, and I can draw a card!" Lina felt giddy as she drew her card. She had this. Spirit Keeper could win this for her.

"What happened to win this battle on your own, Atlas?" The Shadow Drone was eyeing Yusei. "You said you don't need the Signers to win, but here one saved you from death!"

"I need them in my life. I always will," Lina looked to Yusei. He was staring back with wide eyes. "But here's the thing. I don't need them to win this duel for me. Jack saved me before, and Yusei saved me now. As far as I'm concerned, that's why I have to keep fighting for them! It's my draw!" Lina drew her card.

**Lina- 350**

**Shadow Drone- 3000**

"This is the last turn!" Lina felt confident. "I'll start off by summoning Spirit Keeper in attack mode!"

"I play my trap-" The Shadow Drone tried to start his sentence, but Lina was all too pleased to interrupt.

"Oh _fuck_ no! Not this time!" The trap card disappeared, causing the Shadow Drone to step back in shock. "Spirit Keeper's special effect activates! Once per turn, when _you_ try to activate a trap card, Spirit Keeper can destroy the card and inflict 500 points of damage to you! You are _not_ destroying my monsters this turn!"

**Shadow Drone- 2500**

The Shadow Drone grimaced as his life points went down. Lina wasn't done. Not by a long shot. She still had a yet to go before her monster's had enough to take down his main monster.

"Now I'll use the spell card Light's call!" Lina showed her card. "By using it, I can pick two monsters with 2000 or less attack points in my graveyard, and then special summon them to the field. Come back out, Sun Magician, and Sun Witch!" Lina's two monsters appeared on the field. "And since Sun Witch is on the field, Star's Witch's special ability activates. When his sister is on the field, he can be special summoned from my deck to join her! Now I can bring out Spirit Carbuncle from my hand since I normal summoned a monster this turn!" Lina had five monsters on the field. Two of them were tuner monsters. Lina had more than enough to bring out some of her dragons.

"Don't forget that my Crimson Blader prevents you from summoning out any Level 5 or higher monsters this turn!" The Shadow Drone didn't seem at all worried. A smug laugh escaped his lips. Lina kept a smirk planted firmly on her features.

"I know," Lina held up a card. "That's why I have this!" Lina set the card down onto her duel disk. The setting around them changed into something lighter as if the area were doused with a white glow. Orbs of pure light danced around them, bouncing off of Lina's already sparkling dress. Lina was radiant, but her smirk held a contrast. Her eyes were full of fiery determination.

She would not lose.

"This is my field spell- Spirit's Light," Lina informed the other duelist. "All light monsters gain 500 attack points."

"That's still not enough to defeat my Crimson Blader!" The Shadow Drone snapped out. He was getting annoyed.

"You're right! Good thing I have _this_!" Lina played her equip spell Horn of the Unicorn. "With, Spirit Keeper gains an extra 700 attack points! Now I think that's more than enough, don't you think?" Spirit Keeper was up to 3000 attack points.

"Due to my Valkyrian Knight's special ability, you can't target any Warrior monsters except for him!" The Shadow Drone was stuck in a corner. They both knew it.

"That's easy! Sun Witch, attack his Valkyrian Knight!" Lina extended her hand out.

"I play my trap card Dimensional Prison!" The trap card was destroyed as soon as it was flipped. The Shadow Drone gasped in astonishment. "What happened to my card?" The Shadow Drone demanded.

"It really is too bad that my monsters can't be affected by trap or spell cards as long my field spell is in place," Lina shrugged as if she had "no idea" that that would happen. "Crazy, right? Guess my monster has to go through with the attack!"

"No!" The Shadow Drone grunted out as Valkyrian Knight was destroyed.

**Shadow Drone- 2700**

"I'm not done! Spirit Keeper, attack Crimson Blader!" Lina had her momentum back. She had this. This was _hers._

 **Shadow Drone-** 2500

"Who has the empty field now? Lina still had three cards that could attack. The Shadow Drone had zero. Her monsters stood next to Lina, ready to strike when their Master asked. Lina let out a laugh. "Crazy, right? Here I am, a _nothing_ compared to the Signers, but you know what? I didn't even have to summon a dragon to defeat you. It really shows just how strong the _Dark Signers_ are if some _girl_ can defeat them." Lina was ready to signal to her monsters. Yusei stared on the sidelines watching. "Let's end this once and for all!" Lina's three monsters surged forward to attack. The Shadow Drone's field was bare. There were no trap cards, no monsters, no anything to protect him.

The Shadow Drone fell back with a cry as the last of his life points left.

**Lina- Winner**

**Shadow Drone- 0**

The area returned to normal. The adrenaline rushed out of Lina all at once. Lina turned to Yusei, her whole body trembling from both the duel's conclusion and what had almost happened. What _would_ have happened, if it hadn't been for Yusei stepping in at the last second?

Lina rushed forward. Yusei caught her in his arms. For a few moments, they stayed like that, content that Lina was okay.

"Thank you," Lina breathed out. She moved back just so she could get a good look at Yusei. "You saved my life."

"You shouldn't have been in this position in the first place," Yusei looked away from her. Lina knew what that meant. Yusei was blaming himself.

"Stop that," Lina muttered darkly, her expression turning fierce. "You _are not_ blaming this on yourself. I chose to duel, not you, and that's that. We're here, everything's okay, and we can move on." Neither spoke. "How did you know I was here?" Lina chose to ask instead.

"This," Yusei held up his mark. Lina's eyes widened. "Just like last night, it began to glow once the duel started. That's how I knew it was you."

"Go figure," Lina touched his arm gently.

"Lina," Yusei's words cut into her. Lina raised her eyes to meet his. His expression was serious. "What you said- during the duel- someone told me before that you can't say you're not nothing." Yusei was quoting Lina. Lina had told that to him when he couldn't remember who he was.

"Don't use my own words against me," Lina whispered in protest.

"It's true," Yusei moved a flyaway strand of hair out of Lina's face. "You beat a Shadow Drone. I think you can call yourself important."

Lina's cheeks tinted pink. "So? Godwin?" Lina attempted to change the conversation.

"I'll tell you then. I leave on a plane for Satellite tonight. I took a detour first," Yusei gave her a small smile, one Lina returned radiantly.

"Guessing that was for me?" Lina let out a laugh. "So, when are we leaving?"

"Lina-" Yusei tried to speak, but Lina cut him off.

"No," Lina already knew where the conversation was headed. "Yusei, if you seriously tell me I'm important, and then insist I don't come along with you, we're going to have some major problems."

"Lina, you almost died. This is serious," Yusei tried to argue his defense.

"Yeah, but I didn't, thanks to you. I'm going to return the favor, no matter what," Lina squeezed his hand. "So suck it up, because you're stuck with me. We're a team, partner!" Yusei may have tried to say something else, but at that moment, the Shadow Drone began to stir. The hood was gone, revealing a dark-skinned boy with chestnut colored hair. His eyes opened to reveal hazel eyes- a blend of blue and gold.

"Hello!" Lina turned to him and greeted warmly. It was almost as if she were greeting an old friend, despite the fact that she had never met the kid before. He looked to be around Eito's age, somewhere between sixteen to eighteen. "How are you feeling? That was a nasty fall. Need some help?" Lina offered her hand down to the boy. He graciously accepted, his eyesight not yet returning to him. Lina helped him to his feet, and it was only then that he realized who exactly was standing right in front of him.

"Wait- you're- you!" The boy stuttered out nervously.

"Yeah, we are pretty great," Lina never looked so smug.

"You're Lina Atlas! And you're Yusei Fudo!" The kid pointed to each duelist as he spoke their names.

"Hey, try to relax there. What you went through couldn't have been easy," Yusei held up his hand to try and calm the boy down.

"Relax!? Yusei Fudo and Lina Atlas are talking to me!" The boy's hand went to the back of his neck. "Why does it feel like a spider bit me?"

"We'll explain- eventually," Lina added the last word as an afterthought. "Say, kid, why the Valkyries? That's an odd choice for a deck."

"Oh. Well..." He trailed off, looking rather embarrassed. "See, my name is Val. So, Valkyries, Val..." He held his hands out as if that perfectly explained everything. Lina could only stare back.

"Let's get you somewhere safe, Val," Yusei was the first to think of a plan.

"I'll call Anya to pick him up. She can take him home," Lina was already on her phone dialing. Thankfully her purse didn't get wrapped up in the drama.

"How are you feeling?" Yusei stood next to Val with a concerned frown.

"Fine. I think. Why are you guys acting like something seriously bad just happened?" Val could pick up on the tension in the air, but not the situation.

"It's...not an easy thing to explain," Yusei shook his head. "A friend of ours can explain when you get home. Don't worry, you'll be safe from now on."

"...I guess I have no other choice but to say thank you," Val shook his head. "Still. There's something off..."

"Tell me about it," Yusei glanced over at Lina. He had only just now noticed that she wasn't wearing shoes.

"Where are her shoes?" Val asked Yusei with a raised eyebrow.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Yusei couldn't help but shake his head, and yet, a small smile was planted firmly on his face. Of course, Lina wasn't wearing shoes.

"What the fuck do you think we are, an orphanage?" Anya sounded annoyed, but Lina knew she really wasn't.

"I knew I should have called Yui. She would have agreed without being rude," Lina blew her bangs out of her face. "Please, Anya, he's a kid. He needs help. Leiko and Eito need to talk to him so he can cope from being, you know, possessed by a fucking demon of darkness or whatever."

"What do I get out of it?" Lina could hear Anya rolling her eyes on the other side of the phone.

"My undying love and support," Lina informed her with a smile.

"What a cheap deal," Anya hung up the phone. Lina was satisfied. She knew Anya would be on her way in her D-Wheel to pick up Val.

"That's taken care of!" Lina announced, only to have her phone ring, _again_. Lina, expecting it to be Yui or Anya, announced on the first ring. "Hello?" Lina greeted cheerfully. " _What_?" That cheerful tone quickly turned panicked. Yusei turned to her to see what was wrong. "Got that. I'll go look right away." Lina hung up the phone. "Jack's missing. I need to find him." Lina didn't need to say anything else.

"My friend is coming. She'll be here soon, don't worry. We have to go," Lina spoke fast to Val. He nodded.

"Go. You have other things you gotta do that are more important than me," Val gave her a reassuring smile. Lina smiled with relief. "Although, if I may ask, where are your shoes?" Val looked to her feet and question.

"Thank you," Lina told him honestly. "And to answer your question, they were in the way, and now they're gone." She turned to Yusei. "We have to go. I have a tracker on Jack's phone that we can use on your D-Wheel to find him."

Yusei simply nodded. The two ran off to get on his D-Wheel and find Jack.

* * *

"The duel seemed to provide more excellent scores than I could have guessed," Rudger stared ahead as his two spiders returned to him. "Both Jack Atlas and Lina Kazukata fought with tremendous power."

"Unsurprising," Kaito was the one who commented. It was only he and Rudger in their room of darkness.

"Do you feel ready to take her on?" Rudger was glancing at Kaito with a cruel smile. "This is your destiny, after all. It is up to you to convert her to the shadows against the light."

Kaito raised his head so his stare met directly with Rudger's. "If fate wills it, it shall be done. Lina Kazukata is mine to take down, and fail I will not. That is my promise to the Dark Signers."

Rudger leaned back, a smirk on his face. Things were going according to plan. Kiryu had just left for the Satellite. Yusei Fudo would have a surprise coming for him as a welcoming gift home.

* * *

The first thing Lina did was change out of her dress and into her riding gear. Her red jacket felt much more comfortable blowing in the wind than her dress ever would have. The crystals remained in her hair, as they were far too difficult to take out on such short notice, but Lina instead pulled her hair back into a ponytail just so it was out of her face.

Jack was staying in an apartment not too far away from Yui and Anya. That's where his tracker was, at least. Yusei sped along the roads, with Lina's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Lina much preferred riding her own D-Wheel, but she couldn't say she minded this interaction so much. It felt safe. It felt comfortable.

Yusei stopped along the side. Lina wasted no time tossing Yusei the helmet so she could swiftly go up the stairs to where the tracker said Jack was. Yusei stayed outside. This was a moment that was best to leave between Lina and Jack.

Lina pounded on the door. "Hey! Open up! Jack, I know you're in here, so open the damn-" The door opened, revealing someone Lina unfortunately recognized. Lina knew those coke bottle glasses anywhere.

"Carly Nagisa," Lina's eyes narrowed into a glare as her arms crossed over her chest. "Alright, so is he here, or did you steal his phone for a scoop too?"

"This really isn't what it looks like," Carly tried to stutter out.

"Oh?" Lina merely raised an eyebrow. "You have _two minutes_ to explain what the fuck is going on. I am not in a good mood. I just battled a Shadow Drone, almost died, and now my brother is missing. I am not happy."

"Let her in, Carly," Jack's voice echoed out. Lina's cold look was gone. It was instead replaced with a relieved smile. She rushed into the room, pushing past Carly, to see her brother standing in the room facing her.

"What's this about shadow duels and almost dying?" Jack demanded out of her. His arm was still in a sling.

"Jack," Lina breathed the word out. She didn't rush at him like she normally would. She was too scared of hurting him.

"I'm not fragile. You can get closer," Jack sounded annoyed. That made Lina laugh. It was just so _him_.

"You're okay!" Lina walked forward and gently hugged around his waist. Jack put his good arm around her shoulders and hugged her more tightly to him. Carly stood in the background, awkwardly watching.

"So, you were in a shadow duel too?" Jack questioned quietly in her ear. Lina simply nodded.

"I almost fell off the roof," Lina informed him. "That's the last time I ever go to one of your premieres for you if that's how it's going to end up." Lina chuckled, despite the fact that she was still terrified by the whole ordeal.

"Deal. All the glory will go to me next time around," Jack pulled back to get a glimpse of her. Lina did look a little worse for ware. Then again, so did Jack.

"We're a little bruised, aren't we?" Lina touched his face gently. Jack let her. He wanted to know why the Dark Signers targeted the two of them at the same time, especially if Lina wasn't a Signer.

"You can stay," Jack told his little sister. Carly immediately was reacting negatively in the background. That wouldn't be good for her scoop _or_ her sanity. Lina didn't like her. Lina didn't trust her. "I could protect you," Jack informed her earnestly.

"Jack..." Lina hesitated her words. Neither was paying attention to Carly. "I don't need protection," Lina gripped his hand in hers. "I can't stay. Yusei's waiting outside. We're heading to the Satellite, but I had to find you and make sure you were okay first."

"Yusei..." Jack's words were dark. He let go of Lina completely and stepped back. Lina was completely taken aback.

"Jack?" Lina was confused. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"It's always about Yusei, isn't it?" Jack turned away from her. "So, you're just going to abandon your brother for _him_. I lose the Championship, and suddenly no one cares anymore."

"He also saved my life, Jack. Who do you think saved me from falling?" Lina's words made Jack stiffen. "Oh, poor you," Lina hissed the words out. "Guess you can't use that over me anymore. Such a shame, huh?" Lina realized she was being too harsh. "I'm sorry," Lina's words were softer. "But this isn't just about you, Jack. It's about the Satellite. I'm going to be there for him like I am for all of you. He can't be a hero on his own. He needs me to keep him from doing something stupid, like sacrificing himself or some cliche bullshit like that."

Jack needed her. He wasn't going to say that aloud. "Get out," Jack couldn't face her.

"Jack-" Lina tried to speak, but Jack cut her off.

"I said get out. It's either me or him, and you made your choice," Jack left no room for argument.

Unfortunately for him, he was speaking to the perfect candidate of an Atlas sibling. "No," Lina took a step towards him. "This isn't about you! You think I'm really choosing between the two of you? I love you, Jack. I'll never stop loving you as my brother, but this is about the world, not just your feelings." Lina's eyes were starting to tear up. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I hurt you. But I'm not sorry for what I'm doing." Jack didn't respond to her. Lina stepped back, her eyes darkening. "I'll be here if you need me, Jack. I'll be in the Satellite, with Yusei, and we'd really like your help when you're ready." Lina hesitated. She turned towards Carly. "Don't use him. If you do, we're going to have problems, got that?"

"Leave her alone," Jack finally spoke. Behind her, Carly stuck her tongue out at Lina.

"Like you even remember her name!" Lina snapped back before stalking out of the apartment. The door closed behind her. Lina could only assume that Carly was the one to do it, as Jack was doing his best imitation of a brick wall. Lina checked her phone. One was from Anya that said her and Val had made it back to her apartment, and one was from an unknown number. Lina clicked it to read.

 **Unknown:** Hello. This is Kirika. I told you that we would get in touch. Have you thought about what I spoke previously? Are there any new updates?

 **Lina:** How did you get my number?

 **Kirika:** I am a representative of KaibaCorp. I have my resources. If you have any information, please, send it my way.

 **Kirika:** Additionally, I am here if you ever need any sort of service or help. It is my way of repayment for your time and information.

 **Lina:** Okay. Thanks, I think

Lina had to put her phone away. The day was getting weirder and weirder as time went on. Lina walked outside to meet Yusei.

"Ready?" Yusei used that as a greeting.

"As I'll ever be," Lina replied back as she hopped back on.

* * *

Lina told Yusei all that had happened throughout the entire day. She started with the Dark Signer from yesterday, to Misty, Kirika, and the party, and ended with the shadow duel with Val. Lina made sure to inform Yusei that Jack was fine, and _was staying with a girl_. Yusei gave her a pointed look, one that Lina _pointedly_ ignored. Yusei informed her of what had happened during the duel and switched to what he and Director Godwin talked about. Lina felt it was unfair of all the pressure that he was placing on Yusei. After all, there were _four_ other Signers, not just Yusei.

"That's bullshit," Lina was picking the crystals out of her hair and throwing them in the plane.

"It's my destiny," Yusei shrugged, but Lina made a face.

"It's bullshit," Lina reiterated. She didn't need to lecture him on her thoughts. He already knew how she felt about pathways and destiny. "Our stop is coming up!" Lina could see out the window. They were over the Satellite. Lina and Yusei climbed on their respective D-Wheels, Lina on her purple D-Wheel that Godwin had so graciously picked up, and Yusei on his red.

"We're approaching the Satellite. Opening cargo hatch. Prepare for drop-off."

"Are you goin' to be fine?" Yusei called over to Lina. Lina knew he was only worried because Lina had been driving for just a little over a year.

"Let's find out!" Lina felt exhilarated. This was different than her freefall earlier. With this, Lina felt in control. Whatever happened would be because of her, and not someone else.

The countdown started. Both duelists leaned forward, ready to take off. The cargo hatch opened, leaving the pair to free fall into Satellite. Yusei landed first, with Lina following behind. Yusei admittedly landed more gracefully than Lina, but Lina chose to ignore that glaring detail.

"Nice landing!" A familiar, yet obnoxious voice sounded out. Lina sat up straight, her eyes rooming to find her target.

Crow Hogan sat on his D-Wheel atop a pile of trash. He was glancing below at Yusei and Lina.

"You got a lotta nerve, coming back here!" Crow was faking irritation. "And you! You disappear for years, and expect to come back?"

"Crow," Lina's face lit up into a brilliant smile.

She was finally back in the Satellite. All those years wishing, wanting, and hoping, and she was here.

It had been far too long.


	26. Raise a Little Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina has just barely escaped death- thanks to Yusei. The pair travel to the Satellite to try and see what's going on.

_"No way I'll see heaven_

_So let's raise a little hell."_

_-Bonnie and Clyde by Frank Wildhorn_

* * *

"Crow," Lina's face lit up into a brilliant smile. The last time she had seen him, it had been right before she had been taken away by Public Maintenance three years prior. Times had changed. Crow had more marks on his face than Lina remembered, and _Jesus fuck what the hell did he do to the vest she made for him_.

Crow had a D-Wheel. She could remember a time where Team Satisfaction sat down and talked about making D-Wheel together, but that dream never had a chance to happen.

" _Crow_!" Lina greeted out again, her eyes sparkling up. She barely flung her helmet to the side before she was running forward towards Crow. Crow slid down the pile of trash he was on, just so he could catch Lina tightly into a hug, where he then spun her around. Lina couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped her lips. Yusei was watching from his position standing in front of his D-Wheel. A smile met his lips.

Crow lingered on the embrace, something Lina didn't miss. He didn't want to let go. It had been far too long.

"You've got some explaining to do, pal, so start talking!" Crow's smile never left his face, despite the fact he punched Lina in the shoulder as he moved away. Lina pouted. "First, you disappear, and then I see you a year later on the TV with Jack, being called Lina Atlas! What gives!?"

"Weeell," Lina drawled out the word. She held a sheepish smile to her face. "It's a long story. Let's just say I got forced into it. But hey, I'm still me!" She hoped so, anyhow.

"Sure you are, _Princess_ ," Crow had a smirk to his lips. Lina narrowed her eyes as she was the one who tried to aim a punch at Crow, but Crow easily dodged while snickering. "And you!" Crow turned to Yusei. Yusei merely raised an eyebrow back. "I hear you're some big shit Champion!"

"Perhaps. What have you been up to?" Yusei stepped forward so he was standing beside Lina. Crow noticed how close the two were standing together.

"Come on, you know me!" Crow grinned. "Still fightin' the good fight. Robbin' the rich to feed the poor, taking care of my nest, and fucking with Public Maintenance. I got myself a partner now."

"Replaced us that easily?" Lina inquired innocently.

"Hey, what do you expect me to do when my friends leave me to become pro duelists?" Crow chuckled. "I think you'll like them. They're apart of my flock. As for you, I see Public Maintenance finally got to you," Crow was eyeing Yusei's mark on his face.

"I see you finally used how to use a wrench," Yusei countered back easily.

" _And_ learned some sewing skills," Lina was giving his vest the evil eye. "So, didn't like what I made for you, huh?

"You don't like it? I think I spruced it up!" Crow showed off his vest. He had taken off the fur and added pockets.

" _Spruced it up_ ," Lina echoed back in a nasty tone.

"Maybe we should go somewhere to talk. It sounds like we have a lot of catching up to do," Yusei suggested as he put a hand on Lina's shoulder to calm her down.

"Sounds like a plan! Let's hit the streets. Think you can keep up with me?" Crow gave them a mischievous smirk.

"We'll manage," Lina replied with one of her own smirks as the duelists all moved to get on their D-Wheels and take off into the streets.

* * *

"So the Director captured your friends, forced you and Lina to duel into the tournament, _and_ was the one who told Public Maintenance to take Lina to Neo Domino City?" Crow processed all of the information he had been quickly given with a frown.

"Now we need to make sure that Yusei's friends are safe," Lina nodded determinedly. "We have to make sure that Godwin kept his end of the bargain."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's head over to your old hideout!" Crow wasted no time.

"Crow, why are the streets deserted?" Yusei was the one to ask. Lina just now noticed that they were the only ones in view. The streets were completely empty, something uncommon for the middle of the day.

"You're right," Lina's eyes widened as she looked around. How had she not noticed until Yusei said something? "What happened?" Lina turned to Crow.

"These creepy bastards have been comin' around lately. Like down there," Crow nodded. Lina and Yusei looked to see two robbed figured walk out from behind a corner. Following them were four bystanders. They almost seemed to be in a trance. "They spout bullshit and people seem to eat it up. They're getting people from all around the Satellite."

"What do you mean?" Yusei turned to Crow with a frown.

"Things have gone batshit here, Yusei. More than usual," Crow held a grim look to his face.

"Then we gotta fix it," Lina nodded, a set look in her eyes. "Come on. Let's start by seeing if Yusei's friends are alright. Besides, I want to see this hideout of yours!" Lina turned to her boys with a grin. She wanted to see where Yusei and Jack lived before their descent into Neo Domino City.

Yusei was the one who lead the way to his old hideout, which was located in a subway tunnel. Lina was amazed at the ingenious idea, despite the fact that Yusei told her about it. Seeing it and hearing about it were two different things.

Lina drove right behind Yusei, with Crow after her. By the time Lina pulled up and took off her helmet, Yusei's friends were already greeting him.

"Did I miss anything?" Yusei was smiling. He was happy. He was relieved to see his friends were alright. Lina couldn't help but watch, an infectious smile on her face that was caused only because Yusei was happy.

"The woman of the hour herself," Saiga was the first to notice Lina's presence. He gave a nod in greeting to Lina, to which Lina returned with a large grin.

"You're too kind," Lina returned playfully. Yusei's friends seemed to also take in who she was, and their eyes widened.

" _This_ is Lina? Your friend from Team Satisfaction?" Rally's mouth had dropped open.

"She's prettier than what we saw on the TV!" Taka commented. Lina's grin dropped, and her cheeks flushed.

"So, this is your girlfriend you just _had_ to go to Neo Domino City for," Nerve raised his eyebrow at Yusei.

" _Girlfriend?"_ Both Yusei and Lina commented at almost the same time. Lina's tone held a mix of panic and embarrassment, while Yusei's held annoyance. Lina's cheeks grew redder as each comment rolled by.

"Like Yusei notices anyone but his D-Wheel," Saiga rolled his eyes.

"Saiga, thanks for helping me out here," Yusei attempted to change the subject.

"No worries. Hope Anya did a decent job at taking care of the place," Saiga expected Lina to comment, but the blonde still had a frozen look on her face as she processed the comments Yusei's friends were making.

"She gave me a lot to think about," Yusei kept his answer vague, but Saiga knew what he was talking about. After all, he knew who Anya was as a person.

"So, is this an exclusive club, or are we done talking about just Lina?" Crow hung back. He was watching everyone's interactions with a grin.

"Hey, Crow! Didn't recognize you with the helmet and bike!" Blitz waved to their old friend.

"Liina and Yusei aren't the only turbo duelists around Satellite anymore!" Crow as about to say something else, but he stopped.

"Crow, get out of there! Public Maintenance is on your tail!" A voice, high pitched, sounded from Crow's D-Wheel. A noise echoed through a loudspeaker.

_"This is Security ID number A-W-X-7-4-0-9-8, give yourself up."_

"And Yusei's not the only one pissing off Security Security," Crow shook his head. A grenade soured through the crack in the roof of the subway tunnel. The area filled quickly with smoke. Lina lifted up her shirt to cover her mouth and nose as she made her way to her D-Wheel.

"They're trying to smoke us out!" Blitz exclaimed out.

"We need to split up!" Yusei notified the group.

"Let's meet at the Daedalus bridge in two hours, that's where my hideout is," Crow gave out the information.

_"Come on, Crow. Don't make this difficult. You can't escape this time."_

_"_ Just watch us!" Lina revved up her engine and took off on her D-Wheel. She was following Yusei for a short period until Lina took a turn. She was trying to catch Crow from the opposite way to make sure Public Maintenance had more targets to distract. Lina had always been the fastest D-Wheel out of the group, and riding wasn't any different. As Lina made a turn around another building, she noticed Yusei and Crow being followed by what looked to be something Public Maintenance related.

"Don't think you're going to do anything without me!" Lina joined in on the other side of Crow.

"Hey! You're just in time for a duel!" Crow looked behind him to the Pursuit Bot.

"Don't think you're tag teaming a duel without the champion herself," Lina was the founder of Team Tag. She liked to think she knew a thing or two about tag team duels.

"Looks like you're just in time," Yusei stared down at his D-Wheel. Speed World had been activated on all of their D-Wheels. There was no escape now.

"A duel it is!" Lina couldn't help but feel excited. She felt adrenalized. This duel didn't have high stakes like the ones with the Shadow Drones. "How about I start first? Winners always go first," Lina held a smirk. "And I _never_ _lose_. Let's duel!" Lina drew her first card, signifying the start of the duel.

"Just like old times!" Crow looked to Yusei with a smile. Yusei couldn't help but feel lighter. This _was_ just like how it was back in the old days.

* * *

"Gotta find him, gotta find him, ahh!" Carly was running to the metro station. How did she lose Jack Atlas? It wasn't like he was that difficult to spot! Not to mention, she was the one who let him get away in the first place! Her scoop was gone! Jack chose Carly over _Lina Atlas_ , his _sister_ , and he still managed to leave her! What could she do!?

It was then that Carly spotted Jack through the doors to the station. The height, mixed with his signature jacket gave it away. He seemed to be having trouble getting through the kiosk. Carly had to think fast. The crowd around him were started to talk about Jack and notice who he was. Carly ran forward, moving to stand in between Jack and the crowd, and started to drag Jack away. "Nothing to see here, folks! Come on, uh, buddy, let's get you home!" Jack didn't protest as Carly led him away, but he _did_ look startled. "Are you insane?!" Carly realized how loud her statement was and adjusted her voice. "Don't you know the press is looking for you? If you get seen, you're done for! You'll be a dead fish to a sea of hungry sharks! _And_ you haven't recovered yet. Now you're just going to walk away? What if people recognized you? You need to go back to the hotel and lay low for a while!"

"What do I look like to you, an imbecile?" Jack's glare was harsh. "I can take care of myself, thank you. Now, if you'll leave me alone." Jack began to walk away. He slipped the sling off of his arm and tossed it aside as he did so. Carly had to think of something fast.

"I don't believe you!" Carly called out, forcing Jack to stop in his tracks. "I saved you, I helped you, and now you're just going to walk away? _That's_ how you repay someone? I understand you now, Jack Atlas! You're just a spoiled brat who doesn't know how to get on a metro rail by himself!" Carly had one last idea. "Hey, everyone! Look over here! Check it out! It's-" Jack yanked Carly to his side, effectively cutting her words off.

"What the hell is it that you want?" Jack hissed out the words. "You want me to hang out with you? Fine. I'll repay you, but I'll do it with dignity. After this day, my debt to you is _over._ "

"Perfect!" Carly held out a shopping bag to him, one that was filled with clothes. "Put these on and we'll get started! I know the perfect places to go! We're going to have _so much fun!_ "

This was the start of Carly's Day of Fun. Carly led him to a nearby amusement park, because that's what friends did to have fun, right? Carly was having fun as they rode the rides available. Jack held the same stone-faced expression no matter what he was doing. Rollercoaster? Nothing. Bungee Jumping? Jack did not give a single shit.

Carly sat beside him as they took a break on a bench. He had his phone out. At the top of his screen were the words "Lina." There were three words at the bottom, a text that had come in the night before.

 **Lina:** I love you.

"That was great. I feel like we really bonded just now," Carly was trying to distract him from staring at his phone screen.

"I've had a better time sitting and watching my coffee get cold," Jack's tone was cold. Carly panicked. This wasn't going so well! "I'm leaving," Jack stood up. "Consider your debt repaid."

"Hey, wait!" Carly called after him.

"What do you want from me?" Jack didn't stop walking.

"Hey, Jack! Jack Atlas!" Two little kids ran up to him, a boy and a girl. Jack stopped to look down at them.

"No, no, this isn't Jack Atlas! He just looks like Jack Atlas!" Carly stepped in and tried to smooth over the situation.

"I know it's him!" The boy declared. "My sister loves Lina, but you're my hero! My friends say you're a loser 'cause you lost to some guy from the Satellite, but you're still the King to me! You're gonna show them all!"

"Is she around here? I really _really_ want to meet her!" The little girl whined out. Jack shook his head.

"That's nice, but I'm _not_ Jack Atlas," Jack patted the little boy's head as he started to walk away. The kids weren't phased. They yelled after him, wishing him well.

 _I am a loser_ , Jack lamented to himself. He lost the tournament to _Yusei_. He lost his sister, Lina, to Yusei. He had nothing. The crowds didn't care anymore, and neither did Lina. Nobody cheers for a has-been.

"Hey!" Jack looked into the fountain. He could see Lina staring back at him, a brilliant smile on her face. "Why the glare? Did the coffee shop discontinue that expensive shit you always order?"

"You wouldn't understand," Jack had said back to her as he looked away.

"Wouldn't understand? Just try me, asshole," Despite Lina's words, Jack could remember the memory. He remembered the way her eyes lit up. She had led him to the couch and took his hands in hers. "I'm your sister, metaphoric or fake. Please? I wanna know! It can't be that bad. You still got me in your life, after all, and yours in mine," Lina had shot him a warm smile.

Jack turned his back to the image. He had a request to ask of Carly.

* * *

"We did it!" Lina felt the wind blowing through her long blonde hair. They had won the duel. "Crow, you've gotten a lot better since we were kids. Maybe if we dueled against each other, it would last more than three rounds now!"

"Hey, watch it! I knew there was a reason I called you Jack Junior, but I never thought it would actually happen!" Crow let out a teasing laugh. Lina rolled her eyes. "Speak of the devil, did you hear about Jack?" Crow aimed this question at Yusei. "Some reporter found out he's really from the Satellite, and now the shit flew off the grid."

"We know," Lina informed Crow before Yusei could answer him. "I know where he is. He's okay."

"Guess that's something. You still pissed at him for what he did?" Crow raised an eyebrow towards Yusei.

Yusei shot a quick glance towards Lina. He was hesitating. "Not anymore, no," Yusei finally answered. "Jack did what he thought he had to do at the time to save someone he cared about. He thought if he didn't grab that opportunity, he'd still be stuck in the Satellite, and Lina would be dead. I can't blame him for making a choice when he didn't think he had one." Lina was silent throughout Yusei's speech. She was staring at him in awe.

"You're a bigger man than I am," Crow shrugged.

"Maybe," Yusei stole another glance towards Lina. Jack had saved her life. That was something Yusei couldn't be angry about.

"I made him apologize," Lina added as an afterthought to the conversation.

"Now _that_ I would have enjoyed seeing!" Crow couldn't bite back his laugh.

* * *

Carly knew that Jack was either really upset about losing to Yusei or he was upset about his fight with Lina the day prior. Or maybe it was both. All this time and all Carly had been doing was trying to write an article about Jack's life. She was horrible. Jack had caught her talking to _Angela_ of all people, and now she couldn't find him. Despite that, Carly felt she knew where Jack was.

The sun was setting. Jack stood at the rails on top of the observation platform. Carly quietly walked up. For a few moments, she just watched him.

"Jack," Carly spoke the words gently. "If...if this is where you wanted to go, you could have just said so." And yet, Carly was the one being selfish. She hadn't cared what Jack had wanted to do. She just wanted him for herself, for a story. Jack didn't answer her. Carly tried to think of something else to say. Jack was staring at his phone again, only this time it appeared to be a map. On the other side, on the other island, was a light blue star. Carly realized that Jack was checking in on Lina's whereabouts in the Satellite.

"Can you see the Public Maintenance from here?" Carly asked Jack. Jack stiffened. Carly knew she had found what he was doing. "Do you miss it?" Carly continued as she stepped closer to Jack. She was beside him now. "Do you wanna go back there or something? Its okay...you can tell me."

"Two years ago, I gave up everything I knew to come to the City from the Satellite," Jack was still staring off into the distance. "I betrayed my best friend, the people I grew up with, and I turned my back on everything I was. What did I gain? _Temporary greatness_. I lost sight of the duelist that I really am. I wanted to be the greatest, but I see now that I took the _easy_ path. I lied to the one person I cared about most because if she knew the truth, I knew she wouldn't stay. I was selfish. It's too late now. She won't want to come back."

"It's _not_ too late, Jack!" Carly put her hand over the top of his from their position on the railing. Jack didn't react. Carly took that as a cue to continue. "You could have a do-over! You could use what you've learned and move forward. Think of it this way, Jack. The old Jack lost in the battle against Yusei, and _new_ Jack was reborn. You can do it again! You can go back to the Satellite and fix everything. Lina said she was waiting for you, right?"

Jack could see the memory. It was of Yusei and his gang of friends back in their old subway tunnel. Yet, that wasn't where Jack was happiest. Jack's mind traveled back further, to his days of Team Satisfaction. He could see Lina sitting at the table, her glasses perched on her nose, and her messy blonde hair pulled back out of her face. Kiryu was teasing her about something she had done on the mission, while Crow and Yusei were complimenting each other on duel strategies the other had pulled off.

"You know what? You're right. I _can_ do this," Jack took off his shades. "There's no more hiding. No more feeling sorry for myself!" Jack threw off his hat. "It's time to move on and make shit right!"

"That was my hat," Carly protested weakly.

"Sorry about that," Jack didn't sound that ashamed. "It's time for me to show the world who I really am."

"Then you'll need this!" Carly shoved the shopping bag into his arms. Jack had his jacket on, the one Lina made for him years prior, back on again.

"Write whatever you want about me," Jack smiled at Carly. Carly's heart fluttered.

"Actually, I think I'm _not_ going to write the article," Carly's voice was soft. "Neo Domino City will just use it as an excuse to point fingers at you. I don't want to be a part of that." Carly shot him a smile. "Maybe we've both learned a bit more about who we really are."

"Maybe we did," Jack stared down at his phone. Lina's star had finally stopped moving. "Thank you, Carly. I know what I need to do." Jack began to walk away. Carly ran after him.

* * *

The Daedalus Bridge. Lina knew the story very well from her childhood. Lina had heard Crow tell the stories many times to the neighborhood children, and she was present when Crow first was told the story by a vendor in the marketplace. Lina shouldn't have been surprised that Crow's new hideout was under the infamous bridge.

The kids came running as soon as they heard Crow's D-Wheel pull in. Lina could hear that they were all asking for more cards. Crow really hadn't changed since the days of Team Satisfaction.

"You kids want more of my cards? What do I look to you, a vending machine!?" Crow was complaining. The kids started to protest more. "Hold on, hold up! I don't have _any more_ cards, but I brought something even better!" Crow stepped aside to gesture to Yusei and Lina, who both stared wide eye back. "May I present to you Yusei Fudo, the new turbo duel champion, and Lina Kazukata, one of my best friends!"

Kazukata. Crow introduced her by her real name and not her fake one.

Lina couldn't think about it too long. The kids flung themselves onto Lina and Yusei, demanding autographs and talking at once. Crow yelled something out, but the kids barely took any notice. Lina saw that despite the attention, Yusei was smiling. Lina couldn't help but observe him.

"Hey!" One of the girls tugged on Lina's jacket. Lina looked down at the girl. "Are you Lina Atlas? You kinda look like her!"

Lina didn't know how to respond.

"Hey, leave her alone," Lina was saved from answering by the appearance of a new person. The figure was maybe around Crow's height but had pink hair that went down just slightly past their chin. A small braid hung in front of her right ear. The first thing Lina noticed was the pink kaleidoscope glasses on their face. The figure lifted the glasses to perch on top of their head, revealing golden brown eyes, and three dots below her eye. She was marked. "The name's Riku," The figure stuck out their hand in greeting. Lina shook their hand in return.

"Lina," Lina smiled back at them. "So, I'm guessing you were the voice we heard on Crow's D-Wheel?"

"I'm the reason he hasn't been arrested more times than the normal," Riku gave a short laugh.

"Hey now, I've been doing fine on my own!" Crow gestured for everyone to sit around the campfire he had just started. Riku rolled their eyes, causing Lina to chuckle. "Alright, kids, get over here! The sun's starting to set. You know what that means!"

The kids were climbing over Lina and Yusei's D-Wheels as if they were jungle gums. Lina and Yusei stared helplessly as they hoped to any gods listening that the kids didn't break anything.

"Hey guys, if they hurt your bike, just say the word," Crow held up a fist.

"That's not true! You'll always protect us!" The little girl from earlier hugged Crow around the neck. The kids were finally starting to make their way over to the campfire.

"Can you tell us a goodnight story, Crow?" One of the little boys asked.

"You should tell the story about the bridge to nowhere," Riku interrupted the kids before they could start bickering on what story to tell. The kids agreed. They began yelling to Crow to tell the story. Lina sat down beside Yusei, her fingers resting just on top of his. Riku sat on the other side of Lina.

"Okay! A long time ago there was a special place," The kids were transfixed on every word Crow said. Even Yusei's friends, Taka, Nerve, Blitz, and Rally were listening closely. Saiga seemed bored.

Lina had heard this story more than a hundred times before. "What's your story?" Lina turned her attention to Riku with a raised eyebrow. Riku's hand went to their face, right where her markers were.

"A misunderstand, mainly," Riku seemed embarrassed. Lina nodded at them to continue. Riku hesitated. "My parents...are important people," Riku settled on the word. Her parents were Public Maintenance officers. "They sent me here after- this," Riku gestured to their face. "I tried robbing Crow- imagine my surprise when it was just a bag of cards. He invited me back to his hangout, and I've been here since. Riku Tanaka, the hacker genius, is at your service," Riku beamed to Lina.

"You sound fun," Lina gazed at Riku. She couldn't imagine how young Riku was to have been sent to the Satellite to live alone.

"I guess that's one way of putting it," Riku shrugged. "I call it hell, but I think another name is the Satellite."

Lina laughed at the joke. Riku looked back with a crooked grin.

"That's not right!" Rally roared out. "Build the bridge!"

"Let him finish!" One of the kids scolded Rally.

"I'm just saying," Rally clapped back.

"They're really getting into the story," Lina glanced over to Yusei beside her, who was also listening to Crow's tale. Yusei seemed to have noticed Lina looking, as he glanced at her, squeezed her hand, and smiled. Lina smiled back.

"Yeah, the kids adore him. I don't blame them," Riku was looking to Crow. "He's a dumbass, but he would do anything for the damn brats. I mean, flock."

"He cares about them. When you care about something, you usually do a lot for them," Lina replied honestly.

"Yeah, I bet you would know from experience," Riku's tone was dry. Lina was about to question Riku further, but Crow and the flock yelled, "Just look in your heart!" Lina knew from experience that the story was over.

"I want him to finish the bridge," Riku spoke quietly. Lina had to lean over to hear. Yusei looked over, obviously listening in on their conversation. "Everyone deserves a chance to live in Neo Domino City. The kids here, they don't even get a chance at a life. This isn't living. " Riku's voice held both a tone of passion and bitterness.

"The bridge _will_ be connected," Yusei's vow made both Riku and Lina turn to him and gawk in wide eye confusion. "I'll make it happen."

"Big plans there, huh?" Lina bumped her shoulder to his. Yusei didn't answer. He was lost in thought.

"The Legendary Man. Another myth that people use to make themselves hope," Saiga rolled his eyes. "The bridge is a joke. If anyone wants to connect the Satellite, it'll take more than wasteless dreams."

"Doesn't mean I can't try," Yusei stood up from his seat. Lina watched him. Crow turned to Yusei in surprise.

"Come on, you can't believe in an old myth like that, can you?" Saiga looked disappointed in Yusei.

"I didn't know we brought Anya along," Lina grumbled under her breath.

"It's getting late. We should _all_ go to bed," Riku gave a pointed glance towards the group.

"Yeah, good idea. Goodnight!" Blitz waved to the group.

"Sleep tight! See you in the morning, but that's only if the Dark Signers don't sneak up on s first! Sweet dreams!" Taka rambled on.

"Taka, shut it!" Rally smacked his arm.

"I'm going off to. Have fun _dreaming_ ," Saiga gave a mocking wave.

"Lameass," Lina shook her head.

"I'm going off too," Riku nodded to Crow. "See you in the morning."

"Wait, you two!" Crow called out to Lina and Yusei as they started to get ready to settle down for the night. "I got something for you!" Crow hurried into his shack. When he came out, he seemed to be carrying something in his hands. "I snagged this from your hideout after it got trashed. Thought you would want it back safe and sound, and not with Public Maintenance," Crow handed Yusei something that Lina couldn't see.

"What is it?" Lina tried to look over Yusei's arm, but Yusei had put the object in the inside pocket of his jacket before Lina could get a quick look at it.

"Don't worry about it!" Crow smirked at her. Lina's eyes narrowed in response.

"Come on," Yusei took off his jacket and handed it to Lina. Lina knew he was letting her use it as a blanket. Lina was tempted to automatically check in his pocket to see what he was hiding, but she knew Yusei trusted her. It probably wasn't a great idea to break it. He would show her eventually. "Let's call it a night. We'll talk strategy in the morning," Lina didn't trust the look in Yusei's eyes. He was up to something.

"Sure," Lina agreed. She would find out what he was planning.

* * *

"This was a fucking _brilliant_ idea," Anya stretched out on the couch in Saiga's apartment. Himuro and Yanagi went to Ruka and Rua's place in the Tops to keep an eye over them, while Anya and her new gang of kids rested in Saiga's. Anya and Yui's apartment just couldn't hold all of their kids, especially since they added Val. It was a studio apartment, after all, and was really only meant to house one person.

"Are you sure it's alright if I stay for the night?" Val asked again, causing Anya to sigh in frustration. It didn't matter how much you reassured the kid, he _still_ felt guilty.

"We _want_ you to stay," Yui draped a blanket over his shoulders from his spot on the couch. Val looked alarmed by the kind gesture.

"Yeah, you almost killed Lina. That's something I've wanted to do since I met her. I'm actually kind of jealous," Anya snickered out. Val looked away, while Yui shot Anya a warning look. "Sorry," Anya didn't appear to be _that_ guilty. "Might be too soon for those kind of jokes."

"Do you remember anything?" Eito was leaning over the couch beside Yui.

"No," Val shook his head. He had been trying to remember the night, to help the group with their mission, but it felt like a blank hole. He had been on his way home from his dance studio, and then nothing. His next memories were Lina Atlas and Yusei Fudo watching him.

"I don't remember anything either," Leiko was sitting on the couch, her legs propped against Val's. She had taken a liking to the boy, their shared connection being a huge factor. "Which is weird. I think it's karma. I called Yusei a fake and then I got my ass kicked for it. Seems like a fair trade to me." Leiko shrugged. She was less bothered by the events than Val was.

"I don't think I did _anything_ to deserve what I did," Val was picking at the loose string on his pants.

"You're being too hard on yourself," Yui's voice was soft. "You didn't do anything. Nothing is your fault for what you did. It's the Dark Signers who used you to do what they wanted."

"Yeah..." Val let his words trail off. He wasn't quite sure if he believed her.

"Hey," Anya stood up suddenly, her phone in her hands. Everyone's attention went to Anya. "Get this. The Nazca Lines in Peru? Yeah, well, they just fucking disappeared."

"Okay, so what does that mean?" Eito frowned. He wasn't sure where Anya was going.

"Y'all said you had a spider mark on your arm when you were possessed?" Anya showed her phone screen to the group. The spider mark was pictured. "Guess what disappeared in Peru?"

"So they're related somehow," Yui whispered in worry. "Lina..."

"The dumb bitch followed the hero into some deep shit, that's for sure," Anya put her phone back into her pocket.

"But it's just some marks on the ground," Leiko didn't follow their thinking. "Why do lines disappearing connect to anything?"

"A spider on your arm, and a spider on the ground that disappeared. They happen to be the same mark. Yeah, totally not connected," Eito was being sarcastic. Leiko smacked him on the arm.

"What others disappeared?" Val looked at Anya.

"The Hummingbird, the Dog, the Giant, the Lizard, and the Monkey," Anya listed off the characters on her hands. "So far, we've just seen a glimpse of the spider."

"And the dog," Eito's eyes widened. The Dark Signer he fought had a mark that looked like a dog on his arm. "The Dark Signer I fought? He had a dog on his arm."

"A dog and a spider," Val mumbled as he thought.

"The end of the world is going to be caused by house pets. Who would have guessed?" Leiko sighed.

"Turn on the TV," Yui was asking Anya. "Maybe we'll find out something else."

"Maybe," Anya didn't look too convinced as she reached for the remote and turned on the news station.

* * *

Lina could feel when Yusei moved in his sleep. Lina pretended to remain asleep, despite the fact she knew Yusei was going to get on his runner and leave.

Lina gave him a head start before she too stood up, Yusei's jacket still draped around her shoulders. Lina was right about thinking he would try to leave without them. Yusei had started to push his runner away.

"So," Lina's one word made Yusei stop right in his tracks. "Going somewhere?"

"Lina," Yusei tried to defend himself, but Lina held up her hand.

"We're a _team_ , Yusei," Lina stressed the word, a hurt look crossing her features. "Or did you forget that?"

"Lina, you almost died yesterday because of me," Yusei wouldn't look at her.

"Because of _you_?" Lina was confused. "I'm sorry, were you a Shadow Drone who challenged me to a duel to the death, and then pushed me off a roof?"

"You wouldn't have been in this if it weren't for me," Yusei couldn't stop blaming himself.

"I'm here because I chose to be, idiot," Lina shook her head. "When will you get that? Nothing is your fault. You don't have to do anything alone, not when you have us."

"Classic Yusei. Has to take the blame for everything," Crow appeared behind Lina, causing the blonde to jump into the air. "Sounds like the old times," Crow was giving Yusei an unreadable look, but Yusei seemed to understand what he meant. Lina didn't.

"Not you too," Yusei grumbled.

"If you're planning on dueling, I'm coming too," Crow held no room for argument.

"You're not getting rid of me either," Lina nodded with conviction.

"It's too dangerous out there. Just go back to bed. This is _my_ battle," Yusei finally looked up at Lina and Crow.

"It's mine too!" Lina almost shouted, but lowered her voice as she remembered everyone asleep. "Anyone who attacks my friends? That becomes my battle."

"And just try and stop me!" Crow smirked.

"I've already put _enough_ people in danger, Crow," Yusei was gazing at Lina.

"Stop making decisions for me," Lina's voice was low and harsh. "You do that, and you're no better than anyone else in my life, Yusei."

Yusei seemed taken aback by Lina's words. Lina and Crow both took the opportunity to stand in front of Yusei's D-Wheel before he could start to move it again.

"Who's gonna watch your back out there, huh?" Crow crossed his arms over his chest.

"The battle is real. Lina, you know this," Yusei almost sounded as if he were pleading. "You lose, that's it. There's no going back from that. Tell me, does that sound like _fun_ to you?"

"I've battled worse," Lina narrowed her eyes.

"You sure haven't lightened up, have you?" Crow let out a chuckle. "You're not the only one with somethin' to lose here, Yusei. All those kids, and Riku. If you lose, we all do. Count me in."

"You two..." Yusei hesitated. "There's no going back."

"We wouldn't be here if we weren't sure about this," Lina walked over to her D-Wheel and grabbed her helmet. "Well? Where are we headed?"

"We're going where it started: the old reactor," Yusei mounted his D-Wheel and placed his helmet on his head.

"What do you think you're going to find there, tetanus?!" Crow exclaimed. "I'm not going there!"

"Thought you wanted to help me save the world?" Yusei sounded amused. He revved up his engine and took off.

"Keep up, Crow!" Lina waved to him before following after Yusei.

"Dammit!" Crow had no choice but to follow. The more they drove, the foggier it became.

"It feels like I'm driving with a blindfold," Crow complained.

Yusei's arm began to glow. Ahead of them, a massive form made of purple light glowed through the fog.

"Do you guys see that? I think I'm going fucking mad," Crow's eyes widened in alarm.

* * *

"Okay, someone better tell me what's going on _right now!"_ In the helicopter, Carly was panicking. Where were they going? Why did it have to be _in the middle of the night?_

"It's Yusei," Jack spoke simply. "He's about to duel a Dark Signer."

"A Dark Signer," Carly echoed. "So, whoever took control of Ushio is the same person who's dueling Yusei?"

"No," Jack was looking out the window. "My mark is telling me it's someone else."

"Your...mark," Carly repeated lamely.

"Jack, are you sure she should be here?" Mikage's voice was neutral from the front of the plane.

"If it weren't for me, Jack wouldn't be here! I _saved_ him!" Carly told the older woman smugly. "We're BFF's now." Carly looked towards Jack, but she noticed he wasn't paying attention to her. His focus was on something else entirely. Carly had to think quick to cheer him up. "You know, you're still the Champ, Jack," Carly bumped her shoulder to his. Jack's glare cut to hers. Score! She had his attention! "How can someone from the Satellite ever compare to someone like you?" Carly didn't notice Jack stiffen in anger.

"Yeah, you're right. Those from the Satellite aren't worth it," Jack snapped out the words. Carly grinned. "I was born there, you know. And as far as Yusei's concerned, he was born right in the Tops of Neo Domino City!"

" _WHAT!?"_ Carly almost fell back. "You and Lina- were born in the Satellite!?"

"Not Lina," Jack let a sigh. "You want to know where I'm from?"

Carly gazed at Jack. This time, her voice was soft. "Of course I want to know the truth, Jack."

"Well, here it is," Jack sat up straight. "Lina and I aren't siblings. Atlas isn't even a real name. I made it up when I was a kid because I never even got to _meet_ my parents. Lina was born right in the Tops with Yusei as Lina Kazukata, the daughter of a model and a card maker. Yusei wasn't just some orphan. His parents were the brains behind the first Ener-D Reactor."

This was perfect! What a scoop!

"Then how did you and Lina end up as Lina Atlas? How did Yusei end up in the Satellite?" Carly fired off the questions. "Did he do something bad?"

"It wasn't anything _he_ did, but his parents. Lina-" Jack was interrupted by Mikage.

"Jack, are you sure this is a good idea?" Mikage sounded worried.

"Oh, come on! I won't tell anyone. My editor won't even talk to me anymore." Carly _had_ to hear the rest of this story.

"Carly's right. I'm tired of these lies," Jack looked at Carly with steely purple eyes. "The Ener-D Reactor formed the split between Satellite and Neo Domino City, not an earthquake like everyone thinks. Yusei's parents were never seen or heard from again after the _accident_. He was sent to a Satellite orphanage as a baby. _That's_ the Yusei I know. Lina's parents died in a car crash when she was five. Public Maintenance shipped her to Satellite because they thought she was just some _orphan_." Jack spoke the words bitingly. "We grew up together. Lina ended up being taken away when we were teenagers. I saved her from the Arcadia Movement. Godwin suggested the sibling story, and here we are. That catches us up to speed, doesn't it?"

"I have to call my editor!" Carly jumped into the air. Jack let out a snort.

"I'll make sure to visit you in the Facility if you try," Jack didn't fuck around when it came to Lina. Carly deflated back into her seat.

"No story, then," Carly laughed nervously. "And another scoop goes does the drain..."

* * *

"The light disappeared? What the hell does that mean?" Crow called out.

"It's almost always bad, from our experience," Lina shouted back. A card was thrown, almost clipping Crow in the shoulder. Crow quickly dodged but fell off his D-Wheel in the process.

"Crow!" Lina turned around to make sure her friend was alright. She hopped off her D-Wheel to rush over to him.

"I'm okay here! Get off, I'm fine," Crow swatted his hand towards Lina as she tried to help him stand up.

"I know that card," Yusei was looking at the thrown card.

"Yusei!" A figure called out. On top of a pile of trash sat a D-Wheel just barely visible. "And his bird-brained friend! And-" The figure's voice caught. Lina stood up straight, her helmet in her hands, revealing her long blonde hair and pale green eyes. She wanted to get a closer look at the figure.

"And Lina," The figure sounded shocked. Lina tilted her head curiously. Did she know him? "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment. It's a shame it'll be over so _quickly_."

"How do you know our names?" Lina yelled up at the figure.

"How could I ever forget?" The figure ripped off his hood, revealing white hair. His face was deathly pale, his eyes dark pits, and on his face was a mark too dark to be like Yusei and Crow's criminal mark. He laughed at the group's reaction.

"Kiryu!?" Yusei's jaw dropped open.

"But you left the Satellite!" Crow was in disbelief.

"Kiryu!" Lina knew that glowing mark on his arm. He was a Dark Signer. "You have to stop whatever the hell you think you're doing! You're our friend!"

"Seems like you missed a lot, Lina! I was once your friend, but now I'm your enemy!" Kiryu jammed the helmet on to his head and began to ride his D-Wheel over the edge of the cliff. As he soared in the air, purple flames erupted from the ground, separating Yusei from Lina and Crow.

"Lina!" Yusei called out once he got his vision back.

"Geez, Yusei, _we're_ fine!" Crow returned back.

"After what you did to me, this is sweet justice, _old friend_ ," Kiryu's tone held _something_. Lina couldn't put her finger on what exactly it was. "You destroyed my life. I'll destroy your home in return. The Satellite _will_ burn!" Kiryu revved up his engine.

"The Dark Signers got to you," Yusei tried to talk through to Kiryu.

"I chose this, Yusei. This is the real deal," Kiryu held up his mark. "When you left me to die, I knew I had to get my revenge."

"Lina, come on. We gotta get a better look at this," Crow shot forward on his D-Wheel to the top of the pile of trash. Lina followed, her breathing heavy.

"This is insane," Lina breathed out, her eyes watering. "Crow, what are they talking about?"

Crow was rescued from answering when a helicopter flew overhead. Lina and Crow both looked up to see Jack.

"Jack!?" Lina's hands moved to her mouth. Everyone was here.

"Was that Jack Atlas?" Kiryu cackled out. "This is great! Team Satisfaction is back together again! It's good to see you again...Yusei." Kiryu's tone was suggestive.

"Kiryu, what happened to you?" Yusei was trembling. He never thought he would see Kiryu again.

"Are you surprised?" Kiryu's smirk was malicious. "And to think- we used to be _so close_. We were a golden couple, weren't we?" Kiryu's words made Yusei stiffen. "In case you were wondering all these years, no, I haven't forgiven you for your betrayal."

"You went too far, Kiryu. You betrayed _us_ ," Yusei almost looked as if Yusei were trying to convince himself that he was in the right.

"I didn't take things _far enough!_ " Kiryu snapped out. "Because of _you_ and your _feelings!"_

"I had no choice," Yusei's words were resolute, but his voice betrayed his regret. "You had to be stopped."

"Public Maintenance took Lina away! I was trying to make Satellite a better place. Do you really think they had our best interest in mind?" Kiryu snapped out.

"They're talking about me," Lina spoke the words in horror. "Oh my gods." Lina stepped backward, almost as if she could walk away from what was happening in front of her.

"Lina-" Crow grabbed Lina's hand and pulled her close to him. His arm went around her shoulders. Lina was shaking.

"I'm going to kill you, Yusei," Kiryu was facing Yusei. "Come one! Duel me! Are you scared, Yusei?"

Yes. "No," Yusei closed his eyes. He had to save his friend.

* * *

Val was staring out of the window, his whole body trembling. A purple sign glowed in the sky.

"Another one," Yui murmured, her hand resting on Val's in comfort.

"That stupid bitch better not be there,"Anya's hands were clenched at her side. "I'll fight them all down myself if someone happens to her. I fucking mean it."

* * *

"What happens if I lose?" Yusei questioned Kiryu. "Do I become one of you?"

"Not quite. That fate is saved for _someone else,"_ Kiryu's answer was vague. "You'll die, just like you let me die all those years ago!"

"Someone else?" Yusei realized who he was talking about. Lina. "That's not going to happen!" Yusei's voice was harsh. "I'm going to stop you, and save her _and_ the Satellite!"

"You're going to throw our past away for _her_?" Kiryu scoffed. "I see how it is, Yusei. Let's duel!"

"Crow, what are they talking about?" Lina turned her gaze to Crow. "What aren't you guys telling me?"

"It's...complicated," Crow used his free hand to pull up the duel on his D-Wheel.

"I don't care. I want to know," Lina demanded as the duel started. Lina's hand went to the sun pendant on her choker anxiously.

"No, you don't," Crow's voice was hard.

"That's not your decision to make," Lina's body stiffened.

"Yes, it fucking is, because I'm not telling you," Crow didn't let go of Lina, but it was obvious he was getting agitated. Lina glanced up at the helicopter. She prayed Jack was okay.

"Why did Kiryu mention me when he was talking about taking down Public Maintenance?" Lina couldn't stop shaking. "Why did you and Jack leave? Was that the line? Am I the reason Kiryu went after Public Maintenance?"

"Lina, is right now really the time to ask?" Crow was watching the duel.

"Yes!" Lina didn't hesitate with her answer.

"Yusei!" Crow cried out suddenly, causing Lina to whip her head to stare at the duel. Yusei was attacked. His bike went out of control. He slammed into the fiery edge of the arena but managed to get control back.

"The powers of dark shadows really suit me," Kiryu cackled aloud. "What do you say, _Lin?_ Wanna join me?" Lina sucked in a breath when Kiryu called her by his old nickname for her.

"Leave her out of this," Yusei growled out.

"I remember that hero complex. It won't do you any good now! My Infernalty Fiend is going to attack you directly! Have a helping hand, _friend!"_ Kiryu let out a maniacal laugh.

"Yusei, watch out!" Lina cried out.

"The power of your monster is no match for the ability of my Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei saved himself. Lina let out a breath of relief as she leaned against Crow.

"This is torture," Lina whispered the words out. She knew how Kiryu dueled. He was the best out of everyone in Team Satisfaction. She had never been worried for Yusei before, but she was now.

"Kiryu was never one to pull any punches," Crow agreed in a low voice.

"I'm scared," Lina spoke the words aloud. Crow's hold on her tightened.

* * *

"Good news- the twins are okay," Eito had just gotten off the phone with Ruka. "She's worried sick. Apparently, she had been calling Lina's phone for the past hour to see what was going on."

"That big shit in the sky says she's busy," Leiko pointed up at the sky.

"Leiko, language," Yui gently scolded her fifteen-year-old sister.

"Yeah, watch your fucking language, small shit," Anya had pulled back the curtains to watch the sky. Yui shot her a look. Anya smiled innocently.

"The real thing," Val rubbed his arm, the one that used to hold his mark. "Is Yusei able to defeat the Dark Signer?"

"He beat me, so probably," Leiko shrugged.

"A horribly hard feat indeed," Eito's voice was dry. "I wonder how he, Yusei Fudo, the new Neo Domino City Champion, beat a little girl."

"I'll call Lina when this is all done with. We can't sit here and worry too much. There's no fucking point until it's done." Anya closed the curtain. She was just as agitated as everyone else.

* * *

"One-Hundred Eye Dragon," Lina stared in terror at the massive dragon.

"Kiryu never had that in his deck," Crow uttered out. After all the duels I've been a part of, neither has anyone else."

"Yusei doesn't have anything to beat that," Lina had never seen that dragon either, and she had been in a _lot_ of underground duels with plenty of weird monsters. "Yusei!" Lina jumped as Yusei was attacked by Kiryu's dragon. Yusei was having trouble taking control of his D-Wheel.

"I want to make sure you stick around for this. I've been _dreaming_ about this moment for years, Yusei, and now I get to deal you some _satisfaction_." Kiryu's smirk could only be described as cruel.

"But Kiryu," Yusei whispered the words helplessly.

Kiryu paused. It almost as if he felt something. He looked away. "But nothing, Yusei. It's over."

"What's over?" Lina was gripping Crow's arm tightly in her hand.

"Lina, please," Crow was begging her at this point. "Don't make this harder than it already is."

Lina stepped away from Crow, right out of his embrace. Lina was staring right into Crow's eyes as she walked over to her D-Wheel and pressed a button. Crow realized what she was doing.

"Lina-" Crow moved forward to stop her.

"Kiryu," Lina didn't take her eyes off Crow.

"Lin," Kiryu realized Lina was sending a message to him. "What a pleasant surprise. Did you miss me?"

"What happened to you?" Lina's voice was stiff.

"Yusei helped me free the monster I was holding back," Kiryu sounded delighted.

"That's a lie!" Yusei sounded desperate. "I only tried to help you because you changed!"

" _You_ changed first!" Kiryu snapped. "You wanna know what happened, _Lin_? We controlled the whole city, just the five of us. We had them all. The crime was down. People felt safe. The Satellite was a place you could call home. We were _winning the war._ There was only one left. I saved Yusei. Then Public Maintenance took you away. I had to _make them pay_. The streets weren't safe with _them."_ Kiryu sounded disgusted. "To think, I saved you that day, Yusei. Now all I want to do is to kill you, _love_." Kiryu spat out the word.

"Kiryu..." Yusei looked as if he were struck with an arrow.

"Love..." Lina whispered out the word. Her eyes widened as she figured it out. "They were together," Lina understood. "That's what I was missing. They were together after I was gone, weren't they?" Lina looked to Crow. He didn't respond.

"Yeah," Crow finally said something. "Hey, stop it," Crow knew Lina was blaming herself. "He would've gone after Public Maintenance if you were taken or not. He went off. You can't blame that on you."

"I was the line," Lina hugged her arms to her body.

"Lina, stop it! You can't-" Crow cut off abruptly. Lina glanced over to the duel. Yusei had disappeared from view.

"I could have given you _everything_!" Kiryu shrieked out. "But you were too _scared_! You held me back!"

"Yusei, come on! You can make it! Keep riding!" Crow encouraged. Lina could only watch. Yusei rode through, moaning, but managed to come back onto the field.

"Don't you get it yet, Yusei?" Kiryu was mocking him. "You know the only way the Satellite could be ours was if we eliminated every threat. We were a team until you convinced Crow and Jack to try and take me down!"

"We weren't a team after Lina left," Yusei argued back.

"She didn't _leave!_ She was taken by the same people we were trying to take down!" Kiryu shouted at him. "Do you think Lina would ever voluntarily leave Team Satisfaction?!"

"Crow, look," Lina pointed at the bottom of the trash pit. Yusei's friends were there.

"Looks like Yusei has more backup," Crow rubbed the back of his neck. It was more people to worry about something happening to.

"Yusei," Lina's hand flew to her mouth. His D-Wheel was unstable. She had been in a fair amount of crashes to know when a D-Wheel is about to quit.

"It's not going to last much longer," Crow agreed solemnly. "Yusei better finish this fast, or he _might_ be finished."

"He has to be fine," Lina was trying to convince herself. "It's Yusei."

"Against Kiryu," Crow reminded her.

Yusei summoned Stardust Dragon. That meant he had to stand a chance. Right? Kiryu's life points finally took a hit.

"Kiryu's got a card in his hand. His combo he built is useless now," Crow sounded relieved. "Yusei's got a chance."

"It's not over until someone loses all of their life points," Lina nodded.

"Or until Yusei's D-Wheel quits on him," Crow had a smile on his face. "If Yusei's move is successful, he wins."

Lina held on to the handlebar of her D-Wheel. It wasn't over. Not if she knew Kiryu.

It wasn't over.

Something sinister lingered in the air. Lina felt sick. She didn't know why. She felt like she was going to throw up. Maybe it was just her anxiety about the situation.

In the fire, dozens of figures in robes began to appear. Crow pulled Lina back to him at once.

"Crow, who are they?" Lina clung on to Crow.

"The same people who were taken by that shitty underground group," Crow informed her with a glare towards Kiryu. "I knew they were taking them."

"What is he going to do with them?" Lina was horrified.

"Something fucking crazy," Crow didn't know, but he knew it wouldn't be good.

"What do you think I''m going to do, Yusei? They're going to help me summon my monster, my Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!" Kiryu stretched his hand into the air. The ground shook. The robbed figured screamed as the purple glow absorbed them, each figure shooting into the sky. In its place, a massive hand burst from the ground. The Earthbound Immortal arose. Jack was hanging onto the edge of the doorway of his helicopter. Lina shrieked. The negative energy was overwhelming. Crow had to hold her up. It felt the same as when Lina was in the presence of the Crimson Dragon. She couldn't understand it. It felt as if someone was screaming into her head.

"Lina, you gotta get up," Crow was pleading with her. " _Yusei!"_ Crow sounded frantic.

"Lina, you need to hurry. Something's happening," Sun Hope's Magician spoke to her. Lina shakily got up, only to see Yusei fall off his D-Wheel. A shard of metal was lodged in his stomach.

Lina didn't waste any time crying. She rushed to her D-Wheel, ignoring Crow's protests, and rode down to where Yusei was.

"The duel ended before the duel can end _you!_ " Kiryu was taunting Yusei. Lina drove her D-Wheel in between Kiryu and Yusei, her small body-hopping off to stand in front of Kiryu. The Earthbound Immortal was still on the field.

"Don't touch him," Lina glared at Kiryu.

Kiryu regarded her with interest. "You know, Lin, I have no problem with you. You can come with me. You can rule the world with the Dark Signers. Together, just like the old days!"

"I would rather die than become one of you," Lina spoke bluntly.

"That's what we're _trying_ to do!" Kiryu cackled. "Think of it, Lin! It's your fate! You think you can protect him? He can't even protect himself!"

"I'll stop you myself if I have to," Lina took another step closer to Kiryu.

"You have your own surprise waiting for you, Lin," Kiryu smiled at her. Lina felt no warmth from it. "Can you hear it calling out for you, Lina?"

Lina heard nothing from his monster. She felt its darkness. She heard alarm bells in her head when she tried to concentrate. Sun Hope's Magician stood next to her.

"Stay strong, my friend," Her duel spirit encouraged.

"I will," Lina vowed, her pale green eyes never leaving Kiryu.

"You think you _mean_ something to him? Let me tell you, so did I! You're going to end up down the same path as me!" Kiryu lifted his card in the air. The Earthbound Immortal disappeared. Lina felt the darkness disappear. "You can't fight fate, Lin."

"Go fuck yourself. I'll fight fate, and I'll win," Lina wouldn't let him touch Yusei.

"What did that tournament emcee call him? Satellite's Shooting Star? More like Satellite's _falling_ star! Call me when you see the dark side, Lin." Kiryu drove off. Lina turned her attention to Yusei as soon as he was out of distance. Yusei's friends came and joined them.

"Lina!" Crow called out. "Put him on my D-Wheel! I'll take him to Martha's!"

"Roger that! Come on, help me," Lina and one of the boys- Nerve? Blitz?- helped Lina move Yusei to the back of Crow's D-Wheel. Jack's helicopter began to fly away. She wanted Jack to stay. She needed him.

Lina wasted no time hopping back on her D-Wheel and following. Martha's house looked exactly the same as the last time she left it.

Martha was already outside. Crow and Martha were moving Yusei inside to lay on a bed while they waited for the Doctor.

"Martha," Lina called out just as she did as a little girl. She was standing in the doorway of the house. The tears were streaming down her face. "Martha!"

"Lina?" Martha turned to face the blonde, the same small blonde she hadn't seen since she was sixteen. She noticed right away Lina was crying. "Come here, my little girl," Martha rushed to Lina. Lina automatically wrapped her arms around her foster Mother. "It's going to be alright, my sweet girl. He's a fighter, just like you."

Lina began to sob. All of the emotions of the night had caught up to her.

* * *

Lina was sitting on the couch. Her thoughts were running a mile a minute. The Doctor was surgically removing the metal out of Yusei's stomach. Yusei's friends were here but barely clothed. They had pushed Yusei's runner all the way here.

Yusei's jacket was wrapped around Lina's shoulders. It was torn in some places, but Lina would fix it when she could think again. Crow sat next to her, his hand resting on her knee. No one spoke. No one had anything to say. They were all thinking- worrying- about the same thing.

Something in Yusei's pocket jammed into Lina's side. Lina reached into his jacket and pulled out the object that Crow had given Yusei earlier in the day.

It was Lina's glasses. The same glasses that the gang had given her for her fourteenth birthday, the pair she lost when Public Maintenance took her.

He had kept them all this time.


	27. World Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiryu has become a Dark Signer. Yusei would have lost if he hadn't crashed his runner. Lina has to wait until Yusei's condition is stable.

_"Cady, time to watch your back_

_Cady, time to turn and cough_

_Because you took me down_

_But you didn't finish me off."_

_-Mean Girls by Jeff Richmond_

* * *

_Years ago._

"You wanna fucking say that again to my face?" A fifteen-year-old Anya Layne, not quite 5'4, was standing up against the Neo Domino City duel gang named the Purple Lights. Three of its members stood outside their base, protectively guarding it. Anya was on the offensive. She was here for one person and one person only. Anya was going to get her out of this toxic environment.

"Watch your mouth, criminal," One of the members reached out to grab Anya's chin. Anya pulled his hand back, twisting it, and only let go when the man let out a stream of curses.

"You'll regret that you stupid marked bitch," The man hissed out.

"Say my name again, you know I like it," Anya held a wicked smirk on her face. "Where is she? You know who the fuck I'm talking about."

"Nobody gets through her without the boss's permission," A taller woman informed Anya with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't need an invitation. Tell her Yui's girl wants to see her," Anya wasn't backing down.

"There's three of us and one of you. What makes you think you can get past us?" The third person- a woman- raised her eyebrow.

"Because I know she wants to come with me too," Anya spoke simply. "Don't you, Yui?" The gang members looked confused. That is, until they were blown back by a harsh wind. All three members crashed into the side of a building, effectively knocking them all down. A small girl stood on the steps of the building, her hand on her duel disk. Her purple hair only reached just slightly past her neck, and her bangs almost completely covered her teal eyes. She almost looked ashamed of herself, until she saw Anya Layne grinning up at her. Anya extending her hand out to the smaller girl. Yui hesitated, moving slow. All at once, Yui rushed forward to grab Anya's hand and pull her into a tight hug. Anya froze but eased into the hug.

"You know it's not done yet, right?" Yui whispered into Anya's shoulder. "They'll be back. We're not free yet."

"I figured," Anya didn't sound worried. She was stroking Yui's hair. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. I'll fight them all off if that's what it takes to get you out. I always got your back, you hear that? Fuckin' always."

* * *

_Present day._

Time felt eternal as Lina paced back and forth across the small room of her former childhood home. While patience was a trait Lina most certainly lacked, this was a special case.

Yusei had just wrecked his D-Wheel while he was dueling Kiryu. Kiryu, their old friend from Team Satisfaction, was now a Dark Signer out to kill Yusei. He had almost succeeded if it weren't for the fact that Crow rushed Yusei to Martha's. Lina couldn't help but worry when she imagined the piece of metal lodged in his stomach. He was in surgery now, but there was no news…

"Would you calm down?" Crow was standing, like Lina, but was leaning against a wall. His tone was frustrated, a frustration that was clearly directed towards Lina.

Lina snapped her gaze over to Crow with a scowl. Her fingers gently touched Yusei's jacket that Lina was currently wearing around her shoulder. "No," Lina's voice was harsh. "No, I won't. Not until I know he's better, all right? Get off my back."

"Pacing around ain't gonna do you any favors, and it sure ain't gonna make Yusei better," Crow responded back with a clear look. Lina was about to retort, but Martha chose that minute to walk into the room. The group fell silent.

"Is he alright?" Lina was the one who asked the difficult question aloud. Her eyes held a mixture of hope and fear. Hope that he was okay, and fear that something had happened. "What's going on? How is he?"

"It looks like he'll make a complete recovery," Martha nodded her head with a small smile, causing the entire group to let out a collective sigh of relief. Lina didn't hear anything else. She didn't need to. She rushed past Martha and the Doctor into the room where Yusei was resting. Nobody tried to stop her. It would have been pointless. Lina wouldn't have listened.

Lina could feel her heart dropping when she sped through the entrance. "Yusei…" The words tumbled out of Lina's lips, her tone conveying the terror she felt for her friend. Even though he was asleep, his expression showed he was in pain. Lina placed a chair next to his bedside, sat down, and reached for his hand. Even if she couldn't help him, she could be there for him.

"Yusei, get better. How else are you going to be a hero?" Lina moved to get comfortable. She would be there for a while.

Lina was woken up in the morning by someone squeezing her hand. Cautiously, her eyes blinked open, only to see Yusei staring back at her with a small smile on his face. Lina lit up, a beautiful smile ignited her features.

"Hey," Yusei's voice was hoarse, whether it be from pain or exhaustion.

"You're awake!" Lina could feel tears of relief starting to form. "You looked like you were having a nightmare. Any better?"

"...yeah," Yusei looked as if he were having trouble forming words. "I'm okay."

"That's awesome! That's really, really-" Their faces were close together. Lina stopped, her thoughts running. Yusei was staring at her. It was a mixture of relief and something else. Lina couldn't read his face.

It was at that moment Lina did something incredibly stupid. She wasn't thinking. It was based purely on impulse, relief, and excitement.

She grabbed the side of Yusei's face with her free hand and kissed him. Right on the lips.

Lina hadn't realized what she had done until moments after. Yusei was too shocked to react. Lina pulled back, a stunned look centered on her features, before her face turned a bright scarlet.

"Oh fuck," What Lina had done finally washed over her. She stepped back in alarm, her hand letting go of Yusei's. She immediately bowed. "Fuck, Yusei, I'm so sorry- I wasn't even thinking and I was just so happy to see you that it just sort of came over me and seeing you like that yesterday to today-" Lina was rambling and they both knew it. "I-I can leave, if you want! Because, you know, I'm an idiot who doesn't think and oh my fuck I just kissed you when I didn't mean to- really- I didn't, and-" Lina's words cut off when she felt Yusei grab her hand again. Lina looked up, actual tears running down her face. Her mouth was gaped open.

"Stay," Yusei's voice wasn't loud, but the message was clear. He nodded to the chair. Lina took her time sitting back down, but as soon as she did, she buried her head into Yusei's blanket.

"Lina, it's okay. I'm not upset," Yusei almost sounded amused.

"I'm trying to suffocate myself. Go away," Lina's voice was muffled.

"Lina," Yusei spoke her name in a way that made Lina look tentatively up at him. "It's not a big deal."

Lina sat up, her hand still gripping his, but she leaned back to blow some of her blonde hair out of her face. "That's what you think," Lina grumbled.

Yusei tugged on her hand, as if he were forcing her to move closer. Lina joined him on the bed, her body moving away when he winced in pain. Lina looked at him in alarm.

"Just a little sore," Yusei tried to reassure her, but he still moved over on the bed to make room for the two of them to sit comfortably beside each other. Yusei pulled Lina forward to rest his forehead against hers, his free hand moving to touch the side of her face. Lina watched him with wide green eyes, her body trembling softly. What did all of this mean? The sunlight streaming in made Lina catch her breath. Although it was obvious that Yusei looked restless and injured, Lina still viewed him as beautiful. Something was different. Something about the two of them changed, but Lina couldn't figure out how or what. Did she like him? Did he like her? Yusei liked Kiryu at one point. They were together, after all. Did Yusei still like Kiryu? Lina was panicking.

"Yusei," Lina breathed out the word. "What are you thinking?"

The moment was broken when Martha walked through the door.

"Look who's awake," Martha sounded pleased. "You took a nasty fall off your D-Wheel there, Yusei. Crow brought you back. Here I thought poor Lina would have a heart attack."

"Martha," Lina's cheeks only reddened further from embarrassment.

"I _told_ you dueling was dangerous. I told you all that when you started your silly gang. Now you're a wreck, and your friends lost their clothes bringing back your D-Wheel," Martha gestured to the window. Lina helped Yusei stand up. His D-Wheel was outside, completely destroyed. A couple of little kids stood around it.

"Surprised?" Martha raised an eyebrow. "Your friends pushed it the whole way here."

"Through the Satellite?" Yusei sounded surprised. He knew what the Satellite was like, and how dangerous it could be.

"They got sick and lost their decks, and quite literally the shirts off their backs. But they all knew what that D-Wheel meant to you." Martha turned to Yusei, a serious expression on her face. "Now listen here. I didn't raise you to throw your life away. Hope is all we have left. People have always looked up to you, Yusei. It breaks my heart to know your back here. I hope you _won_ your little game."

"It's not what you think, Martha," Yusei tried to defend himself. "There's these people who want to destroy our home-"

"You need to relax. I believe you, Yusei," Martha shook her head. "If we're _all_ in great danger, then you need to rely on your friends. You have Lina, Jack, Crow..." Martha gave Yusei a pointed look. "You'll never change. You'll always try to do everything yourself. You have friends who would follow you everywhere. Lina stood outside your door all night for you, waiting for you to get better. You're going to need all the friends you can get, Yusei because I'm done bandaging you up everytime _you_ get hurt. Life's too important to ride alone," Martha glanced towards Lina. "And there's more than one person who cares about you." With that, Martha left the room. Yusei turned to Lina with a bashful look. Neither had anything to say. Yusei moved Lina's hair behind her ear so he could comfortably rest his forehead against hers.

Both were content with the silence. There were too many words, and not enough, to describe what they were feeling.

* * *

"Stop laughing at me!" Lina was on the phone with Anya. Lina had told Anya about the events that had happened and assured her everyone was- mostly- okay.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What did you say early? ' _How do you accidentally kiss someone_ '," Anya was mocking what Lina had said when Anya told her that Anya had accidentally kissed Yui.

"I take it back. I take back everything I ever said," Lina blew her bangs out of her face. "I think you planted the idea in my head. It's your fault I did it. I'm not taking any blame for my actions."

"Whatever, you stupid bitch. At least I didn't kiss someone who still has a thing for his ex."

"He does not!" Did he? Lina wasn't sure. Maybe Anya was right. The thought gave Lina anxiety, but she didn't know why. Did she like Yusei like that? Was that why the thought of Kiryu and Yusei together make her freak out or was she fearful for Yusei because of it? She wasn't sure anymore.

"Jealous much? Gods, Lina, you're so in love with him it's fucking insane. He loves you back. Just kiss him again and get together already. This is pure shit."

"Shut up!" Lina said the statement louder than she meant. Some of the kids looked over to her curiously. Lina was sitting outside on the grass as she spoke to her friend on the phone. Before that, she had been on the phone with Jack to reassure him that yes, she was okay, and yes, Yusei was also okay. Carly wasn't with him anymore, but Lina was sure she would be back. Pests were hard to get rid of.

"Yeah, whatever. Okay, listen. A group of us are heading to the Arcadia Movement today. Himuro sent me a text to invite me."

"Why?" Lina was genuinely curious.

"Something about Aki, I don't know. They wanted back up, so they asked Yui and me."

"About that..." Lina was thinking over her words. "Can you do me a favor?" Lina's voice was oddly serious.

"Yeah, I guess," Anya picked up Lina's tone. "What's up?"

"Make sure Aki's okay. There's a bunch of shit going on. I don't know if they'll target her next or not," Lina wanted to make sure her friend made it out alright.

"Sounds good. I got you. Make out with your boyfriend already. See you later, Asshole," Anya hung up the phone. Lina glared down at her phone.

"That sounded intense," Yusei's voice could be heard from behind Lina. Lina jumped into the air, her whole body tensing.

"How long have you been standing there?" Lina turned around and got on her feet to see Yusei standing next to his D-Wheel.

"I came out here to work on my D-Wheel," Yusei nodded to the wrecked D-Wheel. "Don't worry- I didn't hear anything. I tried to give you space. I'm going to take a look at your D-Wheel next."

Lina's cheeks flamed- both from Yusei vaguely mentioning what happened between them, and from his thoughtful actions. "Yusei..." Lina knew what Yusei would do. He would throw himself into work to avoid thinking about what was going on. Lina needed to hear his side of the story. "We need to talk," Lina spoke the words slowly.

"About?" Yusei stood up straight, an unreadable expression on his face.

"About what happened yesterday. About Kiryu," Lina moved so she was standing directly across from Yusei. She was playing with her friendship bracelet on her wrist. "I want to know what happened. I want to know what happened _after_ I left. I want to know what happened between you and Kiryu, and why nobody told me about it," Lina bit her fingernail. "It was me, wasn't it? Me leaving caused everything. It's why Kiryu went after Public Maintenance."

"He would have gone after them no matter what," Yusei's voice was strong. Crow had said the same thing to Lina the day prior.

"But _I_ was the line," Lina whispered out the words.

" _This_ is why no one said anything about what happened," Yusei used his hand to lift Lina's chin so they were meeting eye-to-eye. "We knew this was how you would react."

"Am I wrong?" Lina blinked back tears.

"Yes," Yusei didn't hesitate to answer. His hand moved away from her face, and instead, he brushed a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear. Yusei wasn't wearing his gloves. All he was wearing was his shirt. Lina herself was casually dressed in shorts and a loose top. "Kiryu and I...there was a reason we didn't work out. We were upset about what happened. We all were, but..." Yusei trailed off with his words. "Kiryu wanted revenge, and I didn't disagree, or stop him. Kiryu took it too far. I _let_ him take it too far."

"Who's blaming themselves now?" Lina let out a short, empty laugh.

"This is different, Lina. I _had_ to end it. He killed someone. I knew you wouldn't have wanted that," Yusei didn't break eye contact with Lina. Lina's eyes widened.

"You're right, I wouldn't have," Lina agreed. Lina had indirectly brought Yusei and Kiryu together. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, considering she wasn't sure about her _own_ feelings for Yusei. "What about now?" Lina dared to ask the question. "Do you still-"

"I don't know," Yusei knew what she was asking. He was still in shock from seeing Kiryu the night before. "Maybe I did before, maybe I didn't. It doesn't matter. You saw him, Lina. I have to stop him." Lina saw his hand was shaking. He was scared. Lina reached forward to grab his hand in hers. Yusei froze.

"I'm here," Lina spoke softly. She saw Yusei's eyes widen. Lina gave him a smile- one of her genuine, _brilliant_ , smiles. "I'm always going to be here, Yusei. I'm not going anywhere. Nobody can make me leave. Not again."

Yusei paused. She was right. She was right there with him. Yusei, slowly, smiled at her.

"You're right," Yusei conceded.

"You kept my glasses," Lina accused in a gentle tone.

"I did," Yusei nodded. "They gave me a reason."

"A reason for what?" Lina tilted her head, a confused frown on her face.

"It gave me a reason to fight," Yusei almost reached out to her, but didn't. He was content with just holding her hand.

* * *

Anya sat at a dining table in the Arcadia Movement, her leg bouncing up and down impatiently. Everyone was dressed nicely. Himuro, Yanagi, and Rua were in nice suits, Ruka in a nice dress, and Yui was in a beautiful pastel pink peter pan collared dress that flared when it reached the skirt. _Fuck_ , she looked nice.

Anya, meanwhile, had put on a black shirt, jeans, and a brown jacket. Her auburn hair was pulled back out of her face. The only difference from normal was that she wasn't wearing her white bandana, something Yui had fought with her about on the way there. Instead, the piece of fabric was stuffed into her back pocket, something Anya was smug about.

"All of you want to see Aki," Divine, the man of the hour, sat at the head of the table. Anya couldn't read his expression. She had heard _all_ about this human garbage of a man from Lina. Anya held Yui's trembling hand in hers. Anya thought Yui was a blessing for coming with them, despite being terrified of the Movement's existence. "I should warn you, she's awfully busy. What is it you need from her?"

"She's got a dragon sign!" Rua interrupted before anyone else could talk. "That means she's a superhero, like Yusei! And now because Ruka and me are superheroes too, we're going to help everyone fight the Dark Signers and save the whole city!"

"Your young friend here certainly has an imagination," Divine commented.

"We know," Anya spoke dryly. "Look, Aki's one of them." Anya gestured to Ruka aimlessly. She wasn't great at talking. Yui usually took the lead, as she was genuinely a pleasant person, but Anya knew Yui was terrified. Anya would protect her as long as she could. "She's coming with us because this whole world is going to be shit if she doesn't help stop it."

"Anya," Yui whispered to her. Her tone meant that Anya needed to revise her words.

"It makes sense," Divine spoke finally. "I have noticed some strange occurrences. We, the Movement, would love to help you."

"You would?" Ruka looked up with wide, happy eyes.

"The Arcadia Movement is meant for the use of good," Divine explained with a warm tone. "If any of my Psychic Duelists, especially our little rose, can help, what sort of person would I be if I turned my back on the world? I promise you, I will do everything in my power to help stop this threat."

Beside Anya, Yui stiffened. "He's lying," She murmured fearfully. Anya rose on the defense, in case anything happened.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I will find our Aki and bring her to you," Divine excused himself to leave the room. No one spoke until Divine closed the door behind him.

"So there! You said he was a creep!" Rua directed the words to Anya.

"I said worse than that," Anya replied dryly.

"How's it feel to be wrong?" Rua shot her a smug smile.

"Hold on. Do you guys smell something a little funny?" Himuro sniffed the air.

Anya recognized it instantly. They were fucking drugged. Yui and Anya both stood up, with Yui reaching for her deck, and Anya her duel disk she had in her messenger back, but neither made it that far. Anya and Yui both collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

"What's up? What did you want to ask me?" Misty and Carly sat on a couch in Misty's home. The place was _elegant_. Carly couldn't stop looking at everything around them. It didn't help that Misty herself was just so _gorgeous_.

"This might seem kind of weird, but I'm a journalist, and I'm investigating that Crimson Dragon thing and the weird marks that appeared on everyone during the Fortune Cup," Carly was rambling. "Well, that lead me to a duelist named Aki, and-"

"That led you to investigate the Arcadia Movement," Misty finished for her. "Which lead you to investigate me. I never got involved in them...but they managed to kill my younger brother."

Carly gasped. "What do you mean?! They murdered your brother?!"

"The last time I saw my brother, he had just come back from watching a duel in the Narrows," Misty's tone was hard. "He kept going on and on about this girl named Aki, and the Movement. We fought. He stormed off. The next I saw him, he was dead. He was killed by _her._ Aki." Misty spat out the name. "His body was found crushed under debris. Debris caused by one of her duels. They can't be trusted, Carly. No matter what they say to you, don't believe them. They're liars. _All of them._ "

"Did you report them to the authorities?" Carly was horrified by Misty's story.

"Yes. They asked questions, but nothing happened. There's something going on. Someone's hiding something," Misty shook her head. "I'll never forgive them."

"A cover-up..." Carly echoed the words. She had some digging to do, and there was only one place that she could go to find what she needed.

It was time for Carly to make a visit to the Arcadia Movement.

* * *

Anya woke up on a surprisingly comfortable couch. Her head was spinning, but she forced herself to sit up to examine her surroundings- and find Yui. Her purple haired semi-friend but also semi-more than friends was also just waking up. Anya was shocked to see Aki Izayoi standing nearby, her back to them.

"Where the fuck are we?" Anya wasted no time with pleasantries. That wasn't her.

"Who's dueling?" Yui walked over beside Aki with wide eyes. She let out a gasp.

"The duel's starting," Aki motioned for them to be quiet.

Anya stalked over to the window, only to step back in alarm. Ruka. Ruka was dueling Divine.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Anya turned to Aki with a harsh glare. Aki gave her a steely look in return. "She's a _kid._ An actual kid. Why the actual fuck is she dueling _him_?"

"Because of her ability," Aki responded smoothly. "We had someone in the Movement years ago with similar abilities. Divine says Ruka is stronger than what she was and wanted to see her abilities as a psychic."

"Lina. That's why we're here," Yui was one who could figure things out quickly. "That's why we're with you, and nobody else is, isn't it?"

Aki looked out the window. "As long as you two behave, you get to stay with me. That's what Divine said."

"Fuck that, and _fuck_ you," Anya growled out, her grays eyes cold. "So where is everyone else, huh? Locked up? It's a good thing too, because at least then Rua doesn't get to see his sister be _electrocuted."_

All Divine is doing is testing out her abilities," Aki defended Divine.

"Oh, was that what happened to Lina? I was wondering how she got her scars," Anya was fuming.

"We can't do anything yet, Anya," Yui laid her hand over Anya's.

"She's right. All we can do is watch the duel," Aki seemed calm. She had the upper hand.

"Don't talk to her," Anya snapped out the words. "You don't deserve to talk to her."

"Anya, please," Yui rubbed her hand comfortingly. Aki pointedly ignored Anya. Anya, with a grunt, turned forward to watch the duel.

Anya didn't like standing around and waiting.

* * *

Lina sat outside on the grass, her hand on her sewing needle. She was repairing Yusei's jacket. Yusei was speaking to Blister about getting some parts he would need to fix his D-Wheel. He had been trying to fix his D-Wheel all afternoon.

"I'm surprised you're still keeping up with that," Martha sat a plate of food down next to Lina. Lina shot her foster Mother a warm smile.

"Thank you, Martha," Lina held a grin to her face. "Who do you think supplies all the boys with clothes? They'd be helpless without me."

"You may be right about that, in more ways than one," Martha held a knowing look in her eyes. "When I taught you how to sew all those years ago, do you know why?"

"Probably because you wanted me to sit down for more than twenty minutes at a time," Lina let out a laugh.

"Yes, there was that," Martha chuckled. "No, but I taught you because I knew those boys would need you. That's also why I taught Crow how to cook. You all have special talents. I wanted to make sure all of you utilized them to the best of your abilities."

"I think my special ability is being a royal fuck up," Lina winced. She shot an apologetic smile to Martha. "Sorry," Lina apologized for swearing.

"It's quite alright," Martha gestured for Lina to stand up. Lina sat the jacket, and her supplies, onto the grass so she could stand across from Martha. "Do you know what I think?" Martha smoothed down Lina's hair.

"What's that?" Lina frowned.

"I think you're special because you have a wonderful gift," Martha held rested her hands on Lina's arms. "My beautiful girl, you connect all of those boys together. You light up the world of anyone you meet. That's your gift."

Lina's cheeks turned pink. "I'm not so sure about that-"

"And beyond that, when are you going to tell that boy how you feel?" Martha gave her a pointed look.

"Wait- what?!" Lina shook her head frantically. "I don't- I don't like Yusei!"

"I never mentioned Yusei," Martha gave her a smile.

Lina's cheeks only turned red. She was caught. "There's nothing going on between us," Lina insisted. "There's a lot going on, end of the world, and-"

"And you sat by his bedside until he woke up," Martha pointed out. "My girl, look at yourself and look at him. The world is ending. You said so yourself. What's stopping you?"

"A lot!" Lina blubbered out.

"He'd make a good husband," Martha rubbed Lina's arm.

" _Husband!?_ " Lina exclaimed the words out. "No, no, that's not happening! I'm only eighteen and-"

"Oh, I'm just teasing you," Martha appeared to be enjoying herself. "Although, I did hear about the-"

"Nope!" Lina was going to drop dead right then and there. She was sure of it.

"Everything alright?" Yusei's voice rang out. Lina completely jumped into the air, her eyes widening to saucers. Yusei gave her a concerned look. "Lina? Are you okay?"

"Yes!" Lina rushed the words out way too quickly. Yusei looked skeptical. "Yes, everything is alright! Say, don't you have a D-Wheel to fix? Because I have a jacket to fix, and I really, really think you should just go!" Lina couldn't look at him out of embarrassment. Yusei raised an eyebrow at Lina's ramblings. All Martha did was chuckle.

* * *

Ruka lost.

Ruka lost and was now laying on the ground, unmoving. Yui was staring with her hand covering her mouth in horror. Anya was shaking from fury.

"So. That's how you test people?" Anya turned to Aki, a fire in her eyes.

"She's fine. She'll wake up soon," Aki was unbothered.

"Oh, so that makes it okay, right?" Anya stood up straight. Yui could only watch, her hand moving to her pocket where her deck was, just in case. "You're letting this happen. You're allowing children, every day, to be fucking tortured and killed."

"No one has ever died," Aki rolled her eyes.

" _Kaito Asahi!_ " Anya barked the words out. That seemed to stop Aki in her tracks. Anya shot her a smug smirk. "Surprised I know that name, huh? Divine killed him and none of you seem to give a shit."

"Divine would never-" Aki seemed taken aback. "He-"

"Let's not forget that Divine _tried_ to kill Lina," Anya wouldn't let Aki have a word in. "You wanna know what happened to Lina? She was fucking dying. The only reason she's still alive is _because_ of Jack Atlas and Kaito! _That's_ the reason Kaito is dead." Anya took a step forward. Aki took a step back. "Did you know that Aki, or are you so far up Divine's ass that you can't even see what's going on around you? Are you blind? Are you blind to the death, torture, the-"

"That's _enough!"_ Aki was starting to get defensive. Yui could feel the pressure rising in the room.

"I'll tell you when it's enough!" Anya snapped back. "People like you, like Divine, are the reason why people are afraid of psychics. You're the reason why psychics can't walk the street, because they're fucking afraid that the Black Rose Witch is going to murder them on the street."

"That's not true," Aki whispered. "We _help_ people. People were _always_ afraid of us. It's the curse of being a psychic."

"And you think you _help_?" Anya pointed out the window. "You think that does anything to help?"

"I'm not talking about this anymore!" Aki shouted. "You don't know anything!"

"Yes, I do!" Anya returned back. "You think I like knowing my best friend can't walk the streets, that she can't use her powers to help because of _you_ and anyone else like you!?"

"That's _enough_!" Yui used her powers to push back both parties. Anya looked flustered, while Aki was alarmed. Yui was breathing heavily.

"You're a Psychic Duelist," Aki spoke in surprise.

Yui hesitated. "Yes," She gave a slow nod. "Yes, I am."

Aki turned her back to them. "I need to go. Please, stay in this room. It's for the best."

Aki had to tell Divine what she found.

* * *

Carly was rushing down the halls of the Arcadia Movement. She was on the hunt. She had to find Divine's office to see what he was hiding. He almost caught her. It was now or never.

A hand grabbed swiftly grabbed onto her arm. Carly was pulled back to face a man wearing a white button down. His dark brown hair was neatly combed back; his dark green eyes stare intently at her. A messenger bag was slung over his shoulder. He almost looked as if he were inspecting her for something.

"I know the staff here, and I know you're not one of them," His voice was smooth, almost calculated. Carly panicked as she pulled her arm back.

"Ah- well-" Carly was trying to figure out what to say.

"You're looking for the office just down the hall. It's on your left," The man started to walk away. Carly wanted to ask more, but he was already gone.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Kaito?" Misty Lola stood at the end of the hall. Kaito gave her a smile. "Why are you here? This isn't your mission."

"This _was_ my home," Kaito pointed out. "I know the mission. That's why I'm here. I've come to collect some of my things that were left behind." Kaito lifted up the messenger bag. "I have a feeling that after tonight, I won't be able to return."

"Does that make you happy?" Misty was studying his face.

"...I feel at peace," Kaito admitted. "If you'll excuse me, I have one last thing I must do."

"And what is that?" Misty questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Kaito smiled. "I think it's time for our new member to be properly introduced. While you handle Aki, I would like to face my killer for the last time before his certain destruction." Kaito began to walk away. "Oh, and Misty? I have a request."

"Yes?" Misty was surprised Kaito was asking something from her. The two got along fine, but they weren't close. Misty held a distrust of psychics, and Kaito fit the bill.

"Keep KaibaCorp out of the radius, will you?" Without another word, Kaito walked forward once more, leaving Misty by herself.

* * *

"Done!" Lina held the newly repaired jacket up for Yusei to see. He looked happy. He tried to reach for it, but Lina pulled it back.

"Nope!" Lina gave him a grin. "I'm wearing it for a while. Finders keepers, right?"

"Why offer it back in the first place?" Yusei commented dryly. "Saiga and Crow got me the parts I needed for my D-Wheel," Yusei commented to Lina.

"I saw!" Lina looked happy for him. "I also saw some paint. Think I can help you out there?"

"I actually want to do it alone," Yusei looked away, a small smile on his face. Lina narrowed her eyes. He was planning something.

"What is it?" Lina moved closer to him. "What are you planning?"

"Guess you'll just have to find out," Yusei replied innocently.

* * *

Anya and Yui were running through the halls of the Arcadia Movement as the building started to shake. Purple flames raced outside. Now was their chance to get their friends out.

"You go ahead!" Anya shouted ahead to Yui. Yui stopped in her tracks to look back at Anya.

"Are you sure?" Yui asked with concern. Anya nodded her head.

"Yeah. I got a promise to keep. You find the others and let them out, and I'll find Aki,' Anya promised Lina she would make sure Aki was safe. Whatever was going on, she had to make sure Aki stayed out of it.

* * *

"Surprised, are you?" A voice rang out, startling Divine. Divine hung up the phone, his eyes searching through the darkness.

"Who are you?" Divine called out gruffly. The figure stepped into the light, revealing the dead Kaito Asahi. He was dead. Divine knew because he had killed him himself. "My eyes must be playing tricks on me," Divine whispered.

"Are they?" Kaito seemed amused. "Maybe it's the ghosts of your sins that have come to wreak revenge on what you've done." The door slammed shut behind Kaito without him moving. "Or, maybe I'm just back from the dead." Kaito shot him a cruel smile. "Although, I'm not the only one."

"I'm here to ask you for a rematch, Divine," Divine whirled around to see Carly Nagisa, the girl he had just thrown out of a window.

"This can't be real," Divine whispered.

"I thought the same thing," Kaito laughed, though it was lacked life. "To think, you killed her the same way you killed me, _and_ you managed to convince everyone it was a _suicide_. It truly is remarkable."

"But you _fell_ ," Divine wasn't sure who he was talking to.

"And _they_ brought me back," Carly looked to Kaito. "It seems the Dark Signers are actively recruiting duelists to join their cause."

"Just one more after this," Kaito looked to Divine. "It seems our new recruit wants to challenge you to a duel, Divine. Are you up for the task?"

"Let's just talk about this," Divine tried to backtrack.

"Like that did so well for us," Carly's voice was dispassionate. A mark on her arm lit up in the shape of a hummingbird. Kaito's mark lit up, revealing a dog sign. Kaito held his arm up, the glow growing stronger, and Carly's reacted. A column of light circled around her. When it disappeared, Carly had on a new outfit. Her eyes were pitch black.

"Prepare for your end," Carly's voice was sinister.

"So the dog has recruited a mouse," Divine brought his act back. He would not lose. He could beat this. "I've already beaten you once today, and I'll be more than happy to do it again!"

"I must warn you that I'm not the same person," Carly's smile was cruel. "Kaito, leave us. I will get our revenge."

"Duly noted. Have fun. Let's show him what it's like to have a _vengeance_ ," Kaito left them. He had one more thing to do before he could leave his former home.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Lina complained to Yusei for what seemed to be the thirty-seventh time. She was getting impatient waiting. She had wasted time by asking Crow to duel her, but he had to leave to check on his flock, the damn bastard.

"Almost," Yusei promised. He had finished his D-Wheel about an hour ago and started hers. Lina's D-Wheel didn't need any fixing up, but there was one thing he wanted to do. "Alright, you can come out now," Yusei was smiling. Lina stepped out, her hands over her eyes teasingly. Yusei rolled his own as he walked over and gently pried Lina's hands off of her face. Lina stared ahead but froze when she saw her D-Wheel.

He had painted it. It wasn't just purple anymore, but a beautiful blue mixed with the original purple accents.

"You painted it," Lina pointed out the obvious.

"I thought you would want something you could call your own, and _not_ just the 'Atlas' brand," Yusei was watching for her reaction. Lina grinned, her whole body radiating joy.

"Thank you!" Lina moved to hug Yusei but remembered he was injured. Yusei laughed. He moved to gently hug her, to which Lina happily returned.

Yusei felt Lina's whole body stiffen in his arms. He didn't understand what was wrong, not until he felt his mark flare in pain. Yusei let go of Lina. His breath stopped when he saw not one, but _two_ glowing marks in the sky above Neo Domino City.

"Who is it? Who's dueling?" Lina was gripping Yusei's arm.

"It's Aki," Yusei knew automatically who it was. "And..." Yusei stopped. He didn't know. It was the same as when Lina was dueling. He couldn't tell.

"And who?" Lina tried to ask.

"I don't know," Yusei answered lamely. He wished he knew.

* * *

"Yui! Let us ouuuut!" Rua cried out from the other side of the door. Yui had found it by accident, mainly because Rua wouldn't stop pounding on the door.

"Hurry up, would you? The kid hasn't stopped crying for hours!" Himuro called out.

"On it!" Yui laid a card, her Ice Enchantress. Her monster proceeded to freeze the door over, effectively breaking it into ice shards. Yui took her card off of Anya's duel disk.

"That was _so cool_!" Rua called out excited.

"We have no time. We gotta get out of here before this whole building collapses!" Himuro wasted no time exiting the door.

"And we still need to find my sister!" Rua reminded the group.

"Then we have no time to waste," Yanagi looked around. "But where do we start?"

"Leave that to me," Yui gestured to her duel disk. "I think I might be the best bet we got to make it through here."

"Lead the way," Himuro gestured ahead of him.

* * *

Anya was running through the halls of the movement at top speed. Aki was dueling one of those Dark Signers Lina and Yusei were talking about. That seemed like the definition of _not safe_. Anya had to figure out a way to get her out of there.

"Need help?" Anya stopped right in her tracks. A boy stood in her way, a calm smile on her face.

"What's it to you?" Anya lifted her chin in the air.

"If you want to help, I'd recommend heading to the floor about two floors below. You'll be right above the duel," The boy spoke smoothly. "That way, you can jump down when the duel is over and head right out."

"Thanks, I think," Anya continued running. The plan didn't sound half bad. Kaito watched her go, an amused look in his eyes.

* * *

" _Eito!_ " Leiko called out to her brother, her face twisting with worry. She knew Yui and Anya were heading to the Movement. There were currently two symbols in the sky. This was above the same building that her older sister was currently in.

"Jesus fuck," Eito gripped the door for support.

"They're going to be okay," Leiko had to tell herself that. It was going to be true.

* * *

"What's going on!? Ruka, how are you doing this?" Rua looked to Ruka. Her mark was shining. A circle of red was over them.

"I don't know, but I think we're safe," Ruka looked certain. "I think this is like a shield or something."

"But if we're inside, that means..." Yui trailed off. She gasped. "Anya," Yui whispered in horror. "What about Anya?"

"I found her," Himuro pointed. Anya was running to get down to a lower platform.

"Anya, you have to leave!" Aki tried to shout to the girl. " _Please!"_

"Not without you!" Anya shook her head as she ran. "I promised Lina I would get you out, and dammit, I'm keeping that promise! I'm coming down!"

"Too bad it won't work out well for you," Misty held a smirk to her face. "This works out perfectly. This may advance our plans." Misty looked to Aki. "Be prepared, Aki. Something is coming."

"What's coming? What the hell is she talking about?" Himuro turned to the duel with a confused stare. Yui was breathing heavily. Anya was putting herself in the line of fire.

"Anya, please, come over here! You'll be safe," Yui tried to plead with her friend.

"No!" Anya yelled back, surprising Yui. "I don't care. I don't care if something happens. I made a promise, and dammit, I'm going to keep it!" Anya's words were passionate.

"Too bad it's not enough," Misty's smile held more. Screams could be heard from the outside. A purple light started flying through the sky. Anya started to glow.

" _Anya!"_ Yui cried out. Himuro had to grab onto her to hold her back.

" _Fuck!_ " Anya could only guess what was happening. She failed. She tried to run, but it was no use. "Yui," Anya stopped running. Instead, she looked right at her best friend. "I'm sorry! You tell her that too, you hear me?"

"Anya, come here!" Yui tried one more time. Tears were running down her face. "You can make it! You'll be safe here."

"Anya!" Aki called out. "What is this?" Aki demanded from Misty.

"My Earthbound Immortal is absorbing the spirits of Neo Domino City," Misty told her smugly. "Looks like your friend is next."

"No!" Aki turned to Anya, but the girl was already gone.

" _NO!"_ Yui shrieked out. The windows to the building shattered as Yui lost control of her powers. Ruka was crying, while the others could only stare ahead.

"Bring her back!" Yui demanded out of Misty in a frantic voice. "I said, _bring her back!"_ The wind picked up. Yui was not in control.

"Yui-" Himuro tried to say something, but Yui whirled around to him.

"She's not dead," Yui insisted in a hard voice. " _She's not gone_. She can't be. I won't let her." But Yui knew it was futile.

Anya was now in the Earthbound Immortal.

* * *

"This is Kirika. Keep all KaibaCorp personnel in the building for safety," Kirika was staring out of the glass windows at two monsters outside of the Arcadia Movement. "Why?" Kirika was irritated by the response. "Because, if you'll notice out of the window, there are two giant duel spirits, and people disappearing because of them. Would you like our staff to be taken? Everyone stays inside until it's safe. Thank you." Kirika hung up the call. Her Father had already given her permission to give out the order.

This was turning out to be an interesting night.

* * *

"It's gone," Lina was the first to say something with Yusei's mark disappeared. "What does that mean?" Lina looked at him with a worried gaze.

"I'm not sure," Yusei rubbed his bare arm with his hand. No one had won. He knew that. What had happened?

"Guess I'll just wait for Yui or Anya to call," Lina blew her bangs out of her face.

* * *

"We need to go back," Yui was shaking like a leaf as Himuro was carrying her over his shoulder. "Let me go back. Please, I need to go back. She's out there, she's in there somewhere, she-"

"Gone. She's _gone_ ," Himuro shook his head. Ruka and Rua weren't saying anything. "Jack Atlas is there. He went in for _Aki_. There's no going back for Anya. There's nothing there."

"I can't just leave her," Yui sounded broken. "She's- she's-" Yui didn't have a word for Anya. She loved her. Anya meant everything to Yui. "I have to go back," Yui repeated hysterically.

"Yui!" Eito ran out of the apartment as soon as he saw his sister. Himuro let her go. Yui collapsed onto the ground.

"Yui, what's wrong?" Eito joined her onto the ground. Yui had started to sob. Eito didn't know what to do. "Yui, I don't understand-"

"It's- it's Anya," Yui was hyperventilating. "She's- she's-"

"Anya's gone," Himuro answered for her solemnly. Yui shook her head. "She was taken by the Dark Signers. She's gone."

"No!" Leiko's eyes started to tear up. She had started to become closer to the auburn-haired girl the past few days. They had bonded.

"Someone needs to tell Lina," Yui remembered suddenly. "Eito, I need my phone-"

"I got it. Sister, please," Eito had to fill in. Yui needed him. Leiko rushed to her sister and hugged her. Leiko was crying, but Yui was sobbing.

* * *

"Anything yet?" Crow and Saiga had joined Yusei and Lina outside. As if on cue, Lina's phone rang.

"There we go!" Lina smiled as she held up her phone. "And it's Yui! I bet we'll have an interesting update." Lina held the phone to her ear. "What's up? How was the Movement?" Lina greeted cheerfully. Lina listened to the words on the other line. Lina abruptly dropped her phone, her face distorting into pure horror, and tears starting to stream down her face.

"No," Lina whispered in shock. She was shaking. "No, no, _no!_ "

"Lina, what's going on? What happened?" Crow tried to ask. Yusei didn't say anything. He pulled Lina closer to him. Lina clung on, her breathing erratic. Saiga picked up the phone.

"What's going on?" He figured he was the most rational one out of them all. And yet, Saiga held a similar reaction. He hung up the phone, his eyes wide, and a stricken expression on his face.

"Anya..." The words came out of his mouth. His ex-girlfriend, his _friend_ , was gone.

"She's gone," Lina looked up at her friends. "They took her. They took Anya." Yusei jerked in shock.

"There's gotta be a way to get your friend back," Crow tried to reassure Lina.

"We'll figure out a way," Yusei vowed to Lina.

"I'm going to beat them all," Lina's words were low. She was trembling, the tears streaming down her face. "I'll defeat them all until Anya is back. That's a promise."

There had to be a way. Lina would find it.

The Dark Signers would regret this.


	28. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya's life was taken by the Dark Signers. No one's okay.

_"A monster, were they right?_

_Has the dark in me finally come to light?_

_Am I a monster full of rage, n_ _owhere to go but on a rampage?_

_Or am I just a monster in a cage?"_

_-Frozen: The Musical by Kristen Anderson- Lopez and Robert Lopez_

* * *

Death.

That's all Yusei could see. Kiryu had won the duel.

Except, Yusei wasn't the opponent. Lina fell to the ground, her duel disk reading zero. Yusei ran forward to catch her, to stop her from doing _something_ , but she was already turning to dust. Lina turned to him, one last time, and shot him one of those _smiles_. It was the type of smile that made him feel happy, the one she would give him that would light up the entire room, no matter what the situation was.

"I'm sorry," He couldn't hear the words, but Yusei could read her lips. She had taken over the duel instead to protect Yusei. She wanted to save him. She wanted to save Kiryu.

Lina was gone.

Yusei shot up from the bed, his body aching in protest from the sudden movements. His injuries still hadn't recovered. Jerking abruptly wouldn't help.

It had only been a nightmare, thank the gods. Yusei looked beside him, where he knew the small blonde lay. One of her hands was under her pillow, while the other was clutching onto Yusei's shirt tightly as if _she_ were the one afraid that he would disappear at any second. Yusei was the one who asked Lina to stay with him. They both needed it. Lina had lost one of her best friends, and Yusei had almost lost both his own life and Lina's.

If Yusei hadn't shown up to help, or if he had shown up even a minute later, Lina would have been dead. She would have fallen off the roof during her duel, and she wouldn't be laying beside him. Yusei brushed a hair out of her face. She looked almost peaceful sleeping next to him, her expression conveying innocence he knew she still had. Lina would risk her life for him. That Yusei knew without a doubt.

_Well? Could you do it? Could you let Lina be killed by fate?_

Anya's words came back to haunt Yusei. This wasn't _her_ fate, it was his. _He_ had the Mark of the Dragon, not Lina. She shouldn't be involved, and yet, she was.

This was all his fault. Lina's being here was his fault. Kiryu turning into a Dark Signer was _his_ fault. He couldn't process his feelings. Did he love Lina? Did he still love Kiryu? He wasn't sure.

Lina kissing him made him feel happy, but he couldn't reciprocate any of the feelings she may or may not have. Not until he knew what he wanted. It wasn't fair to Lina otherwise.

"Yusei?" Lina mumbled out the words. She was barely awake. Yusei couldn't help but quietly chuckle.

"Yeah?" He could feel the hand on his shirt tighten. Lina's eyes still didn't open.

"Is it mornin'?" Lina's sleepy voice grumbled out.

"Not sure," The curtains were closed, blocking off the outside. "It might be."

" _Might be,_ " Lina repeated the words back mockingly. Her eyes opened to reveal out of focused green eyes. Her glasses sat on the side table beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Yusei was looking down at her, his eyes gazing at her in concern. Lina closed her eyes again, but Yusei knew she wasn't going to go back to sleep. She didn't want to look at him.

"I'm scared," Lina admitted in a soft voice. "I'm sad. But I'm really, really angry, Yus. I want to fight. They're all going to regret this."

"We'll get her back," Yusei agreed.

"No," Lina shook her head. " _I'll_ get her back. This is my fault. It's my job to fix it."

The words didn't sit well with Yusei.

* * *

"Ruka? Is everything okay?" Yui estimated it to be about seven in the morning. Yui had been up for hours, but that was different. Sleep was meaningless when the person you slept beside every night was gone.

Ruka jumped from her position on the couch. Ruka and Rua had spent the night with Yui and the others, while Himuro and Yanagi stayed at her and Anya's. Yui couldn't go back there. There was no point.

"Yeah..." Ruka was hesitant with her words. Yui noticed that there were tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Yui hurried over to sit beside Ruka on the couch, her hands immediately reaching to take Ruka's in hers. Yui held a worried expression on her red and puffy face.

"It's-" Ruka began to speak, but she cut her words off. Yui understood.

"I know," Yui nodded in understanding. The Arcadia Movement. There were too many words, and yet at the same time not enough to describe what had happened yesterday. "Trust me, I know. I can't imagine what you went through."

"I'm sorry," Ruka whispered out the words. Yui tried not to stiffen. Ruka was only trying to comfort Yui.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Yui forced the smile on her face. "You and the other Signers will bring her back. I know it. You guys are supposed to save the world, right?"

"I _can't_ ," Ruka's voice cracked. Yui's heart broke for her. "I couldn't beat Divine," Ruka continued with a sniffle. "He said- he said he was testing me, that I didn't live up to the tests. That I was just like _her_." Ruka gazed up at Yui. "Who's her?"

"He's..." Yui didn't know how to explain it. It wasn't her story to tell. "He was talking about Lina," Yui admitted, causing Ruka's eyes to widen.

"Lina was in the Movement?" Ruka didn't know how to process that information.

"Yes, for a short bit," Yui chose her words carefully. "She's scared of Divine too. But just like Lina, you're both fighters. You have to keep going, even if you're scared because other people are counting on you. Anya's counting on you," Yui's hands trembled at the mention of her friend's name.

Ruka seemed to take in Yui's words. "Maybe you should talk to Lina about it," Yui suggested calmly. "But trust me, Ruka. We all believe in you. _I_ believe in you," Yui gave the girl a kind smile.

"Yeah," Ruka nodded, her eyes shining. "I won't let you down. I promise!"

"I believe you," Yui let go of Ruka's hands. "Now how about you go get you and your brother dressed, and we'll go visit Aki in the hospital. How does that sound?"

"I think that's a good idea! Thank you, Yui!" With a smile, Ruka got up off the couch and raced to the bedroom where she and her brother were sleeping. Yui sat on the couch, her mind lost in her own thoughts. She wished she could give herself advice on how to get past everything, but she had nothing.

"That was kind," Yui's younger brother, Eito, spoke from behind the couch. Yui didn't move.

"It was the right thing to do," Yui spoke blankly.

Eito hesitated. Yui already knew what he was going to ask.

"Any better?" Eito's words were slow.

"No," Yui didn't waste any time answering. "No, but time moves on. It hurts, Eito, but I'll keep going. Come on," Yui stood up from the couch. "Let's get ready to go to the hospital. It's only a short walk from here."

Yui wished she wouldn't have to keep going without the person she loved most.

* * *

"Well, Neo Domino City's gone to shit," That was the first words out of Crow's mouth as soon as he arrived back to Martha's. Lina raised an eyebrow from her position on her newly painted D-Wheel, while Yusei didn't look up from where he was testing his new engine. Saiga, as soon as Crow spoke the words, opened his laptop to check things out for himself.

"Encouraging," Lina addressed dryly.

"What _exactly_ happened?" Yusei questioned.

"The whole city is in a state of chaos," Saiga informed him as he turned his laptop screen around. " _Ten_ city blocks turned to rubble. Arcadia Movement? Gone."

"Good," Lina spoke before she could stop herself. She didn't know if she meant the words or not. "Aki- I mean, Aki- did she make it out?" Lina chewed on her fingernail.

"She's in the hospital," Saiga took a look back at the screen. "Based on her records, it says she won't wake up."

"Riku said a hundred and twenty-two went missing," Crow's voice was low. "Lina, about your friend- her name wasn't on the list. I bet I can take a guess why." Crow gestured to his face.

Lina let out a sharp noise of surprise, but Saiga interrupts with a snort.

"Like Neo Domino City cares about anyone with a mark disappearing," Saiga's words were cold and full of anger.

"It's not fair," Lina weakly protested.

"There's no justice for the wicked," Crow turned his attention to Yusei. "Well? Are you going to help your Signer friend?"

"I'm not sure there's much I _can_ do," Yusei admitted with a shrug. "If she's in a coma, it seems like we'll just have to wait it out."

"Unless you use your Signer magic to wake her up," Lina spoke teasingly. "That's a thing, right?"

"I highly doubt it," Yusei rolled his eyes.

"We saw our former best friend as a Dark Signer. Anythin's possible, man," Crow was about to say more, but they were interrupted by a helicopter appearing overhead.

"The fuck?" Crow stared up in shock. Was it Public Maintenance?

"Who's this for?" Saiga was also staring up at the sky.

"Seems like we're about to find out," Yusei held a curious look. The helicopter landed. Out of it came a middle-aged couple. Their gazes traveled until they landed squarely on Lina. Lina jerked back.

"Miss Atlas?" The man only held eyes for Lina. "My name is Hideo Izayoi. This is my wife, Setsuko Izayoi. Please, may we speak with you? We need your help. It's about our daughter, Aki."

The guys saw a change in Lina. As she stood up from her seat on her D-Wheel, her entire demeanor changed. Her normal positivity switched to something cold. Her body trembled from anger.

"What do you want?" Lina's voice was cold. She knew who they were. They were the reason Aki was the way she was.

"May we go inside to talk?" Setsuko spoke quietly.

"Why should I let you talk about anything?" Lina stepped forward until she was directly facing Hideo. Lina cut an intimidating figure, despite her shorter height, and her pastel blue overalls that she was currently wearing.

"Jack Atlas sent us," Hideo made Lina freeze. "He said- he said you could help us. He said you could help us wake our little girl."

"Lina," Yusei's tone was clipped, but it wasn't directed towards Lina. "Let them say what they have to say."

Lina considered her options. "Fine," Lina's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Say what you have to say. I can't _wait_ for this."

They sat around Martha's dining room table. Lina was standing. She had too much adrenaline to sit. Crow and Saiga lent against the wall. Yusei sat beside Lina, and across from the Izayoi's. Martha flittered in and out as she served tea.

"Thank you for taking the time to see me, Miss Atlas, Mr. Fudo," The Senator bobbed his head.

"So _you're_ Dad," Yusei's tone was harsh. "Not too flattering, I'm afraid."

"I know," Hideo was ashamed. "I'm trying to make things right! She's in the hospital, my poor rose, and it's my fault. I pushed her away- and she joined that damn _Arcadia Movement_. With Divine missing-"

Lina temporarily blacked out of the conversation. Divine was missing. What did that mean?

"Why don't you tell us the whole story from the beginning?" Martha was the only kind voice in the room.

"It was my first year as Senator and I had a lot of responsibilities-" Hideo started his story.

"Small girl in a big house," Lina's voice was flat. "You weren't there for her, Senator. She felt alone."

"I thought I could make it up by dueling whenever we had a chance. It worked, until the day Aki discovered her powers," Hideo's voice was shaking. "I did the unthinkable. Aki's powers turned real. I-I called her a monster. I called my little girl a monster."

"She was scared, and you pushed her away." Lina knew the story already. She knew it from Aki. "You sent her away because _you_ were scared, Senator. She told me you slapped her when she couldn't control her powers around other kids." With Lina's words, Yusei stiffened. Hideo started to tear up.

"Her powers kept getting stronger. It was a mistake," Hideo tried to explain. "She needed love and understanding, but I was afraid. I didn't know what to do. We sent my precious Aki away to Duel Academy. I thought they would teach her to control her powers, but there was no controlling Aki. Duel Academy only made her feel _more_ isolated. One night, she decided to run home."

"She saw you there," Crow guessed.

"I don't know how long she stood there watching us," Hideo nodded solemnly. "She saw us enjoy our lives without her. I'll never forget the look on her face."

"It was the night you lost her. The Black Rose," Yusei's fist clenched.

"She destroyed your house with her powers," Lina finished the story for him. "She joined the Arcadia Movement to get away from you. She found a family that meant something to her, something you could never be." Lina took a deep breath. "Jack sent you, right? He sent you because he thought I could help her. You're right. I can. I'll try everything I can. But let me explain something first." Lina's stared ahead at Aki's parents, her body shaking from rage. "I held her," Lina's voice held fury. "I held her every single time she was upset because of _you._ You're the reason she ran away and joined that awful place. You're the reason she's now being used as a weapon. She is not a monster, and she never will be," Lina took a breath. "And you're going to live with this regret for the rest of your life. I'll help her because fuck I already lost one of my best friends, and I'll be damned if I lose another. But I'm doing it for _her,_ and not you."

"...Thank you," Hideo closed his eyes from Lina's words. "You're right, Miss Atlas. I will have to work the rest of my life to make it up to Aki, and I'm ready. Thank you. Now, if you'll follow me-"

"I never said I was going with you," Lina held a smug smirk to her face.

"Where the hell are you getting a helicopter?!" Crow spoke up from the back of the room.

"I know a person," Lina replied vaguely, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Very well," Hideo didn't seem pleased with Lina's words. "Thank you, Miss Atlas. Thank you for everything you're about to do. We will meet you there." Aki's parents left. Lina watched as they went.

"Lina, as proud of you as I am, how on earth are you going to get back to Neo Domino City?" Martha seemed more amused than exasperated.

"I told you, I know someone!" Lina held her phone in the air. "Now hold on, I'm gonna make a call!" Lina ran out of the room, a giddy expression on her features.

"You're going with her, right, Yusei?" Martha turned her attention to Yusei. His eyes widened at being singled out. He looked away, a guilty look on his face. "Shame on you, Yusei." Martha shook her head. "She'll need your help. I can't imagine how scared you are, but you have to face that fear."

"Martha-" Yusei tried to interrupt, but Martha wasn't having it.

"Do you think she's not scared?" Martha countered.

"Everything's going to be fine here!" Crow chuckled. "Come on, pal, you gotta give us _some_ credit. Go on, go out to Neo Domino City and make sure our girl doesn't end up dead."

"And maybe afterward, you can take her on a date," Martha gave Yusei a pointed look. Yusei's cheeks flushed.

"What!?" Yusei explained. Saiga and Crow both started to laugh.

"I'm just saying. You two have been through a lot," Martha spoke innocently.

"I'm trying to save the world, _not date!_ " Yusei tried to argue. "She's my best friend. That's all."

"He's already got a girlfriend- his D-Wheel!" Saiga wouldn't stop laughing, not even when Yusei shot him a glare.

"Yeah, he can't cheat on his D-Wheel with someone else," Crow joined in on the joke.

"It's not what you think," Yusei's protests grew weaker. There was no point in arguing.

* * *

It was now or never.

Lina pressed the call button and held up the phone to her ear.

"This is Kirika," The familiar voice spoke almost instantly. "Lina Atlas. I didn't expect you to call so soon."

"Yeah, well, I need a favor," Lina wasted no time in getting what she wanted. "If you help me, I'll help you. That's what you wanted, right?"

"You are correct," Kirika's voice sounded entertained by the circumstances. "Let's start with your request before we reach mine. What is it that you want?"

"I need a ride to Neo Domino City, to the hospital," Lina explained.

"Yes, for your friend Aki," Lina shouldn't have been surprised that Kirika knew. This was the same woman who had mysteriously found Lina's contact information.

"I'm in the Satellite. I can text you the address," Lina was both shocked and pleased that Kirika had agreed so easily.

"No need. I'm sure I'll find it. Thank you for your time, Lina Atlas. I will arrive shortly. Gather your belongings, and your friends," Kirika hung up the phone. Lina could only stare in amusement.

"Hey guys, good news!" Lina walked into the room to a redfaced Yusei, and a laughing Saiga and Crow. Lina realized that she did not want to know _what_ they were laughing about.

"Speak of the devil!" Crow grinned at Lina.

"Leave me out of this," Lina rolled her eyes. "I'm just here to tell you guys that I got Yusei and I a ride back to Neo Domino City."

"Who is it?" Yusei was the one to ask.

"Well," Lina realized she didn't really know _who_ Kirika was. She said she was a representative at KaibaCorp, and that she knew Kaito somehow. Beyond that, Lina didn't know a single thing about her.

"You don't know," Saiga spoke the words slowly.

"I _think_ she's trustworthy," Lina grinned sheepishly. "She cornered me at a party and then found my phone number."

"Yeah, sure sounds _trustworthy_ all right," Crow rolled his eyes.

"Good thing we've done worse," Even Yusei seemed exasperated.

A sound came from outside. Lina was glad for the interruption. She was worried they would start to make fun of _her_ next.

The group raced outside just as a jet landed in the grass. The doors opened to reveal a long-legged woman with dark brown hair that went slightly past her shoulders and dark green eyes. She was wearing a black button-up shirt underneath a dark magenta tank top dress. She looked powerful. Around her neck seemed to be a duel monster card, but Lina couldn't tell.

"Hello, Lina," Kirika greeted pleasantly. "Hello, Yusei Fudo."

"How do you know my name?" Yusei's eyes widened. Lina couldn't say she was too surprised.

Kirika smiled. It was that type of smile that said she knew something, but she wasn't going to say what it was.

Kirika had heard about a Doctor Fudo. He had been a member at KaibaCorp, after all.

"Isn't that a question?" Kirika descended the stairs. Her eyes traveled to Crow and Saiga- the only two people she didn't know. She was fascinated. "Who are you?" Kirika questioned without hesitation, making both of the boys jump.

"That's Crow Hogan, and that's Saiga," Lina introduced for them.

"I can speak for myself, you know!" Crow complained.

"Yeah, well why didn't you?" Lina returned with a cheeky smile.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Kirika bowed. "My name is Kirika. If you'll allow it, I will be escorting Yusei Fudo and Lina Atlas back to Neo Domino City." Kirika stood up straight and tall. "Under my care, they will remain safe. I swear on it."

"Well, I don't see why not," Martha had walked out. A smile was on her face. "As long as you take care of these two."

"Yes..." Kirika's eyes had lit up. "You are Martha, the caretaker of this orphanage. Am I correct?"

"You are," Martha nodded.

"Allow me to extend my thanks," Kirika had stepped closer, a joyous look in her eyes. "The work you do- it truly is incredible. I hope you know what difference you make in kids every year. Believe me, I would know."

Beside Crow, Saiga stood up straight. He had figured out who Kirika was.

"Thank you," Martha seemed touched. "Those words are very kind."

"Are we ready to go?" Lina had already started to climb the stairs. "Come on up, Yusei! Have fun Crow! You too, Saiga!"

"You figured out who she was, didn't you?" Crow was waving goodbye.

"I'll tell you when the jet leaves," Saiga looked amused.

"Excited, isn't she?" Kirika had strolled up beside Yusei. "You must be lucky to have her."

"I am," Yusei nodded in agreement. He climbed the stairs up to follow her. There was no pilot inside.

"Who's driving this?" Lina tilted her head curiously.

"It's manual," Kirika strolled over to the controls, pressed a few buttons, and the jet took off into the sky. "KaibaCorp is an advanced corporation, after all."

"So what's your story?" Yusei sat back in one of the seats and stared ahead at Kirika. "Who are you?"

"An ally," Kirika smiled, even if her words were vague. "You'll realize it soon, I'm sure," Kirika turned to Lina. "So, you plan on helping Aki. Have you thought of a plan?"

"Weeell," Lina drawled out the word.

"She has not," Yusei informed Kirika with an amused glance.

"I assume you were just going to charge in and then make up the plan as you went," Kirika raised an eyebrow. Lina returned with a sheepish smile.

"Maybe," Lina admitted.

"Allow me," Kirika reached for a deck resting on one of the tables. Out of it, she pulled out two cards and gestured for Lina to take them. Lina did so without much thought.

"Ring of Destruction and The Fountain in the Sky," Lina's eyes widened. "Holy shit, this card-"

"It belonged to my Father," Kirika cut her off. "Ring of Destruction is a heavy hit, but if this duel plays out, Aki will summon Black Rose Dragon. This card will secure your win."

"But I'll lose all of my life points," Lina tried to argue.

"And if you sacrifice one of your dragons, or if Aki destroys one of your dragons, the card The Fountain in the Sky will return your life points and carry you to victory," Kirika was smiling.

"That's some combo," Yusei seemed impressed.

"Indeed," Kirika smiled. "And in return-" Lina knew this was coming. There was a catch. There always was. "You will visit me before you leave again for the Satellite. We have some things that I wish to discuss."

"That's it?" Yusei seemed skeptical. "That's the catch for handing over your cards?"

"Is that a problem?" Kirika's voice was smooth.

"No," Lina answered for herself. "I promise I'll talk to you, Kirika. That's the least I can do," Lina turned to her new friend. The olive-toned girl seemed _so_ familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it. "Thank you. I'll help Aki anyway I can. And with this, if it comes to it, I'll win against her. I know it."

"There are other uses for it, of course," Kirika's expression was unreadable. "Win or not, this card will make an impact, I'm sure." Kirika's smile returned. "Good luck, Lina Atlas, and you, Yusei Fudo. I wish you the best."

* * *

"Aki, I just thought of the best idea!" A sixteen-year-old Lina Atlas had marched into Aki's room with the widest grin on her face. The present-day Aki was trapped in her own memories. She knew this day very well. It had been the first time anyone had treated her as an equal.

"What is it?" A young Aki stared back with curious eyes.

"We're going to duel. Wait!" Lina held out her hand to interrupt Aki. "Yeah, I know, but we're not using duel disks, Aki. We're playing right here!" Lina sat down on the floor and pulled out her deck. Aki stared in confusion. "What?" Lina let out a laugh. "Come on, you've had to have played with just cards before, right? There's no damage if you can't _actually_ summon them, right?" Lina's smile was beautiful. She patted the spot across from her. "Come over here, unless you're afraid you're going to _lose_ to me. I'm totally going to win, but I'll let you have the first turn. You know, to give you a shot."

The gesture was so small but so thoughtful. No one else had tried to reach out like Lina. No one cared enough. Divine could handle her powers and asked her to duel with duel disks, but Lina didn't share the same powers that they did. Yet, here she was, still trying.

"Well? Are you going to go? If you don't, I'll take back what I said and start first instead!" Lina had her tongue between her teeth in a smile. Aki joined Lina onto the floor and pulled out her first card.

* * *

"Lina! You're here! I knew you would show up!" Ruka ran forward the same moment Rua yelled out Yusei's name. Lina leaned down to give Ruka a hug. Yui was in the back of the room with her brother and Jack beside her. Without a word, Lina stood up and walked to her purple-haired friend. Yui knew. Yui accepted the hug, both of them thankful that the other was okay. That was the only relief they had from their shared pain. Lina let go so she could face Jack.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked quietly. Lina nodded.

"Yeah," She gave him a small, but thankful, smile. "I missed you."

"I know," Jack looked as if he had more to say, but now wasn't the time. Lina looked to Yusei.

"Can you come in with me?" Lina held out her hand. Wordlessly, Yusei interlaced his hand with hers. Together, the two walked into the room. Aki looked pale sitting in the bed. Lina wondered if that's how Lina looked when she first left the Movement.

Lina went to wipe the tear off of Aki's cheek. She didn't move.

"Let's try something," Yusei placed his hand on Aki. Both of their marks started to glow. "I learned this from Ruka," Yusei explained. "Reach out to her."

"Reach out to her," Lina echoed the words doubtfully. Still, Lina reached out with her mind. She could feel a barrier.

"Aki, it's me. I'm sorry. Please, wake up," Lina rested her hand on top of Aki's. Slowly, Aki opened her eyes. Lina gasped in both awe and relief.

"You're awake!" A grin erupted on Lina's face.

"Lina? Yusei?" Aki had trouble sitting up. "What happened to me?"

"It's a long story," Lina was about to explain, but Aki's parents rushed in. Aki seemed alarmed, but that quickly turned to anger.

"What are they doing here?!" Aki snapped out. "I already have a family Divine-" Aki cut off her words. Tears started to pour down her cheeks as the realization hit. "He fell," Aki whispered the words. "He was all I had left. He was more of a Father than _you_ ever were!" Aki's voice raised.

Divine was dead. Divine, the man who Lina had nightmares about, was dead.

Lina felt relief. She wasn't sure if that was good. She felt safe for the first time in three years, even if it was only a temporary thought as she remembered everything else that was going on around them.

"It was the Dark Signers-" Yusei tried to step in. His words reminded Lina why they were still in deep shit.

"Stay out of this, Yusei!" Aki stood up from the bed, her body shaking. "That _stranger_ over there ruined my life. Where am I supposed to go now? There's nothing left for me but a home in ruin, and another father that's missing. If you're trying to erase the past, don't bother!" Aki shoved Yusei to the side. Lina stepped in front of Aki. "I've already forgotten the past," Aki directed the words towards Lina.

"Prove it, then," Lina activated her duel disk. She was ready. "We're your friends, Aki. The Movement has never _really_ cared and you know that!"

"And _you_ do?" Aki spat out the word. "You _left!_ What else do I have? The Signers? Because of this-this thing!- on my arm, my life has been ruined. And that's no one's fault but _them!_ " Aki gestured to the other Signers in the room.

"You're not going to blame them, Aki," Lina's words were low. "Blame me all you want. You're right, I left, but I'm here now, and I'm _going to help_."

"You all want to destroy my life, and I'm _not_ going to let that happen!" Aki pushed back all of the furniture in the room. Both of the twins slammed backward into Jack, but Eito stepped in front to block the blast with one of his cards. Yui remained in the back, her body shaking. She was no help.

Lina stood perfectly still, her duel disk ready. She could face Aki. She could break through.

She knew what her plan was.

"Aki!" Hideo shouted.

"Lina!" Yusei called out.

"This is the only way I can get through to you," Lina narrowed her eyes. "Fine. Let's go, Aki!"

"Allow me to get rid of you once and for all like you did to me!" Aki drew her first card. "And I'll do that by summoning my monster Evil Thorn! With it, I'm activating its special ability. If I sacrifice it right away, _you_ end up taking three hundred points of damage. I can't attack my first turn, so it seems like a great tradeoff. I hope this hurts." The thorn exploded, shooting several of them at Lina. Lina held up her hands to block the attack, but it was no use. Lina was knocked onto her back, the air leaving her.

"Lina!" Ruka cried out fearfully.

"Get up!" Jack encouraged her.

"Looks like _your friends_ have a good reason to be worried," Aki's smile was cruel. "As soon as I sacrifice _one_ Evil Thorn, two more take its place!"

"Yeah, but your monsters lose their special ability!" Lina stood back up to her feet. Lina tightened the hair tie that was threatening to come undone.

"Lina has to do more if she plans on winning," Yusei commented.

"You have to trust her," Yui was ready for Aki's powers to let loose. She could feel the wild energy in the air.

And yet, Yui couldn't do a damn thing about it. At this moment, she was no better.

"Now I activate the spell card Closed Plant Gate!" Aki held up the card. "I can use it whenever there are two plant type monsters on my field. Nothing can penetrate them. That means _no attacks_ for your next round. Have fun, Lina."

"This isn't fun for me, Aki. I want to help!" Lina drew her card.

**Aki- 4000**

**Lina- 3700**

"Let's start this round off right by summoning Star's Witch in attack mode!" Lina summoned out the monster. Aki held no reaction, despite knowing that Aki had summoned the monster years ago.

_Star's Witch is a Level 4 Light Attribute Monster with 1200 ATK and 1600 DEF._

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Aki spoke mockingly.

"Lina can't even attack!" Rua complained.

"And knowing Aki, she has more in store for Lina," Jack was watching the duel intensely.

"I'll end this with a facedown," Lina stared straight ahead.

"Is that it?" Aki snorted. "That's how you're going to help me?"

"You know not to underestimate me, Aki," Lina spoke with a warning tone.

**Aki- 4000**

**Lina- 3700**

"I'll do whatever I please, Lina. And I'll start by summoning Twilight Rose Knight!" Aki laid down the card.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Yusei grunted out.

"And my Knight is only going to make it worse, since now I can summon another plant type monster from my hand, as long as it's Level 4 or below! I chose Dark Verger!" Aki summoned out a tuner monster. Lina held no reaction.

"With those four monsters..." Jack's eyes widened in recognition.

"It means she can summon out something big," Eito was worried for the blonde. She was going against a very, _very_ angry psychic.

"But Two Evil Thorns equals-" Rua was cut off by Jack.

"It equals Black Rose Dragon," Jack informed them.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Aki stretched her hand into the sky. Aki's beautiful ace monster appeared onto the field. A powerful gust of wind threatened to knock everyone off of their feet. Eito used one of his trap cards to block most of the blast, but his powers were no match for Aki's.

Black Rose's Dragon held more at 2400 ATK versus Lina's Star Witch, who held 1200 ATK in comparison.

"I know you want the Aki you knew, the one you loved and called a friend. She left the moment you did! I'm the Black Rose!" Aki shouted out the words.

"You're wrong," Lina called out defiantly. "You're Aki, one of my best friends. You're the same girl who made me _this_ ," Lina held up her arm, the one with the friendship bracelet. Aki's eyes narrowed at the sight of it.

"You don't care about me! I'll prove it by using my equip spell Thorn of Malice!" Black Rose Dragon's power shot up to 3000 ATK. Lina stood her ground.

"Please, don't!" Hideo Izayoi pleaded out to his daughter.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Aki turned her attention to her father. "It's all because of you. _You_ treated me like a monster, so now I'll behave like one! That's who I am!"

"You were never a monster, Aki. _Divine_ was the monster," Lina shook her head.

"That's not true," Aki hissed out. "Divine loved me. He loved all of us! You want to try and help me? It's too late for that, Lina. Nobody loves me. They only want me for my _mark_. I'll never duel for them!"

"Aki, that's not true! We want to be your friend," Yusei tried to intervene.

"Stop it!" Aki glared at him resentfully. " _You_ have no say in this. You're all going to regret interfering with my life, and it starts with _you!"_ Aki smirked towards Lina. "Black Rose Dragon is going to attack Star Witch! Whatever I felt before is gone. This time, I can, _and I will_ destroy every single monster you have, along with your life points."

"I use my trap card- Call of the Wild!" Lina revealed her face down. "Now I can summon any Level 2 or below light monster to my field to replace as an attack target! I bet you can guess who it is." A small yellow fox appeared onto the field, before being destroyed. Lina's hair was blown back from the wind, but otherwise, she was fine. Renard's special ability had saved her.

"Do you think your cards can protect you?" Aki sneered.

"Yes," Lina spoke confidently. "Yes, I think they can. I want to help you, Aki. I was scared. I was so scared to duel you before because I feel sorry for how I acted, but it's different now. I have a reason to fight." Lina stared straight ahead, unwavering. "I will fight for _you_ , Aki, and for our friendship."

"We have no friendship," Aki's words were cold.

"That's not true. I wouldn't be here if that was true. None of us would!" Lina gestured to everyone standing around. "Ruka, Rua, Jack, Yusei, they're not here because of that stupid mark. They're here because they care. Do you think Jack saved you just for some mark? Do you think _I'm here_ for some stupid path of destiny?"

"Divine always said you were a liar," Aki challenged.

"Yeah, he would! It takes one to know one! If you're done, I'll show you what I'm talking about!" Lina drew a card.

**Aki- 4000**

**Lina- 3700**

"I'll start by summoning Lumen Fairy, but she's not sticking around! I'm going for a Synchro Summon!" Lina stretched her arm out.

"It's only going to be Level 6," Jack didn't know where Lina was going with this.

"She's trying to prove a point," Yusei's eyes widened.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" Eito was lost.

"She's being an idiot," Jack explained in simple terms.

"I'm going to get through to you, Aki, and I know just how," Lina's lips curled into a smirk. "You should know this old girl. Time passes, and a new hope rises from the past! Illuminate the darkness! I Synchro Summon! Appear now, Sun Hope's Magician!" Lina's monster, the one that looked just like her, appeared on the field. She held the same determined look as her owner. Sun Hope's Magician looked just the same as Lina when Aki had been friends with her in the Movement.

_Aki? Aki, hello, earth to Aki! Hey, wanna watch this new movie? Kaito brought it for her! I don't know what it's about, he wouldn't tell me, but he said something along the lines of it being stupid enough for me to like it, so I think it's worth a watch!_

_Sun Hope's Magician is a Level 6 Light Attribute Monster with 2200 ATK and 1800 DEF._

"What are you trying to do?" Aki harshly spoke the words. "Are you trying to get in my head? Remember the good times we had? They're gone, Lina."

"That's not true. God, I'm scared too, Aki, but I'm here. I'm trying! We're all trying!" Lina flung her arm to motion to everyone in the room.

"Stop trying! I get it, you want to be the good guy. The _hero_." Aki's eyes traveled to Yusei as she spoke. "Only one person understood me, and that was Divine! He was the only family I had!"

"Your family is _right here_ and they are trying, Aki. That's all you ever wanted, and now you're going to reject it?" Lina's eyes narrowed. "All you wanted was for your parents to accept you! I held you as you cried, as you wished Divine was your real family, as you wished _I was your sister_ , but now they're here. They're here and they _want_ you. Don't you dare throw it back in their face!"

"And what do you want me to do? You want me to go home with those people over there who thought I was a monster and pretend nothing happened? I don't think so!" Aki whipped the stabilizer out of her hair. Her long bangs flowed down as the wind around only grew stronger. "There's nowhere left for me!" Aki cried out.

"Aki, you have to stop!" Yusei yelled out.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Yusei!" Aki returned.

"He may not, but I will," Lina laid a face-down card.

"And what do you expect to do with your weaker monster?" Aki laughed. "You can't attack me and win."

"Maybe not," Lina agreed. "But that's not the point."

"What is her strategy?" Jack was trying to figure out what Lina was up to.

"She's going to lose with that monster! Black Rose Dragon is going to obliterate it!" Rua cried out.

"And Sun Hope's Magician will just keep losing attack points until Aki wins," Eito spoke in confusion. "I don't understand."

"We'll just have to watch," Yui spoke comfortingly. "Lina's never let any of us down yet. I doubt she would start now."

**Aki- 4000**

**Lina- 3700**

"This is almost too easy," Aki held a sinister smirk. "Black Rose Dragon- attack Sun Hope's Magician!"

"I play my trap card- Doble Passe!" Lina revealed her card. "Now your attack goes directly to me, and you take damage equal to Sun Hope Magician's attack!"

"She's taking a direct hit!?" Rua's eyes bugged out.

"What is she thinking? That's three thousand points of damage!" Ruka was anxious for her friend.

Yusei and Jack were both silent. The vines from Black Rose Dragon slammed into Lina, leaving cuts on her overalls. Her cheek bled from one of the thorns catching her skin. Still, Lina stood up straight afterward, her breathing heavy from the extortion of staying standing.

**Lina- 700**

"She gave up most of her life points just to keep her monster. Why?" Eito wasn't sure whether to be amazed or stupefied. It was a bold move.

"You gave up your life points to save _that_ monster?" Even Aki seemed perplexed. "But it can't beat my Black Rose Dragon.

"Yeah," Lina agreed. "Maybe not. But it's a connection I have to you, Aki. You summoned her that day in my room. That's something I'll always be thankful for."

"You're just trying to get in my head," Aki protested. "I won't let you. I end my turn with a face down."

**Aki- 1800**

**Lina- 700**

"At least Lina made a dent in Aki's life points," Eito noticed the significant difference.

"Hopefully it'll be enough," Jack was entranced by the duel.

"Because of my Doble Passe's effect, Sun Hope's Magician can attack you directly!" Lina was prepared to attack.

"I activate my face down card- Crystal Veil!" Aki revealed her trap card. "When your monster declares an attack, I can remove from play one light attribute monster to negate the attack and inflict damage equal to half of the attack of the monster removed! I chose to remove Crystal Rose Spirit! That's 700 points of damage. This duel is finished."

"Maybe, but I'm going to sacrifice Sonic Chick from my hand to negate the attack!" It was a back and forth. Lina took a deep breath to steady herself for her next course of action. "I summon Spirit Warrior to the field. I think you know what's coming, Aki."

"She's summoning it," Yui was the first to figure it out.

"Summoning what?" Rua questioned loudly. Ruka elbowed him in the arm. "What!?" Rua still looked bewildered.

"Her ace card," Jack looked to the duel. "It's coming out."

"Spirits connect from the heavens, aligning together by the stars, and light a path against all odds. Lead the path to revolution! I Synchro Summon! Fly, Spirit of the Stars Dragon! Allons-y!" Lina's magnificent dragon appeared on the field. The dragon stood protectively in front of Lina and her friends.

"It's still not enough to battle my Black Rose Dragon," Aki glared at Lina. "Are you counting on Spirit of the Star Dragon to Protect you? You can't protect them. You can't protect yourself. You're going to make your dragon suffer for nothing."

"Not for nothing," Lina shook her head. "Don't you ever say that anything I do for you is for nothing. I lay some face downs and end my turn."

**Aki- 1800**

**Lina- 700**

"That's it? That's all you have?" Aki was ready for this. "My Black Rose Dragon is going to attack your Spirit of the Stars Dragon!"

**Lina- 200**

Lina sunk to her knees to brace herself for the attack. Her dragon cried out in pain as her attack points decreased to 1900. Lina felt for her monster. It was feeling the same pain as her monster.

"I end my turn," Aki sounded smug.

**Aki- 1800**

**Lina- 200**

"I lay some face downs and end my turn!" Lina concluded the round quickly.

**Aki- 1800**

**Lina- 200**

"No big attacks? No big speech? Did you run out of things to say?" Aki raised an eyebrow mockingly. "I thought you were going to _help me_. Did you give up already, like everyone else?"

"That's not me Aki, and you know it," Lina shook her head. "I've been trying, and I'll keep trying. I won't give up on this duel."

"You know what happens next, Lina," Aki smirked. "Black Rose Dragon, attack!"

"I activate Defense Draw!" Lina revealed her card. "Battle damage becomes zero, and I can draw a card!"

"Your dragon still takes damage!" Spirit of the Star's Dragon attack points decreased to 1300. The dragon looked worse for wear, just like its master.

"Now I use Wonder Clove to send Lord Poison from my hand to the graveyard! Black Rose Dragon is allowed to attack again!" Aki looked mad.

"I use my other trap card- Iron Resolve!" Lina's life points shrank to 100. She was breathing heavy.

**Lina- 100**

"You're allowing your dragon to take all the damage for you. Is that how you treat your friends?" Spirit of the Stars Dragon's attack points shrank to 700. Spirit of the Stars Dragon was shaking, but like her master, she was fighting.

"That's what we do for friends. We fight until we can't fight anymore," Lina' was bleeding in several places. Her ribs hurt.

"I activate my Doom Petal Countdown-"

"No!" Lina revealed her last face down on the field. "By activating Spirit's Revenge, I can special summon a Spirit monster to my field! I lose half my life points, but Spirit Keeper can destroy a trap card and inflict 500 points of direct damage to you!"

**Lina- 50**

"She's barely hanging on," Rua was stunned. "What if she loses!?"

"She won't," Yusei knew what Lina would do next. He had seen the combo in the jet with Kirika.

"I end my turn," Aki spoke icily.

**Aki- 1300**

**Lina- 50**

"With so little, how do you expect to win?" Aki stared right at Lina.

"Life points don't mean shit," Lina countered. "My only goal is to be your friend, Aki. That's it."

"Do you think you can help me?" Aki's words were quiet. "None of you can. I would rather let this world suffer than help _them_. None of them helped _me_."

"Anya died for you, Aki," Yui addressed out for the first time, making everyone in the room freeze. The purple haired woman had unshed tears in her teal eyes. "She died _for you._ Don't you dare say that no one helped you when she's not here beside me right now at this moment."

"That's not-" Aki tried to speak, but Yui kept going.

"She was right. Everything Anya told you was right," Yui was never one to instigate. "You know what goes on in the Arcadia Movement, Aki. It's the reason I had to hide, to avoid people like you and the Arcadia Movement."

"That's not true," Aki frantically shook her head.

"Aki, do you wanna know something?" Lina laughed, but it was hollow. "Do you see that hospital bed right there?" Lina pointed to the bed that was now flung against the wall. "Two years ago, and I was in it. I was in it as Jack held my hand, fucking terrified that I was dying. Divine _tried to kill me_ because he was wrong about me. I wasn't a Psychic Duelist like he wanted. He tried to kill me because _he_ was wrong. Divine killed Kaito because he saved my life."

"No- Divine told me he committed suicide. He said you ran away," Aki tried to cling on to what she knew. Anya said the same words the day prior.

"He's a _liar_ , Aki!" Lina snapped out. "Did you think I chose to leave? The one time I tried, Divine locked me in my room for a week! I gave up my deck _for you_ just so I could take you outside for your birthday. Fuck, Aki, the Movement is the reason why kids like Eito can't do good is because people are terrified of him!"

"You're no better, _Lina Atlas,_ " Aki lifted up her chin. "Divine is the liar? Then what does that make you?"

"Aki, there's no need for this! Please!" Hideo begged out.

"Not a chance, _Dad_ ," Aki was furious. "Explain this to me! Where is the Lina Kazukata who told me stories about Team Satisfaction? Was that a lie too? How can I believe you died when you're suddenly someone else?"

"Lina Kazukata died the day that Divine tried to kill me. Is that what you want to hear?" The words exploded out of Lina, shocking everyone in the room. "Fucking hell, Aki, do you think I wanted this? Do you think I wanted everything I've ever known- my fucking identity- to be stripped away?" Lina was shaking. This was the first time she ever admitted her feelings about the topic. "I don't even know who I am anymore, and that scares me. I don't know who Lina Kazukata is because she doesn't exist, because someone else said that she has to go to make room for someone else. I don't know who _I_ am anymore, Aki, and I _hate_ it." Tears escaped down Lina's cheeks. Yusei stared silently ahead, his fists clenched at his sides. Jack stared with his mouth gaping open, while Ruka, Rua, and Eito looked forward in confusion. Yui held a hand to her heart. "I want to know who Lina Kazukata is, but that's not me. I don't know who _me_ is. I'm scared of death; I don't _want_ to die. I know if I die now I die as someone who doesn't _fucking exist._ " Lina let out a laugh, but the meaning was empty. "I never told you a lie, Aki. All those stories are true. I lost Kaito, I lost Kiryu, I lost Anya, and I'm not losing you. I'm tired, Aki. I'm tired of losing my friends. I won't give up!" Lina wiped the tears with the back of her hand.

"You're only saying that stuff to make me stop," Aki was losing control of her made up reality. She was crying. She wanted to reach out and touch Lina. "I'm not an idiot. I know what you're doing. I'll say I'm sorry. Everyone will hug, and I'll be shipped off again."

"I just want _you,_ Aki," Lina insisted.

"Nobody wants me!" Aki shrieked out. " _He_ told me he cared about me, and it was a lie!" Aki pointed an accusatory finger towards her Father. The wind had picked up, along with some of the furniture in the room. There was only so much Eito could do to try to help. Yui held out her hand- to do something- but nothing happened. Her powers weren't working.

"Stop this, Aki! Stop hurting people more than you already have!" Hideo ran out in front of Lina to try and shield her.

"Senator, you need to move!" Lina tried to call out.

The Senator's eyes were full of pain and shame. "I'm sorry, Aki. I'm sorry I wasn't a good Father."

"It's too late," Aki hissed the words.

"I admit I was scared of your power. I was scared of you when I should have loved you. I didn't understand you. I was frightened." The Senator was crying.

"I know all of this already. That's why I was sent away. You were scared of your _little girl_." Aki looked unimpressed.

"You're right. You had powers I couldn't comprehend and that terrified me. But that's not the only reason. I was disappointed in myself for not being able to deal with you. Having you around made me powerless. Like a failure." Hideo couldn't properly articulate his words.

"Is this all about you now?" Aki stiffened.

"Yes!" Hideo nodded. "It's about _me_ letting _you_ down. I never stopped caring about you, Aki. Neither did your Mother. You'll always be our little girl-"

"Stop it!" Aki shouted. "I'm not falling for this!"

"Aki, be thankful you have someone trying," Yui spoke out. "My parents are _dead_. I was left as a child to take care of my two younger siblings. _I was kicked out of my foster home for being psychic."_ Yui's eyes were shining. "There are so many kids who want to be loved, and you have the opportunity. Kids went to the Movement to get the same thing you're being offered!"

"Stop it," Aki's powers were flying out of control.

"I activate my field spell- Spirit's Light!" Lina set down her field spell. The entire area was illuminated as orbs of light danced around.

"What is that supposed to do?" Aki spat out. Lina had to duck to avoid getting hit by a flying chair. Aki seemed terrified as Lina was almost hit.

"She can't control her powers," Yusei's eyes widened.

"We need to stand back," Jack agreed shakily.

"Because of my field spell- any light attribute monsters can't be targeted by spell cards! That includes Thorn of Malice!" Spirit of the Stars Dragon was freed. The dragon returned to its full beautiful glory as it let out a mighty roar. Spirit of the Stars Dragon rose to 3000 attack points.

"Go ahead, Aki! I lay a facedown and end my turn!" Lina left it up to her friend.

**Aki- 1300**

**Lina- 50**

"This is it," Aki laughed. "I'm going to win. I-" Aki's arm was outstretched, but she was shaking. Their monsters were tied in attack points.

Hideo never moved. Eito couldn't protect his friends and Hideo. Hideo stood in the center of the room.

"Yui-" Eito turned to his sister, but Yui shook her head. Eito understood. He was on his own.

"Aki!" Hideo started to walk towards Aki.

"Darling, no!" Setsuko cried out.

"My little girl," Hideo continued. "Please, give us a second chance. Come home, please!" Hideo cried out in pain.

"Please, stay back! I don't want to hurt you!" Aki was almost sobbing.

"I don't care!" I don't care if you hurt me! After all the hurt I gave you, I deserve it. I won't turn away from you again!" Hideo insisted.

"He means it, Aki," Lina smiled at her. "People deserve second chances. Let us show you we care! You have a _real_ family, Aki. You have something real."

"Divine was real," Aki whispered.

"I'm going to prove to you, Aki. I forgive you. I'll always forgive you. I'll risk it all to show you, and you won't stop me!" Lina held her arms out. "Go on, attack me! Do it!"

"It's time to end this!" Aki declared. "You don't care about me! No one does!" Hideo continued walking forward. "Dad, please, get back-" Aki wasn't in control. "My powers won't listen. I don't want to do this anymore!" Aki shook her head. A large box was flying towards Hideo.

"Daddy, no!" Aki reached out her hand before Eito could do anything as if she was trying to pull back the object. Everyone braced for an impact that never came. Everything stopped in midair. The petals that were flying around were gone. Everyone stared at Aki. Lina held a grin on her face.

"I did it," Aki was in awe. "I was able to control my powers." Hideo fell to the floor. Aki rushed forwards to join him.

"I'm sorry," Hideo told Aki one more time.

Aki nodded. She looked up at Lina, resolute. "Finish it. Please. I don't want to fight anymore."

"Too bad _I'm_ not done fighting. I play my trap card- Ring of Destruction!" Lina could do this.

"Ring of Destruction?" Rua had vaguely heard of that card.

"But she'll lose," Eito frowned.

"Not quite," Yusei shook his head. He thought he knew what Lina would do.

"With Ring of Destruction, I can pick one monster and inflict damage to both players equal to its attack point." Lina took a deep breath. "I chose Spirit of the Stars Dragon. This duel is over, Aki." Spirit of the Stars Dragon disappeared into a warm light and headed for both targets.

Everyone held their breath as they waited for Lina to counter with _something_.

It never came.

**Aki- 0**

**Lina- 0**

**Aki- DRAW**

**Lina- DRAW**

No one spoke. Lina sunk to her knees, her energy spent.

Aki was hugging her Dad, the tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Aki. I should've never been afraid of you. I should've realized that you were just as frightened. I should've held you and comforted you, but I didn't. Let me start making up for that right now," Hideo wiped the tears from Aki's cheek.

"Thank you, dad, but, you sure you want me home? I mean, I... " Aki pulled back to look to Lina.

"They want you, Aki," Lina smiled at her. "You have something none of us have. Me, Jack, Yusei. We're each other's family. You got the real deal."

Jack and Yusei stared ahead at the scene. Neither had anything to contribute. Not after Lina's declaration.

Aki stood up to face her friend directly. "You could have won," Aki murmured the words.

"We're equals, Aki. That's what friends are," Lina smiled at her. "One day, we'll duel for real, just me and you. I promise."

Aki stared at her. It was Aki who initiated the hug. Lina stepped back to brace herself as the girl (who was now the same height as Lina) flung herself into Lina's arms. Lina was crying- but it was happy tears this time. She had one of her best friends back.

"Thank you," Aki spoke into Lina's shoulder.

"It's what friends are for," Lina returned. They had a lot to get through, but it would be okay. It would be okay.

* * *

"See? I told you it would be an interesting duel," Kirika shot a self-satisfied smirk to her friend, Itsuki. They had been watching the duel on the surveillance camera. It had been Kirika's idea. She had wanted to see what Lina Atlas was truly capable of. "She used the card to prove equality rather than dominance. Spectacular."

"Your fascination with the fake Atlas continues to both annoy and irritate me," Itsuki grumbled.

"Those words are synonyms to one another," Kirika spoke in a happy hum. "And I've told you before. There's something about her. There's something there that I know will be useful. She can help me where no one else can." Kirika grinned. "She can find him. I know it."

"If he's alive," Itsuki reminded Kirika.

"He is," Kirika insisted. "I would know if he was not." Kirika touched the card to her neck. She stood up from her seat and stretched. "I'll prove it to you, Itsuki. There's only one way to test someone's strength, and this will determine if she's the one. I think it's time I challenged Lina Atlas to a duel."


	29. Circus of Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the aftermath of Aki and Lina's duel. Lina forced the duel into a draw, bringing the two girls together. Lina confessed a dark secret- one she isn't ready to talk about yet. The boys don't like that answer.

_"No one ever seems to know why we're doing everything that we can do_

_To get it through to you_

_Try to make you see but you're blind in the circus of your mind."_

_-Finding Neverland by Scott Frankel_

* * *

Kirika was working late in the office. If she were honest, she wasn't working on some big project or a new development going on in KaibaCorp.

She was trying to figure out what was going on in _her_ city. Over a hundred people disappeared when two giant _duel monsters_ appeared next to the Arcadia Movement. These instances were related to what was going on with Lina Kazukata, her duel on top of the roof that day of the movie premiere, and the duel she had with Aki Izayoi that current day. So far, Kirika had heard the words Dark Signer, Crimson Dragon, and Signer thrown around. She wasn't sure _exactly_ what they meant, besides the obvious answer of the end of the world, but she knew she needed to know the exact details.

Kaito wasn't dead. That much she had figured out. There was footage of someone who looked _exactly like him_ that appeared on film on an Arcadia Movement camera the day that the Arcadia Movement collapsed. Her brother was alive, and she would find him, no matter what it took.

Kirika suddenly froze from her quick typing, the hairs on her arms standing up. Someone was in the building. Not a second later, her monitor beeped, signaling someone else was in the building with her.

Considering the fact that Kirika had sent everyone home for the night _three hours_ ago, she was supposed to be alone. Kirika carefully stood up from her chair, only to notice a shadow of a figure standing in the now open doorway.

"You shouldn't be here. This is a private corporation. I could have you arrested for trespassing," Kirika's voice was hard as she moved in front of the desk. "How did you get in? Anyone who requires entry must have a keycard to get in."

"Let's say the rules don't apply to me," Kirika deduced that the figure's voice was male. The tone and depth sounded familiar, but Kirika couldn't place it at that current moment.

"Step forward," Kirika demanded, her voice regal and strong. The figure obeyed. Kirika saw that he was wearing black robes mixed with pale green accents. His face was completely covered, but Kirika could see that he was tall, yet thin. He had to have been between the ages of seventeen to twenty- two. Kirika's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" Her voice was ice cold.

"I have a warning," The male's voice was polite.

"I don't listen to those who have nothing for me to gain," Kirika replied back smoothly.

"In that case, what is it that you wish?" The figure almost seemed amused.

"Honesty," Kirika's answer came swift. "I require that you answer a question of mine with the fullest extent of your knowledge in return for my full attention to what you wish to say. Are we in agreeance?"

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I hit this button and summon every member of security that KaibaCorp owns. Or worse," Kirika's eyes lit up. This was a game to her, a game she knew how to win. It was like playing chess, where she acted as the Queen.

The figure reached tentatively to the deck strapped to his belt. Kirika didn't fail to notice. "You're a Psychic Duelist," Kirika noted aloud.

The figure jumped in surprise. "And how did you decide that?"

"As soon you concluded that you were in any sort of danger, you reached for your deck," Kirika nodded to his belt. "Even if you simply wanted to challenge me to a duel, I could refuse and push this button on my desk. I've studied Psychics Duelists. My brother was one." Kirika was watching the figure, gauging its reactions. Kirika saw nothing. She was disappointed. "You would not challenge me to a duel, Dark Signer. I assume your duels end in someone losing their life to the Shadow Realm, and you spoke of only giving a warning, meaning this conversation would not lead to a duel between the two of us. The only other answer is that you reached for your deck to summon a monster to lead you to freedom in case of any obstacles that may get in your way."

"How do you know what a Dark Signer is?" The figure demanded.

"I don't," Kirika admitted. "I've only heard its name said. However, your outburst further confirms that they do exist, and you are one of them." Kirika was studying him with a half smirk on her face.

The figure paused. A low chuckle escaped his lips. "Impressive. You've managed to sidetrack me. Your intelligence is awe-inspiring."

"I don't require compliments to know that I am intelligent," Kirika stood straight. "Speak. Tell me what it is you want."

"As I said before: a warning." The figure stood directly across from Kirika. "If you value your existence in this realm, stay away from Lina Kazukata."

"I refuse," Kirika didn't entertain the idea. "You speaking the idea means that I am on the right track to obtaining what I require."

"What you want is a road that is not safe," The Dark Signer warned.

"I don't care," Kirika's gaze turned into a glare. "My Father has faced against worse than you. I will follow in his footsteps. It will lead me to a path where you lose, and the rest of those in Neo Domino City are safe. If something happens to me in the process, so be it. I will die knowing that I am in the right."

"You have a strong sense of right and wrong," The Shadow Figure noted.

"And you have a strong sense of superiority," Kirika countered back. "To decide how the world ends must be satisfying, and yet, an action that shouldn't be given to mere mortals such as ourselves." Kirika raised an eyebrow. "Tell me something. This is your end of the deal. I listened to your warning. You never stated I had to obey. I won't if that's what you were wondering." A smirk crossed across Kirika's features. " _They_ will defeat you. I'm almost certain. I will help them in any way, shape, or form I can. That is where my sense of justice is taking me. I will protect my city with everything I have."

"I see," The figure bowed his head. "Your question?"

"Are you alive?" Kirika's question came so easily.

The Shadow Figure seemed to consider his words. "No."

"I see," Kirika nodded to herself. She had figured out the pieces of the puzzle and had found one part of her mission. Now it was time to confirm what exactly was going on. "Thank you for your honesty," Kirika looked up, only to see that the Shadow Figure was gone. Her monitor stated that Kirika was the only one left in the building.

Strange indeed. Kirika had more research to do before the night was over, and after that, she would contact Lina Kazukata for a duel.

* * *

"Aki, if you apologize one more time, _I'm_ going to hit you," Lina was squirming on the table she was sitting on. Currently, they were in Aki's. Aki had _insisted_ on bandaging Lina up before they did anything else, as Aki had been the one to inflict the damage.

"Am I not allowed to feel bad?" Aki was bandaging Lina's arm currently.

"Not when you're the one fixing me up," Lina wrinkled her nose. "How did that talk with your parents go?"

"Fine," Aki shrugged. "They want me to come home, which you know already. And-"

"I get it, it's too soon," Lina bobbed her head. "That's why you asked me to come with you, right?"

"Just for the night, hopefully," Aki sounded reluctant. Lina understood. Tomorrow, they most likely had to get ready to save the world. Lina didn't mind Aki asking Lina to spend the night in their great big mansion of a house.

It saved Lina the trouble of having to talk to Yusei and Jack about what happened.

Was Lina running from her problems? Obviously.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me about what I said," Lina didn't have to mention what she was talking about. They both knew already.

"You respected my privacy, and I'll respect yours," Aki spoke simply. "I know when the time is right, you'll talk to me."

"Aki...thank you. That really does mean a lot," Lina gave her a large smile. "How about we catch up on the past two years. Wanna braid my hair?"

"Lina..." Aki's eyes widened before a small smile lit her features. "I would love that. Thank you."

"What are friends for?" Lina sat on her knees and turned so her back was facing the other girl. "By the way, we seriously have to talk about redecorating this room. It's boring as all hell. How about I get you some plants? I'm going to get you some plants."

"You really don't need to," Aki let out a small chuckle. Lina could feel Aki's gentle hands at her hair.

"I'm going to get you some plants," Lina decided with a determined nod. Aki let out another laugh, although, this time it sounded more like a giggle. It warmed Lina's heart. "Where should I start...oh! You met Anya, right? How about I tell you how we formed Team Tag."

"Lina...is that really alright?" Aki's hands froze mid-motion. Lina understood why Aki was scared. Anya was gone.

"Talking helps," Lina admitted with a sad smile. "It makes me feel like she's still here, in some way. I won't get upset, I promise. It really does make me feel better."

"Okay...I would love to hear it," Aki continued with braiding Lina's hair.

"Well, get this. It all started when Director Godwin told me I couldn't Turbo Duel, and-"

* * *

Aki and Lina were holding hands and laughing as they entered Director Godwin's mansion together. They had spent most of the evening catching up, watching an old movie that Aki had enjoyed in her childhood, and ended it by sleeping in Aki's way too large bed. Lina missed it. She missed her friend.

"Did you have a good time?" Yusei greeted the girls as they walked in smiling. Lina nodded.

"Jealous? Was boys' time not as fun?" Lina raised an eyebrow deviously.

"Leiko tried to challenge me to a rematch duel," Yusei let out a small chuckle. "Yui interrupted it before we could officially start. After that, Eito asked me some questions about how I built my D-Wheel. I think he's interested in mechanics."

"I'm sure he'd love to talk to you," Lina smiled up at him. "You'd be a great mentor for that kind of stuff."

"Maybe," Yusei seemed to consider her words. "By the way, when you have a moment, we need to talk."

Oh boy. That was never a good thing to hear. Beside Lina, Aki raised an eyebrow. Lina bit her lip. Lina already knew what Yusei wanted to talk about. They all did.

"Well, about that-" Lina tried to divert the conversation, but she didn't need to. Mikage chose that moment to march in.

"There you guys are!" Mikage let out a breath of relief. "If you all would come with me, there are some things we need to discuss."

Great. More talking. This was proving to be a fun day for Lina whatever her name was that day.

* * *

Mikage had handed Aki a clipboard, one that held a database. Aki was listed under number 125. Right below her, at number 124, was Éliane Kazukata. They were just a bunch of numbers on a page surrounded by other numbers. Lina kept her face neutral, while Aki appeared as if she were about to cry. Lina gently grasped her hand in her own and squeezed. Lina could feel Aki gently squeeze back. Yusei was staring at the two girls in front of him as he gauged for their reactions.

"I'm sorry, Aki," Mikage looked regretful. "I know it's hard to accept, given everything that's happened. The true purpose of _his_ Arcadia Movement was to create an army of Psychic Duelists he could use to try and get revenge against those who wronged him." Mikage paused as she considered her next words. "You were just another soldier that he was using. He was using you."

"No..." Aki shook her head, her eyes watering. Lina couldn't imagine being in Aki's shoes and hearing all of this.

"There's more," Mikage created a monitor image. Lina and Aki both gasped at the sight. It took Yusei a second, but as soon as he realized _who_ was on the screen, his eyes widened.

It was an image of a shorter girl with ash blonde hair that was messily put back into a ponytail. She appeared to be bruised and damaged, but she was in the middle of a duel. Mikage wouldn't have recognized her. The girl on the screen bared little resemblance to the girl standing in front of her now. The blonde on the monitor was too thin, too ashen, and held dark circles underneath her eye.

Lina was shocked at how well she appeared to be on the screen. It was no wonder that Jack was so worried about her the first few weeks after she had been freed.

The younger Lina summoned Sun Hope's Magician, further proving who the character was. Yusei's fists clenched as the on-screen Lina was flung against the wall as her opponent's attacks hit. Lina gave no reaction.

"I did that to people," Aki whispered in horror.

"Don't blame yourself too harshly," Lina gave her friend a comforting smile, one that told Aki not to worry. Lina forgave her for anything Aki did while in the Arcadia Movement.

The next image wasn't so pleasant. It was Lina hooked up to a machine. Lina completely froze, her whole body stiffening. She was just one of the videos among a collage of those other who had been "tested", but Lina knew as soon as she was on the screen what was happening.

Aki did too. Without a word, she ran out of the room. Yusei seemed to be staring at the screen in shock. Lina had told Yusei everything that had happened, but seeing something and hearing about it were two very different things.

Mikage yelled something after them, but Lina couldn't hear. She got up and ran after her crying friend. Aki was in the next room. She was standing next to a glass window, staring outside.

"Everything you said..." Lina almost couldn't hear Aki's words. Lina moved slowly beside Aki. She was just close enough that Lina could reach out to grab her friend's hand, but far back enough so she could have space.

"It's okay. I know it's a lot to take in," Lina told her reassuringly. "I know Divine was there for you. I know he offered you something when your parents didn't. Just..." Lina turned to look out the window. Lina wondered if Aki was trying to see where the Arcadia building once stood. "Just know that we're here too, you know? You always have a place with me. And I'm sure everyone else feels that way too. It's okay to feel confused."

"You're happy he's gone," Aki didn't mean to say it accusingly. Lina understood.

"You're right. But what happened is different too," Lina squeezed the other girl's hand. "I was just being used in some game between Divine and Godwin. You meant something to Divine, whether it was sick or not, you know?" Lina held a small smile on her face. "You're sad, Aki, and that's okay too."

"Why do you keep forgiving me?" Aki finally turned to look at Lina. Lina faced her friend, her green eyes lit with something bright. Lina gave her a genuine smile.

"Because we're friends!" Lina let out a small laugh. Aki blinked with wide eyes. "What's up?" Lina could tell that Aki was still bothered by something.

"It's..." Aki was fiddling with the ends of her sleeves.

"You can tell me," Lina gently coaxed her friend.

"It's something Anya said," Aki was awaiting Lina's reaction. Lina sucked in a breath, but otherwise was waiting for Aki to finish. "She said I was blind. She said that people like me are the reason why psychics can't walk the streets."

"Anya is very harsh with her words," Lina's tone was neutral.

"She was right," Aki answered, which cause Lina to look at her in shock. "I want to help people. I've always wanted that. But now that I know the truth about the Arcadia Movement..." Aki closed her eyes. "I was going to tell Divine about Yui. I don't know what he would have done with her. Lina," Aki opened her eyes again to look to Lina. "I'm sorry about Kaito. I'm sorry I didn't do anything."

"It's not your fault. I don't blame you at all," Lina's voice was light. "I blame Divine. He died because he helped save my life. I'm going to repay that by living. I'll do whatever it takes to live, for him." Lina stared out into the city. It really was a breathtaking view. "You have a good heart, Aki. You'll help people like you want. I believe in you. You're a good person." Lina paused. "I'm sorry about Anya. I know she can be a bit- well."

"I needed to hear it," Aki shook her head. "There's no need to apologize for her."

"Anya said something to you too?" Yusei had entered the room. An almost amused smile was on his face.

"What did she say to you?" Lina shot Yusei a confused look.

"She gave me a lot to think away," Yusei admitted without actually giving anything away.

"That's not an answer," Lina remarked dryly. Yusei and Aki were both watching Lina regarding the topic. Lina could sense the tension in the air. "It's okay," Lina turned to nod to the two of them. "I'm not upset. If anything, I'm ready. I'll get her back."

"How do you know you can?" Aki was the one who asked.

"Because I would know if she's really gone, you know?" Lina held a hand to her heart. "I have hope. I can change destiny, I know it. You all are already heroes. That was chosen for you by your marks. But I want to be a hero too, and that's what I'm going to do." Lina gave them a large grin. "If I give up hope, then _they_ win, and Yui and I lose Anya. That's why we all have to give it our alls. This may not be _my_ fight, but they made it my fight. If almost pushing me off a roof didn't do that, then this did. So I guess you're all stuck with me!" Lina let out a laugh. "Get ready, because there's no way I'm leaving now! We're going to take down these Dark Signers together!"

Yusei and Aki were both staring at Lina. It was obvious they had a lot they could say but at that second, Ruka and Rua entered the room.

"Hey, guys!" Rua greeted. "The Director all wants us now! Are you coming or what!?"

"We shouldn't keep him waiting," Yusei looked less than thrilled at the prospect of meeting with Godwin.

"My as well get it over with now," Lina shrugged. As she walked by, Ruka grabbed her hand rather tightly. Lina didn't let go. Lina didn't know what was wrong with the younger girl, but she would find out shortly.

* * *

"Any news?" Crow was standing on a nearby ledge that overlooked what was once the old reactor.

"More people are disappearing," Riku informed Crow over their headpiece. "About one-third of the Satellite's population is not accounted for. At least, that's what Public Maintenance's records say. We're not sure how accurate they can be, considering how many shits they give about the people here."

"Those damn bastards," Crow's fists clenched at his sides as he hit the railing in front of him. He remembered that night with Kiryu when his Earthbound Immortal had taken absorbed all those lives.

"You okay over there?" Riku sounded concerned.

"Not until Satellite is safe again," Crow vowed. He had his flock to worry about.

* * *

Lina sat on one of the benches outside, her thoughts elsewhere. The Director had _enlightened_ them all about their mission and what the Crimson Dragon was all about. None of it sat well with Lina.

_"Influencing our lives? What do you mean? Are you saying that the dragon has some sort of control over us?" Yusei sounded outraged at Godwin's words when he spoke of the Crimson Dragon influencing them._

_"Nobody tells me what to do," Jack snapped out. "This is my life we're talking about. No one controls it but me."_

_"This has always been your destiny," Red Godwin insisted. "Do you think this is all a coincidence? In your hearts, you have each known that you're destined for something bigger than a normal life. That's the Crimson Dragon's spirit guiding you."_

"Destiny..." Lina echoed the words aloud, her thoughts trailing off. She never believed destiny could be a thing. She marched to the beat of her own drum, and that's how Lina always preferred it.

It wasn't those words that were bothering her. It was something else entirely.

"Lina," A voice called out, startling Lina out of her thoughts. Lina looked up to see Aki and Ruka heading towards her. Both were wearing similar frowns.

"What's up?" Lina tilted her head to the side.

"Ruka has something she needs to tell you," Aki gave an encouraging look towards the younger girl. "Go ahead and tell her what you talked about with me. It's alright."

"What's going on?" Lina immediately rose to the defense at the stricken look on Ruka's face.

"It's...about what happened at the Arcadia Movement," Ruka sat next to Lina. Lina noticed that Ruka wasn't looking at her. Aki stood next to Ruka on the other side of her.

"What happened?" Lina pressed gently. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'll listen."

"I dueled Divine and I lost," Ruka's words made Lina's body turn cold. "He said he wanted to test me because I might have been a Psychic Duelist. He said he tested someone else with similar abilities to me, but she failed. Yui said that was you," Ruka's eyes began to water.

"Oh, you sweet girl," Lina reached out and hugged Ruka's body to her own. "I'm sorry," Lina's heart broke for her. She was put through a similar trauma that Lina went through. No one deserved that, especially not at Ruka's age.

"I'm scared," Ruka gripped onto Lina's shirt. "I lose. How am I supposed to beat a Dark Signer if I couldn't beat Divine? How am I supposed to save the Spirit World?"

Lina pulled Ruka back so she could look at her. Lina gave her a tender smile. "I'll be with you every step of the way, Ruka. I promise. You'll do this. I believe in you."

"But what about what the Director said?" Ruka's tone was fearful. Lina grimaced.

"I wouldn't trust a word he says," Lina grumbled. Godwin may have been an ally, but Lina could only trust him as far as she could throw him. "Everyone will survive. They'd have to get through me first," Lina held a huge grin to her face. "Just call me the Signer's bodyguard!"

Lina noticed Aki was staring off into the distance. Lina looked up to see Yusei on the balcony. He was staring off into the distance, a faraway expression on his face. He _felt_ far away. Lina frowned.

"Has anyone talked to him?" Lina questioned the two girls.

"He won't talk to us," Aki shook her head.

"I think I may know why," Lina stood up, but not before she squeezed Ruka's hand one last time. "Think you'll be okay without me?"

Ruka nodded, a small smile on her face. "I feel better. Thank you, Lina."

"Anytime. That's what I'm here for!" Lina looked up to Yusei once more. Yusei, at that second, looked down. Their eyes met. Yusei could see that Lina held a determined expression on her face.

"I'll figure this out," Lina waved off to Aki and Ruka before she raced inside Godwin's mansion to get to where Yusei was.

_Every war has its casualties._

Godwin had stared right at Lina as he spoke those words. Lina had given no reaction at the time, but the words haunted Yusei. It took him back to his dream, where Lina had taken Yusei's place in a duel and had disappeared because of it.

Yusei would make sure that Lina survived this. That was his own promise to himself. He would defy destiny to make it happen.

"Hey, stranger!" Lina's voice cut through his thoughts. Yusei turned to see Lina staring him up at and down. She was trying to see what was wrong. "What's on your mind?" Lina was bad at masking her true intentions. Yusei would have smiled if he weren't feeling shitty.

"Not much," Yusei's reply was short. Lina rolled her eyes.

"Really?" She stepped closer to him, her arms resting on the balcony railing in front of her. "So you're telling me you're _not_ still thinking about your duel with Kiryu." Lina noticed Yusei stiffen, and she shifted her eyes to glance towards him. "I was there too, you know. I don't know how you feel, but.." Lina wasn't sure where she was going with her sentence.

"I'm supposed just believe he's the bad guy now and kill him," Yusei was trying to contain his emotions. "I'm the one who _made_ him into a Dark Signer."

"You don't know that, and even if you did, then, in that case, we're all to blame for how Kiryu ended up as fucked up as he is," Lina turned to him with narrowed eyes. "You don't get to blame all of this on yourself. It's all for one, or all for nothing, got that?" Neither spoke, but they stared at each other. Yusei's eyes were wide, while Lina's were intense. Finally, Lina turned to stare out towards the gardens. "Yusei?" Lina's voice was quiet.

"Yeah?" Yusei hesitated in answering.

"I want to take a walk," Lina turned to face him. "You think you can come with?"

Yusei found himself thinking about when Lina kissed him. Yet, when his mind strayed to those thoughts, thoughts of Kiryu stabbed him in the chest with the force of his Earthbound Immortal.

"Let's go," Yusei nodded. They started to walk together. Somewhere along the way, Lina reached for his hand to hold. Yusei didn't respond.

"What was it like?" Lina's voice cut through the air of the peaceful garden.

"What was what like?" Yusei looked down at her curiously.

"You know, to love someone," Lina held a faint blush to her cheeks.

"Lina..." Yusei couldn't tell her that he wasn't sure if he was in love with Kiryu or not. "Haven't you been in relationships?" Yusei decided to redirect the conversation.

"With some girls, some guys," Lina shrugged carelessly. "I've dated, I guess. Nothing lasted long. Everything just got...boring, I don't know. Nothing was fun after a while. Might sound lame, but hey, it's how I feel." There was silence again. "You don't _have_ to be the only hero here, you know," Lina mumbled out the words.

"I'm not even sure I can do this anymore," Yusei admitted in a quiet voice, which caused Lina to whirl towards him in alarm. "I'm not sure I can face Kiryu again. Not after what happened."

"That's enough! I'm tired of hearing this!" Jack appeared out of nowhere to grab Yusei by the front of his nose and pull him up, which caused Yusei to let go of Lina's hand.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing?" Lina demanded out of the taller boy.

"This!" Jack punched Yusei in the stomach, right where his injury lay. Lina let out a cry, while Yusei lost his breath.

"Stop it!" Lina shouted at him.

"Why did you punch me?" Yusei demanded.

"It looks like this is the only way to get through to you!" Jack punched him again, only this time he let go of Yusei. Yusei fell to the ground face first. Lina hurried beside him to help him stand again. Yusei stood directly in front of Jack, while Lina hovered close by.

"Look at you," Jack hissed the words out to Yusei. "You're pathetic. You're some idiot still pining after his lost love. No _wonder_ you lost to Kiryu when you dueled. You're still holding on to the past." Jack's purple eyes narrowed into a harsh glare. Yusei was watching Jack's every move. Lina was breathing heavily as she watched the scene play out. "I can't stand you," Jack spoke in a low voice. "You wiped the floor with me in the tournament. You took Lina away. You stole my title. You were able to do all that _because_ you had no fear. You were so sure of yourself. What the hell happened to him? Where did that man run off to?"

"He's still here, Jack," Yusei answered without looking at Jack.

"Then where the hell is he?" Jack pointed an accusatory finger towards Yusei. "I think he's still chasing after Kiryu, to beg him for forgiveness."

"I betrayed him, Jack," Yusei sounded devastated.

" _He_ betrayed _us!"_ Jack snapped. "He betrayed everything we ever did in Team Satisfaction. He betrayed Lina. Or don't you remember?"

"Jack-" Lina tried to interrupt, but Yusei beat her to it.

"I remember," Yusei looked to Jack. "You're right about everything. I lose my focus and my confidence. To beat the Dark Signers, I need to give everything I've got to protect my friends. I can't have any more doubts."

"That's the spirit!" Lina beamed at her two friends.

"And now that that's over with," Jack turned his glare towards Lina. Lina knew what was coming. It was the entire reason she had been avoiding Jack in the first place.

"Oh, shit," Lina turned to move _anywhere else_ , but Yusei blocked her path. Lina turned around, only to see Jack blocking the other exit.

Lina was trapped.

"Okay, okay, you guys win," Lina raised her hands into the air. "But really, Yus, you just got hit _really_ hard in the stomach. Twice, if I counted right. Maybe we should get that checked out first."

"Lina," Jack's tone was gruff.

"Yeah, you got me," Lina sunk down into the grass, utterly defeated. "Go ahead," Lina's tone was monotone. "I already know what you want to talk about."

"Why have you never mentioned any of this before?" Jack was talking with his hands. "Do you think hearing that made me happy? You could have walked away at any moment. You could have denied Godwin's deal."

"Then I wouldn't have been with you," Lina's words made Jack go silent. Lina blew her bangs out of her face. "I wanted to be with you, Jack," Lina looked up at him. "We both know I wouldn't have said no. I don't regret a thing. "

"You don't know who you are anymore, Lina," Yusei pointed out calmly. "That's what you said."

"Yeah, and that's true too," Lina tried to sound carefree. "I don't know who I am. I mean, I was living the last two years as someone else."

"You could have backed out at _any_ point," Jack reiterated through gritted teeth.

"I didn't _want_ to," Lina replied back in a more harsh tone. "Yeah, I fucking hated it. Is that what you want to hear?" Lina's buttons were pushed. "I hated every second I had to be apart of the "Atlas" brand because that's not me. I hated every second I couldn't talk about my parents, or even fucking acknowledge they existed. I hate that this new person was shoved onto me, and now I look at myself and I don't know who I am," Lina's fists clenched from their spot in her lap.

"Who do you think you are?" Yusei crouched down so he was eye level with Lina. Lina didn't look up from her lap.

"I don't know," Lina shook her head. "That scares me. I don't know who I am."

"You said that if you died, you would die as someone else," Yusei's voice was gentle. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Lina shrugged. "If I died, it wouldn't be as Lina Kazukata. It would be some made up person that doesn't really mean anything. I'm saying _I_ don't mean anything," Lina gave out a bitter smile.

"That's _enough_!" Jack pushed Yusei to the side, grabbed Lina's arm, and yanked her up. Lina was surprised until Jack threw her duel disk. Lina just barely caught it.

"Jack- what are you doing?" Yusei was now standing and was the first to collect himself.

"This is what will happen," Jack backed up until he was standing a good bit away from Lina. "I'm going to prove to you that the Lina I know is the same one as before. Nothing has changed, and nothing ever will. You have always been my sister, even before you changed your name. Do you got that?"

Lina looked down at the duel disk. A smirk crossed her features. She slid the duel disk onto her wrist. She liked the familiar weight it brought. "And what's this going to prove?" Lina raised an eyebrow towards Jack.

"This will prove that Lina Kazukata isn't dead. She's standing right across from me," Jack held her gaze with an intense glare. "A name change doesn't define someone's character. _You_ define it."

"Bring it on, Jackie," Lina activated her duel disk.

"The first move is mine!" Jack drew a card.

* * *

"What are you trying to prove here, Jack?" Lina had Spirit of the Stars Dragon on her field. Across from her, Jack had Red Daemon's Dragon. "That I'm not confused? You don't know my feelings here. You have no right to comment on who I am."

"I think I do, considering _I'm_ the one who you've been living with the past two years," It was Jack's turn. "Did you forget who you turned to when something was wrong?"

"I love you for everything you did, and do," Lina told him sincerely. "But I'm not Lina Kazukata. Not anymore."

"I'm getting _fucking_ sick of hearing you say that!" Jack snarled out. "There is _no_ difference, do you hear me?"

"I had to pretend to be something I'm not for two years, Jack!" Lina shouted back. "Do you call that nothing?!"

"The way I see it, this Lina and that Lina are the same fucking person." Jack didn't back down. "You would still risk everything you had for your friends."

"Yeah, but-"

"You would still fight with everything you had." Jack's eyes narrowed. "How is that different from before to now?"

Lina had no answer to that. Jack held a smirk to his face.

"A name means nothing. Do you think _Atlas_ is a real name?" Jack had made up the name when they were younger, as no one knew what his real last name was. "Does that mean I'm not fucking real? Should I be confused about who I am too?"

"I had to give up who I was-" Lina tried to protest.

"At least you _know_ who you are," Jack stopped Lina dead in her tracks. "In case you hadn't noticed, but we're _both_ mixed." Lina Father was Japanese, while her Mother was French. Jack was half too. He was half Asian, and half some European county. "Unlike you, I have no idea _who_ my parents are. I could be American. I could be British. I could be Australian and _I wouldn't know_. Do you want to talk about identity crises? How about the fact that my identity was lost when my parents vanished?"

"Jack-" Lina's eyes were widening as she took in Jack's words.

"You have an identity!" Jack shouted out the words. "Me? I have nothing but what I gave myself. Do you want to be known as Lina Kazukata? Take it. No one's stopping you but yourself."

Lina seemed to think about his words. Slowly, a smile stretched across her face. A laugh sounded out from her. "You're right," When Lina looked up, her eyes were alight. "I can't believe I'm saying this, Jackie, but you're actually right. I'm an idiot for not seeing all of this sooner." Lina had herself this whole time. She had friends who only viewed her as _Lina._ Her name didn't matter, but how she viewed herself.

"That much was obvious. I'm always right," Jack smirked.

"Don't get cocky here," Lina laughed. "Let's say we kick this duel into overdrive!" Lina said Jack's catchphrase.

Lina lost the duel. That was okay. She wasn't expecting to win.

She learned more about herself. That was more important than anything else.

Jack's mark briefly glowed before vanishing. Lina didn't think too hard about it. She had a feeling she knew why. Before Jack could say anything, Lina ran forward and wrapped her arms around Jack's waist. Jack stepped back to brace himself but returned the hug eventually.

"Thank you," Lina spoke the words into his shirt. Jack gave a low chuckle.

"Of course. _Someone_ needs to be the voice of reason."

"Ironic that it had to be you," Yusei had been quietly watching this entire time. Lina stepped away from Jack to turn to her other friend.

"Think you wanna take me on next, Yusei!?" The arrogance was back in Lina's tone. She was feeling better about herself already.

"Maybe another time," Yusei stepped forward until he was directly in front of Lina. He tucked an unruly strand of hair behind her ear. Lina gave him a large grin. "There may be one more person you have to talk to. She's been worried about you." Yusei's tone was vague, but Lina picked up on it.

"Hey, I think you're right," Lina knew he was talking about Yui. "I'll go let her know what's going on, and that I'm alright! Later!" Lina waved goodbye to the two boys before running off. Both watched her go. When she was out of distance, Jack turned to Yusei with a scowl.

"What was that about?" Jack's tone was accusatory.

"What was what about?" Yusei didn't take the bait.

"With everything that's going on with Kiryu, are you really sure that's a good idea?" Jack's voice held a warning. Yusei turned to look at Jack.

" _Nothing's_ going on," Yusei informed Jack in a steely tone. "Whatever you think is going on, you're wrong."

"Good. She deserves better than you," Jack looked to where Lina ran off. "She deserves someone who can make her happy."

Yusei couldn't disagree with that. "You're not her guardian, Jack."

"No, but I care about her. You want her? Figure out a way to let go of the past." Jack meant that Yusei should let go of Kiryu. Yusei didn't say anything in response. There was nothing that could be said.

* * *

Lina found Yui standing in front of the middle of the flower garden. The purple haired girl wasn't shocked to see Lina come up to her. Lina could see that Yui was holding something in her hands. Upon closer inspection, Lina could see that it was Anya's ace card: Scrap Iron Dragon.

"How are you holding up?" Lina asked tentatively as she stepped closer to her friend.

Yui didn't answer for a few seconds. "I'm alive," Yui finally answered. "That may not be a great answer, but it's what I have." Yui stared down at the card. "I imagine what it would have been like if she was given a chance to duel her way out."

"We can't think about what ifs," Lina laid her hand on top of Yui's. Lina could feel the other girl's hand trembling.

"I miss her," Yui admitted with tears in her eyes. "Lina- my powers. They're..." Yui swallowed. She was having trouble getting the words out. "I couldn't help you when you dueled Aki. Eito had to do everything by himself."

"I noticed. What happened?" Lina used her other hand to gently guide Yui to a bench to sit down.

"My powers," Yui was shaking like a leaf. "Ever since Anya- I can't control them. They're not _there_." Yui shook her head. "Anya was my rock. She helped me in ways no one has ever been able to. She's accepted me for who I am- all of the parts of me- that I thought no one else would." Yui was freely crying. "Divine would have used me for my powers in the same way the Purple Lights and Hisa would have."

The Purple Lights was the duel gang that Yui had been previously apart of. Lina bit her thumbnail as she thought of her words.

Yui depended on Anya. At that moment, Lina could see why Anya had held off a relationship. Yui used Anya as a crutch when she should have been creating her own person. Neither knew how to separate.

"Yui, you need to learn how to control your powers without depending on someone," Lina rubbed the girl's arm. "Maybe you should talk to Aki about learning how to control your powers through something- I don't know- stable." Yui didn't seem to like that answer. "Aki has all of us, but you can't depend on one person for the rest of your life," Lina told the other girl gently. "That's not healthy."

Yui opened her mouth to say something but closed it just as quick. Lina took a deep breath.

"I know you miss her," Lina spoke the words quietly. "I do too. Life isn't the same without her. I'm not sure we _can_ bring her back, but I want to. I'll do everything I can to try and bring her back. I know I can. But..." Lina let the words trail off. "If we can't, we have to figure out how to move on. We have to figure out a way to go on and live, for her, because that's what Anya would have wanted. She'd be yelling at us to stop crying, get up off our asses, and go do something that actually means something."

"No, you're right," Yui agreed with a tiny smile. "I've been crying non-stop, and yet, I've been the selfish one for not considering how Anya would feel. She wouldn't want me to live like this..." Yui wiped at her eyes. "I will live. I will survive, for her, until we get her back."

"That's the spirit!" Lina stood up, her fist in the air. She wanted to say more, but her phone buzzed off.

"This is Lina," The blonde greeted into her phone.

"Hello, Lina. This is Kirika," The brunette always sounded so formal over the phone. "I've come to collect your end of the duel. I'm sending an address to your phone. I would like you to meet me there in approximately an hour and a half. I will be awaiting your arrival." The call abruptly ended. Lina could only stare in amusement at her phone.

"Who was that?" Yui asked curiously.

"Come with me and you can find out," Lina took one of Yui's hands in hers. "From here on, we're a team. We're not Team Tag, because it's not the same without Anya, but we're something else. We'll take down everything together, and we'll get Anya back. Deal?" Lina's smile was infectious. Yui couldn't help but smile back.

"It's a deal," Yui agreed.

"Great! Let me just get Yusei, and then we're off to talk to Kirika herself," Lina was excited. Whatever the world had in store, she was ready for a fight.

* * *

"Crow! You need to hurry the hell up and get out of there!" A blackish smoke was surrounding the area and heading straight for Crow.

"You better get out of there too, do you hear me!?" Crow jumped onto his D-Wheel and took off. The fog wasn't too far behind. Whatever it was, it was heading straight for him.

"Riku!? Are you still there? Answer me!" Crow received no reply. His headpiece was dead. The fog had blotted out the sun.

If he could a little faster, he could outrun it. He had to.

 

 


	30. Queen Mab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following her realization from Jack, Lina goes to have her duel against Kirika.

_"O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you."_

_-Bare by Damon Intrabartolo_

* * *

"This is KaibaCorp," Yusei was staring up at the tall building in front of him, an unreadable expression on his face. Lina stood beside him, her arms crossed over her chest. On the other side of Lina, Yui was silent. Yui's thoughts and emotions were all over the place, something the whole group could agree on. After this, they would all be on their way to the Satellite to fight for their lives, along with everyone else's, in a fight against the Dark Signers.

"Pretty tall, isn't it?" Lina's tone held amusement. "You'd think they're building an elevator to space or somethin'." Lina fiddled with the knot on her shirt. She was currently wearing a red shirt that tied in the front, her hair pulled up out of her face, and a pair of comfy shorts. Lina wasn't expecting a life or death situation, or a Turbo Duel, and therefore decided to ditch her usual red jacket for the event.

"And what do you kids think you're doing out here?" Security for KaibaCorp blocked their way into the building. The gang stared ahead, each holding their own looks of either exasperation or irritation. "Are you lost? The playground is that way," One of the men sneered.

"We have a meeting with one of the workers here-" Yui tried to explain, the only person in the group who perhaps could hold a friendly conversation with a member of Security.

"Yeah, and I have a date with Seto Kaiba. Get lost!"

"Would you listen to us?" Lina straightened as her annoyance only grew. "We _told you_ that we have a meeting and-"

"No one with a criminal mark has a meeting with someone high up. That's just how it is. That's how it'll always be, kid. Get lost."

"Is there a problem?" Kirika stood at the top of the steps, her exposure calm and cool. The Security standing out front were glaring at Yusei, most particularly at his mark, but one look from Kirika made them jump and stand down automatically. Lina was impressed by the woman's authority. "Are you all going to stand outside waiting, or do you need a personal invitation?" Kirika knew what was going on.

"We might need a personal invitation. Your guard dogs seem to be on high alert," Yusei was smirking at the Security guards.

"Very well. You may enter," While Kirika seemed amused, her eyes told a different story. They held a fire that was directed at her security team. "You had a date with Seto Kaiba. I believe that is what you said." Kirika's statement made the Security man jump, his eyes full of fear.

"Ma'am, it was a joke! I didn't know-"

"I will be sure to let him know right away. It would be a shame if the President of our esteemed company were to be late to such a highly regarded event," Kirika turned her eyes back to her guests. " _And_ if any of my employees give any of you any sort of...unprecedented treatment, I would wish for you to alert me at once," Kirika held a sober expression, but Lina could hear where she was poking fun for her own entertainment. "After all, I would hate to have to fire _anyone_ for something as _silly_ as not allowing our King of Games into KaibaCorp just because of a mark on his face. There's only _one_ King of Games that's banned from our building, and it's not Yusei Fudo." Kirika gestured for the rest of the gang to follow her. "Please. Come with me. I have a lot to discuss with all of you."

Lina couldn't help but gleefully wave at the guards as she passed by. Not that they were paying attention to Lina anymore.

"I do apologize for my employees. One would think they would take the time to notice the new King of Turbo Duels, but not everyone can see past their own prejudice, as immoral as it is," Kirika was directing the statement towards Yusei.

"I'm used to it. Who are you in this company?" Yusei was the one who asked as they walked along through the building.

"Someone very important," Kirika responded vaguely.

"That wasn't an answer," Yusei's tone was brisk.

"I like a mystery," Kirika lead them into an office. There wasn't any sort of markings to tell who it belonged to, besides the word "KAIBA" on the door. "First things first," Kirika gestured to the couch. She was offering the group to take a seat. Only Yui took Kirika up on that offer. Yusei and Lina stood directly facing Kirika. "I would like you to explain to me what exactly a Dark Signer is, and how specifically that correlates to the Signers," Kirika didn't beat around the bush. Both Yusei and Lina stiffened.

"How the hell do you know what a Signer is?" Lina blurted out.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere," Kirika expressed simply.

"I didn't know this was public knowledge," Yusei responded warily.

"I never said I knew what it meant. That's why I'm asking," Kirika shrugged. "You tell me what you know, and I'll let you in on what I know. Does that sound fair?"

"What do you know about all of this that we don't?" Yusei was skeptical.

Kirika smiled. "I have surveillance video of what happened in the Arcadia Movement, including who some of these 'Dark Signers' are. I may even have possible motives." Kirika saw Yusei's eyes widened. "Now you're intrigued, aren't you?"

"How did you get all that?" Yui was inquiring.

Kirika turned her eye to Yui and seemed to take in the other girl for the first time. She recognized her from the video footage from that one specific night in the Arcadia Movement. "I have my methods. It helps when you have the type of knowledge I was trained for," Kirika winked at Yui. Yui jumped back in shock, her cheeks flushing pink.

"Alright, so we tell you what we know, and you'll tell us what you know," Yusei was verifying Kirika's deal.

"Yes, I think that's fair," Kirika nodded.

"Where to start," Lina stated dryly.

"How about that mark on your arm?" Kirika nodded to Yusei's sleeve. Yusei raised an eyebrow, one that challenged how Kirika knew. Kirika responded by waving her hand. A monitor showed a collage of the four Signers dueling. Each had their glowing marks shining perfectly to see.

"You really do have information, don't you?" Yusei seemed to be mildly stunned.

"I try not to disappoint," Kirika returned back with a smile. Lina looked to Yusei as he took off his gloves, rolled up his sleeve, and revealed his Signer mark.

"It's called the Mark of the Dragon," Yusei explained. "There's five in total. All of these link to the past- where there was some fight between the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals. They got locked in the Nazca lines, but ever since the Reactor-"

"It triggered their power," Kirika didn't need any further explanation. Her eyes were wide as she absorbed in the information. "That's why very specific lines are disappearing. The dog, the hummingbird, the monkey, spider, the whale, the lizard, and the spider are all missing. It makes sense," Kirika looked up to Yusei. "That means your ace dragons have some correlation, right? It all connects together to one another, given the fact that they are all one of a kind. It would be why the Crimson Dragon was only summoned when two Signers dueled against each other. The five Signers are meant to stop the Dark Signers, and five Signers meant to assemble the Crimson Dragon, yes? However, I have only found four of you," Kirika's gaze traveled to Lina.

"It's not me," Lina knew where it was going. "Trust me, we would have figured that out by now."

"Strange. Spirit of the Stars Dragon fits the description of 'one of a kind'. I'm not used to being wrong," Kirika mused.

"We all had the same thought," Yusei admitted.

"It's _not_ me!" Lina rolled her eyes.

"Five teenagers to stop the end of the world. It sounds familiar," Kirika had to laugh. It sounded like some mess her Father had gotten into when _he_ was younger. "Very well. All of you kept up your end of the deal. I shall keep up with mine." Kirika showed another image on her screen, but before any of them could take a good look, Kirika swiped her hand and removed one of the people listed.

"What's this supposed to mean?" Yusei questioned.

"You said you found out who some of the Dark Signer were," Yui frowned.

"Yes, I have some theories. One of them stopped by my office last night," Kirika confessed, which caused all the others to shoot her a look of alarm.

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that?" Lina was shocked. "Why would they visit _you?!"_

"One of them gave me a warning. I think you'll recognize them, Lina," Kirika tapped a button, and the screen shifted to a man wearing pale green accented robes. Lina recoiled.

"Yeah, I know him," Lina's voice was flat. He was the one Lina faced while Yusei was battling a Shadow Drone.

"He gave me an interesting warning. He told me to stay away from Lina Kazukata," Kirika's words almost seemed playful, as if she were repeating a charming joke.

"Why would they do that?" Yui was confused.

"Why me?" Lina's eyebrows furrowed together. Yusei shot her a doubtful look. Why Kirika? Why was someone trying to look out for her?

"I believe that the Dark Signer has a connection, or perhaps even a fascination, with Lina," Kirika sounded sure of herself. Lina didn't like that answer. Neither did Yusei. "But here's what I found out. I got him to confess something crucial to figuring out their identities." Kirika smiled. "They aren't alive."

No one spoke. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Yusei's words were quiet.

"Exactly what I said," Kirika articulated pointedly. "They're _dead_. I assume that's how they got their powers. With that information, I gathered data on who would have a grudge against any of the known Signers, and who has either disappeared or has been confirmed dead."

Dead. The Dark Signer Lina had gone up against was right. He had spoken of how his death had been labeled as a suicide, but Lina hadn't taken him seriously. No one came back from the dead.

But that would mean-

"Kiryu," Yusei whispered to himself, his tone conveying the guilt he felt for his friend. Lina reached over to take his hand.

"How did he die?" Lina was the one who asked in a soft voice.

"I assume you're speaking of your former friend, Kiryu Kyosuke. It's funny you should mention him, as he is one of the candidates I have," Kirika showed the group an image of what looked to be Kiryu in a hospital. "Kiryu Kyosuke was found lingering in the hospital while Jack Atlas had his dueled against Testu Ushio, who was reported to be one of these so-called 'Shadow Drones'."

"Kiryu was there?" Yusei's eyes widened. Kirika nodded.

"It's the same as when K-, one of the Dark Signers was present over your previous battle with a Shadow Drone, or as when Misty Lola was present during Lina's," Kirika explained. She had been about to say a name but had cut herself off.

"Misty Lola? She's a Dark Signer?" Yui appeared concerned.

"How did you figure that out?" Lina remembered that night Misty Lola had cornered Lina at Jack Atlas's premiere party.

"Allow me to rewind and explain my theories," Kirika started to type on her computer. "All of you have already confirmed Kiryu Kyosuke. He starved to death during his imprisonment at the Facility. I connected that he may have been a Dark Signer through his connection to Jack, Crow, Lina, and yourself, Yusei. It was reported that he was screaming taunts as you as he was being taken away. That was the motive I gathered he would have to join the Dark Signers."

"Kiryu..." Hearing Yusei's voice made Lina's stomach drop. Kiryu had starved in prison. She couldn't imagine what Yusei was feeling. If Lina hadn't left, maybe things would have been different.

"Who else do you have?" Yui was the one to break the silence.

"I know this next one shouldn't be a surprise, but Misty Lola was seen at the Arcadia Movement battling against Aki Izayoi. Her monster seems to be the lizard, given the colors matched the robes she was wearing," Kirika brought the surveillance footage on the screen.

"She's the one who took Anya," Yui realized, her eyes beginning to water. In the next instance, they sharpened, her glare moving to the footage on the screen.

"Misty mentioned Aki killed her brother. I'm guessing that's the motive, huh?" Lina's voice was monotone. Kirika seemed to consider her words.

"Yes. That would make sense," Kirika spoke the words slowly as she thought. "Misty Lola died in a car crash just a few months prior, but miraculously was brought back. It was deemed a medical miracle."

"But it was something worse," Yusei understood. "The Dark Signers brought her back."

"That's the theory I have. It's not confirmation, but I believe it to be fact," Kirika changed what she had on the screen. "Which brings me back to who I have next."

"Carly," Yui let out a gasp. The image was of Carly battling against Divine.

"Carly Nagisa," Kirika confirmed. "She was the one who murdered Divine after Divine murdered her by knocking her out of the window during a duel."

"Oh gods," Lina held a hand over her mouth. Did Jack know? Was this her fault? She had told Carly to stay away from Yusei and herself and then Carly had proceeded to latch herself onto Jack.

Carly had murdered Divine. Lina had mixed feelings about the sweet and naive but nosey girl becoming a Dark Signer.

"Carly," Yui felt for the girl. "We were in the same foster home growing up. Now she's-"

"We'll bring her back," Yusei promised. Just like he would help Kiryu.

"Do you know if that's possible?" Kirika challenged.

"I have to trust that I can," Yusei countered back.

"Belief and hope are all you have," Kirika paused. "I have one more, but I could not find any evidence. This is merely speculation. Everyone seems to have a counterpart: Kiryu with Yusei, Misty with Aki, Jack with Carly, but then there's Ruka. She's too young to have mortal enemies, I hope, so I looked into their parents."

"They're always gone for work," Lina informed Kirika.

"I've gathered that. I found one person that fits the bill, and he goes by the name of Demak," Kirika didn't have an image to show of him. "He was a man from Neo Domino City who could reportedly see and talk to duel spirits. He worked in one of the local zoos as the head in charge of the habitat that stored animals such as monkeys or apes. He was arrested after a misunderstanding regarding an animal's escape, and a visitor's injury. Can you guess who the prosecution's lawyers were?"

"Ruka and Rua's parents," Yusei guessed. "Which would give him the motive to become a Dark Signer."

"Correct," Kirika shut down her monitor. "He was killed while in the Facility. His death was labeled as a suicide. It seems to be a common occurrence."

"Suicide..." Lina echoed the words. Her thoughts were brought back to the Dark Signer who attacked her. She was drawn to him for some reason, but she couldn't explain why.

"Why are you helping us?" Yusei was staring down Kirika. "Let's not pretend you're doing this for no reason. What's your motive?"

"Yusei, some people may just want to help us out of kindness," Yui chastised him.

"I do have a request in return for my help," Kirika interrupted with a smile. Yusei shot Yui a pointed look, which Yui _pointedly_ ignored.

"What is it?" Lina was curious.

"I wish to duel," Kirika held the same steady smile.

"I accept," Yusei moved to get his cards, but Kirika held up her hand.

"Not you," Kirika lifted her hand and pointed at the only blonde in the room. "I wish to duel _her."_

Lina looked around as if Kirika could be pointing to _anyone else,_ but there _was_ no one else. "Me? You want to duel _me?_ " Lina frowned in confusion.

"Yes," Kirika lowered her hand. "I'm interested in you, Lina Kazukata," Kirika spoke her name with ease. Lina stiffened. "Surprised I know your name? Your father used to work under KaibaCorp. Duel me. I wish to see what kind of power you are capable of." Kirika opened one of her desk drawers to pull out a duel disk that she easily attached to the wrist dealer on her arm. Lina noticed how it was a similar model to the one Yusei used.

"I wasn't really expecting a duel," Lina eyed the duel disk apprehensively.

"You brought your cards," Kirika nodded to the deck attached to Lina's belt. Lina couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't have a duel disk," Lina tried to object.

"I have Yusei's," Yui opened the messenger bag she had to pull out the duel disk. Lina shot Yusei a look, which he casually shrugged in return.

"Always prepared, aren't you?" Lina remarked.

"Never know when someone's goin' to challenge you to a duel," Yusei returned with a small smile. His expression quickly turned serious. "Are you sure about this?" He had stepped closer to Lina, his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. Lina smiled up at him.

"I can do this," Lina nodded in determination. "This is easy, you know, compared to what else we have in store."

Yusei nodded back before he stepped back. Lina took the duel disk from Yui and carefully slid it onto her wrist dealer. The duel disk felt heavy compared to her usual duel disk, but the weight was not unfamiliar. Kirika pressed a button on her desk. All of the furniture disappeared, leaving only an empty space, one that was big enough for a duel.

"Fancy," Lina raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from them," Yui stood up to walk beside Yusei. She wanted to watch the duel.

"Are you ready, Lina Kazukata?" Kirika faced her opponent.

"I'm always ready. I'm here to win," Lina held a smirk to her face.

"You haven't met your opponent yet. The first turn it mine!" Kirika drew a card. "I'll start by playing Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode. I end my turn with two face downs."

"Kaiser Sea Horse," Yui repeated the monster name. She had heard the monster term before in her studies.

"Do you know it?" Yusei turned to look at the shorter, purple haired girl.

"Yes..." Yui couldn't place _where_ she knew it. "It's a classic. I know that."

**Kirika- 4000**

**Lina- 4000**

"I'll start by playing one of my favorite monsters- Sun Magician!" Lina had a large grin on her face as one of her favorite monsters was summoned. "Thanks to my Soleil Knight's special ability, she can be summoned from my hand if Sun Magician is on the field. I'm not done though. When I normal summon a monster this turn, I can play Spirit Carbuncle from my hand." Lina had three monsters on the field. One of them was a tuner monster.

"I play the special effect of my Maxx C," Kirika revealed the card from her hand. "During either of our turn's, I can send this card from my hand to the graveyard. Now each time you special summoned a monster, I can draw one card."

"So now you get to draw two cards," Lina raised an eyebrow. "I hope that helps you, because thanks to my Soleil Knight, she has more attack points than your Kaiser Sea Horse!" Soleil Knight held 2000 attacks points in comparison to Kaiser Sea Horse's 1700 attack points. "Soleil Knight, let's go! Attack!"

"I play my trap card Mirror Force," Kirika held a calm stance. "When an opponent's monster declares an attack on mine, I can destroy all of my opponent's attack position monsters."

" _What?!"_ Lina was stupefied as all of her monsters were destroyed. Lina now held an empty field. She gritted her teeth. "Fine! I play two face downs and end my turn!"

**Kirika- 4000**

**Lina- 4000**

"I hope those two cards are enough for what I have," Kirika stood straight, her aura giving off one of power. "Thanks to my Kaiser Sea Horse's effect- I can tribute my monster to bring out my Dragon Spirit of White!" A large, beautiful white dragon appeared onto the field. Lina stared up at the marvelous creature, her eyes wide.

_Dragon Spirit of White is a Level 8 Light Attribute Monster with 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF._

"Fuck, this is going to be bad," Lina grumbled under her breath.

"I'm not finished!" Kirika held out her card. "I normal summon my Clone Dragon! You're not the only one who can summon multiple monsters at once, Lina Kazukata. With my Monster Reborn and my trap card Graceful Revival, I can bring back my Maxx C and _your_ tuner monster Spirit Carbuncle!"

"You're Synchro Summoning too!?" Lina's mouth dropped.

"Yes!" A blinding white glow filled the space. "I Synchro Summon my Blue Eyes Spirit Dragon!" This new dragon was larger, it's presence intimidating as it hovered behind its master. Kirika stood regally, her demeanor confidant.

_Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon is a Level 9 Light Attribute Monster with 2500 ATK and 3000 DEF._

"Blue-Eyes..." Yui's eyes lit up as she figured it out. "The door said 'Kaiba' on it. That doesn't mean she's just a worker-"

"She's an actual Kaiba," Yusei finished for her in a nod. "Kirika Kaiba."

"It's interesting how long it took you all to figure it out," Kirika's eyes were alight with amusement.

"Figure what out?" Lina tilted her head in confusion.

"It took my monster to reveal my identity. Yes, I am indeed Kirika Kaiba. I am the adopted daughter of Seto Kaiba," Kirika bowed her head in greeting.

"Wait, what?" Lina jumped back in surprise.

"I'll explain once this my attack is over. I hope those two cards are enough to keep you going into your turn," Kirika held a smile to her face. "Dragon Spirit of White, Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon, attack Lina directly!"

Both of Kirika's dragons attacked at once. Once the smoke cleared from the attack, Lina was still standing.

**Lina- 1500**

"Ground Capture and Offensive Guard," Kirika noted the two trap cards Lina had played. "You managed to keep yourself in the game after all."

"Guess I'm just good like that," Lina let out a laugh. "I may not be the future CEO of the company that rules the world, but I do know a thing about card games."

"Lina took a lot of damage," Yui fretted beside Yusei. Yusei didn't reply. His attention was focused on the duel.

**Kirika- 4000**

**Lina- 1500**

Lina drew her card. _Fuck._ It wouldn't do damage, but at least it would last her another round.

"I summon Renard in defense mode!" Lina summoned her trusty friend. Once Renard entered the stage, her old friend happily bounced around Lina's side of the field, barking happily as he did so. Lina couldn't help but let out a happy laugh.

"You're moving to the defensive side," Kirika noted with a watchful eye. "Even if I attack and destroy your monster, you take no damage."

"I'm in the game for another turn. That's all that matters," Lina smirked back. "Just you wait until I get my field set up."

"I'll be waiting for when that happens. It's my draw!" Kirika drew a card.

**Kirika- 4000**

**Lina- 1500**

"I'll start off by playing my tuner monster Maiden with Blue Eyes!" Kirika's card revealed a beautiful woman with long white hair and blue eyes.

"What are you going to use a tuner for?" Lina asked in bewilderment. "You already have two high ass level dragons on the field! Isn't this a bit overkill?"

"I will use it to summon my ace monster," Kirika appeared to be excited. "I'm combining my Level 8 Dragon Spirit of White with my Maiden with Blue eyes to bring out my dragon- Silver-Eyes Azure Dragon!" Lina was temporary blinded when a harsh silver light clouded the room. Lina held her hand up to shield her eyes. When she dropped it, a beautiful dragon was behind Kirika, right next to her Blue Eyes Spirit Dragon.

_Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon is a Level 9 Light Attribute Monster with 2500 ATK and 3000 DEF._

"Wow," Yui stared up at the two beautiful dragons. Kirika wasn't holding _anything_ back.

"You can attack all you want, but I'm not taking any damage this round!" Lina called out arrogantly, despite the circumstances.

"There's no need. I realize when a strategy won't work. I end my turn," Kirika smiled at Lina. Lina bristled. She didn't need Kirika's _pity._

"This one's going to be a good one!" Lina drew a card.

**Kirika- 4000**

**Lina- 1500**

_This might work._ "I start off by summoning my Sun Skunk in defense mode!" Lina's tiny monster broke out onto the field with an excited squeal. "I lay two facedowns and end my turn!"

**Kirika- 4000**

**Lina- 1500**

"A tuner monster," Yui observed carefully. "Lina must have a strategy in mind."

"I think you might be right," Yusei had an idea of what it could be.

"Due to the effects of my Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon, I can bring back a monster in my graveyard during my standby phase. I chose to bring back my Dragon Spirit of White!" Kirika now had three dragons on her side of the field. Kirika stared ahead. Lina met her stare, a smirk crossing her features. Lina wasn't afraid.

"Two Level 2 monsters against three dragons," Yui was worried for her friend.

"Lina has a plan," Yusei assured Yui. He didn't have a doubt in his mind.

"What will your next move be, Lina?" Kirika was curious.

"This!" Lina revealed her facedown card. "I play Sun's Awakening. Now I can summon one 'Sun' card, and I chose Sun Magician! But I'm not done. Now I play my other facedown- Urgent Tuning. Can you guess who I'm bringing out?" Sun Hope's Magician entered the field, right next to her owner. Both held identical mischievous expressions on their face. "When Sun Magician is used to tune Sun Hope's Magician, Sun Hope's Magician gains an extra one thousand attack points!" Sun Hope's Magician now held 3200 ATK.

"So now I can't attack, as your monster holds more attack points than my own monsters," Kirika closed her eyes to debate her next move. "Very well. I lay a facedown and end my turn. I'm awaiting your next move, Lina."

**Kirika- 4000**

**Lina- 1500**

"You can guess what will happen!" Lina was almost bouncing with animated energy. "Sun Hope's Magician- attack with Sun's Blast! Attack her Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!"

"I play my trap card- Photon Current!" Kirika revealed her card. "When a face-up Light Attribute Dragon I control is targeted for an attack, my dragon instead gains attack equal to the attacking monster's attack until the end of the damage step!" Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon rose to 5700 attack points.

_Fuck!_

"Lina's about to lose," Yui bit her lip.

"Not so fast!" Lina played her card. "I use The Fountain in the Sky! I think you know what this card does since you gave it to me, but now I get life points equal to Sun Hope's Magician's attack points! Don't count me out yet. Since Sun Hope's Magician was destroyed, Sun Magician is brought back to the field!"

**Lina- 1200**

Lina had just barely survived. She was _going to win_. "By halving Sun Magician's attack points, she can attack you directly. You're finally going to take some damage."

Kirika didn't react as Lina's monsters attack. Instead, a small smile lit her features. "It's about time," Kirika commented. "You used the card I gave you. I feel honored."

**Kirika- 3400**

"I'll end this turn with some face downs," Lina gestured to Kirika. "Your move, Queenie!"

"Queenie, eh?" Kirika laughed. "A fitting name. Very well. Let's go."

**Kirika- 3400**

**Lina- 1200**

"I think you know what's going to happen," Kirika held out her hand. "Dragon Spirit of White, attack Sun Magician!"

"Not so fast!" Lina revealed her trap card. "I activate Defense Draw! I take no battle damage this turn. Try again."

"You really are in this to survive, aren't you?" Kirika seemed impressed. "I end my turn."

**Kirika- 3400**

**Lina- 1200**

"Alright! Let's kick it off by using Divine Spirit Assistance! By halving my life points, I get to special summon one monster that was destroyed! Come back, Sun Hope's Magician!" Lina's trusty monster rejoined her on the field. "But if you expect me to be done, you're wrong, Queenie. By summoning my tuner monster Cloud Tiger, I'm going to tune them together to bring out a new monster- one that can rival your dragons! Bonds forged from the heavens, and strength given from those in our hearts! Rise forth from the sun! I Synchro Summon! Fly, Soleil Dragon!" Lina's golden dragon rose in front of her, roaring proudly. "I think you know it's special ability. By lowering Soleil Dragon's attack and defense points by 500, I can make one of your dragons lose 1500 attack and defense until the end of this turn! I pick your Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon!"

Soleil Dragon's attack decreased to 2300, but Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon decreased to just 1000.

"Soleil Dragon, attack Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon with Sun's Rays!"

**Kirika- 2100**

"You're finally getting somewhere," Kirika's hair was blown back by the damage, but otherwise she stayed still. Lina was annoyed at how casual Kirika was acting.

"I'll do more than just _get somewhere._ I'm going to win this damn thing," Lina narrowed her eyes.

"We shall see, won't we? It's my move," Kirika drew a card.

**Kirika- 2100**

**Lina- 600**

"Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon, attack with Burst Stream of Destruction!" Kirika flung out her hand to signal her dragon to attack. Soleil Dragon was destroyed. Baby Sun Dragon took its place in defense mode.

**Lina- 200**

"Don't think I'll leave you with a monster on your field, Lina. My Dragon Spirit of White will destroy your Baby Sun Dragon!"

Lina was left with an empty field. She had no monsters on the field and very little remaining life points. "Got anything else?" Lina raised an eyebrow.

"I'll leave my turn at that," Kirika stood straight. "The move is yours."

**Kirika- 2100**

**Lina- 200**

This draw mattered. Lina had to believe in her cards. Lina closed her eyes before drawing her card. A grin stretched out over her face.

"I summon Sun Horn Pegasus in attack mode!" Lina's eyes were alight with confidence. "With his special effect, I can summon a tuner straight to the field! I think I'll go with Star's Witch. Four plus four equals eight. Can your genius brain figure out who I'm summoning?"

Kirika was watching with fascination. A bright light covered the field.

"Spirits connect from the heavens, aligning together by the stars, and light a path against all odds. Lead the path to revolution! I synchro summon! Fly, Spirit of the Stars Dragon! Allons-y!"

In a stream of sparkling light, Spirit of the Stars Dragon appeared. Lina's ace had joined the battle.

"But Lina's dragon is the same attack points as Kirika's," Yui commented out loud.

"Interesting idea," Kirika was watching Lina carefully.

"I'll throw down a good 'ole facedown and leave it at this," Lina smirked towards Kirika. "Your move, Queenie."

**Kirika- 2100**

**Lina- 200**

"I use my Silver-Eyes Azure Dragon's effect to bring back my Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon-" Kirika started to talk.

"Not so fast!" Lina interrupted with a lively shout. "Due to my dragon's effect, once your monster's effect is activated, my dragon gains attack equal to the original attack of _your_ monster until the end of this turn!" Spirit of the Stars Dragon's attack points rose to 5000.

"I won't attack this turn," Kirika's eyes narrowed. "Why activate your effect when it has no merit?"

"Because I have _this_ ," Lina revealed her face down. "All-Out Attacks! When a monster is special summoned, you _have_ to attack my monster. This is mine, Kirika."

" _What_?" Kirika, for the first time, seemed taken off guard as her dragon attacked Lina's. Spirit of the Stars Dragon let out a mighty roar before obliterating Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon.

**Kirika- 0**

**Lina- Winner**

"Gotcha!" Lina saluted Kirika in good nature. "That's game, Kirika!" Lina let out a laugh. "Fuck, I just beat a _Kaiba!"_ Lina was practically bouncing in the air. "That's cool, right?" Lina turned back to her friends with a large grin on her face.

Yusei nodded. Yui was clapping happily for her friend. Kirika let out a chuckle.

"That was good indeed," Kirika pressed a button on the wall. All of the office furniture reappeared. Kirika took off her duel disk and placed it back on the desk. Lina let Yusei's duel disk remain on her arm. The presence almost felt calming.

"Okay, I won. That means I get to ask you something," Lina raised an eyebrow at Kirika. Kirika turned to Lina with an amused expression.

"I will honor that," Kirika nodded. "What is it that you wish to know?"

"How do you know Kaito? Why are you looking into him? Why didn't you tell me you were Kirika _Kaiba_?" Lina fired off the questions at once.

"Lina, I think that's more than one question," Yui shook her head with a giggle.

"No, it's quite alright. All of those questions intertwine anyhow. I didn't tell you not because I didn't wish to, but because of relevance. I thought you would already know. I don't wish to flaunt my power over others." Kirika crossed her arms over her chest. Lina smiled sheepishly. She could be a bit _slow_ when it came to figuring things out. "I'm interested in Kaito Asahi because he is not who he says he is. He's my blood. Kaito Asahi is, in fact, Kaito Kaiba, my older brother. He disappeared some odd years ago. I only managed to track him down at the mention of his... _suicide_." Kirika spoke the word with disdain.

"You're...siblings?" Lina had a hard time connecting the two, but the more she thought about it, the more she thought it made sense. They shared the same intelligence, the same way of speaking, and once Kirika said they were siblings, Lina could see it. They shared the same sharp facial features, longer legs, olive complexions, dark green eyes, and the same neatly combed dark brown hair. However, while Kaito had a presence of ' _I know more than you and here's why',_ Kirika had an aura of power. She too was a genius in her own right, but she didn't need to flaunt it.

"That's why you're so interested in the Arcadia Movement," Lina realized. "Because of Kaito." Lina paused. "Are you psychic too?"

"No," Kirika shook her head. "I was never a Psychic Duelist. Let me start from the beginning." Kirika cleared her throat. "Kaito is older than me by two years. He would have been twenty this year. The two of us were born in the Satellite and separated from Neo Domino City when the Reactor caused the split between the Satellite and Neo Domino City."

"How did someone from the Satellite end up as the heir to KaibaCorp?" Yusei narrowed his eyes.

"It's precisely _because_ I was born in the Satellite that my Father chose us," Kirika closed her eyes at the memory. "If you did not know, Seto Kaiba and his younger brother, my Uncle Mokuba Kaiba, were adopted themselves from an orphanage. It should be no surprise that my Father chose the same route for himself. The Reactor just... _influenced_ his decision," Kirika chuckled. "We are not so different than you think, Yusei Fudo. I suppose I just got lucky. No, that's not the term for it." Kirika paused. Yusei was staring at Kirika intently. "When Seto Kaiba came to our orphanage, I was four, and Kaito was six. Kaito challenged him to a duel. If Kaito won, then Seto Kaiba had to adopt us. Kaito lost. Our Father still chose to adopt us, just because my brother challenged him to a duel. He saw something in Kaito. That's when we moved to Neo Domino City, and Kaito sought out to become the next CEO of KaibaCorp when the time was right."

"But what happened? How did he become a Psychic Duelist?" Yui was listening to the story with wide eyes.

Kirika looked away. The memory seemed to be hard for her to talk about. "I'm...not sure," Kirika admitted. "Kaito left for Duel Academy when he was old enough to attend. He was admitted as an Obelisk Blue. I know he was revealed to be a Psychic during a test duel. I don't know what happened afterward. I had just started my own first year at Duel Academy when all of this was happening. I was absorbed into my own work. I don't when he left, or when _he_ found Kaito," Kirika spit the name with anger. Lina knew Kirika was talking about Divine. Lina didn't blame Kirika for her anger. Lina was angry at Divine too, for a lot of things. "I took over Kaito's place in the company. I graduated from Duel Academy at the top of my class. My full purpose is to run KaibaCorp in place of Kaito when my Father is ready to hand his company over. However, I fully believe that this was always Kaito's place and not mine."

"But...why?" Yui was perplexed. Kirika was _brilliant_. "You seem to be doing an amazing job yourself."

"Thank you," Kirika's smile grew, but they could all tell that it was strained. "However, it doesn't feel...right," Kirika had a hard time finding the right words. "To be chosen only because my brother is dead. That doesn't feel correct."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Yusei had a strange look in his eyes.

"I'm sure," Kirika turned around to type on her laptop. An image of the Dark Signer from before appeared on the screen, the one with pale green robes. "Lina, although you are not a Signer, I believe you and him are connected somehow. Think about it. You keep seeing him, do you not?"

"Now that you mention it..." Lina remembered her dream with Kaito in the Dark Signer robes. He had been wearing pale green. She didn't believe Kaito to be the Dark Signer, but the significance of the robes stood out to her. And there was the fact that this specific Dark Signer said they _wanted_ her. "He said we'd meet again. That the Dark Signers wanted me to be, well, one of them, I think."

Kirika thought over Lina's words. "Yes. Yes, that would make sense. Think of it," Kirika pulled up an image of all the Signers. "What would happen if you became a Dark Signer? Lina, you are the _only_ person who is connected to all of the Signers in some way. For you to become a Dark Signer-" Kirika stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes darted to Yusei. "Tell me yourself, Yusei Fudo. Would you be able to fight your friend in a duel to the death?"

"I wouldn't let it come to that," Yusei's voice was cold.

"But that's what they want. They _will_ try. Unless we stop it first," Kirika turned back to Lina.

"We?" Lina questioned.

"Yes, _we_ ," Kirika stepped closer to Lina. "Lina Kazukata, I would be honored if you would allow me to help you partake in this quest. With my intelligence and your natural skills, we would be an unstoppable team."

"This isn't Lina's-" Yusei tried to interject.

"They _will_ come after her," Kirika cut Yusei off with a sharp look. "Would you rather she be by herself, or would you rather she have a backup? Lina is perfectly capable of working in tag team duels."

"This is my decision to make," Lina stared down both Kirika and Yusei. "If it's going to happen, it's going to happen. We'll just have to wait and see."

"I can help you. This isn't your fight," Yusei stepped closer to Lina. Lina froze.

"I want to help too," Yui blurted out, causing everyone to look to her. Yui's cheeks turned pink. "They took Anya," Yui's voice was quiet but hard. "I want to help take them down."

"Can you duel?" Kirika questioned her.

"This isn't happening," Yusei glared towards Kirika.

"I can duel. I'm a Psychic Duelist too. I can do more than duel," Yui stood up straight. Kirika seemed impressed.

"A Psychic Duelist, hm?" Kirika's lips turned upwards into a small smile. "We can avenge your friend."

"No, _we_ can," Yusei was growing irritated by the discussion.

"Why are you interested in me?" Lina was confused by Kirika's actions. "Why do you think I can do something?"

"I give the excuse that it's because I want to help you in your endeavor to protect yourselves from the Dark Signers, but that would be a lie," Kirika tucked a hair behind her ear. "There's something in you. I see something in you that gives off this light. I wish to know more. I wish to understand why you are the way you are."

"Kirika..." Kirika's confession reminded Lina of Kaito. He said he saw something in Lina. The words touched her heart and brought back strong memories. "We'll do what it takes," Lina nodded in determination. Yusei's mouth formed into a grim line. He was _not_ happy.

"We should get going here," Yusei looked to Lina. "We're supposed to leave for the Satellite tonight."

"Right," Kirika, surprisingly, looked to Yui. "Would you care to stay with me?"

The words made Yui jump. "Wh-what?" Yui's teal eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Well, you know Lina's deck, I have dueled against hers, but I know nothing about yours," Kirika's words were innocent as she offered her proposal. "If we wish to be teammates, we should get to know one another, and each other's decks, don't you think?"

"Sure, yeah, okay," Yui was jittery for some reason. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"We will see you in the Satellite, Lina Kazukata, Yusei Fudo," Kirika nodded to the pair. Yusei and Lina began to walk out, but Kirika called out one more time. "Wait." Both Lina and Yusei froze. "I forgot to mention. Lina, I have some of your Father's old cards. Would you like to take a look?"

Lina hesitated. On one hand, it was a connection to her past she never had before. On the other hand...

"No," Lina shook her head. "When this is all over, maybe. But for right now...I have to believe my cards are enough, you know? If I can't believe in the deck I have, I can't win this."

Kirika seemed to accept this. "Very well. That was a diplomatic answer. I will see you soon for the battle of our lives. It will be a pleasure to fight beside you instead of against you this time around."

"Thank you for everything, Kirika," Lina began to walk out, only to notice that Yusei wasn't following. Lina turned back to see what was going on, but Yusei wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Kirika. "Yusei?" Lina spoke the name with uncertainty.

"I'll catch up," Yusei turned back to walk towards Kirika. Lina was about to say something but decided against it. Lina trusted Yusei. Whatever it was, Yusei could handle it himself.

Kirika waited for Lina to exit before she raised her eyebrow at Yusei. "What is it?" Kirika knew he had questions for her.

"What are you aiming at?" Yusei's voice was low.

"Do you believe that I have an ulterior goal?" Kirika questioned.

"Yes," Yusei did not hesitate.

"Yusei, it's not right to assume-" Yui tried to interject.

"Do you know why Kaito was killed?" Kirika's sudden question made everyone freeze. Yusei didn't respond. "You do," Kirika eyed Yusei up and down.

"The Dark Signer is Kaito. I'm right, aren't I?" Yusei wasn't looking for confirmation. They both knew he was correct. Yui was watching the exchange with an alarmed expression.

"Then you should know that there's a reason Lina has to be the one to duel Kaito," Kirika stared straight into Yusei's glare. "You can claim this is your destiny all you want, but we both know you're wrong. This duel is aligned in fate for Lina just as your duel with Kiryu is written in the stars."

"Why didn't you tell her that she's dueling against Kaito?"

"Do you honestly believe she would choose to willingly duel against him?" Kirika shook her head. "No. She's too good. She would never fight against her friend, no matter what she thinks or says against the matter."

Yusei understood the feeling. He was dreading fighting against Kiryu, and they were _more_ than _just friends._ "You're using her," Yusei accused.

"You can villanize me all you want, but what I'm doing is much better than what _they_ plan. At least I plan to help," Kirika's tone was hard.

"Are you going to win the duel for herself?" With Yusei's words, Kirika laughed. Yusei stepped back in a confused shock.

"No, I don't plan to win," Kirika finished chuckling. "In fact, I would not be surprised if I lost for her. I'm prepared for what happens. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that Lina Kazukata wins the duel against my brother. I will set up the duel to where she can win on her own. That is my only goal in this game. I am just a pawn."

"How can you face your brother?" Yui was the one who spoke. "He tried to warn you to stay away, didn't he?"

"This is not what Kaito would choose. He was warning me because he knew I would stop him. He knew I was on the right track by looking into Lina Kazukata, and he knew I would extend my offer to help her," Kirika's tone was absolute. "My brother was always morally good. He would not choose to end the world. He would not want this life. He was forced into this just as much as you were, Yusei. I have no problem stopping him because if my brother were not one of them, he would be one of us," Kirika looked up to Yusei. "When it comes down to it, the only one who can stop him is the same person who he gave his life for. It's fate."

Kirika's confidence was something else. She showed no guilt or remorse as she spoke of helping with her brother's demise.

"But he'll be dead," Yui's eyes were starting to water.

"Maybe," Kirika didn't sound convinced. "Even if it were true..." Kirika hesitated. Slowly, she turned to her laptop and pulled up an image. It was a still of a tall male that looked similar to Kirika. Talking to him was someone they all knew very well.

"Anya," Yui whispered in horror. It was a still of her last moments in the Arcadia Movement.

"Talking to her is Kaito," Kirika confirmed who the person was. " _This_ is why he has to be stopped." Kirika played the video.

_"Need help?"_

_"What's it to you?"_

_"If you want to help, I'd recommend heading to the floor about two floors below. You'll be right above the duel. That way, you can jump down when the duel is over and head right out."_

_"Thanks, I think."_

In the video, Anya ran off. Yui knew that's when Anya ran right above the duel, right before she had been taken by the Earthbound Immortals.

"He told Anya where to go so she'd be absorbed," Yui realized in a terrified whisper.

"Yes," Kirika turned off the monitor. "Do you see why he must be stopped now? _This_ is what we're going against. _This_ ," Kirika gestured to the monitor, "is not my brother. My brother is not cruel. Tell me, Yusei Fudo, if your friend was a murderer, would you have a problem stopping him?" Kirika looked as Yusei's eyes hardened into a glare. "Oh, but you already did, didn't you?" Kirika gestured to the door. "If you'll excuse me, Yusei Fudo, I have a duel to prepare for."

"This isn't right," Yusei argued one last time.

"Go ahead and tell her for yourself. See how she'll react," Kirika stepped closer until they were standing directly face to face. "But we both know you're not going to. You're going to try and face him yourself, so she won't have to. Am I right?"

Yusei glared down at Kirika. "It was nice talking to you, Kaiba."

"I'm sure," Kirika stepped back. "I will be seeing you again soon, Yusei Fudo."

Yusei began to walk away.

"You remind me of your Father, a Doctor Fudo. My own Father mentioned how ridiculously stubborn he was when he was employed under KaibaCorp," Kirika's voice echoed out. Yusei didn't turn around. He kept walking forward. "Like Father, like son," Kirika muttered under her breath. Kirika's monitor beeped. Kirika jumped into action to immediately see what was going on.

Kirika sucked in a breath. "Dammit," She began to type.

"What's happening?" Yui joined her side.

Kirika stepped back, her eyes wide. She had no words. Her dark green eyes were wide as she processed everything that had happened.

"The people of the Satellite disappeared. Nearly all of them," Kirika's words were stricken with horror. "It's written that a fog appeared, and then..." Kirika couldn't finish the sentence. Yui placed her hand on top of Kirika's, and gently placed her free hand on Kirika's jaw so she could turn Kirika to face her.

"It's alright," Yui spoke in a soothing voice. "You said it yourself. We're going to help stop this, right?"

"Yes," Kirika seemed to snap out of whatever grief she was in. "Yes, you're right." Kirika paused. "Thank you, Yui Hiraoka."

"No, thank _you_ ," Yui was gazing at Kirika with awe-filled eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," Kirika wrinkled her nose. "You're viewing me as some higher being when we are on the same team. We are equals in this. You are a power I aspire to be."

"You...aspire to be me?" Yui tilted her head to the side.

"Yes!" Kirika took her hands in hers. "You are the something I could spend centuries studying, but I would never understand, and I would never have the power that both you and my brother obtain. I...wish I could understand. I wish I could relate." Kirika played with one of Yui's fingers. "I love my brother very much. I wish I knew what he was going through. To go through what he did...that requires strength I will never have. _You_ have that strength that I will never understand, but desire to reach. It's like Lina's optimism or naive carefree nature. I wish to know what it's like so I could see a different view of the world."

"I...never thought of it like that," Yui was staring at Kirika differently than before.

"Would you mind telling me about yourself, since you know about me?" Kirika was staring at Yui curiously.

"I...think I can do that," Yui slowly smiled at Kirika.

"I am excited. However, first I must do something," Kirika let go of Yui's hand to pick up her phone. She pressed a button.

_"Yes, Miss Kaiba?"_

"There's been an apprentice who tried to have his arrival moved up. Deny it. Now is now a good time for anyone to arrive in Neo Domino City," Kirika was using her "boss" voice. Yui found herself entranced by it.

_"The name of the apprentice, Miss Kaiba?"_

"Adrien Beaulieu," Kirika informed her assistant. "He may arrive when he was originally scheduled, but not a moment sooner. Do you understand?"

 _"Yes, Miss Kaiba. Thank you."_ The call ended.

"Do you recognize that name?" Kirika had a gleam in her eyes.

"Am I supposed to?" Yui wasn't sure where Kirika was going with the question.

"Did you know that Yvette Kazukata's maiden name was Beaulieu?" Kirika held a secretive smile on her face. "Adrien Beaulieu just happens to be her nephew. He wishes to work with KaibaCorp to continue studying Reo Kazukata's work before his untimely death."

"But that means!" A grin lit up Yui's features. "That means that Lina has a cousin. She has a _family_." Lina had shown Yui to her family. Now she had a chance to actually return to the favor.

"A great gift for when this is all over, don't you think?" Kirika raised an eyebrow. This woman was _something_. It made Yui feel a certain way, but she couldn't describe it. It felt different than what she felt for Anya.

"Yes, I think so," Yui looked to Kirika. "You want to know about me?"

"Everything," Kirika nodded.

"I think we can manage that," Yui took one of Kirika's hands in her own.

For the first time since Anya's death, Yui felt something. A genuine smile lit her features.

Yui was _happy._

 


	31. Dust and Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina and the Signers travel to the Satellite to face their fate.

_"They say we are asleep until we fall in love_

_We are children of dust and ashes, but when we fall in love we wake up_

_And we are a God and angels weep_

_But if I die here tonight, I die in my sleep."_

_-Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812 by Dave Malloy_

* * *

"I thought I'd be able to find you up here," Yusei's voice came from behind Lina. Lina didn't react to his arrival. She wasn't surprised Yusei had found her. Yusei and Lina were on the rooftop of Godwin's fancy-ass mansion. Lina was eyeing off into the distance. When Lina wanted to think (or _mope_ , as Jack lovingly referred to it as) she liked to go somewhere high off the ground. She was like a cat in that regard.

"Guess I'll never change," Lina joked out, a small smile on her face. Yusei walked until he was standing beside Lina. Lina was sitting on the edge, but Yusei remained standing. "What are you thinking?" Lina disrupted the silence. Yusei didn't respond. "I'm thinking about the sunset," Lina continued on. Yusei glanced down to watch Lina. "I always thought the sunsets would look different in Neo Domino City than in the Satellite. It's such a stupid thought, because how could sunsets be different from one place over another, you know?" Lina played with the sun pendant on her choker. "I'm thinking about how we used to lay on that shitty roof in the Satellite, the one with the holes in it. That was back when we were still Team Satisfaction, but obviously, you knew that. I'm..." Lina trailed off as she gathered her thoughts. Yusei was hanging on to every word she said. "I'm thinking about that one time we had together," Lina's voice was soft. "We were laying on that shitty roof, and we were talking about how much life would be better here in Neo Domino City. You promised you'd get us all out. You promised you'd get us all a better life."

"Some promise I made," Yusei had his hands in his pocket.

"We still have time. We have all the time in the world after this," Lina stood up, her smile bright. Gently, Lina took his hand in hers. The sunlight made Lina's blonde hair look radiant, her green eyes only that much more lively. "When we win, we can get that life you promised. I know it. I believe it, Yusei."

Yusei opened his mouth to reply, to say something in return, but he closed it. Lina held so much faith in him.

He knew he had to stop her from doing something to protect him. He promised Anya that Lina would come out of this alive. If he kept any promise, it would be that one.

"And you're going to take me to the beach," Lina held a cheeky smile on her face. "You promised that too, you know."

"Sounds like something you made up," Yusei joked back.

"Not true!" Lina stuck out her tongue. Lina turned back to the view, her fingers just lingering on Yusei's.

"I figured you would come up here to mope around," Jack snorted as he marched up beside Yusei.

"I am _not_ moping!" Lina bristled, her eyes narrowing. Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "I just came up here to think!"

"Right. Like I believe that." Jack stared out at the sunset.

No one said anything.

"I wonder if you can see stars here," Lina commented with a wistful look. "You can see them when you're in the Satellite, but not so much in Neo Domino City."

"Does it matter?" Jack appeared bored.

"I think it does," Lina looked to Jack and Yusei. "Do either of you regret coming to Neo Domino City?"

"No," Jack answered without hesitation. Yusei took longer to answer. He wanted to think about his response.

"No," Yusei decided.

"Me neither," Lina's answer shocked both Jack and Yusei. After all, Lina had spent almost a year in the Arcadia Movement and had been forced to change her identity. "What?" Lina had noticed the expression on both of the male's faces.

"Weren't you the one who said you hated what happened to you?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Well, yeah," Lina spoke carefully. "But if I could go back and change anything, I wouldn't." Lina played with the friendship bracelet on her wrist. "I mean, if I hadn't come to Neo Domino City, I wouldn't have met the people I had. I wouldn't have met Aki, or Rua and Ruka, or Kirika, or Yui and Anya. And...despite what I said, I did like being your little sister, Jack," Lina smiled at him. Jack looked away. His hand was in his jacket pocket. Lina didn't fail to notice what he was doing. "I'm sorry about Carly," Lina's words were quiet. Jack stiffened.

"How did you know about that?" Jack demanded.

"Kirika told us when we went to visit," Yusei left out the fact that Carly was a Dark Signer.

"Carly and Yui used to live in the same foster home," Lina hesitated. "Kirika thinks Carly's a Dark Signer."

"Impossible," Jack denied it right away. "It's _Carly_. I doubt that girl knows how to hurt a fly, let alone take over the world."

"Apparently she killed Divine," Lina mused.

"Like that man doesn't have a line of people wanting to strangle him," Jack shook his head. He would be on that list, just from all the stuff that he did to Lina, and now Carly. Jack pulled out the pair of spectacles. Lina recognized them as the large circle glasses Carly wore all the time.

"Either way, I know how it feels," Lina glanced to Yusei. He had still kept her glasses after all of this time. "I'm sorry, Jackie. We'll get her back. When we defeat the Dark Signers, she'll come back, just like Anya will."

Jack was staring intently at the broken glasses. "Thank you," Jack finally replied. His hand clenched over the glasses, his arm just slightly shaking.

"You actually like her, don't you?" Lina raised an eyebrow. Jack grunted, his hand moving to put the glasses back into his jacket pocket. "She'll have to work hard to get my blessing," Lina teased.

"As if I need your blessing," Jack scoffed.

"But she needs yours," Yusei gave Jack the side-eye.

"Watch it," Jack rolled his eyes.

"Hey boys, no fighting over me," Lina laughed at the look on Yusei and Jack's face. "Look at you guys! Geez, it was just a joke."

"Feeling better?" Aki had joined them. She came to stand on Lina's other side. Aki chuckled. "It's always been easy to find you, Lina."

"Just look for the highest place," Yusei nodded in agreement.

"Glad to see I'm so predictable," Lina gripped Aki's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Aki smiled back at her.

"I was starting to worry," Aki admitted. "We can't save the world without all of you."

"Same goes for you, Aki," Yusei glanced fondly at the two girls.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lina noticed Aki was staring at the sunset. Aki nodded.

"I never paid much attention to sunsets before," Aki admitted. "Now this could be the last one we ever see."

"We won't let that happen," Jack vowed. "Those Dark Signers don't know what's coming."

"There you guys are!" Rua and Ruka run up to them.

"We've been looking for you guys everywhere!" Rua complained. "When are we leaving? I can't wait to watch you guys take these Dark Signers down! It's going to be so totally awesome!"

"Are you coming with?" Ruka glanced up at Lina. Lina nodded happily.

"Nothing's stopping me from going," Lina glanced around to all of her friends. If there was a way to protect them all, she would find it. She was going to defy fate and stop the Dark Signer who seemed to follow Lina around. Her heart wouldn't turn dark, not while she was surrounded by people she loved.

Ruka returned Lina's grin. She was scared, but she could do it. Everyone was counting on her.

"This is it," Aki's words were breathless.

"It's happening," Yusei agreed.

"We're going to save the world," Lina's eyes were alight.

"Damn right we are," Jack's arms were crossed over his chest.

"And we're going to help!" Rua threw his fist into the air.

"We're going to win," Ruka bobbed her head in a nod.

It was silent as everyone watched Neo Domino City's sunset. Lina, Aki, Rua, and Ruka had moved to where they sat on the edge. Jack and Yusei stood behind them.

They were a team. A team who was going to save the world.

"Guys! You won't believe what's happening!" Mikage's frantic voice shook everyone out of their thoughts.

"Believe what, Mikage?" Jack was the first one to respond.

"What's happening in the Satellite!" Mikage was out of breath. Her eyes were wide. "The people of the Satellite- they're gone!"

* * *

"So they're all gone," Lina was biting her thumbnail. Crow, Riku, Martha...they could all potentially be missing in action.

"The Dark Signers will pay for this," Yusei's hands were shaking with rage.

"Heal the mistakes of the past..." Lina echoed Rex Godwin's words. Lina looked up at Yusei. "You don't believe any of that, right?" Lina saw Yusei look away. "Come on," Lina scoffed. "You really think your Dad was a bad guy?"

"I don't know anything about him, Lina," Yusei's voice was low.

"No, but I know you, and I think you're a pretty great guy," Lina bumped her elbow to his playfully. "Besides, both of our Dads probably worked together at one point if they both worked at KaibaCorp. Don't you think that's pretty cool? My Dad was a great guy, so yours had to be as well. After all, he made you, and you're amazing." Yusei looked down at her. Lina was happy to see that Yusei looked less troubled.

"What are you two schoolgirls whispering about over there?" Jack called out.

"Jealous, Jackie? Want to join in?" Lina's words were mischevious. Jack was about to snap back, but he was interrupted by the helicopter approaching.

"All of you should know the pilot by now," Rex Godwin extended his hand to gesture to who was through the door. Testu Ushio was on the other side. Lina was the one who let out a large cackle.

"Hope you packed some snacks," Yusei couldn't help but bait out.

"Huh? I'm supposed to fly _you_!?" Ushio glanced to Godwin. "Are you serious? One minute you want me to can him and throw him in jail, then you wanna give him a first-class ride. Forget it! Shove this up-"

"Officer, it's nice to see you again," Mikage spoke sweetly. Ushio jumped into a salute.

"Mikage!" Ushio's face turned red. "It's-it's nice to see you too! Did you get the flowers I sent you?"

"Gross," Lina brushed past to aboard the plane. Everyone followed behind. Yusei was last. He hesitated in the doorway. Abruptly, Yusei turned back to face Godwin.

"Before we go any further, I need you to promise me something," Yusei spoke with an intensity to his voice.

"What is it?" Godwin returned Yusei's stare.

"When we're successful and save the world, you need to finish the bridge connecting the Satellite and the City," Yusei glanced back at Lina, her gaze as wide as saucers. "People have a right to be free. They have a right to a better life. I'm not going unless you agree."

"It might not even be possible to do what you ask, Yusei."

"And why's that?" Lina stood up, her eyes narrowed. "Not worth it to you?"

"For years, the people of the Satellite and the City lived far apart. It's a way of life everyone accepts. Change takes time," Godwin replied calmly.

"Then I guess you'll have to find yourself a new Signer, 'cause unless you promise to build that damn bridge, you're one deck short," Yusei was glaring at the Director. The Director seemed to consider Yusei's words.

"Very well," He decided with a nod. "I'll build the bridge." The bargain was sealed.

"Let's move it, pretty boy! Get your ass on this plane! There's no time to waste!" Ushio's harsh voice cut through the air.

"Wish you were pretty too, Ushio?" Lina taunted out, causing the Public Maintenance officer to snap back.

"This is going to be a long ride," Mikage sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Yusei had asked that the helicopter landed outside of Martha's. Lina was buzzing with anxiety as she waited for the door to open. Who would be there to greet them? Would anyone even be there?

"Yusei! Lina!" Saiga was the first one to greet them as the gang stepped out of the helicopter.

"And Jack," Martha stepped forward, a fond smile on her face. "Oh, look at you, Jackie boy!"

"Hi, Martha," Jack already seemed embarrassed.

"I can't believe how tall you've gotten," Martha inspected Jack. Everyone else looked on in amusement.

"It has been some time since I left, you know," Jack sounded regretful.

"Do that thing you used to do!" Martha looked excited. Lina immediately began to giggle. She knew what Martha wanted him to do. "Do that adorable little prince routine."

Jack's ears turned red. Yusei was laughing quietly next to Lina. Jack knelt before Martha and took her hand.

"Greetings, most fairest of maidens, may this prince kiss your hand?" Jack kissed Martha's hand. Martha laughed in delight.

"You're such a sweet boy!" Martha tightly hugged Jack. "And you!" Martha turned to Aki. Aki jumped at being signaled out. "You must be that wonderful girl that my little Lina went off to save."

"Wonderful?" Aki echoed the word with confusion. "I guess I'm guilty as charged."

"More than that, Lina told me all about you," Martha let out a chuckle. "You were right. She is very pretty." Aki appeared to be touched.

"It all went well, Martha," Lina smiled at her foster Mother before her expression quickly turned serious. "Martha...are-"

Martha cut Lina off by shaking her head.

"Things seem quiet around here," Yusei's voice was solemn.

"That's because that fog has taken everyone," Martha sighed. "Well, come on in. Seems like we have a lot to catch up on."

Everyone shuffled into the dining room of Martha's house. Everyone was seated, except for Ushio and Saiga. Martha sat at the head of the table.

"A black fog showed up out of nowhere," Martha began to explain. "It descended on the downtown area of Satellite. When it cleared, almost everyone who had been caught in the fog was gone."

"But- but what does that mean?" Rua hung on to the story with wide eyes.

"They vanished?" Aki held a hand to her heart.

"They weren't there anymore," Martha exhaled. "Everyone.."

"We haven't seen or heard from Rally, Taka, Nerve, or Blitz since this happened," Saiga informed them. Yusei closed his eyes.

"What about Crow?" Lina bit her lip. "He's not gone, right?"

"Well," Saiga looked away.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jack slammed his hand on the table. "How do a whole lot of people just fucking disappear from thin air?"

"Jack," Martha calmly scolded Jack.

"But he has a point," Lina shook her head. "And if Crow's gone too-"

"I never thought Jack fucking Atlas would ever worry about some guy like me," A familiar voice called out. Lina stood up, her body running on autopilot. Crow caught her in his arms just as he stepped into the room. "Dammit- Lina- you're choking me!"

"Yeah, good! I was worried about you, you damn bastard," Lina let go so she could wipe at her eyes, but when she looked back up at her old friend, they were both grinning.

"I should have known it would have been harder to get rid of you," Jack rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you too, asshole!" Crow greeted his tall blonde friend. "Well? What did I miss?"

"Lina, who's this?" Ruka stood up and raced over to inspect Crow. Rua chased after his sister.

"Me? Well, I'm the one and only! You can call me Crow," Crow delivered one of his best arrogant smiles.

"Ignore him, he's a jackass," Lina joked.

"An asshole who's about to help all of you dumbasses out," Crow's gaze turned serious. "Whatever it is y'all are doing, I want in. They took the flock. They took Riku. I'm not holding back."

"Glad to have you on the team," Yusei knew there was no point arguing.

"And what can you do to help?" Jack scoffed.

"Well, for starters, I have these," Crow threw a bag onto the table. Lina checked inside the bag, the contents making her curiosity grow.

"Walkie-talkies?" Lina grabbed one to inspect it.

"Made by yours truly, along with Riku," Crow gestured for everyone to take one. Crow noticed that Aki was the only one hanging back. Crow took it upon himself to take one and personally give it to her. Aki seemed surprised by the interaction.

"So, you're the one who caused all that fuss," Crow handed the walkie-talkie over to Aki. Aki hesitantly took it from him, their fingers just brushing. "I'm Crow. Crow Hogan."

"I know," Aki's cheeks were slightly flushed. She was embarrassed to say she knew a lot about him. "Lina- she told me stories about you."

"Oh, damn. Like what?" Crow's eyes widened.

"The time you broke my ribs," Lina muttered as she walked past. She was amused at how Aki was gawking at Crow. She remembered when Aki had a small crush on Crow when Lina told said stories to the magenta-haired girl.

"It was an accident! Fuck, princess, we were twelve!" Crow whined out. Aki found herself giggling at the exchange. Crow turned to Aki with flushed cheeks. "Don't listen to anything she says!"

"Too late," Lina winked at the pair.

"I liked the stories," Aki confessed. "Don't worry. It wasn't anything too bad."

"The time you pushed me out of a window," Lina added with a smirk.

"Alright, that's it! Get over here!" Crow turned to Lina and moved to grab her in a headlock. Crow then proceeded to give Lina a noogie, despite Lina's attempts to break out.

"And how are you holding up?" Martha was beside Yusei. "You're not still scared to fight Kiryu, are you?"

"...I don't know," Yusei responded lamely. "But doubting whether or not I can fight isn't getting me anywhere. I have to duel him. He made his choice a long time ago. I made mine."

"Listen to you," Martha looked proud of Yusei. "You're becoming quite the young man. Now, before you head off, have you decided what you're going to do about her?" Martha nodded to where Lina was. She had broken free of Crow's grip and had flung him onto the ground on his back, where she was now sitting. Crow squirmed to get out from under her, but Lina wasn't budging. Aki and the twins were giggling at the situation.

"What do you mean?" Yusei answered vaguely.

"You know exactly what I mean," Martha chided. "You're both head over heels for each other. This is your last chance. Something might happen. You might not get another opportunity to say how you feel." Martha gave him a knowing look. Yusei couldn't return it.

Yusei had to make sure nothing happened to Lina. That was his goal.

* * *

Lina knew Yusei was up to something when he asked her to spend the night in his room. He wanted to keep an eye on her. Lina couldn't say no without drawing attention to herself. He would suspect she was up to something.

It was inevitable. Lina had to get out without Yusei knowing.

"That was fun today," Lina was laying down beside Yusei. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and shorts she had packed for the trip. "I liked seeing Ruka and Rua actually hanging out with kids their own age. And I got to see Ushio doing all those chores. Martha really whipped that idiot into shape."

"Of course she did. It's Martha," Yusei pushed a piece of Lina's hair out of her face and behind her ear. The action was innocent, but Lina still sucked in a breath. After everything that happened, Lina was looking at Yusei differently. She wanted to kiss him again.

Now wasn't the time. Not with Kiryu, and not with what Lina was planning on doing.

"Yusei?" Lina bit her lip. "Kiryu…do you think there's a way to bring him back?"

"I don't know," Yusei admitted with a shake of his head. "If there's a way, I can't think about it. I have to go in thinking I can win."

"Yeah," Lina looked up at the ceiling. She had so much to tell him. She had so much she wanted to say.

There wasn't enough words to express what she was feeling.

"…Goodnight, Yusei. We have a lot of saving the world shit to do tomorrow."

"Night, Lina," Yusei turned over in his sleep. Lina closed her eyes. She didn't have to worry about accidentally falling asleep. Her body was running on adrenaline.

Lina heard Yusei's soft breathing. She knew he was asleep. Carefully, Lina made her way out of bed and changed into her riding gear. Lina grabbed her deck and her duel disk off of the dresser, quickly put in her contacts, and made her way to the door.

 **Kirika:** We're ready.

 **Lina:** I'm on my way.

Lina quickly sent the text back to her friend. It was now or never.

"And where are you off to at this time of night?" Lina hadn't noticed Crow leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed over his chest.

"Oh, it's just you," Lina let out a sigh of relief. Crow raised an eyebrow at her. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Lina shrugged.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Crow looked at the rooms where the others were sleeping. "Somethin' tells me they're not going to like this so much."

"Maybe not," Lina held her mouth in a grim line. "But it's something I have to do. You know you can't stop me. They would. You'd do the same thing if you were me. Fuck, I wouldn't be surprised if you were already planning on it."

"I get it," Crow neither confirmed nor denied Lina's accusation. "Make sure you take your walkie-talkie. I'll try to buy you some time once they realize what's going on."

"Already ahead of you," Lina gestured to the device that was clipped to her built. "I owe you one, Crow. Remind me to tell you more about my friend," Lina winked at him. Crow jumped in the air.

"Hey, none of that! I'm not interested in dating!" Crow's voice raised. Lina held a finger to her lips.

"That's not a great way to buy me time, friend," Lina saluted him. "I'll be back. I don't go down easy. That's something we have in common, huh?"

"If you don't come back…" Crow shook his head.

"I _will_ be back," Lina vowed. With that, Lina left Martha's house. Her D-Wheel was parked in between Jack and Yusei's. Lina took her helmet off of the seat and put it over her head.

It was time.

Lina drove off. She was the only one on the road. Kirika had texted her meet up spot. Lina had once known the Satellite like the back of her hand. Seeing it abandoned, without a soul in sight, made her feel uneasy.

Lina parked her D-Wheel and began to walk to where Kirika had requested her. It was a deserted area with no buildings in sight. It would make sense that Kirika would try to keep the damage as minimum as possible.

Just as Lina was about to text Kirika, a black and magenta D-Wheel pulled up beside Lina. Kirika took off her helmet, revealing her long dark brown hair. Yui had her arms wrapped around Kirika's waist behind her. Kirika was dressed in a dark teal button-up with black pants and a long purple coat. Yui was dressed simply in a black dress with thin white stripes. Both held grim looks on their faces.

"Are you ready, Lina?" Kirika had never sounded more serious.

"Yeah," Lina held no hesitation. "But how do you even know one of them are going to show up?"

"They will. It's you," Kirika pointed out into the field. "Go ahead. Walk forward. Watch what happens."

Lina rolled her eyes but otherwise obeyed. Lina walked straight out, her duel disk ready. "Hey!" Lina called out, her voice clear. "I was told some of you assholes wanted a piece of me! Well, I'm right here, and I'm waiting! What are you all waiting for? Come and duel me!" Lina felt ridiculous. She didn't expect anything to actually happen.

In the distance, Lina saw someone walking towards her. It was a male, obviously tall, and wearing pale green robes. It was him.

"You called?" The Dark Signer stopped a distance in front of Lina. "Are you ready to accept your destiny, Lina Kazukata?"

"I'm ready to show you why I hate destiny," Lina activated her duel disk. "You want me? Beat me in a duel. That's my conditions, asshat."

"You never change, do you?" The Dark Signer's mark glowed, revealing a mark in the shape of a dog. A duel disk appeared on his arm from shadows. Lina showed no reaction.

She was fucking terrified.

"I didn't expect you to come this willingly," The Dark Signer seemed amused. "And alone. With your codependency, I never thought I would see the day."

"Who said I was alone?" Right before the flames signifying a Shadow Duel could appear, Yui and Kirika ran forward. Both of their duel disks were activated and ready. Kaito jerked back in shock."Guess I really never change," Lina sounded amused.

"What's the matter?" Kirika's voice was harsh and mocking. "Did you not expect the company?

" _You_ ," The Dark Signer seemed too stunned for words. "This isn't about either of you."

"You made it about us when you took our friend!" Yui stood straight. "If you challenge Lina, you challenge all of us!"

"This is my conditions," Lina smirked at the Dark Signer. "Are you scared? You shouldn't be. We'll all have 4000 life points while you have 12000. Seems like a fair deal."

"Can you handle it?" Kirika stood powerfully. She was not scared.

The Dark Signer seemed to consider his options. "Very well," He activated his duel disk. "Let the game commence. I hope you are all prepared for what's in preparation for a Shadow Duel."

"I think we can manage," Kirika's voice was icy.

"The first move is mine!" Yui drew her card. "I'll start by summoning my Ice Knight in attack mode!"

_Ice Knight is a Level 4 Water Attribute monster with 1300 ATK and 1200 DEF._

"I end my turn," Yui sounded more confident than she felt.

"Looks like it's my turn," Kirika drew her card. "I'll summon Assault Wyvern in attack mode!"

_Assault Wyvern is a Level 4 Light Attribute monster with 1800 ATK and 1000 DEF._

"Take it from here, Lina!" Kirika nodded to her friend.

"Right!" Lina drew a card. "By getting rid of one card in my hand, I can special summon my Lumen Witch in attack mode! Show us what you got, boogeyman."

_Lumen Witch is a Level 5 Light Attribute Monster with 300 ATK and 2100 DEF._

"Pathetic," The Dark Signer shook his head. "Is that really all any of you have? Fine. It's my turn," The Dark Signer drew his card. "I'll start off by playing the field spell Realm of Remembrance. With this, all dark attribute monsters gain 1000 attack points, and I am able to summon two monsters per turn." The field was covered in thick shadows. Lina could hardly see what was in front of her.

"Yeah? And what are you supposed to remember with this?" Lina rolled her eyes.

"What it felt like to die," The Dark Signer closed his eyes. "The feeling of nothing holding you back. This reminds me why I must complete my destiny. I was brought back for this mission. I refuse to fail."

"And what is this mission you speak of?" Kirika was looking at the Dark Signer with a transfixed look in her eyes.

"I will turn Lina Kazukata into a Dark Signer. That is my fate," The Dark Signer threw another card down. "I play Field Barrier. This protects my field spell from being destroyed."

"Fate's fake and so is your 'Realm of Remembrance'," Lina used air quotes around the world. "Yeah, you died. That sucks! But that doesn't mean you get to control what I chose or not."

"Maybe not. But we don't have choices in life," The Dark Signer laid down two monster cards. "I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands and Saggi the Dark Clown!"

"Dammit, I always hated that card," Kirika muttered under her breath.

" _You_ of all people are scared of clowns?" Lina had to hold back a snicker.

"I'm not scared," Kirika shot back defensively. Her Father used to use that card. It always made her uncomfortable.

"That's cute," Yui teased back. Kirika shot her a glare, but Yui knew she wasn't serious about it.

"Enough with this. Saggi the Dark Clown, attack Lina's Lumen Witch!" The Dark Signer shot out his hand to signal the attack.

Lina held a smirk on her face. "I play my trap card- Offensive guard! Your monster's attack points are cut in half, and I get to draw a card."

**Lina- 3200**

Lina cried out when the pain hit her. _Fuck,_ she forgot these things actually hurt. She wouldn't let it get to her. " _And_ since you destroyed one of my witches, Sun Witch gets to join the field. While we're out it, I'm bringing out Star Witch with her, since he can join the field when another 'witch' is on the field!" Lina now held two monsters on the field, one of which was a tuner monster.

The Dark Signer made an irritated sound. "Fine. Due to the effects of my Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands, I can add one ritual card from my deck and add it to my hand."

"No," Kirika's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Yui shot a concerned look to Kirika.

"We need to strengthen our field immediately," Kirika looked to her two teammates. "Something's coming." Kirika knew Kaito's deck. If she was right, she knew what monster he would summon out with that ritual card.

"Scared, are you?" The Dark Signer's voice was monotone as he addressed Kirika. It was almost as if he were putting on a strong act.

"Not a chance," Kirika's eyes narrowed. "Your turn is finished. Yui, bring your best."

"On it!" Yui drew a card.

**Yui- 4000**

**Kirika- 4000**

**Lina- 3200**

**Dark Signer- 12000**

"I play my Snowman Eater in defense mode!" Yui laid down her card.

_Snowman Eater is a Level 3 Water Attribute Monster with 0 ATK and 1900 DEF._

"When another water type monster joins the field, my Ice Knight gains 400 attack points!" Ice Knight's attack points rose to 1700. "Ice Knight, we're getting rid of Saggi the Dark Clown! Attack!"

**Dark Signer- 11900**

"Thank god," Kirika muttered under her breath.

"Is that the best you can do?" The Dark Signer sounded irritated.

"We're just getting started! Kirika, it's your turn," Yui nodded to her brunette friend.

"Be prepared for what I have in store," Kirika drew a card. "I start by summoning my Protector with Eyes of Blue. With its special ability, I'm able to summon a Light Attribute Tuner monster from my hand. I summon my Sage With Eyes of Blue. But I'm not done," Kirika held an intense look in her eyes. "Now I'm able to activate my Sage with Eyes of Blue's special ability. By sacrificing it, I'm able to bring out _this!"_ As soon as Kirika laid her card down, a blast of white-blue light spread over the field. When Lina could see again, she let out an audible gasp.

"No way!" Lina's green eyes were wide in both awe and astonishment.

* * *

_Earlier that day._

"You're stalling," Yui gently accused Kirika as the latter stared at her card laid out on the table.

"I'm thinking," Kirika's tone was light. She _was_ stalling.

"Sure," Yui laid her hand over Kirika's. "Come on. We should go soon. If you aren't sure about your cards now, you never will be." Yui hesitated. "As long as we can help Lina, that's all that matters."

"I wish to help my Brother as well," Kirika closed her eyes. It took her a second to think about the situation, but she cautiously stood up and gathered her cards. "No. You're right, Yui Hiraoka. Our goal is to help Lina. My brother...may be long gone." Kirika said. "We must be off."

"Leaving so soon?" A tall shadow stood in front of the door to Kirika's office. Kirika didn't seem surprised by the newcomer, but Yui almost fell off of her spot from where she was sitting on Kirika's desk in order to stand up straight.

"Yes. I think I'm ready, Father," Kirika turned to face Seto Kaiba. "I will succeed. If there's a way to save him, I will find it. That's my goal. As a member of the Kaiba name, I will not lose."

"Seems I taught you well," Kaiba nodded his head. "Before you leave-" Kaiba reached towards his belt, where his deck was attached and pulled out a card. Kirika's eyes widened.

"Dad, you can't be serious," Kirika started to protest. The informal name slipped off her tongue accidentally.

"I want this back in mint condition. Do you understand?" Kaiba handed the card to Kirika. Kirika took it with a trembling hand. "If anything happens to it-"

"It won't. I mean, it will come back pristine, just as you requested," Kirika vowed. "Thank you."

Kaiba laid a hand on Kirika's shoulder. Kirika knew it was her Father's favorite way to show affection. Kaiba's gaze cut to Yui, who visibly jumped. "Don't screw it up for her. Got that?"

"Yes- yes sir!" Yui bowed hastily. Kaiba seemed satisfied with that answer. With one last look at Kirika, he turned around and left the room. Yui let out an audible sigh of relief.

"That was terrifying," Yui sounded out of breath.

Kirika didn't answer. She was too busy gazing at the card her Father handed her. There were only three in the world, and her Father trusted her enough with one of them.

"I'll show you where you belong, Kaito," Kirika placed the card into her deck. It was time to duel.

* * *

"I summon- Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The beast let out a mighty roar before moving to hover in front of Kirika.

"How did you get ahold of that card?" The Dark Signer sounded stunned.

"Father knows what's important," Kirika raised her chin in the air defiantly. "He knows who I'm fighting for, and _why_." Kirika's gaze narrowed.

"You know nothing," The Dark Signer stiffened. Had she figured it out?

"I know more than you think!" Kirika held out her hand. "I'll prove it. Assault Wyvern, attack his Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!" The Dark Signer's monster disappeared, leaving him with an empty field. "I'm not finished! With Assault Wyvern's effect, when he attacks and destroys a monster in defense position, I can sacrifice him to bring out a Blue-Eyes type monster. I chose to bring out my Dragon Spirit of White! Now I can tune my Dragon Spirit of White with my Protector with Eyes of Blue to summon out my ace monster- Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!" Kirika now held two dragons that meant a lot to her. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon, attack him directly! Go with Burst Stream of Destruction!"

"Don't think you've won this!" Shadows formed together, revealing a large dragon. "By removing from play one Light and one Dark Attribute monster from my graveyard, I can special summon Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End!"

_Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End is a Level 8 Dark Attribute Monster with 3000 ATK and 2500 DEF._

"Us destroying your two monsters was just a ploy to get that dragon out," Kirika noted with a glare. "Very well. I see that due to your field spell, your dragon now has 4000 attack points. I'm unable to defeat that. I lay a facedown and end my turn."

"Wait!" Yui called out. "Since my opponent special summoned a monster, I can discard a card to special summon my Dragon Ice to the field!"

_Dragon Ice is a Level 5 Water Attribute Monster with 1800 ATK and 2200 DEF._

"And now it's up to me!" Lina drew a card. "Let's start off by summoning my Spirit Carbuncle to the field!" Lina now had three monsters on the field. "Can you guess what happens next? I'm combining my Star Witch with my Sun Witch!" Star Witch and Sun Witch flew into the sky. "Light the way! Come out, Star Eyes Dragon!"

_Star Eyes Dragon is a Level 8 Light Attribute Monster with 2600 ATK and 2000 DEF._

"Bring it, buster!" Lina smirked at the Dark Signer. "Show us what you got!"

"Do you know nothing but arrogance?" The Dark Signer drew a card. "I summon my Sword of the Soul in defense mode. With that, my Chaos Emperor Dragon will attack your Star Eyes Dragon."

"Don't think so!" Lina laughed. Star Eyes Dragon disappeared into a shower of purple light. "With Star Eyes Dragon's special ability, I can sacrifice it to stop _your_ attack, and it returns during the next standby phase! Good luck attacking now!"

"This isn't over!" The Dark Signer snapped. "I play a facedown and end my turn!"

**Yui- 4000**

**Kirika- 4000**

**Lina- 3200**

**Dark Signer- 11900**

Star Eyes Dragon reappeared onto the field.

"Lina, may I borrow a card?" Yui glanced at her friend. Lina nodded with a grin. "Thank you. I tribute Snowman Eater and Ice Knight to bring out my dragon- White Night Dragon!"

_White Night Dragon is a Level 8 Water Attribute Monster with 3000 ATK and 2500 DEF._

"Now I'll borrow Spirit Carbuncle to combine with my Dragon Ice! Get ready for this! I summon my best friend's heart. I know she's here with me, and let me tell you, she's ready for some revenge. Come out, Scrap Dragon!" Anya's ace dragon appeared onto the field right beside Yui's ace. The wind whipped around the group. Yui's hair blew behind her. Lina could feel Yui's energy. Scrap Dragon was giving Yui strength.

"Another Psychic Duelist?" The Dark Signer sounded interested.

"You took my best friend away from me," Yui's teal eyes were almost glowing with a force that Lina had never seen from Yui. "But she is here fighting with me. In here," Yui held a hand to her heart. "I'll prove it by battling with her dragon."

"You're talking about _her,_ " The Dark Signer scoffed. "An idiot who ran headfirst into danger. Because of a _friend,_ " The Dark Signer glanced at Lina. "You would think you would learn your lesson about sending your friends to their certain death."

Lina sucked in a breath. What did he know?

"You're wrong," Kirika spat the words out. "It was _you!_ You were the one who told her where to go. Don't force this onto Lina when you're the one at fault."

"Is that what you assume?" The Dark Signer sounded angry.

"It's what we know!" Yui defended her friend. "You can't manipulate the situation by placing all of the blame on Lina. It's _you_ and the rest of you Dark Signers!"

"You guys..." Lina was touched by her friends' words.

"I play my trap card- Nitwit Outwit!" Kirika revealed her trap card. "By removing a monster from my hand, I can choose one of your monsters, and it loses attack points equal to the discarded monster's original attack. I chose to discard my Kaiser Vorse Raider. That means your Chaos Emperor Dragon loses 1900 attack points."

Chaos Emperor Dragon decreased to just 1100 attack.

"White Night Dragon, attack!" The wind pushed the Dark Signer back. Yui seemed surprised by her own power. "I- I'm not done! Scrap Dragon, attack his Sword of Soul!"

**Dark Signer- 10000**

Nobody expected the Dark Signer to start laughing. The girls all froze. His laugh seemed to echo off of the air, leaving a chilling tension.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Lina demanded.

"Do you honestly think any of you have a chance of winning?" The Dark Signer straight. "You set yourselves into another trap. This time, it'll cost all of you your lives."

"Explain yourself," Kirika's tone was sharp.

"I play my trap card- Contaminated Earth!" Lina could feel it. Lina could feel what was coming.

"Fuck, no!" Lina felt sick.

"I can activate this only when a Level 8 and one other monster I control is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. I really should thank all of you. Without you, I wouldn't be able to summon _this_ ," A large heart appeared in the sky. Purple spirits flew into it. Lina fell to the ground with a cry.

"Lina!" Yui was worried for her friend.

"I demand to know what you're doing!" Kirika's voice rose.

"You didn't realize?" The Dark Signer chuckled. "These are the souls of those from the Satellite. They're here to give themselves to summon my ultimate beast- My Earthbound Immortal Allcu Atoc." Out of the ground came a monster larger than any of them had seen. Lina had seen Kiryu's Earthbound Immortal. This type of dark energy made her feel nauseated.

_Earthbound Immortal Allcu Atoc is a Level 10 Dark Attribute Monster with 2900 ATK and 2500 DEF._

"Impossible," Kirika's voice held disbelief.

"What _is_ that?" Yui's voice shook.

When Lina looked up, she saw a giant dog looking creature that glowed with pale green accents. The Earthbound Immortal let out a ferocious howl, causing Lina's heart to stop for a moment.

They were up against something more than they could possibly take on.

But they couldn't back out now.

"Do you feel the energy it gives off, Lina?" The Dark Signer was taunting her. "Soon you'll be able to control it."

"No," Lina slowly got back to her feet. She was trembling. "I refuse. Fuck you and fuck your offer for darkness. I don't want it." Lina glared towards him. "I chose this. I chose my friends. We're going to beat that fucker, defeat you, _and_ I'll stay the way I am!"

"We'll see soon enough," The Dark Signer chuckled.

"Leave her alone!" Yui laid down a card. "I lay a facedown and end my turn!"

* * *

Yusei was woken when his mark began to glow. That meant that someone was in the middle of a Shadow Duel. Yusei turned to tell Lina, only to notice she had disappeared. Her glasses were on the side table. Her deck and duel disk was gone.

"Dammit," Yusei swore underneath his breath. He held faith that maybe, just maybe, Lina was somewhere else in the house. Yusei quickly threw on his normal clothes and ran out of his room. Everyone else was quickly following in.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack gestured to his glowing arm.

"Someone's in the middle of a Shadow Duel, but I can't tell who it is," Aki stroked her arm.

"Everyone's here," Rua glanced to the four Signers. "So who's dueling?"

"Where's Lina?" Ruka glanced with fearful eyes towards Yusei. Yusei shook his head. He didn't have an answer.

"You were supposed to be watching her," Jack snapped out.

"Jack, how was Yusei supposed to know that Lina left the house?" Martha had come into the room and scolded her foster son.

"I'm scared," Ruka whispered out. "What if something happens to her?"

"Relax, she's fine," Crow slowly entered into the room. All eyes turned to him.

"And how do you know that?" Yusei's voice was cold. Yusei didn't like the look Crow had on his face. He knew something.

"She left about an hour ago. I'm telling you, she's alright. She knows how to duel. She'll get herself out of it. Have some faith in her," Crow wasn't looking at Yusei.

 _"Faith?_ " Jack pointed outside to the glowing mark in the sky. "Do you not see that for yourself? You wouldn't understand. You're not one of us." Jack was in Crow's face.

"Hey, listen, I trust her," Crow tried to defend himself.

"This isn't an ordinary duel, Crow," Yusei's hand slammed down on the table in front of him. "This is life or death. And you _let_ her go."

"Don't be like that, man," Crow shook his head. "You act like Lina wouldn't have left even if I _tried_ to stop her-"

"If anything happens to her-" Jack began his threat.

"You'll _what?"_ Crow didn't back down.

" _Enough_ ," Aki's voice was the one who interrupted the boys. All of them stopped to look at her. Aki held a neutral expression on her face, one that gave away none of her emotions. "There's no point blaming each other. Let's do what we can to find her and cheer her on. That's the best we can do. Got that?"

A blue streak of lightning struck the ground outside. The window shattered. The group took cover from the shattered glass.

"Is everyone okay?" Martha called out. Aki and Jack were both to their feet. There was someone standing in the shadows outside, waiting. A caped figure held a glowing mark on his arm in the shape of a spider.

It was another Dark Signer.

* * *

"It's my move!" Kirika drew a card. "Due to my Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon's effect, I'm able to bring back one of my monsters from the graveyard! I chose my Dragon Spirit of White. Now I use Burst Stream of Destruction!" Kirika revealed her card. "If I control a Blue-Eyes White Dragon card, I can destroy every card my monster controls. Your Earthbound Immortal is finished."

"Not if I use my trap card Trap Stun," The Dark Signer calmly revealed his card. Kirika let out a frustrated noise.

"I lay a facedown and end my turn," Kirika had no choice but to end her turn. None of her dragons could compare to the Earthbound Immortal.

"It's my go!" Lina drew a card. Nothing she could use. _Dammit_ , Lina thought to herself. "I lay a facedown and end my turn."

"That's it? That's all you have?" The Dark Signer snorted. "Maybe I was wrong about you, Lina Kazukata. Maybe you aren't as powerful as we thought."

"Fuck _off_ ," Lina countered. "Make your move already.

"Before that, I activate my trap card- Fiendish Chain!" Yui revealed her trap. "With this, I can target one monster on your field and negate its effects! Looks like your Earthbound Immortal can't attack one of us directly this turn!"

"Impressive, but not effective. I play my ritual card Chaos Form," Under the hood, Kaito held a smirk. "With it, I can summon _my_ ace. Come out, Blue-Eyes Chaos Dragon MAX!" The wind picked up around them, threatening to blow them all over. Yui stayed upright, but Lina and Kirika put their arms in front of their faces to protect themselves.

"Dammit!" Kirika swore.

_Blue-Eyes Chaos Dragon MAX is a Level 8 Dark Attribute Monster with 4000 ATK and 0 DEF._

"Chaos Dragon, attack Scrap Dragon!"

"Not so fast!" Lina revealed her trap card. "I play Path of the Star! I can activate this card when a card is about to be destroyed in battle. I can negate your attack and special summon to the field my Spirit of the Stars Dragon!" Lina's ace monster flew out onto the field in a stream of bright light.

"I grow impatient," The Dark Signer growled. "I activate my equip spell Bashing Shield. I use it on my Chaos Dragon. It now gains 1000 attack points. Combined with my field spell-"

"It's up to 6000 attack points," Yui heaved out.

"Mystical Space Typhoon, I use you to get rid of Fiendish Chain!" Yui's trap card was gone. "Now, Chaos Dragon, attack Scrap Dragon!"

"I activate my trap card- Mirror Force!" Kirika tried to activate her trap, but as soon as it was flipped up, it was flipped back down. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Chaos Dragon can't be targeted by trap cards," The Dark Signer explained. " _Or_ monster effects." He interrupted Lina before she could try and sacrifice Star Eyes Dragon.

"Yui!" Lina cried out. Scrap Dragon was destroyed. Yui was flung backward onto the ground where she laid unmoving.

**Yui- 900**

"Yui!" Lina moved to race over to the girl, but Kirika stopped her.

"Focus on the duel!" Kirika shouted out. "I'm worried as well, but there's no use helping her while we're in this! The best we can do is finish this."

"Alright," Lina wasn't happy with the order, but she had no choice. Kirika was right.

"There's more," The Dark Signer seemed amused. "I play Tyrant Wing. I can target one monster on my field- Chaos Dragon, and equip this card. Now I can make two attacks per turn. Chaos Dragon, attack Spirit of the Stars Dragon."

Lina would lose if this target went through.

"I play my dragon's effect!" Lina turned her head to see Yui had made it onto her knees.

"My dragon isn't affected by card effects," The Dark Signer sounded bored.

"No, maybe not, but that doesn't mean I can't redirect its attack," Yui was crying. Lina could see it from where she was. "By removing one spell card, I can redirect your attack to White Night Dragon! This isn't over!"

"Yui, _no!"_ Lina shrieked out. Kirika could only watch frozen with a horrified expression.

White Night Dragon was destroyed.

**Yui- 0**

" _YUI!"_ Lina couldn't move as Yui fell down to the ground. Yui looked up and smiled at Lina.

"Win this for us. Me and Anya. You got this, friend. I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Yui disappeared into the shadows.

"This can't be," Kirika whispered.

"Yui," Lina turned to look at the Dark Signer with a dark look in her eyes. "You'll pay for that!"

"Will I?" The Dark Signer tilted his head. "Or will you? You see, I still have my Earthbound Immortal. Allcu Atoc, attack Star Eyes Dragon!"

"No! You will not end this with her!" Kirika revealed her trap card. "I play Defense Draw! Battle damage becomes zero, and I get to draw a card." Star Eyes Dragon was destroyed, but Kirika had saved Lina.

"Thank you, Kirika," Lina turned to her friend. Kirika wasn't listening. She was staring at one of the cards she just drew.

"It's my turn," Kirika's voice was hard.

**Kirika- 4000**

**Lina- 3200**

**Dark Signer- 10000**

"I play three facedowns and end my turn," Kirika's hand shook as she laid down the cards. Lina didn't fail to notice. She was shocked. Kirika never seemed anything but strong. To see vulnerability from someone like her-

"I'm up!" Lina drew a card. "I also lay a facedown and end my turn!"

"That's it? Some facedowns and you expect to win from that?" The Dark Signer sighed. "I see."

"I use my trap card Healing Light!" Lina's life points rose. "I get 200 life points for each light monster on the field."

"You'll need it because my Earthbound Immortal is going to attack you directly!"

"Not with Crystal Veil! I can activate it when one of _your_ monsters declare an attack. By removing Star Eyes Dragon from play, I can negate the attack and you take damage that's equal to half of Star Eyes Dragon's attack points!"

**Dark Signer- 8750**

"I still have my Chaos Dragon!" The Dark Signer stretched out his hand. "Chaos Dragon, attack Spirit of the Stars Dragon!"

**Lina- 100**

Lina as flung off her feet from the attack. The wind was knocked out of her. To top it all off, he still had one more attack with Chaos Dragon...

"Why won't you attack me?" Kirika spoke up. Her eyes were shining. "I still have all of my life points. Why don't you attack?" Kirika's narrowed eyes turned into a harsh glare. "Or are you being selfish? You think you can kill Lina and expect me to finish you off. How self-centered."

"You don't understand anything," The Dark Signer defended himself. "I told you to stay away. I can't protect you if you throw yourself into this."

"I don't require your protection!" Kirika's harsh tone made the Dark Signer step back. Lina looked back and forth between the two.

"Do you two know each other or something?" Lina was very much confused.

"You could say that," The Dark Signer seemed amused. "We all know one another here."

"Don't," Kirika's voice cut through the air. "You have _no_ _right_ to hurt her."

"Don't I? She's the reason I'm dead, after all. It's her fault I'm a Dark Signer."

"Stop it," Kirika insisted.

"My fault..." Lina echoed. "What are you talking about? How is it my fault?"

"I risked my life for you, and you never came back. Jack Atlas himself didn't look back as he walked out with you in his arms," The Dark Signer took off his hood. Lina stepped back, her hand flying to her hand to cover the noise she made.

The man in front of her was tall. His dark brown hair was as neatly combed as always, but his eyes were different. The whites were filled with black, and his eyes glowed with the same pale green power he gave out. It was the same pale green as Lina's own eyes. She never saw it before. She was an idiot.

" _Kaito_ ," Lina's eyes began to water. " _You're_ the Dark Signer?"

"Brother, stop this," Kirika shook her head.

"It's because of _you!_ " Kaito pointed to Lina. Lina reacted as if she had been slapped. "You're the reason I ended up like this. The Dark Signers gave me another chance at life. Divine murdered me in cold blood and labeled it a suicide, just because I cared enough to save your pathetic excuse of a life."

"You wouldn't have done it if you knew you would regret it," Kirika spoke up in defense for Lina. Lina was shocked. "This isn't you, Kaito."

"This is what I am. If you don't like it, sister, that is not my problem," Kaito sneered. "Where were you when our teachers contacted Father about my abilities? You took off without me. You became a model student and a model heir. Do you think Father wanted me when he had _you_?"

"Do you not think he looked everywhere for you?" Kirika was dumbfounded. "Father and I tried our best to find you. Kaito, he gave me Blue-Eyes to show you what our family _means_. Do _you think I wanted to be the heir?"_ Kirika let out a sharp laugh. "This is a position I gained because I learned because my brother was thought to have committed suicide. And yet, I still looked for you with approval from our Father. _Don't act as if you did not have familial support_."

"No..." Kaito seemed to be in denial. "You don't understand. I _heard-"_ Kaito cut off. He had heard a conversation between his teachers and his Father, but he had only ever heard the teacher's side of the conversation, and not his Father's.

"Kaito, there's still a chance to make things right," Lina's voice was soft. "Come back to us. Please."

"No," Kaito shook his head. "It's too late for me. This is my fate. My destiny is to defeat you, Lina Kazukata, in a duel, and then you will become a Dark Signer."

"We can change fate! All of us," Lina tried to get through to her friend. "Please."

" _No!"_ Kaito's energy pushed Kirika and Lina back. "I still have one more attack with my Chaos Dragon!"

"I will not let it end like this!" Kirika shouted. "You arrogant, egotistical, selfish _son of a bitch._ I will not let Lina be defeated by you. I _refuse."_ Kirika revealed her trap card. "I use Break Away! During my opponent's battle phase, I can send one spell card from my hand to the graveyard to negate the effects of all face-up monsters currently on the field!" Kirika was shaking. She turned to Lina. Lina could see that her eyes were starting to water. "You better win this, Lina Kazukata. Bring us back. I know you can. I'm not dying for you to lose this duel."

"Kirika, wait-!" Lina wanted to stop her.

"I play Ring of Destruction!" Kirika flipped over her trap card. "I'm able to choose one monster on the field and inflict damage equal to both players based on its attack points. I chose Chaos Dragon!"

"Kirika, no!" Kaito appeared to be frantic. "I activate Trap Jammer to negate your effect!"

"No, you won't! Nothing will stop me! I activate my own Trap Stun! It's over!" Chaos Dragon was destroyed.

**Kirika- 0**

**Kaito- 2350**

"Kirika!" Lina cried out. She attempted to rush over, but Kirika held out her hand.

"Don't!" Kirika's tone made Lina stop in her tracks. Kirika raised her head to meet Lina's gaze. Kirika's expression could only be described as resolute. "Don't rush to me and comfort me as if I'm about to die. We _will_ see each other again. As soon as you win this duel, I'll come back, and all will be well. Yui and I set the duel up for you as much as we could. The rest is up to you."

"You don't know that," Lina was crying. "Please. Please don't leave me alone. I don't want anyone else to die."

"You got this, Lina. It's fate. You _will win_ , for us," Kirika turned to face her brother. "Let the light guide you, brother. I forgive you."

Kirika was gone. She disappeared into shadows, just like Yui had.

" _KIRIKA_!" Lina called out once more. "Kirika, come back! I-" Lina couldn't breathe. Lina turned to face Kaito. He appeared just as stricken as Lina felt.

"Kirika..." Kaito had just killed his own sister, the person he loved the most.

"You killed your sister," Lina's voice was low. "Are you proud of yourself? Is this what you wanted? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Divine killed you because of me, but this? Is this really what you wanted?"

"I didn't mean for that to happen," Kaito took a step back. "She wasn't supposed to get involved."

"Well she was, and it was her own choice!" Lina had to win this. She would bring them back, even if it meant defeating one of the people she loved most. Kaito had saved her.

It was time for Lina to return the favor.

"Fate will not define me. People I care about may keep dying because of me, but I'll bring them back. I'll save _you_ , Kaito." Lina's eyes rose to meet his. "That's a promise. It's my draw!"

**Lina- 100**

**Kaito- 2350**

Kaito closed his eyes. There was no changing destiny. He knew that in his heart.

Lina Kazukata would die along with her friends.


	32. The Second Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina's duel against Dark Signer Kaito comes to its conclusion as Yui and Kirika are missing in action.

_"So never kick a dog because he's just a pup_

_We'll fight like twenty armies and we won't give up!_

_So you'd better run for cover when the pup grows—"_

_-Les Misérables by Claude-Michel Schōnberg_

* * *

_Years earlier, in the Arcadia Movement._

"Remind me what we're doing, and then perhaps _why_ we're doing it," Kaito held an unimpressed cast on his face as he held the cheap paper lantern in his hand. Lina held a matching one in her arms.

The blonde had a cheeky grin on her face. "We're doing this _because_ I read about these guys in one of the books you gave me. Really, when you think about it, this is all _your_ fault, since you gave me that book in the first place!" It was both chilly and windy outside. Lina thought it would be the perfect type of weather to fly lanterns.

"And why didn't you invite Aki to do something like this instead?" Kaito grumbled. "Wouldn't she appreciate this ridiculous charade more?"

"Aki's out with Divine, and _you're_ my friend too," Lina spoke simply. "Can't I hang out and do fun friend stuff with you? This is easy. We light the lantern and let it fly into the sky. After that, we make a wish."

"How poetic," Kaito's words were sarcastic.

"I think it's a nice sign of hope," Lina looked down at the lantern with a type of longing on her face. "I want to believe that when I let my wish fly out there, someone will hear it, and then my wish is gonna come true."

"That's not how the universe works."

"But I want to think it does. If I don't have hope, I don't have anything," Lina raised her eyes, pale green, to meet Kaito's skeptical dark green eyes. "You can't tell me you don't have something you want to happen. You know, something that you can only want or wish for, like a miracle. I know I have plenty."

"Oh?" Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Like what? What could you possibly want that you could only wish for it to come true? Indulge me in your childish fantasies, Lina Kazukata."

"World peace," Lina giggled out her answer. "Random shit like that! I want everyone to be happy. I want Aki to be with a family that loves her. I want you to be recognized for how smart you are. I want the world to see how important Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kiryu really are." Lina paused. "I want to get out of here- out of this damn building- just so I can see them again. I want to see my parents one last time, even if it's just for a second."

Kaito reflected on her words. He shouldn't have been surprised that Lina's requests included him, but her innocence never failed to shock him. Lina was the type of light that the world, especially the Arcadia Movement, did not deserve. Kaito didn't deserve her friendship, and yet, here she stood with that stupid grin on her face.

"How foolish," Kaito shook his head.

"I think you just need to try it yourself. I bet you'll believe it when _your_ wish comes true," Lina winked at him. Kaito rolled his eyes. "Come on!" Lina's next words were a whine. "You can't tell me that you don't have anything you would wish for! Everyone's got something they want to believe in, even hard asses like _you_."

"I have everything I could want," Kaito spoke smoothly. Lina gave him a look.

"Sure," Lina countered. She obviously didn't believe him. "Try it anyway. Maybe you got a family you want to see, or maybe you want to get that stick out of your ass. Who knows? You could wish for whatever you want."

"If I do this, will you be quiet?" Kaito sighed.

"Maybe that could be your wish," Lina shot him a tongue in cheek grin.

"Somehow, I doubt any wish from some mythical god could make that come true." Kaito sighed. "Very well. Hand me the lighter." Lina happily gave him the match. Kaito lit his lantern, with Lina following suit. Lina took Kaito's free hand and dragged him over to the edge of the roof. Without a second thought, Lina launched her lantern in the air. Her eyes followed the plain lantern into the sky. Kaito could only describe her eyes as having a childlike wonder. Kaito was more slow, more deliberate, as he hesitantly lifted his lantern into the sky. Kaito glanced down to watch Lina.

He wished he had her optimism. He could see the Arcadia Movement for what it was. He knew he was being used for his powers, but better he is used than shunned or mocked by his family. His Father didn't want someone like _him._ In the Movement, he was wanted. He was _needed_. Kirika could handle the family business, perhaps even better than he could. Kaito was unnecessary.

Lina, on the other hand, had no use for the Arcadia Movement. The only one who couldn't see her for what she truly was was Divine. It was almost if he was desperate to find something that he could use to his benefit, but what Lina could offer would be of no use to him. Lina was the one using the Movement for her own advantage. She was actively changing Aki's heart, and Kaito's as well. Lina gave out a radiance of love and acceptance, something Kaito hadn't felt in a long time, and he doubted that Aki had felt any sort of comfort with another person prior to Lina.

"What did you wish for?" Kaito found himself asking the younger girl.

Lina's face lit up into a brilliant smile. "In the end, I wished my friends would get everything they wanted. Figured it would be a waste to wish for something on myself, you know? Kinda defeats the whole purpose of making a wish if it's selfish."

It was so typical Lina. "If I'm correct, I assume that the purpose of a wish _is_ to be selfish," Kaito informed her. Lina stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah, well, too late! I already wished for it!" Lina laughed. "If the universe hates my wish because it's not selfish enough and it doesn't come true, then fuck them. Fuck the gods. I love my friends. I'm not mad about it. What about you? What did you wish for?"

"Was I supposed to wish for something?" Kaito spoke in a dry tone.

"Yes! That was the whole point!" Lina threw her hands into the air. "Are you seriously saying that you didn't wish for _anything?!"_

"If I tell you what I wished for, wouldn't that make it so it wouldn't come true?" Kaito stared back at her with a neutral expression. They both knew he was messing with her.

"Fine! Don't tell me! See if I care." Lina crossed her arms over her chest as she pouted.

"Fine by me," Kaito leaned over the railing on top of the roof to watch the lanterns float away. "Although, we both know you do care." The farther and farther they flew, the more Kaito thought about what he had wished for.

He had wished for a way for Lina to leave the Arcadia Movement. She didn't belong with _them_. Something as bright as Lina Kazukata didn't belong with the monsters.

He just had to make sure she made it out alive. That was his wish, as selfish as it may be.

* * *

"Don't give me that look," Kaito's voice was low. Lina stared back at him, defiant, her chin raising in the air. "You act as if you can win. You have no monsters on the field. I still have my Earthbound Immortal Allcu Atoc. You have _nothing,_ not even life points. You hold only one hundred."

"I have hope," Lina's voice was strong. "My friends- I won't let them die for nothing. And you're wrong. I may have an empty field, but I still have _this_ ," Lina revealed her face down. "I play Spirit of the Star's Revolution! When Spirit of the Stars Dragon is in the graveyard, I can summon _any_ dragon-type monster to the field. I chose my Spirit of the Stars Dragon." Lina's ace dragon returned in a flurry of glittering showers. "Dark Signer or not, you're my friend, Kaito, and you always will be."

"I'm trying to kill you," Kaito's voice was incredulous. "How do you expect us to still be _friends?_ "

"Because I care about you, and vice versa," Lina sounded so sure of herself. "You still care about people, Kaito. That's why you didn't attack Kirika. You couldn't hurt your sister."

"My sister who knew I was a Dark Signer, and still lead you here to face against me," Kaito narrowed his eyes. "Don't you feel deceived? You should be furious."

"Maybe I should. Maybe I should be upset because she didn't tell me. I think she knew I would be scared to fight against you. I mean, she was right," Lina's eyes were shining. "But I can't be angry at her. She protected me. She died so I could keep fighting. I _have_ to bring her back. I gotta make it up to her."

"But that would mean ending my own existence," Kaito argued. "Would friends do that to one another?"

"Do you really want this?" Lina held no hesitation. "Do you really want to destroy the world or cover it in darkness or whatever the hell it is the Dark Signer want to do? You're so much smarter than that, Kaito. I know it. When I win, I'm going to save you, just like you did for me. I believe it with everything I have."

"You have _nothing_. You have a weak monster that cannot hold its power against my Earthbound Immortal," Kaito glared at Lina. The blonde held her ground, unflinching. Kaito was irritated by her arrogance.

"Then attack. Attack me if I'm so weak," Lina laid down a facedown card. "I'm so scared, Kaito. I'm scared all of this is for fucking nothing. I'm angry that everything leads to this because of _course_ it would be you and it would be my fault. I'm sorry," Lina's words made Kaito freeze. "I'm so sorry that I did this to you. I'm sorry Divine killed you because of me. I should have gone back. I should have made Jack go back. You didn't deserve this. No one does."

Kaito hesitated. Lina was so naive, even after all this time. He met her honest gaze with his own. She was so _genuine,_ something he would never understand.

"...it's too late," Kaito had to stop thinking about _her_. He couldn't hesitate. The moment he did, and he would lose. He couldn't have that. He _had_ to win. Lina had to become a Dark Signer so the Dark Signers could defeat the Crimson Dragon.

Fate couldn't be fought. _He would not fight fate._

"But it's not too late!" Lina's eyes widened. "You could come back. You could-"

"And do what? Become a member of the Kaiba name again? Pretend none of this happened? Pretend I didn't take the lives of your friends?" Kaito shook his head. "Stop trying, Lina. I dug my grave, and I chose to be buried in it."

"Then I'll dig it up! You don't understand. _I will not stop trying."_

"Then I'll end it for you! There is no hope. It's my draw!" Kaito drew his card. Her belief in him was unnerving.

**Lina- 100**

**Kaito- 2350**

All it took was one attack. One attack and Lina would have no life points left. From where she stood across from Kaito, she held a calm expression on her face. She was ready. She was prepared for whatever he threw at her.

Kaito hesitated. He _had_ to do this. He had to wipe out the remainder of her life points. He would not stray from the path.

"Allcu Atoc, attack Lina's Spirit of the Stars Dragon!"

"I play my trap- Call of the Wild!" Renard appeared and took the attack instead. "I think you know what this does! Your attack is negated, and I take no damage this round!"

"Stop trying to fight fate!" Kaito snapped out. "Don't you understand? No matter how hard you try, nothing will change! You're just delaying the inevitable!"

"I don't believe you!" Lina countered back with a fierce look of her own. "Destiny isn't real. It's just short for a destination, and I chose where I go. I chose you."

"I chose to win this duel!" Kaito was growing more and more aggravated by the second. "I use Allcu Atoc's special ability! Now I can attack you directly! Go! End this duel!"

Lina looked down at the ground as the attack was initiated. Kaito couldn't see her expression, but he could see her trembling.

Kaito's Earthbound Immortal let out a frightful howl before it dissolved into a bright light. Sparkling light rained down on the field. Kaito stifled a gasp, his eyes wide. "How...?" Spirit of the Stars Dragon was still on the field. Kaito saw that its attack points were now 5400. It held more power compared to his Earthbound Immortal and therefore was able to destroy it.

"I used its special ability," Lina spoke quietly. "It negated your attack and took the attack equal to your monsters original attack. Instead of attacking me directly, your Earthbound Immortal attacked my dragon and lost. Guess it didn't have enough attack points."

"But that would mean..." Kaito realized his life points would be gone if the attack fully went through. " _No!_ I activate my trap card- Ground Capture! I halve your monster's battle damage! _I will not lose_."

**Kaito- 1400**

"Looks like we switched. Now you're the one with an empty field," Lina finally raised her eyes to meet Kaito's. Kaito realized Lina was holding back tears. Still, the determined expression remained on her face.

"Why must you keep trying?" Kaito was shaking. He laid down one facedown card.

"Because of _you_. Because of Kirika, and Yui, and Anya, and all my other friends who are actual Signers. I shouldn't even _be_ here dueling you and look at me. The one time I try to do something great, and I get two of my best friends killed, and now it's up to me to kill a person I really care a lot about," Lina closed her eyes. Lina was eighteen and still a kid, despite what she wished. She _was not a Signer._ "I don't want this. Fuck, I don't want _any_ of this. I want to go home and pretend everything's okay and that the world is okay and not falling apart. But I'm here. I'm dueling. I _have_ to win." Lina reopened her eyes. "It's my turn. Spirit of the Stars Dragon, attack him directly. It's over."

"Not if I activate my trap card- Mirror Force!" Spirit of the Stars Dragon was destroyed. "Now we both have empty fields. The game is set."

"Yeah, looks like it." Lina smiled. "Tell me something, Kaito. I want to hear what's on your mind. You never told me about your family, and I guess I know why. You said they didn't care about you, that they thought you were a monster because you were a Psychic Duelist. But Kirika loves you. She fought here beside me for both you and me. They tried looking for you for _years_." Lina shook her head. "The first time I met Kirika, she demanded I tell her everything I knew about you."

"It's more complicated than what you believe," Kaito couldn't believe Lina wanted to converse in the middle of the Shadow Duel.

"Then tell me. Tell me and tell me I'm stupid for not knowing what you're trying to say. Call me an idiot because I'm bugging the crap out of you and I'm trying to figure out something you don't want to tell me," Lina laughed, but the laugh held emptiness. "They love you so much, Kaito, and so do I. You have friends. You have a _family_ that loves you."

"What about it? Do you want me to give up everything I believe in for that?"

"Yes!" Lina spoke the word too loudly, too sudden. "I believe you to be so good. We can end this duel in a draw. _Nobody_ has to die."

"That's where you're wrong," Kaito locked eyes with the girl he had died for, and would once again, die for. "End this duel Lina, or during the next turn, _I will_. That's not a threat. That's a promise." Kaito saw Lina's eyes widened. "...Please. There's been enough damage for today. If I end the duel, the darkness inside of me will take over and end it _for_ me. There's no way out." Kaito could see Lina's eyes watering. "End this fairly. I know you have the cards for it. Don't spare me for your own morals. End this, Lina Kazukata...end this, my friend."

"I'm so sorry," Lina was crying. "I activate the spell card Monster Reborn. With it, I use it to bring out Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the graveyard." Lina had one monster on the field, a beautiful dragon that reappeared onto the field in a blast of blue-white light. Kaito stood straight and unmoving compared to Lina, who was holding back a sob. "I end this with my friend by my side. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack with Burst Stream of Destruction!" Lina held her hand out, but she couldn't look as the attack went through.

**Kaito- 0**

**Lina- Win**

"Kaito!" The monsters disappeared. Lina rushed over to her friend, who was now laying on the ground. Lina moved so Kaito's head was now resting in her lap. Kaito let out a soft chuckle.

"I know you did it for symbolic reasons, but something tells me you only summoned my Father's dragon for the boasting factor," Kaito's gaze was becoming unfocused. Lina reached out and gripped his hand.

"You bastard. I did it for you and Kirika. I did it to remind you who you are," Lina was freely crying. "What- what happens now?"

"You know what happens next," Kaito was already beginning to disappear into ashes. "You won. You stopped one of the Dark Signers. You, someone so unimportant, but so..." Kaito trailed off. "Thank you for reminding me who I am, Lina. Perhaps we are both meant for so much more."

"Please. Please, don't leave," Lina had lost her friends. She couldn't lose him too. "I didn't agree to this. I don't _want_ you to go."

"You fought fate and won. Congratulations," Kaito closed his eyes. "Maybe you can bring everyone back. You and the other Signers. The warriors against fate." Kaito opened his eyes once more. They were their usual dark green, instead of black pupils and the pale green glowing iris. "I love you too. I mean it. With everything I have. I don't regret saving your life. Not by a long shot. Live, Lina Kazukata. Live for all of us, and keep fighting. " Kaito disappeared into dust. Lina sat by herself in the middle of an empty field.

For a second, she couldn't breathe. Streams of white streaks flashed above the sky.

"The souls he took are going back. You saved a lot of people by getting rid of that monster," Sun Hope's Magician appeared next to Lina and explained. "The Earthbound Immortal took their souls. Because you won, those people are alive again."

"I don't feel like I won," Lina whispered the words out. Her monster shot her a sad look before fading away.

Then, a flash of light temporarily blinded Lina. When she could see again, Yui and Kirika were both lying on the ground. Lina didn't even wait. Before Yui could fully wake up and figure out her surroundings or where she was, Lina had launched off the ground and flung herself into her purple-haired friend's arms. Yui had just barely managed to keep steady to stop both of them from toppling over back onto the ground.

"Hey, it's okay," Yui automatically went to comfort her friend. Her arms wrapped around. Yui's hand moved up and down Lina's back to calm her down. "I'm right here. We're all alive. Everything's okay. We came back just alright. I feel real, don't I?"

"Why are you surprised?" Kirika was already back on her feet and stretching. "I told you that out of all of us, it had to be Lina. I was right. This really shouldn't be so much of a shock."

"I'm just glad both of you are okay," Lina leaned back and let out a relieved laugh. "Fuck. I don't really know what just happened, but we're here. We're here." Lina noticed Kirika was staring at the spot that Kaito had just been. "I'm sorry," Lina's words were quiet.

"No, don't be," Kirika looked back to Lina. "There was nothing else you could do. I regret nothing I did to help. We all made our choices, including Kaito. I wish he would have made another choice, but there's nowhere to go but forward."

"Maybe he'll come back when all of this was over," Yui looked assured.

"That's what I'm thinking," Lina stood up. She offered her hand to Yui, who in return graciously accepted. "All we have to do is go back and help everyone else fight to save the world. Sounds easy, right?"

"I may know where to start," Kirika pointed up at the sky. When Lina turned, her eyes widened in confusion.

"No...already!?" Lina was looking at a giant Mark of the Spider in the sky. It looked familiar. Lina recognized it from when she dueled Val during his time as a Shadow Drone, and when Yusei had dueled Leiko. Was this another Shadow Drone, or their Master? How did none of them notice that there was _another_ Dark Signer mark in the sky?

"But who's dueling?" Yui frowned.

"If I had to take a guess, I would assume it would be someone with spiky hair, and his name rhymes with Fusei Yudo. He seems to be the one who gets into the most trouble," Kirika looked towards their D-Wheels. Lina opened her mouth to say they had to go back- to do something- _to help-_ when they were interrupted by a maniacal cackle.

"Looks like _someone_ figured it out!" The girls all turned around to see a new Dark Signer had appeared on his D-Wheel. Lina had to take a step back in realization to _who_ it was. "But did you figure everything else out that goes with it?"

"Explain yourself," Kirika's voice was hard. Kirika and Yui had stepped in front of Lina to strategically block her from the Dark Signer. Lina was grateful for their protection, but she didn't need it. Not for this Dark Signer.

"Kiryu, what's going on?" Lina could see the smirk on his face. It was unsettling. "Why are you here?"

"Have your guard dogs stand down and maybe I'll tell you," His voice was taunting.

"Guys," Lina's voice was quiet but commanding. Yui and Kirika didn't look happy about it, but they stepped aside so Lina could step forward to directly face Kiryu. "Yeah?" Lina's tone towards her former friend was both casual and calm.

"Have you thought about our offer yet?"

"Yeah," Lina nodded. "I made up my mind. I chose my friends. I'm always going to choose them over whatever the hell your team is offering. You're always free to join us on the other side, Kiryu. No one's stopping you."

"Really!? _That's_ what you chose?" Kiryu cackled. "You'll die like everyone else will. Just you wait! It's a shame too! I really did like you, Lin!"

"Yeah, did you say that before or after you decided to murder someone?" A new voice joined the crowd. Crow joined them on his D-Wheel. "Leave her alone! You wanna duel right now? Well, you're going to have to pick a fight with me instead!"

"Stay out of this, bird brain! Do you really think you can do anything?"

"I did. Why can't he?" Lina challenged. Kiryu stared between Lina and Crow. "Your army is _nothing_ compared to what we have next. Yusei's dueling right now. That means trouble for all of you. Got that?"

"Yusei!? _Yusei!?_ Ha!" Kiryu's smirk only grew. "Right now he's being eaten alive by the shadows. Don't tell me you can't feel it. _It's coming._ "

"Then we're going to help him." Lina stood up straight. "Get the hell out of here, Kiryu."

"You'll change your mind," Kiryu promised. "I know it, Lin. You can't resist it."

"I won't change my mind, but hey," Lina shrugged. "I'll be here when you change yours."

Kiryu gave her a sharp look. Lina returned with her own. Kiryu drove away with one last, "See you in hell!" comment. Lina turned to face Crow.

"Alright, so how did you find me?" Lina couldn't help but chuckle. "I turned the damn walkie-talkie you gave me off for a reason."

"Doesn't mean I can't still track you with the battery in the back," Crow smirked. He had thought of everything, or maybe Riku did. "Looks like I came just in time. We all got worried about you back there. I figured while Yusei's dueling, I would come to check on you. Glad to see the worst didn't happen."

"I'm fine. I'm alive. I just killed a Dark Signer. It's no big deal. It's me, I don't die too easily," Lina ran a hand through her hair. "Right guys?" Yui and Kirika both gave Lina their own looks of exasperation.

"We're wasting time," Kirika looked towards the spider mark in the sky. "Yusei's still battling one of them. The faster we get there, the more we can do to help."

"Or cheer him on," Yui nodded. "That's still helping."

"Meet everyone there," Lina looked to Crow. "Are you up for it?"

"I'll race you there," Crow raised an eyebrow.

"You're on," Lina rushed to her D-Wheel and hopped on. Yui got on the back of Kirika's. Together, they drove off.

Lina could feel it the closer they got. They were almost there when Lina felt _it._ Lina cried out. She would have lost control of her D-Wheel if it weren't for Yui reaching out with her hand and using her powers to keep it straight.

"Lina! Are you alright?" Crow drove up beside her.

"Yeah, but Yusei might not be!" Lina knew what that force was. Another Earthbound Immortal was on the playing field. "He's got some trouble ahead of him."

"Yeah, when doesn't he?" Flames blocked their way. Crow led the way onto a pile of trash that he used as a ramp to jump over.

"Crow!" Aki rushed to him as soon as he stepped off his D-Wheel. Crow looked confused when Aki grabbed onto his arm until he saw Jack holding on to the two boys and the glowing force field around them.

"Looks like the powers of the Signers are keeping us from being taken as well," Kirika parked beside Crow and stood behind Aki, with Yui beside her. Aki jumped, but Lina held a finger to her mouth. No one else had noticed their presence.

"The same thing happened in the Arcadia Movement," Yui murmured. She remembered that Ruka had created a barrier to protect all of them.

"I think you can let go of my arm now..." Crow sounded awkward. Aki jumped in the air before letting go. Her cheeks were burning red.

The Earthbound Immortal stood in front of them, a giant spider. A tall man who looked eerily familiar was the one battling Yusei. Lina could feel the _power_ radiating off of him.

"Yusei!" Jack called from atop of a building. "How about you squash that piece of shit so we can all go home!"

"You got it. That spider's done for," Yusei sounded confident.

"You sure you want to do that, Yusei? After all, it's practically _family_ ," The Dark Signer's words were mocking.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Yusei demanded.

"Are you telling me you don't know the truth? Your own Dad helped _free_ the Shadow Family."

"No, that's not true," Kirika was muttering to herself. "That doesn't sound true at all." Lina could tell that Kirika was trying to figure out _who_ this man was.

"He'd never do that," Yusei growled out.

"But you know it's the truth, Yusei. Your Father designed the original Reactor."

"He was good. All he wanted to do was help," Yusei insisted.

"Help his _bank account_ , you mean. You see, he didn't care about all the safeguards or security precautions. He wanted to turn the damn thing on and see how fast it would make him a millionaire. I would know, I was there with him."

"I got it," Kirika's eyes widened in realization. "Don't you listen to a word he says, Yusei Fudo!" Kirika called out boldly. All eyes turned to her. "Your Father was a hero. My Father told me he did everything he could to try and make the Reactor work. Doctor Fudo tried to stop the project because he knew that the Reactor was unstable and could detonate if used incorrectly. The City overruled his order and he was taken off the project. Take a guess who took over instead." Kirika was glaring right at Rudger Godwin. "Did I get everything correct, or did I leave some key components out?"

Rudger looked amused. "I shouldn't expect anything less from the daughter of Seto Kaiba."

"Is she right?" Yusei was looking at Rudger.

"It all began when you were a baby," Rudger began to explain. "My brother Rex and I worked under your Father. There were fears that should it spin in reverse, a blast of negative energy would be released. It was just what we- I mean, _I_ wanted. Your Father was too good, Yusei. He would never do what _needed_ to be done, so instead, he needed to be eliminated. I sabotaged the project, and then boom, there went your Father's life work."

"Along with the some of the city," Kirika was shaking from anger. "All because of _you_."

"Who else?" Rudger was examining Kirika. "You are a brilliant mind, just like your brother."

"Brother? But that means Lina-" Yusei turned around, trying to find the blonde.

"Don't talk about him. You have no right to talk about him after what _you_ did," Lina stepped forward. Yusei let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Lina!" Rua called out.

"You're okay!" Ruka sounded happy.

"I'm alive. _I won_ ," Lina's eyes were alight with a fire. "If some girl can stop one of your Dark Signers, then what about the rest of you? What chance have all of you got?"

"Let me show you. Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack! It's time for Yusei to join the Shadows!" Rudger let out a laugh. His spider shot out a web.

"I'm not joining anything!" Yusei revealed his trap card. "I play Iron Resolve! Now if I cut my life points in half, I get to stick around for another round." Yusei's life points decreased to 800. A shield of red surrounded him to protect him from the attack. The attack bounced off the forcefield and crashed into a nearby building. The building began to tilt to the side. It happened to be the building that Ushio and Martha stood on. A little boy's scream filled the air.

"What was that?" Crow looked to Aki.

"Some of the boys followed Yusei and were up there," Aki seemed appalled. "Something must have happened."

"Oh gods," Yui pointed up at the building. They could see one of the little boys hanging off of the lip of the rooftop. The building kept leaning to the side. It was threatening to fall over at any second.

"Martha!" Lina cried out as she saw her Foster Mother move closer to the edge.

"Martha!" Yusei shouted out, his voice full of panic.

"Get back!" Jack's voice echoed throughout the air. The group could see that Martha reached the boy and was handing him off to Ushio. Just then, the building shook again. Martha began to slide off the side. Lina could hear Yusei scream out Martha's name, but Lina could only stare in horror. Ushio tried to grab for her, but Martha only slid further away.

"Martha!" Crow called out.

"Hold on!" Jack tried moving to her.

"Hang in there!" Yusei yelled.

" _No!_ " Lina held a hand over her mouth.

Martha looked down at all of them. She held pride in her eyes. "My boys, and my beautiful girl. It warms my heart to see you all as friends again. One more thing. Win this, beat this darkness, and you better make it quick! I'll be waiting for all of you." Martha fell over the side of the building, her arms gently outstretched. As she grew closer to the flames, her body seemed to glow blue. Martha was gone. Her soul was sucked into the Earthbound Immortal Uru. Lina let out a shriek, her body moving on instinct to run forward, but Crow grabbed her arm and pulled her back into one arm hugged. His face resembled hers: one of devastation.

"No," Aki whispered out. Jack could only stare where Martha had fallen. The boys were crying. Lina held on to Crow as if her life depended on it. Yusei's eyes were wide as he absorbed what had just happened in front of him. The building shook again. Ushio and the young boy started to slide downward, right where Martha had disappeared.

"Not them too," Yui reached out her hand to do _something_ , but Kirika held out her own.

"He's fine. He found his footing," Kirika reassured Yui by grabbing her hand and holding it close to her. "They're okay." Ushio skidded hard on the ground before he found stopped. The young boy was clinging onto him out of fear.

"Yusei, you know what to do. Finish this! _Now!"_ Jack's features were hard.

"He's right, you still have a Shadow Duel to win!" Aki's voice was encouraging.

"You heard them! We're right here behind you! Kick his ass!" Lina smiled at him as she stepped out of Crow's grasp. Yusei turned around to look at her. Lina nodded. "I'm okay. I'm here. I'm alive and you got a duel to win. Don't let us down, got it?"

Yusei nodded back, When he turned back to face Rudger, his demeanor changed. He was _furious_. "You're going to pay for this," Yusei's voice was low.

"She's not gone forever, but I doubt you can save her," Rudger laughed.

"So there _is_ a chance to bring them back," Lina looked to Kirika.

"I assume it's the same way Yui and I were brought back," Kirika confirmed. "So there may be..." Kirika trailed off as her thoughts ran through her head. Lina knew what she was thinking. They were both wondering if there was a chance that Kaito could be brought back.

"Did you say you and Yui were brought back?" Crow interrupted. "What the hell does that mean? You act like you two died or somethin'."

"Well," Yui looked away. Aki's eyes widened.

"You didn't-" Aki tried to speak, but Kirika shook her head.

"Now isn't the time," Kirika's tone was firm. "Ask questions later. Right now, Yusei is our concern."

"I think he's got a pretty solid plan going on," Crow gestured to the playing field. Yusei was Synchro Summoning.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

"Stardust," The dragon brought a smile on Lina's face. He had a chance. The dragon appeared onto the field, its whole body glittering. Scattered shimmering specks fell off its wings. Lina couldn't help but be in awe every time she saw Yusei's dragon. It was beautiful.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Crow pumped his fist into the air. "Get his ass, Yusei! You got this!"

"You're a fool, like your Father was," Rudger stared down Yusei. "Why else would you put your pathetic beast against my mighty Earthbound Immortal Uru?"

"Rudger, _you're_ the fool," Yusei glare to Rudger was intense. "I know I can't hurt your monster because of its special ability, but that's not what I plan on doing. Stardust Dragon, show him what I mean!" Stardust Dragon soared into the air.

"So that's what he 's doing," Kirika nodded in amusement. "Clever."

"That's my Yusei," Lina smiled brilliantly. Stardust Dragon swerved around the streams of web shot out by Uru. When Stardust Dragon dived down, he passed straight through Uru, as if Uru were just a hologram. Rudger stared in shock.

"Defeating your monster was never part of my plan," Yusei admitted. "You know why? If I can't attack your Earthbound Immortal Uru, that leaves only one target. I'm sure you can guess who _that_ is!"

"How dare you!" Rudger snapped out.

"That's what you get for ruining my Father's life's work," Yusei held no compassion for the man in front of him.

"As if your Father is completely innocent in all of this," Rudger snorted.

"And you are?" Lina stepped forward, a pissed off look on her features. "Do you think it was fine to take advantage of Kiryu and Kaito and turn them into _that_?" Lina gestured with her hand towards Rudger.

"Fate called for it," Rudger delivered simply.

" _Bullshit_!" Lina snapped back to him. "Fate said I'd become one of _you_ , and that didn't fucking happen! I _won_. I beat one of your own and I stand here to talk about it. Yusei's going to kick your ass and win, because if _you're_ the best the Dark Signers got, then the rest is a piece of cake!"

"Full of arrogance, unlike your own Father," Rudger laughed. "How funny family resemblance can travel."

"Don't talk about my Father as if you knew him," Lina growled out.

"But I did. He was a card-maker under KaibaCorp. Of course, I knew him. The man who ran around so full of life and plain _idiocy_ ," Rudger looked to Lina. "It appears the apple didn't fall far from the tree. The two of you share the same fate, one that ends in death."

"That's _not_ going to happen," Yusei vowed. "As for you, there's only one target for my Stardust Dragon to take out, and it's you, Rudger."

"Hey, Yusei! We're safe!" Ushio called out from the doorway to the building.

Crow let out a relieved laugh. "Well, I'll be damned. Something good happened after all."

"Not so fast, Yusei. I activate Spider Egg. With this in play, I can stop your attack and hatch three new spider token! I hope you didn't think I would let the rest of my life points be destroyed by your dragon," Rudger appeared to have a plan in mind. The sinister smirk on his face gave it away.

"You think that's going to stop us from winning?" Lina smirked at him. "Don't you listen to a damn word he says, Yusei! We're right here cheering behind you. We've taken down worse! Ushio's safe, and that means no more spirits for you and that ugly ass monster of yours. What do you think about _that_?"

"It seems the cat has some bite, especially if it was able to take down our mighty dog..." Rudger's voice trailed off into a laugh. Lina stopped, the smirk wiped off her face as she stared in confusion towards Rudger.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Lina demanded.

"You were able to take down one of us, but there are more than you think, Lina Kazukata. It looks like the cat needs to be taught a lesson about becoming too involved in plans not meant for her." Rudger's form began to glow purple until his shape completely changed. Yusei stepped back in shock. In Rudger's place was a girl, about 5'6, with dark skin and her auburn hair tied back with a bandana. When she blinked and look up, her gray eyes stared back with a hard resolution.

"Anya?" Yui was the first to say something. Her expression showed shocked horror. "Anya!? Anya!" Yui moved to step forward, but Kirika's hand stopped her from moving closer.

"It may be a trick," Kirika tried to rationalize the situation.

"Looks pretty real to me," Crow felt uneasy.

"What- what's happening?" Aki didn't know what was going on.

"Anya?" Yusei began to walk forward to his friend until he heard a laugh echo out. Yusei looked up to see Rudger standing on the edge of the spider web.

"Anya!" Lina moved to run forward. The shock had worn off. Crow was the first to grab her arm to hold her back, with Aki joining. Lina wiggled to get out of their grip, but it was no use. "Anya!" Lina called out again, her eyes starting to water. Lina stopped struggling so she could glare up at Rudger. "Let her go," Lina demanded.

"Did you miss your friend?" Rudger smiled. "I freed her spirit from the Earthbound Immortals so _she_ could duel you instead of _me_."

Anya stood straight. The mark of the spider glowed on her arm.

"I won't do it. I won't duel my friend," Yusei looked back to Rudger.

"Let her go!" Lina pleaded instead. She was so close to the line that divided the Signers from the playing field. "Leave her out of this! She's got nothin' to do with any of this! Take me instead! I'll take her place!"

"Like hell, you will!" Crow's grip on Lina only tightened. "You're not going anywhere! You're staying with us! Think about this before you act, Lina!"

"I can't do this. I can't watch someone else die. I have to save her," Lina struggled once more.

"Shut up, Asshole," Anya's sharp gaze went to Lina. Lina stopped dead in her tracks.

"It's her. It's really her," Yui breathed out. "Oh, my gods."

"I'm sorry," Kirika squeezed Yui's hand.

"Anya?" Lina's voice held uncertainty.

"Shut the _fuck_ up, both of you!" Anya's glare turned to Yusei. "Don't you fucking see that neither of us has a choice? You're either going to attack and win or _be_ attacked and fucking _lose_. What's it going to be, hero? You going to attack, or just stand there while your girlfriend over there is trying to kill herself so she can stand here in my place instead?"

"Don't do this," Yusei pleaded.

"You think I fucking _want_ to be here? I was having a grand time being dead only to get dragged back here to this shit hole," Anya shook her head. "They can do whatever the hell they want, those Dark Signers. They got a bunch of people, Yusei. They got a whole lot of power."

"Anya, please. Just let me switch," Lina tried one more time. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got you into this. I-"

"God, fucking, shut _up_ ," Anya snapped out. "You're making this whole saving the world thing harder than it needs to be!"

"I won't duel," Yusei ended his turn.

"Yeah? Think that'll stop me? Guess I'll just have to do all the work," Anya drew a card. "Do you remember our promise, Yusei?"

Yusei nodded. Anya made him promise to protect Lina, that if anyone were to come out alive, it would be her. "I remember."

"Now, you listen. I'm not going to fucking make it, but you damn well sure make sure she does," Anya wasn't scared. "Don't you _dare_ try to save me. I'm already gone. You and your team are the only hope any of us got left. He's taken just about everyone."

"You coward," Yusei hissed to Rudger. Rudger looked on in amusement.

"Finish this duel," Rudger commanded Anya.

"Yeah, I'll finish it all right," Anya chuckled. "I use Uru's ability. By getting rid of one of the monsters on my field, I get control of one of _yours."_ Anya took control of Turbo Booster. "Now by getting rid of him, I get to bring out my Stop Soul Dragon!"

"No," Lina realized the combo that Anya was going for. "Anya, no! Don't do it! Please! You have to stay alive!"

"Yui, my love," Anya's voice was soft as she spoke to her best friend. "You know what to do. I'm sorry it's gotta end like this. I wish we had more time, you know? Feel free to find someone, you know, better than me." Anya laughed. "Not that there's better than me, but you get what I'm saying."

"Anya, there's gotta be another way. I know what you're going to do. Attack _me_ ," Yusei was pleading with her.

"Anya!" Lina moved to take another step forward, but her limbs suddenly wouldn't work. When Lina looked back, she saw Yui with her hand out. Yui was crying, but she was perfectly in control. Lina realized that Yui was using her powers to stop her from moving.

"I'll attack whoever the hell I want to attack, Yusei," Anya's glare hardened. "With Stop Soul Dragon's effect, I can target a monster that attacked this turn and destroy it. The owner of the monster takes damage equal to the monster's attack points. I chose this stupid fucking Earthbound Immortal, and I'm sending it back to hell where it belongs!" Anya held a smirk to her face. "I'm ending this duel the way _I_ want it to end. You ain't the only one who can play hero. If this helps all of you get one step closer to saving the world, then I did my part. You do yours. You got that, hero?"

"Anya, no!" Yusei watched as the Earthbound Immortal was destroyed by Anya's dragon.

"I'll be watching. Every damn step you make, I'll be watching to make sure you do what I asked. Let's end this!" Anya turned to face Rudger. "Next time, find a better pawn, one that doesn't bite back! You picked the wrong bitch to fuck with because I sure as hell don't mess with my friends. Not for you, and not for whatever else comes my way! You got that?"

Anya's life points shrank to zero. The Mark of the Spider vanished from her arm. Anya crumbled to the ground. Yusei ran forward just in enough time to catch her in his arms.

"Gods, get the fuck off me," Anya weakly tried to push him away. "Do I look like I need help?" Her joke didn't land quite as well as she thought it would.

"Anya!" Lina knew Yui had let go, as Lina was able to run forward to join Lina by her side.

"Hey, Asshole," Anya smiled at her. "You got this, yeah? Team Tag all the way, even if it won't be the same without me."

"Don't go," Lina begged her.

"Yeah, sorry Princess, that's not how any of this works," Anya looked back to Yusei. "Remember, you promised. If I die for fucking nothing, I'm haunting your stupid spiky haired ass until the end of time. You got that?" Anya was starting to disappear, her body crumbling as if she were made of ash.

"Anya, hang on," Yusei held tight to her.

"Why bother?" Anya looked to Lina one last time. "I got faith in you. I'll see you later."

Anya was gone. Lina let out a shriek. Yusei stared at what used to be Anya his arms, his eyes filled with grief. Yusei sunk to his knees as the spider webs and purple fire vanished all around them. The rest of the group came to Yusei's side from all directions. Jack laid a hand on Lina's shoulder and gently helped her up. Lina buried her head in Jack's chest as Jack tightly wrapped his arms around Lina. On a nearby pile of trash, Rudger appeared. Four Dark Signers gathered behind him. Lina recognized all of them thanks to Kirika. There was Misty (who gave Lina a vicious smirk before settling her glare onto Aki), Demak, Kiryu, and a cloaked girl that Kirika thought to be Carly Nagisa. Based on the height and build, Lina could believe it was the petite Carly.

" _Five_?!" Kirika counted the Dark Signers off one more time, even though she knew the number to be correct. "But we just defeated one-"

"Well! I certainly wasn't expecting _that_ outcome!" Rudger's voice broke apart any thought the group may have had. "No wonder the human race is going extinct, no one's _selfish_ anymore."

"Why are there five of you?" Kirika demanded out of the Dark Signers. "There was four merely an hour ago!"

"Allow me to introduce myself," A man with the Mark of the Monkey stepped forward. "I am Kaito Asahi's replacement. And I have something the little girl may be looking for." He held up a card. Ruka let out a gasp.

"That's Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ruka stared at the card.

"Now this card _should_ be in your deck, just like someone else was supposed to be in our ranks. You'll have to come and battle me. In case you're wondering who I am-"

"You're Demak, a man who wants revenge on a little girl due to something her _parents_ did," Kirika interrupted in a harsh tone. Demak didn't appear to be impressed,

"Are they-" Aki wanted to ask what had just happened to Anya.

"Gone?" Kiryu laughed. "They're with us, along with all those others from the trap heap you call a town? Remember those kids, Crow? What about that little pink one? You want them back?"

"You bastard!" Crow snapped out.

"You'll pay for this, Kiryu," Yusei vowed.

"I'm right here, lover boy. Do you want a fight? Or are you scared?" Kiryu taunted.

"Yeah, I'm scared. Scared about what I'm going to do to you when we duel, Kiryu," Yusei narrowed his eyes. Lina stepped forward to join Yusei at his side.

"It's time to pay for what you've done," Lina had a pit in her stomach. She defeated _one_ Dark Signer, but another had taken its place. They only had four Signers compared to however many Dark Signers they could make appear out of thin air. How would this work?

"Will we? It's time for the final battles. Signers and Dark Signers. Let us all meet tomorrow at the Four Stars of Destiny. The end will truly be decided there. We're looking forward to seeing everyone." With that, the Dark Signers turned to leave. Jack caught a glimpse of the one, the one with the cloak covering her face. He gasped in shock before he ran after them.

"Where do you think you're going? Don't walk away from me, Rudger!" Yusei began to run forward, only to be stopped by Lina running after them and gripping onto his hand as if it were a life preserver. They were surrounded by mist in some empty alley. "Let's do this right now! Come on! I want to end this! I'm done playing your empty games!"

"Yusei," Lina's cracked voice made Yusei stop in his tracks. He turned around and saw the tears in Lina's eyes. Too much had happened. "Please, just stop," Lina begged him. "I- I can't watch you die too. I watched a lot of people die today. And seeing you..." Lina's lip quivered. "I killed Kaito."

"Lina..." Yusei was shaking from the adrenaline. He stepped forward, his hand reaching for Lina's. Lina melted into his arms, her head going to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm alive," Lina repeated the sentence once again.

"So am I. So is everyone," Yusei held on to her. "Let's go back to Martha's. We've got battle coming up."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lina stepped out of Yusei's arms, but still clung tightly to his hand. "Come on, hero. Let's win this. For Martha. For Anya. For Kaito. For all of them."

The end of the world would not come. Not if a group of teenagers had anything to say about it.


	33. God Help the Outcasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the Dark Signer war begins with Lina traveling to the Spirit World with Ruka.

_"God help my people, we look to you still_

_God help the outcasts_

_Or nobody will."_

_-Hunchback of Notre Dame by Alan Menken_

* * *

Yui went to put the young boys to bed after they arrived home from Yusei's duel against Rudger. The boys were traumatized by everything that had just happened. That left everyone else crowded around the dining room. The glass from the broken window had been cleaned off the floor. Jack sat down in one of the seats, with the twins sitting across from him. Kirika sat beside Jack. Everyone else was standing. Lina stood near the entrance. Aki stood beside her, their fingers intertwined. Yusei stood nearby, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the people around him. Crow was pacing, his mind obviously agitated. Mikage, Ushio, and Saiga stood by the table.

No one was talking.

The group winced when they heard a door close. It was only Yui coming back into the room.

"Looks like everyone's on edge," Saiga commented with a shake of his head.

"Did I miss anything?" Yui's voice was light as she took the seat beside Kirika.

"No," Kirika seemed to be looking something up on her tablet. "No one's spoken. I'm sure we're afraid once someone did, the blame game would immediately arise once more."

"This is all the Dark Signer's doing-" Yusei tried to start speaking.

"No shit. They've taken Martha and everyone else," Jack intervened.

"We _have_ to get them back," Crow stopped pacing to look at the group. "They took my flock. I gotta go after them."

"Look, it's all great to think that the dead can come back, but can we think realistically on this?" Saiga seemed to be irritated.

"This damn fog those bastards made took them, and I'll fucking fight them all down if it means getting them back," Crow snapped back at Saiga.

"You're trying to say that if you defeat the Dark Signer, everything goes back to normal," Ushio repeated back slowly.

"I wouldn't think it's too crazy," Kirika muttered. Aki turned her head to look at the brunette.

"We have to stay positive," Yusei expressed. "It's up to us to fix everything."

"Sounds too good to be real," Jack narrowed his eyes. "Do you even know if that's true?"

Yusei considered his words. "No, I don't, but I have to believe."

Jack pounded his fist on the table, his jaw clenched.

"What about those kids? They deserve better than that, don't they?!" Ushio looked to Yusei, his hand moving to grab onto his collar, but Lina stepped in front to grab his wrist. Ushio seemed startled, but Lina gave him no time to react by throwing his hand back.

"Look, we're all pissed off and angry, but do you want a promise? Fine! I'll give you all your damn promise." Lina paused. "I know they'll all come back. I saw it. I saw it after I beat Kaito in a duel."

The room was silent. "What do you mean?" Jack was the one who vocalized.

"She means that Yui and I both died during the duel," Kirka leaned back in her chair. She didn't seem too bothered by speaking up. "Both mine and Yui's life points hit zero at some point during the duel. We were coincidentally dead for at least ten minutes minimum. When Lina won, we were brought back, alive, along with the other souls Kaito's Earthbound Immortal took. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I don't believe it," Crow whispered out.

"That's what you meant when you spoke earlier," Aki turned to Jack. "If there's a chance we can believe and bring everyone back, we have to take it!"

"Coming from the girl who terrified everyone with her anger management issues," Jack returned bitterly.

"Coming from the _boy_ who abandoned his friends for fame," Aki shot back. "You know what? I didn't believe I could change, but everyone here helped. Everyone fought for me. Now it's my turn to fight."

"Aki's right," Lina spoke out. "We came this far, didn't we? If we stop now, they win, and they get to keep all of our friends and family. We're not going to let that happen."

"It doesn't matter what you want or believe. No matter what, you _have to reverse the Reactor_ ," Mikage informed them. "The Dark Signers mentioned the Four Stars of Destiny. He's referring to the five control units that were built to maintain the original Reactor."

"Aren't _you_ smart," Kirika sniffed. "But that would make sense. They were the first part of the system to fall apart when the original Reactor started to malfunction."

"Each Reactor went by a codename," Mikage took back the conversation with a pointed look towards Kirika. "Ccapac Apu, Ccareyhua, Aslla Piscu, Cusilli, and Uru. In the Quechua language, they mean-"

"The Giant, the Lizard, the Hummingbird, the Monkey, and the Spider," Kirika interrupted. "It would make sense, as they are the Nazca Lines that disappeared.

"What about the dog? Wasn't that Kaito's?" Aki looked at Lina.

Lina gave her a sad smile in return. "His Earthbound Immortal was Allcu Atoc. Looks like he was just a distraction in all of this."

"And the spider?" Rua tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"The Spider is Uru, which is the codename for the Reactor itself. In order to reverse the Reactor and stop the flow of negative energy, you have to go to each of those control units and turn them on," Mikage nodded.

"And how is everyone supposed to turn off these bastards?" Crow asked out.

"I know this one," Kirika appeared smug. Yui laughed at the silent competition Kirika was having with Mikage. "You know those dragons in your decks? You use those. Ayeka Fudo, Yusei's Mother, installed a safety switch into the Reactors after Ryoto Fudo was taken off the project and Rudger was put in charge instead. This happened shortly before the Reactor's demise."

"My Mother...?" Yusei stared in shock at Kirika.

"So that means I _really_ have to get Ancient Fairy Dragon back," Ruka stared at her feet.

"You will," Lina nodded at the younger girl with a smile. "We got your back, remember?"

"What about the fifth card?" Jack looked to Mikage. "There's only four Signers and five Reactors."

" _Professor_ Fudo entrusted three cards to Director Godwin," Mikage gave Kirika a look, one that spoke that she wasn't allowed to use Doctor Fudo's first name. "It was Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, and Red Daemon's Dragon."

"So Rudger really was lying when he said my Father was only in it for the money," Yusei had a look of realization on his face.

Kirika had an obvious " _I told you so_ " look on her features. "We aren't sure _who_ created the cards. Records show it was someone employed under KaibaCorp, so it was after our merged with Industrial Illusions." Seto Kaiba loved telling _that_ story, about when he had bought Industrial Illusions after Pegasus's death. "Ayeka was only able to put the safety switches on four of the Reactors. The final one, the main Reactor, was Ryoto's doing. The card he used remains a mystery, along with who created the cards," Kirika had a certain look on her face. She knew more than she was telling. "Here," Kirika pulled a digital map out of her pocket and extended it so it was large enough for everyone to see. Four areas were marked out. "These are the locations where the safety switches were implanted. The Giant, confirmed to be Kiryu Kyosuke, The Lizard, who is Misty Lola, the Monkey, who we now know to be Demak, and the Hummingbird, who-"

"So what now? We all split up and take them down one-on-one?" Jack stopped Kirika before she could say who she thought the Hummingbird was. "There are four Signers and Five Dark Signers."

"And it looks like they can just bring back more if they want to," Lina looked up to the group. "If that happens, leave that to me. I beat one already. How hard is it to take down another?"

"I'm in this too," Crow looked determined.

"You guys-" Yusei tried to state something.

"No, Yusei," Lina's tone was gentle but firm. "You guys all have to focus on your own duels. If they bring back more, it'll just be a distraction. All of you need to worry about shutting down those damn Reactors."

"We're a team!" Crow pumped his fist. "We all want the same thing, right? Leave everything else to us, got that?!"

"I guess you're right," Yusei shook his head.

"Who's going where?" Ushio asked the group.

"That part is obvious," Kirika began to point at each of the marks on the map. "The Giant is Kiryu's, who Yusei is obviously going to go after for symbolic reasons regarding their past... _friendship_. The Lizard is Misty, who believes Aki killed her younger brother Toby, and who helped destroyed the Arcadia Movement. Demak has Ancient Fairy Dragon, which Ruka needs to get back. And the Hummingbird-"

"Mine. That's where I'm headed," Jack stood up from his chair.

"You kids want a ride to your battle in a Public Maintenance car?" Ushio asked the twins, who nodded excitedly.

"And if it's okay, I'll go with you, Aki," Mikage turned to the magenta-haired girl. Aki shrugged.

"Guess I'm stuck at home watching the kids. I hope you all have fun saving the world," Saiga spoke dryly.

"We will," Yusei's voice was serious.

"Yusei, I'm going with you," Lina stood up and made her way to Yusei. Yusei almost looked relieved as he nodded in confirmation.

"I'm patrolling the area. If there's any Dark Signers around, they won't be any match for me!" Crow pumped his fist in the air.

"Kirika and I will do the same," Yui looked to her friend. Kirika had a smile on her face.

"What a grand idea," Kirika seemed amused.

"Alright guys, tomorrow, we save the world," Yusei vowed.

* * *

"Jack?" Lina quietly knocked on the door to his room. "I know you're in there. Can I come in?"

It took a second before the door opened. On the other side stood Jack. His coat was flung onto a nearby chair, but he was still dressed in his normal attire. A scowl rested on his profile.

"Hey, you," Lina played with the bracelet on her wrist.

"What do you want?" His tone was gruff.

"Just wanted to talk," Lina hesitated. "About, you know..." Lina let the words trail off. Jack sighed but stepped aside to let Lina in the room. Lina immediately went to sit on his bed. Jack joined her a second later.

"Get on with it," Jack's voice was low. "It's about Carly, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry," Lina reached for his hand and gently squeezed. "I don't know what you guys went through together, but I'm here for you."

"Awful lot of help that's going to be," Jack looked away from her. "I'm supposed to accept the fact that the only way to save the world is to win in a duel against her."

"I mean...that's not it," Lina's words made Jack turn towards her sharply. "I just won a duel against someone I care about a lot, Jackie. I think...I think that the best way to help them is to win, you know? I don't think Carly would want to live like this. Kaito didn't. There's a way to talk to them. They may not be human, or even _alive,_ but they're still..." Lina was having a hard time trying to find the right word for it.

"They're still there," Jack finished for her with a nod. "You're saying you think there's a chance to reach her."

"Yeah," Lina agreed. "I think that's what I'm trying to say. I'm not really sure anymore," Lina let out a small laugh. "But...I know you'll do the right thing, whatever that is. I think there's a way to save the world, even if it hurts a lot. I think...I think there's a way they'll come back after all of this is done. Maybe you just have to hope enough, because if you don't, you know you'll lose someone you really love."

"Maybe you're right," Jack looked lost in thought. "I _suppose_ I just have to believe."

"That's the spirit!" Lina grinned up at him. They sat in comfortable silence. Lina leaned against his shoulder. Jack put his arm around her.

"Don't do anything reckless again," Jack was using his "lecture" tone.

"Maybe I want to save the world too," Lina countered back with a playful edge. "I'm sorry," Lina's tone turned serious. "I know I probably gave everyone the heart attack of their lives, but hey. I'm alive. I did it."

"Next time might be different. Be careful out there," Jack warned her.

"You too, Jackie." Lina let the silence grow. "I love you. You're probably the best big brother a stupid girl like me could have."

"I know," Jack seemed smug. "We're going to go out there and win tomorrow. No matter what it takes." Jack's free hand clenched into a fist. "I'll save her like she saved me."

* * *

Lina felt awful the next morning. Yusei had barely slept. Every single time Lina moved in the bed, even if she was just turning over, Yusei had to check on her. Lina knew he was only doing it to make sure she was still there. That was entirely Lina's fault, as she abandoned him the night prior to go fight a Dark Signer, but she couldn't find the words to confront him or to apologize for it. Lina wanted to, but...

Everyone was on edge as they prepared to head out for the fight of their lives. They had a deadline to make. The end of the world was coming fast.

"Lina..." Lina looked down to see Ruka staring down at the ground.

"What's up?" Lina bent down to be at eye-level with Ruka.

"What if-"

"You got this," Lina moved to smooth down a piece of Ruka's hair. "The Spirit World's counting on you. Don't forget that I made a promise to, and that's to help _you_. I'm here for you, every step of the way. Got that?"

"I'm scared," Ruka admitted. "Divine-"

"Is a manipulative piece of shit who thankfully isn't here anymore, or I'd make him regret what he did to both you and Aki," Lina looked up to see Aki had stepped into the room, her eyes wide. "This isn't like Divine. I promise. You'll win because you're better than all of them put together. We all believe in you! You can't lose when you have Rua and me by your side."

"Yeah," Slowly, Ruka nodded in agreement. "Thank you!" Ruka rushed to give Lina a hug. Ruka ran off to join her brother. Lina stood up straight to walk to Aki.

"You doin' okay?" Lina looked in concern to her friend.

"Yes," Aki bit her lip. Lina knew she did that when she was nervous. "Lina, I'm sorry-"

"Hey, there's nothing you ought to be sorry for," Lina shot her a grin. "You're going to do amazing, Aki, just like always. I know it."

Aki's face tinted pink. Lina noticed her hand went to something tied around her wrist. Lina's eyes widened at the woven friendship bracelet on her wrist.

"You kept it?" Lina sounded astonished.

"Of course I did," Aki rolled her eyes. "I wanted to wear something for good luck. Come on," Aki reached out and tugged on Lina's hands. Lina snapped out of it. "Everyone's waiting for us outside."

"Right. End of the world. I'm coming," Lina joked back. The two girls walked outside hand in hand. Everyone else was waiting by their D-Wheels. Lina went to mount hers.

"This is it," Yusei looked to all of them.

"Get the hell on with it, Yusei!" Crow called out.

"He's right. Give your rousing speech and let's be gone," Jack nodded.

"Alright. The Dark Signers may be power, but right now they have _us_ standing in their way," Yusei's silhouette made him seem powerful like a leader should be. "If you find yourself against a wall, think of the rest of us, your friends. We're _all_ in this. Even if we're apart, we're still together. Let's go show them what us Signers can _really_ do."

"And if any of you loses your duel, you'll have _me_ to answer to! _"_ With that declaration, Jack rode off. Ushio started his car and drove off with the twins, who waved to Lina as they rode past. Aki gave a lingering look towards both Yusei and Lina as Mikage drove off, while Crow didn't look twice. Yui and Kirika had already driven off about an hour prior to search the area.

That just left Lina and Yusei alone together.

"Hey," Lina called out. Yusei paused in putting on his helmet to look over. "You'll do great," Lina smiled at him. Yusei seemed to consider her words. He walked over to her and moved a stray piece of blonde hair out of her face. There were no words spoken between the two, but no words needed to be said. Lina was the one who broke eye contact first to put her helmet on. Yusei followed suit. Together, they started to drive off towards where they knew Kiryu would be.

It wasn't too long before Lina could hear someone calling out to her. A smirk stretched over her face.

Seems like it was time already.

Lina pulled her D-Wheel over to a stop and took off her helmet. Yusei turned around once he noticed what Lina was doing, and stopped beside her.

"Lina? What happened?" Yusei sounded worried. Lina shot him a confident grin.

"Well, this might suck for a while," The pull was getting stronger. In the distance, a thin column of multi-colored pastel light shot into the sky. Yusei stared at it with wide-eyes. That came from the direction Ruka was in. Lina closed her eyes. Ruka was in the Spirit World. Lina could feel Ruka's connection. If she reached out, she would be able to join her.

"Hey, sorry to leave you like this, but duty calls. I'm about to do something stupid again. See you soon!" Lina gave Yusei a salute before she reached out. Lina disappeared in a flash of light. Yusei reached his hand out to do _something_ , but-

" _Yusei? What the hell just happened?"_ Jack's voice came over the walkie-talkie.

" _It's Ruka! She's gone!"_ Rua wailed into the device.

"Lina too," Yusei informed them.

 _"What do you mean they're gone?"_ Kirika sounded perturbed.

" _Uh, guys. I checked the GPS on their walkie-talkies. It's not even registering them anymore. It's like they just disappeared off the planet or somethin'."_ Crow's voice was grim.

" _So what does that mean?"_ Aki was the one to ask.

"It means we stay calm and trust that whatever they're doing, they can handle it. Keep going on to your duels." Yusei put his walkie-talkie back on his belt and stared at Lina's D-Wheel.

Without another thought, he turned his D-Wheel around and started to drive in the direction Ruka's duel would be.

* * *

Lina was _not_ expecting to land so hard on the ground. Lina landed on the grass, her arms taking the brunt of her fall, but she still managed to have the wind knocked out of her. When Lina regained her senses, she recognized herself to be in the Spirit World.

"Lina!" Ruka called out as she rushed to the blonde. Kuribon trailed behind.

"I'm okay," Lina rose up to her feet. Renard appeared, seemingly happy to be with them. Renard climbed to sit on top of Lina's shoulders, his nose sniffing the air. "What's the plan?" Lina asked Ruka.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon said we needed to find Regulus. That means all we gotta do is find this Regulus guy, rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon, take her back to the real world to help Rua, defeat the Dark Signers, _and_ save the planet! Easy!" Ruka gave Lina a tired smile. Lina returned with an exasperated sigh.

"Sure. Easy enough. Let's get on exploring," Lina and Ruka began to travel towards a nearby town. The streets were empty, the buildings plain. Lina poked one of the staffs decorating the streets. The energy coming off of it made Lina feel weary. Renard barked, causing Lina to laugh.

"Yeah, I think it's abandoned too," Lina looked to Ruka. "You sure we're going the right way?"

"I think so. Look!" Ruka pointed ahead. Lina looked to see that there was a group of duel spirits watching them. Although, Lina noticed that they were more staring at _her_.

"Hey!" Lina called out. "I'm Lina, and this is Ruka. We're good. Can someone tell us where-" As Lina stepped closer, the duel spirits let out a shriek, and quickly turned to hide. Lina and Ruka began to run after them, but they were already gone.

"Dammit," Lina swore quietly. "What's their problem?"

"I wonder what they're scared of," Ruka murmured. Kuribon made a noise. The girls turned around to see more duel spirits, but upon seeing the two, they turned to run. Any time Lina and Ruka were spotted, it was followed by some variation of screaming, running, or hiding.

"Alright! The next spirit that runs away, I'm catching them," Lina blew hair out of her face. "Seriously! Why are they running away?"

"Hey, do you see that?" Ruka pointed towards the top of a flight of steps. A ball was bouncing _up_ the stairs. "Since when do balls bounce _up_ the stairs?"

"Seems like everything here happens in reverse," Star's Witch appeared next to Lina and Ruka.

"Reverse, huh?" Lina raised an eyebrow. An idea hit her head. "That staff!"

"What staff?" Ruka tilted her head to the side curiously.

"These!" Lina marched up to one of them and pointed. "I got a weird feeling from it. It would make sense though, right?" Lina turned to Star's Witch.

"I _am_ getting some weird magical readings off of it," Star's Witch confirmed in a nod. Shrieks filled the air. Star's Witch disappeared without a moment's hesitation.

"Big baby," Lina mumbled jokingly. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but something tells me we should run!" Ruka took Lina's hand and began to run. A purple fog began to cover the streets. Ruka didn't stop until they were wedged into an alleyway. Ruka and Lina could see monkey-like soldiers have appeared, each carrying a "reverse" staff like the ones they saw around town.

"What are they supposed to be?" Lina was unimpressed by their appearance.

"I don't know, but I can hear my cards. They say they capture duel spirits," Ruka was trembling. Ruka's deck lit up. Sunny Pixie and Sunlight Unicorn came out. They looked just as afraid as Ruka. At that moment, one of the monkey soldiers ran by and spotted Ruka. Before Ruka could react, her card spirits took off.

"Wait!" Ruka cried out. "Stop!"

One of the soldier's raised their staff, the hand switching from vertical to horizontal, and a purple fire came out of the end. Sunny Pixie, Sunlight Unicorn, and Kuribon turned to stone. Renard whimpered from Lina's shoulder before disappearing back into Lina's deck.

"What did they do?" Ruka whispered in horror.

"Now get the girl!"

"Not on my watch!" Lina snapped out as she stepped in front of Ruka. The monkey soldiers reacted by scrambling back to get away.

"It's her! What do we do?!"

"Does the boss know? Is _she_ the boss?"

"Lina, we have to go!" Ruka tugged on her hand.

"I know!" Lina was confused by their reaction. "Cloud Cat, Cloud Tiger, come on out and distract them for us!" Lina's two cloud spirits appeared.

"Duel spirits! Get 'em!"

"Is that a good idea?" Ruka asked Lina as they moved to run away.

"They're made of cloud. I think it'll be a bit until they realize there's no chance to actually catch them," Lina shrugged. She was proven wrong when more monkey soldiers were waiting for them down another street. Lina and Ruka turned back around. A stone on the ground moved. Ruka ran towards it, ultimately dragging Lina down into the entrance of the underground hideaway. The two could hear the monkey soldiers walking by.

"We're safe, for now," a new voice spoke out. The new figure opened the entrance. Lina climbed out first and reached down to help Ruka out. Their rescuer turned out to be a boy with long black hair, blue eyes, and clothes in blue robes. A purple conical hat that reminded Lina of Sun Magician's sat atop his head, obviously too big for him. He carried a wooden staff with a crystal set in at the top.

"You don't _look_ like any duel spirit I've ever seen," The wizard squinted at them. "Who are you? Don't you know what's going on around here?"

"We know," Ruka nodded. "We're here to free my Ancient Fairy Dragon, but first, we need to find Regulus."

"Regulus?" The young wizard blinked.

"Yeah, think you might be able to help us?" Lina dusted off her riding pants.

"I'm Ruka Tomiko, and this is Lina Kazukata," Ruka introduced for the both of them. At the mention of Lina's name, the wizard seemed to jump in the air, a frightful expression covering his face.

"The-the Dark Signer!?" The wizard looked as if he were about to run away.

"What? No! No, I'm not a Dark Signer!" Lina put her hands in the air. "Is that why everyone's running from us? They think I'm a Dark Signer!? What the hell!?"

"That's what we were told was going to happen!" The wizard wailed. "Get back! I know magic!"

"Oh, stop it!" Sun Hope's Magician appeared next to Lina with a scowl over her face. "Is that how you treat people who are trying to _save_ this place?"

"Trying to save what?" The wizard appeared to be confused.

"Yes!" Lina was exasperated. "I'm here to _help_ you, not kill you!"

The wizard didn't seem to be too convinced.

"The first sign of trouble, you can hit me with your staff. How does that sound?" Lina raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have any powers anyway. The Minus Curse took them away!" Sun Hope's Magician rolled her eyes.

"What's the Minus Curse?" Ruka asked.

"I'll explain it on the way," The wizard sighed. "I'm Torunka. Those monkey soldiers you see? They've been turning duel spirits into stone tablets and taking them to a hidden castle. The rest of us are affected by the Minus Curse. I'm old enough to be your great grandfather- but the monkeys made us all look this young!"

"Is it contagious?!" Ruka's eyes widened. They had started to walk into the forest.

"No, only duel spirits are affected," Sun Hope's Magician rubbed at her arms.

"But what about you?" Lina frowned. "Why haven't you been affected?"

"I'm not apart of the Spirit World. I'm apart of _you_ ," Sun Hope's Magician explained. "It's only residents of the Spirit World that are affected. But the longer I stay here-"

"One day the shadows came, a figure in the darkness. They brought an army. They had weapons, staffs, you name it! With one strike, they could turn the most powerful duel spirits into stone," Torunka shivered.

"What about Lina? Why does everyone think she's the bad guy?" Ruka was holding Lina's hand.

"That's the name we heard whispered in the shadows," Torunka looked to Lina. "There have been rumors of someone else being in charge, but no one knows what's going on."

"Well, trust me, it's not me," Lina played with a loose strand of hair. "I _know_ I'd know if I was the bad guy."

"Where do we find this Regulus guy?" Ruka asked Torunka. "I'm supposed to save the world- because I'm a Signer- and to do that I need to free Ancient Fairy Dragon. To do that, we have to find Regulus, and then I need to save my brother," Ruka listed off her things to do.

"That's not going to be as easy as it sounds, I'm afraid," Torunka sounded nervous.

"When is it," Lina rolled her eyes. "What's the problem?"

"Regulus may be the sworn protector of all the spirits that live in _this_ world," Torunka gave a pointed look towards Sun Hope's Magician. "But he's been acting differently ever since Ancient Fairy Dragon was taken from us by the darkness. We think the Minus Curse is infecting him somehow. He just roams the forest attacking anything that comes too close!"

Lina looked at her card spirit. "Do you think-"

"No, my magic isn't strong enough to do something like _that_ ," Sun Hope's Magician twirled the staff in her hands.

"But we _have_ to get to Regulus," Ruka insisted.

"Well if it's true that Regulus is Ancient Fairy Dragon's right-hand man, and you're connected to Ancient Fairy Dragon because of some Signer bullshit, then maybe you can help him," Lina shrugged. "

"Yeah!" Ruka nodded. "Cursed or not, we gotta find him!"

"By 'we', you mean you three, right?" Torunka gulped. "What can I do like this!?"

"What kind of magician are you?" Sun Hope's Magician crossed her arms over her chest.

"Listen here! You'd still be my apprentice if I was at my full power!" Torunka huffed.

"Yeah, sure kid," Sun Hope's Magician laughed. "You either come with us, since you know the forest obviously better than all of us, or we go on our own. Unless you're _scared."_

"I'm not scared!" Torunka sputtered. "Okay, maybe I am. So what?"

"Stay here alone then!" Ruka began to walk away down the street. Lina and Sun Hope's Magician began to follow. Torunka realized Ruka was being serious.

"On second thought, wait up!" Torunka began to run after them. "Don't run so fast! Don't you remember that I'm an old man? Show some respect for your elders!"

"I'm glad you came with us," Ruka expressed sweetly.

"I'm going to regret this," Torunka noticed a gang of soldiers running towards them. "Like right now!"

"They found us!" Ruka yelled.

"We gotta get out of here!" Lina looked around them. Ruka noticed several glass bottles sitting on the ground.

"I have an idea. Torunka, how do these staffs work?" Ruka ran to a staff.

"You flip the switch at the top, and then things go backward."

"Perfect! Just what we need!" Ruka reached up and flipped the vertical hands horizontally. The bottles roll uphill towards the pursuing monkey soldiers. Each slipped on one of the bottles and began rolling up the hill with it.

"Great! Now let's get out!" The group began to run. Torunka sunk down to his knee, exhausted, somewhere close to the edge of the forest.

"Come on," Ruka sounded impatient. "Did you say we have a while yet?"

" _You_ have a long way," Torunka snapped back. "I'm not taking one more step."

"I guess this is where I have to step up," Lina sunk to her knee and gestured to her back. "Hop on. We need you to tell us where the hell we're going."

"Are you sure?" Torunka was astonished by Lina's generosity.

"Like we have a choice," Lina joked. Torunka carefully climbed on.

"Be careful!" Torunka warned the blonde. "Ruka, what did you mean earlier about saving your brother?"

"I think my twin brother, Rua, took my place in a Shadow Duel," Ruka revealed.

"Rua will be fine. He's not one to give up," Lina smiled reassuringly at the younger girl.

"I know. He's always trying to protect me," Ruka held a fond smile on her face. "I wish I was more like him. _He's_ got all the skill."

"Torunka, what do you know about the secret castle?" Sun Hope's Magician interrupted. She was fiddling with her staff.

"No one really knows," Torunka answered. "Rumor is that Zeman the Ape King lines up with them. That's just the rumor, though."

"Oh, gods. I hope not," Sun Hope's Magician's eyes widened.

"This forest is pretty dead," Lina commented. The forest reminded Lina of Ruka's duel against Professor Frank. Leaves were drifting up to their branch one by one.

"No kidding. _This_ is where Regulus is?" Ruka shot a look to Torunka.

"It used to be a beautiful forest," Torunka replied sadly.

"Before Zeman the Ape King made the whole reverse thing happened and started stealing duel spirits," Sun Hope's Magician closed her eyes.

"It's worse than that!" Torunka exclaimed. "With the forest withering away, and spirits being kidnapped, Regulus went mad!"

"Hey! Regulus! We need you!" Ruka called out. Torunka started panicking.

"Be quiet!" He hissed. "He's mad, not hard of hearing!"

"I know what I'm doing," Ruka assured him. "I had a kitten at him."

"That's not a great example. Rua lost that cat!" Lina was ignored by Ruka calling out for Regulus. Torunka tried to shush her, while Lina's duel spirit looked on edge. A figure left out of the bushes. Regulus stood on top of a boulder snarling.

"He doesn't look too happy to see us," Sun Hope's Magician began to back away.

"Everything's okay," Ruka spoke in a calm voice. "We're not here to hurt you. Please don't be scared." Regulus let out a harsh roar. Ruka frantically ran behind Lina. "Okay, I'm scared!"

"Hey, knock it off!" Lina narrowed her eyes at the lion. "Don't you realize this girl's trying to save you and help you rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon?"

"What did you say?" Regulus demanded.

"She's right! I came to help you!" Ruka clung on to Lina's red jacket.

Regulus roared once more and proceeded to pounce. The group darted out of the way in different directions, with Lina grabbing on to Ruka to protect her.

"He doesn't believe us," Sun Hope's Magician whispered to the group. "Any other ideas?"

"I'm not with the bad guys!" Ruka tried once more. "Ancient Fairy Dragon told me to find you! I swear I'm here to protect the Spirit World!"

"Just as I thought," Regulus growled. "Spawn of evil, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! You're not getting past me!"

"Get the hair out of your ears! She said _to find you_ not fight you!" Torunka cried out.

"I think I know what's wrong," Sun Hope's Magician pointed towards Regulus's back ankle.

"A small staff. It's like the others ones we saw that cause everything to go in reverse!" Ruka realized.

"Maybe he's hearing the opposite of what we say?" Lina threw the suggestion out.

"Of course! The curse made him stupid!" Torunka laughed.

"The Spirit World will never be yours! I'm going to stop _all_ of you!" Regulus vowed.

"If he hears the opposite, we should say the opposite," Lina suggested.

"Maybe later!" Ruka pointed to Regulus. Regulus pounced towards them, causing the group to shriek as they scattered and ran.

"Do something! Don't you guys have magic?" Ruka looked to the two magicians.

"I'm not nearly strong enough!" Torunka wailed.

"I can't take on _him_ ," Sun Hope's Magician sounded appalled.

"Your attack points are higher than his! You're a Level 6!" Lina gave her a look.

"Do you think I'm dumb enough to take on _him_ , the right-hand man to an ancient dragon?" Sun Hope's Magician's eyes widened. "This isn't a real duel!"

" _Damn duel spirits_ ," Lina stopped running to turn around and face Regulus. "Hey, Regulus! I bet you couldn't even beat a Mokey Mokey in a duel! A lion? More like a house cat!"

"Uh, Lina? What are you doing?" Ruka sounded nervous.

"He hears the opposite, right? I'm hoping this will do something," Lina had a smirk on her face.

"Do you seriously think flattery will stop me from destroying you!?"

"See, it did something!"

"Maybe, but he's still attacking us!"

"Someone's coming!" Sun Hope's Magician frantically looked around. Regulus turned to face the threat while the group ran to hide behind a fallen log. Monkey soldiers surrounded Regulus. Each soldier was carrying a Minus Staff. Regulus pounced at some of the soldiers, sending them on a chase, but some lingered behind.

"I have an idea," Sun Hope's Magician grabbed onto Lina's hand and pulled her up.

"What the hell are you- ah!" Lina was pushed in front of the soldiers, who immediately straightened up. They were staring intently at Lina. "Uh..hey there, everyone."

"Soldiers! Is this how you act when your commander is here?" Sun Hope's Magician stood straight and proud. The soldiers formed into a line.

"Sorry!"

"What do you need?! What can we get for you, my Lady!?"

Lina realized that they were _listening to her._ Sun Hope's Magician shot her a knowing look. Lina nodded in return. "Tell me about what's on with Regulus. He has something on his back ankle. I want to know what it is."

"It's a minus staff!" One of the soldier's informed her.

"How does it work?" Lina asked. Subtly, Lina looked back to Ruka and Torunka and nodded. They seemed to understand what she was saying. Quietly, they began to move into action.

"It's negative energy. So if-"

"If another staff touches his staff, it'll create positive energy. To every negative, there is a positive," Lina repeated the quote she heard just a few days ago. "I hate symbolism." They had to get one of the staff's off of the monkeys.

"Soldiers, I saw the girl go that way!" Sun Hope's Magician pointed in the distance, where Ruka stood with her tongue out.

"Catch me if you can!" Ruka taunted.

"Get her!" Lina commanded. The monkeys sprang into action to try and grab Ruka. At the last second. Torunka moved the staff horizontally, causing the monkeys to fly into the air. Sun Hope's Magician reached up to grab a staff off of one of the monkey's as he zoomed upwards.

"We got one!" Ruka took the staff from Sun Hope's Magician.

"Yeah, but something's bothering me," Lina picked at her bracelet. "I think I'm starting to understand what's going on."

"What? What is it?" Ruka frowned up at Lina.

"I think I know why they think I'm in charge," Lina looked around to the forest. "This whole time, everyone said I was supposed to be one of the Dark Signers. That didn't happen. So instead-"

"Demak just became a Dark Signer, right?" Ruka looked like she understood. "So they don't really know who's in charge!"

"Yeah. Something like that," Lina shook her head. "Come on. Let's go find Regulus."

Regulus was only a short distance away. The group stood over a river, a log serving as a makeshift bridge. Regulus stood n the middle.

"Be careful," Lina warned Ruka. Ruka held the staff up. Torunka, Lina, and Sun Hope's Magician stood behind at a safe distance away.

"Regulus, keep running! I'm one of the bad guys! I'm here to make sure that Ancient Fairy Dragon stays trapped forever!" Ruka carefully stepped forward.

"I'm not falling for your wicked sorcery!" Regulus growled.

"I only want to destroy you!" Ruka kept marching forward.

"Lies!" Regulus rushed towards her. Ruka held up her staff to touch Regulus's anklet. The result ended in an explosion that sent everyone into the river below.

"Ruka!" Lina automatically reached out to grab her friend, while Ruka grabbed onto Torunka.

"Lina!" Ruka clung onto the older blonde. "Lina, I can hear Rua! Regulus! Regulus, please help us!" Ruka's sleeve rolled up so her Mark of the Dragon symbol was showing. Regulus audibly gasped. He tried to fight the current to make it towards them, but he couldn't make it.

"Regulus, help us!" Ruka tried to call out to him before they toppled over the waterfall. They didn't make it. They went over screaming. As they were falling, Ruka reached for the staff. "We're going up!" Ruka switched the direction. The group once more screamed as they traveled back into the river. Regulus took no time in saving Torunka and Ruka but left Lina into the river.

"Lina!" Ruka rushed to the water.

"Lina?!" Sun Hope's Magician was the only one who could still use her magic and had managed to make it down to the grass. " _You didn't save her?"_ The duel spirit turned her fury towards Regulus.

"Don't you realize who she is?" Regulus sounded unamused. "It's better she's left there."

"Yes, I realize who she is, even if you don't!" Sun Hope's Magician snipped back. "She's not a Dark Signer. She's _Reo's daughter_."

"Reo?" The lion seemed to take in her words. Without a second thought, Regulus jumped back into the river. When he came back, Lina was on his back. Torunka and Ruka helped get her back onto the ground.

"Lina!" Ruka was grateful her friend was okay.

"Give her a second to wake up," Lina's duel spirit glanced fondly down at her master.

"Who's Reo?" Ruka asked aloud.

"Fuck, that hurt," Lina had managed to sit back up. Her hands moved to squeeze the water out of her long hair. "I'm never going swimming again. Fuck the beach."

"You're okay!" Ruka gave Lina a hug. Lina grunted from the impact.

"Yeah, love, I'm good," Lina smiled at Regulus. "Glad to see you're okay."

"I am now, thanks to all of you," Regulus bowed his head. "My apologies. That anklet had me all confused. Deep down, Ruka, I knew you would come."

"You knew I would be here?" Ruka sounded amazed.

"I have been waiting for you," Regulus returned simply. "Ancient Fairy Dragon said you would come to my aid. I have been struggling to battle the Ape King's minions, I've been using what little magic I have left to try and guide you. Please forgive me, child. I was under the Minus Curse. When you found me, I thought you meant to harm."

"It's okay. I'm here now, and we can stop this together," Ruka vowed.

"And you," Regulus turned to Lina. Lina jumped. "Forgive me. I thought you were one of _them_."

"Don't worry about it. I keep getting mistaken today. You're not the first. Probably won't be the last," Lina laughed it off.

"Back to the mission at hand," Sun Hope's Magician reminded them.

"Right!" Ruka nodded. "Regulus, how do we rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon?"

"Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed in the Rock Mountain as part of the Minus Curse," Regulus explained. "All we have to do is invade their castle, defeat him in battle, and break the power of his Minus Curse. The Spirit World should return to normal."

"How simple," Torunka commented dryly.

"I have an idea," Lina's eyes lit up. "You guys just have to trust me when we get there."

"Of course we trust you!" Ruka grinned up at her.

"We're running out of time," Regulus crouched down. "Hop on!" The group, minus Sun Hope's Magician (who chose to fly beside them), climbed onto Regulus's back. Regulus took off towards where they hoped the castle would be.

"The land..." Sun Hope's Magician gazed sadly around them.

"Soon there will be nothing left but rocks," Regulus sounded angered. "The Ape King is reversing the flow of time."

"We _have_ to stop him!" Ruka looked determined. This was different than the scared girl in the beginning. "Hey, Torunka? Are you okay?"

Torunka's clothes seemed to have shrunk. "The curse is making me younger! Soon I'll be a baby and then- poof! Nothing!"

"Are you okay?" Lina looked at her duel spirit.

"I have time, but not much," Her card smiled at her. "We should have enough to pull this off."

"We hope!" Torunka shook his head. Lina heard something in the distance. When she looked, she saw a shape of familiar blue.

"I know that card," Lina realized with wide eyes. "My Papa, he-" Lina couldn't breathe. Why was Spirit Cat here? "I have to-"

"There's no time," Regulus grimly informed her. "We _must_ keep going."

"Lina? Who's Reo?" Ruka asked suddenly.

"Reo?" Lina seemed confused by the question. "That's my Dad. Why?"

"I'll explain it later. We're here," Regulus stopped abruptly.

Zeman the Ape King's castle stood on a rocky peak.

"He really nailed doomy and gloomy," Torunka gulped.

"It seems really well guarded," Ruka noted.

"Leave that to me," Lina jumped off of Regulus's back. " I hope I don't regret this!" Lina nodded to Sun Hope's Magician. Sun Hope's Magician raised her staff. Lina was covered by a yellow-orange light. When the light disappeared, Lina could hear the others gasp. Lina's outfit turned black mixed with pale green accents. Her riding jacket turned into a long trench coat. Ruka was disturbed by Lina's eyes- now a black with shining pale green. The mark of the dog glowed on her arm.

"Lina, you look...like a Dark Signer," Ruka didn't like how Lina looked.

"That's the plan," Lina tried not to look at her outfit too much. It made her feel sick. "If we can trick them-"

"We have a shot," Ruka seemed to understand.

"Can't we just sneak through a window or something instead?" Torunka whined.

"No, we only have one shot. The girl's correct. Our best option is to let them know we're here," Regulus gave Lina an admirable look. "After you, Lina."

"I hope this works!" Torunka nervously laughed.

 _Me too_ , Lina couldn't help but think to herself.

* * *

Lina marched forward into the large castle. Sun Hope's Magician remained by her side. So far, they were believable. Ruka was disguised as a duel spirit. The staff they stole was wrapped in bandages. Regulus was being wheeled in a cage behind them. Torunka's much too large hat hid his identity, thankfully.

"Step aside," Lina's voice was powerful. She only stopped marching when she stood in front of Zeman the Ape King. "Hello," Lina held a vicious smirk on her face. "I heard I was expected."

"This _is_ a surprise," Zeman noted with wide eyes. "A Dark Signer in our presence! _And_ she brought us Regulus."

"You know what they say. If you want something done, you have to do it yourself," Lina looked back at the lion. She saw that the soldiers were getting too close to Regulus. "Regulus, awaken!" Regulus opened his eye. The soldiers backed away once Regulus let out a powerful roar.

"Tell your soldiers, or perhaps we should call them _my_ soldiers, not to get too close to our prize," Lina hated how she sounded. This was a power play. She had to prove herself if she wanted them to believe her.

"You heard our Master!" Torunka called out.

"You'd be wise to listen to her!" Ruka added.

"I never thought you would be coming. I've heard otherwise," Zeman seemed doubtful.

"Do you doubt me?" Lina raised an eyebrow. "I could use my magic to turn your soldiers into my next sacrifice. Is that what you want?"

"Forgive me. We should be working together. You brought me Regulus. That's all that matters. It's time to seal him away forever!"

"You can't do that, great king!" Ruka spoke up.

"Why not?"

"If you seal him away, nothing will happen! Regulus is bound to Ancient Fairy Dragon. He's her loyal servant," Ruka explained.

"I _know_ that," Zeman snapped. "If you know something I don't, you better talk."

"Don't you threaten my cards like that," Lina sniffed. "Allow her to talk."

"Because of their bond, you can't fully cast the Minus Curse on one without the other. You're going to have to remove the seal on Ancient Fairy Dragon, and then act quickly to curse them both at the same time! There's no other way."

"You're seriously suggesting that I remove the seal and set her free?"

"Did you not hear her?" Lina glared at Zeman. "There is no other way. I suggest you listen if you want to completely take over the Spirit World. This is my promise as a Dark Signer, Zeman."

"Very well," Zeman nodded. "I will do as you ask, my Lady. Ancient Fairy Dragon, appear before me!" Zeman pointed his Minus Staff at the pool in the center of the room. The column shined with light. Ancient Fairy Dragon's stone shone in the image.

"My plan is realized!" Zeman cackled. "My Lady, you are sure this plan will work?"

"Did I not give you my word?" Lina returned. "I should hope that you are not about to _threaten me_ , Zeman."

"Of course no, my Lady. It's time! Let the Ritual begin! Ancient Fairy Dragon, with the power I possess, I release you from your prison!"

"Oh no! Lina!" Sun Hope's Magician tried to discreetly get Lina's attention. Lina was staring at the dragon in her natural beautiful form. The soldiers around her started to bring forth Regulus. Regulus followed the monkeys out of his cage.

"Lina- agh!" Sun Hope's Magician shrunk. Lina realized too late that the Minus Curse finally affected her. Sun Hope's Magician turned into just Sun Magician, her younger version.

Which meant-

"Oh, shit!" Sun Hope's Magician's powers wore off. Lina's Dark Signer attire turned into Lina's normal riding clothes: A red riding jacket, navy blue shirt, and blue jeans.

"Lina!" Ruka and Torunka rushed to the blonde but fell. When Ruka's staff hit the ground, the bandages started to unravel.

"This staff may _look_ like yours, but it's not!" Torunka tried to save the situation.

"What is this? You're no Dark Signer!" Zeman roared.

"Yeah, that's valid," Lina swiped a hand through her hair.

"It almost worked too," Sun Magician whispered with a pout.

"There's always next time. If, you know, we get a next time," Lina chuckled nervously.

"Get them! You'll regret toying with _me_! Ancient Fairy Dragon, I bind thee to thy rock!"

Regulus swooped in to save them. While they clung to Regulus's back, Regulus swerved around the solider.

"Okay, plan B. What do we got?" Lina was trying to remain positive.

"This is all my fault! I'm a clumsy old man!" Torunka cried out.

"No, my powers gave out. It's mine," Sun Magician was crying. She was only about six, after all.

"Regulus, if we get close to Zeman, we can strike our staff with his, just like we did with yours!" Ruka held up the staff.

"Negative plus negative equals positive!" Lina grinned. "The powers cancel out, and the curse is broken!" "We have to take the chance!"

"Got it! This has to work, otherwise, the world falls under Zeman's control!" Regulus charged ahead. Everyone clung on to Regulus. Ruka held out her staff, just as Zeman raised his-

The energy crackled in the air. Zeman is glowing purple.

"What's happening?" Zeman demanded. "I demand to know what's going on!"

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, I release you! The Minus Curse is broken!" Ruka's voice was unafraid. She sounded powerful. When the light went away, Zeman's castle was shone to be in ruins. Zeman was gone. Lina and Ruka were clinging to each other. Regulus stood behind them protectively. Torunka was gone. An older wizard stood in his place. Lina could feel the difference. His aura was stronger.

"Torunka?" Ruka sounded unsure.

"Back to my old self," Torunka chuckled. "Emphasis on _old_."

"You're the Dark Sage," Lina sounded impressed. "Oh, wow."

"Regulus broke the curse," Sun Hope's Magician was back to her former glory.

"Thank you, for all your help," Ruka laid her hand on Regulus's mane.

"The rule of Zeman the Ape King is no more," Regulus confirmed.

"But where's Ruka's dragon?" Lina was confused. "Shouldn't she be here?"

"Part of the curse still lives. Your friends may have regained their power, but the captures duel spirits remain trapped. Zeman transferred his power of the curse to the _real_ Dark Signer, Demak. Until he's defeated, the duel spirits are his prisoners," Regulus was grim. As if to prove his story, the blown out hole in the ceiling glowed with the Mark of the Monkey. Purple light oozed from the trapped duel spirits on the walls.

"He's absorbing the duel spirits!" Regulus stiffened.

"No! We have to stop them!" Ruka turned to Lina. "We _have_ to go back! Rua needs my help!"

"But how?" Lina turned to the two Magicians. "Is there anything you can do?"

"I may have enough magic to send the two of you home. That is, if I have an apprentice," Torunka looked to Sun Hope's Magician.

"I'd be honored to help you, old man," Sun Hope's Magician raised her staff.

"Ruka, you _must_ defeat him. The Spirit World is counting on you!" Regulus reminded her. "Good luck!"

"We'll see you on the other side!" Sun Hope's Magician shot the two a wink. Torunka and Sun Hope's Magician both raised their staff's.

A blinding light covered them. The next thing Lina saw was Yusei. His arms were around her. He must have caught her from falling.

"Hey stranger," Lina grinned up at him. "Did you miss me that bad?"

"Lina!" Yusei helped her up and inspected her. "What happened? Where did you go?"

"The Spirit World. It's no big deal. We have everything under control," Lina glanced to the duel, where Ruka had now taken over. "Well, what'd I miss? How did Rua do?" Yusei didn't answer. He was watching Ruka on the dueling field.

"Hey," Lina gently took his hand. "I know you're worried, but you shouldn't be. She's saved my life _at least_ five times or more today. She's got this," Lina promised him. Yusei hesitated. His mark began to glow, signaling the start of Ruka's duel.

"I hope you're right," Yusei murmured. Lina squeezed his hand in hers as she gently leaned on him.

"Listen, buddy, I'm an idiot most of the time, but I _know_ I'm right about this," Lina grinned up at him. Yusei stared back down at her. At that moment, he found himself relieved that she was there beside him and that she was alright.

Demak summoned Ancient Fairy Dragon onto the field. Ruka's poor dragon was trapped in a cage.

"She's not some stray animal you can lock in a cage!" Ruka shouted at Demak.

"That's exactly what she is, a _wild animal_ ," Demak spat at. "I used to work at a zoo until _your parent_ locked _me_ up! I know wild animals when I see one, dear Ruka. Do you think your parents gave pity on _me?_ A misunderstanding and I was sentenced to life in prison by your parents, the lawyers to the prosecution. Where is the justice in that?"

"I'm _not_ my parents," Ruka yelled back.

"Rudger saved me, and I promise to return the favor!" Demak smiled cruelly. "If your dragon doesn't behave, I'll be forced to tear her card in half!"

"This guy sure has some screws loose," Lina was intently watching the duel.

Ruka managed to get Ancient Fairy Dragon back to _her_ side of the field. She was free. She was beautiful as she spread her wings and roared in the sky.

"She's beautiful," Lina stared in awe.

"Pretty doesn't win duels," Yusei looked in amusement towards Ushio, whose jaw had dropped.

"Killjoy," Lina teased him. Yusei rolled his eyes but was otherwise absorbed by the duel.

With Ruka and Rua working together, they managed to take down Cusillu. Demak braced himself against the blast, but it was too strong. His life points dropped to zero. As soon as the Mark of the Monkey disappeared, Lina and Yusei rushed forward.

"Rua, we did it! Now the spirits will be safe!" Ruka was interrupted by Demak lurching towards them. His body was starting to disappear into ash.

"You! You think you've won?" Demak was shaking. "I won't fall alone! I will not abandon Rudger!" His eyes were completely black. "You will not stop the shadows from devouring this world. I-"

"Get back, creep!" Lina stood in front of him while Yusei grabbed onto the twins to pull them out of the way. Lina kicked Demak back. Demak could only stare in shock as he fell onto his back.

"Rudger...I failed...Forgive me..." Demak completely disappeared into black dust.

"Fuck, we actually did it," Lina turned to Yusei and the twins with a huge grin.

"This is a totally happy ending moment!" Rua pumped his fist into the air.

"Rua," Yusei placed his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "You were really great." Rua's eyes grew wide from the praise. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Lina had her arm slung around Ruka's shoulders.

"We did it," Lina repeated with a laugh.

"Ruka. Lina," A figure called out to them. Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus appeared before them.

"Where did those things come from!?" Ushio appeared to be freaked out. "Am I seeing things?"

"No, Officer Ushio, we are real."

"Did that thing talk back to me!?" Ushio couldn't seem to handle his surroundings. He fainted to the ground. Lina shrugged so she could turn her attention back to the two duel spirits in front of her.

"Ruka, you should know that you saved us all. Every spirit captured is free now. They have returned home to the Spirit World, thanks to you and Lina."

"The Minus Curse is gone?" Ruka wanted confirmation.

"Yes, all thanks to you,"

"No, it's all thanks to Rua too. He set up Demak so I could finish him off. And Yusei stuck by his side while Lina was with me!" Ruka gave them all a happy smile.

"Then I offer my thanks to Rua and Yusei."

"Our fight with the Dark Signers isn't over," Yusei told her. "Will you help us?"

"The Dark Signers are like a disease. If they are not vanquished completely, their power will grow back, and the Spirit World will once again be in danger. We _must_ finish this. I will fight alongside you until the end."

"I too will fight alongside you, until the bitter end." Regulus turned his attention to Lina. "Lina, you asked about the spirit you saw. There's more like that in our world."

"So does that mean- does that mean that my Dad's there?" Lina held a hand to her heart. Was his Spirit in the Spirit World

"With how damaged the Spirit World is, we cannot be certain of anything right now," Ancient Fairy Dragon's answer was vague. Lina deflated. She wouldn't find out, but she would in the future.

"Thank you," Lina told them seriously. "For everything."

"No, thank _you_ all. Until we meet again." Regulus and Ancient Fairy Dragon disappeared. Ruka was now holding onto their cards.

"What now?" Rua asked.

"Now it's time we destroy this tower," Ruka held up her card: Ancient Fairy Dragon. "I think I have the perfect card to use for it!"

One of the towers was gone. There was four more to go.

"This is Lina to everyone else. Ruka and I are back on Planet Earth. We're almost there because one tower is down for the count," Lina laughed into the walkie-talkie. "If anyone fucks up their duels, just know that you caused the end of the world. Let's go out and kick some ass." Lina turned to Yusei. "Alright partner, let's hop on your D-Wheel and go get mine back, then you're going to kick Kiryu's ass. How does that sound?" Lina held out her hand. Yusei took it in his.

"As long as you're coming along," Yusei held on tightly.

"Sounds like a dat-sounds like a plan!" Lina's cheeks turned red, but she thought she managed to cover it up smoothly. Rua and Ruka shot each other a look before collapsing into giggles.

It wasn't _that_ smooth.

* * *

The tower that bore the Mark of the Monkey was destroyed. Back in the Spirit World, the duel spirits rejoiced. Ancient Fairy Dragon rested alongside Regulus. They appeared to be waiting for someone.

A flash of pale blue light circled the area until a man formed from the light. He looked transparent. The man smiled, purely out of amazement. His figure slowly formed. He watched the transformation with fascinated eyes.

"So it's true," The man had tanned olive skin, brown hair, and green eyes. Glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. "I thought I would never be able to come back. I missed this. I missed this land a lot."

"Your presence has been missed," Ancient Fairy Dragon informed the man.

"It's all thanks to the Signer and your daughter," Regulus held his head on his paws. "Welcome back, Reo."

"I shouldn't be surprised," Reo held a large smile on his face. Spirit Cat, one of Reo's own creations, zoomed up to pet themselves against his legs. "I've been trying to come back, but as soon as her Majesty was taken, the Minus Curse locked me out." Reo paused to look at Regulus. "How was she?"

"She is her Father's daughter," Regulus told him with a proud tone of voice.

"Oh, no! That courage- that's all her Mother. My greatest talent was traveling here. I never had that sort of strength," Reo sat down on the ground and pulled out a sketch pad. Spirit Cat settled on his lap with a purr. "A land just for spirits. Sounds like a rather nice deal for a dead guy like me," Reo chuckled. "I may not have been able to help, but I'm glad Ellie could. That's all a Papa could ask for, to have a magnificent daughter." Reo took in the atmosphere. "This reminds me of a time long ago. I sat in this grass and drew. I drew you, her Majesty, and I drew the other Signer's Dragons. I turned you all into cards the Signers could one day use to stop the darkness. Ryoto asked me, of course, and how could I say no? My regret is that I was unable to make the fifth card in time. I'm not sure what card Ayeka and Ryoto used instead for the safety switches. I wish I could have done more, but that's how life goes."

"You should be proud, Reo, of yourself and your daughter. Your gift helped us prepare for the battle, while hers protected the Signer. She kept her promise to us. She showed admirable power," Ancient Fairy Dragon sounded serene.

"Don't worry. I'm immensely proud. I hope she continues. Seems like she has a good group of friends. I saw she was with Ryoto's and Ayeka's son- Yusei. I miss them- my old lifelong friends. I hope I can bring them here one day. Perhaps when they're freed." Reo Kazukata began to sketch the land around them happily. "It would be too soon if I saw her again, my little Ellie," Reo commented wistfully. "It would be far, far too soon. She has her entire life ahead of her to live, while I'm here waiting for the day my lovely Yvette and I can see her again. But you know what? I don't mind the waiting one bit." More duel spirits began to crowd around the group. It was a celebration.

The Spirit World was alive once more.


	34. We're Not Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusei gets ready for his duel with Kiryu, and Lina realizes she has one last trick up her sleeve.

_"It's hard to see you suffering, it's hard because I know you_

_It's hard to find forgiveness, we've said all there is to say_

_What sucks is I don't see another way."_

_-Bring it On: The Musical by Lin-Manuel Miranda and Tom Kitt_

* * *

Crow was flying past the empty buildings down a road he knew best. He knew what he would expect once he reached his destination, but he _had_ to believe that something changed. If not...Crow wasn't sure what he would do. Crow drove his D-Wheel to his hideout: the Daedalus Bridge.

It was the same as how he left it after the fog came and went. There wasn't a soul in sight. All of the kids were gone, _his_ _kids_ , but their cards remained scattered on the ground. Riku's monitor was still on inside of the house, her headphones haphazardly thrown onto the ground. Crow picked them up with one hand, his other fist clenched. Crow slammed his fist onto the table, his whole body shaking.

Gone. All of them were gone.

Crow could hear a D-Wheel coming towards him from the distance. Crow turned around, his hand dropping the headphones back onto the table. Crow saw a black and magenta D-Wheel. He was shocked to see Kirika as the rider, with Yui behind her. Kirika slowly stepped off. When she took off her helmet, her dark green eyes turned to stare at Crow. Crow felt uneasy. He didn't know the Kaiba, but her stare made him feel as if she was analyzing his entire life.

"What do you want?" Crow's voice was bitter. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"This sure is very empty for you to be too terribly busy," Kirika's was calm.

"Why did you come?" Crow's tone was hard.

"To be blunt? I followed you to see your reaction," Kirika's honest answer put Crow on edge. "Everyone else I've either researched or met. You? I know virtually nothing about you, and that makes me interested. You have no known records about you, besides what Public Maintence has written on you, obviously. I'm afraid it's not much, besides the obvious," Kirika gestured to her cheek to symbolize Crow's marks. "You were another Satellite orphan with no name and no family. There's not much to write that people from Neo Domino City would want to know."

"What about it?" Crow's eyes narrowed. "Sure, some of us couldn't be born in high class or the kid of a CEO like _some bastards."_ Crow was aiming the insult towards Kirka.

"Kirika was born in the Satellite like you, Crow," Yui spoke up from where she was sitting on Kirika's D-Wheel.

"What?" Crow's eyes widened.

"It's true," Kirika shrugged as if the words meant nothing. "My brother and I never knew our parents. Kaito was old enough to remember our names, but that's it. My Father adopted us from a kind man when I was four and he was six. You...remind me of the man, in a way," Kirika had a fondness in her eyes as she spoke of the memory. "I may not remember much about this man, but the air he exuded...It resembles yours quite a bit. I remember he treated us well, well enough for being in the Satellite."

"Okay, whatever the hell that means," Crow sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "You wanna know somethin' about me? Fine. I was barely fuckin' alive when this whole shit happened. I got my name from the first card I found- Blackwing Pinaki the Waxing Moon- because some other kid said it looked like a Crow. I got Hogan from some magazine about duelists lying around. Otherwise..." Crow hesitated. "It was all _her_. Lina. She found me and that's how I found Martha. Those guys...they saved me. They really did. Team Satisfaction ended in blood and shit, but man, I don't regret it one bit. Without it...I wouldn't have had my flock. And now..." Crow shook his head.

"You'll get them back," Yui uttered softly. "We came back. There's hope."

"Blackwing..." Kirika's hands went to her deck. It was true. Which meant...

"Is it true?" Crow's sharp gaze turned to the two girls. "Did you really die and come back? Don't fuck with me here. This is serious."

Kirika and Yui both looked away from him. "It's true," Kirika answered briskly.

"It was..." Yui couldn't finish the sentence.

"We weren't there for long. That's all that matters," Kirika shook her head. "Crow, about your flock- there's something I should tell you."

"They'll pay. All of them. All those Dark Signers are going to pay." Blue lightning shot up the sky. The group looked up to see a mark light up the sky: the Mark of the Whale.

"A whale?" Kirika was confused. That was one of the Nazca Lines that disappeared, but it hadn't been used.

"Who is it now?" Yui's eyes widened. They were distracted. Crow took that moment to shoot past them and get on his D-Wheel. By the time the girls could react, Crow was already gone.

"Dammit!" Kirika reached to put on her helmet. "He's going to challenge that Dark Signer. I know it."

"What should we do?" Yui put her arms around Kirika.

"The only thing we can do: follow him to make sure he doesn't kill himself," With that, Kirika tore off after him. She knew she would be too late, but she had to try.

* * *

"Hm?" Lina looked up at the sky to see a new mark in the sky. "A whale?"

"No," Yusei cursed under his breath. His mark wasn't glowing. That in itself was bad news. "Who's dueling? It isn't one of us. My mark isn't glowing." And Lina was right beside him.

"Well, it's either Kirika, Yui, or Crow," Ruka counted off the non-Signers on her fingers from Ushio's car.

"Or me!" Rua interrupted. "I'm not a Signer!"

"Rua, it can't be you if you're right beside me," Ruka rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right," Rua's smile was sheepish.

"I'll find out," Lina reached for a button on her D-Wheel. "Hey, everyone, come in! Who's dueling?"

"It's not me," Aki's voice came over the speaker. "Honestly, I thought it was you, Lina."

"Agreed," That was Jack.

"Well, it's not!" Lina made a face that no one but Yusei could see. "Kirika, Crow, can either of you hear me? Hello?" No one answered. "Bird-boy, Queenie, can you hear me? Incoming. We need someone to say something so we know you're not dueling or dead."

"My apologies for the delay in response," Kirika's voice finally came through. "I believe the person who is dueling is Crow. He's dueling one of the Dark Signers, the newest one with the Mark of the Whale. Yusei, Lina, I'm afraid you may recognize him. Do you remember Lina's opponent during the semi-finals of the Fortune Cup?"

" _Bommer_!? Are you seriously saying Bommer's a Dark Signer?" Lina stifled a gasp.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. Crow is alive, but the duel is still ongoing. I will keep you updated if something were to change."

"No need. We're on our way," Yusei looked to Lina with a nod. "We have to get over there. Crow doesn't know what he's in for."

"What about your duel with Kiryu?" Lina turned to look at him.

"Guess I'll have to keep him waiting. Crow's more important," Yusei revved his engine to speed ahead. Lina had no choice but to follow. Ushio was just on their tail as the group raced past the flames. Another Shadow Duel was happening.

"Guys, stay back while I check things out! It's too dangerous!" Yusei called to Ushio, Ruka, and Rua.

"No way!" Rua cried out.

"We can't leave you, Yusei," Ruka argued. "What if something happens? What about when the Earthbound Immortal comes out? What about Lina?"

"I'll protect her," Yusei vowed. "Nothing bad will happen to her."

"Yeah, nothing bad will happen to me," Lina grinned. "We're just going ahead to see what's going on. We'll keep you guys updated, I promise."

"We're not supposed to be going solo in this," Rua whined.

"And we're not!" Lina nodded her head. "Everything we know, we'll tell you. We're in this together until the end."

"Be careful out there," Ushio warned them. "It's not safe for some kids."

"Good thing it's us," With that, Yusei twisted the acceleration handle and jumped off the edge of the highway. Lina followed without too much difficulty. She would never be able to land as gracefully as Yusei, and that pissed her off.

"What are we in for this time?" Lina caught up to Yusei and started to ride beside him.

"I'm not sure," Yusei admitted. "You know more than I do about him."

"That's what scares me," Lina remembered her duel with Bommer. Her ribs ached just thinking about it. Bommer had a vendetta against Rex Godwin, and she couldn't blame him. Godwin destroyed Bommer's village all in the name of the Crimson Dragon. That wasn't fair for him. Godwin may have taken away Lina's identity, but he took away Bommer's family. That's not something to be taken lightly. "Bommer's powerful. His deck can cancel your card effects and deal you damage at the same time. It's not like he's an easy opponent, but it's Crow. We gotta believe he's got this."

Yusei nodded his head in agreement. "I might've found them," Yusei stared ahead. Lina could see what he was talking about. She could vaguely see a light ahead.

"What are we waiting for then, hero? Let's rev it up," Lina sped ahead of Yusei in her smaller D-Wheel. She could see Crow's D-Wheel and Bommer's massive behemoth of a 'D-Wheel'.

"Lina?" Crow seemed in shock. "Yusei? What are you guys doing here?"

"Making sure you weren't dead!" Lina replied with a smirk. "Not all of us can take on a Dark Signer and come out alive, you know."

"And you think you're so special for it?" Crow laughed.

"We're glad you're alight, Crow," Yusei appeared to be relieved.

"He won't be for long!" Bommer growled out, interrupting the happy reunion.

"Bommer, you don't have to do this," Lina shook her head. "There's so much good in you. What about your family? Do you think they'd want you to be like this?"

"I'm doing this _for_ my family, you stupid girl! Godwin destroyed my family. If joining the Dark Signers is what it takes to make sure that man pays, then so be it!"

"That's not the way to deal with things!" Lina's voice rose. "Is that all any of you can think about? _Revenge?_ "

"Crow, let me take your place. This is my battle to fight," Yusei tried compromising with Crow.

"Remember our deal, Yusei. You get Kiryu. Anything else is mine to take," Crow was determined. "You forget that the Dark Signers stole _my_ family from me. They all trusted me to look out after them. And when these damn bastards took 'em, I couldn't do shit. They're all gone, and that's my fault. That's on me!"

"You sure you got this?" Lina was worried for her friend. Lina had three people on her side when she battled Kaito, and it wasn't an easy fight by any means.

"I started it, and I'm ending it, dammit," Crow snapped back.

"Listen-" Yusei started to talk.

"To what?" Crow was fired up. "You're sure as hell not talkin' me outta this, Yusei! Those kids were all I had. I owe them more than this. I never had a family. I never had shit to do. I was _alone_ in the Satellite, Yusei. I learned the only person I could depend on or care about was me. It was lonely, got that?" Crow's voice shook. "A warm meal...a soft bed...those were things I only dreamed about. I had me and the streets. All I had was dueling. I built a deck. I started dueling on the streets. It was my only ticket out of here. It worked, didn't it? Lina...I met you. I met you, and Jack, and Yusei. God dammit, you gave me a home!" Crow turned sharply to the blonde, whose lips were agape with shock. Crow could still see the memory of the small blonde in pigtails with the wide toothy grin as she held out her hand for Crow to take.

_I saw you dueling the other day, in the Square. You're really good! You have a bird deck, right? If you're out here, that means you don't have a home, right? I think you're like us! That's Jack and Yusei over there. We all don't have parents. But that's okay! We have each other, and Martha. Martha's our foster mom, and Yusei and Jack are my foster brothers. We fight sometimes, but they help me a lot. My Mommy and Daddy died a year ago, and I ended up here, but they found me and brought me to Martha's. A lot of the times I sleep in the same room as them, but that's because I'm scared of the dark. They're really nice and care a lot and I never had brothers before this. You can be our brother too! You can come back with us to Martha's!_

"Me?" Lina slowly blinked her pale green eyes. What did she do to help?

"You showed me I had a life I could live. You guys weren't just my friends, you were my brothers and my sister. Everything was taken from me when this whole fucking shit happened, but dueling gave me a new start. I wasn't about to let anyone else have to face their shadow as their only friend." Crow thought about Riku, the kid he had meant when they were just living on the streets. Nobody should have to live like that. "I found kids that were like me; ones that had no family or friends to go to but the streets of Satellite. I looked out for them, made sure they were safe and taught them to duel. I taught them somethin' important- that when you have friends, you're never alone. They were my family Yusei, just like you guys are my family. You guys may have saved me, but those kids? They're my life."

"You don't have to risk everything to win this," Yusei tried to argue.

"They took them away. And what does _he_ do?" Crow gestured to Bommer. "He goes and joins them! As far as I'm concerned, _he's_ responsible, and now it's time for his punishment!"

"Are you finished? Perhaps it's time you joined them in death," Bommer called out.

"Stop it," Lina's voice was harsh. That caused all the boys to look at her. "You _idiot_. Don't you get it? We're on the same side. You both lost your families, and that's why we're here! We should be working together to get them back, not fighting to the death. Bommer, you promised me. You promised me you would let Yusei and I take down Godwin. Is this how you get revenge? By trying to destroy the whole damn planet?"

"You don't understand, Lina," Bommer growled out.

"So explain it to me, because I don't understand!" Lina snapped back. "I see revenge. I see hate. I see you turning into the exact thing you wanted to stop Godwin for, and you know what? We'll take you down just like you plan on taking down Godwin. How does that feel?"

"I won't let you!" Bommer revved his engine.

"Do you see what I mean? I have to win this duel. He's gotta be stopped," Crow raced on his D-Wheel to catch up to Bommer.

"Not like this," Yusei tried to keep up. "This is about revenge. You're as bad as him."

"You don't know a damn thing, Yusei! This is something I have to do!"

"No, it's not!"

"This is _my_ battle, you got that!? If hate is what it takes to win, then that's what I'll do. There ain't no stopping a Shadow Duel, so don't try!" Crow wiped at his eyes. Yusei jerked in his seat as one of Crow's flyaway tears hit his vizor.

"Yusei, let him go. He needs this," Lina caught up to Yusei and rode beside him. Lina had a gentle look on her face. "This is his battle, not yours. He's got this."

Yusei hesitated. "You're right. Good luck, friend," Yusei called out to his friend.

Yusei and Lina hung back while Crow continued his duel with Bommer. Neither interfered, even though Lina could tell that Yusei was growing more and more agitated watching the duel. His hero complex was starting to kick in. Lina knew Yusei wanted to take over the duel for himself, but this was something Crow needed. He needed to avenge his flock.

One of Bommer's attacks against Crow caused Crow to crash. He was struggling to get up.

"Crow!" Lina stopped her D-Wheel and moved to get off to run to him.

"Don't you even think about it, Lina!" Crow barked out.

"You're down for the count. It's over, Crow," Bommer smirked.

"Like hell it is!" Crow pushed himself to his hands. "Losing sure ain't an option. Not now."

"From the way it looks up here, neither is winning." Bommer let out a chuckle.

Crow made it to his feet. There was a patch torn out from his pants. Crow turned his D-Wheel back up. "You wish. You're not getting rid of me that easily. I got too much- too much-" Crow let out an agonized cry as he knelt next to his D-Wheel before falling down on top of it.

"Crow, maybe-" Lina couldn't get her sentence out.

" _NO!"_ Crow made it back to his feet. "Did I stop you from dueling? This is mine! I got too much to fight for! I owe it to them all, and that means _you're going to pay_ , Bommer."

"Your D-Wheel-" Yusei was concerned for his friend.

"It's just fine!" Crow climbed back on to his D-Wheel. "It might be down, but it's not out, just like me!"

"I would've stayed down if I were you," Bommer taunted.

"Lucky for my friends, you're _not_ me. I'm someone else. Someone who's got a grudge against all you assholes. Let's continue!" The duel went on.

Lina knew _it_ was coming. It was inevitable. She could feel it like a brick in her stomach. By the way that Yusei's mouth was set in a hard line, she knew he was expecting it to.

It wasn't long before Bommer made his move He summoned out his Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua, a giant whale. Lina cried out. While the feeling of the Earthbound Immortals was becoming more tolerable, it still didn't feel _great_. It felt like someone was delivering a swift jab to her stomach. Yusei wasn't sure who he should spread his concern to Crow, the one who was actually battling against the Earthbound Immortal, or Lina for being sick.

"Stop looking at me like I'm about to crash, Yusei. I'm fine! Keep driving," Lina gave him a smile. Yusei didn't appear to be convinced but had no choice but to keep moving forward.

" _Lina_ ," Somewhere during the duel, Lina could hear someone calling out to her. Lina glanced around, but she couldn't see anything. " _Please, please help us."_  
  
"Who's there?" Lina called out. Yusei shot her a look, one that asked who she was talking to. Lina waved her hand at him to signal she would tell him later.

" _Show him us. Please help us. Show him we're here with him. Help him find his way."_

"Please tell me who you are and I can try to help," Lina could feel they were spirits, but of what kind? Lina turned to her side, into the fire, and almost shrieked. She could see the ghostly faces of two young kids.

" _Help us,"_ The girl pleaded. " _You helped the others. Help us. They musn't do this. Tell him we're here. Tell him the truth. Tell him we're with him. Tell him that Max and Annie are here."_

"Tell him we're here..." Lina echoed the statement. She knew those names. She had heard them _somewhere_ before.

A lightbulb went out over her head. "Oh gods," Lina realized what was going on. "Bommer!" Lina shouted out. "Think about this! What if I told you it wasn't Godwin who took your family away? What if it was something else?"

"What?" Yusei turned to her in shock.

"What the hell are you saying, Atlas?" Bommer demanded.

"You're not seeing what's in front of you, that's what I'm saying!" Lina delivered back. "Look around you. Look what _you_ chose! "

"All I see is the finish line!"

"And I see the kids the Dark Signers took. I see Annie and Max in the fire, the fire _you_ started with this damn Shadow Duel!" Lina's words made Bommer freeze.

"What are you talking about?" This time, Bommer's voice was lower.

" _Tell him all of us are here. The whole village is here."_

"They said everyone's there. The entire village is here," Lina recited their words. "It wasn't the Director. It was the Dark Signers, the people _you_ signed up for."

" _Tell him to look at us. Please."_

"They want you to look at them, Bommer," Lina pointed to the flames. "Go ahead! Look at what _you_ and your _friends_ did! Come on, Bommer! Face the facts! They're all here watching."

"No...I refuse!" Bommer turned his head to look into the flames. The kids appeared, dozens upon dozens of them. Most were crying. All of them were terrified.

"The hell..." Crow was baffled. "These are all from _your_ village?!"

" _Save us!"_

_"Please, help us get back to our village!"_

_"Save us, Bommer! Help us!"_

"How can this be..." Bommer was shaking. "Why are there people from my village inside my Earthbound Immortal!? My brother...my sister...they're here..."

"The Crimson Dragon isn't responsible for your village, Bommer, but the Dark Signers," Yusei gently explained to Bommer.

"The Dark Signer took everything away from me!" Bommer clenched his fists around his D-Wheel. "I was blaming you all and Godwin."

"Stop the duel, Bommer," Lina accelerated until she was beside Bommer. He couldn't look at her and that _caring_ look she had spread across her features. "You know the truth now. You can stop it and fix everything. I promise, when you lose, your village will come back. Please. Look at me." Bommer slowly raised his head. Lina smiled at him. "I made a deal with you before, and I'm not breaking it. Not now. Not when you need me the most. Got that?" Lina's smile could only be described as brilliant.

"Lina..." Bommer closed his eyes. When he opened them, his irises were white again. "I'm sorry. I've seen the error of my ways. I'll forfeit this duel so that-"

" _You'll forfeit nothing! Show no mercy! Kill them all!"_ A deep voice roared out. Bommer cried as his mark began to glow. Bommer cackled. Lina could only let out a gasp.

_If I end the duel, the darkness inside of me will take over and end it for me. There's no way out._

That's what Kaito had told her when he showed humanity towards her. Is this what he meant?

"Bommer!" Yusei called out.

"That's not Bommer anymore, Yusei, that's something else!" Lina warned him before he got closer.

"I'm afraid your deceit will not stop me from sending _you_ and those loyal to you to death!" The not-Bommer cackled loudly.

"Lina, get back!" Crow maneuvered his way between Lina and Bommer so that she was out of the way. Lina took that time to back away so she was closer to Yusei again. It was best to stay out of the danger zone.

"Get out of my head, whoever you are!" Bommer took control once more. "Crow- you must- you _have_ to end this duel. It's the only way to release my family- _your_ family- from their prison."

"Are you sure about this?" Crow frowned.

The whale mark flared once more. Bommer let out a scream. "No," Bommer growled. "In fact, it might be best if _I_ end this duel right away! It's time to die, Crow!"

Crow didn't die. He ended up winning the duel. When Crow was about to be crushed by a falling piece of debris from a nearby building, it was Bommer who pushed Crow's D-Wheel out of the way and ended up being crushed instead.

"Bommer!" Lina raced off her D-Wheel first to move towards him. Bommer was half buried in the rubble. His helmet was cracked and broken. Lina took his hand in hers. Bommer slowly opened his eyes. They were normal once more.

"It's you again. It's always you," Bommer let out a weak chuckle. Lina vaguely heard Yusei and Crow coming up beside them and kneeling. "You're all safe. That's good."

"What about you?" Lina knew what would happen. She saw it first hand happen to Kaito. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened to you. No one deserves this."

"Lina...you showed me the truth. You freed me from the darkness...that was plaguing my heart..."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I could've done more," Lina whispered out. She could see Bommer was in a lot of pain.

"Why did you save me?" Crow's eyes were tearing up. "Dammit, you didn't have to do that."

"You risked yours so that my family and friends could return to their homeland. That's...enough reason to save you," Bommer turned to Lina and Yusei. "Keep your promise to me. It's the only way...to defeat _them_."

"I promise," Lina squeezed his hand. Lina could feel Bommer carefully squeezing back.

"We won't let you down," Yusei vowed.

"Good..." Bommer closed his eyes. "Lina...keep saving people...like Crow...like me..." Bommer began to turn to ash. Soon, he was gone, just like Kaito had slipped through Lina's fingers. She could only stare at the ground where her friend once was.

Streams of light began to cover the sky. The souls that Bommer's Earthbound Immortal took were returning to their respective places.

"I did it," Crow let out a weak laugh. "Holy shit, I won."

"There's still more to beat," Yusei turned to his friend.

"As long as they don't create more Dark Signers," Kirika's D-Wheel appeared next to the boy. "Congratulations, Crow. You won."

"Did you guys ever doubt me?" Crow flashed them a grin.

"There was a moment," Kirika held a flicker of amusement in her eyes.

"Guy, not to interrupt, but where's Lina?" Yui interrupted with a frown. The boys turned around. Lina was gone, along with her D-Wheel.

"Dammit," Crow swore. "How did we not notice she left!?"

"I'll go after her," Yusei moved to go back to his D-Wheel.

"That would be a waste of time. You have your own duel to get to, or did you forget about the deadline?" Kirika raised an eyebrow. Yusei hesitated.

"No kidding, buddy. Leave it to us. Go get Kiryu," Crow patted Yusei on the shoulder. Yusei still didn't seem too sure about it.

"Fine," Yusei climbed onto his D-Wheel and race off. Crow wasn't too far behind him. Kirika seemed amused.

"What is it?" Yui asked.

"It seems every time I go to talk to Crow about what I need from him, something interrupts us," Kirika took a card out of her belt and showed it to Yui.

"Black Feather Dragon?" Yui stared in confusion at the card. "Why do you have that?"

"I found it when I was looking through the cards that Reo Kazukata left behind after his untimely death. There was a whole mountain of cards he created that were never released," Kirika returned the card back to her belt. "I thought it was strange since he didn't create the other Blackwing cards, but this was under his possessions. I thought Crow might appreciate it if I can find the time to give it to him, that is. A one of a kind card...It fits the description," Kirika had a strange look on her face as if she knew more than she was telling, but Kirika still had pieces of the puzzle that needed to be placed before she would speak of the situation out loud. "Let's catch up. I may know where Lina was headed. If we're wrong..." Kirika sighed. "I pray that for this time, I'm not wrong."

* * *

Lina had to get there before Yusei did. She had something she needed to do, something she needed to say.

Kaito saw reason. Bommer tried to end the duel. It wasn't too late for any of them. Fate _could_ be fought.

Lina reached where she remembered Kirika marking the Mark of the Giant on the map and stopped her D-Wheel. Lina was quick to take off her helmet and step off her D-Wheel. "Come out, Kiryu. I know you're here." Lina searched the area. She saw a figure at the base of the tower, watching her. Lina was slow, her moves deliberate as she walked closer to Kiryu. She stopped a distance away from him, but her eyes never left his form.

"Lin," Kiryu finally breathed out. "So, have you come to duel me in his place?"

"No," Lina shook her head. "I just really, really wanted to talk to you." Lina smiled at him.

"There's _nothing_ to talk about," Kiryu snapped at her. "We made our choices. He sold me out. We did everything _for you_ and look at what he did!"

"But...maybe I didn't want that. Maybe I didn't want destruction," Lina took a careful step towards Kiryu. This wasn't the Kiryu she knew from her days in Team Satisfaction, but he could still be in there. She was scared. That wouldn't stop her.

"That's what we all agreed on. They took you, don't you get? Don't you _want_ revenge?" Kiryu spat out the words.

"Yeah," Lina replied honestly. "But against the person who abused me, not Public Maintenance. They're just...robots who listen to whoever's in charge. I would want to go after the guy in charge, but you know what? He's dead anyway. There's no reason to be angry anymore. Especially when all I wanted was to be with you guys again in the first place." Lina hesitated. Kiryu was watching Lina intently. "It's not too late, you know. To be friends again, I mean, with all of us."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kiryu's voice was low with disbelief. "I'm going to kill everyone on this shit hole of an Earth, _and_ I'm going to make your boyfriend pay. What don't you understand about that?"

"No, I know," Lina nodded her head. "I know you're angry. Maybe you have a reason to be, I don't know, I wasn't really there to see everything that happened. I just know that the Kiryu I knew from Team Satisfaction will make the right choice. He always looked out for his teammates in the end, even when we were being really shitty."

"He _died_ , Lina. The person you knew is fucking dead. Yusei sold me out and left me to die," Kiryu's words were bitter. "He'll do the same to you too if you don't get out."

"I don't believe you," Lina let the silence stretch out before she took the time to answer. "Kiryu, did you love him?" The question seemed to catch the man off guard. His eyes narrowed into slits.

"I would have burned down the Satellite for him," Kiryu replied harshly. Lina nodded. She understood his feelings. "But that's over. That part of me is over. Love is a disease and whatever I felt for him is nothing but hatred-"

"I think I love him too," Lina interrupted, completely silencing Kiryu. "I mean, yeah, I get your feelings. You're angry. You see whatever you wanted to see from that night. But maybe, just maybe..." Lina trailed off with a laugh. "I forgot what I was about to say." Kiryu was staring at Lina with stunned silence. She was being so genuine with him. "I love you too, Kiryu, but in a different way. I love you like a brother, like I do with Jack and Crow," Lina smiled at him. It was one of her trademark brilliant smiles she only reserved for people she cared about.

"I'm going to kill him, Lina," Kiryu vowed, his tone shaking with both anger and hatred. "For everything he did to me. This isn't a game or a joke. He _deserves_ it."

"No, you won't, but just know that I forgive you," Lina didn't back down. "For everything you'll do or did, I forgive you. Something tells me everyone else in Team Satisfaction would too because you're our friend. You'll always be our friend, Kiryu."

"Stop it," Kiryu appeared to be agitated. "Stop doing _that_. Stop trying to get into my head and _fix_ me. It's not going to fucking happen."

"No," Lina stepped forward and took Kiryu's hand. "I'll do whatever the hell I want, and here's why. I love you, Kiryu. No matter what happens, I know you'll make the right choice." Lina could hear the sound of D-Wheels in the distance. It was time to go. "I'll make _all_ of you see that. That's my goal." Lina let go of his hand and gave him a salute. "Good luck, Kiryu. I believe in you."

"Lina, what the hell are you doing?" Kiryu's voice rose. "The Signers are going to _die._ You could still become a Dark Signer. You could join us and rule the world with me. I could _save_ you."

"Maybe. Not so likely that that's going to happen though," Lina was cool throughout their entire exchange. It pissed Kiryu off.

" _Hey_! Don't leave just yet! You're going to watch me kill Yusei! You'll watch me get my revenge!"

"No, I don't think so," Lina put on her helmet. "I trust Yusei. I know he'll win. As for me," A smirk broke out onto Lina's face. "I've got someone else to visit. I'll see you later, Kiryu, after this is all over. I'll find you again. I know it."

"Lina! _Lina!"_ Kiryu let out a frustrated noise. "Get back here! We're not done yet, Lin! _We're not done!_ " His shouts were falling on deaf ears. Lina drove off without looking back.

She was heading to the Main Reactor.

Kiryu slammed his fist against his D-Wheel. She managed to get under his skin by just being _her._ It wasn't fair.

Yusei rode up. A smirk pulled across Kiryu's face. It was time to deliver on his promise to himself.

"Good to see you, _lover_ _boy_ ," Kiryu cackled.

He wouldn't hold back. With everything he had, he would win this duel, and Yusei would die. Lina was wrong. She was _wrong_ about him.

The traitor would die a painful death, just like Kiryu had.

* * *

_Years ago._

Jack and Yusei both had to hold Kiryu and Crow back from hitting each other once more. Team Satisfaction had won. Every duel gang had been defeated.

They had lost Lina in the process. She had been taken away by Public Maintenance. Only her glasses remained. They sat on the table in their hideout as a reminder of what had been lost.

"Get your fucking hands off me right now," Crow spat out as he pushed Yusei away from him. Kiryu had just beat a kid nearly to death. Crow wouldn't put up with that. "Are you too far up Kiryu's ass to see what's really going on? We're turning into the same bastards we were trying to get rid of. If this is what satisfaction is, I want out! I'm not putting up with this shit!"

"What are you saying, Crow?" Kiryu demanded. "We're doing this _for_ Lina!"

"No, we aren't," Jack pushed Kiryu away from him. "Crow's right. I'm out."

"We aren't your _slaves_ ," Crow wasn't finished with his argument. "I'm out too!" Crow and Jack began to walk down the street.

"Crow, wait," Yusei called out half-heartedly.

"You can't turn your back from Team Satisfaction. We're all you have left! You'll regret it! The two of you are _nothing_ without us!" Kiryu was shouting after the two of them. His face dropped when he realized they were in fact gone. Kirty turned to Yusei, his arms moving to go around Yusei's waist. "You're still here, right? You're not going to leave me?" Kiryu had his face close to Yusei. Yusei could only nod mutely. Yusei could feel Kiryu's lips on his.

He had to stay, for both Lina and Kiryu. He needed Kiryu in his life, and he needed to avenge Lina. If he could stay, he could help Kiryu. He could save him.

That's what he kept telling himself.

* * *

Kiryu and Yusei were in the middle of their duel. Kiryu was on a rampage. He wasn't holding anything back.

"Kiryu, you don't understand," Yusei tried explaining once more. "The fighting had to stop. _You_ had to stop. I was trying to _save you."_

 _"_ You think I believe you? You sold me out!"

"That's not true!" Crow stood up on the highway. He managed to connect his D-Wheel to Kiryu's. "Yusei tried to surrender to Public Maintenance in your place."

"Nobody should have surrendered, we should've stood up to them together!" Kiryu was growing desperate to cling to his fantasy of what had happened. "You let Public Maintenance win, after everything that happened. As far as I'm concerned, you _did_ betray me."

"I wanted to help you!"

"If you cared so much, why didn't any of you visit in the Facility!?"

"He tried, you idiot, but every time one of us came by, they turned us away!" Crow growled in frustration. "Man, I'm sorry. I can't imagine what they did to you in there, but would you listen for once?"

"They took my deck away from me!" Kiryu shouted. "That deck meant everything. It's all we have in this shit infested place. I gave myself _willingly_ to the Dark Signers so that I could have this _one_ moment with the one person I loved most. This moment, where _I'm_ the one who makes you feel terror and pain like you inflicted on _me_ when you turned your back on me!" Kiryu managed to summon out his Earthbound Immortal.

Yusei remembered what had happened last time. He crashed his D-Wheel. This time, it wasn't going to happen.

He would win.

* * *

Lina wasn't sure what to make of the Old Reactor. The inside of it was quiet, that was for sure. She could see the lights reflecting off the Reactor. Even though she could only hear herself, she still felt a presence nearby. She felt like they were watching her. It crept her out, but she had to keep going. She had one goal in mind.

Lina was surprised by the number of rooms the place had. Did the Dark Signers actually eat? Sleep? Did they need to, considering they were dead? Lina wondered if she would have a chance to ask them any of these questions. She assumed they used the rooms for peace and quiet, at least the ones who were considered "dead", as they couldn't venture out into the real world as Misty Lola could.

"Hello?" Lina called out into the void. "Is anyone alive here? Or, you know, not really alive but also doesn't really want to kill me?" Nobody answered. "Carly?" Lina decided to try a new tactic. "Hey, Carly? Are you here?"

"...Who's there?" A depressed voice came out from one of the rooms. Lina followed it. She saw Carly Nagisa in one of the rooms. She was sitting on the edge of the bed dressed entirely in her Dark Signer gear, but her eyes were normal, like Bommer's were when he saw reason. Her deck was in her hands. Lina could see that she had been crying.

"...Hey," Lina spoke gently. "Some mess we're in, huh?"

"Why are _you_ here?" Carly sniffed.

"Ouch," Lina could feel the coldness in her tone. She deserved it. She hadn't been the kindest to Carly, and now here she was. "Yeah, that's valid." The silence stretched out across the room. "Can I sit beside you?"

"I thought you didn't like me?" Carly shot out the accusation.

"I...was wrong," Lina slowly admitted. "I'm an idiot sometimes. I was mad at Jack and took that out on you...and I didn't want you to get involved in this. But...here we are," Lina gestured to all around them. Carly was silent. Lina quietly moved to sit beside Carly on the bed. Carly didn't stop her, which Lina took as a good sign.

"You shouldn't be here," Carly wiped at her eyes.

"I shouldn't do a lot of things I do, but I'm here anyway," Lina looked to the other girl with a small smile. "I came here to talk to you. You don't have to go through with this, you know. You don't _have_ to duel Jack."

"What choice do I have?" Carly was trembling all over. "I'm _scared_. I don't want to duel him. I don't want to do any of this."

"Jack doesn't either," Lina admitted calmly. "My brother might not admit it, but..." Lina couldn't tell Carly that Jack had feelings for her. That was Jack's confession to tell. "He doesn't want to hurt you. I know he cares a lot about you."

"I don't want to hurt him," Carly whispered out. "I want to go home."

"I know," Lina laid her hand over Carly's. Carly let her. At that moment, Lina realized just how scared Carly was. They may not have been friends, or even acted friendly to one another, but they were together in that moment. "I'm so sorry," Lina felt for the other girl. She was shoved into a role she didn't want, something she didn't ask for. "I'm sorry for how I acted. You didn't deserve any of it and...I think you'd be really great for my brother. I think when all of this is over, you guys should go out, and when you guys get married I can be your Maid of Honor."

"None of that is going to happen," Carly sniffed. "I'm not stupid. One of us has to-" Carly couldn't finish the sentence. "Not that Jack would even _return_ my feelings."

"You don't know him as well as I do. Believe me, he'd be a wreck if you were gone, so you gotta stay for him, got it?" Lina rubbed her back comfortingly. "Just trust in yourself, Carly. When all of this is over, everything will be okay. I gotta believe it, or else I've got nothing else to believe in. Jack could take you on a date for coffee. If we have something to have hope in..." Lina let the sentence trail off. "I'm rambling. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's nice having someone to talk to," Carly let go of Lina's hand. "...Thank you. I've got a lot to think about."

"Yeah, of course. It's why I came," Lina smiled at her.

"You gotta get out of here before they notice you're here," Carly gestured to the door. "They'll find out and they'll-"

"Hey, I can take a hint. Stay sane, Carly Nagisa," Lina gave her a salute before marching out of the door.

It was then Carly noticed a new card in her deck, one she had never seen before.

* * *

Kiryu's Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu attacked Yusei. Yusei endured the blast, but the ground began to crack due to the Earthbound Immortal. Kiryu is forced to the side of the rode that is sinking in on itself. He was at the edge of the fire. Kiryu could hear himself shouting.

Yusei moved to the edge of the sinkhole and extended his hand. Kiryu could only stare at it in disbelief.

"What are you waiting for? Take my hand!" Yusei reached down farther. Kiryu stared with a gaping mouth. "I made the wrong call. I thought I could help you. I thought that if I take the heat that you would turn into the person I knew you as. But I get it. We weren't meant to be together. We're friends. I should've found a way to fix it. I should've stood by you!" Yusei's arm shone like a beacon. "Jack and Crow feel the same way! I know Lina does too! Right now, we're fighting for something we believe in, but I'm not fighting to defeat you. I'm fighting to _save_ you from the Dark Signers."

Kiryu thought of Lina's words. She was right. They just wanted _him_. They forgave him.

He couldn't believe it.

"You can't! It's too late!" Kiryu only slid down further.

" _No!"_ Yusei's mark burned even brighter in the night sky. The mark disappeared on his arm, but in the next second, the Sign of the Crimson Dragon appeared on the back of Yusei's jacket. "I'm not letting it end this way!" A card was calling out to Yusei. Yusei was hesitating.

He had to end this. Yusei defiantly drew the card. When he looked at it, everything made sense.

"I summon Majestic Dragon in attack mode. Now I can tune Majestic Dragon with my Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong to make a new dragon- Savior Star Dragon!" The crowd watching could only be amazed by Yusei's new dragon. Yusei couldn't help but imagine the reaction Lina would have had to Yusei's new dragon if she had been watching.

"Savior Star Dragon- end this duel! Attack!"

Savior Star Dragon dove through the Earthbound Immortal's chest. Kiryu's life points dropped to zero. The area was coated in blue shimmery light thanks to Yusei's new dragon. The mark disappeared from Yusei's back. Kiryu was laying on the ground, having been thrown off his D-Wheel.

The duel was over. Yusei had won.

Yusei rushed over to Kiryu to cradle the man in his lap. Kiryu smiled weakly up at Yusei. His eyes were normal again.

"You did it. You actually did it. She was right. _She was right_ ," Kiryu laughed softly.

"Stay with me," Yusei pleaded. "This time, I'm going to save you."

"I spent years _hating_ you and planning revenge...I let anger devour me and I gave myself up to the Dark Signers. But she...you..." Kiryu was having trouble speaking. "Promise me something, friend. Let go of what happened. I'm the one who _really_ messed things up. But now, look what you did. You saved me. You two...saved me..."

"Who are you talking about, Kiryu?" Yusei held tight to Kiryu.

"Lina...Lina talked to me before the duel...It's always her..." Kiryu had a smile on his face. "Listen, Yusei, you're not going to do something stupid and lose to the Dark Signers, are you? Don't back down, no matter what, and...I think you should go after her. What we have...it's in the past."

"Kiryu," Yusei didn't know what to say.

"Push those assholes back where they belong. Show them what Team Satisfaction can do, and...you gotta save her. Lina, she went to the Old Reactor, I know it...she doesn't know what she's doing." Kiryu gave one last smile to Yusei. "Go get her. Don't let me down, Yusei." Kiryu turned to black dust, evaporating in Yusei's arms. Yusei felt a stab of pain shoot through his chest.

Kiryu was gone.

Lina was in trouble.

"Lina," Yusei whispered the name out. He had to find her before something happened to her.

He had to go to the Old Reactor.

* * *

"Cute," Lina had found an old room that looked like an office. Inside was a desk that held pictures. One of them looked to be a picture of someone's wedding. Lina could see the man in the picture had spiky hair that resembled someone she knew and a happy smile on her face. The woman had brown hair that was braided back and similar colored eyes to someone known as Yusei Fudo.

"No way," Lina laughed at the pictures. This must have been Yusei's Dad's old office. Another picture had the couple with a tiny dark-haired baby, which must have been Yusei. Lina quickly pulled out her phone to take a picture of all the pictures to remember them. One of the pictures made her stop. It was another wedding picture, but with a different couple. The man in the picture had brown hair, circular glasses, and a large grin on his olive skin. The woman beside him could only be described as _beautiful_. She had fair skin and beautiful long blonde hair that was elegantly put up. When Lina looked back at Ryoto and Ayeka's wedding picture, she saw the same man standing beside the couple.

"Maman...Papa..." Lina knew these were her parents. Were her parents and Yusei's parent's _friends?_ How did they know each other? How did they know each other well enough to be in each other's _weddings?_

There were two more pictures. One had Ryoto and two other men in lab coats. Ryoto had his arms around them. Lina read the text on the back of the picture. Ryoto with Rudger and Rex Godwin. That made sense. Rudger had mentioned that he and Rex had worked under Ryoto Fudo.

The last picture was another that featured Reo and Ryoto together, only this time they were holding two tiny blobs. Lina was astonished to see it was _her_ and Yusei. Lina rested on Reo's shoulders, while Yusei clung to his Dad.

"Papa..." Lina felt her heart clench. There was so much she wouldn't get to know just because her Dad had been taken too early. These mysteries now included how their parents knew each other.

Lina knew she would never get to find out these answers. Lina looked around the room once more. There was a calendar hanging on the wall. The top of it read "January".

"Get Jack a birthday gift'...'Something loud to piss off Rudger'...funny," Lina read the note underneath of it with a laugh. She wondered who 'Jack' was. Lina exited the room. She had to get out before she was seen.

"Look at what the cat dragged in," Lina was so close to exiting. When she turned, she was face to face with the last person she wanted to see.

"Rudger," Lina whispered the words out harshly.

"It seems we have a stray," Rudger stepped closer to her. Lina could only back away. She was on a bridge. At the end of it, right at the edge, was the Reactor.

"Let me through, Rudger," Lina's voice sounded powerful, but she knew how terrified she was.

"Why? You came here for a reason, didn't you?" Rudger activated the duel disk on his wrist. "Did you come to take Yusei's place? If you're so desperate to protect everyone, why not duel?"

"You're not for me to duel," Lina was backed into a corner. It was either fall into the Reactor, or duel Rudger. Neither seemed like a great option.

"It seems you have no choice," Rudger's smirk was terrifying. "Duel me, or fall to your death."

Lina glared ahead. Her duel disk activated. "If I win, I save everyone. I save Anya. I save Yusei's friends." Lina wasn't sure if she was talking to herself or to Rudger. "Yusei won't have to duel anymore."

"This will be fun. I will enjoy seeing your friend's reactions when you turn to dust and darkness before their eyes," Rudger laughed.

"That's not going to happen," Lina drew her cards. "I'm going to win. Get ready, Rudger! It's time to duel!"

Lina _had_ to win. If she didn't...

There was no turning back.


	35. Mortals and Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina faces off against Rudger while Yusei rushes to find her.

_"Try as I will, I just don't understand it_   
_Love is for mortals and fools_   
_Never turns out quite the way that you planned it_   
_So why do you break all the rules?"_

_-Death Note: The Musical by Frank Wildhorn_

* * *

_In the distant past._

_"_ Hello, friend!" A man in his late twenties came and sat next to the other man sitting on the grass, a happy smile coating his joyful features. The other person didn't seem surprised by the newcomer's company. A small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Reo," The man with spiky black hair greeted his friend. "I'm not sure how you always manage to find me on my breaks. This spot is a new one."

"The more you try to hide away from the world, the more I'll succeed in finding you. You're the worst at this game," Reo looked out into the distance. "Although, I can see why you came out here this time around. The view is breathtaking. I wish I had brought my pen and journal so I could sketch this."

"Speaking of art, how are the cards coming along?" Ryoto interrupted before Reo could go on one of his ramblings about color theory or something similar.

"They're coming along. The help I've been getting has been..." Reo trailed off. It was uncomfortable talking about how an ancient dragon from the Spirit World who once participated in a battle 5000 years ago (and therefore was a _perfect_ candidate to tell him who the other Signer Dragons are) was his guidance, along with her lion friend who also happened to be her second in command. "It's coming together, I promise. Two of the cards are done already. I've started the linework on Black Rose Dragon."

"I believe you," Ryoto had to laugh at his friend's worried expression. "There's no hurry as of now. Unless you were told something else by your friends in the Spirit World."

"I haven't been _told_ anything, not even by my own creations," Reo had a troubled expression on his face. "It seems we're fine for now," Reo fidgeted in his spot. "What about you? Did you and Ayeka manage to convince the department to cancel the project?"

"It's in the process," Ryoto anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. "It _looks_ like we're in the clear, but..." Ryoto appeared troubled.

"It's Rudger, isn't it?" Reo raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't agree," Ryoto confirmed with a nod. "He wants to keep going forward with the project."

"He would. After all, he..." Reo trailed off. Rudger Godwin was the person that Ancient Fairy Dragon had warned him about. She warned him that his path of life included both light and darkness. A light that would be enveloped by the shadows. Reo clenched his fist and shook his head. "That's not the point. Here," Reo reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a sandwich, which he proceeded to toss to Ryoto. Ryoto skillfully caught it with one hand. "Figured you forgot to bring your own."

"Thank you, dear," Ryoto teased.

"Hey, don't think I'd leave my wife for _you_. If I wanted to trade down from perfection-" Reo was cut off when Ryoto teasingly smacked him in the shoulder. Reo had a pleasant smile on his face.

"And what did Ellie do this time that you want to brag about?" Ryoto grunted.

"She said 'Papa' for the first time yesterday," Reo was beaming as he spoke about his daughter. "I think she has the same powers as me- you know- seeing duel spirits. She tried reaching for Spirit Cat when he came to visit sometime this morning. Sure gave him a scare when she reached for his tail- not that she can actually grab it- but you get the point. It gave me an idea-" Reo gazed off as his mind ran wild. "When I make her deck, which obviously I eventually will, I was thinking of starting with a sort of fox creature as a monster card. I got the idea from when I first met Yvette, she had these-"

"Fox earrings," Ryoto spoke the word in a monotonous voice that said he had heard the story many times.

"Speaking of cards!" Reo reached into one of the pockets in his messenger bag and pulled out a card. "Here, friend!" Reo thrust the card out to Ryoto. "A gift from one companion-"

"Spirit of the Stars Dragon," Ryoto interrupted Reo as he read the card's information. His eyes widened before a laugh escaped his lips. "I drew a sketch of this dragon in my notes. Reo, did you go through my office again?"

"Ayeka said you were in there. You weren't, but it isn't my fault you leave your notes in incredibly obvious places that are just _begging_ for other people to look through them. Your artist abilities are amateur at best, by the way. You're lucky you have me- an _artist_ who can improve them and then reproduce it to you as a gift," Reo grinned widely at his accomplishment.

"Thank you," Ryoto glanced at his friend with a genuine smile.

"I know we don't need it, but now we have a card that shows our bond as friends," Reo pointed at the name. "The 'spirit' part is after me, naturally. I have a Spirit Deck, I see spirits, and so on and so forth. And the 'Stars'-"

"Is that supposed to be because I research planetary science?"

"-Possibly. I thought it was clever!" Reo gave a sheepish grin. "Everything will work out in the end. Ellie and Yusei- they'll grow up to be whatever they wish to be."

"If we get through this," Ryoto looked down at the card once more. Spirit of the stars Dragon. A bond meant to connect two friends...

"Have faith, my friend!" Reo stretched his arms back and laid down on the grass. "If we don't have hope, we have nothing. If we have nothing, our children have no futures. Ellie, Yusei, even Rudger's son, Jack...Hope and faith, friend. Hope and faith."

"Maybe you're right," Ryoto placed the card into his pocket. It would go to his desk, to remind him of what he had.

"Hey, idiots! Where the hell are you? Break time's over!" Ayeka's voice called out into the air, breaking the peace.

"Ah, look. The wondrous woman you married," Reo didn't move from his spot in the grass. "Go have fun. Save the world."

"Hey, you have work to do too. You have cards to draw," Ryoto offered his hand to Reo. Reo accepted. Ryoto proceeded to help Reo back to his feet. Ryoto glanced one last time at the view of Neo Domino City. Reo couldn't help but notice.

"If you can't listen to your own voices, listen to mine," Reo laid a hand on Ryoto's shoulder. "This will all be over eventually. If not...I will stay by your side until the very end. That's my word to you," Reo grinned. "Look to the future, friend. It's not as bleak as you think."

Ryoto was touched by Reo's words. "Thank you, Reo."

"Anytime. Come on, _Doctor_ Fudo. Research cancellation awaits!"

A bond between two friends. Ryoto only hoped his son would find the same bond he felt towards his best friend.

* * *

_Three Years Ago, in the Satellite._

"Someone's predictable," Yusei Fudo sat down beside Lina with his legs sprawled out in front of him.

"That's my name," Lina sat on top of the broken roof that she and her friends called "home" in the shit hole known as the Satellite. Not that Lina could complain much. She may not have much, but she had her friends. She had Team Satisfaction. "I'm watching the stars. Remember when we used to do that at Martha's? I still get angry at that one time Jack told me there was no point because stars don't move, so there's no need to watch them." Lina adjusted the glasses on her face.

"Yeah, but you also almost pushed him off the roof."

"It was an accident!" Lina rolled her eyes. "I didn't _mean_ to almost push him off the roof!"

"Sure," Yusei chuckled. "How's the new card working out for you?"

"You mean this?" Lina pulled Spirit of the Stars Dragon out of her deck she kept on her belt. Yusei, Kiryu, Crow, and Jack had all pitched in to get it for her for her birthday. "It's pretty badass. But..." Lina had a look on her face.

"What's up?" Yusei frowned.

"I don't know. It's weird to explain," Lina shrugged as she put the dragon card back into her deck. "I guess it doesn't matter. You guys gave it to me, and that's enough for me. A present from my boys." Lina grinned towards Yusei. "Stardust Dragon and Spirit of the Stars Dragon. They got a nice ring, don't you think?"

"Maybe..." Yusei had a look on his face. Lina knew that look. It was his 'we all deserve better than this' look.

"We're never getting out of the Satellite," Lina repeated Kiryu's words with a dry tone. Yusei shook his head. "Hey! You know what?" Lina bumped Yusei's shoulder and pointed to a random star. "You see that right there? That's going to be you one day!"

"A star?" Yusei seemed confused by her words.

"Yes!" Lina nodded in excitement. "You, me, Jack, Crow, and Kiryu. We're gonna make it. All of us, I promise. We're doing something here, aren't we, with Team Satisfaction? All of us are gonna make this world a better place. So cheer up, wipe that damn frown off your face, and tell me we're gonna go somewhere. There's gotta be something waiting for us out there. And you know what? We'll get through it together." Lina took his hand in hers with a large grin. "If you think we can't, I'm pushing you off this damn roof, Yusei Fudo!"

"Just like you almost did with Jack," Yusei replied dryly.

"Hey, no! That's _not_ the same thing!" Lina scowled as she hit his shoulder in annoyance. "Come on. Look me in the eyes and tell me we won't go somewhere. You and me, Yus. We're going places. All of us are gonna be _something,_ I know it."

Yusei looked to his best friend and laughed. "What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not," Lina's eyes had a spark in them. "Just watch. We're gonna make it. No matter what gets thrown our way, we're gonna take it and live. All of us are gonna survive. Just you wait!"

* * *

_Present._

_"_ I will win this," Lina spoke the words to herself. "I will survive. I take the first draw, Rudger!" Lina drew a card. Good. Defense was the way to go. Lina wasn't sure what she should expect. "I summon out Angel of the Stars in defense mode!"

_Angel of the Stars is a Level 4 Light Attribute Monster with 500 ATK and 2200 DEF._

"With that, I end my turn," Lina made sure she secured her footing on the bridge she was standing on. She didn't trust it, not after her first experience with being _far too close_ to an edge of something she could fall off of.

**Lina- 4000**

**Rudger- 4000**

"Scared are we, little cat?" Rudger drew his card. "I activate my field spell, Spider Web. Now when one of your monsters declare an attack, they get switched into defense mode until the end of your next turn."

"Dammit," A field spell. That's how the Earthbound Immortals stay on the field. Lina would have to think of a way to get rid of it.

"Now I summon my Ground Spider in defense mode!" Rudger's monster hit the field. Lina frowned in bewilderment. "I end my turn with a facedown card."

_Ground Spider is a Level 4 Earth Attribute Monster with 0 ATK and 1500 ATK._

"Defense..." Lina echoed the words. What was his end game? "It's my draw!" Lina drew a card.

**Lina- 4000**

**Rudger- 4000**

Perfect. It was time for Lina to bring her A-game. "I'm switching Angel of the Stars to attack mode! With that, I summon Sun Magician to the field."

"Ground Spider forces your Sun Magician into defense mode with his special effect," Rudger had a smirk on his face. Lina growled.

"Fine! Just so you know, when Sun Magician is on the field, I can special summon Soleil Knight to join her!" Lina's card joined the field.

"Remarkable," Rudger was eyeing her card. "She _does_ bear resemblance to your late Mother."

"Don't talk about her like you knew her," Lina snapped back.

"But I did. I knew your Father well," Rudger chuckled in a low voice. "An idiot who believed he could make a difference. The resemblance between father and daughter is uncanny. Unfortunately, you share the same fate as him and everyone else before him who tried to stop me."

"He...tried to stop you?" Lina frowned in confusion. "No! Get out of my damn head, Rudger. I won't let you stop me. Soleil Knight, attack his Ground Spider!" Ground Spider was destroyed. "She might be forced into defense mode, but I still have Angel of the Stars! Attack his life points directly!"

**Rudger- 3500**

Rudger didn't react as his life points decreased. That infuriated Lina.

"I end my turn!" Lina felt confident. She could do it. She could save the day.

**Lina- 4000**

**Rudger- 3500**

"I am my Father's daughter, Rudger," Lina looked at him with burning eyes. "If he tried to stop you, he was in the right, just like Yusei's Dad was in the right to try and shut down the Reactor!"

"You know nothing, you stupid girl," Rudger drew his card. "We are all pawns in this game of destiny. I learned that the hard way."

"Fate can be changed," Lina shot back.

"Reo Kazukata said the same thing," Rudger's smirk only grew. "Destiny is absolute. When I only have an Insect-Type monster in my graveyard, I can send two of _your_ monsters that are in defense position to the graveyard to special summon my Mother Spider. I chose your Soleil Knight and Angel of the Stars."

"What? You can't do that!" Lina protested as her monsters disappeared from the field, leaving her with only Sun Magician. Mother Spider appeared onto the field. Lina jerked back in disgust. That was one _ugly_ monster.

_Mother Spider is a Level 6 Dark Attribute Monster with 2300 ATK and 1200 DEF._

"And now I activate my spell card Stumbling. Any monster summoned to the field is changed to defense position. I end my turn with a facedown," Rudger's strategy was making Lina feel uneasy.

"Why aren't you attacking?" Lina narrowed her eyes. "You have a high-level monster!"

"Patience," Rudger held that same eery smile.

"If you're going to make your move, just make it already, dammit! It's my turn!" Lina drew a card.

**Lina- 4000**

**Rudger- 3500**

"I start off by summoning Sun Horn Pegasus!" Lina was gathering herself up for a defensive field. "With his special ability, I can summon out my tuner monster Lumen Witch, and Star Witch since his special ability lets him join the field when another 'Witch' card is on the field. Family likes to stick together like that. Not that you would know anything about family, Rudger."

"How would you know?" Rudger let out a chuckle.

"And what do _you_ know about family?" Lina snorted. "Did you actually have a family? Is that who 'Jack' is?"

"Jack is nothing more than an obstacle from my past life who held me back from reaching my full potential as a Dark Signer," Rudger hadn't drawn a card yet.

"Look! There's my point!" Lina glared ahead at the Dark Signer. "You ripped apart so many families and killed innocent people. You're the reason that my friends grew up with _nothing_. They made themselves into something great, no thanks to you. You're worse than a murderer. You're _nothing_."

"I assure you, Lina Kazukata, that I am _not_ nothing. I am greatness. I _chose_ this," Rudger grinned.

"You _chose_ this!?" Lina's eyes widened. "What the _fuck_ does that mean?"

"I was once like you. I was on the path of light. I had everything. It wasn't until I met a man on one of my travels that I began to understand what I was I was _truly_ destined for," Rudger looked to the Reactor. "He told me I was meant for more. That I _deserved more_. The research was my key. Ryoto was in my path, along with your idiot of a Father. Who do you think created the cards that were meant to stop the Dark Signers?"

"Papa did what?" Lina couldn't believe what she was hearing. " _He_ was the one who made the cards?" That meant that her Father created Black Rose Dragon, Red Daemon's Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Stardust Dragon. Lina couldn't wrap her head around that idea, even though she knew realistically that the cards had to have come from _somewhere_.

"Did you do something to my Father because if it?" Lina demanded in a harsh tone. "Did you kill my parents?!" Her parents had died in a car crash, but it would've been all too easy to manipulate that scenario.

"No," Rudger shook his head with a laugh. "That was destiny's plan for him."

"I don't believe you," Lina was shaking from fury. "I don't believe a goddamn word you say. You can take your words and fate and shove them both up your ass. I end my turn with a facedown."

"That's a strong temper you wield. What will you do if you lose?" Rudger was watching Lina intently.

"I won't lose," Lina's voice dripped with stubborn conviction. "I'm going to _win_. When I do, everyone's safe. That's what I chose."

"I'm afraid you won't get that far. I play my trap card- Alter of the Bound Diety! During each of my standby phases, including this one, I place one Earthbound Immortal Counter for each face-up defense monster on the field."

"No," Lina's eyes widened in horror. "But I have four defense monster on my field. That mean-!"

"That means I can summon out my great monster- Earthbound Immortal Uru!"

Lina sunk to her knees as she cried out. Earthbound Immortal Uru appeared behind Rudger, his sinister aura making Lina feel sick to her stomach. Lina shivered as she stumbled to her feet.

It was here.

Lina had to find a way to take that _thing_ down.

**Lina- 4000**

**Rudger- 3500**

* * *

"My mark..." Aki glanced down at her mark before she glanced back up at the spider glowing in the sky. "Who's dueling now?"

 _"It's not me this time_!" Crow spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"Kirika?" Aki spoke hopefully into the walkie-talkie. She prayed it wasn't who she thought it was.

"It's not me, I'm afraid," Kirika was standing beside Crow outside of the Main Reactor. Yui clung to her arm. "We shouldn't be acting stupid about this. We already know who's dueling."

" _What_?!" Jack sounded furious. " _Hang on, I'm turning around-"_

"Think about the end of the world," Kirika shook her head. "Keep going. Yusei?"

 _"I'm on my way,"_ Kirika could hear how worried Yusei was from those four words.

" _Yusei-"_

" _I got this, Jack. I'll take over the duel before something happens."_

Before something happens. That thought left a knot in Kirika's stomach. She knew first hand what would happen if you lost a Shadow Duel. The thought of the same thing happening to Lina-

"A group of us are here already," Crow informed the others. "It's me, Kirika, and Yui. We're going in a while to check things out. We'll let you know how things go."

" _Thanks, guys. I'll be there soon_."

"I hope Yusei gets here soon," Yui murmured.

"Lina's fine. She's gotta be," Crow brushed off their concern.

"I'm afraid that this may be no ordinary duel," Kirika's tone was grave. "While she beat a Dark Signer prior to this, I would think that their leader is on another league in itself. This won't be an easy fight."

"We just have to believe in her," Yui gripped Kirika's hand in comfort.

"We're wasting time out here. Let's go in and check the place out," Crow began to head inside.

"Crow, wait-" Kirika let go of Yui's hand to pull out a very specific card. Crow stopped walking to turn around, his eyes wide.

"What is it?" Crow frowned as he took the card from Kirika. "Holy shit! What the fuck- where the hell did you find this!?" Kirika had given him Black Feather Dragon.

"Believe it or not, I found it under Reo Kazukata's belongings. It appears he created the card," Kirika looked away. She had more she could say, but she would rather not indulge in theories when there were more important things to worry about. "I saw that you had a Blackwing deck. This will fit perfectly with the others, yes?"

"Yes- hell yeah it will!" Crow put the card in with his deck. "Fuck, thanks Kaiba! None of these bastards have a chance now that I got this in my deck!"

A trembling sound came from inside. The group jumped. Yui stepped forward, her duel disk activated.

"It's just a tremor," Kirika assured the group. "Although, if this is a Shadow Duel against a Dark Signer-" Kirika didn't have to say the words. They all knew the implications.

"We gotta get in there," Crow began to lead the way inside.

"Lina..." Yui held a hand to her heart. "Please, be safe."

"This is Lina we're talking about," Crow held faith in his friend. "She's gotta be alright."

"Keep your faith alive," Kirika murmured into the silent air. "It may be all we have."

* * *

"Am I supposed to be scared by that, Rudger?" Lina stood up straight as she stared down the terrifying monster. "I took down one before. I'll do it again."

"Kaito Kaiba," Rudger spoke the name in a way that made Lina bristle.

"You don't deserve to say his name," Lina hissed out. "You turned him into _that_. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve any of it."

"Would you rather he be destined to the path you sentenced him?" Rudger sneered. "Sacrifices have to be made to appease fate. I thought you would understand, as you did the same thing."

"Divine killed him. I didn't do a damn thing," Lina defended herself.

"He died so you could have freedom."

"He died because a psychopath is a psychopath!" Lina shouted to Rudger. "And _you_ took advantage of that. I'm going to save him. I'll prove it to you once I win this damn duel."

"An interesting idea," Rudger held a small smile to his face. "You would make for an interesting Dark Signer, Lina."

"That's never going to happen," Lina retaliated. "I know my place. It's right here where I belong."

"Let me show you the truth. Uru, attack Lina Kazukata directly! Take out her life points!" Rudger stretched out his hand.

" _No!_ " Lina revealed her trap card. "I play Call of the Wild! With this, I can summon and switch the attack target to Renard!" Lina's yellow fox appeared onto the field and took the damage for Lina. Lina shielded her face from the wind that threatened to knock her down, but she remained steady on her feet. Lina lowered her arms to smirk at Rudger. "If you didn't know, when Renard is destroyed in battle, battle damage for this round turns to zero! Try again next time, Rudger!"

"Very well. I end my turn with two facedowns." Rudger didn't seem too bothered by the outcome. "Your time will come soon."

**Lina- 4000**

**Rudger- 3500**  
  
"Not happening!" Lina drew a card. "And here's why! I start off by using Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Stumbling! That means any monster I summon can live long in attack mode." Lina held a smirk on her face. "But I'm not done yet. Not by a long shot. See all these monsters on my field? I'm combining them to synchro summon two of my best cards- Spirit of the Stars Dragon and Star Eyes Dragon!" A bright light entered the field. When the light dimmed, Lina's dragons stood in front of her protectively, the shimmer raining down below them. Spirit of the Stars Dragon roared into the air.

Lina was bewildered when Rudger began to laugh.

"Ryoto," Rudger stared at the dragon. "It's true. Your legacy lives on."

* * *

_Seventeen years earlier._

_"_ Ryoto!" Reo had been running all over trying to find his friend. He had found his sitting against a wall, blood running down his chin. Reo slid down to kneel beside him. "What happened? Where's Ayeka?"

"I just handed four of the Signer cards off to Ayeka," Ryoto smiled weakly at him. "Security tried to chase me. They may have gotten some hits in. I already put the switch in for _this_ reactor." Ryoto gestured with his hand around him. He trying to say he had already put the safety switch into the Main Reactor.

"I would hate to see what the others guys look like," Reo tried for a joke, but his concern was overwhelming. "I only gave you four cards. Black Feather Dragon isn't finished yet. I only started the outline of it yesterday. What card did you use instead for this thing?"

"A bond between two friends," Ryoto chuckled at his own joke. Reo didn't seem to understand.

"Ryoto!" Ayeka ran towards the two, her worry clearly showing for her husband.

"Ayeka!" Ryoto tried to struggle to his feet but fell back down to his knees. Reo grabbed his arm and supported him enough so he could stand. "Did you-"

"Yes, they're installed. Our plan worked," Ayeka looked away from them. "I was chased down by security. I dropped one of the cards- it was Ancient Fairy Dragon. I'm sorry. I gave the rest to Rex. I know he'll at least make it out of here, Rudger will make sure of that."

"You're okay. That's all that matters," Reo noticed for the first time to Ayeka was holding something wrapped in a blanket in her arms.

"Reo, my friend," Ryoto turned to his friend and gripped his shoulder. Reo didn't like the serious look on his face.

"Yes?" Reo knew how hesitant he sounded.

"Reo, please, do this one favor for us," Ayeka handed the bundle into Reo's arms. Reo could feel it _moving_.

"This isn't-!" Reo almost jumped in the air, but Ayeka put out her hands to steady him.

"Dear gods, Reo, you're a father. You know how to hold a _baby_ ," Ayeka playfully scolded him, despite the sad smile she was trying to hold back.

"It's Yusei. This is Yusei," Reo realized. "Your son. But why-"

"You said before that Yvette and Ellie were in France with Yvette's parents?" Ryoto interrupted his friend.

"Yes, I did," Reo nodded. He had pleaded with her to leave with their daughter when the first signs of danger occurred. "I can't. This is your _son-"_

 _"_ And out of everyone, we trust you with him the most," Ayeka held a hand to Reo's cheek and smiled fondly at him. "Take him away from here. Make sure he makes it out alive."

"But- what- _no!_ I refuse. I can't. Not without..." Reo knew what they were trying to say. "I can't leave without you two."

"Please," Ryoto pleaded with Reo. "You should never have been involved. This is our battle. I'm sorry about everything, Reo. Let us make it up to you by getting you _out_ before something happens."

"I chose to be involved. This was _my_ decision," Reo's eyes were starting to water. "My friends..."

"This isn't goodbye," Ayeka promised. "In another life-"

"Don't," Reo begged them. "Don't speak as if I won't see you tomorrow. Don't do this. There has to be another way."

"We have to try and stop this," Ryoto's head turned as he heard a noise. "Security's coming this way. Ayeka, we have to move." The three looked to each other for the last time.

"Goodbye, Yusei," Ayeka kissed her son's forehead for the last time before she looked up at Reo. "And you." Ayeka kissed Reo's cheek. Reo closed his eyes. "Peace be with you." Ayeka ran off. Reo opened his eyes to stare at his best friend.

"We will see each other again," Reo's voice was filled with emotion. Ryoto nodded. Ryoto offered his hand out to Reo. Reo grasped it in his own- as if his life depended on it- as if it were the only lifeline he had.

"Until then," Ryoto promised. "May our bond guide us together again." Ryoto turned around and began to run after Ayeka.

Reo watched them until he could see them no longer. Reo glanced down at the dark haired boy with cobalt blue eyes in his hands.

Without a second thought, he began to run. He had his best friends' legacy in his arms. If no harm could come to him, he would have done something right.

* * *

_The Present._

"A bond between two friends," Rudger spoke the words mockingly.

"And what would _you_ know about it?" Lina sniffed, her chin pointed in the air. Rudger had to admire her arrogance. She _truly_ thought she stood a chance now that that dragon was on the field.

"I know a fool created it. _A bond that surpasses all others,"_ Rudger sounded disgusted. "Love is for _mortals_ and _fools_. Bonds are meaningless in comparison to what you can achieve."

"That's not true," Lina whispered in disbelief. She couldn't believe that Rudger actually believed that. At that moment, she felt pity for him. She couldn't imagine being motivated by anything else. "Love is what keeps me going. I love my friends. I love my parents. I love-" Lina cut herself off. She loved Yusei. She loved him as something more than a brother. "They all keep me moving. They're the reason I fight, and why I'll _keep_ fighting. Was your family not enough for you, Rudger?"

"They were holding me back from my destiny," Rudger spoke dismissively.

"That's awful," Lina made a disgusted face. "You gave up _everything_ just for some power?"

"It runs in the family," Rudger implied vaguely. Lina raised an eyebrow.

"What, you and your brother Rex?" Lina was confused. She knew Director Godwin was shady, and really, she wouldn't put it past him if he did some horrible things to get his position as Director. "Did he help you in your plot to get rid of the world or somethin'?"

"No. He had no clue what was in store for us all," Rudger had a sinister smile on his face. "Just like you have no idea what destiny has in store for you."

"Nah, I think I have an idea!" Lina shot her hand out forward. "It's going to go something a little like _this_! Spirit of the Stars Dragon, attack Mother Spider! Crush that bug!"

"Not so fast! I play my trap card- Brilliant Shrine Art!" Spirit of the Star's Dragon, instead of diving down to attack Mother Spider, instead turned her attention to Rudger's Earthbound Immortal Uru.

"No! She'll be destroyed!" Lina stared in shock as her monster was crushed by the Earthbound Immortal. As Spirit of the Stars Dragon let out a shriek as it was destroyed, Lina was flung back, her body rolling until her feet were almost dangling off the edge.

**Lina- 2750**

"Oh, no, hell no, not today," Lina quickly rose to her feet and stepped away from the edge. It reminded her too much of what happened during her duel against Val- when he had been a Shadow Drone. The only reason Lina wasn't a pancake on the sidewalk was that Yusei had caught her. The same would not happen now. She would _not_ die.

"It seems the bond you have has been destroyed," Rudger gestured to his Earthbound Immortal. "Just as it did in the past, the darkness will swallow any foe that comes its way."

"Glad I'm not done yet! I still have one more dragon!" Lina smirked in defiance. "Star Eyes Dragon, attack Mother Spider! Destroy that thing for good!"

Star Eyes Dragon reared its head back and shot out a blast of purple light. Mother Spider was destroyed. Star Eyes Spider let out a victorious roar. Rudger didn't wince as the attack connected.

**Rudger- 2900**

"I'll end this with a facedown. Show me what you got, Rudger!" Lina taunted out.

**Lina- 2750**

**Rudger- 2900**

"You claim destiny has no hold over you," Rudger looked to Lina with a calculating eye. "You seem oblivious to what's around you."

"I don't think anything is for certain like everyone is saying," Lina sounded so sure of herself. "My Papa always told me we get to pick who we are."

"You chose to be an Atlas," Rudger noted.

"That- that's different!" Lina replied defensively. "Jack taught me a lot about myself. If I had to pick someone to be related to, it would be him. I know who I am now _because_ of him."

"How interesting," Rudger had a cruel smile to his face. "You say you don't believe in destiny, but you chose to align yourself the same way your Father before you did. Your fate is connected to those of Yusei Fudo- and Jack Atlas- the man who doesn't know his own beginnings."

"Jack doesn't need to know where he came from!" Lina shot back. "He's twice the man you'll ever be."

"Ironic, considering he is only alive _because_ of me," Rudger had a gleam in his eyes. "Blood runs thick. The Signers chose my son to be one of them, maybe to atone for my crimes against them."

"Your- son?" Lina had to take a step back. It hit her at once. Jack's name was on Ryoto Fudo's calendar. "Jack- he- _what?!"_ Lina suddenly couldn't breathe. "No! There's no way in hell he's-!" Lina inspected Rudger up and down, trying to find _any_ similarities between the two. " _You're_ his Dad?"

"In the flesh," Rudger smiled. "I even got to _name_ him. Jack was my own Father's name. Jack _Godwin_."

"That- that is a lot to take in in just a few seconds," Lina was breathing heavy with adrenaline. Fuck, her 'brother' was the son of a Dark Signer. _The_ Dark Signer. If Lina thought about it much longer, she would have a bigger identity crisis than what she already had. "Where- what-what about Jack's Mom? Where is she? Did you kill her too?" Lina stared into Rudger's creepy smile. "Oh, gods. You fucking did, didn't you?" Lina was going to throw up. This was _way_ too much to unpack.

"She needed to be let go in order for me to fulfill my potential," Rudger seemed unbothered. "Understand this, Lina. There's a reason you're standing across from me. There's a reason why you connected with each of the Signers. If you become one of us, you too will fulfill your full power. The darkness would be unstoppable."

"I don't want that," Lina whispered the words out. "If that's what power is- I don't want it. I just want Anya and Kaito back. I want you to bring them back." Lina was shaking. She had to push the fear back if she was going to win.

"Destiny is calling. If destiny did not will it, you never would have been tied to Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas. I will prove it to you," Rudger activated his spell card. "I activate Destiny Activator. During your next turn, if you draw the same type of card I just sent to the graveyard, your life points will be halved. I send Spider's Lair to the graveyard!"

"I'll prove destiny isn't real," Lina vowed. All she had to do was avoid drawing a spell card. It sounded easy enough.

"Now I summon Informer Spider to the field in attack mode!" A new monster joined Rudger's side of the field.

_Informer Spider is a Level 4 Earth Type Attribute Monster with 500 ATK and 1800 DEF._

"Earthbound Uru, attack Lina directly!"

"I don't think so! Star Eyes Dragon, I use your effect to cancel out Uru's attack. Star Eyes Dragon might be destroyed for this turn, but he'll be back during my turn!" Star Eyes Dragon was destroyed in a shower of purple shimmering light. Lina now had an empty field.

"But now my Informer Spider can attack directly," Rudger shot out his hand. "Attack!"

"I activate my trap card- Spirit of the Star's Revolution! Spirit of the Stars Dragon returns to my field, and that means you have to attack my dragon instead, Rudger! Spirit of the Stars Dragon has more attack points than your spider!" Lina was safe for another round.

"I play Roar of the Earthbound Immortal!" Rudger revealed his face down. "I destroy your Spirit of the Stars Dragon and inflict damage equal to half of its attack points!"

Lina shielded her face as the attack connected. Lina let out a cry, but was otherwise alright. _She would survive._

"I end my turn," Rudger nodded to Lina's deck. "Draw your card, Lina. Show us what destiny says about your fate."

**Lina- 1500**

**Rudger- 2900**

* * *

Yusei was racing along the path on his D-Wheel. He had to make it. When he did, he would make sure he took over the duel. It didn't matter what he had to do. He was _so close_. He only had a little bit farther to go and he would be there with her.

He had to stop the duel before something happened to her. Yusei couldn't allow that to happen.

Nothing would happen to Lina Kazukata while Yusei was still alive.

* * *

Star Eyes Dragon returned to Lina's field. It was Lina's turn to draw. Everything relied on this _one_ card. If Lina drew a spell card, Lina's life points would be cut in half. If she drew anything else, she would be able to wipe that _stupid_ smirk off Rudger's face. That was all she wanted.

"It's my draw!" Lina pulled the card out with more force than what was necessary and revealed it.

"Divine Spirit Assistance," Rudger read the card. "A spell card. Destiny seems to be calling for you, Lina, just as predicted."

**Lina- 750**

"This means _nothing_ ," Lina growled out as her life points took a hit. "I activate Divine Spirit Assistance! By getting rid of five hundred of my life points, I can bring back one monster that was destroyed this round. I chose my Spirit of the Stars Dragon!"

**Lina- 250**

Spirit of the Stars Dragon returned once more to the field with a ferocious roar that could only be countered by the look of hatred on its master's face, a hatred that could only be directed towards Rudger Godwin.

"Spirit of the Stars Dragon, attack Informer Spider! Show him what you got!" Lina stretched out her hand to signal the attack. Spirit of the Stars Dragon roared it's head back and destroyed Informer Spider. Lina laughed. Maybe she did have a chance.

**Rudger- 900**

"You're getting pretty low there on life points, Rudger," Lina called out tauntingly. "Maybe I won't become a Dark Signer after all. This is for every person you used in the name of _fate_." Lina's glare could cut steel.

" _Lina_ ," Yui looked up from their spot on a lower level. She could see their ongoing duel. Kirika and Crow both stopped looking to see what Yui was talking about.

"Shit," Crow saw the Earthbound Immortal on the field. "Hey, guys. We found Lina," Crow spoke into his walkie-talkie. "Things aren't looking hot, but our girl's alive. That's all that matters."

"She's so close," Kirika stiffened, her fists clenching at her side. "Come on," Kirika murmured out. "Win this already, Lina."

"Yusei, how far are you?" Yui grabbed Crow's walkie-talkie out his hand and asked.

" _I see it. I'm coming in soon."_

Yui closed her eyes. Crow and Kirika could only watch the duel unfold.

"Do you feel confident, Lina Kazukata?" Rudger asked Lina.

"Yes," Lina replied without a moment's hesitation. "I end this turn with two facedowns. I'm ready, Rudger. Give it to me."

"Be careful what you wish for," Rudger drew a card.

**Lina- 250**

**Rudger- 900**

Lina was waiting for it. He only had one monster on the field: His Earthbound Immortal. All she had to do was back him into the same corner she did with Kaito, and she would win. She just had to hear him _say the words._

"Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack Lina Kazukata directly!" Rudger Godwin also had an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Yes!" Lina pumped her fist into the air. "That's where I got you, Rudger! I use Spirit of the Stars Dragon's special ability! I cancel your direct attack, and Spirit of the Stars Dragon adds on _your_ monster's attack points! That brings my dragon up to 5500 attack points! Try attacking now, Rudger! This is _mine!"_

 _"_ She did it," Kirika breathed out a laugh. "Oh gods, she actually did it."

"That's our girl!" Crow held a wide smile on his face. Yui almost collapsed against Kirika with a relieved sigh.

Spirit of the Stars Dragon's attack was frozen. Silence filled the air.

"What the fuck-" Lina wasn't sure what was happening. Rudger's laugh filled the air.

"You foolish, _foolish girl._ Did you think you could win?" Rudger sneered. "I'm aware of that card's special ability. Which is why with my Earthbound Immortal Uru's effect, I can tribute one monster card from my graveyard to take control of one of _your_ monsters until the end phase. I take your Spirit of the Stars Dragon."

"No! _No!"_ Lina could only watch helplessly as her dragon was dragged across the field onto the other side. This wasn't good.

"Spirit of the Stars Dragon, attack Star Eyes Dragon!" Rudger was using her own monster against her.

"No! I refuse! I use Star Eye's special effect to cancel the attack!" Lina was left with an empty field, but her life points were safe. Except...

"I still have an attack from my Earthbound Immortal," Rudger looked pleased. Lina could hardly breathe.

"Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack Lina directly! This duel is over!"

"A duel's not over until the last card is played! I play my trap card- Defense Draw! Battle damage becomes zero!" Lina would cling on to whatever life she had left.

"I play Earthbound Wave to negate your trap card and destroy it!"

Lina could feel the tears starting to come down on her face. She only had one card left. If she couldn't win this duel, she could still end it. With a shaky hand, Lina grabbed the walkie-talkie off of her belt and muted it so she couldn't hear anyone else talking. "Hey, guys. It's me. It's Lina. I kinda put myself into a messy situation, but it's me. That's just what I do."

"She's giving up," Kirika looked to the walkie-talkie in Yui's hand.

"No!" Crow slammed his fist against the wall. "Don't give up, you asshole! The duel's not over!"

"She doesn't have any other card she can play," Yui realized.

"She's back into a corner," Kirika turned to watch the duel.

"I think I bit more than I could take on in a duel," Lina laughed weakly. "I do that sometimes, but this time..." Lina glanced across from her to look at Rudger. He was giving her a chance to say her final words. How kind. Lina felt nauseous. "I want you guys to know that I'll always be here for you, no matter what, no matter where I am. I- fuck- I don't know what to say," Lina never thought she would be in this situation. "Aki, I just found you. I wish I had more time. Ruka, Rua, I wanted to watch you guys grow up. I just got to see Crow again. And Yui...I was supposed to save Anya. I was supposed to save Kaito. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Jack, Yusei...please don't blame yourselves. I did that. I love you guys. I'm sorry it has to go this way. Jack, you were the best big brother a girl could have asked for. I'm so sorry."

" _No!"_ Jack was slamming the walkie-talkie against his console. "Dammit, Lina, answer me! Don't do this! Don't do this to yourself!"

Aki had Mikage pull over. She was clutching the walkie-talkie to her chest, the other hand covering her mouth before the sobs could escape. Outside of the Reactor, Ruka and Rua clung to the device while Ushio couldn't hide the pain he felt. An eighteen-year-old _kid_ was saying her final words.

"Don't do this," Kirika held a mask of horror. "She can't-"

"Yusei...I'm sorry. I don't regret a damn thing, you got that? Not a single thing." Lina threw the walkie-talkie onto the ground.

Lina faced her opponent.

"Bring it," Lina was crying, but she would not back down.

"Are you finished with your sentiments?" Rudger almost seemed entertained by Lina's last confession.

"There's so much more I could say, but I'm here. I'm ready," Lina nodded. "Attack me, Rudger."

"As you wish. Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack Lina directly!"

"I play my trap card, Doble Passe!" Lina revealed her face down. "You receive damage equal to your monster's attack points! I might be down, but I'm taking you with me, Rudger! This duel ends in a draw!"

"No, it doesn't," Rudger calmly played his card. "I play Earthbound Whirlwind. I destroy every spell and trap card you have. This duel is over. Darkness remains the victor."

Lina closed her eyes as the attack hit. Lina fell onto her back, the rest of her life points depleting.

**Lina- 0**

**Rudger- WIN**

"Yusei Fudo should be arriving any minute," Rudger smiled. "You were the perfect bait, Lina Kazukata. As soon as you join me in the shadows, perhaps-"

" _No."_ Lina was struggling to her feet. She could feel it. She could feel her body starting to shut down. It was the strangest feeling. " _I'm not done."_

"So the cat continues to try and defy her fate," Rudger shook his head. "Try as you might, but your soul belongs to _me_."

"There's no way in hell I'm letting that happen," Lina snarled.

There was only one thing Lina could do. She knew it was her only choice.

"Lina," Sun Hope's Magician appeared next to her Master for what Lina felt would be the last time. Lina smiled up at her card. "Are you sure?"

"Anything's better than what he has in store," Lina nodded in determination. "I'm sorry. I'll make sure nothing happens to you," Lina looked at her card. "Thank you for everything." Sun Hope's Magician was crying along with her Master. Sun Hope's Magician reached out and touched Lina's cheek. Lina leaned into the touch. Sun Hope's Magician disappeared into a golden light. Lina, without another moment's hesitation, takes off her duel disk and laid it on the ground in front of her. Nothing would happen to her cards on her watch.

"You think you have me all figured out, Rudger," Lina's voice was strangely calm. Her posture was straight. She would not be weak. Slowly, carefully, Lina began to walk backward until her heels were on the edge of the bridge. "You think I can't defy destiny. I lost, but _I am not yours_. I am _me_. I am Lina Kazukata, the daughter of Reo and Yvette Kazukata. I am _Jack Atlas's_ sister. Nothing will ever change that." Lina stared Rudger directly in the eyes. "Here's what I think about fate!"

Lina began to fall backward. She thought of everything she could have done. She thought of before- of that time on the roof. She had fallen then.

This time, it was her.

"She's going to kill herself," Kirika stepped back with a gasp. Yui and Crow were staring. It was almost as if they were frozen.

This time, Lina Kazukata would fall to her death, and she would die _b_ _y her own hand_.

" _No!"_ A hand reached out and grabbed Lina around the waist, effectively stopping her from falling. Lina was taken aback. The person was shaking horribly. Lina looked up to be met with the one person who could talk her out of it.

The _one_ person who could talk Lina out what she was about to do.

" _Yusei_ ," Lina breathed the word out. She was crying. "Yusei, you let me go right now. Don't do this. Please. Don't do this to me. This isn't fair." _Why did it have to be him_?

" _No_ ," Yusei spoke the words harshly as he stepped back, his arms still around Lina, but he wanted to get a better look at her. "Lina, tell me what's going on. What can I-"

"I lost, Yusei. I lost the duel. There's nothing you can to do to fix this. You either let me die how I want to or you're going to be holding me as I turn to dust," Lina could feel it starting. She wouldn't let it happen. She didn't want to die in Yusei's arms. "I don't want to hurt you," Lina was speaking her words quickly. She had so much to say- so much she _wanted to say and do oh fuck-_ but there was no time. There would never be enough time. "I don't want to become a Dark Signer and _hurt you_. That's what'll happen if you don't let me go right now Yusei Fudo! I can't. _I won't."_ Lina was sobbing the words out. Yusei could only stare at her with a stricken expression.

"I can save you. Please-" Yusei was pleading with her. If he had arrived a few minutes earlier-

"Please, let me have this," Lina shook her head. "I don't want to say this now, but if it's my only chance-" Lina took a shaky breath. "I love you, Yusei. I love you so much and I'm so sorry but please don't blame yourself. I did this. I did all of this and I'm paying for it."

"Stop saying that," Yusei was shaking his head. "I can fix this. I can-"

"You're the best hero I ever knew," Lina was talking over him. She couldn't let his words affect her. "Save the world. I know you can. I love you. Fuck, I'm in love with you."

Lina grabbed Yusei's face and pulled him into a kiss. Yusei was at first hesitant- as the blonde had taken him off guard, but the kiss turned into something passionate. When the pulled back, there were so many words that could've been said. Lina smiled at him one last time, one of her _brilliant_ smiles.

Lina pushed Yusei away from her forcefully. It was sudden and abrupt, which was exactly what Lina wanted. Yusei was sent sprawling onto his back, while Lina used the momentum to launch her backward. Yusei sprung forward, his hand reaching out to grab _her-_ just as he had before. He would save her. He could.

He missed by just a fingertip length. Yusei could only watch in horror as she slipped away from his fingers.

Lina closed her eyes as she fell.

She didn't want to die.

_But this was her choice._

Fate would not define her. She would not become dark. She would not turn into a Dark Signer.

By dying by her own hand in the Reactor...she chose her own fate.

Lina Kazukata was dead.

There was silence. No one spoke.

"Lina Kazukata is dead," Crow's voice was low as he spoke into the walkie-talkie. "She fell into the Reactor. She's- she-" Crow threw the walkie-talkie away from him. Yui was silently crying. The shock hadn't worn off. Kirika could only look into the Reactor. No words could describe what had happened.

Jack had stopped his D-Wheel. He let out a screech that echoed throughout the empty field around him.

"How unfortunate," Rudger glanced where Lina had fallen, and where Yusei still laid. "It seems we have lost a pawn in our game. Love is for mortals and fools, Yusei. Lina Kazukata found out the hard way."

Yusei was shaking as he slowly stood up. He saw Lina's duel disk and cards laying on the ground.

_You're the best hero I ever knew._

Lina loved him. He never got to say the words back. Yusei reached for Lina's deck and gripped it in his hands.

"You'll pay for this, Rudger," Yusei's glare turned to the Dark Signer. "If there's a way, I _will bring her back_. I'll make you pay for all the damage you've done"

"You're just as crazy as your Father," Rudger's Mark of the Spider began to glow. "You want a duel? You're just the one I was waiting for. Powerful forces are at play here. We're just disposable cogs in a machine. Our lives mean _nothing_."

" _Her life_ meant everything," Yusei had a vengeance. "She will never be _nothing_. I'll prove that to you, Rudger. This ends now!" Yusei activated his duel disk.

_Lina's death would not be in vain._


	36. There Are Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina Kazukata is dead. Yusei has to win the duel against Rudger to save her life- or perish himself.

_"There are lines that can't be crossed_

_There are things you shouldn't do_

_For you pay too high a cost_

_And you lose a piece of you."_

_-Death Note: The Musical by Frank Wildhorn_

* * *

_Seventeen years earlier: The Zero Reverse._

"I'm sorry, Yusei. Please, hold on for a just a little bit longer," Reo tried to console the crying baby in his arms as he ran to his destination. This was the child of his two best friends. Ayeka Fudo gave her son to Reo in hope that Reo would be able to provide the baby shelter while Yusei grew up. Reo knew that the couple figured they wouldn't make it out alive. Rudger Godwin was planning something with the Reactor. Reo wouldn't pretend he knew the Reactor's capabilities, but he trusted the resolved look on his friend's face. He trusted him enough to ask his wife to take their only child and flee to her hometown of Marseille, France as soon as his friend informed him that danger was coming. Reo had refused to leave.

Now he held what could be the only possible connection to his friends if the worst were to happen as Ayeka and Ryoto feared. Yusei was bawling, most likely due to the speed at which Reo was sprinting. Reo had only just realized that he was being followed, and had taken off into a sprint.

He had to chase them off, but Yusei wouldn't be able to handle the activity for too long. Not without giving his position away. He knew the perfect place for him to hide while Reo took care of the danger. Reo approached a small shop and raced in, the door closing hastily behind him. The bell barely had any time to ring.

"Where's the rush?" A sweet woman rounded the corner and smiled at Reo. "Reo, it's good to see you. Now that can't be Lina, could it?"

"No," Reo shook his head frantically. "Martha-" Reo wasn't sure how to get his words out. "I have- I have a favor."

Martha seemed to notice the stricken look on Reo's face. "Sit down," Martha forced him into the chair and took the baby from him. She smiled at the small human and bounced him to make him laugh. "What a sweet boy. Now tell me what's going on. You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Maybe I have," Reo let out an empty laugh as she cleaned his glasses off on his shirt. "Martha Wallace-" Reo looked up to her with a pleading look. "That's Yusei Fudo in your hands. I need you to look after him, just for a short while. Someone's after him and I'm going to chase them off. He's the son of two great, _wonderful_ people, the best I've ever known. I can't let anything happen to him."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Martha glanced at Reo with skepticism.

"We've known each other for years, Martha," Reo smiled at her. "I've been a customer in your small shop since I was a teen. I know you. You can't say no to a kid in need. And..." Reo trailed off. Martha's shop had always been a temporary place to hide if he had ever needed it. "I need your help now. Please. You have to trust me."

Martha glanced between Reo and Yusei before she let out a sigh. "Oh, alright. But you _will_ explain to me what's going on after this is over, young man."

"Yes, yes, I will!" Reo's smile lit up brilliantly. He lept to his feet and gave Martha a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go. I don't know how long before they realize where I am. But-" Reo glanced down at Yusei. The baby reached for him. Reo placed his hand on top of his head and looked lovingly down at the young boy. "I will be back, Yusei. You'll grow up loved. I promise." With one last look to Martha, Reo ran out of the building. It wasn't long before those who were chasing after he caught up.

Reo didn't last long in the scuffle.

Darkness was a strange thing. He wasn't sure how long he was out. All he knew was that when he woke up, he could swear he saw an angel. A woman with ash blonde hair, pale green eyes, and fair skin. Even though her hair was hastily pulled back, and her large eyes were rimmed red from crying, she still looked more magnificent than any other creature he had ever laid eyes on.

" _Reo!_ " Yvette Kazukata reached for her husband's hand and pulled it to her tightly.

"E-Evie?" Reo was disoriented. He wasn't quite sure where he was. "How- where-"

"You stupid, _stupid_ man!" Yvette was crying. "Don't you understand how worried I was!"

Yvette had started swearing at him in a language he wasn't completely familiar with. He knew enough that he knew she wasn't happy. Specifically, she wasn't happy at _him._ "I'm sorry," Reo gently stroked her hand with his fingers. He felt like a truck had hit him. "When did you come back to Japan, Evie?"

Yvette's eyes had widened. " _Mon amour,_ we're not in Japan. We're in a hospital near my childhood home."

"Wait- _what_?!" Reo tried to sit up, but the machines next to him started to beep quickly. Yvette forced Reo to lie back down.

"Don't make it worse. You're lucky I called every person I could to find you and fly you out to France," Yvette was biting her lip. There was something she wasn't saying yet.

"What happened," It wasn't a question. Reo's voice was soft. He closed his eyes, expecting the worse.

"They're calling it the incident the ' _Zero Reverse,'_ " Yvette took a deep breath. "Neo Domino City is in ruin. There's a new section, called the Satellite. They- they're-" Yvette's voice was overcome with emotion. "The citizens are confused. They're sending the worst to the Satellite. Orphans, the poor, criminals...so many are dead, _mon amour."_

Reo opened his eyes to meet with Yvette's. "Go on. Is-" Reo couldn't finish the sentence.

"Ryoto and Ayeka Fudo were among the list of the dead, as was Rudger and Hanae Godwin," Yvette confirmed with a nod.

Reo's heart was destroyed in that one second. However- "And Yusei? What about Martha Wallace? Or Rex Godwin?"

"That shopkeeper?" Yvette seemed taken aback by the question. "No, I never saw their names mentioned on the lists. They must be in the Satellite."

"They're alive. I did it," Reo let out a small chuckle of disbelief. "I suppose I'll just have to go to the Satellite and get Yusei back."

"Reo, have you thought about this?" Yvette turned her sharp gaze to his. "The Satellite is not somewhere you can just _go._ If it weren't for me, you may have ended up there yourself. Are you even safe yourself? You brought yourself into this mess."

"All I did was make I some cards, Evie. They don't think I have them anymore," Reo did have one card still, just because he never finished it. However, nobody else knew that. As far as everyone was aware, Ryoto had stolen the cards and ran off. "I have to get Yusei back, Evie. I promised. I won't stop until I'm dead if that's what it takes." Reo looked determined. Yvette let out a sigh.

"Alright, you daft man," Yvette kissed his face. She looked happy to see her husband was alive. "How do you even know Yusei is still alive?"

"If he's in the Satellite, that means there are either two options. Either the people who were after him think he's as good as dead, or the people who were after him _are_ dead," Reo sat up and pulled his wife to him for a kiss. When they pulled back, they both had conflicting feelings of emotion on their face. As happy as they were to see each other, more had died. There were many who would never see their loved ones again.

"I will be right back," Yvette looked to Reo with a smile. Reo knew what she was doing. When Yvette stepped back into the room, she held a little girl in her arms. The girl had enough hair for small pigtails, and a large grin on her face as soon as she caught Reo's eye. "Papa!" Ellie Kazukata reached out to her Father.

"Come here, my little bug," Reo reached out for his daughter. Ellie jumped onto the bed before tightly hugging her Father. Reo let out a grunt of pain.

"Now, _mon_ _étoile_ , is that any way you treat your Papa when he's hurt?" Yvette gently scolded her daughter.

"She's fine, Evie," Reo was clinging on just as tight. He was trembling. "Everything will be fine, my Ellie. Nothing bad will ever happen to you. Not while I'm here. _I promise._ "

* * *

Lina Kazukata was dead.

The world felt still. There was silence. Yui was crying silently. Kirika's fists were clenched and shaking. Crow was hanging onto the railing in front of him, almost as if he were to let go, he would fall over. The walkie-talkie sat on the ground where Crow had thrown it. Nobody could talk.

Yusei was breathing heavily. His hand went to Lina's cards. He skimmed through them, looking for a few in mind, and placed them in his deck. She wasn't gone if he still had a part of her with him.

Lina would help him win the duel.

"Are you ready for the end, Yusei Fudo?" Rudger was chuckling. Yusei was shaking.

"I am," Yusei replied back with a cool voice. He placed Lina's deck on the inside pocket of his jacket. The closer she was to him, the more comforted he felt.

He would bring her back, no matter what the cost was.

" _What- what happened?"_ That was Rua's voice over the walkie-talkie. " _Is she really-"_

" _This can't be..."_ That was Aki. " _Lina, she-"_

" _She's dead. How can that be?"_ They recognized that voice to be Ushio's.

Kirika had enough. She marched to the walkie-talkie and picked it up. "Listen to me," Kirika's voice was strong. "How _dare_ you all believe for a second that Lina will not be brought back," Kirika's eyes were shining. Yui let out a soft gasp while Crow turned around to face Kirika. "Did you not hear before that Yui and I died and were brought back? Once Yusei wins this duel, she will be back. _She will be back_."

" _And if you're wrong?"_ Jack's voice was laced with anger.

 _"I am not,"_ Kirika's tone countered back with her own once of spite. "Would I be standing here now if I was wrong?"

" _Lina...there's a chance,"_ Aki's voice was full of hope.

" _Then all we have to do is cheer on Yusei,_ " Ruka agreed.

Kirika tossed the device to Crow. She couldn't hear anymore. She didn't want to. She reached for Yui's hand and began to walk.

"Where do you think you're going?" Crow called out.

"I'm going to see if I can find anything to use to my advantage while I'm here," Kirika looked forward. "These Dark Signers will be brought to justice."

"...Wait up," Crow ran forward to follow. As they were walking down one of the hallways, the area began to shake. Kirika went to wrap her arm around Yui's, but Yui had beaten her to the punch by reaching for her duel disk. She had been prepared to summon one of her cards to protect them. Kirika admired that.

"What the hell was that?" Crow looked around.

"If I I had to guess," Kirika looked back to where they had just come from. "It sounds as if Yusei's facing his most powerful opponent yet."

"No- you don't mean-"

"The Earthbound Immortal," Yui murmured. Her eyes widened as a realization hit. "But- are we in danger? Won't we get taken by the Earthbound Immortal?"

"It appears we're not in the radius. Still, we should be cautious," Kirika looked around. A room was to her left. It appeared to have been an office. "Interesting..." Kirika stepped into the room. The desk was full of pictures.

"Wow, this guy sure looks familiar," Crow had picked up one of the pictures on the desk. Kirika recognized Ryoto Fudo. It was hard not to, with how much Yusei resembled him. "Who's the guy with him though?" Crow gestured to the picture. It was Ryoto Fudo holding his son Yusei with another man and his child- a girl. Kirika examined the picture before her breath let her. A chuckle escaped her lips. "Of course."

"Do you know who it is?" Yui asked Kirika with curious eyes.

"Yes," Kirika confirmed with a nod. "I'm ashamed that it took me to realize who it was then it possibly should have, but I know this man. He's employed under KaibaCorp as a card designer. That's Lina's Father, Reo Kazukata."

Both Yui and Crow snapped their gazes to gawk at Kirika. "That's Lina's Dad!? That scrawny guy?"

"I would imagine so," Kirika turned to gaze to everything else in the office. A notebook sat on the desk, untouched for many years. Kirika picked it up to look through it.

"Oh, wow," Yui picked up another photo: a wedding photo. "So this must be..." Yui gazed down at the picture a couple of their wedding day.

"Lina's Mom..." Crow looked over Yui's shoulder to glance at the picture. "And that's gotta be Yusei's Mom!" Crow picked up another wedding picture, this time with both of Yusei's parents.

"There's so much we don't know," Yui glanced down sadly at the pictures. "So much death and destruction..."

"We'll stop it! This all ends here," Crow nodded with conviction.

"How interesting," Kirika had been flipping through the pages until something caught her eye. All the other pages had been notes with details, events that occurred, or options considering either the Reactor or his research. On one page, there was an amateur sketch of a dragon that Kirika knew all too well.

"Spirit of the Stars Dragon..." Kirika muttered the name under her breath. " _I'm taking this_ ," Kirika read the inscription underneath the drawing. It had the initials 'RK' underneath. It wasn't hard to put together that it meant Reo Kazukata. That must mean-

Kirika closed the notebook abruptly and placed it back on the desk where it once sat. "There must be more to this place if we found this still mostly intact," Kirika's tone was brisk. "Shall we keep exploring?"

"Hold on," Crow saw another picture. "I think this is-!" Crow pointed at the picture.

"That looks like our Director," Yui pointed to the one with long brown hair. "And that's Yusei's Dad! And-"

"Rudger Godwin," Kirika nodded with a grim look in her eyes. A noise came from the next room over. Crow was the first one to run out and examine what was going on, but he had to step back in shock. Rex Godwin was standing over a control console. At Crow's interruption, Director Godwin gave an annoyed expression over his shoulder.

"Crow," Rex Godwin greeted tersely "It appears Miss Kaiba is here as well, along with Yui Hiraoka."

"Director Godwin," Kirika was standing beside Crow with a steely glare in her eyes.

"What's goin' on?" Crow demanded. "What the fuck are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye to someone," Godwin looked down to one of the pictures on the wall. It was the same picture as before. Right below it was a family picture with Rudger, his wife Hanae, and a blonde baby that was named Jack. "My brother."

The group was watching Godwin with intensity. None of them trusted him.

"Everyone knew my big brother was a genius. He was meant for more. I was always proud of him. But he was burdened with a great destiny," Godwin's breathing was heavy. "He was marked with both darkness and light."

"Your brother killed many people, Godwin," Kirika's voice was hard.

"Ryoto...tried to stop it," Godwin's gaze was starting to become unclear. It was as if he wasn't completely sure of where he was. "He tried to stop the project- he and Ayeka. Rudger stopped him and was placed in charge in his place. It was too late. The seals were already in place. Cards that Reo Kazukata had created-" Rex Godwin let out a cough.

"That means Lina's Dad created the Signer cards," Crow figured out what Rex was trying to say. "You gotta be shitting me."

"She gave them to me. Ayeka trusted them to me after the seals were placed," Rex was leaning heavily against the console. "Ancient Fairy Dragon had already been lost, but Ayeka told me to take the others and run. She said the safety of the world depended on it."

* * *

_Seventeen years earlier: The Zero Reverse._

"You listen to me right now, Rex Godwin," Ayeka had a fire in her eyes. "You're going to take this damn cards, and you're going to run. You're not going to let your brother touch a single finger to these cards. If you do, we're all dead. Do you understand?" Ayeka had always been a spitfire, but this was taking it to a whole other level.

"I don't understand," Rex tried shaking his head at the woman.

"You don't need to, Rex! All you gotta do is this one thing for me. It's for the world," Ayeka grabbed his hand and squeezed it with a smile. "Have faith. You've always been a good man. Good luck." Ayeka ran off. All Rex could do was stare after her. Things couldn't have been that bad. Could it?

Rex made his way to his brother's office. His brother would have an explanation. He always did.

What Rex found made him sick. There was blood on the ground. A baby's crying could be heard. A woman laid on the ground, unmoving. A woman with light chestnut colored hair and a lean frame. Rex recognized it to be his sister in law, Hanae Godwin. Rudger was seated at the console. Blood was dripping down from his arm.

" _Brother_ ," Rex whispered in disbelief. Rudger didn't turn around to face him.

"Did you help both Professor Fudo's escape?" Rudger's voice was flat.

"Have you lost your mind!?" Rex returned back in a panicked tone. Rex barely had time to react when Rudger tossed him a glowing cylinder.

"What's in this capsule?" Rex's voice was low with confusion.

"The key to this world's survival," Rudger finally turned around. His eyes were wild. In his arms was a tiny baby. It was Rudger's son, Jack. "Good and evil are battling in me. I chose the path of darkness. The voice called out to me. There was only one way to join. _She was in the way of it._ She was too pure."

"Hanae..." Rex knew who he was speaking of. "Your wife, you killed-"

"Take my son and go!" Rudger barked out the words as he thrust the tiny blonde baby into Rex's arms. Rex almost dropped him out of pure shock. "Keep the Mark of the Dragon safe! Gather the four Signers and come back and defeat me."

"Brother," Rex's eyes were full of hurt and despair. "Please, there must be another way-"

" _GO!"_ Rudger picked up the gun on his desk and fired a warning shot at Rex's feet. That gave the man no choice but to run.

The fate of the world rested on him alone.

* * *

Kirika, Crow, and Yui could only gaze in bewilderment as Rex told his story. None of them truly knew how to process it.

"Rudger truly did want the world to burn," Kirika was stunned.

"The baby- Jack. What happened to him?" Yui's eyes were watering from the story that Rex told.

"He was lost during Zero Reverse," Rex Godwin answered easily. Something in his words made Kirika suspicious. She didn't completely believe his story.

"Our Jack," Crow was trying to wrap his head around the story. "Our Jack Atlas is the son of _that bastard_ up there." Crow shook his head. "Jesus fuck. It's no wonder the legendary man who tried to build the Daedalus Bridge wasn't successful. It's shit luck like this holding us all back."

"You believe that man really exists?" Godwin almost sounded disgusted.

"Well, _yeah_ ," Crow spoke the words as if they were obvious. "I mean, the guy is kinda sorta my hero. One day, _I'm_ going to be the one to reunite Neo Domino City and the Satellite. Everyone deserves an even shot at life."

"Yes, of course, and then you're going to change society and stop crime and cure diseases," Rex Godwin's voice was sharp with sarcastic cynicism.

"It's not as impossible as you think," Kirika spoke up with an equally sharp tone in her voice.

"Crow's right. There's so many people who need the bridge!" Yui's voice held passion. "Crow's not alone in this."

"Not by a long shot," Crow agreed with a smirk and a nod.

Rex made a noise in the back of his throat. "Very well. I might be able to make that absurd dream a reality. But _first_ , I need you to pass along a message to Yusei for me."

"There are always conditions," Kirika rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" Yui interrupted calmly.

"If he defeats my brother, tell him that I'll be waiting," Godwin left that cryptic message. With that, he began to fall forward to his knees. His breath was giving out. Yui was the one who moved to Godwin's side, but it was too late. He was on the ground.

"Hold on! You're not allowed to die on us just yet!" Crow snapped out as she joined Godwin's side and began shaking him. "Wake up! What the hell do you mean? Waiting where!?"

"Crow, there's no point," Yui shook her head sadly at the group. "He can't tell us anymore. He's dead." Yui stood up and stared down at the limp body.

"He can't be dead..." Crow seemed to be in disbelief. "Not when he's still got answers for us! He promised, dammit!" He promised to make the bridge that would connect the two lands together. That bridge would help so many, and the man who could have made it happen is dead.

Yui was speaking a quiet prayer under her breath for the newly deceased. Kirika was staring down at the body with a neutral expression. Something wasn't right.

"Goddammit!" Crow slammed his fist down on the ground beside him.

"Crow," Yui put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "It's okay. We'll figure it out. The bridge is going to happen. Yusei promised." Yui noticed the look on Kirika's face. Her expression turned to worry as she gazed at the other girl. "Kirika? What is it?"

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. Kirika didn't know what, but she would figure it out. She owed that to her friends. She owed that to Lina.

In the meantime...

"I'm sure it's nothing that will affect us in the present moment," Kirika turned to walk towards the exit. "Perhaps later, but not right now."

* * *

"Yusei Fudo," Rudger Godwin stared across to his opponent. Right above him was his Earthbound Immortal Uru. Yusei only had one hundred life points left.

He would not lose. _He could not lose_.

"What are you waiting for?" Rudger was taunting him. He had a spell card on the field: Destiny's Activator. If Yusei pulled a monster card, then his life points would be cut in half, leaving him with only fifty. "Are you too scared to draw. It's understandable if you are. Lina Kazukata succumbed to destiny, just as you will. Your life points depend now on what kind of card you pick."

"I'm not scared," Yusei gritted his teeth. Yusei knew that the only reason Rudger kept mentioning Lina was to get under his skin. Yusei drew a card and showed it to Rudger. It was a monster card: Zero Gardna.

"You should be scared, Yusei, since you just drew a monster card," Rudger laughed. "Now because of that, Destiny Activator activates and all but _ends_ this duel. Soon you'll be saying hello to your friends!"

The spell hit Yusei with a huge blast of win. Yusei kept his footing as the bridge swayed, but as soon as it was over, he nearly staggered to his knees. He only held fifty life points compared to Rudger who had seventeen hundred.

He was not defeated yet. Not by a long shot.

"Destiny has you in its grasp. Soon it will _crush you_ , just like it did everyone else," Rudger mocked. "This duel is over!"

"It's not over 'til the last card is played!" Yusei unknowingly echoed the words Lina spoke during her own duel against Rudger. "I play two facedowns and end my turn!" Yusei's glare to Rudger could have cut steel.

"You have the will to fight after all, even after everything that happened," Rudger noted. "I suppose you inherited that stubbornness from your Father. Or perhaps it was your Mother..." Yusei only scowled at him. Rudger continued on with a chuckle. "How fascinating that after seventeen years the Signer who comes stumbling here, hoping to defeat me and avenge his friend, is Professor Fudo's son instead of my own! And you think destiny's not in control. My greatest enemy continues his quest to through _you_."

"The only destiny is the one we _make_ ," Yusei snapped out the words.

"Strong words, Yusei, especially for someone hanging by a thread," Rudger seemed calm.

"Lina changed her destiny," Yusei countered. "Say what you want, but she found a way."

"She is nothing but an anomaly. You're fighting against a force with power you can't _begin_ to comprehend. A force that was awoken by your parents."

"You lied to me," Yusei hissed out. "You said my Father was greedy, that he didn't care about the safeguards. My parents were the ones who _installed_ the seals!"

"I said that to upset you," Rudger sounded bored. "I _wanted_ to rattle you. In truth, your father was a self-righteous bore who couldn't see the magnificence of the Reactor. He didn't deserve your Mother. He was blinded by _fear_ , just as you will be. They were both blinded by _love_ , just as you are. This is the moment destiny has been pushing me towards, Yusei. Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack Yusei directly!"

"Not so fast, Rudger!" Yusei revealed his face down. "I activate Call of the Wild. With it, I summon Renard to the field and he takes your damage instead." Lina's monster appeared onto the field in a burst of golden light. He seemed on defense, more aggressive than usual. Yusei thought he must have known what had happened to his Master. Renard was destroyed by Uru. "Thanks to his special ability, I take no damage the rest of this turn!"

"So, you used one of her cards," Rudger shook his head. "How long do you think you can survive, Yusei? You survived one attack, but I have many more in store."

"It's my turn! I draw," Yusei drew his card. One of these would save him. "I play two facedowns. Looks like it's your move, Rudger."

"I've got your back against the wall. I'm closing in," Rudger smirked. "How many more options do you have left? Lina died to protect your worthless souls."

"Don't say her name," Yusei's glare intensified.

"That's if you survive. And this spell will crush what little hope you had! Go, Earthbound Whirlwind! With Earthbound Immortal Uru on my field, I can use Earthbound Whirlwind to destroy every spell or trap card on _your field!"_

A small smirk entered the corner of Yusei's lips. "I hoped you would try this. I activate Starlight Road! Since two of my cards are about to be destroyed, my trap can deflect a spell, and now I can use my Starlight Road to pave the way for a summoning. Stardust Dragon- come on out to the field"

"So you summoned your lizard. Too little, too late. There's no saving you."

"We'll see about that!" Yusei activated his other trap card. "I trigger the Shooting Star trap card! With Stardust Dragon on the field, Shooting Star destroys one of your cards. Let's see what you can do without your Spider Web field spell on the field."

"Let's _not_ ," Rudger activated his own trap card. "I activate Anti Emptyness. With this card in play, if I drop one of my monster's attack points to zero, I can stop the effect of your trap card. And with _that_ , I end my turn. My Earthbound Immortal Uru gets all of its attack points back. It seemed your little planned failed, Yusei."

Yusei's hand shook as he reached for his next draw. Everything relied on this. Yet, he paused. Yusei looked up to stare straight at Rudger.

"Tell me something, Rudger," Yusei knew what the stakes were. "I've listened to you long enough. You've done terrible things, then you say it's just _destiny's will_."

_Well? Could you do it Could you let Lina be killed by fate?_

Rudger went on and on saying that Lina was meant to be a Dark Signer. That never happened. She killed herself so that wouldn't happen. Yusei had tried to save her but failed.

Anya's words were coming back to haunt him. He understood at that moment what she was trying to say. At that moment, Yusei would trade places with Lina if it meant she was standing alive and well.

Perhaps that was love.

_You're the greatest hero I ever knew._

"There _is no such thing as destiny,"_ Yusei sounded conflicted. "I don't care about your destiny! You forgot that the madness you call destiny destroyed the lives of many people. The survivors had to face enormous struggles If my Father had never discovered those planetary particles, if he had never started the project, if my Mother had never helped him..." Yusei closed his eyes as his fist clenched. "The Zero Reverse never would have happened. Crow and Jack would have had parents who cared. Kiryu wouldn't have been tossed on the streets because his family couldn't afford him. Lina would _still be alive_." Yusei's voice was shaking with emotion. "But they still regard me as their friend. They smile at me without saying a word. If Lina were here-" Yusei thought of Lina, and the last smile she gave him before she pushed Yusei away from her. She was dead. Rally was gone, along with Taka, Nerve, and Blitz. Anya was gone. They were all gone. Lina was gone. She had put her trust into him, and he couldn't save her.

_Save the world. I know you can. I love you. Fuck, I'm in love with you._

_"Don't tell me that's fate!"_ Yusei shook his head with a shout. "Don't tell me everything happened just because it was meant to. Don't tell me she's dead because it was _meant to_."

"No one can control destiny's will, Yusei," Rudger shook his head. "We are all pawns in this game."

"That's a lie!" Yusei growled out. "None of this happened because of _destiny_. It was because of _you_ , and the choice _you_ made! You _chose_ to cause the Zero Reverse."

"Did I?" Rudger raised an amused eyebrow. "Or was I told to? If only you knew how wrong you are. There's so much you don't know."

The tension was thick. The two duelists were silently glaring at each other. Yusei had Stardust Dragon on the field while Rudger had his Earthbound Immortal Uru. The odds were not in Yusei's favor. He had to figure out a way to take down Rudger's creature before it took _him_ out.

"What am I supposed to do?" Yusei had whispered out the words. "How am I supposed to atone for them!? Answer me! Answer me, Rudger!"

"I'll give you an answer!" A voice called out. Yusei looked around in bewilderment. _He knew that voice_. The voice called out again. Yusei finally spotted Crow, with Kirika and Yui, on a lower level. They were watching the duel.

"Crow," Yusei called back.

"Yusei, I didn't know you felt that. I'm sorry. I'm your friend. I should've noticed." Crow was staring intently up at him. "But I never thought for a second that you or your parents ruined my life. Don't feel responsible. Lina would never blame you for what happened."

"You think so?" Yusei could have laughed if he had the energy.

"I _know_ so," Crow formed his hand into a tight fist. "If I believed in destiny, it would only be about meeting you. Only about meeting you, Lina, and Jack- three irreplaceable friends."

"Crow..." Yusei's opened his mouth to reply but closed it just as quickly.

"Look at it this way," Crow smirked. "At the end of the day, we _all_ have choices! We aren't _destined_ to make them. This guy's just using destiny to get away with all the shitty things he did. It's _his_ fault, Yusei. He chose to drop off his son, he chose to kill his wife, and he _chose_ to cause Zero Reverse!"

"Destiny willed this all to happen," Rudger snarled out.

"Destiny did not will you to chose what you did," Kirika was the one who spoke out. "I benefitted from the Zero Reverse, Rudger. Without it, I would not have had a family with the Kaiba name, but I only gained it due to my previous family's death, a family _you murdered_ in the process by causing the Zero Reverse. Your actions corrupted my brother and lead him to be another pawn on your chess board when he should have been the King of his own," Kirika, who was almost always a professional, had never sounded more furious. " _You_ did this _, not_ destiny _,_ and I will never forgive you for it. You deserve your place in Hell once you lose this duel."

"Yusei, he killed his wife to become a Dark Signer!" Yui spoke up with a quiet but strong voice. "Don't trust anything he says. He used Anya against you, and tossed his own son aside for power!"

"You wanna know who that son was? It was Jack! _Our_ Jack!" Crow was the one who delivered the news.

"Jack...?" Yusei's eyes widened with the realization.

"If he says your Dad's shit for coming up with the Reactor, this guy's no better! He's not winning some 'Dad of the Year' awards!" Crow glared up at Rudger.

"My _family_ was holding me back," Rudger spoke dismissively. "I had to let them go to unlock my ultimate power of a Dark Signer. A child wouldn't understand."

"Why the obsession with Professor Fudo's son, Rudger?" Kirika was mocking Rudger in a harsh tone. "Perhaps it was jealousy that drove you over the edge. You saw Ryoto Fudo with what _you_ wanted. Is that why you did it?"

Kirika's words seemed to have struck a nerve in Rudger. His whole body tensed. Kirika kept her cold glare, unwavering, despite the leader of the Dark Signer's power. "You know nothing, you foolish girl," Rudger's tone was harsh.

"She's right, isn't she?" Crow had to laugh. "You did all this because you were _jealous?"_

 _"_ Yusei's Father had something you would never understand," Yui gripped Kirika's hand. Yui understood what she had, and what she would try to get back. "He had friends, and family he could count on! What do you have? You killed your family, Rudger! Rex is dead because of you! All you do is destroy and destroy until nothing's left."

"He wanted to destroy the work I dedicated myself to!" Rudger barked the words out. "Ryoto knew _nothing_!"

"He knew enough to know it wasn't a good fucking idea!" Crow countered back. "Come on, Yusei! Finish this guy off! Show him what you're made of, and we _can_ do whatever the hell we want!"

"Do it for Lina," Yui called out. "She's waiting for you, Yusei! She's waiting for you to save her!"

They were right. He had to end this. He had Stardust Dragon out on the field. He was just one step closer to winning. And yet-

"Dammit," Yusei muttered the words under his breath. He had to win. If he didn't, his life was lost, along with Lina's, and Rudger would still be here. Rudger would only take down others. His Father wouldn't be avenged. None of them would.

 _Now I know you'll catch me if I fall_.

Lina. Her death was all his fault. He was the one who dragged her into this. He should have stopped her from coming. He should have made sure she stayed by side. It as his fault, _his fault_ , that she was dead. He could have caught her as she fell. He could have done _something_.

There was no guarantee that Lina would come back after he won the duel; _if_ he won the duel. Kirika and Yui claimed they came back after Lina won against Kaito, but this was a new ball field. Lina had willingly chosen to die instead of letting herself be turned to ashes after her loss against Rudger. Yusei wasn't sure if that affected anything or not, but he knew there was a possibility that Lina was gone and it was all his fault.

"Are you doubting yourself, hero?" A voice caught Yusei's ear. He glanced around, eagerly trying to find it. He _knew_ that voice. He recognized it all too well. His heart thumped in his chest. The inside of Yusei's jacket pocket glowed gold before a light hovered out. The golden light materialized into a figure- a short girl with long ash blonde hair and pale green eyes.

Yusei's stomach dropped. He couldn't hide his disappointment. It wasn't Lina after all- but her duel spirit- Sun Hope's Magician.

Still, it was odd that he could see her. He had seen duel spirits before- like Ancient Fairy Dragon- but this was new.

"She needs you, and _here_ you are. Get out of your head, Yusei," Sun Hope's Magician had a look on her face that Lina would give when she was both frustrated and trying to give encouragement. "You learned the truth about your parents. _He caused this_. He did all of it. He killed _our_ Lina. He killed your parents. He killed the majority of Neo Domino City and left so many to die in the Satellite. Does he deserve mercy?" Sun Hope's Magician stood straight. Yusei realized at that moment just how angry Lina's cards were on her behalf. They had lost someone important to them too. "He took your friends. He killed them. Should he be forgiven for what he did to Lina and Kiryu? Or Anya and Rally?"

"No," Yusei agreed in a low voice.

"Who is going to avenge them if you don't?" Sun Hope's Magician looked to Yusei with a burning look in her eyes. "Will you die like his destiny claims? You know the truth. You can stop this. You can _save_ them all. Will you hesitate once more, or lay down everything you have for this final draw?" Sun Hope's Magician turned her glare to Rudger. "She is out there waiting for you, Yusei Fudo. It's because of _him_ that's she's gone."

"Lina...are you saying I can bring her back?" Yusei didn't want to believe it was true. It sounded too good.

"We give you our strength. _All of us,"_ Sun Hope's Magician laid her hands on top of Yusei's.

When Yusei thought of Lina, there were three versions of her he saw. He saw the Lina in her red jacket that matched his from the first time he saw her when he first arrived into Neo Domino City, and he saw her in her red jacket with a large grin on her face after her duel against Yusei in the Fortune Cup. He saw Lina in the shimmering dress she wore for Jack Atlas's movie premiere. He saw her barefoot after her duel against Val when he was a Shadow Drone, and how carefree she was about it.

He saw her when they were both sixteen and still in Team Satisfaction. He saw them both wearing the vests she had created, with her blonde hair haphazardly pulled back with a rubber band she had tied together because it had broken once more. He saw her with her glasses on the bridge of her nose because the sides were threatening to break off again and he hadn't had time to fix them. He saw her across from him with a duel disk on her arm that he had created specifically for her to use. A smirk was planted on her face.

_Gotcha! Did you really think you can beat me in a duel? Bring it, Yusei! You can barely beat me in a real fight! Maybe next time I'll go easy on you if you're nice._

She had kissed him. She loved him. She loved him enough that she would rather die by her own hand than fight him as a Dark Signer.

Yusei would repay her. He would fight fate and win. He wouldn't let her die by fate's hand.

He would fight fate and win and if that's what it meant to bring her back.

God dammit, _he would bring her back._

"I hear you," Yusei replied to Sun Hope's Magician. "I'm counting on you. We _will_ win. It's my draw!" Yusei and Sun Hope's Magician drew the card at the same time. Yusei couldn't help but let out a tiny smirk. This would work. He gave an approving nod to Sun Hope's Magician. She returned with her own before she faded back into Lina's deck.

"Are you quite finished?" Rudger sounded annoyed.

"I'm just starting. Your deranged light won't brighten my heart. My irreplaceable friends will," Yusei laid down a card. "By getting rid of one card in my hand, I can summon the tuner monster Turret Warrior to the field. But I'm not done. Now I can normal summon Sun Magician to the field!"

"That's Lina's card," Yui breathed out.

"No way," Crow was in awe by what he was doing. Kirika was staring, her mouth in a set line.

"I combine my monster's to bring out the bond I share with its Master. I Synchro Summon- Spirit of the Stars Dragon!" In a blast of white shimmering light, Lina's ace monster floated out onto the field with a ferocious roar.

"A shared bond...how interesting..." Rudger couldn't help but notice the similarities. Reo had created Spirit of the Stars Dragon in order to honor his bond with his best friend at the time, Ryoto. Now Reo's own daughter owned the monster card, and Yusei was using it as a symbol of _their_ bond. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. And you say _destiny doesn't exist_."

"Now I play my Battle Waltz spell card! With this in play, I get a waltz token which can duplicate any of my monsters. I chose Stardust Dragon!" Now Yusei had two Stardust Dragons on the field.

"You realize you can't attack an Earthbound Immortal, don't you?" Rudger seemed perplexed.

"Thanks for the information, but I wasn't planning on it," Yusei's reply as dry. "I'm attacking _you_. Go, attack with Cosmic Flare!" Yusei's dragon reared its head back to attack.

"Did you forget that I have a trap card?" Rudger revealed his card. "I play Roar of the Earthbound Immortal! Since your dragon's weaker than my Earthbound Immortal Uru, not only does your best of a monster get destroyed, but your life points get obliterated as well! This duel is over!"

"Nothing is over until I say it is! I release my Stardust Dragon in order to keep my life points safe from the effect of your trap!" Yusei was safe for now. "Now it's time for my second Stardust Dragon to attack!"

"Not just yet! I activate Brilliant Shrine Art! Now my Earthbound Immortal can intercept your attack and destroy your duplicate dragon!" The second Stardust Dragon, the copy, was destroyed. "My Earthbound Immortal Uru is going to destroy your dragon- and then you! This is destiny's hour, Yusei, but don't be too discouraged. You'll join your friend soon enough. You did what you were supposed to. You played a very pivotal role in this game." When Uru and Stardust Dragon collided, a blast shone through the area. When the dust cleared, it was revealed that Yusei was still standing.

"Guess destiny was wrong," Yusei slyly dusted off his jacket. "You may have thought it was over and that this was your _big moment_ , but unfortunately I don't take damage when my duplicate dragon is destroyed. Not only that, but your Earthbound Immortal's about to take a hit because of my token's special ability!" Earthbound Immortal Uru's attack points dropped to 500. Rudger stared at shock at his monster before he turned his attention back to Yusei.

"Finish this monster, Yusei," Sun Hope's Magician appeared next to Yusei once more. Only this time, Yusei could see all of Lina's monsters around him. They all shared the same resolute gaze.

They wanted her back just as much as he wanted her.

"I won't let you down," Yusei closed his eyes. When he opened them, it was just he and Rudger once more. "You know what, Rudger? You talk about destiny, but all that really matters is that we listen to ourselves and that we do what we believe is right. Maybe there _is_ destiny, but if that's the case, I'm going to pick where I end up. You forgot that I have one more monster on the field. Spirit of the Stars Dragon, attack! Let's end this once and for all!" Spirit of the Stars Dragon reared back its head and moved forward to attack Uru. The attack connected. Rudger's life points dropped to zero. Rudger dropped to his knees, his robes steaming around the edge. Yusei stepped forward, his gaze hard.

"You lost, Rudger," Yusei's tone held no sympathy. "Destiny _lost_."

Rudger began to laugh. Soon he began to cackle. His whole body was beginning to turn gray as he deteriorated into ash. "You really think this is over, don't you? Unless you seal all the towers by sunset, you all will die! Join your friend in Hell, Yusei!" Rudger pressed a button on his duel disk. The bridge exploded. There was no more ground under Yusei's feet. Yusei tried to grab onto what remained of the wire bridge, but he was too far away. Instead, he dove straight into the Reactor below him- the same beast that Lina fell into.

It was quiet. Crow, Kirika, and Yui stared down into the Reactor. Streams of light filled the room and scattered across. The souls of those who were lost were finally returning.

"Yusei..." Crow was in shock. Yusei was gone, just like Lina. Yui whipped out her phone and dialed the first number on her speed dial. Yui placed the call on speaker for everyone to hear. She was shaking the entire time. Kirika wrapped her arm around the purple haired girl for comfort.

" _Yeah_?" That one word over the phone made Yui break down into tears. Kirika had to hold her up. " _Woah, fuck, what's going on? Did I miss something? Did Yusei win or some shit? Is that why I'm suddenly alive again? This is fucking weird, you know. I don't like this at all."_

"Anya!" Yui was hyperventilating. "Where- where are you?"

 _"Outside of where the Arcadia Movement used to be. I guess it got destroyed? I don't know man, I missed a lot. But hey, I'll meet you guys when you get back. Have fun over there, but not too much fun, you know. I had more than enough fun for the lot of us. Tell the Asshole I said hi. I'm heading over to he apartment to check on the kids, maybe scare them. I don't know, it's not a lot that everyone thinks you're dead. This might be the only chance I get to scare the shit out of them like this. Catch you later. Love you."_ Anya hung up. Yui couldn't even tell her what had happened, but that was just like Anya. Too much had happened and she needed time to process it her feelings regarding the matter.

But she was alive. Anya was back on the planet and alive once more.

"She's alive," Yui was crying tears of happiness now.

"Yes," Kirika confirmed slowly. "But if she's alive..."

"Then where the hell is Lina?" Crow finished Kirika's thought. "Why the fuck isn't she back yet? And Yusei..."

Neither had returned.

"I don't understand," Kirika appeared to be upset. "He _won_. She should have been back by now! She should have..." Kirika was crying.

"They can't be..." Yui glanced down to where the two fell.

"They can't be dead," Crow shook his head. "There's no way in _hell_ that those two are dead. Not-"

Lina Kazukata and Yusei Fudo couldn't be dead. It wasn't like them.

But neither had returned just yet.

* * *

Rex Godwin was walking into the room below his home that contained the Stairway of the Crimson Dragon. Yusei had won his Shadow Duel against his brother. Rex climbed until he was at the top of the temple, but paused. His brother was weaker than he ever thought possible. He had _lost_.

It was no matter. There were greater forces at play. Those idiots believed him to be dead. It was true that while he did die, he only ascended to his true power. Inside of the tower, besides the ancient stone carves and designs stood the glowing capsule that Rudger had once handed Rex many years prior. Inside of the light was an arm that bore the final Mark of the Crimson Dragon.

His brother was right. They were only pawns in destiny's game.

It was time for the rules to change.

May the game begin.

* * *

Lina was floating in the darkness. She wondered where she was- and why she was alone. Was this what happened after death?

If Lina were honest, this was her worst nightmare: isolation. Lina never liked being alone. She slept beside people when she got scared because she was afraid she would be abandoned, just as she had been when she was younger.

"Yusei..." Lina left behind too much.

But this was her choice. It was her actions that caused this.

She didn't regret one damn thing. Not a chance.

A bright light filled Lina's vision. The darkness escaped away from Lina, leaving only white in its place.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A voice could be heard. It sounded friendly and almost curious. Lina opened her eyes. A woman stood before her, just slightly taller than Lina. She had brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, a pair of overalls that covered her space-themed t-shirt, and bright blue eyes that stared straight into Lina.

"I could ask you the same thing," Lina gazed at the woman with a frown. "Who are you? Where are we?"

"We're in the Reactor," The woman informed her.

"That makes sense. I kinda fell into it," Lina chuckled with a small grin. "Well, fell, jumped, whatever word you wanna use, I guess. Are we alive?" Lina tilted her head curiously to the side.

"I don't know about you, but _I'm not._ This is what I get, dead for an eternity in the Reactor I helped design..." The woman trailed off her words. "I'm sorry. I should introduce myself before I vent out my frustrations. See, you're a new person I can complain my heart out to that's not my husband, and see, he has a bit of a guilt complex so it's not as fun. My name is Ayeka Fudo. I helped create this Reactor, and I was destroyed by it when I tried to stop it from activating. Now we're all stuck here. Fun, right?"

"Ayeka...Fudo...?"

Lina was realizing that she was meeting Yusei Fudo's Mother- the man she had _just confessed her love to_ before she killed herself.

What a way to die.


	37. What You Mean To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusei is gone, Jack is dueling against Carly, and Lina meets some interesting people inside of the Reactor.

_"Every star that's ever fallen_

_Knows the way to where we're going_

_Now I really know just what you mean to me."_

_-Finding Neverland by Scott Frankel_

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Eito was taking apart one of the spare duel disks that were lying around the apartment while Leiko sat on the couch watching some late-night program. Neither felt like sleeping. It was hard to focus on sleep when the sister you had finally reunited with after many years was in the Satellite helping fight the battle of a lifetime. There had been no bad news thus far, but that could change at a moment's notice.

The door handle turned. Eito stood up abruptly, while Leiko only looked up from the edge of the couch.

The door swung open, revealing a woman of average height with dark skin and gray eyes. A white bandana held her auburn hair back. She was still wearing the clothes she had been last seen in.

Eito and Leiko could only stare in stunned shock. Leiko's eyes were growing wide and watering.

"Hey," Anya spoke with a small smile. She looked exhausted. "Anyone miss me?"

Eito was speechless. Leiko ran forward, her arms going around Anya's neck. Anya stepped back to support herself, but her arms wrapped around the youngest Hiraoka siblings.

Leiko's mentor was back. She was alive. The Signers had actually pulled it off.

"You're back," Leiko's voice was muffled from how she had her face buried in Anya's shoulder.

"I'm home," Anya corrected her. "And I'm damn sure never leaving again."

"They did it," Eito whispered in disbelief. "Holy shit, they really did it."

* * *

 _"Crow,"_ That was Aki's voice over the walkie-talkie. " _I can feel that Yusei won. Is Lina-"_

 _"Guys, it's really bad,"_ That was Rua's voice. Crow, Kirika, and Yui only just realized that Ruka and Rua were somewhere in the building with Ushio. They would have seen Yusei's death. Yui put a horrified hand over her mouth at the realization. " _No, it's worse than bad."_

 _"Did Lina come back?"_ Jack's tone sounded annoyed.

"...No, she did not," Kirika was the one who chose to answer. "Along with that-" Kirika was interrupted when Crow reached over and turned a button on the device, effectively cutting Kirika off. Kirika shot him a glare. "What was the meaning of that?"

"Don't tell them yet. Not until we know what's goin' on," Crow shook his head. "Give 'em some hope. One of their best friends is dead. We don't need to add another to the list yet."

"But that's lying," Yui's eyes widened. "They deserve to know."

"Yeah, but not right now," Crow appeared to be too downtrodden to feel guilt for his actions. Lina and Yusei were both dead. That didn't feel right.

"Fine," Kirika seemed to accept his reasoning. "We will keep it to ourselves for now. I hope you understand that the twins know as well."

"We should go find them. They might need us," Yui suggested. Kirika and Crow nodded in agreement.

" _What do you mean Lina didn't come back?"_ Jack sounded both furious and desperate.

" _I don't understand..."_ Aki sounded as if she were holding back tears.

"Exactly what we said," Crow informed them. "Anya's back, but Lina...she would've said somethin' if she was back by now."

" _That means..."_ Aki couldn't finish the sentence.

" _No_!" Jack had to pull over to compose himself. Lina was dead. The woman who he connected with as his little sister was dead.

Now he had to go head to head in a duel to the death against the person he cared about just as much as he did for Lina- just in a different way.

He loved Carly.

His sister was dead. He had to kill Carly.

Jack pulled a card out of his deck and stared at it. Changing Destiny. He loathed this card. It gave all of the control to his opponent, either to gain life points or to inflict damage. Jack was a powerhouse dueler. He never left anything up to chance.

 _"I have something for you!"_ Carly had stared at him with a giant grin on her face. This was after Yusei's first duel against Kiryu, just after he and Carly stepped out of the helicopter together. " _You're worried about what's gonna happen. It's a good thing I have just the card for you!"_ Carly had handed him the card: Changing Destiny. _"Maybe with this on your side, you'll have some luck!"_

 _"I loathe this card,"_ Jack had told her in response. Yet, he still kept it, because it had been a gift from her.

Lina said there was still a chance to reach her. _Carly._ Lina had seen it in her own duel against Kaito.

_I think there's a way to save the world, even if it hurts a lot. I think...I think there's a way they'll come back after all of this is done. Maybe you just have to hope enough, because if you don't, you know you'll lose someone you really love._

Lina was dead. The same fate wouldn't happen to Carly. Not if he could do something about it. He was Jack Atlas. He would _defy fate._

Without a second thought, and without another glance at the card, Jack placed it into his deck. Fate could kiss his ass. He was still the King, and he would save Carly, no matter what it took.

Jack took off on his D-Wheel. He raced through the fog, the riding a bit rough due to the terrain. He was far out in the middle of nowhere. He supposed he should have been happy for that. There would be no passerbyers to witness what would happen. Jack rode off a steep cliff, temporarily flying through the air, before landing smoothly on the ground. This was the spot that Kirika's digital map had told him to go. He could see the Hummingbird control tower.

Jack reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the broken glasses. He stared at them, his fist closing around them.

Carly wouldn't be a Dark Signer for long. That was his vow.

Jack put the glasses away and rode up to the tower.

"Carly!" Jack shouted out into the air. "I know you're here! If you'll let me, I've come to help you."

The sound of another D-Wheel roared by. Jack looked towards the sound. Another duelist on a D-Wheel was speeding towards him. Jack refused to move. At the last moment, the D-Wheeler jumped, flying neatly over both Jack and his D-Wheel. They landed a few feet away from Jack.

The duelist on the machine was Carly. There was no doubt about that. Instead of the geeky girl that Jack was used to, Jack could only stare in horror at what she was turned into. Her eyes were black, just like Kiryu's had been.

"I've been waiting for you, _Jackie,_ " Carly spoke the name condescending. Jack visibly flinched. Lina used to call him that to tease him, but hearing it from Carly's only further stabbed him in the chest.

"Carly, who did this to you?" Jack sounded hurt. "Tell me."

"You have to be joking. The answer is just _so_ obvious. _You're_ responsible!" Carly smirked to Jack.

"No, _you're_ mistaken," Jack blinked in shock. "I'm the one who's trying to save you."

"You cut me out, Jack! You didn't care about me," Carly hissed out. "If only you had been a little nicer."

"I was trying to protect you," Jack defended himself. "That's why I kept you at a distance. Carly- I didn't want you to get involved. I didn't want you to get hurt by me or someone after me."

"Well, you failed. Face it, Jackie, I'm a Dark Signer because of _you,"_ Carly laughed. "Trying to protect me? I heard about your sister, Jackie. Did you tell her the same thing?"

Jack reared back, visibly stricken by the blow. "I may not have been able to save her," Jack spoke after a pause. "But I'll do whatever it takes to release you of this."

"Funny. _She_ said something similar," Carly raised an eyebrow. The Hummingbird mark glowed on her arm, which also ignited Jack's Mark of the Dragon. "Allow me to show you the truth!"

"I will save you, Carly," Jack vowed to her.

The duel was set. He would find a way to save her.

* * *

"Ayeka Fudo..." Lina repeated once more in absolute disbelief. Lina wasn't quite sure where she was. She was told she was _inside of the Reactor_ , which made sense, but still a _what the fuck is going on_ sort of moment.

Now Yusei's very dead Mother was in front of him. The Mother he never got to know because she died in the Zero Reverse when he was only a little over a year old.

It was interesting to Lina. This close up to the other woman, Lina could see the similarities between the two, specifically eye shape and eye color. They both had the same cobalt blue eyes. When she smiled at Lina, she could see Yusei.

"Hello there?" Ayeka raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You alright? You look like you saw a ghost. Which, you just did I guess, but I was going for something more metaphoric."

She didn't expect Yusei's Mom to be so... _playful_. She had this lively fiery energy that made her seem so alive.

"No, it's just..." Lina didn't know how to put it into words. "I do know you. I mean, I don't know you, I'm not even sure if ever actually got to meet, but I know your son. I know Yusei."

Ayeka's eyes lit up. "You know Yusei?" Ayeka leaned in, fulling taking in Lina's appearance. Ayeka had some recognition on her face. "You remind me of someone, but..."

Lina heard it before. She looked like her Mom, Yvette, but not quite. There were only similarities. "Yusei's my best friend," Lina told Ayeka with a smile. "I'm kinda in here because I didn't wanna hurt him." Lina probably still killed him, but at least he was alive.

"How is he? How is my son?" Ayeka shot off the questions rapidly. Her eyes held a thirst for knowledge. She wanted to know everything about him. "Does he look like me- or his Father? Oh, you might not know what Ryoto looks like. Does he look like me at least? Is he alright?" Ayeka was practically jumping from excitement. Lina had to lean back from the other woman, but she chuckled in response.

"He's the most amazing person I ever met," Lina replied honestly. Ayeka breathed out a sigh of relief. "He has your eyes. He won a tournament and became the King of Games. He's saved my life more times than I can count. He...had a rough start, but he's so great. He's..." Lina trailed off. She wanted to be up there with him. She wanted it more than anything else.

She loved him. She really, really loved him.

"That makes me so happy," Ayeka leaned back, her eyes looking up at the white nothingness around them. A smile lit up her features as her eyes watered from joy. "I didn't get to raise him, but knowing he's doing well, despite all this shit...it makes me happy. It makes all this somewhat worth it."

"You guys did your best. You know, for trying to stop the whole Zero Reverse thing from happening," Lina smiled at Ayeka. "He isn't mad or upset at either of you. He knows why things worked out the way they did."

"He should blame us. I hope Reo took good care of him," Ayeka breathed out a sigh. "Here we are, trapped in hell for eternity. Consider yourself lucky you didn't get stopped the other poor souls trapped with us."

Reo? Lina's eyes widened before her head tilted to the side in confusion. Her Dad was supposed to take care of Yusei? That obviously never happened. Lina would think that either she or Yusei would remember that.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Ayeka frowned at Lina.

"Because Reo didn't raise Yusei. He grew up in a foster home in a place called the Satellite," Lina spoke with bewilderment. "Was he supposed to?"

"Reo...what the hell happened..." Ayeka's face dropped. Her eyes narrowed and she turned to Lina. "How do you know all this? Who are you?"

Lina raised her hands in defense at Ayeka's glare and accusations. "Woah, hey! I'm just the messenger!" Lina waited for Ayeka's glare to soften.

"I'm sorry," Ayeka breathed out. "I'm taking it all out on a kid. Still, how do you know Reo didn't take care of Yusei?"

"Well, he's my Dad," Lina replied sheepishly. "I don't really remember Yusei being around. We didn't meet until I went to the Satellite."

Ayeka stared at Lina for a few seconds. The realization clicked. " _Ellie?!"_

"I prefer Lina now, but yeah, that's me," Lina waved to the other woman. "My name is Lina Kazukata. I'm Reo and Yvette's only daughter. Apparently, you guys were really close."

"You...could say that," Ayeka blinked as she absorbed in the information. "You said you went to the Satellite. Why?"

Lina realized at that moment that Ayeka wouldn't know what had happened to her parents. "My parents died in a car accident when I was five," Lina informed Ayeka in a low voice. Lina wasn't looking at her. "I ran away and ended up in the Satellite. I met Yusei after that." Lina turned her head to look at Ayeka Fudo, but her mouth was opening and closing as she took in the information.

"Dead...It can't be...Out of all the people who could have died..." She was devastated. Reo was a kind man who lit up the life of anyone he encountered. To think he was dead...

"Perhaps it was a good thing Yusei did not end up with him after all," Ayeka shook her head. "Reo and Evie are dead..."

"Came as a shock to me too, if that helps," Lina joked quietly. "I'm sorry."

"No, you shouldn't be, but..." Ayeka's eyes widened. "But now- you!" Ayeka turned to Lina frantically. "We have to get you out of here. You're not meant to be here. Reo and Evie would kill if they knew you were here."

"What?! I can do that? Are you saying I can _leave?_ " Lina stood up in shock. Her heart was racing. _Her heart._ She could feel it beating. "Am I alive? I really thought I was dead."

Ayeka didn't answer her. Instead, she seemed to be listening. Was someone talking to her? Ayeka clicked her tongue, obviously annoyed by whatever she had heard. " _Fine._ I can wait."

"Wait for what?" Lina was confused. One minute she was dead, and the next she was being told that she could be saved. What the fuck was going on? "Do you think you could let me in on this? I'm pretty confused."

"Yeah, get in line. I've been here for seventeen years and I'm still not completely sure what the hell is going on," Ayeka sat down on the ground and patted the spot in front of her. "I was told we needed to wait just a little bit longer before we could make our move. Come sit down in front of me. I haven't braided someone's hair in _year_ s, not since Evie, and I miss doing it. Come on, I won't bite. You can tell me stories about you and Yusei while we wait for whatever it is my idiot husband says we're supposed to wait for."

Lina had the opportunity to bond with Yusei's Mom. She wasn't completely sure how she felt about the situation, but she felt excited. This might be her only chance to interact with the woman. Lina sat down in front of Ayeka and let the woman play with her hair.

"It feels the same," Ayeka let out a laugh. "Your Mom- Evie- she had the same thick hair like yours. It was always a pain to braid."

"What was she like?" Lina's hand went to the sun pendant around her neck.

"I thought she was snobby and another one of those air-headed rich idiots when I first met her. Then, she fell in love with one of my best friends, and I realized she was the exact opposite," Ayeka had begun to section off Lina's hair. "Reo, on the other hand, was a huge dork. They met a goddamn party, and I told him that he shouldn't go up to her. He did it anyway and got laughed at. Not by her. He complimented those fox earrings she wore, and next thing you know, they're married." Ayeka glanced down at Lina. Lina was crying, but a smile still stretched across her face. A fox. That made so much sense. "You miss them," Ayeka's voice was soft.

"I'm lucky enough to remember them," Lina returned back. "Yusei misses both of you. Rudger said some awful things about both of you, but he knows they aren't true."

"Figures he would," Ayeka's voice held disdain. "That _bastard-"_

"Yusei's dueling him now," Lina's words made Ayeka freeze. "I dueled Rudger and lost, but I know Yusei will win."

"Do you really believe that?" Ayeka didn't want to believe that was her only son's fate, but she had no choice but to accept it. She could do nothing about it.

"Yeah," Lina nodded. "He was meant to be a hero. If anyone's gonna save the world, it's him. I know it."

* * *

Someone was calling out to Jack. His eyes slowly opened. Carly was beside him, poking him gently in the shoulder. A smile stretched across her face. "Wakey wakey, Jackie Jackie."

Jack was in a fancy room. The sky outside was a purple-red color. For some reason, he felt he couldn't remember anything. His mind felt foggy.

"Still feeling groggy from last night?" Carly raised an eyebrow. "I know you're still getting used to being a Dark Signer, but you those shadows really do _liven_ things up."

Jack noticed for the first time that the Mark of the Hummingbird was on his arm. Something wasn't right. This wasn't right. Jack sat up and saw himself in the mirror for the first tie. His eyes were black, just like Carly's. Carly was smiling up at him, but something was off. Her smile was different somehow.

"What's going on?" Jack muttered to himself. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Carly was letting her nails go up and down Jack's arm. "I can kiss you again if it'll help you remember what you gained. You're one of us now, Jackie. The shadows of the Dark Signers infected you, and now you're mine forever to rule beside me. The world is ours."

That was right. Carly defeated Jack in a duel. He was about to die, but Carly saved him. She had turned him into a Dark Signer so he could take his place beside her.

 _Jackie._ That name meant something from him. He heard it before, besides from Carly. He couldn't think of where he heard it before. He thought he saw an image, but it left as soon as he tried to reach out to it.

Carly led him to get dressed in robes that matched Carly's own Dark Signer attire. She told him that he was the King. The land was filled with fire and lave. Ruined buildings scattered the land. Carly informed Jack that the sky would remain forever dark.

Carly told him it was beautiful. Jack wasn't sure if he agreed. A part of him, the darkness, was telling him there needed to be _more_. There needed to be more death, more fire, more destruction.

Another voice- a quieter voice- was telling him to snap out of it.

"Some may disagree- like the Signers, but since they can only challenge our reign as the Dark Signers every five thousand years, they'll just have to deal with our rule!" Carly smirked cruelly. Her face twisted so maliciously felt _wrong_ somehow. "Or they can pay the price like their monsters already have." Carly raised her hand out to gesture to their surroundings. Jack had a flashback of the memory. Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Stardust Dragon, each fell into the fire to be destroyed. Red Daemon's Dragon was the last. That was _his card._ Nobody touched his card.

The Crimson Dragon was plunged into lava. Carly chuckled evilly in the member, with Jack beside her. He looked just as sinister as he threw back his head and laughed.

"It's coming back to me," Jack admitted. "All the destruction, all that devastation. It paved the way to a new world."

"In this world, you are the Supreme King, and no one will ever touch your crown again," Carly laid her hand on Jack's shoulder. "All that you see is yours. You have everything you want."

"As I should," Jack felt the immense power he had. It was thrilling. This was what he always wanted. "What a fool I was before. Counting on _friends,_ fighting for what is _good_. What a sick joke. This is where I belong. This is what destiny had planned for Jack Atlas!"

"It was in the cards this whole time, like I always said," Carly agreed. "In fact, it was the same card that made me realize _why_ I was chosen to become one of the Dark Signers. And how I could face you in a duel. I was almost talked out of it by _her_ , but it was nothing I couldn't face. I realized the truth- that you were meant to be King! Destiny has been fulfilled!"

" _Her..._ " Jack echoed the words. Who was she? Why did it hurt to think about her?

"She's gone, Jack. You burned her cards yourself," Carly tried to remind Jack. Jack saw it. A beautiful white dragon roaring as its body burned in flames. That was Spirit of the Stars Dragon. That belonged to...

"Lina," Jack whispered out. He remembered her. His little sister he swore to avenge by saving Carly.

"Jackie?" Carly frowned up at him. That name-

_Congrats, Jackie! I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it!_

That was when Jack won a major duel that would put him one step closer to becoming King of Games. He could see her perfectly now- how her blonde hair was neatly put into a ponytail because she knew cameras would be on her- and the giant smile on her face.

This was all wrong.

Jack pulled out an object in his coat that he could feel poking him in the chest. It was a broken pair of glasses.

"Enough of the past, Jackie," Carly tried to put his attention back to her. "Time doesn't exist anymore."

Glasses. These were Carly's. _His_ Carly. These belonged to the Carly who stammered, who wasn't sure what words to say, who tripped over her feet. These belonged to the Carly Nagisa who bandaged his arm, who let him stay in her apartment, and who helped him duel against a Shadow Drone. This belonged to the women who he had foolishly pushed away to save her from the darkness after him, but had still been pulled in.

These belonged to the woman he loved.

"This is a trick," Jack realized out loud. Carly's eyes widened, a gasp escaping her lips. "None of this is real. _You're not Carly."_

Jack's focus returned to the duel. He was back in reality.

The duel wasn't over. Not by a long shot. It was time to bring out the card that would change everything.

"Since we're back on the playing field- I think I'll play this!" Jack activated his trap card. "I'm sure you recognize it! Changing Destiny negates your monster's attack!"

"I thought you hated that card, Jackie?" Carly's voice was nasty. "Sure, all of that was a trick, but it _could be real_. Don't you see that's what destiny has in store for us? You could rule over this entire wretched world."

"I lost my sister to the shadows. I'm not losing myself to it. I'm changing my destiny, and yours and I'm taking it back! I'm taking the _real Carly_ back!" Jack sounded stubbornly determined. His hand clenched around the glasses. Carly seemed to notice the spectacles in his hands and gasped. "Did you notice I kept these?" Jack's voice was hard. "They remind me who I'm fighting for- _why_ I'm fighting. And I won't stop until I've won. Get ready, Carly! This isn't over yet! I'm getting that girl back- the girl who just wants to make the world a better place!"

"This _is_ the real me!" Carly snapped out. "First it's Lina, and now it's you! Stop with the mind games! Our destiny- _both_ of our destiny's- is to become a Dark Signer and rule over this world together! I showed you the future. Don't you see? It's pointless to try and resist."

"The future hasn't been decided for either of us yet," Jack shook his head. "If Lina said something to you, she meant it, just like I mean every word I'm saying to you now. You may have fooled me with that trick, but you also showed me what I need to do."

Jack took a deep breath. It was now or never.

* * *

"Do you feel that?" Ayeka had just finished Lina's braid. Lina loved it. It reminded her of when her own Mother used to braid her hair when she was younger. "It's the air of arrogance, coming to remind you of how 'oh so smart' he is."

"Huh?" Lina didn't understand what Ayeka meant. A bright light flashed in front of her eyes. Lina held up her hand to shield some of it away. When Lina saw that it was gone, she lowered her hand, but let out a large gasp. A man stood in its place. Even if she hadn't seen his picture, she would have known who he was based only from his spiky black hair that looked _exactly_ like someone else's she knew.

Lina hastily stood up and bowed to the man. She was surprised to hear both the man and Ayeka chuckling.

"Did you make a new friend, Ayeka?" The man who Lina knew to be Ryoto Fudo sounded amused.

"How could I say no to Reo and Evie's beautiful daughter?" Ayeka grinned up at her husband. Ryoto offered his wife a hand, which Ayeka graciously took to let herself up. Lina was still gawking at them with nervous wide eyes.

"Uh...hi," Lina greeted lamely. "I'm Lina, which I think you might already know, but if you didn't, now you know. Apparently, you were really close with my Dad and I never knew that."

"We were close," Ryoto agreed. This was creepy to Lina. He even _sounded_ similar to Yusei. "We had a bond."

"Hey, that sounds like me and Yusei! I mean, we have a bond. A special bond. But not like that! We're just really, really close. Best friend kind of close. We're not close in any other way," Lina never sounded more like an idiot than she did in front of her kind-of-boyfriend-but-not-really-a-boyfriend's parents. Way to go, Lina. Ayeka and Ryoto exchanged an amused glance to one another.

" _Lina_ ," That voice was so familiar. Lina turned her head to see her card spirit: Sun Hope's Magician. But what was she doing here? Lina left her cards back in the land of the living.

"Sun Hope's Magician?" Lina frowned in confusion. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

Ryoto noted Lina with a curious eye. She _did_ have her Father's ability to communicate with duel spirits after all.

" _You need to come with me!"_ The duel spirit sounded frantic. " _It's Yusei! He needs help."_

"Yusei?" Lina straightened her stance, her mind sharpening. "What happened? Where is he? Is he here?" Dear gods, Lina prayed he didn't jump in to try and go after her. That sounded like something too stupid for Yusei to do, but she wouldn't put it past him.

"She means that Yusei's in here," Ryoto informed Lina. Lina's gaze cut to him, her eyes narrowing.

"Where can I find him?" Lina demanded.

"You want to save him?" Ayeka raised an eyebrow.

"We save each other. That's what we do," Lina replied earnestly. "If someone can point me in the right direction, that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Ryoto's lip curled into a small close-lipped smile. While Lina resembled her Mother in appearance, she had her Father's spirit. He could feel that she and Yusei had a bond like he and Reo had, but different. Perhaps theirs was stronger.

"Are you sure about this?" Ryoto questioned Lina.

"There's no doubt in my mind," Lina replied smoothly.

That was exactly what Ryoto wanted to hear.

* * *

Lina had been right. There _was_ a way to get through to the Dark Signers. There was a person underneath it all that was there. When Carly had opened her eyes after leaving Jack's life points untouched, they were white instead of black, and her large eyes blinked towards him.

"Carly!" Jack sped up to her so he could ride beside her. Changing Destiny had worked. The card that Carly had given him had worked after all. "Is it really you? This isn't another trick, is it?"

"I think it's me," It was a statement that was so ridiculous, but Jack still let out a relieved chuckle. It _was_ her. Carly was shaking.

"Thank the gods," Jack murmured out.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry for everything I've done, Jack," Carly was close to crying. "I never wanted to hurt you. I'm scared."

"I'm right here," Jack tried to assure the woman. "It's not your fault. It's that damn darkness you were inflicted with. It seems to be gone." Jack had gotten rid of it. He had gotten through to Carly. He finally seemed to be doing _something_ right.

"The card spoke to me before, after I talked with Lina," Carly recalled the event. "And then I was here. But now we're together!" Carly grinned at him, but just as quickly she was crying out in pain. The Hummingbird Mark on her own was violently glowing. Carly gripped in her hand.

"Carly!" Jack called out in worry. "Tell me what's going on! What can I do to fix it?"

"You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you?" A dark, menacing voice came out of Carly. "When you are marked by the darkness, you are marked for life!" Carly cried out in pain once more. The purple fog was entering through her mouth. A figure appeared over her, vaguely representing the Hummingbird Earthbound Immortal- Aslla Piscu.

Jack realized the shadows were taking control once more. His gaze hardened into a glare. "So _you're_ the monster that's pulling the strings in this."

"What do you think?" Carly's eyes closed, but when they opened again, they were glowing pure purple. Veins stood out on the edges of her cheek. This was no longer Carly, but something else entirely controlling her. "I'm not finished with her yet. Not until you're destroyed!"

"We'll see about that! Release her!" Jack demanded.

"Not unless you beat me in a duel, _Jackie!"_ Carly emphasized the name. "Let's get back to it unless you want to see this world covered in flames!"

He had been so close to freeing her.

He would not give up. Not yet. Not when he had briefly won.

* * *

When Yusei woke up, he was surrounded by darkness. He groaned softly. The pain was still hitting him from his fall.

Pain. What did that mean? He could still _feel_ something. Was he dead? He had fallen into the Reactor. If he wasn't dead, did that mean Lina was alive somewhere as well?

"Where is this place..." Yusei looked around to figure out what his surroundings were. It was an empty landscape. The terrain faded from purple-red to a purple-blue color. Yusei glanced down at his own handed and moved them. He was still in one piece.

Just then, a white, glowing ghostly head dug his way out from the ground. More quickly came out with him. Yusei was surrounded. Yusei looked around. He was trying to figure out if there was a way out of this. One of the ghouls grabbed onto his wrist. More were starting to advance on him. They were appearing in every direction. Were they going to pull him down with them? What was happening? Yusei was starting to panic as he pulled his arm away, but the more he struggled, the more ghouls clung onto him. One of them touched his Mark of the Dragon. A vision appeared of the Reactor. The ground shook, and the light from the Reactor expanded until nothing was in its place. Yusei was jerked back into reality, his breathing hard.

Yusei looked back down at the ghouls. Their faces were unrecognizable. They had shown him a vision of the Zero Reverse. It was the moment the Reactor tore apart the city and killed innocent lives.

"They don't seem to be very big fans of me!" Yusei needed a way out. The ghouls started to pull him down. He had sunk down to his knees, and then his waist. He didn't have much time left. The ghouls had started pushing on his shoulders to make Yusei sink faster. They _really_ seemed to have it out for him. Yusei was fighting to stay above the surface.

"Hey! Let go of him, you assholes! Is that how you treat a guest of the Netherworld?" A voice called out. Yusei's breathing stopped. He _knew_ that voice.

"Yeah, you all heard me! Let him go _right now_ or my very much alive ass is going to kick _all_ of your asses. This one is _mine_ , do you got that?! He. Is. Protected. Most importantly, he had nothing to do with this! The real enemy is in here somewhere, go find him!" The voice seemed to get through to the ghouls. The ghouls disappeared with a moan into purple-red sparks of light that floated up and evaporated. The space around Yusei began to glow in the same color, and slowly, Yusei started to rise back into the air. He floated until his feet hit solid ground.

The figure was shrouded in bright light, but Yusei knew who it was. The figure began to step forward. The light illuminated her features. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a braid, but her green eyes were wide and looking _only_ at him. A large, brilliant smile covered her features. Yusei could see she was crying, but they were happy. She was happy to see him.

"Hey, hero," Lina Kazukata greeted Yusei. She stepped closer until they were face to face. Yusei could only look down at her in dazed shock. "Looks like it was my turn to save _you_." Lina raised an eyebrow up at him. "Well? You gonna say somethin'?"

"You're alive," Yusei blurted out the words before he could help himself. Lina laughed. Yusei's heart skipped a beat at the sound. He never thought he would hear it again.

"Yeah, I think we both are," Lina looked up at him with bright eyes. "Is that a good thing or not-"

Lina was cut off when Yusei wrapped his arms around Lina's waist and picked her up in a tight hug. Lina wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. They stood like this for what seemed like several minutes before Yusei returned her feet to the ground. Still- he held onto her- as if she would disappear at any second.

"What is it?" Lina sounded out of breath. "You're lookin' at me all funny."

Yusei reached into his belt and pulled out her deck. Lina's face lit up as she took her cards from him. "My cards!" The blonde exclaimed happily. When Lina's hand wrapped around her deck, Lina's monsters quickly appeared around them. Lina spun around with a giggle. Renard hopped on her shoulder and barked. Lina hugged her cards to her chest. The spirits all disappeared, save for Spirit of the Stars Dragon, who let out a loud roar.

"I never thought I would see that card again," Ryoto Fudo had appeared behind Yusei. Yusei jumped in the air, his head turning to look at the newcomer, but Yusei completely froze at the man's appearance.

"You-" Yusei started to talk, but he cut himself off. Ryoto was staring at Spirit of the Stars Dragon with a fond look on his face.

"Do you know this card?" Lina questioned with her head tilted. Lina had been given the card for one of her birthdays by the other members of Team Satisfaction. They had gotten it from a vendor in the marketplace. No one had ever figured out where it originally came from.

"It used to be mine," Ryoto informed the pair, causing the two to jump in the air. Ryoto turned his glance to Yusei. "It's nice to finally see you again, my son. I wish it had been under better circumstances."

"Father," Yusei didn't seem to know what to say. "That card- Lina's card used to be yours?"

"A bond between two friends," Ryoto seemed like he was repeating an old joke. He raised his hand out. Spirit of the Stars Dragon leaned down its head to put its nuzzle into Ryoto's hand. Lina was gobsmacked.

"A bond between two friends..." Lina echoed the statement. "But- wait- does that mean-"

"Your Father made this card for me based on a sketch I did of a dragon," Ryoto glanced at the two teenagers. "He said it was to represent our bond. The 'Spirit' after him, and the 'Stars' after me."

Lina had many cards that had 'Star' in the name. She never knew why. Now she did.

Her Father had named some of her cards after his best friend. Her gaze traveled to Yusei. A burst of laughter escaped her lips.

"We had a connection before we ever had a connection, Yus," Lina couldn't help but laugh.

"There's not much time," Ryoto interrupted with a serious look on his face. "There's still much for you to do back in the Satellite Sector, my son."

"Father, what do you mean?" Yusei stepped closer. Spirit of the Stars Dragon faded. Lina put her deck into her belt.

"Rudger may be gone, but a bigger threat lingers. The war is not over," Ryoto appeared grim. "My son, it's up to you to stop it."

"He's not alone in this!" Lina stepped forward and took Yusei's hands. Yusei glanced down at her in shock. Lina held a determined look on her features. "Whatever you do- wherever you go- I'm right there beside you. Until the end."

"Lina..." Yusei wanted to tell her she had already died, that it was too dangerous, but the words wouldn't come out.

"My baby," A woman appeared beside Ryoto, her face pained. Yusei jerked back at the sight of his Mother. "Look at you. God dammit, you look more like your Father than you do me."

"Ayeka," Ryoto chided her softly. "The child has to get back to the world of the living if all of this was to go away."

"I _know that_ ," Ayeka replied back with snark. Still, when she looked at Yusei, Lina could see the guilt on her face. "My son. We will always be with you, no matter where you are. You make us proud with every step you take. To see you here in front of me-" Ayeka stepped forward, her hand going to cup Yusei's face. Yusei didn't stop her, but he didn't move either. He completely froze. Ayeka gave him a sad smile. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for the pain we put you through. I wanted you to have the best life."

"I've managed with what I have," Yusei choked out.

"Our damn research," Ayeka put her hand down.

"Rise to greatness, Yusei," Ryoto put his hand on Yusei's shoulder and nodded. "We are with you."

Yusei was touched by their words. "Mom, Dad..."

"And you," Ayeka turned her attention to Lina.

"Thank you for everything," Lina reached out and grabbed the woman's hands.

"Stay by his side, Lina. Promise me you'll do that," Ayeka needed that reassurance. Lina nodded without any hesitation.

"I would have done that anyway. I promise. He's stuck with me," Lina laughed.

Ayeka seemed happy with that answer. Slowly, she let go of Lina's hands and stepped back to join her husband. Yusei seemed upset to leave his parents. He finally had a chance to talk to them, but there was no time. They weren't alive anymore. Lina and Yusei had to return to the real world to finish what they started.

"Wait!" Lina remembered something. "Ayeka, what card did you use for the seal in the Main Reactor?" The card for the Main Reactor was never disclosed, leaving it a mystery."

"Ryoto did that one," Ayeka gave an entertained glance to her husband.

"What is it?" Yusei questioned.

"A bond between two friends," Ryoto gave the same vague answer he gave to Reo Kazukata seventeen years prior. Both teenagers seemed confused. Just as they were about to question Yusei's parents further about the mystery card, a bright light encased them. The last thing they saw was Ryoto and Ayeka Fudo waving goodbye.

Lina was lying on her back when her eyes opened. They were back in the Main Reactor. Lina stood up slowly just to test her footing.

She was alive. _Holy shit, she was alive!_

"Yusei!" Lina called out excitedly. She spun around, trying to find him. Yusei was also on his feet. He seemed just as stunned as Lina was. Their eyes locked for only a second before Lina raced forward and rushed into Yusei's arms. Yusei caught her and spun her around. Lina was laughing loudly.

 _They were alive_.

"We did it. Holy shit, we did it and you beat Rudger in a duel and I'm fucking _alive!"_ Lina was grinning ear to ear. "Fuck me, right!?" Lina was practically buzzing. Yusei was staring down at her with an intense look on his face. Lina was perplexed by that look. "What? What is it? Did I come back deformed or somethin'? Is something wrong with my face?"

"Did you mean it?" Yusei asked abruptly.

"Mean what?" Lina wasn't sure what he meant.

"What you said before you fell," Yusei never took his eyes off of her. His hands sat comfortably on her waist. Lina's cheeks turned pink. He meant _that._ Her declaration.

Lina said the words out of honesty, but she also assumed she was very much.

But she meant every word she said. All of it. She did love Yusei Fudo with everything she had. She didn't realize it until recently, but she did. Suddenly being alive again didn't change anything.

Did he love her too? Did he still love Kiryu? Lina wasn't sure. She didn't want to be rejected by the only person she loved like _that,_ but she couldn't lie to him either. This was Yusei. If she couldn't tell Yusei the truth, she couldn't trust anyone.

Yusei was looking at her so earnestly. He _wanted_ to hear her answer. Lina thought she could see a little fear. He was scared of what she could possibly answer.

It was time to put his fears to rest. Lina smiled up at him with one of her brilliant smiles.

"I meant every word I said," Lina spoke in a quiet voice, as the words were only reserved for the two of them. "I love you, Yusei Fudo. Nothing's changed from being dead to alive again. I still love you. I love you, I love-" Lina was cut off by something she didn't quite expect. Yusei had used one of his hands to cup her face and bring it up to his. He was _kissing her_. Yusei Fudo was kissing her. They were still kissing!

They had kissed before, sure, but this time was different. It wasn't Lina kissing Yusei because of a bet, or because she was scared, or because she was dying. Yusei was kissing her because he _wanted_ to. Lina was kissing him back because she was in love with her stupid hero.

Lina wasn't sure how much time had passed (nor did she care), but eventually Yusei pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. Neither spoke. The only sound was the heavy breathing of the two duelists. Lina's cheeks were flushed pink.

"What now?" Lina's voice was quiet.

"I'm not sure," Yusei admitted. "I guess we save the world."

"I wasn't talking about what we're _doing_ next," Lina playfully smacked his shoulder. "I more meant what happens with _us_ , but hey, end of the world comes first. As long as neither of us dies again, we have the rest of our lives to figure it out." Lina looked up at him. "I love you, Yusei. I mean it."

Even though Yusei didn't say anything back, he leaned down to give her another kiss, something that Lina was grinning through. Once it ended, the two looked around. The pillar for the seal was just ahead.

"We still don't know what card goes in there," Lina looked at the pillar with a frown. "A bond between two friends..." Lina muttered out the words. Yusei was quiet as he thought.

* * *

The realization came to the two of them at the same time. Lina reached into her deck and pulled out Spirit of the Stars Dragon. "A bond between two friends!" Lina held the card in her hand. "It was so obvious!" Lina held the card out to Yusei. "Well, what are you waiting for? Here you go, hero! Shut off this Reactor and we can move on!"

Yusei was hesitating. "What is it?" Lina wasn't understanding why he wasn't taking the card.

"It's your card. You should be the one to do it," Yusei nodded to the card.

"How about we do it together? It is meant to be a bond between two people," Lina smiled playfully. Yusei thought about her answer and nodded in agreement. Together, the two walked up the pillar. Lina held out the card. Yusei took half of it in his gloved hands, with Lina taking the other half.

Together, they put the card in the seal. The building began to shake. Lina and Yusei ran outside to watch as the Main Reactor crumbled to the ground, completely destroyed.

Yusei's mark appeared. "Jack needs my help," Yusei informed Lina.

"Then give it to him," Lina laid her hand over his glowing mark. "Whatever he needs, you give it to him. He's not alone in this. Let him know he'll always have us at his back." Lina grinned up at him.

* * *

The Mark of the Crimson Dragon glowed on Jack's back. His friends were giving him support. That was all he needed to summon out Savior Demon Dragon.

Jack had a plan in mind. He wouldn't kill Carly. The darkness that was controlling her was right. He couldn't hurt her. He couldn't kill her. It might have been his destiny to stop the Dark Signers, but he did not sign up to kill the woman he loved.

He was going to use his dragon to force the duel into the draw. It was the only way. He felt resolved by his choice. He had lost Lina. He was going to lose Carly. He had no issues joining them.

"We'll be together again soon, Carly," Jack's choice was final. Destiny had no hold over him. "Not in the way I had hoped, but together nonetheless, and that's the only thing that matters!"

"I activate the trap Earthbound Release!" Carly revealed her card. She sounded like Carly. _His_ Carly. "With this in play, all monsters on the field are destroyed and you take damage equal to their attack points!"

"Carly, _no!_ You know my dragon's special ability is in play. Don't make such a careless move to _save me."_ Jack tried to stop it, but there was nothing he could do. A huge explosion covered the field. He tried to desperately call out her name, but there was no response. Carly Nagisa was thrown from her D-Wheel and onto the ground as her life points hit zero. The fires that marked their duel circuit disappeared. The Hummingbird Dark Signer disappeared from the sky, as did Jack's Mark of the Crimson Dragon on his back.

Jack didn't care about any of that. He stopped his D-Wheel and flung his helmet to the side so he could join Carly's side. He held her in his arms, her head rested against his chest. She felt lifeless.

"Carly," Jack was pleading with her. "Hang in there, please. Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you, Jack," When Carly opened her eyes, they were blank and dazed. Her voice was only a little above a whisper. "I can't see you."

"You're going to make it through this," Jack sounded as if he were trying to convince himself.

"No, I won't," Carly smiled weakly at him. "Thank you, though. You tried your best."

"Don't say that. Look, I saved these for you. You can see," Jack took Carly's glasses out of his coat pocket and carefully laid them on her face.

"Thank you, Jack," Carly was beginning to turn gray. "But I don't want you to worry about me. Even though death is calling, I think I'll be okay. I-I'm scared, but you shouldn't be. We'll be together again someday."

"You're right," Jack agreed. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to bring you back. I love you, Carly. I'll never give up hope, and I'll never stop fighting for you."

"I know, Jack," Carly sounded serene. "I love you too. You're my King." Carly reached up and hugged him. Jack held on to her tightly. He knew if he were to let go, she would be gone. "Goodbye, Jack." Carly dissolved into ash. Jack tried to snatch at the air, but there was no point. Carly's glasses clattered to the ground. Jack's fist slammed against the ground.

First, it was Lina, now it was Carly.

Everyone he loved and cared about was gone.

 _"Dammit!"_ Jack screeched out the word. There was silence. No one was around.

 _"Jack, come here. There's something you gotta see,"_ That was Yusei's voice over the walkie-talkie.

He didn't want to move. There was no point. Nothing mattered.

Jack slowly got to his feet and started walking towards his D-Wheel.

* * *

"Do you see that, Yusei?" Yusei's mark had returned to him. Lina pointed up at the sky. It looked like shooting stars were racing across the sky, but Lina knew better.

"The spirits that were trapped in the Reactor are returning to where they should be resting. They can finally get some peace." Ayeka appeared in front of them. This time, she was transparent, as if she were a duel spirit herself. Ryoto appeared beside her."

"You figured out my riddle," Ryoto held a proud smile to his face.

"I'm guessing you can't stay for long," Yusei seemed disappointed.

"We're free now, thanks to the two of you. We're not trapped to our former sins any longer," Ryoto was staring at his son, as if it were the last time he would ever get a chance to look at him. Perhaps it was his last chance. "Our place in the afterlife- the proper afterlife- is calling to us."

"So everyone else is free too? Lina asked to confirm. Ryoto and Ayeka both nodded their heads. Lina opened her mouth to ask more questions, to stall so that Yusei could see his parents for a few moments longer, but a bright blue light interrupted them. Another man appeared. Lina completely froze, her mouth open. A tanned skin man had appeared, with messy brown hair and circle glasses that covered his face.

"It looks like you were right," Reo Kazukata was grinning at his two best friends. "Our paths did indeed cross again, my friend."

"Are you supposed to be the angel that guides me and my wife to the afterlife?" Ryoto chuckled in amusement.

"It's more I'm taking you on a detour. I promised I would show you the Spirit World. Now that my daughter's saved it, I thought it would be the perfect time for a tour," Reo never looked more proud when he said _'my daughter'._ Lina choked back a noise.

"Reo," Ayeka stepped closer to her friend. "When did you-"

"Ah, about four years after you, I'm afraid. Totally normal and human accident," Reo was speaking about his death. "I'm sorry. I tried very hard to find him- your son. I failed. I will live with that forever." Reo turned his attention to Yusei. Reo gave the boy a sad smile. "You were trusted to me, but guards were after me. I gave you to a woman named Martha to watch, but by the time I went back for you, you were in the Satellite. I tried everything I could to get you back. Seems I died before I could," Reo bowed his head. "Accept my apologies."

"It wasn't your fault," Yusei was lost for words. Lina was staring at her Dad. She seemed to be completely frozen.

"We forgive you, Reo. How could we not?" Ayeka smiled at her friend. Reo seemed relieved by that answer. He turned his attention to one last person. His gaze went to his daughter. Slowly, he walked up to her. His hand went and rested on her cheek. Lina leaned into his touch- even if she couldn't actually feel it.

"Papa," Lina blinked back tears.

"My little Ellie," Reo smiled brilliantly at her. "Look at you. You're all grown up. You look...just like her," Reo was talking about her Mother. "That's a good thing. I was worried- with my genes and all- but here...you are," Reo seemed stunned by her presence.

"You're in the Spirit World?" Lina asked quietly. Reo nodded.

"I am, Ellie. But beyond that, I'm right...here," Reo pointed to his heart. "Your Maman and I are always with you. I made your deck to remind you of that. You'll always be surrounded by people who love you just as we love you."

"Papa, please don't go," Lina's voice cracked.

"I have to, my beautiful girl," Reo gave her another smile. "I'm so proud of you. Maman and I are proud of you, little Ellie. You've done so much, but there's still so much to do. Are you sure about this path?"

"Yes, Papa. I won't give up. Not when I can still do _something_ ," Lina nodded with conviction. Reo's smile only grew with her answer. Slowly, Reo stepped back. Lina closed her eyes. She didn't want him to go.

"I'm glad that if someone had my daughter's heart, it was you, Yusei," Reo gave one last smile to his best friend's son. "Keep it close to you. We all need a little light in our lives. As for me..." Reo turned his head. "Evie is calling for me. Are you ready?" Reo offered his hands out to both Ayeka and Ryoto.

"We are," Ryoto confirmed. Ayeka and Ryoto reached out and grabbed their best friend's hand. Ayeka snuck one last look at her son- and Lina. Lina and Yusei were gripping each other's hands as if their life depended on it.

The three disappeared in blue light.

Yusei and Lina were alone once more.

"Hey! You there!" Crow waved to them from a distance. Lina and Yusei whipped their head around to look for him. He was rushing towards them. Kirika was following at a slower pace, but Yui had already arrived to throw her arms around Lina.

"You're alive!" Yui was clinging on tightly.

"You're choking me!" Lina protested weakly. She yelped in pain when Crow punched her in the arm. "Hey! What the fuck!?"

"That's what you get for fucking _dying_ on us!" Crow snapped but pulled Lina in for a hug. "Don't do that again, dammit!"

"Okay, okay! I promise I won't!" Lina stepped back, but just as she did, Rua and Ruka jumped on her.

"Lina!"

"Lina, you're okay!"

"We were really worried!"

"But you're okay!"

"I'm okay! I'm really okay," Lina bent down to Ruka's level. Rua had already joined Yusei's side. Ruka was gazing at Lina with worried eyes.

"You're okay?" Ruka asked tentatively. Lina grabbed Ruka in her arms and pulled her close. Ruka rested her head on Lina's chest.

"I'm okay," Lina confirmed. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Lina looked up to see Kirika watching her. Lina raised an eyebrow, but Kirika only rolled her eyes. Lina should have figured that Kirika wasn't the hugging type.

"We're glad to have you back," Kirika informed Lina.

"Likewise," Lina smirked. Her arms were still around Ruka.

Lina didn't let go until she heard a D-Wheel pulling up. A silence fell over the group. Lina stood up slowly. Jack had taken off his helmet, but he was gazing at only one person.

"Hey, Jackie," Lina shot him a brilliant smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"Lina..." Jack tried to form words. "You're alive."

"Yeah," Lina nodded in agreement. "I am."

Lina wasn't sure who moved first. The next thing she knew, Jack had lifted her up in a bone crushing hug. Lina clung on tightly. He was shaking, but so was she.

"Don't do that," Jack was begging her. "Please don't do that again. I can't lose-"

"I won't," Lina cut him off with her promise. "You're never getting rid of me again. Not for a long ass time."

"Good. Good," Jack repeated the word. He didn't seem too keen on letting go. Lina felt the same.

There was only one more duel left, and they could go home.

It was all up to Aki.


	38. Rise Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki goes up against both Divine and Misty Lola as the countdown for the end of the world continues.

_"Yes, I know what you'd say to me_

_Exactly what you said to me_

_I still hang on every word."_

_-Spiderman: Turn Off the Dark by Bono & The Edge_

* * *

"Kirika, give us an update on time," Yusei glanced over to the dark-haired girl from his spot on his D-Wheel.

"We have an hour, three minutes, and forty-two seconds until sunrise," Kirika informed the group with a slight nod. Yui gripped Kirika's waist tighter. They only had one hour until the end of the world. Their group consisted of Jack, Ushio with the twins, Yusei, Yui with Kirika, Crow, and Lina.

Lina felt uneasy. She remembered Misty Lola at the premiere party of 'Atlas Rising.' She wanted revenge for what happened to her brother.

"I hope Aki realizes what's at stake," Jack commented with a gruff tone.

"She does," Lina bit back defensively. "She's an amazing duelist. She's got this."

"Damn, I hope so! We're a little short on time," Crow looked out across the Satellite. Lina knew he was thinking of his kids. Crow had told them that they hadn't come back yet.

"Lina, you said before that Misty Lola was invested in Aki because she believes Aki killed her brother, right?" Kirika's D-Wheel came right beside Lina's. Lina nodded. Kirika held an interested look on her face. Lina knew she was thinking of something.

The Tower that marked Misty Lola's was just inside an abandoned amusement park. Lina stopped her D-Wheel right beside Yusei's and took off her helmet. The braid given to her by Ayeka Fudo was still firmly in place.

"This place looks so sad..." Ruka glanced around at the park. It was true. While some parts may have been once bright and cheerful, they were now faded and bleached with age. A lonely rollercoaster stretched out across the park. In the middle of it all stood a large control tower.

"Kirika was this-" Lina had begun to ask a question.

"No, this did not use to be KaibaLand. The one that stands in Neo Domino City is indeed the original," Kirika took off her helmet and shook free her hair. Lina was surprised that Kirika knew exactly what she was going to ask. "This was actually an attempt to rip off KaibaLand. My Father sued them, and to put salt in the wound, bought the park so he could use it for the RRD division, hence the control tower placed strategically in the middle."

 _"This_ used to be an amusement park?" Rua stared around with wide eyes.

"Rua, what do you think it used to be?" Ruka rolled her eyes. Lina smiled affectionately down at them. She was thinking of when she took the two to KaibaLand for the day. That had been the catalyst for Lina reuniting with Yusei, and their descendent into this madness.

"It's _garbage_ now," Jack stuck his nose in the air.

"Sure would be nice to fix this up for the kids," Crow was glancing around with thoughtful eyes.

"That would be nice," Yui agreed quietly.

"Fifty-seven minutes," Kirika announced as she checked the time on her watch.

"We have to find Aki," Yusei looked to the group. "Let's split up and try to find her."

"On it! Jack and I can search around on our rides," Crow smirked at his friend.

"Who said you can tell me what to do?" Jack argued back but didn't appear to be too upset by the notion.

"Rua, Ruka, stick with Ushio," Yusei gave a pointed look towards the twins. They appeared disappointed but didn't complain out loud.

"They're safe with me, Yusei," Ushio told Yusei seriously. "Mikage should be here somewhere. We can look for her."

Yusei nodded. "Lina-"

"I'm with you all the way," Lina grinned up at Yusei, a sparkle in her eyes. "There's no getting rid of me."

"Nor us," Kirika gave Yusei a neutral stare. "Yui and I would wish to join you."

Yui was glancing around. Her nerves were up. Something was there, but she couldn't put her finger on _what_ it was.

Yusei looked annoyed that others would be joining Lina and him but nodded in agreement. "Fine. If something happens, you know what to do," Yusei gestured to the walkie-talkies.

"Let's go, hero," Lina took his hand in hers and began to walk inside the amusement park. Lina didn't seem to notice Yusei glancing down at her, but if she did, she didn't give it away. Kirika and Yui walked behind them, with Yui glancing behind them every few steps.

 _"Yusei,"_ A different voice came out of the walkie-talkies. Lina recognized it to be Saiga.

"What's up?" Yusei replied back.

_"Careful out there. A boat just showed up on the coast of the Satellite. Pretty suspicious, don't you think? People are disappearing, and some bastard comes on vacation."_

"Thanks for the heads up. We'll keep a lookout," Yusei raised an eyebrow down at Lina.

"Someone's trying to kill us. What else is new?" Lina almost seemed amused.

Yui jumped in the air. Kirika looked to the other girl in concern. "What happened?" Kirika questioned the purple haired girl.

Someone was there. Someone powerful. Yui had only felt someone with that type of aura once before. Lina and Yusei noticed something was going on and stared behind them in concern. Yui put a finger to her lips to quiet them all. Silence past by. Yui's eyes widened. In a quick motion, Yui grabbed a hold of Lina's hand and pulled her behind one of the buildings. Lina tried to talk, but Yui put a hand over her mouth, her other arm moving to wrap around Lina's shoulders.

"Please. For just a few minutes, stay quiet. Someone's here." Yui calmly explained to the small blonde. "I'm hiding both of our auras so no one can feel we're here."

Auras? Yui had never explained all that psychic technical terms to Lina. She was lost but accepted the situation. Yui would never try to trick Lina.

Yusei had begun to call out for Lina, but Kirika effectively cut him off by grabbing his arm. Yusei began to say something, to tell her that he didn't want Lina to leave his side, but a sight above her made him stop. "Look out!" Yusei shoved Kirika to the side. A sign for the old amusement park billboard fell beside them. Yusei missed by just a hair but managed to avoid injury by pulling off an impressive flip that Lina would have been overjoyed to see. He landed on his knee.

"Are you alright?" A man in a trenchcoat hurried over to Yusei in alarm. Half of his face was hidden by a hat and his hair. Kirika straightened her posture in shock. From behind the building, Lina's knees locked.

She knew that voice. That voice was _dead._ That voice tried to take away everything she had.

"It's okay. He doesn't know you're here. I'm right here," Yui was murmuring calmly to Lina.

"It's him," Lina was shaking. "How is he alive?" He was going to be after Aki. Lina just knew it.

"I am, thank you," Yusei recognized the strange men. He just didn't know how. He would figure it out.

The strange man took a wallet out of his pocket and flashed a badge. Yusei was reminded of Saiga's warning- about a man who had shown up on the Satellite coast in a boat in the middle of the war. Judging by Kirika's expression, they were thinking of the same thing. This was the man from the boat.

"I'm from the Public Security Bureau, see? Director Godwin sent me here to find Miss Aki Izayoi," The man shot them a charming smile.

"He did? Why does Godwin want to find Aki?" Yusei's eyes narrowed. He knew at that moment who the man was. His mind traveled to when he and Lina were sitting on the couch together. Lina had pulled back her long blonde that tied together in a ponytail to reveal a scar on the back of her neck.

_I think I know better than anyone what it's like to take real damage during a duel._

That's what she had said that day. He held her as he stopped Lina from beating the shit out of the strange man. _It's my fault._ Those words rang in his head after he held the sobbing girl. He had seen the monitor footage of the Arcadia Movement, of Lina dueling, and he had to see Lina do one of their _tests_.

This man was supposed to be dead. He would pay if Yusei had anything to say about it.

"It's a need to know kind of operation," The 'stranger' put away his badge. "Director Godwin doesn't think I _need to know_. You know how the Director is. He likes to keep everyone in the dark."

"That's Godwin," Yusei spoke through gritted teeth.

"We can help you find Miss Aki Izayoi," Kirika spoke smoothly, even if her smile held a hint of malice. Yusei could tell that Kirika had also realized who this man was. "Would you like to join us? I'm sure with more help, we can find her with time to spare."

"Of course. Although, if I may ask, wasn't there more to your group?" The stranger glanced around.

"Of course not. It's just Yusei and I," Kirika replied smoothly.

"Got a problem with that?" Yusei began to walk forward. Kirika stepped in line right beside him. The stranger had no other option but to follow.

Once they were out of range, Lina collapsed on the ground. She was hyperventilating. She couldn't catch her breath. Yui kept her arms around her and stroked soothing patterns into her back.

"He's alive. How the fuck is he alive," Lina wouldn't stop shaking. _Divine._ The man who took her away from the Satellite and killed one of her best friends. _Divine was alive._

"He didn't see us. He can't get you. I told you that I would protect you from him," Yui spoke in a soft voice. "I'm right here."

Yui was right. Divine _didn't_ notice her. He didn't even look in this way. Why? "How did you do that?" Lina calmed down enough to ask the question. She was staring at Yui with wide eyes.

"Even if it's small, you still have an aura, Lina," Yui smiled comfortingly towards her friend. "I think it's because you have powers too."

"I can see duel spirits. That's not something like your powers," Lina protested.

"No, but you still have an aura that shows you have power. Other psychics can see it and tell who other psychics are," Yui explained in a low voice. She wasn't completely certain that Divine wouldn't show up again, despite feeling that he was out of their range. "I felt someone was here. I recognized his power from when Anya and I were..." Yui trailed off. She didn't want to finish the sentence. Lina knew she was referencing to when the two were in the Arcadia Movement with Yanagi, Himuro, Ruka, and Rua. That was when Aki was first attacked by Misty, and when Anya was taken by the Earthbound Immortal.

"Power..." Lina repeated the word. She had an aura. Lina figured that must have been why Divine was so transfixed on her. He had seen a tiny bit and expected more.

"It's very, very small," Yui admitted with a frown. "Compared to Rua, it's not a lot. I didn't want to take a chance with _him._ " Lina had never heard Yui speak words as venomously as when she referenced to Divine.

"No, I figured," Lina stood up and glanced in the direction that Kirika, Yusei, and Divine walked off to. "We should hang back and see if they need our help." Lina looked to Yui with intensity in her pale green eyes. "I know him. He's up to something. He either wants Aki, or me, or both of us. We can't let him touch her."

Nobody would get hurt ever again. Not if it were up to Lina.

Yui seemed to understand. With a nod, the two girls began to walk through the empty amusement park.

* * *

Crow stared at the entrance of what appeared to be a giant maze. He could hear sounds coming from inside. This is where the duel between Misty and Aki was taking place.

"Ready or not, here I come," Crow stepped inside of the maze into the hall of mirrors.

Meanwhile, from deeper inside the maze, Aki was staring at her opponent with narrowed eyes. There was one opponent at the end of the hall that was holding a duel disk. Aki figured that had to be the _real_ Misty Lola.

"I'm going to enjoy taking your life like you took mine," Misty Lola held a sinister grin on his face. "Since this is is the hall of Mirrors, I think I'll play the Mirror Labrinth field spell!" Misty Lola laid the card on her duel disk. "With that activated, I think it's time to reminisce. Let's start by opening up the _first_ chapter of my Sad Story- Sorrowful Memories!" The wall around them began to glow. Aki stared at the mirror in front of her. It was a vision of the past, she realized. Misty stood in the middle of the room, a phone to her ear.

"Yes, Adrien, I'm visiting soon!" Past Misty held a large smile to her face. "Stop teasing me, yes, I mean it this time. Yes, I will bring Toby with me." Misty could hear the door start to open. "That's him. I'll have to call you again tomorrow. Yes, same time. Goodbye, Mr. Adrien." Misty hung up the phone just as a younger boy around Ruka and Rua's age- perhaps even a tad older than the twins- ran into the room.

"Hey, sis!" A past version of Toby stepped into the room. "Are you in there?!" He was wearing a Duel Academy uniform. "I'm back from school! Look what I found for you on the way back!" Toby was bouncing up and down from excitement.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it," Misty graciously took the present from him and gasped in awe. It was a beautiful locket. When Misty opened it, soft music began to play. "Toby," Misty sounded touched. "It's beautiful. I'll put a picture of you in and wear it everywhere I go." Misty slipped the locket around her neck and proudly showed it off. Toby was grinning ear to ear.

"Oh, and hey, guess what!" Toby glanced at his sister in excitement. "I heard these two girls talking the other day- and guess what I heard! One of them was like me! Her name is Aki Izayoi. She's with this really cool group that calls themselves the 'Arcadia Movement'- and I even got to see her duel the other day!"

"Toby, I'm not sure about this," Misty reached out and gently touched her brother's hand. "We should find out more about this group and-"

"Why shouldn't I join up with people like me?" Toby yanked his hand away from Misty. "They would _understand me_ , unlike Mom and Dad, who tried to get rid of me. That's why I live with you now, remember?"

"That's him," Aki breathed out softly. She remembered that duel by the pier. Her powers had sent her opponent into the water. She'd come back to the Arcadia Movement shaking. Lina had made her hot chocolate to make her feel better.

She couldn't think of that now. Lina was gone. She had to focus on the duel so she could win.

* * *

Yusei, Kirika, and the stranger were walking down a path. The stranger glanced over to Yusei. His expression was unreadable due to the sunglasses he was wearing.

"Are you sure that Aki can defeat this Dark Signer?" The man had something underlying in his voice. Yusei didn't like it.

"Have you ever seen her duel?" Yusei's reply was monotone.

"No, but I heard she was trained by the best. Her and...Miss Atlas," The stranger seemed to consider his words.

"If you're talking about Divine, that guy was a creep," Yusei glanced back to see the man's reactions.

"Indeed. A menace who deserved what he got," Kirika glanced at Divine without so much as flinching. "The things he did to vulnerable children. If he were alive, I'm sure he would get what was coming to him. What do you think?" Kirika smiled, but it held no warmth. She was toying with him.

The man seemed indignant. He raised his chin in the air. "I take it the two of you have some sort of bias. Tell me, do you have _special feelings_ for Miss Atlas? Is that why you feel so strongly about this?"

"Is that relevant when the crimes are against a horrible man?" Kirika interrupted before Yusei could answer. The man stared at her, his eyebrows furrowed together as if he were trying to figure out who Kirika was.

"Nothing will happen to Lina while I'm here. That's all I gotta say," Yusei answered coldly.

The man didn't seem to be too pleased with either of their responses. His hand moved to point to a window of a building. "Hey! I saw some movement in that window!"

Kirika and Yusei exchanged glances. It could be a trap. Or Divine could have done something to someone.

They didn't want to risk it if he did. Yusei began to spring over to the building- with Kirika following and threw open the door. The door fell off of its hinges, but that didn't slow the pair down. When Yusei glanced down, he saw he was standing on a metal grating. Nobody was inside.

"We were tricked," Kirika noted with an undertone of anger. Kirika whipped her head around, just in time to see a fireball flying towards them. Kirika ducked her head, while Yusei flipped in the air to avoid it.

"Come on out, Divine!" Yusei called out with an edge to his voice.

"Clever. I didn't expect either of you to figure it out so quickly," The man stood opposite of them. "You didn't seem as smart when we first met, Yusei Fudo. I'll leave you with some advice. Aki doesn't need _friends_ like you dragging her down. The only person Aki needs in her life is _me_. I'll be taking back what belongs to me, and that includes Éliane."

"Over my dead body," Yusei growled out.

"We can arrange that," Divine placed a card on his duel disk. A very real looking sword came into his hands. It was glowing where the metal was.

"After all this time, and you still believe you're in the right?" Kirika returned to her feet and looked in shock towards Divine. "You _murdered children_. You used them in your own game of war."

"Should I know who you are?" Divine chuckled to himself.

Kirika was shaking from rage. "You should. You murdered my brother, you _egomaniacal bastard."_ Kirika's dark green eyes- the same color she shared with her brother- glowed with hate. "I am Kirika Kaiba, and you killed Kaito. You should be rotting for your crimes. If not by death, then by my family's team of lawyers. _You will not make it out alive_. Not if I'm here to say anything."

"Kaito," Divine's eyes lit up with understanding. "Yes, the dog who needed put down. _You're_ the sister. Too bad the only family he needed was the Movement."

" _We_ tried to find him! _You_ were the one who killed him!" Kirika was furious. "Don't act as if we pushed him away, not when you _stole him."_

"Enough of this! If you want to join him, allow me!" Divine rushed at Kirika. Kirika held up her duel disk to block his sword.

"Lina got away!" Kirika snapped back under the strain. "You killed him for saving a girl you tried to murder!"

"He defied me. He deserved his punishment," Divine pulled his sword back when Kirika shoved him back. His attention turned to Yusei, and his sword vanished.

Yusei's mind flashed back to the scar on the back of Lina's neck. "You used them. All of them," Yusei accused Divine. "You tried to kill Lina. You're not touching her or Aki ever again."

"We'll see," Divine placed another card on his duel disk. Another fireball appeared. Yusei lept to the side while Kirika moved out of the way. They were both bracing themselves for Divine's next move.

"They belong to _me_. They're the property of the Movement," Divine hissed out. "And I won't let any of you have them."

"Hate to break it to you, but the Movement's over. They belong to themselves," Yusei glared ahead at Divine.

"Are you mocking me?" Divine snarled out. "I'll show you," Divine summoned his sword again and brought it down towards Yusei. Yusei- like Kirika had- managed to catch it on his duel disk.

"Yusei, watch out!" Kirika tried to warn him. Yusei managed to step back before Divine could try to hit him in the gut with the hilt of his sword. Divine clicked his tongue, obviously annoyed before he changed tactics. His arm moved out, grabbed Kirika's, and pulled him to her before she could worm her way out of his grip. The edge of the sword was pressed against her throat. Yusei froze in his tracks.

"Let her go," Yusei spoke in a warning tone.

"Or what?" Divine pressed the sword closer. Kirika breathed out a hiss, but otherwise, she showed no outward emotion of fear or worry. She was glancing with resolution at Yusei. "I'm the one in control."

"What do you want?" Yusei's glare only deepened.

"I want what's rightfully _mine_ ," Divine sounded insane. "And I will get it _back_." Divine shoved Kirika towards Yusei suddenly. Both duelists fell through the open piece of the door, with Kirika landed on top of Yusei. They heard Divine laugh above them as he slammed the trap door shut.

"Aki is destined for greatness. Éliane has her own fate in store for her once I find her. And the two of you? You're only holding them back. Say goodbye." One last fireball made its way to the metal grate, setting it aflame and warping the metal shut. Yusei and Kirika were trapped.

"Dammit," Kirika was angry at herself for letting herself be in such a vulnerable position.

"We have to find a way out," Yusei began to search around for a possible exit. A strange sound echoed throughout. Yusei and Kirika could only stare in horror as water began to pour into the area they were trapped in.

"He's trying to drown us," Kirika spoke in shocked horror.

"We need to find a way out _now_ ," Yusei had to get out before Divine could get his hands on either of his friends.

* * *

Aki was walking down the hallway. She had to follow Misty deeper and deeper into this maze of hers. She looked in the mirror and saw her reflection. Aki wasn't sure what Misty's objective was, but she had to keep her mind clear. Thinking too hard wouldn't do anything for her when she had a duel to win.

Misty led Aki to another hallway with two corridors branching off. Misty was facing Aki once more.

"It's my turn now!" Misty drew a card. "And the memories just keep coming. I activate the next chapter in my Sad Story spell combo- Unwavering Truth!"

The field changed once more. Aki knew where they were. They were standing in the many floors of the Arcadia Movement. Aki saw a younger version of herself walking along the halls. Aki knew the look on her face. It was the aftermath of Lina's disappearance and Kaito's death- her two friends. A younger version of Toby ran up to Aki.

"Aki!" Toby began to run up to Aki. Aki saw the younger version of her flinch. Lina had called her that name. The younger Aki turned sharply to the boy with an annoyed expression on her face. "Hi," Toby looked rather bashful with a pink tint to his cheeks. "I saw you duel the other week and-"

" _And?"_ Younger Aki was already on the defensive. She had expected some sort of attack.

"And I spoke to you afterward!" Toby spoke quickly. "And you mentioned the Arcadia Movement, so here-"

"Right. So you're here to see what we're all about," Aki's reply was cold. "Go bother _Divine._ All of this is a waste of my time. It's not my duty to take care of the amateurs." With that, Aki stalked away without even a glance back towards Toby.

"I wasn't myself then," the present version of Aki whispered out. "I didn't _mean_ to be like that." Aki had just lost the two closest people in her lives at that point. Divine had called them traitors. Aki had believed him. Divine was all she had.

He was dead. Just like Lina and Kaito.

Aki was alone.

* * *

Water kept pouring into the building. It was up to Yusei and Kirika's chest.

"This isn't looking good," Yusei knew they wouldn't last too much longer. He looked up, only to see a pale yellow fox staring down at them. Yusei jumped back. Renard seemed to blink at them before setting something on the ground. He let out a loud bark. Yusei could see that the item Renard set down on the ground was one of Yusei's spare gloves that he kept under the seat of his bike.

"Good boy! You found them!" Lina came into view. Lina glanced down at the metal grating with a glare. "Stupid son of a bitch," Lina glanced down at the burned metal. "How are you hanging down there?"

"Like a fish," Kirika replied back dryly.

"Mind getting us out?" Yusei tried to keep a light tone. "I'm not getting any drier down here." The water was now up to their necks. They were struggling to stay above water.

"Fuck," Lina tried to look for _anything_ to help them out. "Renard, we need Yui. _Now_." Lina glanced down at the duel spirit. The fox spirit began barking like crazy.

"Lina? Is something-" Yui rushed into the room, her duel disk on her arm. She gasped once she saw Yusei and Kirika under the water. "Kirika!" Yui stretched out her arm and flung it upwards. The metal grating came clean off- as if it were made of plastic and _not_ warped metal. Yui almost seemed surprised by her strength. Lina was surprised. Yui normally would have used of her cards, but instead, she used her own power.

"Yusei!" Lina automatically reached down and pulled at his hand. Lina helped Yusei out of the water while Yui helped Kirika. Once Kirika was out, Yui flung her arms around her, despite Kirika being soaking wet. Kirika slowly returned the hug after her shock wore off. Yusei struggled with getting Yusei out but managed to do so. Lina rubbed his back while he coughed up water.

"Need mouth to mouth?" Lina asked teasingly. Lina could feel him chuckling between bursts of coughs.

"No," He wheezed out. "Maybe later."

"Don't die on me, idiot," Lina tugged at the end of her braid while her cheeks flushed pink. Fuck, she _really_ wanted to kiss him, but they had to save the world first. "I thought we promised we'd stop doing that to each other. I love you too much to go through that again." Lina smiled but stopped when Yusei sat back and looked to Lina. His gaze was so intense. His face moved forward. Lina could see that his gaze traveled down to her lips. It almost seemed as if he was about to kiss her, but his lips moved to her forehead instead. His arm wrapped around Lina and he pulled her tight against his chest.

"Stay by me," Yusei murmured into her ear. "Divine's looking for you. I-I can't-"

"Okay," Lina agreed quietly so she could stop him from going on. She didn't think anyone could go against Divine, but she trusted Yusei.

"If you two are finished, we have to keep moving," Kirika was holding Yui's hand rather tightly. Yui took Lina's card off of her duel disk and gave it back to Lina. Renard disappeared in a flash of light. "A monster's loose," Kirika narrowed her eyes. "If we don't catch him, someone could get hurt. _Or worse_."

* * *

Aki was following Misty once more. This time, Misty was glaring at her from all sides. All of the mirrors abruptly blanked out, leaving Aki only facing one mirror of Misty.

"I have to warn you; the next part is pretty emotional," Misty held a smirk. "You see, every sad story needs a gut-wrenching climax that's full of heartbreaking loss. I'm activating the Dreadful Day spell card from my hand."

The walls began to glow one last time. Aki knew this place. The scene she saw was full of misfortune and panic. Thick thorny vines covered the concrete as bystanders scatter and are thrown aside. Three more vines shot out into the side of a building- effectively scattering debris.

"Remember when you lost control and tore up Downtown of Neo Domino City?" Misty raised an eyebrow. "Toby went to see you duel that day, and _I never saw him again_."

In the vision, people are scattering as they tried to race out of the scene. Toby was looking around at all the chaos.

"There's no way," Aki realized in horror as the vision faded. "You think I _actually_ killed him? There were no casualties that day! The investigation said-!"

"Oh, right," Misty cut off with a sneer. "The investigation that was funded by kickbacks and bribes from the _Arcadia Movement_. Have you ever heard of a coverup, Aki?"

"That's not what happened!" Aki shook her head.

"Accept what happened, along with the fact that from this moment on, my Sad Story spell combo prevents us from drawing _any new cards_. Like someone who has lost someone they care about, and who can't find the strength to move on without them- all we have now is what's in our hands. Show me what you're holding in _your_ hand, Aki!" Misty's face appeared in all of the mirrors with a laugh. Aki was surrounded.

"Do you think I haven't lost someone?" Aki was on the verge of tears. "Because of the Dark Signers, I lost someone I care about more than anything. It wasn't a cover-up, and I _didn't_ hurt your brother! I'm going to show you the truth. I'll start by activating my Illusion Destruction!" Misty's Reptilianne Servant vanished from the mirror. The glass shattered, effectively scraping Aki's cheek as it whizzed by.

"Did you know Reptilliane Servant gets destroyed whenever it's the target of a spell or trap- or is that just classic Aki? You don't care _who_ you hurt," Misty glowered at Aki.

The statement hurt Aki. She only wanted to help people. That's all she ever wanted. "I'm sorry for what happened to your brother," Aki tried to speak the words in a strong voice. "But that didn't happen. You're looking for someone to blame, and it isn't me," Aki insisted.

" _You're_ the one in denial!" Misty shot back. "As far as I can see, Lina's death is payback for what _you_ did. My sad story ends with Sorrowful Chain!"

"I don't want to see this anymore!" Aki cried out, but she couldn't stop the vision that appeared in front of her. Misty was driving down a dark road late at night. Her eyes were blank. She took a sudden turn off a cliff. Misty was shown rushed into an ambulance- and then down the halls of a hospital.

"I couldn't deal with losing my brother. I wanted to end it all. I died- but I was reborn as a Dark Signer. They promised me the power of revenge. And I owe it all to _you_." Misty smiled cruelly towards Aki.

"Divine lied to me before," Aki was talking to herself. "Who else did I hurt?" Aki stumbled backward. She found herself starting to trip on a piece of shattered glass. She was falling. She thought she could have seen a flash of orange- ready to save her from being impaled by a razor-sharp piece of glass sticking out on the floor- but someone else caught her. It was a stranger in a trenchcoat that held her in his arms. He had her propped against him as he sunk to one knee.

"Pull yourself together, Aki," The strange man spoke in a low, comforting voice.

"Who are you?" Aki's eyes were wide.

"The only friend you'll ever need. You're not alone anymore."

"Your voice..." Aki knew that voice. Her heart skipped a beat.

"It's me, Aki," The man ripped off his hat and sunglasses, revealing Divine's scarred face.

"Divine!" Aki slowly returned to her feet. She _watched_ him die. You-" She couldn't finish the sentence. She wasn't alone anymore. "I can't do this. I need your help. Please. I'm all alone."

"Listen to me, Aki," Divine cupped her face in one of his hands. "You're not alone while I'm here. When you first came to me, I locked away some of your powers with my own. Let me awaken it inside of you. Let me _help_ you." Divine moved forward and whispered one sentence into her ear. A surge of power swirled around her. The stabilizer that held back Aki's powers fell out of her hair. Her loose strands flew around her face. In the center, Aki smirked.

Aki would show them all her _real_ power.

Crow, in the corner, stood watching it all. He had to snap her out of it somehow. He wouldn't let things end like _this_.

* * *

When the group exited the building, Yui stiffened. "Do you feel that?" Yui could feel the raw power in the air. "

"I feel something," Lina could feel the knot in her stomach. An Earthbound Immortal was free. Yusei's mark glowed, further confirming Lina's feeling.

"Come on. We have to help Aki." Yusei grabbed onto Lina's hand and began running. They had found a reasonably safe spot to view the duel. The mirror house was gone. All that was left was shards of glass scattered throughout the ground. Aki stood, her hair blowing wild in the wind. Lina let out a gasp.

"Aki, no," Lina appeared upset. She looked up, her eyes narrowing at a window across from them. _Divine_.

"The Black Rose Witch," Kirika commented as she observed the duel. "It appears she made a comeback."

"We have to help her," Yui fretted.

"I think I know just the person responsible," Yusei caught on to the same image Lina saw.

"We need to go over there and stop him. He did something to Aki. I know it," Lina could face him. She had to, for Aki.

Yusei glanced down at her in concern. Lina couldn't look at him. "We're wasting time," Lina began to lead the way. She was taking the steps two at a time. The others were struggling to catch up. Lina was too quick.

"We're so close, Aki. Finish her," Divine was talking to himself.

"That's not Aki anymore. It's over," Lina stood in the doorway. Divine turned around. He was startled by her appearance, but his eyes narrowed, his mouth curving into a smirk when he saw _who_ was standing across from him.

"Éliane," Divine seemed pleasantly surprised. "And here I thought this entire time you would be trying to hide from me."

"Guess not. You can't really escape your past," Lina couldn't breathe. His presence was frightening, but Lina _could not_ back down. "You can't touch me anymore, Divine. I'm here to make sure you let Aki go."

"And how will I get revenge for what the Dark Signers did to _us_ or our Arcadia Movement?" Divine lifted up a wild patch of hair that was covering his right eye, revealing the scarred and destroyed skin around it. Lina stepped back in disgust. "Aki will make that revenge possible. You could join us, Éliane."

"No," Lina replied with no hesitancy. "I'd rather die again than join your _cult_. I found where I belong. I'm Lina Kazukata, I'm not a psychic, and I have friends who need me. That means Aki. Call me Éliane again, Divine. That's not my name anymore. You hold no power over me. Not anymore. We're through." Lina dared to take another step closer to Divine. Divine activated his duel disk.

"Did I say we were through? Aki's through with _nothing, and neither are you!_ Not until I say you are, and I'm _never_ letting go!" Divine activated his Hinomata spell card. A fireball shot out at Lina. Lina didn't move. A shield appeared in front of Lina, effectively absorbing the fire and protecting her. Lina's braid blew back, but she was otherwise unharmed.

"How-" Divine seemed speechless. "Are you-"

"A psychic duelist?" Lina laughed at the thought. "No. I never will be."

"Some people don't need your movement," Yui appeared from the doorway. Her duel disk was activated. "Controlling people is wrong. _You're_ wrong."

"Aki has always needed someone to guide her. It's because of _me_ she was able to unleash all of her powers!" Divine spat out. "You never could see that, Éliane. You were always too weak."

"You're pathetic," Yusei came up beside Yui.

"No, but this one here is!" Divine pointed to Lina. "The outcome is clear! She's no different from the idiot out there. She's let hate cloud her vision, and all to find out the truth of her stupid brother's disappearance."

"You killed him," It wasn't a question that came out of Kirika's mouth. It was a statement. "Just like the others."

"Misty chose to believe what she wanted to believe. She _chose_ to blame Aki," Divine laughed out.

"I think we all know who's to blame," Yusei glared at Divine. He stepped closer to Lina as if he were going to protect her.

"You're the one responsible for everything, Divine. It's always been you," Lina's voice was cold. "The only reason you tried to kill me is that you were _wrong_. Aki deserves better than you."

"What are you going to do about it?" Divine's voice was menacing. "There's not a _thing_ any of you can do to stop me." Divine raised his hand, but Yui was faster. She pushed in front of the others and blew Divine back against the wall. The arrogant smirk wiped off his face as he realized who his opponent was. Yui had managed to catch him off guard, but Divine would come back harder. Divine placed a card on his duel disk. A fireball appeared. Yusei dragged Lina to the ground to avoid it- but he didn't quite manage to dodge it. He winced in pain.

"Yusei-" Lina looked to him with worry in her eyes. He shook his head.

"Later," Yusei quickly kissed her on the lips in relief that she was okay. That seemed to shut Lina up. "Do you remember the trick I first did when I came to Neo Domino City?" Yusei whispered the words.

Lina titled her head to the side as she tried to think. The thought made her draw in a breath. "You used your duel disk to make sure I heard yours and Jack's duel."

"Bingo. Kirika-" Yusei turned to the brunette.

"I heard. I'm hacking into your duel disk to project it onto the amusement park loudspeakers," Kirika was furiously typing on her holographic keyboard that connected to her watch. Lina was wondering what was keeping Divine busy. When she struggled back to her feet she saw that Yui was going head to head with him. Yui, the same shy, quiet girl who never had an ill word to say to anyone was fighting for her friends' lives.

"It's too bad you never joined the movement," Divine smirked to the girl standing across from him. "With your power-"

"I would _never_ have joined!" Yui barked out. "You rob people of everything they have by telling them lies and making them think they're loved by only you. You just want our power!" Yui was breathing heavily. "You only care about _yourself._ I would rather be dead than in your _cult_." Yui didn't regret the harsh words she said. She meant every word.

"Over here, Divine!" Lina tried to turn his attention back to her before he could try anything with Yui. "Tell us about Misty's brother, Divine. Why'd you frame Aki? What use would you get out of that?"

"I couldn't jeopardize my work with the Movement," Divine shrugged as if were nothing. "It was just after Kaito's _unfortunate suicide_ that I orchestrated." The words made Kirika bristle with anger. "Aki's troubled past made her the perfect scapegoat. It was similar to you, Éliane. His body couldn't hold the electricity. He failed to live up to the tests. Only, he didn't have a dog to save him."

Yusei moved closer to Lina, his body moving to stand in front of her.

"You killed him," Lina wanted confirmation. She wanted everyone to hear.

"Yes. His abilities were like yours: _pathetic_ ," Divine hissed. "He didn't come close to the standards of the Arcadia Movement."

"You won't get away with this!" Lina shouted, her arm moving to push Yusei away. She was face to face with Divine. "You'll get what's coming to you, Divine. You're _done_ killing and taking lives!"

"We'll see about that!" Divine lunged for Lina, but a hand stopped him. Jack Atlas had his fist gripped around Divine's in a tight squeeze.

"You're never touching her again," Jack spoke with hatred. "Do you understand that, you pathetic man? Touch another hair on her head, and you're going to be thrown out of the window."

"Who's going to stop me?" Divine spat out. Yusei walked forward, his eyes narrowed.

"She has us," Yusei yanked Divine's duel disk off of his arm and flung it away. Kirika kicked it off the ledge and over the building where it fell. Yui stood with her hand on her cards- ready for anything that came her way. Lina felt touched by her friend's presence. She felt energized.

They were here, and they were going to make sure nothing bad ever happened to her again. This man no longer held power over her.

"Do you think you've won?" Divine let out a laugh. "You're still going up against the most powerful duelist!"

This time, Lina was the one to laugh. Divine cut his gaze to her. "What's so funny?"

"The most powerful duelist, and you never noticed that Yusei was recording our _entire_ conversation to anyone here," Lina gazed to him with a smirk on her face. She won. "Misty and Aki heard everything, Divine. You're finished."

"How is that possible?" Divine struggled to get out of Jack's grip. It was pointless. Yusei held up his duel disk. There was a clear blinking green light next to his life point counter.

"Kirika hacked into my duel disk's functions to broadcast our duel onto the loudspeakers outside," Yusei seemed amused. He made his duel disk from scratch, and he was glad he added the recording feature to it. It came in handy the past few months. "I enabled the live function feature." Jack let Divine go and pushed him away. Divine looked down at the duel. Misty was looking right up at him. She clearly had heard every word.

"You'll pay for this," Misty was trembling. "It's been you all along." Her mark began to glow violet.

"His powers were _nothing!_ " Divine yelled back at her.

"And you're _nothing_ to me!" Misty flung her arm out. Divine seemed to notice that Misty's Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua was looming over him. The lizard shot his tongue out- as if he were a tasty fly- and wrapped itself around Divine. The leader of the Arcadia Movement made a noise but was powerless as the Earthbound Immortal consumed him.

Lina felt nothing as she watched Divine. No, that was a lie.

She felt relief.

"Aki's not turning back," Yui glanced down at the duel.

"Forgive me, Aki," Misty appeared regretful. Aki held the same glassy look in her eyes. "It wasn't your fault. I am so so sorry for blaming you for everything that happened. Perhaps by forfeiting this duel, you will see that I am sincere. Maybe then you will find it in your heart to forgive me." Misty's hand hovered over her duel disk.

_I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO END THIS DUEL._

A deep voice echoed throughout the arena.

"I've seen this before!" Jack looked over the edge. "With- with my opponent- the darkness took over when she tried to quit the duel. It's the darkness controlling her."

"We have to stop her," Lina frowned. "Aki- she's not out of it yet!"

"Hey, Aki!" A familiar orange haired friend ran forward to Aki and gripped his hands in hers. "You gotta snap out of it!"

"Get away from me," Aki's voice was low. She wasn't herself. "I have a duel to win."

"Don't you get it?" Crow growled in frustration. "Look- when I fought a Dark Signer, I fought for a revenge, but a friend told me I was wrong! You gotta see that there's people worth fighting for!"

"And she's _dead_! I have no one else!" The wind around Aki was beginning to push harder. Crow gritted his teeth against the wind but refused to let go.

"She's talking about me," Lina realized. She turned to Yui. "I need to get down fast."

"Do you trust me?" Yusei's voice spoke up. Lina turned to him in shock.

"Do I trust you?" Lina repeated the sentence in confusion. "Of course I do."

"Then get ready to jump," Yusei nodded to her. Lina hesitated. Jack gave her a reassuring nod.

Lina was terrified. She had fallen before and died.

But this was for Aki. This was to help Aki. Yusei told her to trust him, and goddammit, she trusted him.

She loved him with everything she had.

She knew Yusei would catch her when she would fall. That's what you do when you love someone.

Lina stepped closer to the edge and continued stepping back until her feet left the edge. Her eye caught Yusei's. He was nodded to her in reassurance. Lina smiled back at him.

She wasn't afraid. Not when she had him. He caught her before. He would do it again.

Yusei flung a card towards Yui, who easily caught it and placed it onto her duel disk. Speed Warrior appeared and caught Lina in his arms. Lina had to laugh as the duel monster carefully set her down onto the ground and vanished.

She was alive and she was on the ground.

"You've gotta snap out of this. You're stronger than _that!"_ Lina could hear Crow trying to talk to Aki.

"Hey," Lina called out with a wave. Crow turned to Lina with a relieved laugh.

"What are you waiting for?! Get your ass over here and wake her up!" Crow stepped out of the way. Aki seemed confused until Lina stepped forward and grabbed her hands.

"Aki, it's me," Lina smiled down at her friend. "Wake up. You gotta fight this."

"Lina. That's Lina," Aki's eyes started to clear. She blinked. Lina knew she was back. Aki's eyes immediately began to water. "You're alive."

"Yeah," Lina agreed with a nod. "I'm right here. But I think you have a duel to stop."

"You're right. And now there's nothing holding me back!" Aki turned to face Misty. "I'll finish the duel!"

Aki was in control of her powers. Lina was proud to see it. The duel concluded with Aki taking out Misty's Earthbound Immortal, and the rest of Misty's life points. The marks left her body, her eyes alight. She sunk to her knees, but when she glanced back up at the group, she was smiling. The locket had snapped from her neck. "I'm free," Misty sounded relieved. "Adrien, my only friend. Tell him we'll see each other again," When Misty spoke this, she was looking right at Lina. Lina didn't understand _why,_ but she took her words seriously.

"I will. I promise," Lina nodded to the woman. Misty seemed content with this.

"Toby," Misty smiled. "Your big sister's coming."

Misty disappeared into ash. Aki silently walked over and grabbed the locket off of the ground.

"Aki?" Lina quietly called out. "Are you okay?"

There was a pause. Aki turned around. Tears were clearly in her eyes. She ran forward and wrapped her arms around Lina. Lina had to step back from the sudden rush but wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Aki had her scary voice on.

"I won't! I promise," Lina rubbed her back. Stars lit up the sky. Lina knew people were returning from when the Earthbound Immortal captured them.

"I'm afraid this is where I must depart," Kirika's voice interrupted everyone's thoughts. The group turned to Kirika in shock.

"You're not staying!?" Lina's mouth dropped open.

"I'm afraid I have other duties to attend to," Kirika had a look on her face. She was up to something. Lina knew it. "Just because I'm not here for the final battle does not mean I'm not here in spirit. I just have other things I must do." Her gaze traveled to the side of the park. "I have some errands to make. But," Kirika turned and reached her hand out to Lina. Lina took it in hers. "It was a pleasure to help you, Lina Kazukata. Thank you for everything. I know you will win this war. I'm just off to fight another battle for you. There's some loose ends that need to be tied."

"No, thank you. We couldn't have done it without you," Lina smiled at her. "I hope you find what you need."

"I will, don't you worry about that. You forget who you are talking to," Kirika looked to Yusei and bowed her head. "Good luck, Yusei Fudo. You may need it." Kirika began to walk off towards her D-Wheel. Lina could see that Yui was gazing after her. Lina elbowed her.

"Go after her," Lina spoke playfully, causing Yui to jump in the air. Yui's cheeks turned bright red. "I know you want to."

"No, no I don't! I want to stay with you," Yui nodded determinedly.

"It's not your fight. You did a lot for me already, and..." Lina glanced after Kirika. "You've both been through a lot. It might help to go with someone who understands," Lina glanced back to Yui with a pleading look. "Go with her. I want you to be happy. You deserve it. To her...you're equal." Lina knew she was using both Yui and Anya's words against her. Anya wanted Yui to be with someone who could be her equal. Kirika and Yui were equals in the eyes of each other. It's what Yui deserved.

Yui had tears in her eyes. She took Lina's face in her hands and gently kissed her on the cheek. Lina beamed at her in return. "Thank you," Yui told her passionately. Yui sprinted forward to try and catch up with Kirika. "Kirika! Wait!" Yui wouldn't slow down until she was right in front of the beautiful, powerful, brunette girl with long legs and stunning eyes.

Kirika glanced back, her eyebrows lifting in surprise. Yui noted that Kirika seemed pleased. A smile touched the edge of her lips, despite Kirika's bewilderment. "Yui? I thought you would stay with Lina."

"I want to come with you," Yui confessed with red tinted cheeks.. "Because- well-" Yui didn't know what to say. She couldn't figure out how to express the words she needed. So instead, she took Kirika's face in hers and pressed her lips to hers. For the first time, Kirika Kaiba seemed to be caught off guard. The kiss was pleasant. It made Yui feel as if she were flying in the air, and she never wanted to come back down. Kirika wrapped her arms around Yui's waist and pulled her closer. When Yui pulled back from the kiss, she could see Kirika had an amused smile on her face. Kirika's face was also tinted with a slight pink.

"If that's what you wanted, you should have said so sooner," Kirika let out a laugh, causing Yui to giggle in return. "Come on. I have some calls to make. There may have been a bastard who appeared after Misty was defeated that needs locked up."

Meanwhile, back at the control tower, the ground started to shake. The group jumped, their guards automatically raised.

"What's going on!?" Rua cried out.

"Look!" Ruka pointed up at the sky. A new golden light appeared in the shape of a new Mark: the Mark of the Condor.

" _Another_ Dark Signer?" Crow sounded pissed off. "Who the hell could it be now?"

"Looks like we're about to find out!" Yusei watched as a light appeared from where the Old Reactor used to be. Lightning struck around the crater. A figure started to crawl its way out of the ground. The group realized in horror that they never shut off the last control unit. This was the King of the Netherworld about to destroy the world.

"It's headed to the city," Lina's eyes widened. She turned hastily towards the group. "Is there a way for your bullshit Signer magic to stop it!?"

"Roman did say that if we failed to seal the four towers in time, this would happen," Crow could only watch the monster crawl towards the city."

"I'm guessing that's him," Yusei replied in a deadpan voice.

"We have to do something!" Ruka winced as her mark lit up. One by one, all of the other Signer Marks lit up. More lightning crashed from the ground. Yusei grabbed onto Lina and wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively.

"What is that?" Lina felt that familiar strong pull, but when she tried to reach out, it felt like she was trying to listen to another language.

"It's the Crimson Dragon," Yusei informed her.

"What's it doing?" Lina asked back.

The Crimson Dragon let out a cry. It turned towards them, lunging as if it were about to snap at them. A bright flash of light and the group was soaring through an endless void of stars.

"Are we inside of the Crimson Dragon?" Aki couldn't believe what was happening.

"Yeah- and I think it's taking us somewhere!" Jack tried to move around.

"I think our stop's comin' up!" Crow seemed amused by everything.

Another flash and the group found themselves back in the real world. Yusei, Lina, Jack, and Crow all had their D-Wheels with them. They were standing on the edge of a familiar looking garden.

They were outside of Godwin's mansion, right where the Stairway of the Crimson Dragon lay. Only this time, it was _much_ taller.

Godwin sat at the top.

None of this could be good.

* * *

Divine woke up outside of the abandoned amusement park. His entire body _hurt._ His eyes opened, only to see a tall figure standing directly in front of him. The figure was wearing a green button up with a long purple coat that billowed in the wind. The power, the presence, reminded him of one person.

"Seto Kaiba," Divine hoarsely spoke out.

"Wrong," The voice was feminine. Divine's vision cleared enough to see a woman standing in front of him. Her dark green eyes stared down at him as if he were the scum on her shoes. "I'm his _daughter_ , the _sister_ to Kaito Kaiba, the man you murdered." Divine finally noticed Kirika was standing in front of a team of people, all dressed in security uniforms. A tall man with silver hair stood beside her, his nose upturned. Yui stood in the back, watching at a safe distance, but her duel disk was activated just in case.

" _You_ ," Divine growled out.

"Me," Kirika's mouth turned into a smirk. "I've died by a Dark Signer too, Divine. I knew you would be back. That's why I decided to call my team- so I would be ready. I told you that you will rot for your crimes. I'm here to keep my promise. Itsuki," Kirika turned to the silver-haired boy beside her. "Will this evidence suffice?" Kirika pressed a button on her duel disk.

_"I couldn't jeopardize my work with the Movement. It was just after Kaito's unfortunate suicide that I orchestrated. Aki's troubled past made her the perfect scapegoat. It was similar to you, Éliane. His body couldn't hold the electricity. He failed to live up to the tests. Only, he didn't have a dog to save him."_

Kirika had replayed Divine's own words back to him. Itsuki held his own smirk on his face.

"He won't be out for a long time thanks to justice," Itsuki Phoenix glanced down at Divine. "You won't be able to touch anyone ever again. We have a cell create just for you. It blocks out your powers thanks to new technology created by KaibaCorp. We've been waiting for you." Itsuki held the handcuffs in his hands.

"You won't get away with this," Divine snapped back. "I have my own money, my own lawyers-"

"One call from a member of the Kaiba family, and I ended your whole life," Kirika's smirk only grew. "After all, who wants a Kaiba on their bad side, especially after hearing the confessed murder of their only son?" Kirika's gaze hardened. "It's over. You will be brought to justice. You will pay for touching a member of the Kaiba name."

"No," Divine realized the wall he hit. "This can't be-"

"Divine Kaiser, you are under arrest for the murder of Kaito Kaiba, along with a long list that includes the kidnapping and attempted murder of Lina Kazukata, the death of Toby Lola, and countless more," Itsuki listed off the offenses with a smile. "We have witnesses for the trial already lined up. Your reign of terror is over."


	39. Change the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle begins as the end of the Dark Signer's reign closes.

_"But what would happen if it's true?_

_Imagine all that I could do_

_For with such power, I could change_

_And rearrange the world anew."_

_-Death Note: the Musical by Frank Wildhorn_

* * *

Lina stared up at the grand staircase to what looked like lead to the heavens.

The Signers had failed. The King of the Netherland was on his way to destroy Neo Domino City. Rex Godwin stood at the top of the stairs, a mysterious smile spreading across his face. Lina narrowed his eyes.

"We watched him die," Crow spoke in a stunned whisper. He couldn't wrap his head around what was happening. "Me, Yui, and Kirika. We watched that bastard die in front of us."

"Doesn't look dead to me," Jack sniffed.

"There's only one way to find out," Yusei looked up the stairs.

"Kuribon doesn't like this," Ruka whimpered. Rua didn't look too much better.

"We don't have any other choice," Aki's gaze was hard. Lina stood beside her. The two girls looked to each other with a nod.

"We got this," Lina spoke with determination. "What are we waiting for? The end of the world?" Lina pushed past the group and began walking up the stairs. The rest of the group hurried to catch up. Yusei ended up beside her, his hand reaching for her hand tightly. Lina clung on. They weren't sure what they were heading for.

"Director," Lina was the first to greet the man once they reached the top. Director Rex Godwin was in his usual nondescript gray suit, but there was something off in the air. Ruka was shivering behind Lina. She could feel it too.

Lina closed her eyes. She could see her duel spirit in front of her in the darkness.

"Don't trust a word he says," Sun Hope's Magician warned Lina. "The darkness-"

"Go figure," Lina couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you." Lina opened her eyes. Her duel spirit was gone.

"Tell us what's going on, Godwin," Jack growled out. "What the hell is happening?"

"Everything is for the ritual," Godwin smiled.

"What ritual?" Yusei demanded. Godwin gestured out into the distance- where the King of the Netherworld was headed for Neo Domino City.

"The ritual that has been carried out at this temple for many millennia," Godwin explained.

"That makes no sense!" Lina blurted out. "What happens at one of these _rituals_? Don't they usually involve some sort of sacrifice?"

"It all depends," Godwin admitted nonchalantly. "But this time it's something that's never happened before."

"So tell us what's going on," Aki sounded impatient. "Where did the other mark come from?"

Godwin let out a laugh. "You're all so eager, but to fully understand, we'll need to start from the _very beginning_." Rex pulled a large glowing canister from behind him. Inside was a severed arm. The mark inside lit up, causing the other Signer's marks to react. Lina turned to Yusei in worry as he doubled over in pain.

"What the hell is that?" Crow demanded as his arm went to steady Aki.

"The final Signer mark," Lina realized with wide eyes. Her gaze narrowed to Godwin. " _That's_ why you never told us who the final Signer was. You had it with you the entire time." Lina was furious. This entire time, he had been lying to them and keeping secrets. She shouldn't have been surprised, but she was enraged all the same.

"I'm going to use it," Godwin's smile turned sinister. "Why do you think I have the metal arm of mine, Jack?"

"What's that have to do with anything?" Jack's tone held bewilderment mixed with rage.

"You _fool_. I had to construct it so I would have a conduit, so to speak," Rex picked up the canister and carried it over to set it down on one of the two carved stone blocks on either side of the top of the stairs.

"Tell us what you're planning, Godwin," Yusei's voice was low.

Godwin seemed to chuckle under his breath. He turned around, clearly showing his back to the group. The violet Mark of the Condor glowed in plain view. The entire group gasped.

" _You're_ the Dark Signer?" Aki couldn't contain her shock.

Rex flexed his muscles, causing his suit coat to burst. He was now barechested- his muscles unnaturally huge. His gray hair flew wild behind him. Glowing markings began to appear on his chest as well as his face, along with the whites of his eyes turning black. He was now a Dark Signer.

"I'm going to become a God," Rex declared with a smirk. "Observe!"

Rex reached out to his metal arm and ripped it clean off. The group held no words for what was happening in front of them. Rex Godwin reached for his brother's arm and soon- he now had the Mark of a Signer and the Mark of a Dark Signer on him.

"With the powers of two gods, no one will be able to stop me," Rex laughed. "My brother entrusted this power to me. I shall rebuild the world!"

"You're wrong!" Lina stepped forward, her gaze strong, her voice clear. The group turned to her with wide eyes. "As long as we're here, you're not doing _anything!_ We're going to stop you!"

"Will you?" Rex didn't seem concern. He raised his right arm- the one with the Mark of the Signer- and the tower began to grow even higher.

"Lina!" Jack was the one who grabbed her arm and pulled her back to his chest. He was trying to protect her from what was happening.

Godwin's mansion turned into a pyramid. They could hear Godwin laughing. It almost seemed that they were now on a freeway that leads to Godwin's mansion.

"Behold the perch of my reign to come!"

The ground in front of Godwin's feet glowed. An altar raised out of the stone in front of him. The altar itself held ten rectangles with a device on his right-hand slot that's just the right size for a deck. It was a dueling console.

"But first, let us begin the ancient ritual for the King of the Netherworld. We will duel on the crest of the Condor. I will crush the remaining Signers, and send you all to your death. The King will have no choice but to do my bidding."

"Have you lost your mind?" Yusei spoke bluntly.

"You're the damn asshole who asked Yusei for his help in the first place!" Crow snapped out. "You _wanted_ him to take down the Dark Signers!"

"Change your mind, Godwin?" Jack growled out.

"You can't just do that to everyone," Lina's eyes flashed angrily.

"I have my reasons," Godwin seemed calm. "Now then, will you agree to this duel, or will you not?"

Yusei hesitated. "The end of the world..." He murmured out. A hand took a hold of his. Yusei glanced down to meet the gaze of a certain green-eyed girl.

"Having doubts, hero?" Lina Kazukata smiled up at him. "The end of the world ain't coming. Not today. Not when all of us are together." Lina grinned up at him. "It's kinda like Team Satisfaction, now that I think about it, you know? We're here to make the world a better place. It's...what Kiryu would have wanted." Lina nodded at her words. Yusei was speechless. "I've got a lot of people to fight for, Yus. I'm not giving up yet. We're all here for you," Lina looked over to Crow and Jack who were already mounted on their D-Wheels.

"I guess I can't talk you out of this, can I?" Yusei smiled a small smile down at her. Lina smirked.

"Not a chance," Lina shook her head. "Not when I can do something. I just got you back. I'm not losing you again. Not to some wannabe _God_."

He thought the same thing about her. He had just gotten her back from her fight with death.

She was so sure they could win this. He had to think like her.

Yusei bent down and placed a small kiss on Lina's lips. No one else knew about their relationship- and he was relieved when no one seemed to notice. The two looked to each other with a nod. They hurried to their D-Wheels to start the duel.

"We'll agree to your duel, Godwin," Yusei announced.

"Bring it on," Jack smirked. "No one here is afraid of you."

"Your powers got nothing on what we have for you!" Lina smirked.

"That's right!" Crow pumped his fist into the air. "So you got yourself some bulging biceps, so what? Take a look at us, built for power and speed, just like the Legendary Man himself! We'll soar as high as he did in this duel!"

"Crow, Jack, Lina and I are ready to rev it up!" Yusei started his engine.

"A few ground rules first. Since this is a four on one match up, you will each start with four thousand life points while I start with four times that amount- sixteen thousand. Also, none of us can attack the first turn. Are there any objections?" No one had any words to say against Godwin's terms and agreement. They all took a riding start and leap into the air, landing on the shining path of the Condor Mark. Yusei took the lead in the front, but Lina quickly passed him with Jack and Crow flanking. All four duelists shouted one word together:

_"DUEL!"_

"I think I'll take the first turn!" Crow sped out in front of Lina and drew his first card. "I summon Blackwing Mistral the Silver Shield in attack mode! And when a Blackwing's out, I can summon something else from my hand. This bad boy's going to give me a kickass edge. I summon Blackwing Bora the Spear! I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Which means you get to deal with me now!" Crow drifted back to let Jack take the lead. He drew a card. "I'll start by calling out my Mad Archfiend. Now I'll throw a facedown and call it a turn."

Lina didn't wait for the boys to move for her. She zoomed by them, a giggle escaping her as she did so. "Looks like I'm going next!" Lina announced. "Since there's no monsters on my side of the field- I get to summon my Spirit Warrior to the field! But I'm not done. Not by a longshot. I normal summon my Sun Horn Pegasus from my hand. Its special ability lets me summon a tuner monster from my deck- and I pick my Lumen Witch!" One of Lina's 'Witch' monsters entered the field. "Since I have a 'Witch' type monster on the field, Star Witch's ability activates and I can have him join his sister on the battlefield! Guess what's gonna happen next, Godwin? I tune my Spirit Warrior with my Sun Horn Pegasus to bring out my other half. Come on out- Sun Hope's Magician!" Lina had Synchro Summoned on her first turn- and one of her favorite monsters at that. This was the duel spirit that Lina felt the most connected to- as it was a part of her. Sun Hope's Magian shot her a wink from where she flew beside her. Lina held a smirk on her face. "Looks like I can end the turn with a facedown. Take it from there, Yusei!"

"All right!" Yusei sped forward so he was driving beside Lina. "You're about to go down, Godwin! Whatever you're planning, it ain't gonna be happening."

"Oh yes, it will," Godwin smiled. "It's been in the making for seventeen years. It started with my brother, Rudger. He explained to me that every five thousand years, the Crimson Dragon and the King of the Netherworld would do battle. This time, it was my brother's _body_ that was the battleground. Two marks fought against one another. Rudger was swallowed by the darkness after he murdered his wife, Hanae. He gave me his arm- the symbol of light- and his son to someone he could trust: me. That's why I began to gather the Signers to defeat the darkness. But then, a thought overcame me. I challenged my brother to a duel. Light against darkness, of good against wicked. Do you know what happened? I lost."

"You died," Crow realized with wide eyes.

"Just like me," Lina spoke in horror.

"The light was always going to triumph over the darkness. Five thousand years from now, new Signers and Dark Signers will be chosen, and they'll do battle all over again," Rex Godwin sounded disgusted. "The cycle will never end. But since I lost, everything changes. I was reborn as a Dark Signer who has the Mark of Signer. Look at all his power I possess!"

"You lost on purpose," Jack had figured it out first.

"That's- that's sick," Lina didn't have the words to describe how she felt.

"Now you all finally understand," Rex lifted up his arms in a victory stance. "With the power I've been given, the King of the Netherworld will destroy the world, and I will use the power of light to start again! I will rebuild the world in my image! I will become _God."_

"Wait for a second," Crow interrupted with a shout. "Lay waste to all that there is?! So you're planning on killing everything just to become fucking _God?"_

"Sorry you would-be dominator, but we're not going to let that happen," Jack declared.

"You're just as stupid as your brother," Lina spoke venomously. "And you wanna know what's one thing we have that you don't?"

"And what that might be?" Rex entertained Lina's words.

"We have the power you get for fighting for what's right," Yusei ended Lina's statement. "We have our bond that ties us together. That's something you'll never understand." Yusei looked at his cards. He had a plan in mind. "I summon Max Warrior in attack mode! Then I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn."

"It's finally time to show you the power of both light and dark," Rex drew a card. "Do you think you're the only one with the ability of summoning, Lina? Just watch. Since there are monsters on your field but none on mine, I'm allowed to summon forth Oracle of the Sun onto the field! I'll follow that by summoning the Tuner Monster Fire Ant Ascator. Yes, you know what's coming, don't you? My Level 3 Fire Ant Ascator tunes with my Level 5 Oracle of the Sun to Synchro Summon the one, the only, the beginning of the end of you four peons- Sun Dragon Inti!"

Sun Dragon Inti was a large golden glowing sun disk with four red and orange dragons waving out from its sides.

"There's more. Next, by removing the Tuner Monster Fire Ant Ascator from play, I can summon Weeping Idol. Then by lowering my life points by one thousand, I can summon the Dark Tuner Dark Goddess Witaka from my hand."

**Rex- 15000**

"And now I'll activate Witaka's ability. With it, I'm allowed to make her level equal to the level of one Synchro monster that's out on the field. Since Sun Dragon Inti's level is eight, Witaka's level now becomes eight as well. I'll tune her with my Dark Tuner! You see, just as I have the power of two gods- of light and dark- so will my field. First, there was Sun Dragon Inti, and now there is Moon Dragon Quilla!"

Moon Dragon Quilla looked just like Sun Dragon Inti, except with blue dragon and a moon face. Godwin placed a few cards facedown.

"But I'm afraid my Moon Dragon Quilla won't be around for long. You see, due to my Moon Dragon's special ability, it's destroyed during the end phase of my turn." Moon Dragon Quilla vanished from sight.

"So why make this huge fuckin' production out of it, huh, Godwin?" Crow sounded annoyed. "You really are a crazy asshole, aren't you? This'll be over soon enough, cause this round, we're not holding back! Here goes nothing!" Crow drew a card.

**Crow- 4000**

**Jack- 4000**

**Lina- 4000**

**Yusei- 4000**

**Rex- 15000**

"Hey Princess, mind if I borrow some cards?" Crow turned to smirk at one of his best friends.

"Why do you think they're there?" Lina returned back.

"Lemme show you what I'm made of Godwin, especially when I got these guys at my back!" Crow let out a laugh. "I tune Lumen Witch with Blackwing Mistral the Silver Shield to summon out my Blackwing Armor Master!" Crow's monster appeared onto the field. "Did I mention that when a Blackwing is face-up on my field, I'm allowed to summon the following monster without any penalty. That's right- Blackwing Elphin the Raven- you can come on out!" Crow's smirk grew larger. There was one more monster he could summon out.

It was time for the big reveal of his new monster.

"Lina, I'm using just one more card!" Crow let out a joyous laugh. This would be good. "I tune Star Witch with Blackwing Bora the Spear to summon out something new I have- something that's going to put a _stop_ to all your crazy shit." A light filled the air. Yusei and Jack winced as their marks began to pulse. What was happening?

"Darkened gales, reveal hidden wishes on your wings! Soar, Black Feather Dragon!" A new dragon filled the air. The group could only stare in shock as the dragon let out a mighty roar. Crow let out a laugh.

"Where did you get that card?" Godwin demanded. He could feel his own Mark- his Mark of the Signer- reacting to the dragon.

"Who else do you think?" Crow's eyes turned to Lina. "The same damn person who made the others. It was Reo Kazukata."

"Papa," Lina let out a short gasp.

"Kirika found it and handed it off to the one and only- yours truly!" Crow smirked at Godwin. Lina felt her heart warm by that statement. Even though Kirika wasn't with their group anymore, she was still helping them.

"That _fool_ ," Rex almost spat the word out. He knew one of the Reactors didn't have the proper Signer Dragon as a seal because Reo hadn't finished the dragon before the Zero Reverse occurred.

"Let's get started!" Crow pointed at Sun Dragon Inti. "Blackwing Armor Master, attack Sun Dragon Inti! Soaring Shadow Strike!"

"Your Blackwing doesn't have enough attack points to win _this_ battle!"

"We'll see about that!" Crow couldn't stop laughing. Blackwing Armor Master attacked. "You see, Blackwing Armor Master can't be destroyed in battle, and any battle damage that happens becomes zero! But wait- there's more! Whatever monster Blackwing Armor Master attacks becomes tagged with a wedge counter, and once it wedges its way inside, that monster's attack and defense points become zero for the turn! Meaning Black Feather Dragon can't miss! Black Feather Dragon, attack!"

Black Feather Dragon swooped forward and destroyed Sun Dragon Inti. Yet, Rex didn't seem phased as his life points shrank.

**Rex- 12200**

"I'm afraid this is where you're wrong, Crow," Rex sighed. "You've modeled yourself after this 'Legendary Man', but there's so much you don't know. Believe me, I would know best."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Crow demanded.

"Hold on, are you saying what I think you're about to say?" Jack looked bewildered.

" _You're_ him?" Yusei jerked back.

"You built the bridge from the Satellite?" Lina gripped the handlebars of her D-Wheel tightly.

"Because any monster that destroys Sun Dragon Inti is also destroyed, you take damage equal to its attack points!" Rex flung his hand out. A blue lightning bolt struck right on top of Crow's D-Wheel, causing Crow to cry out. Black Feather Dragon was destroyed.

**Crow- 1200**

"Crow!" Lina called out as she rode forward to get beside Crow.

"Dammit, Lina, I'm okay!" Crow called out in frustration. "I'm sorry about your Dad's card."

"It's okay. He made it _for_ you. Let's focus on the duel," Lina encouraged him.

"Additionally, when Sun Dragon Inti is destroyed, I'm allowed to summon Moon Dragon Quilla from my graveyard. You see, Crow, destiny is cruel. This fate was never _for_ you, despite what you think. I learned about fate the hard way. Yes, I am the one who tried to build that bridge from the Satellite. I was wrong. I thought I could change fate. Now I know that if I want something, _you must do whatever is necessary to get it_."

"Not if it means hurting people!" Crow lashed out. "You left Jack by himself! You hear that? This asshole was supposed to be raising you, and he left you for what? _This!?"_

"What the fuck are you talking on about, Crow?" Jack didn't understand what Crow was carrying on about.

"Oh, shit, no one told Jack," Lina felt bad for her foster brother.

"It's simple, Jack," Godwin held up his Mark of the Dragon. "I always told you that you were born for greatness. Your Father couldn't handle the path of light, so they gave that destiny to you."

"My Father?" Jack's eyes widened. "You don't mean-"

"Your Father, my brother, entrusted you to me. I know we both had greater destinies ahead of us. That's why I left you in the Satellite," Rex explained. "Everything worked out in the path destiny carved out for us. You think you're meant to be a Signer, Crow? If that's so, then how can I do _this?_ " All of their marks began to flare brighter until suddenly, they vanished. The five marks combined together to create the Seal of the Crimson Dragon on Godwin's chest. "I'll stop at nothing to rule all!"

"So what?" Lina called out. "We don't need some fancy ass magic to win. I didn't need some Signer bullshit to win against Kaito. Don't listen to him, any of you."

"She's right!" Crow placed two cards face down. "It's up to us to stop you! This guy's all talk, don't you think? Now that I'm done, who's next?"

"Me!" Jack drew a card. "Get ready, Godwin, because family or not, I have a few surprises in store for you. Here goes! First, I play a facedown. Second, I summon Magic Hole Golem in defense mode. With Golem's special ability, once per turn, I can cut half of the attack points of a monster on _my_ field and use that monster to wage a direct attack against _you!_ This turn, I'm choosing my Mad Archfiend!"

"I use my trap card- Passion of Baimasse!" Rex revealed his face down. "I can negate the activation of an opponent's monster effect and destroy that monster!"

"I don't think so! Trap Jammer, let's go!" Lina activated her own trap card. Rex's trap card was destroyed. "Jack, go ahead and attack him! I got your back!"

"Mad Archfiend, attack!" Jack's monster attacked directly.

**Rex- 11300**

"I wanna get in on this fun!" Crow played his facedown card. "And thanks to this beauty, I'm happy to report that I'm about to! I play the trap card Shadow Dance! See, if a monster attacks you directly, Shadow Dance activates and you take an _extra_ one thousand points of damage!"

**Rex- 10300**

"See that, Godwin? If you need any more proof that you're no match for us- get a load of _this_!" Yusei revealed his facedown card. "I play Rising Rush! this trap activates when you take damage from an effect, and it allows me to summon one Tuner Monster from my hand! The Tuner Monster I'm summoning is Junk Synchron."

"Lina, can you take it from here?" Jack turned to the other blonde.

"You know it! I draw!" Lina drew a card. "I'll start off by summoning Sun Skunk. Since Sun Skunk's on my field, I can tune it with Sun Hope's Magician to bring out an even stronger monster!" A purple light began to fill the area. "Star Eyes Dragon, come on out!" Lina's beautiful purple dragon flew out onto the field with a powerful roar. Lina smirked. "Now, when Star Eyes Dragon attacks a defense position monster, you take damage on the difference. Star Eyes Dragon, attack Moon Dragon Quilla!"

**Rex- 9500**

"You _fool_. My Sun Dragon Inti will make its return," Rex glared towards Lina.

"You lost life points, didn't you?" Lina sounded cheeky. "That just means we're one step closer to winning. I lay a facedown. Yusei, take it from here!"

"Right!" Yusei drew a card. "First I'll tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron with my Level 4 Max Warrior! Now from two comes one, and a powerful one at that! I Synchro Summon Junk Archer!" Yusei's monster appeared out onto the field. "Now I'll use his special ability. With it, I'm allowed to remove one monster of yours until the end phase of the round. Let your arrow fly, Junk Archer! Take out Sun Dragon Inti with Bullseye Banishing!"

The attack was a direct hit. Sun Dragon Inti vanished.

"That's what you get for taking us all on, Godwin!" Lina laughed loudly.

"There's a whole lot more to come! Ain't that right, Yusei?" Crow gave a thumbs up to his friend.

"You better believe it. Junk Archer, let him have it! Attack Godwin directly!"

"Why thank you, Yusei," Godwin revealed his trap card. "You just set off my trap card, Offering to the Immortals. You see, if one of your monsters declares a direct attack, and I have no monsters on my field, then that attack is negated and I get to summon two sacrificial stone monument tokens." Two monsters appeared on Rex's side of the field in defense mode. "There's also more. I get to add an Earthbound Immortal to my hand! The power of light and darkness are powerful allies- and they're both on my side!"

"That Immortal's gonna be on the field soon," Jack gritted his teeth.

"We need a stronger field," Lina agreed.

"I place two face downs and end my turn!" Yusei laid the cards down.

"You know what that means, Sun Dragon Inti returns to the field. My turn!" Rex drew a card. "I'll release my two sacrificial stone monument tokens. You were right, Jack. My Earthbound Immortal will make its release! Come forth, Wiraqocha Rasca!"

This power was like nothing Lina had ever felt before. If she thought Uru had a powerful aura, this was on a whole new level. Lina pushed back against the pain she felt- or else the contents of her stomach would take a hit instead.

"He's taking their spirits," Lina could hear Jack call out.

"He's using it to power up that monstrosity," Yusei sounded furious.

"And we'll fight back!" Lina looked back up from her temporary moment of weakness. A flock of nasty birds swooped down onto the duel.

"I hope you're all enjoying my reinforcements," Godwin was grinning madly. "Sure, it may be a bit _unfair_ to attack you with monsters that aren't from my deck, but when you have such powers it would be a shame not to use them. It's not as if you can stop me."

"You son of a bitch," Crow swore.

"Yusei, watch out!" Lina swerved to Yusei's side, forcing the other duelist back. One of the birds had been about to land on him, but his target had chained to Lina. Yusei was about to call out to her, but a vine stabbed through the bird. Yusei and Lina both looked up to see Black Rose Dragon had joined the fight. Lina let a large smirk stretch out over her face. "Aki."

In the distance, Ancient Fairy Dragon was smacking away the birds one by one. Their friends were by their sides, even if they weren't dueling beside them.

"If he's going to play dirty, then he's going to answer to us!" Aki snapped out into the air. Black Rose Dragon hung protectively over Lina's D-Wheel. Lina felt touched by her friends' actions.

"Don't worry, we got your backs!" Ruka called out.

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for?" Crow felt energized.

"Let's win this," Jack agreed.

"Why do you fight when your fate is sealed?" Godwin questioned.

"A friend taught me that we make our own fate," Yusei replied with resolution. He had seen Lina change her fate. He knew it could happen again.

"I thought the same, but that was before I had this power. You're right that fate _is_ made, but now I know that fate is only made _by me!_ " Godwin cackled.

"You're wrong!" Yusei fought back.

"If you refuse to believe me, I can show you. Rasca's ability lets me lower your life points to one by skipping my battle phase. I tried to warn you. You're done for, all of you!"

" _No!"_ Lina was the one who cried out. "I won't let you! I-"

"Don't even think about it!" Crow interrupted Lina before she could make a move. "What the hell happened to you, Godwin? Didn't you use to believe in helping others?"

"Crow, please-" Lina had realized what Crow was going to do. Yusei gasped. Jack seemed upset and resigned.

"When you tried to build that damn bridge for us nobodies from the Satellite, I looked up to you. You were _my_ hero," Crow put a hand to his chest. "Fuck, I told all my kids that story. All of them. They _all_ believe in you. It didn't work out the way you wanted, but you gotta realize, just you trying changed our lives. It gave us hope. If you're not gonna be some fuckin' Legendary Man like we all thought you were, then you know what?" Crow's kids flashed through his mind. He thought of Riku, the teenager who trusted him with their life. He had to bring them all back. "Satellite needs its hero. I'm just gonna have to step in and fill those shoes _for_ you!"

"Crow, look out!" Lina screeched out. One of the nasty birds had escaped Black Rose Dragon and whacked Crow in the shoulder, which sent him off balance. Crow swerved but held his course.

"That will teach you to talk back to me," Rex sniffed. "Now where was I? I remember now- I was about to cut down Yusei's life points."

"Not if I-" Lina was about to play her trap card, but Crow had activated his first.

"Don't think so!" Crow's eyes were shining. "I play my facedown card Life Exchange! If life points change due to a card effect, I become the _new_ target of that effect! I told you I'd be filling those shoes! Yusei's our best shot at winning this, and dammit, I'm not letting you touch Lina. I'm not letting you take out the one ray of light we have in this. Even if that means taking myself out of the line to keep them here. Face it, Godwin, the power we get for fighting what's right will _always_ be stronger than what _you_ got! Now let's do this!"

"It's easy to be brave when you're a fool," Rex seemed unbothered by the turn of events. "Wiraqocha Rasca- reduce Crow's life points to one!" Rasca breathed a rain of purple fire. Crow's wheels on his D-Wheel lifted from the track. Crow sailed over the side of the track and began to plummet into the water below. Crow's wings on his D-Wheel extended. He was flying back upwards onto the track. He looked like the Legendary Man on his D-Wheel soaring into the sky.

**Crow- 1**

"I release Armor Master to activate the trap Blackwing Anchor!" Crow was starting to fall fast. "This is it. You guys are gonna have to go from here. Save everyone. You better become heroes! Fuck, this is gonna be one rough landing!"

"Crow!" Lina wanted to reach out and help him, but she could only watch helplessly as Crow fell onto the track. his landing was smooth, but his D-Wheel leaned too close to the side. His left-side wing snapped off, causing Crow to launch off his D-Wheel and roll onto the track. He was lying on his back unmoving. Lina tried not to look back. She had to believe that Crow was okay.

"I'm afraid if Crow can't ride, then he can't duel either. I hope being a hero was worth it. It rarely is. I'll end my turn with a facedown," Rex let out a displeased sigh.

**Crow- 1 (OUT)**

**Jack- 4000**

**Lina- 4000**

**Yusei- 4000**

**Rex- 9500**

"You'll be avenged, my friend. It's my turn!" Jack drew a card. "First I summon Sinister Sprocket! Witness great power in action, Godwin. I tune all of my monsters together to bring out my mighty beast! The ruler's heartbeat will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! I Synchro Summon Red Daemon's Dragon!" Jack's ace monster appeared onto the field in a flurry of fire. "I know what you're thinking, Godwin. If I destroy your Sun Dragon, its ability kicks in and I'll take damage. That's why I'm playing _this,_ the trap card Half Straight! This allows me to cut the points of my Red Daemon's Dragon in half until the standby phase of my next turn. If I have a monster with _less_ attack points than your _strongest_ monster, then I'm allowed to attack you directly! That means your Sun Dragon Inti won't get to use its special ability against me. Go, Red Daemon's Dragon! Attack with Scorching Crimson Flare!"

"I use Sun Dragon Inti's special ability to turn its attack points to zero!" Rex declared. "That means you can no longer attack me directly. Instead, you'll have to battle my Sun Dragon."

"I activate my trap card Scrubbed Raid!" Yusei activated his trap. "Now by sending a card on the field to the graveyard, you can end the battle phase for this turn. Jack, you just have to pick which card!"

"Or do you?" Godwin raised an eyebrow. "After all, the Jack I know is not exactly one to take orders. No, the Jack Atlas that I know was one who could make his own decision, _especially_ in a duel."

"The Jack Atlas you created was one who betrayed his own friends and lied to get what he wanted!" Lina snapped out. "You have no right to tell him about who he is when you abandoned him!"

"Don't listen to him, Jack," Yusei persisted. "He's trying to get into your head."

"Why would family lie to you, Jack? Haven't I always been honest with you?" Rex's voice was smooth. "The truth is what made you into a champion. What do your friends know about you? Lina needed saving before, did she not? You were wise to trick Yusei. You don't need them, Jack."

"Jack, he's trying to get in your head. Don't let him!" Lina was trembling. "I'm right here!"

"All I'm saying is this- once upon a time, Jack Atlas was a great duel champion. He had a sister he could rely on. I gave you a family in the end, Jack. I ended up taking care of you when it came down to it. I turned you into something great. Then Yusei took it all away from you. You know I'm right, Jack. You know that now you're nothing but a _nobody_ because of _him."_ Rex's words made Jack go silent. Godwin was clearly getting under his skin. "You still have time to become a great duelist again. In my new world, you could have everything you ever wanted. All you have to do is turn your back on your so-called _friends_ just here and now."

"It's time I duel for _me_ ," Jack decided. "Go Red Daemon's Dragon! Attack Sun Dragon Inti! Go with Scorching Crimson Flare!"

**Rex- 6500**

Rex didn't flinch as his life points decreased. "I'm proud of you, Jack, as your Uncle. You dueled for yourself, and now you can pay the price!"

"I won't let him!" Lina activated her trap card. "I play Iron Resolve! By paying half of my life points, any battle damage is reduced to zero! Red Daemon's Dragon may be destroyed, but Jack's safe!"

**Lina- 2000**

Lina let out a shriek as her life points decreased. Jack seemed to jerk upwards as his decisions hit him. Lina was in pain because of _him_ , because of a decision _he made_. Despite his selfish choice, she still chose to protect him.

"Jack was the one who told me a while ago that we get to choose who we become," Lina was breathing heavily. "He may be related to you, but he _chose_ to be an Atlas! He _chose_ his own path. He doesn't need whatever you give him!"

"Dammit," Jack swore under his breath. The glare he got from Yusei didn't help his thoughts. He already knew what consequences his decision had.

"Foolish words. And now you have Moon Dragon Quilla because he rises back up when Inti is destroyed."

"I play one facedown and end my turn," Jack's voice was tense.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Jack," Rex shook his head. "It will take some time for you to return to your glory days. Trust me, I of all people know. I had to go through it all alone for quite a long time to get where I am. It's the path of the Godwin's."

"I just realized that I don't want to be like you," Jack spoke suddenly. "I could be the best. But I'm not Jack Godwin. I'm Jack Atlas. I have my own family," Jack looked to over to Yusei and Lina. "Someone taught me I will always be great. I _will_ bring her back. I will give up my days of lying, of being alone, to be with _them_. My friends. The woman I love." Jack was thinking of Carly. "It's the least I can do for what they've done for me. I will risk everything I have for them to do what's right. This one's for you, Carly. Godwin, you and your dreams of world conquest are going to be stopped!"

"Your sappy ideas won't win this!" Godwin snapped. "Face it- the trust you put in your friends is all _wasted!"_

 _"_ That's not true!" Lina called out powerfully. "Jack will always have me! You forced us to be siblings, Godwin, but the joke's on you. That only made our bond _stronger_. I'll show you! It's my turn!" Lina drew a card. Cloud Cat. That would come in handy. "Star Eyes Dragon, let's attack Mono Dragon Quilla!"

**Rex- 5700**

"My Sun Dragon Inti returns to the field! This cycle is never ending!" Rex laughed out.

"Maybe!" Lina seemed to consider his words. "But do you really think I'm letting Yusei battle that thing? I activate Cloud Cat's special ability from my hand! By sending Cloud Cat from my hand to the graveyard, I can get rid of Sun Dragon Inti since he battled one of our monster's last turn! This one's for you, Jack!"

"Not so fast!" Rex revealed his face down. "I play Meteor Flare! By removing two cards from my hands, I can inflict two thousand points of damage to my opponent! I'll show you to meddle into an affair you have no part in."

Lina only had two thousand life points left. If this went through, she would lose. Again.

"I'm not letting that happen!" Yusei revealed his face down. "I activate Joint Future! By removing one card in my hand, I can negate your trap card! Lina's safe!"

"Thanks, Yusei!" Lina grinned at him. She didn't seem worried. "I end my turn with a facedown!"

Moon Quilla Dragon returned to the field.

"It's my turn! Here I go!" Yusei drew a card. "First, due to my Junk Archer's ability, Moon Quilla Dragon is removed from play!"

"I think _not_ ," Rex revealed another facedown. "I play a trap- Destruct Potion! By destroying my own monster, I get to gain life points equal to its attack points! As you can see, the monster I chose to destroy is my Moon Dragon Quilla. Since he's gone, Sun Dragon Inti rises again. So much for the power of bonds and friendship."

**Rex- 8200**

"I'm done. It's your move," Yusei narrowed his eyes.

"This will all end the same way," Rex taunted. "Nothing you say will mean _anything_. Time has all but run out. The Signers have failed!"

"Who's the fool now?" Lina shouted out. "Look at you, Godwin. You're alone and above that, you're _sad._ You're a sad man pretending to be a God when you mean _nothing_." Lina's glare hardened into disgust. "My Dad watched his two best friends die because of a choice _your_ brother made. I'm not letting the same thing happen with my best friends, you got that!? Family might not mean shit to you, but it means _everything_ to me."

"The words of someone who has no idea of what the world is capable of," Rex wrote off Lina's words.

"I know _plenty_!" Lina was fired up. "I know what love is. I know what sacrifice is. I know what it's like to die to protect someone. You can't tell me that's _nothing_ , Godwin! I'll do it again if I have to!"

"Then allow me to help you-" Godwin was interrupted by Jack.

"I play my trap card, Fiendish Chain! This negates Sun Dragon Inti's special ability and makes it so it can't attack _or_ be sacrificed!" Jack's eyes narrowed. "Focus on me, Godwin. Your little _project._ You may be related to me, but you mean _nothing._ You're a roadblock I have to run down. As far as I'm concerned, Lina is the only family I'll ever need."

"If that's how you feel, then allow me to show you some _family_ _bonding_ ," Rex almost snarled out the words. "You'll be paying the price all alone! Your so-called _friends_ can't save you now. I activate Earthbound Immortal Rasca's special ability!"

"Jack, _no!"_ Lina realized that Jack had taunted Rex to get his attention off of her. Jack let out a yell as his life points were reduced to one. It didn't help that they were about to drive through a fire that the King of the Netherworlds caused. Yusei and Lina clung on, but Jack was already weakened from the blast that had reduced his life points. Jack began to spin out of control.

**Jack- 1**

" _JACK!"_ Lina's heart plummeted to the ground.

"Keep going, Lina!" Jack called out to her. "I may be done, but that's why our bond is so important. Our cause lives on!" Jack hit the side of the wall. His D-Wheel flipped over and he's flung off of it. Jack bounced after his D-Wheel until he landed hard on the ground. Lina and Yusei had no choice but to keep driving. Lina had to take a moment to breathe.

"You're going to pay for that, Godwin," Lina vowed. "We're still strong. We still have a chance. As long as our heart is in the right place, we have hope!"

"You're still acting as if you have a chance?" Godwin laughed. "Prove it! I place one card facedown and end my turn!"

**Crow- 1 (OUT)**

**Jack- 1 (OUT)**

**Lina- 2000**

**Yusei- 4000**

**Rex- 8200**

"Then it's my turn!" Lina drew her card. "I start off by using the Speed Spell Speed of Light! When I have four or more speed counters, I can send a monster from my hand to the graveyard to summon my extra deck. Spirit of the Stars Dragon, come on out!" Lina's ace monster appeared onto the field in a flurry of white shimmering sparks. Lina held a smirk to her face. "Here's the fun part. By playing Miniaturize, I can lower your Sun Dragon Inti's attack points by one thousand!" Sun Dragon Inti now only held 2000 attack points. "Spirit of the Stars Dragon, attack!"

**Rex- 7700**

"Now my Sun Dragon Inti's effect activates," Rex flung out his hand.

"I don't think so!" Lina's dragon began to glow. "Thanks to Spirit of the Stars Dragon's special ability, I can negate your monster effect and Spirit of the Stars Dragon gains attack points equal to your monster's attack points!" Spirit of the Stars Dragon now had 4500 attack points.

"It's a shame you can't attack again," Rex commented with his own smirk.

"You're right. I can't," Lina chuckled under her breath. "I was told that Spirit of the Stars Dragon was created to represent a bond between two friends. I know what that's like now," Lina raised her head to meet Yusei's eyes. "That's why I activate my trap card- Ring of Destruction!" Lina thought of Kirika and Yui- her two friends who had sacrificed all they had for her during her duel against Kaito. "By picking one monster on the field, we both take damage equal to the monster's attack! I chose Spirit of the Stars Dragon!"

"Lina, _don't!"_ Yusei was panicking. Lina was about to kill herself, _again._ He had to stop it.

**Rex- 2700**

Lina kept driving. She still had 2000 life points. One of her trap cards was flipped over, Spirit Barrier. It had taken the battle damage and turned it to zero.

"Surprised?" Lina looked proud of herself. "It's your move, Yusei!"

"Do you think you're powerful?" Rex growled out. "I _made_ you into what you are, Lina Atlas!"

"No, I made myself. You took away what I had. It was my friends who helped me find it again!" Lina fought back. "I'm Lina Kazukata, and I'm the only daughter to Reo and Yvette Kazukata. My Dad was the one who created the Five Signer Dragon cards to use as seals. His best friend was Ryoto Fudo, a man he created a card that represented their bond. I _am my Father's daughter_ , Godwin. The bond that I have with the Signers is something you'll _never_ be able to understand. I may not be a Signer, but I don't need to be. The power I have is what I give back to the people I love."

"And who will protect you when fate deems you useless?"

"That would be me!" Yusei drew a card. "I activate Junk Archer's special ability! Now once per turn, I can remove one monster from play! I chose to remove Moon Dragon Quilla!"

"I activate Divine Wrath!" Rex revealed his face down. "I discard one card to negate the activation of a monster and destroy that monster!" Junk Archer was destroyed.

"I summon Shield Warrior in defense mode! Then I'll throw a card facedown and end my turn!" Yusei gritted his teeth.

"It's my turn! I'll show you what real power is!" Rex drew a card. "I play Mystic Wok to tribute Moon Dragon Quilla and gain life points!"

**Rex- 5200**

"Of course, that means I have just one monster left to attack with," Rex smirked. "Tell me Lina Atlas- you said you can protect your friends? How will you chose to do that?"

"I'll save them with everything I have," Lina promised Rex. "I mean it." Lina thought of her Papa, the man who tried to save Yusei but failed. She would continue where he left off.

"Lina, don't," Yusei could see where this was going. He had nothing he could protect her with.

"In that case, Wiraqocha Rasca, turn Yusei's life points to one!"

"I activate Baton of the Hero!" Lina revealed her trap card. She had stepped right into Godwin's trap for her. "Your target turns to me instead!"

"Lina, no!" Yusei could only watch as Lina let out a shriek.

**Lina- 1**

"I'm okay!" Lina did not sound okay. "You need to finish this off for us, hero because that's the type of shit you do." When Lina looked to Yusei, her eyes were shining. She had seen what had happened to Crow and Jack. The same would happen to her. "I love you. Ain't nothin' gonna change that. You got this. You're going to save the world."

"Don't go," Yusei was begging her.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here beside you, always," Lina held a hand to her heart. "I'm not a Signer, but fuck, I'm just as important. I love all of you with everything I have. That power's enough to stop anything in our way." A swarm of the bird started to crowd around Lina. Lina tried to dodge, but there were too many.

"Lina!" Yusei extended out his hand. "Grab my hand!"

"Not a chance!" Lina returned back. "And drag you down with me? Hell no!" Lina shot him one more _brilliant_ smile. "Get going, hero. Save the world." Lina began to swerve, trying to avoid the birds. Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon came to help too late. Lina swerved too far to the side. Lina's D-Wheel landed on top of her and began to skid across the path. Lina was trapped underneath her D-Wheel.

But little did they know that Lina had one more trap card Yusei could use when he needed it. Lina smiled weakly at the thought that she could save her hero one last time. her body collapsed from the exhaustion of trying to stay awake.

 _"LINA!"_ Yusei couldn't stop, no matter how much he wanted to. It was just him now. Sun Dragon Inti returned to the field. Yusei was shaking.

"Poor Yusei. He's all alone. I end my turn." Rex didn't seem too sympathetic for Yusei.

**Crow- 1 (OUT)**

**Jack- 1 (OUT)**

**Lina- 1 (OUT)**

**Yusei- 4000**

**Rex- 5200**

"It's my turn!" Yusei drew a card. "I activate Angel Baton! Since I have two or more speed counters, I get to draw two cards from my deck! Now I get to pick one and keep it and send the other to my graveyard! Now I'll summon the Tuner Monster Debris Dragon!" Yusei's dragon appeared onto the field. "Since Debris Dragon was called out, I'm allowed to bring back a monster from my graveyard, as long as it has five hundred or fewer attack points. Sonic Chick, come on out!" It was now or never. "I tune my monster together! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon! Let's rev it up!" Yusei's ace monster appeared onto the field.

"That beast doesn't have enough attack points to make any difference," Rex seemed indifferent.

"It's the bond we share that counts!" Yusei's hand closed in a tight fist. "We're brought together as Signers by the Mark we share. We all have a Dragon we call our own. Then there's one person who connects us all. I activate the trap Crow left behind- Blackwing Anchor! By sending Blackwing Anchor to the graveyard, Stardust Dragon's attack points increase by twenty-five hundred this turn!" Stardust Dragon rose to 5000 ATK. "It's all for the team! Stardust Dragon, attack Sun Dragon Inti!"

**Rex- 3200**

"Fool! Any monster that destroys Sun Dragon Inti is _also_ destroyed!"

"That's why I have _this!"_ Yusei revealed Lina's facedown. "I play Call of the Wild! Your effect instead goes to Renard!" Lina's duel monster- a small yellow fox- bounced happily onto the field and took the damage instead. "When Renard is destroyed, I take no battle damage for the rest of the turn!"

"That's all well and good, Yusei, but have you forgotten? Whenever Sun Dragon Inti is destroyed, I'm then allowed to resurrect his counterpart from my graveyard! Come forth, Moon Dragon Quilla!" Rex was interrupted by another of Yusei's facedown cards. "What's this!?"

"Not this time, Godwin!" Yusei revealed one of Jack's cards. "Thanks to Jack, I now play the trap Conquest of the Supreme Ruler! Now by sending this card to the graveyard, you're no longer allowed to summon Moon Dragon Quilla. I warned you about the power of the bond between all of us. Maybe now you'll finally believe me."

"I refuse!" Godwin furiously shook his head. "There's no such thing as people _sharing a bond_. Maybe once I thought that could be..." Rex thought of Ryoto and Reo and the friendship they shared. The friendship that started the two met one another at Duel Academy. He thought of his own bond with his brother, Rudger. But all those people were dead. All he had was his power.

"I know you're still connected to your brother, Rex," Yusei declared, which caught Godwin off guard. "He trusted you to do what's right. He gave you Jack because he _knew_ you could lead him on the right path. Maybe you failed, but that dream is still in you! I know you two share that bond!" Yusei thought of his friends, of Lina. He thought of the bond he shared with everyone. "You get more strength from your love for Rudger than you do from those two marks!"

"This mind game won't work, Yusei," Rex growled out. "The King of the Netherworld approaches! It's my turn!" Rex drew a card.

"By using my Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca's effect, I turn your life points to one!" Rex was growing desperate. Yusei held on as his life points shrank. "I end my turn! The bond I shared with my brother is long gone, Yusei.

**Crow- 1 (OUT)**

**Jack- 1 (OUT)**

**Lina- 1 (OUT)**

**Yusei- 1**

**Rex- 3200**

"I don't think so! Fate is made by _us_. We get to chose what we want! There are bonds that last for eternity." Yusei thought of the moment that he and Lina destroyed the Main Reactor with Spirit of the Stars Dragon as the sealer. Reo Kazukata had come to lead his friends into the afterlife. He thought of Lina, the one person he cared about the most, but never said it in words. "Believe me, I know! Rudger's still there. You just have to listen to him!" A faint look crashed Rex's eyes. The top card in Yusei's deck began to glow. The Mark of the Crimson Dragon vanished from Godwin's chest. Yusei could feel his own mark returning. It was giving him a power he never had before. Then, the Mark changed. He now held a new Mark: the Mark of the Crimson Dragon's Head. Down the track, red sparks were falling onto Crow's arm. The Final Signer had his mark, as he deserved.

"I was the chosen one!" Godwin shrieked out. "I had the powers of _two Gods_!"

"It was never your power to begin with," Yusei returned back. The Seal of the Crimson Dragon glowed on the back of Yusei's back through his jacket. "You did your part, Godwin, and now I'll do mine! It's my turn!" Yusei drew the glowing card. "Since Stardust Dragon is on the field, I'm allowed to summon Stardust Xialong from the graveyard! Then I summon Majestic Dragon! Can you guess what happens next?" The monsters all combined together. Gathering starlights will enlighten a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Savior Star Dragon!" Savior Star Dragon could only be described as _magnificent_. "And now I'll use its ability! It negates the effects of your Earthbound Immortal! And paired with my trap Synchro Baton, it gains six hundred attack points for each Synchro Monster in our graveyards!" Black Feather Dragon, Blackwing Armored Master, Red Daemon's Dragon, Sun Hope's Magician, Star Eyes Dragon, Spirit of the Stars Dragon, Junk Archer, and Stardust Dragon were all in the graveyard. Savior Star Dragon rose to 8600 ATK.

Yusei thought his friends. He thought of Team Satisfaction. He thought of dueling outside with Jack, or running with Crow because they had to escape from Public Maintenance. He thought of Lina and the way she looked underneath the stars when they talked. He thought of the way that her voice made his heart pound against his chest.

He was doing this for _them._

"Savior Star Dragon, attack!" Savior Star Dragon shot like a dart of lightning racing across the sky. Savior Star Dragon destroyed the Earthbound Immortal, shattering the rest of Rex's attack points.

**Rex- 0**

**Crow- WIN**

**Jack- WIN**

**Lina- WIN**

**Yusei- WIN**

"And now, take out the King of the Netherworld!" Yusei flung his hand out. At that moment, Savior Star Dragon seemed to take on the appearance of the Crimson Dragon itself.

Everything turned white.

* * *

Kaito groaned as his body ached in response to his movements. He could feel the ground underneath his body. That was strange. It was a feeling he hadn't quite felt in a long time. His heart was beating. His eyes opened slowly to see the rising sun in the sky.

A hand reached out in front of his face. Kaito slowly blinked. Sitting in front of him on the ground was a girl he knew all too well. Kaito hesitantly took the hand offered to him. It was a shaky process of trying to get Kaito back onto his feet- but once he was upright- he came face to face with his sister, Kirika.

She did it. Lina and her friends had really done it. Kirika was staring at Kaito as if she were expecting some sort of specific reaction, but Kaito only chuckled.

He knew he should have believed in her.

Kirika extended her hand once more out to Kaito. A smile lit up her usually serious features. After this, she had more calls to make, and more friends to save.

"Let's go home, Kaito."

* * *

When Yusei opened his eyes, he was in a white void.

"Yusei?" A voice called out hesitantly. Yusei turned to see a girl who was a few inches shorter than him. Her ash blonde hair was tied back in a braid, and her pale green eyes were staring at him in confusion.

"Lina," Yusei rushed forward to take the blonde in his arms and plant a kiss on her lips.

"Hands off my sister," A gruff voice interrupted them. Yusei and Lina separated to see Jack and Crow standing nearby. Lina's cheeks turned pink.

"Where the hell are we?" Crow glanced around.

"We're in the in-between," Lina explained. "It's- all- well, it's weird to explain. It's nowhere, kind of. We're between reality and nothing."

"You're correct," Rex Godwin appeared to them in his non-descript suit. Another body joined them- Rudger Godwin, once more in his lab coat. Jack stiffened. _This_ was his Father.

"Our sins have been fixed by the new generation," Rudger was staring at Jack. "Everything ends as it should. Our paths are finished."

"Or just beginning," A flash of blue light appeared, and Reo Kazukata stepped out, a small smile on his face. Neither Rex or Rudger seemed surprised by the man's arrival.

"Reo, let me-" Rudger began to talk, but Reo held out his hand to cut them off.

"He's coming, you can apologize then," Reo laughed playfully. He was right. Behind him, Ayeka and Ryoto Fudo stepped out and across from the Godwin brothers.

"Ayeka," Rudger seemed in awe.

"Rudger," Ayeka's voice was tense.

"You look yourself again," Ryoto let out a small chuckle.

"A good thing, too," Rudger hesitated. "My friends...there's so much I can never be forgiven for."

"You have the whole afterlife to make it up," Ryoto held out his hand to Rudger. Rudger slowly took it in his own and shook it. Reo smiled happily.

"There. We can move forward and forge a new beginning for us all," Reo adjusted his glasses on his face. Beside Lina, Jack snorted. The apple didn't fall far from the tree, it seemed.

"And to you, my son," Rudger turned to Jack. "I gave up everything for power. I had Hanae- your Mother- and I had you. I'm sorry."

Jack was left speechless. He wasn't sure what he _could_ say.

"The world is returning as it once was," Ryoto informed them all in a nod. "The world is saved. "

"The war is over," Reo agreed. "All thanks to the four of you."

"It's thanks to all of us," Yusei interrupted. "All of the Signers and our friends who helped us. And thanks to all of you."

"We all share a bond," Lina added with a smile. Her hand touched the end of her braid. "We're all connected to each other, not by destiny, but by choice. It let us change fate."

"You did it," Ayeka looked proud of the four teenagers in front of her. Her eyes began to tear up.

"Will we ever see you again?" Lina asked her Dad.

"We have some catching up to do," Rex stared fondly at his Brother. "After you." The two brothers began to walk off, but not after one last look to Jack. jack could only lift up his hand and stare wordlessly after them.

"As for us," Ryoto glanced to Ayeka. "We will always be a part of you, Yusei. When you need us most..." Ryoto gave him a wink. Ayeka rolled her eyes.

"Papa..." Lina stepped closer to her Dad. Reo smiled sadly at her.

"You did it, my beautiful girl," Reo couldn't describe how proud he was of his daughter. "There's still more done your road, but for now, you can rest. If you need to find me..." A mysterious smile lit up his face. "You'll be able to find me."

Lina knew at that moment what he meant. The Spirit World. She could find him in the Spirit World.

"I love you," Lina told her Dad.

"And I love you. Very much," The vision was beginning to fade. "Look to the stars, boys. You're in them- in the legends, they'll tell. You're heroes. Nothing's going to change that."

* * *

When Yusei woke up, his vision was blurry. Everything hurt.

He was in a hospital room. Yusei recognized it. The equipment said 'KaibaCorp' on it. He shouldn't have been surprised that they were involved.

A spike of panic flashed through his mind. He saw Lina under the D-Wheel after she had crashed. Where was she? Was she alright? Yusei ripped the patches attached to his skin and began to stand up. He doubled over in pain. His stitches- from when he hurt his stomach- were torn. He must have needed them replaced.

That could wait. Yusei grabbed his jacket sitting on a chair and began to limp in the halls.

He would find Lina.

She was in a room at the end of the hall. Her tan skin looked white against the sheets. Her blonde hair was scattered all over her face. Her eyes were closed. She seemed to be sleeping. Cuts marked her face from where she had crashed. Yusei grabbed the chair and pulled it beside the bed. He draped his jacket over her- a comfort she had always liked- and grabbed her hand.

She would be okay. She had to be.

A hand grabbed his. Yusei looked up to see Lina groggily blinking her eyes at him.

"Hey, hero," Her voice was hoarse.

Yusei couldn't stop himself. He leaned over and kissed her, something Lina gladly accepted. When Yusei pulled back, he kissed her forehead.

"I love you," Yusei told her seriously. Lina's smile lit up into one of her usual _brilliant_ smiles.

The war was over, and the girl he loved was okay.

It would all be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you to everyone who's read so far! This marks the end of the Dark Signer Arc. Before we had to the WRGP, we have a few other surprises in store. I hope you enjoy them!
> 
> Some other projects may be happening. I may start a new project with the parents as a prequel, starting from their time in Duel Academy to the Zero Reverse. We'll see! I'm excited about everything happening and hope everyone's enjoying it as well!
> 
> Thank you all for everything!
> 
> -Kara (overthemoonday)


	40. A Million Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is over. Change is coming to Team 5ds, and to Neo Domino City.

_"I think of what the world could be/A vision of the one I see_

_A million dreams is all it's gonna take_

_A million dreams for the world we're gonna make."_

_-The Greatest Showman by John Debney_

* * *

Kaito took a deep breath. He was standing outside of an office door. _The_ office of KaibaCorp. It belonged to no one other than Seto Kaiba himself, Kaito's Father.

Kaito hadn't been inside of this building since before he had left for Duel Academy some odd years ago. Nothing had changed. Kaito shouldn't have expected anything different, but the thought surprised him. His whole life had changed. He expected everything else to change as well. He expected to see more of Kirika's influence, in a way, since she had replaced him as heir after he had left.

And yet, everything was just the same as it was before. It was almost as if the area was welcoming him home. He felt time had stopped to wait for him to catch up.

Kaito took a deep breath. It was time to stop stalling and get on with it. Slowly, Kaito opened the large doors and stepped through.

A tall man sat in a chair at a large desk in front of large windows that overlooked Neo Domino City. He sat up straight in his chair. Kaito wouldn't look at him to see his reaction. Kaito was genuinely afraid of what his Father thought about him. After all, Kaito had abandoned his name, his family, and used his cards to hurt others. Kaito instead looked to the person standing beside Seto Kaiba: his sister, Kirika. Kirika was dressed similarly their Father. Their Father wore his white jacket that had accented with a dark magenta color, while Kirika was wearing a dark magenta dress over a black button-up shirt. She gave him a warm close-lipped smile that told Kaito that she was there for him.

Kaito hesitated. He sunk down to one knee and bowed his head. "I can never excuse myself for the actions I chose to make." Kaito's voice was strong, even if it was obvious how worried he was regarding the situation. "I'm sorry, Father." Kaito held his breath. He wasn't sure what would happen. Would his Father disown him? Kaito wouldn't blame him if he did.

Kaito stiffened as he heard his Father's chair move. He couldn't look up. A hand touched his shoulder. Kaito looked up- only to see it was his Father. A shocked expression covered his features. The corner of Seto's lip curled up.

"Welcome home."

* * *

The only time Yusei left Lina alone was when he was chased out of the room by a nurse- mostly when he needed to be checked on- much to Lina's obvious amusement. Their duel against Rex Godwin felt like it happened years ago, even though it had only been the day prior.

Lina escaped the battle with only some bruised ribs, a fucked up shoulder, and a nasty cut on her stomach that made Lina wince when she moved. Lina happily told Yusei that they now had matching scars, but Yusei didn't seem as happy about it as Lina had been. There was no salvaging Lina's D-Wheels. Out of all of the D-Wheels, Lina's had taken the most damage. The Blackbird, Wheel of Fortune, and Yusei Go could all be repaired mostly with ease, but Kirika had told Lina that there was no fixing hers. Yusei had demanded that Kirika show him the damage, and when Kirika had provided proof, Yusei grudgingly agreed that the D-Wheel beyond repair. The thought made Lina upset, as she had loved the D-Wheel Yusei had lovingly painted for her (and Jack had bought as a gift after she had gotten her turbo dueling license), but both Yusei and Kirika had promised that Lina would get a new one in the future.

Kirika had been the first one out of all their friend group to visit Lina, despite the strict visiting hours. Kirika had smugly told the pair that visiting hours didn't apply when your family owned the hospital. Lina shouldn't have been surprised that Kirika had been the one who pulled the strings to get them into the hospital as soon as possible. She never left loose ends, something the group was incredibly grateful for. Kirika had even let Aki, Ruka, and Rua visit the group, saying that she would let visiting hours slide for the saviors of the world. Yui was currently sitting beside Lina in a chair beside her bed. Visiting hours also didn't apply when you were _dating_ a member of the Kaiba family, apparently, something that made Yui's face turn red when Lina pointed that fact out.

Yui had told Lina that she had already met and visited her family. Anya was alive. Yui was having a hard time processing her feelings for Kirika, and her past feelings for Anya. Lina couldn't blame her. Kirika and Yui went through a traumatic experience together, but Anya was her first love. Lina didn't envy her.

Speaking of love- Jack and Yusei, when they weren't being checked on by the hospital staff, took turns being with Lina. Lina got to witness a fight between Jack and Yusei about not telling Jack that Lina and Yusei were now a "thing." Lina had told him there wasn't really a great time, between dying and saving the world. Jack hadn't liked the answer but had accepted it. Lina knew he was struggling with his own demons. Jack had finally found out who his parents were. He was Jack Godwin, the son of Rudger Godwin, an Englishman who turned out to be the Leader of the Dark Signers. His mother, a woman named Hanae, had been a gentle teacher who was murdered by her husband in his lust for more power. He was the nephew of Rex Godwin, a man who turned Jack into his puppet to get what he wanted and was their final opponent in the battle against darkness. That wasn't something you could just accept overnight.

Out of all of them, Crow had the worst injuries. Yusei had reopened his switches on his stomach, but otherwise only had scratches and bruises. Jack's entire side was black with bruises, along with parts of his face. His arm was back in the sling. The doctors were worried since he had injured it just a week prior. Lina had told Jack that it was the first time he didn't look like a pretty boy. Crow, on the other hand, had a fractured arm, a banged up knee, and a few broken fingers. That's what happened when you have a rough landing after flying into the air. Lina was bitter that his D-Wheel was better off than hers. Crow had told her that his hit the ground, while hers had landed on Lina, so obviously that would cause more damage. Lina responded by saying she'd fight him if he weren't confined to a bed.

"What are you thinking about?" Yui's gentle voice interrupted Lina's thoughts. Lina looked over to the purple-haired girl with a slight grin and a light in her eyes.

"It's finally over," Lina couldn't help but respond in awe. "We did it. We saved everything. Holy fuck."

"Lina, no one is surprised," Yui gave her a kind smile. "I'm not sure why _you_ are."

"It's us, after all. What did you expect?" Jack stood in the doorway. His jacket was hung over his shoulder, his arm in that familiar sling. Yusei stood on the other side, but he quickly strode over to Lina's side. Lina gave him a large smile. Yusei gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Do you have to do that right in front of me?" Jack complained. "Just because I _acknowledge_ what's going on doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Get used to it, Jackie. I helped save the world. That means I get to do whatever I want," Lina smirked. Yusei only chuckled beside her.

"I helped too, you know," Jack grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"We all did," Yusei interjected before Lina could say anything more. "It's over."

"It's over," Lina repeated softly with a smile on her face. "Did Kirika say anything about the bridge?"

"Construction is starting today. Seems Godwin kept his word. It's being run by Yeager," Yusei didn't seem pleased by the information, mostly relating to Yeager, but Lina grinned all the same.

"It's finally happening," Jack looked out towards the window.

"The Satellite and Neo Domino City are going to be connected," Lina let out a joyous laugh, one that contained disbelief. "This feels like a dream. It's amazing."

"Kirika offered to help fund the project, but..." Yusei looked away.

"You said no," Lina gently accused.

"I told her to tell Yeager just to use the money I won from the Fortune Cup," Yusei agreed with a nod. Lina didn't seem too surprised.

"It's a good thing I told her to do the same with mine," Lina watched Yusei's eyes widen in surprise. Lina couldn't help but giggle. "What? I have a lot of money too, you know! I _was_ an Atlas, and I've won a few tournaments!"

" _Underground dueling,_ " Jack sniffed in disdain. "While we're on this topic..." Jack hesitated. "I called Yeager and told him to get rid of our apartment in the Tops. He's putting that towards the bridge funds. I-..." Jack cut off his sentence and looked away. He didn't need to explain himself. It was something Rex had given him. Jack was throwing away the last connection he had to his family.

"Saiga said we can stay in his apartment until we find somewhere else to live," Yusei supplied the group.

"That's a lot of people," Lina raised an eyebrow.

"We can take back Leiko and Eito," Yui offered gently. "You all deserve the room more."

"I can stay with Aki's family too, if it comes to it," Lina spoke out the suggestion.

"No," Yusei and Jack both replied quickly. Lina rolled her eyes. Overprotective assholes.

"Miss Atlas?" A nurse knocked on the door to Lina's room. "You have a visitor. Should I let them in?"

Lina glanced to the three in the room. Yui began to stand up to leave, but not before she squeezed Lina's hand. Lina gave her a warm smile in return. The boys were slower to move.

"I'll be fine," Lina promised. "A few minutes alone won't kill me, you know."

Jack and Yusei seemed to consider Lina's words. Finally, the two exited. Lina adjusted Yusei's jacket around her shoulders. He had left it with her to give her some comfort while she was confined to the hospital bed.

"Gods, you look like fucking shit," Lina knew that voice. That could only belong to one person.

Lina looked in the doorway to see her best friend: Anya Layne. Anya was dressed casually in ripped jeans and a large black and white flannel draped over her shoulder, but that fierce expression was the same. Her black and white bandanna held back her auburn hair. Lina's face lit up.

"Hey, Lameass," Lina greeted her best friend for the first time in a week. It felt longer since they had last spoken. It felt like she hadn't seen Anya for a decade, but it had only been a short period of time.

"I'd punch you, Asshole, but it looks like someone beat me to it," Anya looked Lina up and down. "I don't know what you did. Fuck, I don't want to know, but you did it." A stretch of silence covered the air. "Yui said you went through hell."

"Yeah, you can say that," Lina let out a chuckle. "So did you." Silence covered the air. "You should've seen Yui duel."

"She's a member of Team Tag. Of course she'd be hot shit," Anya held a smile on her face as she talked about Yui. She knew about Kirika. But hey, Anya had been the one to tell Yui to move on. She hadn't expected it to happen so soon, but she had to push back the emotions. Anya had pushed Yui away for _years_. She couldn't be mad at Yui for her own misdoings. "Speaking of that, you better fix yourself soon, Asshole. We have more shit to win."

"Obviously," Lina smirked, but the smirk faded back into a smile. "I'm glad you're back."

"Don't start with that shit. We're not here to be lovey-dovey," Anya looked away from Lina. "I tried to get in earlier. The damn nurses said no one was allowed when it wasn't visiting hours. I debated climbing through a window, but KaibaCorp doesn't fuck around with security."

Lina had no doubts, especially since Kirika was personally overseeing their stay. "I can talk to someone about it."

"Don't worry. I wasn't planning on staying long," Anya shrugged. "I got some kids to watch out for now- Leiko and Eito. They need me. Life's gotta pick up again." Anya hesitated. "I heard the bridge is starting."

"Yeah," Lina's face lit up. "Kids from the Satellite are gonna have a better life. Change is gonna happen. I know it."

"I hope you're right," Anya sighed. "Lemme know when you're out, Asshole. You can treat us to some coffee or food or shit."

"Thanks. I will," Lina reached out her hand. Anya stared at it for a second before reaching over and grabbing it. The girls squeezed affectionately. Anya shot her a genuine smile.

"Get better," Anya told her best friend. "Somethin' tells me you have more fightin' to do."

"Change won't happen by itself," Lina replied with a mysterious smirk. "There's some people with marks who need a voice to yell. Team Tag can't stop now."

"Damn right," Anya was the first to let go of Lina's hand. "I'll see you on the other side." Anya gave her best friend a salute before walking out the door. Yusei was waiting for her once she walked out. His leg was propped against the wall, his arms over his chest. Anya let out a snort. She shouldn't have been surprised.

"What do you want, hero?" Anya raised an eyebrow.

"I thought about what you said," Yusei cut straight to the point.

"Yeah?" Anya knew right away what he was talking about. "What about it?"

_Well? Could you do it? Could you let Lina be killed by fate?_

"No," Yusei's answer was simple. There was no other answer to the question. "I won't."

Anya seemed pleased by his choice. She nodded. "Good. If you fuck up, lemme tell you, there ain't no one who's gonna be able to stop me from completely destroying your ass. Dark Signers got nothin' against me, you got that?"

"That won't happen," Yusei promised Anya. Between Anya and Jack, Yusei knew he wouldn't be able to catch a break.

"Good," Anya nodded in satisfaction. "You made a good choice, Yusei." Anya's voice was softer. "She deserves the whole god damn world. You better give her that, because you ain't gonna find another person even _close_ to her."

"I know," Yusei told her seriously. He understood. Lina was special. She had risked her life countless times for her friends. She had fought beside them in the final battle with a fire in her eyes. She sacrificed herself twice to save them.

"No, you don't," Anya narrowed her eyes at him. "Give her the best life. The life she fuckin' deserves. That girl is the family I never had. You'd be stupid to throw that away."

"I wasn't planning on it," Yusei chose his words carefully. "I hear you, Anya. I'll do whatever it takes. I promise."

"Good," Anya nodded. "Damn right." The two glanced at each other. Anya seemed satisfied. The corner of Yusei's mouth tipped up into a small smile.

A noise made the two stop. Someone was walking their way. The hall was dedicated to Yusei, Lina, Crow, and Jack. This was a visitor for one of them.

This visitor Yusei only vaguely recognized, but Anya jumped in shock. It was a tall, lean man in a white button up with black jeans. His dark brown hair was neatly done, and his dark green eyes sought the two out first.

He was alive. Yusei made a note to check up on the other Dark Signers. If he was back, so would the others. He would have to find Kiryu. The thought made Yusei's head spin, but he had to find his friend. They had some catching up to do.

"Hello," Tha man sounded guarded as he approached the two. Anya glared at him.

"It's you," Anya hissed out. "You're that bastard from the Arcadia Movement."

"Indeed," The man was thinking about his words. "It seems I owe you an apology," His words made Anya stop right in her tracks. "My actions were unforgivable. What I did because I thought it was right...I will never be able to atone for my sins. But if you would allow me to have a fresh start-" The man held out his hand. "My name is Kaito Kaiba. I am Lina's friend she knew from the Arcadia Movement. If she would allow it, I would like to resume being her friend."

"You changed your name," Yusei noted.

"Yes," Kaito agreed with a nod. "The name Asahi died with my past life as one of... _them_ ," Kaito was referring to the Dark Signers. "I have many things to recover from the time that was wasted."

"Don't expect me to trust you so fast," Anya's voice was low.

"I do not," Kaito's voice was calm. "I am aware of the role I played. Do not assume me to be ignorant of the fact." Kaito's dark green eyes were neutral. His gaze moved to Yusei. "May I go in?"

"That's up to her," Yusei's gaze held the same neutrality Kaito's had. "If she doesn't want you there, you leave."

"That sounds fair," Kaito took a deep breath. It seemed that he was most afraid of Lina's reaction. Without a glance back towards either Yusei or Anya, Kaito stepped into the room.

"She's going to forgive him," Anya's glare only deepened.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Yusei shrugged. Anya's glare cut to him. "That's just who she is."

"I hate her so much," Anya rolled her eyes. " _Idiot."_

"It's her choice," Yusei reminded her.

"I hate you too," Anya snipped back. Yusei could only chuckle quietly.

Inside the room, Kaito glanced at Lina. She was looking outside the window to the sky outside. Kaito cleared his throat. It was now or never. Lina looked to the doorway, only to gasp, her pale green eyes widening. _"Kaito,"_ His name left her name in a hushed whisper as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her eyes watered up. "You're alive."

"All thanks to you and your friends," Kaito was hesitating. "May I come in?"

"You never asked before," Lina chuckled as she remembered their time together in the movement.

"A lot has changed since then," Kaito took small steps into the room.

"You don't look any different to me," Lina looked Kaito up and down. "You look the same as when I last saw you."

"Funny. I could say the same thing about you," Kaito eyed Lina in the hospital bed. The last time he had seen Lina- when he was alive- she had been laying in a hospital bed.

"I'm sorry," Lina blurted the words out before she could stop herself. Kaito stared at her in shock before he straightened himself up. He shook his head.

"That should be my line, Lina Kazukata," Kaito's words were soft.

"That wasn't you," Lina spoke quietly.

"No, it was. Everything was my doing. They were _all my choices_ ," Kaito let out a sigh. "There should be no excuses for what I did. The only thing left is to spend the rest of my life atoning for my mistakes." Kaito's eyes went back to Lina's. "I _will_ spend whatever life I have left making sure that I repay you for my second chance at life."

"You wouldn't have been in that situation if it weren't for me," Lina smiled sadly.

"I don't regret anything. I don't regret saving your life," Kaito's words made Lina turn quiet. "That was the only thing I did _right_. You showed me my true place in this world."

"You're being way too nice," Lina replied bluntly. "When are you going to tell me I'm dumb?"

"I suppose when we rebuild what we had before," Kaito considered her words. "Is that alright?"

"It's more than alright. I want that," Lina smiled at him. "I would like that a lot."

"You truly _are_ an idiot," Kaito gave her a small smile. "You're forgiving someone like me without a second thought."

"Well, yeah. I meant everything I said. You're my friend, Kaito," Lina's eyes were shining. "That's what friends are for."

"Friendship," Kaito echoed the statement, "It truly is a remarkable thing."

"Get used to it. You're stuck with me," Lina teased.

"Perhaps that is my punishment," Kaito spoke in a deadpan tone, but Lina knew he was joking right back. A large grin lit up her features. All felt right.

"There you are," Kirika entered the room to stand beside her brother. For once, she was dressed casually in all black. A black jean skirt, black tights, black shirt, and a black jean jacket. She still managed to look elegant, and most importantly, _powerful_. "You should be with us," Kirika informed Kaito. "We have a meeting regarding placement in KaibaCorp. As someone in charge, you should be there."

"Someone in charge. That means!" Lina's eyes widened with excitement. "You're heir again!?"

"It would seem so," Kaito looked away, despite smiling.

"I stepped down. It is his right, after all," Kirika glanced to her brother. "You worked your entire life for this. It was always yours, brother. I was just a stand in until you were with us again."

"I wouldn't have blamed you if you chose not to give it up. You're a natural leader, Kirika," Kaito affectionately rubbed his sister's arm.

"I have other plans," Kirika responded vaguely. Lina knew that look in her eyes. She always was one step ahead with a plan.

"Any news, Queenie?" Lina raised an eyebrow to her friend.

"Actually, I do," Kirika pressed a button on her watch. A video feed of a construction site appeared.

"The bridge," Lina gasped in awe. "It's really happening!"

"Indeed," Kirika closed the feed. "Preparations have begun. From the pace Director Yeager is planning, it seems it may be done more soon than expected. Of course, the donations from Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Lina Kazukata surely helped."

"Atlas," Lina carefully reminded Kirika. The world still recognized Lina as Lina Atlas.

"Right. Aside from that," Kirika glanced to Kaito. Kaito seemed to understand what Kirika wanted him to say.

"We found some of the other... _former_ Dark Signers," Kaito took a pause. "Bommer has returned to his home in Peru. Misty Lola has returned to her home in Japan. Demak has returned to his cell in the Facility. There has been no sign of Kiryu Kyosuke, but we believe him to be alive. There is no trace of Rex and Rudger Godwin. It seems they have not returned."

"I'm not surprised," Lina remembered their last words to the group. They had said they had some catching up to do. It made sense that they wouldn't have returned. "What about-"

"Carly Nagisa has also returned," Kaito knew where Lina was headed. "However, due to all the commotion, it seemed she lost both her job and her apartment. We have offered her temporary sanctuary until she can return to her feet. Despite that, I feel she may need a friend."

"I think I can help with that," Lina couldn't wait to tell Jack the good news. She wanted to see the smile light up his face.

"If anyone can manage the task, I'm sure that it would be you, Lina Kazukata," Kaito agreed with a nod.

"Maybe," Lina had a lot of apologizing to do for the other girl for how Lina treated her. She would make it up to her.

"Change is happening," Kirika spoke with a wistful smile. "It's all thanks to you and your friends."

"You too, Kirika. Don't count yourself out. I couldn't have done it without you," Lina smiled at her friend."

"You're right," Kirika let out a chuckle. "I should add that someone else is also locked up. You may know him as Divine."

"Divine!?" Lina jumped in her seat. "How- why-"

"I knew he would reappear once Aki Izayoi defeated Misty," Kirika replied simply. "Someone had to take action."

"He was sent to the Facility," Kaito informed Lina. Lina could see the satisfaction on his expression. "There were too many witnesses to his crimes to ignore what he had done. He's not getting out."

"It's what he deserves," Lina felt at peace. She was happy. "That's why you left, huh, Kirika?"

"It is," Kirika nodded. "You and your friends had everything under control. There was nothing else I could do to help. I was needed elsewhere. If I had been there with you, how else would you have made it to the hospital?"

"Sometimes I can't believe how smart you are," Lina let out a breathless laugh. "It's all over."

"It's not," Kirika moved closer to the window. "The city has many things to fix. Lina Kazukata, this may not be the end. Are you willing to fight more to help our city make changes?"

Lina didn't have to think about an answer. A smile crossed over her features.

"I will."

* * *

Two months had passed by. Kirika had been right about change. The Daedalus Bridge was completed in no time. The Satellite and Neo Domino City were connected. Lina had been able to visit Martha and the kids with Crow, Jack, and Yusei. Lina couldn't help but remember the look on Crow's face as he stared at the kids. Itw as one of love. It was a similar look her Dad had given her after they had won their final duel.

These past few months they had been living in Saiga's apartment. Saiga had been up to other things, meaning they hadn't seen them as much. Aki had been settling into her parents' home. Lina spent the night every now and then, but otherwise, she could tell Aki was happy. The two girls met up for a girl's day at least once a week that ended in Lina spending the night at Aki's. They had two years of catching up as best friends to do. Lina had promised before to give Aki the friendship she deserved, and Lina meant every word she said.

On one of these nights, Aki had told Lina that she was considering going back to Duel Academy. Lina fully supported her. Lina even offered to help Aki with her French or English if she needed. Later that week, Yui had excitedly told Lina that Eito and Leiko were going to join Duel Academy too. Eito would be in Aki's grade, while Leiko was in the grade just below.

Ruka and Rua would be starting their first year at Duel Academy. Lina was immensely proud of the twins. Rua was already talking about how he wanted to be the _next_ King of Games. Ruka had told him that he first had to win a duel. This had been in the middle of Rua's duel with Anya, which he had lost. Ruka had asked Lina if she would help her with her homework. Lina promised she would do whatever she could to help. She viewed Ruka as a little sister. Their connection had only grown stronger after their time in the Spirit World together.

Lina had asked Ruka if she had been to the Spirit World since then. Ruka had shaken her head. Lina tried to hide her disappointment. She wanted to see her Dad again, as selfish it sounded. She knew he was there. She just had to find him again.

Crow had reunited with Riku again and brought Riku with them when they returned to Neo Domino City. Riku had been staying with them in Saiga's, but Yui had offered to move Riku into their small apartment. Crow had been prepared to say no, they could handle Riku until he saw how well Riku got along with Leiko. Lina chipped in to get Yui and Anya another bed so the two wouldn't have to share a couch.

Riku was also going to join Duel Academy. They would be in Leiko's year. At first, Riku had been denied- mainly due to the mark on their face- but Kirika had stepped in. Lina remembered the smirk on her face when she was talking to Lina about the situation. Riku could get in- if they had someone who would sponsor them. Lina knew what plan she had in mind. Lina had stepped up without a second thought and sponsored Riku. Riku passed the entrance test with flying colors. Crow almost cried when he heard the news. Lina had to punch him off of her before he crushed her ribs _again_ with the tight hug he gave her.

Everyone's injuries had healed. Jack was able to take the sling off. Crow could walk. Yusei and Lina spent time together exploring the city and being a _real_ couple. The term felt weird. They were together, officially. Sleeping next to him felt different. It made Lina's heart feel light. She felt incredibly happy. Jack made a comment every time the two would leave to go to bed, but despite the good things happening, the nightmares never left. Lina would wake up- sure she was dead- only to have Yusei remind her she was alive. He was there. Lina was there for him as well. He would wake up abruptly, turn to his side to check on Lina, and she would tell him it's okay. She was still here. It was a nightmare. Some things could only be healed with time. Lina would one day be able to sleep without a light on because the darkness was a glaring reminder of what had happened. Yusei wouldn't hold her hand so tightly because he remembered he hadn't caught her. The two would be able to close their eyes without seeing the Reactor's light that they had both fallen in. They had things to work on. Despite that, Lina wasn't worried. They would get through it together. That's what you did when you loved someone.

Jack and Carly found each other again. It wasn't the reunion Lina expected. Lina had been _pissed_ at how Jack was running away from his feelings after everything that had happened. He was conflicted. Lina had torn him a new one, but couldn't help but understand. You couldn't force the pain away. He had to get through what had happened before he could move on and let the relationship happen. Not that Lina was happy about it.

Carly and Lina had made up, mostly. Sometimes, Lina would invite Carly out for coffee. It was awkward. They were both trying for Jack's sake, and they both knew that was the only reason. Some things felt fake, but every now and then, one of them would laugh at the other's joke. It was a gradual process. Sometimes Lina would see Jack leaving Saiga's apartment without a word, and Lina knew he was going to see Carly.

Lina had been the first to get back into dueling. Her and Anya had made their debut _together_ as Team Tag. Jack had scoffed at the idea of underground dueling, but Lina was happy. Yusei went to her first match, as had the whole crew. It wasn't pro-dueling, but Lina hadn't minded. It felt natural to have her duel disk back on her arm.

It felt natural when she got to turbo duel. Yusei had recently finished her D-Wheel. _Her_ D-Wheel. He had personally made her a D-Wheel. Lina had almost cried when she first saw it. It was similar to her last one, but it was yellow with red accents. It was still compact in size, so Lina could stick to her branding and focus on speed, but something just felt _right_ about her new D-Wheel. Yusei had let her name it. She called her D-Wheel _Lightspeed._

There was only one last thing Lina had to do. It was something she had never been able to do before, but it was time. She had to close this one last door before she could open another.

She was going to her childhood home. The apartment Lina and her parents had lived in when they were alive. The last time Lina had tried, she couldn't open the door. This time, Lina would be able to walk in and face her fast. She was ready.

Yui walked by her side with a joyful smile. The purple-haired girl was wearing a pink top with a white skirt, and a light floral jacket overtop. Lina, meanwhile, was wearing a pair of overalls over a loose white top. Her hair was down and blew softly in the light April wind. Lina's 19th birthday was soon approaching. A smile lit up her features. It would be her first birthday with all of her friends, minus Kiryu, who they still couldn't pinpoint. They would one day if Lina had anything to say about it.

"How are you feeling?" Yui walked with Lina side by side. Lina had wanted to go alone, but Yui had insisted she go. Lina was too shocked to say no. Usually, Yui let Lina make her own decisions, but this one time Yui wouldn't take no for an answer. Lina was grateful for her friend's support. She was started to feel knots in her stomach. It was a good thing Yui insisted she go.

"Honestly, I don't know," Lina frowned as they walked down the streets. "It feels weird. I"m really fucking excited because it's finally gonna happen, but-"

"It's old memories. I understand," Yui looked away in a way that made Lina feel suspicious. She was up to something. Yui had always been bad at hiding anything from both her and Anya. Lina would find out what was going on later. Yui couldn't hide things for very long anyway.

"You better not let me walk away this time," Lina joked. Yui looked as if she were going to answer, but her body tensed. A _look_ crossed over her face. At the same time, a streetlamp behind them shattered, creating a loud _pop_ sound. Lina and Yui whirled around to see a woman standing frozen in the middle of the sidewalk. She had tanned skin, short curly hair, and large brown eyes that were wide with shock. Lina could see she was middle-aged. The woman stepped back, her shock wearing off once she spotted Lina.

"Can we help you?" Yui's voice was soft but held intensity. Her hand reached towards her deck. Lina knew Yui viewed the woman as a _threat_ in some way.

"I'm sorry," The woman spoke quickly. "I mistook you for someone else. You...reminded me of..." The woman couldn't find the words to say what she was feeling. Lina thought she heard a hushed whisper, " _Evie,",_ but Lina was sure she was just hearing what she wanted to hear. _"Dios mío,_ you reminded me of an old friend I had. She's...not here anymore. You look a lot like her," The woman seemed genuine. Yui relaxed.

"You're a Psychic," Yui wasn't asking. She knew she was right. The woman smiled.

"I am," The woman nodded. "You must be one too if you can tell that I'm one. It's rare to meet another Psychic in the city. We tend to hide from the public eye."

"She's got me by her side. Nothing's gonna happen to her when I'm here," Lina stood up straight and smirked. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"It's funny," The woman let out a chuckle. "I could have sworn I met you before."

"Nope," Lina popped the 'p' sound. "I'm Lina Atlas. This is Yui."

"Lina Atlas," The name clicked. "Ah, yes. I must have seen you on TV." The woman didn't look convinced. "I once had a friend in Duel Academy."

"You went to Duel Academy?" Yui looked surprised. "How?"

"How?" The woman seemed to think about that answer. "I think you're asking how I didn't get caught. I did, but I had a friend cover for me. He was _something_ else," The woman held a fond look on her face. "He's gone too. It's a shame. The good die young." The woman took a business card out of her pocket and handed it to Yui. "Here. If you ever need me for anything, this is where you can contact me. It's a shit world for Psychics. Anything I can do to help, you name it."

"Thank you," Yui seemed touch by the gesture.

"Anytime, kid." The woman glanced one more time at Lina. Her eyebrows furrowed together as if she were trying to figure out a puzzle, but the pieces were missing. The woman strode off while muttering something under her breath. Lina looked over Yui's shoulder to read the card. _Eli Flores._ Lina would have to put that name in the back of her mind to remember for later.

"Wanna keep going?" Lina bumped her shoulder to Yui's. The gesture seemed to wake Yui from her stupor of thoughts. With a gentle laugh, Yui placed the card into her jacket pocket.

"Let's keep going," Yui playfully bumped her shoulder back to Lina's. Lina couldn't help but be shocked by the change in Yui. She seemed so much more confident since everything that had happened. Lina wasn't sure if the events or Kirika's presence changed her. Either way, Yui was more sure of herself than she ever had been before.

Lina wished she could feel the same. Her heart was taking her in two different directions. She could continue being Lina Atlas, or she could start a new life as Lina Kazukata. The choice was simple but would lead Lina in a new direction she wasn't sure she was ready for just yet.

The two strolled their way to the building known as The Tops. Only those of high class had a residence. Lina's parents had been lucky enough to afford it. Lina took a deep breath before she turned to Yui.

"Mind if I go in alone?" Lina's voice was quiet. Yui shot her a sympathetic look.

"Of course, my friend," Yui reached for Lina's hand and took it in hers. "I will be waiting out here for you if you need me. I'm only a call or text away."

"You're too good for me," Lina shook her head. Lina let go of Yui's hand and began her walk into the building. Yui hid her large smile from Lina.

This time, Yui could repay Lina for what she had done to her months prior. Yui texted Kirika to let her know she was ready. It was time for the plan to go into motion.

Lina opted to take the stairs. She knew she was stalling, but the walk up felt reassuring. Lina's mind flashed back to before. It had been when Lina had run up these stairs after Jack and Yusei's first duel. It had been during the blackout when Lina had a fucked up ankle. She had fallen, blacked out, and had woken up in Ruka and Rua's apartment. That had been the start of her reunion with the person she loved the most.

Therefore, Lina took the stairs.

Evidently, Lina reached the floor of she was looking for. Her hands were shaking. Lina stopped to collect herself. This was the last metaphoric door of her past she had to open. She could do this. _She had to do this_.

She wished she called Yusei. He would know exactly what to say in this situation. Lina remembered that _she_ was the one who had told Yusei to stay back, that she had to do this herself, and Lina knew her words still rang true. She just wished she could tell her fear and anxiety the same thing.

Lina's hands reached the lock on the door. She could do this. Lina reached in the pocket of her overalls and pulled out a small silver key. It took a few tries before Lina was able to fit the key into the lock. Some part of Lina was sure that this wasn't the right key- that the door wouldn't open- but those fears were wrong. The lock clicked to signal that the door was now unlocked. Lina turned the handle, and the door swung open.

A flood of memories wiped over Lina. Lina remembered coming through this door on her Dad's shoulders. The apartment still looked _exactly the same._ Nothing was too fancy or expensive. The room was nicely decorated in a way that let you know an artist lived there. Paint supplies still sat on the kitchen table. Lina recalled the long nights her Dad would spend working on cards or just paintings that hung from the walls. A drawing Lina did try to copy her Dad hung from the fridge door. It was obvious that a family once lived in this apartment. Pictures sat on top of a bookshelf. Upon closer inspection, Lina saw that it was pictures of Lina, her Mom, and her Dad. But that wasn't all. There were pictures of Ryoto Fudo and Reo Kazukata with their children. It was the same picture that Ryoto had on his desk in his office. Another showed Ryoto and Ayeka's wedding, while another showed Ayeka, Ryoto, Reo, and Yvette with their children in a park. A small smile touched Lina's lips, but it held sadness. All this time and there was so much she didn't know that was right in front of her face. It was just hidden in her past.

One more photo caught her eyes. It was a photo of a group at what seemed to be their graduation. Lina recognized the Duel Academy Uniforms. It was a group of eight people. Reo and Ryoto stood in the middle, with Ayeka standing next to Reo. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders.

"Holy shit," Lina saw a familiar looking woman. Lina saw that standing between two taller boys. Although the woman was much younger in this picture, Lina knew this woman was Eli Flores, the Psychic Duelist her and Yui had just run into.

 _Evie,_ That was the word she had whispered under her breath. Lina wasn't sure she completely heard it, but she had been right. The woman had confused Lina with her mother, Yvette. Lina supposed they did look extremely similar from the back, and why the woman snapped out of it once Lina turned around. Lina had both French and Japanese DNA in her, looking at her straight on, it was obvious.

"The plot thickens," Lina murmured underneath her breath. She would have to get back to the woman to see what she knew. Eli Flores had a connection to her past- to her parents- that she could learn about. A smile trickled over Lina's features. The thought excited her.

Lina turned to inspect other parts of the apartment. Most areas were covered in dust from not having been cleaned in over thirteen years. Her parent's room was exactly as she had remembered it. So was Lina's room. Lina couldn't help the giggle that left her lips. The walls were painted with a yellow-pink sky, just because Lina had asked for it. A yellow fox rug sat on the ground. Nothing had moved from when Lina last touched it- which meant that stuffed animals were flung all over the ground, and dresses meant for playtime weren't yet hung up.

"You first summoned me in this room," Sun Hope's Magician appeared next to Lina with a thoughtful smile on her face. "It all started in this room."

"Papa woke me up for breakfast and gave me my deck," Lina remembered her fifth birthday happily. "He couldn't hide how excited he was. I think he was more excited to give me my gift than I was to get it."

"He worked hard on that deck," Sun Hope's Magician laughed. "When we were first made, he spoke to all of us and told us what you were like. He loved you a lot, Lina."

"I know," Lina closed her eyes. Her hand went to right above where her heart was. She _would_ see him again. That was her promise to herself. "It was the best present someone could ask for," Lina opened her eyes to glance one more time around the room. She had seen everything. On another day she would be back to collect things to keep. As for right now, she felt like she had no right to touch or move anything. The apartment now belonged under her name, but it felt almost _wrong_.

A noise came from the living room. Lina jumped into the air. Her first thought went straight to a ghost- but the blonde knew how ridiculous that sounded. Still, Lina was cautious as she stepped back into the living room. Lina let out a small shriek.

Someone _was_ in the apartment. It was a man, not much older than Lina. His gaze whirled around, his eyes panicking, as he knew he shouldn't have been in there.

"I'm sorry!" He voice rose as he fretted. "Oh, gods, I'm so sorry. I saw the door open and I came in. I didn't mean to scare you," His pale green eyes were apologetic. Lina inspected him closer. He was tall- around 5''11 or 6'0- and his hair color was the same ash blonde that Lina had. He was dressed casually in a sweater and jeans. His face was gentle and genuine as he tried to soothe the situation. "To be quite frank, though, this _is_ a part of my family. Now, why is Lina Atlas here? Did you get lost? Was the door open for you too and you wandered inside?"

An error sound sounded off in Lina's brain. "Family?" That couldn't be right. This belonged to the Kazukata family. As far as Lina knew, her Papa had no siblings or even parents. Her Maman spoke about having parents, but she didn't talk to them much. She vaguely remembered an aunt and uncle, maybe even a cousin, but they were on her Mom's side of the family, not her Dad's.

"Yes, my family," Despite the situation, the man held a warm smile. "My name is Adrien Beaulieu. We never met before, but I watched all of your duels in the Fortune Cup. This apartment belonged to my aunt and uncle- Yvette and Reo Kazukata. They have long since passed, but..." Adrien looked away. Lina had completely frozen as she processed the information. Adrien didn't seem to notice. "I'm here in Neo Domino City to work as an intern under KaibaCorp so I could continue my uncle's work. I was supposed to be here months ago, but the incident in Neo Domino City delayed it. I only arrived yesterday evening. Miss Kaiba was the one who gave me the key to this apartment, but it seems I didn't need it after all!" Adrien let out a chuckle.

Kirika. Everything clicked into place, including why Yui looked as if she were hiding something. She was hiding _this_. The two had planned it together. Lina shook her head and began to laugh loudly. Adrien shot her a confused look.

"Is something funny?" Adrien frowned. Lina couldn't stop.

"Yeah!" Lina wiped at her eyes. "Those damn bastards. They did this on purpose."

"Did what?" Adrien wasn't sure what was going on.

" _This,"_ Lina gestured to the two of them. "They did this on purpose so we would meet."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"My _real_ name is Lina Kazukata. It's not Lina Atlas. I was forced to change it," Lina waited for the lightbulb to light up. She recognized him now. She remembered playing with Adrien when they were younger. Her cousin. She had a family.

Adrien's eyes grew impossibly wide. He took a step forward as if he were searching for every similarity Lina had to the girl he knew when they were kids. Lina smiled up at him. Adrien slowly reached for her shoulder- just to make sure they were in reality and he wasn't dreaming. "Little Ellie?" His voice held disbelief.

"Yeah," Lina agreed. "Hey, Addi," Lina used the nickname for him that she gave him when they were kids. That seemed to evoke a reaction out of him. He made a noise in the back of his throat and grabbed Lina in for a hug, one that Lina automatically returned.

She had a family.

"You're alive," Adrien was trembling. "You went missing. We all thought you were dead."

"I was in the Satellite," Lina explained in a breathless voice. It felt like she was floating on air. "But I'm here now."

"You're here now..." Adrien pulled back to take a closer look at Lina. "We have so much to do. My parents- they will be thrilled to see you again!"

Lina had an aunt an uncle. A cousin. This was more than she ever expected. "I would love to," Lina nodded in excitement. "But first, I have some people I wanna introduce you too. They're going to love you, Addi, I just know it."

* * *

"A cousin, huh?" Crow raised his eyebrow. Lina had just finished the story of finding her long-lost cousin to Crow, Jack, and Yusei. They were on the Satellite side of the bridge- the part that clearly showed both the entire bridge and a view of Neo Domino City. The view was spectacular. The view was the perfect representation of hope. Blackbird, Wheel of Fortune, Lightspeed, and the Yusei Go were right behind them in preparation for what would happen next.

"I hope you realize that _we're_ you're family," Jack sounded grumpy.

"Obviously," Lina rolled her eyes. "Nothing can ever replace what we have. We have a bond, remember? That's something you can't get rid of that easily."

"We're happy for you, Lina," Yusei smiled to Lina in a way that melted Lina's heart. A beat of silence stretched out over the group.

"It's finally finished," Crow was talking about the bridge. "I mean...just _look_ at it. I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"Makes what we went through all worth it," Jack held a small smile on his face.

"Satellite and Neo Domino City are one and the same," Yusei was gazing out across the bridge to where Neo Domino City was. "Martha called. Apparently, she knows someone who's willing to let us live in their house rent-free. It's called _Poppo Time._ What do you think?"

"Sounds perfect," Lina could feel the wind blowing through her hair. "Our own place."

"Sounds better than where we've been living!" Crow crossed his arms over his chest. "The Daedalus Bridge. It's finally here."

"Carly's still looking for a job," Jack was looking at the waters. "Her last boss is being a pain in the ass."

An idea clocked in Lina's head. Yes, that would work. It would benefit them both in the end.

"What's that smirk for?" Jack looked down at Lina.

"I have an idea," Lina confessed with a sly look. "Well? What are you guys standing around for? We may have won- but I'll bet your asses you can't beat _me_ in a duel!"

"You're on, Princess!" Crow dashed off towards his D-Wheel, with Lina following. Yusei and Jack looked to each other before following. Soon, the four of them were racing at top speed along the Daedalus bridge. Lina felt the wind whipping back her hair. She felt energized. A change was happening to all of them, and it felt great.

Yusei raced ahead, but Lina soon caught up to him. The two shot each other a large smile.

Lina was going to tell Carly Nagisa to write a story about Lina Kazukata: the real story on who she is, and why she matters.

It was time for Lina to open the door to a new beginning and a new life. A life that fully represented _her_.


	41. Fortune Favors the Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 5ds moves into the home of Poppo Time while Lina attempts to get Carly her biggest scoop!

_"Nothing is an accident/We are free to have it all_

_We are what we want to be/It's in ourselves to rise or fall."_

_-Aida by Elton John_

* * *

"Quit your bitchin', it's getting fucking annoying," Anya threw another one of Lina's books towards Lina's head. Lina narrowly ducked, but her features narrowed into a pout.

"Don't look at me like that!" Lina whined. "Jack expects a lot out of me. You know, I got to get his girlfriend her job back and everythin'."

"I don't see the problem," Aki shot Lina a curious look. Currently, Yui, Anya, and Aki were helping Lina unpack her belongings into their new home. Their new home. The thought made Lina feel giddy inside. They were just now moving into Poppo Time, and their friends had offered to help. Yui was hanging up the lights into Lina's room, while Aki was helping Lina unpack boxes. Anya was currently placing books on Lina's bookshelf.

"It's weird, okay? The last time I talked to Carly, she was trying to kill my brother, and before that, we didn't hide the fact that we didn't like each other!" Lina frowned. "What the hell do I even say to her?"

"I'm sorry I was a huge dick, now let me get you your job back to a real apartment," Anya spoke in a deadpan tone.

"I'm sure Carly's just as scared to talk to you as you are to her," Yui was the calm voice in the room. "She's always been like that, ever since we lived in the foster home together."

"I'm not scared!" Lina blurted out defensively. "What the hell do I have to be scared of?"

"Maybe you should shove that stupid pride of yours to the side and help your brother's girlfriend. She _did_ just lose her job _and_ her apartment," Anya gave Lina a pointed look.

"I know!" Lina's eyes narrowed. "It's...just..." Lina had no real words to explain what she was feeling.

"I said I'd be there with you tomorrow, didn't I?" Aki reached over and gave Lina's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll be there for you, and for Carly."

"Thank you, Aki," Lina gave her friend a grateful smile. "Speaking of jobs-"

"You mean you're _not_ a useless piece of shit?" Anya couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey now, hurtful!" Lina rolled her eyes. "The group of us need _some way_ to get food, you know. Crow's starting his own delivery service. He's been having trouble finding a job- because, well, you know." Lina didn't have to explain it. Anya's eyes darkened and her hand instinctively went to touch her own mark on her face. Lina knew Anya could never find a job that would let her work. When she did have a job, she was "mysteriously" fired for something not completely related to her.

"I've heard about Crow. Kirika's been helping him start it up," At Yui mentioning her girlfriend, Anya bristled. "And Yusei?" Yui kindly urged Lina to keep talking.

"He's gonna be some kinda fix-it man," Lina shrugged. "First thing he did was set up the garage- because _of course he did_. Me?" Lina bumped hips with the dress form in the corner. "Guess who's setting up their own shop as a tailor? Figured if I got the talents, I should use them! And I got my first beautiful client right here," Lina blew a kiss to Aki. Aki had asked Lina to make her an evening dress to wear to one of her Father's fancy Senator parties. Lina was _way_ too happy to accept.

"Lemme guess, the jackass is doing jack-shit," Anya seemed amused by her own joke.

"I'm sure he's looking for _something_ ," Yui had faith in Jack.

"Or he'll bleed us dry," Lina joked. She remembered their days in Team Satisfaction when Crow had tried to make a chore chart. Maybe it would have worked if _everyone had followed the damn chore chart._ One person had to ruin it for everyone. One person named _Jack fucking Atlas._

"So how'd you get stuck in the attic, asshole?" Anya raised an eyebrow at Lina.

"I asked for it," Lina shrugged. "You know me, I like high places an' all."

"And Jack Atlas wanted his own room," Anya rolled her eyes.

" _Over my dead body,"_ Lina mimicked Jack's voice when they discussed the options of the boys sharing a room together.

"Why aren't you and Yusei sharing a room?" Aki asked with a hint of a smile.

" _OVER MY DEAD BODY,"_ Lina repeated in her "Jack" voice, only this time she got louder. The two girls erupted into giggles afterward. "Not that I care what Jack says, but I don't know. I like having my own room. Sometimes I like being alone, you know?" Anya snorted.

"Sure," Anya wouldn't stop laughing. "Yeah, that's a huge fucking lie!"

"Shut up!" Lina's cheeks burned red.

"It sounds like everyone's having fun up here!" A voice could be heard at the bottom of the ladder. A second later, and a tall blonde climbed into the room.

"Hey Addi!" Lina greeted her cousin. "Did you just get here?"

"No, I've been here. Your friend Crow has been 'putting me to work', as he called it," He smiled at the rest of the girls. "Are these your friends?"

"Fucking hell, there's _two of them_ ," Anya backed up against the wall and made a face. "Yui, get the car. We're leaving town!"

"It's nice to meet you," Aki smiled at Lina's cousin.

"As you! You're the one called Aki, right? The Senator's daughter?" Adrien shot her a kind smile. "Lina's told me a bit about everyone, but I must say that I did not expect everyone to be so lovely."

"And we're happy that Lina could find her family again," Yui spoke before Anya could open her mouth. Yui had been the one to help Lina reunite with her cousin, as Lina had reunited Yui with her siblings.

"Yes! And you are Yui, which means you must be Anya!" Adrien grinned at the girls.

"I think I'll call you 'the better Lina'," Anya decided. Lina rolled her eyes. It was true that Lina and Adrien _did_ look alike. They held the same thick ash blonde hair that was wavy towards the ends, and the same pale green eyes. However, Lina was darker compared to Adrien's fair skin, and Lina's eyes were more almond shaped rather than large and doe-eyed. The most glaring difference was that Adrien was quite tall at 5'11 while Lina stood at 5'3. It was obvious that Lina was half-Japanese, while Adrien was born from two French natives for parents. Still, the family resemblance was there.

"Lameass," Lina countered.

"Shut up, loser Lina," Anya snickered.

"I thought I heard you guys up here," Yusei joined them in Lina's room. Lina instinctively moved beside him, her hand reaching out for his. Anya gagged. Lina chose to ignore her.

"Hey there," Lina smiled up at Yusei. "Finished already?"

"I didn't have much to unpack," Yusei admitted. "Zora's here."

"And that's our cue to leave!" Anya gestured for Yui to follow.

"We were about to order pizza for you dickheads," Lina couldn't help but feel amused. "For helpin' all of us unpack and everything."

"Yeah, and I don't fuck with landlords. Later!" Anya peaced out, with Yui following behind.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lina!" Aki waved to her friend before also climbing down the ladder to exit.

"Should I take this as my queue to leave as well?" Adrien frowned in confusion.

"No, you don't have to go. They're just being assholes," Lina chuckled out as she turned to face her cousin.

"No, I should leave you all to settle in. I shouldn't get in the way. I will see you soon anyway, Ellie," Adrien moved forward to affectionately kiss Lina on the cheek. Lina had to giggle at the gesture. " _Bonne soirée!_ "

" _Salut_!" Lina returned with a huge grin. It felt great having someone she could speak French with. It made her feel more connected to her family. Adrien waved one last time to Lina and Yusei before exiting down the ladder, leaving Yusei and Lina alone together. Lina took the time to lay her head on Yusei's chest. Yusei wrapped one of his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"So, did you have fun today?" Lina's tone was playful as she asked the question.

"Crow tried to bring back the chore chart," Yusei sounded amused.

"I'm guessing Jack wasn't having it."

"Bingo."

" _Idiots._ I was going to order a pizza tonight anyway, just so Crow and I could have a night off before we start cookin' meals for all your lame asses," Lina grinned up at him. Yusei chuckled quietly. "Are the twins still here?"

"No, they left. Apparently, they're starting classes this week."

"That means Aki will too," Lina felt weird about her close friend still being in school while she wasn't, but that's what Lina got for being two years older than her magenta-haired friend. "I'm sure they'll be amazing."

"No doubt about it. While we're on that topic," Yusei raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a plan for tomorrow?"

Lina's cheeks turned red. He was talking about Carly. "Well, about that-"

Yusei's quiet chuckles interrupted whatever rambling Lina was about to set herself on. Lina stopped to stare before her own smile stretched across her face. "I got this. You know me. I'll figure something out. I always do."

"I know. I'm not worried," Yusei leaned down to give Lina a quick kiss on the lips. Even if it the kiss was brief, Lina felt like she could fly.

"Do you think the others are waiting for us?" Lina's voice was low as if they were hiding in their own little world.

" _HEY. GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE. THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE DOING UP THERE."_ That was Crow's voice. Yusei gave Lina a pointed look. Lina smiled back sheepishly.

"Nice one," Yusei's voice was sarcastic.

"I jinxed it, didn't I?" Lina couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, let's go see what they want _this time_."

"It's about time you get down here. What the hell were you two doing?" Jack was glaring suspiciously between the two of them.

"I didn't know we could have sex in the five minutes we were left alone," Lina commented sarcastically, causing Yusei's face to flush red. Lina found she quite enjoyed that _a lot_. "I also didn't know it was any of your damn business, Jack. If I do things, you sure as hell won't know."

"She got you there, Jack!" Crow laughed out. Jack's face turned red.

" _Bastard_ ," Jack sounded irritated.

"You're right!" Crow seemed to be toying with Jack. "Well, Princess? I ran into your better half. He's more useful than the original!" Crow was talking about Adrien.

"Shut up," Lina playfully shoved Crow to the side as she moved to grab herself a glass of water. "Like you're any better," Lina rolled her eyes as she teased the orange-haired carrot top." I'm glad everyone likes Addi. It makes me happy." Lina smiled to herself. Her heart felt warm.

"He's related to you, Lina. We have no reason not to like him," Yusei sat down at the table beside Jack. Lina moved to sit in the only free chair- which happened to be on Jack's other side, directly across from Yusei.

"He was _pretty damn_ helpful unpacking. Maybe he can clean too," Crow mused.

"We are _not_ using my cousin as a maid," Lina argued.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me. Ain't like _some of us_ are going to put in the work," Crow was giving a pointed stare towards Jack.

"I feel a chill in the air," Jack commented in a dry tone.

"Easy, guys," Yusei played the mediator.

"Yeah, _easy_ ," Lina kicked the chair Crow was in, causing him to almost fall back. Crow moved to grab Lina's arm, but she ducked back with a laugh.

"Lina," Jack's voice made Lina stop in her tracks. It was deadly serious. Lina sat up straight, her eyes focused in on her brother. "You're still going through with tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Lina didn't hesitate to answer. He was talking about Carly. Lina knew how worried Jack was about Carly, and how much he cared for her, even if he didn't always express it. "Yeah, don't worry about it, Jack. I got this. You can count on me." Lina had the perfect solution to get Carly back into her job. Or- the perfect story.

"Good. I expect nothing less than perfection," Jack nodded in content. The table was quiet. Lina took a sip of her water. Crow left the table to order a pizza, while Yusei excused himself to check out the D-Wheels, and the new equipment he had gotten for _upgrading_ , as he called it. That left Lina and Jack alone at the table together. For a moment, it felt like it did back when Lina and Jack owned an apartment together. Lina felt at peace.

It was all of them though. She had her closest friends in one roof together. The thought made her body feel warm and happy.

* * *

It was their first night sleeping in their own house. A clap of thunder sounded from inside, jolting Yusei awake from his sleep. He was sleeping in his own room, but at being awoken, he was waiting for it. He didn't have to wait long. He was waiting for his own heart rate to slow down. His phone buzzed. Lina had insisted on getting both Yusei and Crow a _cellphone_. She claimed they would be entering the modern world if they did. Yusei didn't argue too much about it. Yusei unlocked his phone. The first text he had was from Lina.

**Lina: _!_**

Yusei didn't have to guess what that meant. Yusei carefully arose from his bed and made his wait to the ladder that leads to Lina's room in the attic. Yusei climbed up, only to see Lina curled up into a ball on the bed. She was shaking. Yusei didn't blame her. The lights were turned off, something Lina had been trying only recently to see if she could sleep through the night. Yusei moved to turn the fairy lights on. That seemed to calm Lina down- even if it was just a little bit. Yusei moved to lay beside her on the bed- his arms wrapped around her waist. She was trembling.

" _You're okay,"_ Yusei whispered the words calmly to her.

" _I'm okay,"_ Lina repeated to herself. _"I'm alive._ " Lina looked to Yusei. Her eyes were both bright and watery. _"I'm right here._ " That time, it was almost as if Lina were trying to reassure Yusei. Yusei's arms moved to tighten around Lina's small body. Lina laid her head on his chest. She was out in just a few minutes.

* * *

Lina squirmed on the couch in Carly's temporary home. Lina knew this would be an awkward visit, but _fuck_. Lina had asked for two cups of coffee just to have _a conversation_ while Aki was giving her pointed looks. Carly seemed just as frazzled as she sat across from the blonde. Her hand kept moving to adjust the glasses on her face. Lina tugged on the black and white checkered jacket she was wearing around her shoulders, her hands moving next to her jean skirt. Lina's eyes moved to Aki across the room.

" _Help,"_ Lina mouthed the words to her friends. Aki rolled her eyes and walked outside. That message was loud and clear: This was all up to Lina. Lina didn't like that at all. Now it was just Lina and Carly left alone in a room.

"So, uh-" Carly let out a large breath. "How's Jack?" Carly gave Lina an awkward smile.

"Fine," Lina took another sip of her coffee.

"I heard you and Yusei are a thing now," Carly tried for another conversation.

"We are," Lina tried not to dance around the subject, but what was she supposed to say? Yeah, they got together after Lina technically died and Yusei fell into the Reactor after he won his duel. It didn't make for a _great_ conversation. "How are you and Jack?" Lina rubbed the friendship bracelet at the end of her wrist.

"Fine," Carly laid her chin on her palm and looked away. "I know you guys aren't really brother and sister, but talking like this, I can't see a difference."

"What do you mean?" Lina frowned in confusion.

"He acts the same way you are right now," Carly's gaze cut to Lina's briefly. "He doesn't know what to say either. Not that that's a problem, but-" Carly cut herself off. She seemed downtrodden.

Lina was speechless. She'd have to remember that so she could talk to Jack later about it. Lina opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Lina turned away in frustration. This was getting nowhere. Carly didn't remember anything about when she was a Dark Signer. That's what she _claimed_. Lina wasn't sure if she believed Carly or not. Kaito had remembered everything that had happened. So had Bommer. Lina knew because the man had sent her a letter from his hometown. Misty was still in contact with Adrien. Either someone did Carly a favor, or the meek girl sitting in front of her was lying.

"I see you two are making some sort of progress," Kaito stood beside the couch leaning was sitting on. Lina would have jumped, but that would have required being surprised by the man's presence. Aki stood beside Kaito with a smug smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Carly frowned as she took in Kaito. Lina knew Carly _had_ to have known who Kaito was. Judging by the look on Kaito's face, he thought the same. The two spoke to each other when they were Dark Signers. Kaito admitted he didn't like thinking about it, as he had been apathetic to the girl's depression to becoming a Dark Signer at the time. "Do you need something? Can I get you anything or-"

"I thought _someone_ could get you to talk," Aki put her hands on her hips. "Carly, Lina wants to help you. Lina, _talk to Carly_."

"I'm talking!" Lina shot back defensively. "Look at me, I'm talking!"

"You're arguing with your friends, not _talking_ ," Kaito sat calmly in a chair that was between Carly and Lina's seat. "Let's state the obvious. Carly doesn't have a job, nor does she have a place to live. This apartment is being rented out to Carly Nagisa while she returns to her feet as a favor from myself. You, Lina _Kazukata_ , have a groundbreaking story that could fix all of Carly's problems," Kaito stressed Lina's last name.

"Jack told me a little bit," Carly admitted. "He said your Dad was a cardmaker, and that you were born somewhere in the Tops." Carly shook her head. "None of this is going to work. I can't even _get_ paid without my job. I was a freelancer! No one's gonna take my story with my editor talking bad about me!"

"There's the problem," Aki's eyes widened. "Maybe if we could talk to your editor-"

"Like I haven't tried already?" Carly sighed.

"Lina hasn't," Kaito looked to his blonde friend.

"Woah- wait- what?!" Lina appeared to be caught off guard. "Me? What the hell can I do?"

"It's your story. Maybe you can convince him," Aki pressed.

"If there's someone obnoxious enough, it would be you," Kaito leaned back in his chair in amusement.

"Hey, I didn't agree to that-" Lina shook her head, but stopped when she saw Carly's face. Lina bit back her words. This was Carly's one chance, and Lina wasn't giving her any hope.

"Look at that. Giving up before you started. Should have guessed you were that selfish, but third-rate duelists often are," A new voice joined the mix, one that Lina was only vaguely familiar with. A silver-haired boy with a stern expression stood near the doorway, a glare fixated on his face that was aimed right at Lina. Lina's eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to think of _where_ she's seen him before.

"I tried to stop him from entering," Kirika appeared beside him in the doorway. Instead of looking even remotely guilty, she had an entertained expression on her face.

"The _plan_ was for you two to wait outside until I was finished," Kaito had a small smile on his face. Lina _hated_ that look. Kaito and Kirika made the same exact face when they had a plan in their minds.

"Plans change," The silver-haired man's voice was hostile. "That's what happens when you leave a destructive bomb in charge of a selfless act." His words were directed at Lina. Lina had to jerk her head back in shock.

"Itsuki, you're being incredibly rude," Kirika's voice seemed light.

"As if I care in the slightest," Itsuku sniffed.

It hit Lina all at once. Itsuki Phoenix. She had met him at Jack's premiere party for his movie.

"It's you," Lina stood up to face Itsuki. "You're _that_ asshole!"

"Is there a reason you're saying all this?" Aki seemed furious on behalf of Lina. "What purpose could you have with Lina?"

"Simple. _Someone_ had to say it, and that someone just happens to be the only one in the room who has no warm feelings towards the idiot," Itsuki waved his hand in Lina's direction. "I've heard about you for _months_ , about your daring, selfless deeds, and this is the product you give. _Pathetic._ Can you not do something as simple as talking to someone on behalf of another? Is that too much for your arrogant pride to swallow?"

"You don't know a damn thing about me," Lina snapped back. "I can talk to whoever the hell I want! I'll prove it! Come on Carly, we're getting your damn job back."

"Wait- what!?" Carly stood up quickly, her eyes wide behind her glasses. "Do you mean it?"

"Fuck yeah I do. Aki, you coming?" Lina turned to one of her best friends.

"I am," Aki gave one cold look towards Itsuki. "She's a better person than you ever hope to be. Got that?"

"I'll believe it when I see it," Itsuki replied back icily. The girls left one by one, but Lina stopped to give Itsuki one last look.

"I _am_ a good person," Lina's voice was low.

"A morally right person doesn't need to say the words to make them true. They use action," Itsuki gazed back on her and smirked. "Without my words, would you really have done anything?"

Lina let out a growl before following her friends, leaving Kirika, Itsuki, and Kaito alone in the room. Kirika was chuckling.

"Clever," Kaito closed his eyes. "I assume you riled her up to get this reaction."

"Something needed to be done. Those who are arrogant often feel a blinding need to prove themselves worthy," Itsuki shrugged. He seemed unbothered by everything. "I let you do your thing, Kaiba. It didn't work, so I did mine. I made progress."

"And it worked," Kaito agreed.

"Very solid move, I might add. I had the thought myself," Kirika looked between the two men.

"Both of you are too soft on the idiot," Itsuki snorted.

"Of course. Lina saved my life, and Kaito's in love with her. We both have our obvious bias," Kirika agreed nonchalantly. Kaito felt he should have acted surprised at Kirika's statement, or even defensive, but instead, he let out a soft chuckle.

"Is it that obvious?" Kaito asked quietly.

"Just to me," Kirika assured him. "I make it my business to know everything. Especially for you, brother."

"Revolting," Itsuki made a noise.

"I'm aware there's no hope," Kaito let out a sigh. "I knew that the moment I met her." Kaito let a pause of silence fill the air. "One of the first stories she ever told me was about a man named Yusei Fudo, and their adventures in a gang named Team Satisfaction. There was never room for anyone else, not that I would ever deserve a position in her heart after the trouble I've caused."

"I think you're wrong," Kirika spoke bluntly. "I think there's room for all of us in her heart- her life. She's a loving person, Kaito."

"Just not in the way I feel towards her," Kaito nodded.

"You may be right," Kirika agreed. "But in the meantime, you have her friendship, and more importantly, you have people willing to forgive your past."

"This subject grows tiring," Itsuki made an annoyed sound. "Call me cynical- but Lina Kazukata reminds me all too well of a man my Father used to go to school with. _His naivety_ caused pain for his friends due to his reckless and impulsive actions. She'll lead her own friends down the same path, if she hasn't already," Itsuki shot a look towards Kirika.

"You act as if I don't know the story," Kaito glanced to Itsuki. "If I remember, Edo Phoenix's friend did it to save their other friend who was trapped in another world."

"He used the term _friend_ loosely. But the man never thought of the consequences," Itsuki argued back. "If there's one thing my Father taught me, it's that you think about all the possible options before walking a path."

"I think you're thinking of the wrong person for Lina," Kirika interrupted. "She doesn't hold enough importance to be like Judai. No- she would be the one to sacrifice herself for the sake of everyone else. She would do it without a second thought- without hesitation." Kirika thought about her next words. "Although, perhaps I am wrong and you are right. Not about the recklessness, no, but about the similarity. Still..." Kirika shook her head. "It would be interesting to see what Johan and Judai are up to. But listen, my friend. You have your thoughts on Lina. Just understand one thing." Kirika's dark green eyes rose to meet Itsuki's blue eyes. "Lina Kazukata is her own person. There's no comparing her to anyone else. Do you understand?" Kirika's smile held no room for debate. Itsuki simply turned his head away with a scowl.

* * *

"Hey- wait!" Carly was struggling to keep up with Aki and Lina as they marched side by side down the sidewalk. Both of their features held a determined- or _stubborn_ \- scowl. "What- what are you planning to do?"

"Easy. We force your editor to give you your job back," Lina spoke it so easily, but Carly jumped in the air in shock.

" _What_?" Carly's large eyes widened behind her glasses. "But that's not how it works! I'm a freelance reporter- he told me I would never work with him again-you can't-!"

"So we _make_ him change his mind," Aki shrugged as if what she said was no big deal.

"Should be easy enough," Lina stopped outside of a small building. This was Lina and Aki's target. A smirk crossed Lina's face. "I'll show him," Lina muttered under her breath. "Watch out boys, I'm coming in!" Lina marched her way inside of the building.

"Does she really believe she can convince him?" Carly seemed glum.

"I _know_ she can," Aki looked to Carly and shot her a kind smile. "Trust me. If there's someone you can count on, it's her." Without another beat, Aki followed Lina into the building. Carly let out a sigh.

"Let's check the odds," Carly reached for her deck. "I draw!" Carly pulled out Fortune Fairy Dark. "Ann!?" Carly blanched at the card. A Level 5. That wasn't good. "Say goodbye to whatever hope you had," Carly muttered under her breath. She slid the card back into her deck and joined the two girls inside.

Lina was causing noise just from her appearance. _Lina Atlas_ , the workers whispered all around her. Lina had a smirk on her face. Carly could see she was enjoying the attention.

"Get me whoever's in charge," Lina demanded in a clear voice. Carly could only _wish_ for that kind of confidence. Aki stood nearby, her back straight, her hand near her duel disk. It must have been instinct for Aki at this point. Carly wondered if she even noticed.

"What the hell is going on here?" Carly's editor- Mr. Pitts- came out of the back room. His large face was red from anger, anger that settled into something else once he caught sight of Lina. It morphed into what Carly could only describe as greed. He could see Lina and he saw some kind of story.

"Lina Atlas," His voice transformed into something smooth. It was his attempt at being charismatic. "What can I do for you? Do you have a story for us?" It was obvious he hadn't seen Carly yet.

"Not for you," Lina's smirk only grew at Mr. Pitt's look of confusion. "You listen here. I'll give you a story all right, but only one person can write it." Lina nodded over to Carly. Mr. Pitts turned his head to give Carly a once over. His face morphed into something else- fury and shock.

"Nagisa?! What the hell are you doing here?! I told you to stay out once you went dark on us!" The man bellowed out. Both Aki and Lina stepped in front of Carly, despite both girls being an inch or two smaller than Carly. Carly was taken aback by their protectiveness. She had just thought they were only doing this because of Jack- but at that moment- Carly could almost believe they _actually_ cared about her.

"That's not how you talk to another person," Aki's voice was cold.

"I'll talk to her however I damn well please," Mr. Pitts fired back.

"Not if you want a story, buddy," Lina's eyes sharpened into a glare. "I got a story for you, one that'll make headlines. The only way I'll give it to you is if you let Carly write it and take the credit for it."

Mr. Pitts seemed to consider her words before he doubled over in laughter. "This has to be a joke! You're kidding, right? Why the hell should I even consider your offer?"

"Fine," Lina seemed to have another plan in mind. She held out her arm with her duel disk on it and activated it, her other hand moving to put her deck into the duel disk. The other reporters in the building looked on with sudden interest. Lina laughed. "How about a duel? If I beat you in my one turn, you let Carly back on the team for freelance writing. If you win, I'll let you have my story, and you can do whatever the hell you want with it."

"Lina-!" Carly moved forward to say something. Didn't she know how bad of an idea that was!? A win in a single turn? Who did she think she was? _Jack Atlas?_

Aki moved her hand out to stop Carly and gave her a look. "Don't worry, Carly. She knows what she's doing," Aki assured her. Still, Carly frowned. What was she planning?

"A single turn win!?" Mr. Pitts cackled. "Do you really think you can beat me in one turn? You lost to some nobody in the Satellite during the Fortune Cup!"

"Hey, watch it, that's _my_ nobody from the Satellite!" Lina let out an easygoing laugh. "If you're not worried, what are we waiting for? This story is sure as hell yours!" Lina was taunting him.

"You're on, Atlas!" Mr. Pitts activated his own duel disk. Both duelists drew their cards. "I'll take the first turn. Since I have no monsters on the field, I can summon Photon Thrasher to the field. Then I summon Time Wizard!"

"I know that duel card," Carly muttered as she glanced ahead at Time Wizard. "It's a classic!"

Aki's mouth tilted in a smile. Carly couldn't help but be confused.

"He walked right into it," Aki statement only further confused Carly.

"Walked into what?" Carly questioned, but Aki held up her hand, gesturing for Carly to watch and see.

"Alright, Atlas! Show me this 'one turn win' you claim you got!" Mr. Pitts smirked arrogantly.

"You got it!" Lina drew a card.

**Lina- 4000**

**Mr. Pitts- 4000**

"Let's start off by laying a facedown card. Now I can summon Sun Horn Pegasus to the field!" Lina was practically giddy with excitement. "When my trusty stead comes to the field, he lets me summon a tuner monster to the field! Come on out Star Magician!" There were now two Level 4's on the field. Carly's eyes widened as she realized what Aki had been saying.

"Already?" Carly muttered in awe.

"That's her deck's strategy, " Aki informed Carly with a proud smile as she watched her friend.

"You know what that means! Come on out- Spirit of the Stars Dragon!" Lina held her arm up in the air as a flash of bright light filled the entire room. The crowd had to shield their eyes. When the room dimmed, Lina's magnificent dragon filled the room with a mighty roar.

"You walked right into my trap!" Mr. Pitts roared out triumphantly. "I use Time Wizard's special ability-"

"Spirit of the Stars Dragon cancels out your monster's ability and negates it!" Lina's eyes were alight. Carly couldn't help but stare. At that moment, she could see how much Lina loved just the _thrill_ of the duel. She couldn't see how she could pick up her deck after everything that had happened since-

No. There was no point thinking about that.

"For a reporter, you sure are a shitty reporter for not knowing your opponent's deck! Now Spirit of the Stars Dragon takes Time Wizard's attack points and adds them to its own!" Spirit of the Stars Dragon was up to 3000 attack points.

"The hell!?" Mr. Pitts took a step back. "You can't do that!"

"I did! Spirit of the Stars Dragon, attack Time Wizard!" Lina shot out her hand. "Go!"

Time Wizard was destroyed. Mr. Pitts let out a groan as his life points depleted.

 **Mr. Pitts-** **1500**

"But that's not enough," Carly spoke aloud with dread. "Oh no, she's going to lose!"

"Not yet," Aki spoke vaguely. "Just watch."

"Huh?" Carly didn't understand how Lina could win. It wasn't like she could attack again.

"What the hell are you going to do now? You only have one monster on the field, and I still have life points!" Mr. Pitts lifted his chin in the air. "Seems you were all talk, Atlas!"

"You sure about that?" Lina activated her facedown card. "I play Treacherous Trap Hole! With this, I destroy both of our monsters!" Spirit of the Stars Dragon and Photon Thrasher were destroyed, leaving both duelists with an empty field.

"What the hell was that supposed to do?" Now Mr. Pitts just seemed confused. "You can't attack with an empty field."

"But my field's not empty," Lina's voice was cool. "See, when Spirit of the Stars Dragon is destroyed, I can use it's special ability to summon _any_ Level 6 or below monster. Come on out, Sun Hope's Magician!" Lina's trusted duel spirit arrived to the field with a twirl of her staff.

"Oh, gods," Carly's hand went to her camera on instinct.

Lina let out a laugh. "What was it you said? Someone like me can't win because a _nobody_ from the Satellite beat me in a duel?" Lina's smirk turned deadly. "Let me make something clear. That _nobody_ saved the world. That _nobody_ is the best duelist I've ever met, and have you _seen_ me?" Lina looked to Carly and winked. "I just beat you with my one turn. Sun Hope's Magician, let's end this!"

" _NO!"_ Mr. Pitts looked enraged as his life points decreased to zero.

**Lina- WIN**

**Mr. Pitts- 0**

"She did it," Carly couldn't help but be amazed.

"I _told_ you," Aki looked to Lina with a happy smile. Lina turned to Aki and grinned. Carly envied their bond.

"There you have it!" Lina turned to Mr. Pitts. "You have to keep up your end of the bargain. I beat you in one turn, and you let Carly write the article. Sound good?"

"That was luck!" Mr. Pitts snapped out.

"Nah, I'm just better," Lina deactivated her duel disk. "Really, what did you expect? My brother is the former King of Games, and my boyfriend is the current King of Games. It's no surprise I'm up there with them."

"Are you sure they're not related?" Carly muttered to Aki as she looked to Lina. Aki let out a chuckle under her breath.

"I refuse!" Mr. Pitts roared out the words as his large face grew more and more red like a tomato.

"That's unfortunate," Lina was looking to someone near the door. "Sounds pretty shitty after we made a deal, doesn't it? How much do you think this building costs?"

"How much this building costs...?" Carly was confused by the statement until she glanced to see who Lina was looking at. Kaito was near the entrance, with Jack and Yusei right behind him. Kaito smiled.

"I think it would be very easy to buy this 'news' station," Kaito used quotation marks around the word 'news'. "One call to my-"

"Fine! It's a story you want!?" Mr. Pitts realized he had backed himself into a corner. "Have it! Carly, your deadline is tomorrow morning, sharp!"

"Yes- yes sir!" Carly jumped up in the air. She had her job back. She couldn't wrap her head around that. Lina had actually managed to do it.

"I told you it'd be easy!" Lina looked to her boys with a large grin. "You didn't doubt me did you, Jack?"

"Not at all," Jack's steely glanced traveled to Mr. Pitts. "Now as long as someone keeps their end of the bargain-"

"You have my word- Mr. Atlas!" Mr. Pitts hastily retreated into the back room away from everyone. Yusei let out a chuckle near the door.

"Seems you had fun," Yusei commented. "I heard I was a nobody."

"But you're _my_ nobody," Lina bumped her shoulder to his playfully. "It was easy."

"Lina had it under control," Aki agreed with a nod.

"Wish I could have seen it," Yusei raised an eyebrow down to Lina.

"You could duel me later and see for it yourself," Lina smirked up at him.

"How about you duel someone who's _actually worthy_ of a challenge," Jack rolled his eyes.

"You could join in their conversation, you know," Kaito had moved to stand Carly. Carly's shoulders dropped.

"Can I?" Carly sounded glum.

"They forgave me," Kaito's voice was calm. "Why wouldn't they forgive you?"

"I don't remember anything about that," Carly spoke too quickly. Kaito eyed her.

"Right," His voice conveyed one thing: He absolutely, 100%, did not believe her.

"Why are you helping me?" Carly blurted out the question. "I mean- not that I don't appreciate it- but you're doing a lot and-"

"Because I feel some sort of guilt," Kaito cut off her ramblings to answer her bluntly. Carly froze, her gaze watching him. "Perhaps I somewhat blame myself for your...transition. I was there for it if you really do not remember. But beyond that, I have the power to help, so why should I not?" Kaito paused to think about his next words. "I sent money to Bommer to help in the rebuilding of his village. I checked to make sure Misty was living comfortably. I've been searching to find where Kiryu Kyosuke disappeared to. And you..." Kaito's dark green eyes turned to look at her. "The least I could do was help you get back to a comfortable living. Lucky for you, I'm not the only one who wishes to help."

"What do you mean?" Carly couldn't help but ask.

"Carly!" That was Jack's voice. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to write this damn report?"

"Yeah!" Lina chimed in. "You better write that article, or I'll challenge you to a duel next!"

"Oh no- no- let's not do that!" Carly stuttered out quickly.

"Then let's go!" Lina grabbed Carly's hand and began to pull her along the path to head back to Carly's makeshift house. Carly could only stare at the female blonde with some sort of dazed confusion. Her card had shown bad luck, meaning Lina should have lost. Yet, everything was turning up sunshine and happiness. Carly didn't understand it. It shouldn't have been possible.

Somewhere along the lines, Lina had let go of Carly's hand, and Jack took her place in walking beside Carly. Carly looked up at Jack, only to see he was gazing down at her. Carly's cheeks flushed pink. She looked away suddenly, missing the gentle look Jack was giving her in return. Jack made a frustrated noise as he too turned around.

"That's interesting," Kaito commented as they were walking down the path.

"What is?" Aki turned her attention to their friend.

"It appears Yeager has stepped down as Director," Kaito's words made the group freeze. "I can't find who the replacements are. It seems no one knows their names."

"Those bastards," Jack swore.

"It might be nothing," Yusei said hopefully.

"It's _never_ nothing," Lina groaned. "I just hope they don't expect us to save the whole damn world again."

"Why would Yeager step down?" Aki questioned.

A smile took over Carly's features. For the first time in months, she felt that urge. That _push_.

"I'm going to find out," Carly found herself saying. She meant every word she said. She was a _reporter_. This was her job. She would find the scoop and uncover it.

"You have to write my story first!" Lina let out a laugh as they finally reached Carly's house. "Are you ready for this?" Lina sat down on the couch.

"Wait!" Carly took out her camera and recorder. "Okay, go!" Carly turned the devices on.

"Okay," Lina took a breath. "My name isn't Lina Atlas. It's Lina Kazukata. I'm the daughter of Reo Kazukata, someone who worked making cards at KaibaCorp, and Yvette Kazukata, a famous model. How did this happen? It all started with a man named Rex Godwin..."

* * *

"You're back sooner than I thought," Crow had just gotten back to Poppo Time. Just as he was taking off his helmet, Aki had stepped into the garage. "Where're the other assholes?"

"Lina's talking to Carly now. Jack and Yusei are with them. What's Blackwing Deliver?" Aki gestured to the back of Crow's jacket.

Crow's cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "It's...a new business," Crow admitted reluctantly. "We need money. I ain't some hot shit like Yusei, Lina, or Jack. And..." Crow gestured to his face. Aki's face fell. She knew what he meant. He couldn't get a regular job with his marks.

"I'm sorry," Aki's voice was quiet.

"Nah, don't be. Ain't no one's fault except Public Maintenance," Crow scratched the back of his neck. "Did you get the Princess anything for her birthday yet? I know it's coming up and all-"

"I have something picked out," Aki spoke vaguely with a hint of a smile. Crow couldn't help but chuckle.

"I still gotta get her something. I'm hoping a few deliveries will be enough," Crow glanced around the garage. "When do you start school?"

"Monday," Aki informed him.

"How about you stop over and we can make you and the kids some breakfast to celebrate?" Crow turned to her with a grin. "I bet the others would like some kind of celebration."

Aki returned his smile with one of her own. Her cheeks were slightly pink, despite her attempt to hide it. "You know what? I'd like that. I think I'd like that a lot."

* * *

Lina's article was set to be published tomorrow morning. Lina had knots in her stomach as she walked down the streets back to Poppo Time. Jack went to stay with Carly for a little while longer. Yusei walked beside Lina as their hands were intertwined.

"Nervous?" Yusei quietly questioned Lina. "You did the right thing."

"I know. It's just- weird," Lina admitted in a quiet voice. "Everyone thinks I died. I mean, that's totally valid because I went missing, and who expect a five-year-old to survive by themselves-"

"Have they met you?" Yusei quietly chuckled under his breath.

"Shut up," Lina laughed with him. "You get what I mean! It's all- ah, fuck!" Lina ran straight on into someone, causing her to fall back. Yusei turned to her to help her up, but another hand had already been extended.

"I'm so sorry," a deep voice offered his hand to Lina to help her up. Lina graciously accepted. When she returned to her feet, she was face to face with a tanned man with dark black hair. His friend beside him had fair skin, but equally dark hair.

"Sorry, that might've been my fault," Lina smiled sheepishly at the man. "I don't look where I walk sometimes."

"No, that was mine. I'm so sorry. I'm new in the area. My name is Naoki," The man introduced himself. "You'll have to forgive my friend. He's a bit shy."

"It's alright," Yusei stepped beside Lina. "No harm was done."

"How about I treat you to coffee in the future as an apology?" Naoki offered Lina.

"Yeah, sure. I don't see why not," Lina traded numbers with the man in front of her. He seemed genuine enough. Lina couldn't pick up any bad readings from him. If anything, he felt familiar in some sort of way, but she didn't know _how_. "Thanks! I'll see you later!" Lina waved at the two men as she and Yusei rejoined hands and walked off.

"Did you see that, Placido?" Naoki turned to his friend with an amused smile. "Easier than I thought."

"You were right. She _is_ an idiot," Placido agreed with a sigh.

"No, not an idiot. Naive," Naoki was watching Lina and Yusei's interactions with a neutral expression. "I wonder why _she_ made a difference to our plans. I intend to find out."

* * *

Lina was sleeping peacefully when she heard it. A _thud_ echoed throughout Lina's attic room. Lina shot up, causing the sleepy form next to her to stir with a groan.

"I'm sorry!" Lina apologized in a hushed whisper. Yusei slowly moved his hand to rub at his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Yusei's voice was groggy.

"Yeah," Lina nodded slowly as she sat up. Yusei's arm was still around her waist. "I thought I heard something is all." The two sat quietly. Lina heard it again. It was coming from the room directly below, which was Jack's room.

"I should go check it out," Lina spoke the words to herself, but Yusei made a noise of agreement. Lina reached over to give Yusei a quick kiss on the lips. "I might be back."

"If Jack needs your help, he needs your help," Yusei shrugged. Lina was in love with her understanding boyfriend.

"Thank you," Lina shot him a brilliant smile. Yusei nodded to her and turned over so he was laying on his back. His eyes closed to go back to sleep. Lina took that as her cue to scurry down the stairs.

Lina reached Jack's room. She lightly knocked but received no answer. "Jack?" Lina called out. "Jack, can you hear me?" Nothing. "Jack, I'm worried. I'm coming in." Lina turned the door handle and let herself into Jack's room. Lina could see the problem. Jack had thrown the covers off of his bed and was tossing and turning. Lina could recognize that he was having a nightmare. Lina hurried to his bed and reached for his arms to hold him still. Unfortunately, that only made Jack flail.

"Jack, it's me!" Lina's voice rose. "It's Lina!"

" _Carly,"_ Lina could hear Jack's anguished whisper.

"Dammit, Jack!" Lina started wrestling with him. "Wake up! It's me! It's your sister, Lina!"

" _Lina_?" That seemed to wake Jack up. His purple eyes slowly opened, his whole body shaking. Lina still clung to his wrists as she took a deep breath to show him how to calm down.

"It's me," Lina's voice was calm as she tried to comfort him. She knew and experienced her own fair share of nightmares. "It's okay," Lina promised him. "It's all okay. I'm alive. We're _both_ alive and we're right here. Carly's alive and she's okay." Lina didn't like seeing Jack so vulnerable. She was so used to him calming her down from nightmares that she never imagined she would do the same for him.

"I'm alive," Jack repeated to himself. Lina could feel her eyes watering without meaning to. Jack held out his hand to cup Lina's cheek. Lina leaned into it.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Lina's voice was soft.

"No," Jack's reply was automatic and harsh as he took his hand away from her face. Lina reached out and took his hand in hers.

"That's okay," Lina nodded. "It's alright if you don't wanna tell me, Jacki-" Lina cut herself off, but the damage was done. Jack stiffened, his whole body rigid. Lina let out a sigh. "I'm sorry." Jack hadn't responded well when Lina used the nickname she had previously given him. He had briefly told her the story why but had made her promise not to tell anyone else. She hadn't- not even Yusei. Lina missed it, but she cared about Jack's well-being more. "It was that again, wasn't it?" Lina accused lightly.

Jack took his time answering. "Yeah," Jack slowly nodded. "I can't get the damn image out of my head. Me, being King-"

"Sounds like what you always wanted," Lina joked. Jack didn't answer. "You're not the Supreme King or whatever the hell you were, Jack. That's not you."

"That could have been me," Jack shook his head. "If it hadn't been for Carly, that would have been me. Godwin-"

"Was a manipulative piece of shit who tricked some kids," Lina shot out the words with intensity. "I'm sorry," Lina spoke again a second later in a quieter voice. "I know that's your-"

 _"You're_ my family, Lina. More so than any of _them_ ever will be," Jack knew what Lina was about to say.

"Still, you always wanted to know where you came from," Lina squirmed on the bed.

"It doesn't matter. I know who I am. I'm Jack Atlas," Jack wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "I'm the King."

"I know what you mean," Lina looked to Jack with her pale green gaze. "Jack, I want you to know that even when this article goes viral, I'm still your sister. A name doesn't mean shit. Blood doesn't mean shit. Got that?"

"Obviously. I didn't need _you_ telling me that," Jack rolled his eyes, which caused Lina to grin. Jack threw his arm around Lina. They sat in comfortable silence.

"Did you talk to Carly?" Lina's voice interrupted the peace.

"Why?" Jack rebutted.

"She said something earlier that got me thinking," Lina admitted.

"A marvelous task indeed," Jack responded in a deadpan voice.

"That's rude," Lina elbowed him, causing Jack to grunt. "No, she said something that made me think." Lina hesitated.

"Get on with it."

"She said you didn't know what to say either," Lina spoke the words wistfully. Lina's words made Jack freeze. "I guess she noticed you didn't know how to act around her. I get it's weird, you know?"

"She said that?" Jack seemed shocked.

"I'm not surprised. You push people away when you're upset or scared," Lina gave him that look.

"Not to you," Jack countered back.

"But Yusei? Crow? Carly?" Lina listed off the people on her fingers. "You're scared, Jack. You're both crazy about each other. What are you waiting for?" Jack didn't answer. This time, it was Lina's turn to roll her eyes. "You're hopeless," Lina teased him. "She's not going anywhere. Seriously, you can defeat hundreds of duelists and climb your way to the top, but you'll let _this_ beat you."

"Jack Atlas never loses," Jack scoffed.

"Yeah, well what are you waiting for?" Lina looked up to him. "You're both alive. You're both trying to be better. Why not do it together?"

Jack seemed to consider her words. Lina leaned into Jack and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is just something else I can win at," Jack spoke after a few moments.

"I know you can do it, Jack," Lina smiled. "I believe in you. You're the best."

"I don't need you to know I'm the best."

"Yeah, whatever," Lina chuckled. She was content.

* * *

_Did you see the news?_

_Holy shit- did you see? Lina Atlas is the missing Ellie Kazukata!_

_Who the hell could have seen this coming?_

_So she's not really Jack Atlas's little sister?_

_It looks like the former Director made Ellie use Atlas as a coverup. Who the hell would think to do that?_

_What does this mean?_

_Reo's daughter is alive? Who saw that coming?!_

_Lina Atlas is really Ellie Kazukata! Holy shit looks like Carly Nagisa found a major scoop! That girl might just go somewhere!_


	42. No Good Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lina's birthday, but a Ghost appears on the duel lanes with the ability to cause duelists to crash upon losing.

_"One question haunts and hurts/_ _Too much, too much to mention_

_Was I really seeking good or just seeking attention?_

_Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice-cold eye?"_

_-Wicked by Stephen Schwartz_

* * *

"I'm really, _really_ sorry," Lina apologized for what must have been the fifth time that night. Lina and Aki were sitting on the floor of Aki's bed as Aki fiddled with the TV. She was trying to find a movie for them to watch for their weekly sleepover night.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't your fault?" Aki rolled her eyes.

"But it was!" Lina blurted out. "I try to do something nice and take my best friend out for tea after her classes, and we get fucking ambushed. Totally my fault." Ever since the news came out that Lina was actually Lina Kazukata instead of Lina Atlas, her name had skyrocketed. People were stopping her on the streets to talk to her. Even Jack and Yusei were thrown into the mix. People were bombarding Jack at his usual post at the cafe about the situation, and people were stopping on the Yusei on the streets to ask the King of Games about his relationship with Lina. It was weird for all of them.

"Shouldn't you be used to this?" Aki raised an eyebrow. "I mean, being with Jack Atlas and all-"

"Jack got most of the fame," Lina cut her off with a shrug. "You know, being the King of Games and all, the 'Master of Faster!'" Lina exaggerated the phrase in a dramatic voice, causing both Aki and Lina to giggle. "No, but they didn't report too much about me. I was the little sister who did underground duels with someone who has a mark. Godwin covered up those stories to avoid bad press, therefore there _was_ _no press._ Kinda shitty, but hey." Lina didn't seem too bothered by it. It was odd suddenly being famous, but it was her choice. She didn't realize how well known her parents had been, but she should have guessed based on the fact that they had an apartment in the Tops. "Yusei doesn't like the attention too much. Makes him uncomfortable."

"And you?" Aki seemed amused.

"I don't mind," Lina thought about it for a moment. "I don't enjoy the attention as much as Jack does, but who could?" Lina laughed. Jack was slightly bitter about the fact that he was getting asked about Lina instead of himself. "It's alright, I guess. I like being able to enjoy the streets with my friends, but this is fine too."

"It'll go away eventually," Aki assured her. "Carly said she was asked to do more stories."

"That's good," Lina agreed with a nod. "I'm glad I could help." Lina couldn't help but think about Aki's statement. _It'll go away eventually_. Lina wasn't sure if she entirely believed that. She remembered the look on Kirika's face the other day as she asked Lina if she would mind doing some advertisements for them. Kirika was a terrifying businesswoman who knew how to get ahead. She was almost always one step ahead of everyone.

"How's school?" Lina changed the subject.

"Fine," Aki hesitated about her answer. "Ruka and Rua are doing fine too before you ask. You don't have to worry so much about me, Lina." Lina had gone to pick up Aki from school for the past two weeks since Aki had started school.

"Of course I'm going to worry! You're my friend, Aki," Lina rolled her eyes. "If anyone gives you shit, you tell me. I'll fight them."

"Lina, I can fight my own battles," Aki tried to sound annoyed, but they both knew Aki was amused by Lina's antics.

"I know," Lina turned quiet. Aki paused. Their thoughts had gone to the same thought.

"Have you seen him?" Aki's voice was low. Lina didn't have to ask who she was talking about. They both knew. It could only mean one person.

_Divine._

"No," Lina shook her head. "Kaito hasn't either. He said he already had his last words before he..." Lina couldn't finish the sentence. _Before he turned into a Dark Signer._ "Are you going to see him?" Lina hesitantly asked.

Aki looked away. Lina reached out and took her hand in hers. Aki squeezed back graciously. "I don't know," Aki admitted. "Will you?"

"I don't know," Lina also admitted in a low voice. "I don't know what I'd say."

"Neither do I," Aki looked to Lina and smiled weakly.

"If you do go see him in the Facility..." Lina looked up to meet Aki's eyes. "I can go with you. I promise. I'm there for you for every step of the way. You don't have to go through this alone."

Aki's eyes widened as a small gasp escaped her lips. "You'd do that for me?"

"That's what friends are for," Lina was terrified of Divine. She was sure she always would be. But this was Aki. Aki was more likely more terrified- and she needed her friend.

"Thank you," Aki reached forward and hugged Lina around the shoulders. Lina returned the hug tightly.

"Let's talk about something else!" Lina leaned back and grinned. "You heard about the WRGP, right? The World Racing Grand Prix? Yeager announced it the other day. It's supposed to symbolize the Satellite and Neo Domino City or some shit like that. But it's a turbo kind of tournament. People from all over the world are invited for this!"

"Are you planning on joining?" Aki's eyes lit up with interest.

"Yusei, Jack, and I wanna do a team, yeah," Lina nodded enthusiastically.

"What about Crow?" Aki frowned.

Lina sighed. "He can't join. He doesn't qualify."

"What?" Aki looked shocked- and slightly angry. "Why not?"

"One of the rules is that you have to have done at least one tournament," Lina explained. "Jack has done a ton, Yusei did the Fortune Cup, and I've done the Fortune Cup along with a bunch of underground tournaments. Being from the Satellite-"

"Dueling wasn't legal there, so no tournaments count," Aki seemed to understand what Lina was saying. "That's unfair-"

"I know," Lina seemed just as upset as Aki about it. "Yusei and I have been trying to look for something he can join quickly to get that credit in. I'm planning on talking to Kirika about it." If there was someone who knew how to hack a system to her advantage, it was her. "Don't worry about it! Crow's going to join our team some way or another. We're not leaving him out."

"Good," Aki seemed to relax. Still- Lina could tell that there was something else on Aki's mind.

"What's up?" Lina gently elbowed Aki in the side. Aki seemed startled and quickly looked away. "Come on," Lina tried to coax Aki. "You can tell me.

"It's nothing," Aki spoke quickly.

"It's not _nothing_ if it's bothering you," Lina pointed out. "Is it Crow? Do you have a crush on him?"

"What- no!" Aki's cheeks turned red. "If I tell you, will you drop that?" Aki narrowed her eyes at Lina. Lina nodded eagerly. Aki let out a sigh. "I'm...I wish I could turbo duel," Aki admitted quickly. Lina leaned back. She hadn't expected that response.

"You wish you could turbo duel?" Lina repeated back.

"Yes," Aki hesitated. "I want to be able to help you guys. All I did when you all- you, Jack, Yusei, Crow...when you fought Godwin, all I could do was watch."

"That's not true," Lina protested. "You used Black Rose Dragon to fight off those demon things. That helped."

"But I could have dueled beside you guys. I could have done _more,"_ Aki emphasized the word.

"Then I'll teach you," Lina didn't have to think about her response. "You and me. I'll get you riding a D-Wheel in no time!"

"Do you mean that?" Aki stared at Lina with wide eyes.

"Fuck yeah I do!" Lina excitedly grabbed both of Aki's hands. "I got your back, Aki. This weekend, it's on!" Lina had been taught by one of the best turbo duelists she knew: Jack Atlas. She may not be as good at riding as Jack or Yusei, but she was no slacker either.

"This weekend is your birthday, Lina," Aki calmly reminded Lina with a laugh.

"So?" Lina raised her eyebrow.

"So we're celebrating," Aki shook her head. She was still laughing. "Let's start the weekend after that."

"Fine," Lina leaned against the bed and looked to Aki. "So? What are we watching tonight?"

* * *

"Good morning!" Lina walked into the living room where Jack and Crow were already sitting at the table. Crow was shoveling food into his mouth while Jack was sipping coffee.

"There's the birthday girl!" Crow threw his arm around Lina and ruffled her hair. Lina wrinkled her nose and tried to escape.

"Stop that!" Lina whined out. "I actually tried to make my hair look nice this morning!"

"What, you actually brushed it?" Crow teased.

"Like you're so clean yourself!" Lina shoved Crow off of her. "Got work today?" Lina nodded at Crow's delivery jacket.

"Yeah," Crow's expression morphed into a scowl. He had made it clear over the past few days that he _loathed_ his new job. It brought the money in to pay for bills, but it wasn't what Crow wanted to do. "Don't worry- I'll be done by the time your party starts."

"I didn't ask for one," Lina reminded him with a hum.

"Shut up and enjoy today, would you?" Jack growled out. Lina walked over and kissed Jack on the cheek, causing Jack to let out a grunt.

"I love you too, Jack," Lina's eyes were bright. She was happy. "Did you make me one?" Lina gestured to Jack's coffee.

"It's in a cup already," Jack waved in the direction of the kitchen counter. A coffee mug was sitting on the counter.

"Don't forget to take something. I made your favorite," Crow grinned at Lina.

"Crow, the last time you told me you _made me my favorite_ , it was something I couldn't eat!" Lina laughed out.

"I can't help it you're allergic to bananas! How was I supposed to know?" Crow complained.

"And then I went into anaphylactic shock-"

"I could have killed you for that," Jack remembered the story with disdain. "We had to run to Martha's _on foot_. For a second Kiryu and I thought she was dead."

"I heard enough from Martha about it," Crow rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "I made _regular_ eggs, asshole. Yusei made _regular_ pancakes." Crow made sure to stress the words. "Be careful out there when you head out, would'ya? There's this thing called _Ghost_ hanging about that's crashing other people's D-Wheels. Tell that to Yusei too when you see him."

Lina had been about to ask where Yusei was, but they were interrupted by voices entering the house.

"Lina!"

" _Lina!"_

 _"_ Good morning, Ruka, Rua," Lina greeted the twins with a large, welcoming grin. Aki stepped in a moment later. They were all dressed in their Duel Academy uniforms. Lina figured they must have been on their way to school and decided to stop by.

"Happy birthday!" The twins chorused together.

"Hold on, I didn't make enough for you brats!" Crow jokingly teased out.

"Are you older than Crow now?" Rua was clearly digging to aggravate Crow.

"Well, I'm nineteen, so that means I'm older than Crow _and_ Yusei, but not Jack." Jack had turned twenty in January.

"You're older than Yusei!?" Rua didn't seem to comprehend that statement.

"Happy birthday, Lina," Aki stepped forward and smiled at her friend.

"Thank you, guys!" Lina felt overjoyed. "Crow's just being an ass. We have plenty of food. Come on, eat up!" Lina made them all grab a plate before they rushed off to school. Crow had to leave for work, leaving just Lina and Jack to slowly eat breakfast. Lina savored every second of it.

"Thanks for the coffee, Jack," Lina thanked her 'brother'.

"What are your plans for the day?" Jack looked to Lina with a raised eyebrow. Lina hesitated before she answered. She knew Jack wouldn't be totally happy with what she was going to do.

"Yusei and I have plans," Lina spoke slowly. Jack narrowed his eyes. Lina felt guilty. For the past two years, it had just been Lina and Jack. They had celebrated their birthdays together. "I'll see you all tonight," Lina spoke quickly to make up for the awkward tension. "It'll be fun!"

"Right," Jack's reply was tense. Lina bit her lip.

"Do you think you could be happy for me?" Lina looked to Jack with big eyes. "I mean it. You're all my boys, but Yusei and I are..." Different. He was diffferent. "How about we go out sometime this week?" Lina said instead. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

The suggestion seemed to pacify Jack. "Sounds alright to me," Jack agreed.

"I can't wait for it!" Lina grinned to Jack before standing up and washing her dishes in the sink. "Is Yusei where I think he is?"

"He may as well live down there," Jack grumbled. Lina chuckled under her breath. Lina had felt Yusei get out of bed early this morning. It hadn't surprised her. He was a restless sleeper. He had briefly woken Lina up to kiss her a Happy Birthday but otherwise left her to sleep in.

Lina went to the ladder that leads to the garage and climbed down. Lina had been right. Yusei was in the garage working- where he had spent most of his time since the WRGP had been announced. He was trying his damnest to try and improve their D-Wheels engines to get them in top shape. Lina knew that if anyone was able to do it, it would be Yusei. Eito- Yui's little brother- came to watch and tried to help on some nights, something Lina found endearing.

"Hey, hero," Lina greeted. Yusei hadn't seen her before that moment. When he looked up, a small smile caught his face. Lina couldn't help but grin.

"Hey," Yusei greeted. He was currently working on Lina's D-Wheel.

"I'm not sure how you can improve perfection, but hey, it's always nice to try," Lina walked until she was standing beside Yusei. Yusei had created her D-Wheel as a gift.

"I'm almost there, I know it," Yusei's features were intense as he thought. "I'm missing _something_."

"Maybe, but for right now..." Lina offered her hand down to Yusei. Yusei accepted, and Lina helped him back onto his feet. "I think someone promised me a nice time around the city."

"Who could that be?" Yusei looked amused. Lina noticed he wasn't wearing his usual jacket or shirt- but instead he was wearing a black shirt with a darker jacket. Lina was disappointed- she liked his normal jacket he wore everyday- but they were too noticeable. They wanted a _quiet_ date, not paparazzi bombarding them. It was the reason Lina had been avoiding her normal red riding jacket unless she was dueling.

"Some handsome fellow," Lina winked at him. Lina herself was wearing a white and black striped tank top with a magenta skirt and a light jacket tied around her waist. A hat sat on top of her hair- which was pulled back into a ponytail. She hoped it would hide her features. A bag hung off Lina's shoulders. "This doesn't look like my deck," Lina looked into the card slot where a deck sat. Lina knew it wasn't her cards, because they were in Lina's bag.

"Needed something to put in there. It's my deck," Yusei explained as he gave one last look to the D-Wheel. Lina could see how frustrated he was.

"You need to step away from it and come back later," Lina replied calmly. "Come on. You ready?"

"Yeah," Yusei picked up a baseball cap resting on the couch and used it to cover his hair. Lina had to laugh. They made an odd pair, but Lina found she didn't mind.

"Let's go then, hero," Lina offered out her hand. Yusei took it in his and interlaced their fingers together. A smile broke out on Lina's face.

They didn't take their D-Wheels. Yusei was working on Lina's.- but even if he wasn't, there was no point when it was easier to walk to where they wanted. April 12th was a nice day for a walk around the city.

Lina and Yusei enjoyed the day going to a roller rink the two went together every now and then for a date. Lina had been the one to introduce Yusei to the idea, and Yusei had taken a liking to it. Lina enjoyed it because she could hold his hand or race him across the rink if she wanted to. Lina always won. Yusei could do more tricks than her, which wasn't fair.

After that was a peaceful lunch in the park. The pair had ordered takeout from a nearby restaurant. Neither wanted to risk being recognized sitting down, so they decided to take their food where they could enjoy it alone.

"Today was nice," Lina leaned her head against Yusei's chest from their position sitting on the ground.

"I'm glad," Yusei was staring off into the distance. Lina couldn't help but try and find his gaze.

"It's about to get pretty hectic with the WRGP coming up," Lina murmured. Yusei nodded his head in agreement. "What'cha looking at?" Lina looked up at Yusei.

"I'm thinking about everything we did," Yusei confessed. "I can't believe the Satellite and Neo Domino City are connected."

"It's what we wanted," Lina reminded him softly.

"I never expected it to happen," Yusei confessed.

"But it did," Lina gently rubbed his thumb with her hand. "It's all thanks to you."

"It's thanks to all of us," Yusei corrected her.

"Maybe," Lina chuckled. Her hand went to touch the sun pendant around her neck."I'm still not sure if I believe that." Lina didn't really consider herself to be that powerful. She wasn't a Signer. She was used to be the only one who had powers until she met Aki, and after that she knew she didn't come close to the power that Yusei and Jack had as Signers. Even Ruka- who held virtually the same powers as Lina- was stronger. Ruka could travel to the Spirit World by herself, while Lina didn't have the power. Lina wasn't bothered by it. She only wanted to go to the Spirit World because she knew her Father was there waiting for her to come. She had a lot of questions to ask him.

Yet, a part of it all _did_ bother her. Lina was a strong duelist. She could be great too.

Someone's cry filled the air. Lina and Yusei were on their feet, their gazes grasping the situation.

"It's coming from over there," Lina pointed in the direction she heard the noise. Yusei seemed to agree with her. Together the two took off running. Lina was glad she had worn shoes that were flat.

A boy around Eito's age was sitting on the ground. A card was laying on the ground. Lina had to recoil away from the card. What was that? She hadn't felt that sort of magic since-

Since the Earthbound Immortals. It held a similar darkness to it.

"What's going on?" Yusei kneeled down to get beside the young man. He blubbered something, but neither one of the duelists could understand him.

"Hey, whatever it is, you can tell us," Lina also kneeled down beside him and took off her hat, revealing kind green eyes. "We're here. Whatever it is, we can take care of it," Lina spoke smoothly and sweetly. The boy seemed to slowly calm down, but he was still shaking. He outstretched his hand and pointed at the card laying on the ground.

"Something- something's wrong with it!" The boy stammered at. "I was just looking over my deck- and it started _talking_ to me. It was saying all this cruel stuff-"

Yusei leaned over and picked up the card. It looked like any regular duel card, but Lina knew better. She could _feel_ something was off about it. "Can I see the rest of your deck?" Lina asked the boy. He nodded mutely before he handed the cards over to Lina. Lina took a look through them. They all looked normal to her.

She reached out to them and jerked back. They sensed Lina's presence. They were begging her to help.

"The darkness..." Lina echoed. What was that? Lina returned the deck to Yusei and reached for the card from Yusei.

"Be careful," Sun Hope's Magician appeared next to Lina. "That card-it's-"

"I know. It's got something called the Darkness in it," Lina looked to her duel spirit and smiled. "That's what I'm here for, right?" Lina took the card from Yusei. She almost felt like she had to hold her breath to avoid from getting sick. The card _reeked_ of dark magic, just like the Earthbound Immortals had.

"How do I get rid of it?" Lina asked her duel spirit. Sun Hope's Magician held her hand out. Lina reached out with the card until Sun Hope's Magician held on to one of the sides. Lina held the other. A bright light shined from the card. Lina gasped in amazement as a black smoke raised from the card. What had she done? Had she really cleaned the card?

Lina stood up, her feet moving backward on autopilot. Judging from Yusei's tense stance, he could sense something was wrong, but he couldn't see anything like Lina could. Lina watched as the shadow formed into a shape. Yusei and the boy made a noise. Lina realized they could see it _now._

"What _are_ you?" Yusei demanded from the card.

" _You,"_ The darkness's attention was focused solely on Lina.

" _That_ was in my card!?" The boy sounded terrified. "Why can I see that?"

"Do I know you?" Lina's voice was dry.

" _The one who denies fate. Pure of light,"_ His sentences were warbled. Lina tried to focus in on what it was saying, but Lina heard the similar static she had heard when she faced against the Earthbound Immortals. " _There is worse to come than me. The light will be extinguished."_

 _"_ Not if I can do anything about it," Yusei's voice was quiet, but held stubborn determination.

" _Ironic coming from the source itself."_

 _"_ I don't know what the hell that's supposed to mean, but I'm not going anywhere," Lina narrowed her eyes. "I'm not sure if you heard, but I'm not that easy to get rid of." Lina looked to Sun Hope's Magician. "I'll protect everyone if that's what it takes." For a second, Lina found herself in the in between- the land in between the Spirit World and the real world. Lina could see how weak the shadow was. A smirk crossed over her face. "I think it's time you go away," Lina nodded to her duel spirit. Sun Hope's Magician raised her staff. A bright light blinded Lina. When she opened her eyes again, the shadow was gone. A duel spirit was in its place.

"Are you okay?" Lina walked forward and asked the duel spirit. Both Yusei and the boy shot Lina a look. Lina realized neither one could see the duel spirit. Lina was okay with that.

"I am, thanks to you," The duel spirit stretched out. He was dressed in dark robes and was holding a scythe. "I am the Reaper of Prophecy. The darkness attached itself to me, but thanks to you, I can be myself again."

"But why you?" Lina frowned. "No offense, but-"

"He wanted me to send a message," The duel spirit looked up and met Lina's eyes. "There are dark days coming for you, Lina Kazukata. Someone is after you. Watch your back, or you may find yourself falling into the darkness too. That's what the prophecy of dark is telling me."

"Heard it once, I'll get through it again," Lina didn't seem too worried. "Anything I can do to stop it?"

The duel spirit shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't see that far. There are just a few like you. There are few with a light like yours. Remember that." With that, the spirit faded back into its card. Lina slowly bent down to pick up the card and offered it to the boy. He hesitantly took it from her, his mouth hanging open.

"You can talk to spirits?" The boy asked quietly.

"Yeah," Lina nodded. "I've always been able to. Don't worry about your card. Whatever's in it is gone now. It's safe to use again." Lina smiled at the boy and rubbed his arms to comfort him. "Your cards are worried about you. Why don't you go use 'em? I'm sure there's someone out there who would love to duel you."

"Y-yeah. Yeah, I might do that," The boy took a few tries before he could smile up at Lina. "T-thank you, Miss."

"Anytime," Lina smiled at him as she helped him up to his feet. The kid took the card in Lina's outstretched hand before scurrying off. Lina couldn't help but watch the boy walk away before she turned around. Yusei was watching Lina intensely.

"What's up?" Lina questioned quietly.

"What did the card say to you?" Yusei had _that_ look on his face. Lina never liked that look.

"The usual bullshit. The darkness is coming for me. End of the line kinda shit," Lina shrugged as if it was no big deal. Yusei's gaze hardened.

"I won't let that happen," Yusei vowed. Lina rolled her eyes as she stepped forward and took his hands in hers.

"It's nothing, Yusei. Forget about it. Don't worry about it," Yet, Lina knew that's all Yusei would think about. Lina couldn't help but admit that it was a little concerning. She would have to find answers- such as why a darkness came to this world, and why it possessed a card to send a message to Lina.

There was only one person Lina could talk to. She needed to find a way into the Spirit World so she could talk to her Dad. If there was one person who knew what was going on, it was him. All she had to do was find the power to get to the Spirit World.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Lina!" Lina's friends were gathered in their garage. While Lina and Yusei were out, they had decorated the garage in cheap birthday decorates and had bought cupcakes.

"You guys!" Lina was tearing up. "I don't know what to say-"

"That's a first!" Anya called out, causing a group to snicker. Lina rolled her eyes. It seemed everyone who Lina cared about (aside from Martha) was there. Crow was standing near Aki and Riku near the food, Kirika had her arm wrapped around Yui's waist while Kaito stood beside, Anya was in the corner with Eito and Leiko, and Jack and Adrien were talking to each other. Rua and Ruka were with Yusei and Lina. Yusei was with Lina. Lina couldn't help the grin that stretched across her face. She was incredibly happy.

"What's going on down here!?" An older woman stepped out into the garage. Lina recognized the voice to be Zora, their landlady who let them stay in the house rent-free thanks to Martha. "Don't you hear the racket you're making?"

"Come on, Zora, haven't you ever been to a party?" Crow called out sarcastically. Zora's face turned red.

"Why you- I have half a mind to-!"

"Sorry about the noise, Zora," Lina stepped forward with a cupcake in her hand that she offered to Zora. "We're celebrating my birthday today. We can keep the noise down if you need to."

Zora's attitude changed, just as it always did around Yusei or Lina. "Oh, Lina, you should have just said so! If I had known, I would have gotten you a gift for this special day. Thank you, you darling girl. You're growing up so fast, you know. Your Father would be so happy with the beautiful girl standing in front of me," Zora accepted the cupcake from Lina's hand.

"Thank you," Lina's cheeks turned pink. She forgot that Zora knew her Father. Martha had explained before that she and Zora knew Reo from their shopkeeper days. He was a regular customer who kept them entertained as he worked on his homework.

Lina could hear voices chattering behind her. Lina turned to see a car with sirens pull up.

"What the hell is Public Maintenance doin' here?" Crow questioned.

"Well, I'm going before I get another mark on my face," Anya jokingly tried to leave, but Eito grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. Riku had turned and started typing on one of the monitors. Zora stepped forward to be met by Ushio and Mikage.

"Please accept my apologies," Zora bowed to the officers. "I know my tenants were being a bit too _loud_ , but they mean no harm. Well, two out of the four may, but we're just celebrating a birthday-"

"Relax, that's not why we're here," Ushio assured Zora in a calm voice. "I'm afraid there's something even bigger at hand."

"Oh my, well I'll just leave you all to it," Zora left the group alone with Ushio. Kirika had her arms crossed across her chest. Her eyebrow raised.

"I assume this is about Ghost," Kirika wasn't questioning. She knew she was right.

"Have you heard the rumors?" Mikage questioned.

"It's the guy who appears at night, challenges you to a duel, and once he wins he forces you into a crash," It was Riku who spoke up. Kirika looked over to give Riku an impressed look.

"You're right," Ushio rubbed at his jaw. "As you all know, when Neo Domino City and the Satellite were linked up, turbo duels all across were legalized. It didn't take long before all types of special courses were being built. But it wasn't until the Grand Prix was announced that they came out with that new Speed World 2-speed spell."

"I assume those safety measures installed didn't hold up to speed," Kaito shared a look with his sister.

"Are you saying that the whole Ghost tale's not a rumor, but that he's real and he's found a way to bypass safety measures?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"What the fuck do you think she's saying?" Any countered.

"That sounds as if it should be impossible," Adrien frowned.

"What are you asking us to do?" Lina tilted her head in curiosity. "What could we do that Public Maintenance can't?"

"He's saying he wants one of us to go out at night and take this guy on in a duel," Yusei had his eyes narrowed at Ushio.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Ushio grinned. "So? How about it?"

Lina opened her mouth to reply, but Yusei held out his hand. Lina looked up at him in surprise.

"Not tonight, Ushio," Yusei shook his head.

"Yeah, no kidding. We're trying to celebrate Lina's birthday! You can forget about it! We hate that people are getting hurt, but we got other things to worry about."

"Save the world once, and now the world thinks it owes you," Jack snorted out.

"You guys are security! You take care of it!" Crow shoved Mikage and Ushio out the door. "Thanks for droppin' in! Great seein' ya, bye!" Crow dusted his hands off. "Now that they're gone, let's get back to the party!"

Lina had a guilty look on her face. Yusei brushed a stray piece of hair behind Lina's ear.

"Should we have done something?" Lina asked him quietly so no one else could hear.

"I'm not sure," Yusei remarked back. "But it's not something that can't be handled later."

"You're right," Lina concluded. "It's not something that can't be handled later," Lina repeated the phrase to herself. She had to let it go. It was her birthday after all.

The mood picked up at the party. Lina let herself forget about Ushio's request and Ghost. The group sang happy birthday to Lina. Lina got to open presents from her friends. Lina had been about to challenge Crow to a duel- just for fun- when the door opened. Carly rushed in. She appeared to have been panting.

"Carly?!" Jack rushed to her. "What the hell happened?"

"Duel- Ghost- Ushio!" Carly couldn't seem to connect her words together.

"What?" Aki walked over to Carly and rubbed her back. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Carly panted out. "I was trying to get a scoop about that Ghost rumor- but I saw something else," Carly straightened to look at the group. "Ushio battled Ghost! He lost and crashed his bike. He's being taken to the hospital right now!"

A hush fell over the room. Lina stepped back, her hand flying to her mouth. Yusei glanced over. Lina could see the guilt on his face. They were thinking the same thing. They should have done something when they had the chance.

"Dammit!" Crow slammed his hand against the wall. "This is all my fault!"

"This is no one's fault," Kaito closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Kaito's right. Playing the blame game now isn't going to solve anything and it won't stop Ghost," Yusei turned to Carly. "Did you hear anything else."

"Y-yeah," Carly fidgeted. "He said to watch out- that Synchro's are useless."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Anya muttered aloud.

"Are we just supposed to sit here and bitch?" Crow kicked the ground.

"No," Lina moved to her D-Wheel and grabbed her helmet. "I know exactly what we're going to do."

"Lina-" Jack tried to say something, but Lina held up her hand to cut him off.

"Birthday girl's rules," Lina smirked. "I say we track down Ghost and stop him- once and for all. Sound good?"

Crow let out a laugh. "I'll say it's time for some major payback!" Crow rushed to his D-Wheel and went to get ready. Lina was doing the same. She took off her skirt to replace it with a pair of black shorts and quickly put kneepads over her bare-skinned knees. Lina didn't have time to run to the attic to grab her red leather jacket- so Yusei just tossed his jacket to her to wear. Lina couldn't help but laugh. A gentle hand grabbed Lina's hand.

"I'm going with you," Adrien spoke quietly into Lina's ear. Lina nodded. She wouldn't stop him.

"I'll be joining you," Kaito called.

"We're always left out," Leiko complained.

"Fuck, don't leave me out of this!" Anya was already on her D-Wheel. Aki had a sour look on her face. Lina shot her a smile. She mouthed the words, "Soon." Aki gave her a weak smile, but Lina knew she still wasn't too happy about the situation. Lina revved her engine and took off. The others weren't too far behind. Once they hit the highway, they took off into different lanes.

 _"Did anyone find anything yet?"_ Adrien's called out from Lina's intercom.

" _Not yet_ ,' Yusei replied.

" _That bastard has to be around here somewhere,_ " That was Jack.

Lina was about to reply, but her D-Wheel started beeping. Lina switched it to the camera feed. A duelist was starting to appear right behind Lina.

" _Speed World Two activated_ ," The monitor told Lina.

"Alright, I guess someone really wants to duel me," Lina figured she had either found a _very_ enthusiastic duelist or Ghost. Knowing her luck, it was the latter. The duel lane sign popped up as the two were separated from the main road.

_"A turbo duel is about to commence. All non-dueling vehicles must vacate the combat lane immediately."_

_"_ Hey guys, I found him!" Lina tried to speak into her intercom, only to find it wasn't working. "Alright, I didn't want to talk to them anyway," Lina grumbled angrily. Someone must have hacked into her D-Wheel. What a surprise.

"If you wanted to spend some alone time with me, you should have just asked," Lina called out mockingly to the new duelist.

"I couldn't risk you calling your friends for help," His voice was deep. Lina couldn't place it anywhere. His helmet and body suit masked every feature that would have made him identifiable. Lina's mouth set into a hard line.

"So you want a duel with me?" A smirk crossed Lina's face. "I'll give you a duel. Get ready, Ghost! Your reign of terror is done!"

"Ghost?" The mysterious figure seemed amused.

" _Hey, someone's dueling!"_ Anya had seen the red lights flashing.

" _Who is it?"_ Adrien was driving beside Kaito in one of the lanes.

" _Take a guess,"_ Kaito could see the familiar D-Wheel speeding along a track just parallel to him.

" _Where is she?"_ Yusei's voice was calm but held intensity.

" _Adrien and I are near her. We will keep you updated,"_ That was the best reply Kaito could give. Kaito and Adrien weren't close enough to see who the figure was. This duel would be tough to try and watch.

Lina drew her cards. She did a double take when she noticed her hand. This wasn't her deck. Why did she have Yusei's cards in her D-Wheel?

Lina's mind flashed back to earlier- when Yusei was working on her D-Wheel. He had put his deck into hers while he worked so he could test some things out. Lina cursed under her breath. She knew Yusei's cards, but she had never _dueled_ with them before. This would be a challenge.

It was a good thing she loved a challenge.

"Is there a problem?" Ghost called out.

"No!" Lina bit back a remark. "Make your first move!"

"With pleasure!" Ghost drew a card. "I summon Photon Pirate in attack mode!"

_Photon Pirate is a Level 3 Light Tuner monster with 1000 ATK and 1000 DEF._

"I end my turn with a facedown!"

**Ghost- 4000**

**Lina- 4000**

"It's my turn!" Lina drew a card. This could work. It was a combo that Yusei used all the time. "Let's kick things off by summoning Speed Warrior to the field in attack mode!" Yusei's trusty monster joined the field. "On the turn Speed Warrior is summoned, his attack points double! Speed Warrior, attack Photon Pirate! Go!" Speed Warrior destroyed Ghost's card. Something felt _wrong_ , but Lina couldn't describe what it was.

**Ghost- 3200**

"I end my turn with a few facedown cards!" Lina laid the cards down. "Show me what you got!"

**Ghost- 3200**

**Lina- 4000**

"With pleasure!" Ghost drew a card. "I summon Cipher Warrior to the field in attack mode!"

_Cipher Solider is a Level 3 Earth Type Monster with 1350 ATK and 1800 DEF._

_"_ When Cipher Solider battles a Warrior-Type monster, this card gains two hundred attack points. That's more than enough to destroy Speed Warrior! Go!" Speed Warrior was destroyed. Lina had to steady her D-Wheel. She had to remember that if she lost, she crashed.

**Lina- 3350**

"Is that all you got?" Lina taunted out.

"When they spoke of you, they forgot to mention your arrogance," Ghost commented.

"Who's talking about me this time," Lina smirked. "I should be flattered. If you're done, I think I'll start my turn. It's my draw!" Lina drew a card.

**Ghost- 3200**

**Lina- 3350**

Yes, this would work. "I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode!" Lina summoned out the tuner monster. "And since Junk Synchron was summoned to the field, I can pick one Level 2 or below monster in my graveyard and summon it to the field. Come back out Speed Warrior!" Lina now had two monsters on her field. "Can you guess what that means? I combine my monsters to bring out Junk Warrior!" Lina raised her hand into the air. The monsters combined together to bring out one of Yusei's favorite monsters. A smile stretched out on Lina's face. This felt incredible. It felt like Yusei was riding beside her.

Ghost was watching her from his position driving behind Lina. This deck wasn't her own. A smirk crossed over his features. Perfect. He knew the right tactic to scare her.

"Yusei, do you happen to be missing something?" Kaito asked into the intercom. "Because I believe Lina just summoned out Junk Warrior."

A stretch of silence crossed out over the intercom.

" _Why the fuck would she have your deck?"_ Jack was the one to ask.

" _What a dumbass,"_ Anya added.

" _I'm sure it was just a mistake_ ," Adrien tried to calm the situation.

 _"She knows how to use it,"_ Yusei's calm voice came over the intercom. " _I trust her._ "

"Junk Warrior, attack! Destroy Cipher Solider!" Lina stretched out her arm to signal the attack. Cipher Solider was destroyed.

**Ghost- 2450**

"But I'm not done!" Lina revealed her facedown card. "I play Synchro Blast. When a Synchro Monster I control destroys an opponent's monster, I can direct five hundred points of damage straight to you!"

"Not when I activate _this_!" Ghost revealed his facedown card. "I play Shining Silver Force."

"And _I_ play Joint Future!" Lina laughed. "By removing one card from my hand, I can negate your trap card and return it to your deck. Guess you're taking damage after all!"

**Ghost- 1950**

She was good. She was better than he predicted.

"I end my turn with some face-downs!" Something felt wrong. Ushio had warned them to be wary of Synchro monsters, but so far he hadn't done anything to warrant that fear. It almost seemed as if the other duelist was holding back, but why? What was his end goal?

**Ghost- 1950**

**Lina- 3350**

"Let me start by special summoning Photon Thrasher to the field. He can be special summoned when I control no monsters. Now I summon Galaxy Dragon!" The two monsters came onto the field. Lina frowned. Galaxy Dragon had two thousand attack points while Photon Thrasher had two thousand one hundred attack points. Neither could defeat Junk Warrior. Photon Thrasher was a tuner monster. Was that his goal? Was he going to Synchro Summon?

"I end my turn with a few face-downs!" Ghost called out.

"What!?" Lina couldn't help but exclaim aloud. " _That_ was your move? What the hell are you supposed to do with that?"

Ghost didn't answer. Lina could only blink in stunned silence. "Alright then- if you insist!" Lina drew her card.

**Ghost- 1950**

**Lina- 3350**

"We know what's going to happen!" Lina couldn't help but shake her head. "Junk Warrior, attack-"

"I play my facedown Lumenize!" Ghost revealed his facedown card. "When an opponent declares an attack, I can negate the attack and one monster on my field gains attack points equal to the attacking monsters attack points?"

"What?" Lina's mouth gaped open. Galaxy Dragon's attack points rose to 4300. That meant Junk Warrior was about to get _crushed_.

Lina held up her arm as the attack went through. She had to roll the sleeves on Yusei's jacket up as his jacket was too big on her.

**Lina- 1350**

"I play my trap card- Synchro Spirits!" Lina revealed her card. "I can choose one Synchro Monster from my graveyard, and by removing it from play I can bring back the monsters that were used to Synchro Summon it! Come back out Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior!" Lina had no choice but to end her turn. She gritted her teeth. This wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it would be.

**Ghost- 1950**

**Lina- 1350**

"You may have gotten lucky, Lina. Galaxy Dragon can't attack any monster that's not a dragon. That doesn't mean I still don't have my Photon Thrasher!" Ghost held out his hand.

"I activate the trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" The trap card activated itself to protect Speed Warrior from the attack. Lina always hated that card when she dueled against Yusei, but right now she had to admire how useful it was.

Ghost growled something under his breath. "I play a facedown and end my turn!"

**Ghost- 1950**

**Lina- 1350**  
  
"This turn's gotta mean something," Lina murmured under her breath. "I draw!" Lina drew a card. Yes!" "I summon Bicular in defense mode!" Lina summoned the low-level monster to the field. "And thanks to him, I'm now able to summon out _this!_ " Lina raised her arm into the air. The monsters combined in a streak of bright white.

Ghost's eyes widened as he realized what exactly she was doing. He hadn't realized just how strong her bond to the others was, but this proved it. She was something else. She was a _hindrance to his plans_ and therefore needed to be stopped.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon" A bright light lit up the night sky. Stardust Dragon appeared with a mighty roar. Lina felt warm inside. At that moment, she felt safe. Nothing bad would happen to her. "Stardust Dragon, let's take out Galaxy Dragon! Go with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon reared back its head and shot out a blast that destroyed Galaxy Dragon.

**Ghost- 1450**

"With that, I think I'll end things with a facedown and call it a turn!" Lina could win this. She _would_ win this.

**Ghost- 1450**

**Lina- 1350**

"It appears it's time I kick things up a notch," Ghost seemed very entertained by the whole ordeal. "It appears I underestimated you. I won't make that mistake again. Let me show you what _I_ can do. I summon Cipher Wing to my field! But I'm not done. You're not the only one who can Synchro Summon. I combine my monsters to bring out the ultimate beast!" Ghost raised his hands in the air. The monsters combined together in a shining light that Lina had to shield her eyes away from. Sparks flittered throughout the air. When Lina looked again, she almost crashed.

"Spirit of the Stars Dragon, take flight!" Ghost had summoned a card Lina knew all too well.

"That's my card," Lina could only stare in stunned shock. "How did you get my card?"

"Are you naive enough to believe that this card belongs to you?" Ghost actually laughed. Lina went to her belt- where she could still feel her deck. She reached in and pulled out the card. Spirit of the Stars Dragon. She still had her card. But if she still had _her_ Spirit of the Stars Dragon, then what was that card? It was one of kind. No other copies had ever been made. It had been a gift from Reo Kazukata to Ryoto Fudo. How did Ghost get ahold of it?

"I don't understand," Lina shook her head slowly as she put her card back into her deck.

"I assumed you wouldn't," Ghost let out a chuckle. "There are things beyond your comprehension. I am not Ghost. I am something else entirely. And _you_ are ruining plans I carefully crafted. A facedown card was revealed. "I play Call of the Haunted! With it, I bring back Galaxy Dragon to the field." The man who was apparently not Ghost now had two dragons on the field. "I use Galaxy Dragon's effect to negate Stardust's abilities!"

"Not if I use Stardust's effect!" Lina could avoid this. Galaxy Dragon couldn't attack directly, and she still had Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to protect her. She just needed to last _one more turn_ to draw another card.

"I use Spirit of the Star's effect to negate Stardust's ability! Now Spirit of the Stars gains Stardust Dragon's attack points and adds it to its own!" Spirit of the Stars Dragon rose to 5000 attack points. That was a strategy Lina used all the time. She knew that card like she knew the back of her hand.

And yet, how did she not see that coming? She knew why. It was because she didn't truly believe that could be her dragon. It had to be a fake. She _had_ Spirit of the Stars Dragon with her. It was impossible.

"When Galaxy Dragon attacks another dragon, he gains 1000 attack points. Galaxy Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon!"

"I use the trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Lina hastily used her trap card. Yet, she knew it was in vain. He could still attack with one more monster. Lina knew this was about to hurt in more ways than just crashing.

"This duel is over!" The person who was not Ghost called out. "Spirit of the Stars Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon!"

Spirit of the Stars Dragon reared its head back. Stardust Dragon let out a cry. Lina's eyes widened. It was telling her to do something- but she didn't understand why. What help would that be? The duel was over.

The attack hit. Lina was starting to spin out. She pressed a button on her D-Wheel, activating her trap card.

**Ghost- WIN**

**Lina- 0**

Lina could feel her D-Wheel spin. She was about to be flung off. She might've if she hadn't felt a warm light stretch over her. Stardust Dragon was still on the field. Lina's D-Wheel tipped to the side, causing Lina to fall off. Her head hit the ground, causing her vision to turn blurry, but the damage could have been much worse.

The stranger parked his bike across from Lina. "Descending Lost Star," he read the card Lina had activated. "You summoned Stardust again to save you. Your bond truly is strong with Yusei Fudo," The man said Yusei's name with a sort of contempt. Stardust Dragon faded with one last screech. The man stepped over to Lina and grabbed her by her shirt.

He could end it. He could end her life right there and then. All of their issues would be over with _her_ out of the way. Yet, when he looked down at her, he hesitated. Why was he hesitating?

"Dammit," The man whispered under his breath.

"You goin' kill me?" Lina could barely speak. She was too disoriented. Still, she gave him a grin. "Do it. I've faced worse than _you."_ The way she looked at him confidently made him stop. She was several inches shorter than him, many pounds lighter, and was close to passing out. Yet, she smirked at him with such intense confidence. The man growled under his breath. Weak. That's what she was. She was weak.

And yet, at that moment, so was he.

He could hear D-Wheels approaching in the distance. He looked down to Lina and knew he needed a distraction to get away without someone seeing him.

He pushed Lina off the bridge into the water below. The fall wouldn't kill her. He was certain of that.

 _"LINA!"_ A voice shouted before another splash hit the water. The man turned to see a tall man with blonde hair dive into the waters after Lina. Adrien. It was Adrien Beaulieu, Lina's cousin. The man sighed. Another problem for the future, it seemed.

" _You said you would keep us updated!"_ Crow demanded out of Kaito.

Kaito pulled up beside where Adrien's D-Wheel was parked. He was watching the mysterious duelist pull away. "None of you are going to like this," Adrien pressed a button that would signal for KaibaCorp. He needed to call an ambulance. "Lina fell off the bridge. Adrien went after her."

" _What did you say?_ " Jack was racing to get where Lina and Adrien were on the rocks below. Adrien had no problem finding Lina in the water. It was a miracle she didn't weigh that much. He had swum to the shore and carefully held her as she coughed up water. Beyond that, she was out. Yusei was the first to ride out, and upon seeing Lina, he let out an audible sigh of relief. Adrien was surprised to see Yusei- the calmest person in the room- so panicked. Adrien stood up, his arms extended. Yusei stepped off the D-Wheel and walked over to Adrien. Yusei hooked his arms under Lina's legs and pulled her so her head was resting on his chest.

"You're okay," Yusei was saying Lina's chant to himself. Lina had started doing it to reassure both herself and Yusei after her death. " _You're alive._ " Yusei could hear the sirens in the background.

"Where the fuck is she?" Jack pulled up, with Crow not too far behind. They saw Lina limp in Yusei's arms and stepped forward. She was completely soaked in water. Yusei's jacket clung to her. Jack took Lina's hand and gently squeeze, only to curse when he got no response back from the blonde. Crow hung back, distraught at seeing his friend like that. It brought back painful memories of just months before.

Yusei had one thought running through his head.

Ghost would _pay_ for this.


	43. Stalemate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina's in the hospital. Yusei decides it's time to go after Ghost.

_"All or nothing, so let's get to it_

_This time's stalemate, but just you wait_

The clock _is ticking, so let's just do it_

_No taboos, light the fuse, win or lose_

_This is it!"_

_From Death Note: The Musical by Frank Wildhorn_

* * *

"I don't understand why you haven't left yet to follow them," Kaito spoke the words quietly as he leaned against the railing of the bridge in front of him. His eyes looked to the side to stare at the blonde haired man. "You haven't stopped pacing the moment the ambulance came. Everyone else left. Why haven't you?"

"You haven't left yet either," Adrien muttered back defensively. Kaito was carefully watching him, his dark green eyes unblinking. An amused sound escaped his lips.

"I suppose I haven't," Kaito conceded with a small nod. His one hand was wrapped around his deck.

"Are you going to go after him?" Adrien was referring to Ghost. Kaito didn't have to ask.

"An interesting theory," Kaito chuckled under his breath.

"You care about her too," Adrien gripped the railing in front of him too tightly. He was trying to calm down. "I want to go after him too, but you heard what that warning said about Synchro's-"

"My deck does not depend on Synchro monsters," Kaito interrupted the other boy. Adrien turned to Kaito with wide eyes. Kaito could hear Adrien murmuring under his breath, but Kaito couldn't understand the language. He assumed it was French.

"Why haven't you gone after him yet?" Adrien switched back to a language Kaito understood.

"I'm afraid that I haven't touched my deck in months," Kaito looked away. He looked out onto the water below.

"Not since you were a Dark Signer, right?" Adrien was hesitant with his words. Kaito turned a sharp cold eye towards Adrien. Adrien put his hands in the air. "Hey, I'm sorry. Misty- she told me when we met up not too long ago. She needed someone to talk to. That's how I know."

"It's none of your business what happened," Kaito's voice was clipped.

"But it's affecting you," Adrien dared to step closer. He rested his hand comfortingly on Kaito's arm. Kaito stiffened. Adrien smiled kindly in response. "It doesn't seem like anyone's mad at you, Kaito. Your deck- I'm sure it's wonderful. I'm sure your cards miss being used in a duel. What better way to make a comeback into dueling than to help one of your friends?" That smile made Kaito freeze. Those pale green eyes, that kind smile, it reminded him too much of one person.

Yet, the person in front of him had an air of innocence that Lina could never have. The person holding his arm never had to fight to get what he wanted as Lina had to throughout her life. The person in front of him had never seen him at his worst. The thought of that was appealing.

"I can't imagine what happened," Adrien's words were quiet. "But I'm sorry," Kaito looked to Adrien in shock. His words caught Kaito off-guard.

"You're sorry?" Kaito heard the words escape before he could stop himself.

"Yes," Adrien nodded. "No one deserves that."

"I chose it myself," Kaito tried to argue back.

"But you were used," Adrien squeezed Kaito's shoulder. "No one deserves that. You deserve a chance to be happy."

Kaito was staring at Adrien as he contemplated his words. A small smile tipped at the corner of his mouth. Soon, he found himself nodding. "Very well," Kaito nodded. "Let's go find Ghost. I'll do it for my friend." _And for you_ , but the thought was left unsaid. The thought couldn't be said. Someone believed in him. _Him,_ a former monster.

Adrien gave Kaito a large grin. This time, Kaito didn't compare it to Lina's.

* * *

"Is she awake yet?!" Aki had come rushing to the hospital as soon as she heard the news. Crow and Anya were waiting outside the door while Yusei pacing down the hall. "Why isn't Yusei with her?" Aki asked quietly towards Crow and Anya.

"Jack's in with her," Crow nodded towards the door.

"Why Jack?" Aki frowned in confusion.

"Even though she came out as a fake Atlas, she's still got Jack listed as her emergency contact or next of kin whatever. Since y'know, Godwin's gone and all," Anya shrugged. "They said family only in there. Therefore the Asshole's in there with her and not the one pacin' a hole into the floor."

"That doesn't seem fair," Aki's eyes narrowed. Crow made a noise of agreement, but before he could reply, Jack stepped out of the room. Everyone's attention turned to him. Jack had a grim look on his face.

"What is it, Jack?" Yusei's voice was low. The unease he was feeling was clearly evident. He was on edge.

"She's awake," Jack informed the group. Yusei didn't need to hear anything else. He stalked past Jack to enter the room. Anya raised her eyebrows at Jack.

"What's wrong?" Aki could pick up on the tension in the air. "What happened? Is she-"

"She's alright. Nothing serious happened," Jack was looking away from them.

"You're not tellin' us something," Crow narrowed his eyes.

"Spill it, Asshole," Anya didn't look much happier than the others. "What's wrong with her?"

"She says she can't remember the duel," Jack informed them in a low voice. The others stared with mixed expressions of shock.

"How the fuck can't she remember it?" Crow was the one who blurted out. "She fell off a damn bridge!"

"She didn't hit her head or somethin', did she?" Anya raised an eyebrow. "God forbid she gets even dumber."

"She doesn't have a concussion. She just..." Jack moved his hands in aggravation. "She can't remember a damn thing that happened. She remembers leaving the party and that's it."

"What does that mean?" Aki touched a hand to her chest in worry.

"It means we don't know who the hell this person is, or how to stop it," Crow slammed his hand on the wall behind him. "Dammit!"

Meanwhile, inside of the hospital room, Yusei hastily made his way over to Lina's bed. She was sitting up, her gaze looking out towards the window. She seemed physically fine. She had a bandage around her upper arm, but otherwise just had bruises and scratches covering her small body. When Lina turned to look at Yusei as he entered, he saw a nasty cut right below her right eye. She smiled at him.

"Hey, hero," Lina greeted her best friend. "What's the frown for? I'm alive, aren't I?"

Yusei didn't say anything. Instead, he walked over to Lina, right to the chair seated beside Lina's bed, and sank into it. He took her hand, slumped over in his chair, and pressed her hand to his forehead. Lina didn't speak. She shifted so her legs were over the bed and lightly touching his. They were directly facing each other. Lina raised her other hand to lightly touch Yusei's cheek.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here. I'm okay. Falling off a bridge isn't as bad as it sounds," Lina let out a soft chuckle to kill the tension in the room. Lina could feel Yusei trembling.

"You're the only person who would say that," Yusei shook his head. He raised his head so their eyes could meet. Lina shrugged.

"I don't remember anything," Lina admitted. "Maybe it was bad. Who knows?" Lina didn't appear too concerned, but Yusei could see she was biting her lip. Something _was_ bothering her.

"What do you mean- you don't remember anything?" Yusei's eyes narrowed as he took in the information.

"It's all- I don't know- blank?" Lina blew her bangs out of her face. "I remember all of us leaving on our D-Wheels, but nothing afterward. It's like..." Lina thought about her words but had nothing. She growled. "It feels like I'm missing something! Something happened. I feel it here," Lina took one of her hands out of Yusei's to place over her heart. "My cards tell me something happened, but it's like there's a block. Nobody can tell me what exactly happened. It's _pissing_ me off."

"We'll find him," Yusei promised her. "When we found Ghost, we'll _make_ him talk."

"I'm surprised you haven't gone after him already," Lina laughed. "Were you that worried about me?"

Yusei looked away. Lina titled her head to the side, her eyes narrowing. "You already tried going after the bastard, didn't you?" Lina couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"My deck is locked into your D-Wheel," Yusei admitted, confirming to Lina that he _had_ actually tried to go after Ghost without success. "It looks like after you crashed, some of the components jammed together. I'd have to take a look at it..." Yusei's words trailed off. He would have to see the best way to get his deck out without too badly damaging Lina's D-Wheel, along with making sure his deck comes out in one piece.

"I'm sorry," Lina's words were quiet. "That's my fault, isn't it?"

"I should have remembered I had my deck in there before we left," Yusei returned his gaze to look back at Lina. "This is my fault."

"Hey, I made good use out of your deck. Probably, anyway," Lina grinned at him. "Knowing me, I was great." This earned a small corner smile from Yusei. Lina considered that a victory.

"I was waiting until you woke up before I went out again," Yusei squeezed Lina's hand.

"Who's deck are you going to use?" Lina asked Yusei with a curious look in her eyes. Yusei hesitated. Without a second thought, Lina reached for her deck sitting on a side table beside her bed and extended the deck out for Yusei. Yusei's eyes widened.

"Are you sure about this?" Yusei wanted to make sure she gave him permission before he would take her deck. He had used her cards before in duels, but never her full deck. Lina nodded with a large grin.

"There's no one else I'd trust more to use it," Lina admitted. "A real hero would get to use my deck to save the world. What more could a girl ask for?"

Yusei seemed to consider her words. He reached out and took the deck from her hand. He pulled the cards out of the case and scanned through them. Lina's main focus in her deck was Synchro monsters. Yusei vaguely remembered Ushio's warning about using Synchro monsters, but he couldn't think of that now. Lina's deck had a clear strategy of always keeping a monster on the field. He would use that to his advantage.

"Think you can do without your supreme deck for a night and instead use a lowly deck like mine?" Lina was teasing him. Yusei chuckled.

"This is perfect," Yusei promised her. He reached over and lightly kissed her lips. Lina leaned into his touch.

"Go out and save the world. Avenge me, would you?" Lina winked at him. "I can't go on! I'm trapped here!" Lina raised a hand to her forehead dramatically. When she dropped it, she switched to a deadpan voice. "At least, I'm stuck here until the doctors are done running test. They're worried I've got some kind of brain damage. You wanna know what Jack said to them? He said it wouldn't be ' _abnormal'_!" Lina pouted. Yusei cracked a smile. Lina felt proud that she could cheer her boyfriend up, even just a little bit. "Go out there and do what you do best," This time, Lina's voice was softer. "I'll be fine. I'm right here with you," Lina reached out and put her hand over Yusei's- the hand that was wrapped around her deck. "As long as you have cards, you've got a part of me with you. There's no way you can lose. I'm one of the best, after all." Lina shot him a brilliant smile. Yusei nodded.

"Ghost is going down," Yusei brushed a stray piece of blonde hair out of Lina's face, moved forward to kiss her forehead, and walked out of the room. He had a mission to do.

"Hey, what's goin' on? Is she alright?" Crow was the first one to question Yusei when he came out of the hospital room.

"She's fine. I'm going after Ghost," Yusei wasted no time explaining himself. He had a duelist to catch.

"Well, wait up! We're coming too!" Crow started speed walking to catch up to Yusei. Jack was following behind. Aki and Anya hung back. They watched the boys with an amused light in their eyes.

The three duelists mounted their D-Wheels and took off into the streets.

" _Lovely night for a duel_ ," Jack commented over the shared radio as they sped down the streets. "How long are we going to ride around until this bastard comes?"

"Not long," Yusei could hear his D-Wheel starting to beep. Yusei pressed a button on his D-Wheel, leaving a camera feed that was placed on the back of his D-Wheel. He could see a D-Wheel appearing over the horizon. It was speeding closer and closer to Yusei.

"Found him," Yusei informed the group.

" _Get 'im!_ " Crow cheered Yusei on.

" _We're right behind you,"_ Jack agreed.

"Setting Speed World Two!" _We got this, Lina_. Yusei pressed another button on his D-Wheel. A card flashed over his screen- signaling the start of a turbo duel. The duel lanes start to pop up- separating the duelists from the main road.

 _"I assume you found Ghost,"_ That was Kaito's voice over the radio.

" _You're late to the event,_ " Jack replied.

" _Sorry about that. We've been searching for him for a while. Good on you for finding 'im! We're right behind you,"_ Adrien informed the group.

Yusei could hardly see the other duelist. His face was completely covered by his helmet, effectively masking his features.

"Let's rev it up!" Yusei sped ahead. Ghost easily caught up. Yusei thought he could vaguely see a smirk cross over his face.

"I believe I'll go first!" Ghost drew a card. "I think I'll summon Wise Core from my hand! Then I'll place one card from my hand facedown to end my turn."

 _"Zero attack points,"_ Crow commented on the duel monster Ghost had just summoned.

" _How has he taken down previous opponent's with weak monsters like that?_ " Jack sounded just as confused.

"Heads up, but you might need something with attack point. I tend to like them," Yusei drew his card, signifying the start of his turn.

**Yusei- 4000**

**Ghost- 4000**

The first thing he could tell from his hand was that he could have a combo anytime he needed. Sun Witch was in his hand, along with Cloud Cat, Sun Horn Pegasus, and a few trap cards. This gave him a few options of what to do.

Ghost's monster had zero attack points. It would be an easy takedown, if not for his trap card. Still, Yusei thought he had a way to get around it if it came to it.

"I summon Sun Witch in attack mode!" Yusei laid Lina's card down on the D-Wheel. Ghost seemed mildly surprised by Yusei's card- as if he had been expecting something else.

"Did you lose your deck, Fudo?" Ghost taunted out.

"I thought I'd switch it up for the night. What do you think? Sun Witch, I say we let him have it!" Yusei shot out his hand- telling Sun Witch to go forward and attack Wise Core.

"He'll keep it- because I activate the trap Labyrinth of Klein! This makes all battle damage for the turn to zero, and it keeps my monster from being destroyed!"

Why would he protect Wise Core? There had to be some kind of reason. Yet, Yusei couldn't dwell on it. He had another strategy.

"When one of my monsters battled one of mine this turn, I can send Cloud Cat from my hand to the graveyard to destroy one of your monsters! I think I'll pick Wise Core."

"Thank you, Yusei," Ghost suddenly spoke out. Yusei breathed out a gasp of shock. When he looked up, he could see his eyes were an unnatural shade of yellow through his vizor. "Didn't you realize? When Wise Core is destroyed due to an effect, all monsters on my field are destroyed, but then I get to summon Meklord Emperor Wisel!" A new monster Yusei had never seen appeared onto Ghost's side of the field. Yusei could see that it was made up of five parts: Wisel Top, Wisel Attack, Wisel Guard, and Wisel Carrier, along with the Meklord Emperor Wisel.

He had summoned five monsters in one turn.

 _"Impossible,_ " Jack sounded as if he were in disbelief. " _He summoned five monsters in one turn."  
_  
" _Is that even allowed!?"_ Crow sounded spooked.

 _"It's like Exodia,"_ Adrien's voice was full of awe at the situation in front of him.

 _"Yusei, watch your back. This may very well be what Ushio was trying to warn us of_ ," Kaito's warning came loud and clear. Yusei had to prepare for whatever was about to come.

"I activate Meklord Emperor Wisel's special ability!" Ghost called out. All of the parts connected together, creating one silhouette of a giant robot. Yusei reared back. It reminded him too much of his battles with the Earthbound Immortals. This was their new threat. It wasn't just some attacks. Something bigger was going to happen if he didn't stop it now.

Yusei's hand gripped the handlebar to his D-Wheel tightly. It was happening _again_. He and his friends would be put into danger once more.

He thought he had earned his rest. And yet, here he was once more.

Yusei glanced over to his hand. His thoughts stopped at once at the sight of Lina's cards. She wouldn't hesitate to jump back into danger. He could hear her asking him what they were waiting for.

She wouldn't think about it. She would do it because it would be the right thing to do. She would smile at him and continue.

He had to keep going. For _her._ For his friends. _For him_.

"This isn't over, Ghost!" Yusei laid down two cards. Not by a long shot. Not if it were up to him.

* * *

"I feel like I'm being ganged up on!" Lina was complaining back in the hospital room.

"It's only because you're not listening to the doctors," Aki pointed out with a roll of her eyes. "They _told_ you to stay in bed."

"What a surprise that the dumbass isn't listening to the people who actually know what they're talking about," Anya snorted. "Let her go, Aki. If she gets brain damage, it's not like it's gonna change anythin'."

"Anya," Yui gently chastised her friend. "Maybe we should be more gentle with Lina. She _did_ just get into an accident."

"Yeah!" Lina stuck her tongue out at Anya.

" _Or_ you could sit still and listen to the professionals that I pay to take care of your injuries," Kirika let out a sigh. Anya sniffed at Kirika agreeing with her, but Kirika seemed unperturbed by the other girl's hostility towards her. Lina knew it was because Kirika genuinely didn't care about how other people viewed her.

"I want to be out there dueling," Lina muttered under her breath. "I hate sitting around."

"Stop crashing your D-Wheel and maybe you could," Kirika had a voice that sounded similar to a scolding mother.

"She has a point, Lina," Aki was sitting in the chair beside Lina's bed. "You have to take it easy. You can't do everything yourself."

"But Yusei gets to," Lina grumbled.

"I'm going to have a talk with him too about that," Aki had a scary look in her eyes. Lina's expression turned serious.

"I'm sorry," Lina reached out to grab Aki's arm and squeezed it affectionately. "I was supposed to teach you how to ride a D-Wheel this week."

"I can wait until you're on your feet again," Aki promised Lina with a slight chuckle. "You have a pretty good excuse here."

"Well-" Anya opened her mouth- most likely to say something snarky towards Lina, but she was cut off when a phone started beeping. Kirika stood up and raised the device to her ear.

"This is Kaiba," Kirika introduced herself in a serious tone. Her eyebrow raised as she listened to the person on the other line. "All visitors have to be approved by a member of the Kaiba family before they enter the floor. You know the rules." Kirika's eyes widened. A tiny smirk crossed over her features. "Yes, that _does_ change things indeed. I see the point you're making. Very well. I will be down shortly to confirm and assess the situation." Kirika hung up the phone and turned to the blonde sitting on the bed. "Forgive me. It seems something... _urgent_ has progressed." Kirika seemed very entertained by the event happening in front of her.

"What's going on?" Yui stood up to join Kirika's side.

"It's nothing bad to worry about, my love," Kirika reached to give Yui a kiss on the lips. "I will be back shortly. All I have to do is exam what's going on on this floor."

"Have fun. Don't get killed," Lina waved Kirika out the door. Lina didn't miss the angered glare Anya was shooting out the window.

"What do you think's going on?" Aki asked Lina.

"Who knows?" Lina shrugged. "It could either be something boring or Kirika's trying to buy out another company for her own fun. I don't ask."

" _Dios Santo_ ," A new unrecognizable voice came from the doorway. Lina took in a breath. It took Lina a moment to recognize the woman standing in the doorway. She had tanned skin, dark curly hair, and large brown eyes with flecks of gold. She seemed to be in her late thirty's to mid forty's. "It's _you_. It's really you."

"Wait, we saw you before!" Yui stood up in surprise.

"I'm sorry- but who the hell are you?" Anya rose up the defense.

"Calm down, everyone. It's alright," Kirika stepped back into the room, her posture calm. "I've granted her permission to visit this room."

"You're that psychic we met before!" Yui was having a hard time trying to connect the dots. "But why are you here?"

"Psychic?" Aki's interest was piqued.

Yet, the woman (Lina remembered her name was Eli) only had eyes for Lina. She was gazing at Lina as if she had just seen a ghost. She spoke something under her breath. The language sounded familiar, but Lina couldn't understand the words. She assumed the woman was speaking Spanish.

"Could I- could I have a moment alone?" Eli seemed to be having a hard time forming the words she was looking for.

Anya opened her mouth to say _no_ , that someone Lina knew should be with her, but Yui had already stood up. Aki looked over to Lina, but Lina only nodded to Aki.

"Are you sure?" Aki's voice was quiet.

"I can handle myself," Lina promised her. "If I need you, I'll yell. I promise." Lina smiled at her friend. Aki seemed hesitant to leave her friends side, but she silently nodded before leaving the room, leaving only Anya. Kirika gave her a pointed look. Anya turned her head before she stomped out of the room.

It was just Lina and Eli in the room. The door closed, leaving the two alone in the small hospital room.

"You were just a small thing the last time I saw you," Those were Eli's first words to Lina. Lina's eyes widened in response. "It must have been- what? Fourteen years?"

"Fourteen years..." Lina echoed out a response. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I am nineteen now."

"I know. I know your birthday. April 12th," Eli looked as if she were holding back most of her emotions.

"How do I know you?" Lina tilted her head to the side. "Did you know my parents?"

"Oh, yes. Reo and Evie..." Eli trailed off with her words. Lina had thought Eli had whispered the words, _Evie_ , before, but this confirmed it. "We were all very close. I knew Yusei's parents too. We went to Duel Academy together. You..." Eli cut herself off. She seemed frustrated with herself for some reason. She marched to the chair beside Lina's bed and sat down. Lina noticed for the first time that Eli had a messenger bag with her.

"How did you get in?" Lina broke the silence with a question. "Kirika said she wasn't letting many people back here."

"They didn't really have a choice," Eli shook her head. " _Fuck_ , I can't believe I didn't realize who you were before. I wouldn't have been allowed back here if you were still going by Lina Atlas..." Eli looked up to meet Lina's eyes. "For Éliane Kazukata, she has three people listed as her guardians if something were to happen. Two of those people are dead, and I'm the third."

Lina hadn't heard her real name said since Divine. Yet, the way Eli had spoken her name, full of affectionate and _love_ , it made Lina's heart stop. "How are you one of my guardians?" Lina asked quietly.

"I'm your Godmother, Lina," Eli stopped so she could watch Lina's reaction. Lina had to register what Eli had just said. She had vague memories of two women in her childhood that played with her and took her out. Was Eli one of those women? She couldn't remember. It was too long ago to accurately remember.

"I have a Godmother?" Lina repeated the phrase as a question.

"Reo said I was the only one he trusted to live long enough to watch over his daughter," Eli remembered the memory fondly. "Godparents aren't a large tradition in Japan, but Evie...let's say she _insisted_ on it," Eli let out a small chuckle.

"You miss them," Lina accused softly.

"Every day I miss them," Eli nodded. "Evie, Reo, Ayeka, Ryoto..." She sighed. "It's been too long. There are people who could have done more to this damn world, who was taken too soon, and it was them. You should've met them."

"I did," Lina blurted out, causing Eli to stare at her in shock. "I mean, I got to meet them. Back when that whole..." Lina couldn't explain the situation, but she gestured out the window. Eli seemed to have picked up on it.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you and Yusei are just as much trouble as your parents were," Eli seemed amused.

"Ayeka and Ryoto got to move on," Lina recounted the events with a soft smile. "Papa...he's in the Spirit World. That's what he said."

"I shouldn't be surprised. That sounds like him," Eli raised an eyebrow at Lina. "I take it that you're like him. You can see spirits too."

"I can't go to the Spirit World like him," Lina grabbed a fist full of sheets in a tight fist. "I need to find a way to get there."

"You can't travel?" Eli's eyebrows rose. Lina was confused by her words.

"What do you mean by that?" Lina's tone was defensive.

"I'm surprised is all. Reo...He was always able to travel, even when we were in school. You should be able to too..." Eli's eyes narrowed. Lina didn't know what to say. If her Dad could travel in between the worlds, why couldn't she? "Reo once told me that there's a school for psychics somewhere in Europe," Eli informed Lina. "Maybe there's someone there who could help you."

"I'm not a psychic," Lina pointed out.

"You don't have to be," Eli shook her head. "One of the people in charge- I know he's not a psychic. I also know he can see spirits like you. Maybe he knows somethin'. I don't know anythin' about spirits. Just how to summon them," Eli laughed.

"Thank you," Lina was genuinely touched by the woman's words. She would have to check into it. "I'll keep that in mind." First, she would have to deal with the problem going on around them, and _then_ she would deal with her own problems.

"I have something for you," Eli went to reach into her bag.

"You brought me something?" Lina couldn't hide her surprise.

"It's your birthday. I'm your Godmother. Of course I brought you something," Eli held a small pack in her hands. "Here. I think you'll appreciate this the most."

Lina carefully took the small case from Eli's hands and opened it, revealing a deck inside. Lina took the deck out. When she saw the cards, she almost dropped them on the bed.

"This can't be-" Lina almost started crying.

"It's Reo's deck," Eli confirmed as she reached out and put a hand on Lina's shoulder.

"Spirit Cat," Lina looked at the card with a faint smile. She knew these cards. "Why do you have this?" Lina couldn't help but direct the question at Eli.

"Eli gave me his things after he passed. It was all in his will," Eli explained. "There are more things I can show you later. He had no family to pass anything on to besides you, of course, and he didn't trust Yvette's family. He left a small number of Yvette's things in my care, but just the shit her family didn't care about."

"What about her deck?" Lina couldn't stop the question from escaping. She had her Dad's deck. She wanted her Mom's too. Eli turned away. Lina knew that wasn't a good sign.

"The last I checked, her family has it," Eli sounded irritated. Lina knew that Eli's frustration wasn't directed towards her.

"Why don't you like them?" This was family Lina had never met before. She didn't know a thing about them, but it disappointed her to know her Dad hadn't gotten along with them.

"Don't get me wrong, _mi Cielito_ , but they were not..." Eli struggled to find the right words to use. "They didn't like Reo because he had nothing to offer besides himself. They hated his whole being without knowing who he was," Eli sounded furious. Lina could hear the love Eli held for her friend- her Papa. "Your identity has been announced for three weeks, and I know not once have they tried to find you. I know they're all still alive. I know I haven't either, but there never seemed to be the right time..." Eli's hand shook. Lina reached out and took Eli's hand.

"It's okay," Lina smiled up at Eli. "I'm glad you're in my life now. I really, really like it."

Eli had no words. That smile reminded her of one person, even though she looked so much like her Mother. The light in her eyes, the smile, could only belong to one person who held a similar light in his heart.

" _Gracias, mija,_ " Eli seemed touched by Lina's words. "I have more things for you," Eli reached into her bag to pull out something else. "Do you prefer Lina, or do you still go by Ellie?"

"Lina," Lina confirmed with a nod. "I haven't been Ellie since I was eight."

"A shame. You were named after me," Eli's told Lina. Lina seemed interested in the news.

"Really?" Lina asked excitedly. "How?"

"Your Mother couldn't pronounce my name," Eli playfully rolled her eyes. "She would always say Eel-ee. Couldn't get her accent around the word. She liked it so much she wanted to name her daughter after it, but added her own French thing to it or something like that."

"I haven't been called Éliane in a while," Lina mumbled around her breath.

"I never got called by name either," Eli patted Lina's hand. "I was Elisa Flores but decided to go by Eli as soon as I could. I understand, _mija._ I'll call you whatever you want to go by."

"What's that in your hands?" Lina nodded to Eli's closed fists.

"Your Mother's prized possession, and something her parents would never consider important," Eli opened her first to reveal two tiny objects. Lina saw that they were _earring_ s. Not just any earrings either, but _fox_ earrings.

 _He complimented those fox earrings she wore, and the next thing you know, they're married_. That was the story Ayeka told Lina about Lina's parents. Lina knew those belonged to her Mother.

"Are those for me?" Lina whispered quietly.

"Who else?" Eli smiled small.

"I don't have my ears pierced," Lina gently took the earrings from Eli's palm. "Do you- do you think you could take me?" Lina raised her pale green eyes to meet Eli's. Her words were slow as if she wasn't expecting Eli to say yes. To Lina's shock, Eli had to take a moment to collect herself.

"I wouldn't want anything else," Eli replied honestly. "One more thing. This one is from me, purely from me, I promise."

"You don't have to- you've already done a lot," Lina tried to stop Eli from pulling something else out of her bag, but there was no stopping Eli.

"Shush. I've missed too many of your birthdays, along with Christmas. You'll let me have fun here," Eli shut down Lina's arguments. Instead, she pulled out a red scarf that appeared homemade.

"You knit?" Lina asked with a curious light in her eyes. "Could you teach me?"

"No, I'm afraid not. My friend knits. You'll meet them all later, along with my wife," Eli draped the scarf around Lina's shoulders. There were more people. Lina hugged the scarf close to herself. A _family._ It wasn't biological, but it may have well been. Lina knew this was the closest thing her Papa had to a family.

"Could you teach me Spanish then instead?" Lina looked up at Eli with big eyes. "Please?"

Eli seemed genuinely taken aback by the question. This girl in front of her was something else. A wide smile spread across her face as her eyes watered. Eli wiped her eyes in protest. "Yes," Eli finally answered. "I can do that."

Lina grinned back. For the first time in her life, she had a Mother figure in her life. She never knew how great it could feel until that moment.

* * *

 _"How the hell is Yusei supposed to take down that thing?!"_ Crow yelled into the shared radio.

" _He better find a way fast. For all we know, that thing is what put Lina into the hospital,_ " Jack sounded impatient.

Adrien drove beside Kaito. Adrien looked over to see that Kaito had an intense look on his face. He was thinking. "What's up?" Adrien called out to Kaito.

"Watch out for Synchro's..." Kaito repeated the phrase. "This might be it."

**Yusei- 4000**

**Ghost- 4000**

"To me, then!" Ghost drew a card. Meklord Emperor Wisel had 2500 attack points. "My Meklord Emperor Wisel will attack your Sun Witch with Stainless Steel Slash!"

"I activate the trap Path of the Stars!" Yusei revealed his trap card. "This activates when one of my monsters is about to be destroyed. I negate the attack and I can special summon _this!"_ Yusei raised his hand into the air. A brought light cascaded over the duel path, and when the light dimmed, a sparkling dragon took its place. "Spirit of the Stars Dragon, take flight! Let's rev it up!" Yusei had managed to summon Lina's ace dragon onto the field. The dragon was tied in attack points with the Meklord, meaning it couldn't attack Spirit of the Stars Dragon.

"You'll need a bigger boost than _that_ to defeat me!" Ghost taunted out. "I place one card facedown and end my turn!"

**Yusei- 4000**

**Ghost- 4000**

Yusei had a chance to do some real damage. A smile tipped on his face. It was time to put Lina's deck to good use. He drew a card.

"Thanks to Star Witch's special ability, I can summon him to the field if there's another 'Witch' card on my side of the field!" Star Witch appeared on Yusei's field. "Now that that's out of the way, I can normal summon Sun Horn Pegasus to the field, and its ability lets me summon a tuner from my deck. Come on out Sun Skunk!" Yusei now had two tuners and three other monsters on the field. "I combine my monsters together to create two new monsters! Let's go- Sun Hope's Magician and Star Eyes Dragon!"

Yusei's field now consisted of three of Lina's strongest monsters.

" _Oh hell yeah!"_ Crow's voice could be heard over the radio. _"Fuckin' wreck him, Yusei!"_

"Now I activate my trap card Meteor Wave!" Yusei revealed his facedown card. "I can pick one Synchro monster on my side of the field and it gains three hundred attack points until the of this turn. Let's give Spirit of the Stars Dragon a little tune-up!"

Spirit of the Stars Dragon rose to 2800 ATK, making it more powerful than Meklord Emperor Wisel.

"Spirit of the Stars Dragon, attack!" Yusei shot out his hand.

"I activate Wisel Guard's special ability!" Ghost called out. "Now he takes your attack, and Meklord Emperor is left unharmed."

Yusei narrowed his eyes. Spirit of the Stars Dragon hit Wisel's arm. "Clever, but that doesn't stop Meteor Wave's effect. Since _your_ monster was in defense mode and has higher attack points, you take damage equal to the difference!"

**Ghost- 2400**

"I can still attack!" Yusei gestured to Star Eyes Dragon. "Star Eyes Dragon, let's give it another go-"

"I activate my trap card- Negate attack!" Ghost revealed his facedown card. "Your battle phase is over, Fudo."

Yusei gritted his teeth. He could have had him. He would have to wait another turn. "I lay a facedown and end my turn. Your move!"

**Yusei- 4000**

**Ghost- 2400**

"It's my turn!" Ghost announced. "First I'll summon Wisel Guard 3! Nothin' like having a few spare parts handy," Ghost smirked.

 _"That bastard just repaired his monster!"_ Crow was stunned.

" _It seems Yusei can chip away all he wants, but Ghost could keep fixing it,"_ Jack commented.

" _Hm,"_ Kaito was trying to think. Fuck, what could he do to fix this?

"Don't you see, Yusei? My Meklord Emperor will _never_ be stopped! You're going down, just like the rest of them, just like your _stupid_ girlfriend." Ghost's words made Yusei stiffen. "You can use her deck all you want, but my monster can just keep blocking your attacks! You're going down, just like _them_. The moment you lose is the moment you crash."

"So is this what you do?" Yusei's voice was intense. "Do you take pleasure in knocking duelists off the road?"

"Of course not. That's just an added bonus for what I'm _really_ trying to accomplish," Ghost cackled out.

"What are you talking about?" Yusei demanded.

"I'm talking about those _damn_ thing you call Synchro monsters! That's why I dominate the roads- so that I can find them and _rid_ the world of every single one of them. Now it's time to rid the world of _that thing._ Watch the Synchro-Slayer at work!"

" _He's batshit crazy!"_ Crow shook his head in disbelief.

"You can't be serious," Yusei called out.

"Oh, but I am. Meklord Emperor Wisel, demonstrate! I activate your special ability!" The duel spirit's chest glowed with an infinity symbol. Light shot out, grabbing Spirit of the Stars Dragon. The dragon let out a piercing cry as it fought against the attack.

" _No!_ " Yusei could only watch as Lina's monster was absorbed into the Meklord's chest.

"So much for your girlfriend's dragon! It's mine now. It's just another gear in my machine!" Ghost was on top. He had the upper hand in this, and they knew that.

 _"That's what he meant. Synchros' are useless..."_ Adrien breathlessly spoke the words out.

"They're useless because Ghost can capture them," Yusei muttered under his breath in realization.

"Oh, they're useless, but not to my Meklord. Because he now has Spirit of the Stars Dragon, its attack points are mine too! Thanks to your Synchro monster, my Meklord Emperor's attack points are now five thousand." Meklord Emperor Wisel's attack points shot up to 5000 ATK. His arms seemed to glow with an iridescent white glow, like Spirit of the Stars Dragon.

" _This is it,_ " Kaito realized. " _This is his full power_." Kaito glanced at his cards. Could he do it? Could he get past his fears?

"Meklord Emperor Wisel, attack Star Eyes Dragon! Destroy that beast!" Meklord Emperor Wisel's hand came crashing down on Star Eyes Dragon. Yusei let out a grunt as he was forced to take back control of his D-Wheel before he spun out.

**Yusei- 1600**

Yusei now only had Sun Hope's Magician on his field, and her attack points couldn't compare to the Meklord Emperor. Ghost seemed to realize that too. He let out a cackle. "I play two face-downs. It's your move, Yusei! You survived this round Yusei, but that won't last long."

**Yusei- 1600**

**Ghost- 2400**

Yusei drew a card. A trap card. He had nothing that would help him defeat the Meklord Emperor, but it would help him stay in the duel. "I switch Sun Hope's Magician into defense mode. Then I lay two face-downs and end my turn!" Yusei laid the cards down.

**Yusei- 1600**

**Ghost- 2400**

"You call that a move?" Ghost cackled. "You're in for a ride, Fudo. And I'll start it off by playing the trap Wise A3! With this card, but sending Wisel Attack from my field to the graveyard, I can summon Wisel Attack 3 from my hand." Meklord Emperor Wisel's left arm disappeared. Instead, it was replaced with a new hand that now wielded a long sword built into it. "If you guessed that this raised my Emperor's attack points, you would be correct!" Meklord Emperor Wisel's attack points rose to 5400 ATK. Yusei froze. How could a monster be _that_ strong?

"Now I'll use those attack points to lay waste to you!"

"Not if I activate my trap card- Crystal Veil!" What Yusei wouldn't do to have Scrap-Iron Scarecrow right now. "With this, I can remove from play one Light monster from my graveyard to negate the attack and give you damage equal to _half_ of the monster's attack points. I chose Star Eyes Dragon."

**Ghost- 1100**

"Do you think you've survived this round?" Ghost laughed. "I activate the trap Battle Return! Thanks to this card, by cutting the attack points of the monster I just targeted in half, I'm allowed to attack once again!"

" _What?!"_ Yusei looked to Sun Hope's Magician. She didn't seem thrilled by this new turn of events either.

Meklord Emperor Wisel's attack points dropped to 2700 ATK. He lunged forward at Sun Hope's Magician, shattering the duel monster into yellow sparks. The impact caused Yusei to swerve, once again he had to fight for control.

**Yusei- 700**

Yusei had an empty field. Wait-

"I activate Sun Hope's Magician's special ability!" Yusei called out. "When she's destroyed in battle, I can special summon Sun Magician in defense mode!" He still had a chance. The next turn he had to draw something-something that would be a game changer.

"I activate my trap card Trap Recycle!" Ghost revealed his card. "I have to get rid of a card to use this trap, but this means I get another card back in my hand that was in my graveyard. And the trap I want back is Battle Return."

" _If he uses that card next round, Yusei's done for,"_ Adrien was the one who pointed out the obvious.

" _We're going to need a damn miracle,_ " Crow's voice was low.

" _No, not a miracle,_ " That was Kaito. " _We have something better._ " Kaito sped forward, despite the calls from the others. He raced forward on his D-Wheel until he was next to Yusei.

"Yusei!" Kaito called out. "I know a way to stop Ghost, but you have to trust me."

Yusei seemed hesitant, yet he stared ahead at the scene in front of him. Slowly, he nodded his head in agreement.

"And what do _you_ expect to do?" Ghost sneered out.

"Yusei and I will combine our life points. We will share the seven hundred he currently has, and I will take his turn for this round," Kaito was ordering out the conditions he held. "You aren't worried, are you?"

"This duel is over! There's no stopping the inevitable," Ghost didn't seem too concerned.

"Funny. I once thought the same thing- that fate couldn't be fought," Kaito closed his eyes.

_Destiny isn't real. It's just short for a destination, and I chose where I go. I chose you._

She would never know how much those words impacted him. The thought of using his cards terrified him. Yet the thought of never using them again, of letting her down, or letting _him_ down, that seemed to scare him even more.

"It's my _draw!"_ Kaito forcefully drew the card. He prayed it was one he needed.

**Yusei & Kaito- 700**

**Ghost- 1100**

He could do this. Yusei gave him a concerned look. Kaito stared ahead. He couldn't let anyone distract him.

"I start by laying down two face-downs, and as I switch into my next phase- I play Cheerful Burial! I discard my entire hand and send it to the graveyard." Kaito had discarded his entire hand.

"What was that supposed to?" Ghost looked irritated. "You have no monsters on the field, no cards in your hand, and no way to stop my Emperor."

"That's not true. I still have _this_ ," Kaito revealed his facedown card. "I activate Kisara's Last Plea! When my life points are one thousand or less, I can special summon as many 'Blue-Eyes's monsters that I have in my graveyard. I only need one. Blue-Eyes Darkness Dragon, enter the field!" Kaito raised his hand. A streak of darkness marked right above Kaito, and a ferocious dragon took its place with a mighty roar. Kaito could hear the darkness, but it wouldn't affect him. Not now. Not ever.

_Blue-Eyes Darkness Dragon is a Level 10 Dark Attribute monster with 3000 ATK and 2500 DEF._

"Thanks to his special effect, my dragon gains five hundred attack points for each dragon type monster in my graveyard," Kaito announced. "Since there are three dragons I just discarded to my graveyard, along with two in Yusei's my Dragon's attack points rise!"

Blue-Eyes Darkness Dragon now had 5500 ATK. Kaito couldn't help but smirk.

 _"Damn_ ," Crow breathed out. Adrien looked on with a faint smile. He knew what he was capable of. He believed in him.

"Blue-Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack!"

"I activate my trap card- Empress's staff!" Ghost revealed his facedown card. "I negate the attack and inflict five hundred points of damage to you!"

**Yusei & Kaito- 200**

"This isn't over! I activate my trap card!" Yusei revealed his facedown card. "I can pick one monster that attacked one of _yours_ this turn and doubles its attack points until the end of our turn. _And_ it gets to attack again."

Blue-Eyes Darkness Dragon rose up to 11000 ATK.

"Do you want to hear the best part?" Kaito's eyes gleamed with pride. "My card cannot be targeted by card effects. That means it can attack whatever it damn well pleases."

"You can't beat me! My monster is a combo monster!" Ghost screeched out.

"And mine is not a Synchro!" Kaito returned back.

"We just have to attack the right part," Yusei pointed to the head. "What do you think?"

"I think that'll do," Kaito shot out his hand. "Blue-Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack with Burst Stream of Destruction!" Blue Eyes Darkness Dragon reared its head back and blasted out a burst of pure darkness.

**Yusei & Kaito- WIN**

**Ghost- 0**

Ghost screamed as his life points depleted. As the Meklord was beheaded, a stream of light shot out, effectively freeing Spirit of the Stars Dragon. The beast rose through the air, flying in a circle, its wings spreading fully. Ghost, meanwhile, kept riding in a straight line until he went over the edge of the track.

"No!" Yusei called out. The boys turned their D-Wheels around to head down the path Ghost had crashed. Yusei was the first to arrive and automatically noticed something was wrong. He seemed to be _crackling_ with electricity.

"Hey man, are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Crow reached out to touch Ghost, but Kaito grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Crow moved to say something, but Kaito was too quick. He laid a spell card on his D-Wheel, the spell effectively slashing at Ghost. The others looked to Kaito in horror, but Kaito only stared ahead as Ghost's body fell apart, revealing parts of a machine.

"He wasn't human after all," Kaito mused with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly, everyone felt sick.

"What the hell am I seeing?" Jack asked the group. "He's a _robot_."

"What the fuck does this mean?" Crow murmured the words.

"It means we're not done yet," Yusei moved to inspect the D-Wheel and take a chip out of it. Yusei turned to Kaito and rested his hand on Kaito's shoulder. "Thank you," Yusei told him seriously. Kaito didn't respond. He couldn't quite register when the others had left the area. He heard vague words- to pick up Lina- but his mind was running all over the place.

"You did it," Kaito was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Adrien's soft accent catching in the air. Kaito turned to the other man with a faint smile.

"It appears I did," Kaito agreed with a nod.

"You think something's going on," Adrien accused lightly.

"I have ideas," Kaito admitted. "Nothing concrete. Nothing..." Kaito waved off the idea. He would have Kirika take a look at all his thoughts later to see if she agreed with anything. She had always been better at finding information than him.

"We'll figure it out," Adrien promised Kaito. "Together."

"Together..." Kaito repeated the word. He found that he didn't mind the thought of it. _Together_.

* * *

Lina had been able to leave the hospital that day. The boys- meaning Jack, Crow, and Yusei had all arrived to pick her up. Lina rode on the back of Yusei's D-Wheel, but despite the teasing between all of them, she could feel a sudden wall that was put up by Yusei. Something was wrong. Lina knew something had happened that he wasn't telling her. They had all told her what had happened to the duel- but what was causing Yusei to block her out?

The others had all stuck around to eat dinner- except Yusei. He was in the garage working on getting his deck out of Lina's D-Wheel. Lina didn't see him until she was getting ready to go to bed. He came into her room and crashed on her bed, mumbling if he could stay in her room. Lina had mutely agreed. She wanted to desperately know what was wrong.

It didn't take long to find out. Yusei tossed in his sleep, waking Lina up in the middle of the night. He was drenched in sweat, his brow furrowed from whatever nightmare he was having.

"Yusei," Lina moved his shoulders to try and wake him up. That hadn't worked. " _Yusei!"_ Lina yelled out. She hoped her voice got through to him.

" _Lina_ ," His words came out rushed. Lina's eyes widened. He was having a nightmare about _her_. Those hadn't happened for some time.

"I'm here," Lina's voice dropped into something calm. "I'm right here, Yusei. I'm not going anywhere. I'm alive. _I'm right here_." Slowly, Yusei began to open his eyes. He was shaking, his breathing heavy.

"Lina?" Yusei's whispered word was almost lost. Lina heard it. He slowly sat up. Lina wrapped her arms around him. Yusei accepted the hug, his face burying into her shoulder. Lina could feel his hair tickling her neck.

"I'm right here, Yusei," Lina promised him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry. Yesterday-" Yusei didn't have to finish. Lina knew why he was upset. Lina's crash hit too close.

"Everything's alright," Lina pulled back so she could look at him. Yusei wasn't looking at her. "Let me in," Lina pleaded with Yusei. "Something's wrong- somethin' you're not telling me."

"Lina..." Yusei didn't want to talk about it. He looked up to meet Lina's eyes, only to realize that if he couldn't talk to Lina, who could he talk to? "I don't know what to do," Yusei sounded helpless.

"About what?" Lina rubbed his arms. "What's wrong?"

"I watched him take your card, Lina. I watched him destroy all of your ace cards," Yusei's words made Lina freeze. "He can take Synchro monsters. If Kaito hadn't..." Yusei didn't finish the sentence.

"Then we'll figure out something else," Lina took both of Yusei hands in her own. "We'll do some research. We'll find other ways to get past it without Synchro monsters. Dueling's been around forever. There's gotta be other ways, right?" Lina smiled gently at Yusei. He was still shaking. "I'll always be here, Yusei," Lina's voice was quiet. "Nothing's taking me from you. Not again."

"I won't let them," Yusei's hand closed into a tight fist. "You're right. We'll find a way."

"Together," Lina spoke the word intensely.

"Together," Yusei repeated. They leaned into each other until their foreheads were touching. Neither spoke a word for a long time.

* * *

Three figures sat in an undisclosed area that was filled with only an area of white.

"He sure was reckless there," The youngest spoke in an amused tone. "Challenging that _girl_ to a duel. "Placido, he almost put your Ghost to shame with his dueling. And I can't believe he used his real deck!"

"Lucciano," The oldest scolded the youngest. "You can't begin to understand how dangerous the light can be."

"Please. We all saw what it could do- to _our home_ ," The teenaged one scoffed. "The _light_. Does he really believe that _she_ has it?"

"She's thrown a wrench into our plans thus far," The oldest grunted.

"She's a pest," the youngest complained. "Let me have a turn!"

"We must be patient," The oldest shook his head. "We must be patient as we wait for the new dawning of an era. _The dawning of a world reborn with darkness at its core_."


	44. Proud Of Your Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rua and Ruka's class is about to be expelled! Can Lina and Yusei save the day, or will they be stuck in detention?

_"Someday and soon I'll make you proud of your boy_

_Though I can't make myself taller or smarter or handsome or wise_

_I'll do my best, what else can I do?"_

_-Aladdin by Alan Menken_

* * *

What do you mean- you can't get your Father's cards to talk?" Eli set down the cup of coffee she was currently drinking down on the table. Eli and Lina were currently sitting outside of a cafe, their usual meeting spot. Lina had previously asked if they could go to Eli's house to talk, but Eli had said she wanted to ween Lina into her life so Lina wouldn't be overwhelmed. Lina hadn't liked it, but respected Eli's choices.

"Just like I said," Lina frowned as her hands fiddled with the cup in front of her. "I've _never_ had this problem before. All I have to do is touch a card and I can see or talk to it. Dad's cards? Nothing. It's like someone took their souls right out of it. It's like talking to a spell or trap card!" Lina's voice rose, which caused others to skeptically look over towards their table.

"Hush, _mi Cielito,_ people are watching," Eli quietly chided Lina. "Lower your voice."

"What do I do?" Lina looked to her godmother with pleading eyes.

"I'm not sure," Eli admitted with a thoughtful look. "I can't remember if Reo had ever gone through something like this. If he did, he never told me. I'll ask around, but..." Eli raised an eyebrow at Lina. "Have you considered talking to someone at that school I told you about? Someone there would be more help than your Madrina."

"That one in Europe?" Lina shrugged. "I've thought about it, but I don't think now is really a good time. My team and I, we're trying to get ready for the World Racing Grand Prix-"

"Right," Eli nodded. "I forgot my goddaughter was an infamous duelist." Eli's voice was teasing. "Should I get tickets now to watch you, or will you spare me one?"

"Very funny, Nina," Lina used an affectionate term for her godmother. "There's gotta be _something_ to figure this out."

"Maybe there is," Eli seemed to consider her next words. "Reo's ace card- have you tried talking to it?"

"Which one is it?" Lina's curious question made Eli pause in her thoughts.

"I guess you wouldn't know which one it is," Eli held out her hand. Lina took the hint. She carefully took her Dad's deck out of her bag and placed it in Eli's outstretched hand. Eli quickly looked through the cards before her fingers found one very, very specific card.

"This one," Eli held the card out to Lina. Lina slowly took the card to inspect it. A beautiful white serpent that shifted in color from golds to pale blues and purples.

"Spirit Ascension Dragon," Lina read the card's name aloud. "It's beautiful."

"Just like he was," Eli held a fond smile on her face. Lina knew she was remembering something from the past. "I saw him use that card time and time again through his life. You wanna know something funny, _mija?_ The first two people he dueled when he came to Duel Academy were Yusei's parents."

"Did he use this card?" Lina glanced at the card. She tried to envision it during a duel, but couldn't.

"No, he didn't. He didn't use it until he felt he had something to prove," Eli chuckled quietly. "He was trying to prove to someone very stupid that someone could fight to be their friend."

"Who was that?" Lina was entranced by the story. It was a step closer to knowing who her parents were.

"Me," Eli's response was simply blunt, causing Lina's eyes to widen. "When do I get to meet this boy of yours?" Eli interrupted once more. Lina's cheeks turned red. Eli was trying to deflect the attention on her back to Lina. "Shouldn't he get permission from your dear Madrina before you date, or beg for my approval?"

"I-I don't think-" Lina stuttered out in embarrassment, but Eli only chuckled.

"I'm kidding. I would like to meet him," Eli reached over to grab one of Lina's hands and squeeze them in hers.

"You will. I promise. How about we have dinner sometime?" Lina smiled at Eli. "My treat."

"In that case-" Eli chuckled.

"When can I meet your wife?" Lina countered back before Eli could say anything else. Lina placed the card back into her Dad's deck, and the deck back into her bag she carried with her.

"Soon," Eli promised her. "Very soon." Eli took another sip of her coffee. "Sooner than I would expect, I think."

Lina raised an eyebrow with a chuckle. "I'll hold you to that, you know."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Eli set her cup down. "In the meantime, tell me more about what's going on in your life right now. The WRGP, you say?"

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Kirijo!" Rua and Ruka were on their way to class when they passed their teacher, a beautiful older woman with tanned and wavy red hair that stopped below her chin, along with wide purple eyes.

"Good morning!" Miss Kirijo greeted back in a chipper voice. "Hey, you two! Don't forget that we're in the Battle Dome today. Tell your friends that we're meeting there instead of our normal classroom!"

"You bet!" Ruka and Rua skipped off to join the rest of their friends.

"Are they always that hyper?" Eito raised an amused eyebrow towards Aki. Since they were in the same grade, they indulged in walking to school together.

"They're always like that," Aki agreed with a nod.

"I fucking _wish_ ," Eito shook his head with a laugh. "Have you seen Leiko? For the love of the gods, I could pray to every deity for a lifetime and never have that kind of energy. Especially now that she's spending most of her time with Riku..." Eito trailed off as he grinned towards Aki. "I saw you wiped the floor with that kid yesterday. And hey, no psychic powers in sight."

"Practice makes perfect. I'm up against you today," Aki grinned back at him. It wasn't uncommon for the two to try and train with each other. Aki had been helping Leiko hone in on her psychic powers while Eito watched. He wasn't nearly on the same level of power or control that Aki had, but he wasn't an amateur either. "Let's see if your deck is ready to go against mine."

"Sounds like a challenge," Eito chuckled. The two Psychic Duelists had made fast friends in each other.

"Good morning," Aki and Eito's teacher greeted the pair.

"Good morning, Miss Tenjoin," The two chorused as they greeted their teacher, a woman with long blonde hair that was pulled back out of her face. Miss Tenjoin smiled at them as they passed by to head to their class.

Duel Academy seemed to be going smoothly for everyone.

Mostly, everyone, that is.

Rua fell on his back, his life points depleting to zero. He, once again, lost a duel.

"You lasted more than two rounds this time, Rua!" One of Rua's friends called out. Rua groaned. Their 'words of encouragement' didn't help.

"It's this stupid deck!" Rua complained. He pulled a card out of his duel disk and almost cried out. "No!" Rua wailed. "If I could've had one more turn, I could've busted out my Power Tool Dragon!"

"Rua! What did I tell you about relying on favorites? Our lesson this week is supposed to be on _Warrior-Type Decks,"_ Miss Kirijo scolded. "I've told you time and time again, young man. This is supposed to be a lesson where you learn to use other monsters that aren't like your own!"

"But I'm not a warrior guy!" Rua shook his heads. "If I could've used my Morphtronics-!" Rua was cut off when his friends began to tease him. They wanted to duel him so they would look better. Rua growled in frustration.

Rua was supposed to be at the top of his class, and here he was instead. A _joke_. This couldn't be happening. He was supposed to be the best, like Yusei. He was supposed to be dominating the dueling field.

And yet, he was sitting on the ground while his friends teased him.

"Rua, are you coming?" Ruka called out for her brother.

"Are we going to where I think we are?" Rua called back in return. Rua let out a grin. If there was one person who could cheer him up, it was his friends at Poppo Time. Rua leaped to his feet to run after his friends.

* * *

"Fuck, Yusei, how long have you been down here?" Lina set a cup of coffee down beside Yusei. "It better not have been an all-nighter. Don't think I didn't notice you didn't go to bed last night."

"Hm?" Yusei pretended not to hear her. "Did you say something, love?" He was trying to be cheeky. Yusei _never_ called Lina a pet name unless he was trying to be teasing. Lina scowled.

"Bastard," Lina gently smacked his arm with a roll of her eyes. "I'm guessing you've been down here a long ass time. Long enough that I'd get pissed if you told me."

"Don't know what you're talking back," Yusei returned smoothly.

"Whatever, fucker," Lina sat beside him, right in front of his monitor while he worked on what Lina assumed to be another engine test. Yusei was once more working on Lina's D-Wheel to test his new updates. Yusei explained it as Lina's D-Wheel would be the easiest to fix if something went wrong, as Lina had nicer parts used in her D-Wheel, but Lina had checked out for most of the explanation once he started using technical terms. She remembered asking why he didn't use Jack's, and she distinctly remembered Yusei giving her _the look_. The look that said she already knew why he didn't without her asking.

"Quit botherin' him, Princess," Crow had wandered into the room. His work jacket was tossed against the couch.

"Fuck off, _birdbrain_ ," Lina rolled her eyes.

"Jack, hop on the engine and rev it up for me," Yusei noticed Jack step into the room and nodded towards Lina's D-Wheel.

"Why not me? It's my D-Wheel!" Lina whined out.

"Shut it," Jack patted the top of her head harshly, causing Lina to make a face. "He obviously wants the best rider for this."

"Lina, could you read the numbers on the laptop off for me?" Yusei gave Lina a reassuring smile. Lina let out a sigh. He was just trying to keep her busy and to get her to stop complaining.

"I _guess,_ " Lina made her way over to the laptop and clicked the mouse. "It says it's holding steady at eighty. Is that good or bad?" Lina frowned when Yusei let out a sigh. She wasn't completely sure what was wrong, but from Yusei's reaction, _something_ wasn't right.

"What the hell happened to the power surge?" Crow demanded. "The output's still in the red, where's that energy going?"

"Who gives a fuck?" Jack revved the engine. "It sounds fixed."

Yusei joined Lina's side to begin typing on the pad. "Crow's right. The surge has been re-routed."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Lina tilted her head to the side.

"Where the hell did it go?" Crow questioned.

Just then, the engine began to groan. The D-Wheel's automatic deck shuffler started to shuffle the cards into the air, scattering them across the room. Lina caught one, her eyes widening in horror.

"Wait- these are _MY_ cards!" Lina wailed out. She had caught Soleil Knight. Yusei had an embarrassed look on his face.

"It is your D-Wheel, dumbass, or do you not remember what happened last time someone shoved their cards into your D-Wheel?" Crow looked to her, while Lina sheepishly looked away. The last time Yusei worked on Lina's D-Wheel, he had placed his deck in the duel slot, and Lina wound up using his deck during her duel against Ghost. When she crashed, his deck had been jammed in the D-Wheel. Yusei later told her it took most of a day to get it out.

"Quiet down!" Zora appeared at the top of the doorway. "I told you all- between the hours of two and five, my soap operas are on! And I can't hear them when you hellions are down here making a ruckus!"

Yusei took off his safety goggles while Jack took off his helmet. Lina and Yusei shared a look. _Here they go again._

"So what's happening with Gail on _Eternal Flame?_ " Crow's smile turned into a teasing smirk.

"Has she recovered from her amnesia and found true love yet?" Jack added.

"Sounds like you can relate with what's going on in your love life, Jack," Lina shot him a smug smirk. He glared in return.

Zora didn't find their antics nearly as amusing. "The next one to mock my soaps will have to clean this garage with a toothbrush!" Zora snapped out.

"We're sorry about the racket, Zora," Yusei calmly apologized.

"We'll clean up the mess too. Don't worry about it," Lina shot her landlord a smile. The air seemed to change completely around Zora.

"You two, what dolls! Having the two of you stay here has been a treat, you know. You remind me so much of your parents; those boys were charmers when they were your age!" Zora's grin could only be described as kind. That is until she turned her attention back to Crow and Jack. Her glare once more returned. "As for you two, you are skating on very thin ice with me! One wrong move and you two will be sleeping on the streets! Don't think Martha won't hear about this!" Zora stormed out. The only sound was Lina giggling, a giggle that quickly turned into a loud cackle. A cackle that only stopped when Jack threw one of Lina's cards towards her. Lina skillfully caught the card in her hand.

"She was in a good mood today," Jack remarked.

"You two have a _skill_ for pissing her off, don't you?" Lina threw her arm around Crow's shoulder. Crow playfully pushed her away.

"We can't all be _favorites_ in this house!" Crow rolled her eyes.

"Cut Zora some slack, she is letting us crash here for free," Yusei reminded the group.

"Speakin' a which, how the hell are we gonna clean up this mess?" Crow groaned out, but just then, Rua, Ruka, and their friends dashed through the door.

"Yusei!"

"Hey, Yusei! We brought some friends over!"

"Hey, guys," Yusei greeted.

"Nice of you guys to pop in!" Lina grinned at the kids.

"Perfect!" Crow had a smirk on his face. "You're just in time!"

"Watch where you're running," Jack grumbled as the kids jumped around the garage.

"Didn't you guys just clean up yesterday?" Rua asked in a loud voice.

"Did something blow up again?" Ruka looked to Lina.

Lina gave Yusei a pointed look, which he dodged with a small laugh. "Yeah, somethin' like that," Lina shook her head.

"Sweet! A D-Wheel!" The kids started to gather around Lina's D-Wheel.

"I've never been so close to one before!"

"Can I touch it?"

"This D-Wheel is goin' through some work, but if you'll direct your attention to the white one at the end, that one is all yours to look at! Go on kids, touch it! Auntie Lina says you can!" Lina swept her hands over to the Wheel of Fortune. Jack stood up with an irritated sound.

"No, that is _not_ some toy!" Jack's words fell on deaf ears, as the kids abandoned Lina's small D-Wheel to take a look at the _famous_ Wheel of Fortune. Jack shot Lina a nasty look, one that Lina returned with a large grin.

"Please take me out for a spin!" One of the taller boys begged Jack.

"Then me!" The girl added.

"The Wheel of Fortune is not some-"

"I'll tell you what!" Crow stood on top of the coffee table so he could be the tallest in the room "The one who picks up the most cards gets a ride first!"

"Really!?" The kids started chattering in excitement. Jack opened his mouth to say something.

"Speed counts too in this!" Lina joined Crow with a laugh before Jack could get an angry word in. "If you bend the cards, you're banned from this garage! I mean it!"

"Children are the future! What the hell are you guys waiting for, hop to it!" Crow waved his hand, signaling for the kids to start picking up cards. Lina dived in, her sights trying to find one specific card.

"Can I talk to you about something, Yusei?" Rua was crouched on the ground, with Yusei right in front of him. Yusei looked to meet Rua's gaze and silently nodded.

"What's up?" Yusei asked quietly.

Rua seemed hesitant. "I sorta blew it in class today. I really, really sucked."

"What do you mean?" Yusei frowned.

"He blows it _every_ day in class," A voice from the top of the stairs interrupted. Eyes turned to where the voice came from. Lina saw it was another kid, but something seemed off about him. Lina frowned.

"Sly!" Ruka grinned as she stood up and rushed to join him.

"I thought you were off being _cool_ somewhere else," Rua muttered indignantly. Sly turned to leave, but Ruka took his hand and began tugging him down the ramp.

"Don't listen to my brother. I'm glad you came by," Ruka reassured the boy. Lina's eyebrows rose in amusement. Ruka had her first crush on a boy. "Everyone, this is Sly! He's in my trap card class, and he's a really great duelist. Right, Sly?"

"Nice to meet you," Yusei greeted politely.

"So _you're_ Yusei," Sly gave Yusei a look that could only be described as 'sizing someone up'. "You don't seem that great to me."

"Maybe you should duel him some time and see for yourself," Lina commented in amusement. Lina's eyes met Ruka's, and Lina gave the younger girl a devious smile. "We are definitely talking about this later." Lina also made a mental note to have a talk with Rua later. It wasn't good that he was acting jealous of Ruka's potential crushes, and it was a bridge Rua would need to cross.

"I-I don't know what you mean!" Ruka's cheeks flushed.

"Why are we standing around?" Crow cried out. "Less yapping, more picking up cards! Nobody's riding a D-Wheel if none of these cards are picked up!"

"No one is riding _my_ D-Wheel in the first place, Crow!"

"Shut it, Jack! Think of the kids!"

The kids returned to scrambling to pick up cards. Lina could feel Yusei had joined her side to look.

"Did you find it?" Yusei quietly questioned Lina.

"No," Lina shook her head. "It's gotta be around here somewhere."

"Has anyone seen Spirit of the Stars Dragon yet?" Yusei raised his voice slightly so everyone in the room could hear him. The card that represented Lina's bond with her friends. It was the card that had the most sentiment between Lina and Yusei, and it made Lina feel anxious to be without it.

Something ticked in the back of her mind as if she were forgetting something important, but Lina waved it off. She felt it had something to do about her card- about Spirit of the Stars Dragon- but if she couldn't remember it, was it really that important?

"Is it this one?" Sly seemed almost shy as he offered the card to Yusei. Yusei smiled as he accepted the card.

"I'll take a look," Yusei inspected the card with a nod. "Yeah, it is. Thanks." Yusei handed the card over to Lina, who let out a happy noise as she threw her arms around Yusei's neck and thankfully kissed his cheek.

Nobody saw the look Sly gave to the pair when they weren't looking. An airhead, weak duelist like Éliane Kazukatadidn't deserve that card. _He did._

* * *

Lina was sitting on the crate beside her D-Wheel as Yusei continued his work. She was hand sewing a skirt for a client who wanted a birthday gift for his daughter when Lina could hear someone near the entrance.

"Excuse me," A man's voice made both Yusei and Lina look up. Yusei cleaned his hands off while Lina carefully set the garment down on the crate along with the needle and thread. "Is there anyone in here?"

"Just us," Yusei stood up. "Do you need somethin'?"

"I was hoping I might find two people. I'm looking for Yusei Fudo and Lina Kazukata," The man gave the two a comforting smile.

"That's us," Lina confirmed with a nod.

"What do you need?" Yusei leaned against the D-Wheel.

"I heard the two of you were good at fixing things, and I've got something that needs adjusting," The man informed the pair, causing the two to give each other amused looks. "It's got a few...screws loose. Definitely needs a tune-up."

"What kinda thing are we talkin' about here?" Lina looked curious, but also confused. "You sure you don't need just him?"

"No, no, the two of you would be perfect," The man insisted. "It's called the Heitman. You'll find it at Duel Academy. One of our staff will show you the way to the classroom."

"Never heard of it," Yusei shrugged, his mind wondering what the 'Heitman' could be. "We'll take a look at it later today."

"Perfect. Thank you two. I really think you'll find the perfect fix for it," The man shook both Yusei and Lina's hand before walking out. Yusei and Lina shared an entertained look.

"Think it's a trap?" Lina asked.

"Sounds like a simple job," Yusei started to gather his toolbox.

"Why me?" Lina let out a sigh. "I don't know shit about engineering."

"Maybe something needs a hand stitch," Yusei joked. Lina took a swipe at him with her hand, but he easily caught her hand in his and pulled Lina close to him. Lina laughed as she struggled to get away from him, but Yusei had an iron grip. Lina let the embrace happen as she laid her head on his chest.

* * *

"You can't do this!" Miss Kirijo cried out as she marched to the front of the room where Professor Heitman stood.

"Silence!" The Professor snapped back. "Rudolph Heitman will not be interrupted by his lowly subordinates!"

"You can't expel a whole class!" Miss Kirijo was red in the face with anger. Heitman slammed his hands down on the desk in front of him.

"I believe as the Vice-Chancellor, I can!" The Professor pulled up a screen that had all the students statistics on it. "Last semester, the academic performance of this school rose up into the stratosphere of excellence like a _lead balloon!_ And for those of you too slow to comprehend sarcasm and metaphor, that means it did _NOT_ rose up! It plummetted into the depths of mediocrity faster than you could say failure, and it's because of _your class_ , Miss Kirijo!"

"These kids are enthusiastic duelists! They want to learn and they _will_. Do you really think you would be such a great duelist if Professor Cronos in Duel Academy didn't have his hand in-" Miss Kirijo was interrupted by Professor Heitman shoving a hand in her face.

"Perhaps you are part of the problem here!" Professor Heitman's voice rose. "You always did hang around a troublesome lot in school! Perhaps I'll suggest that we should re-evaluate our teacher criteria, and then weed out our less competent faculty accordingly."

"Do it! I'm not ashamed of my track record," Miss Kirijo didn't back down, but her voice took on a shaky quality. She was nervous. "I will stand by my students."

"It's not her fault!" Rua stood up and defended his teacher. "Give us time and we'll prove we're real duelists!"

"You've had _plenty_ of time and you've failed! Especially you, Rua Tomiko! You've been at the bottom of the class for _weeks!"_ Professor Heitman pointed at Rua's statistics, causing Rua to wince. The door to the classroom slid open, revealing Aki and Eito. The room fell silent. Aki's presence commanded immediate respect from the students surrounding.

"Attention, imbeciles, and please welcome a _real_ duelist," Heitman gestured to Aki.

"You can't expel this class," Aki's voice had a hard edge.

"What are you talking about, Miss Izayoi?" Heitman seemed surprised. "Surely one with such boasting and discipline as yourself would _certainly_ agree with my decision to jettison these parasites from our ranks!"

"How can you call yourself a teacher when you want to cast students you're _supposed_ to be teaching?" Eito's eyes were narrowed.

"Oh, you would say that. Aren't you related to Miss Hiraoka? She's as worthless as any of these _cretins_ here!" Heitman's face turned red. Eito and Aki both stiffened, causing the room to have a different air.

"I would appreciate if you did _not_ talk about my sister that way," Eito's voice was cold.

Heitman looked as if he were about to reply, but a different voice interrupted the room.

"Are we interrupting something?" A high pitched voice echoed throughout the room. Lina and Yusei were standing in the doorway, with Yusei carrying a small toolbox. The students started to cheer. Miss Kirijo took a step back, her eyes widening. It almost looked as if her eyes were starting to water, but she quickly turned her back to the group so they couldn't see her.

"Well, look at that! Ring my bell and sing me a ditty, it's the Fortune Cup champion, and the second-rate duelist who lost to him!" Heitman sneered.

"Hey, hurtful! I placed a good third place, thank you. That's _third-rate_ to you," Lina didn't seem too upset by the insult.

"We're here to do some repair work," Yusei informed the Professor. "We were told something's malfunctioning, and the secretary lead us to this room."

"I see," Heitman clicked his tongue. "I hope you weren't alluding to this rather insufficient trash gathered before me. I'm afraid these students are beyond repair!"

"That's not true and you _know it!"_ Miss Kirijo turned around and spit the words out harshly.

"This Academy can't stand great when every nimrod is using _worthless_ low-level cards!" Heitman waved a holographic screen that showed every student paired with their favorite card. Both Yusei and Lina tensed. "Look at the sad roster of monster these runts are toying with, week after week! It's an embarrassment! They can't handle real monsters, which means they can't handle a real duel, which means they have _no real abilities!"_

"...Shut up," Lina spoke the words coldly, her eyes narrowed into a glare. She stepped forward, gathering the Professor's attention. He seemed temporarily stunned at the small blonde with the demanding voice in front of him. "Do you hear yourself? Every card is good for something, whether you realize it or not."

"The way you're talking is messed up," Yusei stepped beside Lina and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Everyone in this room is a duelist."

"My sincere apologies!" Heitman's voice was sarcastic. "I didn't realize you two were teachers here! Oh, of course, you aren't. Scuttle along and repair whatever you came here to repair. You're not wanted here."

"We were asked to fix something called the Heitman," Yusei informed him. "Do you know where that is?"

Heitman's eyes widened impossibly large. Lina giggled as she figured it out. She knew what, or _who_ the Heitman was.

"He's apparently _unreliable_ ," Lina smirked at him. "What's your opinion?"

"What- well- I've got news for you! You are currently conversing with _the_ Rudolf Heitman!" The Professor announced.

"Heitman's the Vice-Chancellor," Aki informed the pair.

"And he's planning on expelling the entire class," Eito added.

"He thinks we're not good enough to be here!" One of the students called out. Patty, if Lina remembered her name correctly.

"He isn't giving us a chance!" Another added. Lina couldn't remember his name. She made a mental note to keep better track of who Rua and Ruka's friends were, and their names.

"Well, Yusei, we were sent to fix something, and that's what we're gonna do." Lina raised an eyebrow to her boyfriend. "Mind if I take the lead on this?"

"Go ahead," Yusei nodded.

"I'm going to have _so much fun_ ," Lina turned to face the Professor. "Okay, we're going to do this _my way_ , y'know, the way a third-rate duelist would." Lina's smirk only grew. "You and me? We're gonna duel. If I win, this entire class gets to stay at Duel Academy, and you sure as hell owe an apology to everyone here. Got that?"

Heitman seemed to consider her words. "And if you lose, then these peons will spend the rest of the semester shopping for an institute willing to accept them!"

"I'm not going to lose," Lina seemed confident. "See you in ten, _Rudolph_ ," Lina purposefully enunciated his name. "It's time to get your game on!"

It was a common phrase, but the words still struck a chord with Miss Kirijo. For a second, she saw her old friend again, dressed in his uniform from Duel Academy. He had said the same thing when he dueled against Rudolph Heitman.

* * *

"I guess you heard what happened," Miss Kirijo sat outside of the Battle Dome. She was sitting on a bench. All the students were gathered around Lina and Yusei, but Miss Kirijo sat back and watched the exchange.

"It's hard not to," Miss Tenjoin sat next to her colleague. "Do you think they have a chance?"

"If she's anything like her parents..." Miss Kirijo shook her head. "I shouldn't be comparing them. They're different, I know that. They don't know who I am, Asuka. Their parents were some of my best friends. My _wife_ is her godmother, and I can't tell her yet. Eli wants to wait, but I didn't expect it to hurt _this_ much to see her and him."

"The things we do for our friends," Asuka reached out and placed her hands over the other teacher's. "You got this, Eriko. You're strong."

"That's not true," Eriko shook her head. "My friends were the strong ones."

"I know what you mean. One of my friends..." Asuka trailed off, a lingering smile on her face. "Let's just say that he knew a thing or two about saving the world."

"Here's the thing, guys," Lina leaned down so she was eye-level with all of the kids. "I'm going in there, and I'm going to kick some ass, but I need something from _all_ of you. Give me your favorite card. With all of us fighting together, there's no way we can lose. Right?" Lina smiled brilliantly. The kids started to look through their decks for the perfect card. All except Rua, who hung back.

"Rua?" Yusei kneeled down beside Rua. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" Rua shook his head. His eyes were starting to water. "It's-it's just-!" He shook his head. "Lina, I want to duel Heitman!" Rua's outburst made everyone stop in their tracks.

"Okay," Lina nodded in agreement. "We can do that."

"No, don't let _him_ duel!" One of the kids looked horrified. "He's the worst in our class!"

"And he has the most to prove," Lina spoke in a calm voice that said she was not going to have an argument over it. She took Rua's hands in hers and smiled at him. "Don't you listen to a word anyone else says. I believe in you. I've seen you duel before. You got what it takes to save your class."

"Do-do you really think so?" Rua's eyes widened.

"We do," Yusei agreed. He reached into his deck and pulled out one of his cards to hand to Rua. "Use this."

"But this is your card!" Rua protested.

"And he's giving it to you to use," Lina ruffled Rua's hair. "Kids, give your cards to Rua! This will be a valuable lesson to you, Rua, about learning to use other cards that aren't your own," Lina gave Rua a pointed look.

"Here you go, Rua!" The kids all started handing Rua their cards. Rua seemed shocked at all the attention he was receiving.

"Here you go, brother," Ruka handed her card of choice to Rua. "I hope this helps."

"Ruka..." Rua looked ready to cry from his peers placing their trust in him.

"Don't cry, you big baby," Ruka smiled widely at her brother. "You're one of the best duelists I know. I know you'll win this. It's why I look up to you." Rua was left speechless by his sister's words.

"Rua, I have something for you too," Aki handed him one of her cards. Rua carefully took it.

"And one more. This one is pretty special, so you have to be pretty careful with it," Lina kneeled down to give Rua her card. Rua's eyes bugged out of his head.

"I-I can't take this!" Rua wailed. "This is your ace card! It's-!"

"Something that's supposed to represent my bond with my friends. That includes you, Rua," Lina said simply. "This lets you know I really do trust you, and that Yusei and I will be by your side this entire time."

"I won't let you down!" Rua vowed. "I won't let any of you down!" The kids cheered.

"Do you think he's got a shot?" Eito whispered to Aki.

"He has our strength, and he's fought worse," Aki promised Eito. "I believe in him. You should too."

"If you say so," Eito let the subject drop.

The kids gathered into the arena to take their seats. Miss Kirijo sat anxiously behind her students.

"Are you sure you're prepared to experience the overwhelming magnitude of my vanguard deck?" Professor Heitman was already acting arrogant.

"Nah," Lina shrugged, causing Heitman to take a shocked step back. "But I'll tell you what, this little guy sure is!" Lina stepped to the side to reveal Rua with his duel disk already activated.

" _HIM!?"_ Professor Heitman wasted no time letting out a loud cackle.

"I think you're underestimating him, Heitman," Yusei didn't sound amused.

"Y-yeah! Just wait and see!" Rua drew his cards.

"It makes no difference to me. This way, you'll all be expelled in a more timely manner," Heitman drew his cards.

"I'll take the first turn!" Rua drew a card. He wasn't used to this type of deck. It was filled with cards from all his peers instead of his usual deck. It made him anxious, but everyone was counting on him. "I-I play Flamvell Guard in defense mode!" Rua laid the card down.

_Flamvell Guard is a Level 1 Fire Attribute Tuner Monster with 100 ATK and 2000 DEF._

"I lay one card facedown and end my turn!" Rua took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

**Rua- 4000**

**Professor Heitman- 4000**

"You open up by summoning a pathetic little tuner monster to the field, and I'm supposed to be impressed?" Professor Heitman scoffed. "And _this_ is supposed to save the class?"

"If you're so high and mighty, show us what you got!" Lina sniffed.

"Show you what I've got?" Heitman chuckled. "Since you asked, I'll show you! I summon Ancient Gear Statue to the field!" Heitman laid his card down. "And now with the help of Ancient Gear Statue, I will _show you_ why none of you are _real duelists_. You'll realize you can never send a weak monster to do a _real monster's_ job and expect to win! I shall now activate my Machine Duplication spell! With this spell, I can summon as many weak machine-type monsters that I want, and I _just so happen_ to be holding two more Ancient Gear Statues in my hand!"

"Something tells me he's not stopping there!" Rua was trembling.

"You see, for every Ancient Gear Statue I discharge to the field, I can now summon in it places a monster with a little more power. Like, say, three Ancient Gear Golem's!" Heitman raised his hand. Three gigantic monsters took the field. From the stands, Miss Tenjoin watched with a raised eyebrow.

"That brings back _memories_ ," She shook her head.

"Always knew he was Professor Cronos's favorite," Miss Kirijo spoke with disdain.

"Tenure has its privileges!" Heitman's smirk only grew. " _This_ is power, student. None of you are real duelists! None of you are capable-"

"I can't do this!" Rua turned to Yusei and Lina. "I can't-"

"Yes, you can," Lina's voice was strong.

"Having powerful monsters doesn't guarantee you a win," Yusei told Professor Heitman. "A _real_ duelist would know that."

"But this _does_ mean certain defeat!" Professor Heitman shot out his hand. "I will not commence a full frontal assault. Brace yourself, my _former student_. Ancient Gear Golem, attack Flamvell Guard!"

The Ancient Gear Golem shot out his hand, effectively destroying Flamvell Guard. Rua let out a cry.

"And thanks to my Golem's special ability, you take damage equal to the difference between their points!" Heitman laughed.

**Rua- 3000**

"Rua, look at your cards. Counter this. He's going to attack again," Lina urged the younger boy. He jumped at her voice but quickly nodded to look at his cards.

"You're finished!" Professor Heitman laughed. "Which means you're all _expelled!_ Ancient Gear Golem, end his life points!"

"You can't! Not if get rid of Hanewata from my hand! That makes damage this turn go to zero!" Rua seemed to gain a little bit of confidence.

"So you held on with the help of one more _feeble_ monster. Don't be mistaken, there's no chance for you to win," Professor Heitman scoffed.

**Rua- 3000**

**Professor Heitman- 4000**  
  
"You can win this, Rua," Yusei encouraged. "Teach him a lesson."

"On what? How to lose gracefully?"

"Maybe you'll learn that lesson," Lina glared up at the Professor. "Sounds like you need it!"

"B-but I'm going against three big monsters," Rua shook his head.

"You can do it, Rua!" Ruka called out from the stands. Other students started to join in. Rua looked on in amazement. His gaze hardened, and he took his stance.

"It's my draw!" Rua drew a card. " _Yes_! I play Cards of Consonance! By sending Eccentric Boy to the graveyard, I can draw two more cards!" Rua drew the two cards and laughed. "Oh yeah!"

"You can do it, Rua," Aki spoke determinedly from her spot in the stands.

"Now I play Double Summon!" Rua revealed his card. "The first card I'm laying out is Junk Synchron!" Yusei's tuner monster joined the field. "And thanks to Junk Synchron's effect, Flamvell Guard can come back to the field!"

"More low-level monsters?" Professor Heitman chuckled. "Just what I would expect-"

"And thanks to Double Summon, I bring out Sunlight Unicorn!" Rua laid his sister's card down. He felt the strength the cards were giving him. "I think it's time for a tune-up!" Rua raised his arm in the air. Sunlight Unicorn and Junk Synchron combined together.

"Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Rua's ace monster was summoned to the field. The crowd gasped in awe. Rua let out a chuckle that turned into a joyful laugh.

"Do you honestly expect that scrap metal to go against my Ancient Gear Golems?" Professor Heitman seemed genuinely shocked.

"No," Rua admitted. "But he can help! I activate Power Tool Dragon's special ability! Once per turn, I can add one random equip spell to my hand!" A new card shot into Rua's hand. "With that out of the way, I tune Flamvell Guard with Power Tool Dragon!"

"But you have no more Synchro Monsters in your deck!" Professor Heitman's eyes widened. "I've seen your cards on the monitor- I _know_ what you are capable of-!"

"For a teacher, you sure are slow!" Rua smirked. "Because, Doc, these aren't my cards!"

"Wait," The Professor seemed to finally understand what was going on. "I know these monsters. You don't mean-"

"They're all from the people _you_ want to expel!" Rua shot up his hand. "But thanks to them, I can now take you down!" Rua shot his hand in the air. The tuner monster and Power Tool Dragon combined together in a blinding white light. "Spirits connect from the heavens, aligning together by the stars, and light a path against all odds. Lead the path to revolution! Fly, Spirit of the Stars Dragon!"

"Allons-y," Lina whispered beside Yusei. Yusei looked down in amusement to Lina, but Lina was looking to Rua with a pride smile.'

"Weakness is still a weakness!" Professor Heitman screeched out.

"That's not true! I equip Spirit of the Stars Dragon with Synchro Big Tornado! Now I can pick one of your monsters, and it loses attack equal to Spirit of the Stars Dragon's defense points!" Spirit of the Stars had 2800 defense. Ancient Gear Golem's attack shrank to just 200.

"Spirit of the Stars Dragon, attack!" Rua shot out his hand.

"And here you will receive a lesson on the most _rudimentary_ spell cards," Professor Heitman revealed his trap card: Negate Attack. Rua looked ready to cry.

"Learn and adapt," Yusei called out to Rua. "This isn't the end."

"This isn't the end..." Rua repeated. "You're right, Yusei! Lina, watch this! I'll make you guys proud!" Rua held out his spell card. "I play Variety Comes Out! I pick one Syncro Monster, and I can special tuner monster from my graveyard that equals to its level! Come back out- Eccentric Boy, Junk Synchron, Hanewata, and Flamvell Guard!" Spirit of the Stars Dragon disappeared in a flash of light and was instead replaced with four tuner monsters.

 _"_ And what are _they_ supposed to do?" Professor Heitman raised an eyebrow.

"Just you wait!" Rua revealed his trap card. "I play Tuner's Explosion! By tributing my tuner monsters, I can destroy all your monsters, and you take 1000 damage for each monster destroyed! That leaves Junk Synchron left to give you a direct attack!" Rua was jumping up and down from excitement.

"Im-Impossible!" Professor Heitman stuttered out. All three Ancient Gear Golems starts to crash down to the ground. When the smoke cleared, Heitman was left alone on his side of the field.

**Professor Heitman- 1000**

"Junk Synchron, you know what to do!" Rua couldn't believe it. He'd done it. "Let's finish this!" Junk Synchron lept forward to deliver a direct attack.

**Rua- WIN**

**Professor Heitman- 0**

"Rua, I knew you could do it!" Ruka was the first one to run out of her seat to hug her brother, followed by their friends.

"Our monsters defeated the Vice-Chancellor!"

"He did it," Aki made her way over to Lina with a smile. Lina threw her arm around Aki in a hug, which Aki gladly leaned into.

"I wouldn't have let him do it if I didn't think he could," Lina replied smugly.

"How could I falter?" Professor Heitman was muttering to himself.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Yusei seemed genuinely annoyed as he stepped in front of Professor Heitman. "You lost because you underestimated the value of their monsters. They may not have mastered the higher-ups yet, but they believe in their cards, and they believe in themselves. _That's_ why Rua won and you lost."

"Every card is important, especially if you chose for it to be in your deck," Lina recited the quote out. Behind her, Miss Kirijo had to suppress a giggle. "These kids have these cards in their decks for a reason. It's all about the heart of the cards."

"And _that's_ what dueling's about!" The strange man from before had entered the dueling area.

"You again?" Yusei didn't seem too shocked.

"Don't say anything, that's the Chancellor," Miss Kirijo hissed out.

"Chancellor?" Lina questioned with a tilt of her head.

"She's right. Personally, I wish I could have shown Heitman that lesson myself, but I thought to leave it in more capable hands," The Chancellor gazed down to Heitman.

"Why didn't you say something?" Professor Heitman looked to the Chancellor.

"I tried, but as usual, you didn't listen," The Chancellor shrugged jovially.

"it seems I've been a complete blockhead," Professor Heitman admitted. "I'm the one still in charge of explosions...and I'm revoking all of yours." The group let out a loud cheer. Rua was placed on top of two of the taller boys shoulders and carried around the arena. Lina and Yusei hung back smiling, their hands grazing each other.

"But that's _not_ it!" Lina stepped forward and looked down at the Vice-Chancellor with a large smirk on her face. "We had another thing in the agreement, didn't we?" Lina's voice was slow and deliberate. The crowd was watching for her next move. "I _said_ you would also apologize to everyone in this room. You're going to apologize to the kids you tried to expel. Every one of them, including their teacher. Got that, Rudolph?" Lina's smirk was wide and cheeky. The kids around her began to giggle. "We're waiting!" Lina pressed a hand to her wrist to signal an imaginary watch. Heitman's cheeks turned red as he opened his mouth to take a deep breath.

The Chancellor walked to a doorway where someone was waiting for him. "You were right, Eli. They _are_ something special."

"You didn't need me to tell you that," Eli was watching the scene unfold with a fond gaze.

"Did you come to see the duel?" The Chancellor chuckled.

"I came to pick up my wife," Eli spoke the words unconvincingly.

"You weren't the only one to recommend the two of them, you know. Zora and Martha had some choice words," The Chancellor looked back one more time at the kids.

"They're good people. The best," Eli turned away.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Eli," Asuka greeted Eli in her corner of hiding.

"Ah, you know me. I avoid this place if I can. Too many...memories," Eli chose her words carefully. "Asuka, do you still have that friend who runs the Academy in Europe?"

"We're still in touch. Why?" Asuka looked curious.

"My goddaughter needs some help learning to use her powers," Eli looked to where Lina stood and smiled. "Maybe he could reach out to her and help."

"I'll give him a call," Asuka agreed. "She did help save the day. It's the least I could do."

"Something tells me she'll have more days like this," Eli muttered under her breath. "Her and Yusei both."

While all of the kids were babbling to each other, only one stood back. Sly's fists were clenched at his sides.

It should have been _him_. _He_ should be the one everyone was praising, not some idiot with a half-rate deck. He didn't deserve to use that Dragon.

It all should have been _his_. He would get that dragon. He wanted it. He wanted Spirit of the Stars Dragon. He'd do anything to get it.

It should belong to someone who actually knew how to use it. It should belong to someone who would appreciate its beauty, its power, its strength-

A presence in the air seemed to rubble in agreement with Sly. Nobody could feel the dark energy, but it was there. It slithered around the young boy, feeding into his rage and resentment. It was always there. It was watching history play out- an amazing accomplishment given how much he had changed along the way for its own benefit. the darkness seemed to let out a low chuckle. The boy wanted a card? He could do that. It would be one of the _easier_ obstacles to overcome.

_Ask and you shall receive._

_We will feed the darkness in your heart._

_The light **will** fall, and when it does, the darkness will take its place._

 

 


	45. Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crow is unhappy with the direction his life is going. Lina vows to change it with the help of a few friends.

_"The earth will shake_

_The sky will scream_

_Once they feel the power of the_ hurricane."

_-Death Note: The Musical by Frank Wildhorn_

* * *

"Wait, step back," Anya put the hot chocolate she had down on her coffee table. "What the fuck did you just say? Are you seriously fucking telling me they haven't _stopped?"_

"I don't know what to do," Lina groaned. "They won't stop fighting!"

"Well yeah, no shit. I'd be pissed too if I found out I couldn't get into the WRGP," Anya raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be able to get into this son of a bitch if they didn't count those underground duels we did as Team Tag. _Speaking of Team Tag-_ "

"Anya," Lina already knew where this was going. "Don't. We've talked about this-"

"Oh, don't remind me," Anya leaned back on the couch. "I _completely understand_ that my best friend would rather be on a team of fuck heads than with, you know, people she actually cares about."

"Anya, don't do this," Lina sounded exasperated. "Yui can't even ride a D-Wheel."

"She's pit crew," Anya replied flippantly. "That's what she said she wanted."

"See? We don't even have the whole Team Tag! What does it matter?" Lina wouldn't look at Anya. "Yusei, Jack, and I agreed you could be on our team if you wanted."

"A team with you and you and the dumbasses? I think I'll pass," Anya took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"You could ask Adrien to be on your team. Or Kirika," Lina watched as Anya completely tensed. "Oh, come on," Lina crossed her arms over her chest. "You're still upset about that! They've been dating for _months_ now, and you haven't gotten the fuck over it?"

"I am _not_ upset," Anya's tone was hard.

" _You_ were the one who said-"

"I know what I said!" Anya snapped before slamming her mug down onto the counter, causing the hot chocolate to spill on the table. "Fuck, look what you did."

"I didn't do anything," Lina was watching Anya. "I mean it. You're welcome on our team anytime. We're working on a way to get Crow in. We'd take rotation, think about it-"

"Count me out," Anya's voice was icy. "I don't want to be on a team constantly on each other's ass."

"They stopped fighting," Lina tried to convince Anya. "I mean it. Really! Come over sometime and you'll see it for yourself."

* * *

"Man, fuck this!" Crow slammed his hat down on the kitchen table. Crow had recently gotten home from work, his mouth running off about what _shitty, judgmental, asshole costumes he had dealt with_ as soon as he stepped entered through the door.

"Was it a hard shift or somethin'?" Lina raised an eyebrow over her coffee mug. Riku sat across from them. Riku had come by to see Crow after his shift. Jack was standing behind her brewing another cup of coffee. Yusei was in the garage working on a D-Wheel someone had brought in for him to inspect.

"I'm just fucking _sick_ and tired of this!" Crow was pacing across their kitchen floor. "I don't wanna do this. The only reason I started this shit was to make some money for all of us, because what the fuck else am I supposed to do? Where else am I gonna go that'll actually hire me?"

"Open an orphanage here in Neo Domino City," Riku spoke bluntly over her cup of tea.

"I don't have the money for that!" Crow swiped a hand angrily through his hair. "Why do you think I'm doin' this in the first place!?"

"But it's what you would rather be doing," Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Quit bitching about the situation. How about you either do something or get over it," Jack grumbled loudly. Crow turned his glare towards him.

"At least I'm actually bringing in somethin', unlike _someone_ who won't get off their ass!" Crow snapped out.

"Hey, that's enough, both of you," Lina gave both the boys a look. She _hated_ playing the mediator between them, but since Yusei wasn't in the room, it would have to be Lina.

"No, you know what? I'm fucking tired of this." Crow pointed a finger to Jack. "How about you get out and get a job like the rest of us? Do something besides spend all of our money!"

"I think I know what this is about," Jack spoke in a low voice as he turned to face Crow. "Is this because you're not qualified to enter the WRPG?"

Crow froze, his mouth hanging open. Jack had hit a weak spot, and they all knew it.

"Okay!" Lina stood up abruptly before things could escalate. This _would_ happen the same day she told Anya that the boys have lessened their arguments. Lina racked her brain for _something_ to take their minds off of the stress, and a grin lit up her features. Yes, that would work! "I have an idea!" Lina announced as she stood up from her chair. "How about we go visit Martha and the kids today, yeah? Sound good?"

Jack and Crow were still having a stare off against one another. Lina slammed her empty mug on the table, fully gaining both boys attention to her. Lina glared at both Jack and Crow.

"This is getting fucking _stupid_ ," Lina pointed a finger to Crow. "Crow, we get it. We're _all_ frustrated with Jack, and with your situation with the World Racing Grand Prix, but that _does not_ give you the right to take it out on Jack! And you!" Lina pointed a finger a Jack. "Get the hell off Crow's back! Yusei and I have been trying to find a loophole for Crow to join the WRGP for _weeks_ , and that doesn't mean you get to shove it in Crow's face! Now, we're going to Martha's, because you idiots have obviously forgotten that's what we planned for today, and we're going to have a damn good time! Did I make myself clear?" Lina crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sounds fun to me," Riku was the first one to speak up. Riku was very clearly amused at what was happening around them.

"Fine!" Crow threw his hands up in the air.

"Very well," Jack agreed with a nod. Lina smirked triumphantly.

"Good!" Lina seemed pleased with herself. For now, she had at least gotten them to stop fighting. "I'll go get Yusei and we'll head straight out. Please, for the love of the gods, _do no fight again while I'm gone."_ Lina gave both of the boys a very pointed look, one they both proceeded to _pointedly_ ignore so they could instead resume their staredown. Lina let out a strangled sigh. They _were_ dumbasses, Lina grudgingly agreed with Anya.

* * *

The gang was riding down the highway- right along on the Daedalus Bridge, which was also known as the bridge that now connected the Satellite to Neo Domino City. It was the bridge they had all fought for- just so it could be created. Lina rode beside her boys- Jack, Crow, Yusei, and Riku who was on the back of Crow's D-Wheel.

The Satellite appeared to be cleaner than it had just months ago when they had fought the Dark Signers. Buildings were revamped, the streets were free of too much trash, but Lina knew not much had changed. There were things beyond the surface that could not change in just months. It would take longer for things to become equal between the citizens of the Satellite compared to those in Neo Domino City.

"I'll race you guys!" Lina pulled forward ahead of the other boys, her light D-Wheel speeding down the track. She could hear the boys trying to catch up, but Lina sped ahead with a loud laugh. She was the first one to park outside of Martha's house, her hair flying in the wind once she took off her helmet. The rest of the gang parked beside her just as the kids came flying out of the house.

"Hey!" Crow seemed excited to see his flock once more. Crow was the one the little ones ran up to, obviously. It had been more than a week since Crow had last visited. "What are you little ones up to? Did you miss me?" Crow's eyes were shining. Lina was happy to see it, as she knew how much Crow loved his flock. Jack was getting bombarded by kids too, mostly because they recognized him as the former King. Yusei moved to grab Lina's hand, his eyes looking for one person in particular.

Saiga and Martha stood near the front door. Yusei walked over to the two, with Lina trailing behind.

"Well, look who decided to join us," Saiga leaned against the wall behind him. "It's good to see you guys."

"I can see something's changed between you two," Martha gave a knowing smile to Yusei as she looked to see their intertwined hands. Yusei gained a faint blush to his cheeks, while Lina frowned in confusion, but decided not to question it.

"What made you leave the Satellite, Saiga?" Lina asked curiously, her attention going to the taller man.

"My business over there is done. Thought I'd set up shop here," Saiga looked away. Lina shrugged. It was better not to ask. Lina had a feeling she knew what it was about, but...

"I think we have some things to talk about," Yusei spoke in a quiet voice, out of earshot from Jack and Crow. Martha nodded her head. Her expression was solemn.

"I think it's time too. Come in," Martha gestured for the pair to follow her. Lina and Yusei joined Martha inside the house, straight into the dining room. Lina and Yusei sat across from Martha.

"I know you knew who I was. I've always known you knew my parents, but you knew Yusei's Dad too, didn't you?" Lina was the one who spoke first. "It's because he was friends with my Dad."

"That boy was a troublemaker if I ever saw one," Martha smiled as if she were remembering a fond memory. "Nothing like the trouble the four of you caused, but close. Don't get me _started_ on the trouble they caused in Duel Academy."

"How did you know him?" Lina's voice felt small. She remembered asking Martha about her Dad when she was younger, but Martha had told her she would tell her stories when she was older. Yusei had Lina's hand in a tight grip over the table. His gaze was focused in on Martha.

"The boy never had any parents," Martha shook her head sadly. "This was when everything was just Domino City. I owned a convenience shop in one of the Squares. Oh, _that boy._ I swear, he would have been content sleeping under every bridge, every tree, in this entire country. Zora and I tried to convince him to live with one of us. He kept refusing. I finally convinced him after he finally went to Duel Academy to spend the summers in my home, but before that..." Martha let out a sigh. "He was a free spirit if I ever saw one."

"So in a way, you were always a parental figure to my family," Lina laughed softly. "What about Yusei's Dad?"

"Oh, I had the honor of that man in my home nearly every day during the summer," Martha looked to Yusei with a soft smile. "He and Reo were best friends, there was no denying that. I had the pleasure of meeting your Mother on only a few occasions. Forgive me..."

"But how did I end up here?" Yusei asked quietly. "How did I end up in the Satellite with you?"

Martha reached over and took Yusei's hand in hers. Yusei watched with wide eyes. "You were given to me by Lina's Father. Some awful people were after him, and since he had you, he gave you to me to watch. Neither of us expected the city to be split in half. But believe me, Yusei, you were always meant to be raised in the City." Martha let go of Yusei's hand to collect herself. "I don't think any of us expected his passing."

"Sometimes bad things happen accidentally," Lina spoke up with a sad smile. "Either way, I was raised by someone wonderful. Thank you, Martha."

"Lina's right," Yusei nodded. "We owe our lives to you."

"You two are too good to me," Martha looked touched. "All four of you. I've never met kids with bigger hearts. "

"You hear that, Jack? She means us!" Crow burst through into the dining room and took a seat with a laugh. Riku followed behind him in bemusement.

"I think I'm the favorite though," Lina winked at the boys. Yusei chuckled beside her.

"Is that what you think?" Jack ruffled Lina's hair as she passed to sit on the other side of her. Lina tried to swat his hand, but Jack easily dodged.

"Children," Martha pretended to be exasperated, but the large smile on her face said otherwise.

"It looked like you enjoyed messing with the flock today," Riku's words were pointed, but they had refused to look in Crow's direction.

"The kids do miss you, Crow," Martha nodded to Riku's words.

"I like the city!" Crow tried to defend himself. "We're all working hard to get ready for the-..." Crow cut himself off, his cheeks burning red. He angrily turned away.

"Have you considered a daycare or something in Neo Domino City?" Riku spoke innocently. "You could open something and take the flock there. You could find more kids who need someone."

"What a lovely idea," Martha smiled pleasantly. "Even with the Satellite and Neo Domino City connecting, there are too many kids without a place to live."

"I told you before- I don't have the money for it," Crow responded bitingly. "Seems like I don't have of nothin' these days."

Lina was about to respond, to say something when Doctor Schmidt walked into the room. He seemed disheveled, a large frown on his face. Lina could see he was muttering something under his breath, but couldn't make out exactly what he was saying.

"How did it go?" Martha let out a sigh.

"How did _what_ go?" Lina tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"Yeah, what's goin' on?" Crow was happy that he had something else to direct everyone's attention to.

"It's Mister Kuzuyama," Martha started to explain. "He's one of the elder folk who still lives by himself near the Grogen Distract. The place is falling apart. It's not safe to live there anymore."

"Martha asked me to speak some sense into him, but he's not taking it," Doctor Schmidt seemed annoyed.

"Crow would love to try," Riku spoke up with a grin.

"Wait, _what_?" Crow sputtered out. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Go on, Crow. Or are you not up to the challenge?" Jack gave Crow a level-headed look, which seemed to set Crow off.

"You know what? Fuck this! I'mma bring that old geezer here! You set up an extra plate tonight because I'mma be back by sundown!" Crow promptly marched out of the house towards his D-Wheel. Lina shot a look at Jack.

"Do you _have_ to egg him on, brother?" Lina pretended to be exasperated, but they all knew she was incredibly entertained by the situation happening.

"From where I'm standing, it seemed to work," Jack shrugged.

"Jack, go with him and make sure he doesn't get himself killed," Martha stood up from her chair. Jack opened his mouth, but Martha gave him a stern look. Jack sighed.

"If you say so," Jack moved to follow Crow. Yusei hesitated. He shot Lina a look, one that questioned, 'am I supposed to go with them'.

"Go," Lina laughed with a wave of her hand in Jack and Crow's general direction. "They're gonna be lost without you."

Yusei nodded in agreement. He leaned over to give Lina a quick kiss on the lips before he stood up. "I'll be right back," Yusei promised her.

"I might not be," Lina spoke vaguely in response, a hint of a devious smile in her face. Yusei didn't ask. He knew better than to question what Lina was up to. Instead, he followed the rest of the boys out the door to bring an old man to an orphanage. Lina wasn't too interested in their plans to follow. Instead, she turned to Riku with a glint in her eyes.

"What are you planning?" Riku looked interested.

"Wanna learn how to ride a D-Wheel?" Lina's grin stretched across her face. "Let's hit the streets and see what we can find. If we find an empty street, I'll teach you how to ride."

"You act like I don't already ride," Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Have you done it since you came to the city? It's very illegal to do it underage," Lina pointed out. "Might be easier to hide here, where there's not much security."

"And if we get caught?" Despite her words, Riku didn't look worried. Lina knew that was the Satellite part of her.

"That's the fun part," Lina held out her hand. Riku graciously took it.

"Have fun you two, but be safe!" Martha smiled at the two before her gaze turned serious. "I've been hearing rumors. I'm not sure what's going on, but-"

"We'll be fine, Martha!" Lina brushed off Martha's warning. "I helped save the world before. What's security gonna do?" With that, Lina skipped outside, all the while dragging Riku behind her.

Lina patted the seat of her D-Wheel, and let Riku mount the D-Wheel. Lina handed Riku her helmet, while Lina took the spare. Riku looked comfortable sitting on the D-Wheel, showing that she _does_ have skills with a D-Wheel. Lina hopped on behind, her arms going on Riku's waist. Despite the girl being a few years younger, she was taller by several inches.

"Gun it!" Lina raised her fist into the air energetically. Riki silently chuckled under her breath but proceeded to shoot forward on the D-Wheel. Lina could feel her hair blowing in the wind behind her. "You can go faster!" Lina urged Riku on.

Out of all the boys, Lina was for sure the least... _anal_ about others touching her D-Wheel. She would have let Rua try her D-Wheel if it hadn't been Yusei interjecting. Lina hadn't been able to take Aki out for lessons yet, but while Yusei was building her practice D-Wheel, Lina was content for her to use Lightspeed. The D-Wheel could handle a few scratches on her, much to Jack and Yusei's annoyance.

Lina admired the new view of the Satellite. Since the connection, the streets looked cleaner. There were improvements that went on. Yet, Lina knew it was just an attempt to say that because the appearance changed, the disconnect was gone. Lina knew that wasn't true. The people of the Satellite were wary of those in Neo Domino City. Prices for housing had skyrocketed, as more people were trying to live in the City. Yet, jobs weren't being filled. Either business didn't want to hire a criminal, or they didn't want to hire someone who was once a _Satellite_.

The prime evidence for this was Crow. He had helped save the world, yet no one seemed to give a shit, least of all businesses. They took one look at his mark and assumed he wasn't enough. Even Yusei got pushback when he tried to enter certain stores. Lina hated pulling the 'I'm a famous figure now listen to me' card, but she _hated_ people fucking with her boyfriend more.

A change wouldn't happen in just months. This was eighteen years of separation, or just _throwing_ whoever society thought didn't belong onto a small island. Lina had been one of those people, all because they thought she was just some homeless orphan. Lina had been left by corrupt security at only five years old to fend for herself. She didn't like to think about what would have happened if Jack or Yusei hadn't found her. She probably would have continued eating the scraps from vendors who only took pity on her for her looks.

"Reconnecting my ass," Lina heard Riku mutter under her breath. Lina realized that Riku was thinking the same thing Lina had.

"Pull over here," Lina pointed to the distance. Riku shot her a confused look but obliged. Lina took off her helmet and darted off into the square, leaving Riku no choice but to follow the blonde.

Lina grinned once she reached her way to the middle of the square. Kids, mostly teenage years, were dueling each other either on the ground or with self-built duel disks.

"Hey!" Lina announced. Her presence was not unnoticed. Heads turned to her. Riku could hear the gasps, the question.

_Is that really Lina Kazukata?_

_Why is she here?_

_I mean, didn't she live in the Satellite before?_

_But why the hell is she here?_

_They call her the Princess of Dueling._

_Do you think I could duel her?_

_You'd never win, dumbass!_

"Who wants a duel?" Lina shouted out, her duel disk activated. All Lina received back was stunned stares in return. "Come on! I'll even go easy!" Lina let out a laugh. "The first one to beat me gets a ride on my D-Wheel! How does that sound?"

The shock seemed to wear off. A stream of kids flocked to Lina, causing Lina to laugh loudly. Riku could only watch in fascination.

"Hey, my friend over there can duel someone too! I can't duel _all of you_ at once. They brought their duel disk!" Lina waved to Riku. The kids turned to look at Riku, who was around the same age as most of them, but they all recoiled in fear. Riku didn't have to question why. Riku's hand traveled up to their face, where three yellow dots sat underneath their eye. Riki was Marked. Riku was labeled as a criminal. Why would someone want to be near her?

"Hey now, that's not how we treat people!" Lina scolded the kids. "Do you think everyone with a mark is a bad person? Lemme tell you- the King of Games is Marked. No, not that one, the other one! My _boyfriend_ , Yusei Fudo. You know, the one I dueled against in the Fortune Cup? He's the best person I know, and then there's one of my best friends, Crow. He's got more marks than he probably has skin, but he's not a bad person. In fact, if you dueled Riku, I think you would see the kind of person they are!" Lina's smile was radiant. The kids started to nod their heads in agreement. Riku's mouth was hanging open.

Riku had heard stories of Lina while she was apart of Crow's flock. Crow had always told her Lina had the ability to change people's lives for the better, just by being _her._ Riku wasn't sure if they had ever believed Crow, but just seeing Lina in action...it was unbelievable.

"Riku Tanaka, get ready to get your game on!" Lina brought her hand to her deck. "The first one to knock Riku out gets to duel me! Who's ready?"

Riku and Lina dueled with the kids for what felt like the entire afternoon. For each kid Lina dueled, she always tried to summon out new cards to show them, whether it be her ace cards like Sun Hope's Magician or Spirit of the Stars Dragon, or her lesser known cards like Volant Lio and Star Chick. She tried new strategies each time, always with a large smile on her face. She was one of those people who genuinely enjoyed the game.

Lina sat on the ground, her duel disk beside her. "Wow, y'all are good! Maybe I'll see some of you in the pro-leagues one day!"

"Do you think we can really get there?" One of the girls asked Lina with large eyes.

"Yeah! I think if Jack Atlas can, anyone can," Lina nodded to the girl.

"My Daddy said people from the Satellite can't get work in the City," One of the boys argued.

"Maybe before, but not now," Lina shook head. "As long as you keep your head up and keep going, you can be whatever you want. I promise!"

"I want to go to Duel Academy next year, but we can't afford the tuition," Another girl spoke tearfully.

"It's a good thing I know some good people who give out scholarships to amazing students who want to be even better duelists," Lina's voice was so reassuring. Lina gave a glance to Riku, who flushed. Riku had been one of those people to receive a scholarship so they could attend Duel Academy.

"Believe in your cards," Lina held her deck in her hands with a smile. "I promise they'll lead you where you need to go."

"Yeah!" The kids stood up with their fists raised. Lina laughed.

"You sure got them motivated," Riku commented to Lina.

"I just said the truth," Lina admitted honestly. "If we could do it, why can't they?"

"Discrimination? Poverty?" Riku listed off the options.

An idea lit up in Lina's mind. A smirk crossed over her face. Riku didn't like that look.

"What is it?" Riku commented in a low voice. She wanted to make sure the kids couldn't overhear.

"What if they lived closer to the city?" Lina's smirk only grew. "Crow doesn't mind teenagers in his flock, right?"

"He doesn't have the money to open up an orphanage," Riku pointed out.

"Then I'll get a favor from someone," Lina shrugged. "That's easy." Lina paused. She glanced around the arena with a fond look on her face.

"How did you think to come here?" Riku asked quietly.

"It's kinda funny, actually," Lina turned to Riku. "It's where I first met Crow. He liked to duel here when he was a kid. It was before he was taken in by Martha. He came here to duel to make friends. I'd come by just to watch him, until one day I told him he was going to come back with us. He's been a pain in the ass ever since. I thought about it because we were talking about how nothing's really changed. I figured this hadn't either, you know?" Lina looked up at the sky. "I'm glad I found him. I can't imagine my life without him now."

"You're something else, aren't you?" Riku spoke the words in awe.

"Thank you!" Lina laughed. "Come on. Wanna take another ride?" Lina waved goodbye to the kids before skipping back to her D-Wheel. Riku let out a sigh but followed. Riku swore Lina had as much energy as every kid in the flock put together.

Lina had asked to ride her D-Wheel back. Riku wasn't sure why Lina was asking, as it was Lina's D-Wheel, but Riku didn't question it. Riku simply nodded back in response. Lina mounted her D-Wheel and gestured for Riku to hop on. Riku sat beside Lina and wrapped their arms around the small blonde. Lina shot off, her small D-Wheel taking off onto the road. Riku could feel Lina letting out a deep breath.

Lina was content. This was what she liked. She liked to feel her heart racing as she drove.

"Lina!" Riku jabbed Lina softly in the shoulder. Riku was the first to hear it. Lina sucked in a deep breath.

Sirens sounded off in the distance. Public Maintenance was on their ass.

"Really!?" Lina exclaimed with irritation. "They catch me now- when I haven't done anything? I let a minor drive my D-Wheel and nothing! Nada! What the fuck did I do?"

"Lina..." Riku had looked back. The sight made her grip Lina tighter. "You might want to keep driving."

"What- why?" Lina tried to look back but found she couldn't with Riku in the way.

"I think there's something wrong with them," Riku shivered. The Public Maintenance officers were riding their regular D-Wheels, but beyond that, they didn't seem _human_. Their smiles were upturned in an inhuman smirk. Lina closed her eyes, trying to feel _something_. There was a pull. Lina reached out- only to recoil just a second later. She knew this feeling. She had felt it during her birthday date with Yusei. But why was it here?

"Riku, I'm going to ask you to do something crazy," Lina revved her engine to go faster. "You're gonna have to trust me!"

"And what are you asking from me?" Riku didn't like Lina's words.

"First of all- switch!" Lina stood on her D-Wheel- despite the top speeds, and casually gripped Riku's shoulders to launch herself back into the air, and landed right behind Riku. Lina was lucky that Riku had enough common sense to scooch up in the seat and take Lina's place as the driver, but Lina hadn't seemed worried. Lina glanced back with narrowed eyes. She could see nothing wrong, but her vision before proved she couldn't see things tainted with darkness.

Still, could people become affected by it? She had seen it done with cards before. Then again, if the Dark Signers proved anything, people _could_ be inflicted with darkness.

"Dammit," Lina muttered under her breath. "Riku, I'm going to fix this. Make sure they don't force us into a turbo duel. Can you hack the controls?"

"I can try," Riku's voice sounded strained.

"Good. In the meantime, after I give the signal, I'm going to need you to drive my D-Wheel. Make sure they can't follow, and once you can't see them, circle back around to find me."

"What the hell is the signal?"

"Oh, trust me. You'll know when I do it!" Lina stood up on the seat of her D-Wheel again. She had to calculate this right, or else this would _really_ hurt, but Lina didn't see herself going to the hospital for the second time in a month. Lina took a deep breath before proceeding to launch herself into the air with a backflip.

Lina landed on the back of one of Public Maintenance's D-Wheel. Before they had time to react, Lina jerked his handlebars to the side, forcing the D-Wheeler to collide with the other D-Wheel. Lina rolled off before the crash. She landed heavily on her side but forced herself to roll onto her elbows. Lina lifted her head with a grimace. The two Public Maintenance officers were lying on the ground, groaning. They felt _wrong_. Lina shoved the feeling to the side to spring over and take their decks out of duel slots. Lina wretched. They _reeked._

"Get the _fuck_ out," Lina hissed to the cards. There was no response. "Don't act like I don't know what's going on. I said _get out_. Don't make me-" Lina reached into her pocket for her card, particularly Sun Hope's Magician, but a stream of black smoke exited the cards. Lina's eyes narrowed as the shape manifest into a human-like form, except with no distinguishing features.

"What the fuck do you want?" Lina's voice was cold.

 _"To have fun,_ " Just like the spirit from before, Lina could only barely make out his words. It was as if Lina was on a different radio station.

"That isn't fun, Those are innocent people you took over," Lina raised her chin into the air.

" _And what can you do?"_ Lina couldn't see the spirit's face, but she just knew it was shooting her a smirk. " _Pure of light. Can't do anything. Darkness will rise. Plans are in place."_

"What plans?" Lina demanded with a shout. "What the hell are you talking about?"

" _Idiot girl. Can't do anything. Can't stop. Will grow stronger."_

"Over my dead body," Lina snarled out.

 _"Can arrange. Have fun, Pure of Light. We will. We will have fun._ " The smoke evaporated as if it had never existed in the first place. Lina could hear the Public Maintenance officers groaning and stirring behind her.

For a second, Lina felt a twinge of something else in the air. She couldn't place her thoughts to it, but it felt like someone was _watching_ her. Lina shook her head. The feelings were gone just as quickly as it had come.

Lina calmly walked up to one of the officers and held out their deck. The officer took it was a confused dazed look on his face. Before he had time to thank Lina, the young girl walked away, a neutral expression covering her features. Riku pulled up in Lightspeed with a frown on her face.

"What happened?" Riku questioned with narrowed eyes.

"The situation's fixed," Lina replied briskly. She tried to think. She had to think of people who had been touched by the darkness, but the list itself was slim. Lina turned to Riku with a raised eyebrow. "Wanna join me to one more place? I have some questions for some pretty important people that need to be answered right now."

"And where would that be?" Riku questioned.

* * *

"Interesting. Based on your observations, it seems there may be a new problem in Neo Domino City," Kaito's back was turned away from them, his hands behind his back. He was staring out his office window that overlooked Neo Domino City.

"Do you know anything about it?" Lina was standing in front of his desk, her hands fiddling with one of the pens. Kirika sat in the office chair, her hands folded in front of her. Riku sat on the couch against the wall, her gaze occasionally traveling to Kirika.

"I assume you're asking based on my past with a similar darkness," Kaito finally turned to face Lina.

"Well, I mean, yeah," Lina agreed. "I figured you'd be my best bet with this, you know, considering the fact that you once had it."

"You forget that I only acquired this darkness through death and a strong sense of revenge," Kaito spoke the words calmly, but Lina could see a slight tremor pass through him.

"We can't assume that everyone who has had this dark presence gained it through death," Kirika spoke up.

"No, that's not what I'm saying," Lina's hand clenched around the pencil.

"Still, it's interesting. A darkness that spreads through someone's deck..." Kirika let the words trail off. She had a glint in her eyes that made a shiver run though Lina.

"However, based on what you're saying occurred, this Darkness spreads through a deck, and has the ability to possess a person," Kaito rubbed a hand to his chin. "It sounds similar to the Shadow Drones Rudger could control."

"Yes!" Lina excitedly slammed the pen down, her other hand pointed at Kaito. "That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"Is it safe to assume that there is a puppet master?" Kirika asked Kaito.

"Not if it's supernatural," Riku put her input in. Kirika turned a sharp dark green gaze to the pink haired person, but Riku held her gaze to Kaito.

"Explain," Kaito motioned his hand for Riku to clarify.

"Based on what's happened in the past, it could be a number of things," Riku closed her eyes to recount her thoughts. "It could be the cards themselves that are dark. It could be the person's soul. It _could_ be a puppet master that's controlling the strings, but-"

"We don't have enough information," Kaito cut her off with a nod. "It would seem you are correct. What is your name again?"

"Riku," Riku bowed their head in greeting.

"Interesting," Kirika had a smile to her face. "Perhaps there is a way to figure out if there is a puppet master. Perhaps if we draw them out-"

"Seems a tad impossible, don't you think?" Lina wrinkled her nose. "Since we have no idea what's going on."

"Yes..." Kirika spoke slow. Lina could see Kirika was collecting her thoughts. "Perhaps, you are right..." Kirika didn't look convinced of her words.

"We will look into the problem at hand and collect what research we have. You're lucky we have resources that include mythological beings and magical occurrences," Kaito shot an amused look to Kirika, but Kirika was in her own world. "Still," Kaito turned his attention back to Lina. "I would assume it's a safe bet that this isn't the only reason you came to see us."

"I mean, that was the important part, but I also have something else to ask of y'all," Lina sat on Kaito's desk, electing a growl from Kaito, as he _hated_ when Lina sat on his desk. "I have a problem," Lina stated.

"You have many, most of which we can't fix," Kaito spoke dryly.

"Shut up, let me talk," Lina whined out. "It's my friend, Crow-"

"And how he's unable to join the World Racing Grand Prix," Riku added.

"Yes, because he's never participated in a tournament," Kaito nodded as he followed along.

"But see, that's not it. He needs money to open an orphanage. It's his _dream_ , and he's stuck working this delivery service he hates," Lina blew a piece of her bangs out of her face. Kirika's eyes widened, a smile stretching across her face.

"I have a perfect solution," Kirika looked to meet Kaito's eyes. He seemed to understand her thoughts, for he let out a chuckle. He gave a nod to Kirika to express his approval.

"What? What is it? Stop doing that weird sibling thing!" Lina complained.

"We'll hold a tournament sponsored by KaibaCorp," Kirika declared. She was watching Lina for her reaction, and Lina did not disappoint.

"Wait, _what?!_ " Lina almost fell off the desk by trying to jump off. Her eyes were the size of saucers. "I'm sorry- say that again?"

"We'll hold a tournament and kill two birds with one stone," Kaito stood straight, his arms crossed over his chest. "The winner will be given a favor from the Kaiba family. If you win, you could use this favor to open this orphanage for your friend. Or he could win and ask for himself."

"Are you serious?" Lina still had her mouth hanging open.

"Why wouldn't we be? It would be wonderful publicity for KaibaCorp. We'll be the first company to sponsor a tournament that encourages the inclusion of both those from the Satellite and Neo Domino City," Kirika moved to the computer and began typing.

"So you will include those from the Satellite?" Riku's eyes narrowed.

"We'll send around two hundred invitations," Kaito glanced over Kirika's shoulder to see what she was typing. He seemed to nod with satisfaction. "The top will be included in the semi-finals to battle for a chance to win the entire tournament. But that's not it."

"What else?" Lina could hardly get the words out.

"To show proof of our bond, to connect those, we shall call it the Daedalus Tournament in honor of the newly created bridge," Kaito's words made Riku stifle a gasp. "There is just... _one_ catch to this," Kaito turned his smirk to Lina.

"Oh gods," Lina knew she wouldn't like this.

"We will agree only if we could have a...let's call it a _face_ for the tournament, such as Jack Atlas was the face for the Fortune Cup," Kirika stopped typing to look up at Lina. "We want you."

"Me?" Lina took a step back in shock. "Wait, why me? Why not someone like Jack or Yusei? You know, someone who's actually won a huge Tournament?"

"An invitation will be sent to Jack Atlas, but not to Yusei Fudo," Kaito shook his head.

"Why?" Lina demanded. "He's an amazing duelist-"

"Which is exactly why we don't want him," Kirika shrugged casually. "The world knows little to _nothing_ about him. He's viewed as unstoppable, as unbeatable, all because he took down the King of Games in a questionable move no one saw. But you? You, Lina Kazukata, are the key to this entire thing. You are why the Daedalus Tournament will kick off."

"I seriously don't understand what you're trying to say," Lina was frowning.

"She means that there's press around you regarding your 'outing'. You flipped the media by once being the Darling Princess of Dueling known as Lina Atlas, but now you're someone else. There's interest around you. You're dating the current King of Games," Kaito raised an eyebrow towards Lina.

"But most of all, you have lost. You lost to Yusei Fudo," Kirika finished Kaito's thoughts.

"I get it," Riku spoke up. Lina turned a defeated look towards Riku, but Riku was glancing at Kirika. "It makes sense. Lina could be used as the champion or the underdog depending on how things play out. There's no loss either way."

"Precisely," Kaito pressed a button on his computer. "There. The idea has been sent out. Approval should come in a matter of days."

"I didn't _really_ agree to this!" Lina tried to protest but flung her hands into the air.

"Would you really refuse? This is the perfect solution to help your friend," Kirika pointed out.

"That's not the point!" Lina seemed agitated. "You could have waited until I said yes?"

"And what is your answer?" Kaito sat down in his desk chair, his hands folded in front of him.

"Obviously I can't say no, but-"

_Mister Kaiba, there is a visitor arriving at your office._

Kaito looked to Kirika with a puzzled frown. That was their Secretary alerting Kaito. Lina had stopped her sentence short to looked towards the two siblings in confusion.

"Were you expecting someone?" Lina asked with her head tilted to the side.

"No, we were not," Kaito started walking towards the door, but they heard a high pitched voice coming from the other side.

" _Kaitoooo!"_ That voice made both Kaito and Kirika freeze in their tracks.

"It couldn't be," Kirika muttered under her breath. Kaito _ran_ towards his desk, frantically trying to look for something.

"Who is it?" Lina innocently asked.

"I need to _leave_ immediately," Kaito had never seemed so frazzled. Lina would be lying if she said she wasn't entertained by his actions. "I thought that family was banned?"

"They are. It seems we need to have a _talk_ with security," Kirika had a glare on her face.

"Seems like death once more is the only way out," Kaito began walking towards the window, but Lina reached over the desk to grab Kaito's hand.

"Hold on, buddy! You're not going anywhere!" Lina laughed. "Come on! They want to see you!"

"You have no idea who this is," Kaito looked miserable. "You see, this woman, her family, and my family have had a long history of hatred-"

"Is that any way you talk about your friends, Kaito?" A woman around Kirika's height pushed open the doors with a bounce in her step. The first thing Lina noticed about her was her _hair_. It was golden blonde, and could easily rival Lina's hair in thickness. There was _so much_ of it. Her large purple eyes scanned the area. They focused in on Lina, but most particularly of her hand around Kaito's wrist. Her eyes seemed to narrow on the other blonde girl. Lina sheepishly let go of Kaito's hand, but that didn't seem to please the other girl. "I'm here because I haven't seen you in years, Kaito!" The girl smiled at Kaito.

"We aren't friends," Kirika mumbled quiet enough that Lina could hear, but the new addition couldn't.

"You know I want to _bury_ the rivalry our parents had for _years!"_ The girl laughed loudly.

"Lina, this is Jinko Jonouchi. Her Father is the famous pro-dueler Katsuya Jonouchi, and her Mother is another famous pro-dueling who went by the name Mai Kujaku. Jinko is middle of the trio of children, as she has an older and a younger brother." Kaito introduced the golden blonde with a strained smile Lina knew he reserved when he was trying to be polite. Jinko reveled in the attention. "Jinko, this is Lina Kazukata. You may recognize her better as Lina Atlas. She was said to be related to Jack Atlas."

At those words, Jinko's smile fell. "Oh. _Him."_

And what about _him?_ " Lina's voice took on a hard edge. She was ready to defend her brother at a moment's notice.

"Jinko, as lovely as it is to see you, now is not a good time," Kirika didn't seem too bothered to show how annoyed she was.

"Oh, you're always like this!" Jinko laughed in good-nature. "You always avoided me in Duel Academy too!"

"Believe me, that was on purpose," Kirika closed her eyes to regain her composure.

"I still can't believe you didn't choose me for your graduation duel!" Jinko was referring to how Kirika had been in the top of her class.

"Your monsters had no purpose going against mine," Kirika let out a sigh. Jinko used a Red-Eyes Deck, while Kirika primarily used Blue-Eyes. "Let's not forget that you had already graduated two years prior."

"Still, it's good to see you, Kaito!" Jinko turned with bright eyes to the dark haired boy. "Have you been seeing anyone-"

"As a matter of fact, I have," Kaito had to think quick on his feet.

"Were you two in the same year at Duel Academy?" Lina jumped to change the subject. She could see how uncomfortable Kaito was.

"Yes, before I left," Kaito was quick to answer.

"Then who was the top of your class in your year?" Lina questioned. "Was it you, Jinko, or-"

" _No,_ it was not me," Jinko flipped her hair behind her. Kirika chuckled.

"You actually know who it was, Lina," Kirika seemed highly amused all of a sudden. "It was-"

" _Bonjour! Quoi de neuf?_ I hope I'm not interrupting anything," A familiar jovial voice entered the air. Adrien stepped into the room with a bounce in his step. He rushed to Lina's side to give a kiss to the side of her head. An idea seemed to light in Kaito's eyes, for he swiftly gripped Adrien's wrist to bring him closer to wrap his arm around his waist.

"I'm glad to see you...dear," Kaito forced a smile to his face. Adrien looked briefly confused until he caught Lina's eyes. Lina motioned towards Kaito with a nod, one that _begged_ him to play along. Adrien seemed to get the hint, for he turned to smile at Kaito and gave him a playful kiss on the cheek.

" _Cela fait_ _plaisir_ _de te voir!_ Hello, my love," Adrien looked lovingly to Kaito. He seemed to finally notice Jinko in the room, and the pieces clicked together. "Jinko! My apologies. I hadn't noticed you until now. I don't think we have seen each other since graduation. How are you? Cousin, have you met Jinko?"

"Cousin?" Jinko echoed the word as she looked between Lina and Adrien.

"I have," Lina confirmed with a nod.

"Jinko and I were in the same year in Duel Academy," Adrien explained to Lina. Kaito still had his arm around Adrien's waist. "Jinko, you still look lovely. This is my cousin, Lina. Our Mothers were sisters."

"So...the head of our class is related to the Princess of Dueling," Jinko's attitude changed suddenly. "I have to go. I have somewhere else I have to be," With that, Jinko left abruptly. The group waited until Jinko left before they moved. Adrien removed his arm around Adrien with a relieved sigh, while Lina looked between Kaito and Kirika.

"Okay, I'll bite. What the hell was that about?" Lina motioned towards the door where Jinko had just exited.

"Our...families have never gotten along. This translated to Jinko that she _has_ to be our friend. She's had a crush on Kaito since before I can remember," Kirika seemed disgusted. "She doesn't like Adrien because he was the head of their class instead of her."

"It may not help that I didn't pick her to duel against in my graduation duel," Adrien reached to sheepishly scratch the back of his neck.

"Who did you pick?" Riku was the one who asked.

"It was me," Kirika looked up to Lina. "He picked me."

"The duel ended in a draw," Adrien shrugged. "But it was a fun one."

"Thank you for pretending, Adrien. I'm sorry to put you through that," Kaito let out a sigh.

"Anytime, my friend. It was nothing," Adrien had a slight pink to his cheeks. "Admittedly, I came to find Lina."

"What's up?" Lina turned a curious eye to her cousin.

"I was looking for you," Adrien admitted. "I was just at Poppo Time helping Yusei with something- he asked for my help to find new cards to use in a duel."

"He's still worried about Ghost," Lina moved her hand to her heart. He had been having nightmares over the duel, and how Ghost had stolen Synchro Monsters.

"He said he hadn't seen you since your travel to the Satellite, so I took it upon myself to find you. Being a member of KaibaCorp has its perks when it means I can travel anywhere I wish in this building," Adrien held up his employee keycard.

"Not _everywhere_ ," Kaito rolled his eyes.

"I can go home now," Lina had a large grin on her face. "Come on, Riku," Lina held out her hand for Riku to take. "I think we have some pretty great news to tell Crow, don't you think?"

"I think we do," Riku took Lina's hands. Adrien laughed as he snuck his arm around Lina's shoulder, pulling her close into a hug. The group said their goodbyes before leaving Kaito and Kirika alone. Kaito turned a wistful eye to Kirika.

"I assume you have an idea to set off this tournament," Kaito sat down once more in his office chair.

"A promo duel," Kirika threw the idea out. "She faces off against a legendary duelist in the first round that will start the tournament. I had Itsuki in mind. I was going to travel to his apartment to ask."

"He won't go easy on her," Kaito noted.

"Nor should he," Kirika looked away from her brother. "It's just as Riku said. There is no loss if Lina wins or loses."

Yet, Kirika would gain. A smile sneaked across her futures. Yes, she would gain indeed.

* * *

" _Crow!"_ Lina burst through the doors of the garage door where Aki, Crow, Jack, and Yusei were gathered. The group looked up as Lina sprinted down the stairs with Riku following behind.

"What the hell is it?" Crow had his 'fake annoyed' voice on. "You ditched us in the Satellite, you know! The old man made it back to Martha's in one piece thanks to me!"

"We can talk about that later!" Lina stopped right in front of Crow. She had a large smile on her face. "You're going to be in the World Racing Grand Prix."

"What?" Crow didn't understand what she was saying. "Whaddya mean? You heard the rules! I can't join unless-"

"Unless you've been in one tournament, I know!" Lina cut him off. "It's a damn good thing that KaibaCorp is hosting a tournament called the Daedalus Tournament," Lina shoved a letter into Crow's chest. Crow quickly skimmed through the letter. "It's where a bunch of people from the Satellite and Neo Domino City is going to duel, include yours truly-"

"HOT DAMN!" Crow threw the letter in the air, his arms wrapping around Lina to pick her up and spin her around. " _Fuck!_ I'm going to be in the WRGP! You guys, did you hear that?! I get to join you out on the field!"

"Congratulations," Yusei smiled at his friend. Lina was laughing hysterically. When Crow set her down, Jack placed a hand on Lina's shoulder while Aki hugged Crow in excitement.

She had done it. She had kept her promise.

They would be a team once more.

* * *

"You don't like this idea," Kirika leaned back in her chair in Itsuki's apartment. The silver-haired man considered his words.

"I'm not pleased with most of this, as I know you, Kirika," Itsuki thought about his words. "I agree with having the tournament. However, I know you are not doing this to help the city, but for your own ulterior motives," Itsuki watched Kirika, but the girl held a neutral expression. "I assume it's about the rumors flying around. The ones about the Darkness spreading. You forget, Kirika, that my Father has told me those stories."

"What are you going to do about it?" Kirika raised her chin into the air.

"I know you're trying to draw out the darkness by using Lina- a clear symbolization of light. You hope her presence will be enough to bait to get whatever information you please," Itsuki shook his head. "A clever idea, I might add. You get what you want by receiving the information you need, and you seem innocent by staying under the guise of either trying to help a friend or by trying to connect the city. Yet, in all of this, KaibaCorp ends up on top over the other companies. It's a shame your Father reinstated Kaito as heir, as you are the perfect manipulator in the business world."

"You aren't saying no to my plan," Kirika noted out calmly.

"I am not," Itsuki admitted. "I would be lying if I said I would not like to find out myself what's going on. However, I doubt that your brother is aware of your plans."

"He is not," Kirika agreed with a nod. "He's biased. He would not agree with putting Lina in the line of fire."

"So you're lying to him," Itsuki straightened his posture in his seat.

"I'm keeping things to myself. In a sense, that's not lying," Kirika looked away from Itsuki's gaze.

"Actions have consequences," Itsuki spoke in a low hum. "Kirika Kaiba is not an exemption. This will catch up to you, and when it does, will you be ready for the hurricane?"

Itsuki let the words hang. A chuckle escaped Kirika's lips.

"Will I prepare myself for the consequences?" She echoed Itsuki's words. "No," She finally answered. "They will not come. If this is a game of chess, the queen will not fall. I will find the darkness before anyone else. It will not infect anyone else ever again once I am done. "

"Bold words," Itsuki commented.

"Are you in, or are you not?" Kirika looked to meet his gaze with one of her own hard looks.

Itsuki paused. "I am in," He decided.

A smirk covered Kirika's face.

" _The game begins._ "


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Jack Atlas, former King of Games, has to get a job?

_"Need I remind you of an obvious fact?_

_Did you think I was an amateur_

_Or just a weekend pack?  
_

_I am back!"_

_-American Psycho: The Musical by Duncan Sheik_

* * *

_"-we are standing here with KaibaCorp's own Kaito Kaiba, who has just announced the start of the Daedalus Tournament, an event sponsored by the Kaiba family-"_

The news made Naoki smile. He turned his head to stare up at the monitor revealing the news in the small coffee shop he was sitting in. Kaito Kaiba, the man who once held the power of darkness, smiled politely to the newswoman.

_"And you said there would be a special guest to start off the tournament?"_

" _Yes. Neo Domino City's own Lina Kazukata will be dueling against Itsuki Phoenix, son of Edo Phoenix, in the first match of the Tournament."_

Lina Kazukata would be the face of the event. This would work perfectly. It was almost _too_ perfect.

He would have to speak with Placido about these new changes of events, but he was sure the man wouldn't mind. Not when things were falling into their favor.

_"How did you come up with this idea?"_

_"This is all done in the name of reconstructing the bond between Neo Domino City, and what was once Domino City, but is now known as the Satellite,"_ Kirika Kaiba answered with a smile in another interview. " _The trust is gone. This is why we have invited duelists from different backgrounds to participate, to show that there can be some kind of reconnection. We were once one. It's time to reform those bonds we lost to start a new level of trust."_

Anya felt a growl leave her throat as she glared at through the shop window to see the screen. Of course, Anya just had to see _her_.

Anya's hand tightened around the piece of paper in her hands. An invitation. An invitation, of course, to the Daedalus Tournament. Anya wasn't sure if Yui had put Kirika up to it, or if Kirika had done it out of her own free will. She doubted that it was the latter.

She had to win. She had to prove herself. She wasn't just some criminal or someone of a 'different' background from the standard Neo Domino City showoff. She was a great duelist who could fucking win this entire damn thing if she wanted to.

_"You heard it first! Tune it as more information comes our way, but in the meantime, Lina Kazukata will be showcasing her talents in the KaibaDome against duelists such as-"_

"Geez, they're embarrassing me," Lina gave a bashful smile over her cup of coffee. They were currently in the coffee shop that her Godmother, Eli, owned."What do you think about it?" Lina raised an eyebrow towards Yusei.

"About?"

"The tournament," Lina bit her lip as she tried to think of the right words to use. "I mean, I wanted to make sure-"

"I don't care that I wasn't invited," Yusei took a sip of his own drink. "I get more time to work on the engines."

"Yeah, I get what you mean." Lina chuckled softly. Yusei didn't answer. The two let a stretch of silence cross as they both processed their thoughts.

"I wish I could have dueled against you again," Lina broke the quiet with a joke. "I could have been the next King of Games."

That earned a small smile out of Yusei. "You'll still be able to go against Crow."

"But that's easy," Lina's eyes lit up. "I want a _real_ challenge."

"If you want a real challenge, I got a line of people you could duel," Eli walked out of the back room with a chuckle. "That, or I'll let you pick up some shifts at the shop here."

"If I have time," Lina threw back her head with a groan. "Kirika and Kaito want me to duel in the KaibaDome for some kind of press."

"Don't overdo yourself," Yusei cautioned.

"Oh, she'll be fine," Eli was giving Yusei a stare that made Yusei shift in his seat.

"Nina, you're being rude," Lina hummed in her seat.

"I'll have to see if I still have Ayeka's notes about machinery," Eli was muttering to herself. At this, Yusei looked up. "Lina said you were having trouble," Eli admitted.

"She had notes?" Yusei questioned.

"She could build herself a machine," Eli had a smile on her face. Lina knew that was her smile when she remembered something. "Reo's sixteenth, she built him a D-Wheel. If I remember, she also made his duel disk...Yes!" Eli snapped her fingers. "Yes, she did, because it broke during..." Eli trailed off. "Ah, a story for another time. She built her own D-Wheel too. I remember- Ryoto, your Father, asked where his D-Wheel was, and she threw her wrench at him. Would have hit him too, if I hadn't stopped it." Eli mimicked holding her hand in the air, telling Lina she had used her powers.

Lina touched her braid, a small smile on her face. When Lina looked over at Yusei, she could see that he was happy too. They were both glad to have someone in their life who had a connection to their past- their parents.

"Hello! A cheerful voice interrupted. Lina turned to see Marco, a boy who worked in the area. "I have your order, Miss Flores."

"I've told you time and time again that it's Eli, Marco," Eli held an amused gleam in her eyes as she walked up to Marco, who held up a bouquet of Hibiscuses.

"Doing errands?" Yusei seemed impressed. "You work hard."

"Of course!" Marco nodded. "My Mother is sick, and I have a younger brother. I have to work hard to earn money."

"Don't work yourself too hard," Lina frowned. "You still gotta have fun. Y'know, go out and play."

"I wish someone would take their own advice," Eli gave a close-lipped smile and a pointed stare. Lina chose to ignore it.

"I hope your wife likes the flowers, Miss Eli! See you later!" Marco gave a wave before running off.

"Close enough," Eli sighed. "Lina, would you be a good _hija_ and go upstairs to put these on the kitchen table?"

" _Sí_ , Nina," Lina emphasized the word with a smug smile before taking the flowers from Eli and hurrying upstairs. Eli watched her with a look one could expect from a proud parent. Eli held a hand to her chest. Yusei was staring at Eli, a frown on his lips.

"Out with it," Although Eli's back was turned, she spoke to Yusei in an amused tone. Yusei jumped. Eli turned to face him, her eyebrow raised. "You have something you want to say," She spoke pointedly. "Your Father had the same face when he was holding something back. Say it."

"I don't understand," Yusei looked up to meet Eli's gaze. "I don't understand why chose now to introduce yourself."

"You think it's convenient," Eli chuckled to herself. She took a moment to think about her next words. " _Eres un chico tonto,"_ Eli spoke in a soft voice, surprising Yusei. "Yes, it does look like that. If I could have..." Eli paused. She pulled a chair next to Yusei and sat a hand over his. Yusei seemed stunned by the gentle movements. "Listen to your _tía_ for a moment." Eli's gaze turned serious. Yusei stiffened. "You were not the only ones threatened. I wanted to continue where Reo left off, but they said to live a quiet life, they said..." Eli left the sentence vague, but Yusei understood the implications.

"Who threatened you?" Yusei questioned.

"Why ask a question you already know the answer to?" Eli leaned back in her chair. "It's almost amusing. Jack looks nothing like his Father. Considering the ugly bastard, perhaps that's a good thing." Eli chuckled to herself. She stood up from her chair. "You're welcome in my home anytime, Yusei. Remember that. I don't blame you for your mistrust. In a way, I understand." Eli squeezed Yusei's hand. "I understand that life has let you down many, _many_ times. I was once there too. But understand this- I love both you and Lina like my own, and..." Eli smiled. Yusei was carefully watching her. "I hope that I will be the one adult who does not let you down. I hope you see a family in me, just as Reo and Ryoto once gave me a family in them. That's what you deserve."

Yusei was left speechless. He was staring wide-eyed at Eli.

Thankfully, he was saved from answering by Lina running back in. "Nina! I put the flowers in a vase for you!"

" _Gracias, mija,"_ Eli replied back, her gaze taken off Yusei.

"What'd I miss?" Lina had a bright smile on her face when she returned. Eli looked at Yusei to answer. Yusei looked away.

"Nothing much," Yusei replied.

"Hey!" A familiar voice walked through the door, carrying a large box. "This is heavy!"

"Crow?" Lina frowned in confusion.

"Ah, my deliveries are here," Eli walked forward as Crow set the box down on the ground.

"Lina? Yusei?" Crow was clearly bewildered when he saw Lina and Yusei sitting at a table. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

" _Nina,_ " Lina turned an eye to her Godmother, who held an innocent expression as she signed the form for her deliveries. "Don't tell me-"

"I can't believe you're accusing me of going behind your back to meet your friend, _mija_ ," Eli let out a dramatic sigh.

"I wasn't _accusing_ you of anything until now!" Lina rolled her eyes.

"One of you better tell me what the fuck is goin' on!" Crow looked between Lina, Yusei, and Eli. Yusei watched the spectacle happen with amusement clearly written on his face.

"Crow, this is my Godmother, Eli," Lina waved her hand. "She's only using your deliveries because she knew you were one of my friends."

"I would _never_ ," Eli began fishing money out of her pocket. "Is this enough for a tip?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Crow began reaching for the wad of cash, but Lina shoved him out of the way.

"You're not giving him that much!"

"Why the hell not?! She usually gives me that much!"

" _Nina!"_

_"_

Am I not allowed to support you all?" Eli still held her hand out. "My customers give me large tips. I think I'm entitled to do the same."

"Not when it goes to family!" Lina was still shouting.

"We need it! Dammit, we're in the red!" Crow shoved Lina aside to dive for the money, which Eli let him take with a gleeful smile.

"We're in the red?" Yusei frowned from his peaceful spot at the table. "How?"

"How the hell do you think?!" Crow shoved the money into his vest pocket. "It's fuckin' great that Satellite and City are connected again, but not when prices get jacked up. At this rate, do you think we can really afford to enter the World Racing Grand Prix?"

"We just have to keep making money," Yusei shrugged.

"I could give you more-" Eli had a glint in her eyes.

" _No_ ," Lina shook her head. "I can't do as much with the Daedalus Tournament coming up, especially with all the press work I have to do."

"We know where the money's going," Crow wrinkled his nose. "Did he even try yet?"

"No, he's at his usual place," Yusei looked up to see Crow's reaction.

"His usual place?" A blank look crossed Crow's face. The lightbulb went off. " _That damn coffee shop,"_ Crow's face turned red, and while mumbling curses, he stormed out of the cafe.

"Come back soon!" Eli waved after him. "Next time- bring your friend Jack- we have better coffee! Free mostly of charge!"

Lina sighed in exasperation, her body hitting the seat hard. Yusei rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"He's going to kill him," Lina commented with a laugh.

"Most likely," Yusei agreed.

* * *

_You don't have a job because of that attitude! You keep bragging that you're Jack Atlas. It's a new era! No one remembers you anymore! You see that sign? It has Lina on it, not you! Get out a get a damn job so we can eat this week, you hear me?_

Those words ran coldly through Jack. Crow had been wrong. No one had forgotten him. He could _easily_ get a job.

He just had to prove it.

He had just been fired from the coffee shop he frequented. Jack held his chin held high.

"Would you like me to speak to the owner?" An amused voice sounded from behind Jack. Jack turned to see none other than Kirika Kaiba sitting at a table, drinking _his_ favorite coffee, Blue-Eyes Mountain. "We're very... _close_."

"Don't tell me-" Jack let out a frustrated groan.

"That my family owns it?" Kirika had a glint in her eyes, making Jack wonder how _Kaito_ had been the one with darkness in him when his sister was ten times worse. "What gave it away?"

"Are you here to gloat?" Jack wasn't in the mood.

"On the contrary. I heard you're looking for a job. I just hired an assistant for myself, unfortunately, but I'm sure we could afford to hire an intern..." Kirika's smiled. "We pay well, of course. A prestigious company such as Kaiba Corporations should fill your elegant tastes." Kirika raised an eyebrow. "Are you interested, Mister Atlas?"

Jack stared straight at Kirika Kaiba, unmoving.

"I heard you were struggling to find the money for parts. That engine must be causing some setbacks," Kirika took a sip of her coffee. "It's a shame. Kaito and I have offered to lend money, but Lina and Yusei keep denying. They won't take money from their friends. What a shame. To barely have enough for food, let alone a stable D-Wheel for the upcoming World Racing-"

"Very well," Jack interrupted in a gruff voice. "I accept your offer."

"I thought we would come to that conclusion," Kirika looked up to Jack with a smile that made Jack instantly regret his choice. She stood up, her posture straight. She reached into her bag and produced a list that hit the ground, causing Jack to step back in disbelief.

"Here are the errands I wish for you to accomplish for tomorrow," Kirika's voice was deadly serious. "If you have questions, contact Riku Tanaka at the number provided at the top."

"Isn't that-!?" Jack was infuriated. That was Crow's little partner, but they were-

"They're my new assistant," Kirika seemed pleased. Jack was about to tear up the list. A sixteen-year-old held high rank than him. "You'll listen to them from now on, but don't worry." Kirika held a smug smile. "Make no mistake. _I am your boss."_

He'd made a deal with the devil. Jack was quite sure of that.

* * *

Working with Kaiba Corporations was nothing like Jack had expected.

It was much _worse_.

The first day he had joined, Kaito had asked him what he was doing. When Jack told his story, Kaito had given him a sympathetic look, something that boiled Jack's blood. So far, Kirika gave him meaningless tasks that Riku dubbed 'keeping him busy' and 'even someone like you can't fuck this up'. This list contained events such as getting coffee, cleaning storage closets, sorting paperwork, running errands to pick up items that otherwise a dog could do.

Jack was treated as lesser than. He wasn't inferior. Every day Kirika was working on something new dealing with the upcoming tournament, something to do with _Lina_. Always _Lina._ _Lina, Lina, LINA-_

There was a time Jack was the King- when Lina hadn't been allowed to duel. She had been left to just underground duels, but it had been something Lina enjoyed.

Maybe this was his punishment for his part in Godwin's scheme. Second-best to his little sister while he faded into obscurity. Lina, who had only become the Princess of dueling because of _him_ and _his_ accomplishments as Jack Atlas, The King-

No. It did no good to think like that. Jack slammed his fist against the railing to the bridge he stood in front of him. His anger rose every day he worked for Kirika and Kaiba Corporations- just because it should be _him_ they were promoting. _He_ should be the star, just as he had been before.

"This is a change of events," A joyous voice sounded from beside him. Jack looked down to see a small girl with long blonde hair that was pulled back. She was dressed in her signature red jacket, but otherwise casual top with jeans that didn't have knee pads on them. Jack didn't ask how she found him. He already knew- the tracker in his D-Wheel. It's how they always found each other.

Lina turned to look at her brother with a raised eyebrow. "Usually you're on _my_ case about being mopey. Rough day? I can talk to them, you know if things are too much."

Jack instantly felt regret for his thoughts. "No. It's fine."

"You sure?" Lina frowned. "I mean it."

"I saw you on a magazine today," Jack interrupted.

"Fuck me, man," Lina let out a chuckle as she leaned against the railing. "They're getting carried away with all of this. It's weird being the center of attention. I don't get how you like it."

"It's an experience," Jack responded vaguely. A period of silence stretched. Jack could see that Lina was thinking about her next words.

"You miss it," Lina's voice was soft. Jack didn't answer. He couldn't. "I know I'm right," Lina stretched her arms behind her back. "Just hang in there, all right?" Lina had a look on her face. Jack knew she wanted to say something, but was holding back.

"Right," Jack looked out beyond the bridge.

"Hey," Lina bumped her elbow to Jack's. "We all appreciate you, you know. We're finally starting to save up for some new parts." Lina looked up to Jack with a large smile. "I'm really, really proud of you, Jack."

Jack couldn't answer her. Not when he had the thoughts he had- the resentment, the _envy_. Jack looked up to meet her eyes, only to look past her. That boy- it was the same delivery boy from the coffee shop. Lina's eyes widened in confusion until she turned around and saw what Jack was looking at. "Marco?" Lina murmured.

"Come on," Jack grabbed Lina's hand and began walking forward. They were lead to some sort of statue. Lina stiffened. Someone was coming up behind them.

Jack's arm shot out, knowing _exactly_ who had been following them, and his hand went around her mouth to cover her shouting.

"Carly?" Lina whispered in shock.

"Be quiet," Jack was speaking to both of them as Jack removed his hand from Carly's mouth.

"Why did you follow that kid?" Carly questioned.

"He was acting weird. What's with that card?" Jack started forward.

Marco was holding his cards in front of the duel statue. "Please, duel statue," It sounded as if Marco was pleading. "I don't have any money. Please defeat Garome with his card."

"Garome?" Lina blinked.

"I know this!" Carly sounded excited. "He's an illegal money lender who preys on the poor. After lending someone money, he makes them a fake contract that takes all of their possessions. He must have also tricked that kid."

"Oh, gods," Lina's eyes widened, her heart feeling for that kid. She moved to take a step forward, to comfort the kid.

"Big brother!" A smaller boy came up and clung to Marco's hand.

"Miguel!" Marco's voice was chiding.

"But Brother, that card-"

"It's fine," Marco interrupted with a stiff tone. "We have to beat him."

"But if you don't have your deck, you can't duel. Big Brother, you said that you would ride a D-Wheel someday and enter a tournament! You wanted to be the next Jack Atlas!" Miguel wailed.

Jack stiffened, his body going tense. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked down at Lina, the girl he left the Satellite for- the sister he had tricked to give them the best life.

"Of course I want to enter," Marco was shaking. "When the Satellite and City connected, I thought things would change. I thought people like _us_ would be able to duel. But nothing happened. People like us shouldn't be allowed to dream. Even if we have these cards-!" Marco cut himself off. He looked ready to cry. "Let's go, Miguel. Let's go home. We shouldn't make Mom worry..." Miguel and Marco began to walk out.

"Those bastards!" Lina was shaking from rage. "Who would do that?"

"I'll never forgive Garome for ripping off those kids," Carly agreed.

Jack began to walk forward, only to look back once more at Lina. Marco gave up his deck for a chance to help his family.

Maybe it was time for a selfless act.

"Carly, does Garome duel?" Jack began to walk forward to the statue.

"Jack," Lina froze in place. "Don't tell me-"

"I'm going to," Jack nodded.

"If you take that, the duel statue will curse you!" Carly warned. Jack ignored the warning to instead take the deck. Carly sighed in defeat. "He took it."

"That's not really a surprise," Lina chuckled weakly.

"Carly, find Marco and bring him to the Square," Jack looked to Carly and nodded. "Lina, with me."

"Roger that," Lina fake saluted as she followed Jack into the lion's den- also known as Garome's hideout. It was easy to find, thanks to what Carly had known.

Jack had no trouble kicking open the doors and letting himself in.

"Oh? Who are you?" Garome, who sat the desk, was a fat man in a tacky suit.

"Are you Garome?" Jack cut to the chase.

"Oh, my," Garome's eyes traveled past Jack, to the blonde in the doorway. Jack should have known Lina wouldn't have listened when he told her to wait outside. She never listened. "What's someone as important as Jack Atlas and Lina Kazukata visiting me?"

"Jack Atlas?" One of the thugs asked the other. "Who's that?"

"Beats me, I just know that Lina girl."

Jack took in a deep breath. This would not break his focus.

"If you need money, I'll lend you as much as you need," Garome's smile was sinister. "You can pay me back once you have the money to do so."

"I'll never borrow money from you," Jack growled. "I'm here for those contracts."

"Contracts?" Garome seemed genuinely interested in the new turn of events.

"Duel me," Jack held up his duel disk. "If you win, I'll give you whatever you want. If I win, you give me all the contracts you forged."

"Do you even know how much those contracts are worth?" Garome cackled. "Even if you want them, what do _you_ have to offer? You- the worthless _former_ King!"

"I'll be your collateral," Lina stepped up in front of Jack. She looked unafraid, despite her offer. Jack's blood turned cold. "If Jack loses, I'll give you whatever you want. How's that for a deal?"

"Lina," Jack spoke in a warning tone under his breath.

"I know what I'm doing, Jack," Lina snapped back. "You're not going to lose. Remember those families- if this is what it takes, then we'll do it. I trust you." Lina gazed up at him with large green eyes. "I wouldn't do this if I didn't know you would win."

"The Princess of Dueling..." Garome seemed to consider her words with a nasty smirk. "That does sound...appealing. If you're fine with that, King, I'll accept your duel!"

Lina was gazing at him. She gave her full trust to him, knowing if he lost, she would lose way more than she bargained for.

Jack was an idiot. A full-fledged idiot. All because he doubted her.

He would not lose this duel.

* * *

"He's still there? Well, I'll be damned!" Crow threw his arms behind his head as he, Yusei, and Adrien walked down the sidewalk back to Poppo Time.

"Kirika isn't making it easy for him," Adrien had an easy look on his face.

"It's what he signed up for," Yusei shrugged. He and Adrien had been spending more time together, as they were working closely to help Yusei find something _very_ specific.

"Did you find what you were looking for yet?" Crow looked to Adrien and Yusei.

"No," Adrien shook his head. "Nothing yet that would go up against the Meklords. I have more ideas I could try, but..."

"You'll find something," Yusei nodded his head.

"I hope so," Adrien let out a sigh. "I'm just sorry I couldn't have found something yet. I'll keep looking. Maybe I'll draw up some designs. I may be only an intern, but if they knew what the cards were for, maybe they would speed up the process of creation. It's happened before- with the Signer Dragons," Adrien's eyes lit up as he talked about card designs.

"New cards," Yusei sounded intrigued by the idea. "We can talk about it."

"What the hell is he doing?" Crow stopped along the sidewalk. Yusei and Adrien looked to see what Crow was talking about, only to stop in their tracks. Across the road was Jack. He was facing against a duelist they didn't recognize, but that wasn't the worst. Lina was surrounded by three guys, one holding onto her arm. Lina did not look happy.

"Jack!" Crow called out, while Adrien shouted, "Lina!"

"It's _fine!"_ Lina sounded pissed.

"Why are you dueling?" Yusei didn't know whether to worry about Lina or ask how they ended up in this situation of events.

"What's going on? I don't want to come here!" Marco, the boy from the deliveries, was being dragged by Carly into the small area.

"He's here," Jack seemed pleased. "Now we can start."

"Alright, what the hell is happening?" Crow was the one to ask.

"That guy Jack is dueling- Garome- he's this loan shark who's been taking money from poor families and making fake contracts that take away all their possessions," Carly explained. "Marco was a victim too."

"Why is Jack dueling?" Marco's question was quiet.

"You understand that if I win, I get your prized sister," Garome sneered.

"Jack Atlas never goes back on his word."

" _WHAT!?"_ Crow was the one who exploded, while Yusei's expression was a mix of shock and exasperation. "You bet _LINA!?"_

"Why would you bet my cousin and your best friend's girlfriend in an all-stakes duel?" Adrien looked ready to run straight to Lina.

"No, don't get it wrong, I bet Lina in this," Lina's eyes were closed as her eyebrow twitched. "Don't worry, I bet Yusei's girlfriend, not Jack."

"Are you all right with this?" Adrien gestured to Yusei what was happening in front of him.

"I'd rather they not bet my girlfriend to the mob, but I can't say I'm surprised," Yusei shrugged.

"Jack did this so he could get back all those contracts," Carly supplied. "Lina says she trusts Jack to win."

"Jack, you can't do this!" Marco shouted towards Jack. "You can't risk something so important just for me!"

"It's not just for you!" Jack roared out. "I'm battling for people to pursue their dreams!"

"You can win, Jack!" Lina cheered Jack on.

"Jack, do your best!" Carly joined in.

"Duel!"

"I go first! I draw!" Garome drew his first card. "I activate the spell card Upstart Goblin! I get to draw a card from my deck and you gain one thousand life points. "

"He's giving him one thousand life points?" Carly tilted her head to the size.

"I trust Jack here. I'll lend him as many life points as he wants," Garome answered for Carly.

Adrien whispered something under his breath.

"What is it?" Yusei looked at Adrien from the side of his eye.

"I know this trick," Adrien's accent was thick as he grew more agitated. "I've seen these cards."

"I special summon Nefarious Trader," Garome's monster entered the field. "I can special summon this monster when I have fewer life points than you! Next, I summon Toichi the Nefarious Debt Collector in defense position!" Another monster appeared on Garome's side of the field. Jack didn't seem the least bit phased. "I set one card and end my turn! Now please pay back the life points that I lent you!" Garome held out his hand.

"Fucking asshole," Lina hissed.

"I haven't borrowed anything from you," Jack glared ahead at Garome. "My turn! When you have two or more monsters, I can summon this monster without releasing other monsters! Come out, Power Invader!" Jack laid the card down on the duel disk.

"So you're not going to pay me back," Garome's smirk only grew. "I have no other choice. I activate the Continuous Trap Endless Loan. When you summon a monster, I can special summon a Loan Token on your field in defense position."

"Loan Token?" Crow echoed the words.

"It's a cheap shot," Adrien's fists closed beside him into tight fists."When he has that Loan Token on the field, Toichi can't be destroyed. The only way you can get rid of them is by sending one hand in your card to the graveyard."

"That's not it!" Garome snorted. "Toichi will collect the debts you owe! For every Loan Token on the field, you take one thousand points of damage!"

"That's too expensive!" Carly cried.

"If Jack doesn't want to take damage, he has to discard cards and decrease the number of Loan Tokens," Yusei narrowed his eyes.

"A give and take. This method is famous for mob bosses," Adrien swiped a hand through his hair. "Jack- can he win this? Lina's on the line."

"Jack, if you don't discard cards and quickly pay off the loan, you'll be in trouble later!" Marco sounded panicked.

"I never asked for this!" Jack snapped. "I won't pay it! Power Invader attacks Nefarious Trader!"

"Garome! The henchmen that surrounded Lina shouted for their boss as his monster was destroyed.

"Get him, Jack! Beat him up!" Carly encouraged.

"Yeah, _stay_ down!" Lina spat.

"You don't seem to understand how terrifying Loan Tokens are," As Garome collected his bearing, he shot a cruel smile to Jack. "When Nefarious Trader is destroyed in battle, Loan Token is special summoned on your side of the field in defense position."

"Even if he summons a monster, he'll get more Loan Tokens," Yusei realized.

"This is Loan Token Hell!" Crow moaned.

"I don't think this is the worst," Adrien shook his head. "Think of cards like Giftcard- the cards that give life points to your opponent. They're not created to _give_ your opponents life points, but to take them with a countereffect later."

"You think he has a counter?" Yusei looked across to lock eyes with Lina. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"I know he does," Adrien looked to Garome. "It's only a matter of time before the effect becomes too much."

"Hurry up and pay the loan, Jack!" Marco couldn't listen to Adrien talking.

"I refuse. I set two cards and end my turn," Jack laid the cards down.

"No matter what, you refuse to pay," Garome made a _tsk_ sound. "It's my turn to come and collect! I use the equip spell Illegal Business Practices on Toichi the Nefarious Debt Collect! Its effect damage is now doubled!"

"This is what you were talking about," Yusei looked on with wide eyes. Adrien nodded.

"Four thousand points of damage..." Adrien muttered.

"My monster's effect activates!" Garome shot out his hand.

"Jack!" Marco cried. Jack took the damage with a straight, neutral expression. He gave nothing away- not even in his body.

"How does it feel to be punished by my loan combo?" Garome cackled. "I end my turn."

"Jack, please! Hurry up and pay the loan!" Marco looked on the verge of tears. "You can't let them take your family-"

"Don't you get it?" It was Lina who called out this time, a fire in her eyes. "He's doing this to help- both your family, his family, and anyone else this bastard hurt! Keep going, Jack! I believe in you!"

"My turn!" Jack drew a card. "I can special summon this monster by sending one card in my hand to the graveyard. Come out- Smile Kid?"

"Smile Kid?" Marco repeated. "But that's my card."

"You still don't understand how scary my Loan Combo is," Garome shook his head. "Endless Loan's effect activates! You get another Loan Token in defense position!"

"Jack can't hold out for much longer," Adrien commented with an intense gaze.

"My card isn't any good," Marco was trembling. "Pay the loan instead. Give up and pay the loan."

"I won't pay an unfair loan," Jack rejected the idea. "I activate the trap Compulsory Recoil Device! By sending one card in my hand to the graveyard, I can return one monster on my field to my hand. Then I send one card in my hand to the graveyard to special summon- Smile Kid!"

"Don't do that- you'll get another Loan Token!" Carly warned Jack, but nothing happened. "What?" Carly blinked. "He didn't get one?"

"His field is full," Adrien's brow was furrowed as he thought. "He can't have any more monsters summoned on his side of the field."

"What's he gonna do now?" Crow had a sinking feeling he knew.

"It looks like you can't accept any more loans," Garome sighed. "You have one thousand life points left. I think you know what that means," Garome snapped his fingers. One of the henchmen grabbed Lina around her shoulders and pulled her close. Lina gritted her teeth.

"Due to Illegal Business Practices, Toichi will collect double for _six thousand_ life points next turn. Jack, Atlas, you're already bankrupt," Garome turned a disgusting eye to Lina. "Looks like your sister is coming in handy for that _collateral_."

"Lina!" Adrien was the one who called out, but Yusei held up his hand to stop him. " _Une arnaque._ That's all this is. _A scam._ " Adrien sounded irritated.

"Trust Jack," Yusei spoke encouragingly to the blonde.

"Yusei," Crow realized what was happening. Yusei nodded in response. Adrien stood straight, his mind figuring out what was happening. He let out laughter of relief. " _C'est top,_ yes, that is a good plan."

"Lina, this turn is the last," Jack promised the girl.

"I'm counting on it," Lina smirked in response, despite her condition.

"I activate my trap card Zero Hole!" Jack revealed his face down card.

"Zero Hole?" Garome echoed.

"When he has no cards in his hand, Zero Hole destroys all cards on the field," Yusei supplied.

"What? _ALL!?_ " Garome jumped in the air.

"That's why Jack decreased the number of cards in his hand!" Carly clapped her hands together happily.

"I should have realized sooner," Adrien shook his head. "You were right, Yusei."

"But that's not all," Yusei gave his signature closed-lipped smile. "His monster effect is most likely-"

"I activate Smile Kid's effect!" This was Jack's. "When it's destroyed due to a card effect, I can special summon Smile Angel from my deck!"

Smile Angel appeared to the field. Lina let out a loud laugh.

"It has 1800 attack?" Garome took a step back in shock.

"Smile Angel, attack him directly!" Jack shot out his hand. "Super Smile!"

Garome's life points dropped to zero, his toupee coming clean off. Lina took the moment of distraction to throw the man holding her over her shoulder, her foot rising to kick the other in the jack, and her elbow slamming into the last's temple. All three fell down around her, while Lina wiped her hands off on her jeans.

"Dirty bastards," Lina muttered the words. She hated playing the part of the damsel in distress.

"He did it! Jack won!" Carly cheered.

"I lost?" Garome was in disbelief.

"As promised, give me all the contracts!" Jack reached out his hand. Garome took one look at Jack's outstretched hand, to the ensemble standing behind him, and to Lina with his knocked out henchmen. Garome took off in a sprint. Jack pulled out one of his cards and chucked it swiftly at Garome, landing on the back of his head, and causing Garome to fall flat on his face.

"Got 'em, Jack!" Lina held up a stack of papers she had found in one of the henchmen's bags. Jack marched over to Lina. The first thing he did was kiss the top of her head, causing Lina to beam up at him, while Jack took the fat stack in her hands and tore clean through the middle.

"Now you don't have to pay those loans," Jack threw the papers into a nearby trashcan. Adrien was the first one to step forward and hug Lina, while Lina laughed.

"Addi, you worry too much. I was fine!" Lina returned the hug her cousin was giving her.

"Maybe one day I'll get used to this life you lead, but for now, let me worry," Adrien put his chin on top of her head.

"Thank you, Jack," Marco was staring in adoration up at Jack. Jack, in return, held out a deck to Marco. Marco looked up at Jack in shock.

"I'll give this back to you," Jack's voice, for once, was soft.

"But even if I have that-..." Marco shook his head. "It's pointless. I'll never-!"

"Society is cold," Jack cut Marco off. "I know. There are times when I feel like I'll break. But never lose your dream. If you never give up, your dreams will come true. It took me too long to realize that. Go the honest route. Your Smile Angel defeated Garome." Jack placed the deck in Marco's hand and laid his hand over Marco's. "One day, we can have a riding duel in the Pro Leagues."

"You mean that?" Marco whispered.

"For now, go back to your family. Tell them the good news," Jack let go.

"Thank you," Marco's eyes were watering. "Thank you, Jack Atlas!" Marco took off in a run, with the gang watching after him. Lina stepped forward to take Jack's hand, her head leaning on his shoulder.

Jack, for once, felt content. Those feelings of bitterness washed over him, knowing that for once, he did something right.

* * *

When Jack walked into Kirika's office the next morning, she was sitting in her office chair facing him, an expectant smile on her face.

"A letter came addressed to you today, Jack Atlas," Kirika purposefully spoke his name. "It seems it may have gotten... _lost_. This looks to be an unfortunate miscalculation on our corporation. Or..." Kirika's smile only grew. "Maybe an errand wasn't performed adequately. You know how it goes. A letter goes into the wrong mailbox, and suddenly it's lost forever."

Jack doubted that. When it came to the Kaiba family, nothing was done by accident. He glanced suspiciously up at Kirika.

"I think you'll find it rather amusing," Kirika gestured for Jack to read the letter. "Consider this your first task of the day."

Jack didn't take his eyes off of Kirika as he reached forward to grab the letter. The front held no address, contradicting Kirika's words, and he knew that cursive scrawl to be hers from when he's had to sort through paperwork containing her signatures.

Kirika had personally written this letter to him. Jack took his time reading the letter.

_Dear Jack Atlas,_

_You have been chosen to participate in the upcoming Daedalus Tournament, sponsored and run by Kaiba Corporations-_

Jack didn't bother to read any farther. A smirk lit up his features, a mighty laugh leaving him. Kirika raised an eyebrow at his reaction. She had expected nothing less.

This was his chance. He could climb his way to the top, the right way. He could go back to his former glory- and he would be _back on top._

The King was back.

"Does that meet your standards, Atlas?" Kirika maintained her calm composure- even as Jack slammed the letter onto the table. Pens went flying as the container slammed on its side.

Jack couldn't keep the smug look off his face. "Consider this is my letter of resignation."

"You're quitting?" Kirika's voice was monotonous. She had anticipated this, Jack realized. She had been withholding the letter _on purpose_.

"I'm through with this game," Jack turned his back to the younger girl. "You want me to participate in your tournament? I accept. Just know that when I win, our roles will reverse. Do you understand?"

"I can hardly keep myself contained with the excitement I feel," Kirika's tone remained neutral. She was gazing at Jack, a hint of a smile on her face. "Well, King? Are you prepared to defeat the best that Kaiba Corporations has invited to our event?"

"They're _nothing_ compared to what I'll bring." Jack began to walk out of the building. "The King will bring home his title once more."

"Good luck to you, if that's how you feel," Kirika's eyes watched Jack leave her office. She felt she lost nothing in this, but gained a new level in another field. The pieces were beginning to slowly line up.

Jack was gone. Kaito walked into Kirika's office, an equally entertained smile on his lips.

"So he finally quit," Kaito quietly chuckled. "I'm surprised you kept him for this long. Riku told me stories regarding his time here," Kaito stopped when he stood next to Kirika's desk. "You did this all just for Lina, didn't you?"

"She wouldn't accept money from me personally," Kirika shrugged. "How else was I supposed to help? Going in a roundabout way was the only option I had."

"One day, you will learn that you shouldn't manipulate your way through life, or friendships," Despite Kaito's harsh words, he gave a loving glance to his sister. "The promo duel is vastly approaching. Are we ready?"

"We are," Kirika remained sitting. "I for one think that this tournament will be a spectacle to see."

* * *

Jack exited Kaiba Corporations, his coat blowing behind him in the wind.

The King was back.

And he would not back down. He would win this tournament, and win the fairway. There would be no Godwin pulling the strings. He would fade away into something nothing.

No, this was his _return_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy has it been a time. I apologize for the brief break. I wish I had an excuse, but beyond the holidays and end of the semester, I've been actually working very diligently on this story! It was my decision to go back to some of my earlier chapters and edit them. I felt that my standard of work has changed so drastically throughout these past few months, and I very much wanted my earlier work to match what I'm giving out now. I'm so glad I made that decision because it's what my audience and story deserve.
> 
> Nothing major has changed. I've mainly changed how I worded sentences and some dialogue here and there. I've changed some things I didn't really like, or didn't fit, but none of it has changed the plot.
> 
> Updates should be back on track as of now. Thank you all for waiting patiently. I can't wait to kick off the tournament this week!
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> Kara


	47. I Just Can't Wait To Be King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for the start of the Daedalus Tournament- starting with Lina vs Itsuki!

_"I'm gonna be the main event_   
_Like no king was before_   
_I'm brushing up on looking down_   
_I'm working on my roar!'_

_-The Lion King Musical by Elton John and Tim Rice_

* * *

"Do you feel ready?" A man stood in Itsuki's kitchen, a proud smile etched across his features. "This one duel could make or break your career."

" _Career_. Right." Itsuki looked out his apartment window. "I'm doing this duel as a favor."

"You're dueling because you have something you want out of it," The man had always been able to read Itsuki like a book. Itsuki closed his eyes, an amused smile crossing his lips. "I hope you find it. You should know-"

"I'm _not_ you or your high school friends," Itsuki opened his eyes, a brilliant dark blue-purple mix, eyes that he had inherited from his Mother. "I could stop something from happening before it starts-before someone gets hurt." Itsuki paused. He looked up to meet the man's eyes. "If you could go back and stop the Light of Destruction before people were hurt, wouldn't you? What about what happened with Johan- or Judai?"

"You're right," The man conceded easily with a shrug. "I'm not arguing that, son."

"Dad," Itsuki's hand clenched into a tight fist. "There's something coming. _I will help before people get hurt."_

* * *

"If you ask one more time-!" Lina set down the fabric in her hands to glare ahead at Crow, who was in her face while she worked. "I told you, I don't have time to sew you something!" Lina gestured to the table to the red dress had finished earlier that day for Anya, and the white suit jacket she was currently working on.

"Why are you makin' somethin' for Jack anyway?" Crow whined out. "Come on, you should be makin' somethin' for me! I'm the reason this whole tournament was started, right?"

"If you're so important, maybe you shouldn't have asked the day of," Lina's eye felt like it was twitching. " _Anya_ asked last month, and I always make something for Jack."

"Why the hell is that? Why is he special and I'm not?"

Lina looked at him dryly. "Have you ever seen his closet?" Lina raised an eyebrow. "I've been with him to many, _many_ parties. Trust me, I learned pretty quickly that Jack Atlas has no sense of fashion. Zero. If I let him pick out his own outfit, he'll pick out something tacky, ugly, and _expensive,"_ Lina stressed the last word, miming a large hat on her head, causing Crow to wrinkle his nose. "If I make it, he can't say no, and he doesn't look ridiculous. Win's a win in my book."

"I think you're full of shit," Crow narrowed his eyes. "Jack's been doing better! He _had_ a job for more than a week, didn't he?"

"Fine! I'll let him pick out his own thing for the World Racing Grand Prix," Lina began finishing her stitch on Jack's jacket. "Don't come bitching to me when it's gaudy and we're in the red."

"No, but seriously, Lina," Crow sat in the seat across from Lina. He looked panicked. "What the hell am I supposed to wear for one of these things? I've never been to anythin' like this, what do I do-"

Lina had been prepared to come back with a witty comment, but Crow was _terrified._ Lina sighed, her hand moving to adjust the glasses on her face.

"How about Aki and I take a look when we go out?" Lina relented. "We're going shopping for Aki's dress after Anya and I duel. I'll pay for it. No, _dammit, Crow_!" Lina cut off her friend as soon as he opened his mouth. "I want to. I have the money for it. Just let me, alright?" Lina shot her best friend a look, one that said she wasn't giving in easily.

"Just don't make me look like I should be handing out papers in an office," Crow leaned back in his chair. "If someone asks me to get 'em a drink at this type of thing, I'll clock 'em."

"Sure you will," Lina cut the thread, a large grin spreading as she admired her handiwork. "Perfect," She murmured.

"Is that supposed to be mine?" Anya stepped through the door into the team's living room, a smirk on her face. "You know I could rock a suit if I wanted to, Asshole."

"Yours is hanging on the couch, Lameass," Lina rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Layne!" Crow greeted. "I heard you got an invite to this thing too. People like us are finally gettin' a chance, huh?"

"Yeah, because we're _similar_ ," Anya's tone was dry as she held up the short red dress up to her body. "Nice work here."

"Someone has to make you look presentable," Lina joked. "Lemme go get my contacts in and we can head out. Thanks for lettin' me practice with you, Lameass," Lina gave a brisk salute before heading up to her room in the attic. Crow raised an eyebrow towards Anya.

"How's she doin'?" Crow nodded his head towards where Lina ran off.

"She still hasn't played it," Anya laid the dress back down on the couch. "She's been doin' all these duels, and she hasn't played it. Did we figure out what her fucking deal is? It's her ace. She wouldn't just toss it."

"Yusei's tried, but..." Crow shrugged.

"I'll figure it out," Anya's fists tightened at her sides. "This ain't like her. It's her fucking _ace_. She's gotta use it eventually. It's been, what-" Anya counted the days.

"Since the duel with Ghost," Yusei came up from the garage. His jacket was off, leaving him just in his tank shirt.

"Which means the last time she used it was Team Tag's duel against Team Gemini," Anya nodded. "That was _weeks_ ago. Let me repeat myself: _weeks_."

"We don't know what happened," Yusei's tone was soft.

"She did fall off a bridge," Crow agreed in a murmur. "Something must have happened during that duel."

"Yeah, and it's time to get the fuck over it," Anya shook her head. "It's the only way to move ahead. She's got a tournament to think about. Yeah, she's been winnin' every duel, but-"

"I'm ready!" Lina ran down the stairs, her signature red jacket throw over her shoulder. "Hey!" Lina ran up to Yusei and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You gonna watch me crush Anya? Apparently, she has a new deck to test out."

"I have time," Yusei agreed. Lina turned her gaze to Crow.

"I've got some deliveries to do before the set-up starts," Crow let out a dramatic sigh.

" _Fine_ ," Lina rolled her eyes. "I'll drop off your suit after I get it. I'll see you tonight!"

"Kick some ass!" Crow waved back at her.

* * *

Yusei was watching the duel from the front row of one of the practice tracks that were mostly used for D-Wheelers trying out for their license. His arms laid on top of the railing that separated the audience from the playing field.

Lina was dueling well. There was no denying that. She had always been a brilliant duelist who knew her deck like the back of her hand.

But she wouldn't summon Spirit of the Stars Dragon. She hadn't- not since that night with Ghost. Yusei had tried asking Lina what was wrong, but Lina didn't have an answer herself. She claimed she was trying new things, and that she couldn't always rely on her ace, but the look in her eyes said she was hiding something. Yusei didn't push. He knew she would eventually talk to him. She always did.

"How is she?" Aki had come up beside Yusei and stood next to him, a small smile on her face.

"She's winning," Yusei replied.

Aki stared ahead, her gaze wistful. "I wish I was out there," Aki murmured under her breath. Yusei looked out of the corner of his eye to look at Aki. "Sometimes I think about what I could have done if I had been out there with all of you."

"Don't do that to yourself," Yusei straightened his body, but his hands still clutched to the railing. "You can't dwell on the past like that."

"But I could have been there for the final duel against the Dark Signers. Maybe, I could have saved her during..." Aki trailed off. She could have saved Lina before she fell off the bridge. They both knew what she was about to say.

"Star Eyes Dragon, attack Scrap Dragon! Let's end this!" Lina's shout marked the clear end of the duel. Lina pulled over first in Lightspeed, her blonde hair tumbling down her back once her hands removed her helmet off of her head. Anya stopped beside her. She was taking her time removing her helmet. Lina raised an eyebrow to her friend.

"So you went from dragons to scrap," Lina noted in curiosity. "Why the change?"

"Shut up. I'm still gettin' used to it," Anya sat her helmet on her seat as she stood up. "I needed somethin' new. Somethin' stronger. I can't-" Anya cut herself off, her head turning away from Lina in frustration. Lina looked at her sympathetically.

"It's about what happened in Arcadia, huh?" Lina's voice was quiet. Anya stiffened.

"Yeah, maybe," Anya looked uncomfortable. She looked up at Lina. "Tell me what's goin' on, Princess."

"What are you talking about?" Lina rose on the defense.

"Don't act like you don't know. We all know what's goin' on- the fact that you won't use your ace anymore," Anya to her deck.

"Ever think that maybe I don't want to rely on it all the time?" Lina turned her gaze away. "Maybe I want to use my other cards to win instead of just the one."

"Oh, _right._ That's a load of shit and we both know it," Anya snorted. "When are you gonna admit you're scared of something?"

"I'm not. Okay? Get off my back," Lina began to walk away.

"We're supposed to be your friends," Anya called after her. "I think it was you who said friends could talk to each other when somethin' was wrong."

"Maybe I will when I actually have a problem," Lina kept her back turned to Anya. "Right now, I'm a little busy."

"Nothing's really changed, has it, Atlas?" Anya's voice was low.

"It's Kazukata," Lina's fists were trembling- from anger and something she couldn't describe. Anya always had a way of getting under her skin and finding the root of her problems.

"Is it?" Anya raised an eyebrow. "One news article, and suddenly everything's perfect in that world of yours, isn't it? The Lina I know wouldn't throw away her best card, _or hide things from her best friends."_

That struck a nerve from Lina. Identity was something she had been struggling with since she was forced to become Lina Atlas.

"Because _you're_ the greatest friend when you're still pissed at Yui for _choosing someone else over you."_

Lina spun around, her voice rising to a shout, and the words left her mouth before she could stop them. Lina watched as Anya's eyes widened with hurt, before they darkened, her eyes narrowing into a fierce glare.

Lina realized at that moment she had crossed a very clear line.

For a second, Anya and Lina stared at each other, neither saying a word.

"Look at you," Anya's voice was intense. "You're not Lina. I don't think you even know who the fuck you are- because my Lina- she wouldn't say that shit. She doesn't go for the low blows. She was one of the best I knew."

"Anya," Lina didn't know where to go, what to say-

"No, let me talk," Anya stepped closer until they were face to face. "Tell me something, since you're now a _pet_ to Kaiba Corporations. Should I be grateful for an invitation? It that supposed to make everything better? Should I be fucking happy for them, knowing they got together when I was dead?" Anya's words made Lina freeze.

 _"_ Is your new best friend going to make _this shit_ go away?" Anya gestured to the marker on her face.

"Oh, and you know what?" Anya wasn't done. "Let's not forget something. I died, twice, during that whole shit. I did all that _for you_. Do you hear me? I did it twice, for you, because you were someone worth fighting for." Anya raised her hands in the air before letting them drop to her sides. "We all have our own demons we're dealing with. You think you're the only one having trouble sleeping at night. Don't act like you can't talk to us. You wanna know why I don't use my dragons anymore?"

Lina didn't. She realized at that moment she didn't. She had made a very big mistake.

"I switched because the last time I touched one of them, I had a spider mark on my arm, and I was told to kill someone who, fuck me, I actually consider a friend!" Anya's eyes never left Lina. "So yeah, fuck you. Fuck you, and fuck me trying to care, right? Next time you want my help, call someone else. Fuck, call Kirika, since she's so _helpful_. I'm done trying." Anya paused. "Good luck climbing to the top. Must be nice to have _privilege."_

"Anya, wait-" Lina took a step forward, her hand outstretched, but Anya had her back turned to her as she put her helmet on her head and drove away on her D-Wheel. Lina slowly dropped her hand, her eyes quickly blurring with tears.

She'd really messed up this time.

Lina took a shaky breath. A hand squeezed her shoulder. Lina turned sharply, right into Yusei's embrace. Lina buried her head into Yusei's chest. Yusei immediately wrapped his arms around her small body while Lina tried to compose herself.

Another hand laid itself on Lina's back. Lina looked up to see Aki rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"Thank you," Lina whispered out the words to two people she loved with all of her heart.

"We're here for you," Yusei's words felt like a warm blanket over her aching heart.

"I love you," Lina felt so much for the raven-haired man. Lina wore her heart on her sleeves, but it was hard to discuss a problem she didn't understand herself.

"I love you too," Yusei kissed the top of her head before backing up, yet he still remained with arms reach. Lina closed her eyes to regain her senses, but when she did open her eyes again, they gazed happily to Aki.

"We've got a date, don't we?" Lina let out a chuckle, but Aki could hear it was forced. "Well, we only have a few hours to get you a dress!"

"Are you sure?" Aki didn't want to force Lina into anything after the fight she just had with Anya.

"Yeah. I'm sure. There's no other way I'd wanna spend my time before the biggest duel of my dueling career!" Lina took ahold of Aki's hands. "So what do you think? Ready to go? I brought my spare helmet with me."

Aki looked behind Lina to Yusei. He nodded to her, but she recognized the look in his eyes.

They were both worried about the blonde in front of them.

* * *

"I missed doing that," Aki and Lina were in Aki's room, with Aki sitting down on the chair in front of her vanity. "Going to the mall, I mean. I don't think we've done that since fuck, I think your birthday," Lina was putting makeup supplies on the counter of the vanity. They had just gotten to Aki's from the mall, where they picked out an outfit for Crow for the after party and a beautiful dress for Aki that Lina promised fit her perfectly, and no, it didn't need tailored.

"I had to clean up my room by myself," Aki remembered with a neutral expression. Lina paused in what she was doing.

The next morning was the day Divine had tried to kill her. Lina flexed her hand- the hand that contained the ring Lina had bought on Aki's birthday.

"I haven't heard you play piano in a while," Lina commented in a hum. "I think I want to hear it again."

Aki was quiet. Lina stopped what she was doing to glance at her friend. "What's up," Lina tugged a strand of Aki's hair. "You've got that look on your face- that thinking look."

Aki opened her mouth but stopped. Lina looked to her friend with a nod. "I wish I could do more," Aki admitted.

"You do a lot," Lina was confused.

"Lina...I feel useless," Aki stared at herself in the mirror. Lina began to do Aki's makeup- simple stuff like eyeshadow and blush. "I have all this power, but I'm not doing anything with it. Not like Yusei, or Jack, or Crow, or even _you_ , Lina-"

"Don't compare yourself to me," Lina's voice was quiet. "Listen to me, Aki. You've helped me so much, and I know I wasn't always the greatest friend to you. I've fucked up, _majorly_ , but you still forgave me." Lina's hand shook on the brush. Aki noticed, her eyes looking up at Lina.

"Anya would forgive you if you apologized," Aki read the look on Lina's face. Lina let out a shaky laugh.

"I'm that easy to read, huh?" Lina put down the makeup brush. "I fucked up. I know that. But she..." Lina tried to think of the words to use.

"Which part got to you?" Aki questioned.

"All of it?"

Lina Atlas. Lina Kazukata. A name change didn't take away the fact that Lina had no idea who she really was. The girlfriend of the King of Games, the 'fake' little sister to the former King, the daughter of a famous card maker who had power stronger than Lina's with a beautiful personality, and the daughter of a famous model.

Lina felt like she was being tugged in too many directions. She felt the pressure from too many sides to be something she didn't know if she could be.

Kirika and Kaito wanted her to be something great- the face of the Daedalus Tournament. Jack wanted his little sister. Crow expected his friend from Team Satisfaction. Anya wanted the Lina from Team Tag. Then there were the people comparing her to her parents, who wanted to see Reo or wanted to see Yvette in this girl who didn't know what to give back. _Éliane, Ellie, Lina-_

Lina only had the tiny part of herself she knew to give in return.

She wished desperately she had more to give.

"She was right," Lina admitted. "Anya had been right. About everything." Lina swiped a hand through her hair. "Fuck, I gotta say I'm sorry before the duel. This is killing me."

"Switch me," Aki stood up and made Lina sit in the chair while Aki did Lina's makeup.

"You know they're gonna take it off me for the after party?" Lina grumbled in the chair.

"You did mine," Aki smiled at her friend. "You've been there for me, even when I was horrible to you. No matter who you are, we're friends. That's what you said. You were the first friend I ever had. You...you saved me, Lina," Aki's words touched Lina. Lina took a deep breath. "That goes for all of us. We're all here for you."

Lina was an idiot. Her friends _had_ been there for the entire time, and she had a boyfriend who loved her for all of her faults. He never compared her to anyone.

"I'm sorry," Lina breathed the words out. "We were talking about you, weren't we? And I steamrolled right over..." Lina and Aki both shared a chuckle. "Aki," Lina tried not to move as Aki did her eyeliner and eyeshadow. "Thank you. I forgot for a second what's important to me."

"That's what friends are for," Aki put down the makeup brush. Aki had given Lina a natural look, something Lina appreciated.

"Aki," Lina reached for her friend's hand. Aki reacted with wide eyes. "You've never been useless," Lina squeezed her friend's hand. "You're the strongest, kindest person I know. There are so many people who wouldn't be able to do what you've done, or been through what you have, and still fight. I...really admire you, Aki. You and all your talents. I mean it," Lina grinned at her best friend. Aki let out a tiny gasp, her mind trying to form words.

"Can I ask you a question?" Aki looked at her friend.

"Anything," Lina promised.

"Can you...do you want to braid my hair?" For the first time in years, Aki had that shy smile on her face, the one that Lina encountered many, _many_ times on the fifteen-year-old she had first befriended.

Lina's smile only grew. With a flourish, Lina stood up from the chair and gestured for Aki to sit.

For the first time, Lina began to braid Aki's hair.

* * *

Lina was watching the arena, her mind trying to focus.

The duel was here. She was dueling against Itsuki Phoenix, the one person who seemed to _despise_ Lina- and a dueling legend.

Lina wasn't worried. She would win. She always did.

"Think you're prepared?" Kirika came up beside Lina, an amused smile on her lips.

"Always," Lina nodded in determination. She was a duelist. This is what she did. She knew that.

"Make this a good show. Kaito asked me to send you his luck."

"I don't need it," Lina smirked. "Tell him I got this."

"I have no doubt you do," Kirika chuckled under her breath. "Be sure to make this a good show. As for me, I should be going." Kirika made an abrupt turn and marched out. Lina was confused as to why, until she turned to see Aki dragging Anya over to Lina's area.

Aki stepped back, giving Anya and Lina space. Lina could only stare at her friend. Anya said nothing, her expression giving none of her emotions away.

"I'm sorry," Lina blurted out, her confidence fading as she groveled to her friend. "I was an asshole, and I went too far, and _fuck_ I know I need to learn when to close my damn mouth because you didn't deserve that and-"

"Are you gonna keep talking?" Anya had a small smile on her face. Lina let out a breath of relief.

"I'm so sorry," Lina apologized. "You didn't deserve that."

"Hey, an Asshole was an asshole. No surprise there," Anya shrugged.

"Are we okay?" Lina took a step forward.

"We're good," Anya promised as she stretched out her hand. Lina took it, her hand squeezing Anya's. Lina felt happy, a rush of adrenaline coursing through her. Everything was all right.

"We can talk after," Lina vowed. "I'll talk about anything you wanna know."

"I don't like you that much," Anya joked. She let go of Lina's hand. "Win for all of us out there. Got it?"

"I didn't need you to tell me that," Lina winked.

"Lina!" A voice called out. Rua and Ruka were running towards her, their arms outstretched.

"Lina, you're in the pros now! That's so cool!" Rua was jumping up and down. Crow, Yusei, Adrien, and Jack were following behind. "You're going to win and become a big name! You'll be bigger than Jack!"

"Let's not overthink this," Jack grumbled.

"Who knew us Satellites would grow up to be dueling in this?" Crow looked around the stadium.

"You'll win," Ruka looked up to the woman she admired. "I know you will!"

"You got this," Yusei brushed a stray piece of hair behind Lina's ear. "Follow our dreams. This is what we fought for."

"Our dreams are coming true," Lina nodded as she held a fist in front of her. "And trust me, boys, I'm ready to kick this off for us!"

"Good luck," Aki stepped forward.

"Do your best, cousin!" Adrien cheered.

"She doesn't need it," Anya threw something into the air, which Lina skillfully caught. Her red jacket- something that fully symbolized _her_. Lina pushed her arms through and adjusted the jacket on herself, while Yusei handed her her duel disk. This would be a standing duel, which Lina was a tad disappointed at, but it didn't matter.

She would win.

"I got this," Lina nodded to herself.

"Trust yourself," Yusei murmured.

"I do," Lina looked up at him. "I have all of you giving me strength. How could I lose?" Lina stood up on her tiptoes to give Yusei a quick kiss on the lips before she stepped back with a smirk. "Just you wait, Yusei Fudo! After I win this, I'm dueling you next. I'll be the next champion. I'm coming for your throne as King of Games!"

"Looking forward to it," Yusei chuckled in good nature.

Lina waved to her friends before she waited in her spot to go out onto the duel field. The fans were going crazy already- as the show was about to start.

When Lina looked out, she saw her friends near the front. All of them cheering for her.

Kaito made his way to the main stage. Lina had to hold herself from letting out a stunned gasp. She was used to the Kaito who mainly wore dark jeans and white button-up shirts, while this Kaito was no other than Kaito _Kaiba_. His long white jacket flared out, while accents of blue accentuated it. Underneath the coat was a white vest with a light blue undershirt, and a blue tie.

This man was the son of Seto Kaiba- and the future CEO of Kaiba Corporation.

"Good evening," Kaito spoke out to the audience, who immediately started cheering. Kaito held up his hands for quiet. "Thank you, everyone, for coming out this evening. I am Kaito Kaiba. Today marks the day we have all been patiently waiting for- the start of the Daedalus Tournament!" Kaito raised his arms into the air, evoking a roar from the crowd. Kaito smiled, one that Lina knew was his smug _'look at me'_ smile.

"As you all know, the Daedalus Bridge was created to connect Neo Domino City to the Satellite, formally known as Domino City," Kaito began to explain. "Domino City was where Battle City, the tournament hosted by Kaiba Corporations, resided. This tournament is a homage to both the work of those from the past and what new duelists have to bring forward. This is why two hundred invitations have been sent out to the best of the best, and this best include those from the Satellite, or those deemed unworthy by the standards of society. The top will duel in the semi-finals, and the winner will receive a reward fit for a champion."

"To start this tournament, we decided to bring two favorites from Neo Domino City- two legacies born from greatness." Kaito looked up at the tech booth, where the MC sat. "Let's kick things off, shall we?" Kaito nodded to the crowd before walking off the field.

" _Thank you, Kaiba! Introducing our first duelist- the dueling detective himself, this duelist was born in Neo Domino City from a family of professionals! Give it up for Itsuki Phoenix!"_

The crowd went wild for Itsuki. Itsuki wore a black button up shirt, with a gray vest, and a white tie. His bottoms included white pants, a white belt, and black shoes. On the monitor behind him played highlights from his duels of the past. Lina held her breath.

" _Next is the darling Princess of Dueling, the tiny blonde herself, from both Neo Domino City and the Satellite! Welcome, Lina Kazukata!"_

Lina couldn't hear anything over the crowd. She walked forward, her head held high, and a smirk on her face. Lina looked up briefly to see her highlights from the Fortune Cup, particularly her duels against Yusei and Bommer.

Lina was disappointed they hadn't shown any of her underground duels with Team Tag, but also thankful they chose to omit her duel against Professor Frank. She chose not to remember that particular duel for various reasons.

Lina looked to Itsuki. He had that same look on his face he always did when he looked at her- as if he had just been told his favorite card had been stolen.

He didn't like her. That much was obvious.

"Guess you didn't' find that pole up your ass since the last time we met," Lina commented with a smirk.

"I didn't realize they let children into the pro-leagues," Itsuki hashed out.

"Impressive," Lina activated her duel disk. "I just hope you're ready for this _child_ to kick your ass across the field."

"Is that what will happen?" Itsuki snorted.

_"Duelists- get ready!"_

_"_ Get ready to get your game on!" Lina drew her first few cards.

Itsuki narrowed his eyes- like the sentence personally offended him. "Disgusting," He murmured.

" _Start!"_

"DUEL!" Both duelists shouted.

"My turn," Itsuki drew his card, marking the start of his turn. "We may both be legacies in dueling. Our decks represent that. But I'm afraid that's where the similarities between us end. I summon to the duel- J-HERO Authority in defense mode!" Itsuki laid down his card.

_J-HERO Authority is a Level 2 Light Attribute Monster with 500 ATK and 600 DEF._

"J-HERO..." Lina echoed the term. She had heard of the HERO cards. Who hadn't? Elemental, Destiny, Vision, Marked, and now Justice. It made sense Itsuki would follow in that path with Justice Heroes.

"I lay a face-down card," Itsuki glared at Lina. "What can you bring?"

"Let me show you!" Lina drew a card.

**Lina- 4000**

**Itsuki- 4000**

"Head out onto the field- Star Keeper!" Lina laid the monster card down in attack mode.

_Star Keeper is a Level 3 Light Attribute Monster with 1500 ATK and 1900 DEF._

_"_ But I'm not ending it there! By playing the Spell Card Star Fall from my hand, I get to bring out another card with the 'Star' in its name! Come out, Star Warrior!"

"I made that card," Adrien squirmed in his seat with excitement. "I created that spell card!"  
 _  
_

_Star Warrior is a Level 4 Light Attribute Monster with 1700 ATK and 600 DEF._

"Star Keeper, let's kick things off by attacking his J-HERO! Attack!" Lina shot out her hand. Star Keeper raised its staff, letting out a blast that demolished Itsuki's monster. Yet, Itsuki held his neutral standing.

"Is that the best you've got?" Itsuki sighed.

"I wouldn't be like that. I still got another attack!" Lina smirked.

"Wrong," Itsuki's monster revived itself into a barrier around Itsuki. "When J-HERO Authority is sent to the graveyard, I reduce the next battle damage I would take this turn to zero. Your direct attack fails"

Lina growled in her throat. "Fine! I lay a facedown and end my turn."

"When one of your monsters attacks mine, Justice Kid is summoned straight from my hand onto the field," Itsuki was so calm, so straight-faced. It pissed Lina off. "My turn!" Itsuki drew a card.

**Lina- 4000**

**Itsuki- 4000**

"Justice Kid, bring strength to my next move. I tribute Justice Kid so he can help bring out a new monster. Come, J-Hero The Outlaw!" Itsuki laid the card down, and a new foe appeared- his hands wielding a bow and arrow.

_J-HERO The Outlaw is a Level 5 Dark Attribute Monster with 2200 ATK and 1500 DEF._

_"_ You may be familiar with this concept," Itsuki commented. "The tale of a hero who steals from the rich to give to the poor. An anti-hero, if you will, with morals stronger than the best of heroes."

"Is that what you think I am?" Lina raised an eyebrow.

"No," Itsuki's reply came quickly. "You have no precision. Unlike the heroes, you don't care about the sake of others, but the outcome you instead achieve."

"Tha's not true!" Lina defended herself. "You don't even _know me-"_

"I've known so many people like you," Itsuki interrupted her roughly. "Selfish in the name of _heroism._ Reckless. Impulsive. You fight without thinking of what needs to be done. I play my Field Spell- Call of the Hero!"

"Star Keeper's effect lets me destroy a spell card, and you take five hundred points of damage instead!"

"The Outlaw negates the effects of all monsters my opponent controls on the turn he's summoned!" Itsuki counteracted. Lina gritted her teeth.

_"Itsuki has just negated Lina's attempt to destroy his Field Spell! What can we expect from this Field Spell?"_

"Allow me to demonstrate," Itsuki laid the card down on his duel disk. In an instant, the field turned into an alleyway, with a sign signaling " _Crime Alley"_ front and present. Lina felt small compared to the large city now surrounding her and her monsters.

_"With this Field Spell, all J-HERO monsters gain one thousand attack points! Can Lina's monsters keep up with this new attack boost?"_

_J-HERO The Outlaw- 3300 ATK_

"Outlaw, attack Star Keeper!" Itsuki stood straight as he called the attack. His monster pulled back his bow and shot an arrow straight through Star Keeper, causing her monster to shatter. Lina hissed in response.

**Lina- 2200**

"This isn't over!" Lina snapped.

"Is it not?" Itsuki looked smug. "I end my turn. with a face-down card."

"I say it's not! My turn!" Lina drew a card.

**Lina- 2200**

**Itsuki- 4000**

"You're not the only one who can tribute monsters. Star Warrior, let's make some room for Spirit Witch!" Star Warrior lept in the air, disappearing into a shower of sparks. When the light faded, a new monster appeared, dressed in a long gown and holding a multicolored staff.

_Spirit Witch is a Level 6 Light Attribute Monster with 2200 ATK and 1800 DEF._

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Itsuki let out a _tsk_ sound. "Your attack doesn't compare to mine."

"Just you wait," Lina pointed up in the air to Itsuki's field spell. "Spirit Witch's special ability activates! This means I can send one card from your side of the field _back_ to your hand! Let's _tear down this city."_ Spirit Witch waved its staff. The buildings crashed down around the two duelists, allowing the stadium to be seen once more.

_J-HERO The Outlaw- 2200 ATK_

_"_ And since I normal summoned this turn, I can special summon Spirit Carbuncle from my hand!" Lina brought out one of her favorite tuner monsters.

"I activate my trap card- J-Burning Nova!" Itsuki revealed his card. "When a monster is special summoned to my opponent's field while I control a J-HERO monster, I destroy every monster that was summoned this tun!"

_"Lina has an empty field thanks to Itsuki's trap card! Can she recover from this!"_

"Your field is barren- like your chances of winning," Itsuki stared down Lina. It took him a moment to realize Lina was laughing.

" _Dueling detective_ ," Lina mocked. "Bet you didn't expect _this!_ " Lina laid down a spell card. "I play the Fountain in the Sky! I banish Spirit Witch to gain life points equal to its attack points! Good luck bringing me down now!"

**Lina- 4400**

"Oh, but I'm not done. Not by a long shot. See, all of my witches have a special ability. It just so happens that when you get rid of one, I can bring out a few more! Sun Witch, come out to the field!" Sun Witch special summoned itself to the field. "And since I have another 'witch' on the field, Star Witch can come out to liven things up from my deck. Let's go!" Star Witch came out, bringing Lina's field back to two monsters.

"You laid a trap," Itsuki realized.

"Don't _ever_ think I'm an amateur," Lina narrowed her eyes. "I might not be a _real hero_ , but I _am_ a duelist."

"She has two monsters on the field, both Level 4's," Jack commented.

"Will she bring it out?" Aki held her hands in her lap.

"She's got to! It's her ace!" Rua practically shouted.

"Come on, you dumb bitch," Anya murmured. "You got your cards out. _Do it._ "

"Is it safe to assume you're going for a Synchro Summon?" Itsuki stared at her field.

"How'd you guess?" Lina grinned. "Star Witch, Sun Witch, let's show him what we've got!" Lina raised her hand into the air. The two monsters combined together in bright light.

_That's my card. How did you get my card?_

The thought flung Lina back, her mind reeling, and her anxiety spiking. She couldn't remember anything about that night, but those words played _over and over again,_ and _she knew._ She knew it had something to do with her card- the card her Father had once given to Ryoto Fudo, and it had done something.

Lina's hand shook. This card was perfect to use. It represented _her_. It represented the bonds she had. She had let Rua use it in his duel against Professor Heitmann.

But she couldn't use it now.

"Born from the light in the darkness, your presence blazes through! Light the way! Synchro Summon!"

 _"_ That's not her chant for Spirit of the Stars Dragon," Ruka was the first one to realize.

"She's not summoning it," Yusei confirmed, his mouth forming into a frown.

"Damn her," Anya swore. '

"Fly, Star Eyes Dragon!" Lina's dragon, a beautiful pastel purple and a blue colored dragon with a serpent body stretched its wings across the arena, causing a mix of roar and confusion among the crowd.

Itsuki was watching Lina with a mix of fascination and curiosity. "An interesting turn of events," He muttered. "You baited me so you could summon a higher-leveled monster while also destroying my field spell."

"You got it," Lina winked at him. "How else could I bring out this beauty and take down your monster? Speaking of which- Star Eyes Dragon, let's get rid of J-HERO The Outlaw! Attack!"

Star Eyes Dragon reared its head back and shot out a stream of white light. J-HERO The Outlaw had no chance against Lina's dragon.

**Itsuki- 3600**

**_"Look at that comeback! Lina Kazukata is proving she knows this game!"_ **

"I think with that, I'll end my turn!" Lina was confident. She knew her cards. She believed in everything she had.

"My turn," Itsuki drew a card.

**Lina- 4400**

**Itsuki- 3600**

"A valiant effort," Itsuki looked at his card with a smile. he had a plan. "But I know I'm not wrong. I summon to the field- J-HERO Honest!" A small man-shaped monster appeared on Itsuki's field.

_J-HERO Honest is a Level 1 Light Attribute Monster with 100 ATK and 100 DEF._

Lina blinked. She was unsure what was going on. "You're going to beat me with that?" Lina tilted her head to the side.

"Not quite," Itsuki's mouth tipped into a smirk. "J-HERO Honest is a nobleman, literally. When he goes into battle, he has two friends by his side. Perhaps you've heard of the tale. Either way, Honest's special ability activates! When he's summoned to the field, I can summon to the field J-HERO Ambition and J-HERO Noble!" Itsuki laid the cards down.

_J-HERO Ambition is a Level 1 Dark Attribute Monster with 100 ATK and 100 DEF._

_J-HERO Noble is a Level 1 Light Attribute Monster with 100 ATK and 100 DEF._

" _Itsuki has three monsters on the field, but how is he supposed to go against Lina's Star Eyes Dragon!?"_

"You're going to beat my dragon...with an army of Level 1 monsters that only have three hundred attack points combined," Lina spoke slowly.

"Thanks to J-HERO Noble's effect, I can add _this_ to my hand," Itsuki held up a specific Spell Card.

 _"Is that Polymerization!?"_ The MC's declaration made the noise from the crowd almost deafening.

"Polymerization," Lina's eyes got wide. She had never personally used the card, as it didn't fit with her deck. "You're using Polymerization?"

"How else would I bring out one of my ultimate monsters?" Itsuki laid the spell card down. "My three monsters combine together to create- J-HERO _Musketeer_!" The three monsters held up their rapier swords, and in one jump, combined together to create a larger creature with a large sword.

_J-HERO Musketeer is a Level 9 Light Attribute Monster with 2500 ATK and 3000 DEF._

_Musketeer- 4300_

"Wait, why did his attack go up?" Lina took a step backward.

"Musketeer is a creation born from the strength he gets from his comrades. That's why he gains three hundred attack points for each 'J-HERO' monster in my graveyard," Itsuki pointed towards Lina. " _Musketeer_ , destroy Star Eyes Dragon!"

"Not so fast! I activate Star Eye Dragon's special ability!" Star Eyes Dragon vanished in a shatter of blue and purple sparks. "I can sacrifice Star Eyes Dragon to negate an attack!"

"You've saved yourself- for now," Itsuki shrugged. "I end my turn."

"It's my move!" Lina needed a plan, and fast. Star Eyes Dragon returned to her side of the field.

**Lina- 4400**

**Itsuki- 3600**

" _Lina's managed to stop Itsuki's attack for now, but how is she supposed to bring down that monster!?"_

"Let's kick this off by laying down a facedown!" Lina took a deep breath. "And since I'm switching into my next phase, I'm activating it! Nitwit Outwit!" Lina revealed her face-down card. "I sacrifice Soleil Knight from my hand so Musketeer can lose attack points equal to Soleil Knight's attack!"

_Musketeer- 2100 ATK_

_"_ And thanks to Monster Reincarnation, I can bring Soleil Knight _back_ to the field!" Lina was on a roll. Her discarded monster rose to the field, holding her sword and shield proudly against Musketeer.

_Soleil Knight is a Level 5 Light Attribute Monster with 2200 ATK and 1800 DEF._

"What do you say? Knight against another knight. Soleil Knight, attack Musketeer! Show him who the better warrior is!" Lina held out her hand, signaling for an attack. Soleil Knight lashed out with her sword, and while J-HERO Musketeer raised its sword to counter, Soleil Knight gained the upper hand and sliced through.

**Itsuki- 3500**

"And now you're left open for a direct attack! Star Eyes Dragon, you know what to do!" Lina felt jittery. She was so _close_.

**Itsuki- 900**

_"Lina has brought Itsuki's life points down in one turn! Is this game the Princess's to win?"_

_"_ I activate my trap- Beckoning Justice!" Itsuki's voice echoed throughout the stadium. "When a J-HERO on my side of the field is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can summon to my field all J-HERO monsters that were destroyed this turn! Come back, Musketeer!" Itsuki's monster made a reappearance, causing Lina to do a double take.

"This isn't over," Lina vowed.

"But it is," Itsuki declared. "I draw!"

**Lina- 4400**

**Itsuki- 900**

"Bold words from someone with fewer life points!" Lina snorted.

"You're not the only one with a Monster Reincarnation," Itsuki revealed his card. "Come back, J-HERO the Outlaw!"

_"Itsuki brought out his two strongest monsters!"_

"You see, when J-HERO the Outlaw is on the field, I can summon J-HERO Rapier to the field thanks to her special ability. But they won't be staying for long." In front of Itsuki, a dark shadow formed on the field.

"What's going on?" Lina demanded.

" _Watch_ ," Itsuki held up one card. "I can summon this card when three monsters are on the field as a tribute. This is the end. _Come, Justice End Dragoon!"_

Lina was temporarily blinded, her arms rising to cover her face. When she eventually lowered her arms, she took a step back in shock. A giant dragon loomed overhead, around the same size as hers, but blended together with grays, blacks, and accents of white.

_Justice End Dragoon is a Level 10 Dark Attribute Monster with 4000 ATK and 3000 DEF._

"Justice End Dragoon," Lina's eyes traveled to Itsuki. "This is your ace."

"My Father used to tell me stories from his youth," Itsuki raised his chin. "All about a boy, the same as you, who wanted to save the world- but at the cost of his friends. I plan to do what he couldn't. I plan to stop what's to come before it happens, and you? You, Lina Kazukata, are in my way. A _speck_ who forced herself into an important stature, with no thought to what _should_ be done, but instead what you want _."_ Itsuki's eyes were burning.  
"I want justice. I want justice for those who never got it. How many people have you hurt in the name of helping?"

"Stop it," Lina shook her head. "You don't know-"

"Don't know? Can you _really_ tell me every selfless thing you've done hasn't had a consequence? That your friends _haven't_ suffered because of your reckless nature?" Itsuki's words struck a cord in Lina.

Anya had died because Lina asked her to save Aki. She died again as a pawn to Rudger. Yui and Kirika had died protecting Lina during her duel against Kaito when he had been a Dark Signer. Kaito had died _twice_ , once because he had saved her life, and another when Lina had defeated him in a duel.

She betrayed Aki. She hurt Jack. Crow watched her die. Adrien could have hurt himself when he dived off the bridge to save Lina from drowning.

And Yusei...

"Since you sent this back to my hand, I'm activating it now! Call of the Hero!" Once more, the London inspired city appeared around them on the field.

_Justice End Dragoon- 5000_

" _Five thousand attack points!?"_

The crowd held its breath- waiting to see how Lina would react.

Lina had her head down, her hair covering her face.

"You have nothing to say?" Itsuki was mocking her. "You were once _arrogant_ -"

"You're wrong about me. About everything," Lina's words held no conviction. "I _care_ about my friend. I would never-"

"But you have. Meaning or not, accept what you've done!" Itsuki's voice rose. "The judgment day is here! Justice rains upon you! Justice End Dragoon, attack Star Eyes Dragon!"

"I use Star Eyes Dragon's special ability-"

"By banishing J-HERO Rapier from my graveyard, I negate the effect!" Star Eyes Dragon remained on the field. Lina's eyes widened.

"Come on, Lina," Crow was the one who spoke out.

"She has a backup. She always does," Jack sounded convinced that Lina would come back.

Justice End Dragoon destroyed Star Eyes Dragon, leaving Lina with just once monster on the field.

**Lina- 1600**

"This is the end," Itsuki glared towards Lina. "Justice Dragon can make another attack during its battle phase."

"What!?" Lina thought she had another turn.

"Justice End Dragoon- attack Soleil Knight! This is over!"

Justice End Dragoon shout out a wave of darkness out of its mouth.

The crowd waited to see what Lina would do. When the blast cleared, Lina Kazukata was on her knees, her breathing heavy.

**Lina- 0**

**Itsuki- WIN**

"Did Lina just...lose?" Rua was the one who asked.

_"You saw it here, folks! Itsuki is the winner of the first match of the Daedalus Tournament!"_

Lina Kazukata had lost.

"Looks like we solved this mystery," Itsuki deactivated his duel disk. "Justice always prevails over the stupid. If only you had summoned your ace to go against mine. Maybe then, you would have stood a chance."

Itsuki walked away, leaving Lina alone on the field.

And Lina knew, if she had summoned Spirit of the Stars Dragon on the field, she could have canceled Justice End Dragoon's special effect, and Spirit of the Stars Dragon would have gained its attack points. She would have won.


	48. Falling Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina has lost the duel. What happens next at the after party?

_"Falling slowly, eyes that know me and I can't go back_  
Moods that take me and erase me and I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough and warred with yourself  
It's time that you won."

_\- Once by Glen Hansard and Markéta Irglová_

* * *

Lina was almost glad that Kaiba's team of makeup artists and her dresser pulled Lina away as soon as the duel was over. Lina wasn't sure if she could look at her friends.

She lost. She lost the most important duel of her career over a stupid decision that could have been easily avoided. Lina felt stupid. It was a dumb decision that put her where she was now.

 _"_ I don't give a _DAMN_ if we're not allowed back there, we're goin'!" A shout could be heard outside the door before the door slammed upon, revealing Crow almost falling over. "There you are!" Crow grinned when he saw Lina, and pointedly ignored the dressers glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Lina looked to him with wide eyes.

"What do you think?" Jack came to look at Lina through the mirror.

"We were worried," Aki admitted.

"Yeah! We just wanted to see if you were okay!" Rua was bouncing up and down.

"Are you okay?" Ruka gripped onto Lina's hand.

"I'm...not sure," Lina admitted while she looked away from her friends.

"We're here for you," Yusei gripped Lina's shoulder.

"I know. Just...later. I'll talk about it later. I'm sorry. I've got a lot on my mind," Lina's eyes started to water.

"Don't do that!" Crow put his hand in the air.

"They're redoing my makeup anyway. It's fine," Lina waved her hand.

"I'm staying here," Aki nodded to herself.

"No, don't, go get ready and enjoy the party," Lina gave Aki a weak smile. "I'll be fine. Really. I need...some time to think anyway."

"All right..." Aki's words were slow. She was not pleased by Lina's request. The group started to shuffle out, while Yusei stayed behind as the last person.

"Are you sure-"

"I'm okay," Lina cut him off while biting her lip. "I mean it. And if I'm not, I will be. Okay?" Lina looked up to meet his eyes. He seemed off, but she couldn't put her finger on why. Slowly, he nodded and gave Lina a quick kiss on her lips before following everyone else out.

Lina sat still like the team Kirika hired did her makeup, straightened her wavy hair, and then curled it to place it in a half-up-half-down elegant hairdo.

But that wasn't what made Lina gasp when she looked in the mirror. Her dress, a gorgeous pale white with hints of shifting colors as she moved, was billowing into a ballgown shape with a small train behind her. A sweetheart necklace that followed into a tight bodice accentuated the small curve she did have, but no, that wasn't the stunner.

The dress was enhanced with fiber optics, meaning the dress came to life with glittering reflective light. She was a shimmering diamond- _a shooting star_.

"Spirit of the Stars Dragon..." Lina murmured out the words, knowing the dress perfectly matched the colors of her ace dragon.

"Are you impressed?" A voice came by the doorway. Kirika stood in an elegant black dress that billowed out into a tool skirt, and a bodice that showed off an open back. "I have to admit that I took inspiration off of your stunning 'shooting star dress'."

"That's the dress I wore when we first met," Lina remembered with a fond smile.

"Lina, you look stunning," Yui came into the room, her eyes tearing up with a proud smile. Yui was wearing a beautiful pastel blue dress with a light shawl around her shoulders- her biggest insecurity.

"Thank you," Lina accepted the hug from Yui. "You look great- both of you, I mean."

"There's no denying that I look elegant, or that Yui is beautiful," Kirika's firm compliment made Yui's cheeks turn pink. "In fact, I may be the second best dressed at this afterparty. But you?" Kirika's dark green eyes lit up in amusement. "You're number one, Lina Kazukata, and you're dressed like one."

Lina looked down. "Kirika...I'm sorry. I lost. I know that's not what you wanted-"

"On the contrary," Kirika raised her hand to stop Lina. "I don't you realize the position you put yourself in. You, Lina, are now the underdog. You've shown vulnerability- and have opened yourself up to a redemption storyline. It's all very appealing."

"You have a plan for everything, don't you?" Lina almost laughed from sheer exasperation.

"Look on the bright side!" Yui rubbed her friend's arm. "You haven't lost anything. It was one duel. You've lost before, and you've always built yourself back up."

"Yeah...I guess you're right," Lina looked into the mirror.

"Kaito should have given the opening speech by now," Kirika looked to Yui. "We should be out there."

"Are you coming?" Yui looked to her friend with a frown.

"Yeah, gimme a few minutes. I'll be right behind," Lina didn't look at her friends. Yui opened her mouth to say something, but Kirika shook her head. Yui didn't appear to like it, but she took Kirika's extended arm and walked out of the room to join the party.

Lina took deep breaths into the mirror. She had to calm down, but she felt her anxiety was going through the roof. She could do this. She _had_ to do this. It was just one loss.

Lina stood up from her, her legs shaking, but her heart refusing to give up. Lina took one step at a time to walk out of her isolated room and join the rest of the party.

There were _too many people_. Lina never had a problem with crowds until she felt everyone's eyes on her. Lina wanted to shrink into a corner, but thanks to the _tiny millions of lights on her dress,_ that made the task impossible. Lina counted slowly to five before she marched into the room. People parted for her, something Lina appreciated, but she couldn't focus on them. She didn't want to hear what they were saying about her.

Lina searched the crowd for any of her friends. She saw Kaito gazing into the crowd. Lina tried to look who he was looking at but only could recognize Adrien. Lina started to move forward towards Kaito and Adrien-

_"First a Satellite, and now this. That thing really can't win a duel, can she?"_

_"That's what happens when you invite a third-rate duelist to a Professional League. Should've brought back Jack Atlas."_  
  
She'd won many duels before this one, but it seems people only focus on her losses.

But still...

"Imagine being so low that those with no skill comment on someone else's dueling skills," A calm, but clearly angered, tone projected beside Lina. Lina looked up to see a man she didn't know. He was about the same as Yusei's height, but had pink hair that was neatly combed back, and gray eyes that were staring directly a couple. His eyes were narrowed, showing that his words were directed towards them. The couple turned around, their faces red, but the man didn't look away until they were out of sight.

"You didn't have to do that," Lina twisted one of the rings on her finger, the only jewelry of hers she had been allowed to wear.

"People like that have no business commenting on someone else- especially when it comes to dueling," The man shook his head. "Are you alright?" He glanced down at Lina in concern. The look on the man's face made Lina feel like she _should_ know him- since it looked like he knew her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Lina went to blow hair out of her face, a nervous habit she had, only to realize her bangs were pulled back. The man was staring at her, making Lina feel uncomfortable before he let out a small smile.

"Did you like the scarf you got for your birthday?" The question came so suddenly that it took Lina off-guard. She had to remember that one of the presents Eli had given her was a hand knitted scarf. Yet-

"How did you know I got a scarf?" Lina's tone was accusatory.

"Ah, you'll find out when Eli wants you to," The man shrugged. "Speaking of, you should call her. She's worried. She saw on the television what happened."

"Damn it..." Another person Lina would have to _talk_ to about her _feelings_. Lina let out a sigh, only to realize too late that the man was walking away.

"Hey!" Lina called out. "Thank you!" Lina wasn't sure if he could hear her, as he was out of sight. She could vaguely see a speck of pink hair, but really, she could only make out a tall head of white hair and a red face that was beside him.

"It really is astounding- the difference between parent and kid," A new voice spoke beside Lina, making her jump. Lina whirled around, her scowl shooting a look at the man she first assumed to be Itsuki, but upon further inspection, it was someone else. The build, the hair, they were the same. But the eyes were different, and this man was obviously older.

"Edo Phoenix?" Lina guessed.

"You'd be right," Edo nodded. "That over there is Junpei Senrigan," Edo nodded to the pink haired man. "His Father used to be my manager. He was supposed to take over the Senrigan company until he decided he wanted to be in the pro-leagues instead."

"You said parents and kids were different," Lina observed with a curious light in her eyes. "So does that mean-"

"Ah, guess you caught me," Edo adjusted the sleeves to his gray suit. "Sometimes I think that kid is _too much_ like me, and sometimes..." Edo drifted off. "You could say I told him stories of my past. There's a lot of stuff there a kid shouldn't know, and what do you know? He said he wanted to stop it from happening. He wanted to do what I couldn't."

"So that's why he is the way he is," Lina let out a weak chuckle. "It's all your fault."

"He means well," Edo looked into the crowd. "I used to think the same way. I don't think I started to change until I met this _one_ person."

"Itsuki's Mom?" Lina guessed.

"No," Edo's answer was automatic. "You remind me a lot of him."

"That's a new one. I usually hear that I remind people of my Dad," Lina looked up to Edo.

"Right. The cardmaker," Edo nodded along to Lina's words. Lina tensed, unsurprised that someone else _knew_ her Dad until Edo surprised her with a chuckle. "Relax," His voice was calm. "My own Father was a cardmaker, but in reality, I've only heard of his powers. My own friend has a similar situation."

Lina hesitated. This friend- who was he? Lina remembered the block she had with her powers, and Eli encouraged her to find someone to help her. "Who is he?" Lina asked with a tilt of her head.

Edo looked as if he were expecting that question. With a smooth motion, he pulled out a slip of paper out of his pocket and held it out to Lina. Lina, with a shaky hand, took it from his hand and looked at it. It only contained a phone number. No name, no address.

"Be careful," Edo Phoenix warned. "He rarely answers his own partner, let alone the rest of us." Edo began to walk through the crowd, away from Lina.

"Wait!" Lina tried catching up to him. "What's his name!?" Lina lost him, a growl escaping her throat. Lina looked on her person. She had no pockets to put this slip of paper. Lina frantically looked around, before hastily slipping the piece of paper into her bodice. It would have to work, _for now._ She prayed to the gods that it wouldn't slip out of her dress.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Anya Layne grabbed onto Lina's arm, pulling her close. Lina laughed loudly at her friend, yet couldn't help but marvel at how _gorgeous_ Anya looked. Her auburn hair was neatly brushed, the curls falling just right, and the red dress Lina had made flared perfectly with fabric that ended a few inches above her knees.

"I'm surprised you didn't wear your bandana," Lina joked.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm being serious. Somethin' weird's happening," Anya leaned in close. "I feel like someone's staring at me."

"You do look great," Lina rolled her eyes. "What, aren't you used to a little positive attention?"

"Okay, smart ass. I get it," Anya pulled back. If I get kidnapped, you better get me a nice funeral, because I ain't makin' it out alive."

"Gods, you're an idiot," Lina shoved her friend playfully. She was finally starting to feel a little like herself again.

"Cousin! I found you!" Adrien was the first to rush up to Lina. He proceeded to pick her up by the waist, spin her around with a loud laugh, and set her down gracefully. Lina spun, her head spinning, but a large smile was on her face. When she regained her senses, she saw the whole group there. Aki was dressed beautifully in a dress that had an ombre color of a soft white, pale pink, and purple white going into the tulle fabric. Crow was dressed (uncomfortably, as he tugged at his collar too often) in a button down shirt and brown blazer, while Jack wore the suit Lina had made him- a stunning white ensemble with a long coat. Adrien was dressed in a brown suit that brought out his green eyes.

But...Yusei. Lina couldn't help but stare at him, without noticing that he was staring at her.

Yusei had also dressed up in a tailored black suit that made Lina pause in her steps, her pale green eyes as wide as saucers. Her heart was pounding rhythm in her chest- a song that reminded her _why_ she loved this boy.

A smile brighter than her dress lit up Lina's features. She took a tiny step forward until she felt someone push her forward. She could hear a few snickers, but Lina didn't hear them. She saw and heard her boyfriend.

"Hey, hero," Lina stepped in front of Yusei. She could see him visibly swallow. For some reason, that made her smile wider.

"You look beautiful," Yusei's voice was a low murmur.

"I know," Lina's smile finally earned a close-lipped smile from him. "Think I can score a dance with the King of Games? I heard there was a line. I was hoping to cut."

"I think we can arrange that," Yusei agreed. Lina knew Yusei wasn't the _best_ at dancing. Lina had to remind him on several occasions that she gained dance lessons from Jack, who wasn't the _best_ person to learn dance moves from. Still, Yusei offered out his hand, and Lina graciously took it.

It wasn't anything elaborate. In fact, what they were doing could probably be described best as _swaying_ , but Lina felt safe. She felt comfortable. She felt happy in his arms. Right now, it was just the two of them in their own world, and no one else mattered.

Lina could forget what had happened earlier when she was with him.

"What are you thinking about?" Yusei tightened the hand around her waist.

"You," Lina replied honestly. Yusei spun her, an action that made Lina laugh as her dress twirled, cascading a stream of lights across the room that resembled a celestial star. "I'm thinking about what's next," Lina continued. "Good or bad, we got each other. That's what I gotta focus on. Right?" Lina looked up at Yusei, only to frown in confusion. He wasn't meeting her eyes. "Yusei?" Lina rubbed his shoulder.

"We have a lot to talk about," Yusei admitted. Lina's stomach dropped. What did that mean?

"Is everything okay?" Lina must have sounded panicked, for Yusei leaned forward until his forehead was resting against hers. Lina closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. The King of Games and The Princess of Dueling. Lina wanted to believe for a second that everything was okay, even if it wasn't.

Yusei opened his mouth to say something, to respond to her, but she was interrupted by shrieks and shattering glass. Yusei gripped Lina's waist tightly, pulling her close to him as Lina twirled to observe what was going on. A large D-Wheel had crashed through the window, scattering the party-goers.

"Security!" That was Kirika's voice echoing throughout the room.

A man on top of the D-Wheel was cackling. "This is a message for Kaiba Corporations!" The man was shouting over the crowd, stunning them into silence. "Your reign has gone on long enough! It's time for the rightful owners to take back what's _there's_ , without you assholes takin' away everythin' they got! Do you hear me!? This is the end of Kaiba Corporations!"

"Oh, it's another threat," Kaito almost sounded bored.

"Are you going to solve this?" Kirika looked up to her brother.

"Not in public," Kaito had a hint of a smile on his face. "Take care of damage control. I'll be going outside to handle this."

"Understood," Kirika confirmed.

Security started rushing towards the man on the D-Wheel, but the man drove right through them. "Outta my way! Outta my _fucking_ way!" The man was starting to drift towards the crowd.

Except Aki was blocking his path, a glare outlined on her features. She wasn't moving. With a swift movement, she drew a card and laid it down on her duel disk. "Black Rose Dragon!" Aki's voice vibrated throughout the room. Black Rose Dragon stretched out with a mighty roar, it's thorny tail hitting the D-Wheeler and sending him flying backward.

"White Night Dragon, finish him off!" Yui laid her card down. Her ice dragon flapped its wings, sending the D-Wheeler flying out the window. The two psychics smiled at each other, proud they could help in some way.

Beside Lina, Yusei stiffened. Lina frowned until she saw across the room, someone was staring at Yusei. The man- spiky blue hair and a vizor- made Lina freeze.

" _HEY!"_ A voice screeched out, confirming what Lina had been thinking. "Get back here!" Anya started to chase after the man.

"That guy was staring at Anya during the party," Lina informed Yusei.

"I'm pretty sure that guy has been watching me too," Yusei's eyes followed after the man.

"What!?" Lina tugged on his hand. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Yusei glanced at her before he nodded. He took off, with Lina trailing behind. She almost tripped, causing Lina to look back. "Go ahead!" Lina waved at him. "I'm a little- ah," Lina glanced down at her ballgown dress. Who the fuck thought a ballgown was a good idea? Yet, Lina bundled as much of the fabric into her hands before nodding to Yusei.

"Where the hell are you guys going!?" Jack, Crow, and Adrien caught up to the pair.

"We're wasting time," Yusei didn't answer, but instead took Lina's free hand and started running, leaving the group no choice but to follow.

Anya was the first to get to the garage, her short red dress making it easy to run and follow. He had his back turned to her, but Anya was shaking with rage.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Anya's glare was fierce.

The man, at Anya's voice, slowly turned around. She couldn't see his eyes beneath the vizor, but she could have sworn he looked _amused_.

"It's you," He sounded in awe.

"Am I supposed to know you?" Anya took a step forward. "Sorry, you poor son of a bitch, but I don't know every guy who happens to stare."

"I haven't heard you shout at me in a long time," He almost seemed to be reminiscing. Anya opened her mouth to say something else- probably to yell once more- but she was interrupted by the rest of the group catching up with her.

"I'm in a tent! Why did we have to run!?" Lina whined as she let go of her dress, the fabric immediately billowing around her once more.

"Who are you?" Jack was the one who demanded out.

"Yusei Fudo," The strange man seemed to only have eyes for one person. Yusei looked ahead, his gaze cold. "I have something you need."

"What would that be?" Adrien stepped forward, but Yusei held up his hand to keep him back.

"The answer to beat Ghost," His words made the group catch their breath. "As of right now, you cannot beat Ghost. Not unless you surpass your own limitations."

"My own limitations?" Yusei echoed.

"What the fuck!?" Crow narrowed his eyes. "What's the deal with this, buddy? You can't come outta nowhere and act like some hot shit, got that!?"

"What did you mean by that?" Yusei ignored Crow to address Ghost.

"Follow me," The man nodded to their D-Wheels. "It would be quicker if you try to figure it out for yourself than if I try to explain it. I can show you a new strategy none of you know about- the perfect combination to beat Ghost."

"Beat Ghost..." Yusei repeated as his fists clenched. A hand shot out to encase their hand in his. Yusei looked up to meet Lina's gaze.

"Don't do this," Her voice was soft. "What if this is a trap? We don't know him. How did he know where to find us- or that we've been having problems with Ghost?" Lina bit her lip. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"He has the answers I need," Yusei squeezed her hand. "I have to go."

"But you _don't_ ," Lina shook her head.

"Lina," Adrien carefully stepped forward took Lina's hand away from Yusei's and pulled her closer to himself. "Let him go. He _needs_ to go."

"Addi, no offense, but I don't really think you get what's going on," Lina grew defensive.

"Don't I?" Adrien remained calm, but his tone grew serious. "Funny enough, but I've been there every time to see Yusei concerned over his, and _your_ altercation with Ghost. I have been at Poppo Time constantly to think dueling strategies, new cards, and new ways that could work to beat Ghost. You, Cousin, have not seen him at his worst regarding this event." Adrien looked to Yusei. Yusei wasn't looking at any of them.

" _Mon Dieu,_ cousin, but sometimes you have to remember that you are not the only one who thinks often about that night," Adrien's words pierced through Lina. "You remember that we _all_ saw your body- limp and lifeless. I handed you off to Yusei. We thought for a second you may have been dead- only then for Yusei to almost lose. If it hadn't been for Kaito, he may have, but we cannot rely on luck to win against Ghost each time."

Lina could feel her eyes watering. She kept hold of Adrien's hand but looked to the others- Jack, Crow, Anya, and Yusei. None of them would look at her. It hit Lina how selfish she had been acting. She didn't realize Yusei, just like her, had been hiding things- hiding how much Ghost had _really_ affected him. She had only been thinking about how Ghost had affected _her._

"You're not the only one having problems here, Princess," Crow's voice, for once, was quiet. Lina went to meet Jack's gaze, but he only nodded at her.

"If he wants to duel, he's going to," Jack responded.

"I'm sorry," Lina turned to Yusei, her eyes watering. "I didn't think. I'm sorry-"

Yusei cut her off by grabbing her hand and squeezing tightly.

"You better win, hero," Lina whispered. "One of us has to win tonight. If it can't be me, I guess I can settle for watching you."

"I'm going to find out how to beat Ghost," Yusei vowed, before meeting the stranger's gaze. "I accept your offer."

"You can refer to me as Dark Glass," The man raised his chin, revealing a patch a light that showed one of his eyes- a piercing blue. Yusei nodded. Lina watched as Yusei mounted his D-Wheel and took off.

"Jack and I are headed to the balcony to watch," Crow spoke awkwardly. "You comin', Princess?"

"Y-yeah," Lina nodded, although she sounded unsure of herself.

"I'll take her up," Adrien looked to Crow and Jack with a nod. "Give us a second, please."

Jack and Crow seemed hesitant. Both looked to Lina to see if she was okay with it. Lina nodded. Crow gave her a thumbs up, while Jack stepped forward to give Lina a soft kiss on her forehead, something Lina greatly appreciated. Anya looked like she wanted to say something, but looked away.

"Anya," Lina was the one who stepped forward, causing Anya to stop in her tracks.

"Yeah?" The girl's voice sounded dead. She was thinking hard, Lina could tell.

"You were right," Lina gave a smile- but her heart wasn't into it. "I think sometimes I do only think about myself."

"Yeah, well, you're a selfish idiot who catches on too late," Despite the harshness of her words, Lina knew she was mostly teasing. Anya finally turned around, her gray eyes meeting Lina's. "Just do me a favor. Learn from it this time. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Lina nodded in agreement. "I'll meet you up there." Anya gave a salute in response, before she too took off, leaving Lina and Adrien alone. Lina hesitated, tears threatening to fall down her face.

"I really am an idiot," Lina was shaking.

"No, it's not completely your fault. I kept telling him to talk to you," Adrien took her hands once more and forced her to face him. "Listen to me. It's okay to be upset. Neither of you knew how the other was feeling- but the only way to fix this is to- _ahh_ , what's the word!?" Adrien snapped his fingers. " _Communiquer_!"

"Communicate. You want us to communicate," Lina let out a soft giggle at Adrien's antics.

"Yes! Yes, that is what you should do. That's how you know what the other is feeling," Adrien paused. "Lina..." Adrien's words were suddenly serious. "You must talk to him. The things he's told me in the past few weeks...He is...he feels very much about the Ghost situation. He worries he will not be able to protect you- or any of his other friends."

"Our friends," Lina corrected. "I think his friends are your friends too, Addi."

"Oh, yes, right. Friends," Adrien gave a short chuckle. "I'm not so used to having a large friend group. It's true, however, that I will stick by Yusei and the rest of the team until this situation is resolved. That's not the point," Adrien managed to get sidetracked once more. "I worry about you too, as you are my family, but he is apart of you in a way none of us will ever be. You love him with all of your heart. Your _âme soeur."_

"My soulmate," Lina echoed with a nod. "You're right. Addi!" Lina looked up to Adrien with eyes alight. " _Tu es mon âme soeur._ That's it, right?"

" _Oui_ ," Adrien grinned down at his little cousin. "You get my point."

"I'm going to fix things," Lina vowed. "I owe it to him, my soulmate." Lina felt the tears drip down her cheek.

"Stop that," Adrien bopped the top of her head with his hand while sporting a playful grin. "You are wearing too much-" Adrien furrowed his, but gestured to his face, meaning the makeup. Lina burst out in laughter, causing Adrien to do the same.

"Thank you," Lina spoke seriously. "I mean it. I needed that."

"Of course. That's why I'm here," Adrien opened his arms. Lina easily slid in, her arms wrapping around his waist, while Adrien gripped her shoulder tightly.

" _Je t'aime,"_ Lina whispered.

"Oh, no, no," Adrien pulled back. _"Je t'adore._ You save the other one for the person who fills here," Adrien gestured to his heart.

"Will do," Lina had a large grin back on her face. "Speaking of him, get out your D-Wheel. We're going up."

"As you wish!" Adrien let go of Lina's hand to glance at her dress. "Hopefully your dress doesn't catch on the wheels. It would be a shame to return you to your boyfriend in burnt pieces. It is your fault for being so _petite._ "

" _Hey!"_

 _"Ah,_ kidding. Mostly."

* * *

"They're not even _dueling?_ " Lina was gobsmacked when Lina and Adrien finally joined the rest of the group, only to see Yusei and the stranger known as _Dark Glass_ circling around each other.

"No, they _haven't_ ," Jack sounded the most irritated out of all of them about the current situation. "Instead of defeating Ghost, it looks like they're playing a game of _chicken_."

"Fuck, they are taking the corners pretty sharp," Lina would know out of all of them. Lina is known for her speed when dueling. She glanced at Crow's monitor, her eyes wide.

"Yusei!" Aki stiffened- her hand on her duel disk, before eventually relaxing when her friend was all right. Lina forced herself to keep a neutral expression. She trusted Yusei. She believed in him.

"God damn, it looks like they're tryin' to kill themselves," Anya was biting her thumbnail.

"What are they doing?" Lina murmured the words.

"I'm not sure," Adrien looked as if he were trying to figure it out himself. "A way to beat Ghost..."

"They're dueling," Jack looked interested.

" _Finally_ ," Anya commented.

Dark Glass managed to summon two Synchro Monsters in one turn, surprising Yusei, while Lina watched in fascination. She was no stranger to combos that let _her_ Synchro Summon multiple monsters in one round but watching another duelist accomplish what she normally did was a new perspective she found herself liking.

"Will Yusei be okay?" Aki questioned towards Lina. Lina nodded without any hesitation.

"Yusei knows what he's doing," Lina never sounded more determined.

Then, without warning, Dark Glass shot forward, his speed reaching past its limits. The monitor went off, causing everyone to let out a gasp.

At the same moment, Lina nauseous, like someone had punched her in the stomach. She staggered- causing both Jack and Adrien to shoot forward to each grab one of her arms and help steady here.

"What happened?!" Jack demanded.

"What did you feel?" Adrien hit the nail on the head with what was going on.

"It felt- it felt like a shift in the air. Like a shift in energy. Does that make sense?" Lina didn't know how to explain it. "It was weird and really sudden and I didn't like it." Lina could feel the piece of paper from earlier stabbing into her chest, reminding her that if she did want answers to what was going with her, there was always an option.

It took several minutes, but the monitor eventually turned back on.

"It's back!" Crow inspected what was going on, only to step back in bewilderment.

"What's that monster?" Jack pointed to the screen.

Lina gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. Aki noticed next, and her eyes widened impossibly wide.

"What!?" Anya couldn't see what was happening. "What the hell ain't I seein'?!"

"Yusei lost," Aki's tone was in disbelief.

 _How?_ Lina glanced at the monitor, where the new monster was now fading. _Yusei, what happened?_

Yet, despite the loss, Yusei had a hint of a smile on his face.

Lina knew at that moment he had found what he had wanted.

* * *

Kaito stepped into his office, a grimace on his face. Kirika and Itsuki sat on the couch, both of their following Kaito as he walked into the room.

They didn't need to ask Kaito if he had found what he had needed. He held up a letter- a white rose attached to it.

"So we were right," Kirika leaned back, her legs crossing over one another. "It _was_ them."

"An old foe indeed," Kaito threw the note down onto his desk. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by the sudden warning. It was due for someone to attempt to either blackmail or attempt to force out Kaiba Corporations. It's been too long since the last," Kaito seemed heavily amused. "Kirika, how was damage control?"

"The secretary is waiting for you to sign off on a few forms," Kirika informed her brother with a slight eyebrow raise. "I assume the criminal will be charged for the payments regarding the reconstruction of our building."

"You would be correct," Kaito agreed. "Still, I will need to check to see how much we will require to cover the costs of replacements and fix," Kaito let out a sigh. "That's my job, isn't it?"

"It is," Kirika confirmed. "Have fun, brother. I will be enjoying myself in your office."

"I'm sure you will be," Kaito waved to Kirika and Itsuki before going off to finish damage control that Kirika had started.

"Out with it," Kirika could tell Itsuki had something he wanted to say.

"It's ironic, that's all," Itsuki seemed to be enjoying what was going on. "It's not the foe you were after, but it's a foe. A foe you brought on yourself by making Kaiba Corporations a clear target."

"It's nothing I can't handle," Kirika's tone was stiff.

"Soon you will be over your head," Itsuki stood up. "You were wrong about Lina. She lost due to emotions. And you?" Itsuki turned his eye towards Kirika. "You are arrogant."

"And?" Kirika remained sitting. "I am aware of all that you have said. Let me reiterate." Kirika narrowed her eyes. " _I can and will take care of it."_

"For now," Itsuki had his hands behind his back.

"You underestimate me," Kirika had a dangerous glint in her eyes. "A wrong choice indeed."

* * *

"Yusei!" Lina was shaking Yusei awake. It was the middle of the night. Yusei had been up working on his D-Wheel.

Something in him changed after his duel with Dark Glass. He was suddenly motivated, if not a little _too_ motivated, to improve the engine on the D-Wheels. He said he needed them to go faster. Lina had wanted to stay with Yusei, to give him company, but Yusei had told her he wanted to be alone.

Lina only had decided to check on Yusei when she went to the bathroom. The start of the morning light had begun creeping up into the sky, making Lina think it was around six in the morning. Yusei had collapsed on the couch, still in his jeans and tank shirt, but sweat covered his face. Lina knew Yusei well enough to tell by the expression on his face that he was having a nightmare.

" _Yusei!"_ Lina tried shoving him again, to no avail. Lina looked around, trying to find something she could use when she found and settled on one of his repair manuals. The manual was a big, thicker book that Lina grabbed off the desk before hurrying to the couch. Lina lifted the book into the air at a certain height before letting it drop onto Yusei. The raven-haired man quickly sat up, his breathing uneven, and his eyes scanning his surroundings. He finally settled his gaze on Lina and let out a sigh of relief. He glanced down to the floor, where the book fell, and then glanced to Lina with a bewildered look.

"Did you drop a book on top of me?" Yusei questioned.

"You wouldn't wake up," Lina flushed as she crossed to sit on the couch beside Yusei. "Didn't know what to do. Looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Yeah..." Yusei said no more. Lina leaned forward, her hand gently gripping the side of his face and forcing him to look at her.

"Talk to me," Lina bit her lip. "We haven't been talking, or communicating, and..." Lina let go of his jaw and let her hand go slack in her lap. "I know I haven't really been doing a great job either, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for not seeing it sooner. I've been stupid," Lina shook her head.

"Stop," This time, it was Yusei who took his hand to turn her jaw towards him. Lina stared at him- unmoving. "I should have told you," Yusei's voice was gentle. "We're supposed to be a team. I'm sorry."

"If we're both sorry, maybe we can both talk," Lina let out a light chuckle. "Since, you know, we've both been bad at that lately and we both have a lot of pent up feelings." Lina hesitated.

"You can go first," Yusei encouraged her.

"Oh, thanks. That's exactly what I wanted," Lina sounded bitter. "I don't know. I just..." Lina's fists clenched. "It's driving me _nuts_ that I don't remember a damn thing about my duel with Ghost. No, that's not true. I do remember something," Lina was shaking slightly. "I remember saying two sentences. _That's my card_. _How did you get my card."_

"That card," Yusei's eyes widened in realization. "Was it-"

"Yeah," Lina cut him off before he could finish the sentence. "I know it was Spirit of the Stars Dragon. I don't know how, but I _know it_. And no, he didn't take it as he did with your duel," Lina knew Yusei well enough that he would suggest that idea. "The card was still in my deck pouch when I fell off the bridge."

"Why aren't you using your card?" Yusei questioned while pushing Lina's hair behind her hair.

"Because I'm scared," Lina leaned into Yusei. "I'm scared about what happened, why it happened, and why I can't remember. I can't..." Lina tried finding the words. "I don't know. I don't know, Yusei, but the thought of Yusei it scares me. I don't know why. I let Rua use it without any problems, but the thought of me using it...I _can't_." Lina's eyes began to tear up.

"I'm sorry," Yusei put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"No, don't be. I didn't tell you. How were you supposed to know?" Lina rested her head against his chest. "Yusei?"

"Yeah?"

"Why happened to you with Ghost?"

"Lina..." Yusei thought about his answer. "I keep seeing them in my dreams. Of you. Of Ghost. And now of Accel Synchro."

"Accel Synchro..." Lina repeated the words. "That's what Dark Glass taught you. That's how you beat Ghost, isn't it? That's the weird energy I felt."

Yusei nodded to confirm her words. "It's a new way to Synchro Summon- by defying the laws of speed. I need to find a way to get there. To..." Yusei's grip tightened on Lina.

"Don't say to protect me," Lina gripped his free hand in hers. "I can protect myself, Yusei. You know that."

Yusei looked troubled. Lina remembered Adrien's words to her earlier, and she moved to where she was sitting on Yusei's lap, wearing his shirt that was clearly oversized on her, and gripped his face with both of her hands.

"We're going to be better about this," Lina spoke the promise. "We're a team. We've always been a team, even if we haven't been acting like it lately," Lina let go of his face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything-"

"Don't," Yusei stopped her. "None of this is your fault."

"You know, we both ended up losers today. Or yesterday. Technicalities," Lina wrinkled her nose.

"Dark Glass...he taught me something important," Yusei, despite the sudden loss, didn't appear to be too affected by losing, unlike Lina.

"You enjoyed yourself," Lina noted.

"Yeah," Yusei answered with a nod. Lina knew Yusei enjoyed the thrill of the duel- the unpredictable moments. He would consider what Dark Glass had taught him as a challenge- a way to rise to what he needed to accomplish. And when he did, he would come back swinging. Lina knew, once he did, _he would beat Dark Glass._

"It's funny. The card that was supposed to bond us together ended up being the one card causing us to hurt the most," Lina ran a hand through her hair.

"It's a card that still connects us. _All_ of us," Yusei touched a hand to his chest, right where his heart was. "You said it yourself. It's a card that represents our friendship. Despite what happened, that doesn't take away from _any_ of our bonds."

"I guess you're right," Lina relented. "I'll use it one day. Soon. I promise."

"I won't force you."

"I know. But I know that _I_ need to," Lina paused, her hand finding itself over Yusei's on top of his chest. "It's a card that means so much to me. In case you didn't know, it was given to me by some people who mean a lot to me. They're the best kind of people."

"I can tell."

"We'll...be better," Lina looked up to meet Yusei's eyes- pale green against a stunning blue. " _Tu es mon âme soeur,"_ The words left Lina's lips in a soft whisper. Yusei looked at Lina, clearly waiting for Lina to explain what she said when Lina broke out into a _brilliant smile_.

"What does it mean?" Yusei could see the rising sun through the window that made Lina's hair shine gold.

"You are my soulmate," Lina translated. "You are my heart, my other half, and everything else that covers it. I'm an idiot for not seeing a part of me was hurting, but from now on, I'll make sure I see it."

Yusei looked taken aback by Lina's words. Lina laughed at the stunned expression on his face. "I love you!" She laughed out.

"I love you too," Yusei spoke the words seriously. He leaned forward, their lips meeting, and his arms wrapped around her back. Lina's arms wrapped around his neck.

Eventually, they sat together on the couch, their arms around each other. They sat in silence, just accompanying each other in the growing light until Yusei could tell Lina had fallen back asleep. Yusei laid down on the couch, with Lina positioned where she was laying on his chest, and closed his eyes.

Sleep came much easier this time around. It was easier to fight off the growing darkness someone by his side- someone willing to fight for him just as much as he was willing to fight for her.


	49. Live Before We Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina gets more than what she bargains for when rumors of a ghost in the woods appear.

_"The World, we see, can only be our friend_

_If You and Me, keep dancing till the end_

_Cant' we see eye to eye and oversimplify_

_Let's live before we die and dance!"_

_-Addams Family by Andrew Lippa_

* * *

"Kaito?" Adrien stood outside the man's office. Kaito looked up, his expression obviously surprised.

"Yes?" Kaito couldn't look at him. "What is it?"

"Kirika sent me to look for you."

Kirika's fatal flaw would always be her _meddling_. She would never keep her nose out of problems if her life depended on it.

"Is something wrong?" Adrien stepped closer, a concerned frown on his face.

Kaito let out a sigh, his hand rubbing the bridge of his nose. "No, nothing is wrong. You caught me off guard."

Realization seemed to flicker in Adrien's green eyes. "You're not still hung up on that, are you?" Adrien shook his head. "That was three years ago-"

"Yes, I am," Kaito replied briskly.

"I forgave you the moment it happened," Adrien's words stopped Kaito in his tracks.

"Pardon?" Kaito forced himself to turn and look at Adrien. His _first_ victim.

"Look, that wasn't your fault," Adrien smiled at him. A kind smile Kaito felt he did not deserve, "Accidents happen. You didn't know, and it looks like you can control your powers now. Duel Academy is behind us, and I never blamed you for anything. Not even for a second."

"And here I should be groveling for your forgiveness," Kaito muttered.

"You never needed to," Adrien's look of pure kindness is too much. "I should be saying sorry to you. I mean, I took that number one spot that should have been yours."

"You earned it," Kaito found himself saying.

"I took it from its rightful person," Adrien reached out and took Adrien's hand. It was an action he was so used to from his cousin, Lina, but holding Adrien's hand felt different. "Just know that you're number one to me. And hey! Look who I'm working for now!" Adrien let out a blissful, joyous laugh that made Kaito stare at him.

The expression on Kaito's face was serious. "I suppose you're right," He let out a soft laugh.

"Let me prove to you I'm not upset," Adrien kept hold of Kaito's hand. That smile on his face- it was one Kaito wasn't familiar with- something genuine. "Let me take you to dinner. I have a duel planned with Yusei. You see, we're-"

"You're testing out new strategies to duel against Ghost. I'm aware," Kaito let his hand drop from Adrien's.

"Yes! I think we're getting close. Afterward, I want to do something with you," Adrien looked at Kaito earnestly.

"Are you asking your boss to a date?" Kaito raised an amused eyebrow.

"It can be whatever you wish it to be," Adrien's smile only grew.

Kaito paused, his thoughts running through his mind- only for a hint of a smile to appear on his face. "A date it is, then."

* * *

_"Appear now, Judgement Dragon!"_

Adrien raised his arm into the air, summoning one of his main monsters. Lina couldn't help but be in awe. Adrien's deck never failed to impress her- as it didn't focus on one element over another. He used different strategies each time, whether it be tribute monsters, Fusion, or Synchro Summoning.

She guessed that's why Yusei asked Adrien specifically for help. Beyond being a card maker, or just an expert in cards, he knew how to _use_ his cards to his benefit.

Lina could see Yusei's smile. He was enjoying the duel, something that made Lina's heart swell with joy.

"He's giving our guy a run for his money," Crow whistled, an amused expression on his face.

"This is pointless," Jack's scowl was evident. "Trying to find a way other than Synchro monsters?"

"It's to beat Ghost," Lina reminded Jack in a hum. "It's important to Yusei, so it's important to us." Lina wondered what Accel Synchro was, or the limits, but in the meantime, Yusei was trying to find other methods to defeat Ghost.

"No wonder he didn't ask you for help," Crow remarked with snark, causing Jack to glare at Crow.

" _By paying one thousand of my life points, Judgement Dragon destroys all cards on the field. Go, Judgement's Reign!"_

"Remind you of something?" Crow raised an eyebrow towards Lina, which caused Lina to turn her head, her thick ponytail flying behind her.

"Fuck off," Lina adjusted the friendship bracelet on her wrist. The beautiful May air ruffled Lina's blue and white striped button up that tied at the waist, the button half being jeans that rolled up at the ankles, and white chuck's on her feet.

"You're still upset about that?" Crow's eyes widened. "Fuck man, it's-"

"I said _fuck off_ , okay?" Lina's tone was harsh. "I'm not talking about it."

"Get over yourself," Jack returned her glare.

"Kiss my ass," Lina retorted back. Their attention went back to the duel, despite the now tense air.

Lina tensed, her back straightening. "Do you guys hear something?" Lina could hear something in the distance. She could have sworn she heard her name.

"You mean the duel?" Crow responded dryly.

"No..." Lina turned around, her senses ringing. Lina began walking forward, only to turn around to see what the boys were doing. They were enthralled by the duel and hadn't even noticed Lina walking away. Lina rolled her eyes, her body moving on instinct as she placed one foot in front of the other.

Lina could hear someone calling out to her. It was faint, but she could hear it. No, she could _feel_ it. The words vibrated throughout her body, calling to her, telling her where to go.

Lina found herself on the edge of a forest. A memory came back to Lina, of the ghost stories going around. Aki had told her a rumor going around about those who disappeared because of a Phantom in the woods. A hint of a smirk appeared on Lina's face. She wondered if this _Phantom_ was the one calling her, and if it was, they were in for a harsh surprise.

Lina took a single step inside the perimeter of the forest.

" _Lina!"_ Sun Hope's Magician appeared next to Lumen Witch.

"Yeah?" Lina seemed amused. "Lemme guess, if I go in, something bad's gonna happen?"

"You should consider going back," Lumen Witch insisted. "What's beyond there-"

"I'll take my chances," Lina took another step forward, her steps becoming quicker. Her duel spirits disappeared, but Lina felt something else. It felt like someone had come and cut a string attached to Lina. Lina froze, her body moving on its own to look around her.

The connection she had to her spirits- it was gone. She couldn't feel them, even when Lina pulled out her deck and tried to coax one of her monsters by her side.

She was alone. Her mind went back to her duel against Professor Frank when he had cut her off from everything. Lina hated feeling alone.

"Papa..." Lina's voice was low as she spoke out the words. "I hope you're watching over me." Her Dad had come to her rescue the last time she needed him- in that very duel against Professor Frank. She only hoped he had her back this time too if she needed it.

Something told her she would need it.

* * *

"A Phantom?" Adrien laughed as he wiped down his helmet. They all sat in Poppo Time's garage. Yusei was inspecting his D-Wheel and making minor adjustments while Crow sat on one of Yusei's stools. "Sounds like a story."

"It's the rumor running around these days," Crow shrugged. "Some of the kids came around to watch one of my duels and were chattin' about it afterward."

"How's that going, by the way?" Adrien looked to Crow with a curious light in his eyes.

"The tournament?" Crow let out a groan. "Man, no one wants to duel me!"

"This Phantom- do you think it's related to Ghost?" Yusei interrupted, his eyebrows furrowed together in thought.

"Dude, seriously, you're overthinking it," Crow let out a sigh. "Kids love scary stories and that type of bullshit."

"Ah, looks like I have to get going," Adrien smiled at the group. "I'm going on a date."

"Have fun," Yusei waved at Adrien. "Thanks for today."

"Anytime. I'm here for you," Just as Adrien started to put on his helmet, Yui rushed through the door, her breathing heavy from running.

"Is Lina here?" Yui appeared both worried and concerned.

"Yui, what's up?" Yusei stood up, his mouth set into a firm line.

"Come to think of it, she left sometime during your guy's duel," Crow scratched the back of his head.

"She's not answering her phone," Yui bit her lip.

"I can go look for her-" Adrien was cut off by Crow standing up and waving his hand towards Adrien.

"Don't worry about it. Go on your date. I'll take care of it," Crow started to mount his runner. "I'll circle around and see what I can find."

"Keep us updated," Yusei didn't look happy about it, but he nodded at Crow.

* * *

This was creepy, Lina decided to herself.

Lina could feel something around her. She felt suffocated. The spirits kept their distance, something Lina was thankful for, but Lina assumed that wouldn't be for long.

_"Rua! Anyone! RUA! HELP ME!"_

"Ruka!" Lina knew that voice anywhere. Ruka was here, and she was in trouble. _"Ruka!_ Ruka, I'm coming!" Lina hollered out, her body moving on instinct to rush to where Ruka was.

Lina had to stop in her tracks. The trees around her were _alive_ , with vines reaching out to surround around Lina. Lina braced herself. A vine attached itself to Lina's foot, dragging her into the air.

" _Trap card activate,_ " A new voice shot through the air. The pressure around Lina's foot disappeared. Lina fell towards the ground, but caught herself on her hands, and safely returned to a standing position.

Lina looked up, unsure of who she was expecting. A woman stood in front of her, lazily leaning against a tree, a duel disk on her arm. The woman had long silver hair that was curled similarly to Lina's, and pale skin that stood out in the dark forest. Her pale gold eyes looked entertained by the sight of Lina, a hint of a smug smile on her face. She was wearing a long black jacket, black trousers, and a black zip-up undershirt that were all accented with red.

"You should be careful out here," The woman had a strange accent, one that Lina didn't recognize. "Out here in the woods, you never know who you might encounter."

"Funny," Lina's eyes narrowed. "Who are you? Are you that Phantom they keep talking about?"

"Not necessarily," The woman's duel disk faded from her arm, disappearing into the shadows. Lina let out a gasp, her eyes widening.

"You're a spirit," Lina realized.

"Perhaps," The woman chuckled. "You're looking for your friend. I can help you." The woman met Lina's eyes. The air left Lina in one swoop.

"Who are you?" Lina asked in a breathless tone.

The woman considered Lina's question. Slowly, the woman smiled.

"My name is Iris."

* * *

Yusei was by himself. Yui had gone to look for Lina hours ago, as they both had gotten impatient waiting for Crow, while Yusei remained at Poppo Time in case she came back home.

Crow pulled into the garage, his expression grim. Yusei knew that meant he hadn't found her.

"Sorry man," Crow apologized. "She's gotta be out there somewhere. We'll find her."

"Yeah," Yusei agreed, but his nerves were getting to him.

" _Yusei!"_ A new voice cried out. Tenpei, Ruka and Rua's friend, sprinted through the door. He was clearly crying. "R-Ruka! Ruka is lost in the forest?"

"What!?" Yusei moved automatically towards his D-Wheel.

"Rua went to the forest to look for her!" Tenpei blubbered out.

Yusei and Crow shared a look. They knew, without saying it, where Lina was.

"It's the forest with disappearances," Crow shook his head. " _Dammit_."

"I'm going after them," Yusei placed his helmet on his head and left without another word.

* * *

"So, what are you?" Lina and Iris were walking side by side. "Your aura is..." Lina trailed off, not knowing how to explain it. She felt like a duel spirit, but not. Lina couldn't wrap her head around it. "You're not a Psychic Duelist. I know that for sure."

"I suppose it's easier to say I'm something that was once very similar to you," Iris responded vaguely.

"But you're not anymore," Lina pointed out what Iris was hinting at. "What are you now?" Lina reached out towards Iris to see if she could feel anything. Lina ran into a metaphoric wall. Iris raised an eyebrow towards Lina.

"You blocked me out," Lina accused Iris.

"That was bold of you to assume that would work," Iris let a small laugh escape from her lips.

"You feel weird," Lina narrowed her eyes.

"Explain what you feel," Iris encouraged.

"You feel...like nothing. But at the same time, it's..." Lina felt frustrated. "I've felt things that were pure darkness, and things that were filled with light, but _fuck_. What are you?" Lina had felt both the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortal's power. While Iris wasn't near anything that powerful, she still held a similar aura to a duel spirit.

"Maybe I'm neither. Or both," Iris considered Lina's words.

"Everyone's _something,_ " Lina insisted. "Everyone has either light or dark in them, you know?"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong." Iris turned her head to look at Lina. "Everyone's got a little bit of _both_ in them." Iris stopped in her tracks, gesturing ahead. "There's the mansion. Your friend is most likely in there."

"Thanks," Lina nodded to Iris before making her way into the mansion. The doors opened right for her, creeping Lina out, but she had to push those thoughts aside for Ruka.

"Ruka!" Lina shouted. It was a risk, as the Phantom was most likely with her, but Lina took the risk. "Ruka, are you in here?"

"Lina!" Ruka's shout came from upstairs. "Lina, I'm up here!"

"I'm coming!" Lina rushed up the stairs, taking two at a time, only to be face to face with a small boy, perhaps only a little older than Ruka and Rua, with light blue hair and light blue eyes.

"Are you the Phantom?" Lina spoke quietly, her voice soft, as to not scare the kid.

"Who are you?" The boy demanded. "I won't let you hurt my sister!"

"Hey, easy kid," Lina bent down to meet his eye-level. "My name is Lina. I'm here for my friend. I'm not here to hurt anyone. Okay?" Lina's words were soft. She saw the boy's eyes travel to the painting on the wall beside Lina, and back to Lina. Lina looked beside her- and saw the boy in front of her standing next to a girl with curly blonde hair and pale green eyes.

Lina realized how similar they looked in that instance.

"Ruka!" A voice outside interrupted the scene. _Rua_. Lina knew Rua had come after Ruka and found her. The boy's eyes hardened.

"He's a friend too!" Lina tried pacifying the situation. "Listen to me, he's-!"

Lina couldn't finish her sentence. She was pushed back, her back landing on hard flooring. Lina realized she had been pushed into a room, the door closing and locking in front of her.

"Stay in there!" The boy called out to Lina. "You'll be safe until I come back!"

"You don't get it!" Lina stood up quickly and started banging on the door. "He's not an enemy, he's our friend! _Let me out!_ " Lina tried to push open the door, to no avail. " _Dammit!"_ She hissed, her fists bruised from hitting the door.

 _"Lina?"_ Ruka called out hesitantly.

"I'm still here," Lina called back, her eyes closing in anger. "We'll get out somehow. Don't worry."

" _He's dueling my brother,_ " Ruka sounded worried. " _He thinks he's some evil spirit._ "

"I don't know why," Lina shook her head. "Tell me what's going on, Ruka."

" _Okay. The boy- his name is Michel. He saved me in the forest. He said he was dueling evil spirits in the forest, but no one believes him. He said he knows I can see duel spirits."_

Which explains why he trusts me too." Lina couldn't say aloud it might also be because she looks similar to the girl in the picture, someone Lina assumed to Michel's little sister. "He wants to protect his sister, right?"

" _Yeah, but Lina..."_ Ruka sounded frightened. _"Michel said Claire was sick. He was taking care of Claire, but..."_

What is it?" Lina leaned against the door so she could hear what Ruka was saying.

 _"Claire's not alive,"_ Ruka's words sounded clear, but Lina still blinked in shock. " _Claire's a doll_."

"A...doll?" Lina wondered what kind of bullshit she walked into this time.

" _Rua's dueling Michel!"_

"Watch the duel," Lina encouraged her friend. "I'll look around and see if I can find a way to get us out." Lina blew out a breath of air that moved her bangs out of her face. She had no idea how in the gods' name she was going to get them out of this situation.

Lina surveyed the room she was trapped in. Pictures littered across every surface, each showing someone in pain, or scared, or wide-eyed.

"Can't you hear them?" Iris appeared beside Lina, her eyebrow raised.

"Hear...what the hell am I supposed to be hearing?" Lina looked to Iris with a confused gaze.

"Aren't you the one who is supposed to hear spirits?" Iris was hinting towards something. Lina let out a gasp. She closed her eyes, her mind focusing on what was around her.

She could hear them. Dozens of people crying out, _begging_ to be free.

"They're trapped," Lina looked around in horror. "They're all trapped in these pictures. Oh, gods." Lina's heart went out to everyone. "How do I get them out?" Lina turned and demanded out of Iris.

"Do you think they can be freed?" Iris kept a neutral expression.

"Yes," Lina responded without any hesitation. "And I'll find a way to do it," Lina vowed as she looked at all of the people. "Michel. He's the Phantom who trapped everyone. Am I right?" Lina turned her attention back to Iris.

"Don't be so harsh. He doesn't even realize he's the one doing it," Iris looked to one of the pictures- a face of a boy who looked to be mid-scream.

"He's still the one doing it," Lina argued back harshly. Lina paused, her hand flying to her mouth so she could bite the nail on her thumb to help her thing. "What do you mean?" Lina asked abruptly. "How does he not know he's the one doin' all of this?"

"Exactly as I said," Iris's words were slow. "A long time ago, a rich family lived here. Both brother and sister were struck with illness. The brother nursed his sister, but overworked himself, and passed on before her. Unfortunately, the sister died soon after, having no one to take care of her."

"What about the parents?" Lina's words were quiet, stricken, as she looked at the pictures around her.

"They left," Iris spoke simply.

"That's Michel are Claire, right?" Lina's hand trembled as she reached for one of the pictures in front of her. A girl around Aki's age crying to be let free.

"Yes," Iris confirmed with a nod.

"Michel thinks that the people he's dueling- people like Rua- are the evil spirits," Lina set the picture back down. "But he's the spirit capturing others without even knowing."

"He thinks he's doing this to protect his sister," Iris looked to Lina with a knowing look.

"These are the missing people," Lina reached a hand to cover her chest- above where her heart was.

"Do you still think light and dark are the same as black and white?" Iris asked curiously.

"You're like Michel," The words fell out of Lina's mouth quickly, her eyes wide as she looked to Iris.

"Close," Iris let out a quiet chuckle. "The difference is- _I'm not dead._ "

"Why are you helping me?" Lina demanded, her body moving closer to Iris. "What do you want? You're not helping me because you want to help these people," Lina gestured all around her. "Are you Claire?" Lina took another step forward."

"No, I'm not Claire. Claire is on this plane still, but...not the same as myself," Iris kept her tone reserved.

"Why stay and help me?" Lina frowned in bewilderment. "What the hell do you get out of this?"

"I didn't realize every action someone took had to be for their own gain," Iris kept a level head.

"That's-that's not what I'm saying," Lina shook her head.

"I'm here to help _you_ specifically," Iris gazed at her in a way that made Lina feel _very_ uncomfortable.

"But...why?" Lina took another step forward, despite every thought in her body telling her to go far, far away.

"There's going to be a time where you call on me to help you for a rather...precarious situation," The corners of Iris's mouth tipped up into a slight smirk. "You'll need me. I thought it would be beneficial to introduce myself prior."

"I don't get what the hell that's supposed to mean," Lina was growing more and more emotional. Angry, upset, confused, all of those emotions bottled inside of Lina. "What situation? Why would I need _your_ help? How did you know-"

Lina reached out to grab Iris's wrist. It sounded like Iris tried to say something, maybe to _warn_ Lina, before Lina was sucked into some kind of imagery.

Lina saw Iris. At least, she knew it was Iris. The woman who stood had the same facial features as Iris, the same height, but had pale blonde hair instead of silver, and skin that was sun-kissed rather than pale.

 _You realize by accepting my offer, there is no going back_.

A cold voice resonated throughout the air. Lina didn't recognize it, but the feeling it gave her...Lina wanted to run.

" _I know_ ," The Iris Lina saw looked up, her gaze determined. _"I accept the Darkness you offer. I accept it's power, the consequences it, and the life I will now lead."_

Lina cried out, her hand flinging Iris's wrist towards her. Lina moved away, her breathing heavy as she tried to regain her senses. Iris stood straight, her posture composed, but Lina could see a hint of something in her eyes- a hint of emotion.

Wary. She was wary of how Lina would react.

"You made a deal with Darkness," Lina panted out, her body shaking.

"Yes, I did," Iris didn't appear to show guilt towards her actions, or regret. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Fuck off," Lina shook her head wildly. "You wanted to _help_ me? Why would I ever accept help from _you!?"_ Lina looked up to meet Iris's eyes- pale green against gold. "I swore I would never need Darkness in my life- that I would _never_ choose that-!"

"Even to save those around you?" Iris interrupted Lina in a smooth tone, one that caught Lina off guard.

"What are you saying?" Lina whispered out.

"I'm saying that there's more to come," Iris took slow steps towards Lina until they were face to face. "Something is coming, something that _will_ bring destruction. Do you want everyone you love to end up dead in front of you?" Iris's tone took on something new. She sounded angered. Lina almost laughed from the sheer absurdity of it all.

"You act like it's happened to you," Lina bit out the words.

Iris didn't answer, but her eyes darkened. They stood staring at each other, the air tense, the area silent.

_"Lina! Ruka!"_

"Yusei?" Lina's head whipped towards the door. "Yusei!" Lina ran towards the door and started to bang on it. "Yusei, I'm up here! Get me out!"

"But you'll accept help from _him,_ " Iris's words held bitterness.

"Yeah, so what? I'd do anything for him," Lina didn't look at Iris. "Unlike _you_ , he's good!"

"Is he?" The way Iris spoke that question made Lina's blood turn cold. "How...interetesting," Iris let out a chuckle. "Considering _he's_ the reason why you will ask for my-"

" _Shut up!_ " Lina pounded the door with her fist once more. "Stop it! Go away, get out of my life, whatever the hell it takes for you to leave me the _fuck_ alone!" Lina turned around to face Iris, only to realize she was gone. Lina couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief, her mind refusing to think about the woman's words.

"Lina!" This time, Yusei's voice came on the other side of the door.

"I'm in here!" Lina wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I can't get the door open."

"Stand back," Yusei cautioned her. Lina followed his order, taking a few steps back before the doors flung open. Yusei had rammed his shoulder into the door, causing it to bust open.

Lina didn't wait for Yusei to balance himself before she ran forward and wrapped her arms around him. She may have hugged him too tightly, as Yusei stepped back to balance himself, but held no hesitation in putting his arms around Lina to return the hug.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," Lina chuckled out weakly, all of her emotions rising to the surface, but Lina blinked angrily to keep them away. "Yusei!" Lina pulled back to point at all the pictures surrounding them. "All these people- Michel took them."

Yusei understood. He nodded. "We need to find Ruka," Yusei agreed. "Rua's fine, for now."

"She's over here," Lina gripped Yusei's hand in hers and lead him to the door across the hall- where she knew Ruka was trapped. "Ruka!" Lina knocked on the door.

"Lina!" Ruka sounded overjoyed.

"Step back, okay?" Lina took a few steps back of her own. She looked to Yusei. He nodded. Together, the two ran forward, their bodies slamming against the door and forcing it open.

Ruka was kneeling on the ground in front of a transparent girl- a duel spirit, Lina knew.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked quickly.

"We need to save her," Ruka looked worried. "We can't save Michel if we don't help her!"

 _Where are you, brother_? The girl was crying freely, her body contorted into a small ball. _Brother, I need you. Brother, please_.

"She wants her brother," Lina repeated the girl's statement. Ruka looked to her in confusion.

"You can understand her?" Ruka asked with wide eyes.

"Can't you hear her?" Lina tilted her head to the side in confusion. It hit her all at once. "She's speaking French! Fuck, I'm an _idiot_!" Lina swiftly moved down to sit across from Claire and reached out for her hands, only to pass right through them.

Right. Claire was a ghost. Lina needed to drill that through her head.

"It's okay," Lina switched her language to French. The girl looked up in surprise, her wide eyes staring only at Lina. "We want to help you," Lina continued. "You're Claire, right?"

"Yes," The little girl slowly nodded her head.

"Your brother is outside fighting my friend's brother," Lina gestured to Ruka, who jumped in surprise. "He's very, very worried about you."

"Big brother..." The little girl whispered.

"He protected you a lot, didn't he?" Lina comforted the small girl in front of her, her heart breaking with every step, but Lina still smiled. "Claire, do you remember being sick?"

"I do..." Claire looked with watery eyes towards Lina. "I'm dead," It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"I'm sorry, Claire," Lina wanted to reach out and hug her, but there was no point when she couldn't touch her. "Someone should have been here for you- both you and Michel."

"Michel...he's hurting people, isn't he?" Claire seemed to be understanding what was going on around them. "He thinks he's protecting me."

"He's taken many people's souls," Lina confirmed. "He thinks their evil spirits come to hurt the two of you. Claire, is there any way to fix this?"

"Yes..." Claire's words switched to Japanese. "Over there," Claire pointed to the doll of Claire, where a card now glowed. Ruka rushed to the bed and grabbed the card.

"Thank you," Ruka bowed to the ghost of Claire.

"Claire, will you help us?" Lina slowly stood with Claire, a smile still on her face to encourage the tiny blonde.

"I will," Claire was the one who leads them forward. Yusei looked with an impressed gaze towards Lina, who winked at him.

"I didn't have enough power to protect Claire," Those were Michel's words. Rua must have won the duel.

"That's not true!" Ruka cried out.

"Ruka!" Rua ran forward to hug his sister, causing laughter from relief to escape Ruka. Michel watched, his face was full of sorrow.

"Brother," Claire floated forward, Lina and Yusei right behind her.

"Claire!" Michel rushed to his little sister. "What are you doing!? You have to stay in your room and get rest! You're sick, don't you remember-"

"Michel," Lina stepped forward, her gaze pained. "It's over."

Michel looked confused. "Brother, don't hurt these people," Claire took her brother's hands. "Don't you see? He was also trying to protect his sister."

"What?" Michel whipped his head around to look at Rua and Ruka, hugging each other, both relieved the other was okay.

"You don't need to protect me anymore," Claire promised Michel.

"Michel, do you understand what's going on?" Lina smiled sadly.

"Claire..." It seemed to hit Michel all at once.

"You know we're already..."

"Dead," Michel finished Claire's sentence. His eyes watered with tears that would never fall. "I wasn't able to protect you."

"You protected me _plenty_ ," Claire smiled up at her brother. "All through my life, you were there for me, big brother. I'm sorry."

"No..." Michel shook his head. "Ruka, Rua, I was horrible to you. Lina..."

"Don't be sorry," Lina assured the boy. "You did everything because you were trying to protect your sister. We do crazy things for people we love. There's nothing to be sorry for." Lina leaned down to meet Michel's level. "Let the people you captured go. That's how you can make up for what you've done. And then..." Lina looked to Claire with a brilliant smile. "Take your sister and go to a world where you both can be happy. I promise...I promise I will go see the two of you. Both Ruka and I," Lina looked to Ruka, who appeared overjoyed by the thought.

"You will?" Claire's eyes lit up.

"I will," Lina assured her. She needed work on using her powers to _get_ to the Spirit World first, but she could worry about that later.

"Here," Ruka held out her hand. Michel reached out, taking the card that Claire had shown them, and slowly smiled.

"Let's go, big brother," Claire offered her hand out once more. With a large smile, Michel accepted her offer and wrapped his hands around her much smaller ones.

"Yeah," Michel seemed happy. "Rua, keep Ruka safe for me."

"I'll protect Ruka!" Rua jumped in the air.

"Lina..." Michel looked once more to the blonde. "Please visit us."

"You can count on me," Lina teasingly saluted the younger boy.

The two siblings looked to one another. In a bright flash, the two disappeared. Lina knew they had gone to a better place, one where they could finally rest.

In their place, dozens of people- kids, teens, and adults alike appeared. Lina could see they were dazed and confused, wondering how in the hell they had ended up in some abandoned woods. The mansion was gone.

"Hey!" Lina waved her arms in the air, gathering the crowd's attention. "Everyone, over here! Come here and we can explain what's going on, and make sure _all of you_ get back home safely!" Lina turned an amused eye towards Yusei. "You mind calling the Public Maintenance Bureau to take care of this? My phone...died." Lina let out a helpless chuckle. "Gotta get these people home somehow, right?"

Yusei let out an exasperated sigh, but Lina could see he was just as entertained as she was. "I'll make the call," Yusei agreed.

"Do you think they're okay?" Ruka glanced up at Lina. She was biting her lip with worry over the two misunderstood kids.

"Hey," Lina wrapped an arm around Ruka. "I think they're finally _safe_."

"Do you think they're happy?" Rua commented as he looked up at the sky.

"I think, for the first time, they're not alone," Yusei stood beside Lina. Lina leaned into him, gently, her thoughts running on everything that had just happened.

* * *

Iris watched on the sidelines, a hint of a smile on her face as she stood in the shadows, where she couldn't be seen.

Lina was an interesting one, that was for sure. Emotional. Impatient. She didn't trust Iris, that much was for certain.

Iris couldn't find it in her to blame Lina. When she was that age, she wouldn't have trusted Iris either, nor would she have trusted anything to do with the Darkness.

_Do you still believe she is worth it?_

Ah, speaking of the devil.

"What do you care?" Iris's voice was cold. "The last time I checked, I've never done anything for you, nor will I start."

_You've worked with me before. You've accepted my help._

"When our alignment crosses, yes," Iris closed her eyes. "Don't act as if that means we're on the same side."

_You chose Darkness every time._

"Only when going against the Light of Destruction," Iris let a slight growl escape her throat. "Make no mistake, I will choose Darkness over _them_ , that cult of light, every time. But still..." Iris let out a snort. "You should know that there not just good or evil in either path. Light can be good, light can be bad, and darkness can be either." A stretch of silence crossed the air. "You have fought the Gentle Darkness before and lost."

 _Just as you have fought the Light of Destruction and lost. You would have succumbed without my help_.

"It's coming again," Iris opened her eyes once more. "You've seen them- those abominable _Meklord_ _Emperor's_." Iris's hands closed into a tight fist beside her. "I wouldn't be surprised if _you_ had something to do with it. While those forms of destruction are most certainly made of Light, it's a question of _how_ they got here, and _how_ time is altering around us."

_Are you accusing me?_

"Absolutely," Iris held no hesitation. "This would not be the first time that you have altered reality around us."

_It's unlike you to become so involved in mortal affairs._

"What can I say? I have a personal vendetta," Iris stood straight. "This would not be the first, or last time, you have been bested by a teenager with a spirit's help."

_Yes, I understand who you are referring to._

"In that case, I hope you're ready for what comes next," A full smirk crossed Iris's features. "You want a game? Fine. _Here I come_."

* * *

Lina took a deep breath. She held a piece of paper in her hands, a paper that contained a number she could barely read from her still shaking body.

"You can do this," Yusei encouraged, his hand gripping Lina's free hand tightly in his.

"I can do this," Lina repeated, her words helping to convince her to go through with this. "Right."

Lina and Yusei stood in the garage of Poppo Time. Lina and Yusei were both in their PJ's, the sun just starting to rise in the distant. Lina wore one of Yusei's shirts with shorts underneath, and socks that rose to midway up her calf. Her glasses rested on the bridge of her nose, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail messy from sleeping.

Edo Phoenix had given her this number. While he hadn't said who it was for, he had told her it was someone who could help her control her powers.

Lina accepted she needed help. She needed a way to travel to the Spirit World, to meet her Papa again, and the only way to do that was to get better at her powers- powers she couldn't even begin to understand.

Lina took one more deep breath. She let go of Yusei's hand to pull out her phone.

This man was supposed to be just like her. He could talk to spirits and go to the Spirit World. Eli had told her to find help, and she had found it.

So why was she so scared?

Lina took her time dialing the number. The text glared up at her, a reminder that she _had_ to go through with this. Lina closed her eyes, pressed the green button to dial, and held the phone up to her ear.

The number rang. And rang. And rang.

 _"You've reached Judai Yuki. I'll get back to you soon."_ The line beeped, meaning Lina had reached his voicemail.

Right. Even Edo Phoenix said he rarely answered his phone. Lina had to calm her nerves. She could leave him a voicemail.

"Judai," Lina began her message. She looked to Yusei, who nodded at her to continue. Lina gripped the blanket on the couch in her hand to ground her to reality. "Edo Phoenix gave me your number. Listen, I was told you could help." Lina paused.

"My name is Lina Kazukata, and I need figuring out my powers. They said you could help."


	50. I'll Cover You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien asks Kaito on a date, and Lina teaches Aki how to ride a D-Wheel.

_"I think they meant it w_ _hen they said you can't buy love_

_Now I know you can rent it_

_A new lease, you are, my love_

_On life, be my life!"_

_-Rent by Jonathan Larson_

* * *

_"My name is Lina Kazukata, and I need help figuring out my powers. They said you could help."_

The man stared at his phone, the corners of his lips turning up into a smile. He knew this day would come. After all, he had been waiting for it.

" _I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to! It's just that, well, they said you would be the perfect guy for it. There really aren't many many people who can help with spirit shit- ah!- I mean...If you can't, that's totally fine! I get it. You're probably busy-"_

"Some kid," Johan Andersen murmured softly from his spot where he gazed at the morning rays of dawn.

Judai lifted his hand, signaling for Johan to remain quiet. Johan shot his partner an amused glance.

" _So uh, yeah. Feel free to give me a call back whenever you can, but if you can't, that's fine. It's totally fine. Hopefully, I'll talk to you later! Thank you!"_ The line clicked. The voicemail was over. Judai chuckled quietly in response.

"Johan, do you remember when I told you about my duel with Paradox?" Judai leaned back in his seat, his arms moving to stretch behind his neck. Johan raised an eyebrow.

"I remember. That's when you met Yusei," Johan nodded his head.

Judai closed his eyes. He pictured the raven-haired boy perfectly in his mind. Although the events hadn't happened to Yusei yet, they would soon.

 _"Judai,"_ Yusei had stared at him with serious blue eyes. " _When we meet again...I have a friend who could use your help."_

" _Lemme guess- the same one who got her card stolen by Paradox?"_

Yusei had nodded in response. His next words surprised Judai.

_"I think you would know what it feels like to share your body with a spirit."_

Yes, he did know all too well. Judai glanced up, his senses alerting him to Yubel's presence beside him. Judai couldn't help the look that crossed over his features. He was amused. Judai knew Yubel was too.

"Didn't Asuka call you about her as well?" Johan's voice broke Judai out of his thoughts. Judai nodded, his smile turning carefree. Johan laughed. "Good thing, too. From the sounds of it, she needs _you_."

"Sounds like it," Judai slowly stood, his movements crossing to stand beside Johan. Together, they both watched the rising sun.

Judai knew there was a new adventure out there. Not for him, but for someone else.

It was time for him to go back to Japan.

* * *

"Left, Aki, go _left!_ No, don't _turn too hard-!"_ Lina winced as Aki _again_ crashed into the boxes set up in the training area. Lina sat on her duel runner, Lightspeed, with her helmet resting on her lap as Lina watched Aki attempt to race around the track.

Aki growled in frustration as she picked herself off the ground. Aki was currently racing on a D-Wheel prototype Yusei had been working on. Aki was wearing one of Anya's old racing jackets, with elbow pads and knee pads borrowed from Lina until Lina could finish Aki's racing suit.

"You said I took the turn too hard, right?" Aki put a hand on her chin to think. "I got it!" Aki snapped her fingers. "I'll just take the turn slightly faster so I don't have to lean as far! That's it!" Aki got back on her D-Wheel and quickly took to the track.

"We'll see how this works," Lina watched in amusement as Aki took the turn too fast and was ejected from her seat on the D-Wheel, something Lina saw coming.

"I took the turn too fast," Aki groaned as she stood up.

"You took the turn _way_ too fast," Lina confirmed with a nod and a grin.

"How do you do it?" Aki stared with wide eyes towards Lina. "You take every turn like-"

"It's my _brand_ ," Lina cheekily replied, knowing Aki was going to mention how quick Lina was on a D-Wheel. "But Aki," Lina's voice took on a serious undertone. "You're overthinking this _way_ too much. You have to build up in speed first, take the turn with _just_ the right acceleration, and use your whole body as you go at it."

"Just the right acceleration..." Aki repeated. Her gaze turned determined. Lina let out an exasperated sigh, knowing Aki wouldn't give up until she got it. "Here I go!" Aki returned to the track. Aki started slow, slowly speeding up, and accelerated at _just_ the right moment around the turn, causing Lina to cry out with joy. _Yet..._

"Aki, move your body! _Lean into the-"_ Lina cut herself off as both Aki and her D-Wheel fell over. This time, Lina rushed over to help Aki stand back up again, the two girls chuckling to one another.

"This is harder than it looks," Aki took off her helmet, causing her magenta hair to fall down around her shoulders.

"I have an idea," Lina's eyes lit up, a hint of a smirk appearing on her face. "Aki, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Aki frowned in confusion.

"In that case-!" Lina rushed to her D-Wheel and patted the seat behind her. "Get on! I'm taking you somewhere fun!"

* * *

"Thank you for walking with me," Adrien grinned at Yusei. In his hands were two travel cups filled with coffee. They stood outside one of the many buildings in the Tops. Specifically, they were outside the home of one person in particular.

"Any time," Yusei glanced at the modest townhouse. His eyebrow raised towards Adrien.

"Did you expect something more?" Adrien let out a soft chuckle. "I suppose it may be odd for the heir of the most wealthy man in Japan to have such modest living. He says he does not need much in life." Adrien paused. "The inside is almost empty."

"Almost?" Yusei questioned.

"I bought him a plant," Adrien admitted with a bashful smile. His cheeks were flushed pink. The corners of Yusei's lips tipped into an amused smile. Adrien straightened. "You can come in, my friend, if you wish."

"No. I should head back," Yusei glanced back behind him.

"Ah, right. You are finishing Aki's D-Wheel," Adrien nodded in understanding, but his smile showed he knew more. Adrien knew Yusei was giving Adrien space to see the one person he had his eyes on. "Let me know if you need anything. Coffee, ramen, company, support-"

"Yeah," Yusei cut Adrien off. He raised his hand in a wave, while Adrien shifted the tray in his hands so he could wave back. Adrien waited until Yusei had completely disappeared from sight to turn around and let himself in with the spare key he had been given only days prior.

_"And there you have it! Adrien Beaulieu is the winner of the Friendship Cup, beating out pro-league legends such as-"_

Adrien stood quietly, an amused grin on his face. He knew this interview very well. How could he not? Adrien moved slowly- effortless and quiet- closer towards where the television was. He saw Kaito with his legs on top of the coffee table in front of him, his posture relaxed, despite his intense gaze towards the TV. Adrien enjoyed seeing the normally wound up man so at peace.

_"Here is the kid himself! Fresh out of the Academy, where he got the top rank, Adrien has just become a pro! Any words to say?"_

" _Yes, I do,"_ Adrien watched his former self, almost four years prior, take the microphone from the interviewer's hand. Adrien could see the smile lighting up his face. " _In fact, I am announcing my departure from dueling."_ The crowd gasped. The interviewer seemed to be in shock. Young Adrien had taken that moment to beam. " _Thank you for your time. I will use the prize money to move to Japan so I may follow my heart and make cards. To my parents-"_ Young Adrien stared right into the camera. " _Do not contact me ever again."_

"If you wished to hear the story, you could have simply asked," Present-day Adrien sounded very entertained by the whole ordeal. Kaito jumped up from the couch, his hand quickly pausing the TV. His ears were burning red.

"How long were you here?" Kaito muttered.

"I don't care that you were trying to learn more about me," Adrien set the coffee tray down on a counter. "Just know that you could _ask_ and I would tell you." Adrien lifted an eyebrow, his eyes clearly gave away how playful he felt.

"Yes, I will do that next time," Kaito still wasn't looking at Adrien. Adrien let out a sigh. Kaito's entire body was tense, recoiled, as if he were a bullet that would fire off any second. Adrien let out an exasperated laugh as he walked closer to Kaito and took his hands.

"I am not mad," Adrien promised Kaito. "I think it's rather...ah...cute, yes." Adrien figured out the word he was trying to say. Kaito looked at him in surprise. "You can ask me anything you wish. At any point. I promise."

"Why did you quit dueling?" Kaito spoke quietly. Adrien picked up on the hint. Adrien _loved_ to duel. Kaito had seen his matches against Yusei.

"I was not happy," Adrien replied simply as one of his hands reached up to play with Kaito's hair. "I was a _pawn_. I did what I was told, but I did not choose that life. Maybe...maybe if I decide that is what I want to do. But until then..." Adrien paused. "I wish to live my life to what makes me happy." Adrien's hand trembled, but his smile was genuine. "You, Kaito, make me very happy."

Kaito seemed to digest that comment. Although he did not say a word, Kaito reached for Adrien's hand, the one in his hair, and pulled it towards him. Adrien stepped closer, with Kaito's free hand moving towards his cheek, their foreheads resting against one another.

Neither moved away from the other.

* * *

"I'm telling you that this will work!" Lina was holding Aki's hands tightly as she gently guided Aki to the middle of the skating rink floor. "This is how Jack and Yusei learned."

"What do you mean?" Aki looked up in surprise towards Lina and almost lost her balance. Lina reached out to help stabilize Aki.

"Yusei made us all roller skates for us when we were kids. How else do you think we all learned to ride a D-Wheel like that?" Lina smiled encouragingly at Aki. "Stand up straight."

"I just have to be careful about shifting my balance, right?" Aki slowly let go of Lina's hands. She began to move forward, stumbling, but she held up her hands to detour Lina from helping.

"You got this!" Lina clapped her hands together as Aki started to make her way down the skating rink.

"I have this," Aki repeated to herself in a low whisper.

It was true. It didn't take long for Aki to pick up the rhythm, and soon Lina was able to skate happily beside Aki. They went through routines- lessons- that Lina had planned such as speed, balance, moving backward-

"Aki, you're nailing it!" Lina squealed happily. "I think you're ready to get back on your D-Wheel."

"I want to do a few more laps first," Aki's gaze was determined. Lina nodded and stepped off the track to watch Aki fly around the course. Lina let her mind drift. Soon, Aki would be able to join them in the world of turbo duels. Maybe Aki would even do tag team duels with her-

Lina winced. Dueling. Right. That's something she would have to get back into. She hadn't dueled much since her duel against Itsuki, despite her name being plastered as the face for the tournament. How could she?

Lina knew she was the only one stopping herself. Yet, she couldn't help but _sulk_ (as Jack put it bluntly).

" _Ugh_..." Lina gripped the railing hard. In a smooth motion, Lina reached for her deck that was strapped to her belt and took it out to look glance through it- despite knowing every card like the back of her hand. She didn't need to glance at the card to know which one it was, she could _feel_ it.

Lina glanced at her ace card, Spirit of the Stars Dragon. It was beautiful, but it always had been. Despite Sun Hope's Magician being Lina's counterpart, she felt this dragon was _her_. It represented her in every way. It brought hope to friends, it bonded people together, and using it meant she continued Reo, Ayeka, and Ryoto's legacies. It wasn't just a card. It never was- down from the moment that Yusei, Kiryu, Jack, and Crow gave it to her for her fourteenth birthday. No, it was the symbol for a brighter future, and for a bond that connected friends.

Just like Lina. She knew she had always been the connecting piece or the center of everything. She was a bright force that never swayed towards Darkness.

So why couldn't she use this card?

" _Lina,_ " A hissing sound made Lina look up. She was staring right into Aki's glare, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What's up?" Lina asked warily.

Aki didn't answer at first. Her fists were trembling by her side.

"How long are you going to act like this?" Aki spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry?" Lina was confused.

"You haven't been acting like yourself since that duel with Ghost!" Aki raised her voice. Lina stepped back in shock. "I want _Lina_ back. I want the Lina who dueled me in the hospital."

"I'm still me, Aki," Lina shook her head. "Look, things have changed recently and-"

"And what?" Aki stepped off the rink to grab her duel disk. With ease, she placed it onto her wrist dealer.

"Aki-" Lina held up her hands in surrender.

"I challenge you to a duel," Aki's eyes narrowed.

"Aki, wait, let's talk about this-"

"Get your duel disk on," Aki interrupted Lina. "I'm showing you who you are. You did the same for me in the hospital when I couldn't see. Now it's my turn."

Lina paused. She couldn't do this, could she? She couldn't duel.

But this was Aki.

And as much as Lina hadn't wanted to admit it, Lina _had_ been pretty shitty recently.

"Okay," Lina nodded. She picked up her duel disk and slid it onto her wrist dealer. "But there's a catch," Lina's eyes lit up. "This is gonna be a turbo duel."

"What?" Aki's eyes widened in confusion.

"We're wearing roller skates, aren't we?" Lina's smile was devious.

"I guess you're right," Aki chuckled. Together, the two girls took each other's hands as they lead each other onto the track.

"I activate _Speed World 2!_ " Lina slid the card into her field spell slot. The field around them changed. Lina could feel it in the air, and the smirk that traveled up her face exhilarated her. She felt _alive._

"Ready?" Lina turned to Aki.

"Yes," Aki nodded. "Let's begin."

" _Duel!"_ The two girls shouted at the same time before taking off. Lina rounded the first corner with ease, while Aki was struggling to keep up.

"Looks like I'm taking the first turn!" Lina drew a card. "And I start by playing Sun Magician in attack mode!" Lina laid the card down, and her familiar small friend entered the field with a boisterous laugh, echoing her master's mood.

_(Sun Magician is a Level 3 Light Attribute Monster with 1200 ATK and 1900 DEF)_

"I end my turn!" Lina called out. "Show me what you got, Aki!"

"Right!" Aki drew a card.

**Lina- 4000 (1)**

**Aki- 4000 (1)**

"I activate Summon Speeder-"

"You need four speed counters to play that," Lina reminded Aki. "We both only have one right now. You'll have to wait!"

"R-right," Aki seemed flustered by her innocent mess up. "In that case, I play two facedown cards, and summon Wall of Ivy in defense mode to my side of the field!"

_(Wall of Ivy is a Level 2 Earth Attribute Monster with 300 ATK and 1200 DEF)_

"If you're finished, I'll take my turn! I draw!" Lina couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

**Lina- 4000 (2)**

**Aki- 4000 (2)**

"I summon Spirit Keeper to my side of the field!" Lina summoned out her faithful monster.

_(Spirit Keeper is a Level 4 Light Attribute Monster with 1800 ATK and 400 DEF)_

"Thanks to Sun Magician's special ability, she can attack you directly when she cuts her attack points in half!" Lina held out her hand. Sun Magician raised her staff.

_Sun Magician: 1200 ATK - 600 ATK_

"Cut her life points down!" Lina called out. Sun Magician leaped into the air and flung a ball of yellow light towards Aki. Aki barely reacted as her life points depleted.

**Aki- 3400 (1)**

_Sun Magician: 600 ATK - 1200 ATK_

"But I'm not done yet!" Lina looked to Spirit Keeper. "Spirit Keeper's going to take out your Wall of Ivy! Trim that plant down!"

Wall of Ivy was destroyed. Yet, Aki laughed.

"I activate my trap card Rose Flame!" Aki revealed her trap card. "Since you destroyed Wall of Ivy, its special ability lets me summon one Ivy Token to your side of the field. Thanks to Rose Flame, you take five hundred points of damage for every plant type monster summoned to your side of the field!"

"I use Spirit Keeper's special effect!" Lina called back. "I cancel your trap card and you take five hundred points of damage!"

**Aki- 2900**

Aki gritted her teeth. "I still have another trap card. I activate Cursed Ivy!" Aki's card flipped up. "I special summon one Ivy monster from my graveyard. Come back, Wall of Ivy!" Aki's monster returned to her side of the field. "With that, I'll take my turn! I draw!"

**Lina- 4000 (3)**

**Aki- 2900 (2)**

Lina was waiting for it. If she knew Aki, she knew her next move.

"I start by summoning Twilight Rose Knight to my side of the field! But I'm not done," Aki had a fire in her eyes. She was enjoying this. Lina knew it. "When this monster is summoned, I can use his special ability to special summon a Level 4 or lower plant type monster from my hand. I special summon Phoenixian Seed!"

All of their levels combined to seven. Twilight Rose Knight was a tuner monster. Lina couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"You gonna summon her, Aki?" Lina's eyes were lit up as she maneuvered her legs to where she was now skating backward. She wanted to watch Aki as she summoned her ace card.

"Should I?" Aki also had a smile on her face. Aki's monsters jumped into the air. Aki herself raised her hand into the air as a red light glowed above her. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, _Black Rose Dragon!"_

Aki's monster appeared with a roar, her wings scattering petals around her.

Yet, Lina only had eyes for Aki. She could see that Aki was enjoying herself, despite the fact that this was her first non-standing duel.

This is what Lina had been missing. The _fun_ of a duel. Lina's mind flashed back to Yusei's duel with Dark Glass. Yusei had lost, but he was smiling as the duel ended.

"I activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability!" Aki called out. It was then Lina finally noticed she now had three Ivy Tokens on her side of the field. Her face turned upwards into a grimace. She knew what would happen next. Black Rose Dragon disappeared, eliminating everything else on the field as she vanished.

Which meant Lina took damage for every Ivy Token that was destroyed.

**Lina- 3100** **(2)**

It was easy for Lina to get back control of her skates. She spun arrogantly, a laugh escaping her lips. "Is that the best you got, Aki?!" Lina taunted.

"Not a chance!" Aki laid a card down. "I lay a facedown, but before you start your next turn, I chose to activate it!" Aki's card flipped up, revealing Wicked Rebirth. Lina wasn't surprised. It brought back Black Rose Dragon to Aki's side of the field. "By getting rid of eight hundred of my life points, I can choose one monster in my graveyard and special summon it to my side of the field! Come forth- _Black Rose Dragon!"_

Aki's monster returned with a triumph roar.

**Aki- 2100**

Lina let out a laugh. She could feel the air rushing through her as she turned another corner.

"I'm a dumbass, aren't I, Aki?" Lina, even though the question sounded serious, sounded almost playful.

"What do you mean?" Aki seemed taken aback.

"Fuck me, I've been so scared this entire time for no fucking reason!" Lina let out another overjoyed laugh.

Her cards were never _bad_. They were always there for her, just like her friends were always there for her. Aki, Yusei, Anya, Adrien, Crow, Jack- they had all been fighting for Lina to wake up and see that she was being ridiculous.

One bad duel meant nothing.

It was how you picked yourself back up afterward.

Lina was ready to move forward. She was ready to fight back.

She was _going_ to pick herself back up, even if it meant crawling through the darkness in her mind.

This was _her_ card. It didn't matter if someone else had it. This was _hers_ , given to her by her best friends, and used to connect the people she loved most.

It was time _to take that back_.

**Lina- 3100 (3)**

**Aki- 2100 (3)**

"It's my _turn!_ " Lina drew her next card forcefully. A smirk lit up her features. _Perfect_.

"I start by summoning Sun Horn Pegasus to the field, but I'm not done!" This was a combo Lina was famous for. "Thanks to my monster's special ability, I can summon a tuner monster straight to the field. Come out, Baby Sun Dragon, but don't worry, they're not staying for long!" Lina raised her hand into the air, signaling a Synchro Summon. Lina could see Aki was watching her- waiting.

"Spirits connect from the heavens, aligning together by the stars, and light a path against all odds!' Lina started her chant. Lina watched as Aki's face lit up. Lina's own face widened. " _Lead the path to revolution!"_ Lina took a deep breath. _"_ Fly, Spirit of the Stars Dragon! _Allons-y!_ "

At Lina's last words, Spirit of the Stars Dragon appeared onto the field with a blinding light. The dragon flew overhead, emitting a powerful roar. Lina knew what it was feeling.

Her dragon was happy to be back onto the playing field.

"You summoned it," Aki seemed to be in awe.

"I won't back down ever again," Lina closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them, a spark shown through. She felt energized. "Spirit of the Stars Dragon, let's show them what we've got!" Lina turned to face Aki. "Destroy Black Rose Dragon! Go!" Lina stretched out her hand.

Spirit of the Star Dragon reared its head back before shooting out a stream of beautiful white light. Black Rose Dragon was destroyed.

Lina Kazukata was _back_ in the game.

**Aki- 2000**

Aki winced, her hand flying to her arm- the one with her mark. Lina raised an eyebrow.

"I end my turn!" Lina skated by another corner. "I won't lose my heart. Thank you for showing me that, Aki. The only thing left is to win this duel!" Lina's grin was wicked.

**Lina- 3100 (4)**

**Aki- 2000 (4)**

"We'll see about that," Aki grew a card. "I summon Witch of the Black Rose in attack mode!" Aki's monster graced the field. "But I'm not finished. With my card's special ability, I can draw one card. If it's not a monster, I have to destroy it." Aki drew her card. She smirked in response.

"I guess it's a monster card, huh?" Lina guessed.

"Thank you, Lina, for everything you've done," Aki sped up on her skates so she was skating directly beside Lina. "It's because of you that I can see clearly. You saved me."

"Aki..." Lina felt touched. A red glow made Lina almost fall over. "Aki!" Lina's eyes widened impossibly wide. "You-your-" She couldn't get the words out.

Aki looked down at her arm. "My mark..." Aki placed her hand on her mark. "I've felt this before. When Yusei needed our strength..." Aki's hand clutched around her arm. "But this is different. I don't need Yusei's strength. I have yours," Aki's eyes rose to meet Lina's. "And I have my own."

Aki's duel disk began to glow with that same red light. "I activate the speed spell Summon Speeder!" Aki set the card down on her duel disk. "When I have four or more speed counters, I have summon one Level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I summon the card I drew- Hedge Guard!' Aki summoned her monster to the field.

Aki was going for another Level 7 Synchro Monster. As far as Lina knew, Black Rose Dragon was her only Level 7 Synchro card. What was her plan?

"The pure rose blossoms under the quiet moonlight! I Synchro Summon a new dragon to my field, one born from love instead of fear!" Aki raised her hand in the air. "Rise, _Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!_ "

Lina was blinded by the same red light. When Lina could see again, Aki's mark had stopped glowing, and there was indeed a new dragon on the field.

"Woah," Lina was left speechless.

"I lay two facedowns and end my turn," Aki seemed pleased with herself. "Your move."

"Yeah, sure," Lina drew a card. She had to figure out a new strategy.

**Lina- 3100 (5)**

**Aki- 2000 (5)**

She didn't know anything about this card. Lina knew she had to set a trap- a bait of some sorts to gauge the powers of this new dragon.

"When I discard a monster card from my hand, I can special summon-"

"I activate my Black Rose Moonlight Dragon's effect!"

Bingo. Lina smirked.

"Spirit of the Stars Dragon's effect cancels your dragon's effect out! You know the rest, Aki!"

_Spirit of the Stars Dragon: 2500 - 4900_

"I do," Aki looked out of the corner of her eye towards Lina. "I activate my facedown- Rose Curse!"

"What?!" Lina was stunned. She had thought she had laid Aki in a trap.

"Rose Curse activates when the attack of my opponent's monster changes!" Aki sounded pleased with herself. "I inflict damage to my opponent equal to the difference between Spirit of the Stars Dragon's previous attack points and its current!"

**Lina: 700 (3)**

Lina had to steady herself to keep herself upright as the attack went through. "I can still attack!" Lina whipped back. "Spirit of the Stars Dragon, attack Black Rose Moonlight Dragon! Let's end this!"

Spirit of the Stars Dragon let out a mighty roar. What Lina couldn't see is that Aki was still smiling.

Lina couldn't hold in her gasp as Spirit of the Stars Dragon flew past Black Rose Moonlight Dragon and instead aimed a direct attack at Aki.

**Aki- 0**

"Wait- _what!?"_ Lina's eyes scanned the field- only to see the facedown card Aki had just activated. "Doble Passe? But that means-"

"That means your dragon attacked me instead-"

"And I take damage equal to your monster's attack points-" Lina figured out what was going on. "But wait-!"

**Lina- 0**

**Lina- DRAW**

**Aki- DRAW**

The field disappeared. Aki and Lina stopped skating to stand by the other. Neither spoke for a few minutes.

"Aki," Lina was in awe. "Where did you get that card?"

"I'm not sure," Aki admitted. "I just felt..." Aki glanced down at her arm. "I felt this light. Something was calling to me."

"It was amazing," Lina admitted. "I think you're ready to ride a D-Wheel again."

"Do you think so?" Aki glanced up at Lina.

"Yeah," Lina held out her hand. "Let's go. I'll take you." Aki reached out and took Lina's hand. Together, the two hopped on Lina's D-Wheel, with Aki's arms wrapped around Lina's waist. However, the moment Lina took off, her screen beeped.

"Looks like someone wants to duel me," Lina seemed surprised.

"What are you going to do?" Aki questioned. Lina seemed to consider her question.

"I'll give them the show they want," Lina's face erupted into a smirk. "We're taking a detour, Aki. I hope you don't mind!" Lina's eyes were alight with fire. "Let's get our game on!" Lina activated Speed World 2.

* * *

"I can carry those, you know," Anya muttered quietly.

"I know," Yui's voice was tense.

"Right," Anya let the subject drop. There was no point arguing.

The two kept walking through an alley. Each step echoed throughout the walls, the noise deafening only due to the fact that the two girls were tensely quiet. Neither spoke. Anya shoved her hands into her jacket pocket.

"Lovely day today," Yui commented.

"Sure," Anya refused to look at Yui. "Lovely."

Yui looked as if she were about to say something, but let it drop.

The two walked back to their apartment in stoic silence.

* * *

"Oh gods, look at you!" Lina was hovering around Aki. "Those boys ain't gonna know what hit them when you come down!"

"Are you really sure this is okay?" Aki looked at herself in Lina's full-length mirror. "I don't look like myself."

"You're a turbo duelist now," Lina took hold of Aki's hands. "You look great. Come on," Lina tugged on Aki's hands. "Let's show the boys. I can't wait to see the look on their faces!"

"R-right," Aki seemed nervous as Lina lead her into the garage.

"Yo!" Crow let out a wolf whistle. "Lookin' sharp!"

"I don't know..." Aki flushed red.

"You are what you wear, as they say," Jack nodded.

"It suits you," Yusei agreed.

"What's this?" Aki craned her head to see what was behind the boys. They moved to the side to reveal a brand new D-Wheel. Aki let out a gasp.

"We expect some thanks," Jack spoke snarkily.

"You made this?" Aki was stunned.

"Crow and Jack helped," Yusei smiled small.

"I worked on the brakes," Crow patted the D-Wheel.

"I painted the exterior," Jack added.

"And of course, I made your turbo suit," Lina grinned.

"You guys..." Aki's eyes watered.

"Aki, you should know by now that we'd do anything for you," Lina flung her arm around Aki.

Aki wiped her face. "I'll make sure to get my license!"

* * *

"Shit, Ushio really isn't holding back, is he?" Lina leaned forward in her seat. It was later in the day. Lina, Crow, Yusei, Jack, Ruka, Rua, Adrien, and Kaito were sitting in the front rows of the dueling arena to cheer on Aki.

"That bastard really needs to lighten up," Crow complained.

"If he did, Aki would not win her duel fairly, would she?" Kaito sounded exasperated. Adrien squeezed Kaito's hand that was sitting in Kaito's lap.

Aki sped around the corners. Lina felt proud at seeing Aki's accomplishments.

"Cousin, your teachings have paid off," Adrien shot Lina a grin.

"I expect so. Lina was taught by the best there is," Jack's smirk was arrogant.

"Nah. Aki's a natural. She was meant for this," Lina nodded to herself. Ushio only had one thousand life points left. This was Aki's duel to win.

"The instructor is losing," Lina could hear someone harshly whispering. Her head lifted up to look around, only for her eyes to narrow on three guys.

"Jack," Lina's scowl deepened. "Those men. They were the ones from earlier, right?"

Jack turned his head to see what Lina was looking at. At the sight of the three men, Jack let out a growl. Even Crow turned his head.

"Hey, those are the bastards that failed their tests," Crow looked to the other two. "What's wrong with them?"

"I don't trust them," Lina hissed. Her suspicions were correct. Lina was looking right at one of the men as he pressed a button. Sparks flew from the track as parts of the arena collapsed.

"Aki!" Crow stood up. Kaito jumped up, his hand extended to use his powers, Adrien grabbed it.

"She's got this," Adrien assured Kaito.

"Guys! Look at Aki!" Rua was jumping up and down in his seat. Aki was turning, driving backward, to dodge all of the obstacles flying her way.

"I taught her that," Lina's grin was wide. "I taught her that!" Lina too was jumping in her seat, before she simmered, her eyes blazing. "Crow?" Lina turned to her best friend.

"Oh fuck yeah," Crow knew what she was thinking. "Let's teach them a lesson." Crow held out his hand. Lina took it to jump down to the same platform he was on in the stadium. The two made their way over to the three men who were now trying to exit the stadium.

"Going somewhere?" Lina's voice was sweet.

"What the hell do you want?" The guys were backing up.

"We got a bone to pick with all of you," Crow cracked his knuckles. The three tried to run, but Lina and Crow blocked them off. Soon enough, all three were lying on the ground, while Lina and Crow shared a high-five.

"She did it!" Crow and Lina could hear Rua and Ruka shouting. "Aki passed!"

"Aki!" Lina was the first to run out onto the field to jump to give Aki a hug. Everyone joined them. Aki's eyes were tearing up.

"I did it," Aki held onto Lina. "I did it!"

"Aki," Lina couldn't stop smiling. "You're a turbo duelist now." Lina let go of Aki's hand. "I want to be the first person you duel."

"Let's go," Aki looked to her D-Wheel. "Right now."

Lina let out a loud laugh. "You're on!" Lina rushed to her D-Wheel- Lightspeed. The two took off to the highway, leaving the others behind.

"Wait!" Crow was the one who called out, but the girls left him behind in the dust. "Dammit!" The others laughed.

Yet, Adrien felt something behind him. He turned, his mind sharpening. Someone was staring at the scene.

Yes, he could see her. A tall woman with blonde hair, her face hidden by her helmet. Adrien knew who she was.

"Sherry?" Adrien had no idea why Sherry LeBlanc would be watching Aki's duel of all things, or why she would leave Europe. He hadn't seen her in at least a year. Not since-

"Adrien?" Kaito sounded concerned. Adrien let his gaze exit off of Sherry. When he looked back, she was gone. Kaito was gazing at Adrien with worry.

"Sorry," Adrien apologized. "This is a joyful event. I'll explain later," Adrien promised.

If Sherry was here, there was a reason. He was sure of it.

"Let's go," Adrien smiled at Kaito. "This is a celebration. We should be celebrating."

"I'll text Lina to meet us at the skating rink," Jack was already on it.

"Fine!" Crow had a secret smile on his face. "Do you think if I ask Aki to skate with me, she'll say yes?"

"Maybe if she hits her head first," Jack rolled his eyes.

"Hey man, fuck you!"

"I want to go skating too!" Rua called out. "Jack, let me ride on the back of your D-Wheel!"

"Are you coming?" Adrien looked to Kaito and held out his hand. Kaito accepted his offer. "Maybe I could get you out on the skating rink."

"That's a large maybe," Kaito chuckled to himself.

"It is, but I have a question I wanted to ask you while we skated," Adrien's eyes were filled with affection.

"Ask it now. There's no point in waiting," Kaito waved his hand impatiently.

"As you wish," Adrien stopped in the middle of the road to take Adrien's hands. "I would like to make what we have official. Is that okay?" Adrien's smile was shy, something unlike him. Kaito took a moment to digest what the man had asked him.

He wanted to be _official_. He knew the dating term. He wanted to be Kaito's boyfriend.

A part of him wanted to say no. After all, why should Adrien lower himself to Kaito's standards?

But that selfish part of him cried out more.

"Yes," Kaito nodded. "I accepted your offer."

"Really?!" Adrien almost jumped up in joy before he composed himself. "R-right. So we're official. We're officially dating." Adrien looked like he wanted to say something else.

"Go on," Kaito encouraged.

"C-can I kiss you?" Adrien's cheeks were pink. Kaito couldn't help but laugh this time, a laugh that made Adrien chuckle with him.

Kaito said nothing. It was him who took his hand, placed it to Adrien's cheek, and moved his head so his lips were touching the blonde's.

This was a happiness Kaito had not felt before. He felt no darkness. Only joy.


End file.
